The Iron Knight
by topdawg27
Summary: A fantasy retelling of Iron Man, set in Medieval Times. Lord Anthony Stark is the Iron Knight, a nobleman fallen from grace, who is an iron-clad robin hood. He meets Lady Virginia Potts, a traveler with secrets of her own. This is the story of how they meet, the adventures they have and their victory over a great enemy. Movie-verse Pepperony AU romance. Mature content.
1. Prologue

I love Pepperony in their contemporary setting. But I always felt that Tony's personal transformation into Iron Man, would make a great medieval fantasy story. The one thing I do not like about most medieval fiction is that the lady always needs rescuing. So Pepper's strong, independent attitude could translate to a medieval damsel who could take care of herself.

This chapter contains some violence and mention of torture. All quotes are from the great Rumi. I own nothing, not even the house I live in. Marvel owns everything, all HAIL Marvel. I am just a typist. Tony and Pepper are all Marvel, not mine.

Thanks for reading. From what I've seen, the Pepperony community, be it Tumblr or the halls of Fanfiction (AO3, , LiveJournal etc.) is one of the BEST fanfiction communities out there. So if I've made even 1 Pepperony fan happy, I will be happy.

* * *

 _Do not worry that your life is turning upside down. How do you know the side you are used to is better than the one to come?_

He had been to Heaven. It was nothing but a collection of contrasts. A firm yet soft breast. Fragrant curves and nooks. Sometimes the valley was generous and undulating, sometimes lean and languorous. It didn't matter as long as the angels understood they had to leave the bed after the act was over. Harsh but necessary. And most of them left. The stubborn ones, well, he had a way of kicking them out.

Surely this was Hell. Or at least the road to it.

An endless landscape of blinding white.. stretching on forever. The cold had seeped into his bones, he felt as if he would never feel warm again.

He was walking against the wind, each step a struggle. Some part of him was bleeding, so he left a faint trail of red on the white snow. He didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to lie down and become part of the white background. What reason did he have to live ? There was nothing but blood and fire and death. He stopped his slow march and looked around.

There, under the mighty oak Tree. A good place to die. He dragged himself to the base of the tree and leaned against the stump. And tried to recall the prayers his mother had taught him, so long long ago.

He did not know how long he sat there. But he heard them before he saw them. There were four of them, spread out, all in dark grey, like shadows. They were muttering to each other. And trying to corral him. He really didn't want to fight anymore. They could do what they wanted with him. So he let them drag him away.

x-x-x-x

The smell of incense. A burning, throbbing ache in his chest. And a face with a toothless grin and shrunken eyes. He fumbled for his sword but it appeared he was tied to whatever he was lying on. The face made a soothing noise and leaned close to him.

"This won't hurt much, my Lord. Be strong." Then the face stuck a long stick in his own mouth. A blue light began to shine from him. He slowly pulled the stick out and in a swift motion, pulled off the bandage on Tony's chest and inserted the stick in his chest.

Tony saw the blue light inflame his chest and he screamed. The crazy man had set him on fire! He struggled against his bonds as his chest began to burn with a bright blue flame. He closed his eyes against the blinding pain. Underneath his lashes, he could see flashes of light and then darkness.

Something was pressed to his lips. "Drink, Lord Stark, drink and embrace the blue depths of aternum. Become one with Ryunn". He took a sip. It tasted vile and his throat began to burn with the same intensity as his chest. Then he felt raw light coursing through his veins.

He suddenly opened his eyes to see endless bursts of blue flame enshrouded by darkness. There was a being in the flame. He saw it then, a giant red eye with a triangular pupil, with peered at him. It hissed _"And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. I am looking into you, Tony Stark, look into me and accept the gift you are about to receive."_

He heard a booming laugh and the eye faded away. Then he saw the blue flame come towards him and engulf him whole.

Suddenly the toothless face jumped back into his sight. He joyously shrieked towards the skies. _"_ Witness the death of man and the rebirth of Ryunn's vessel! _"_ There was smoke coming out of his chest. How was that possible? Tony stared at the old man with horror. He bellowed "What have you done to me.. why is there fire in my chest? Why you warlock, I will wring your scrawny neck! " and with a new found strength, he ripped off the ropes that bound him and leapt for the wizened fiend.

Who nimbly danced out of reach, cackling all the while. "My lord, you have been accepted by the Imperial Dragon, as his vessel. I never thought this would happen. Yippee!" And he began to dance in an unholy manner. Tony stared at him. His chest was burning but not with pain. He looked down and saw a blue flame, burning bright from within. He felt... alive. The wizard came closer and hesitantly reached towards the flame. Tony caught his hand, scared of what the wizard would do. But the wizard murmured to him softly, as if he were an injured animal. "Do not be afraid, my lord, I know it is a lot to take in. But you have been brought back from death, for a higher purpose." His tone was so soothing that Tony didn't even notice that the wizard had covered the flamed hole with a steel ringed glass lid, emblazoned with a symbol. Tony felt really calm now. He traced the symbol with his fingers. It was an inverted triangle in a circle. He sighed and tapped the steel absently with his fingers, the gentle tik tik sound soothing him even more.

x-x-x-x

The wizard's name was Yin Sen. He was from a far away land, somewhere towards the East of the world. He explained to Tony, that he belonged to an ancient order called the Monks of Ryunn, servants of a mighty dragon, who created the world. Long ago, when the Earth was still young, Ryunn fought an ancient evil threatening to destroy his new creation. The evil force was too strong and in its quest to protect humankind, the dragon sacrificed itself, destroying the evil with its life fire. With its dying breath, it urged the people of Earth, to protect instead of destroy and to do more with their lives. It then burst into blue flame, engulfing all those who stood near it. They realized they were chosen by the dragon to be its knights. And they were blessed with its strength in the form of a blue flame, burning within them. The flame granted them superior strength and reflexes as well as an extended life span.

The flame was not passed from father to child. Instead it seemed to be sentient and would choose who should be blessed with its presence. Only few were regarded as worthy enough and in turn, they would seek out successors and let the flame to judge if it should move on or not. Yin Sen was one such chosen knight. He has decided to travel far from his homeland, seeking to spread the word of Ryunn to other lands.

At this point, Yin Sen sighed deeply and sat down. A fearful look came into his eyes. Then he explained where they were and what was going to happen.

x-x-x-x

Yin Sen had failed to find anyone worthy in this land. He was set to travel to another land, when he was kidnapped by a sect known as the Ten Rings, led by a powerful sorcerer, Stane. He had heard of Ryunn's gift and wanted the power of the fire for himself, so that he could rule the land. He urged Yin Sen to pass the flame onto him. Yin Sen refused at first but Stane had him tortured until, in his weakened state, he agreed to release the flame. But Stane was rejected by the flame. In his rage, he imprisoned Yin Sen in this mountain fort, determined to figure out how to extract the flame from him. Yin Sen had been a prisoner for eight long months. From time to time, Stane would visit him and try different techniques to obtain the flame. All attempts had failed so far. And Yin Sen himself, had become weak from each torturous experiment. He did not know how long he could last.

x-x-x-x

Tony got his strength back over the next few days. Yin Sen taught him a few Eastern fighting techniques to keep him limber and to test his body's connection with the flame. Aside from a burning sensation from time to time, he felt fine. He didn't even feel the cold any more.

The serpentine whispers of the dragon took getting used to. At first, he thought he was going mad when he heard the loud whispering voice in his mind but Yin Sen explained that the dragon was living inside him and would speak to him from time to time. Time to time was an understatement. It seemed to love giving its opinion on everything it saw. Tony thought it would be noble and dignified but instead it was very sarcastic and mischievous.

One day Stane came to visit them.

x-x-x-x

Tony stretched himself after his workout. Yin Sen dozed lightly on his bed. Suddenly their holding areas gate opened and a dozen guards poured into the room. One of them roughly prodded Yin Sen awake. Before Tony could react, two guards came over and subdued him, then tied his hands behind his back and pushed him to his knees. The same was done to Yin Sen. A loud clanging bell was rung and two men entered the room.

The first man was clearly a soldier. He was short but broad and bronzed. He had a vicious scar across his right eye and carried a vicious scimitar at his waist. He glanced around, found everything to his satisfaction and then bowed deeply while the second man entered.

This man reeked of death and destruction. Tall and bald with a great grey beard. Clad in flowing robes of purple.

Tony's chest began to burn. He heard the dragon whisper, _Stane will not get what he wants. Stand strong, Anthony. This man can be defeated._

Stane walked over to him and ordered the guards to make him stand up. He looked into the man's cold blue eyes.

"Lord Stark, your legend precedes you". He bowed deeply. "I am Obadiah Stane, necromancer from the land of Moria." A guard hit Tony in the knee, so he was forced to bow.

"You've met Yin Sen, our Eastern friend who has the gift of the dragon. I hope you like each other. And"... he tapped Tony's chest with a long curved cane "I see the flame has chosen you."

Stane 's eyes glittered with envy. "Well, there's no accounting for taste, I must admit."

Tony asked firmly "What do you want with us, Stane?"

"My lord, I simply want the power of the blue flame. But alas, it does not want me. Yin Sen must have enlightened you on how much I and him have struggled to pass on its presence. But no success there either. So I decided, if I can't have the flame, I'm going to control the one who has it."

Yin Sen gasped at this and Tony asked "What do you mean, control?"

Stane smiled wickedly and said, "I have the power to control human minds and now since the flame is within you, I shall break your will and bind you to my command. Then you shall use the flame to do my bidding, Lord Stark. Unfortunately, I have another matter to attend to, so you still have your senses... for now." He laughed at this and left.

Then Raza came over and snarled at Tony, "We have heard much of your skill at inventing and craftsmanship. Till the time my liege Stane returns, you will build a suit of armor, so that once your mind is taken, you will be a mighty armored foe."

Tony spat at him and said "Never."

Raza simply stared at him coldly and said "My Lord Stark, you will obey our word, one way or the other."

x-x-x-x

They tortured him for three days straight.

Endless head dunking in ice cold water, till his lungs felt as if they would burst.

Chaining him outside the fort for half hour intervals in the freezing cold.

Then he was hung upside down and hit across the chest, with a stick.

On the fourth day, they brought Yin Sen and were going to pluck out his eyes with tongs, so Tony finally gave in and agreed to build the suit.


	2. Prologue contd

I tried to do justice to the fight scene from Iron Man, where Tony escapes from the cave. I wanted to be more violent but was so anxious for Tony to escape that I skipped on a lot of gory details. LOL, that reads just as ridiculous as it sounds in my head.

Tony's thoughts are in italics. Even the dragon's words are as the dragon is talking only to Tony inside his head.

Thanks for reading.

Marvel owns everything. I just have an overactive imagination that owns me.

* * *

A furnace was set up in their large cell. Forging tools were brought in. When the soldiers finally left, he and Yin Sen ate their meager gruel, the first meal for Tony in two days.

"Yin Sen, I do not want to build them this suit. I would rather die."

"I agree, my lord, but us dying will not stop Stane. We should escape and I think I know how."

"How?"

"We build them the suit..." Tony started to protest but Yin Sen held up his hand. "Hear me out. We build the suit but we design it such that it can be powered only by the flame. At the same time, I give you more of my flame, making you stronger. Once you are strong enough and the suit is ready, we fight out way out of this hellhole. And destroy Stane's base in this area."

Tony grinned grimly. "A fine plan. But Yin Sen, how can you give me more of your flame? Won't the loss weaken you?"

"I will become a little weaker, my lord, but it won't kill me. Besides, you need to reach maximum strength to fight in armor."

They shook on their plan and started to work on creating the armor.

x-x-x-x

First, they created a rough sketch of the suit on some sheepskin. Then Tony sketched detailed plans for each part of armor.

After that the forging began. To infuse the metal with the strength of the dragon, Yin Sen extracted some of his flame and used it to burn the steel. Tony did the arduous work of hammering the steel into the required form. Slowly but steadily the suit began to take shape.

While taking breaks, Yin Sen would engage Tony in sword play and hand-to-hand combat, to keep him fit and agile. He also taught Tony how to meditate and call forth the flame, from focusing inward. And everyday, Yin Sen would extract a little of the flame from himself and give it to Tony, making him a little stronger with every extract.

They were left undisturbed but once Raza unexpectedly dropped in to see how much they had progressed. What he saw must have pleased him, because he immediately left the fort to inform Stane. This worried Tony and he doubled his efforts, determined to complete the suit in the next few days.

x-x-x-x

The suit was finally complete. There was a storm brewing, judging from the sound of thunder. Tony and Yin Sen finally had a plan of attack.

They ate lightly and talked to distract themselves from the battle ahead. Yin sen looked at Tony thoughtfully.

"My lord, who are you going back to when this is over?"

Tony smiled sadly. "No one. There is nothing and no one waiting for me. What about you?"

"Me? I will go back to my family."

"Oh... I thought you wanted to travel, so you could pass on the flame to a successor."

Yin Sen smiled his toothless grin. "My lord, I have found my successor and he is indeed worthy. My quest ends here."

It took a minute for Tony to realize that Yin Sen was talking about him.

 _I concur with Yin Sen._ whispered the dragon.

Tony grasped the monk's shoulder in thanks and then the great bell rang twice. It was time to put the plan in action.

x-x-x-x

The guard outside the cell was dozing when a loud moan was heard. He opened the hatch on the cell door. The old man was lying down on the floor, moaning. The knight was sleeping on a bench, in a pile of blankets.

He motioned at another guard and together they entered the cell. They came over to the old man. One guard prodded him with a stick. They tried to see what was the matter. While this was going on, Tony sneaked out of the open cell door. He needed a weapon.

Yin Sen clutched his stomach and let out another groan. "Oh! I am poisoned! Oh I am dying.. ooooaaaagghhhh..."

The guards stared at each other.

"I will go inform Raza." said one and ran out of the room. The other guard stood over Yin Sen, who was groaning even louder.

As the guard left the room, Tony knocked him out with a club and took the armory key from him. He opened the armory and selected a long broad sword for himself and a pike for Yin Sen.

He then returned to the cell. The other guard heard footsteps but didn't turn, thinking it was his friend. Then Tony knocked him out as well, using the sword's hilt.

Yin Sen dragged the other guard into the cell as Tony put on the Iron Knight armor. It was a feeling like no other. The flame in his chest allowed him to bear the armor easily. Yin Sen looked at him with pride.

They left the cell, locked it and quietly crept towards the main hall. Tony started to count the guards.

 _At least four on each side of the hall._

He could attack one side while Yin Sen could take the other. He turned to tell Yin Sen the plan but the monk was gone.

He whispered "Yin Sen, Yin Sen, where are you?"

"Here, my lord." said the monk breathlessly, suddenly reappearing. He had a great curved sword in his hand. He offered it to Tony.

"I took this from the armory. This was my sword. When I was captured, they took it from me. I want you to have it, my lord. May it serve you well in battle as it has served me."

Anthony looked at him with shock. "I can't take your sword."

But Yin Sen pushed it into his hands and made him set the broad sword down. "We can argue later, my lord. Time to fight."

"Right. You take the left side, I will take the other and we work our way to the center."

He slowly crept behind the nearest guard when there was a great explosion. Yin Sen was lobbying balls of fire at the guards on the left side.

Tony had to laugh. _The monk is full of surprises._

He took advantage of the guards confusion, to quickly knock one out and then the other. Then two guards saw him and started shouting. All turned to stare at him in horror.

 _I must look like the devil himself to terrify these brutes so._

For a minute no one moved. They were too afraid to challenge him. Then a bold guard, seemingly the largest of the lot, charged at him. Tony defended himself from the charge and neatly flipped the guard off the landing's balcony. This seemed to frighten one or two guards, who ran for their lives.

Two more guards came towards him, swords raised. Tony clashed with one and finished him off. The other guard hit his back but the armor protected Tony and he stood firm against the impact of the blow. Then he raised his sword and cut down the guard and another as well. He was impressed at the lightness and strength in the weapon.

Yin Sen had barricaded the door leading from the barracks, to the hall, so there were no more guards on his side. Tony was facing one lone guard, when he saw Raza step in front of Yin Sen. He shouted, "Yin Sen, look out!"

The monk squared his shoulders and faced Raza regally. They clashed weapons and Tony quickly finished off the guard, eager to help Yin Sen.

As he ran to the left side of the hallway, he saw them cross swords and push against each other. Raza was stronger and pushed Yin Sen backwards, then swung his sword to cut the monk across the chest. Tony saw red, he could hear the dragon roaring in his ears. His chest started to burn and he rushed towards Raza, who turned to face him, sword raised.

The dragon hissed at him, _Burn him in the fire of your anger. Concentrate Anthony, focus within yourself._

Tony knew what it was referring to. There was a switch in the armor that opened the glass lid of the blue flame in his chest. He flipped the switch, concentrated on his rage and a mighty blue flame burst forth from his chest, scorching Raza. The soldier screamed as the flame burned him and he ran blindly towards the fort's balcony.

Tony flipped the switch back and turned towards Yin Sen, who was lying on the floor. He was bleeding heavily as the cut was deep and mortal. Anthony tried to staunch the flow of blood. "Don't die on me, old man. I won't let you die."

Yin Sen looked at him with a serene smile on his face. _"_ My Lord Stark, it is time for the final extract. I will give you my life force, so that you will truly be a knight of the Order of Ryun."

"No! Yin Sen, do not give up. Think of your family, you must go to see them."

The monk's smile grew wider. "It is because of them, that I must leave you, milord. They are not among the living any more. I want to be with them and now I can go to them happily, because I know you will carry on the legend of the flame."

With that, Yin Sen pulled Tony closer to his own chest, in a surprising show of strength for a dying man.

"Open the switch, Lord Stark."

Tony obeyed and he saw the blue flame escape from Yin Sen in bursts of flames. He could feel his own chest on fire. The incoming flame seemed too much for his body to take. He roared with the raw power flowing through his body. He closed his eyes and there was only blueness. In waves, in flames, in light.

Slowly the flame ebbed and he began to feel normal.

Yin Den was very pale but seemed so calm. He said haltingly, "Do not waste your life or your gift, Lord Stark. Do not be afraid to love. Help others and find someone who will love you, who will give you a reason to come back alive, from your quests."

He closed his eyes and let out one last breath, a peaceful smile on his face.

Tony leaned back on his heels. He was lost now. He did not know what to do.

 _I could have saved him. I should have._

The dragon murmured soothingly, " _No Anthony, he lived a full life. There is no time to mourn. You have a higher purpose. Time to fly._ "

"Fly?!" Anthony exclaimed loudly.

The ludicrous suggestion snapped him out of his daze and made him take stock of his surroundings. The fire had spread and he could hear the chaotic sounds of people trying to escape the fort. He couldn't see Raza's body.

 _Did he survive my flame attack ? Never mind, I must get out of here._

He ran to the balcony door and stepped into the night.

The fort appeared to be built on the edge of a cliff. He was standing on a flat ledge which dropped off into the ocean.

 _Behind me, the wolves, in front of me, the cliff. Now how do I escape?_

 _Fly,_ uttered the dragon.

 _Are you crazy? How can I fly? In a metal suit of armor. How, how, how..._

 _Believe in the flame, my power, Anthony. Believe in yourself. Call upon your inner strength and jump off the cliff._

Anthony shook his head with disbelief.

Just then a small troop of guards marched onto the ledge, followed by a purple robed being. Stane.

"My lord Stark, you truly deserve the dragon. My lieutenant is missing. My fort is in flames. Half my fleet is dead. And you did all this with that half dead monk in a prison cell in two months. My salutations." the necromancer bowed sarcastically.

Tony stood tensely on the balls of his feet. _Flee or fight?_

He could fight off Stane's troops with some effort but Stane was a different matter. The man was a wizard. He seemed well versed in the dark arts and Tony couldn't match him in that.

 _I will not let Stane turn me into a mindless slave. I will not let him take the Iron Knight. I will not, I cannot. I would rather die._

The dragon whispered, _You can escape and return to fight Stane another day. Believe in yourself and your gift._

 _Men are not made to fly, dragon._

 _But you are not an ordinary man, Lord Stark, trust me when I say this..._

 _What have I got to lose, only my life ..._

He said out loud, "Stane, Yin Sen will be avenged someday. Be prepared."

Then he turned and ran towards the ledge. He heard Stane's yell and the troop thundering after him but he focused on the ledge and the flame.

As he neared the edge, he could feel the fire burning with force, he could feel energy flowing through his body. He concentrated on the blueness of the flame, the light. He focused all his rage and anger on his core and jumped off, closing his eyes. He felt himself falling towards the blue depths of the ocean.

 _Concentrate, Anthony! Feel the flame flowing through you. Raise yourself towards the sky._ roared the dragon.

He stretched his hands along his side and focused on the flame and its power coursing through him. He willed the light to move him. Then he felt the breeze on his face and he opened his eyes. He was soaring, soaring along the horizon.

"Huzzaahh!" Tony whopped joyously, the wind in his face, the sky above him and the sea below. He moved with the wind for some time.

 _Feels good, doesn't it, to fly..._ the dragon smugly said.

He coasted along until he saw a familiar landmark, the village of Dell. It was a day's ride from King Leoric's castle. He started to descend, focusing on reducing speed.

 _At last, I am free._


	3. The Long Winding Road to Nowhere

_I am neither of the East nor of the West, no boundaries exist within my breast._

It seemed endless, nothing but whiteness behind her and whiteness before her. Her eyes burned from the blinding visage of snow and the bone-chilling cold. Not a sound to be heard or an animal to be seen. She felt as if she would never feel warm again. At least she had shoes or she would have lost her toes to the cold by now. Even with shoes, it was an effort to walk as the snow was deep.

Pepper looked behind with apprehension. _Have they noticed my escape?_ She could not hear the hounds, so even if they had noticed, they weren't on her trail.. yet. _What will they do to me if they caught me?_

This time, it wouldn't just be a beating or a night tied to a tree far away from the fire. It would be worse. She had been walking all night, so she had put some distance between her and the camp. But they had horses and hounds. All she had were her tired legs, shoes and a thin fur, which she had sneakily stolen from the Fat One in the camp.

The thought of him freezing his gut, come morning, made her smile and her steps became lighter. _Just a little more to go_ , she told herself. She was at the base of a gently sloping hill and the uphill climb would be short. At least that's what she told herself. Then it started to snow gently. At first, she was happy because her tracks would be covered.

But as the snowfall increased with each step, she realized she needed to get to shelter soon or she would die here, today. She started the climb uphill and then stopped. A shiver passed through her. She had the distinct feeling, she was being watched from the forest. She peered into the snow-capped greenery but nothing moved or made a sound.

Paranoia was natural, _After all you are a runway and you know they will find you if you tarry,_ she told herself sternly. She started climbing uphill and finally reached the top. The view pleased her. To her north, was a town. At least 2 leagues away.

She had to cross a frozen lake and a small copse of trees to reach it. She could see a barn on the outskirts of the town. _Finally a place to rest my aching legs and sleep peacefully_. Her stomach growled, reminding her that her last meal was 12 hours ago, gruel and a small, dry oat cake.

Slowly she looked around. To the south, surrounded by dense shrubs, she saw a black keep, small but forbidding. She wondered how anyone could reach the keep, the shrubs were so thick. _Home of the Iron Knight perhaps?_ She recollected a conversation she overheard, between the Leader and the Fat One.

They were talking about the Iron Knight, a mythical spirit who breathed blue fire and who roamed the Dark Hills, searching for souls to feed on. The fat man was shit scared, he trembled because the camp was close to the Dark Hills. The Leader had laughed. "Nothing but a fairy tale", he growled, "a bogeyman for children". "No", the Fat One had shivered, "It is true. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He is the forest. Those who get lost in these woods, are hunted down and when he catches them, you can hear their screams in the night. It is said he rides a great black steed and commands a black beast with glowing eyes, that hunts down his prey." The Leader had walked away laughing, while the Fat One had made the sign of the Cross and shuddered.

With a start, she came back to the present. _It will be dark soon. Time to move on._ As she descended the hill, she felt once again, a shadow in the woods, watching her. She sternly told herself to keep moving and ignore the feelings of paranoia. As she neared the bottom of the hill, she heard the faint sound of a twig cracking from the distant trees on the left. She stopped and stared.

Slowly a shadow began to separate from the trees. A tall, hooded figure, in black. Pepper peered at the figure and then her blood froze. It was a rider on a huge black war horse. The rider was fully encased in black, with a helmet covering its face. She could feel it staring at her, pinning her with its gaze. Time seemed to stand still. Even the snow had stopped falling. The horse shifted restlessly and she let out a gasp of horror as another dark figure began to materialize alongside the rider. It was the size of a small pony, black with long limbs and a twirling tail. Its eyes glowed an unearthly amber in the fading light. Beast and rider both stood still, watching her, waiting for her to make the first move.

Whether it was the cold chilling her bones from standing still for so long or the otherworldly entities in the distance but her limbs just wouldn't cooperate. Then the beast started to creep forward. The action shocked her frozen bones into motion. She started to run towards the lake because the devil and his beast was literally behind her.

Luckily for her, the snow was thin on this side of the mountain, so she could run. The cold wind blew against her but she didn't care, she ran as fast as she could, praying for God, anyone to save her from whatever was behind her. She thought she heard a yell but ignored it as she could finally see the lake in front of her. The ice seemed thick enough and she started to run across the surface. She knew she was safe across the ice, it was too risky for the rider and she prayed its beast would feel the same.

She was nearly at the middle of the lake, when she heard another shout and stopped running. Panting, she turned to see the rider forcefully rein in his horse at the edge of the lake, who reared and whinnied loudly, tossing his great mane. The black beast had gingerly walked on to the lake and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. She had never felt such blinding fear as she felt now.

On closer glance, it seemed like a very large cat with a diamond shaped head and a long tail. It was not sure of its footing on the ice and instead, sat down on its behind. The rider whistled sharply and the great cat ran back to the horse's side obediently. She knew now, she was looking at the Iron Knight because _what earthly being could control a creature like that with only a sound?_

She watched as the rider gracefully dismounted and signaled the cat to stay at the horse's side. Then the rider stepped on the lake and she turned, ready to run again.

"The ice is too thin, you fool". A deep voice yelled. It seemed... human.

She turned back slightly towards the rider. She could make out he was tall and broad shouldered.

"Who, what are you?" she yelled back.

The wind was howling now and it was difficult to shout over its loudness. "Leave me alone!" she yelled again.

He said something again but she couldn't hear him. He seemed to be gesturing for her to come back towards his side of the lake.

She looked behind her. The town was just on the other side of the lake, it seemed so close. She was right in the middle, between the devil on one side and safety on the other. She shook her head at him and said to herself, _I will take my chances_.

She turned and stepped towards the town.

Then she heard the sound of cracking.

And then the ice gave way under her feet. She fell silently into the icy depths of the freezing lake.

It was so cold. So damn cold. Her hands and feet were numb. The blood in her veins turned to ice. She felt her heart stop as a block of ice slid into place above her, trapping her in the water.

She struggled to breathe in the ice filled water and then stopped struggling. It was too cold and she was too tired. Easier to let the lake consume her. She let the darkness surround her, her last thoughts were of her mother's smile.


	4. Save the Boy

_What you seek is seeking you._

Tony cursed the silly lad who just wouldn't listen to him. The lad was standing right in the middle of the frozen lake, poised on the balls of his feet, ready to flee. "The ice is too thin, you fool!" he yelled again. Just then he heard a loud crack like a whip.

The ice had cracked right where the lad was standing. He saw the boy's petrified face as he fell through the ice and into the cold water. He cursed again and ran swiftly towards the large crack. The ice had neatly slid back into place, submerging the boy. He used his fingers to pull the slab of ice out, ignoring the numbing cold. He tossed the ice away, took a deep breath and dunked his head in the water, searching for the boy. He could see him within his reach floating eerily still. He caught his arm and tried pulling him closer. The boy was a dead weight and he just didn't have the strength. He couldn't do this.

 _Yes, let him die. You have watched others, just like him, die before._ The serpentine voice in his head, whispered loudly.

He knew what the dragon was referring to, the Battle of Nioh, where he saw his entire army die in the cold, slowly and painfully. The memory angered him. Focusing inwards, he took a deep breath and heaved the boy from the dark water onto the ice. Knowing it was not safe on the ice, he tossed him over his shoulder and ran for the edge of the lake.

Thankfully the ice didn't crack further. He laid the boy down and checked for signs of life. His skin was so cold and clammy... there was definitely water in his lungs. A part of Tony's mind noticed the fine facial features of the lad and the wisps of strawberry red hair visible from under his hat. He rubbed his hands and arms in order to get blood circulating. The boy still wasn't breathing but.

"Come on boy, don't die on me now." He muttered.

He opened the boy's mouth and tilted his head back, so his chin was raised. Then Anthony placed one hand over the other, right on the middle of his chest. He pushed hard and fast, once, twice. The third time it worked. The lad coughed out water and sat up in shock, pushing Tony away. He tried to stand up but his legs were too shaky and he sat back down hard. Then he pushed himself up again and weakly started to run.

Tony signed and was just resigning himself to chasing the boy down in the snow when Tigliath came over, curious to see what was going on. The sight of the big cat bounding over the snow towards him, must have been too much for the boy who collapsed in a dead faint. _Great,_ thought Tony. _The lake didn't kill him but Tigliath's presence just might._

He walked over to the boy's prone form and looked down at him. _Now what to do? I can't just leave him here to freeze. I could take him to the village... Wait... they are still skittish about me and I don't want to burden them with another mouth to feed._

"Come on, young fellow," he said merrily and lifted the boy onto Balthazar's saddle. "Today, you get to see where the Iron Knight lives."

He pulled himself up into the saddle and whistled to Tigliath to follow. He covered the boy well with a saddle blanket. Then he turned the great horse towards the south, towards his keep.


	5. Waking Up

_"You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change. "_

It was a short ride to Stark Keep. When he reached the shrub-covered, hidden gate, Tony used the tuning fork to let down the drawbridge. He rode into the courtyard and there was Jarvis, patiently waiting with a cup of warm ale.

"Tell me Jarvis, what would I do without you?" He smirked and asked.

"My lord, I'm not sure how to answer that question... diplomatically."

They both laughed and then Jarvis saw the prone figure lying across Balthazar's saddle.

"What happened, my lord?"

Tony dismounted and carefully eased the lad's body off the horse. He cradled him in his arms and couldn't help but notice the long slim line of his neck.

As he carried the boy towards the house, he said, "Let's get out of the cold, Jarvis and I shall explain. Please take Balthazar to the stable. This young man needs to get out of his damp clothes."

Tony entered the main hall and climbed the stairs. He then headed for the empty room next to his. The boy's body did not feel very cold but his temperature wasn't normal either and he didn't want him to catch a fever. He lay him down on the bed and started a fire. Jarvis entered the room and said, "Master, first we must get him out of his wet clothes."

"I'll do that, Jarvis, you get some blankets to wrap around him."

Anthony knelt by the cot. _Time to take off this ugly hat, my friend._ He gently tugged the hat off and a mass of reddish brown hair tumbled out. He didn't know what shocked him more: that the boy was actually a woman or that hair of such color, actually existed. He reverently touched her head to see if the hair felt as soft as it looked. It did.

Tony rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. He had been fooled by the height and the hat and something else that was missing. He unbuttoned her shirt to the waist. _Aha..._ She had bound her breasts with cloth.

He stared at the smattering of freckles along her neck and collarbones. She was skinny even without a corset. His gaze traveled up her slender neck to her face. She had a beautiful profile, delicate and regal. A woman of noble birth, he felt sure of it. There were dark circles under her eyes and the thought came out of nowhere.

 _I bet they are the color of a dark sky or the sea in the summertime._

She stirred and he suddenly remembered her wet clothes and the fact that she needed to get out of them.

He reminded himself that he was a gentleman and that it wouldn't be gentlemanly to strip an unconscious woman of her clothes.

"Magdalene", he yelled. "Come upstairs please, our guest needs your help."

x-x-x-x

The crackle of wood in the fireplace, finally woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes, the warmth of the room making her feel drowsy and comforted. She was lying on a cot in a corner, with a large fur blanket drawn over her. The room was dimly lit and she was alone. She yawned and stretched, then realized she was wearing a long white tunic and nothing else. She sat up in shock.

 _Where am I and what happened to my clothes?_

Pepper remembered falling into the lake and the coldness and then... _Amber eyes and a rider in black.. the Iron Knight!_ She got up from the bed and started to pace.

 _I'm trapped here. He's taken me prisoner. Why am I still alive? What is he going to do with me?_

 _Pepper, stop panicking and start escaping._. she told herself firmly.

She looked out of the window and saw a moonlit courtyard. The room was too high above the ground to climb out.

She looked at the door suspiciously. _Maybe I can pick the lock._ She knelt down and leaned towards the door to get a closer look at the lock... and nearly fell flat on her face when the door opened onto a hallway.

 _Why isn't it locked?_ She strode out of the door and looked around. The hallway was dimly lit and she could see three or four rooms on one end and a staircase on the other end.

She took a step towards the stair case and then stopped in her tracks. _What a delicious smell._ It seemed to come from the room next to the one she just left. Her stomach growled at the thought of food, so she quietly stood in front of the door and put her ear against the door.

She didn't hear anyone inside, so she slowly pushed the door open. It was a large, welcoming room, clearly occupied by a man. There were a lot of masculine touches, from the huge, mahogany bed to the large wooden armchair with a foot stool by the fireplace and the weapons hung on the wall.

She saw the source of the aroma: a tray near the fireplace, loaded with roasted chicken, fruit, bread and cheese. She couldn't resist, she walked to the tray, broke off a drumstick and bit into it. It tasted so good and she began to eat with gusto. She had taken another bite when she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

 _Hide, Pepper, hide,_ she thought frantically and ran back to the door, sliding behind it. The footsteps grew louder and her heart started pounding in her chest. She flattened herself against the wall. The door opened and a man walked in. She could only see his broad back as he walked to the window, a glass in his hand. He looked out of the window, sipping the drink slowly.

She prayed he wouldn't notice the half eaten food on the tray. She needed to get out of here but he would definitely notice if she came out from behind the door. Pepper bit her lip, then noticed the large candlestick near her. _If I knock him out, I can safely reach the courtyard._ She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't trust him either. He could be the demonic knight hiding in human form.

She carefully eased out from behind the door and quietly picked up the candlestick. _Can he see my reflection in the window?_ _No because it's open._ She crept behind him and raised the stick, then whacked him hard on the back of his head. He fell on the table heavily but didn't make a sound. His face was hidden by his thick black hair.

 _Time to leave._ It was cold outside, so she picked up a thick coat from the bed. She would need it on the road. She hurriedly put on the coat, walked out of the room and went quietly down the staircase. There was no one in the large dining hall but the main door was heavily locked from the inside. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a small side door. She unlatched it and walked outside, into the moonlit courtyard.

She looked around. A stable on the left, a large workshop or armory on the right, with the main house in the middle. Behind the stables, were the servant quarters. A cherry tree grew in the middle of the courtyard. A high wall with spikes, encircled the courtyard. There was a large drawbridge at its center. But she couldn't lower it without waking up the household. Then she noticed the ivy trellis growing on the side of the stable. She picked up a coil of rope from the stable wall. Then she hiked up her tunic's skirt and climbed up the trellis to the stable's roof.

From the end of the roof, she could reach the midpoint of the high wall. The wall was still quite high but she made a small loop in the rope and threw the loop at the spikes on the wall. She managed to get the loop around a spike and started to pull herself up. Then she heard a low growl behind her. She let go of the rope and slowly turned to see the black beast slowly creeping towards her, tail twirling curiously.

She stood with her back to the wall, careful not to make any sudden movements. The beast crouched and growled softly as if warning her to stay put. Then she heard a whistle and the animal growled in response. A voice yelled from below, "Oi! You attacked me in my own house! Get down here immediately!"

Pepper swallowed hard, still gazing with fear at the beast. _Time to face your master._


	6. A Vision in the Moonlight

_The moon stays bright, when it doesn't avoid the night._

Tony impatiently waited for the sneaky woman to get down from the stable roof. He couldn't believe her audacity. He saved her from drowning, let her rest in his home and she brained him with his own candlestick! To add insult to injury, she had taken his coat and ran across his rooftop to escape. As if all the demons in hell were after her. _Why was she trying to escape so badly anyway?_

"Sir", the woman said nervously, "Please call your beast off. He won't let me move."

He smirked at that and whistled. Tigliath obeyed his summons and jumped down from the roof. Then he saw her lean frame walk across the roof, her features hidden in the shadow of the night. She gracefully climbed down the trellis and stood in front of him, still in the shadows.

Tony stared at her, slender and tall, impudently wearing his coat with her arms shoved in the pockets. Her strawberry shaded hair was ruffled. He wanted to see her face clearly. Before he could move towards her, she stepped into the moonlight.

 _God's teeth, this woman is beautiful._ She was willowy with fine, delicate features and porcelain skin. She had a regal bearing. Even though she was shorter than him, she had straightened her shoulders and was somehow looking down her nose at him. The coat had opened and now his libido was busy leering at the sight of her in the short tunic. Skinny but curved in all the right places, with a gentle flare to her hips.

Alabaster, long, lean, firm legs, that seemed to go on forever. _They would fit around my hips so perfectly, moving with me in passion._ The unbidden sensual thought sent a surge of lust through him. He forced his mind to focus on her face. _I was right, she has cerulean blue eyes_. They looked at him piercingly and he felt as if she was searching his soul. There was defiance and fear in their dark blue depths. _You should be scared, this is no ordinary man_ , the dragon hissed and Tony tightened his jaw.

She raised her head and asked defiantly, "Are you quite done looking me over, my lord? Or should I turn around?" in a low, cool tone.

 _So she was determined to be brave and face him down_.. Tony chuckled inwardly. He would use a domination tactic to show her whose in charge. "Face the wall and put your hands behind you, now".

She looked at him askance but did as he told. He closed the gap between them, picked up a coil of rope from the ground and bound her wrists together tightly. She did not struggle and he turned her around to face him. The fearful look in her eyes was more pronounced now but she still stared straight at him.

"Do you feel safe now, my lord, since I cannot attack you?"

He smirked at that. _This one seems to be a fighter. I admire that. No tears or histrionics for her._

He gestured towards the workshop and said "Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

They walked to the workshop and he unlocked the door and stepped in. He lit the lamp by the door and gestured towards the large bench. She sat down on it, looking at the floor.

He stood in front of her. "So tell me, my lady, what were you doing out on the frozen lake, pretending to be a man?"

She murmured, "I do not have to answer you my lord. I'm not one of your serfs." not looking at him.

"Agreed but these are my lands and I have a right to know why you are trespassing."

'

That seemed to irritate her and she gave him a stern look. "I did not intentionally trespass and I was trying to get to the village before night fall. I did not know these are private lands. I thought they were the abandoned lands of the ..." she trailed off.

 _Ah, the lands of the infamous Iron Knight. Little do you know you are sitting right in front of him._

He said "My lady, that's just a myth. Designed to scare marauders and children. I hope you weren't running from the Knight in your foolhardy flight across the frozen lake." He chuckled at that. "Now why don't you thank me for pulling you out of the lake and saving you from drowning?"

His charm didn't work. She snorted derisively and said "Why should I thank you? I ran across the lake because of you and your threatening demeanor."

He stared at her incredulously. _Here she is tied up in my house and SHE is showing me attitude._ "I tried to tell you to stop. And what was so threatening about me? And why were you out there in the middle of nowhere in the first place? What sort of lady dresses up like a man and wanders around alone..".

His question streak was interrupted by a low growl. At first he thought Tigliath had followed him into the workshop. But the big cat was nowhere to be seen. Then he looked at his house guest, who had turned a deep red in a most alluring manner. He was fascinated by the way the redness seemed to bloom across her face and spread to her delicate neck and ears. He was oddly charmed by it.

 _I think I've never seen a woman do that. My preferred feminine companions are too jaded to blush, even with all my innuendos._

He realized with a start that the noise had come from her. "Are you hungry?"

She looked at her feet and nodded slowly.

He stood up and walked to the table in the corner. _There should be something to eat around here._ Jarvis would bring his dinner out to the workshop when he knows Anthony was too busy tinkering to bother about eating. He found an apple and brought it to her. Then he reached behind her and untied her hands.

She took the apple and bit into it daintily. It seemed as if she was trying to control herself. Then her control slipped and she started to bite into it with gusto, like she hadn't eaten in a long time.

 _Where are your manners? She's starving! There's definitely a story here but it can wait._

"I'm sorry." he said contritely and she looked at him inquiringly. "I didn't realize you were hungry. My questions can wait. Let's go back to the house, I'm sure there are left overs from dinner."

They walked to the main house and went to the kitchen. Tony found some thick soup and bread. He placed it before her and silently watched her wolf it down with some cheese as well. As she finished, he poured her a glass of milk and she drank it noisily. She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at him warily.

 _Play it cool Tony. Don't frighten her. She seems_ _so vulnerable._

"Let's have some introductions. What is your name?"

"Virginia Port..." she hesitated here. "I am Lady Virginia Port".

 _Hmmmmm, a lady._ His instincts were never wrong

"And I am Lord Anthony Edduard Stark." She instinctively smirked at his pompousness but then quickly, controlled herself. "What happened to you, milady?"

"I, was uh ambushed... I mean, I was travelling to a friend's wedding and my caravan was attacked by robbers. I managed to escape in the chaos but no one else survived. I was wandering through the woods, trying to find my way to a familiar place."

"Where are you from?"

"From... Upper Cumbria. My land... My keep is in Cumbria. The wedding was in Midgard."

Midgard was a two day ride from here.

"You were travelling alone?"

"Yes, I mean I have, had a maidservant." Her eyes brimmed with tears and Tony grimaced. "But she died in the attack. I was left with nothing but the shirt on my back."

"Why were you dressed as a man?"

She hesitated and he said, "To avoid unwanted attention?"

"Yes" she murmured.

He rubbed his jaw and asked "Is there anyone in Cumbria we should contact? A husband, parents ...?"

"No my lord, there is no one. I'm an orphan."

 _Just like you. No one to contact if something happens. And no one will cry when you die._ whispered the dragon.

He looked at her earnestly and said "Well my lady, for what it's worth... I'm sorry I scared you and you nearly died for it. I would never have hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

She looked at him from under her lashes and then bit her lip. He felt his groin jerk.

"My lord, I am sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you with the candlestick. It was cowardly of me."

He smiled and said, "Since apologies have been exchanged, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and we can discuss more in the morning."


	7. Pepper's Week of Peace

I've tried to be as authentic as possible to the medieval setting. But there are places where I've slipped up.

* * *

 _When you feel a peaceful joy, that's when you are near truth._

Day/Night Zero:

That night, for the first time in 3 weeks, Pepper slept in peace.

Day One:

In the morning, Lord Stark introduced her to Jarvis, his faithful butler/valet/assistant and Magdalene, housekeeper/cook/groundskeeper extraordinaire. She was relieved to learn that Magdalene had undressed her the day she was pulled from the lake. She also met Balthazar, Lord Stark's war horse, stormy and arrogant but a soft touch, once you petted his nose and offered him sugar.

In the afternoon, she sneakily stared at her benefactor from her bedroom window, as he practiced his swordsmanship with Jarvis. He had the body of a warrior, with a broad chest and strong arms, tapering to a narrow waist and muscular legs. But in looks, he was just like his beast, black haired and heavily bearded with sensual lips. He even moved like the beast, with a languid grace that hinted at suppressed strength.

But his eyes fascinated her. Molasses colored with just a hint of green. That night in his workshop, she saw them cold and hard, when he regarded her suspiciously. Then as he warmed up to her, his eyes turned into this molten, melting shade of brown, that enchanted her. She never thought she'd ever use the word 'beautiful' to describe a man but Lord Stark was worthy of such an adjective.

Day Two:

She met the black beast called Tigliath. He was a 'panther', according to Lord Stark, who had rescued him as a cub from a gypsy camp and raised him. He was fearsome but very cuddly and Lord Stark assured her that he was actually very harmless unless provoked. She quickly learnt that Tigliath was really just a larger house cat and started to treat him like one.

Magdalene dug up some clothes for her. She wondered who the clothes belonged to as there were no other women in the house. They didn't seem like Magdalene's clothes. Magdalene understood what she was thinking and sarcastically mentioned that Lord Stark received feminine company some days of the month but he always shooed them away in the early hours and they often left clothes behind. Pepper graciously accepted some of the more "decent" articles of clothing.

Day Three:

She learnt that Lord Stark was an inventor. He had invented an ingenious way to lower and raise the drawbridge without actually touching it all, using sound waves generated by a device known as a tuning fork. All one had to do was to strike the fork on a block in a particular manner and for a particular number of times, to lower or raise the drawbridge. Apparently he had invented a number of such small yet clever creations that she had yet to discover.

She spent most of her time between Jarvis and Magdalene. It was such a pleasure to be involved in running a household again. Then she spent time at the stable, cooing to Balthazar, who now nickered with pleasure when she came over. At night, she would sit on the window sill and gaze at the stars, with Tigliath's giant head in her lap. Lord Stark had noticed the big cat's affinity for her and she suspected he was envious. She also noticed the way Lord Stark would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Surprisingly not at her body but at her hair. But from time to time, he would also stare at her legs.

Day Four:

Lord Stark noticed Pepper spending time in the stable and told her she could ride the little brown pony, Buttercup, if she wanted to. Pepper was so pleased that she ran to saddle Buttercup for a short ride in the afternoon. The wind in her hair, the brightness of the snow covered day, Buttercup's gently canter... this was bliss to Pepper. When she returned, she left a bouquet of snowdrops on his desk as thanks.

After dinner, Lord Stark asked her if she wanted to go back to Cumbria. He would accompany her on the journey. The thought made her turn visibly pale and she refused hastily. He didn't press her and let it go.

She noticed that he never slept on time. Rather, he spent the wee hours of the night, tinkering mysteriously in his workshop. _What is he working on?_

Day Five:

She noticed a different wing of the house, the East Wing. The door to the wing was locked and dusty. Jarvis sadly told her that the wing had fallen into disrepair and that no one was allowed inside. _Why is he so sad about it? And why won't Lord Stark fix it if it is old?_

Much to her delight, she discovered that Lord Stark had a small library. There was a connecting room between his and hers, filled with books and two armchairs. At first, she was bemused to find that all the books were scientific treatises but she did find some classics as well. And to her embarrassment, a book called the Kama Sutra, that explained sexual positions used in Asia. She did not read it but wondered how he got it and whether he had read it. _Of course, he has._

She spent the whole evening reading and dozed off in one of the armchairs. After some time, she felt like she was being carried and woke up drowsily. "Ssssssh, it is ok. Sleep, do not awake, Milady." said a familiar voice. She nodded, her eyes weren't opening anyway and the body carrying her, seemed so warm and firm. She nuzzled closer and wrapped her arms around the body's neck. Then she was gently lowered to her bed and her blanket was drawn over her, tucking her in comfortably. "Sleep tight, a thousand times. Good night, milady." the voice murmured and was gone. And Pepper slept.

Day Six:

The next day, at breakfast, she looked at Lord Anthony and suddenly realized who had tucked her in. She blushed vividly. Of course he noticed and winked at her impudently. He seemed to take great delight in watching her blush.

She busied herself in the kitchen, shooing Magdalene away, so she could prepare her masterpiece: Sweet-and-sour lamb flavored with cinnamon and ginger. When it was served, she waited anxiously to see if her food was received well. Jarvis liked it and Magdalene shrugged but Lord Anthony charmingly commented "Beauty, brains and the ability to cook lamb without charring it to a crisp (looking at you here, Jarvis). Is there anything you cannot do, Lady Virginia?" She impishly dropped a curtsy and he roared with laughter.

That night, Lord Anthony asked her to accompany him on a midnight ride, something Pepper had never done before. It was a magical experience to ride in the moonlight, along snow covered land. They rode casually till the frozen lake, a few miles from the keep. Then Pepper dared Lord Anthony to a race around the lake. He looked at her mischievously and said "You want to pit my magnificent animal against Buttercup? No offense, Buttercup."

"What's the matter, my lord? Scared of little Buttercup and me?" She looked at him from beneath her lashes.

He snorted and said, "The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day."

"You seem pretty confident you will win, my lord." She twinkled at him. "I shall remember that when I cross the finish line before you."

He smirked at that and they lined up at the great oak near the lake. A count of three and they were off, Balthazar matching Buttercup's speed. Pepper could see he was holding Balthazar back to give her a chance but she had no intention of being so noble. She saw the snow was deep at one side of the track and purposefully led Buttercup into it. She took the lead then because Balthazar had to slow down in the deep snow whereas Buttercup had a light step and could easily walk on the snow.

As she turned the corner of the lake, she glanced over and saw Lord Anthony urge Balthazar out of the deep snow with a gentle hand and words of encouragement. She recalled seeing lords at a joust, treat their horses like dirt, pulling at their soft mouths with no care. _Another thing to admire about him._

As she neared the finish line, she heard Balthazar thunder close on their heels and then abruptly his thundering stopped. Then she heard a yell and a thud. She turned and saw Lord Anthony sprawled sheepishly in the snow. She dismounted and ran to him. "My lord, are you alright?"

"I'm OK, nothing wounded, except for my ego. Damn Balthazar threw me." He shook his fist at the horse who was ignoring them. Pepper giggled. Then Lord Anthony slowly got to his feet, bent towards her and whispered "The race is not over yet, milady."

She gasped and turned swiftly on her heel to run. He was quicker than her and just as he reached the finish line, she lunged forward and ended up knocking them both off their feet. They tumbled, laughing in the soft snow and he looked at her as they caught their breath.

"Milady, that was a close race but I think I won. What say you?"

She hadn't had such simple fun in such a long time. She looked at him and for a second, thought she saw a glimmer of blue light. _It must be the blood rush from the running._ She dimpled at him and said sweetly, "You win this one, my lord. But next time, I shall be the victor." He gave her a cheeky smile and they rode back to the keep.

Day Seven:

She didn't see Lord Anthony all morning as she was busy trying to learn pastry making from Magdalene.

In the evening, dark clouds had gathered on the horizon. An hour later, a powerful thunderstorm shook the keep. Pepper was horribly scared of storms. She sat on her bed, hugged herself and tried not to cry. Storms brought bad memories. Tigliath was not around, so even his cuddly comfort was missing. She had just started to sniffle when there was a knock on her door. Lord Anthony entered cautiously.

"Whatever is the matter, milady?"

She wanted to say something clever and fob him off but instead a tear fell from her eye and she trembled.

He sat at the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. "Are you scared of the storm?"

She nodded.

"The noise frightens you?"

Again she nodded.

"You know they are just arguing, right?"

She looked at him, puzzled.

"The rain and thunder are a married couple taking a walk. The rain being the man, wants to reach somewhere while thunder being the woman, obviously wants to enjoy the walk. The rain leaves her behind so she expresses her displeasure with loud noise." He twinkled at her charmingly and Pepper smiled at his silliness. Then he put his head out of the window and yelled at the sky, "Milady Thunder, would you mind keeping it down? You are scaring my lady, Virginia." Just then a flash of lighting struck the wall near the window. Lord Stark pulled his head back in hastily, lost his balance and landed right on his rump. Pepper laughed loudly at the sight.

He looked at her from the floor and said, "This is why you don't criticize women. If they say something, they always are right and you are wrong." He looked at the ceiling. "It was just a suggestion, milady Thunder. No need to get sparky."

She was still laughing as he picked himself up and came over to her. He gave her his monogrammed handkerchief to dry her tears. Then he urged her to come with him to the workshop where he wanted to run some of his ideas by her. She followed him with pleasure, charmed by his efforts to comfort her.

At night, she didn't return his kerchief. Instead she tucked it in her pillow, with the initials "A E S" towards her face.


	8. The Slavers Come

Warning: Mature content ahead.

* * *

 _There is hope after despair and many suns after darkness._

It was a beautiful day. The land was covered with snow from last night's heavy snowfall. The sun was shining. It was literally a winter wonderland and Pepper desperately wanted to explore it. She told Jarvis and Magdalene, she would be late for lunch. She knew Lord Stark had gone to a nearby town and was expected in the evening. So she set off with Buttercup.

She headed towards the area to the north of the keep, which was uncharted territory for her. They had been riding for 2 hours when they came to a thicket of trees. Pepper dismounted and let Buttercup graze as she searched for mushrooms. She hummed to herself softly. Then she heard a twig snap and Buttercup whinnied. She turned to see a big, grey dog growling viciously at her, fangs bared. _The hounds are here._

Pepper slowly backed into the bushes behind her. Then a large hand snaked around her waist and another around her mouth, cutting off her scream. She struggled as the hands lifted her off her feet. She bit the hand in her mouth and then saw stars as she was shoved roughly to the ground. The dog started to bark loudly. She turned her face and saw the hand coming towards her face, hitting her squarely in the jaw. Then everything went black.

x-x-x-x

Tony whistled merrily as he watched the drawbridge lower. He was looking forward to seeing Lady Virginia. Perhaps today he could persuade her to have a nightcap with him and play chess till dawn. The idea made him smile. As he rode in, he saw Jarvis and Magdalene in the courtyard. Something had happened. Jarvis came closer as he dismounted and said, "My lord, Lady Virginia, she hasn't come back yet."

Tony's blood turned cold. "When did she leave?".

"At 11 in the morning, Milord. Buttercup came back without her, an hour ago. We searched nearby but we couldn't find her-"

He didn't wait for Jarvis to finish his sentence, he mounted Balthazar and whistled for Tigliath. Man and beast rode out of the keep together in haste. It was 3 pm, so there was still light in the sky but dark would fall soon and he couldn't search for her then.

x-x-x-x

It was 6 pm. He had ridden for 3 hours, searching for some sign of Lady Virginia. He despaired of ever finding her. _Where could she have gone?_ He crossed a small hill and rode down its valley. There was a thicket of trees but what interested him was the number of footprints in the snow. He dismounted and analysed them.

A small pair, that seemed feminine, led to a bush and then stopped. There were two other distinct pairs, one of a heavyset man as his print was deep in the snow. There were also paw marks, that of a dog. There was a scuffle, judging from the indentations near the bushes and broken branches in the bush. And then only two pairs disappeared into the undergrowth. They must have had horses and rode away from here. _With Virginia._ He broke out in a cold sweat. _They had taken her but why? A random kidnapping?_

The dragon whispered in his ear, _Let's find her first and ask questions later. Then we will make them pay for taking her._

He saw that the two sets of horse prints led away from the thicket, towards the north. He mounted his horse and rode in that direction. He could see smoke rising in the near distance. He rode for 3 leagues, towards the source. He could hear the sounds of men and dogs. _A camp. But of what?_ He silently ordered Tigiliath to stay in the undergrowth. He dismounted and tied Balthazar's reins to a tree.

The camp was set up in the old ruins of Tristam. It had been the house of a great lord. Only a few walls still stood and they provided good shelter from the snow. A large fire was lit in the center of the site. There were 2 men sitting on a broken down gate, cleaning swords. A large dog slept near them.

He stepped out from the forest and shouted " Hail fellows". The dog started barking. The men looked at him with suspicion. One of them stood up and pointed a sword at him. He growled, "Who be you stranger? State your purpose."

Tony said, "I am a ranger in these parts. Just scouting the area. I mean no harm. Just wanted to greet fellow travelers like myself. I can share my knowledge of the area if you like."

He stepped closer. The second man stood up and smiled. He gestured to the other man to lower his sword and snapped his fingers. The dog lay down again.

"Tell us, bearded one. . What lies in the land around us?"

Tony gave a brief outline of the surrounding area. The men listened to him with attention. Then the snarly one said, "Thank you for the information. It will be handy for us when we set out to hunt."

Tony politely asked "What are you hunting?"

They both chortled sneakily.

From the fire, a tall figure came into view. The men tensed and Tony knew this was the Leader of the camp. A lean, lanky, bony man, carrying a large pike and wrapped up in a large black cloak. Tony could smell the odor of dried blood emanating from him. His mouth was covered by a pink stained kerchief. He looked at Tony with dark, cold, soulless eyes and said in a hoarse high voice, "Who do we have here?"

The sword man grunted "Ranger. He was explaining the lay of the land to us."

The Leader stared at Tony unblinking. "Is there something you wanted, ranger?"

He decided to take a chance and see what happened.

"I am searching for a guest of mine, who I think, got lost in these woods. She is a young woman, tall with light red hair. Her horse returned home without her. Have you seen anyone like that around these parts?"

The men stared at him while the Leader smirked in a most obscene manner. He replied "Funny, we have a guest that fits that description. Follow me."

Tony followed the Leader cautiously as they passed the fire place. He saw two more men, one polishing a set of armor, the other grooming a horse. Two dogs were playing with each other in the snow.

 _They say they are hunters but i cannot see any furs or skins or even meat anywhere. What is going on?_

Then he saw a large iron cage mounted on a wagon. It was tall enough for a man to stand in. The Leader noticed him staring and gave him a sly sideways glance. "To keep what we catch."

Before Tony could process his words, they came to a small patch of land enclosed by trees. A fat man sat on the ground. Under a huge oak tree, a smaller man was peeling potatoes slowly. The fat one was shouting, "Hurry up, you loiter-sack, we needs to start cooking dinner."

The smaller man stood up and Tony drew a short breath. _Virginia_. He must have said it out loud because both she and the fat man turned to him. She gasped loudly.

The Leader said maliciously, "This be your friend?".

Then Tony noticed the shackle around Virginia's ankle. A long steel chain ran from the shackle to a loop embedded in the tree. Another shackle was around one of her wrists, again chaining her to the tree.

 _She is a slave. This is a slave camp. Virginia is a slave._

Suddenly it all became clear. Her fleeing from him on the frozen lake, why she was dressed as a man, why she had nothing on her, why she had tried escaping when she woke up. She was a slave on the run.

He shook his head in disbelief. She hesitantly took a step towards him but the chain around her leg tightened and held her back. She looked at him with a mute plea in her eyes, as if urging him not to judge her. Her right cheek was swollen and there was a dark bruise on her jaw.

The Leader came by her side and she stiffened. He pulled her head back viciously, by her open hair. She didn't make a sound, she just swallowed hard. He asked Tony, "I'll repeat my question... is this the friend you are looking for?"

Tony felt his chest start to burn with rage. He could hear the dragon roar in his ears. The fiend was hurting her. He withdrew his sword and assumed an attack stance, ready to tear the bastard to pieces.

"Let her go, you monster!" he yelled.

The fat man stepped forward and withdrew his sword. The Leader snarled, shoved Virginia to the ground and picked up his pike. They both faced Tony down, weapons raised. Then he heard the dogs barking. The remaining slavers of the camp entered the area. Now Tony was completely surrounded by men and dogs.

Before he could swing at the nearest attacker, the dragon whispered, _STOP. You know this is evil. It must be destroyed. But be smart. You cannot take them all on and survive unscathed. You are not prepared for this battle._

Tony silently agreed. _It is right. If I die, Virginia will be doomed. I need to save her. I need to be the Iron Knight to win this._

He took a deep breath and lowered his sword. The Leader stared at him warily. _Time to put on an act._

"Hark! Let's calm down, fellows, for a minute. I do not want to fight you. Why should I? You are earning a living, you are doing what you have to do. How can I interfere?" He said winningly.

By now, all had lowered their swords and were staring at him. He put his sword back in its scabbard and smiled charmingly. This made the Leader relax.

"Anyways I hardly know her and I definitely did not know she was a slave. I would have turned her in myself, for a reward. So sorry for disturbing your peace. I shall take my leave. Happy hunting."

He looked at Virginia, who had staggered to her feet. There was a look of sadness and even worse, defeat in her eyes.

She bit her lip and then looked down at her hands as if she couldn't bear to meet his gaze. Tony schooled his emotions, so that his face was blank. The leader laughed and the men started to get back to what they were doing. Tony walked quickly towards the entrance of the camp, without looking back. He mounted Balthazar and whistled at Tigliath to follow him. He rode with haste as he had to reach Stark keep in an hour.

Darkness had fallen and the camp was settling down for dinner. Pepper sat under the great tree, hands bound behind her and watched the Leader assign watch duty to Pees-every-where dog and Never-takes-a-bath slaver. Here she was back again in this hell on earth, chained to the same tree as she had been when the slavers first captured her. She wondered whether Lord Stark had told Jarvis and Magdalene about her.

 _He must have, they must share his disgust. He looked right through me as if I wasn't even there. He was disgusted because he thought I was a lady, a noblewoman. He must regret his generosity towards me._ Remembering his reaction filled her eyes with tears.

 _I cannot cry, I must be strong. He was just a man. It does not matter any more._

She sighed deeply and watched as the men gathered around the fireplace, waiting for the Fat One to dole out stew. Her stomach growled with hunger. She knew she wouldn't get any stew. She closed her eyes, only to smell the stench of dried blood close by. She stood up quickly. The Leader was here and looking at her.

Pepper was terrified of the Leader. She had seen his unspeakable cruelty towards other slaves. He seemed to delight in torture. His mouth was always covered but his beady eyes glimmered evilly in his pasty white skin. They bore into her skin like she was a writhing piece of flesh for him to abuse. And somehow he always smelt of blood.

He came to her side, with that frightening looping walk of his. He caught her throat in his hand, fingernail gently scraping her neck. She turned her head forward and didn't look at him.

"Virginia, my sweet." He whispered in her ear. His sibilant voice made her shudder uncontrollably. She tried to move away but the hand on her throat was firmly holding her in place.

"Why did you run my pet? Hmm? We took such good care of you, didn't we?" He bit her ear through his kerchief and she jerked violently. "Such a bundle of nerves. I have some news for you. Look at me Virginia."

He caught her jaw and forcibly turned her head, so she was looking at him. He was too close. The smell of blood grew stronger. His kerchief was around his neck and his thin wide mouth was visible in his gaunt face. It was stretched in a thin lipped smile.

"Virginia" he spoke slowly, barely opening his mouth, "We have a buyer for you." She felt her blood chill at this. Being sold would be the end of her.

"It's an old friend of yours, at least that's what he said. He's been searching for you. The warlock Stane."

 _He's found me._ Pepper gasped and struggled to break free. The Leader reacted by pushing her back against the tree with one hand, tightening his grip on her neck with his other hand. She couldn't breathe from the fear.

"Now, now, my sweet. I know you are excited to see him but you need to be patient. This happy news calls for a celebration, don't you think." She froze at this sentence. The Leader's eyes were glittering with an unholy light.

"We had to be careful with you because we were trying to attract a buyer. But now we got one and he doesn't care what state you are in, as long as you are alive." She stared at him in horror as he grinned at her, fully exposing two rows of filed and pointed teeth in his wide mouth.

"Don't worry, Virginia ... you will live through it." and he laughed hoarsely.


	9. A Hero will Save Us

Warning: Mature Content ahead.

* * *

 _Be patient where you sit in the dark. The dawn is coming._

It was an hour from midnight. Tony stood in the undergrowth, clad in his armor except for his helmet. He felt the rush of adrenaline and fear that always hit him before battle. He scanned the camp. All the men were huddled around the fire. Soon they would turn in for the night.

His face tightened at the thought of Virginia. She didn't deserve this and he was going to make sure she escaped safely. He just had to be careful.

He watched the assigned watch pair of man and dog head for the border of the camp. Right towards Tigliath. _Good luck facing him._ The plan was simple: Tigilath would take down the watch.

The camp would be alerted and they would head towards that side of the clearing, leaving Virginia unguarded. He would get her out and come right back to finish off the slavers. Especially their evil leader. He had no qualms about killing them.

He rested his hand on his scabbard. He carried no shield because the armor was strong enough to take any blow from a man-made weapon. Also he preferred being swift and nimble as opposed to heavy and restricted and a shield would throw him off balance. He took a deep breath calming himself, going over the pre-battle motions that Yin Sen taught him. The dragon was excited at the thought of battle and was huffing softly in his ears.

The watch hadn't reached Tigilath yet. They would in a few minutes, according to his calculations. And the camp surprisingly had not yet settled down to sleep. In fact they seemed to be making merry. Virginia's stocky keeper had rolled out a barrel of ale and they started drinking. Then the Leader came into view and the men started cheering.

Tony's heart started to slowly, pound with rage at the sight before him. Virginia was dragged into the center of the clearing by a rope around her neck. Her hands were tied and one of the men tried to grope her. She kicked at him and the crowd hollered even more. Two men placed a metal bed frame near the fire.

The blood was rushing to Tony's head. He knew what was going to happen but was powerless to stop it as he had to let Tigliath do his part first. The Leader pushed her down flat on the bed.

Someone handed him some more rope and first he tied her wrists wide apart to the bed and then did the same for her legs, so that she was restricted, spread eagled, to the bed. She struggled against her bonds but it was of no use. The Leader accepted a tankard and started to drink deeply.

Tony watched silently and clenched his fists. He swore vehemently. _I can't take on all of them at once. They need to be distracted._

His chest started to burn with the effort of keeping himself calm. He put his helmet on, as a reflex, to distract himself from the terrible scene before him.

 _Paradise lost, innocence lost. Too bad, Anthony. You sit here in the shadows and watch Virginia suffer._ said the dragon solemnly.

The fat man brought a knife to the Leader, who had finished his drink. He used the knife to cut open Virginia's dress, exposing her shift. The men started to cheer as the Leader climbed on the bed and placed his hands on her thighs.

She spat at him for this and he pulled the rope around her neck, to raise her head. Then he slapped her hard. The sound echoed in the clearing but it seemed to echo the loudest in Tony's head and his vision turned crimson. He would wait no more.

The dragon unfurled in his chest and they roared as one in the night.

x-x-x-x

The blow stung Pepper's face and she tasted blood in her mouth. _I can survive this, I have to. I won't give this devil the pleasure of seeing me break._ She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of the Leader's pointed evil grin, bearing down on her.

Then she heard a roar, something not quite human. Everyone heard it and for a moment, the men fell silent. The Leader looked around and hissed "What was that?"

A deafening snarl came from far way, as if to answer the roar, this time definitely from an animal. Then the Fat One pointed at the top of the clearing. "There's something there!" he shrieked.

Silently, a tall, shadowy figure appeared at the top of the clearing. The night was cloudy, so the being was steeped in shadow. For a moment, he stood there in perfect stillness. Then he slowly stepped forward, a huge knight in full battle armor with a great helm covering his face.

He had no shield. His armor was the darkest black of night with an unholy blue light shining from his chest. His eyes glowed red beneath his visor. The knight slowly pulled out a great curved sword from his scabbard and pointed it at them menacingly.

For a moment, nobody moved, paralyzed with fear. The Fat One broke the silence by screaming loudly. "It is the Iron Knight! God save us from the cursed being!" The knight then whistled shrilly.

From the right, a great black beast entered the clearing. Its amber eyes glowed and blood dripped from its fangs and fur. It crept slowly but surely towards the men, a low growl emitting from its throat. The knight let out a mighty roar and charged forward. At the same time, the beast sprang at the nearest slaver, ripping out his throat.

Both being and beast were determined to kill everyone there. The knight swung his sword and disemboweled the first man to cross him. He clashed swords with another slaver, then kicked him backwards and slit his throat. The Leader scrambled off Pepper, desperate to find his sword.

Pepper was helpless as she was tied to the bed with no way to free herself. The Fat one was loudly praying on the ground next to her, tears running down his face. One of the hounds decided to face the knight and leaped at his head. Its teeth collided with pure metal and it fell back to the ground with pain. The knight calmly picked it up by the neck and flung it into the fire.

A slaver charged towards the knight on horseback, pike in hand. He stabbed the knight in the chest with the pike. Pepper gasped as the knight absorbed the blow with a slight sway but remained standing, unscathed. The slaver turned his horse around to strike again but out of nowhere the beast pounced on him in the saddle and mauled him viciously.

 _Is that Tigliath? Yes it is, there can't be another panther. If that is Tigliath, then who or what is the knight? It can't be... Lord Stark?!_

The second hound faced Tigiliath and they clashed in a whirl of fur, tooth and claw, feline versus canine. A second slaver on horseback was dispatched swiftly by the knight. The Fat One suddenly came to his wits and scrambled to his feet. He desperately ran away from the clearing, towards a horse.

The knight pulled a long dagger out of his greaves and threw it with force at the Fat One. It hit him right in his neck and he fell to the ground with a gurgle. The beast or perhaps Tigiliath, had emerged victorious from his short battle with the dog. There were only two more slavers left, one of whom was the Leader. He was nowhere to be seen.

x-x-x-x

Tony wryly realized he had completely ignored his own plan but so far so good. Four men down, two to go. _What about the dogs?_ He had killed one, Tigliath had definitely killed the one with the watcher. That left one more.

He heard the sound of bone being crushed and saw Tigliath snapping the neck of the last hound between his teeth. He paused for a moment, listening to his heartthud violently in the stillness of the night.

"Look out!" Virginia yelled.

He turned to see the tall lean slaver come towards him, sword raised. Tony assumed a defensive stance and waited. The man then dropped his sword, fell to his knees and raised his hands above his head. "Please, my lord knight, mercy. I don't want to die here. Mercy. I ask for your forgiveness. I will change."

Tony tightened his jaw. He didn't deserve mercy. He had no doubt participated fully in the enslavement of others.

 _Kill him_ said the dragon. _You know you want to. Does he really deserve a second chance._

 _Smiting down the violent and guilty is easy. What about those who repent? What difference is there between me and him? He is a man doing what he is told to do by someone in command. I was the same just for a different commander. If he asks for a second chance, how can I deny him what I was fortunate enough to receive?_

He replied "Repent for your sins. Ask forgiveness from those you enslaved. Leave this place and never come back."

The man got up and ran past Tony, only to be stopped by a knife in his back. Anthony turned around to see the Leader holding Virginia hostage. He was holding her close to him with one arm around her torso, the other holding a knife at her throat.

"Lord knight, do you care to parley? I do not know what made you choose my humble camp and slaughter all my men. Was it to save lovely Virginia here or just coincidence?"

He scraped the knife along her throat, lightly scratching her.

Her eyes were wide and full of fear in her pale face. She stood perfectly still. _I have to save her. Nothing can happen to her._

 _Be calm, Anthony. Don't let him get the upper hand by being emotional._ Said the dragon.

Tony sheathed his sword and stepped closer, thinking hard. Tigliath had come close as well, crouched and growling ready to pounce. But even he seemed to realize the dangerous position Virginia was in.

 _I can't charge, I can't use the dagger, I might hit her. I can't leave her to this monster._

"What do you want?" he snarled

The leader grinned obscenely and Tony suppressed a shudder at his filed toothy grin.

"What I want my lord, is to leave with my life. So you are going to walk away to the beginning of the clearing, taking your damn hell beast with you."

"Let her go." Tony said tightly.

"Not until I'm on horseback and a safe distance away. Then I will leave sweet Virginia behind."

Tony stared at him with suspicion. "How do I know you will keep your word and not harm her?"

"You will just have to trust me, milord". He smirked. "Now start walk..."

He was cut off abruptly by Virginia stepping violently on his outer heel. As he stepped back in pain, she jabbed her free elbow into his nose, drawing blood.

 _Finish him off!_ roared the dragon.

"Virginia, get down!" yelled Tony. Before the Leader could recover and swing at her, he had to stun him. He pressed the switch in his armor and the glass lid of the flame in his chest opened. He summoned all his strength and called upon the dragon. A powerful stream of blue flame burst from his chest and engulfed the leader.

Virginia crawled away quickly and scrambled to her feet. She ran to Tony, who pushed her behind him. Tony lunged at the Leader who had been singed by the flame. In one swift motion, he swung his sword and cut off the Leader's head.

 _It was done. She is safe. It was done._ Tony took a deep breath and turned to face Virginia. "Are you all right?"

She backed away from him fearfully and he lifted his helm's visor. "Do not be afraid, Virginia."

"Lord Stark," She murmured with shock. "You are..." She was speechless.

There was nothing but fear in her eyes and he nodded grimly. Suddenly his helmet felt too heavy and he removed it. He stepped away from her and started to walk out of the clearing. Now that the blood lust had left him, he was drained of energy. "Let's go home."

He whistled for Balthazar to come to them. The war horse thundered up and Tony stood near the saddle, waiting to hoist Virginia up. She walked to him and he looked at her. "Virginia, you need to rest, you have endured enough for one night. We can talk in the morning." He said gently.

She raised her head and looked at him. He was struck by the relief and joy in her dark blue eyes. Then she smiled and embraced him, standing on tip toe, leaning into him, ignoring his bloody armor.

He stood still, unwilling to break the sweet spell. He felt a wetness on his cheek as she rested her face against his. His body relaxed and he took a deep breath. She whispered to him softly, "Thank you, milord, for coming back for me. Thank you."

Then she hoisted herself on the saddle and smiled at him. "Call me Pepper." All he could do was stare at her and he shook himself out of the stupor. _Later, we will think about this later._


	10. Showing Gratitude

Mature content ahead. Again, I know some of the language is not authentic but... I'm human. And I don't own anything. Marvel does.

* * *

 _Look at the moon in the sky, not the one in the lake._

By the time they reached the Keep, Pepper was exhausted. She dimly recalled meeting Jarvis, assuring him and Lord Stark that she was fine and falling into her bed, to sleep. The next morning, she ran down for breakfast and ate like a horse because she was starving. Lord Stark was busy repairing his armor in the workshop and she didn't see him the entire day.

She thought about his secret identity, the Iron Knight. _His myth portrays him as a being to fear but he saved me. Why does he become the Iron Knight? Money? Notoriety? Or is he crazy?_ She decided to find out more from Jarvis.

Come nightfall, she sat in her room and brushed her hair. She had taken a bath and finally felt clean. She realized that she wanted to show Lord Anthony how grateful she was. The events of the previous night haunted her. She could still feel the coarse rope around her neck, the groping, moist hands on her thighs, the fetid breath of the Leader on her neck... she took a deep breath and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Which was to show the lord of the keep, how grateful she was.

Her conscience whispered piously, _The only worth a woman has is her maidenhead_. She answered shakily, _That's why I am going to give it to the Iron Knight... because I have nothing else of value and I owe him._

 _It is nothing but a simple physical act,_ she told herself. _Just lie back and let it happen._ Women did it on the marriage bed all the time.

She rubbed crushed lilies all over her body and combed her hair, then left it open. She slipped on the white sheath dress that Magdalene managed to dig up from somewhere. No doubt another leftover clothing item from one of Lord Stark's "lady friends".

To strengthen her nerves, she poured herself a glass of the red wine on the table and drank it in one gulp. Then another and another and finally, she was ready to face Lord Stark.

x-x-x-x

Tony pensively stared into the fireplace as he sipped his glass of mead. Jarvis had made him a warm poultice and from time to time, he gingerly pressed it against his throbbing forehead. Tigliath lay across his feet and Tony absently stroked his big black head, eliciting a deep purr of pleasure from the big cat. He mulled over the events of the previous evening. He was now responsible for a runaway slave. A beautiful, nubile slave with eyes the color of the ocean and hair like spun strawberry gold silk.

 _Maybe you should have just left her to her fate... since you are clearly overthinking about your actions._ hissed the dragon.

 _NO! I could never have done that!_

He could not explain what had come over him. All he knew was that he desired her and could not bear to see her taken away. He wanted her for himself. It had been so long since he had felt this way. When he cared for someone with passion. _Have I ever felt this way? And why am I feeling this way?_

He groaned and cradled his head in his hands. He did not like the way he had gotten emotional and gone on a killing spree. Yes, they were slavers but he could have left them alone. He performed small acts of heroism and avoided killing others if it could be helped. But when he saw her with those damn men, chained to the tree and the leader manhandling her, he had willingly succumbed to the blood lust and destroyed their camp.

 _And I would do it all over again. I regret nothing._

Perhaps he had been celibate for too long. Perhaps it was just his lust, manifesting itself in violence. He remembered his battles, from his time with King Leoric. Looking back, there seemed to be little difference between the heady rush of war and spilled blood and the thrill of lust and passionate sex. Indeed, both acts always ended with a victor and the conquered.

But this time, his victory had left him with a bittersweet prize. He did not want attachments. He did not want to be responsible for another human being. And definitely not her. She was innocence, everything he wasn't and was meant for a man with noble intentions and goodness in his heart. Not a monster with fire in his chest, who left blood in his wake and who had a drinking problem.

His musings were interrupted by a low knock on the door.

 _It must be Jarvis with some more mead._

"Enter".

Instead, the object of his thoughts slowly stepped into the room. From his seat, Tony stared at her wide-eyed. She was wearing a knee-length, flowing sheer sheath with full sleeves. She had let down her hair and it softly fell around her shoulders. She looked at her feet. "My lord, is there anything you desire that I can provide?" she said and finally raised her head, looking straight at him.

 _Yes_ , the dragon whispered in his head, _I desire you, body and soul._

Tigliath grunted and rose from his comfortable seat at Tony's feet, to rub himself against her lovingly. She smiled and gently patted him on the head.

 _Even your beast wants her touch, Anthony. What do you want?_ The dragon whispered.

He was curious to learn why she had really come, so he drained his glass and said, "Pour me a glass of mead, please. The flagon is on the mantelpiece".

She turned to the fireplace and stood on tiptoe, to reach the flagon. Tony swallowed hard as the light from the fire illuminated her slender frame perfectly, making her thin dress transparent. He could see her shoulder blades, the deep hollow of her back and the delicate curve of her behind. She turned with the flagon and took the glass from his hand, then slowly poured some mead into the glass.

She was now standing right in front of the fire. He wanted to say something but at the same time, he didn't want to. He could see her small but firm breasts with their darkish nipples, her firm and taut belly and finally, the patch of reddish brown curls at her woman hood. The sheath ended at her knees and he continued to gaze at her endlessly long, lean legs with creamy thighs, firm calves, finally tapering to thin ankles and delicate feet. It had been too long for his libido and he felt himself harden painfully at her innocent baring of her body.

She handed him the glass, looking deep into his eyes with that piercing gaze of hers. He took a deep sip, controlling himself and looked at her. Her right cheek was still bruised but it just enhanced her overall air of fragility.

 _Time to be nonchalant._ "It is very late, why are you still awake? After the ordeal you suffered, you should rest." He said.

She bit her lip and said "I wanted to thank you, my lord, for saving me. I cannot express how grateful I am. You saved me from a fate worse than death." Her eyes started to shimmer and he took her hand in his, to comfort her.

"They deserved what came to them. Any man would have done what I did." He said gruffly, idly rubbing his thumb over her fingers. She looked at his hand.

Uncomfortable with her gaze and her gratitude, he let go of her and leaned back in the chair. He took another sip and said firmly, "You should go to sleep, Pepper."

She swallowed hard, looked straight at him and said "My lord, I want to repay you for your kindness. But I have nothing to offer you in return. Nothing... but myself".

He stared at her in shock. All his blood seemed to flow from his brain to his balls and his cock jerked painfully at her words. _Was she offering herself to him?_ He clenched his fists as the dragon started roaring in his head and his chest started to pound.

"Pepper .." he said hesitantly. He should refuse. He should be noble and turn her down. She didn't owe him anything. _But you are not noble, Anthony and you want her so badly. Take her and let her burn in your desire._ Damn dragon. He clenched his fists and she shuddered at the small action. Then she seemed to steel herself, looked straight at him and stepped between his legs.

 _God's teeth, she wants to repay you, you want her._ His brain screamed at him. She nibbled at her her lip again and this spurred him into action He pulled her onto his lap. _Mine, mine,mine_ , echoed through his head like a prayer as he touched her lips with his.


	11. Innocence Lost

Mature content ahead.

* * *

 _The only lasting beauty is the beauty of the heart._

His first thought was that she does not know how to kiss. Her mouth was barely open and she seemed shocked by his passion. He wound his fingers in her silky mane and pulled her closer to him, nibbling at her soft lips.

Then he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasped at that and opened her mouth wider. He took advantage and slid his tongue into her mouth. She shuddered deeply at the first touch of his tongue on hers. Sliding and touching each other in an ancient, passionate dance.

His second thought was of sensation. Sweet wine, soft warm flesh, honeyed softness of lips and the intoxicating smell of lilies... _so this is what innocence feels like_. As a man who paid for sex, he compared it to the feel of jaded lovers, with their staged moans and hard lips. They knew the part they had to play. They knew that foreplay was necessary before the key deed and all they wanted to do, was perform well, so they got their money.

He had understood that and accepted it. But this girl, this sweet young girl, she made him realize just what he had been missing for so long. The heady sweetness of innocence. He moaned into her mouth.

She broke off the kiss to stare at him, breathing harshly. Her hands were on his shoulders, clutching him for support. He was aware of the feel of her hips on the lower part of his body. Her dark blue eyes gazed deeply into his, as if she was trying to look into his soul. Her lips were slightly swollen.

He wanted more, so he gently but firmly, cradled her face in his hands and pulled her back to his lips, kissing her slowly and gently. She whimpered at his tenderness and deepened the kiss.

Now her body had softened against his and his third thought was of possession. So he left her lips to nip at her ear and gently bite the delicate outer shell. She trembled violently at the sensation.

He softly held her by her throat in one hand, to keep her still. Then he rubbed his beard near the soft corner of her mouth and she jerked her head back. He kissed a trail down her long exposed throat, holding her still with his hand and gently bit the junction of flesh where her neck met her shoulder.

She arched into his arms then, pressing her breasts to his chest with a gasp. "You are mine now", he murmured darkly, against her skin and pulled the soft flesh of her neck through his teeth, to mark her. She whimpered at this but except for a deep shudder, didn't move a muscle, her neck still in his hand.

He could not ignore the softness of her body against his own anymore, nor could he ignore his extremely painful erection. Swiftly he gathered her in his arms and stood up, then walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. She lay there mutely, hands by her side, palms down on the cool white sheets. Her eyes were wide and deep blue in her face and her hair billowed on the pillow, like a halo of red flame.

He couldn't resist stroking it as he gently knelt beside her. _It really is like spun silk._ He buried his face in the fragrant, soft mass, inhaled deeply to fill his nose with the scent of lilies and nuzzled her. He slowly lowered himself on her, groaning at the feel of her supple soft body under his. He didn't want to hurt her with the flame arc in his chest, so he raised himself slightly on one arm and started kissing her neck and her chest.

Then he put one hand on her soft thigh and slowly pushed the edge of the dress up. He grazed the sensitive smooth skin along her inner thigh. To his callused hands, this was like heaven. _Take her Anthony, after all she is yours to possess, isn't she_.. the dragon cackled. He agreed silently and placed his palm on her curls, ready to touch the most sensitive part of her and prepare her for his erect cock.

He felt her shiver violently and Tony suddenly looked up. Her head was turned to one side as she stared blankly at the wall on her left. She was biting her lip and was so pale, teeth marks were visible on her lower lip. Tony noticed her arms were still at her sides, fists clenching the sheet tightly. He watched as a small tear trickled out of her right eye. Through the thick fog of arousal, he realized she was afraid and it hit him like a ton of bricks: she was an innocent and he was taking her against her will.

"Pepper", he said, his raging passion making his voice gruff. She started at the sound of her name and turned to stare at him, with wide blank eyes. As though she was physically here but mentally, somewhere else. He pushed himself off her body, sat back on his heels and asked, "You are a virgin, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly, looked somewhere behind him and then whispered, "It does not matter my lord. A debt is a debt". The smell of lilies had now become overpowering and out of nowhere, he remembered his mother telling him that lilies represented purity.

 _Ha!,_ scoffed the dragon, _Purity is overrated, it's just sex and she's just another warm body. Isn't she? Give in to your lust and take what she owes you. Besides, she came to you, so she knows what she's doing._

His erection throbbing painfully between his legs, wasn't helping and he took a deep breath. The dragon was right, wasn't it? He was no longer a gallant knight and she was not a lady. So what did it matter if he sated himself in her body? _The loss of innocence!_ , his conscience screamed at him. _Look at her face, see her fear. If you take her, you will truly be a monster, no different from the Slave Leader._

The thought sobered him and he tried to calm down. But his lust was so great and his frustration increased at how close he had come to achieving release. He tightened his jaw and ignored the dragon's mocking laugh.

"Go back to your room", he muttered tightly, moving off her and rising from the bed. "I don't want your payment."

She stared at him dumbly as he looked down at her, with stormy eyes. Nearing the end of his patience, he roared, "Go back to your room before I forget myself!" She watched with awe as the blue flame seemed to glow sharply in his chest, through his night shirt.

The Knight slammed his fist angrily into the bed's wooden frame and she quickly rolled out of the bed and ran through the door.

Tony glared at her departing form, then stood up and slammed the door shut. Tigliath growled at him in fear but he ignored the big cat and strode to the window. He had to calm himself down, his chest burned horribly and his erection hurt.

He roughly pulled his swollen penis out from his trousers and with a vengeance, begin to angrily jerk himself off. As he neared release, the dragon whispered sarcastically, _This is all the company you deserve, Anthony,_ and Tony agreed silently, cursing his conscience, his life and his body.


	12. Stark's Past

I switch between Tony, Lord Stark, Lord Anthony etc. with the following reasoning:

1) Pepper told him explicitly to call her Pepper. So he stopped calling her Virginia.

2) Pepper thinks of him as Lord Stark but slowly uses Lord Anthony as she gets to know him. She does not call him Tony yet because he hasn't told her to.

I'm a firm believer of the usage of nicknames only if you know someone well enough or if they tell you to call them by the nickname.

* * *

 _Being a candle is not easy; In order to give light, one must first burn._

It was morning. Pepper walked down the stairs slowly. She stopped at the bottom. She was dreading Lord Anthony's presence at the table. She did not know how to face him.

 _How can I? I was a tease. I went in there. I showed him my body. I decided to sleep with him. I kissed him willingly and then I didn't go through with it. But I just couldn't. I want to love the man I lay with. Lord Anthony is a good man but I don't love him._

She touched her lips as she remembered the passionate kisses they shared and the way she shuddered in his arms as he took her mouth. Then she remembered the violent way he slammed his fist into the bed frame, to release his anger. His force, the look in his eyes and the blue flame, the way he was controlling, no, restraining his rage, she did not blame him if he hated her.

And she did not want to face that hate today. Perhaps she should leave. But where could she go? Her home was... no longer her home. And on her own, she knew the villagers would not accept her. She sighed and walked into the main hall.

No one was there and she went into the kitchen, looking for Jarvis. He and Magdalene were sitting on the large stone slab, which was the kitchen's counter, eating porridge. He smiled at her and said "Milady, Good morning! Help yourself to some hot porridge and come sit with us."

Her face must have shown her confusion as he continued "We can eat informally as Lord Anthony will not be here all day."

She exhaled with relief, then composed herself and asked "Where has Lord Anthony gone? And how long will he be gone?"

Jarvis looked uncomfortable for a minute, then replied "It could be a few days or a week or a month, you can never tell with Lord Stark's journeys. Anyways, I thought I would show you around the grounds, in his absence." He was trying to change the subject and Pepper let him. She would ask him later.

Four days later

It was a cold but bright day. Pepper sipped a hot cup of ale in the gallery, humming to herself. There was no sign or sound of Lord Anthony and Jarvis was acting on edge. Twice he had come close to confiding in her but he would just gulp and change the subject or move away. Pepper was determined to know what was going on and decided to corner him. Plus she was bored of reading the scientific treatises in the library.

She found Jarvis tidying up in Lord Anthony's room. Tigliath was all curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Tell me Jarvis, why didn't Lord Anthony take Tigliath with him on this journey?"

Jarvis stiffened and replied "It is very difficult for Lord Anthony to keep a low profile or blend in with crowds, with a panther around. And Tigliath is just too curious at times and disobeys instructions. So it is better, he stays here on difficult quests."

"Quests? Lord Anthony has gone on a quest? What type of quest? Where is this quest?"

Jarvis then sighed and said "Milady, try as I might, I cannot keep evading your questions. And frankly, it would be good to confide in someone as Milord's antics worry me. I shall tell you all, from the beginning."

Pepper nodded and sat on the bed. Tigliath promptly pushed his heavy head onto her lap for some petting.

Jarvis spoke, "Lord Stark was born into a family of noble knights and soldiers. His father, Howard the Third, was the leader of the Iron Legion, a rout of elite knights whose sworn duty was to serve King Vanko and to expand his kingdom. From childhood, Lord Stark was treated as a knight in training and it was always expected that he would take his father's place as the head of the Legion when the day came."

"Lord Howard was first and foremost a knight and only cared for his king. So he sent Lord Anthony to far away lands as a child, to learn the art of war and train with other soldiers. It was hard for his wife, Lady Maria to bear as Anthony was her only child and she was saddened by the hardships he had to endure at such a young age. She never enjoyed the joys of motherhood or marriage as both her husband and son were never home. Time passed and Lord Anthony was in his twentieth year, when a Slavic assassin murdered his parents, on their way to the coronation of the new king, Leoric."

"Lord Anthony was awarded his father's knighthood and took his place as the leader of the Iron Legion. At first, the other knights did not respect him and ignored him because they were envious of him achieving so much so young. But my lord proved his mettle in the Battle of Timnoth and many other battles. He was King Leoric's most decorated knight and the most respected, due to his strategic thinking and intelligence on the battlefield."

"In his thirtieth year, during a particularly vicious battle, my Lord was heavily injured and captured by an evil wizard in the Forest of Nioh. I do not know what they did to him, milady, but somehow he escaped and came back to us after three long months. He was a changed man, both physically and mentally. He doesn't talk about his captivity because it pains him. All i know, is that another prisoner, a shaman from the East, saved his life by magically filling him with an eternal blue fire, that gives him inhuman strength. It is also the energy source that powers his Iron Knight armor."

"The blue fire", Pepper whispered.

"Yes Milady, you can see it glowing in his chest at times, when his emotions are high. The fire is both a blessing and a curse for my lord."

"Why a curse?"

"Because it is a living source of ancient spirit power that lives through Lord Anthony. He will not admit it but I feel the spirit talks to him and disturbs him. It is also a source of guilt for him because... the shaman died, so that the power could pass from him to Lord Anthony. He did it, so that my Lord could escape with his life. That act of sacrifice shook Lord Anthony. He realized how he had spent his life, dealing death and destruction. All in the name of conquest, money and fame. All the shaman asked of him, was to use the blue fire to help others, not to destroy them."

"This change in morality must have been difficult for King Leoric, to stomach from his best knight." Pepper noted drolly.

"Indeed Milady. Once Lord Anthony returned to court, he requested an audience with the King and asked to disband the Iron Legion, saying its violent acts were unnecessary and cruel. King Leoric laughed in his face and suggested his captivity had addled his mind. When Lord Anthony tried to reason with the King, he was thrown in jail for a few days and then humiliated by being publicly stripped of his knighthood."

"His title remained because King Leoric's advisers felt Lord Anthony would see the error of his ways soon enough and return to the King. They did not want to alienate him completely. But it has been two years since my Lord left the court, swearing never to return and to do good with his powers. He will not go back to that life."

Pepper thought, _He lost his parents and his position in society. Just like me._

"So what does he do with his powers? Is that the quest he is on?" She asked.

Jarvis shuffled from one foot to another and said, "Milady, Lord Anthony has become a silent champion of the innocent. If he hears of any raids or attacks against simple farmers or villagers, he goes to their aid. He also seeks to prevent injustice in the form of invasions or dictators. Right now, he has gone to destroy a large camp of slavers in the North West. He learned of their camp from a note he found in the slave camp where you were imprisoned. He wants to set their prisoners free and send them home."

Pepper inhaled sharply, remembering the muted anger in Anthony's eyes as they rode away from the destroyed slave camp. "I will not allow this to exist anymore", he had said with coldness. She looked at Jarvis with worry.

"He has gone to fight a camp of slavers alone?"

Jarvis said with a sad smile "Who is interested in freeing poor enslaved innocents? Certainly not the neighboring barons or lords. Or the King's knights or stewards. Even the villagers will not interfere unless one of their own has been captured. So yes, Lord Anthony is always alone on such quests. But he comes back every time, victorious. You see, it is not just the power or the armor, he is also a battle-hardened strategist and knows how to win through stealth."

"Does he usually take so long on a quest?"

"No, he comes back in 1 or 2 days. But he mentioned the camp would be large as it is the main camp. I feel you inspired him in this regard, Milady. After seeing your plight, he is determined to rid these lands of this slaving scourge once and for all."

Pepper felt joy in knowing that the others who had been imprisoned with her would be free soon. She wanted to learn more about Lord Anthony and his quests. When he returned, she would seek him out.

6 days later

Pepper stared at the gentle fall of snow from her bedroom window. It had been 6 days since Lord Anthony had left on his quest. And now Jarvis and Magdalene had to travel to a farmer's abode as a midwife was urgently needed for his pregnant wife. The first-time father had come to the Keep, desperately looking for aid and both had experience with childbirth. It was a two day ride and they had left in order to reach the farmer's home in time for the birth.

It was just her and Tigliath for now. She settled on her cot with the big cat, who never left her side. Together they sat in the fire's warmth and waited for Lord Anthony to return.


	13. Return of the Hero

_The universe knew, it knew: you would have need of me._

Even with all the pain, he recognized the feeling of Déjà vu. The endless walk through the snow, the pain in his chest and ribs, the taste of blood in his mouth. Balthazar must have reached the keep by now. Tony commanded him to leave once the fighting started, as he didn't want anything to happen to him. He sat at the base of a tree and took off his helmet. It seemed like a nice place to die.

 _A tad melodramatic._ The dragon whispered. _You are bruised badly but you will not die._

 _If I don't reach the Keep soon, we will both freeze to death in the cold. But I can't walk anymore. I just can't._

He thought of Jarvis, Tigliath, Magdalene, his parents... and finally her. Pepper.

 _Why am I thinking of her? Because we kissed. Her lips were so soft. Focus, Tony. So you kissed her. So what? I've kissed many women. I've slept with so many._

 _Yes but this one is different, Anthony._ The dragon interrupted gently.

 _Maybe in another life, another time, she could have truly been mine. At my side, my wife, the mother of my children, someone I could grow old with. And I would be someone who deserved her. I wish I knew more about her, there is definitely more to know._

Now he felt foolish.

 _You can't lose something, you never had in the first place. And I never had her. But from what little time we shared, my only regret is... I wish I had more time._

He closed his eyes and let the cold envelop him, his last coherent thoughts were of the light shining through her dark blue eyes.

x-x-x-x

Pepper looked out at the snow covered courtyard. It had been a week and one day since Lord Anthony had left on his quest. Jarvis and Magdalene had still not returned from the farmer's house. She kept herself busy, doing housework, checking on the horses and sitting in front of the fireplace with Tigliath's head in her lap.

Today she decided to darn some of Lord Anthony's shirts and tunics as she noticed a number of them had small holes. Most of the tears were on the elbows and the cuffs. Probably from his lab activities. She sat on the window sill, the pile of clothes next to her, needle and white thread in her lap.

Impulsively she picked up a shirt and sniffed it tentatively. The smell of grease, metal, wood and musk assailed her senses. The heady scent of an intriguing man. The intimacy of the act hit her and she dropped the shirt. She had no business inhaling his clothes. But she couldn't resist laying her head on the aromatic pile of shirts and dozing off for a few minutes.

She dreamt of snow and the Iron Knight sitting in a thicket of trees, helmet off, chest paining, blue fire fading into black. She woke up with a jerk. It seemed like a sign. Tigliath bounded into the room, seemingly just as disturbed as she was.

She spoke out loud, "Something has happened. I can feel it in my bones. He needs us. The Knight needs us to save him."

x-x-x-x

Something kept telling her that Lord Anthony needed her help and was incapacitated. So she hitched the small sled to the donkey and set out with Tigliath by her side. Once she was outside the Keep, she wondered where to go. Left or right, north or south?

Her doubt was answered as she saw Balthazar trotting tiredly from the north. The large horse nickered at her and came over to nuzzle her with his great head. He knew the way home, so she let him go and proceeded north.

Thankfully the snow had stopped falling but the ground was thick with it. She had dressed up warmly and had laid a thick fur on the shed. There was a thicket of trees ahead and she pulled the donkey gently. She saw the pile of metal sitting under a tree with its human head, eyes closed. She ran to his side and felt his pulse. Faint but there. He was very cold but.

 _Come on Pepper, you need to get him back to the Keep as fast as possible._

She brought the donkey closer to his crumpled figure. Tigliath tried to help by gently licking Lord Anthony's face.

It seemed to rouse him. He muttered dazedly, "Don't want to walk anymore. Let me be. Just let me be..."

"Lord Anthony, we need to go home. It's too cold."

He stared at her, bleary eyed and tried to turn his back to her. "I don't want your help... I can manage on my own. Don't want your gratitude. You... you don't owe me anything you hear...".

Pepper sighed. "Lord Stark, I'm doing this because you are a good man and don't deserve to die like this. Please come with me."

She put her hands under his shoulders and started tugging him onto the shed. Damn, the armor was heavy but she couldn't waste time prying it off.

He got up halfway and leaned on her, still muttering grudgingly about not needing her help. But he collapsed completely close to the shed. Pepper pulled him by catching him under his arms and heaving with all her strength.

Finally he was on the shed and Pepper urged the donkey to drag the sled back to the Keep, as fast as possible.

When they reached the Keep and entered the courtyard, she led the donkey to the workshop. She couldn't carry him upstairs and the workshop was the warmest room. She dragged Lord Anthony inside, with Tigliath's help. She placed him on a bench near the furnace. _He needs to get warm, time to start a fire._ With some effort she managed to start the furnace and light some candles. Then she started removing his armor, piece by piece.

She thought it would be difficult but she realized his armor pieces weren't as heavy as a traditional knight's armor. Only the breastplate was heavier, perhaps because it had to support the blue flame arc in his chest.

 _He prefers speed and agility over protection, so the armor is light enough for him to maneuver easily. When he gets hit, it is sturdy enough to take the blow._

She laid each piece on the opposite table. Then she unbuttoned his soft gambeson, so he was bare chested and only his drawers remained. She surveyed the damage done to his body. He was perfectly still through all this, breathing evenly, eyes closed.

He had a lot of bruises on his legs. They looked painful but not critical. He had a black eye and a gash on his cheek. She gently touched his ribs. One side was bruised badly but with rest and care, it would heal.

She cleaned the gash with vinegar and applied a salve from Jarvis's medicine cabinet. She rubbed an ointment on his bruised ribs and applied a mixture of henbane and hemlock to his knees, so they wouldn't ache. All in all, he wasn't critically injured. Fatigue from battle and the freezing temperature had made him weak.

 _He must be hungry as well. I must remember to feed him when he comes to._

She touched her palm to his forehead. His temperature was better but not normal yet. Then he shivered in his sleep.

 _Come on Pepper, think! Try to remember what your medicine woman used to do. I've done all I can with actual medicine... wait a minute. Sharing body heat can make him warm._

She looked at his prone form and blushed. He wasn't wearing much, just his drawers. Now that she had assessed his wounds, she allowed herself to satisfy her curiosity about his body.

 _Long muscular legs, not too hairy. Nice flat muscular abdomen, gently rising and falling._ _Broad curved shoulders.._ _Hmmm... th_ _e blue circle in his chest is burning brightly. I hope that's a good sign._ _Look at the deep blue scar tissue around the circle. It must have hurt him so much._

She studiously ignored his hips and groin. And wondered whether she should warm him up with her body.

 _Pepper, now is not the time for being shy. His temperature needs to come back to normal, else he will catch a fever. Besides, it is just for a little while._

The bench he lay on, was wide enough for both of them. She took off her coat, lifted his blanket and lay down against his right side. She pulled her coat and his blanket back over them. Then she pressed herself to his side.

The long hours in the armor had given him a certain... aroma, to put it politely. But it couldn't be helped as she couldn't bathe him. She touched his hair, curious to see if it was as soft as it looked. It was. Then she ran her fingers over his beard which needed trimming. It felt rough but not unpleasant. She absently smoothed it and was taken aback when Lord Anthony suddenly stirred. He murmured something intelligible, then drifted back to sleep.

 _Did he feel me stroking him?_ The thought made her flush. She pulled her hand back and closed her eyes. He was a very comforting body pillow.

x-x-x-x

 _So warm and comfortable... and so soft. Lilies._

Tony slowly and dreamily woke up from his slumber. He was lying on a bench, covered in warmth. To his left, was a slumbering feline, warm length pressed firmly against him. To his right, was a fragrant soft woman, her head resting on his shoulder, warm body pressed to him. She was so close, if he turned his head, he could kiss her forehead. Her arm was draped over his chest and her hand gently covered the blue flame arc, as if she was caressing it. Her lashes were long and dark on her cheek.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of lilies and... her. She sighed in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her up but he couldn't get up if she didn't move and he badly wanted to pass urine.

"Pepper...Pepper, wake up... wake up sweeting."

She murmured "Mother, I'm coming." and snuggled closer.

He felt oddly sad at that. He tried again.

"Pepper, wake up now."

Tigliath had woken up and leaned over him to gently lick her nose. She stirred at that, giggled and then opened her eyes with the most beatific smile on her face.

Tony's breath caught at the unguarded sweet expression on her face. Then he grinned. _Because now she's going to blush.. 1, 2, 3_ , he counted silently.

And just like that, Pepper suddenly realized where she was and sat up abruptly, blushing furiously. Tony grinned at her unabashedly. "My lady, you may be the softest and most fragrant bolster, I've ever had."

She bit her lip, trying to control her embarrassment.

"Please help me get up."

She firmed her lips at this and he recognized she had gone into no nonsense mode.

"My lord..."

"Tony."

"My lord," she said sternly. "You must rest, you are severely bruised. You have been walking in the snow for too long."

"I know but I need to ...".

"To what? What's so important ? Your armor is here and Balthazar is safe in the stable. Your ribs are a different matter. You need to rest." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

What he was going to say, would embarrass her but he had to, else he was going to embarrass himself. And she would blush, so that was a plus.

"I need to urinate badly, Pepper... I feel as if my bladder will burst."

 _Ah, there's that rosy redness again. The way it fills her face. She looks so ... clean and pure and beautiful._

She helped him up. He hobbled quickly to the windowsill, pulled himself out of his drawers and peed out of the window with his back to her.

"My lord!" She squeaked, scandalized. "I'm right here!"

"Ahh, that's a relief. Can't be helped, Pep. Don't look at me. I can't pee in the suit without taking it off, so this has been a long time coming."

He finished, put himself back together and washed his hands with a jug of water conveniently near the window sill. He turned, grinning widely at her. She was trying to decide whether to be embarrassed, irritated or nonchalant about his behavior and the play of emotions across her face was fascinating. She apparently decided on nonchalance and asked "Do you do this often, my lord?"

"Urinate from the window? Yes, that's why there is a jug in that location. Because if I'm working, I don't want to go back to the house for the chamber pot..." she held up a hand to stop his ramble.

"I meant, go on these quests and get injured like this." Her voice had gone soft and her eyes were shimmering with some unspoken emotion.

 _Concern for me. I don't know what to make of that._

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to be blase. "I don't want those sort of people on my lands."

She bit her lip and looked at him searchingly. "But the camp you destroyed in this past week... they weren't on your lands, my lord. So why? Why are you risking your life, to save people you don't know?"

"Because I saw what the slavers did to you, Pepper, and I do not want that to happen to anyone else. I won't allow it to happen if I can stop it. No one should be enslaved."

She looked at him in a way he never thought was possible for a man like him. Agreement, gratitude and pride. And something like affection.

He shifted, uncomfortable with the emotions and his ribs protested. He winced and she widened her eyes with worry.

"My lord, you need to eat and rest. Let us go to the kitchen." She turned to clear up the bench.

He tapped his blue arc thoughtfully.

 _She undressed me, so she's seen this. But she's not asked me anything. Huh.. I am also curious to know how she got captured by the slavers in the first place._


	14. Confessions

Thanks for sticking with the story so far.

So this chapter ends my phase 1 of the Iron Knight saga. I'm working on Phase 2 and trying to decide if I should split it up into different Stories or keep it as 1 large Story. I have a few adventures in mind for Tony and Pepper.

Let me know what you think of the saga.

* * *

 _These pains you feel are messengers. Listen to them._

Lord Anthony pulled on a shirt and trousers and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Pepper insisted on supporting him because she saw the way he winced, while standing up in the workshop.

She helped him sit down, then bustled about, warming up some gravy and venison. She placed some cheese and wine on the table, which he eagerly reached for. When the food was hot, she served him and prepared a plate of venison for Tigliath as well. Lord Anthony did not start eating until she served herself as well and sat down beside him.

They ate quietly for a while, in a comfortable silence. Then he asked, " Where have Jarvis and Magdalene gone?"

She explained. He nodded absently and finished eating but sat there, waiting for her to finish. When she finished and cleared the table, he slowly walked to the fireplace and sat down. She was going to retire to her room when he said, "Pepper, please sit with me for a while."

She came over to him and touched her palm to his forehead. His temperature had returned to normal. He was staring at her, so she flushed and sat in the chair next to him.

"My lord, I'm sorry for my behavior the night I came to your room..."

He touched her lips with his fingers, stopping her mid sentence. His jaw tightened and he lowered his head.

"We will not speak of that night again. Is that clear?"

His anger puzzled her and she was going to argue, when he looked right at her. The intensity in his eyes scared her.

 _He's ashamed of his behavior, his uncontrolled passion and doesn't want to be reminded of it._

"My lord..."

"Please don't, my lord me!" he said with a hint of temper. "I'm not a lord or a knight anymore. I'm just a land owner with a large amount of land. And I would like to know the truth. How did you become a slave? Where are you really from?"

 _He wants the truth but I can't tell him who I really am._

She cleared her throat. He was still staring at her intensely.

"I'm not a lady. I was the lady in waiting to the Queen of Perondenia. Her Kingdom was destroyed by a necromancer."

At this, he looked at her sharply. "A necromancer?"

"Yes.. an evil wizard from Moria. He was well versed in dark magic and she was no match for him. He took over the land."

 _It still hurts to talk about it. I miss my home._

"What happened to its people and the queen?"

"He enslaved them. He killed the queen and... and her mother." Her voice broke at this and she stood up, then walked to the fireplace.

 _Be calm. Do not think about the past. You can't do anything about it. Don't get emotional._

Lord Anthony was quiet. Then he said "How did you escape?"

"After my lady was murdered, I was imprisoned in the tower. Late at night the castle's sommelier who had been hiding, freed me. He helped me leave by a secret cavern underneath the castle. Once I was out, I stole a horse from the town and rode west, desperate for any help. But..."

"But no one wanted to help you." He said quietly.

"Yes, they were scared of the necromancer's power. No one would listen to me. And the evil wizard's men were on my trail. They wanted to capture me. The necromancer put a bounty on my head."

"Why, what does he want with you?"

 _Do not tell him the truth. Do not._

She shrugged, trying to act casual. "Tying up loose ends, I suppose. He's killed everyone, who worked or lived in the castle. I'm the only survivor."

 _I'm the only one left of my family and friends._

She couldn't help herself. The loneliness of being the last, of knowing everyone she loved was gone, was too much to take. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she angrily wiped them away.

 _Great, Pepper. Cry, that's all you can do now._

She felt a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing her in comfort. She turned. Lord Anthony gazed at her sadly with his soulful whisky eyes. "I understand your feeling of loss. I know what it's like to be the last of one's line."

She gulped, her throat raw and said "I can't go back to Perondenia. Not until I find a way to destroy the wizard. Or someone to help me... But mark my words, I will do something, my lord. I will go back someday."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Where did the slavers capture you?"

"When I entered the borders of this land. They didn't know I was running from the necromancer. They were travelling towards the east with a large collection of slaves. I was just another hapless traveler to them, who they could sell. I was their prisoner for a week."

"But one night, they had a grand celebration and in his inebriation, the Fat One was careless with securing my chain. I escaped in the early hours of the morning. I think the camp separated and one half came after me, the one you destroyed."

Lord Anthony was staring into the fire and said, almost to himself, ''I destroyed the other half earlier this week. They had men and women of all ages. Even children. I set them free and killed all the slavers." He picked up the poker and viciously stabbed at the fire, as if he needed to do something with his hands.

"You said the necromancer came from Moria. Did you see him? Do you know his name?"

She shuddered, remembering the fateful night she lost everything.

 _He was death. Tall and beady eyed and had no hair on his head._ He ... she remembered the maniacal way he grinned at her and touched her hair. "He frightened me. I .. I have never met anyone so so evil."

She dimly realized Lord Anthony had caught her hand and was looking at her intently.

"His name was Stane."

His grip tightened and she looked up to see anger tighten Lord Anthony's face such that a muscle flexed under his eye. She saw the blue flame brighten in his chest.

She caught his hand in both her hands. "It is ok, my lord. Someday he will get what he deserves."

Then, trying to change the subject, she haltingly asked, "May I call you Anthony?"

"No, call me Tony." A hint of a smile played around his lips.

"Tony?"

"It's a nickname. My mother used to call me Tony."

She smiled and yawned, tired from the day's events and he noticed.

"Go to sleep, Pepper."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I will if you will. You need to rest more than me, my Lo... Tony."

It was difficult for her to drop his title and call him by a nickname. She was rewarded with a slow but warm smile from him, which lit up his eyes. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

 _My, he is a handsome man._

She offered her shoulder and he leaned on her. They slowly walked up the stairs together, her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders.

"You can stay here, Pepper. As long as you need to." He said earnestly.

She nodded thoughtfully.

They walked to his door. He caught her hand as she started to move away. She stood still as he placed a gentle kiss on it. His beard tickled her. He looked at her with his melting eyes and said "Pepper, I sincerely thank you for saving me today. I would be dead if you hadn't found me."

The emotion in his voice touched her. _He's not used to being taken care o_ f.

He still held her hand with his callused fingers. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. She looked at him. "My Lord Stark...Tony, if there's anyone who should be thankful, it is me. You saved me first and at great peril to yourself. I owe you my life."

He smiled at her warmly then and her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, it appears your debt is repaid in full. I saved you, you saved me... now we are equal."

She smiled at him and said firmly "If you say so. Now go to sleep and good night."

She walked to her room and as she closed the door, she heard him say softly ""Sleep tight, a thousand times. Good night, milady".


	15. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

This is Phase 2 of the Iron Knight saga: Where Pepper and Tony have some adventures together.

Well, I'm a real dum dum and didn't realize there is a separate section to moderate reviews or they don't show up on the Story (smacks head loudly).

Firstly, thank you everyone for reading and for posting such lovely comments.

Secondly, I reuploaded chapter 15 since the earlier text was all HTML. Bad HTML!

 **Guest, Guest and Toni** , thanks for pointing chapter 15 out to me.

 **Pepperonylove** , thank you and yes, I plan to continue. The dragon just won't let me sleep.

Thank you for your comments once again. I am aiming for weekly updates as I will upload multiple chapters in 1 go.

I'm going to paraphrase RDJ's (All hail King Downey!) speech at the PCA 2017 and say, I write for you, Pepperony fans.

* * *

 _You have seen my descent. Now watch my rising._

Pepper decided to put the past behind her. Lord Stark, Tony, had asked her to stay at the Keep, for as long as she wanted. And she wanted to stay. She would strengthen herself and go back to face Stane one day. But for now, she wanted some peace.

For a few days, she followed Jarvis and Magdalene as they performed their duties around the house. She was determined to be useful. Tony seemed to regard her as an unofficial tailor. She was given all sorts of clothes that needed repairs and patch ups, from trousers and shirts, to his gambeson.

Then he insisted she improve Magdalene's cooking skills as the woman had a reputation for cooking tough meat. She diplomatically guided Magdalene and her improved cooking was noted with pleasure.

After a week of tailoring and miscellaneous household activities, Pepper had had enough. She decided to corner Tony in his workshop during one of his nightly tinkering sojourns. She knocked on the workshop door cautiously and hearing no reply, entered. The workshop was lit by the powerful fire of the furnace.

The Iron Knight armor was mounted on a large rack. Tony was at the anvil, hammering away at a small, circular object. He was wearing a short-sleeved linen tunic that had somehow managed to escape Pepper's notice, as it needed darning. It was well worn across the chest and arms. He was so focused on his hammering, that she indulged in some staring.

The sight of his powerful arm muscles flexing and tightening as he raised and lowered the hammer with force, made Pepper feel extremely... warm in a pleasant way. His hair was plastered to his face as sweat fell from his brow. Her heart started to hammer in time with Tony hitting the anvil. She cleared her throat loudly, to get his attention and stop herself from ogling him any further.

He looked up, startled and then smiled with pleasure, lowering the hammer.

"Pep, Pep, what brings you to my lair? Come closer, I want to show you the latest iteration of my arc, that will give me a new power."

She wryly acknowledged yet another shortening of her nickname and moved closer. The circular object on the anvil, was a steel circle with the same triangular pattern as his existing glass lid. 4 metal cylindrical tubes ran from the circle.

"It looks like a piping network."

He grinned. "You are right. I'm going to replace the glass lid in my armor's breastplate, with this steel lid. Then I will solder the tubes to the underside of the plate and add connectors on the underside of my arm rerdbrace and gauntlets, such that the pipes from my chest are connected to my arms. This will allow me to funnel the flame to my palms. The free end of each tube will be attached to the palm of each gauntlet."

She exclaimed with wonder, "That way, you can shoot bursts of the blue flame from your palms! Instead of using the switch to open the lid and firing from your chest. Tony, you are a genius!"

He preened at her admiration and she giggled.

"Pepper, would you please help me with the soldering?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"You need to hold the armor firm while I solder in the new arc."

He moved to the rack, took the breast plate and placed it on the edge of the furnace. Pepper stood to the left of the plate while Tony stood at its right and heated up the solder rod in the furnace.

She held the plate down firmly as he began to cut out the old arc.

"Tony... I want your help in... with something delicate."

He looked at her curiously.

"I want to learn how to fight... how to use a sword, how to defend myself."

She went on nervously. "I do not want to impose on you but I think you are the best person to teach me. I have seen the way you fight and I want to learn..." she paused here.

"Pepper", he said gently, "Well bred ladies do not need to learn how to fight."

"Well, Tony, I'm not a well bred lady anymore. I'm a runaway. Stane's not going to let me just disappear. He will find me one day."

She then looked down at her hands and said quietly, "I don't want to be at his mercy. I want to be able to fight back."

He finished removing the glass arc and kept it aside. Then he placed the steel arc in the cut out area of the breastplate and began to solder it in place. Pepper held the armor down firmly as he slowly moved the rod.

 _What was I thinking? A knight teaches his skills only to the apprentice he deems fit. Here I am a woman, asking a decorated knight to teach me how to fight._

He finished soldering and lifted the plate to the light, to inspect his work. The steel arc fit perfectly in the armor. He smiled, then sobered and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I've never had an apprentice to teach. Never wanted one. Too much responsibility."

She accepted the dismissal by nodding, trying to keep the disappointment from her eyes.

"But..." he said gruffly, "I understand your need to defend yourself. Bear in mind you cannot become a knight. You are too weak for a traditional steel or iron suit of armor. And I'm not too confident about your upper body strength. But I can teach you to fight to use a short sword to defend yourself."

She whooped with joy and impulsively hugged him, sweat and all. He was taken back and awkwardly patted her on the head like a dog.

"We will start tomorrow. At 8 am. I will prepare a training regime tonight. So go get some sleep, Pep. Tomorrow, you will be a knight in training ... well... a sort of knight. We can continue soldering tomorrow evening."


	16. Wild Rose

This chapter officially kicks off Phase 2 of the Iron Knight saga.

The next few chapters are all about the first adventure that Tony and Pepper have together.

Hope you like it!

 **JanSavv** \- thanks for your comment...

* * *

Tony took Pepper's training seriously. In her first class, he gave her a wooden training sword and a small round shield.

Every morning, from 8 to 11, they would train in the yard. They started with simple sword techniques, blocking, thrusting etc. He dug up a straw dummy from the workshop. After a week, she progressed to sword maneuvers.

Watching her move through the routines, Tony was impressed. _She's an eager student and thorough at what she learns. I love her enthusiasm, I never expected it in one as ladylike as her._

Pepper swung her sword at the dummy with the correct form, making a deep slit in its belly. She heard the sound of applause. Jarvis and Magdalene had entered the yard quietly and seen her perform the routine. Tony came over to her, clapping hard, grinning at her with admiration.

"Well done, squire!" he exclaimed and patted her hard on the back. She nearly lost her balance but quickly recovered and smiled.

Her next challenge: sparring with Tony himself.

X-x-x

Winter was coming to an end and Tony was content. The snow was melting and he had made some significant improvements to his armor. He was also pleased with his pupil's progress. He never expected that taking someone under his wing, could give him so much satisfaction.

Teaching Pepper had filled him with a new sense of purpose. He felt as if he had fulfilled some part of his duty to his own mentor, Yin Sen, in some small way. While Pepper was not a master of the sword yet, she was no longer defenseless.

He was also happy with their growing friendship. It felt funny to be friends with a woman. He was used to being around women for a singular reason: bedding them. Once the pleasure was had, he left. But Pepper, there was something about her. Yes, he was attracted to her... very attracted. But he valued her company, her wit and her opinions, immensely.

One night, he and Pepper went on a nightly ride to the lake. They stopped on the hill near the lake, admiring the moonlit landscape, in a companionable silence.

He glanced at her as she bent in the saddle to pet Buttercup. Her health had improved significantly over the last few weeks. She was no longer starved and waif-like but had started to fill out in a most attractive manner. Her eyes had lost their dark circles. She was not defensive or nervous and was confident in her surroundings.

When she straightened and looked at him smiling, he was struck anew by how beautiful she was.

 _My redheaded lady, I humbly thank whichever god sent you to me._

The dragon huffed at this. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a wild rose. He silently offered it to Pepper. She took the rose and sniffed it deeply. Then she looked at him tenderly, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Thank you, Tony... I've not seen a wild rose in a very long time."

 _I plucked the flower, thinking how it resembled you. Your blooming in the face of adversity. Your interesting contrast of thorns and delicateness, of strength and softness. How rare a flower you are, in this barren land of snow._

But he couldn't tell her this. He was determined to take things slow. He did not want to break the good relationship they had.

 _I want her, yes, who wouldn't? But for the first time in forever, I want more than just a roll in the hay. I want her admiration. I want her friendship._

She was going to say something when a loud yell disturbed the silence of the night.

X-x-x

The sound startled Pepper and Tony.

"What was that?" She asked.

They couldn't see anything clearly in the distance but they could hear the sound of horses and men shouting. The noise was coming from the east of the lake.

Pepper tensed and was going to urge Buttercup forward when Tony gently halted her.

"Remember your training. We can't go charging in there. We need to assess the situation."

"Right, right, we dismount and see what's going on from afar. Then we decide what to do." .

He nodded and they dismounted, then they both silently crept down the hill and towards the noise.


	17. Rescuing Hereweald

Chonsario - A 10th century Byzantine term used to denote light cavalry, used for scouting and raiding. They were also the first known instance of Hussars, 18th and 19th cavalry soldiers. Of course, I've taken some creative license and pulled them in my fantasy universe.

It is difficult to describe their beautiful uniform, so here's a picture (Source: Wikipedia):

wiki/File:Mus%C3%A9e_de_l%27Arm%C3%A9e_-_F%C3%A9vrier_2011_(8).JPG

will not allow me to type the entire link text. Please type "Musée de l'Armée - Février 2011 (8).JPG" in Google to view the image.

YALDSON - A 15th century word literally meaning "the son of a prostitute."

Tony and Pepper meet an old, good friend here. In AU form.

* * *

 _Set your life on fire. Seek those that fan your flames._

The foliage was thick, so Tony and Pepper could move around undetected. There were four men on horseback. They were circling something or rather someone.

A man who yelled "You fools think you are so brave, attacking me on horseback. Why don't you come down and face me?"

A horseman poked him hard with a pike and the circled man yelled in pain. The others laughed in mirth. One of them left the circle and stood to one side. The moon shone brightly, illuminating his face.

Pepper stared at the man, fascinated by his distinctive attire. He had a black short jacket, that had beautiful gold braids on the sleeves and on its breast. The same braid extended to his red trousers. He wore high, black, shiny Hessians and carried a long, thin, sabre. To top it all off, he wore a high, thick hat of bear fur and had a short-waisted over-jacket in red and black trim, perched jauntily over one shoulder. She had never seen anyone dressed like that before. He also made her shiver uncontrollably for some reason.

Tony was standing right next to her and she felt him tense. He was also staring at the man intently.

He muttered a single word angrily, "Chonsario".

She whispered in his ear, "Tony, do you know them?"

"No, but I know of them. They are cavalry soldiers from the snowy hills of Mount Moria. They are mercenaries that operate as a single, dedicated unit and are often employed by a overlord of an area. They are merciless raiders who destroy villages and kill for fun. They have no care for life."

He looked at her and she was shocked by the bleakness in his eyes. "I've seen their handiwork first hand and the destruction they leave behind. But I've never seen them around these parts. Who do they work for, I wonder."

Pepper nodded and then gasped as the lone horseman pulled out a long sabre and motioned for the circling to stop. They watched as the hapless man in the center, was pushed forward with the pike. He was broad, dark-haired and burly with a nasty cut on his forehead.

The mustachioed horseman, who Pepper felt, was the Captain, uttered in a thick, growling voice.

"Well, peasant fool, you were foolish enough to escape for help. We will show you what we do to escapees. After that, we will string up your carcass in the village as an example for others."

He then grinned maliciously, "No one will hear you scream. Start saying your prayers."

Two riders dismounted and withdrew their sabers as well. The burly man clenched his fists and struck a defensive pose.

"We can't let this happen." Pepper said, turning to Tony.

But Tony was not there.

 _Where did he go?_

Just then, a loud whistling noise was heard echoing through the trees. The riders turned towards the noise.

A rider-less horse trotted into view.

 _It's Balthazar but where is Tony?_

Then from the shadowed trees, she saw Tony silently throw his stabbing knife straight at one of the Chonsario. It hit him in the eye and he fell off his horse, screaming in pain. The riders who had been staring at Balthazar, turned to their fallen comrade.

Pepper tried to attract the attention of the burly man. But he was busy looking for a way to escape.

Another loud whistle was heard and Balthazar galloped back into the foliage.

"Catch that horse and find out who is calling him. I want his head!" The Captain ordered.

One horseman obeyed his order and rode after Balthazar. He disappeared behind the bushes. Then a loud scream was heard followed by a gurgling noise. Everyone tensed in anticipation. The soldier's horse returned to the group, the body of the soldier wrapped around its saddle.

The Captain trotted over to inspect the body. The soldier's throat had been slit. The injured horseman was still crying with the knife in his eye while his companion tried to clean his wound. Taking advantage of the chaos, the burly man was inching closer to the bushes where Pepper was hiding.

Then Tony burst into the clearing on Balthazar , riding straight for the Captain. Pepper saw the other horseman start to run back to his horse and decided to intervene.

"Hey!" she yelled thickly. "Come and face me, you fiend."

 _I've trained for this... I am ready for this. I know what to do._

She assumed a defensive position, raised her shield and faced the horseman, who was on foot. He bared his teeth at her and charged. She countered his first blow with her shield, then hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword. He stumbled back and came at her sword, raised. Before she could react, the burly man ran into him and pushed him off balance. Then he picked up the fallen sword and stabbed the horsemen fatally.

He turned to stare at Pepper. "Thanks." she uttered weakly.

"Watch out!" he yelled and Pepper turned to see the injured horseman stagger towards them with his sword drawn. The burly man stepped right in front of Pepper and boxed the man squarely in the face. He was knocked out.

Tony and the Captain were still fighting on horseback. The Captain saw that he was outnumbered and rode away in haste. Tony didn't give chase but instead dismounted and came over to them.

"Are you all right, my good man?" He asked the burly man.

"Yes and thanks but no thanks for your help. I could have handled it." The burly man said surlily.

Tony chuckled good-naturedly at that. "Didn't seem like it, friend. The four idiots were ready to skewer you."

"Yes, well I was just biding my time. I had everything under control. I was just ... waiting to spring my attack." The man was clearly trying to show off.

Pepper asked curiously. "Why were they chasing you?"

The burly man glared at her and then glared at Tony. "What's it to you and milord here?"

He turned away angrily. "It's my cross to bear."

Tony said evenly, "You know who I am."

"Of course I do. You are Lord Stark, the owner of the Stark Keep. I've seen you before. You come once a year to meet our yeoman. Do you know who I am? No, I'm sure you don't, your lordship."

"Please call me Tony and I know you are the village furrier. Hereweald, is it?"

The burly man was nonplussed. Pepper covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

Tony grinned at her and continued "I remember you because the yeoman told me you got the most amusing nickname because of an infamous incident ... isn't it Happy?"

Hereweald turned brick red, clearly embarrassed. "Alright your lordship, if you are done mocking me, I'm leaving. I am on a mission."

"Wait, wait, tell us what happened Happy?"

Hereweald became serious and said "You seriously don't know? These Yaldsons have taken over the village. They came down the hills yesterday night and took us by surprise."

Pepper gasped.

He continued "No one knows for sure, what they want. They think we are hiding something, so they are holding our women and children hostage in the town center. The men have been rounded up and imprisoned in the town gaol. Their captain, the arse who just ran away, is going to kill a hostage every day until we tell him or show him what he wants. I managed to escape while my friends caused a distraction but they realized it and chased me. I was trying to get some help."

He paused. His eyes brimmed with tears. "My wife and son are in that barn. I need to save the village or or die trying."

Pepper was lost in thought. _Stane did the same to my people. We were also unprepared. I wonder how many of my folk remain unharmed._

Tony voice broke her reverie.

"Happy, we are here to help you. Show us the lay of the village from the distance .so we can plan an attack."

Happy snorted rudely. "What will you and your squire do? It will take a miracle to save us. It will take an army to chase these raiders off. You got an army hidden away in your keep, your lordship?"

Tony calmly said, "Not an army. But ... will the Iron Knight do?"

Happy snorted again. "Sure, a ghost will save us. Get your knight and his mystical beast."

Tony smiled sagely. "He's a close personal friend and he will help us. Now take milady and I to the village, quietly."

"Milady?!"

This was Pepper's cue to dramatically push her hood off and shake out her hair. She enjoyed the look of shock on Happy's face.

"You are a lady but you fought and I ... I thought you were a lad." He gulped deeply. "I'm sorry, I swore so much in front of you."

She smiled graciously. "Pleasure to meet you, Happy. There's no need to apologize. What should we do with the injured horseman?"

They turned to view the unconscious horseman who was sprawled on the snow.

Happy picked him up over one shoulder and placed him on his horse. He then slapped the horse on the rump and it galloped away towards the village. "That solves that. Let his people take care of him."


	18. Preparing for Battle

_The Heart knows a thousand ways to speak._

Two hours had passed since Tony and Pepper rescued Happy from the Chonsario. They had observed the village, gone back to the Keep to collect the necessary items and had returned to the village's outskirts. They were waiting for Happy to join them.

Tony's thoughts were grim.

They've got the women and children captive. Of course they would, those are the best bargaining chips. Why have the Chonsario come? This land is far away from their traditional hunting grounds. And what do they want with this village? This seems like an impossible battle. Normally, I wouldn't care if I live or die but with Pepper..."

He looked at her quietly. She was touching her new armor in awe. Tony had given her a chain mail chest hauberk and greaves. She had a small chain mail hood as well and carried her short sword.

He sighed.

 _I tried to get her to stay behind. Of course, she didn't listen to me. But I must admit, her excitement is endearing. She really doesn't want to be the damsel in distress any more. I hope my training helps her. If something should happen to her... I don't want to think about that._

 _Anthony, for a man who didn't want attachments, you seemed to be very attached to your squire_ , chortled the dragon. It was always happy before a battle. Perhaps it missed the feeling of going to war.

Tony took Peppers hand and she looked at him, smiling.

"Pepper, you are going to be careful out there. No rushing into things. Please take care."

She nodded seriously.

 _Don't frighten her, Anthony. She's going to be fine._

He put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "I am confident in your ability. Just be cautious and do not hesitate to strike." Then before he could help himself he cupped her cheek.

She looked at him, eyes wide in her face, then smiled that impish grin of hers.

"You be careful as well, Tony. Don't use your new toys too much."

He chuckled at that. He was very eager to try his new flame gauntlets in the field.

The plan was simple: most of the Chonsario were in the middle of the village, guarding the town center. The entrance to the village was heavily guarded by an armored unit of horsemen.

Tony would take on these guards and draw the attention to him and Tigilath.

Happy and Pepper were going to sneak into the town center from the back entrance. Their aim was to get the women and children far away from the town. Magdalene would be nearby with the horse cart and sled, helping with transportation.

Happy came jogging over the lake, puffing heavily. He gave Pepper a skeptical glance.

"You are going to fight? You?"

She raised her sword in a mock threatening manner at him and he backed away.

"OK, someone's excited to fight. What about your mythical friend? Is he coming? Or did he see all the mustaches and get scared?"

Tony grinned. This man's snark is amusing.

"Yes, he is coming, the Iron Knight will come as planned."

Happy nodded. "Then should we start? Ten minutes from now, you and your knightly friend meet the guards. Me and ..." he looked at Pepper inquiringly.

"Pepper." she said.

"Pepper? OK then." He shrugged. "Me and Pepper will handle the town center and free the men after the women and children. Let's go, Pepper."

Pepper made to turn then Tony said quietly "May your blade meet every target true."

She smiled and said the same to him. Then with a wave of her hand, she followed Happy quietly towards the outer wall of the village.

 _Time to suit up._


	19. Battle with the Chonsario - Beginning

Battle scenes always exhaust me because I'm so busy trying to work out who goes where, what happens here, what's Pep doing, what's Tony doing etc. I scared the shit out of the lunch lady and some pigeons by acting out the fight scenes and sneaking around, in the space behind the lunch room.

Now I know Molotov Cocktails weren't around in this time period. But I needed a quick, easy flammable device. Plus, if it is good enough for Archer, it's good enough for Pepper.

I'd drawn a very crude town guide diagram, just because building placement in text is not my forte and I don't want you good readers to get confused with directions. But FF does not allow images to be placed in text, so the diagram is missing here.

* * *

 _War, like children's fights, are meaningless, pitiless and contemptible._

Crouched low, Pepper followed Happy along the low wall that encircled the village. They were trying to reach the back entrance. Happy raised his head cautiously to peer at the gate.

There were just two guards, one at the gate and one by a nearby shed.

He looked at Pepper and gestured towards the shed.

Pepper nodded. Happy threw a pebble away from the gate. The guard noticed and moved towards the pebble. Pepper quietly stepped over the wall and moved towards the shed. She crept up behind the guard and covered his mouth with her chloroform rag.

It was Tony 's idea to use chloroform as a non-violent way to subdue the guards they encountered. The guard collapsed and Pepper propped him up against the shed. Happy joined her quickly, having subdued the gate guard similarly.

They stepped to the edge of the shed and looked around its corner, at the buildings.

Happy whispered in her ear. "The town center is that large building in the middle. To the left, is the winery and the apothecary. The stables are on the right."

There were four guards patrolling the back way of the town center.

Pepper said, "Let's wait for Tony's arrival. I mean, the Iron Knight's signal."

Happy looked at her pensively. "It's just you and me now. Your lordship is not here. Between us, is the Iron Knight really going to come?"

"Yes", she said firmly "and he will win this for us."

Happy shrugged. "I sure hope so."

X-X-X

The moon was high in the sky. The lightly armored guardsmen of the Chonsario, relaxed in the moonlight, pikes laid down beside them. They were confident in their might and strength. Besides, they were guarding simple villagers, who could never match their skill in combat.

One horseman felt a disturbance in the still of the night. He glanced at the tree-filled horizon. Something was moving through the bushes. He peered at the shadowed greenery.

A form appeared. A knight, clad from head to toe, in steel armor, as black as the night, sitting tall on a mighty war horse. He seemed to be bathed in an unholy blue light, emanating from his chest.

A beast, there was no other word for the abomination that it was, stood near him. It was neither horse nor hound. Its amber eyes glowed maliciously at them. It was covered in steel plates.

Man and beast came forward in unison, slowly inching towards the entrance. Silently and steadily.

The horseman opened his mouth to yell a warning but he couldn't as an arrow flew from the trees and hit him straight in the throat. He fell to the ground, gurgling in pain.

The garrison was alerted by now. They stared at the approaching trio.

Then the Knight spoke harshly, "Leave my lands, horsemen. This village is under my protection. Leave my people and I shall let you live."

The garrison stood their ground and raised their pikes threateningly.

The knight studied them silently for a moment, then unsheathed his curved sword and raised it to the skies. The beast started to roar.

"So be it. Face the wrath of the Iron Knight."

X-X-X

They heard a loud roar from some distance away.

"He's here", whispered Pepper. "With his beast."

Happy widened his eyes at that.

The patrolling guards became alert and started shouting to each other in their language. Then the Captain rode up.

Pepper shivered at the sight of him. Somehow he struck a note of deep fear in her heart.

 _There is some hidden evil about him that I cannot see but I can feel._

The Captain rallied the men and said something firmly. It seemed to calm the men who stayed at their posts.

A young soldier came towards the Captain, carrying a large lance. The Captain exchanged the sword for the lance and rode towards the village's entrance.

 _Towards Tony. Tony, I hope you can handle the many soldiers at the gate. Be safe, my lord._

"Now what?" whispered Happy, ruffled. "They aren't moving from their places."

Pepper gazed at the building on the left thoughtfully.

"Did you say one of those buildings is the winery?"

Happy nodded absently.

"What if we cause a distraction? Wine is flammable."

"You want to burn down the village?!" Happy whispered loudly.

"No! Happy! We create a contained explosion and the soldiers will run there. Then you enter the town center. I will follow."

"All right." Happy said worriedly. "I'll keep watch from here."

Pepper crept between the houses and carts to reach the winery. Its door was locked but the door of the house next to it, was open.

She entered the house and used the stairs to reach the roof of the building. Then it was a short jump towards the lower roof of the winery.

In the winery, she picked up some bottles of wine and stored them in her satchel. Then she climbed out of a window and sneaked back to Happy, who was looking at her as if she were mad.

"Erm.. Pepper... what exactly are we going to do with this wine?"

"Help me open them. Quick."

She tore her large napkin into small pieces. Happy opened a wine bottle and she poured half the wine out and dipped the cloth into the bottle.

"Once I light this, it can be thrown and will explode in a fiery blast. We can use it to distract the guards and move them away from the town center."

Happy was silent for a moment. Then he said gushingly, "Brilliant, simply brilliant. We need to split up for this. I will throw the bombs towards the guardsmen's rallying point. They've set up this ugly, huge banner in the town square. In all the commotion, you can sneak into the barn."

"Good. Remember, light the rag and throw the bottle away immediately, without spilling the wine. Do not hold it for long in your hand. You could get burnt badly."

Pepper stayed where she was and Happy crept towards the apothecary, which opened onto the town square. She waited and counted silently, _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

X-X-X

Tony narrowed his eyes at the first of the Chonsario to challenge him.

He knew his Iron Knight entrance had frightened them initially but they were made of sterner stuff than most men and decided to test him.

Tigliath was in fighting form today and roared in warning at the approaching horseman. Tony had designed a special steel back plate and half helm for him, to protect him from the horsemen's pikes and lances.

 _Anthony, if you show them they should fear you, you will win half the battle. Show them why they should fear you._ whispered the dragon.

Tony nodded and whistled at Tigliath.

In the blink of an eye, the large cat dodged the horseman's pike and leapt onto his horse. He grabbed the horseman by the throat and pulled him off, snapping his neck.

The garrison seemed to take a step back at that sight.

Another one broke out from the formation and charged towards Tony.

 _Hurrah! It's fire time!_

Tony focused inwards, channeling the flame until he felt it roar in his chest. Then he raised his gauntlet hand as the rider drew close to him. The rider raised his pike and Tony blasted him with blue flame.

The rider screamed, riding off wildly, horse and man in flames.

This time, the garrison took a definite step back. They whispered loudly amongst themselves. Their confidence was shaken.

Then Tony heard a loud blast and saw flames light up the center of the town. This alarmed the garrison and some broke away from the formation and rode backwards towards the area.

 _Pepper, please be okay. If anything happened to you..._

X-X-X

There was a huge blast and she saw great flames of fire light up the middle of the town. The soldiers started panicking at this and ran towards the fire. She saw another blast and heard screams.

 _I hope Happy is not going overboard with the wine bombs._

A solitary soldier remained at the town center. He was very scared and was babbling to himself. Pepper approached him confidently and he threw down his sword and ran away.

She smirked at that and ran towards the building. She hacked the wooden barricade at the door and opened it. She walked into the back of the hall and then towards the central hall. A large crowd of women and young children were sitting on the floor, huddled together as the hall was freezing. They stared at Pepper with fear.

"I'm here to help you escape. Follow me. Quickly." And she led them towards the back door.

X-X-X

Five down. Still a lot more to go. They were coming at him, one by one which helped.

Of course it could be due to Tigliath's aggressive herding strategy, where he kept charging at the garrison and keeping them in line.

Tony saw the garrison ripple as their damn Captain came to the front of the line.

 _There is something inhuman about this man. Something otherworldly. Look at his eyes. They have no pupils._

The Captain said something in a commanding tone and 2 riders charged at Tony. An arrow came whistling out of the trees and hit one rider squarely in the chest.

Tony silently thanked Jarvis. It had been his idea to sit in nearby trees and shoot at the soldiers.

His sword clashed with the horseman's pike and he used a blast of flame to stun him. Then he neatly stabbed him.

The murmurs from the garrison grew louder. Tony took deep breaths as he took a mental stock of how many horsemen were there. It seemed as if the entire unit was here, watching him.

 _The village must be empty. I hope they've managed to get everyone out._

 _You are tiring, Tony. You must flee._ The dragon murmured.

 _No, I can't. I can't let them be. Not until I get some sign that the villagers are safe. That Pepper is safe._

The Captain spoke then, in his snarling, thick tone, "You cannot fight forever, oh Iron one. Why do you fight for these peasant pigs?"

Tony countered "Why are you harassing these innocent people? What do you want with them?"

The Captain just grinned in an unholy manner. His mouth stretched so wide, the corners nearly touched his ears. Tony was taken aback. Rows of white, extremely pointed teeth were exposed. His eyes started to turn yellow.

"Why, my lord, it is you we seek."

 _This is no man, Anthony. This is something else entirely._ The dragon murmured.

 _I cannot run. I will not. I'm prepared for my death._

Tony whistled at Tigliath to step back but the stubborn cat wouldn't listen and growled low.

The Captain started to trot forward slowly. The garrison moved behind him as one unit.

Tony closed his eyes briefly. _This is my final stand, Dragon ..._

 _So be it. I'm with you till the end._


	20. The Battle with the Chonsario - The End

Hugs are a very nice way of expressing so many emotions through 1 simple act. There are soothing hugs, hugs of relief, hugs of joy etc. I had a friend who gave the best hugs, especially in times of sorrow. I miss her friendship and of all the little things about her, I miss her comforting hugs the most. She inspired the last paragraph of this chapter.

* * *

 _Never lose hope, my dear heart._

 _Miracles dwell in the Invisible._

Pepper stood on the low wall, trying to see what was happening at the village's entrance. The women and children of the town, were all at a safe distance from the village, hiding in the thick forest. Magdalene was fussing over them, handing out blankets and bread. No one was injured, they were just a little jittery from being locked up. The children had recovered quickly, the older ones already running around and playing.

There was no sign of Happy. She couldn't hear any more wine bombs, so maybe he had run out. She worried her lip between her teeth. Magdalene had this covered. She needed to see what Happy was up to.

She ran back to the town center, entered the building and cautiously, walked on to the town square. It was deserted.

 _All the horsemen seem to be at the main entrance. What are they doing to Tony?_

Then she noticed Happy, peering at her from the stable.

"Psssst... Pssst... Pepper, come here."

She ran quietly to the stable door, he opened it and let her in.

She found herself surrounded by at least thirty men of all shapes, sizes and ages, standing in the stalls. They looked at her suspiciously.

Happy said indignantly, "Lads, this is the plucky female who saved our sorry behinds by giving me the wine bombs."

Pepper interjected, "She also freed all the women and children and they are safely hiding in the forest."

The men whooped at that and Happy let out a huge sign of relief. Pepper shushed them quickly.

"What are you all doing hiding in here? There's work to be done! Let's go."

The men stared at her askance.

Happy cleared his throat and said sheepishly "We are waiting for the Iron Knight to chase off those damn horsemen. Once the coast is clear, we will come out."

Pepper stared at him incredulously. "You mean to tell me, you grown men are hiding out here, away from the battle, waiting for the Iron Knight to do all the dirty work?! The entire garrison of horsemen is at the village's entrance, with that accursed captain of theirs. The Iron Knight cannot take them all on and survive!"

"Why not?" "He's not human, he is... let him take care of those pissants!" "Let's wait for the horsemen to leave." The mob started to talk all at once and Pepper saw red.

She yelled "Shut it, all of you, right now!"

That silenced them. Happy helped by making shushing noises and gesturing towards Pepper with his eyes.

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to reason with them.

"I... I cannot talk about the Iron Knight. But he came here out of his own volition to help you out. He's right now facing all the horsemen and their Captain, alone. He needs our help. Whether spirit or human, he came to your aid and you owe him."

Still no one moved.

With a sinking heart, Pepper realized she wasn't going to get any help from these people.

 _These people are too cowardly to face the horsemen. They are content to let the Iron Knight die fighting._ _The odds are impossible.  
I can't even tell him to run away. Tony, oh God, Tony, how are you going to survive this?_

She blinked away the sudden tears and squared her shoulders. "Fine. Hide here like the ungrateful, cowardly fools you are. I am going to help the Knight. He saved my life twice and I want to return the favor."

As she turned, Happy said haltingly, "Pepper, it is impossible to win. You will die. Don't go."

She looked straight at Happy and said "If we all fight at his side, they can be defeated. If we fight together... And since you don't want to, I am going. To die by his side, would be a noble way to die."

X-X-X

Jarvis started firing arrows rapidly, trying to hit as many horsemen as possible.

Tigliath seemingly chose the right side of the formation, so Tony grimly faced the Captain and the left side.

He closed his eyes briefly, concentrating hard.

 _Noble Ryunn, bless me with your rage, your flame, your power, your passion. I am but a humble channel. Let your flame flow through me and burn away this pestilence._

He saw the dragon unfurl like a giant, red and blue, scaly, swirl of flesh. Swirling through him. The blue flame began to dance in him.

The dragon whispered, _We may fall today but we will go out in a glorious blaze of war, not snuffed out like a tallow candle. Let the flame engulf those who harm the weak, who destroy lives, who wish to harm us._

He felt raw power of light and heat course through his veins. He raised both hands and fired blast after blast of blue fire, at the formation heading towards him. Then he veered to the left and rode straight into the formation, bypassing the Captain. He hacked away with his sword and felt blow after blow bruise him painfully but he didn't care.

He exited the formation and quickly rode up and down, just out of reach from the garrisons's left, trying to see if his efforts had made an impact on their numbers. It had worked... sort of. But there were still too many of them.

Then he heard the loud clanging noise of metal being hit, coming from behind him and he half turned.

The village's men were behind him, swords, picks, hoes and spades raised. They were led by a stocky man and a slight figure in chain mail with a satchel.

 _Pepper. You came back for me._

The pure joy of seeing her behind him, seemed to ignite the dragon and him with new passion. Tony suddenly felt invincible. He roared, raised both hands and let out a powerful blast. The crowd behind him, gasped at the sight. Pepper yelled "Charge!" The villagers charged towards the garrison.

The horsemen were overrun by villagers, who finally seemed to outnumber them.

Tony headed straight for the Captain. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Pepper call Tigliath off the battlefield.

Tony charged at the Captain, sword raised. The Captain raised his lance and Tony swerved, avoiding the chest blow. The powerful lance glanced off his shoulder. It hurt, even through the armor but Tony gritted his teeth and stabbed at the Captain with force.

He dodged the blow and swung the lance sideways, striking Tony. Tony fell off Balthazar but quickly stumbled to his feet.

He raised his arm and blasted the Captain. The Captain's horse reared. Then through the flames, Tony saw the Captain leap at him, eyes glowing, lance pointed straight at him. He moved to the left, very narrowly avoiding the lance, feeling it scrape his helmet as it moved.

As the Captain fell forward, Tony swung his sword at his back, cutting him badly. As the Captain tried to stagger to his knees, Tony stabbed him in the stomach. The man or whatever he was, still grinned evilly and whispered "You are everything the Orb said and more. My master will be so pleased. Lord Stark, you have been judged." Then he fell over, dead.

For a moment, Tony was stunned. _What... What was that? His master? Orb? What?_

He looked around. Most of the horsemen were dead. The few that survived, were riding hard towards the hills, fleeing for their lives. The villagers were hammering some hapless stragglers.

 _Time to leave, Anthony_ said the dragon firmly.

Tony whistled and Balthazar came over. He checked him quickly for any injuries and found none. He whistled louder again. He was immensely relieved when Tigliath padded over to him. He passed his hands over the cat's furry belly and legs, noting some cuts but nothing major. Tigliath seemed fine and licked his hand soothingly.

Then Tony realized he had an avid audience. The villagers had gathered around and were staring at him in wonder. They wouldn't approach him, he was confident of that.

He heard and then saw Pepper move rapidly through the crowd and then run towards him. She came to a grinding halt close in front of him. He was slightly disappointed she didn't embrace him but then he told himself, _she can't do that in front of the villagers_. She smiled at him tiredly, relief clear in her blue eyes.

He whispered "We need to make a move. We can come back later, when I am Lord Stark."

She nodded and mounted Balthazar. He mounted after her and was going to turn his horse, when Happy broke through the crowd.

He raised his fist and yelled "Huzzah for the Iron Knight for saving us!"

The villagers did the same, yelling hoarsely.

Tony raised a hand in acknowledgment.

Happy continued, " and Huzzah for Lady Pepper who saved our womanfolk!"

Again the villagers echoed the sentiment with gusto.

Pepper blushed with pleasure and murmured her thanks.

The villagers watched them ride away, still cheering loudly.

X-X-X

At the Keep, between the poultices and armor removal and tending to Tigliath's cuts and Magdalene's fussing, Tony and Pepper did not get a chance to talk. Evening came because the battle had raged throughout the night and through the morning. Pepper entered Tony's room.

He was sitting on a stool by the fireplace, pressing a warm poultice to his gashed shoulder. He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back at him, then saw his helmet on the bed. She picked it up and with a slender finger, traced the deep scratch left by the lance. Her forehead furrowed with worry and she put the helmet down.

Before Tony could say something, Pepper bent slightly and hugged him around his head tightly. He felt her soft hair and face pressed to his. She murmured something intelligible and inhaled deeply. He inhaled deeply as well, filling his lungs with her unique scent. The dragon sighed loudly inside him. He couldn't raise his hands, so he nuzzled her face back. His beard must have tickled her, for she giggled and let him go.

He made a face at her withdrawal and she laughed sweetly. Then she patted his head, just like she would do for Tigliath and turned to leave. As she reached the door, she turned and said quietly, looking at him with moist eyes, "I'm happy you are fine, Tony. I worried about you today, when you faced those horsemen alone. I'm really happy you are fine." She left and he stared at the door in wonder.


	21. Aftermath

Finally, the battle is over. Phew!

Two more chapters left to go in this adventure. Fluffy ones. Knight Tony and Lady Pepper deserve some fluff.

There's a quote from a literary classic in here.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 _Life is a balance between holding on and letting go._

There were a number of Chonsario prisoners. They had been locked up in the village gaol after the battle. However the next day, when lunch was brought for them, the villagers found all of them dead in their cells. The mystery was how. No one had entered or left the gaol since they were imprisoned.

Tony visited the gaol and examined a horseman's body. He realized they had swallowed poison hidden on their person. He informed the villagers who had been coming up with superstitious reasons for their sudden demise.

Tony kept his grim thoughts to himself.

 _What sort of soldiers would voluntarily kill themselves for losing a battle? More over, what sort of master do they have, that death is better than facing his wrath?_

A more horrifying fact was that the body of the Captain was nowhere to be found. Who could have taken it and why?

X-X-X

The battle with the Chonsario, changed the way the villagers felt about Tony. Suddenly he wasn't the lofty Lord of the Keep anymore. He was a nobleman, yes, but one who cared about them. They felt guilty for thinking bad about him and wanted to make amends.

For the next few days, while Tony nursed his gashed shoulder and bruised limbs, the Keep was inundated with gifts from the village, in the form of food, furs, trinkets, furniture, even geese. While Tony, Pepper and Jarvis were delighted with the rich cheeses, smoked meats, wine and other delicious food items, Magdalene was miffed. She was envious of the village women's cooking skills.

But even she thawed when the village women invited her for their weekly cookoff. Pepper was invited for even more events and get-togethers. At first, she declined out of shyness. But their friendliness won her over and soon she, Jarvis and Magdalene started making trips to the village nearly every day.

She worried that Tony would feel left out. Indeed, the villagers still regarded him as a lord and one couldn't just invite a lord to simple village gatherings. Luckily, there was a birth in the village and invitations were sent for the christening. The villagers felt shy about making the first move, so Pepper did it for them, cutely inviting Tony to the yeoman's firstborn's christening.

Tony hemmed and hawed and put up a fuss but he showed up for the ceremony, albeit a tad late and even gave the child a gift: a tiny horse carved from sandalwood. He also gifted the couple, a silver goblet. The villagers ooooed and aaaed at the generosity of Lord Stark. Pepper was pleased. Tony was a good man and it was time the village learned it. It was also good for Tony. She hoped socializing with others would pull him out of his self-imposed exile. She had seen the man behind the Iron Knight and she believed in him.

x-x-x-x

They found a new friend in Hereweald, aka Happy. He came to the Keep, two days after the Battle, hoping to see more of Tigliath, who he was fascinated with. If he suspected that Tony was the Iron Knight, he never let showed it. He simply accepted Tony's explanation that he was Tigliath's caretaker for the Iron Knight.

He came over to play with the big cat, the next day as well and watched Tony supervise Pepper's sword routines. Then he casually suggested that he could show them some boxing moves, if they were interested. They were.

Few moves became one lesson, one lesson progressed into two and soon, Happy was at the Keep, at least once a week. He really got along well with Tony. They both liked to spar with each other and teach each other fighting techniques.

He was also eager to see Tony's new inventions and tricks. He and Pepper showed Tony their wine bomb and Tony solemnly agreed, it was an impressive way to frighten an enemy.

Happy was no longer snarky around them and his nickname seemed to suit him well. He was a jolly, burly giant who was always ready with a smile and a joke. He was a little shy around Pepper, because as Tony mischievously told her, Happy was slightly enamored of her. But Pepper did her best to put him at ease.

x-x-x-x

One night, Pepper had a bad dream.

It was a sunny day and she was at a picnic. Her mother was laying out food. Her father tossed a piece of bread to his hounds. Her mother scolded him. He laughed and winked at Pepper. It felt so good to see him again. Her mother smiled at her and said "What a good girl you are, Pepper."

Pepper abruptly stood up and walked away from the picnic, towards the forest.

"Come back, Pepper".

"I'm coming, Mother" she said and turned.

But they weren't there anymore. The sky had turned black. There was only darkness.

All that was left of her father was a pile of dust. And in her mother's place, was a necklace. Not just any necklace.

The Necklace of Summa. Glowing orange and red.

She reached out to touch it.

Suddenly a gnarled claw gripped her wrist hard. Its grip burned her flesh. She looked up to see Stane, so close to her face, his eyes black and pupil-less. He grinned at her, his smile widening in an inhuman manner, almost ear to ear.

"Virginia, this is mine and you are mine as well."

She screamed but no one came to help her. "And no one would come." laughed Stane.

Pepper jerked upright in her bed, body sweating, sheets tangled around her legs. Her heart was pounding.

 _I haven't seen my father in a dream for so many years. And Stane..._ she shuddered. _Can he see into my mind? Does he know where I am?_

She swallowed hard, her throat too dry. _Perhaps a drink of water would help._

She walked down to the kitchen, only to see Tony, resting his head on the counter. An open bottle of wine was next to him. He appeared to be asleep.

 _Do not wake him up._ she warned herself.

She reached for the wine and Tony raised his head. He looked at her with slightly watery eyes. "Pepper..." he said dazedly. "What are you doing up so late?"

Then he hiccuped. It was so cute that Pepper giggled loudly.

"Glad I've amused milady somehow. What you be doing in my lair here?" He murmured.

"Are you drunk, Tony?"

"Naaaahhh ... wellllll.. perhaps slightly tipsy. Me and Happy were having a drinking competition and I won." He gestured behind him and Pepper saw Happy sprawled on the kitchen floor, mouth open. He started to snore.

Tony murmured darkly, "The man snores like 10 bears... wait, make that 50 bears. Can't snooze in peace with that racket."

Pepper was taken aback by the very relaxed, carefree expression on his face. Then he started to sway gently.

"My lord, I think you have had quite enough." and she took the bottle away.

"Killjoy woman. Why are you up anyways?" He rubbed his eyes. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, Tony, I... I just couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep..." The nightmare came back to her.

 _My mother. The necklace of Summa. My mother._

He looked at her intently. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. _It's too fresh in my mind. Besides I don't want to explain the necklace to him. Not now. I can't._

Tony gaze had darkened.

"Was it about Stane?" He growled out.

She nodded in affirmation. His jaw tightened and he looked at the fireplace. Then he got off the stool and came towards her. He placed his large hand on her shoulder and rubbed it in comfort.

She smiled softly and tilted her head, such that her cheek touched his hand. It felt right somehow.

They stood like that for five minutes in silence. Then Tony murmured "Pepper, go back to sleep. The nightmare won't come back."

"No!" She said in fear. "I ... I am scared" she whispered more to herself than Tony.

"Come, I shall sit with you till you sleep. The nightmare won't come back."

They walked to her room together. Pepper lay down and Tony pulled up a stool beside her. He caught her hand in his and murmured soothingly. His flame arc was visible through his thin shirt and the blue light comforted her in the darkness. She began to close her eyes.

It was not dark anymore. She drifted into sleep, still feeling the gently caress of Tony 's thumb on her hand.

The next day, she found a small package on her bedside table. Its note read "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. Here's a light that will never go out."

She opened the package to find a small, oval stone. It was the size of an apple. It glowed beautifully with a blue light. There was a dark blue orb in its depths and the light would throb and wane but not fade.

She turned it over to see the words _for pep from ts_ engraved on it. Then she remembered Tony telling her once, that he could transfer small amounts of his flame to other objects. She cradled the orb, watching the flame glow, as if it was trying to reach out to her.


	22. Spring is Here

Sorry for the lack of updates.

Marvel, Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

So all I'm doing with this story is flattering your depiction of Iron Man. I don't own anything.

No comments on Happy's introduction to this AU? come on... do you like it or loathe it? Let me know, don't be shy.

Pepper wears this lovely dress from (FF won't let me post the entire link)

/store/medieval-clothing/fantasy-dress-lost-princess

* * *

 _I once had a thousand desires, but in my one desire to know you, all else melted away._

Spring was finally here.

Pepper beamed with happiness as the next day dawned clear and bright. The flowers would be in bloom, trees would be green, the sun would be shining.

She freshened up quickly and ran down to the drawing room, anxious to waste no time on this glorious day. Two women from the village were talking to Magdalene animatedly. When they saw Pepper enter, they broke off to exclaim, "Oh Lady Virginia, you must convince Maggie here. Oh, you all must come!"

"Come but come where?"

"We are having a Spring fair tomorrow at the lake. It's an annual celebration of spring. There will be stalls, cooking, an archery contest and dancing..."

"Dancing!" Pepper reacted with joy. "Dancing!" she clapped her hands together excitedly. "Of course we will be there."

Magdalene grumbled "I suppose we have to cook something for the fair."

A woman replied "Oh yes, everyone is expected to bring something. Lunch is a pot luck you know."

Magdalene muttered something under her breath and Pepper said laughingly, "We will definitely bring something and attend the fair as well."

The women left happily.

Pepper turned to Magdalene. "Isn't this exciting? I haven't been to a fair for so long! Yaaaaah!"

Magdalene cracked a smirk at Pepper's excitement. "All righty, what should we cook for the lucky pot?"

"Pot luck. Shoulder of lamb or a nice rabbit stew? Maggie, forget the food. What should we wear?"

Magdalene looked nonplussed. "What we wear everyday, of course. What else would we wear?"

Pepper huffed in exasperation. "We can't wear these ordinary clothes to a fair! The entire village will be there and we are Lord Stark's people. We have a reputation to uphold!"

Magdalene looked pensive. "I understand but I do not know if we actually have anything suitable."

Tony stood in the doorway. He had heard the entire conversation and could see that Pepper was very excited.

 _She needs this. She's been cooped up here for too long. I better make sure she goes._

He turned and ran to the East Wing. He had a surprise for Pepper.

X-X-X

In the afternoon, Magdalene and Pepper searched anxiously through multiple trunks for something suitable to wear. There was nothing suitable, just as Magdalene said, and Pepper resigned herself to wearing her standard brown tunic.

But after dinner, when she retired to her room, she found a dark blue, cotton dress on her bed. It has a tight, tailored bodice and charming puffed sleeves with a triangular, low neckline that exposed a sewed-on chemise underneath. The bottom edge of the dress and the high, tight cuffs were decorated with a mosaic trim. It was so daintily pretty.

She touched it reverently.

She called Magdalene, who didn't know whose dress it was and where it came from. But she cajoled Pepper into wearing it anyway.

As she left Pepper's room, Magdalene saw Lord Stark standing in his room's doorway. She smirked at him and he raised his eye brows at her.

She whispered conspiratorially, "Lady Maria's dress will look beautiful on Pepper, milord. The blue will suit her delicate coloring and highlight her hair. You have good choice."

He flushed and she added, "But she's going to be the belle of the fair, so you better come along to chase away her admirers."

She cackled and left the flustered Tony.

X-X-X

The morning of the fair dawned. Tony had conveniently disappeared. Jarvis told Pepper, he had to run some errands urgently. Pepper was not surprised but she was disappointed. She wanted to experience the fair with Tony.

But Magdalene was coming with her and it was going to be fun anyhow.

X-X-X

In the early afternoon, Tony walked to the lake. He could see that the fair was in full swing. The brightly colored stalls, children laughing, hawkers shouting... he could smell the delicious aromas of mince pies. He went to the pie stall first.

After scoffing down 3 delicious pies for free ( the hawker refused to take money from the village's savior), he decided to find Pepper. He wanted to see her in her new dress.

 _In your mother's dress..._ the dragon murmured sarcastically.

 _It is hers if she wants it. But wait, you are right, Pepper needs to get some new clothes. She's just wearing my paramours leftover clothes. But she won't take any money from me..._

Coincidentally he stopped in front of a milliner's stall. There were a number of dresses and materials on display.

 _Should I buy a dress for Pepper?_ He wondered.

Then he thought how it would seem to the milliner if he, the Lord of the Keep, bought a dress for an unmarried, young woman staying in his house and one who was not related to him in any manner. He mulled it over and finally, had an epiphany.

He took the milliner aside, who was agog with glee, that Lord Stark was at her stall first. He suggested in a sotto voice, that Magdalene and Pepper's birthdays were coming up and that the milliner should visit the Keep next week. She should take any order that the ladies would desire and he would pay her a lumpsum amount right now. Tony left the milliner, satisfied. Hopefully the inclusion of Magdalene would counter any objections that Pepper would definitely have.

He whistled merrily as he strolled leisurely towards the large plain in the center of the fair. Townspeople greeted him cheerfully as he passed by. He saw Happy sitting under a tree, holding his sleeping son. Happy's wife was busy nearby, talking with a group of ladies. He gestured at Happy, who noticed and quietly crept away from his wife's circle.

He came towards Tony, whispering, "Thanks for saving me, I was going out of my mind. We can roam around but we must be quiet, Hereweald the IInd must not wake up at any cost."

Tony nodded and whispered "I'm looking for Pepper, have you seen her anywhere?"

Happy smirked at him and said quietly, "I have and I can take you to her but you are not going to like what you see."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Follow me, your lordship, to the dance floor."

He led Tony to the flat grassy plain on which a number of couples were dancing in the fresh, spring air. There was a giant May tree in the center and its blossoms would gently fall on the dancing couples below, with the passing breeze. The village troupe was playing a slow, dreamy song. It was an extremely picturesque landscape.

Tony gleefully ribbed Happy. "Happy, did you bring me here to have a romantic dance? Oooo, I am so honored..."

Then he broke off abruptly.

Time stood still. The dancers froze, the wind stopped, even the falling blossoms froze mid air. The music faded away. He could smell lilies and vanilla. He had eyes only for the center of the grassy plain.

Dancing in the middle, open hair billowing gently in the breeze, daisy wreath charmingly tilted to one side of her regal head, was Pepper. Her lips were curved in a sweet smile, her svelte frame gracefully moving in motion to the song. The dress... the way it hugged her curves and made her red hair radiant.

 _You were right, Anthony,_ the dragon said softly, _the dress does look beautiful on Lady Virginia or... is it the other way around? By the way, have you noticed whom she's dancing with?_

Then Tony's vision turned crimson. Time abruptly started again, this time in fast forward. The music became very loud to Tony's ears.

Pepper was dancing with the village's moneylender, a very handsome, tall, blonde man with blue eyes, broad shoulders and a firm jaw. He whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back and laughed, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

 _They make a good looking couple. You have done right by her, Anthony._ The dragon chuckled sarcastically.

The moneylender pulled Pepper closer to him and Tony took an angry step forward.

 _I'm going to tear him limb from limb. I'm going to cut him into two neat halves with my sword and then I will..._

"Wait, wait, Tony, calm down. Why are you so angry? She's just dancing." said Happy soothingly, holding his wrist.

Tony blinked. He had no idea he had spoken out loud. He blinked again hard, trying to force the rage from his mind.

"Tony," Happy said gently. "She's just dancing with the guy. It does not mean anything. Why don't you cut in and dance with her?"

 _I may be old but I still act like a young fool, in love with something he can't have, jealous when someone takes it away from him._

 _Wait... did I say in love?_

The dragon sighed exasperatedly. _Yes, Anthony, you are in love. Just accept it and do something about it. Go cut in._

Happy was saying the same thing.

But Tony wasn't listening to either of them.

 _She seems so happy dancing with him. And what am I to her? The one who nearly raped her. That horrible fact aside, she deserves to be free and chose whomever she wants. I should let her be free. And I don't love her. She's just a friend, that's all. So I don't care whom she dances with._

He turned and walked away blindly from the plain. _I really want to hit something now. Anything._

Happy followed him, shaking his head ruefully.

 _Ah... to be young and foolish._ crooned the dragon mournfully.

 _I'm not young and you'd better shut it, you._


	23. Lady's Favor

Note at the end of the chapter

* * *

 _Love is the whole thing. We are only pieces._

When the song stopped, Pepper, flush with exertion, made her excuses to Aland and walked away from the dance plain. She needed a drink badly.

She had been dancing for two hours straight, first with Aland, then Byram, then Clifton and then again with Aland. Each man more charming and attractive, than the last. Aland particularly stood out in her mind, for he made her laugh with his sparkling wit and conversing style.

 _It felt so good to dance again. But the man I really wanted to dance with, is hiding in his keep, tinkering with his precious armor. Typical Tony._ She mused wryly.

 _I wanted to see that infamous Lord Stark charm, that Magdalene keeps talking about. The knight of the realm, with the glamorous lifestyle of the King's court. Oh well, another time perhaps._

She looked around for Magdalene and saw her moving towards the copse of trees, where the archery contest was being held.

Magdalene waved at Pepper and gestured her over. "Milady Pepper, come quick, you must not miss Lord Anthony's turn in the archery contest."

 _What, he came! Why didn't I see him?_ She picked up her skirt and ran to Magdalene, who had managed to jostle her way to a prime viewing position. The competition was already underway.

Pepper stood next to her, slightly on tip-toe and watched as the archers lined up, Tony being one of them. He was at the farthest end of the lineup. She couldn't see him very clearly but she knew it was him. _No one else stands as straight as him._ She could see Happy tensely waiting behind Tony, holding arrows.

The yeoman started the countdown and at the end of it, the archers shot their arrows towards the target dummies, at least 8 meters away.

All arrows hit the dummies but only two had hit them straight in the head. Pepper held her breath as the judges decided who would progress to the final round. The crowd cheered wildly as two names were announced: Tony and Byram.

The remaining contestants left the field and Tony and Byram walked towards Pepper's end of the arena. Pepper started as she could clearly see Tony now. He was not wearing his customary all-black garb but instead, was clad in a white, full-sleeved shirt with laces at the collar. Over it, he wore a dark grey vest, decorated with thread knots and laced tightly across his chest. High, black boots and black trousers completed his ensemble.

Then she gasped as she noticed he had trimmed his beard very neatly. The beard was now cut close to his face, highlighting his beautiful profile. He had shorn his shaggy mane as well, it stopped just above his shirt collar. He had always reminded her of a shaggy lion with his deepset, wide brown eyes, long beard and aquiline nose but now he looked magnificently male and handsome and virile... a lion in its prime. She couldn't stop staring at him as he turned to say something to Happy.

 _I want to touch it so badly. His beard, his hair._

She blushed deeply as she imagined Tony standing perfectly still, like a big cat, while she stroked her fingers through his freshly cut hair. And rubbed her knuckles over his trimmed, bearded jaw.

 _I have to wonder, would his hair be prickly or soft, since he trimmed it? Even his beard, will it still tickle my fingers? One thing I know for sure, his lips would still feel soft and warm, in contrast to the straight short hairs above them._

The yeoman's loud declaration of the start of the next round, roused her from her sensual thoughts. The target was a clay disc that would be shot from a sling. The archers had to hit the disc hard enough to pierce it and make it fall to the ground. A special steel tipped arrow was handed to Byram and Tony each. They would go in turns. The first archer to successfully knock down the disc would win.

Byram went first, the disc was released and his shot was wildly off target. The crowd signed with disappointment.

Tony was next. His shot was on track but narrowly missed the disc. The crowd sighed again.

Pepper mentally cheered Tony on. _He will hit it the next time. I'm sure of it._

The second round began. This time Bryam's shot struck the disc and the crowd gasped. But it didn't pierce it. The disc was just knocked off course.

Pepper held her breath as Tony pulled his bow string back and stared intently at the sky. The disc was released. He waited, waited and fired. The arrow hit the disc and it fell to the ground, pierced by the disc.

The crowd went wild, cheering madly. Bryam sportingly shook Tony's hand. Tony was surrounded by well-wishers. Pepper tried to call out to him but he couldn't hear her over the noise of the crowd.

 _I will meet him back at the Keep and congratulate him then. Let him bask in the crowd's adulation._

She saw the yeoman approach Tony with the prize, a small gold medallion. He placed it around Tony's neck. The crowd clapped wildly and Tony motioned for them to stop.

He cleared his throat and said "I thank you for your hospitality and your wishes. But I dedicate this prize to the fair maiden who blessed me with her favor before the contest. It is thanks to my lady's blessings, that I am the victor."

The crowd started shouting out names of the village's maidens, trying to guess who had given Tony, their favor. Pepper heard her name being called out as well.

 _But I didn't give him my favor. I would have if I knew he was here and was participating in the contest. Could there be another maiden? Who is she?_

Tony smiled at the crowd's guesses and then beckoned to someone standing behind Happy. A little girl with a veiled face, walked over hesitantly to him, wringing her hands. She was at least 8 or 9 years old. The crowd hushed and then a loud murmur could be heard.

Pepper realized why. She had heard of this girl, Héloise, who had been badly burnt in an accident. She wore a veil to hide the burn marks on her face. The village children avoided her, scared of her appearance. Even some adults shunned her.

Tony picked her up in his arms and she giggled with joy. He then raised his left arm, displaying a bright red kerchief tied around his elbow. Héloise plucked it off and tied it around her own arm. Tony let her down and knelt on one knee.

"My lady Héloise, I am eternally grateful for your favor in battle. My victory is yours. Kindly accept this token of my gratitude."

He took the medallion off and gently placed it around Héloise's neck. She touched it in awe and smiled at him sweetly. The crowd loved it and whooped with delight. Héloise ran back joyfully to her parents.

Pepper stood still, stunned by Tony's gesture. It was so... sweet and touching. So simple.

Then she pushed through the moving crowd to reach Tony but when she got to the archery plains, he was nowhere to be found. She huffed with impatience and resolved to catch him at the Keep.

* * *

Tony wears a smart vest from - 3339 knights jacket.

I've tried to twist the Iron Man dance scene where Tony sees Pepper in the backless dress. What if Pepper had been dancing with someone else?

Also what if Pepper is the one who ogles Tony. Why shouldn't she, he's a very attractive man, perfectly logical to stare at him.

In my personal experience, men get bad tempered on the day they trim their beards. Just saying.


	24. To Dance With You

What is it about dancing cheek to cheek, with that someone you love, that is so romantic? Is it the music, the motion of the dance or the intimacy of the act? Finally, Tony and Pepper have their dance in the moonlight.

* * *

 _Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along._

Pepper returned to the Keep with Magdalene by early evening, before it got too dark. Jarvis was waiting for them, with a light, cold supper. They ate and Pepper retired to her room, saying she was tired from the fair. But in truth, she was actually pacing.

She had not seen Tony after the archery contest. He had disappeared into the cheering crowd with Happy.

 _No doubt, the happy villagers must have been anxious to ply his lordship with drink, to celebrate his victory,_ she thought sourly. _He must be reveling away the night, sozzled._

She looked at her time keeper and noted it was midnight. She lay down and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Just then she heard a noise coming from Tony's room. She crept out of bed and opened her door. She could see light coming out from under Tony's door. She heard him moving around in his room.

She closed her door and smirked to herself. _Finally, the victorious one returns_.

Then she heard Tony's door creak open and soft footsteps on the landing. _He must be going downstairs for some food._

But instead of descending the staircase, they seemed to be heading in the other direction.

 _Where is he going? Ooooh, he's going to the East Wing! I must follow him._

Pepper was so curious as to what was in the East Wing, that she didn't think twice. She hurriedly wore her white overcoat and her thin slippers, all the better to sneak around in, and picked up her candlestick. The lamp would cast too much of a shadow. Then she quietly went towards the East Wing.

The door to the Wing was unlocked and pushed open. She hurried inside. The door opened into an archway, that led to a narrow long corridor. The roof was leaking, the whole pathway was damp and Pepper wrinkled her nose at the musty smell of mold. There were large holes in the floor and she looked down as she walked carefully. There was portraits lining the corridor.

 _Tony's ancestors. A gallery of Starks and ... Carbonnel? Could be his mother's maiden family._

The corridor ended at a landing with three rooms. The first room seemed to be the largest, as it had an entire side of the Wing and the other two doors were sharing a side. There was light coming from this room, so she quietly opened the door and stepped in.

To her surprise, it was a long, wide, salon with wooden flooring. There were two large windows, with heavy, closed draperies and a large, glass chandelier in the center of the salon. A large wooden side table, the length of the room, was laden with cutlery and silverware. The room had fallen into serious disrepair, from large patches of mold on the floor, to the thick dust on the drapes and cobwebs luxuriously draping the silverware. A large lamp was lit on the table.

Pepper wondered, _So that explains the light, but where is Tony?_

Then she heard something behind her and turned rapidly, raising her candlestick high.

"Oi, Pepper, it is me, Tony! Don't hit me with that again." Tony stepped out from the shadows, shielding his face.

She gasped loudly, "Phew! It is only you! You scared me, Tony... what are you doing here?"

 _He was still wearing the clothes that he wore to the fair. So he's come straight to this room._

"I would also like to ask, what are you doing here? You should be asleep, instead of wandering the house like a ghost, clad in flowing white."

He moved past her, stepped close to the large window and looked outside, absently. She came to his side. From this Wing, the view was of the back of the Keep, the lake in the distance. There was a full moon high in the sky.

"We don't need the lamp for light. If we opened the drapes and windows, the moonlight would stream into this room so beautifully. " She said softly, glancing at Tony.

He shrugged and said "There's no need for that. I was just leaving and you are leaving too." He moved then, towards the door.

 _He seems ... angry? No, pensive, but tense... why? Do I want to do this right now? When he's like this? Wait a minute, yes, I do. If I back away now, he will never let me in here again._

She said aloud, "Not so fast, your lordship. You owe me a dance."

He turned quickly at that and blinked at her.

"Yes, you do. I never thought you'd come for the fair and when you finally did, you were too busy celebrating your victory." She saw his eyes flicker with some emotion at that, "I saw you win the archery contest. Well done, Tony."

"Well, Pepper, you didn't seem to be lacking in dance partners. I'm surprised you noticed my absence."

 _Ah, someone was watching me dance._ She smiled mischievously. He reddened slightly at his slip.

"You could have cut in, any time, Tony. I wanted to dance with you."

"Why?" he asked her, his eyes, soft whiskey brown in the lamp light.

She tilted her head and answered sincerely, "Why not? We've been sparring partners, we fight together, you trust me to take care of your wounds, I wanted... I wanted to dance with you. I love dancing. Yes, I had many dance partners, but... I was waiting for you, Tony."

She bit her lip. "Can't we dance here? In this beautiful salon? Please..."

He said thoughtfully, "There is no music, Pepper."

"We don't need music. I can hum a decent tune. We can open the drapes for light."

He looked down at his feet and said gruffly, "I haven't danced in a very long time, Pepper, I'm very rusty and will definitely step on your toes."

She had one last trick up her sleeve. "You owe me a favor, Tony. Remember I won the bet and the loser has to do whatever the winner says for one day."

He looked at her askance. "What bet?"

"The time we went racing in the winter, near the lake. I won the race, fair and square and you have to honor your oath. Please Tony, please." She pleaded.

His gaze softened. "All right, Pepper, let's open the drapes."

They did so and put off the lamp. Just as Pepper predicted, the salon was now bathed in bright, clear, moonlight, giving it an ethereal, other-worldly feeling. She demurely glanced at Tony, who staring at her in awe. He seemed to be transfixed by the sight of her in the moonlight.

She took his hand and gently led him to the center of the salon. He was still staring at her and she smiled serenely at him.

"Tony, is there something on my face?"

Then it was Pepper's turn to stare as Tony began to recite fervently, looking deep into her eyes:

 **'Bathed in moonlight, fair of face**

 **The Lady walks with languid grace.**

 **The endless visage of stars and skies**

 **Shine brightly in her cerulean eyes,**

 **Her each step on the ground**

 **Poetry in motion**

 **Even flowers kneel to her**

 **In abject devotion.'**

Pepper was speechless. Tony stood in front of her solemnly, clasped her hand in his warm one and placed the other hand on her hip. Then he cleared his throat.

"Someone mentioned they would be providing the music..." He smirked at her, clearly pleased to see her stunned.

Pepper shook her herself mentally, placed her hand on Tony's shoulder and started to hum, slowly first, as Tony looked at his feet. Then she started to sing.

X-X-X

The dragon advised _Anthony, Be calm, be collected. You have danced before right? Just put one step in front of the other._

 _I hope my palms aren't sweaty. Hers feel so soft and cool. I hope I'm not sweating visibly. Am I? Stop thinking Tony, focus on Pepper. Do not step on her toes, concentrate! And don't look at your feet!_

He looked at Pepper who was singing in a low tone.

"Once upon a dream."

"Pepper", he said, "Sing louder please."

She started to sing loudly in a clear, sweet, melodious tone. And Tony began to move, moving her with him.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so..."' she paused and he saw her eyes sparkle, "familiar a gleam."

She was so light in his arms, like a feather. They were nearly equal in height and he could feel her soft hair lightly touch his cheek. Her hip felt soft and warm under his palm. He was trying to be a gentleman and not stare at her slender, graceful form, outlined beautifully through her white overcoat.

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem"

 _Her eyes are so deep, deep, blue, up close. I wish I could drown in their depths. And those freckles. Charmingly dotting her nose and her collarbone._

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the scent of her, lilies and vanilla and woman.

 _Pepper, Pepper, Pepper,_ his heart began to thrum in tune with her melody.

X-X-X

Pepper was struggling to do multiple things at the same time. She wanted to sing, she knew the words very well. She knew how to dance and she could do both at the same time. She was used to dancing with herself, with no music, except for her own voice.

But the man in her arms, twirling her gently, broad frame illuminated in the white, bright moonlight, was making it difficult to concentrate. His grip was so firm and warm. She could feel the calluses on his fingers, the warmth emanating from his solid, male body at a decent distance from hers. His breath was warm on her cheek. She could see the green flecks in his liquid, chocolate brown eyes, twinkling at her.

 _Why is he looking at me mischievously? Oh darn it, I've stopped singing._

"For a man who protested so much to dance, you are a very good dancer." She said, trying to distract him. "You haven't stepped on my toes once."

He blinked at that and smiled pensively. "I learnt how to dance from my mother. She would lead and I would follow until I became tall enough to lead. Every time I came home from my studies abroad, she and I would come here and dance together for hours. And just like you, she would sing beautifully and we would twirl in time to her tune. We didn't need music."

He seemed lost in memories, his movements slowing slightly but Pepper kept moving, unwilling to disturb his musings.

"She was the perfect lady. She loved dancing and music and she loved teaching it. She was so patient with me, I was so clumsy at times. And with my father..." he trailed off here, his eyes darkening with sadness. "My father was rarely at home. But when he did visit, he and my mother would come to this salon at night and dance together, in the moonlight. I used to secretly watch them from the doorway."

He came to a complete stop and she gently took the lead then, encouraging him to keep moving.

She spoke. "My earliest memory of dancing was with my father. He would lift me in the air and twirl me around."

She smiled at the memory. Her father, she always remembered him laughing, happy, holding her close, smelling of nutmeg and saffron.

"After he... passed on, my mother wouldn't dance any more. She couldn't bear to. So I would dance with a number of imaginary partners, all by myself."

They both looked pensively at each other for a minute, united by a common sadness, the loss of parents.

Tony broke the silence, saying "Say Pepper, you mentioned that you won the bet and I had to do anything you asked..."

She nodded, pursing her lips to stop her smile.

He thoughtfully stared at her. "I now recall, that I won said bet and so you had to do anything I asked. You cheated!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his mock-chagrined expression. "Fooled you, Tony. Never mind, next time for sure, I will do what you ask."

He said "Start singing the song again, I will join in. How do the words go?"

She started to sing again, slowly, to encourage him to say the lines with her.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

They twirled once magically.

'And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem'

His deep voice was singing with her, slightly hesitant but that was to be expected because he did not know the words.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do"

He pulled her closer then, his jaw brushing her forehead. She was flush against his body. She could feel herself soften against his hard frame.

She faltered and then softly whispered, laying her head on his shoulder and wound her hands around his neck. It seemed right.

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream"

He wasn't singing with her anymore, she could feel him stiffen and then relax against her. He sighed deeply.

"But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream"

She trailed off, humming and they swayed in place together, each unwilling to end the dance. She still rested her head on his shoulder. And gently touched his hair between her fingertips.

 _Aland and the others be damned. It feels so right to be in Tony's arms. I feel at peace around him. I know this man and I count myself blessed for that._

She straightened and looked at Tony. He was looking at her lips, then he slowly dragged his gaze up to her eyes. The look in his eyes, made her flush. They weren't moving anymore, just standing still, pressed to each other. She slowly swiped her tongue along her bottom lip reflexively. Tony followed the movement with his eyes.

She didn't think, she slowly moved her head closer and closer, lowering her lashes, moving her lips closer to his. She could hear her heart in her ears. _I want his kiss. This is not gratitude, this is my want, my need, I need his lips on mine..._

And the salon door slammed open with a bang.

Pepper sprang backwards from Tony, who remained where he was, struck still by shock. The harsh light of a lamp was shone into the salon, the lamp held by Jarvis, armed with the fireplace poker.

"My lord! Lady Pepper! I saw that the East Wing door was open and I thought someone had broken in! I'm so sorry!"

Both Tony and Pepper laughed out of sheer nervousness.

"Shit, Jarvis, you scared us!" Tony exclaimed jocularly.

Pepper tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She felt irrationally irritated at being interrupted.

 _It isn't Jarvis's fault. He didn't storm in to stop you from kissing Tony. Today, it just wasn't meant to happen today._

She smoothed her expression and followed Tony and Jarvis out of the salon. Jarvis was still talking about intruders but Tony took Pepper's hand as they walked through the damp pathway. He looked at her, sort of sadly, as if even he regretted the interruption. She sighed and caught his hand tightly.


	25. The Captain meets the Masters

This chapter marks the end of the Iron Knight's first adventure with Pepper.

Please comment, good, bad, ugly, I'm ready for it but the silence is killing me.

Once again and always, thank you for reading!

* * *

It was a cold dark day in the land of Cumbria. A day like every other day, for past 6 months. The passing of time made no difference to its mindless subjects.

The Captain rode into the eerily, silent, empty castle. Not a sound was to be heard. Nothing stirred.

Even the large oak tree at the center of the courtyard, which had been around since the castle's creation, had withered and dried.

The Captain dismounted slowly and stabled his horse. He limped to the throne room. All traces of civilized life had been removed from the castle. The walls were bare and the corridors bereft of any ornaments. The kitchen was silent and dusty.

In the large, throne room, the Captain stood at a safe distance from the throne, which was shrouded in darkness.

He knelt on one knee. "My liege, I have come from Loranthia. The rumors were true. The Iron Knight protects the people of the land."

"How does he fare? Is he a worthy opponent?" said a deep voice from the shadows.

Another voice hissed, a serpentine malevolent whisper. " _Does he have the flame? Is he strong?_ ".

The Captain answered "He has the flame and uses the armor. He is a fine warrior. He has managed to secure the affection of the people in the area. And yes, he is a worthy opponent, he destroyed most of my men. Then again he did have some help."

" _Help?!_ " said the voices in tandem.

"Yes, my lord, a red-haired squire. A youngling of sorts. He and the Knight work as a team."

The Captain was shocked as the voices began to laugh maniacally, one human, one ... definitely not human.

Then the human one said "Oh, this is amusing. Both of my quarries are working together. Fate is making this easy for us, don't you agree?"

The second voice hissed sinisterly " _Yesssssss, so much easier when they are both together and we can tear them apart. The man is emotional, we saw that with Yin Sen. Using the girl will make him weak._ "

The human voice said, "No, no, its the other way around. He's emotional, yes but we use him to break the girl. She is the stronger of the two. In any case we are splitting hairs. Captain?"

The Captain saluted smartly.

"Patch yourself up. I will arrange for another troop of soldiers for you. Move to the lands of Zornia. Set up base there. A great one will be born there soon."

The Captain growled, "What of the Iron Knight and his squire? You are just going to let them be?"

He jumped back nervously when three eyes began to glow from the darkness of the throne. Two were close together and were almond shaped with blue pupils. The third... the third was a huge, throbbing eye with a triangular, ruby red pupil. It had a thick, scaly, black rim. It blinked at him slowly and then contracted.

The Captain felt his chest began to constrict.

" _They will get what's coming to them. Patience, Captain, do not show our hand. We can take back what we have so generously gifted to you._ " said the serpentine voice slowly slitheringly.

The human voice said sternly, "Go forth and do as we command. We will send orders when you have established a base."

The Captain turned and nearly ran out of the room as the two voices began to whisper loudly to each other in an ungodly tongue.


	26. Carinthia's Troubles

Another adventure begins!

I've upped the violence in this adventure of Tony and Pepper.

Also, quotes at the beginning of each chapter, are now from Confucius.

I'd like to dedicate this adventure to all you readers, who have been so kind and wonderful with your support for this saga. The highlight of my morning is opening my email to see a Kudos or Favorite or Comment on my simple take of Pepperony.

 _ **My heart is ever at your service.**_

Marvel, thank you for creating Iron Man and Pepper Potts, so we can use them in our literary imaginations. We are just humbly representing them in a different form. You own everything.

* * *

 _Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated - Confucius_

Spring was a peaceful time for Stark Keep and the village. The villagers were content with the influx of trade and good fortune. They were also happy with their new de facto leaders, aka Tony and Pepper. From the designs for a new town center to the syllabus for the school, these two were consulted in every village matter, be it big or small.

However, an unfortunate barrier had sprung up between Tony and Pepper, after their moonlight dance in the East Wing salon. It was all thanks to Tony. He was determined to avoid being alone with Pepper at all costs. Happy's presence was insisted upon, for all sparring lessons. He had changed his schedule and now slept in late and would stay up all night, knowing that Pepper was an early to bed, early to rise person.

When Pepper asked him to broaden her training, he instead delegated it completely to Happy and started taking secretive trips on his own with Tigliath. She was hurt and confused by his behavior. She wondered whether it was because, he could sense her growing attachment to him and he didn't want to reciprocate her feelings.

But she didn't know how to confront him. She didn't want to admit her feelings to herself, either. So instead, she started spending more time with the village womenfolk and Aland, whom she developed an easygoing friendship with.

He was a very nice man and while she greatly missed Tony's company, she appreciated the relaxing time, she spent with Aland. They would go horseback riding and flower picking, often with other couples from the village.

This state of affairs continued until the 3rd month of Spring.

* * *

Pepper was practicing her archery all alone, in the yard behind the east wing. She assumed Tony was on one of his solitary rides, because as usual, he was nowhere to be found. She heard huffing and wheezing close by, and smiled.

 _Happy's here, exhausted from running up the hill again... I wonder why he is in a hurry._

Sure enough, Happy rounded the corner with an anxious expression on his face. "Tony, Tony, we need to talk. You were right about..."

He stopped abruptly, seeing Pepper there. And tried to assume an air of nonchalance.

"Hey Pep. You've seen Tony around? Wanted to catch up with him."

Pepper wasn't fooled at all.

"What's going on, Happy? What has happened, what is Tony right about?"

He looked at her with unease. He had the same expression as Tigliath had whenever she caught him eating from the kitchen's rubbish bin.

He hemmed a bit and then hawwed and she finally said, "Happy, please tell me what's going on."

"My cousin has come from Carinthia with grave news. We three need to talk. Come, let's ride, I know where Tony is."

* * *

Tony was lying down in a grassy meadow, amongst the daisies, situated on the western side of the keep. Far away from the lake and the village. Pepper didn't know this area, so he felt relieved in knowing that she wouldn't come here.

He idly chewed on a blade of grass. Balthazar was nearby, grazing peacefully. Tigliath was busy snoozing in the grass.

 _It's so calm out here. I can forget about the world, the Keep, the village. I can forget about the flame. I can forget about my parents, Stane..._

Out of nowhere, a blue butterfly flitted across his view, choosing to perch on a daisy nearby. _Such a lovely shade of blue. Deep, deep, sea blue._

 _Remind you of someone?_ Chortled the dragon. The beast then began to hum, _Da da... da daa, hmmmm...Once upon a dream..._

Tony scowled. The dragon couldn't resist needling him about Pepper and that moonlit night in the salon. He was playing a horrible tug of war with himself, regarding his feelings about Pepper. He did not want to accept that he had feelings for her in the first place.

 _And I'm not going to think about her and Aland either._ The name made him tense.

 _How typical, Anthony... you keep saying you do not want Pepper but you do not want Aland to have her either._ Snorted the dragon. _So, so childish._

He closed his eyes, willing himself to forget about Pepper, along with everything else. _Just relax._

The sound of approaching riders made him straighten up and he reached for his sword. Then he scowled.

 _Pepper. Just whom I'm trying not to think about._

When they dismounted, Pepper looked around the meadow with joy. Tony couldn't help but smile at her expression. _She looks so pretty. Especially amongst the daisies._

Pepper looked at him and smiled back sweetly. For a minute, he forgot he was trying to stay away from her and kept smiling.

Then he remembered and looked away.

"What is it, Happy?" he growled, suddenly wishing they hadn't come here.

"Sir, you were right about Carinthia. My cousin Jerald reached our village just now, with his family. They had to leave. The new Queen wants the land for herself."

Tony grimaced. He had hoped his fears would remain fears and not turn into reality.

Pepper looked between the two men, confused. "Can someone please explain to me, what is going on?"

Happy said, "My cousin, Jerald, is the head farmer of a small community of barley farmers on the outskirts of the city of Carinthia. The city is prosperous and ruled by a kind and just ruler, King Jon. He had a good relationship with my cousin's community."

"But it appears the King has been dethroned and the new ruler, a queen, wants the land for herself. Yesterday her guards kicked Jerald and his family out of their homes and burned everything down. Even their crops."

Pepper was shocked. "Are they all right?"

Happy nodded. "They aren't physically hurt but the shock of losing their homes...It wasn't just them. The Queen's guards are clearing the entire countryside in a bloody, violent manner. They have kicked out numerous farmers and destroyed an entire season's crops without a care."

"The people of the inner city are also scared. The queen has raised their taxes overnight and is demanding additional tributes. A curfew has been imposed. There are even rumors of people disappearing, never to be seen again."

Pepper said, "This is horrible, she's a despot and she''s abusing her right to rule."

Tony spoke then. "The game of kings and kingdoms is not one, we can normally engage in. But..." he paused thoughtfully, "there is a deeper evil at work here. One I cannot ignore."

The dragon hissed in agreement. _I have sensed a disturbance in the spiritual balance. A malevolent presence has been awoken. It is somehow linked to the turmoil in Carinthia._

Tony repeated the dragon's words out loud.

Tony noticed Happy looking at him in disbelief but didn't know how he should explain his thoughts.

 _I cannot let them know about the dragon. They'd think I'm mad. No one will ever take me seriously if I say a spiritual being lives in me._

He glanced at Pepper, expecting to see a similar skeptical glance but instead she was looking at him understandingly, as if she agreed with his dilemma.

Happy cleared his throat, "Ok, so what do we do know?"

Tony said, "We need to investigate before it is too late for the people of Carinthia."


	27. Plain Speaking

_When anger rises, think of the consequences - Confucius_

Pepper crept into the workshop and signed inwardly at the scene in front of her.

Tony and Happy were busy poring over Tony's extensive weapon collection. And arguing loudly. They were trying to decide which weapons were best suited for this quest. The suit was dismantled, ready to be placed in the emblazoned wooden trunk, Tony always used for transporting his armor.

Happy was standing on one side of the workbench with a large battle axe in his hand, absently swinging it back and forth.

Tony was on the other side of the bench, with a belt of blades of different sizes. Both were arguing on the merits of each other's choice of weapon.

Happy said, "The battle axe inflicts pure mayhem. It wins ever argument."

Tony countered, "How can we sneak in, with you walking around with a huge axe! Come on, Happy!"

"Suppose we have to fight a troll? Will you stab it with your pencil sharpeners?"

"We have to be subtle, we are not trying to start a war with Carinthia. We can pick up additional weapons while in the castle. I'd like to see you sneak around, catching that huge thing between your hands."

Tony smirked lewdly at his double entendre, while Happy looked askance for a moment and then started snickering. Pepper rolled her eyes. _Men will be Men._

"Good one, Tone. But never fear, I have experience, handling long big things between my hands. Hee hee..."

"Hey! I bet I have even more experience. But big and long doesn't always guarantee ..."

Pepper cleared her throat loudly. They both stared at her in shock as they had never noticed she was in the room.

"Boys, if you are done comparing the lengths of your weapons, I would like to ask for your opinion on what should I use." She smiled at them.

Happy opened his mouth wide and then abruptly shut it.

Tony straightened and said in a very firm, commanding tone, "Pepper, you are not coming with us on this quest."

It was Pepper's turn to be shocked. "Why, Tony, why ever not?"

He mulishly shook his head. "It is too dangerous for you. For a lady. There's some unknown force at work here. We can't focus on the quest, if we are busy worrying whether you are alright. "

Pepper pinched her nose. "Tony, you seemed to have forgotten our fight against the Chonsario, where I held my own very successfully. Isn't that right, Happy?"

Tony raised his voice now. "Last time, you were looking after women and children and taking them away from the battle. Besides, Happy was there as well. He was looking out for you, I'm sure, weren't you Happy? This time around, I need him to focus."

They both looked at Happy, who had turned a bright red and was acting like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth rapidly.

Pepper huffed at his lack of support. "You have trained me well, Tony. I can handle myself. I'm light on my feet, so I will be good at sneaking around. Plus, your foe here is a woman. You may have need of a woman to get close to her."

Tony shook his head. "This is going to be dangerous, Pepper. Why don't you understand that? You are not a knight, you do not have enough strength. Why can't you stay here and take care of the villagers?"

Pepper changed tactics. "Tony, at least take me along. When we reach there, if the situation is too dangerous, I promise, I will stay back. But please, don't leave me out of this." She looked at him appealingly.

He tightened his jaw and turned his back to her. "That would be a waste of time and energy. Stay at the Keep, please."

He gestured at Happy to come closer and they both huddled together, whispering about the weapons now.

Pepper felt multiple, conflicting emotions at the same time. She didn't know which one she should express out loud. Anger, sadness, disbelief. The urge to scream or cry was also confusing her.

She went with instead, with calmness and reason. She reached out to Tony and touched his arm.

He reacted jerkily and looked at her steadily, moving away from her touch.

She bit her lip, the reaction hurting her somehow and spoke. "Happy, can you give us a moment alone, please?"

Any other time, Pepper would have laughed at the speed with which Happy ran out of the workshop, dropping the axe on the bench, with a loud bang.

She looked at Tony. _Be calm, Pepper, do not get emotional. Do not get emotional._

"Tony, lately, I sense... there's been a... I mean, there's been some distance between us. We don't talk as much as we used to and we don't spend much time together. We haven't gone on a midnight ride for quite some time. Is there something wrong? Have I done something to offend you?"

He didn't look at her but instead, looked at the battle axe, running his fingers over it and talking in an impersonal, casual tone. "Pepper, you need to understand something here. I have other commitments. Besides, you spend a lot of time in the village, with the village women. And with other village folk. So I don't understand why you are making demands on my time."

She swallowed, once again controlling her emotions. "I know I've been interacting a lot with the villagers but I never meant for it to interfere with our time together. I... I treasure our relationship, Tony. You are... the closest thing, I've had to a friend, for a long time. I miss your company. I miss our training and rides and conversations."

Again, Tony didn't look at her. He started to polish his set of blades. "Pepper, that was just for a point in time. You were on the run, nervous and I was trying to be nice. But I need to spend time with like-minded people. I may not be one anymore but I used to be a knight of the realm. Happy is more suited for training you. Besides he enjoys the experience."

Pepper mulled over his last statement.

 _Oh... he didn't like training me. I... I never considered that. Pepper, focus on what he's saying. We will think about this later._

She tried to speak but Tony turned and the expression in his eyes made her throat close up. It seemed as if he was looking right through her, as if she wasn't even there.

"Pepper" he said coldly, "I want to speak plainly, now that Happy is not here. In this quest, we do not know what we are up against. And I feel, here you will slow, I and Happy down. And I do not want Happy to be distracted because he's busy worrying about you. You stick to what you are meant for and that is working with the villagers. So you will not be coming with us to Carinthia. And that is my final word."

Pepper felt her eyes welling up with tears. _You can't take care of yourself. You will just slow them down. You always need rescuing._ The self doubts were so loud in her head.

She lowered her face and said in a low tone, "As you command, Lord Stark. I will not hamper your quest with my presence."

Then she walked quietly to the workshop door. She looked back at him sadly. He had turned his back to her and was looking at something on the workbench. She left the building and walked towards the stable, needing to go for a ride.

Absorbed with her thoughts, she did not hear the sound of the battle axe slamming against the workshop wall with anger.


	28. Ride to Carinthia

_Roads were made for journeys, not destinations._

It was a day's ride to Carinthia.

Tony and Happy decided to ride all night, so they would reach Carinthia in the early morning and sleep for a while, once they got there. Jerald had told them of an inn, whose owner was sympathetic to the farmers and wouldn't tell anyone of their arrival. Instead of using their own horses, Happy borrowed two horses from the village's stables and a small donkey cart as well, for transporting the armor.

Tigliath had to be left behind as he attracted a lot of attention. The big cat was not pleased with this and was very vocal about his displeasure.

Tony wanted to enter the city as sneakily as possible, so Jerald had given them the perfect cover: pretend to be laundry men from a nearby town, which was situated near a river. To help support this disguise, they were carrying a huge bundle of bed linen and pillows, helpfully provided by the village's seamstress, Happy's wife. The armor was nicely wrapped in a dozen bedsheets and cushioned with pillows.

They rode along quietly, Happy whistling a cheerful tune and Tony silent with his thoughts. Much to his annoyance, his thoughts were of Pepper.

She wasn't there when they left the Keep. Jarvis told him she had gone to the village. He didn't really blame her for not saying goodbye, their last conversation was very... difficult.

 _Difficult! That's putting it mildly._ huffed the dragon, who Tony knew, liked Pepper a lot. _You deliberately set out to hurt her feelings. Why didn't you just be honest?_

Tony snorted. _Be honest and tell her what? Pepper, I do not want you to get hurt. This is going to be dangerous. I couldn't bear it if anything... if anything happened to you. My greatest fear nowadays, is that I will not be able to protect you. I will be too slow, too late or just not there in time, to save you from danger. You have become too precious to me. And people who stay around me, who are close to me, end up dead._

He closed his eyes at that, memories assailing him. Then he glanced at Happy.

 _I wonder if I'm doing the right thing by taking Happy. He's a father. I didn't even ask him if he wanted to be involved._

He spoke out loud then. "Hereald, may I ask you something?"

Happy stopped whistling abruptly and stared at Tony. "Hereald? What's wrong, my lord?"

"You are aware that you are taking a huge risk by coming with me right? On this dangerous quest? I mean, you are a father now." He swallowed. "If you want to go back, I understand. I can handle this alone. I do not want anything to happen to you."

Happy smiled at him easily.

"Thank you for your concern, Tony. But don't worry, I need to do this. Jerald is close to me and seeing him hurt, is something I cannot bear. I must stop this. Also, if we do not halt this evil in Carinthia, the Queen will extend her reach and ultimately reach my simple village, which as you have seen, is not capable of handling foes. At least, we were not capable until the Iron Knight came along."

Tony shook his head, smiling. "My friend, you are most capable without the Iron Knight. You just needed him to realize this fact for yourself."

They rode on in silence. Tony was thinking of the armor now. But the dragon had other thoughts.

 _Anthony, this quest is... different. This is not about some overlord or troop of soldiers to face. There is an old evil at work here._

 _I know my friend but whatever it is we can face it together. I have faith in your council._

The dragon whispered, a note of worry in its voice, _If this is something dangerous, don't you think it would have good to have Pepper at our side? It does not feel right that you have left her behind._

Tony growled so loudly that Happy stared at him. He shrugged.

The dragon continued, _From what you've told me, you have never had a woman as a friend. Or as a lover. Ah, ah, I know you've been in lust with a woman many times. And enjoyed their lust for you as well. But have you ever been loved by a woman? Loved for who you are, not because you were a knight or a lord?_

Tony was determined to be silent so as not to encourage the dragon. But his silence didn't seem to matter as the dragon went on whispering.

 _Pepper is... a very special woman. The kind a man should get on his knees and pray for, that in each lifetime, she is his. She has come into your life. Do not let her leave it. Life is short, Anthony, trust me, I know. There is more to it than sex and war and even the fire. Do not push love away because you are scared of the way it makes you feel. Because you are scared of losing the one you love. Death comes to us all. Do not let it cheat you into ignoring love._

Tony would to do anything, to avoid hearing the dragon's whispering truths, so he said to Happy, "Why so silent? Let's have a singing competition. Whoever sings the dirtiest ditty wins."

Happy was very excited to oblige.


	29. What's in the Laundry

_A lion chased me up a tree and I greatly enjoyed the view from the top - Confucius_

It was the wee hours of the morning when Tony and Happy rode into Carinthia. The city was just stirring and its guards were too sleepy to question two laundry men with a lot of laundry as they entered the city. They made their way to the inn and stabled their horses. The innkeeper showed them to their rooms and agreed to wake them up in 4 hours just in time for a late breakfast.

They fell asleep immediately, Happy snoring gently and Tony too tired to notice.

* * *

All was quiet in the stables as well. The donkey chewed on some hay happily. The cart was in the corner, still filled with linen.

The donkey looked curiously at the linen bundle as it began to rustle. Then a slender fair hand appeared from the mass of bed linen. Another hand appeared as well and they began to push away the bedsheets and pillows until finally Pepper could break free.

She crept out of the cart, strawberry blonde hair tousled wildly. She walked over to a barrel of water and splashed her face with force. Then she put on her lad disguise by tucking her hair under her large black hat and wearing a shapeless, oversized coat. She had bound her breasts and wore a large kerchief around her neck, so between the large hat and the kerchief, her face couldn't be seen clearly. She slung her satchel around her chest.

Then she walked to the inn and sat down at a table in its restaurant area. Breakfast was being served.

She gestured at a serving boy imperiously and he immediately brought her a cup of ale.

The innkeeper strolled over curiously. "Who might you be, kind sir? I don't think you have a room here."

She deepened her voice and spoke. "I'm with your other guests who are sleeping upstairs. The laundry men from a far away place."

She wiggled her eyebrows at the innkeeper, trying to make him understand that she was part of Tony's group. He did so immediately and nodded solemnly. "Right then, breakfast for our good sir here."

The serving boy brought over rye bread with cheese and a meat stew. Pepper ate the hot food with gusto. She hadn't eaten anything since last afternoon, before hiding away in the cart.

She grinned gleefully as she thought about what she had done. After the way Tony excluded her from the mission, she decided to prove to him that she could be an asset on a quest and wasn't going to be sidelined.

She confided in Magdalene, who had a few choice words about Tony's attitude. It was her idea that Pepper should hide in the donkey cart under all the linen. This was easy because Tony had entrusted Maggie with the task of arranging the linen around the armor. And Jarvis agreed to tell Tony, a little white lie about Pepper's whereabouts.

So she lay in the cart quietly on the trip to Carinthia. It was a comfortable journey but Pepper had to really control herself from laughing out loud, during Tony's and Happy's lusty limerick competition.

Much to her glee, she heard Happy loudly coming down the stairs. She kept her head low as he walked into the dining room and sat down at the table next to her. He looked at her absently and returned her friendly nod.

 _Hee hee, Happy doesn't even recognize me._

Happy raised his hand suddenly and Pepper tensed slightly as Tony walked to the table. She realized he was staring at her. She kept her head low and chewed slowly.

 _Can I fool the great Lord Stark with my disguise?_

Tony sat down and Happy started talking excitedly about the city. But Tony was still staring at her intently. Then their breakfast came and they ate quickly.

Pepper relaxed and had another glass of ale, then waited for them to leave, so that she could follow them. She saw them take the stairs as all the rooms were on the first floor. She casually got up and walked up the stairs. Then she paused.

 _Now which room are they in? The ones on the left or the right? I'm confused._

Then she heard Happy's loud exclamation coming from the left. She walked quietly to the 3rd door and heard Happy say something again.

She came closer to the door, to knock, only to be shocked when the door abruptly opened and she was suddenly yanked into the room forcefully. A strong hand had caught her by the shoulder and held her firmly against the room's wall. She was stunned but kept quiet as she looked into the grim faces of Tony and Happy.

Happy said "Hey lad, who are you and why are you following us?"

But Tony cut him off with an exasperated smirk on his face. "It is no one but Pepper, Happy." And he pulled Pepper's hat off her head.

She smiled innocently at them both. "Hey boys... so I hope you had a good rest..."

Happy was acting like a goldfish again. "How... how did you, where did you..."

Pepper ignored his question and turned to Tony, who was still holding her shoulder firmly. "How did you know it was me? What gave me away?"

His eyes flickered with emotion at that sentence but he sternly asked her, "What are you doing here, Pepper? I thought I made it clear you were not to come on this quest."

She looked back him, her face equally stern. _Face him, Pepper. Don't back down._

"Tony, I am going to prove to you, that I can take care of myself. And you have to acknowledge that i managed to stow away without your notice."

Tony had a mischievous gleam in his eye. He nodded in agreement. "Very well, you have made your point."

Happy looked relieved at the way the matter was settled.

Pepper was relieved too. She didn't want to fight with Tony again. She grinned at him happily. "So... what's our plan?"

Tony said, "Happy, please go to the stables and make sure the horses are prepared. I will help Pepper decide on a weapon and will meet you at the stables."

Happy nodded and left. Pepper saw the chest with the armor in the room. "Won't you be taking this?" She asked as she tucked her hair back under her hat.

"No, we are going to do some reconnaissance first as we need to understand what is going on. We can come back for it later. Now the bag of weapons is over there behind the bed. Go, take a look."

Pepper walked over to said bag. Then she heard the door close and a loud click and clang.

She gasped. _I've been had!_

She ran back to the door and tried to open it but it was latched from the outside. She started to pound her fists on the door and shouted,

"Anthony Stark, you let me out! This is not fair! How dare you...you fiend... you! How dare you lock me in! Let me out!"

She laid her ear against the door, listening for any indication that Tony was still there. But she heard nothing. Then she slumped against the door and sat down on her heels. _Now what should I do?_

* * *

Any guesses on how Tony realized it was Pepper in disguise?


	30. All Hail the Queen

_Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. - Confucius_

Tony and Happy were studying the hustle and bustle of the city's main stables, which were just outside the city's castle. While Happy enjoying himself, busy muttering about guards and horses and grooms, Tony was still thinking of Pepper, locked up at the inn.

 _I do not know whether to be angry at her cheek or admire her for it. Hiding in the cart and coming with us... Pepper, you really are a handful. She'll be safe at the inn, until we return from our scouting._

They knocked out two guards who were patrolling the stables and quickly changed into their clothes. This was going to be purely reconnaissance, get in the castle, scout around, see what they were up against and get out. Tony changed into his uniform and chuckled at the sight of Happy struggling to fit into the guard's tight uniform.

Once they were dressed, they sneakily joined a marching guard unit, which luckily, turned out to be the next shift of guards for the palace. They marched through the courtyard and into the castle. The guards moved towards the mess for lunch. Tony and Happy quietly separated themselves from the crowd and headed for the throne room.

"What are we looking for exactly, Sir?" asked Happy.

"We are looking for the lady who is now the queen of this city. I want to see her. I also want to see exactly how many soldiers or guards are in this castle. Now act natural."

Happy whispered as they marched, "I have a question but not about what we are going to do."

Tony sighed, "Let me think, you want to know how I saw through Pepper's disguise."

Happy nodded.

Tony very nonchalantly said, "I have a sixth sense about these things. She is too womanly to pass off as a boy."

The dragon chortled so loudly, that Tony nearly jumped with the sound. _Liar, liar, Anthony. Oh my, we must not let Hereald know, that as soon as you came to the table, the smell of lilies and vanilla assailed your senses so thoroughly, that your heart and head told you, Pepper is here. Tsk, tsk, imagine, you could do that through all that grime as well._

The throne room was just up ahead. It was full of courtiers and ladies of the court, who were waiting for the Queen to arrive. Tony nodded to the guardsmen in the room, who nodded in return and left.

Tony whispered to Happy "They think we have come to relieve them. Now you stand on the right, I'll be on the left. Don't panic. Just... be a guard."

They stood at attention and trumpets began to sound. The entire court curtsied or bowed as the Queen stepped in from the far side of the room, where Tony and Happy were standing.

She was a tall, curvaceous brunette with riotous curls, cascading down her back. She was clad in a shoulder-less, tight black tunic, trimmed with gold and a large, blood-red, ruby brooch was pinned on her chest.

Tony stared at her. _She seems familiar. The hair, the body... I feel certain I've seen her before but where?_

The Queen was too far away for Tony to get a good look at her face. But the way she walked and looked, was giving him a strong sense of deja vu.

Her attendants fanned her as she stretched languorously on the throne, the ruby glittering. The head minister read out the items of the day and Tony watched as the whole room paid complete and utmost attention only to the Queen. They seemed to salivate at her every word and watched her movements with desperate anticipation.

When she sensually took off one of her rings to reward a courtier, the room went wild with excitement, the courtiers climbing over each other, clamoring to reach her hand. She laughed winsomely at them and then snapped her fingers. The noise died down immediately.

He looked at Happy to see if he had noticed the same weird behavior and was shocked. Happy's mouth was open, his eyes were unfocused and he was literally drooling at the Queen. Tony hissed at him but he paid Tony no attention and just kept staring.

 _Ok, what is going on?_

 _I do not know, Anthony, but there is something strange at work here. Be careful_ , the dragon whispered.

The Queen stood up, stretched sexily and began to walk with her entourage towards the exit, which Tony and Happy were guarding. Tony snapped to attention, adopting an impassive expression. He surreptitiously stared at the her, as she walked through the parting crowd, trying to understand what was all the fuss about.

She was very fair, with an attractive mole under her pillow-shaped, luscious lips. Her hips swayed seductively as she moved. And her eyes, doe shaped with long, long lashes... Tony began to feel light-headed. The room started to sway. His vision turned blurry.

He began to chant inwardly, like a prayer.

 _My Queen, my Queen, I would give anything for a chance to kiss your feet. I would be your slave till the end of time. My Queen, I would do anything for you._

He could feel the beginnings of an erection. His heart started to pound with sexual anticipation. He wanted to touch the Queen so badly.

The Queen was doing her rounds, graciously accepting tributes and declarations of loyalty from her kneeling subjects. When she stepped towards a courtier, sunlight streaming from the high windows, reflected off the ruby, turning it a light, strawberry red.

The sparkling jewel penetrated the thick haze of lust in Tony's mind. _I've seen that color before on one most fair. The one I love._

The memory came to him. Of a woman looking at him with eyes, deep blue and hair that color. Smiling at him. Dancing with him in the moonlight. The scent of lilies.

 _Pepper is the queen of my heart. Not this... not this woman._

The thought echoed in his head loudly and he felt as if he had been dunked suddenly into freezing cold water. The room started to shift into focus. His mind was clear now. He looked at the Queen with sharper eyes.

 _Is she a sorceress? Why did I fade out like that? Has she cast a spell on the court?_

The dragon murmured, _You couldn't hear me, Tony. Whatever it was, it cut you off from me. There is a dark presence at work here. It is her or in her. I can't make out. She reeks of blood to me._

The Queen finally started to walk towards Happy and Tony. Tony schooled his face into a stoic expression. He looked straight ahead as she came towards the exit. He could feel her staring intently at him. He began to sweat for some reason. The Queen stopped right in front of him. Looking him over impudently. Then she smiled wickedly, exposing small white teeth.

She whispered sideways to one amongst her entourage, still looking at Tony. Then she passed the exit. The room started to clear. Tony made to leave, trying to grab Happy when the courtier came over.

"Our Queen wants to see you right now in her private chambers."

 _What?_

Tony showed no emotion but muttered impassively "What ever for, my lord? I'm just a humble guardsman."

"You fool!", the courtier hissed at him. "You cannot refuse the queen's command!"

 _This may well be a trap but I cannot rouse further suspicion._

He clicked his heels together and saluted smartly. Then he pulled Happy and they marched to the Queen's room.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._


	31. Pepper Sneaks In

As if Pepper is going to sit this adventure out. As if.

This chapter is a little short for my liking, so I'm uploading the next chapter as well.

* * *

 _The cautious seldom err._

Pepper watched the cook's apprentice wipe his snotty nose on his sleeve as he sulkily picked out vegetables.

She was in the city's marketplace, stalking the apprentice because she knew he was the only way she could get inside the castle.

She smirked as she thought how she managed to foil Tony. Little did he know, she always carried a hair pin and she used that to pick the lock of the bedroom door.

 _It is a good thing I never told him I can pick locks. Anyways, he was being such a stuffed shirt about me joining him and Happy. It serves him right if I do my own scouting._

The apprentice moved to another stall and another. He was clearly bored. At the cured meats stall, he perked up because the stall keeper's daughter was a well endowed, comely, young woman who was giving him a come hither gleam.

Pepper moved closer but ignored their conversation, dismissing it as flirtatious chatter until she heard the apprentice mention the new queen.

"You should be careful, you hear," he said hoarsely, leaning towards the stall girl. "She likes you good looking types. I've seen prettier wenches than you, locked up in the dungeon and then... poof!" he gestured dramatically. "They disappear one day, never to be seen again."

The store girl laughed throatily. "You is pulling my leg. Where do these girls go and what does she do with them?"

The apprentice whispered "I don't know much, I don't, but just last week, three beautiful young ones were brought from a far off village. They was fed nice food for a night and kept in the dungeon. I know because I took the food to them. They was charged with some petty crime. The guards told me, they were going to be transported but I was up that night and I saw them taken to her chamber. The queen's chamber. The next day, they was nowhere to be found. The guards say they were taken away but, but see this."

He pulled out a thin silver anklet from his jacket. "I saw this on one of the girls. The next day I found this, in the castle gutter. What you make of that?"

The stall girl laughed again while Pepper mulled his words in her head.

 _He could be lying. He's certainly trying to get her attention but what... what if he's telling the truth? What's happening to these girls? And she's smartly bringing them from other villages, so there are no young girls disappearing from this city itself. Hence no one will pay attention._

The town bell rung twice and the apprentice quickly paid for his meats.

Then Pepper saw him move towards the alleyway behind the marketplace.

 _He's going to take a piss. Now is my chance._

She pulled the cloak's hood onto her head and sneaked into the smelly alley. Sure enough, the apprentice was preparing to relieve himself against the wall.

She crept up behind him and poked the butter knife, she had taken from the inn, into his back. He gasped but didn't turn around and she growled thickly at him

"You be working in the castle for the cook?"

"Y...y...y...ye..yes, yes, I'm just an apprentice. Don't hurt me please."

"I won't if you do exactly what you are told to do. Don't go to the castle. Take the day off. Go home and go to bed and do not leave your house. Is that clear?"

"Yes, yes, just leave me be."

"Oh and one more thing... give me your chef's hat, jacket and pass. Take then off and throw them down."

He quickly did as she said.

"Now run away and remember, do not breathe a word of this to anyone."

He blindly ran from the alley, leaving his bag of groceries behind as well.

Pepper took off her black cloak and shirt. She was going to sneak in as a boy, so she had bound her breasts.

The palace wouldn't allow her to take weapons inside, so she hadn't brought her short sword. But she had a sharp blade that she had secretly pocketed from Tony's workshop. She tied the blade to her chest with string. Then she put her shirt and the apprentice's roomy jacket on. It had a number of old and fresh food stains. She put the hat on and pulled the cloak on as well.

 _The more nondescript I am, the better. I do not want to attract any attention at all._

She picked up the bag of groceries and began to walk towards the castle. _I need to reach there before they start preparing supper._

There was a long line at the back entrance for servants and cooks. Two guardsmen were checking bags and passes.

She had rubbed some dirt on her face and tied her hair up under the hat, so she hoped she could pass off as a scrawny, tall lad.

When it was her turn, she handed the pass to one guard, while the other went through her bag.

"Where's Eamon?"

She answered gruffly, "He be ill. He sent me with his pass. I even brought the groceries."

The guards let her pass.

 _Phew, I'm in._

She followed another cook to the main kitchen. It was bustling with culinary activity. Supper was being prepared.

Pepper placed the meats on the counter and moved to the cutting table with some vegetables, trying to blend in.

 _I need to be smart. I can't do any snooping now. Later, after supper, I can sneak out. The apprentice mentioned the dungeons. There's something going on there. I must go there first._


	32. Old Sins Cast Long Shadows

_To be wrong is nothing unless you continue to remember it._

It was the eleventh hour and the castle was eerily quiet. Pepper had just sneaked out of the kitchen where the cooks and the kitchen staff were busy snoring after a hard day's work.

She went to the servants washroom where she removed the blade from under her shirt and instead slung it around her waist, so she could reach it easier. She also rubbed her face with soot and ash, so she would look like a dirty kitchen servant.

 _OK. Let me think this through. I exit this washroom, I go down the left staircase and right there, are the dungeons. There will be guards. I need to be quiet. I wonder if Tony and Happy returned to the inn yet._

She gulped, remembering the cheeky note she left Tony ... teasing him about escaping and how he wouldn't be able to find her.

 _I hope he doesn't get too angry. Especially since he was so mad about me tagging along._

She sighed pensively and exited the washroom. The corridor was dark and ornately decorated with statues and busts and tapestries.

She heard voices approaching. _God's teeth ... quick, get behind that bust!_

She lifted up the tapestry behind the bust, stepped into position right behind it and let the tapestry cover her. Her torso and head would be covered by the thick material and the bust should hide her legs.

 _It's very dark in this section. I hope they won't see me._

She held her breath as the guards approached and passed her, heading towards the courtyard.

Then she inched out from under the tapestry and crept quietly down the circular, winding staircase. It ended in an alcove that opened near the dungeons.

She pulled out a small mirror from her bag and used it, to peer around the edge of the alcove's wall. Tony had shown her this trick.

One guard was at the entrance. Another one was snoring in the corner.

 _Think, Pepper, think..._

 _I got it ! The moonstone! I can use it as a distraction!_

She gently rolled the stone away from the alcove, in the opposite direction of the dungeons, right where the patrolling guard could see it. Then she crouched down in the dingy, dark corner under the stairs.

The guard came to the stone and picked it curiously, looking it over. Pepper snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

 _Whoops, I forgot the sleeping guard._

She turned slowly.

 _Phew! He's a sound sleeper._

Then she dragged the knocked out guard to the staircase alcove.

She picked up the moonstone and crept past the sleeping guard, who was now snoring loudly. She was finally in the dungeons which were poorly lit.

The first few cells were empty. She walked up to a closed cell and gently opened its peep hole. A young woman was chained to the cell wall. She was asleep.

Pepper walked to the next cell. It contained two young women. And the next cell contained, yet again, three young women.

 _Why are there so many women prisoners?_

She whispered to the inmates of cell 3. "Hey, pssssst..."

One of the women reacted loudly, "Get lost, you pervert."

Pepper glanced in fear at the other guard. Who was mercifully, still asleep.

She whispered, "I'm not here to stare. Why are you imprisoned?"

The young blonde woman said defiantly, "We did nothing wrong. We were kidnapped from our village of Boron two days ago. Since then, we have been chained up in here."

Another woman spoke up mournfully, "We haven't had anything to eat for two days."

Pepper felt sorry for her and rummaged in her bag, to see if she had any food. She pulled out two apples and pushed them through the peephole. "I need to carry on. I'll come back for you in some time."

She moved to the next cell and opened the peephole. This time she gasped, as the cell contained 5 more young women.

 _What's going on? Why are there only young women in these cells?_

She moved to the last cell. The door was not locked. There was an extremely old woman chained to the wall. She stared at Pepper and smiled sadly.

Pepper came closer.

"Let me get you out of these chains, matron."

She took out her hair pin and started to work on the woman's leg chain.

The old woman caught her hand frailly and whispered in a tired, slow voice to Pepper, "Don't bother, I don't have much time. I want to tell someone what I know. Please listen to me. Perhaps you can save this city."

Pepper nodded and the woman began to speak.

* * *

Tony came to consciousness slowly, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He felt so groggy and heavy.

 _Where am I? What... did I faint?_

His vision cleared and he looked around to see, he was in a small, cozy room with a fireplace. It seemed to be a ladies dressing room as there was a cupboard and a dressing table.

The fire was lit, so he was sweating lightly. He was also tightly strapped to a vertical wooden board, thick steel cuffs around his wrists and feet. A steel band crossed his chest and another one crossed his neck.

 _Tony, this time you are in real trouble. Where's Happy? Why am I tied up?_

He felt very tired and his head was throbbing. Then it came to him: Being taken to meet the Queen and the ensuing confrontation.

 _Morganna. Crap, did it have to be Morganna?_

Before Yin Sen, before Ryunn's flame, before the Battle of Nioh, Tony had been a debauched knight of the court. And one of his famous conquests was Morganna Debouis, the main Lady-in-Waiting to Queen Arianna, King Leoric's wife. Morganna was well-known far and wide, for her beauty and her wealth. But she had never married because as rumors went, she enjoyed living a decadent life in the court. With Tony's roving eye and her aggressive sexual appetite, they were bound to cross paths and they did so, by having a torrid tryst. It was purely sexual and short, just the way Tony liked it.

Tony grimaced inwardly. _However, the lady didn't like it that I left her. Or rather, I let Jarvis tell her, that I left her. I conveniently left the palace and came back two days later, this time in the arms of the charming Lady Triste. I had hoped, Morganna would let it go but... I don't think she's forgotten what I did._

 _Tsk Tsk,_ the dragon whispered, _Anthony Stark's past as a tom cat, comes back to haunt him. But this Morganna... she is no ordinary woman. There is some being, some presence that is within her, strengthening her magic._

"Magic!" Tony said aloud.

 _Yes, Anthony, she used very dark magic on you and there is a spell on the menfolk in this castle. I fear she has very evil plans for you._

He strained against his bonds but he was too weak and he fell back against the board.

The door opened quietly and Morganna slinked in, grinning evilly from ear-to-ear.

"My, my, Anthony, the sight of you tied up is bringing back so many memories... How long as it been? A year, two years?"

He glared at her. "I do not know what game you are playing here, Morganna, but let me go! Or I will..."

"Or you will what? Burn me away with your little blue flame?" She let out a tinkling laugh at his stunned expression. "Oh my dear Lord Stark, I know of your dirty secret. I know because you see, even I have been blessed with an unholy gift."

She pushed aside her robe, to expose the ruby, a blood red mass against her white, bloodless skin. Tony watched warily as the ruby began to pulsate as if it was alive, the redness swirling.

Morganna smirked at him and moved to a side table, where she poured herself a glass of wine. "Let me tell you about my benefactor, Anthony."

"Soon after your exile from court, King Leoric left me. Oh!" she made a moue at him, "That's right, you didn't know that I was sarding your precious noble King, behind your back. Yes, we were always lovers, even through all my trysts with other men. Leoric didn't mind my affairs as my reputation helped allay any suspicions that Arianna had. But he left me... for a younger woman. After all our years together. He poisoned Arianna's mind about me, making me out to be a slut who was after him."

Her face turned red with anger at this and the ruby also seemed to darken frighteningly.

"I was forced to leave the court. Finally I was fed up with being left by men, fed up of putting up with their rutting affections, only for them to move on to the next young thing. So I made a deal with the devil." She said flippantly.

"I had dabbled with magic before, mild curses, hexes here and there. But this time, I needed something powerful, so I approached a sorcerer, who lived on the outskirts of the city. He summoned a powerful demon from Hell, who was willing to help me as long as I helped him. Perhaps you have heard of him? Asmodeus..."

The dragon hissed loudly in Tony's head. _A Demon Lord! You foolish woman!_

"No? Doesn't ring a bell? Well, he is one of the seven Lords of Hell and his key interest is the sin of Lust. He thrives on feelings of illicit passion and sex. So we came to an agreement. He would gift me with endless youth and beauty and the power to entrap men with lust. In return, I provide him with the souls of those who succumb to their lust for me."

"Souls?!" said Tony in horror. "God's teeth, woman! Is there no limit to your desperation?"

Morganna looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling with glee. "The poor slobs, they have no idea what's waiting for them. I have passionate, torrid sex with them, in front of the Demon. They are so blind with lust, they don't realize till the end, that there's something else in the room. Watching and waiting, hungry for more."

"Do you know how the Great Asmodeus harvests souls, Anthony? He sucks the life out of their bodies, slowly..." She slurped at her wine, "And sometimes," she grinned maniacally, "He eats them alive, starting with their feet. And yes, he lets me watch!"

* * *

Asmodeus is one of the seven princes of hell, a demon prince and represents one of the seven deadly sins, Lust.


	33. The Queen Tells All

JanSaav and Guests thanks for your kind words. I'm trying to update this adventure with a new chapter everyday.

* * *

 _To see what is right and not do it is the worst cowardice._

The elderly lady was very pale with thin wisps of hair on her head. She leaned back against the wall and sighed tiredly.

"Three weeks ago, a beautiful, young woman, named Morganna Debouis, came to court. She told us that she was thrown out of King Leoric's court for having an affair with one of his favorite knights. She appealed to our good nature, to let her stay in the city for a few days, so that she could gather her resources. She seemed vulnerable and I felt it wasn't fair that she was punished while the knight was not."

"So we gave her a house and servants, since it was to be temporary. She started coming to court a lot and became very popular, very quickly. One by one, the courtiers, our friends, even the soldiers were bewitched with this young woman. But it seemed rather strange. They seemed to be mindlessly in lust with her. And they were desperately passionate to do anything to be with her."

"I mentioned this to my husband, who laughed at me. He felt I was being paranoid. Morganna would be desired, he said, she is a beautiful woman. I listened to him until one day, I saw my husband fall to his knees in his own throne room and give his kingdom to Morganna, because he felt she was his queen."

Pepper gasped. "You are the Queen of Carinthia? Oh, your highness! And this Morganna, she..."

"Yes, I was the Queen of this city. Queen Jacinta." The lady said sadly. "That day, the she devil took over my kingdom and throne. Our own guards, so hypnotized with her beauty, clapped me and my husband in irons and imprisoned us. We were separated

I know not where my husband is. For a week, I languished in this cell. I struggled to understand what spell, what dark magic, had Morganna placed on my people. It seemed to affect men and women alike, though the women just became blind drones, willing to obey her."

She sighed again heavily. "Each day, I heard young women being brought into this dungeon and jailed. Each night, I heard at least two or three of them, being dragged away, kicking and screaming but never returning."

"Then Morganna asked for me. I was taken to a chamber, deep in the depths of the castle, below ground. A room with a bed, a fire and a mirror. And then I learnt..."

She trailed off here, her entire frame shivering. Pepper caught her hand comfortingly but then recoiled at the coldness of the Queen's hand. And its paper-like texture.

Queen Jacinta continued, inhaling harshly. "She has made an unholy alliance with an otherworldly being of great power. It has given her a jewel that drains life. She then stores the life force in special crystal containers and bathes in the energy, every day. That is the source of her beauty. The jewel infuses the life force maliciously with a spirit of blinding desire and lust, that's why all men are bewitched by her."

Pepper felt goosebumps rise on her arms. "It drains life? So all the young girls..."

The older woman nodded sadly. "It reduces the victim to a husk of bones and skin. With young women, its effect is instantaneous; all their beauty and youth is drained and the victim is dead at the end of it. Nothing but a pile of ash. That's why there are no corpses and the people of the city, suspect nothing."

"With older women, there is less beauty, less youth, so it's a more painful, slower, draining." She started to whisper pitifully. "Only coldness remains in your veins. The slightest breeze pricks your skin like a thousand needles. Your organs feel so heavy on your bones."

Pepper widened her eyes in horror. "Your highness, did Morganna..."

The Queen stared weakly at Pepper, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes. She gestured at the locket around her neck. Pepper opened it and gasped as the locket revealed two portraits of a middle aged man and woman, both wearing crowns.

"That devil! She took your life force as well!"

The Queen nodded weakly. "For the last five days, Morganna has been draining me, little by little. Now there's nothing left of me."

"Your Highness, I... we can save you. My lord Anthony may be in this castle as we speak. He's..."

The Queen widened her eyes and croaked, "You must save him. If Morganna seduces him, he will be lost to her forever. Go find him and work together to kill that bitch. Here."

She pulled out a thin scrap of parchment from her robes. "There is a long, secret passageway, running through the castle's walls. The passageway has a secret entrance to nearly every room in the castle, except the dungeons and basement. Use this to move around."

She closed her eyes tightly and said, "It is too late for me and perhaps, for my John as well. I am happy at least, that he will not see me like this, broken. Take care, young man. Find a way to stop this evil."

Pepper watched with dismay, as the Queen stood up and began to crumble into ash, before her very eyes. In a few seconds, there was nothing left of her but a small pile of dust, the locket in its center. She picked it up and ran out of the cell, bile rising in her throat.

 _Tony and Happy, I need to find them and we need to stop this. I hope to God, they are ok._

Just then, she heard a very familiar, loud voice, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Consarn it, you pissants! LET ME GO!" This was followed by scuffling and shoving and another voice swearing.

 _Happy! He's coming down the stairs. Wait, what about the sleeping guard?_

The sound had roused him and Pepper charged at him quickly, knocking him down before he could fully awaken. The guard fell over on his rump and Pepper picked up his shield and hit him in the face, hard. He fell down, unconscious.

She picked up his short sword and held it in both hands. _Remember your training. Defend using the sword. Use the force coming towards you, to repel it._

She stood in the stance Tony had taught her, for the short sword. Sword hilt in both hands, sword raised backwards, ready to swing forward, one knee in the front, one knee back, body weight balanced in the middle.

Happy came tumbling down the stairs, the guard behind him guffawing loudly. He stopped laughing, however, when he saw Pepper, poised to attack. Then he nimbly jumped over Happy, charged and raised his axe, roaring at Pepper. She held the sword in both hands and deflected his blow. Then she used her elbow to smash him in the face and when he stumbled back with pain, she raised the sword high above her head and brought it down in a clean strike.

The guard lay dead at her feet and Pepper stared at him, the enormity of what she had done, shocking her. _I... I killed him._ His blood was dripping from the sword and she absently wiped it on her sleeve. Now the bright, thick red blood was on her clothing and she began to feel nauseous.

Then she felt Happy take the sword from her and he pushed her to sit on the floor. She could hear him murmur soothingly, "There, there, Pepper" "It is ok, Pepper". He made her fold her knees and gently shoved her head between them.

Her head began to clear and she inhaled deeply. Happy said quietly, "Your first kill is always the most difficult. It is not easy to take a man's life but sometimes, you have to do so, to save your own. This time, you saved mine and I thank you."

She gulped and stood shakily. _Now is not the time to go to pieces, Pepper. Think about what Queen Jacinta said. Save this city._

"Happy, where's Tony? The evil Queen needs to be stopped, you have no idea what horrifying acts she's been up to."

Happy flushed guiltily. "Well, I and Tony got cornered by the Queen and I... I wasn't much help, I..."

"You found her very attractive and thinking about her lustily, addled your mind. You couldn't focus and all you wanted to do, was to take care of your Queen." said Pepper matter-of-factly.

Happy gaped at her. "How... how do you know that? Did you see me? What, Pepper..."

"Happy, where is Tony?"

"He and I were forced to see the Queen in her chambers. I sort of remember going there and then... the Queen lifted her jewel and blasted Tony in the face, with a blinding red light. He flew backwards and hit his head hard. Then I snapped out of my lustful haze. I charged at the Queen but her two burly attendants stepped in and I fought them but I was overpowered. She told them to take me to the dungeons. Tony was carried off somewhere."

Happy grew pale. "Shit, Tony... I'm scared now. What will they do to him?"

Pepper quickly told Happy what Queen Jacinta told her.

Then she and Happy came up with a plan of action: Happy would run back to the inn, to get the Iron Knight suit's breastplate and gauntlets. They would need this to fight this Queen Morganna. When he returned, he would free all the girls in the dungeon

Pepper would find Tony, using the secret passage way, to move through the castle undetected. They split up, each determined to see this through.

* * *

Morganna draining young girls for their beatuy, is in part inspired by Elizabeth Bathory.


	34. The Blue Flame Fades

Anne Mercy, thank you for your lovely detailed comment! Pepper definitely hiding something from Tony. All shall be revealed in the end. Also, thank you for binge reading 33 chapters, an achievement in itself.

Warning: Explicit Content Ahead.

* * *

 _If we don't know life, how can we know death? - Confucius_

Pepper crept along the narrow, dark crevice, cautiously feeling her way forward.

 _It is so dark in here, how can I see the map to know if I'm going in the right way..._ Then it came to her. _The moonstone!_

She dug around in her tiny satchel and pulled out the glowing orb. It immediately bathed the path ahead in a soft, blue light and she looked at the map.

 _The next door should be the Queen's room. Let me check if Tony is in there._

She walked five steps forward and lightly tapped the right side wall. It was hollow. She gingerly felt the wall upwards, checking for a lever or a knob or something to open it. Then she felt the indented spot halfway at the top. Pepper pressed it gently. The wall slid open sideways and she saw that it opened in the room's fireplace. But there was no one in the room.

She chided herself mentally.

 _That was close, Pepper. Next time, open a smaller gap._

She looked at the map. _The next room was the former Queen's dressing room. Hmmm, let's check in there._

She stepped back into the crevice, slid the wall back into place and took 10 steps forward. This time, there was a wooden panel and there was no indentation but a small lever at the panel's bottom.

Pepper slid the lever back, very cautiously to open the panel. She quickly realized the secret opening was inside a large standing cupboard in the room. Large enough for her to stand straight in. The doors were intricately latticed, so she could look outside without being seen.

She could see Tony standing, some distance away, close to a beautiful woman, with black curls and a lush figure. Pepper could see the woman had a large, red ruby around her neck. _This must be Morganna. What are they doing?_

She watched as the woman laughed deeply at Tony and then suddenly, caught his jaw and kissed him deeply. She pressed herself tightly to his body.

Pepper swallowed her gasp of anger. _Great, of course Tony has succumbed to this witch's spell of lust. Of course he would. Now how do I snap him out of it?_

Then she saw that Tony was not responding to Morganna's kiss, he was trying to pull away. That's when she noticed the board behind him and the steel band. _God's teeth, he's bound to the wooden board! He can't move!_

Morganna finally broke off the kiss and Pepper saw that she had viciously bitten Tony during the kiss as his bottom lip was bleeding.

Then Morganna said "Anthony, don't be foolish. Do you remember what happened when you tried to be noble with Leoric? Do you remember how he kicked you out of the city, taking away your knighthood? You and me, we both have lost so much. But now, we are both blessed with powerful gifts."

She continued, "Yes, I know about the blue fire that burns in your chest. Symbol of a higher being, that has blessed you with his presence."

Tony tightened his jaw, looking to one side, as Morganna continued "We can rule this city together, my lord. With your command of the flame and my knowledge of the dark arts, we can control Asmodeus and use his power to reign forever."

Tony stared at her. "Why do you want to control Asmodeus? Consarn it, woman! Do you seek to double-cross a demon?"

Morganna looked pensive for a minute. "He... He wants to turn me into a succubus. So that we can have a child together. That is his ultimate aim, a half human, half demon offspring, a demigod amongst mortals, so he can spread his power over the Earth. In my current mortal state, I cannot breed with him. The sheer power of him would kill me. I must be turned into a demon. But I don't want to bear his child..."

Then she smiled at him. Pepper's blood turned cold at the evilness in her smile. _What is she going to do?_

Morganna used one long, sharp nail to tear Tony's shirt open, exposing his chest and the blue arc, which was glowing furiously. Tony glared at her and struggled futilely against the cuffs.

"We had a good time in bed, didn't we, Anthony?" Morganna purred seductively. "Don't you remember, the way you fucked me hard, thrusting into me with that powerful cock of yours, relentlessly? The way you would scream my name as you released yourself within me. I loved the roughness of your beard on my breasts and thighs. We have chemistry, Anthony. Can't you see we are perfect for each other. I am your queen." Her voice had darkened with power and she stared straight into Tony's eyes.

 _This woman is going to blind him with lust now. Resist her, Tony!_

Morganna opened her robe and let it drop to the floor, exposing her nude body to Tony.

Pepper stared at her perversely beautiful body. _Those poor girls, she's taken their youth, to make herself a goddess._

But Tony didn't even bat an eyelid at the woman's naked form.

Morganna then pushed her hand down his pants, feeling him roughly. She screeched angrily and Tony grinned at her.

He drawled "For all your beauty, you seem to have lost your sensual touch, Morganna. Perhaps Asmodeus is right. You would be better as a succubus."

 _He's not aroused by her at all. She does not have any power over him._

But Morganna did not seem like she would give up so easily. "You just need a little physical encouragement, Anthony."

She tightened her grip on his cock and Tony cried out in pain. Then she began to jerk his penis roughly, trying to force him to become erect. Tony gritted his teeth and cursed loudly.

With her other hand, Morganna slashed her nails across his chest, horizontally, scratching him hard. When that didn't get a response from Tony, she instead, dug her nails deeply into his flesh and raked them down his chest, towards his groin, leaving bloody gashes in her wake.

Pepper covered her mouth with her hand, to stop herself from crying out. Blood was dripping slowly onto the floor. His chest and stomach were badly scratched, in crisscrossed slashes and long straight cuts.

Morganna was lazily trailing her long sharp nail along his left cheek, leaving another laceration on his skin that started to bleed. Tony just closed his eyes tightly but didn't make a sound.

She pulled his penis harshly again and he opened his eyes wide, his body bucking with the pain. Morganna licked the blood from his cheek and then slapped him hard across the face, making his lip bleed even more.

Pepper felt horribly helpless and furiously angry at the same time. She tugged the blade free from the string on her chest and tightened her grip on its hilt.

 _She's hurting him so badly, I have to do something. But...I can't defeat her if she uses magic. I must do something!_

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Morganna yelled "Go away, I'm busy."

A hesitant voice said "Your highness, your guest of the evening is waiting in the basement chamber. Everything has been arranged as per your wishes."

Morganna looked at Tony thoughtfully. "I will be there in 10 minutes."

The door closed and she turned to pick up her robe and put it on. "Anthony, I do not have the time to play with you. I wish I had. But if you won't join me..." she turned to him and raised the jewel. "I will just take what I want from you. And what I want, is your flame."

She smiled evilly and started to murmur in an unintelligible language. "Ammon Ra, arurr tha, arurr tha, Asmodeus, Ammon Ra, Aung Un Ramaaaa"

The jewel began to change color, swirling into a dark red, like coagulated blood. She continued chanting, her face had gone pale and her eyes were dilated.

Tony stared unflinchingly at Morganna. "Do your worst."

Then he gasped as the jewel began to throb in dark pulses of red. Tony threw his head back hard against the board, his eyes wide and unblinking. His chest began to rise and fall deeply. He had turned so pale, that the veins in his neck and the side of his head became visible.

Pepper felt the blood rush from her face as well. She clasped her hand tightly over her mouth, to stop herself from screaming.

 _Oh God, she's draining him, she's draining him of the blue fire! Tony!_

She saw Morganna gently open the steel lid on his chest. Then Tony made a choking noise as the flame slowly began to flow out of his chest, moving in soft waves, like a stream of water. The stream of fire entered the jewel with a loud hiss. More and more of the flame began to flow in waves, out of Tony and he started to jerk softly. His eyes were moving frantically, still wide and unblinking.

Morganna gasped with pleasure as the jewel absorbed the streams of flame. "So much power, so much light, how have you managed to keep this within you, Anthony? Her hand that held the jewel, was shaking with the raw energy flowing into it, with force.

Tony gasped and his breathing slowed. A thin trickle of blood began to bleed from his nose. His chest jerked hard once as the stream of flame ended and was swallowed by the jewel.

Pepper started to pray. _Leave Morganna, leave please... hold on Tony. Hold on._

Morganna put the jewel around her neck and patted Tony on the cheek.

"There, there now, it is all over. Thank you for your gift, Anthony. I promise you, I will use it for no good. The servants will clear out your corpse tomorrow." She laughed and left the room.

No sooner had the door closed, Pepper burst out of the closet and ran to Tony. He was breathing very slowly as if each breath was a horrible effort. His eyes were staring at her in wonder but he couldn't speak.

"It is fine, Tony, I am going to save you, it is ok..." Pepper touched his face comfortingly but he was so cold and clammy. _Just like Queen Jacinta, before she..._

The arc hole was empty and dark. She did not know what to do. _What should I do? What should I do, Tony?_ she sobbed.

He just stared at her wordlessly.

* * *

I was inspired by The Singing Detective for Pepper's voyeurism from the latticed cupboard.

Also, another obvious inspiration was the scene from Iron Man where Obadiah paralyses Tony using the pulse do hicky thingie (Sonic Taser)


	35. Remember To Use The Light

**_Reader from France_**

Thank you for reading and your lovely comment. I will be updating every day... so far, so good.

* * *

 _We have two lives and the second begins when we realize we only have one. - Confucius_

Pepper stared in despair, as Tony's breathing slowed down to barely a wheeze. His eyes had started to close.

 _I do not know what to do. I do not know what to do. Think Pepper, think. The flame left Tony like a stream. It flows from one vessel to another. A vessel. Wait!_

She gasped. _He's transferred a part of the flame to the moonstone!_ "The moonstone!" She exclaimed out loud.

She pulled it out of her satchel. It was throbbing gently. She rubbed it and it seemed to burn at her comfortingly.

She held the moonstone in one hand, straight ahead of her, pointing towards the arc hole in Tony's chest. The flame began to glow. Pepper moved the stone closer to the hole and then yelped as the flame began to leave the stone and flow outwards towards Tony. She braced herself to keep her arm steady as the flame was radiating outwards with force.

The stone emptied, the flame was entirely in Tony's chest and Pepper gently closed the lid of the arc. She bit her lip with worry. Tony was still cold to her touch and his eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing either.

 _Don't tell me it is too late. Please Tony, wake up. Please._

Pepper started to cry softly. She leaned forward and gently hugged him, his body cold and stiff. She laid her head against his face and whispered to him, brokenly, "Please Tony, wake up, wake up, come back to me. Please Tony, don't die." She repeated this like a prayer, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 _He was drifting in an abyss, endlessly, drifting or flying or floating? It didn't matter any more, as long as he got to where he wanted to go._

 _Where am I going exactly? And why is it so cold?_

 _He clasped his arms around himself. It is cold, so cold. And so dark. It is nightfall? Where is the moon?_

 _He heard voices whisper to him. Wake up, wake up. Come back. Please don't die._

 _Come back to what, he shouted back into the emptiness. Come back to what?!_

 _Let me drift in peace, whoever you are, whatever you are. Let me float in solitude._

 _Please Tony, wake up. Wake up._

 _I know that voice._

 _Suddenly there was a light in the distance. A moon. White and pure, so high above him. He drifted towards the moon in the dark, no path or road to guide him._

 _I've always loved moonlight. Why can I smell lilies?_

 _He felt warmth surround him, envelop him. The moon had turned blue and fiery. Flames surrounded it like a circular, fiery frame. Blue flames. Cerulean blue. I know that color._

 _Let me get closer._

 _The voice began to call again. Wake up Tony, come back to me, Tony._

 _A different voice, animal in nature, began to whisper. It was another familiar voice._

 _Anthony. Anthony, you must come find me. I cannot remain outside you. Find me, Anthony._

 _He was much closer to the moon, which seemed to be growing larger and larger as he neared it. He could feel the heat of its flames on his face and his body. The flames danced gleefully in front of his eyes. He could see himself in them, reaching out._

 _He closed his eyes to stop the dancing flames. Instead he saw them dance even more, this time in red and gold. A very familiar shade of red and gold. He knew it would be soft to his touch._

 _Come back to me, Tony, the human voice whispered brokenly. Please... please come back._

 _He opened his eyes and saw the moon was so close, he touched it in wonder and it pulled him into its blue flaming depths. He sighed as he felt its gentle, blue, glowing warmth engulf him._

* * *

Tony felt weak but alive. He knew he wasn't in the dream abyss anymore. His chest stung and ached, thanks to Morganna's scratches. Or perhaps gashes were a better word. They felt deep and sensitive.

He could also feel something soft and warm leaning on one side of his body. And then he felt wetness as well.

He opened one eye cautiously to see a mass of tousled, red gold hair. _Pepper..._ he sighed.

He must have said it aloud because she moved backwards suddenly, out of surprise. Her eyes were wide and red. Tear streaks ran down her cheeks.

His mouth felt as if it was full of wool. He managed to murmur weakly. "Pepper, what are you doing here?"

"How... how did you enter the castle? I locked you in the inn room."

She stared at him, relief and joy evident in her wide eyes. He cleared his throat and looked around. _I feel so stiff and weak. The flame. I remember ..._

He jerked at his cuffs, trying to see his chest. Pepper cupped his jaw and forced him to look at her.

"Calm yourself, Tony. It's fine. I put the little flame from the moonstone into you. Morganna.." Peppers face tightened. "She took the rest. She drained it from you."

Tony closed his eyes. _The flame. The dragon. I've got to get them back. Dragon, where are you, my friend?_

Suddenly he felt so empty. The sibilant mocking voice in his head was silent.

He felt one of his wrists freed from the cuffs and looked down to see that Pepper had used a hair pin to pick the lock. She moved to his leg.

He said lightly, "So this is how you managed to escape the inn. Huh..."

She glanced up at him and smiled but didn't stop what she was doing. "This is also how I managed to escape the slave camp. I picked the lock on my chains."

She had freed one side of his body and he stretched his hand and leg in tandem, trying to reduce the stiffness.

"Where's Happy? Is he alright?"

"He's gone back to the inn to get your armor. He's fine."

Tony sighed. "Good to hear. I need to get the flame back at any cost. Facing Asmodeus without its strength, will be suicide."

Pepper looked puzzled. "Asmodeus?"

He told her what Morganna told him. About her deal with the demon lord and her desire to control the demon.

Pepper freed his leg and moved to the last cuff on his left hand. "But Tony, this plays in our favor. Don't you see? Morganna doesn't want this demon to learn of our plans. So she won't show him the flame. So we can still get it back."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You are right, Pepper. She will hide it from him."

"Tony, Morganna hasn't told you how she's manages to look so beautiful, has she?"

He shrugged "No. She was always a beautiful woman but she didn't have this damn power of lust."

The look in Pepper's eyes made him ask, "Why, what do you know, that I don't?"

It was his turn to be wide-eyed as Pepper told him the horrifying story of the young women in the dungeon and of Queen Jacinta.

Tony stretched out his left side slowly. He was finally free and standing upright in front of Pepper. He couldn't believe what she was telling him.

He said slowly "Morganna has... surpassed all known depths of depravity. This is truly horrifying. How many young women do you think she's killed?"

Pepper's eyes were shimmering with deep anger and sadness. "There are at least 8 women in the dungeons right now. From what I heard, at least 5 or 6 women a day, are taken to her. And she's been doing this for two weeks, ever since she came to power."

He said grimly, "We must stop her. We must destroy the jewel."

"What about the demon?"

"We can't kill it. It's too powerful. We can cage it and send it back to where it came from. First, I need my flame." He collapsed suddenly, feeling very weak. Pepper rushed to his side, supporting him.

He leaned on her, breathing in her familiar scent. He was very glad she was there. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Pepper. For coming back for me."

She looked at him with soft, warm eyes. "We will defeat this evil, my lord. Together. I won't let you down."

"And I won't disappoint you either. Now do you have any ideas, on where she kept the flame?"

Pepper grinned at him and pulled out a thin scrap of parchment from her bag. "I know just where to start."

* * *

A very subtle but sweet depiction in Iron Man is that Pepper''s love for Tony is what saves him from Stane's Sonic Taser.

Pepper does not throw away Tony''s arc reactor after removing it. Rather she frames it and gives it back to him as a gift. He feels collecting it is sentimental but ultimately it saves his life.

I've tried to twist the depiction here by showing that Tony's thoughtful gift to Pepper ironically ends up saving his life later.

Sorry for getting carried away with the whole Tony-moving-between-life-and-death part. I just couldn't stop writing it. And yes, it seems that Pepper pulls him back to life from the abyss of death. All I can say is ... when a man loves a woman...

Bloodborne inspired the giant moon bit. Beautiful video game.. any players out there? Give me a shout out if you do.


	36. Return to the Flame

Thank you for your comments on the Adventure so far. And for adding this Story to your Favorites list. The battle with Morganna is coming soon.

* * *

 _The gem cannot be polished without friction nor man without trials - Confucius_

Walking through the narrow passageway, was difficult. Tony needed support as he was still too weak. Pepper had caught him, firmly about the waist and was gently urging him forward. The only source of illumination was the faint light from his chest.

Sometimes when he would walk ahead, she had to support him from behind. He had not reached a normal body temperature yet, a fact that was worrying her but she kept it to herself.

He was breathing heavily as well. Halfway through, she reached into her pocket for the map and Tony helpfully leaned himself on the opposite wall. He closed his eyes tightly.

She asked with worry, "Tony, are you alright? Perhaps you should wait ..."

He cut her off instantly. "I'm coming with you, Pepper, end of discussion."

She wanted to argue but he looked so tired that she felt sorry for him. She reached out to push away a lock of his hair, that was falling into his face. His cut hair had grown out appealingly, giving him a rather dashing, disheveled air.

He caught her hand tightly as it pushed the hair back and looked at her intently.

She swallowed hard at the emotions in his eyes. _Sorrow, regret, pain... I can't bear to see him like this._

"Listen to me, Tony," she whispered firmly, "We are going to get through this. You will get the flame back. Do not despair. I will be here with you, come what may."

She looked at the map then, as he slowly let go of her hand. "We need to take 10 more steps. There will be a hollow wall on your side."

She braced herself and pulled his body onto her, bearing his weight. She felt his head touch hers sideways and he sighed softly. Then he began to walk with her.

They reached the wall and Pepper reached for the indentation. She pressed it slowly and then gestured to Tony, to be as quiet as possible. She slowly slid the wall sideways and looked out. She listened carefully but she heard no sound. She put her head out cautiously and looked around.

This was clearly a royal bedroom. A luxurious four poster bed with thick red drapes and a large cupboard. A small table with four chairs, food was laid out on it. A velvet love seat and huge, mahogany armoire in one corner.

Pepper stepped out and realized there was another fireplace in the room. This fireplace must have been built especially for hiding the passageway. There was clearly no one in the room and Pepper walked towards the bed, determined to find the special glass containers Queen Jacinta had mentioned.

She heard a soft groan and turned abruptly, then ran back to the fireplace as Tony slowly straightened himself and stood in the room.

She chided him. "Tony, really? You should have called me back. Be careful please."

He chuckled at her. "I didn't want to hold your curiosity back." He sat on the bed gingerly.

Pepper ignored him and opened the cupboard, looking for the containers.

"Pep, what are you searching for?"

She explained without turning around. "Queen Jacinta told me that the jewel can contain a limited amount of energy at a time. So once Morganna drains beauty, she transfers the energy of a day into these special containers made of crystal."

She pulled out the shelves of the cupboard, one by one. _No containers here._

She continued. "In the middle of Morganna..." she paused here, she didn't want to talk about Morganna abusing Tony.

But Tony filled in, "trying to jerk me off..." with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"There was a knock on the door. Someone came to tell her that her guest was ready. That means at this moment, Morganna is busy..." again Pepper paused, trying not to be crude.

Tony once again added, "sarding someone's brains out..."

"Thank you Tony, for that lovely mental image... Anyways she's going to need the jewel to be empty for so much energy. So if the jewel is with her..." here she paused, expecting Tony to complete her sentence but he didn't, he was busy digging under the covers of the bed.

Pepper huffed and continued herself, "So if the jewel is with her, the flame must be here in a crystal. Also, she intends to keep it a secret from the demon, so she can't tell him. She has to hide it till she knows what she wants to do with it. Consarn it! It is not in here."

She flushed at her swearing and heard Tony chortle loudly. She looked at him, an eyebrow arched. He was waggling both his eye brows at her in a mischievous manner. _The color has returned to his face. He looks much better._

Tony held up a largish wooden chest and said "Would you be referring to these containers, milady?"

Pepper gasped as he opened the box to reveal rows of crystal cylinders. She rushed over to him. _Oh my, look at all the crystals. They are so beautiful._

Each crystal was the size of a quill pen with the width of a fist. They were trapezoidal in shape with red glass lids. Pepper picked up a crystal filled with a bright gray smoky fluid. It looked like liquid moonlight except it was thick and viscous. It glowed at her touch as if it was alive.

Tony said soberly, "That must be the life fluid she drains from the young women."

Pepper looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "The demon keeps the souls and she keeps the beauty. This is clearly not a soul and it's not the flame either."

Pepper looked at the tube with new eyes now and shuddering deeply, placed it back. Then she saw the tube Tony was holding.

It was filled with a stream of blue flames, sparkling and flowing. She cautiously touched a finger to the tube and was shocked at its burning warmth.

"Come back to me, old friend." said Tony softly, his eyes lighting up. And before Pepper could do anything, he opened the arc lid in his chest and smashed the crystal against it.

Pepper nearly shrieked but managed to cover her mouth in time, as she saw wave after wave of blue flame, envelop Tony's chest. It seemed to be on course as it surged into his chest and he jerked back powerfully with its raging force.

He had closed his eyes and Pepper watched as he began to breathe harshly, as if trying to take it all in. Pepper didn't know what to do. She whispered "Tony..." but there was no reaction.

So she leaned towards him, to touch his forehead, when he suddenly opened his eyes, wide and looked straight at her. She gasped because blue flames danced in his eyes, blue on pitch black.

She said "Tony" louder, trying to snap him out of the trance and the flames cleared from his eyes. It appeared that the flame had completely disappeared into Tony, so he slowly slid the arc lid shut. He then smiled happily at Pepper, familiar molasses-colored eyes shining. She couldn't help but grin back.

"Feeling better?"

He answered brightly, "Better? I've never felt better, Pepper. My life, my strength, my light is back."

He stood up straight and stretched himself luxuriously. Pepper stared in fascination at the way the muscles in his arms and chest tightened and flexed under his skin. Suddenly, he seemed very alive and strong.

Tony looked at the remaining four crystals, which were filled with youth/beauty. He picked up one and stared at it thoughtfully. Then he said, "We should set them free."

'What, what do you mean, Tony?"

"Well, this is the life force or attractiveness of the young women Morganna kidnapped. We can't bring those women back to life but at least in death, we can give them some peace and set this energy free. If we keep the crystals here, the castle folk may preserve these filled crystals because of superstition or their aesthetic appeal."

She nodded. "How many such crystals are there?"

"Four." He walked towards the room's window and handed Pepper two crystals. Then he flung the window open and opened the lid of a crystal. The crystal's liquidy contents began to drift into the night on the gentle breeze.

Pepper felt it looks like a silver stream of light swirling into the night. _It is so beautiful but I can't help but feel sorry when I think of those poor women._

Tony opened the second crystal and Pepper did the same. They stood there in solemn silence, watching as the streams of silver drifted upwards and slowly faded as they were absorbed by the night air... shimmering as they did so.

 _"As is a tale, so is a life:_

 _Not how long it is but how good it is,_

 _Is what matters "_

Tony said softly. He took Pepper's hand in his and held it tightly. Then he bowed his head.

"We will deliver justice onto your killer, fair maidens. Rest in peace."

Pepper mimicked his pose and said a silent prayer of her own. Then they both stepped away from the window and looked at each other quietly.

"Tony, what do we do know?"

He tapped the arc on his chest lightly with his fingers. The flame seemed to burn brighter at his touch. There was a determined glint in his eyes.

"I know how to defeat the demon. And I will need you and Happy for that. Where did you tell Happy to meet us? We must plan our attack together. But first..."

He stepped towards the armoire. "I must find a shirt to wear."


	37. Battle Plan

This is the last chapter before... *drum roll* the battle.

* * *

 _If you think in terms of a year, plant a seed; if in terms of ten years, plant trees; if in terms of 100 years, teach the people. - Confucius_

The dragon was so pleased to be back with Tony, that he wouldn't stop chattering. He huffed and puffed and roared as he spoke excitedly about facing the demon. Tony laughingly asked him to keep quiet for some time as they needed to focus.

Pepper had told Happy to meet them in the dungeons in an hour. An hour had definitely passed, so she and Tony were once again, back in the passageway.

They had been walking through the narrow pathway for 10 minutes, when a niggling doubt began to form in Tony's mind. He stopped abruptly and Pepper bumped straight into him. They had decided he should lead the way as his arc was the only light source. She gasped but steadied herself by catching his arms and remained flush against him for a moment, still stunned by the impact.

Tony mentally girded himself because his body was enjoying the feel of soft, warm Pepper pressed against his back. He could feel every lush contour and curve against him, her warm breath on the back of his neck and the gentle touch of her fingers on his arms. He inhaled deeply, the scent of lilies filling his nostrils.

 _Hmmmmm, now who's not focused?_ whispered the dragon mockingly.

Tony snapped out of his sensual stupor. He moved away from her, turned and said out loud. "One for the demon lord, one for the witch, but what about the jewel?"

He could dimly see Pepper trying to look at him in the dark.

He explained, "Pep, we have blades to fight Morganna and the demon but we need something magical or otherwordly to pierce the jewel. To destroy it. It is the source of Morganna's power and holds some part of the demon..."

Pepper completed, "So if we don't destroy it, we can't defeat them."

He nodded. "The demon can be sent back to wherever it came from but Morganna would still be strong. We need to weaken her to finish her and only breaking the jewel will do so. Now, what can break a powerful dark magic object?"

The dragon whispered, _Something that has the power of goodness and light. The opposite of evil. Fight the darkness with light. There is such an object in this castle. I can sense it but I do not know what its physical form is._

Tony tapped his arc thoughtfully and said "Let's go to the throne room. There may be something there."

He looked at the map and then turned rapidly, herding Pepper in the opposite direction.

"This way, Pep!"

* * *

Pepper wondered if Tony was indeed alright after his reunion with the flame. They were sneaking around in the throne room where Tony was seemingly having an animated discussion with himself.

"It is a weapon, yes?"

"Well... if it isn't a weapon, how would we use it to break the jewel?"

"What do you mean, it isn't a conventional weapon, it is an object, could you be more vague?"

He ended with an exasperated "aaaaarrrrrgh" and then suddenly realized Pepper was staring at him curiously.

"Who are you talking to, Tony?"

Tony looked flustered and replied "No one, just talking out loud."

Pepper understood his worry. _I understand now. He's talking to the living spirit inside of him. But he doesn't want me to think he's crazy. He doesn't know I know his secret from Jarvis._

She whispered soothingly, "Tony, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I promise. Does the flame talk to you?"

He looked at her searchingly and signed deeply, as if the burden of his secret had finally wore him down.

"The flame is sentient. It is the spiritual form of a powerful being, who died a long time ago. The being lives within me as long as I have the flame. He is really talkative. But he is my friend, my companion. His presence makes me a better man." He shrugged and looked away.

She came closer and whispered "What is this being called?"

He whispered back, "His name is Ryunn but it seems disrespectful to call him by his first name. So I call him The Dragon."

The flame in Tony's chest flared at its name being mentioned. Pepper smiled at Tony, "So what does the dragon say we need to find?

A slow smile broke out on his face, in gratitude for her acceptance. He continued to walk forward. "He says it is the leftover piece of an otherworldly object. And that it has been preserved in this room for a very long time."

He came to a halt and pointed at a case on the wall. "Could that be it?"

Pepper followed his gaze. A large dagger was in the glass showcase. It was a dangerous weapon of beauty, with a bejeweled hilt and serrated edges.

She was confused. "Is that a holy or magical blade? Should we use it to destroy the jewel?"

"No" he said. "Look at what the dagger is sheathed in."

She saw that the dagger was embedded in a large, jagged rock, which looked like it had been broken off from a much larger rock. The rock was a dark, brownish red with tints of deep black.

She stepped closer and quietly read the inscription below the case.

The dagger of Aramiah is a beautifully crafted weapon, gifted to King John by his loyal subjects, on the anniversary of his 10th year on the throne of Carinthia. But the true gift is the rock in which the dagger is sheathed.

A long, long time ago, when the city was very young, a giant rock fell from the sky in a fiery blaze, on the outskirts of the city. The holy men said this was a sign from the heavens. The place where the rock fell, was revered as a holy site. The giant rock was protected at all times by a section of the royal guard. People came from far and wide, to see it, to admire it because it was rumored to have magical properties.

One stormy night, blasts of lightning stuck the rock, first at the center and then repeatedly, splitting it into multiple smaller parts. The city's historians meticulously collected all the parts of the rock and moved them to the city's throne room. As the ages passed, each part began to disintegrate into smaller and smaller pieces, until nothing but a shiny, sharp powder remained. This is the only part of the sky rock, that still remains. Because of its magic, any blade sheathed in it, will not turn brown with age .

Pepper looked at Tony, with wide eyes. "This is a holy rock, something that fell from the sky. In a blaze of light."

Tony nodded in agreement. "This is what we need." There was a lock on the case and he struck it with Pepper's blade but it didn't break.

Pepper stepped up with her hair pin. "Wait, let me pick the lock." She placed the hair pin in the key and began to move it slowly, until the lock opened. Then Tony gently opened the case and pulled the dagger out of the rock. The rock seemed to glow softly as he caressed it with his fingers. "This is what we need." he repeated with wonder.

He picked up the rock and said, "Onwards to our friend in the dungeons."

* * *

Tony and Pepper used the passageway, to land right next to the main staircase, that descended to the dungeons. It seemed like a battle was taking place below, in full swing. They could hear sounds of swords clashing, grunting and yelling. Then a loud male yell was heard.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and said at the same time "Happy!"

They ran down the staircase, Pepper clutching her blade in her hand and Tony with the rock raised. Those were the only weapons they had. When they reached the bottom, they were stunned by the scene before them.

It was the prisoners led by Happy, versus the palace guards. Happy had let all the prisoners go, so each young woman was armed and angry. The palace guards were slightly tipsy and didn't seem to be completely in their senses. So the fight was evenly matched. The combatants had paired off and were seemingly having a good time, fighting each other with gusto. Happy was in the center, taking on all stragglers enthusiastically, his large frame setting him apart from the smaller guards.

Tony wondered why the guards seemed so... off balance. The dragon whispered, _Morganna's attention is distracted by having sex, so her hold on these men is off balance, so in turn they are not in their senses. Do not kill them, they are not in control of their own minds._

Tony whispered the same to Pepper. She had picked up a small shield from one fallen guard and had adopted a fighting stance, blade raised, shield firm. He felt a rush of pride at her readiness and skill. Then he saw a bag thrown carelessly on the other side of the dungeon, his helmet peeking out from it.

He pulled Pepper close to him and whispered in her ear. "I can see my armor, I'm going to circle around, wear it and stop the fight. You be careful, they are affected by the jewel but they can still hurt you. Good luck, Pep."

She gave him a sideways glance, her eyes full of excitement, mind focused on the fight ahead and he laughed softly. "Maybe I should wish the guards luck instead." That made her giggle and he let her go, then ran up the stairs.

* * *

Pepper studied the guard-prisoner pairs and decided to help the ones closest to her. She charged at the guard's back, knocking him down with her force and he fell to the ground hard. Then she punched him in the jaw with the shield. The young maiden breathlessly thanked her.

She turned and saw a guard chase another woman, sword raised, woman screaming. She ran after the guard and then came to a screeching halt, as he turned to face her, eyes gleaming, sword raised. She gulped and raised her shield, bracing for the blow. Suddenly a nimble figure jumped on the guard's back, clinging to his neck, covering his eyes and screaming at the top of her lungs. The guard flailed about wildly and another woman cunningly tripped him with her leg. He fell over and the three women pounced on him, hammering him with clubs and shields. Pepper recognized them as the maidens from Boron, the ones she gave the apples to. She smiled at them in thanks and the tallest one said, "You are welcome, Pervert."

Happy was busy boxing the lights out of the guards circling him and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Then a loud roar was heard from the other end of the dungeon. Everyone stopped and turned in that direction. Pepper smiled slowly.

She heard a low murmur, a whisper, pass through the crowd, both guards and maidens alike. "The Iron Knight is here." "The Knight of Iron is here."

She stood on tip toe, to see the familiar, awe-inspiring sight of Tony, clad in his black steel chest plate, full-face great helmet and steel gauntlets and greaves. The flame in his chest, seemed to shine brighter today, enveloping him in a frightening, unearthly blue glow.

 _I'll never grow tired of seeing him stride in, clad in armor, flame glowing. The man is truly magnificent._

He raised his curved sword and said in a commanding tone "Noble guardsmen of Carinthia, you have been placed under a powerful spell, thanks to the evil witch who sits on your throne and masquerades as your Queen. Put down your arms, now. We have no wish to harm you."

Some guards seemed frightened enough and lowered their weapons. However, one bold one snarled and threw a wooden club straight at Tony. Who very calmly, raised his gauntlet and blasted the club with a burst of blue flame, turning it to fine ash.

Pepper grinned. _The man also knows how to wow a crowd._

Tony asked sternly, "Who wants to be stupid and throw something else at me?"

The fire show seemed to have scared the guards and they immediately threw down their weapons. The maidens began to push them into the cells and lock them in.

Happy came towards Tony, a look of unabashed awe on his face. "Tony, I wish I could learn how to do that." Then he shuffled his feet and looked downwards, trying to be casual. "I was worried about you. They took you away and I'm sorry, I lost my senses too, over that Queen. I hope you are ok...".

Tony stepped up to him and enveloped him in a hug, made slightly awkward by the armor.

"I'm so happy to see you alright, Happy. I had a near death experience and it made me realize... I'm just glad you are fine."

Pepper tried to control her giggles at the two manly men, trying to hide their relief at each other's presence.

Tony cleared his throat and looked at the maidens, who had collected together and were staring at him with wonder. "You seemed to be having a good time, fighting with your own army. of beauties. Are you lovely maidens, all right? Any one injured?"

The crowd of women shook their heads, in awe of being addressed directly by the Iron Knight. Then one of them, Pepper recognized her as the tall blonde maiden from Boron, stepped out from the crowd. She asked curiously, "What are you going to do next, Lord Knight?"

Tony said "Why, destroy the evil Queen of course and free noble King John, from wherever he is imprisoned." The crowd cheered and Tony raised his hands to quieten them. "But first, I and my two fighting companions, are going to discuss a battle plan and we are going to arm ourselves for the battle ahead. In the meantime, please head back to the city and find shelter for the night. Once this is over, we will meet to help you get back to your villages and back to your families."

The young blonde woman looked at Tony beseechingly. "My Lord, we can not leave. We want to help! We want to fight the Queen too. She imprisoned us unfairly." Other women began to chime in as well. "We want to fight too!" "Come on, let us help you in the fight." "We can fight too."

Pepper looked at the eager, anxious faces of the young women and then leaned closer to Tony. "We could use their help, Tony. Look at their eagerness. You can't refuse them."

Tony whispered back "We are going to face a witch and a demon, they are just young girls. Suppose they get hurt? Or killed?"

The worry in his voice, touched Pepper. But she understood their passion to be involved. "The more, the merrier. We will let them know of the risks and let us see how many still want to fight."

Tony nodded. He briefly spoke about Morganna's activities and the demon lord. This seemed to frighten most of the crowd, who admitted, they were not ready for this level of warfare and wanted to leave the castle. However, a few women stayed back, one of them being the Blonde from Boron (Pepper gave her a nickname).

Tony smiled at the remaining girls and then said "Let us discuss armor and weapons. Everyone needs to have a weapon and wear some form of armor. Happy, you go first. Show us what you've got."

Happy had dragged the large bag from the inn, to where they were standing. He took out a half helmet, a round shield and his favorite, the black battle axe from the workshop. He presented himself, grinning maniacally.

Tony nodded his approval. "Happy, you are well equipped. Now, what about Pepper and the ladies?"

The ladies just had clubs and Pepper just had her small blade. Tony tapped his arc, deep in thought. Then he snapped his fingers. "There's got be an armory, somewhere around in this castle."

One of the women spoke up, "Yes sir, it is just above these dungeons. On the ground floor."

"Great, let us go there and you lovely ladies can get suited up!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tony watched Pepper and the other women, enthusiastically line up to be presented with weapons and armor, distributed by Happy, who had elected himself armorer for the day.

In terms of armor, Happy provided quilted jackets and selective _cuir bouilli_ or hardened leather armor pieces, such as shin guards and arm guards. While the women put their armor on, Tony took Pepper aside and gave her a few items for herself, which she accepted with a smile.

For weapons, Happy offered a choice between mace, short sword or steel club.

Tony selected a short sword for Pepper and a round shield. He would use his trusted scimitar or curved sword but he needed a shield as well and picked up a handsome kite shield for himself.

"Why are you using a shield this time, Tony? I thought your armor could handle anything." He turned to face Pepper, who was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

He replied, "The demon is going to use fire against me. So I need something to block his flame. I will counter with my own flame but I will need to preserve my strength and be on the defensive for brief moments. You need a shield too."

He held out the shield and the sword to her and watched as she took the sword with wonder, slowly sheathing it at her side. Then she took the shield and tried it out, checking the weight on her arm.

"Pep, do you have your dagger as well?"

She nodded absently, still fascinated with the shield and pointed at the dagger, strapped to her hip.

Tony took in the sight of Pepper, clad in reinforced plated mail armor, from chest to thigh. _My lady warrior is ready. I hope the armor is not too heavy for her._

He said aloud, "Pep, is the plate mail wearable? Can you move comfortably? Is it too heavy, tell me now."

She adopted a defensive stance with the shield and then pulled out her sword and charged forward.

She spoke, flush with excitement, "It is a little heavy but I can handle it. I feel very protected."

She then clanged the shield against her chest mail, as if testing its strength. Her enthusiasm made Tony chuckle and she looked at him askance. "Why are you laughing, Tony? Do I look comical in this? Do I?"

He patted her lightly on the head, to calm her. "You look magnificent. Be careful, not aggressive." She smiled at him with an emotion in her eyes, that he didn't know how to identify.

Tony put on the rest of his armor as the Blonde from Boron (Pepper's nickname for the tall maiden) came over to twirl in her armor for Pepper. He called out to Happy "Hereald, are we done with the distribution?" When Happy nodded, Tony set down his shield and picked up his sword.

"Come closer everyone, I am drawing out the battle plan on the floor."

* * *

They descended as one, deeper and deeper, into the depths of the castle, Tony leading the way. The dragon was guiding him with whispers, _This way, this way... I can feel it... my, it has grown strong in its time here._

When they reached the lowest level, they landed at a very narrow passage, so narrow that only a single person could pass through at a time. At the end of the passage, was a solitary red door.

Tony realized they had to go over their assignments now. They split up into two factions. The first, comprised of five young women, would stay one level above this level, making sure no guards disturbed the fight with Morganna. The second faction, he, Pepper, Happy and two young women, including the Blonde from Boron (whom Tony felt had hidden fighting talent), would enter the room and face the evil within.

Good lucks were exchanged all around and Tony pulled his helmet down, over his face. He stopped outside the room, bracing himself, mentally and physically. He could feel the flame surging within him, roaring like a brilliant blue blaze. The dragon was highly excited. It was breathing out flames of blue fire in succession, as if it was practicing.

He closed his eyes briefly, concentrating hard.

 _Noble Ryunn, bless me with your rage, your flame, your power, your passion. I am but a humble channel. Let your flame flow through me and burn away this pestilence._

He saw the dragon unfurl like a giant, red and blue, scaly, swirl of flesh. Swirling through him. The blue flame began to dance in him.

The dragon whispered, _This is no ordinary foe but we are not ordinary beings either. Evil prevails when good men do nothing. We will send the demon lord back to the depraved depths from whence he came and we will wipe out all trace of his malevolence from this castle. Let the flame engulf those who harm the weak, who destroy lives, who wish to harm us._

He felt raw power of light and heat course through his veins. He looked at the women behind him, Happy and Pepper. "Remember the plan. For King John and Queen Jacinta, we fight!" They echoed his words.

He looked at Pepper who was breathing hard. Tony said quietly "May your blade meet every target true." She repeated them back to him, earnestly.

Tony pushed the door open and they entered the room.


	38. Facing the Demon - Part I

This chapter took 2 days to write and 1 day to review.. Phew, finally it is over. This is part 1.

Some blood and gore details ahead. But if you have been reading this fanfiction from the beginning, you'd know that's a given.

Please comment, good, bad, blah.. anything, give me a shout out. The silence is deafening.

* * *

 _The man who moves a mountain begins by carrying away small stones. - Confucius_

 _ **Chamber of Bone**_

The entire room was in shades of crimson. There were rich, blood red drapes and banners, all along the walls. The fireplace was painted red, against a dull brown wall. A beautiful, large high, Baroque chaise lounge was in a corner, blood red blankets and pillows sensuously arranged on it.

There was an oval, ornate mirror behind the chaise, so that the lovers on the bed could see their reflections in the mirror. All this furniture was towards the corner of the room, the center was empty. The fire was burning high.

Pepper stared at it as it burned with an unusual flame, thin and feathery, like tendrils, like streams of crimson. _Is the fire burning with blood?_ A tremor shook her body at that thought and she felt Tony lightly catch her shoulder, as if to brace her.

They fanned out slightly. Pepper wondered, _Where is that bitch? Where is Morganna?_

"Morganna!" yelled Tony. "Show yourself, you devil. Face justice tonight!"

Pepper's heart began to thump loudly as the fire began to seep outside the fireplace, onto the floor. It lay there in a thick, shiny, red pool of blood and slowly a body began to rise from the pool. She heard the Blonde from Boron, shriek in fear at the sight. Finally, Morganna stood before them, seductively clothed in clingy crimson robes, midnight hair cascading down her back.

She said throatily "My, my, so many mighty people have come... just to face harmless old me. Welcome, welcome to the Chamber of Bone."

Then she threw back her head and laughed maniacally. "How rude of me, I forgot to mention my companion. He's busy snacking, so you will have to excuse his... appearance."

She gestured violently at the mirror, which began to creepily move forward on its own from behind the chaise lounge. Pepper and the group took a step back. But Tony stood his ground.

The mirror clouded over and then turned black, darkness swirling in it. It cleared to reveal a man, only his torso and head were visible, screaming in pain, trying to crawl away from something behind him. The man's screams were piercing and they heard chomping, smacking noises emerge from the mirror.

Then the man was dragged away into the distance, still screaming. Splashes of flesh and blood began to dot the mirror's surface and drip onto the floor. Pepper wanted to vomit but controlled herself. _She's trying to frighten you. Do not fall for it. It can be defeated. Stick to the plan._

She nodded at the Blonde, who had gone very pale. Morganna was looking at them and grinning wickedly. She looked Tony up and down.

"My lord, you are truly a force to be reckoned with. Here I thought you safely dead and instead you are standing in front me. No matter, I admit I enjoy torturing you. This time I will draw it out."

Tony laughed at her and yelled, "I'm not here for you, woman! I am here to face your master." He let out a burst of flame towards Morganna, who fell back to avoid it. Then he broke into a run and charged towards the mirror. Pepper watched with fear as the mirror swallowed him whole.

Morganna watched him disappear with astonishment. "I have to applaud his gall. Now who amongst you is fearless enough to face me? Is it you, my large manly friend?"

She smiled lustily at Happy who gulped. "Now why does a handsome big man like you want to hurt me?"

Pepper tossed a pillow from the ground at Morganna who dodged it. The witch narrowed her eyes menacingly at Pepper, who insolently said, ""Time to face your fears, witch. Time to face me."

Morganna laughed and said, "So be it, red haired fool. Oh, and for the rest of you... handle three of my admirers, will you?"

From her robes, she fished out a handful of what looked suspiciously like bones. Then she threw them down with force. From the impact, four skeletal forms appeared, flesh and sinew stuck to their bones. They began to move menacingly towards the two maidens and Happy.

Pepper faced Morganna, sword raised, shield in front of her.

* * *

 _ **Astral Plane**_

 _Darkness, darkness, everywhere ... Dragon, are you still there?_

 _Yes I am, Anthony and there is our foe. Look to your left._

Tony had explained this to Pepper and Happy. The demon was not completely in the mortal dimension, the one they occupied. He was in an astral plane parallel to it. He spoke to Morganna through the jewel and the mirror let him reach out to the mortal plane. Tony had to fight him in the astral plane and banish him from within it.

Tony hesitantly placed one step forward. There was no pathway or road or even a floor but blackness all around. He was literally stepping onto emptiness and he wondered if there was an edge to this plane and how would he make out, where to walk and where not to.

The dragon murmured, _It is fine, there is no edge, it stretches infinitely, you cannot escape it unless through a banishing circle. Walk towards the demon._

Tony reluctantly moved towards the gruesome sight in the near distance. The courtier was ... torn open, his rib cage and bones exposed and his flesh in chunks and pieces around him. Like a cat, the demon was lying on its stomach and chewing on the exposed flesh and organs of the corpse's belly.

Tony swallowed as he saw huge curling horns, like that of a large ram, visible above the mangled corpse. The horns were moving. Then the demon lord raised his head. He stood up and stared at Tony.

He was at least 8 feet tall, muscular and broad chested with huge arms, thick tree trunk-like thighs and hooves for feet. His flesh was dull crimson in color. He had those imposing horns on his head and two, tiny wings at the top of his shoulders. His hands were humanish, with fingers and huge nails. A large pentagram was emblazoned on his chest.

The demon had an intelligent, rather handsome face with a Roman nose and high cheekbones. His eyes were deep set in his face, wide and yellow with no pupils. Then he grinned and Tony halted in his tracks. He had rows and rows of large canine-like teeth. Blood dripped from his jaw and teeth.

Tony swallowed again.

 _Do not be afraid, Anthony. We are not going to fight him, just stall him,_ murmured the dragon.

Tony stopped a safe distance away from the corpse. He said jovially, "Greetings, Fair Demon Lord, Prince of Hell, Lord most powerful, Destroyer of Souls."

And Tony bowed from the waist, keeping an eye on the demon.

The demon regally nodded his head and began to speak in an unholy, deep, gravelly voice.

"Greetings, Knight in Blue.

I must applaud your manners.

Most humans either scream or run at me with a sword.

Now why are you here? In the astral plane.

Are you dinner or entertainment?"

Tony had sheathed his sword before entering the plane. He placed a hand on its hilt.

"My lord, I'm afraid I'm neither. Your presence here is unwanted. Of course it is unwanted because you've been eating the poor fools who sleep with your consort. Anyways you must return to the depths from whence you came."

The demon stroked his jaw slowly.

"Again, I must say, a polite knight is almost as fantastical a concept as a demon lord.

Yet here we both stand.

Since you are politely asking, I shall refuse... politely.

I'm enjoying myself too much."

 _You don't need your sword, Anthony. Remember, we are going to cage him, not wound him. Use both hands on the shield._

Tony raised the kite shield as the demon began to chuckle evilly and his horns began to burn.

* * *

 _ **Chamber of Bone**_

Pepper mentally ran through the plan in her head as she and Morganna slowly circled each other.

 _Tony's going to make a banishing cage for the Demon Lord. Happy is going to make a banishing circle around the witch and he's going to smash the jewel with the rock, right in the middle of the circle. And me? I'm going to make Morganna pay for torturing Tony._

Morganna pulled out a pair of small blades and began to stretch herself languorously.

Pepper gritted her teeth. _Slowly and patiently. She's arrogant, I need to fool her into getting over confident and giving me an opening. I also need to wait for the jewel to break._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Happy fight the undead courtiers with the Blonde from Boron and the other maiden.

Morganna suddenly flung both blades at Pepper. Pepper raised her shield and managed to deflect both of them.

She watched warily as Morganna conjured up a long thin saber out of thin air. She gestured at Pepper impudently.

 _Do not lose your temper. Do not get aggressive._

Pepper took a defensive stance and stood her ground. Morganna charged towards her and Pepper shoved the shield in her face, pushing her back. The impact knocked Morganna off balance and she stumbled.

She picked herself up and struck at Pepper with her sword, using a wide step. Pepper nimbly dodged out of reach.

It was her time to strike and Pepper raised her sword and brought it down on Morganna who raised her saber in time. The swords clashed loudly and Pepper and Morganna pushed at each other with force, each trying to knock the other one down.

Pepper pulled her sword back abruptly, causing Morganna to fall forward. Pepper took advantage of this to box her squarely in the face. Her hand connected hard with flesh and bone. Morganna cried out and moved away quickly, glaring at Pepper angrily. Her nose was bleeding.

 _First blood drawn by me._

* * *

 _ **Astral Plane**_

Tony panted, slightly out of breath as he quickly dodged another one of the demon's fire balls.

The demon was too large to physically chase Tony. Also, he was too full after eating. So he was breathing demon fire onto his hands, rolling it into balls of fire and lobbying them at Tony, who was running in a wide circle around the demon.

Tony felt the demon was playing with him, to tire him out before he actually got aggressive. He decided to aggravate him with some teasing.

"Such tiny balls, my lord? I expected more from a prince of hell. Take a look at my balls!"

Tony charged towards him and raised his gauntlet. He let out a powerful stream of flame that engulfed the demon but did absolutely no damage to it.

The demon chortled merrily.

"Tiny, silly human.

Think your flame can match mine?"

He stopped laughing abruptly as a small rock hit him squarely in the eye. Then another. It was Tony turn to giggle as he threw small stones at the demon, hitting him in the face with great accuracy.

This seemed to piss the demon off. A lot. He roared powerfully and shook his great head. The pentagram in his chest began to burn.

"Disrespectful ant! You dare to throw stones at me!"

He opened his mouth and blew a steady, hot stream of flame at Tony. Who raised his shield in front of his body and blocked it. The shield protected him but he could feel the heat of the flame on his body. He started to really sweat hard in his suit.

 _Wow, that's hot! I could have fried an egg with this heat. Phew! What do you think Dragon, are we doing fine?_

The dragon whispered, _Keep this up, Anthony. He hasn't noticed the stone circle around him. Now next step, you need to make a vertical ellipse. Slowly, slowly inch closer to the demon. Preserve your strength._

* * *

I hope you like my depiction of Asmodeus, who is a real Prince of Hell. I tried to do him justice.

Tony is actually going toe-to-toe with a demon. Wow, good on you, Tony.

If you expected Tony to physically fight the demon prince, well... that's not realistic. I know you are going to say, "well, this is fiction, is it supposed to be realistic?" But from what I've read, fighting a demon and surviving is next to impossible. Some amount of sorcery is needed.

So Tony and Pepper are fighting separately in two dimensions, at the same time. I hope switching between dimensions doesn't get confusing for you nice readers. If it does, let me know in the comments. I will redo this chapter and the next one.


	39. Facing the Demon - Part II

Thank you for your comment, Guest! I'm afraid yesterday there was no update because I did not pay my Internet bill and hence could not access Fan Fiction. LOL.

Anyways, next chapter is finally here.

The battle continues... This is a looong chapter. Apologies for the length.

To truly explain what Tony does in the Astral Plane, I've made a small diagram.

Again FF will not let me embed a link or an image, so to view the image, please visit my tumblr page: top-dawg27 and see the post/167699843751/this-is-the-banishing-cage-made-up-of-three

* * *

 _To see the right and not to do it is cowardice. - Confucius_

 _ **Chamber of Bone**_

One maiden had died while killing an undead courtier. Happy and the Blonde were busy battling the other three undead courtiers. Pepper had observed this from the corner of her eye.

She remembered that Morganna had been a lady-in-waiting before. So she and Pepper were at the same level in terms in physical fighting expertise.

 _But I've been training with a knight and a brawler. So I am better that her... at least slightly._

Morganna was trying to wipe her bleeding nose. Pepper suppressed a giggle at the pure childishness of her boxing Morganna in the nose.

 _She's pissed, now she's going to be aggressive and make mistakes._

Morganna stepped forward with one foot and swung wildly at Pepper, who ducked the blow and hit Morganna again with her shield. The brunette huffed with the impact of the blow and took a few steps back, leaving a lot of room between her and Pepper.

She narrowed her eyes at Pepper and started murmuring something garbled under her breath. Pepper glanced sideways, she could see Happy fighting two undead courtiers with his fists. Another one had been killed.

Then she saw the Blonde sneakily creeping around the room, behind Morganna, drawing a wide circle on the floor with the small piece of limestone.

 _Morganna and the courtier have to be inside the circle, when the stone is destroyed. I must keep Morganna occupied._

She charged and pretended to lunge wildly at Morganna, just to distract her. Morganna stepped back again and kept murmuring harder. Then Pepper watched in awe as a small, sharp shard of bone appeared out of nowhere in Morganna's hand. She threw it straight at Pepper's head and Pepper raised the shield to stop it. It pierced the shield and remained stuck there. Pepper gulped. It seemed Morganna had upped her game.

 _Alright, this is frightening, the shards can pierce steel, so they can pierce my armor._

Now in one hand, the witch was armed with a saber and in the other, small shards of bone, hard enough to pierce metal. She grinned evilly at Pepper as a fan of shards appeared in her hand and she flung them at Pepper. Multiple shards came towards Pepper, all at once and she raised the shield and stepped sideways but one shard grazed her leg badly. Her thigh was bleeding but Pepper could move.

Morganna took advantage of Pepper's injury and began to strike aggressively with the saber and throwing shards as well, trying to hit Pepper at any cost. It took all of Pepper's concentration to focus on dodging the saber's blows as well as the shards. Another shard grazed her shoulder but the plate mail protected her. Yet another grazed her arm and this time, scratched her flesh.

 _Stay alert, Pepper! You are very narrowly missing them! She must not injure you._

Just then, there was a wailing moan and both Pepper and Morganna turned in shock, to watch the Blonde of Boron, skewer a lone undead courtier with the fireplace poker. Pepper winced as she saw the Blonde had got the poker firmly through the undead being's head. She was pulling him towards the fireplace, her intentions very grimly clear.

Morganna started to murmur once again, trying to conjure up a spell. Pepper was going to lunge at her to stop her but then a loud crack was heard behind them. Morganna gasped and clutched her stomach in pain. She knelt on one knee, taking deep breaths. Around her, vapors of blood started to rise, like a thin red film in the air.

Pepper turned around and smiled with happiness as she saw Happy kneeling in the center of the room, sky rock raised in his hand and the jewel on the floor, with a large crack in its center. Red light was shining from the crack.

Morganna was groaning with pain, still kneeling. Pepper yelled, "Happy, smash it, smash it good!"

Happy brought the rock down with force and the jewel shattered even more. Instead of shards of glass, drops of blood were scattered all over the floor. The sight was sickening.

Happy raised the rock again and hammered the jewel once, twice and thrice until finally the jewel broke into two clear fleshy parts. A burst of red light flashed as it broke. Happy wanted to take no chances and began to smash the other two pieces as well. The mirror began to crack loudly.

Morganna was lying down on her stomach now, still moaning slowly. Pepper ran over to help the Blonde push the undead courtier into the fireplace. They finally managed to do so and watched him burn with glee.

Then another loud crack was heard and Pepper saw the mirror had broken completely, its thick shards had fallen onto the floor and were dissipating into thick, red vapors.

 _It was completely magical in nature._

The Blonde joined Happy and they both started trying to break the two leftover shards of the jewel.

Pepper looked at Morganna who had now stood up, her hair in her face. Strands of grey liberally dotted the once pitch black, luxurious hair. Morganna pushed her hair back and Pepper gasped.

* * *

 _ **Astral Plan**_

Tony's plan to banish the demon, was simple. The demon needed to be enclosed in a part physical, part energy, banishing cage.

The cage would be made up of three circles:

1) The first would be wide and horizontal.

2) The second would be vertical and elliptical in shape.

3) The third would be in the 3rd dimension and would touch the edges of the ellipse and the wide circle.

It would be a three-ringed force field, with one circle being physical in nature.

Now Tony's game of catch-and-cook with the demon, was for the very purpose of creating the first wide horizontal circle with a lot of small, black rocks. He had picked these up from one of the basement levels of the castle, where the floor was strewn with rocks. He had successfully managed to create the first circle and he knew the demon wouldn't leave it because the demon preferred to fight with fire, instead of getting close to him.

 _Before the second, it is time for the third circle. Dragon, are you ready?_

 _Ready?! I was ready four hours ago, let me out and let me face him!_

Tony grinned at the dragon's enthusiasm. He slowly walked towards the demon, who was regarding him curiously, horns and head tilted to one side. Tony slowly slid the lid of the blue arc open. The flame began to escape like a thick, blue vapor. It pooled in mid air, a blue, swirling, bright mass of fire. Tony slid the arc lid back into place.

The demon's eyes had turned bright with inquisitiveness.

What sorcery is this, tiny knight? I am fascinated.

Tony couldn't resist showing off. _After all, how often does one get the chance to needle a demon lord?_

He tapped his armor loudly with his finger, to imitate a drum roll as the flame began to unfurl and rotate with speed, on the spot.

"Say hello to my bright, blue friend!"

Then the flame rose high up into the plane's emptiness, veering slightly to the right of Tony, like a fiery blue ribbon and began to create a wide circle, enclosing Tony and the demon. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, as it burned a bright blue path in the darkness, high above Tony and the demon, both of whom craned their necks to watch it move. It stretched itself around the stone circle and intersected the two outer edges of its breadth.

Of course, the demon didn't know about the stone circle. The ring stood still in space, stretched out, burning brightly, flames shining in the pitch darkness of the plane.

Tony was clearing his head for what was going to come next. It was his turn to create the second circle and he needed to concentrate. The demon was busy trying to blast the dragon's flame ring away with his own demon fire. When he realized the blue ring was too far away, he started to flap his wings and jump upwards, trying to fly.

 _Uh oh, he's starting to get antsy. Focus, Tony, focus!_

From the darkness above, the dragon's blue flame ring whispered loudly to Tony, _Anthony, Anthony, look inwards, look inside yourself. You are a Knight of Ryunn. You are blessed with this gift because you have been deemed worthy. Forget the past. Think of the present. It is your time to shine._

Tony focused inwards, channeling the remaining flame left within him.

 _I and the Flame are one._

 _The Flame chose me._

 _I and the Flame are one._

 _I will burn bright and banish the darkness._

He slid the arc lid open and felt the flame swirl and unfurl inside him, a powerful force moving within him. He felt like he was made of nothing but light and fire, there was no flesh to him. He closed his eyes and envisioned his body of light. Slowly the flame left the arc and rose upwards above him.

The flame leaving Tony this time, was different from when Morganna drained him. He was allowing the flame to leave him but it was still tethered to him, through a thin strand. The effort here was that Tony was controlling its passage in space, using only his spiritual strength. It took immense concentration to project the flame outside himself and steer it externally.

He mentally pictured the shape he would be creating. _It must be perpendicular to the first circle._ He began to draw an ellipse, willing his flame to move and stretch in space. _This is like trying to move something, just with the force of my will._

Instinct told him to open one eye and he did so, only to see a giant ball of fire heading straight for him. He sidestepped it just in time, feeling the hot, burning heat of the fire, pass his body narrowly.

The demon was not standing up anymore. It was kneeling on one thick leg. Its pentagram was not glowing either.

Tony mused, _It seems... tired._

The dragon arc of light, above him, began to chuckle loudly. _Your large friend, Hereald, has done what we asked of him. Your turn, Anthony, complete the ellipse._

Tony closed his eyes tightly and began to focus once again, thinking of himself, thinking of positive thoughts. He remembered how he felt when he had completed his very first quest, saving a traveler from a robber. Then another quest, where he rescued a family of minstrels from a pack of wolves.

 _It feels good to serve people, instead of destroying them. Instead of blood and sword, I use my light to save others from evil._

He thought of when he saved Pepper from the slavers. He remembered the gratitude of the prisoners, when he freed them from the main slave camp. He remembered the happy, cheering faces of the villagers, after the battle with the Chonsario. He thought of the smile on Heloise's face as he gave her his archery trophy.

He began to draw the circle and then heard the demon roar. He opened one eye to see the demon breathe out a stream of flame, straight for him.

 _Brace yourself, Anthony, it will not harm you now, your ellipse is too strong._ The dragon said smugly and loudly.

Sure enough, the moment the demon's fire touched the ellipse, it faded away.

Tony wanted to celebrate this seemingly impossible feat. He impudently raised his fists at the demon, who was staring at him in shock. "Aha! My lord, it seems your fire has... fizzled out damply! Performance issues eh? Happens to some... Ahoy Poi!"

The dragon arc pulsed brightly. _Anthony! Focus! Now is not the time to gloat! Time to finish this. Enlarge your ellipse to touch the other circles._

 _Right, right._ He concentrated once more and his ellipse began to increase in height, until it touched the dragon's arc of light, on the outer edges of the arc's circumference.

The three circles now touched each other, through the dragon's arc. The demon had grown restless, sensing he was being cornered and walked over the mangled body, crushing it beneath his feet. He was now striding powerfully, towards Tony.

 _Uh oh, he's getting closer, now is the right moment to tighten the trap._

"Dragon," Tony yelled out loud, "let us do this together."

The dragon arc of fire, began to pulsate and glow, blue and orange. It started to rotate slowly. Tony focused and began to move his ellipse away from himself and towards the demon. The dragon arc began to shrink in height and width, tightening over the demon. Tony's ellipse had completely encircled the demon vertically and intersected the dragon's arc.

 _Quick, Anthony, the stone circle, make it smaller!_ yelled the dragon.

The demon began to look around and tried to walk out of the cage but the arc and Tony's ellipse just moved with him.

There is something else here in the darkness,

Something or someone guiding you,

You foul, loathsome evil little cockroach of a man!

What are you doing? How dare you try tricks with me!

Tony had a couple of stones in his hand and began to drop them rapidly in a circle around the cage. The demon reached out to grab him and he jumped backwards quickly. He began to jog and drop the stones. When the last stone dropped, the demon took one step out of the circle and Tony shoved the shield at him, to push him back in. The demon pulled the shield off Tony and threw it away. But when he tried to step out of the circle, he couldn't, he was caged in by the energy.

Tony grinned. _Finally, he's stuck._

 _Time to recite the banishing spell. Together now, Anthony!_ said the dragon.

Together in the darkness of the plane, standing in front of the caged demon, Tony and the dragon's ring of fire, began to recite monotonously.

 _Beast of darkness, Demon of Night_

 _We banish you with holy light_

 _Go back to the depths from whence you came_

 _Demon Lord Asmodeus is your name._

The demon was now suspended in mid air, in the cage of three circles. He roared as the three circles tightened like chains around him, including the stone one. Tony concentrated hard on maintaining his circles strength.

How, how do you know my name! How ... wait a minute, Morganna, that silly human female! Arggh...

They kept repeating the lines as a bright portal of fire began to appear beneath the demon. The demon struggled frantically but he couldn't break the chain of circles.

The portal completely opened and the chains parted abruptly, dropping the demon into the portal. Tony heard the demon roar as he fell. . _into god knows where and what._

The stones fell to the plane and Tony opened his arc lid and watched with contentment as both his thin ellipse and the dragon's ring began to return to him. They swirled and twirled and finally entered the arc. He felt the brightness return to his body, the light flowing through his veins.

The dragon purred contently in Tony's head. _I am tired but you did well, Anthony. You did something today, only a master of my flame could do. Yin Sen would be so proud of you if he could see you now._

Tony felt tears in his eyes at the thought of Yin Sen. _I owe everything to him. I hope my efforts to redeem myself, please him where ever he is._

The dragon whispered. _Anthony, we must go back. That damn demon could open another portal in this plane. Plus it is time to see what your pupil is up to._

 _Pepper! How could I forget! Let's go back right now._

He pulled out a limestone piece from his little bag of stones and began to draw a chalk circle on the floor. Then he drew two lines which intersected each other within the circle, like an x and he stood on the x.

 _Repeat after me, Anthony._

 _Circle in the darkness, open a door_

 _Take us back to where we were before_

 _We walk amongst the living_

 _We do not belong on this plane_

 _Take us back to where we came_

A portal opened up in the circle and Tony fell through it, closing his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Chamber of Bone_**

Pepper tried not to grimace as she looked at Morganna's face. Whereas a short while ago, the witch had smooth, silky skin with beautiful features, now her face had pock marks and gashes, as if the flesh had been nicked off on purpose. She had an ugly expression on her face, something between inner self-loathing and hatred.

Pepper turned to look at Happy and said "This is between me and Morganna. We will settle it." She did not want Happy to interfere.

Morganna straightened and then bent forward, one knee forward, one behind and raised the saber high, as if challenging Pepper to come at her. Pepper knew the woman was trying to bait her and stood her ground. A weird feeling of calmness swept over her body and mind. She felt alert but at the same time, eerily still and cold.

 _Maybe I am tired. I do not know how much longer I can fight. Come at me, you bitch. I will not react._

Impatient, Morganna lunges forward, stabbing at Pepper, who deflects the blow. Then Morganna raises her saber, again Pepper deflects her blow, this time with her shield. Morganna stumbles backwards, an angry ugly scowl on her face, breathing hard.

Pepper absently noticed the wrinkles on the woman's forehead and around her eyes. She's not that old. Losing the jewel has aged her somehow. Time to end this. I must not hesitate with the killing blow.

She remembered a move, she and Tony had practiced often, when he was teaching her how to spar. the Parry. A difficult but crucial move to kill an enemy. She gulped with the thought of killing Morganna. Then she remembered the crystals full of glowing, liquid moonlight and Queen Jacinta fading into ash. Her heart began to pound with anger.

 _Morganna does not deserve to live. She's killed countless young girls and Queen Jacinta. She came so close to killing Tony after torturing him needlessly. She does not deserve to live. End this now._

She forced herself to slow her breathing, to calm her beating heart down. _Be patient Pepper, be patient, she will come to you. Deflect, strike in ribs and then push._

Sure enough, Morganna once again, aggressively stepped forward, thrusting the saber forward. It seemed to come towards Pepper in slow motion. She used the shield sideways, with a lot of force, to knock the saber away from its path of motion.

Morganna was stunned by the impact of the shield hitting her saber and her hand. She turned halfway with the force of the impact. Her ribs were exposed and in one single powerful motion, Pepper stabbed her dagger into Morganna's chest, in a visceral blow.

Blood started to spurt from the wound. Morganna cried out and stumbled to her knees in pain.

Pepper withdrew her dagger and stood over the bent woman, who was trying to staunch the bleeding wound. _It is fatal, she will bleed out._

Morganna raised her head and looked at Pepper, her face was so pale but her eyes were burning bright with anger and hate. A thin trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. She opened her mouth to speak but she just gurgled. Then her eyes glazed over and rolled back in her head. She stopped breathing and Pepper couldn't move as she saw Morganna's body fall backwards, slowly. She just couldn't move with the mind-numbing horror that she had killed Morganna.

A large hand stopped Morganna's body from hitting the floor, by catching her head. Pepper looked up dazedly into Tony's whiskey brown eyes, which were looking into hers with worry and concern. She dropped the dagger loudly onto the floor. He slowly lowered Morganna's body to the floor, then stepped around it, to catch Pepper by the arms.

"Pepper. talk to me, sweeting. It is ok, the witch is dead. You had to kill her, Pepper. She would not have let you live. It is over, the demon is gone, this witch is dead. The people of Carinthia will be free. We need to find King John. I need you to snap out of this now."

Pepper stared at him, still feeling numb, Morganna's blood on her wrists, from when Pepper stabbed her. Tony gripped her hands and wiped them on his armor. He had taken out his gauntlets, so Pepper could feel his warm hands on her and the warmth of his flesh touching hers, comforted her.

She suddenly felt devoid of energy. So she leaned her head on Tony's shoulder as he soothingly murmured in Pepper's ear. He put his arms around her and she did the same to him, desperately needing a hug, as the fight had traumatized her. She felt her eyes well with tears and they began to run down her cheeks.

"The witch is dead. I should be happy. But but... I killed her in cold blood." She whispered, mostly to herself.

She heard Happy running out of the upper level, loudly exclaiming their victory. _It feels like a victory and yet ..._

Tony rubbed her back comfortingly and she sighed and caught him tighter. "Thank you, Tony", she whispered in his ear, breathing in his musky male scent with relief.

 _It is finally over._


	40. Pyrrhic Victory

This chapter is more about closing the threads of the adventure.

Only one more chapter for this adventure.

* * *

 _A superior man is modest in his speech, but exceeds in his actions._

With Morganna dead, the palace courtiers and guards finally were free from the spell of lust. They had returned to their senses.

At first they were reluctant to accept Tony and Pepper's version of events. After all, there was a single body and a lot of blood in the room. No trace of a demon or a spell.

A few courtiers even suggested that Tony and Pepper were the villains here and had killed Morganna. However some f the palace cooks who had managed to resist the spell, supported Tony and Pepper's story. Pepper showed Queen Jacinta 's locket and this further proved their claim as the queen would not have given that locket to anyone.

Happy took on the responsibility of taking care of the kidnapped maidens. He collected them all in one place, took a roll call, grouped them by their place of origin and started to arrange for their safe transport back to their homes.

Tired but determined to find King John, Tony and Pepper searched the castle, with the help of the palace guards. But they just couldn't find him.

As they searched the basement levels again, Tony whispered to the dragon, _I hope King John is still alive. I hope the demon did not eat him. If we do not find him, who will rule this Kingdom?_

The dragon whispered back _The witch could not have killed him as she needed his royal seal and presence to fully be the queen. She would not have had any reach outside this city if King John was dead. So he has to be alive. She's hidden him very well somewhere._

Pepper was looking at the scrap of parchment that displayed all the secret pathways in the castle. She exclaimed suddenly and ran to Tony 's side.

"Look Tony, there is a secret path leading outside the castle. Could Morganna have hidden King John in the city?"

Tony looked at the map. "It would not hurt to try there. We have searched here long enough."

* * *

They took half the guards and went down to the castle's winery, where the secret passageway was present between two giant oak casks of mead. It was a very narrow space between two firm walls and each person had to squeeze and walk sideways to pass through.

Being the most slender of the group, Pepper was the first to enter the passageway and exit it. As she waited for Tony to follow her, she looked around in shock at where the passage way had led them.

It was a dark, dingy tunnel with a stream of water separating the tunnel into two halves. The stream of water was sparse now, so Pepper could easily jump over it and land on the other side. Pepper wrinkled her nose as there was a faint smell of excretment in the air.

She grinned as she heard Tony swear vividly as he pushed himself through the narrow passage. He finally emerged, grumbling under his breath and helped the guard who was right behind him.

Then he looked around as well and exclaimed "We are in the sewers!"

Just then a firm but low voice was heard, booming in the tunnel. "I say, is there someone there? Coeee! Can anyone hear me?"

Tony and Pepper yelled at the same time. "Yes we are here. Where are you?"

"Hoi, I'm right here at the end of this blasted tunnel. Come down this side please. Oh I'm so glad someone is here."

Tony, Pepper and two guards who had managed to jump the stream, walked down carefully. Right at the end of the tunnel, the water flowed over the edge to end up in the city's river. There was a steel grill covering this exit such that only water could pass through.

Pepper stared at the grill, wondering from where the voice was coming. There was only wall and grill to see.

"Psst, up here."

She looked up and nearly screamed to see two bright sparkly eyes, embedded in masses of brown hair. The very hairy face smiled reassuringly.

"I can assure you, my friends, I'm harmless. I'm just very hairy. Can you let me out, please, I'd like to stretch my legs."

Pepper saw that the hairy being was caged in the ceiling of the tunnel.

Tony came up behind her and asked suspiciously, "Wait, wait, who, what are you and what are you doing here?"

Before the being could answer, the palace guard next to Tony gasped and fell to his knees. "King John" he muttered in awe.

Pepper gasped too. "You are King John?! Your highness, I'm so glad you are in one piece. We have been searching for you all over the palace."

Tony said, "Wait, let's get you out." He started to hit the lock of the cage's door, trying to break it with his sword.

Then a burly guard stepped forward with an axe and Tony hopped out of the way. The lock was broken and the king nimbly jumped down. He stretched himself all over. Pepper averted her eyes as the king was clad only in his drawers and covered in hair.

"Your highness," Tony asked gently, "The witch is dead."

"Oh thank god! That she devil bewitched me. What has she done to my kingdom?"

Tony hesitated and Pepper knew why. He said, "Let us go to your chambers, my king and talk. You need to rest."

* * *

King John insisted on talking with them as his barber trimmed his immense beard and hair. Apparently Morganna had hexed him with a hairy spell, so that no one would recognize him.

Just as the dragon had said, Morganna could not kill the King immediately but did not want anyone to know she had imprisoned him. So she kept him caged up and from time to time, would come with food and taunts.

King John was astounded by their tale of Morganna's spells and depravity. He trembled with rage at being told of her murders, both courtier and maiden alike. Then he broke down in tears when Pepper told him that his beloved Queen Jacinta was no more and handed him her locket.

Tony looked at the king who was openly weeping, not ashamed to display his grief in front of others. _The man loved his wife._

The dragon murmured, _When one dies they are gone but those who are left behind, they linger with grief. He is a good man, he will grieve for Jacinta but he will honor her memory._

An elderly courtier patted the King comfortingly. He composed himself and rose majestically, eyes still red.

"I am ashamed of falling under that witch's spell. And of not being there for my people and so many innocents dying under my watch. But I will make amends as best I can."

He promised a sum of money for each fallen maiden and courtier's families. He also promised to send his troops to the neighboring villages to ask for details of any missing girls and help them identify if they were kidnapped by Morganna.

King John cleared his throat. "Now to our noble champions who came to our aid unsolicited and freed us from that witch and her evil. Step forward please."

The room cleared in the middle. Tony and Pepper stepped forward and Tony pulled Happy to stand along with them.

The King stood next to Happy. "Hereald, is it? Noble serf from Lorinthia, for helping Carinthia, I gift thee four acres of field land for your own."

The crowd gasped as the King had effectively made Happy a landowner, a reward like no other.

Hereald bowed deeply and stepped back.

The King stood next to Pepper and smiled charmingly at her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. The crowd started to murmur and Pepper flushed. She was still in her lad disguise with floppy hat and baggy clothes. The King whispered to her, "Milady, before the crowd gets the wrong idea, perhaps you should let down your hair?"

She nodded and took off the hat and shook out her hair, reddish gold tresses gleaming in the light. Shocked whispers were heard and Pepper looked around nervously. Tony was distracted initially, as always by Pepper's open hair. The crowd's noise roused him and he stepped closer to her protectively, hand on sword hilt. But before he could speak, the King raised his hand and the crowd quietned.

"It is unconventional for a woman to fight alongside men and that too, defeat her opponent successfully. But we cannot churlishly deny this lady her accolades. Your name, my lady?"

"Virginia." she whispered and he said loudly, "To Lady Virginia for her bravery and skill on the battle field, I gift her a 100 gold coins and the finest mare from my stables, Aurora the White."

The crowd gasped as the mare in question, was a rare breed from over the mountains and dear to the King.

Pepper curtsied charmingly, very pleased with her gift.

The King nodded and moved to Tony. "Your good name, Sir?"

"My name is Anthony Edduard Stark."

The king huffed at them. "I have been a visitor to King Leoric's court and I have seen you there and I remember your full title."

Tony tensed and the dragon chortled. _He knows who you are._

"Lord Anthony Stark, sole heir to the Stark line, knight of the iron legion. Your reputation precedes you."

The crowd started whispering again.

Tony said firmly "I am no longer a lord nor a knight. Just an ordinary landowner."

"Anthony, you may be many things but you are not ordinary. Seeing that, I would like to reinstate your noble stature and offer you a place in my Kingdom as a knight of Carinthia."

The crowd gasped and cheered and Pepper looked at Tony with wide eyes.

 _A chance of a lifetime. He offers you the chance to ascend once again into the realm of nobility and service to a king._ The dragon mused. _What say you Tony?_

Tony wondered, _How does one politely refuse a king?_

Tony ignored the dragon's booming laugh in his head and said evenly, "Your highness, indeed your generosity knows no bounds. But regretfully I must decline..." The crowd gasped while the king looked at him thoughtfully. "I have ... I have a different path to follow in life and a courtly existence is not part of it. I'm truly sorry."

Tony looked straight at the king who was regarding him curiously. The monarch nodded regally and said, "I cannot command your loyalty and service but if not a knight, let me regard you as a friend of Carinthia as you have helped her in dire times. Friend, would you accept the dagger of Aramiah as a gift? Along with the holy rock from the sky?"

Once again, the crowd went wild and Tony bowed deeply.

 _It is a good gift ... bejeweled, beautifully, deadly..._ the dragon mused. _How ..._

 _I'm not going to sell the dagger, my friend. It is very valuable I know but I cannot sell a king's gift._ Tony told the dragon firmly, knowing that it preferred money to jewels and praise.

* * *

The next day, the entire population of the city gathered, to say goodbye to their beloved Queen Jacinta.

The streets were lined with mourners all shrouded in black, clutching rosemary and tulips. The funeral procession marched by solemnly, lead by King John, followed by the knights, elite infantry, courtiers and palace guards. There was nothing left of the Queen but ash, so the coffin was empty, save for her locket. The page boys stood at mid points on the street, swinging heavy lamps of incense.

The mood of the crowd was somber and some were openly weeping. Queen Jacinta was loved by one and many, for her kindness and strength and her generosity, especially in times of famine and drought. Flowers were gently thrown from the rooftops and balconies of the buildings overlooking the street.

Tony stared moodily at the procession from his vantage point. He and Happy were on horseback, on a bridge that ran parallel to the main street on which the procession was moving. Tony wanted to go home. He was tired for many reasons, mentally and physically. He also had a nasty hangover from his... activities on the previous night.

But he could not leave. He had promised King John, he would stay for another day. The King wanted to discuss Morganna's wickedness and Tony wanted to talk about it as well as it would be good to have the support and interest of a monarch like King John.

But this funeral depressed him and brought back a lot of unpleasant memories. _I have been to so many funeral processions, you would think, I would be used to it. But no, I still feel the same... melancholy, sadness, grief._

He absently tapped his arc and then felt the scar on its left. A deep gash, courtesy of Morganna's nails. _It will heal thanks to the yarrow root but the mark will remain on my skin. I am sure of it._

Then he tensed as he remembered who used the yarrow root. He shifted in his saddle, willing himself to block out the memories of last night.

Happy was busy thinking of what had happened to the Chamber of Bone. The King wanted it destroyed but it was on the lowest level of the castle, so breaking the room was not possible. Tony had suggested burning everything in it and barricading it from the outside. The King was so pleased that he went one step further and wanted the key to the room, melted in front of him, so no one could ever reenter that room.

Tony sighed deeply as it began to rain lightly. The falling rain, the endless sea of black, seemed to echo the dark thoughts in his head. _I know why I am sad, I just... do not want to think about it._

Happy asked absently, "Tony, where is Pepper? Is she still sleeping? I thought she would want to be here for Queen Jacinta."

Tony grimaced. _Now what should I tell Happy?_

He turned to Happy with a blank face. "Pepper left today morning for the village. She did not want to stay in Carinthia for another day."

Happy looked at him askance. "She left, on her own, to ride back alone... why could not she have waited? I mean, we could have gone with her, if you could not leave, at least I would have left..."

"Happy!" Tony cut him off. He did not want to hear Happy's thoughts on the subject as they so closely mirrored his own concerns about Pepper running off alone back to the village. The dragon chortled. _You need not bother about Pepper any more, Anthony. She is an independent woman._

"Happy, let us not talk of Pepper any more, alright?"

Happy widened his eyes comically in horror. "What did you do now?"

Tony scowled at him, now angry because Happy had brought up the one thing he was trying very hard, not to think of. He sighed deeply. "Happy, I will explain about Pepper... soon... on the ride home, I promise."

* * *

It was a beautiful day. There was a light drizzle but the birds were singing, flowers were in bloom and the landscape was picturesque.

Pepper could not appreciate the road on the way to Carinthia because she was hiding in the donkey cart. And she could not do so now because her heart was too heavy.

Aurora nickered at her and she smiled and patted the great but delicate head of the beautiful horse that King John had gifted her. When she saw Aurora, it was love at first sight.

This was truly is a beast like no other, with its snowy white body, offset by a golden mane and tail. It had feathery tufts of hair around its hooves and pink soft nose. To add to its physical beauty, Aurora was so gentle and well-behaved. She moved like a cloud, fast but floating across the earth and responded to even the slightest command.

Pepper stroked the horse's mane thoughtfully. _At least, if nothing else, I have this horse. Once again, King John, I thank you with all my heart._

She sighed deeply, the thought of what she was going to do, saddened her.

"But I have to do it." She said out loud to herself. "Come on, beauty," she gently urged the horse, "let us ride fast, so we reach Stark Keep by dawn."


	41. Amans Iratus Multa Mentitur

Well this is it.

To you who are reading this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kudos, comments, reviews, views, following .. just sticking with this story so far.

Thanks to the two Guests and Hellokotu for commenting.

* * *

 _Love is like a spice. It can sweeten your life - however it can spoil it too._

 ** _Late night in the Castle, the previous day_**

Pepper crept quietly along the luxuriously carpeted hallway of the royal guest wing. King John had insisted they spend the night on his hospitality and they had been given a room each, in the upper wing of the castle.

Pepper and the Blonde from Boron had dressed each other's wounds. She liked the young woman's friendly yet firm manner. Her name was Beatrice and like Pepper, she was tired of being a bystander while the men did all the fighting. She was fascinated by Pepper's skill and was astounded to hear that Lord Stark was the one who had taught Pepper how to fight.

Pepper had said goodbye to the Blonde and while walking back to her room, suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Tony after they had come back from meeting King John. He hadn't come for dinner either which they had all had together as a group.

 _The stubborn man. I must find him. I must check if he's fine._

She slowly opened the first door on the other side of the landing. She peered into the room and saw Happy sprawled like a dog on his bed, arms and legs flung everywhere. Snoring deeply and sleeping soundly. She smiled and went in to pull a blanket over him.

Then she crept back out and went to the next door. She opened it to find the room was empty.

 _Oooh, where can that man be? He should be here somewhere._

She heard a loud clanging and clashing sound. _Something of iron falling over. There he must be._

She walked slowly to that room and knocked gently on the door. She didn't hear a response, so she opened it anyway.

Just as she expected, Tony was struggling to take off his armor on his own. Clearly he had fallen over as he was flat on his rump, legs spread comically and a confused expression on his face. His helmet was on the floor.

 _Well, that explains the noise._

Pepper huffed in amused exasperation and Tony looked at her dazedly. His eyes were bright but unfocused.

 _Great, he is also foxed._ She came closer to him and sniffed the air suspiciously. _Yes, he's definitely drunk. That explains why he is still in his full suit of armor._

She extended a hand, which he ignored and pushed himself up with his arms. He swayed shakily as he straightened and she steadied him by catching him firmly.

'Sit down Tony, we need to get your armor off."

"Don't need your help, you. I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help."

He growled at her but she ignored him and gently steered him towards the foot of the bed where she urged him to sit down.

He sat down and she knelt to pull his greaves off. He didn't resist but just stared at her blankly.

"Tony, how much have you had to drink?"

"Not much" *hiccup* "just a smidgeon." *hiccup* "I needed it. Demon."

She looked at him then. He was staring at her with defiance in his eyes, as if daring her to leave. She pulled off his leg guards and he stood up then. She stood up as well.

"Now Tony, stand still and let me help you."

He ignored her again and pulled off his chest plate but stumbled and she caught him.

"Tony, you are very drunk, will you stand still, please. Now give me the chest plate."

She placed the plate on the bed and he began to take off his gauntlets. He placed each one reverently on the bed and she smiled at his tenderness for what were clearly his favorite parts of the armor.

Then he turned slowly and she gasped at the red streaks on his white shirt. _I completely forgot how bad the gashes on his chest were!_

"Tony, I've got to dress your wounds! They are so deep and they might get infected. After all, there could have been dirt in Morganna's nails and it might have passed to your flesh."

Tony was busy ignoring her and had walked over to the basin to splash his face vigorously with water. He seemed to be trying to wake himself from his drunken haze.

 _Well he can ignore me all he wants but I know the consequences of not dressing wounds._

She left the room and ran back to hers down the hall, to get the items she and the Blonde used and a pair of scissors.

She came back to Tony's room. He warily looked at her like a cornered cat.

"Pepper, I do not need any dressing or what not. I am perfectly fine. Go back to your own room and good night."

She walked over to him and pushed his hands away, then she opened his shirt. He tensed at that but let her do so.

She bit her lip on seeing the angry gashes on his chest, bloodied and deep. Her eyes started to fill with tears. _God's teeth, that bitch really hurt him, how could she? She's scarred him so badly._

Tony tightened his jaw and angrily said "If this is so upsetting to you, please leave. I can take care of myself."

She looked at him and wiped at her eyes. "I'm not leaving, Tony, until I take care of your cuts. You need dressings. You may be the Iron Knight, but you are not made of iron, you know that right?"

He said nothing, just looked at a spot beyond her shoulder as she examined the cuts and scratches gently with her fingers. He just stood in place, perfectly still. She tutted and told him to sit on the edge of the bed.

He obeyed her surprisingly and sat down, still staring at her warily. She filled a small bowl with vinegar. Then she came to the bed and pulled up a chair close to him, so she was sitting between his knees.

Satisfied that she could reach him easily, she cut up a small strip of cloth and dipped it in the vinegar. Then she dabbed at one of the gashes in his chest, the one on his left pectoral. He jerked at the sting but still did not say a word.

Pepper tried to distract herself from the sight of Tony's lightly furred, hard, muscular chest bared to her gaze. Even with the smell of alcohol on his breath, the scent of musk prevailed. She wanted to bite the taut slope where his broad, firm shoulder joined his neck.

 _Pepper, now is not the time to fantasize about Tony! He needs tending to._

She counted the cuts as she dabbed them with vinegar to clean them. _One on each pectoral, one near the arc, three below the arc, oh... these nasty downward ones on his abdomen, wait there's one on his cheek..._ she lifted her gaze to his face, to catch him staring at her bandaged arm. _Hmmm...I thought he'd be looking down my dress._

She dabbed at the cut on his cheek and spoke. "I got scratched by one of Morganna's bone shards." Tony looked straight at her then, his gaze so dark and piercing, eyes melting molasses brown, that she momentarily forgot what she was saying.

"She... she had... erm... conjured up these shards of human bone from thin air and was throwing them at me. I got grazed on my arm and on my thigh." He gently ran his fingers over the bandage on her arm and her heart began to thump loudly in her chest.

Then he touched her thigh where the raised bandage was visible through her shift and she licked her lips. Suddenly her throat felt so dry.

"Did they bleed badly? Any sign of infection or poison?" He asked so low, that she almost did not hear him.

"No, no, they were just flesh wounds, just cuts. The areas are just a little tender."

He removed his hand and nodded jerkily and she wondered anew why he was so tense, so on edge.

All the cuts were dabbed with vinegar and it was time for the yarrow root salve. She mixed it well with a spoon and coated the tips of her fingers with it. "I'm going to wipe this paste into each cut. This is going to sting quite a bit, Tony, so brace yourself."

He just stared blankly at the wall and she took a deep breath and started with the cut on his face. She rubbed the salve into the cut, feeling Tony's warm, stubbly cheek under her fingertips.

Next were the cuts on his pectoral muscles. She swallowed as she suddenly realized what she was going to do. _I'm going to intimately massage this salve into this virile man's flesh. And I have to do it in 10 places. Come on Pepper, be mature. Do not act like a silly, lovestruck maid._

She gently rubbed the cut on his left side, massaging in the salve. This time, Tony hissed in pain and trembled. With her other hand, she brushed her palm over his jaw and soothingly murmured, "It is ok, it just stings for a little while and only for the first cut. Bear with it just a little longer." She shifted to his right side and did the same there. Tony just tightened his jaw and shifted his hips.

Then she moved to the cuts near and just below the arc. She mentally admired the firm, warm flesh she was caressing with her fingertips. She could see the muscles in his neck move and his arc was unusually bright, the flame dancing riotously beneath the steel-enforced glass lid. The thought of laying her head on his appealing, warm chest and resting there, using him as a living pillow, was so appealing.

 _Ok, ok , keep it together now... just the three left on his abdomen. His taut, muscled abdomen... which I now have to touch._

She slowly trailed her hands down to his abdomen. She rubbed the first cut and felt his abdomen muscles ripple powerfully under her touch. His entire chest flexed and he groaned loudly.

Pepper looked at him, very puzzled by his reaction. "It shouldn't have hurt you so much..." She trailed off as she saw the front of his trousers tighten and a ridge of flesh appear. Suddenly, the intimacy of the situation occurred to her and Tony's reaction as well.

 _I am sitting between his legs and caressing his bare chest intimately while he is sozzled._

Before meeting Tony, before Stane had come to her home and destroyed her life, she had a very sheltered existence and did not have any exposure to worldly knowledge. But from her time with the village women, most of whom were married AND Magdalene, who was a veritable fountain of knowledge, she had learnt a lot about men and their sexual habits. She may be a virgin but she knew enough to realize she had aroused Tony.

She flushed deeply, feeling her face and ears burn as Tony abruptly stood up and walked away from her, cursing under his breath. She stood up and looked at him. His chest was heaving and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Tony... I'm sorry, I did not mean to..."

Then she bit her lip as he stared at her, eyes blazing brightly. He seemed so angry that she was slightly scared.

"Woman! Do you have any idea what you are doing? You do not come into a man's room at night and touch him! It is just not done! I am trying to control myself here!"

Pepper's feelings of shame turned into anger. "Do not raise your voice at me, Anthony Stark! I was simply trying to help you. I wanted to dress your wounds..." she swallowed and stared as his aroused state was now painfully obvious while he was standing up.

"Tony, I... I was not trying to ... I mean, I did not realize what my touch was doing to you."

He said angrily, "Lord save me from the naivety of virgins!" He turned his back to her and this for some reason, was unbearable to Pepper. She felt very calm and she knew, she knew she had to tell him, she had to tell him how she felt.

"Tony, look at me please." He turned to stare at her darkly, his eyes still stormy.

She swallowed again and said firmly, "We did not meet under ideal circumstances. I lied to you about who I really was. But you came back for me, you saved me and then again, we had a..." He shook his head and she said pleadingly, "Hear me out please. I offered myself to you out of gratitude and you being a noble man, did not take what I was offering. I... I began to think highly of you then, not just gratitude. And you.." again she gulped.

Tony was looking at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

She carried on, raising her chin. "You helped me when I needed help the most. You taught me how to fight, how to be a warrior, you gave me courage and strength. I was destroyed and you helped me come together."

She continued, "You humbled me by taking me into battle with you, choosing my armor, caring for my well being, by treating me as your equal. You introduced me back to society, to the villagers. You did not want me on this adventure, I know I disobeyed you but I did so... not out of pride or spite but because... I could not bear to leave you. I wanted to stay by your side."

"When I saw the flame leave you and your life fade away, I felt as if my life was leaving me too. I realized that I ..., Tony, your friendship, your concern, your esteem for me... you are all that I have. And I treasure you with all my heart." The last was said on a whisper, she looked at him, her love in her eyes, trying to wordlessly tell him how she felt.

"Tony, I, I have... feelings ff.."

"Virginia, let me stop you right there. Before you say something you will regret because I will not reciprocate. I do not want anyone in my life. I am not the kind of man who falls in love. Who "settles" down, who remains faithful to one woman."

"I am first and foremost, a knight of the realm, former as it were but still, a man of the sword. And a woman by my side," he took a deep breath here, "is not something I want or will ever want. I am destined for something greater. I do not want love in my life. Nor do I have any... any feelings for you."

He said this in a cold and firm tone. Pepper listened to him dully. She felt a numbing sadness, a painful throbbing in her heart, at his words.

 _I've made a huge mistake._ The words echoed endlessly and repeatedly in her head.

He went on ruthlessly, looking at her intently, emotions flickering in his eyes. "I realize now how confusing some of my actions must have been to you. I felt nothing but pity for you. I taught you how to fight out of a sense of duty. I wanted you to be independent because you took up a lot of my time. It bored me soon, so I delegated it to Happy, who I felt, had the level of skill you needed."

If he had plunged a sword into her heart, he could not have hurt her more. _Here I thought, he trained me because he wanted to, because he liked to. Nothing but duty._

He was looking at her very casually, head tilted to one side and she whispered now, trembling slightly, "What about that night...?"

"Which night is that?" he inquired.

"The night in the salon, the night we almost kissed, I thought you..."

He again cut her off, laughing mirthlessly. "Oh that... Which red-blooded man would not want to kiss you? Come on, have you no sense of your own beauty? You are a very desirable woman. Today, my body could not control itself at your touch. Do not mistake lust for attachment. Never fear, you will make some farmer, a very happy, lucky man. This life of a warrior, adventures, fights, independence, it is not a life for you."

His dismissal of the moonlit night, whose memory she treasured, clinched it for Pepper. _He does not have any feelings for me, he has made it very clear. Then why... why should I torture myself by staying with him? I cannot use his hospitality any more. I do not want his pity. It is time for me to wander again._

She hardened her heart and lifted her chin. _Be strong, Pepper, do not show him how much his words have wounded you. Do not show him your heart. Walk away tall. Break down later._

Tony was staring at her intently.

She said firmly, determined to be as formal as he was, "Lord Stark, since you have been so frank with me, I must also be frank. I have no intention of settling down and making some farmer happy, as you so nicely put it. I want to live my own life. I want to see the world. I thank you for all your help and I will be eternally grateful."

Her voice broke slightly at her next sentence, it was painful for her to say it. "I am a fool as I mistook your kindness for something deeper and I apologize. So you will understand when I say, I cannot impugn on your generosity any more. I will leave Stark Keep as soon as I return to Lorinthia."

Something flickered in his eyes, some emotion but it was gone too quickly for her to make out.

She bowed her head, suddenly tired. She felt as if she was relieving that horrible day when Stane entered her home and... _No, Pepper, do not think about it, do not think about what he did, not now please._

She was feeling the same feeling of losing something truly precious to her. Hopelessness and despair and the enormity of realizing she was once again, on her own.

She did not realize till now, how much attachment she had, how much passion she felt for Lord Stark. There was a word for such emotions that she was struggling not to use.

 _Can I use that word if only I felt it? If the feelings were all on my side... No, no, I can not, will not use that word, it was just a foolish yearning on my part._ She could feel her eyes pricking, holding back tears was pure torture now.

She turned blindly and walked to the door, head still down. He did not say anything.

She opened the door but could not bear to look at him. She whispered "Goodbye, Lord Stark" to nothing and slowly walked to her room, down the hallway, tears slowly pooling and falling from her eyes onto the floor.

* * *

Tony walked to the side table and picked up the jug of ale, raised it to his lips and drank and drank deeply, until he felt his lungs would burst from the lack of oxygen. He set it down when it was finally empty and wiped his lips with the back of his arm. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sight of Pepper's wide, deep blue eyes, shimmering at him with sadness, with despair, with hopes destroyed.

 _That's... the end of that, I guess. She's leaving. It is for the best. It is what I wanted._

The room started to spin. His head was pounding now, chest burning from the salve. He collapsed to the floor, once again on his ass. The dragon whispered _Did you? Did you get what you wanted, Anthony? What was it that you wanted? I'm struggling to understand._

Tony grimaced through the pain in his head. _Did you see the wounds on her arm and thigh? Did you see the anguish on her face when she killed Morganna? When she looked at the blood on her hands? Happy told me it was a close fight. She could have died._

 _So ..._.drawled the dragon. _You preferred to viciously break her heart, rather than tell her you were scared for her well being and sad that she had to see death? Hmmmmmm.. did you see the sadness in her eyes just now? She wanted to tell you she lo..._

"Damn it, Dragon! Everything I have ever loved, has died around me! Everything!" Tony shouted out loud. "You know this! Either I reach to see their bodies or they fade away in my arms. I do not want to feel that pain ever again. I do not want to be attached to anyone anymore. I do not, cannot bear to..." he trailed off here as painful memories assailed him.

First his parents beaten, throats slit, all because the assassin was searching for Lord Stark, Iron Legion Knight and had found them instead.

Then James Rhodes, another Iron Legion knight, his right hand man, his best friend from his days as a squire. His counsel was always sound, yet he ignored Rhodey's advice and went charging into the snow filled valley. And instead of leaving him to his fate, loyal Rhodey followed him in and ended up dying in the cold.

Tony shivered at the memory. His entire troop had been massacred in the Battle of Nioh. Men he had known for years. Good men with wives and families. Yet only he survived.

"Then Yin Sen. I was busy fighting with my new strength and that Raza, Stane's stoogie killed him. I should have protected him."

Here the dragon interjected angrily. _Anthony, you are dangerously indulging in self pity. I'm sorry for your men. But there are always casualties of war. Yin Sen died with the nobility that befits a knight of Ryunn. He himself admitted that he wanted to pass on the flame and go to his family. You cannot blame yourself._

Tony argued back, "What about Morganna? She was just a silly woman. I could have been a better man, I could have let her down gently. Could there have been a way to save her?"

Again the dragon huffed. _She was weak if she judged her own worth by what a man thinks of her. And yes, you could have been more circumspect. But Morganna chose to align herself with darkness and got what she deserved._

 _Think of the good you do. You have saved so many people. You saved Pepper. And you are sad she experienced death. How do you know she hasn't seen it before ? You cannot protect her forever, it is better you are there to support her in her trials, rather than try to shield them from her._

Tony paced up and down. "I know I hurt her badly but..."

 _Anthony, the truth is, you don't want to admit that you love her. But love her deeply you do._ Said the dragon so gently that Tony stopped walking with shock. _Do not run from love. It is a force more powerful than fire, hate, fear and can live eternally. Of all the seasons in your life, for once you should experience the sunshine warmth of genuine love and have your love returned._

The dragon yawned, _Never mind, Anthony. I've lived for centuries and seen that often, when something is lost, then only do we realize how much we need it. You need some time apart from Pepper to realize that you cannot live in peace without her._

 _Ah ah ah.._ Tony was about to interrupt _... no point arguing with me. I know what I know and I know that you are not so foolish to let someone like that walk away. You need to realize this eventually but on your own. You cannot avoid love because you are afraid of losing it. Tsk Tsk._

Tony said bitterly "Even if I ... I mean Pepper will never think of me again. She hates me now. She hates me." He whispered the words, painful even to be said aloud.

 _Well ... Once you do realize this truth and admit it clearly to yourself, you will do anything to get Pepper back. And I know, Pepper will try her best but s_ _he will not be able to cut you out of her heart. She can't._

The dragon chuckled here. _It will be fun seeing you struggle and woo her back. Women are made for making men realize their mistakes._

Again it yawned and Tony yawned too. _Now sleep, Tony. Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. Soon we will be called to another trial. I can sense it. Morganna summoning the demon, could not have been a coincidence._ _The horsemen charging down the mountain towards the very village you live near ... again, not a coincidence._ _There is an evil force working in the background. These events are all part of its grand plan._

Tony lay down on the bed, tapping his arc for comfort, closing his eyes tiredly. He dreamt of the giant moon that he saw when Morganna had taken the flame from him, in the realm between the living and the dying. The moon of shimmering cerulean blue, was so far. He saw it move further and further away as he tried to drift closer. And then it turned into a phoenix of reddish gold, flames dancing in the blackness and flew far, far away, out of sight. Tony floated in the darkness, feeling empty and alone.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

The title "Amans iratus multa mentitur" is a Latin proverb that means "An angry lover tells himself many lies"

So this is the end of Tony and Pepper. Maybe. Nah...

I had a very eye opening conversation with an amazing Pepperony guru (you know who you are) who told me that Tony and Pepper are two flawed individuals who work at their relationship. So I decided Tony should see what life would be like without Pepper. He 's stupidly trying to run away from his feelings.

And Pepper ? She needs some time on her own as well. She needs some time to heal.

The Iron Knight and Lady Virginia will return soon in a new adventure: Something Celestial This Way Comes.

Once again, I plan (I hope) to update every day, so bear with me as I start the next adventure after a short break.

P.S. I could not resist adding the moon. I may be turning into a werewolf.


	42. Memories and Regrets

Shout out to two Guests and the GuestfromFrance

Thank you for reading, for your comments and for checking for updates every day!

So... here I am again with another adventure. I will once again, be uploading a new chapter every day. At least I am going to try to.

For this adventure, instead of quotes from a single author, I'm going to use quotes in Latin.

* * *

 _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur_

"We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving"

Tony muttered angrily under his breath.

"Those darned horsemen... somehow they are back. This time in Patait. The one place I never thought they would reach. I wonder how Duke Rosharch allowed this."

Using a telescope, he watched the Chonsario march smartly through the kingdom, in formation, armed to the teeth.

He swore again, surprised and horrified to see the dangerous cavalry army, seemingly in the pink of health.

A few days after he had returned to Stark Keep, King John had sent word of strange events taking place in Patait. He wanted to know what was going on but could not directly interfere in another kingdom's affairs. He knew of Tony's ... association with Patait and asked if Tony could sneakily find out what was going on.

Which is why Tony was watching the kingdom from the overlooking hill. A Carinthian scout was already at the location.

Tony turned to him and asked "So, Le Loup... What can you tell me?"

The grizzled scout scratched his chin. "Well my lord... these horsemen came three weeks ago. They just entered and took charge. There was no struggle, no conflict whatsoever. The Duke said they were Patait's new protectors. And that was that. The kingdom's soldiers answer to them now."

Tony nodded grimly. "What of the kingdom's people? "

"They are scared and nervous. The horsemen are aggressive and follow no law. They are violent and abusive. The Duke has imposed martial law. No one can leave the kingdom because of the strict curfew. There's also rumors of people mysteriously disappearing on nights with a crescent or full moon in the sky."

"What of King Rheiner?"

The scout snorted. "He's just a child. He listens to the Duke and the Duke listens to the horsemen."

"Who leads them? Is it a tall, lean man with a thick mustache and dressed impressively in a cavalry uniform?"

Again the scout snorted. "They are all dressed smartly, my lord. But... I've not seen any horseman clearly stand out as the leader from the lot. They seem to know what to do almost naturally."

Tony smiled wryly at the scout's insistence on using his title. _My refusal of King John's generous offer has clearly made no difference._

Then he became serious.

 _What do you feel, Dragon? The horsemen are here again. I'm curious to see if their damned captain is present especially since I put a sword through him, yet somehow his body disappeared from the village's battlefield._

The dragon whispered, _The horsemen are here for an evil purpose. First we need to understand what is going on in the palace. Why is the Duke behaving like this?_

Tony asked, "Le Loup, how can we can enter the Kingdom undetected?"

The scout grinned. "I disguise myself as a garbage man and enter. You can hide in my garbage wagon." And he gestured at a large horse-drawn wagon filled with garbage.

Tony wrinkled his nose at the stench. "Lovely, I was just looking forward to a ride."

* * *

Pepper silently folded napkins and linen as the village women chattered incessantly around her, about everything and anything around the sun.

Since she left Stark Keep four weeks ago, she had been staying in the village with the milliner, Janice, renting out the first floor bedroom of the clothing store. The village women had been curious as to her sudden departure from the Keep, so she told them it was because she was travelling soon.

 _It is partially true. I'm going to leave... once I hear something from Beatrice._

She sighed inwardly and smiled absently when the apothecary's wife mentioned her name. Her attention drifted from the conversation going on around her.

Since Tony had so brutally let her know of his true feelings, she was experiencing a myriad of emotions which she had never felt before.

At the Keep, while she had packed, she was cool and collected. Magdalena and Jarvis had been very concerned but Pepper had given them vague answers and affected an air of nonchalance. Magdalena somehow had seemed to realize Tony had done something and had been particularly vocal about her displeasure.

There hadn't been much to pack. She had not taken any of the clothes she had used during her stay because they weren't hers to take. She had said goodbye to Balthazar and Buttercup, feeding them apples for the last time.

Parting from Tigliath had been very difficult as the big cat had not been happy to see her leave after just returning. She had stroked his soft black fur and murmured to him brokenly. She missed his feline presence horribly.

Another hard thing to do was leaving the moonstone in her former room. She had kept repeating to herself sternly as her will wavered. _It is not yours anymore._

During her first week in the village, Pepper was angry, damn angry at Tony, at herself, at everybody. She had been in such a foul mood that even Janice had given her a wide berth.

The second week, she had wanted to cry. But she had held the tears in. Every little thing had seemed to somehow remind her of Lord Stark. She had seen Heloise playing with some kids and remembered the archery tournament. Some kids had been jousting with wooden swords and Pepper remembered Tony teaching her how to fight with a sword.

She had gone for a walk and had picked up some dandelions in a field the other day. When she had touched their soft yet prickly, tufty petals, she remembered stroking Tony's soft hair and semi-soft beard. When Janice had shown her some fresh honey which she had bought from a farmer's wife, Pepper had gulped hard as its deep rich brown color reminded her of Tony's eyes.

Happy had came over to see her when he returned from Carinthia and she had smiled, even though her heart ached to ask about Tony. And she did not cry at her own heart's yearnings because she had not wanted to upset Happy.

In the third week and fourth week, her mood had seemed to fluctuate between melancholy and defiance. But she had been pleased with the progress, she and Beatrice had made on their secret project. Pepper had told herself she had cured her heartache. She still had not cried, so it was clear that she was over Tony.

She came back to the current moment with a start as she realized that the women were done with their chattering and were going to leave. After they left, she and Janice had a quiet dinner and retired.

But for some reason, Pepper just couldn't sleep. She lay there in bed and then got up. She walked to the window and sat on its sill. There was a full moon in the sky. Its light streamed into the room.

Suddenly the memory of another moonlit night came to her: the broken down salon, the dance, the feel of Tony's hard body pressed to hers, his warm hand holding hers, the way he looked at her.

As she watched the moon's light dance on the bedroom floor, her thoughts turned angry.

 _Anthony Stark is a damn liar for saying he feels nothing for me. That night, there was something between us. We both wanted that dance and that kiss. Either he is just a charlatan or ... or... I do not know._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She watched the village, quiet in gentle repose. Not a soul stirred. A song came to her, a tune she must have heard as a child. She started to sing softly to the night, the somber tune suiting her mood.

I have forgotten you

I never think of you

The way you smile,

The way you would hold my hand

I have forgotten you

I couldn't say today

If your eyes were brown or gray

I have forgotten all what you said

And swore

I would never think of you

Not anymore

And when something of you

Passes me by

I ignore it, I turn back

I close my eyes

I have forgotten you

I never think of you

Now that is a lie

I will remember you till the day I die

The song unleashed something within her, a tide of despair and sadness that she had controlled and kept within.

She could fight it no more and lowered her head into her hands and wept, finally crying her heart out.

* * *

Tony was staring into the fireplace, a cup of wine in his hands. He had just finished bathing, anxious to remove the smell of trash from his body, after his scouting expedition.

He was staying in a small inn that lay between the port of Loros and Patait. He had been staying here for two weeks now. It made more sense than travelling back and forth between Lorinthia and Patait.

He was tired but could not sleep. He was not drunk enough yet. Ever since he had rudely sent Pepper away from his life, he could not sleep without getting completely drunk. Every night since that night, he would drink himself into a stupor and fall into bed unconscious.

He couldn't sleep in his own Keep either. Pepper may have left it physically but her presence somehow remained strong over there. His retainers seemed to have guessed that he had something to do with her sudden departure. And so they were giving him the cold shoulder. Magdalene, in particular, was being extremely rude and Tony was scared she would put a laxative in his food. He knew she had knowledge of how to use dangerous herbs. Tigliath was also missing Pepper. He would wander into her former room, sit on the bed and moan to himself.

As for himself... _Damn it, I miss Pepper. Horribly. Terribly. I miss her wit, her charm, her brains, her resourcefulness..._

 _Love?_ The dragon helpfully supplied. _Her tenderness, the way the room would light up when she entered, her smile..._

"Cut it out, Dragon! I'm feeling bad enough as it is. I miss Pepper. I cannot imagine..." He whispered slowly to himself. "I cannot imagine how my life was before she entered it. I feel... like all the light in my life has left and I am so ... so empty."

He recalled one cool night when he had gone for a midnight ride, just him, Balthazar and Tigliath.

 _ **1 Week ago, Lorinthia**_

Tony rode to the lake and was staring at it absently, its waters so black in the night. He must have stood there for ten minutes when he saw someone across the lake, at its edge, just like him. He or she was looking at him, he could tell.

He was tipsy, so he leaned in his saddle to try and make out who it was in the darkness. But he nearly fell off Balthazar. So he dismounted and walked right to the edge of the lake, determined to see who it was. Tigliath followed him, chirping slightly.

The half moon moved out of the clouds and suddenly Tony realized who he was staring at. _I know no one else with that color of hair._

"Pepper?" he said out loud, dazedly.

She seemed like a celestial vision, standing right there in the moonlight. The scene was so surreal. The dark lake, the gentle breeze, the quietness of the night. He could not see the expression on her face. But he could feel her staring at him.

 _Why do I feel as if I have done this before? Across this very lake... but wait, wait, I have...It is just like the day we met. The day I pulled her from the lake and took her home. The day I met Pepper._

He completely forgot that he and Pepper had a fight and raised his hand to wave at her enthusiastically. She just stared at him, then turned and walked back into the village.

Tony felt oddly hurt but then he remembered how they had last parted. He suddenly felt stupid. So he lowered his hand and walked back to his horse.

That was it. A chance encounter with Pepper. It had saddened him immensely. He was also embarrassed by his own reaction. _I waved and expected her to wave back. I had forgotten everything. How could I be so stupid?_

He peered blearily into his glass and it seemed somehow he had finished his drink. He stood up and poured himself another.

The dragon sarcastically said, _Just because you are emotionally empty that does not mean you should fill yourself with alcohol._ _What is your next step?_

Tony grimaced at that. He had to go back to the very thing that was torturing him. He had to face Pepper and implore her to come with him on this quest. Because unfortunately he could not do it without her.

"She will refuse..."

 _She will and she has every right to. But you need to reason with her and if she does not listen to reason, you need to beg with her. But come what may, you need Pepper._

"Surely, there is some other way? Surely... I mean... I do not want to expose her to danger again. I do not want to ...

 _You need a woman who is brave enough to go head first to face unknown peril. She must be capable of disguise and physical combat._

 _She must also be captivating enough to attract the attention of the Paitaitan priests. Hmmmm... how many women do you know, Anthony, who fit this profile? Unless you want to pretend to be a woman?_ The dragon startled guffawing with mirth and Tony shook his head.

 _"_ What about the maid from Boron? The one who fought alongside Happy in the Chamber of Bone? She's smart and she can fight."

The dragon abruptly stopped laughing. _Hmmmm, she does have promise. But ... let me ask you this? Who do you trust to have your back? Who has saved you twice from certain death? Who has shown advanced skill in combat after being taught for just 5 months? Who has successfully managed to pass off as a boy on at least three occasions? Do you know if the Maid from Boron can match Pepper in these matters?_

"All right, all right, you have made your point, Dragon. I shall try to get Pepper to join us this time. But if she refuses, then we go to the maid from Boron. And I do not want any arguments at that time."

Tony yawned. "Tomorrow I go back to Lorinthia, rest for a day and then..." He sighed. "Then I go face Pepper. I wonder..."

 _What, what is it, you are wondering about now?_

"I wonder if she will flush deeply before she slaps me hard across the face, for coming to her for help." Tony mused. "I wonder. I do enjoy seeing her flush."


	43. Finding Pepper

Shoutout to GuestFromFrance: Good to see you again! Pepper will be Pepper. Thanks for commenting.

Tony has to literally find Pepper.

* * *

 _A bove ante, ab asino retro, a muliere undique caveto_

Translation:  Beware of the bull from the front, the donkey from behind, and women from all sides

It was a sleepy afternoon. At least Tony hoped the village was busy sleeping. He walked into the village quietly. He was going to talk to Pepper about coming to Patait with him and he could not predict her reaction. In his experience, scorned women were loud women and he did not want an audience, for when Pepper laid it into him. He winced as he tried to imagine what Pepper would do to him because of his request. _Slap me, box me, throw eggs at me..._

 _Can you blame her? You were rather harsh with her, the last time you met. When was that...three weeks ago?_ the dragon whispered in a serpentine tone.

Tony scowled as he walked around the village's town center. _Why do I feel as if you are enjoying this?_

The dragon chuckled and Tony saw Happy's wife, Stephanie, walking out of the grocers. _Now Stephanie will know where Pepper is staying. Since Jarvis and Magdalene were being tight-lipped about Pepper and could not... wait, would not tell me._

He called out "Madam Stephanie!"

She saw him and Tony was taken aback by the visible rage on her button-cute little face. Stephanie was as short as Happy was tall and as delicate as Happy was burly. She also had a gentle and loving demeanor, which is why Tony was shocked when she said loudly "You!" and turned away from him angrily.

 _Good God, Pepper has told her what I have done. Great, another angry woman to face before talking to Pepper._

The dragon chortled. _Practice with her before facing the ultimate angry one._

Tony jogged up to Stephanie, who was walking away from him, admirably fast for a short woman. She ignored him as he walked alongside her.

"Madam Stephanie, I think you did not see me back there. It is I, Lord Stark, we have met before, your husband Hereald and I..."

Here he was abruptly cut off by Stephanie turning on him, eyes blazing. "Oh I know very well who you are, Sir! My husband may be your ardent supporter but I... I am Virginia's friend to the bitter end. And I cannot accept what you have done to her!"

Tony gulped hard. _Okay, now I am scared. She is tiny but furious. No wonder Happy is terrified of her temper. And here I used to tease him._

He said aloud soothingly, "Madam, I am not aware of what Pepper, I mean Virginia has told you, but let me just say that I ..."

"Pepper did not say a word of you! She is a gentle-bred lady, Sir! In fact she complimented your generosity and help to her during her time of need. But when she came here, I saw through her sad lies and I knew, I knew, you rogue, you have done something to her. Your reputation as a heart-breaker is well known, Lord Stark, even in our sleepy little village." She glared at Tony with such vehemence, that he actually shrank back.

 _Steady, Anthony, steady. Try using some of that once-famous Stark charm._

Tony straightened to his full magnificent height, reminding himself that Stephanie could not box him because she was shorter than him and then smiled winningly. "Madam, I hear you and I understand your anger completely. But hear me out, I am in desperate need of Pepper's assistance and I want to meet her and tell her, that she is completely right and I am completely wrong."

 _I think this is what Stephanie wants to hear._

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him. "Very well, I shall tell you where she is, only because I want to see you telling her this and righting a wrong. She is staying at the Milliner. Let us go there now."

Tony gulped again and she smiled sternly. "I want to ensure no further grief is placed upon my friend."

He nodded and offered her his arm, which she took suspiciously and they walked to the Milliners.

.

* * *

Pepper looked at the old, two-storey building in front of her, with its broken down doors and windows. It was dilapidated but it had promise. It once had an ornate rose garden, the wild roses and love seats evidence to this fact. There was a lovely trellis, thick with ivy, growing over the gate to the building's courtyard.

 _I have purpose in my life once again. And one day, one day, I will go back to face Stane. But for now, this will do nicely._

This was the first step of the secret project between her and Beatrice, the Maid from Boron. They were both only children, both orphans, both reliant on others and fed up of this reliance. Beatrice was in particular, tired of being besieged by offers of marriage from older men with children. Pepper and her dreamed up this idea that night in Carinthia, when they were dressing each other's wounds.

Pepper had just received an impressive sum of money as a gift from King John and she wanted to invest in something and make it her own. They both agreed upon an inn, that they could co-manage. Both could cook, Beatrice could handle cleaning up and housekeeping and Pepper would handle finances and bookings. At that time, Pepper had gently put the idea on hold because she did not know what was next for her and Tony.

But then after her and Tony's discussion, she realized she was now free to do as she pleased and she reached out to Beatrice, who had found a suitable building on the outskirts of Boron. Beatrice had even got a handyman, one of her childhood friends, Johan, who was willing to do some of the fixing up, that the building desperately needed.

Pepper was also preparing to pitch in with the needed manual repairs. They were assessing the building's state to make a final offer to its owner. Pepper was staying with Beatrice for a few days, till the negotiations were done and the building was transferred to her name. Then she would return to the village and ride back and forth every day to work on the building. It was just a twenty minute ride from the village.

She was satisfied and felt finally, as if her melancholic stupor that had been part of her since leaving Stark Keep, had left her.

* * *

Tony stood in the simple garden of the village's milliner, Janice, whom he had met at the village's Spring fair. Stephanie had rung the door bell and they were waiting for Janice to appear. Janice poked her head out of the first floor window and peered at them both.

"Good afternoon, Stephanie! What can I do you for? Oh wait, is that ... Lord Stark?!"

She squeaked because she was the type who got nervous easily, something Tony was well aware of.

"Madam Janice, if you would be so kind, please let Virginia know that I am here and would like to talk to her."

'

Stephanie cleared her throat and Tony wryly corrected himself, "Sorry, WE would like to talk to Virginia."

Janice looked extremely flustered and Tony looked at her with alarm. She was half out of the window and he feared in her nervousness, she might fall out completely.

"I'm afraid, my lord, that is, Virginia is not here. She is not at home."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. _Is this Pepper's way of trying to avoid me? No, definitely not, she's not the sort to hide._

He tried again. "Alright, madam, any idea when she will back or where she has gone to?"

Stephanie cleared her throat and Tony looked at her inquiringly. She said firmly, "Pepper's whereabouts are no longer your business, Lord Stark."

Tony took a step back, raised his chin and said equally firmly, "The matter I have to set before Pepper, is extremely urgent and cannot wait, Madam Stephanie."

She huffed. Janice decided to intervene and said timidly, "My lord Stark, I am sorry but Virginia is no longer in the village. She has gone somewhere else."

Tony looked up at her in shock. "Gone? Where has Pepper gone? Why has she gone? How could she leave so soon? I thought, she would tell me..."

Now it was Janice's turn to primly tell him, "I am afraid. my lord, that is for Pepper to know and you to not bother about. She wants nothing more to do with you."

Tony nearly pulled at his hair in frustration. The dragon was laughing merrily in his head. Stephanie seemed slightly confused and Janice had retreated back into the house and shut the window.

 _I have got to find Pepper, time is of the essence!_

He ran to the side of the house and saw that Aurora the White, Pepper's noble steed from King John, was also gone, confirming his fears. Tony ran up to the house and knocked hard on the door. Janice's muffled voice came through it. "I am sorry, lord Stark, but I simply cannot tell you where Pepper is. She is happy, poor thing. You must let her go in peace."

Tony ruffled his hair and spoke to the door. "Madam Janice, I am trying to reach Pepper urgently. She is of utmost importance to a matter most delicate. Please tell me where she is. I must speak to her tonight."

He vaguely realized that Stephanie was standing by his side.

There was no answer from Janice. Stephanie was looking at Tony curiously.

Tony placed his head against the door. He spoke tiredly, "I need Pepper urgently. This is a matter that only she can help me with. Please, I do not wish to harm her or hurt her. I just want to ask for her help... if she will still help me."

Janice opened the door then and looked at Tony with something like pity. Then she looked at Stephanie and the two women wordlessly exchanged a silent message. Stephanie spoke clearly then. "Lord Stark, Pepper is in the village of Boron. You should go there and ask for her whereabouts."

 _Boron? Why... What is in Boron for Pepper?_

He realized he had to go back to the Keep to get Balthazar and quickly thanked both ladies, then broke out into a run.


	44. Pleading with Pepper

_Dum vita est, spes est_

Translation: While/where there is life, there is hope

By early evening, Tony reached Boron in a record time of 15 minutes, riding Balthazar hard. Boron was a small, simple town with a tiny population of twenty. He rested Balthazar at the town's stable. When he described Pepper to the townspeople, the ostler helpfully told him that a woman that matched his description, was seen at the outskirts of the town.

He waited for ten minutes to let Balthazar drink some water and then rode to the worn-down, abandoned building. He could see Aurora grazing in the grass near the building. He dismounted and walked over to the building.

There was no sign of Pepper. He recognized the Maid from Boron, _whatever is her name? I cannot call her by Pepper's nickname,_ talking to a man at the building's entrance. They were both deep in conversation. He stepped closer and said "Good evening. Can you tell me if Lady Virginia is here?"

The Maid smiled at him with genuine pleasure in her eyes. _Finally, a woman who is not angry with me. Phew..._

"Lord Stark, what a pleasure. Pepper is on the first floor, take the stairs. Be careful. The stairs are filled with dust and rotten in some places."

Tony rushed into the building and gingerly climbed the extremely rotted wooden stairs. At one step, the wood gave away and he quickly removed his foot, just in time. He finally reached the top and saw Pepper in a room whose door was open. She was standing by its window sill.

He slowly walked into the room. She did not look at him but she knew he was here. Her shoulders and back were extremely tense. She said in an dry cool tone, "Lord Stark, to what do I owe the honor?"

 _Turn around, Pepper, so I can see your face, so I can understand how angry you are._ He pleaded silently.

He said out loud, equally coldly. "Lady Virginia, I looked for you in the village. But it appears you are in Boron. May I ask what are you doing here?"

 _I can also be coldly polite._

She still did not turn. "Answering my question with a question. Why I am here, is none of your concern. Have I taken something from your house, that you have decided to follow me to nowhere, Lord Stark?"

Tony was never good at playing the cold, icy polite game of tit for tat, even when he was a knight. And he did not want to play it with Pepper.

"Pepper, let me get to the point." He took a deep breath. "I need your help."

"For what, Lord Stark? What could you possibly need my help for?"

"I need you to come with me on another quest."

She spun around at that and Tony schooled his face into a neutral expression. Pepper was staring at him coldly, her eyes a piercing dark blue, face tense and slightly flushed. Her arms were crossed across her chest.

Even thought he had never seen her like this before, he instinctively knew she was very, very angry but was controlling herself immensely. In one corner of his mind, he realized he was also very glad to see her. He thought she had left and gone somewhere far away where he would never see her again. Even in her icy angry state, she looked magnificently appealing to him, perhaps even more beautiful than when he had last seen her.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the powerful scent of lilies. _I've missed that aroma. Time to break her out of this coldness. If I can make her angry, I can reason with her. At least I hope so. Time to bait the tiger._

"Hear me out, Pepper, then you can say what you want."

She nodded tightly, raising her chin at him.

"Have you ever been to the Kingdom of Patait? No? It is a beautiful land across the Normanian sea, far away from here. It is a land like no other, with grassy fields and mountains and the sea surrounding it. It is advanced in terms of trade, commerce and warfare. Its people are of different classes of society, from the high society rich to the simple traders and craftsmen. In terms of the arts, the Kingdom has no equal for its artistic talent and beautiful creations."

"Why are you telling me about this land, Lord Stark?"

He sighed and said, "Three weeks ago, King John alerted me to the fact that something was going on in Patait. There were reports of mysterious disappearances and the Kingdom was under marital law. I went to take a look and I saw that our old nemesis, the Chonsario, have set up camp in the kingdom and command its soldiers and guards."

Pepper's eyes widened at the mention of the Chonsario.

Tony continued, "I looked for their leader, the one who walked away dead from the village but I could not find him. Nevertheless, there is something strange going on. The King of Patait, King Rheiner , is a child but rules under the watchful council of his steward, Duke Rorshach. However, it appears the Duke is not himself anymore. He used to be a kind and just man but he is willfully letting his people be abused by those damn horsemen. And... I thought it was a simple case of the Chonsario trying to overthrow the King but... there's more."

Still Pepper did not say a word, she just stared at him coldly.

Tony swallowed. "I was there when the full moon appeared over Patait. It is considered an auspicious occasion in the land because of some mythological connection to the first ruler of Patait. It was a horrible sight, the moon... it was a blood red. A blood red moon, Pepper, in the sky. And I saw it with my own eyes and I still do not believe it. There is some evil at work here."

Her lips had tightened. She spoke slowly and coldly. "I understand that you need to help these people, Lord Stark. But I am no longer interested in coming on any quests with you. In fact, I want nothing more to do with you. Take Happy with you. You certainly do not need me."

"Pepper," he said gently, "Happy cannot come with me. He ... he is going to be a father again. He wanted to come but I feel... I feel his wife needs him and he should stay with her. So I told him not to come along."

Pepper's eyes flickered with happiness on learning Happy's good news. Then she cleared her throat and turned her back on Tony. "So your faithful companion cannot come and you have come to me, looking for a substitute?"

Tony growled "It is not that, Pepper. I could get any soldier or even any able man from the village, to come with me, if all I wanted was a companion. But this quest..." He swallowed. "I need someone like you. I need you, Pepper.", he whispered.

She said coldly, "I fail to see what is so different about this quest, that you need me. Could you be more specific?"

"Patait is a land steeped in lore and religion. Its priests are a revered lot and it is clear to me that they are definitely involved in what is going on. They are unchallenged because the Chonsario support them. The disappearances are somehow tied to them. The problem is, to infiltrate their circle, I need a woman."

Pepper was definitely intrigued, for she asked curiously, "What do you mean, you need a woman?"

"Well, they are all men but they may accept women as acolytes and if you could get accepted as an acolyte, then we could learn what is..."

He never got to complete his sentence as Pepper suddenly came straight at him angrily, nostrils flaring, eyes a stormy blue.

 _Uh oh... I have pissed her off now._

She stopped about twp inches away from him and poked him hard in the chest, lashing out hotly. "Tony, of all the insufferable requests... let me see if I have understood you clearly. First, you tell me that you do not want me to come with you on adventures because I am a liability, because I cannot take care of myself. Then I come along and save your sorry ass."

"Afterwards, you tell me you do not want me..." she stopped here and looked at him sadly, eyes shimmering but she quickly recovered her anger. "You rudely tell me that I am not suited for a life of adventure, that I should settle down and make some MAN happy. And now," she pinched her nose, "NOW you come to me and ask me to put myself in clear danger, by infiltrating some sort of cult. Just when I have successfully managed to try something new."

She stopped here, chest heaving with the effort of saying that all in one breath.

Tony opened his mouth and then shut it as Pepper continued slowly and softly. "Tony, I... I do not want to come on a quest. Truth be told, I do not want to be around you anymore. You... please find someone else. I am happy where I am. I cannot... will not come with you." She was looking at her feet as she said this.

Tony stared at the bent profile of Pepper's head. He was desperate and ashamed of himself. _She is right, I have some nerve asking for her help, I treated her horribly..._

He said equally softly, "Pepper, I do not want to upset you and I understand that you hate me. I completely agree with you, I hate myself too at times and I was very rude to you in Carinthia. But no one can do what you do. And I need someone of your caliber to do this. This quest is not for the faint of heart. This quest needs skill and bravery and cleverness and I need to save Patait, that is why I need you to come with me. I cannot trust anyone with this task."

His heart was in his mouth as Pepper looked at him sadly, eyes a very soft blue as if she was holding back tears. "I cannot, Tony, I cannot. Find someone else and please go away." She whispered this to him as she walked past him, to leave the room.

He stared at her back as she did so and decided to tell her the truth. "Pepper, to me, this is not just another quest. Patait is a very dear land to me and I cannot bear to see it fall. I... I cannot fail it, not when she needs me. You see... my mother Maria came from Patait and..."

Pepper stopped at the door on hearing this but did not turn around.

"As a boy, when my father was away, my mother and I would spend our days in Patait, in her ancestral home. I lived there till I was six, till I was sent to train as a knight. My first lord, the first one to train me to be a knight, he was from Patait too. And my... my mother missed Patait dearly when she came to Stark Keep. She was always homesick for the sea."

"When I was first knighted, after the ceremony, she made me promise, that if ever Patait was in danger, I would come to her kingdom's aid. I would do my best to save her kingdom. I promised my mother. I..."

Tony took a step towards the window, he did not want Pepper to see the tears in his eyes. "I could never bear to go back there after my mother died. Too many memories. But I have to do something. It is my land too. A part of me will always belong there."

He swiped at his cheek, not sure if Pepper was still there or not. "Duke Rorshach... he is under some sort of spell, I need to help him too. He was ... he was my first teacher. I owe him my sword, my skill. This quest is too dear to me, Pepper, to leave anything to chance. That is why I am asking you, pleading with you, to come with me. This is the last request I will ever make of you. I swear. I will never darken your door again."

He turned to see Pepper staring at him, swallowing hard, her eyes wide and sad in her face. "Alright Tony, there is no need to plead any more. I know what it is like to promise the dead. If saving Patait is what you promised your mother, then I..." she took a deep breath, "I will help you. But this is the last time. You will never come to me again after this."

He solemnly nodded and she said, "I have to talk to Beatrice about this. My leaving will alter our plans."

He wanted to ask about their plans but thought the better of it and they carefully descended the rotting staircase in silence. She looked at him with a faint smile around her mouth. "Aren't you going to ask me, what are my and Beatrice's plans?"

He was just going to, when she said "Beatrice and I are planning to buy this place and open an inn for travelers. I have enough coin, thanks to King John and I want to do something useful with it. Wait, let me go talk to her."

She walked towards the entrance, leaving Tony there with a slightly stunned look on his face. _She is making something of her own, all by herself. I feel bad I am taking her away from this. Is there no other way?_

The dragon was silent.

Tony answered his own question. _Well, there isn't. Who else can I take? So it is settled, Pepper is coming with me to Patait._


	45. Beyond the Norman Sea

Thank you, Bones123456788 for your kind words and for commenting. I appreciate all binge readers because hey, it is difficult to read 42 chapters! Even I wouldn't do so.

Finally the sea... I was tired of land.

* * *

 _Dum Spiro, Spero_

Translation: While I breathe, I hope

Tony said to take as little as possible but he had noted down one or two specific items that made her raise her eyebrows as she read them out loud from his note.

"Pair of feminine shoes... ok, unusual... dark blue mosaic dress that you wore to the village's spring fair. Why does he remember that dress? Hair brush... Well of course, I'm going to bring that!"

She huffed but packed as he had requested. She did not need her lad disguise at all. Tony had explained to her that for this quest, she did not need to disguise her sex.

Janice hovered as Pepper packed her items quietly in a leather bag. When Pepper turned to her and smiled, she saw Janice was holding something behind her back.

"Pepper, my friend, I have something for you. A small gift. I truly enjoyed having you as a boarder. This is just a small token of my appreciation."

She handed Pepper a delicately ornate head band, plated in gold. Pepper took it reverently. "It is so beautiful... wait, Janice, I cannot accept this. It is too precious." She pushed it back into Janice's hands but Janice pushed it back at her with a smile.

"Listen to me, Pepper. I am an old lady whose time to wear such things has passed. You are a young woman who deserves something nice in return for all she does. And you do a lot for the village, you just do not take enough credit for it.

Janice took the headband and delicately placed it on Pepper's head. She oooed and aahed and when Pepper looked in the mirror, even she had to admit, she did look regal and noble.

She packed it carefully along with the rest of her stuff. She had dressed soberly for the boat ride in one of her brown dresses and a black travelling clock.

She stepped outside, waiting for Tony to arrive. She could not take Aurora with her as the beautiful horse would attract too much attention. Happy would take care of her while Pepper was gone.

She reminded herself on how she was going to behave and act around Tony. _Be cool and calm. Do not revert to your teasing banter relationship, no matter how easy it is. Do not let Tony do things for you. He does not owe you anything. Do not..._ here she paused, a painful lump in her throat. _Do not take his attention seriously. Do not ... just be firm, heart. This quest does not mean anything._

She thought about why she had accepted Tony's request. _I accepted because of a promise made to a mother... I knew he loved his mother but never did I imagine, Tony harboring such deep sentiment what was a mother's wishful wish to her son. It is dear to him. Surely, I can help him with this._

She schooled her features into as neutral an expression as possible since she heard the thundering rumble of Balthazar riding through the village. Tony came into view, all dressed in black with Buttercup in tow.

As soon as the horses came to a halt, Pepper walked closer and stroked Buttercup's nose and cooed to her, then laughed as Balthazar nudged her with his great head, envious of the attention the mare was receiving.

She patted him as well and snuck a sideways glance at Tony, who quickly looked away when she looked at him. _Ah, so you still stare at me when you think I'm not looking._

She mounted Buttercup and they rode off to the port.

* * *

Pepper had never been on a boat before. So she was very excited to see **The Sambuca** , in all her glory, docked at the port.

She boarded, stood on the deck and looked around her with awe. The salty, tangy scent of the sea and the way she could taste the brine in her mouth, made her feel so alive. The breeze blew her hair about and she laughed at the comical way, the seagulls were fighting over a pile of fish.

The boat was a massive galley with a lower deck. There were no women on board and Tony had to pay the captain a huge fee to bring Pepper as it was considered bad luck to have a woman on board a ship. Pepper sensed some tension as she stared at the sullen faces of the crew on the deck but the minute Tony climbed on board behind her, the crew dispersed like flies.

It was a day and half's trip to the Port of Loros by boat. On horseback, the trip would take them 5 or 6 days and Tony stressed that they did not have that much time. The next full moon was in 5 days, so they had to infiltrate the palace by then. Everything weird seemed to be happening around the time of the full moon.

Tony was busy seeing to the horses comfort and making sure their luggage was stored properly. She watched him stride about commandingly, keeping a firm eye on things and taking no nonsense from the crew. His scimitar sheathed at his hip, seemed to serve as a reminder to the crew to behave.

She sighed as she wryly realized she just could not stop looking at Tony. Surprisingly he had trimmed his beard and hair.

 _Which means he is serious when he says that to infiltrate the palace of Patait, we need to look the part._

She kept watching him surreptitiously as he murmured softly to Balthazar, who had become nervous with the gentle see-sawing motion of the ship. Then he strode to the upper deck.

 _He looks so dashing and manly, standing at the edge. Confident like he owns the ship and the sea._ _Attractively broad in the shoulders but narrow at the hips. He is an intriguing mix of contrasts... hard yet soft, firm yet tender..._ _piercing eyes, soft hair and those very soft sensual lips ... wait... why am I thinking about Tony?!_

Pepper flushed at where her thoughts had led her. She had no business fantasizing about Lord Stark. He was not hers to have. She looked back at the dock, only to see they had cast off and were a league away from the shore.

 _Wow, how long was I lost in thought? The dock is fading away now..._

She watched as the dock become smaller and smaller. The sea made the boat rock and sway gently. The sun was high in the sky and shone brightly on Pepper's head. _God, I am feeling so warm. And everything is moving..._ The swaying motion seemed to go on and on and the endless blue of the sea around her, was making her feel dizzy. Suddenly she felt very nauseous.

Somehow she ended up on her knees, her stomach roiling but she did not have the strength to stand up. She was vaguely aware of footsteps coming towards her and then two strong arms lifted her carefully by the shoulders and helped her stand.

She instinctively knew it was Tony. Her knees felt so weak, which somehow Tony sensed, so he looped one of her arms around his neck and held her tightly against his side, his arm firmly around her waist.

"Tony" she murmured weakly. "What... what is... I want to... urph..."

He said tenderly to her. "Do not speak, Pepper. It is just a little sea sickness. Your stomach must be upset. Here, let it all out into the sea."

Holding her firmly, he steered her towards the edge of the deck, and held her as she vomited into the sea. With his free hand, he pushed her hair back from her face. She dimly noticed her meager breakfast of gruel leaving her mouth in a chewed up form. Her skin felt warm and her head was aching. She finished vomiting and collapsed back against him weakly, feeling very ill.

Tony somehow managed to steady her, then placing one hand behind her knees and the other behind her back, hoisted her into his arms. Her head lolled weakly on his shoulder. Her eyes closed, the sunshine too hot for her to bear. Her mind, her senses began to turn cloudy. She wanted to drift into unconsciousness.

She felt Tony's chest rumble as he seemed to be yelling something. Then she was lowered to a cot and a cold cloth was gently pressed to her brow, wiping away her sweat. It pressed her eyes and her nose and slowly wiped the vomit from her mouth. She did not feel so hot anymore. Her mouth was dry and she coughed slightly. Then something was pressed to her lips and she tentatively sipped at it. _Water. So good. Cold._

She slowly opened one eye to look into Tony's concerned face and a sea of other faces. The faces blurred together in a haze of eyes and hair and she felt claustrophobic, so she moaned and closed her eyes again. Now she clearly heard Tony roar "Hey! Give her space, let her breathe, people! Move away!"

She raised her hand blindly and connected with Tony's firm but prickly jaw. She absently stroked it and she felt it flex beneath her fingertips. Then she cautiously opened one eye. Only to see a pair of molten brown ones looking into hers with a great deal of worry.

"You are not used to the sea. You just need to get your sea legs. You are going to be fine, Pepper."

She cleared her throat and opened both eyes. She was feeling much better. Tony was leaning over her solicitously and caught her hand in his. "Pepper, can you hear me, are you feeling better now?"

Pepper suddenly realized that she was doing the very thing she had firmly told herself not to do: rely on Tony. She sat up hesitantly and pushed him away. He sat back on his heels, letting go of her hand. _He is still too close to me. I must get rid of him. I cannot depend on him anymore._

She said firmly, "Lord Stark, I am perfectly fine, I do not need your help. Please go away." She saw him swallow hard, he opened his mouth to protest and she spoke before he could speak. In a low tone, she told him, "I do not need your help, I am very capable of looking after myself. I do not need your attention or your care. Please go away and leave me alone."

His eyes flickered, then hardened and he stood up quickly. Pepper could not see his face very clearly, as the sun was still bright, but she could make out he had tensed. _I knew the 'Lord Stark' part would anger him. I prefer his anger to his... tenderness._

He said quietly, "Very well, I will leave you now. Do not go below deck. Stay here and rest, you will feel better soon." He pointed at the horizon. "You are feeling sick because you keep looking at objects that are moving with the ship. Gaze at the horizon. It is stationary, so you will not feel nauseous."

Then before she could thank him, he walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

Pepper stayed on deck for the rest of the morning. She was left alone completely as Tony was nowhere in sight and the crew were avoiding her like she was cursed. _Which I am, according to the superstitions they follow._

She sat in solitude and watched the horizon as Tony told her to do. _He was right, I am not feeling nauseous any more._ She got up and walked to the bow of the ship. There was nothing but blue, blue sea for miles ahead and around. The sky was a lighter blue canopy above her, fluffy white clouds dotting its endless space.

She felt a gentle breeze on her face and her body and stretched herself languorously.

 _If this is the last time, the last quest, the last adventure with Tony, I should enjoy it. I have never seen the sea before and would never have gotten this chance, if it had not been..._

She did not want to complete this thought, so she started to whistle loudly and off-tune to herself, her good mood restored . Then she heard a shuffling noise behind her and turned to see a cabin boy coming up behind her, holding a tray with a glass on it. He offered it to her hesitantly and she smiled reassuringly to allay the fear in his eyes.

"Come on, lad, I will not bite you. What is this?"

He said stuttering, "Beg... begging y.. your pardon, marm... this be sent by the Lord... for your illness." He thrust the tray at her and she took the glass before he dropped it. He ran back to the ship's cabin and she sniffed at the contents of the glass. _Lemony..._

She took a sip and then another. It was a syrupy lemon juice, very citrusy and at first, Pepper was a little confused why Tony felt she needed lemon juice. Then the citrus effect kicked in and she felt alert and active. It helped banish the last of the nauseousness and Pepper felt the fogginess in her head clear. She began to hum in earnest. She was looking forward to seeing Patait.

Lunch was brought to Pepper by the same nervous cabin boy. Simple grilled fish with tomatoes and onions. It was plain but hot and Pepper's appetite had returned after the lemon juice. She ate one fish and then waited for the cabin boy to return, so she could ask for another. He came back with the second fish and another cup of juice, this time apple, which she drank with gusto.

Since it appeared she was banished to the upper deck, she walked around, sipping her juice. She went over to the horses, petting Buttercup, who was busy tucking into some hay. It was then that she saw a shadow fall over the deck and she looked up to see Tony nimbly climbing the main mast.

She gasped and was going to call out but then she stopped herself. _He might turn to look at you and fall._ He had climbed up so high, she wondered where he was going. _Can this man ever sit still?_ Then she saw him climb into the crow's nest. She turned to go back to her corner of the deck.

* * *

Nightfall came soon and Pepper was feeling drowsy. They had left the village early in the morning, so the ride to the dock, her bout of sea sickness and the walking up and down on the deck, had made her tired. The cabin boy came to her. "Marm, marm, his Lordship says you are to use the captain's cabin to sleep."

Pepper smiled at him. "Well, tell his Lordship, that I am perfectly happy to sleep under the stars. He can take the cabin with my compliments."

The cabin boy gulped and ran off.

Pepper grinned at the way Tony was not talking to her directly but was using the hapless cabin boy as a messenger.

She was just rolling up her cloak to serve as a pillow, when the boy returned, bearing a note.

Gulping again, he thrust it at her and stammered, "Pardon, marm, but his Lordship insists you read this here note."

She took it and laughed at Tony's terse message. "For god sake's woman, do not be so stubborn! Sleep in the cabin where it is safe."

But then she wryly thought _He's right_. O _utside one or more of the crew members might get ideas and creep upon me at night. It is safer in the cabin where I think I can lock the door._

She sighed and told the cabin boy. "Alright, messenger, lead me to the captain's cabin."

* * *

Pepper was deep in sleep, when the sound of something whispering and moaning slowly, disturbed her slumber. She opened her eyes and for a moment, wondered where she was. _Why is my bed swaying gently? Wait, I am on The Sambuca. I am in the captain's cabin._

She sat up and looked at the door. _I locked it, so the noise is not coming from in here._ Then she heard it again. It was murmuring something over and over again. She could see a shadow against the door. Pepper's heart began to pound. She looked around for a weapon and saw a large candlestick on the table nearby.

She picked it up and stood up, then she slowly walked to the door, candlestick raised. She could hear the murmuring slightly better but its words were muffled by the door. She realized the shadow was something pressed against the door.

She slowly turned the key in the lock and waited for a moment for whatever it was to charge in. Nothing happened, so she slowly opened the door. And looked down to see Tony lying down on the deck floor, his back towards her, talking in his sleep.

Pepper sighed. _He has been doing all the talking... good grief. Is he sleeping out here? Yes, the idiot is, look, he's got a bed sheet and his cloak is his pillow. He could have come in, I could have slept on the floor or the chair._

She noticed his chattering was not stopping, so she knelt and leaned closer to him, so she could understand what he was saying. He seems to be talking about someone named Rhodey. _Rhodey?_

Tony started to jerk in his sleep, crying out. _He is having a nightmare. I have to wake him up before he wakes up the whole ship but how?_

She gently patted his shoulder. "Tony, Tony, wake up please."

When that did not rouse him, she shook him a little harder. He pushed her hand off and curled up some more. She shook him again and this time he turned towards her and sat up.

He blinked at her drowsily and she explained patiently, "Tony, you were talking in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare."

He avoided her gaze then, looking away from her but she saw the sadness in his eyes. "What happened, Tony? You kept saying Rhodey, Rhodey over and over again. Who is Rhodey?"

He gruffly told her "Go back to sleep, I need.. I need to think." Saying so, he pushed himself up, wrapped his sheet around his torso and walked towards the bow of the ship.

Pepper worried her lip between her teeth. _I should leave him alone with his thoughts. He does not want to talk about it. But... damn it, I am very curious._

She saw him standing there, braced against the edge. His form was silhouetted in the light from the waxing gibbous moon. He was pensively staring at the sea, one leg propped on the edge.

She told herself firmly. _Just ask him. Do not do anything for him._

She walked over quietly to where Tony was standing. He did not look at her. She whispered, "Tony, tell me about Rhodey please."

He was so still and silent, his eyes fixed on the moon that she shrugged and turned to walk back to the cabin. He whispered then, "Captain James Rhodes... I called him Rhodey."

She turned towards him, leaning on the edge.

Tony started to speak, staring straight ahead, voice low and sad. "He was a Moor from Andalusia. He and I met in my fifteeneth year, when I was studying under Sir Gregory Parsloe as his squire. James was an orphan and Sir Gregory had adopted him during his travels. He was lonely, I was lonely, loneliness brought two young boys together and we became fast friends. We were so alike and yet so different. Rhodey was the brother I wanted, the best friend I did not know I was missing and a companion, the kind a man can dream of. We spent five years under Sir Gregory. Then I left for King Leoric's service and Rhodey went back to Andalusia, determined to find himself."

Tony was quiet for a few minutes, so quiet that Pepper thought he had drifted off to sleep, standing up, just like that. She nudged him gently and he shook his head as if to clear the drowsiness from it. He continued, his voice even lower, "I do not know what he found in Andalusia but he did not like it, so he returned in a year. I had just joined King Leoric's service and I put in a good word for Rhodes, so that Leoric would enlist him as well."

"From then on, we were inseparable once again. We fought together, drank together, jousted and trained together, we even loved the same women..." Tony chuckled at that and Pepper was taken aback at the way the memory of this Rhodey had animated Tony so. "Rhodes, how can I describe him? I wish you had met him, Pepper, you two would have gotten along so well. He was a good man. Loyal to a fault."

Then Tony turned his head slightly to look at Pepper and she nearly gasped at the dark bleakness in his eyes. "Then of course, he had to be a good friend and follow his stupid friend into certain death. The good one died and the stupid one lived. Of course. Because that is how Fate works."

Pepper pursed her lips. "How did Rhodey die, Tony?"

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath. "We were sent to the Hills of Nioh by King Leoric. Apparently some brigands had robbed one of the King's courtiers and the King wanted revenge. We did not know that there weren't just a few brigands, there was an entire tribe of them, armed to the teeth. And they were angry, very angry because the truth was, the courtier had raped one of their children and they were looking for revenge themselves."

He rubbed his eyes. "Foolish knights, we were, leading our brave men, caught up in the whims of a monarch and his perverted subjects. Anyways, the Hills were a series of cragged, high rocky hills, with a deep, dark valley in the middle. I did not care for my life, I cared for war, for violence, for the sword. Rhodey warned me it could be a trap, it was too quiet. I did not listen, I charged in, uncaring. Of course, they followed me in, being loyal friends and soldiers."

He looked at his hands. "It was a trap. The brigands pounced on us from the cliffs and tore us to pieces in the darkness. I and some of my men, Rhodey included, rode out towards the other end of the valley, desperately trying to escape. We managed to ride out with our lives but... my horse stumbled in the deep snow and broke its neck. I fell and then I turned back to see my men dead in the white, snowy plain. Arrows sticking out from their torsos and heads."

"Rhodey was riding slowly towards me. I was overjoyed, I thought that at least he had managed to escape. Then he fell sideways from his horse. I ran to him and saw a dagger sticking out from the gap between his helmet and shoulder. He was bleeding so heavily. I could not stop the bleeding. So much red blood on the white, white snow. Rhodey's life fading away in the cold. I could not save my loyal friend whose only fault was to follow me into certain death. God spared me and killed my friend, maybe so that I could suffer by realizing that my selfishness, my carelessness had consequences."

Pepper was silent. She did not know what to say. So she took his hand tightly in hers. He looked down at their clasped hands and then he whispered, so low, she almost did not hear him. "I dream of him, I dream of Rhodey and my men and that white snowy plain. They are walking towards me, arrows in their rotting bodies, blood everywhere and they call out to me. 'Brother in arms, they say, come join us in sweet slumber'. Some days I run towards them, some days I run away."

He looked at Pepper then, despair in his eyes. "I met the Dragon in that very snow-filled plain and it saved me. But I will not be a leader of men any more. I cannot be responsible for another any more. I do not want that courtly life any more nor the life of being the sword of a king. I have too much blood on my hands."

She shivered at his words and it seemed to bring him back to the present. He said gruffly, "Go back to sleep, Pepper. It is late."

She whispered "What about you?" and he replied, "I need some time alone." He had not let go of her hand and he rubbed his thumb across her fingers absently. "It is just that... the dream is still fresh in mind. I can not sleep just yet." He let go of her hand and gently pushed her back towards the cabin. As Pepper walked, she turned to see Tony, silhouetted against the night sky, standing in the shadows, silently staring at the half moon.


	46. Poppies By the Stream

Tony is such an idiot. Just saying.

But this is by far, my favorite chapter. So easy to write.

GuestfromFrance - thank you for your comment. You have summed their relationship (in my head) perfectly. They need each other but they just don't want to admit it. I have a a question: are you the same GuestfromFrance who told me that they come everyday to FF to check for updates and that I should not take a very long break.

😃 I'm just trying to connect the dots.

* * *

 _Quos amor verus tenuit, tenebit._

Translation: True love will hold on to those whom it has held.

Tony yawned as they finally reached the port of Loros which was bustling with activity at this early time of the morning. He was very, very sleepy because he had not gone back to sleep after the dream and his nightly confessions to Pepper. He had stayed awake on the deck, watching the sea as the ship moved towards Loros. He grumbled to himself as he climbed down the ship's rope ladder, to check on their luggage.

 _A two hours ride to the inn. At this ungodly hour. Oggggggg... I just want to sleep. Wait ... where is Pepper?_

He asked a crew member who said she was still in the captain's cabin and he yawned again, rubbing his eyes. Two burly portsmen were unloading the ship's cargo onto the docks.

Tony saw that Buttercup and Balthazar were saddled and awake. Their luggage was all there. He had his customary trunk with his suit.

 _Perhaps some ale will help me wake up..._

He saw the sailors whistle low with appreciation at something behind him and he turned to see Pepper looking devastatingly beautiful in a white dress, stroll down the long, sturdy plank between the ship and the dock. Evidently the captain must have realized it would be difficult for a woman to climb down the ladder and had placed a plank.

It was hot, so she was not wearing a cloak. Her reddish gold hair was tied back loosely but the sea breeze seemed to play with it affectionately. _She looks like... summer, with the morning sun shining on her and the blue of the sea behind her..._

Tony wanted to whistle himself. He was so used to seeing Pepper in her lad disguise, so the sight of her extremely feminine form strolling down the ship, just took his breath away. She stopped on the dock to look back at the ocean, tucking her hair behind her ears.

He kept hearing the whistle, so he turned around to glare at the sailors. "If you do not cut that out right now, my friend, you will be sorry."

The sailor spat out on the deck and rolled up his sleeves. His companion did the same. They both stared menacingly at Tony. "It is free to look, guvnor... what is it to you? She's a fancy piece, she is..."

In a quick moment, Tony pulled out the dagger of Aramiah, shoved it at the man's throat and said tightly, "She is my lady, you fool, not some piece!"

The sailor gulped and his companion backed away with alarm. "Alright, alright, no need to get testy ... we was just looking."

They both walked away rapidly and Tony tucked the dagger back in his cloak.

 _Ah, so protective. Your lady, eh... when did this happen hmm?_

Tony growled, "So Dragon, finally you are awake."

 _Yes, your display of protectiveness charmed me... mayhaps you stop talking to me and look at YOUR Lady._

He turned to see Pepper trying to step over a large gap in the walkway, which was difficult to do in a dress. He ran to her side and said "Wait, wait... I know what to do."

He picked up a wooden plank and placed it on the gap. As she walked across, he offered her his arm. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised, a look he knew meant Pepper was going to say something snarky to him.

 _1...2...3 ... cutting remark._

"Lord Stark, how kind of you to come to my aid. But I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, thank you. I have no need of your arm. I am not your companion here, just a colleague. Do keep that in mind."

 _I knew it. She's trying to annoy me by 'my lording' me but I've caught on, Pepper._

He grinned at her boyishly, pleased with his guess and she nearly smiled back in return but caught herself in time.

"My dear Pepper, your descent from the gangplank seemed to have attracted a lot of attention. You now have a gaggle of sea faring admirers." She looked behind him and widened her eyes comically. Everyone on the dock was staring at her.

She leaned towards Tony and whispered, "Why are they all staring? Have they never seen a woman before?"

Distracted by her intoxicating scent and the warmth of her breath on his face, Tony spaced out for a moment.

When Pepper pinched him lightly on his arm, he whispered back, determined to make her blush. "It is not that they have not seen a woman. It is that they have never seen a woman like you before. They are besotted with admiration."

She flushed deeply and bit her lip. Tony was busy congratulating himself when she said firmly, "Stop giving me compliments please. I know you cannot turn off your charm even when you want to. Now why should I give you my arm?"

He was slightly hurt by her rebuttal but answered evenly. "Because Pepper, i am trying to show you are with me and not fair game."

She looked apprehensive at that and he said, "Come now. Let us go to the inn. Times a wasting."

She finally took his arm and they walked together to the horses. Just as he had predicted, all the sailors stopped staring at Pepper. They reached the horses, Pepper was going to mount Buttercup and Tony stopped nearby, to give her a hand. He yawned again, closing his eyes with the strength of the yawn and then Pepper looked at him with a soft look in her eyes.

"Tony, I know you did not get much sleep last night? Do you really want to ride? We can rent a wagon instead and tie our horses to it. Then you can sleep on the way."

Tony scratched his head sleepily. He had planned for Pepper and him to carry their bags now while riding and he would pay for his trunk to be sent separately by wagon later. He did not need his armor immediately.

 _I like her idea because I want to sleep. But the cost of renting a wagon... is it worth it? I can ignore the need to sleep..._

He opened his mouth to say something but it seemed Pepper had already decided for them. She signaled to a hostler and explained their need to the man patiently.

Their bags were loaded onto the wagon and Buttercup and Balthazar were tied to it. Tony rummaged in his coat for the payment but Pepper quickly pulled out money from her satchel and paid the hostler quickly. He glared at her and she unexpectedly stuck her tongue out at him.

He did not know how to respond to that. His confusion must have shown on his face for she just laughed at him. "Come on, Lord Stark, get on the wagon. I'm driving."

He knew better than to object.

* * *

Pepper was enjoying herself. It was a glorious summer day, ideal for a wagon ride. Especially glorious since she was doing the driving. The sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees and the road stretched clear and open in front of her. The wagon horses were well trained and her gentle handling of the reins meant they were making good time.

The surrounding landscape was extremely picturesque. Unlike the thick shrubbery and trees of Lorinthia, this road was lined with fields of green, lush grass that stretched on for miles. From time to time, there were gentle hillocks and dips in the flat land and occasionally a tall shady tree or two.

Buttercup and Balthazar flanked each side of the wagon. Tony was unusually quiet because he was sleeping, sitting up on the wide seat next to her. She had asked him to sleep behind with the luggage but he had refused. _Stubborn idiot, he is going to get a serious catch in his neck, look at the way his head is lolling from side to side._

She tsked at him but he was sleeping deeply. Then there came a bump in the road and as the wagon rolled over it, Tony's head neatly fell on Pepper's shoulder. She did not have the heart to shrug him off. His head was such a comforting warmth on her shoulder. She could hear his faint snoring, like a slow rumble. His hair was tickling her ear and she giggled.

But at the next bump, Tony's head fell neatly onto her arm and Pepper quickly placed his head sideways onto her lap instead. She needed her arm to steer and his head was too heavy. She was slightly taken aback by the jolt. He did not even notice, he just kept snoring.

 _This is just like how Tigliath used to sleep in my lap at the keep. Warm and soft and rumbling._ She slowed the horses, took the reins in one hand and used the other to gently stroke his soft hair. It was irresistible.

 _He seems so unguarded in sleep, so relaxed. I never knew he had nightmares. Of his dead friend. Does he have nightmares about his parents as well? Why am I touching him? Because this is the last time and I want to._

She boldly stroked his prickly beard, feeling confident Tony would not wake up, he was too tired. She continued driving, feeling very content with Tony's head in her lap.

* * *

 _Anthony, wake up! Wake up, sleepyhead! Wake up!_ The dragon roared in his head.

Tony woke up, stretching and flexing. _That was a good nap._ He noticed that the cart was parked on the side of the road and he was sleeping in its seat. His cloak had been made into a nice pillow. _So that's what I was sleeping on ... so soft._

The dragon snorted at him.

 _Wait, wait a minute, where are all the horses and where is Pepper ?!_

He jumped down from the seat and looked around. The dragon whispered, T _hey are near the stream behind that tree. Do not disturb them, be quiet and watch._

He listened to the dragon and crept to the tree and stepped around it. The charming sight in front of him made him smile impulsively.

There was a stream of water flowing and gurgling. The horses were grazing and drinking from the stream. Amidst the lush, green grass, bloomed daisies, lavender and poppies, in a shock of riotous colors.

Like a water faery, Pepper was standing ankle deep in the middle of the stream, shoes off, dress pulled up to her knees. She was wading slowly, pausing from now and then, to peer into the water. A fish must have tickled her feet for she giggled cutely.

 _Sssh_ the dragon said. _Do not disturb her._

 _Would not dream of it._

Pepper now was splashing water onto her feet and hands. She picked up a stone from the river bed and examined it curiously. The rambling water, the colorful flowers and Pepper in the water, looking radiant, reddish gold hair gleaming, delicate profile outlined in the afternoon's light.

Tony felt his heart start to thump loudly in his chest. Time seemed to slow down. The sunlight enveloped the scene before him, in a dream-like haze.

 _She looks so damn beautiful... in the sunlight and the water. So sweet and innocent. Even if I were a poet, words fail to describe her goodness, her grace, her beauty... my Pepper._

The dragon murmured, _Spoken like a man in love._

 _Hopelessly in love._ He blinked, shocked at his own admission. He felt his consciousness, his mind come to a singular presence of mindfulness. And a singular thought began to echo in his head.

 _I love her. It is so easy to love her, Dragon. There is so much to love about her. Life around Pepper feels worth living, I realize that now... Time is a cage and life is bound to play by its rules but I know now, I cannot let time or circumstance scare me into letting her go. I will regret it for the rest of my days if I let this woman, this queen of my heart walk away. I regret deeply my cruel words in Caranthia. I regret the four weeks we spent apart._

The dragon whispered with some emotion, perhaps relief, in its tone, _Then finally the boy sees the light. Finally. I knew you were smart._ _Tell Pepper how you really feel. Do it, Anthony._

Tony swallowed, his heart felt like it was overflowing with emotions. He took a deep breath.

 _After this quest. After Patait. I need to focus on this quest. Then I will go on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. I will get Pepper back. I promise._

The dragon hissed slowly. _I hope by then it is not too late, Anthony. I dearly hope so for your sake._

Tony realized what the dragon was trying to hint at. _I will not let anything happen to Pepper. I just will not. And if something happens to her, I will follow her into death as well._

He bent his head and said a silent prayer. _I thank whatever gods are out there, for finally helping me realize what a gift I have thrown away. And that I must get it back._

He stepped away from the tree and tried to calm himself down. The last 4 or 5 minutes had been very intense. He picked up a poppy from the grass and placed it reverently in his pocket. _I want something of this land to keep, it has lifted the veil from my eyes._

Then his mischievous side came out and he picked up a small stone and tossed it into the stream near Pepper. It skipped on the water lightly and she turned with shock, then glared at Tony, grinning at the water's edge.

"Tony! You scared me! How dare you!"

She reached into the water and tried to splash him but he danced out of reach. Then he asked, "So Pep, how long have we been here?"

Pepper flushed and Tony realized she was feeling guilty about something. _For once Pepper is guilty instead of me always being the guilty one._

"Has it been a half hour or an hour?"

She looked down at the water and said, "More like two hours. I'm sorry, Lord Stark, I lost track of time and you were sleeping and I..."

He raised a hand and she looked at him nervously.

"Do not apologize, please, Pepper. I understand you had to stretch your legs after the long boat ride and wagon ride. This place seems familiar and I think we are just 30 minutes away from the inn. And it is early afternoon, so I hope you are hungry... I am very hungry. We will reach just in time for lunch."

She smiled at him, relieved and he quickly removed his boots. "I want to wash my feet too, the water looks so cold."

He stepped into the water, exclaiming at the coldness and bent his face close to the water's edge. Only to sputter when Pepper generously splashed him with water.

She waded out laughing as he wiped his face. "That's so you don't fall asleep in the wagon again."


	47. Pepper in the Marketplace

_Aspirat primo Fortuna labori_

Translation: Fortune smiles upon our first effort. (Virgil)

 ** _Four Days to Full Moon_**

When they finally reached the inn, Tony saw to the unloading of their bags and made sure their horses were saddled in the inn's stables.

Pepper followed him to the inn's reception. It seemed like a shabby, gentile establishment. The innkeeper and Tony were engrossed in an interesting round of haggling.

 _Must be over the room cost. Come to think of it, I've never seen Tony haggle before. He seems really keen. I wonder if he is taking two rooms or one._

She blinked then.

 _A single room and me and Tony in it. Sharing a room. Me and Tony. Darn it. I do not know if I can handle being around Tony at such close proximity._

Tony shook the inn keeper's hand, triumphantly. The innkeeper was muttering something under his breath. Tony came closer to Pepper, bowed deeply and said very theatrically, "Milady, your room is upstairs."

Pepper looked at him with one eyebrow raised. _Single room then. No problem. Wait... Tony, what are you up to?_

He took her bag, picked up his and a servant picked up the trunk. They walked upstairs, Pepper following the men.

It was a small single room with a cot and a balcony. Simple but clean and cozy. The servant placed the trunk, Tony tipped him and he left. Then Tony picked up his bag and stood in the doorway.

"Well Pepper, you freshen up, call for a bath if you'd like. I will clean up too. I will see you downstairs in 1 hour. We need to meet King John's scout master, to decide our next step.

He was going to close the door, closing her in when she called out, curiously. "Tony, wait, where are you going?"

He looked at her evenly. "To the stables. This is your room."

"What! I thought we were sharing a room?! Why are you staying in the stables?"

He said very casually, "I bargained with the inn keeper. I told him you are a rich lady and I am your humble servant, so I cannot stay in the same room as you. And I do not need a separate room. A single room for you and I bunk in the stables. That way, we are together to plan and prepare and yet you can have some privacy."

Pepper could not believe what she was hearing. Some part of her was telling her to be glad that Tony was clearly giving her space and the other part of her was mad that Tony could not bear to stay in the same room as her. Mad and hurt.

She wanted to be contrary and so she said evenly, "So you do not mind staying with the horses, just to give me some space? Do I make you feel so uncomfortable? Please! Tony, I have some measure of emotional maturity. I can stay in the same room as you and act professional... I mean I can act in a dignified manner. You need not fear any histrionics or emotional displays from me."

She lifted her chin and glared at him, hoping he had not heard the hurt in her voice. He glared back at her but growled "Pepper..."

She waited patiently, sensing he wanted to say something.

He said softly, "It is not about you... troubling me with your presence or anything like that... I do not want to explain it."

But something stirred in Pepper's brain. Tony haggling with the ostler at Loros, over the wagon. Tony haggling with the inn keeper. Something she had never seen before. She gasped as the thought hit her.

"Tony, has this got something to do with money?"

He looked so flustered that Pepper knew she had hit the nail on the head. She also knew she had to let him tell her because this was a sensitive issue.

Sure enough, Tony sighed loudly and closed the door. He sat on a three-legged stool near the door and leaned against the wall. "I have been traveling between Patait and Loros for three weeks now. Sending messages, receiving messages, staying at this inn, it has not been cheap. And bringing you by the Sambuca. That was not cheap either. It is not that I do not have money. It is just that... it is not an endless supply. So I am trying to be careful. I could sell the dagger of Aramiah. But," he pulled out the dagger and Pepper looked with admiration at the beautifully curved blade, "it has become very dear to me." He caressed the blade lovingly with one finger.

 _He should not sell it. It is all he got from Carinthia._

He stood up and saw Pepper had caught her purse in one hand. He opened his mouth to argue but she reached him quickly and placed her finger against his lips.

"Not a word, Anthony Stark." She said fiercely. "We are equal partners in this adventure right? So expenses get divided equally as well. Now I cannot sleep in this room in peace, knowing you are struggling to rest in the stables. So equal partners means equally sharing the pain as well as the joy and I will handle the expenses part of the inn. If you will excuse me, I will talk to the inn keeper."

She moved towards the door and when he stepped forward to follow her, she firmly put her hand on his chest and said simply, "Tony, I will handle this okay. Please trust me."

He stayed where he was, eyes wide.

* * *

Pepper worked her magic on the inn keeper and got a much larger, single room for her and Tony to share, at a slight increase in cost. It had a larger bed but also a screen divider and a large settee as well. They changed, freshened up and were sitting in the salon with Le Loup.

Who, much to Tony's irritation, was busy ogling Pepper, while she charmingly ate some scones and jam. Tony gritted his jaw at the scoutmaster's openly visible admiration.

He cleared his throat and Le Loup snapped to attention and pulled out a map. The scoutmaster spoke. "There are only 4 more days to the full moon. You two must get into the castle by then, in order to be there when the next disappearance happens. Now today, we must interact with the city people. We must learn what they know."

Le Loup pointed at the map with his stubbly finger. "There are two main classes of Patait, that are affected deeply by the going ons and will be vocal about their fears. One are the simple working folk, the garbage men, the dredgers, the sweepers etc. They congregate in a part of the kingdom, called Imo Incolis. They are especially fearful of the Chonsario, as the horsemen are pretty vicious towards them. They jail them for petty crimes, harass their women, start fights etc."

"The other class is the rich middle class and the people who serve them. Now I stress, rich middle class because the upper classes are somehow connected to either the priests or the king. So we cannot fool them with innocent queries. The priests have ears everywhere. If they come to know there are strangers asking questions, we are done for. The place for this is the Marketplace, around 6 pm. It is a hub of activity where the middle class come to make their purchases for the day."

Tony nodded and added, "Pepper, we need to split up for this. You go to the Marketplace. I will go to Imo as I already have the perfect disguise for it."

Le Loup nodded in agreement. "Tony, you will be a garbageman. Seek out a seedy tavern called the Slutty Spoon. All the bottom dwellers congregate there for drink and food. Lady Virginia, if you go as you are, you will attract a lot of attention. You need to be disguised as something that no one pays attention to, so you can observe all."

He snapped his fingers. "I have got it! A beggar woman."

Pepper nodded excitedly and Tony smiled slightly. _Got to hand it to her, she is always enthusiastic and eager at any aspect of a quest._

Le Loup said, "You cannot change here. Someone may see and get suspicious. I have your disguises in my cart, let us go to a clearing nearby and you can change there."

* * *

Pepper's heart was beating fast as the garbage cart rolled rickety-rackety over Patait's cobbled streets. She and Tony were traveling to the Marketplace.

They had changed into their respective disguises. Pepper was wearing multiple white articles of clothing and a voluminous cloak with a hood, that she had pulled around her head. She looked plump and scruffy as a result. She had rubbed soot and mud on her face and bandaged her eye with a chocolate soiled rag. Sitting in the cart with all the garbage, would give her a stink.

Tony stopped the cart at an alley behind the marketplace, so Pepper could slip out quietly. She did so and hobbled into the alley. When she reached the end, she turned back because she got a niggling feeling. She realized Tony was still waiting there, trying to look at her in the shadow of the alley. _Why is he waiting?_ She shooed him off with her hand and he finally drove off.

Pepper hobbled into the marketplace and gasped in awe at the magnificent metropolis shopping center before her. The area was circular with high ceramic columns that were used to hold a canvas canopy, high above the stalls. The floor was tiled in an intricate pattern of tiles colored in blue and black. Pepper looked down at them curiously. _They seem to be arranged to resemble a profile._

The place was teaming with people and animals in all shapes and sizes. It seemed as everything and anything was available for sale, from fine rugs and jewels to food and furniture. She gasped again as she saw the most exotic animal walk into the marketplace led by a dark-skinned man. It defied explanation with its long, long legs. swaying gait, light bronze fur and a funny hump on its back. It had a bovine face on a long slender curved neck with the longest eyelashes, Pepper had ever seen. She followed the whatcamacalit with fascination until it abruptly unleashed a stream of smelly urine unceremoniously on the street. Then she decided to set herself up near a vegetable seller.

Hardly had she sat down when another beggar came over, also a woman and sat down next to her. She was a much older woman and looked at Pepper suspiciously. "Now you seem new ... who are you and why are you in my spot?"

Pepper said hoarsely, "What is your name?"

The old lady tilted her head suspiciously. "It is Prithe... Why?"

"Well I do not see the name Prithe anywhere here so ... sorry I did not know it is your spot."

For a moment, the woman stared at Pepper who was praying she would not cause a scene. Instead she smiled a toothless grin and stretched out a skinny, wrinkled hand for Pepper to shake.

"Smart one you are. Us beggars need to stick together. Times are tough as it is. What be your name?"

"Ari."

"Ok Ari, you new here?"

"Me own flesh and blood just kicked me out of the house. Said I was getting on in age and not giving anything back."

Prithe chuffed sympathetically. "Me, I was always alone but I had a small shop, selling matches and pipes. Then those damn sarding horsemen decided to have a bit of sport and burnt it down. I have no savings, so I have to..." she shrugged. "It was either this or spreading my legs but no one will have me."

Pepper wondered what to ask her next and how not to seem too curious. _Let's start with the Duke._

"Isn't Duke Rorsharch the Justice of this Kingdom? Can you not approach him for help?"

Prithe snorted. "The Duke will not lift a finger anymore for us common folk. He will probably sooner throw me in jail, my only crime would be poverty. He wasn't like that, he wasn't. He was a noble, kind man... we knew we would always be safe because of the Duke. But he changed overnight. He now sits alone in his house and sees no one. He kicked out his own servants. His own guards are scared of him. He acts very strangely. One night his wife packed up and left the city. God knows what he did to her."

Pepper listened to this with confusion. _How can a just man start ignoring his own people overnight?_

Then she heard a loud ominous chanting that grew louder. The chant was undecipherable. The Marketplace grew silent and Pepper saw the crowd separate as if to let something through. She stood up, only for Prithe to yank her back down.

"For God sake's, woman! Have you no sense! The Menolestes approach! Stay down..."

Pepper ignored her and stood up again, then shuffled quietly to stand closer to the stall. She wanted to see what was coming.

She smelled a sickly, sweet scent, cloying and exotic. It permeated the air. The crowd started to murmur.

Pepper saw a sea of deep, indigo blue move towards the center of the Marketplace. She realized it was a group of bald men dressed in blue robes, moving like a unit. The scent was coming from the ornate thuribles that two of the bald men swung as they walked. The chanting grew louder and louder and Pepper realized the crowd had started to chant as well.

The men halted in the center, right above a thick dark section of the mosaic tiled floor. They all looked the same, bald, chubby with huge pot bellies and amphibian facial features. One of them, the one in the center, lifted a hand. The chanting stopped. The man interlocked his fingers and rested them on his impressive stomach. Then he spoke loudly.

"Sinners, pious believers and heathens, hear ye, hear ye, the time of the Great One comes once again. Fear the Old Lords. Fear the Moon. Fear the wrath of the Great One. Repent for your sins and pay tribute at the Temple of Milene tomorrow. The Goddess is all knowing and will forgive those who admit their shortcomings."

Then the chanting started again, the crowd joining in as well and the group turned around and went back the same way that they came. Pepper sat back down and looked at Prithe .

"Alright, what was that all about?"

Prithe looked at her strangely. "Ari, do you not know of the Menolestes of Milene? Do you not live in Patait?"

Pepper affected a nonchalant expression and said calmly. "I am actually from Loros. My son brought me here yesterday on the pretext of taking me shopping. He then abandoned me here. I do not want to talk about it."

She felt slightly guilty for lying as Prithe immediately looked sad and nodded sympathetically.

Pepper was going to repeat her question when they heard a commotion behind them. A middle aged man and woman were roaming from stall to stall, asking something loudly to the shopkeepers, who were turning them away fearfully. Pepper watched as they came to the vegetable stall.

"Has anyone seen our daughter? Please... she has not come home from the Marketplace since yesterday. Please tell us, have you seen our daughter?"

The woman was nearly in tears. "She is tall and blonde with brown eyes and wearing red shoes... she loves the color red."

The vegetable seller whispered loudly, "I think your daughter has been chosen to be an Oracle candidate. A girl who looked a lot like her, was here today morning. But I saw the Menolestes take her away."

The woman started to cry and the man wrung his hands. "Oh god no, not the Menolestes. Not our Eleta!"

The vegetable seller grew stern. "You should be honored. She could be the Oracle. Even being considered as a candidate is a big honor. You ungrateful fools. Be careful lest the Goddess curses you."

The man said nothing but pulled the woman with him as they walked away sadly, the woman still sobbing, "Eleta, Eleta..."

Pepper kept quiet as another beggar hobbled over to sit next to them. He was a cripple. He looked at Pepper curiously but instead whispered to Prithe, "Twenty sheckles say she never returns. What say you, Prithe?"

Prithe smacked him loudly on the arm. "Have you no shame, Aramis? She is someone's daughter... look how anxious her parents are."

The cripple shrugged and turned to Pepper. "What about you, Blindy? Want in on some of the action?"

Pepper asked with confusion. "I do not understand. Are you placing bets on the young woman? Why?"

Aramis looked at Prithe. "Is she new?" Prithe nodded.

Aramis looked at Pepper and chuckled. "Well Blindy, we in Patait, are said to be experiencing the dawn of a new religious age. According to the Menolestes, a Great One is coming and an Oracle is needed to commune with the Great One, to help it adjust to Patait and so on. Without the Oracle, the Great One will not come. So our damnably powerful priests of Milene or Menolestes, are trying to find a new Oracle before a full moon."

Prithe interrupted here. "Find is the wrong word, Aramis. They do not find, they select and coerce the so called 'lucky' candidates into attending a special sort of ceremony."

Pepper asked, "How do they decide who is a worthy candidate?"

Aramis mused "Good looking, young, attractive, confident, clever. I do not know, something that grabs the head priest's eye? It is difficult to predict. Man or woman, rich or poor does not matter. All I know is the head priest sees what he likes and that person is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

Prithe and Aramis exchanged a look. Then Prithe continued, "The priests collect candidates. Then they have a special ceremony, where they invite their inner circle from amongst the Kingdom's rich, to witness the filtering of the candidates. These events always take place before the full moon. No one knows what happens in them but the funny thing is none of the candidates even remember what happens in these ceremonies. There is a gap in their memories. Not only that, after the full moon, at least one or two of the candidates go missing. That's why that girl's parents must be worried. There is no guarantee that their daughter will return to them."

Pepper's eyes widened with alarm. "The candidates just disappear?"

"Yup", Aramis continued. "Not all of them. Two or three out of a group of ten. Slowly but surely, they disappear. No bodies, no witnesses."

Pepper said "What of their loved ones? Why don't they confront the priests?"

Prithe stood up and whispered. "You see that stall over there?" She pointed at an empty stall with a red checked tablecloth. "That was Shanbag's stall. He was a poultry man. Made the finest breaded chicken fillets in the Kingdom."

Aramis nodded sagely.

"I was one of his customers, back when I was... prosperous. Anyways, before the last full moon, his nephew, Jorge, was selected as a candidate. Shanbag was so proud of his nephew. He was a religious man and visited the Temple every other day. So he considered it a great honor that someone from his family, was chosen. But after the full moon, Jorge never came back. And so Shanbag went to the Temple and confronted the head priest, who turned him over to the horsemen."

Both Prithe and Aramis looked at their feet. Pepper said slowly, "What happened to him?"

Prithe's eyes filled with tears. "The next day, his head was on a pike, placed at the Kingdom's entrance. The horsemen confiscated his farm since he had no other living family members. And the Menolestes use him as an example of what happens if you refuse or confront them with respect to the Oracle. That is why no one dares complain."

Aramis muttered angrily, "The priests always were powerful because Patait is steeped in mysticism and religion. And they are the representatives of Milene, the patron Goddess of this land. But they are now the real rulers because the horsemen are behind them. I do not know who is in charge, whether it is the horsemen or the Menolestes, but one thing is for sure, they are working together and they are dangerous."

Prithe murmured "Do not look now, but that group of temple worshippers is trying to shame people publicly. Quick, sit down and avoid eye contact."

Pepper obeyed her but strained to watch from her seat as a small group of mostly women, walked through the crowd, pointing at various people and talking about them loudly. Aramis whispered angrily, "Another consequence of the priests rise in power. Idiotic crones like these, whose main skill is gossiping, have become very bold. They spread intolerance and fear. Patait is a melting pot of different cultures but the priests have incited a religious fervor and so everyone must worship the Goddess irrevocably and completely."

Pepper looked at the sky. Evening had turned to night. She had to get back in the alley because Tony would come there to pick her up and take her back to the inn. She felt she had learnt all that she could from the Marketplace. And she had a very interesting idea on how she could infiltrate the castle. She could not wait to tell Tony.

Aramis and Prithe were deep in discussion on where to sleep for the night. Pepper tapped them both on the shoulder and said "I must take your leave. I must... relieve myself urgently in the alley. Goodbye." They looked at her with confusion.

Prithe called out "Ari, when you come back tomorrow, we will meet up here and then I will show you the menagerie. I think you will like it." Pepper turned to look back at her sadly and nodded. _I promise, Prithe, after this is over, I will try and help you in any way I can._


	48. Tony in Imo Incolis

Hellokotu - Thank you so much for the kind words. I had a crappy Friday and chapter 5 really made me feel better. :) Here's hoping your weeks at work are better.

* * *

 _Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam_

Translation: It is better to suffer an injustice than to do an injustice

Tony stood outside the Slutty Spoon, located dead center on Imo Incolis' main street.

 _Such a charming name for a charming tavern._ whispered the dragon.

 _I'm sure, Dragon, that you meant to use a different word in place of charming._

The dragon chuckled. _You know me so well, Anthony. What are you waiting for? Let's mingle._

Tony pulled his neck kerchief over his mouth and his hat low on his head. He kept his special garbage clothes in the stable, so that the stink wouldn't bother any one in the inn. They were excrement -colored and stained liberally.

The faint sound of bawdy music could be heard from the tavern. Tony walked to the door, then rapidly stepped aside as a patron came running out and vomited onto the street.

 _Can it get any more charming?_ murmured the dragon with disgust.

Tony smiled and walked in.

It was a typical social establishment with short tables and chairs, a bar, an evenly mixed crowd of men and women and a fireplace in one corner where a minstrel was singing. Except it was dark, dingy and dirty. Or at least very dark and dingy, so it seemed dirty.

The smell of ale and mold hung thickly on the air. The crowd was enthusiastically and drunkenly singing along with the minstrel, who Tony realized, was accompanied by a ramshackle band, playing behind him.

He casually stepped up to the bar and motioned at the barkeeper. He fit right in with this crowd, thanks to his stinky and stained clothing. The barkeep slid a huge tankard of ale towards him and Tony sipped it gingerly, making sure to liberally spill a lot of the liquid on himself, so he smelled drunk but did not actually get drunk.

He picked up the tankard and wandered over to the minstrel's part of the room, sitting down at a table nearby. The crooner was singing a rather violent and abusive song about someone or something. Its lyrics went something like this, according to Tony:

Joy to the world

When those horsemen lie dead

We'll barbecue their ugly heads

What happens to their bodies

We will flush them down the potty

And round and round they go

"Another rousing song about those damn horsemen... we love to hate them!" a jocular voice said behind Tony.

Tony turned to see who had spoken. He silently stared at the veritable giant of a man sitting behind him with a thick mustache and straw colored stringy hair. What caught Tony's eye was his sleeveless vest that looked like a Royal Guard of Patait's uniform with its sleeves pulled off.

Tony raised his glass in salute to the giant's words and the giant grinned frighteningly at him. "What say you, garbage man? Come now, tell us what do you think of those bloody fools on horses? Do not fear, there are no kings men amongst us." He laughed bitterly. "At least not any more."

A man with an bandaged head, raised his hand and said, "Me first. I had a street cart and peddled me pies outside the Temple. For years, all the Temple's worshippers would come to my stall to eat before and after service. One of those fat sarding priests repeatedly tried to shoo me off but he never could. I do not know what problem he had with me presence. When the horsemen came, the priest said something to them and the next day, two horsemen burnt me precious cart in front of me. Then they dropped me from a bridge. I had to spend two weeks in the hospital and spent all me savings and lost me cart."

A tavern maid who had come to refill tankards and collect empty ones, leaned on the table. Tony turned his face resolutely away from the bountiful display of her chest. She sighed deeply and said, "One night, in a fit of carousing, those fiends rode over an old man who was trying to cross this street to go home... My father."

Another and yet another worker chimed in, each with their own tale of wrong done by the Chonsario and Tony began to get angry. Then the giant raised his hand and the crowd at the table quietened.

"I am a humble, foolish smithy. Me brother, Lionel, was a good man." The crowd began to murmur in agreement. _They knew this Lionel._

"He was a Royal Palace guard for 5 years, serving our Duke. We was always so proud that our Lionel had come up in the world." The crowd's murmuring began to grow louder.

"When the horsemen came to the Palace, Lionel was suspicious of their motives but being a dutiful soldier, he did not do anything. He kept his head down and a civil tongue. One day when his... his wife, sweet sweet Laurel, came to the Palace to give him his lunch, a group of horsemen insulted her. Lionel reacted to that, got into a brawl and was placed in the stockade for bad behavior."

"But those damn horsemen," the giant clenched his fist and broke his mug of ale, "they murdered me brother in his cell at night. And the next day," he covered his eyes with his large hand, the crowd hushed.

"The next day, he came to me brother's home and raped his wife and burnt down his home. Couldn't they have left her alone?" He ended with an anguished plea, slamming his fist violently on the table. Tony looked around as the crowd had started to swear and raise their fists violently.

The barkeeper came forward and raised his hands to quieten the crowd, who obeyed him. He was a wizened old man with a mane of snowy white hair and clear gray eyes. He began to speak in a quavery voice, "It is no secret that we despise the horsemen and they despise us. But have some caution. Do not speak ill of them or confront them at all. Do not get in their way in any manner possible."

Someone at the back began to boo and hiss at him. Most of the crowd joined in but the giant remained silent. The barkeeper wiped his hands on his stained apron and huffed. "You can boo me all you want. You and I both know that our only supporter has turned against us. There is no one to protest on our behalf or fight for us."

Tony could not keep quiet any longer. He burst out, "What do you mean, the only supporter has turned against you? Who is it and what made him turn away from your people?"

Tony's heart began to beat with nervousness as the entire crowd in the tavern was now looking at him with great curiosity. The giant pushed Tony to his feet and said in his booming voice, "Stand up, smelly man! Let us have a look at you."

The barkeeper narrowed his eyes at Tony suspiciously. "Who are you, garbage man? I have never seen the likes of you before, in my humble tavern. Be you a spy for those damn horsemen?" The crowd roared with anger at that. "Or are you a spy for those toady priests?" Once again the crowd roared.

Tony shouted to be heard above the crowd. "Hold on! Before you start a witch hunt, let me explain. I am new to Patait but I lived here as a boy. I come here from Lorinthia." The barkeeper was astounded. "Lorinthia is so far away. What business do you have here in Patait?"

Tony took his hat off his head and pulled down his neck kerchief. He said earnestly, "Roughly two months ago, a large garrison of horsemen came riding down the mountains and towards my peaceful village. They took over my village and abused us with violence. We were saved by ..." he faltered here, not knowing how much to reveal... "we managed to get rid of them with some help. I heard that there were similar soldiers in Patait and came to take a look."

The barkeeper asked, "Well, are these horsemen the same as were in Lorinthia?"

"Before that", the giant interrupted, looking at Tony sternly, "Why are you really here? I refuse to accept that it is out of simple curiosity."

Tony sighed and decided to tell a near truth. "I am an emissary for the Iron Knight. I take it you have heard of him."

The crowd gasped. The giant held up a hand and they hushed. The giant asked with wonder, "I thought the Iron Knight was just a myth. We had some visitors from Carinthia and they told us of a knight with a blue flame in his chest, who saved their Kingdom from a witch with his companions. Be you one of his companions?"

Tony smiled as he said "Yes I am Hereald of the village." Then he continued, "the Iron Knight helped the village defeat these horsemen or Chonsario as they are also known. He is curious to know if the men in Patait are the same."

"Well" asked the barkeep again. "Are they?"

Tony sighed. "It is difficult to tell. All the horsemen who were taken prisoner in the village, died mysteriously after one night. We suspected poison. They have a leader but I have not seen him here in Patait. If he is here, then these horsemen are the same as the ones who attacked the village."

The crowd started to murmur again and the barkeeper said with confusion, "We have never seen a clear leader amongst them. They seem to know what to do on their own. They are always together in formation and do not salute anyone."

The tavern waitress chimed in, "They aren't scared of the priests either. It is true," she said as the murmuring grew louder, "I've seen them act smart-like with the priests, who just mutter and back away."

The giant asked Tony, "What does their leader look like?"

"Tall, lean, thick mustache, broad shoulders, complete black soldier's uniform with a very unique and handsome pelisse, in black with gold trim and he..."

"He has yellow eyes that gleam in the dark ..."

Tony turned as a young man with an eye patch and long rakish hair, stepped forward from the crowd.

"Have you seen this man in Patait?"

The man spoke in a raspy voice, "Seen him? I'm the one who ferried him over the Normanian sea. In me vessel, the Soshannah."

Now everyone regarded the new speaker with interest. Tony asked intently, "When did you do this?"

"A month ago. I remember this man because of a heated discussion about the fare of ferrying. When he first approached me in Carinthia, he asked for the fare but didn't mention any cargo. However on the day of his trip, he brought two large trunks filled with something. They were heavy. When I increased the price of the fare, he got angry and violent. We had a little fist fight until he agreed to pay the increase in amount as there was no other boat available at that time.:

"What time was this?"

"Midnight to the dot. Once on board, he never stepped out of his cabin during the day and he didn't let anyone in either. I only saw him again at night where he waited impatiently for us to dock. I was also shocked to see two of the Menolestes come to receive him, beaming with happiness. They took him and his trunks, away in a carriage."

The sailor shrugged. "A week after that, the horsemen came to Patait and I never saw the traveler again. He might still be in the city."

Tony asked the crowd. "Has anyone seen a man of this description in the Kingdom?"

They shook their heads negatively.

Then Tony asked, What about the Duke... Duke Rorsharch? Won't he help us?"

The barkeeper snorted and the giant said bitterly, "The Duke will not help us. He sits in his house all day. Windows drawn. The horsemen have the royal seal of approval because the Duke passed the command of the army to them."

"And what of the King?"

Someone from the crowd answered "The King is away looking to get married."

Angry murmurs and shouts followed this statement and Tony wondered, _Well, I think I've got as much proof as I can about the Captain's presence. I need to see the horsemen once for myself to be certain. But from a distance. What about_ Rorsharch _? Time for him later._

The giant was looking at him with interest. "Say stranger, can you not ask the Iron Knight to help free us from these invaders?"

The crowd asked the same in mass and Tony said evenly, "The Iron Knight is trying to help..." as the crowd began to cheer, he hurriedly added, "But it is not as simple as you think. Where exactly is the problem? Is it the priests or the horsemen?"

The giant snorted. "The priests have always been powerful in Patait. Behind everything in this Kingdom, is their hand in the background. But what is frightening is that their magical powers seemed to have come alive this month. Their curses actually work."

"What do you mean, curses?"

One by one people started to speak up.

"They hexed me for not paying enough tribute."

"I was ill because I missed two days of Temple."

"My child fell down because I did not invite the priests to her naming ceremony."

Tony interrupted incredulously. "People, these are acts of fate, acts of nature, how can you connect them to the priests?"

The barkeeper said "Because they never used to work before. But ever since the horsemen came, the priests have become very open about their curses and hexes. They openly threaten us that the Goddess is on their side and that if we don't comply, we pay the price."

Someone from the crowd said, "They plan to implement a mandatory tribute for the Goddess ... what will we do then? We can barely afford to look after our families."

The sailor spoke up as well. "Even the weather has been acting very strange since the horsemen came. The tide is unusually high on most days and the temperature too hot. This is our summer but the temperature is much higher than last year and increases a little bit everyday."

"Especially around the time of the full moon." added the giant.

 _This is ... frightening. Has the Captain become so powerful that he can affect the weather and the tide? And these priests with their new found powers. Is this just superstition or fact?_

The dragon hissed, tension evident in its tone. _There is something strange at work here, Anthony. Something supernatural. We need to see what happens on the night of the full moon._

Tony looked around at the anxious faces in the tavern. _I must reassure them._

"Friends, I will go back to the Iron Knight with your information. This helps a lot. We will help you soon. Stay out of the priests way as the barkeeper advised. Do not get hurt. Patait will be saved."

He looked at the window and saw that evening was rapidly turning into night. _I must pick up Pepper!_ He walked towards the door when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

It was the giant with a somber look on his face. "I must avenge my brother. If you have need of me, do let me know. I will do anything to finish off those horsemen."

Tony nodded solemnly and left.

* * *

Song credit - The Simpsons


	49. Sharing a Room

Warning: Pure Fluff ahead

* * *

Fabas indulcet fames

Translation: Hunger sweetens the beans" or "hunger makes everything taste good."

Tony and Pepper talked so much during the ride back, it was a wonder, either side understood what the other was saying. Both were full of information and wanted to formulate their next step. Unfortunately for them, Le Loup was not at the inn. So Tony and Pepper retired to their room.

In the room, Tony stood near the sink and Pepper stared out of the window. Tony said conversationally, "I am impressed at how much information you managed to gain, Pepper. Your spying skills are good, especially since you do not have any formal training."

She was silent and Tony looked at her curiously. Then she turned and he asked worriedly, "What is the matter? Why do you look so pale?"

She swallowed and said, "Tony, the moon, it is... red."

He walked to her side and looked up at the waxing gibbous moon, which was a dull blood red. He nodded grimly and said, "Yes, this is what I saw last time, I think I told you. I do not know why it has turned that color."

She was standing so close to him, that when she shivered, he felt it too and clasped her shoulder comfortingly. "It is okay, Pepper. We will find out what is going on and stop it. Come now. Go to sleep. We need to be up, bright and early tomorrow."

He moved back to the sink and Pepper said "I need to bathe, Tony and I think you should too. Sitting in the garbage cart has given us both an aroma."

He grinned at her. "Milady, you can have first turn at the sink and I shall bathe after you."

Pepper raised one eyebrow and gave Tony a look of skepticism. "Anthony Stark, are you proposing I bathe in the sink?"

He shrugged. "Why yes, why not?" He gestured at the soap and pitchers of water on the sink. "You can use a cloth with soap and wipe down and wash away. I will get more water. What's the matter?" He asked as she shook her head with amusement. "I bathe like this, every day."

She sighed and said, "Well, Lord Stark, it is not right for a lady to bathe in a sink."

He asked amused, "Oh do tell, how does a lady bathe then?"

She said primly, "In a bath tub of course, soaking oneself in a lot of hot water."

Tony blanched as the most arousing images started to appear in his mind.

 _Pepper in a bath tub, her long, lean body surrounded sexily by soapy bubbles and one pale, endlessly long, firm leg sensuously stretched out as she soaps her inner thigh... Gawd!_

He cleared his throat and said casually, "Sure, if you'd like, you can call for a bath. I shall inform the inn keeper as I go down."

"Why are you going down?"

"To eat while you bathe of course. You need privacy, so I shall stay out."

Pepper placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "If you will eat in the salon as I bathe, when will I eat? Alone after I bathe? Downstairs in the middle of the night?"

Tony quickly shook his head. "No, there's no need for that. You can eat in the room."

"Tony, do not be unreasonable, you need to rest too. I feel bad banishing you from your bed and rest, just because I want to bathe. Look, there is a screen divider here! I will bathe behind it and you can sit here, near the bed and the fireplace. Besides," she bit her lip and looked at him pleadingly. "I would feel better if there was someone I know, in the room, while I bathed."

Tony took a deep breath, trying to still his beating heart. _I need to be a gentleman about this. Plus, I do not want her to eat in the salon, alone at midnight!_

"Tell you what, let me sit behind the divider, looking out of the window. You need the full room and the fireplace to keep warm in the water. You finish bathing and we eat together in the room. What do you say?"

Pepper smiled at him sweetly and he grinned back reflexively. "I will go tell the innkeeper about the bath, you gather what you need."

A half hour later, Tony was sitting near the window, polishing his armor and trying his best not to pay any attention to the soft splashing sounds coming from behind the divider. At least his mind was trying to, his body was insistent on listening and reacting to every little sound.

Pepper's bath tub had been filled and she was luxuriously soaping herself. This Tony was sure of.

 _How do you know this, Anthony?_ The dragon hissed lazily.

 _Because, Dragon, I can smell her soap. Also, I can hear the soft swish of the loofah as she moves it over her body and then the splash, when she dips it in the water. Stop chortling, Dragon and go away!_

With one last laugh, the dragon grew silent and Tony sat and stared into the darkness, from his window. The smell of vanilla and lilies was so strong in the air. It did not help that Pepper was gently humming as she bathed. Tony was nodding along absently to the tune and started to polish his armor in the same motion, he imagined Pepper was rubbing herself. _Gently over collarbones and neck, then firmly caressing the shoulders, then rubbing one long, slender outstretched hand..._

Then he heard a knock at the door, Pepper asking "Who is it?" in a low, lazy tone and the chambermaid entering with another bucket of hot water. Tony heard the gentle splash of the water as it was poured into the tub and then Pepper moaned long and deep with pleasure.

Tony blinked rapidly as he was picturing an entirely different situation in which Pepper would make that same moan. _On my bed, hair all splayed on the pillow, like a reddish fragrant cloud and Pepper, bare in all her glory, eyes closed, glorious porcelain skin, long, heavenly legs beneath mine. She'd make that very same noise when I run my tongue along the velvety triangle of flesh beneath her soft stomach, right above her curls... and then when I move below... I wonder how long I can get her to moan..._

He felt his pants tighten painfully as his sensual thoughts had woken up his libido. _Consarn it, get your head out of the gutter, man! Let the woman bathe in peace._

He stared at the ridge in his pants, willing it to go away. _Think of sheep, Tony, sheep, white fluffy sheep, in a meadow, eating grass. Minding their own business. No Peppers around._

Just as his brain started to relax, he heard a splashing motion, the sound of the loofah being massaged or rubbed. _I wonder what Pepper is washing now. Behind her ears? Rubbing her neck? I bet she's all soapy and glistening and soft. Every part of her coated in white suds. I do not think she is washing her hair. She must have tied it up. So her long, slender neck is exposed. She's got that sensitive spot near her shoulder. And the lobes of her ears must be sensitive too. I wonder how she will wash her back..._

He grimaced as his erection showed no signs of going away any time soon. Then the object of his fantasies, called out inquiringly, "Tony, are you alright? You are awfully quiet."

Tony dropped the gauntlet he was cleaning, in shock and it clattered as it fell to the floor.

Pepper asked with alarm "Tony, what was that?"

"Nothing, Pepper, nothing, I was just dozing, so I... I eh... I just woke up and dropped the gauntlet. Sorry if I scared you."

Pepper was silent for a moment and then said, "Oh Tony, I am sorry, I have taken such a long time to bathe. You must want to sleep. I am going to finish very soon. Can you call the chambermaid from the window?"

Very happy to oblige, Tony stuck his head out of the window and yelled for the maid to come up with a draining bucket and some clean water. He wondered if this was a good chance for him to escape to the stables. _I need to get rid of something with a very cold shower and I cannot do that in the sink._

He heard two maids enter and he wrapped his cloak around himself and then placed his helmet on his head, so he wouldn't see anything. He walked straight to the door, looking neither left nor right, hand raised to the side of his head. He heard a gasp or two and then deep giggling as Pepper asked in a voice that was struggling to contain her laughter, "Tony, where are you going dressed like that?" He had reached the door and did not turn around but answered, "I'm going to talk to the inn keeper about dinner. You relax and finish up, Pep. I will be back in fifteen minutes."

He closed the door behind him with relief as Pepper broke into laughter at his appearance. Then he ran to the stables.

* * *

Pepper was so relaxed after her long, warm soak, she felt as if her bones had melted and she was just a mass of flesh. She stretched languorously on the stool as she waited for dinner to be served. She heard a knock at the door and smiled as the maid brought in two steaming dishes of lamb and rice.

She also brought a giant tureen of marrow soup, bread and some ale with two glasses. Pepper poured out two bowls of soup and drummed her fingers impatiently as she waited for her dinner companion. Whose promise of returning in fifteen minutes had extended to half an hour.

 _I can't blame him completely. I took half an hour to finish up. He may have come, seen all the maids and left._

Just then Tony entered, looking so fresh and soft, that Pepper smiled at him, forgetting her impatience.

 _It is getting more and more difficult to stay objective around Tony. Hell, it is getting more and more difficult to stay angry and distant with him. I think, try as I might have to avoid it, I think we have come back to being friends. And if that's all I will get, then I am grateful for it._

He sat down and tucked his napkin in his collar, then picked up his spoon and looked at Pepper inquiringly. She was admiring his squeaky clean, slightly damp, scrubbed appearance and he flushed.

"Why the staring, Pepper? Something on my face?"

"You bathed in the stables, didn't you, Tony?"

He adopted such a fake expression of innocence that she giggled.

"How did you ever notice?" He murmured around a spoonful of soup.

She smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Tony, I took too much time to bathe. It will not happen again, I promise."

He looked at her, head tilted. "Pep, come on, do not apologize. The stable shower suits me better. I'm not the sort to sit in a tub. Besides, I should thank you for letting me sleep here."

She lightly tapped him on the head, with a spoon. "That's enough of that. We both split the room's cost, so there's no need to thank anyone."

They ate in silence then, both too hungry for any more small talk. After they were done and the maid was clearing up the dishes, Tony put his armor away and Pepper turned down the bed. She took a piece of clothing and stepped behind the divider, to change into it. Once she finished, she stepped out in her night shift and moved towards the bed.

She looked at Tony, sitting on the settee with a pillow and blanket and huffed. "Anthony Stark, do not tell me you are going to sleep in discomfort on that settee. That is not a bed, you need to rest your back."

He looked at her with confusion. "Are you suggesting we share a bed?"

She flushed at the images his words invoked in her mind. _Tony and I in bed, legs entwined, bodies pressed together from head to toe. I finally get to caress that muscular torso of his and watch his flame pulse as I do so._

Then she shook her head lightly.

"Yes, why not? The bed is certainly large enough for us to stay separate as we sleep. I insist, Tony. Else we flip a coin and the winner gets the bed."

Tony just stared at her and she yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Come on Tony, do not dawdle, just come to bed. I won't harm you, I promise." The last was said with a smile and Tony came over to the left side of the bed, with his pillow and blanket.

Pepper lay down on the left side, Tony on the right, a bolster between them. Tony blew out the candles and the room was bathed in soft moonlight. Pepper was tired, so she muttered a "Good night, Tony" and drifted immediately to sleep. Her second last coherent thought was of thankfulness, that the moonlight was not red in color even if the moon was. Her last coherent thought was that Tony smelled so damn good.


	50. Flightless Bird, spread your wings

Title inspired by a song by Iron & Wine. It just seemed to suit Tony in this chapter.

* * *

Alis volat propriis

Translation: She/he flies by her/his own wings.

 _ **Three Days before Full Moon**_

It was early morning and Tony stepped slowly into consciousness because of something warm, soft and fragrant pressed against his chest. The sensation was so comforting that he pressed closer to the softness, nuzzling the aromatic bouquet of hair close to his jaw. His member stirred with interest at the feel of soft curves. He moaned softly as the being snuggled closer to him and aroused him even more. Then he remembered who he was sharing the bed with and opened his eyes wide.

Somehow in the night, Pepper had cast the bolster aside, rolled over to his side of bed and was now curled up against him, her body flush against him from head to toe. Her head was near his chin and she was lying on one of her hands while the other was on Tony's shoulder, pulling him to her. She had slipped one of her long legs in between his thighs.

 _That would explain why some parts of me are awake before others._ He thought darkly.

 _She must have felt cold during the night._ He realized he was right at the edge of the bed, so turning over was not possible. _How can I dislodge her without waking her up? Think, Tony, think!_

He could slide out of bed sideways and keep her on the bed still. It could work. He might cramp his leg from the twisted movement but that was it.

He was just going to move, when his beard scratched Pepper's cheek and she yawned and blinked her eyes open sleepily. She smiled up at him so innocently that he stopped breathing. _She's not truly awake yet._ Then she looked at him properly and as awareness entered her gaze, she seemed to realize where one of her legs was. She gasped, jerking her leg from between his thighs with force.

Tony literally saw stars as Pepper's knee (which was clearly not as soft as the rest of her) connected firmly with his groin. He howled and fell backwards off the bed, the pain of falling to the floor, secondary to the numbing pain between his legs.

 _Oh good God, she's unmanned me._

He lay on the floor, clutching his groin, fearful that it may just fall off with the pain.

Pepper's face loomed over his from the bed. Her voice came from very far away. "Tony, Tony, I kneed you, shit! I'm sorry, I did not notice! Consarn it! Tony, what do you want me to do? Tell me what to do?!"

Tony took deep breaths, gently massaging the area. _I am not going to cry I am not going to cry._ He sat up slowly and groaned anew. "Oh that hurts. Sard it, it hurts so bad. Ngggghhhh"

If he was not in so much pain, he would have laughed at the comically distressed expression on Pepper's face. She had sat back on her heels. "Can I do something? How can I help?"

He croaked out, "Ask the inn keeper for some cold water, right now please..."

She ran out of the room and he lifted himself weakly, letting lose a string of abuses now that no lady was present. Then he shakily hobbled to the toilet.

* * *

After their lovely early morning incident with the knee, Tony and Pepper were being very awkward with each other. Even Le Loup noticed and wise enough to divulge this only to Tony while Pepper was busy serving herself from the sidebar.

He clapped Tony hard on the back and whispered to him very smugly, "Ah my friend, it is okay to have a little morning-after awkwardness. What is the matter? Did the flame-haired one refuse to leave the bed? Ha ha, it happens."

Tony rounded on him angrily. "It was not that at all." He growled. "We did not sleep together. Get your brain out of the gutter, FRIEND, lest I remove it for you."

Le Loup backed off, hands raised. "Sorry, sorry, I read the mood wrong." He quickly stepped to the side bar himself.

Tony was actually growling under his breath.

 _Why so testy, my friend?_ hissed the dragon casually. _Did you want something to happen today morning? Before you were distracted with physical pain._

 _Well, yes, I... just, for a minute there, I was going to forget myself. I wanted to... I wanted to kiss Pepper so badly. When we were on the bed. She was so close. But... now is not the time for that. I'm just on edge._

Le Loup came back, plate piled alarmingly high with scrambled eggs. He leaned closer to Tony. "Say friend, I want to ask you something. But do not bite my head off. Just say yes or no."

Tony nodded at him tersely.

"Very well, if you are not interested in the red-haired one, I will take a stab at it. Ok?"

Tony looked at Le Loup calmly, then turned to look at Pepper, who was still at the sidebar, talking to another woman. He took a deep breath and slowly slid his hand under the table, to grab Le Loup's inner thigh hard such that the man yelped in pain.

Tony did not let go but instead started to mutter out of the corner of his mouth. "Le Loup, listen to me carefully. The red-haired one's name is Pepper and she is not a piece of meat. And she is not your type. Do not go anywhere near her or I will not be responsible for my actions. Am I being clear?"

He let go of Le Loup who nearly fell out of his chair, face red, eyebrows raised. Le Loup nodded comically with fear. Pepper came back just then and smiled charmingly at them. "What are you boys up to? Le Loup, why is your face so red? Are you quite alright?" she asked with concern.

Le Loup nodded. Pepper sat down and started to eat her sausages with gusto. Tony saw that Le Loup was going to do what he usually did during breakfast: stare at Pepper's breasts lustily. This time, he caught Tony's eye and promptly stopped staring because of the glare Tony was giving him. Tony cleared his throat and said, "Pepper and I have learnt a lot during our scouting yesterday."

Briefly, Tony summarized what he learn from the blue-collar folk.

Pepper gasped at the mention of the Captain. "Good god, how is it possible? I saw you kill him, Tony! Yet here he is, hiding in Patait!"

Le Loup raised his eyebrows. "A dead man walking? Come now, what sorcery is this?"

Tony shrugged. "The Captain is the first enemy, Pepper and I faced together." His heart lifted as he saw Pepper slowly smile at his statement. "He is not an ordinary man. He has brought some evil to this land and the priests are helping him propagate it. Enough about me. What did you learn, Pepper?"

Pepper told them about the Menolestes of Milene and their secret ceremonies.

Tony and Le Loup were fascinated. Le Loup said, "Something is happening during those ceremonies in the Palace. And on the night of the full moon. But we do not have much time. Today is the third day before the full moon. The next Oracle ceremony will be held on the day after tomorrow. We need to be there, in the Palace, somehow."

Tony asked Pepper curiously, "What did you learn of this Goddess, Milene?"

Pepper shrugged. "Not much, all I know so far, is that she is the patron Goddess of Patait. Do not worry, I will learn more today and tell you." She twinkled at him.

Tony grew suspicious. _I do not think you are going to like Pepper's plan, Anthony._ said the dragon mirthfully. _She's a bold, smart one, she is. A perfect mate for you._

Tony asked suspiciously "I thought today, we were going to find out how to get in the Palace. What do you have in mind?" Le Loup also looked at her curiously.

Pepper smiled in that mysterious half-smile that women always seemed to use when they were up to something. "That is just it. I have found a way for at least one of us to get in the Palace. Now hear me out completely and then you can argue."

She leaned closer and they did too. "Remember I mentioned the need for an Oracle? Without the Oracle, the Great One, whatever that is, cannot be communicated with. That is why the priests keep having the ceremonies and inviting the Kingdom's elite to witness the selection. The beggars told me that the priests collect a list of candidates for the Oracle from the townsfolk. They choose people and kidnap them where they stand. What if I get chosen as an Oracle candidate? That way, I will be taken for the ceremony, get in the Palace and come to know what is going on. Then all that is needed is for you two to get in."

She smiled and held up a hand as both Tony and Le Loup opened their mouths to argue.

"Now, now, I have thought this through. I know you will ask me, what happens after the ceremony? Well, I will be in the Palace. I can find out what is going on and save the next poor soul who is going to disappear. I can also learn what exactly is this Great One? Is it another demon? Is it a wizard? Where does it come from? Alright Le Loup, you have a question, you go first."

Le Loup asked sarcastically, "You seem pretty confident that the Menolestes will select you as a candidate. What do you know of their selection process?"

Pepper smiled smugly. "From what I heard, they like attractive, young, confident men or women. Someone who catches the priests eye. I definitely fit the bill, don't you think so? And I am making it easier for them to notice me. I am going to go to their territory and attract their attention. Not wait for them to come to me."

Le Loup nodded grudgingly. "I admit, it is a good plan. It seems foolproof, especially since time is scarce."

Tony could not control himself anymore. He shouted "Are you completely insane, Pepper?! Going straight into the lion's den and saying, 'oh pick me and kill me, I am willing'!? God damn it!"

People two tables away, turned to stare at him and Pepper, as if to irritate him further, giggled. Le Loup muttered, "Now the whole inn is paying attention to us. Come on children, let us squabble outside."

Tony walked outside quickly, desperately needing fresh air. His heart was pounding hard with fear, worry, helplessness at Pepper's preposterous plan.

"I am not going to agree to this ever! Sending you there as bait!" He told Le Loup and Pepper, as they caught up with him, some distance away from the inn.

Pepper asked him quietly, "Do you have any other ideas, Tony?"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Wait! What if I get selected as an Oracle candidate? You said men or women, does not matter to the priests. So I can infiltrate the Palace that way and do whatever you were going to do, Pepper. Yes, I like this idea better."

He tightened his jaw as both Le Loup and Pepper were shaking their heads at him.

Le Loup said "It would not work. Priests will obviously prefer her over you. Sorry, Lord Stark, you are not as appealing as she is. There is a higher chance of success with Pepper going."

Pepper added, "Additionally Tony, we will ultimately need the Iron Knight. We do not know what this Great One is but I think we can safely rule out the possibility of it being an ordinary man. Whatever it is, only you can take it down. If you get in as a candidate, how would you be able to become the Iron Knight? No, I can blend in and you can come as the Knight."

She smiled reassuringly at him as Le Loup mused.

Tony glared at her. "So you are going to go straight into danger, willingly and you expect us to sit outside the Palace, waiting for you to return? Doing nothing?"

Pepper gave him an exasperated look and said "Anthony Stark, will you..." But the scoutmaster cut her off, "Children stop squabbling. I think I have a way on how I and Lord Stark can get in the Palace, so we will be there with you Pepper, on the second day. It is an easier way for two men to be there. Yes, I see it clearly now."

Tony glared at Le Loup, feeling that control of the situation was rapidly moving out of his reach. Le Loup looked at him pointedly. "Pepper mentioned that the city's elite are invited to this ceremony, yes? Well all we have to do, you and me, is steal someone's invitation and be there, masquerading as them. It will be fun, my friend, we get to dress up like a lord or a money lender or something!"

Tony dropped his jaw with shock as Pepper beamed at Le Loup with joy. "That is a great idea, Le Loup! See Tony, you will be there in the Palace during the ceremony."

Le Loup said with enthusiasm, "I know just who is the perfect idiot from which we can steal the invitation. Some foreign count has been invited to Patait, just for the full moon. He has never been to the Kingdom before, so no one knows him in the Palace. He resides on the outskirts of the Kingdom. In a big camp with his soldiers and servants. We can easily steal his invitation and enter. You can be the Count, Lord Stark, I will be your captain of the guard. What you say, hah?"

Tony looked from one eager face to the other. He was still horrified by Pepper's plan. "Am I the only one with sense here? You want me to masquerade as a Count and you, Virgina Potts, want to be kidnapped willingly by these bloodthirsty priests, whom the entire Kingdom is afraid of, and participate in a godforsaken ceremony?"

He turned his back to them and pinched his nose, breathing deeply. The Dragon whispered to him. _It is not the best of plans, Anthony. But what choice do you have?_

 _There is always a choice, Dragon. Difficult as it is._

He turned to see Le Loup walking back to the inn and Pepper standing there, looking at him steadily.

Tony stared back at her, sighing. He knew he was going to lose his argument with Pepper. But he had to try anyway.

 _Saying Pepper has blue eyes, is like saying a diamond is just a rock and an oak is just a tree. She uses their color to convey so many emotions. They turn icy blue, like ice on the lake, when she is being cold and distant. They are fiery when she is angry. There is a light shining from deep within them, when she's happy or joyous. When she is sad, the blue glistens like sunlight falling on the sea._

 _And then there's this look. The soft look. I do not know what it signifies. Concern? Care? Humor Tony? I do not know. The melting, marble blue color captivates me. The color of the sky when the angels have swept it clear of clouds. My mother's words. I never truly understood that description until I saw this look in Pepper's eyes._

He said evenly, "Pepper, let us return to Lorinthia. Forget Patait. Forget the Great One and these damn priests. Let the King handle it. It is not our concern."

She widened her eyes at this. "Tony, you made an oath, remember? Patait needs your help."

He looked at his feet and then at her. Deep into those blue depths. "Pepper, I made an oath but no oath is so important that I put you in certain danger. My mother would not want innocent people to suffer just because Patait cannot solve its own problems. This quest is not worth..." he faltered, "it is not worth putting you in danger. It just is not."

She still looked at him steadily. "So you do not think I am capable of taking care of myself in the Palace?"

Tony swore so violently, Pepper was taken aback. He caught her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Damn it Pepper! You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person, I have ever met. It is not that! Don't you see? Death follows me somehow! I let Rhodey down! I let Yin Sen down! I have their deaths on their conscience. I cannot let you willingly go into such danger... if something should happen to you... It is on me, I cannot live with that..." he ended on a whisper.

She caught his hand then and looked him resolutely. "Lord Anthony Stark, we cannot turn our backs on Patait. Wait, let me finish... I am willingly doing this only and only because I have absolute faith in you. In the Iron Knight." She placed their joined hands on the arc, stroking it tenderly.

And then she whispered softly to him. "Tony, I know come what may, you will come back for me. I will do my best but I know, I believe without a doubt, that all else may fail but you will not fail me. Great One or not, you are the greatest knight I have ever known. And you will save me, if I need to be saved. Have faith in yourself, my lord. You are no ordinary man."

Tony swallowed hard. He was humbled by Pepper's statement, her belief in his abilities. The dragon whispered, _You may have fallen from grace, Anthony, but be strengthened by Pepper's faith in you. She is right. You cannot doubt yourself now. And we both know, you will find a way to save her, should she need it. Come hell or high water._

He looked down at their joined hands and then at Pepper, who was smiling at him. She pulled him along back to the inn. "Come on Tony, I have got to dress up for my selection."

He wanted to lighten the mood. "I'm curious, Pepper. Just how many knights do you know, that you decided I am the greatest one of them all?"

She laughed impishly at that and he smiled wryly.

* * *

Tony kept telling himself not to worry as Pepper changed for her visit to the Temple. He paced the floor of the inn. He was worried and kept muttering to himself. Le Loup being smart, was standing far away from him.

Then he saw the inn keeper staring at something above and behind him with awe. He turned too and looked up to see Pepper at the top of the staircase. Time seemed to slow down immensely. _It is that... that blue dress. I do not why it has this magical effect on me._

Pepper was slowly walking down the staircase, a vision, a spectacle of beauty in the blue mosaic dress, the one she wore to the Spring fair. The blue brought out the richness of her hair, pinned at the back of her head, so it was half open and its red, gold waves streamed down her back. It also complimented her porcelain complexion. She had worn an ornate headband, which made her look bewitchingly regal and highlighted her classic, delicate facial structure.

As she descended nobly, the inn folk also captivated by her appearance, Tony took a deep breath and inexplicably, could smell lilies. Unbidden the verse came to his mind, something he heard a long time ago, in court.

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes.

Pepper had reached him now and was standing in front of him, with a curious glint in her eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her, hoping she had not noticed him staring as she descended.

She told him mischievously, "Do you think the priests will like what they see?"

Tony growled at her then. "If they do not, they are fools and I will be happier for it."

She laughed at that and Le Loup added appreciatively, "Good choice, Pepper. The primary color of the Goddess is blue and you are sure to catch their attention in that."

Tony tightened his jaw at Le Loup's ominous, at least to him, sentence. _She will definitely catch their attention. What will happen next?_

Le Loup shooed them towards the cart. It was time to visit the Temple of Milene.

* * *

I used the scene from "She's All That". Jennifer Jason Leigh coming down the stairs, "Kiss Me" playing in the background and Freddie Prinze Jr. staring at her, dumbstruck. It is a cliche, I know, but I couldn't help it.

Oh and I also used Lord Byron's words as well.


	51. Temple of Milene

Pepper's boldness knows no bounds. Poor Tony.

I've gone slightly overboard on the whole moon, blue motif. Ah well...

This is a long chapter... so bear with it.

* * *

Auribus Teneo Lupum

Translation: I hold the wolf by the ears

 _ **Three Days before Full Moon**_

Pepper stood at the entrance of the Temple of Milene and once again, marveled at the architectural beauty present throughout Patait. The Temple was enclosed by a high wooden fence but it had a beautiful, solid stone gate at its entrance. Angels and the waves of the ocean were carved into the stone.

She walked through the open gate, stepping onto the white marble floor of the courtyard, that stretched on till the Temple building itself. The marble was sprinkled with quartz and titanium chips that glistened in the sunlight.

She was immediately told by a burly, indigo-robed attendant to take off her shoes and place them in a rack near the gate, then to proceed to the Temple. She obeyed and walked serenely to the building.

She could see a pond in the far corner of the courtyard, where a gaggle of geese had gathered. A group of beggars were lined up at one wall, on the side farthest from the Temple building. She huffed as she knew Tony was disguised as one of those beggars.

 _The man's stubbornness knows no bounds. I explained he would not be of any use in the Temple and that we want the priests to select me... but NO! He has to see what is going on. I just hope he does not intervene._

She climbed up the blue marble steps of the building and stood at the top, gasping in awe at the structure in front of her. The Temple's altar was at the end of a long corridor, flanked on both sides by numerous, slender columns. The floor was a rich indigo blue, with oceanic, foamy waves painted on it. The columns were white, decorated with blue and red flowers that entwined around them. She stepped closer to a column to admire the intricate craftsmanship. Each flower had jewels in its center, embedded in the column.

She looked up at the high ceiling, which was painted with a beautiful scenery of the night sky, white clouds floating gently on the horizon, towards a full moon. _The sky above, the ocean below... there is a continuous motif here, of the sea. I wonder why._

She walked down the corridor then, the scent of something sickly sweet and intoxicating in the air.

There was a group of worshippers gathered around the altar. Pepper looked up to see a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, blue with white lights. Then she looked at the altar. There was no physical idol but a giant mosaic tile painting on the wall.

It depicted a beautiful young woman up close, standing in a tower, her blue hair voluminous and flowing around her. The tower was surrounded by darkness except for a full, blood-red moon in one corner of the painting.

The woman had stretched her hand to the red moon. There were jewels embedded in the tiles, in the moon, the woman's eyes and even scattered in her indigo blue hair.

It was a magnificent painting and Pepper wondered why there was a lump in her throat at the expression on the woman's face.

 _I wish Tony could see this. It is so beautiful. She is looking at the moon with such longing and love. Who is she stretching her hand towards?_

There was a bowl of freshly cut, blue cornflowers on the floor in front of the painting. Two tall blue candle holders framed the painting on either side, blue candles unlit as it was daylight. Heavy black drapes covered the sides of the room.

The worshippers were sitting cross legged on the floor and an attendant entered the altar room by pushing aside the curtain. He sternly gestured at Pepper to sit down and she did so rapidly, copying the position of the worshippers. Then a gong was sounded and a pretty young woman, clad in a simple blue tunic, entered the room.

The worshippers bowed so deeply, their heads touched the floor and Pepper did the same. The woman bowed as well, from the waist and the worshippers straightened.

She looked at the room and said in a light, charming voice, "I see, we have some new faces. For those of you who do not know me, I am Milene, the chief historian of Patait, here to enlighten you with the legends and rich history of Patait and the Goddess. Let me explain today about our great city's origin and how we owe it all to the Goddess."

She gestured at the painting behind her and Pepper looked around as the room was shrouded in darkness. The blue candles were lit, such that their blue flame was the only light in the room. The painting was illuminated in the blue light. Milene began to narrate, from the shadows.

"A long, long time ago, there was a princess. Princess Milene. Her homeland was destroyed by the evil conqueror, Kroll, who imprisoned her in his barren wasteland of an empire. He married her forcibly, to claim her noble birthright. The night of their marriage, Milene managed to escape from her room and climbed up to the highest point in his castle."

"A lone tower. She had very little time left before Kroll would find her. She cried her heart out to the moon, to save her from her fate. There was a full moon in the sky. Something spoke back to her in the darkness. A Being from the stars. It was captivated by her beauty and her innocence and told her, It would take her far away into the galaxy and make her Its bride. If she would accept It as her one true love."

"Milene agreed but said that Kroll must be destroyed and her people who were imprisoned in this land, should be saved. She cared deeply for her people. The Being agreed and a torrent of moonbeam shards rained down on the castle, attacking Kroll's soldiers. But Kroll, vicious beast that he was, climbed the tower and killed Milene in rage, stabbing her and throwing her off the tower. As she fell, Milene was gently caught by the Being in a cradle of moonbeams. The Being held her as her life faded away. Her blood merged with the Being's light and turned the moon red."

"The Being was so angry at the loss of innocence, at Kroll's senseless violence that It unleashed a furious tidal wave of water that engulfed the castle, drowning Kroll's battle force. It then impaled Kroll on a beam of moonlight and tossed him away."

"The water washed away all the soldiers, sparing the people who were imprisoned in the dungeons below. When all of Kroll's army were dead, the people were set free from their jails by the magic of the Being.

It then spoke to them from the sky:

 ** _People of Milene, your queen loved you above all else and died for you.  
_** ** _I will honor my promise to her and help you change this godforsaken wasteland into a place of beauty, into a land of wonders._**

"The Being used water to carve cliffs and pile earth and surrounded this earth with a deep ocean, which we know today as the Normanian Sea. The piled land that we stand on, is Patait, which the Being named because in its tongue, Patait means light of life. The Being showered gold and precious jewels onto the people, to help them construct the architectural landscape of Patait. Then it spoke one last time."

 _ **People of Patait.**_

 _ **I will leave you now.  
**_ _ **I must wander the stars, forevermore alone.  
I will remember your princess forever.  
Indeed I cannot forget her now, even if I try.  
I ask the same of you.  
Honor Milene as your Goddess.  
Remember that all this has come from her efforts, from her blood.  
Farewell for now.**_

The curtains were pulled back and the room was engulfed in light. Pepper blinked heavily, the sudden brightness making her head hurt. She was entranced by the story and fought to clear her mind. The historian was in front of them, smiling.

"So folks, that is the sermon for today. You may now pray and then partake of the holy moonbeam flower. Let us join our hands and pray."

The group started to chant monotonously as the historian walked away and a priest came forward and began to sing in a guttural tone. Pepper could not understand a word that was being said but she tried to catch the words being chanted.

 _Sheee Devon Channa Ohhhhhhnnnn Un Jahad_

 _Sheee Devon Channa Ohhhhhhnnnn Un Jahad_

She tried to chant the same. The worshippers had joined their hands together, palms first and had bowed their heads over their joined hands. Pepper did the same and noticed sneakily, that the priest was avidly staring at her as he sang. He seemed to motion with his eyes at her, to someone behind her. Even the historian was staring at her.

 _Okay, Pepper, time to attract even more attention._

She surreptitiously took out the pin from her hair and shook her head to make her hair fan out behind her. She continued chanting and nearly smirked as the priest had widened his eyes at her display. She raised her voice slightly and straightened slightly. She could feel she was being watched avidly. By something behind the curtains.

The chanting went on for 10 minutes, then the priest stopped singing and the crowd started to form a single line. Pepper also stood in the line as she noticed the historian come forward with a covered bowl and an attendant behind her, with a deep gold goblet.

For each worshipper, the historian opened the bowl and took out a small white something, that she dipped in the goblet. She would feed it to the worshipper and then step to the next worshipper. One by one, the line progressed and the historian finally reached Pepper. Pepper opened her mouth to receive the offering and the historian smiled sweetly at her.

Pepper saw that the white something was a small petal of a flower and it was being dipped in a clear liquid. The historian placed it in her mouth and whispered to Pepper, "The blood of the Goddess, do not bite, swallow it whole." Pepper obeyed her, it tasted sugary.

She then widened her eyes as the historian leaned very close to her and whispered quickly, "Do not tarry here, beautiful one, go away quickly." Then she leaned back, smiling serenely and stepped to the next person.

Pepper did not know what to make of that. She filed out along with the other worshippers, wondering whether she should approach the priests or they would approach her. She walked slowly over to the pond and stared at her reflection. _I wonder if Tony is still here, hiding amongst the beggars._

She jerked with fright when an indigo form suddenly appeared next to her. She saw it was the singing priest, benign and fat and clad in deep blue. She bowed quickly from the waist and said, "Forgive me, your holiness, I did not know it was you. Forgive me."

He had the face of a frog, wide black eyes, bald and fat lips in a broad, shiny face. He smiled benevolently at her and said in a soft voice, "My child, you are new to our Temple, yes? Whereabouts are you from?"

She smiled and said, "I am a traveler, your holiness, I am visiting Patait for the first time and I wanted to see the famous Temple of the Goddess. As for where I am from," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I am an orphan, I have no family, I wander where I please."

The froggy priest beamed with happiness. "My child, we are all part of the Goddess's grace. How fortunate that She led you here to us. Being new, would you like to see the inner sanctum of the Temple?"

Pepper answered, "Your Holiness it would be an honor." He beamed and began to walk back to the Temple building. Pepper followed him, two steps behind. From somewhere, an attendant stepped in place behind her.

The priest took her to the altar, then lifted up a heavy black curtain and gestured at her to enter. She stepped into what was a large alcove, with some structure in its center. It was pitch dark and suddenly two or three candles were lit in quick succession, so that she could see.

She gulped as she saw she was standing in the middle of the same group of priests that were in the Marketplace yesterday. Their frog-like faces beamed at her, illuminated creepily by candlelight, surrounding her in a sea of blue and her heart started to beat with fear.

 _Courage, Pepper, courage. You can do this._

She smiled tremulously at them. One of them reached out to touch her open hair and then squeaked as his hand was rapped sharply by a huge hand from the darkness. Pepper swallowed hard as the sea of blue parted in the darkness, to make way for an immensely broad, humongous priest, clad entirely in black. He was the fattest of the lot. If the others were frogs, this was a toad of a man, with a flat broad forehead and a huge belly. Around his neck, was a thick silver chain with a circular pendant. It glistened in the darkness.

The Toad smiled benignly at her and Pepper tried not to recoil as she stared into his milky, white eyes which had no pupils. _He is blind..._

The Toad offered a single dark petal to Pepper, who for a moment, shrank back. _But I cannot go anywhere because the priests are surrounding me._

Then the Toad spoke in a deep, bass tone, "My child, my priests tell me you are a singularly exceptional being who has come to our Temple today. I offer you a chance to participate in a secret ceremony that will bring you close to the Goddess Milene, a once in a lifetime offer. Accept the Flower of the Night and open your inner eye."

 _This is it. Something is going to happen._

She took the flower and the Toad made a chewing motion with his huge jaw. She put it in her mouth and bit into it gently. It tasted slightly bitter but chewy, like a piece of oat bread and she began to chew it properly. The Toad continued smiling and asked gently "What is your name, little one?"

"Virginia." she replied.

"What a nice name. Do you know of the Goddess, did you hear the narration today?"

"Yes, your Greatness, I did. I admire the beauty of your Temple and the Goddess."

The Toad beamed even more. "Do you know that the Being of Light, the Great One, returns to Patait soon? We need to communicate with Him. What do you think of that, little one?"

Suddenly her tongue felt too heavy for her mouth. She spoke with a slur, "How would you communicate with moonlight?"

She felt so slow and her head felt heavy and thick.

She blinked hard, once, twice but it was no use. She could not hold her head straight. Her heart began to pound so fast, she felt it could be heard out loud. She looked about her dimly. Her head began to droop forward.

The priests did not move but began to sway gently and Pepper smiled because they looked so funny, like fat blue frogs in a circle. Then she looked at the Toad, who seemed to have become larger.

She felt dizzy and light-headed. Her throat was so dry. She tried to speak but the effort was too much. The darkness seemed to be swallowing her.

She felt the Toad loom above her, still smiling and then she realized, very slowly, that she was lying down. _How did that happen..._

The priests were holding her gently, two at her shoulders, two at her feet.

She tried to raise her head as it lolled down between her shoulders. She tried to move her hands or legs but she could not.

One priest touched her hair reverently. He squeaked "It gleams like red gold."

A stray hand lifted her head, touched her face and then widened her eye painfully and she tried to jerk her head away. Another squeaky voice said, "She has beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. Like the Normanian sea."

 _It is no use, I cannot move, I feel as if I am encased in jelly. Oh god, why is it so dark in here?_

Another hand reached out to caress her waist and she jerked violently at the fat hand's touch, trying to buck herself upright.

The Toad menacingly said in the darkness, "She is not for you, you fools. She is for the Great One. Do not sully her. Leave her alone."

Another squeaky voice said, "That is if the Great One will have her."

The Toad seemed to think then, his face still staring down at Pepper. "She seems... perfect. There is something about this one, this wanderer."

Pepper managed to whisper "What are you going to do to me? Let me go..."

The Toad laughed and then the frogs began to laugh squeakily too. Hands came out of the darkness and straightened her and then made her kneel on the darkness below. _They are controlling my movements... why won't my limbs listen to me?_

Her head felt hot, so she was sweating from the forehead but her body felt cold. Her eyes were nearly closed, the effort to keep them open was too much.

But she felt her hands being pulled behind her and tied tightly with something soft. Then her ankles were tied together as well.

She was lifted up again, this time bound securely, so she couldn't move. She strained against her bonds but they held and the effort weakened her immensely. A hand supported her head, keeping it upright. She closed her eyes tightly, to avoid looking at the sea of smiling, swaying faces in the darkness.

A rough hand passed over her body, from her neck to her feet, feeling her thoroughly and then growled out, "She's got nothing on her, your holiness. No weapons, nothing."

Someone tried to remove the headband from her head and she moaned to object but the Toad spoke, his voice unbearably loudly, "Leave it. Bring the binding cloth."

She felt herself being wrapped carefully in a large cloth, starting from her feet. She was fading into unconsciousness, she knew it.

She opened her eyes, just as the cloth was being wrapped around her neck.

The Toad was still standing over her, the smile gone from his face. His pendant sparkled at her and she thought it turned blue for a second.

She thought of Tony, _sweet, stubborn Tony_ and said his name out loud like a plea, into the darkness.

The Toad tilted his head curiously at that and said "Gag her, she has not yet succumbed to the Moonlight Flower."

Multiple plump fingers parted her lips firmly and a cloth was pulled tight between her teeth, pushing back her tongue. The cloth was tied tightly behind her head. Pepper once again closed her eyes as the wrapping cloth covered her face and was wrapped around her head. She felt the cloth's edges being pulled tightly over her body, making sure it would not fall away from her. Something, a rope or a belt, was looped around her waist and tied into a tight knot.

She felt or heard nothing more as everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Tony had been sitting still on the tree for so long, that his one leg had gone to sleep. It was midnight and he had been there for nearly ten hours, hiding amongst the beggars. He had seen Pepper go in, waited anxiously for her to come out and been very relieved when she finally emerged, two hours later. He nearly got up and walked to her then.

But immediately he had seen the fat priest approach her at the pond. He completely forgotten about the plan and stood up, to run to Pepper. However, the Dragon had shouted at him to sit back down and not to interfere.

It had been 7 hours since Pepper had walked back to the building behind the priest.

Tony had been the most fidgety beggar ever. The other beggars were mostly blind and mute but they were so annoyed by his moving around and mutterings, that they had shifted from their place, isolating him. Every half hour he would inch towards them, so it would not look odd that he was sitting by himself.

As evening turned to night, the beggars left one by one, until only Tony was left. An attendant came and pushed him out of the courtyard.

He allowed this, so he could climb a tree on the opposite side of the Temple and watch the courtyard with his telescope.

 _Anthony, let us go back to the inn,_ huffed the Dragon tiredly. _Pepper has been selected. You cannot do anything now._

Tony peered at the stone gate. _Her shoes are still in the courtyard, Dragon. I just want to see if she will come out. No one has left or entered the Temple building. But they have to leave eventually._

 _Suppose, Anthony, they have an underground tunnel? That they use to transport their candidates. You would not see anything from the surface._

Tony snorted loudly. _I am not leaving till I see something. Wait... Wait, someone's coming out of the Temple!_

He saw five shadowy figures creep out of the Temple's columnar entrance and descend the steps. _Dragon! They are carrying something between them! Oooo, what is it?_

He saw one plump figure come closer to the gate and take a pair of shoes from the shoe rack and throw them aside. Then the figure ran back to the group. Tony could clearly see a bundle being carried by the other four.

 _Where are they going? And why did he throw out Pepper's shoes? I must follow them!_

The dragon hissed angrily, _Anthony! Cut it out! Suppose they see you!_

 _They will not, there has to be a back door. I just want to know for sure, if that... that bundle is Pepper. There, they are moving towards the farthest side of the courtyard!_

Tony jumped down easily from the tree and ran to the Temple wall. He followed the wall, turned at its right and stopped suddenly, flattening himself against it because he could dimly see a small gate open in the distance. It was pitch-dark and an owl hooted menacingly. He held his breath and watched as one by one, the shadowy figures crept out of the gate, passing the bundle between them.

They took a turn at the wall's corner and went behind somewhere. Tony followed the wall and reached the corner. He slowly peered around it.

 _Behind the Temple, is a canal! Who knew! There is a small boat there! Shit, they are going by boat to..._ He gasped as he saw the Palace in the distance, on the other side of the canal.

The figures were carrying the bundle towards the boat and then came to a halt as one of them went to unmoor the boat from its fastenings. Tony took out his telescope to peer at the bundle. _It seems like a wrapped body. Is that Pepper?_

Just then one of the figures stumbled, so he nearly dropped his end of the bundle. The wrapping opened at one end and Tony caught a glimpse of red hair, exposed for just a second in the moonlight. Another figure hissed chidingly and the stumbler quickly pushed the fallen end of cloth, back into the bundle. Tony clamped his hand over his mouth in horror. _That is Pepper!_

 _Anthony..._ warned the Dragon.

The figures climbed the boat, carefully handing the bundle, Pepper, to each other and placing her reverently in the middle of the boat. Tony watched with fear and apprehension as the boat began to move away from the shore.

 _Pepper... I hope those brutes did not hurt you. I will get in that Palace somehow and I am going to find you._


	52. Tony and the Count of Hertzau

_Fortuna audaces iuvat_

Translation: Fortune helps the bold

 _ **Two Days before Full Moon**_

Tony had hardly slept all night. He had tossed and turned in the suddenly too large bed with anxiousness. He had lain there, wondering what the priests were doing to Pepper. And his mind was conjuring up all sorts of horrible images.

Then the Dragon had consoled him with the idea that the priests would take the utmost care of Pepper because they wanted her for the ceremony. It seemed clear so far, that the Oracle candidates disappeared only after the full moon. So till then, Pepper would handle the situation on her own.

Tony was slightly mollified by that. He had seen Pepper blossom from a nervous fugitive to a strong, skilled warrior and she was damn good at sneaking around. Even better than him.

So he had lain back down, willing himself to sleep. But then the bed smelt like Pepper, lilies and vanilla and the scent was torturing him. So he went down to the stables to groom the horses. If he was busy, he wouldn't obsess about Pepper and her well being.

At ten in the morning, Le Loup came looking for him and found him in the stables. Tony had finished grooming Balthazar and Buttercup and was now grooming the other horses as well. He sensed that the scoutmaster was nervous, from the way he was standing at a safe distance from Tony.

Le Loup asked carefully, "So I take it Pepper has been selected?"

Tony stared at the stable floor, brush in hand, horse waiting patiently in front of him. He was thinking of the wrapped, still, white body with the fleeting glimpse of red hair, through the fallen edge of cloth.

He answered slowly, "Yes, she was. She was taken from the Temple. I saw them do it in the middle of the night."

Le Loup cleared his throat. "So... we need to get in, yes ? We need to be invited to this party. Remember that Count I spoke of? We should go there now."

Tony began to gently brush the horse down. "What of King John? Is he informed of the situation?"

The scoutmaster replied, "Yes, his messenger came by, today morning. He will send a small unit of his elite knights who will reach Patait at dawn, three days from now, the day after the full moon.

Tony nodded. "Send a message to Hereald in Lorinthia, asking him to come to Patait, by the night of the full moon. He will also help us in this fight."

Le Loup gulped. "Are you sure we should involve more people? We should keep it quiet, you know. It wouldn't look good for it to seem Carinthia is involved in the situation at all. We could start a diplomatic war."

He backed up against the stable wall with alarm, as in three quick strides, Tony was face to face with him, brush raised threateningly. "Le Loup, I want all the help I can get because we need to get rid of these horsemen. Also, I'm warning you now..." he paused... "if we go to the ceremony and... if Pepper is not there, if she is not there... I will raise hell and screw the consequences. And I expect you to support me. Am I being clear?"

The scoutmaster nodded.

"Now," Tony continued, "Let us eat and ride to this Count's camp. I'm anxious to steal his invitation."

* * *

Tony watched from the underbrush as the Count's servants hustled and bustled about. Le Loup had not exaggerated when he said that the Count had set up a camp. For a single man and his small entourage, the Count had taken over a significant area of flat grassland in the forest and set up 6 tents. Naturally the most ostentatious and largest in a corner of the meadow, was his.

"There are only eight men including the guards but there are six tents... talk about fancy." Le Loup muttered with appreciation. "The man knows how to travel in luxury."

"What is the Count's name again?"

"Rupert of Hentzau."

Tony mused. "Huh... sounds familiar but I cannot place why. No matter. So what's the plan here, scoutmaster? You distract, I extract?"

"Yes, I will start a fire in the tent as far away as possible from the Count's tent. which is purple in color, by the way."

"Yes, Le Loup, believe me, I noticed that."

"Anyways, the servants and guards will rush to put the fire out. The Count will not move a muscle, he is busy snoring, tired out after his rather debauched bedroom antics last night."

Le Loup began to snicker and Tony asked sarcastically, "Just how do you know what the Count did last night?"

"Because my knightly friend, while you were busy keeping an eye on your Virginia, I was close to this area with some ladies and the Count noticed us. He nicely invited us to his tent, for some frolicking and gambling. I left the camp in the wee hours of the morning. My lady friends spent the night here, so I know they are still with the Count."

Tony mused for a minute. "That's good, Le Loup. So these ladies know our plan? They won't shriek when they see me right, in the Count's tent?"

"Ermmm, I'm afraid my lord, they know me, you may need to explain a bit who you are."

"Sounds lovely. Well then, I will enter his tent when I hear the commotion. Say, do you have a club or a stick?"

"No, Lord Stark, I have daggers." Le Loup opened the side of his coat to show his impressive collection of daggers, strapped to his chest. "Take your pick."

"No, Le Loup, I already have a dagger." He pulled out the dagger of Aramiah. Le Loup looked at it longingly and sighed.

Tony sheathed his dagger and looked at him. "I want something non-lethal to subdue the Count if needed."

"Oh, you won't need it. He's pretty drunk on homemade country wine. It is difficult to get up from drinking that on a binge."

"Again... part of your frolicking."

"Oh yes, my lord."

"Good. Let's split up then. Good luck."

Le Loup crept through the bushes and Tony waited expectantly.

He noticed no one left or entered the hideously purple tent. _So his countship is still resting._

He played with the dagger absently, waiting for Le Loup to do his bit.

Soon there was a distinct scent of something burning and Tony pulled out his telescope to look at the beginning of the camp. _Yes, the small tent on the right is on fire. Three guards are there and two servants... running with buckets... complete chaos. Time to move._

He stepped out from the underbrush and moved towards the purple tent. There was another tent in the middle and Tony walked straight into it. He was in, what was clearly the food tent. He sniffed appreciatively at the rich bouquet of aromas and then looked for the exit. _It seems there is only one way to enter and exit the tent. Never mind, I will make my own peephole._

He pulled out the dagger and made a small hole in one wall of the tent. He peered out of it. _Crap! I'm facing the wrong way._

He turned and made another small hole in the next wall. This time he was looking at the entrance of the purple tent.

 _There is a guard outside the tent! He must have stayed behind to guard the Count. I cannot take him head on, he might yell. I must get behind the purple tent._

He thought for a moment. The dragon whispered, _Le Loup started one fire. What if you set fire to the tent next door? This guard would definitely run there..._

 _And if he does not, then I take him on headfirst. You are right, Dragon, we are running out of time here._

Tony looked around. _What can I use to start a fire? Oooooo... cooking fat. Great and what is that ... matches ..._

The Dragon said, _Not that cooking fat isn't a good way to start a fire... but do you remember what Pepper used in the Village, to set fire to some buildings? A bottle of some sort that you could throw?_

Tony snapped his fingers, delighted with the idea. _That is it! A bottle of wine with a lit rag stuffed in. Brilliant. Wine... wine... wine... here!_

He opened a bottle of red wine, stuffed a dish cloth in it and exited the tent. Then he peered around the tent's corner to see the guard still there, looking bored. Tony turned to his left. _Le Loup's blaze is still burning. Time for me to start another._

He lit the rag and tossed the bottle straight at the neighboring tent. It immediately caught fire and he heard the guard yell in shock. Then he heard running and he looked around the tent's corner again to see the guard entering the burning tent.

Tony rook advantage of this to run behind the purple tent. He made a small vertical slit in the tent's wall and slid in quietly. He took in the scene before him.

 _If this is roughing it ... I shudder to think what is luxury._

* * *

The tent was a rustic replica of a rich man's bedroom. In one corner, was a large armoire and a table laden with belts and baubles. In the other, was a number of comfortable chairs and stools. There was a small table covered with bottles of all shapes and sizes. And finally, a large bed on which the Count and his lady friends were draped all over each other, in deep slumber.

Tony tip toed to the bauble table. _Crap, it is just full of fancy accessories and jewelry. Hmmmm... wait a minute, I am going to pretend that I'm the Count. Don't I need some proof that I'm the Count?_

 _How about a signet ring?_ Whispered the Dragon with excitement. Tony knew the Dragon liked baubles and gold.

Tony picked up the Count's signet ring which was carelessly placed in the middle of all the jewelry. It was a flat, gold, square ring with a lion engraved on it. He put it in his pocket.

The Dragon hissed appreciatively, _How about taking that large emerald as well, over there? That is a beauty._

 _Dragon ,_ chided Tony gently, _we are not here to shop._

 _I know, I know, anyways we will be returning everything, so what is the harm? Besides you need to look like a rich count and you cannot do so with just one ring._

Tony shook his head and picked up the emerald ring as well.

 _Now, how about the Count's ceremonial jacket over there, draped on the chair?_

Tony gritted his teeth. _Dragon, this is stealing, we just need the invitation!_

The Dragon actually roared back at him. _Anthony, do you have the clothes of a nobleman?! I do not think so! You will be the poorest count ever, if you go there dressed in the same black clothes!_

 _All right, all right, let's take the jacket as well._ Tony tied the sleeves of the jacket around his neck, so his hands were free.

He froze as he heard a sound behind him, coming from the bed. Then he slowly turned. The Count had pushed one of the sleeping ladies off him and was snoring gently.

Tony walked to the edge of the bed and absently stared at the trio, sleeping in a tangle of limbs and pillows.

 _Le Loup has picked the right noble for me to impersonate. The Count looks a lot like me, except for his pretentious pencil mustache and coiffed hair. We have the same coloring._

 _But he's slender whereas you are broad._

 _Because I am a soldier, Dragon. Once upon a time, I used to be like this. Dead drunk, fast asleep with one, two or three women whom I met the night before. And would never meet again, once I woke up. But that is going to change. I want to wake up next to the woman I love._

He thought of Pepper then and he became serious. _God, I need to get to Pepper. I need to be present in the damn ceremony. I better find the invitation before the fires are put out._

Just then a shadow fell across the tent's entrance and Tony froze. _Shit! The guard's come back, where to hide?! Wait, at the other side of the bed, should do!_

He moved to the side of the bed, away from the entrance and lay down, hoping the Count and the ladies would hide him from the guard's view.

Sure enough, he saw the shadow of the guard fall on the tent's wall as he gingerly stepped inside the tent. Tony waited, holding his breath, hoping the guard would not come towards the bed. After staying there for a minute, the guard went back to his post outside the entrance and Tony sat up.

 _Now, where is that damn invitation?_

Then he saw it. The Count and the ladies had shed their clothes all over the floor, near the bed and on the bed itself. Peeking out from the pocket of the Count's evening coat, was an indigo colored letter with a red wax seal.

Problem was, the coat was stuck underneath somebody, either the Count or one of the ladies. If he tugged it away, the Count might awaken. So he crept to the other side of the bed, stretched and had just pulled out the letter, when the Count slowly turned on his side and stared sleepily at Tony.

The Dragon hissed urgently, _Snap to attention, Anthony, quick !_

Toby caught on immediately and saluted smartly. "Begging your pardon, my liege but I just came to see if you are alright."

The Count yawned and closed his eyes, murmuring sleepily, "Go away you fool. I want to be woken up in an hour." Tony walked backwards, away from the bed and then slipped through the slit and ran out.

He ran like the devil was after him through the shrubbery and then whistled low, calling Balthazar to him. His steed came galloping towards him and Tony mounted him, just to see Buttercup trotting behind with Le Loup cussing.

Tony raised an eyebrow as Le Loup came to a grinding halt next to him. Le Loup sheepishly said "I got scared when your war horse rode away suddenly. Do you have the invitation, my lord?"

"Yes I do." He patted his coat. "We need an entourage next, right?"

"Yes, my lord. I will be your captain but we need a valet, a guard, a dresser and at least two more soldiers."

Tony smiled as he remembered the giant he had met in the Slutty Spoon. "I know just where we can hire some enthusiastic actors. I will go to Imo Incolis. You send a message to Hereald."

* * *

At the Palace, the historian Milene was checking the list of guests for the ceremony. It was nearly 5 pm, two hours before the grand Dinner. All invitees were expected to check in by 5, so they could receive a room and rest before the dinner.

"Only I guest has still not arrived. The Count of..."

Just then she heard the huge gates of the Palace open. A small entourage rode up to the entrance. It was led by a stout, grizzled looking man dressed in gray. The man bowed at her.

"Madam, may I present the Count of Hertzau!"

He moved aside to reveal the Count himself, a tall, broad shouldered, black haired man on a black war horse, clad entirely ln black. He had a noble soldierly bearing and dismounted regally. Milene curtsied but nearly gasped when the Count took her hand in his and bent low over it, to kiss it gently. She stared at him in awe as he grinned boyishly at her.

He then pulled his invitation out of his pocket and presented it to her. She opened it, crossed his name off the list and smiled at him admiringly. "Welcome, Count Rupert. It is a pleasure to see you at one of our ceremonies for the first time. How many are with you?"

He gestured behind him. "Six, madam."

She smiled and signaled at the servant behind her. "Please take the Count's bags and trunk to the Purple room on the second floor."

The grizzled man interrupted. "Madam, that will not be necessary. We will take the Count's trunk up ourselves."

She was a little shocked but nodded her acquiescence. The Count's entourage began to move inside the Palace, led by the servant.

Milene was there, the Count looking at her, eyes twinkling. As she smiled at him, he said warmly, "Tell me, what is your name, young lady?"

She said "Milene".

He smiled at her and then looked up at the Palace, silhouetted against the sunset. "Finally, we are here." he said, almost to himself. Then he made to turn to enter the Palace and she stepped in place next to him, both walking towards the entrance, talking easily to each other.


	53. Pepper in the Palace

_Ad astra per aspera_

Translation: To the stars through adversity

 _ **Two Days before Full Moon**_

 _My head... it feels so heavy. Why is it so heavy?_

Pepper opened her eyes slowly, to stare at a white ceiling. She sat up in a small, completely white, windowless room.

 _So I am not at the inn any more. Clearly. What am I lying on? And how did I get here? Think, Pepper, think!_

She was lying on a soft cot and nearly fell off with fright, when she saw another girl lying next to her, fast asleep. She was as tall as Pepper, with blonde hair.

Pepper looked down at what she was wearing. A white toga fastened at the shoulders and a gold belt around her waist. Her hair was open.

The sleeping girl was wearing the same but her belt was black.

 _I distinctly remember wearing a blue dress... what is the last thing I remember? Tony pleading with me not to go. But where? Did I go there anyway?_

She closed her eyes, the thoughts swimming in her head and making her feel dizzy. She needed to walk but she was not confident that she could stand.

Just then, she heard a noise at the room's door as if a lock was being opened. She tensed as she saw a fat, frog-like man in a blue robe and a pretty, young woman enter the room. Seeing them stirred Pepper's memory and she stood up quickly, raising her fists reflexively.

"You, you damn frog!" she yelled at the man, who was beaming at her nefariously. "You and your fellow frogs brought me here from the Temple! You drugged me!" She took one step forward, only to step back as the priest pointed a thick stick at her.

"My dear child, your rage is inspiring but I must ask you to calm down. I can subdue you and you will not like it. You have been brought here for a divine purpose. Please understand that resistance will do you no good."

Pepper took a deep breath. _Calm down, remember the mission. You need to see what is going on, do not react._ She could see the historian widen her eyes pleadingly at Pepper, as if to warn her not to cross the priest.

Pepper lowered her head in a submissive pose. "I'm sorry, I will behave." She said woodenly.

The priest said "Good. Milene, wake the other one up."

The historian gently shook the sleeping girl awake, who drowsily stood up.

The priest said in a soothing tone, "Milene will explain what is expected of you. Then you will be sent for a bath. You desperately need to be cleansed before your presentation. Then you will be fed. And finally, you will be presented to the guests."

Pepper raised her head. "Presented to the guests? What do you mean?"

The priest moved so quickly, Pepper did not time to react. He swung the stick at her knees, rapping her sharply across them, so she cried with pain and fell forward to the floor.

She looked up at him warily, scared of another blow. "You will address any Mensoleste as Your Holiness. And you will not speak unless spoken to. Is that clear, Virginia?"

She nodded and he left the room.

The second he left, Milene came over to her and helped her sit on the bed. Pepper massaged her knees to ease the pain. The historian said softly, "Do not cross the priests. They are very ruthless and always get what they want, some way or the other. Keep a low profile, do not attract attention and they may ignore you."

She patted Pepper's head reassuringly. "You want to get out of here right? Do not get into trouble. I will try to help you. But it is difficult. Somehow they are very interested in you."

Pepper still felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

The other girl had come to sit beside her and seemed equally drowsy. Pepper murmured to her "I am Virginia, you are?"

"Eleta" the girl whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped from the Temple, yesterday, I think... What about you?"

Eleta said "I was kidnapped from the Marketplace. Two days ago. They keep drugging me. I cannot think clearly."

The name "Eleta" was nagging Pepper for some reason and she jogged her memory. Then Milene interceded.

"Okay, you two, now we are going to take a nice walk to a gathering room. Where you will meet the third candidate. And I will explain what is expected of the Oracle candidates."

Both Pepper and Eleta stood up and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Pepper looked around the wide corridor that she and Eleta were walking in. It was painted sea blue with white waves painted on the blue. _There's the sea motif again. I wish my head would stop aching._

There were no windows in the corridor. _We must be underground. I can not hear any sounds of nature. It is too quiet._

She had stopped walking to rub her temples and Milene came to her. "Here, drink this." She handed Pepper a vial of amber-colored liquid and Pepper sniffed it suspiciously.

Milene smiled a little sadly at her. "You have every right to be suspicious, Virginia but rest assured, I am trying to help you."

Pepper slurped the vial in one go. It was strong and citrusy in taste. Milene resumed walking and they followed her to a small

room with chairs and stools. There was a young man with thick, black hair sitting on one of the chairs, head thrown back, eyes closed tightly.

The room was entirely white in color, save for the beautiful design painted on its ceiling. Pepper stood under it to take a closer look.

It was a circular emblem. On a lush green background, flowers with curved petals of white and blue were painted, artistically twining into each other.

 _The white flower looks like the flower in the Temple. The offering given to the worshippers after the service._

Milene walked over to the young man. "What is the matter, Dante? Is the room too bright?" She asked with concern. He moaned and Milene handed him and Eleta, vials as well.

"Drink these, you will feel better for a little while."

Pepper agreed. Her head had stopped aching and she could see clearly. She took a deep breath and sat down.

Milene looked at the three of them. "You do know why you are here, right?" Pepper shook her head negatively. Eleta and Dante stared at her incredulously. "I'm new to Patait. I do not know why I am here. I was at the Temple, the priest invited me to visit the inner sanctum and then... here I am."

Milene said softly, "Virginia, you were there when I explained about the Goddess of this land, right? Well, the Being that the Princess communed with all those centuries ago, the one that created Patait, has come back."

"Yes, I know..." she said at Pepper's look of skepticism, "I know it sounds ridiculous but the Being will be in Patait soon. And we need to be able to communicate it."

"So the Menolestes feel that there are certain souls, certain people who can act as oracles for the Being. And hence the ceremony, where one of you will be chosen as the Oracle."

Dante said sarcastically, "Come now. This selection has been going on for nearly a month. Are you telling me an Oracle has not been found from the fifty or so candidates so far?"

Milene shrugged. "It is the Being's decision. No one can influence or predict its choice."

Eleta asked nervously, "What will happen during the ceremony? Will it... will it hurt us?"

Milene looked indecisive. "The Being will assess you. You must just be open to it. It will try to talk to you. It will not physically touch you."

"And what happens after?!" Asked Dante angrily. "What happens after the Ceremony? Will we get to just walk out of here?"

All three of them looked at Milene, who stammered and looked down at her hands. "I do not know... I... it is not my decision..."

Before she could continue, the doors of the room were pushed open with force and three horsemen entered. They forced the three candidates to stand up and then stood behind them.

Another frog-like priest entered. This one had a large tattoo drawn on his fat belly, that of a wave. He seemed angry and Pepper tensed.

"Asking impudent questions is not expected of a Candidate. When the time comes, all will be revealed. The will of the Great One shall be done."

Then he clapped his hands. "Milene, go back to your duties. The guests should be arriving soon. Receive them at the gate, redirect them to the right rooms, see to dinner... you know what to do."

Milene nodded and left the room, looking back at the three of them, with worry. The priest rubbed his hands together and looked slowly at each one.

Dante sneered at him. "What sort of racket are you playing at? Fooling the good people of Patait with your parlor tricks! Well I won't let it happen!"

The priest calmly raised a wide palm and crooked his fingers at Dante, in a beckoning gesture.

Dante took that as a challenge and made to charge at the priest but the horseman behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder and Eleta screamed, "Dante! Do not move, do not move! There is a needle in his hand!"

Pepper gasped as she saw that the priest was holding a very thin, long needle that would have pierced Dante in the shoulder if he charged at the priest. It was as long as a ruler and was so fine, that it was almost invisible to the naked eye.

The priest giggled, the sound so incongruous for the situation, that Pepper stared at him. Then he clapped his hands once and Dante was pushed back to his seat by the horseman.

"Now then, candidate sound off. You angry one. With the red belt. You are Candidate One."

He pointed at Dante and then pulled out a piece of paper from his robe and made a note.

He looked at Eleta. "Candidate Two." He noted this down as well.

Then he looked at Pepper. "Red haired wanderer. Candidate Three."

He made a final note and said, "Right. It is clear you three are not as... grateful as is required from our Oracle candidates. Never mind."

He grinned evilly, the smile not reaching his eyes. "We cannot make you grateful but we can make you... obedient."

He clapped his hands thrice and a bell started to ring shrilly.

 _Where is the sound coming from?_

"Let the spraying commence."

The priest turned and exited the room, the horsemen marched out after him.

"Spraying?! What!" yelled Dante and Eleta put her head between her knees and began to rock gently.

Pepper looked around. _Spraying sounds ominous. From where and what will be sprayed?_

The answer came to her, just as the sound of liquid moving, could be heard. _Good God, the petals on the emblem are openings! Shit!_

She ducked as a warm burst of liquid started to spray from the emblem, soaking all three of them. Pepper covered her mouth and bent her head, so it wouldn't go in her eyes. The liquid was falling on her hair and on her back, leaving warm patches of moisture on her clothes.

Eleta was bent forward too but Dante had got a full spray of the liquid on his face and was rubbing his eyes slowly. "What the devil is this?" He shouted.

Pepper yelled back, "Stop shouting and cover your face!" as they heard a clanking noise. The liquid turned into a very fine, gaseous spray, so fine that it fell on them like a light mist.

Pepper could taste the spray on her tongue. It was sweet and cloying and faintly familiar. She thought dimly, _If I didn't open my mouth, how can I taste it on my tongue?_

She saw the room spin and swirl about her, the white, green, blue colors melding together.

She closed her eyes to get rid of the swirls but in the darkness, she could see the same colors as bright splashes of light against her eyelids.

When she opened her eyes again, the room was swaying. _Perhaps I'm swaying._

Her throat felt so parched and she swallowed hard. Eleta was lying on the floor and Dante was slumped in the chair. Someone was talking gibberish. _Wait, that's me ... why am I talking so much..._

She looked down at her hands, they were moving. _No, no the floor is moving. Yes, I'm standing still and the floor is moving. All is moving around me... I'm the solid center._

The door opened slowly and the Frog came in with two horses. Pepper giggled at the sight of a frog dressed in blue. The Frog giggled back, which amused her instantly.

The horses were very stern. They pulled Dante to his feet. Eleta was also pulled to her feet.

The Frog was asking her something. "What, what... Oh I'm number three. Candidate number three."

He smiled, _such a cute froggy_ at her. Then he gently pulled her out of the room.

The white corridor was swaying gently. _Just like on the ship. See saw._ The Frog led her to a beautiful, stone bathroom, white and blue in color.

There was a tub in the center filled with water. Pepper sighed as a lot of little sparrows came to her and started to take off her clothes. The Frog had gone.

She tried to resist them. _How dare they take my clothes!_

But they paid her no attention. They pushed her hands away and she seemed to have no strength to fight back. Then she was naked and being helped into the bath.

 _The water is so warm and smells so nice. So nice._ She closed her eyes and dreamt she was riding Buttercup and Tony was chasing her on Balthazar. They were laughing together.

 _Tony?_

She stirred and saw that she was sitting on a settee. A sparrow was combing her hair gently. Pepper felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Where is Tony?" She asked the sparrow who looked confused. "He needs a bath too. He always has grease on him. But he smells so nice, even with the gtease."

Out of nowhere, the Froggy came with a glass of hot steaming liquid and urged Pepper to drink it.

She did and it made her body flood with warmth.

Then she started to fade into unconsciousness.

 _Tony, where are you? Tony, where are you?_

* * *

The banquet was in full swing. Pepper looked down the long dining table. The villagers and the Carinthians were all eating together. 

King John sat at the head of the table. She waved at him and he waved back. 

She laughed and then turned to Tony, sitting on her right. He was smiling at her so sensually, she blushed. He came close to her, pushed her hair back and whispered lazily in her ear, "Pepper, do not eat what they offer you." 

She looked at him with confusion. "But Tony... we are the guests of honor." 

He whispered again, "Do not eat it, Pepper, put it in your mouth but do not swallow. Spit it onto a napkin and put the napkin on your lap." 

He looked into her eyes, his beautiful brown ones appealing to her. "Pepper, sweetheart, do not eat what they give you."

Pepper gasped as she was jerked awake by a hard hand on her shoulder. She looked right into the empty, cold face of a horseman.

He left her then and she blinked, once, twice to clear her throbbing head. She was sitting at a long narrow table. Eleta on her right, was slumped on her hands. Dante, on her left, was gently snoring. Pepper glanced around. There were a few servants running about and the horseman glaring at her. She glared back at him.

She touched her face, it felt numb to her own hands. She was warm and thirsty.

Then a servant came and placed a tray with three dishes of blue petals soaked in a syrup. They were each handed a dish.

Pepper remembered Tony's warning in the dream and just placed the petal in her mouth and pretended to chew. The horseman was bored and was looking at his fingers. The servant had moved away. She raised her napkin to her lips, pretending to wipe them and slowly took the petal out of her mouth. Then she lowered the napkin to her lap.

Dante was chewing his petal sluggishly and Eleta was still slumped over the table. Pepper tensed as the horseman came over and shook Eleta hard, to wake her up.

Pepper shouted, "Leave her alone!" but the horseman didn't even look at her. Eleta drowsily wiped her eyes.

The servant came back with another three dishes, this time white petals. Again Pepper sneakily spat it into her napkin. Dante and Eleta were too drowsy to notice her and the horseman had left the room.

Pepper's vision had started to clear. _How much time has passed since I woke up in the cot?_

There were gaps in her memory. _I remember the candidate call off but how did I end up here?_

The servant brought three dishes, full of steamed vegetables and Pepper gorged on her dish with gusto. _This food is not tampered with. Thank god._

Then a bowl of fruits was brought and she ate those happily as well.

She glanced sideways at Eleta. Her head was lolling and she could fall into her plate with sleep any minute.

Then a gong was sounded and the servant returned with three bowls.

 _Oh no... I will have to drink this, I can't get rid of it in the napkin!_

The horseman came closer and growled out, "Stand up, you three."

They obeyed and the servant handed them a bowl each. Then the horseman said, "Drink deep. Drain the bowl."

Pepper had no choice but to drink from the bowl. It was thick but clear and and sweet. She left some of it in the bowl, hoping the horseman wouldn't notice. He didn't.

She felt drowsy but not completely out of her senses. The horseman motioned at them to step away from the table and line up, facing him.

Then a servant came and blindfolded them.

The horseman said "March!" and she had to walk forward blindly, following the lead of the servant.

She realized they were being led somewhere as she could hear people moving and talking. They stopped for a minute. Pepper heard a handle being pulled and then they were led somewhere inside and made to sit down.

She heard footsteps shuffling away and the door was closed then.

She gingerly lifted her hand to lift the blindfold, so that she could see which room they were in.

She did so and was amazed to see they were sitting in a beautiful glass aviary, with all types of exotic birds flying amidst lush greenery.

She stood up, entranced. _I've never seen such birds in my life._

Then she noticed the multiple buds of white and blue flowers growing amongst the plants.

 _These are...the moonflowers? They look so beautiful. So beautiful but dangerous._

She sighed deeply. _Now I can do nothing but wait._ So she sat there in the aviary quietly, enjoying the sight of the bright and colorful birds.


	54. The Masquerade

Tony wears a Scots Guard Ceremonial Jacket in this chapter.

Thank you, Toni (Guest) for commenting!

Oh and GuestFromFrance, where are you, my friend? Not seen your comments in a long time. Hope you are still reading :P

* * *

 _ **Two Days before Full Moon**_

Tony looked at himself in the mirror as he enjoyed the careful attentions of Le Loup and the sailor, Mackie, who were dressing him up for dinner. Le Loup straightened Tony's shirt cuffs while Mackie gently brushed the real Count's ceremonial coat. He came over to Tony, holding it up. Tony pushed his hands through the sleeves and shrugged himself into it.

He could not help but preen at the impressively dashing figure he cut, in the fancy clothing.

The Count's ceremonial coat was a scarlet, knee-length, full-sleeved coat with black epaulets trimmed in gold. It had a stiff, one-inch high collar in black, with gold embroidered stars on each side of the collar. Each sleeve had a four-button angled, black high cuff, trimmed in gold. The coat closed in the front with the help of six, large circular gold buttons, emblazoned with the lion crest of Hertzau. He wore black breeches and shiny Hessians with the coat.

Mackie looked Tony up and down and then said, grinning, "My Lord Stark, this is some pretentious clothing. But damn if it doesn't suit you."

Le Loup added. "You look more like a count than the real Count Rupert ever did."

A point that had worried Le Loup and Tony about this masquerade, was that Tony did not have the right wardrobe to support his acting as a nobleman. He definitely had the manners, the attitude and the bearing but clothing was another matter. Noblemen dressed a breed apart and Rupert was a Count. So it would be expected that he would have an extensive wardrobe.

Then Mackie had come to their rescue. Tony had approached him for tagging along as part of his entourage and the sailor was more than happy, to be a part of their mission. He also mentioned that he had two trunks of nobleman clothing in his ship, taken as unclaimed bounty from another ship.

Le Loup had nearly kissed the sailor then, he was so relieved. So Tony had at least five ball-worthy outfits and did not need to worry that he would not look like a count.

Tony combed his hair and patted down his trimmed beard. He placed the signet ring of Hertzau on his index finger and the large, emerald ring on his middle finger.

The giant was polishing a straight sword for him, just as an accessory. He stood up and handed Tony the sword.

Tony thanked him, sheathed the sword in the ceremonial holder and asked, "Now that I am finally ready, who wants to be my body guard for the Dinner?"

Mackie raised his hand enthusiastically but Tony wanted to awe the audience in his first appearance at the palace.

He smiled and said. "Sorry, Mackie, it will be your turn next. But today, I want the big man to be my body guard. Only a fool would confront me with him by my side."

The giant's bashfulness at being selected, charmed Tony and he clapped him in a friendly manner, on the shoulder. "Alright, my broad friend, get dressed in your finest! Tonight we pretend to be nobility."

* * *

At exactly 6:45 pm, an attendant knocked politely on the room door and asked if the Count was ready for the dinner and if so, could the Count come with him, please.

Two minutes later, the attendant led Tony and the giant downstairs to the first floor and to a large banquet hall, decorated resplendently in white and blue. In the center of the room, there was a large water fountain that seemed to be plated in gold. It had a giant sculpture of multiple marine animals like fish and sea gulls, which served as the fountain's spouts. Servants bustled to and fro, setting plates and cutlery at a large, ornate, dining table.

Tony felt a sudden pang of nostalgia as he remembered the galas and balls, his mother used to host in the East Wing of Stark Keep.

He looked around the hall. The giant was right behind him, looking threatening. Tony tensed slightly as he saw the Chonsario liberally scattered about the room, scowling and not mingling with the guests.

 _They are here to guard, to look out for something._ whispered the Dragon. _Calm your bodyguard, Anthony._

Tony looked over his shoulder at the giant who had the most murderous expression on his face. He whispered at him, "Giant, calm down. Do not get angry. There will be time for your revenge, I promise you."

The giant growled but stopped scowling.

Tony mentally assessed the small clumps of guests. _So those seem to be the Lords and Ladies of Patait.. they have the typical physical features of this land. Hmmm... that group is entirely in white... nobility? Military? I can't identify the seal._

The dragon chipped in as well. _Some nobles from Carinthia are here. Look at the signet on their swords. And over there, are some foreigners from over the sea._

Tony glanced at the exotic looking gentlemen in one corner, babbling to each other in a foreign tongue.

Some more guests entered the hall then. An entire contingent of men and women dressed entirely in purple. Tony knew who they were and where they came from. _The reclusive tribe of the Picaros... all the way from the Andes. An eclectic bunch of people, don't you think so, Dragon?_

The Dragon was puffing gently. _Rich, powerful, odd. The perfect group to be curious about the supernatural. These people have come to witness something magical. And to see how they can use it, to further their own agendas, be they political or personal._

Tony was just deciding whom to approach first when he saw the pretty historian, dressed in blue, walk towards him. She was smiling at him appreciatively. He twinkled back at her and when she stopped in front of him, he bowed low from the waist at her and kissed her hand. "Milady, thank you for inviting me to your kingdom's esteemed ceremony."

The historian smiled deeply and then stammered out, "Count, Sir, the Duke wants to meet you."

Tony straightened and tried not to get tense. _I did not think the Duke would be here. Le Loup told me he no longer left his house. Damn it!_

He nodded and followed Milene absently. _I hope the Duke does not not recognize me. I pray and pray that he doesn't. If he does... I'm going to flatly deny it. I'm going to be so indignant and arrogant that he will have to admit he is wrong._

Funnily enough, the Duke seemed to be in the farthest corner of the banquet hall, far away from the guests.

 _When was the last time you saw the Duke?_ asked the Dragon.

 _When I was 18, before I went to join King Leoric's service. After that, the Duke went abroad, to the Middle East, to conquer strange lands. That's why h_ _e could not come for my parents funeral. I know, I've grown much older, I look different but..._

He stopped as they came to one of hall's many balconies. The Duke had his back to Tony.

Milene said nervously, "Your Grace, may I present Count Rupert of Hertzau."

Tony had been practicing this move. He stood absolutely straight, one hand holding his coat beneath his collar, the other, folded behind him, straightening his back. He clicked his heels sharply, inclined his head in the slightest manner and said in his haughtiest tone, "It is an honor to meet you, Duke Rorshach."

He was shocked to his core when the man in front of him, turned slowly and stared at him blankly, no expression whatsoever in his dead eyes. Tony took in the tufts of grey hair, the reddish eyes and puffy cheeks and the way the Duke was leaning back slightly, on his heels.

 _My mentor, the Duke, how did he... how did he become this? He was a military man and as sharp as a tack. Whereas this man is... looking into his glass, confused. And he reeks of alcohol. The Duke I remember, rarely drank._

The Duke seemed to be out of his wits. He wheezed and asked jerkily, "Count of what?"

Milene repeated as Tony tried to contain his shock. _How old my teacher looks... how is it possible? He should be in his early fifties. Yet here he seems to be a doddering. .._ the Duke grunted and asked Milene to fetch him a glass of wine. _Here he seems to be a drunk. Is it alcoholism or age?_

The Duke peered at him dazedly. "Count, count, you say..." he stumbled forward and took Tony's hand in a flaccid grip. "Pleased to see you, Sir. I am Rorshach..." he paused and Tony completed, "Steward of Patait?"

"Yes, you smart boy..." he beamed drunkenly at Tony. Suddenly his gaze sharpened and he looked at Tony with a measure of intelligence that Tony remembered. "You seem so familiar to me, do I know you from somewhere?"

 _Stay calm, stay calm. You can fool him._

Tony affected a nonchalant air. "Are you suggesting, my face is common, Duke?" and then tittered as he had seen noblemen do.

The Duke stared at him for a minute and then his eyes glazed over again and he yelled for another drink. Milene brought him yet another glass which he drank immediately, noisily dropping most of the liquid on himself.

Tony stared at him with growing disgust. _This cannot be my mentor. This is not the man I remember. No wonder the Chonsario and the_

 _Priests took over Patait._

He cleared his throat and said, "If you do not mind, Your Grace, I shall take your leave. I want to talk to the..." the first name that came to his mind, he said... "the Picaros, over there." and he gestured wildly.

He need not have bothered as the Duke had already turned back to the balcony, slurping his drink loudly.

Tony took Milene's arm and gently led her back to the fountain. He did not know how to ask what he wanted to ask. She looked at him inquiringly as he stopped and turned to her slightly.

"The Duke..." he paused. "Was he always like that? Because... I recall... I mean from what I've heard, I recall hearing that he was a brilliant strategist and leader."

Milene just stared at him, wide eyed. Tony shrugged.

She then said so softly, he almost thought he had imagined hearing it. "Strange things are going on, Count. I ... I do not know how to explain them." Then she tensed and Tony followed her gaze. A new group had entered the hall and the crowd was murmuring. He couldn't see who they were.

Milene said, "Excuse me please, Count" and she left him.

Tony was confused by his meeting with Duke Rorshach. He sensed there was something he was missing. He half turned to walk back to the Duke when he felt something staring at him malevolently. His skin began to prickle and he felt the flame roar in his chest. The Dragon hissed viciously, _Something evil has entered this hall. It is looking at you. Be still. Be wary, Anthony._

Tony turned back to the entrance and saw what was staring at him avidly. Or rather who. He gulped at the giant, flat-headed bald man, dressed in black monk robes with large milky white eyes. The eyes blinked slowly at him.

 _A large toad. A blind one. A priest?_

 _Not just any priest ... the High Priest of Patait.. there is dark magic and malice exuding from him._

Tony stood still, not sure what to do. The priest tilted his head slightly. The circular pendant around his neck flashed blue.

Then Tony was nearly knocked over as the Duke, suddenly out of nowhere, walked right past him carelessly, nudging him hard. "Hey!" Tony said indignantly, then shut up as he saw the blank expression on the Duke's face as he very obediently trotted after the High Priest towards the center of the hall.

 _Just how did he call the Duke? He did not say anything. And I did not even hear the Duke coming behind me. Is he..._

The Dragon hissed, _I think the Duke is possessed by the wicked priest._ _And he is fighting it but it is taking a toll on him, hence the physical degradation of the Duke is evident._

Tony clenched his fists with anger. _Is there no end to the evil going on in this palace?! How do I break the spell of possession?_

The Dragon huffed and whispered with worry, _You can remind him of your past. It might help him break it. But then... I fear he will recognize you because of the memories..._

Then the Dragon added gently, _I'm afraid for now, Anthony. We can't do anything. You need to find out what is going on._

Tony grimaced. _Agreed. Pepper is my first priority._

He looked at the fountain as there was a commotion. He walked there quickly. The guests were gathered around the fountain. He saw the giant gesture meaningfully, withh his eyes at the center of the fountain. Tony managed to push his way forward gently.

It seemed the commotion was because the Menolestes had finally made an appearance. They stood in a small clump, nearly identical because of their fat, short figures, bald heads and deep blue robes. They were all roughly the same height as well.

One of the fat priests stepped forward. He had a huge tattoo of a wave on his chest.

He smiled and said, "Greetings, esteemed guests! We recognize your presence here at the Oracle ceremony for this full moon. We thank you for being here. I see, we have some new invitees."

He gestured at the group of men in pure white. "Representatives from the army of Rusitania are here." They nodded at him.

"And we have the Esteemed Count Rupert of Hertzau, visiting Patait for the first time."

He nodded at Tony, who arched one eyebrow, adopted a grim expression and slightly nodded his head regally.

 _You are getting good at this, Anthony._ chuckled the dragon.

The priest continued, "Let me go over our schedule of events. Today, we shall present the candidates shortly, followed by dinner."

Tony mentally stopped himself from sighing with relief. _Finally I get to see Pepper._

"Tomorrow morning, you are free to do as you please. You can reach out to us for meditation tours of our Temple or the City. In the evening, however at sharp 8 pm, we will start the Oracle ceremony."

He grew stern here. "Please be there on time. We will close the gates to the Ceremonial Audo. No interruptions shall be allowed to the ceremony."

"The day after tomorrow is the night of the full moon. You may get to witness the commune with the Great One only if we get his permission." He held up his hands ad the crowd started to whisper loudly. "I understand your irritation. However..." his voice rose threateningly, "I hope you all realize we are all just children of the Great One. His word is the law. His will be done."

Then he relaxed. "If this ceremony is successful and we get an Oracle, the Great One will join with us."

Then he clapped his hands. "Now bring out the candidates!"

A bell started to ring and Tony and the crowd turned as three hooded figures, clad in white togas were led in. They walked in a line, heads bent low and came to a stop near the tattooed priest.

They turned and faced the crowd.

 _The one on the extreme left, is Pepper. I know that walk anywhere._

The priest cleared his throat and said in a ringing tone, "We have three candidates this time. Candidate one!" The figure stepped forward and lowered his hood.

A young man with thick dark hair looked blankly ahead, no expression whatsoever on his pale face. He had a red belt at his waist.

 _He's barely breathing._

The priest said "Candidate Two!" This time it was a very young girl with blonde hair. She was not as composed as the man, for her eyes were red with tears. But the blankness was there in her wide eyes.

Tony struggled to control his temper. _She's been drugged. So has he, come to think of it. She is just a child and so scared._

"Candidate three!" And Tony relaxed as it was revealed to be Pepper. He looked at her with relief, checking her for any visible signs of injury. She was pale and seemed tired but he noticed that her eyes were focused and she was not swaying.

The priest continued to babble about the honor of being a candidate and all but Tony only had eyes for pepper.

 _Smart Pep. She's managed to avoid the drugging somehow. I'm so happy and relieved to see her._

He realized that Pepper was trying to look around the crowd without being noticed.

The priest continued with his speech. "We at Patait, continue to be allied with the noble Chonsario. They remain passionately committed to our cause and as just as devoted to communing with the Great One."

He bowed and the crowd clapped.

The Dragon said thoughtfully, _This continous emphasis on the power of a mysterious being frightens me. What is so powerful about the Great One that the Chonsario is investing so much time and effort in communing with it? They do not seem like the spiritual sort. Then there is the fact the Chonsario only follow orders. Someone has sent them here, someone who knows about the priests and their perversions. But who?_

Then the dragon sighed deeply. _But, of course you are not interested in my thoughts, Anthony because you are busy looking at Pepper._

 _I wonder if I can talk to her._

 _Anthony, be careful!_

Just then, Pepper caught his eye. For a minute she stared at him in confusion, then she blinked and quirked one side of her mouth slightly upwards.

Tony took a step towards her, then abruptly halted as Pepper shook her head at him slightly, as if to warn him. He stared at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

Then the gong sounded and everyone started to move towards the dining table.

Pepper just pulled her hood over her head and walked away along with the other two candidates.

Tony stood there, staring at her leave. _I want to go after her and take her away from this place._

 _Anthony, you can find out where Pepper is being held, today night._ the dragon whispered. _Now remember your cover. You are a Count! Go mingle and eat dinner._

Tony sighed sadly and took a seat at the dining table.


	55. Tony finds Lacus Norturona

I realize now that my jumping between Pepper and Tony and the whole days countdown thing, is confusing.

Sorry for that, I have written all four chapters as one and then broken them up, so I forget to make connections between them at times. Here's a small timeline:

 **Three days before the Full Moon**

Pepper is taken from the Temple (chapter 10)

 **Two days before the Full Moon**

Tony steals the invitation, goes to the Palace and goes for dinner, where Pepper is presented. (chapters 11, 13)

He also does some exploring (this chapter)

Pepper meets Eleta and Dante and experiences the drugging of the Moonlight Flower (chapter 12)

 **One day before the Full Moon (coming soon)**

Oracle Ceremony

Once again, sorry for the vagueness.

I've made a map of the Palace and the surrounding area. FF will not let me embed a link or an image, so to view the image, please visit my tumblr page: top-dawg27 and see the post: /image/168437203656

* * *

 _A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi_

Translation: A precipice in front, wolves behind

It was midnight and Tony snuck out of his room, determined to sneak around. Le Loup was too tired from all his coordination efforts with Carinthia's knights, to join him. He was however, extremely skeptical on whether Tony could control himself from rescuing Pepper and jeopardizing the quest.

 _I just want to find out where Pepper is being held and meet her. That's it. No heroics, no scenes._

His room was on the second floor. He was going to start from the ground floor, search for Pepper and work his way upwards.

He had just reached the staircase, when he saw a horseman ascending them. He turned quickly, hoping to avoid a confrontation. but it was too late. The horseman saw him and rapidly climbed the stairs. He growled out, "Go back to your room. No wandering allowed."

Instead of violence, Tony decided to try something new. "Say, friend..." he wheedled closer to the horseman, "how about I give you something to pretend you never saw me and look the other way? Hmmmmm..."

And Tony pulled out a small bag of coins and offered them to the horseman.

He sighed as the horseman snorted derisively and made to pull out his sword. "Alright, alright, I'm going back." He walked back to his room door, opened it and went inside. He stood there, thinking.

 _It just won't do to start a fight. I must be silent._

He waited for ten minutes, then opened his bedroom room very slowly so that there was a tiny crack, which he peered through, cautiously.

 _The coast seems clear._

He wriggled out and thought, _Now how do I get downstairs? There is bound to be someone going up or down._

He absently stared down the corridor and smiled as he saw a terrace at far end. He jogged quietly to it and picked its lock to open its doors.

Once outside, Tony saw that the balcony overlooked the back side of the Palace. He could see a small dock and gasped. _Is this the canal behind the Temple? The one that the priests used to transport Pepper here?_

 _It must be it. That is how the Menolestes can bring people to the Palace undetected. They have their own tiny dock within the Palace's space! I've got to get down. Wait, wait... what about Pepper? She's somewhere in the Palace. I've got to go find her._

The Dragon whispered soothingly, _You have one more day, Tony. You can find Pepper then. Go explore this dock first._

Tony very, very reluctantly agreed.

 _Alright. I will... let go of finding Pepper... just for today. Can I climb down here?_

He looked over the edge of the balcony. _There is a ledge and there seems to be another terrace. I can lower myself down onto the ledge, then dangle and roll to the first floor terrace._

The balcony edge helpfully had a sturdy railing and Tony swung one foot over it, grasped it firmly and then swung his other foot over and turned. He was now facing the terrace door.

He took a deep breath and the Dragon whispered, _careful, Anthony, careful._

He crouched against the railing, then catching it tightly with both hands, gingerly stepped backwards off the ledge into emptiness, such that his feet were dangling off the ledge.

He then slid his hands slowly down the railing and caught the edge of the ledge. He could see the terrace below. _Easy does it, Tony, swing forward gently and slowly let go of the railing, to fall onto the terrace below._

He did so slowly and fell lightly, rolling, so that his knees would be protected. He stood up gingerly. There wasn't much distance between the terraces, thanks to the ledge but the impact still hurt slightly.

Then he tensed as he noticed there was a only single terrace door and the terrace itself, was smaller than the third floor's. And it did not seem to connect to a corridor...

 _Uh oh... what... is that a chair... wait, where have I landed?_

He slowly stepped towards the door. There were heavy curtains draped on its sides. Tony widened his eyes with horror as he stood in the door. _Shit, this is someone's bedroom!_ He looked around rapidly. _Okay, no one is here right now but I need to leave._

Then he heard the lock click and saw that the bedroom's door was being opened slowly. He quickly stepped back onto the terrace and hid himself behind the window, hoping the curtains would cover him. _Whoever you are, please do not step on the terrace. Please do not step on the terrace._

He watched as he could faintly see the outline of someone walking through the bedroom, put something down on the bed and stride to the bathroom.

He tip-toed into the room, rounded the bed and crept out towards the door. He was just going to open the door when the bathroom door opened and he heard a feminine gasp.

Tony gulped hard. Suddenly he noticed the sweet fragrance in the room. _Just my luck! This is a woman's room! Act natural. Act like you've just entered the room._

He swiveled neatly in place and tried to act nonchalant, leaning against the door. The woman in question, was from the party of Picaros, a tall, buxom blonde with doe shaped eyes and full lips. She didn't scream but regarded him curiously.

He gave her what he hoped was a reassuringly smile. She smiled back at him.

 _Anthony, use that infamous Stark charm and charm your way out of this,_ muttered the dragon.

Tony said smoothly, "I'm so sorry, madam, it appears I'm in the wrong room."

He made to turn but she said hesitantly, "Count?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm Count Rupert." He bowed deeply. "And you are?"

"Christine."

"Well, Christine, good night."

She said something to him in a foreign tongue, all rrrss and ssss, smiling at him in a very inappropriate manner.

 _What... is she saying?_

He raised his hands and tried to gesture that he didn't understand. She smiled even more deeply, dimples appearing on her cheek.

Tony quirked one eye brow at her and suddenly, she strode quickly to him and pressed herself against him urgently. He was so shocked, he stood still, not moving as she kissed him passionately.

 _I hope you do not need a translation to understand what she wants!_ Guffawed the Dragon as Tony stood there frozen, as the woman kept rubbing herself against him senously.

Tony caught her firmly by the shoulders and held her away. She stared at him seductively and he said sternly, "Christine..." she nodded. "No, no, I cannot." She looked confused and said something rapidly in her language. Tony touched his lips and then shook his head negatively hard. She stepped away then.

He gestured at himself, "I"

placed his hand over his heart "

love"

and then made a flying away motion, "someone else."

She seemed to think and he exhaled in relief. Then she passionately kissed him again and he jerked away.

 _Alright, how do I turn down a lady nicely? Dragon, stop laughing. I do not want her to make a fuss._

The woman seemed to take Tony's reluctance to kiss her as a challenge. She shimmered closer, eyes waggling seductively at Tony. He gulped, then he saw the wine glass by the bed and got an idea.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She sighed lovingly at that and then he picked up the glass and gestured at it, saying, "I want some wine. Wine!" he pretended there was a bottle that he was raising to his lips.

She shook her head negatively. and he made a moue theatrically. Then he pantomimed the whole action of getting more wine and coming back in 5 minutes. She seemed to understand that because she relaxed and laid back on the pillows. Tony smiled down at her, waved and bolted out of the room.

He didn't look left or right, he just ran as quietly as possible until he reached the end of the corridor, where there was yet another terrace.

 _Now why didn't I land on this terrace then?_ He walked onto it and looked up. _There was no balcony above. So that explains that. Now what?_ He went to the edge of the terrace and saw the Palace gardens below. _Ah, something soft to land on this time._

He once again lowered himself to the lower level from the terrace, landing this time in the lush greenery of the garden. He was in the middle of the garden.

 _Now to get to that canal and boat. But I cannot go from the front of the garden. I must circle around the back._

Tony walked through the garden, circling the Palace for at least half an hour, before he finally reached the other terrace. There weren't any patrolling horsemen here for some reason.

 _They must be inside, guarding the candidates._

He could see the small low dock and the canal. There were three small rafts moored there, along with the same white boat that the priests used to transport Pepper from the Temple.

He walked to the edge and looked down the left side of the canal.

 _Hmm, so that's the city and away from the Palace._ When he looked the other way, he realized, there was a bend nearby in the water way. Thick trees surrounded the curve, so he couldn't see past it.

 _What lies after the bend?_ Whispered the Dragon, suddenly alert.

Tony snorted. _The end of the canal, most probably. Why do we care about that?"_

The Dragon hissed. _I have a feeling about this way, Tony. We must go there._

Tony was going to argue when he heard the sound of voices approaching.

 _Shit! Got to get under the dock! Where else can I hide?!_ He entered the water and swam under the dock and then surfaced. His head nearly touched the dock's wooden path above him, so his nose was barely above the line of water. He floated there silently and sure enough, two pairs of footsteps fell on the dock. _From their heavy tread and the smell of incense, I would guess they are priests._

The water rippled as they lowered themselves into the white boat. _They mustn't see you, quick, submerge!_ He took a deep breath and did so.

Underwater, he watched the boat move away from the dock slowly. He stayed underwater for a minute, then he surfaced, just at the surface and blew out to exhale. The boat had rowed away now and Tony moved under the dock towards its other side. He slowly raised his head above the level of the dock to peer at the boat.

 _They are rowing towards the bend! Okay, now I'm curious. I cannot follow them by boat. Can I run there and catch up with them?_

He waited till the boat moved beyond the bend, so that he would be out of sight. Then Tony pulled up his soaked pants to his knees and started to run towards the bend.

He panted lightly with the exertion, running over green grass and shrubs. When he reached the bend, the foliage thickened, so he began to work his way through the trees. He could hear an owl hooting derisively as he followed the canal bed at a safe distance. Luckily, the waxing moon provided enough light for him to see where he was going.

He heard voices muttering ahead and he began to creep forward carefully, taking care not to step on any twigs. He could now clearly hear at least 3 or 4 different people talking to each other.

He stopped as he could see flatland ahead. _If I come out in the open, they will see me. I need to remain in the shrubbery._

He lowered himself to all fours and began to crawl towards the edge of the shrubbery. Tony realized the canal ended here, in a pool of water surrounded by thick grass and tall trees. The landscape was scenically picturesque. The pool itself was huge and shimmered eerily in the moonlight. _I wonder how deep the water is._

Tony saw four people huddled together at the edge of the lake, close to him.

 _There, fat frog priests and ..._ Tony bit his tongue hard to prevent himself from expressing his shock out loud. It was at the sight of the tall, mustachioed man, standing in the huddle, deep in conversation with the tattooed priest. _Consarn it! It is that damn Captain! Finally I have proof he is here !_

The Dragon roared loudly in his head, his exclamation suiting Tony's excitement.

He wanted nothing more than to charge out of the shrubbery and and knock the Captain into the lake. But he controlled himself.

 _I'm going to find him and finish him off his time. Even if I have to burn him to do so. But now..._

He strained to hear what they were saying. He could only hear snatches of the conversation, 'after the Ceremony' and ' Is drugging needed?' and "Do we need a small troop?".

He watched as they stood there for another 5 minutes and then walked back to the boat. Tony made himself completely flat on the ground as he saw the boat move away from the pond. He could clearly see the Captain now, sitting at the stern of the boat.

 _Sarding undead bastard with his pelisse._

Then he heard the tattooed priest say loudly, "So Captain, how do you like the Lacus Norturona?"

The captain replied in his gravelly tones. "I do not bother for the landscape. What about the Being? How sure are you of a candidate being chosen?"

Tony heard the priest reply soothingly, "Patience, Captain, patience... the Being decides all."

As the boat rounded the bend, Tony just caught the last sentence of the Captain's growl. "My master grows impatient, you priest. The Being better be what you promised..." .

They faded out of sight and hearing range and Tony decided to get a closer look at the pond. He stood up and walked back to the clearing and stepped onto the lush green grass.

 _So quiet, so peaceful out here._ Then the waxing moon shifted out from behind a cloud and was reflected in the water.

Tony watched in awe as the water began to ripple and shine as the light fell on it.

 _As if someone is caressing it... what magic is this, Dragon?_

 _I do not know but it is so beautiful..._

Tony stroked his beard thoughtfully. _It is clear the Menolestes and the Chonsario are working together for different results. The Captain is answering to someone. A master. I remember him mentioning someone during the battle for the Village."_

For some reason, he shuddered as he recalled the dying words of the Captain on the battlefield. " You are everything the Orb said and more. My master will be so pleased. Lord Stark, you have been judged."

 _I wonder, Dragon,_ _what is so special about this place, that the priests revere it so?_ _And why did they bring the Captain here? Too many questions, too many unknowns..._ He signed tiredly. _And I have no idea where Pepper is and what she's going through._

 _Go back to your room and rest, Anthony. Tomorrow is the Oracle Ceremony. We may get some answers after it._

Tony nodded and began the long walk back to his room in the Palace.

* * *

Pepper sat on the white cot, thinking. After being presented, they were brought straight back to their rooms and locked in for the night. No dinner for them as a priest sneeringly told them, an empty stomach was needed for tomorrow's 'preparation'.

Eleta was gently snoring as she slept deeply. _Poor child, she was taken from her parents in the Marketplace. I remember now, she is the girl, whose name, I heard mentioned by her mother and the shopkeeper rudely told her mother, it was an honor to be chosen by the Menolestes. What will happen to her, if she is chosen as the Oracle? Tony and I have to stop this._

Pepper smiled softly in the darkness as she remembered seeing Tony in the Dining Hall. _The scoutmaster was right, Tony really is the perfect Count, so magnificently noble. He looked so handsome in that red military coat and his boots. My lion in winter, transformed into a palatial beast of power, complete with signet ring. I wish... I wish... I wished we could have danced together. If only for the last time... One last dance with Tony..._

She lay down and slept well, for this evening, she was free from the drowsiness of the drugs.


	56. The Oracle Ceremony

Ladies and Gentlemen, the Oracle is about to be chosen.

Things are going to get weird.

Also, this is a very looong chapter. I could not figure how to break it. Apologies for the length.

* * *

 _ **Fluctuat nec mergitur.**_

Translation: It is tossed by the waves but it does not sink.

 _ **One Day before Full Moon**_

 _12:30 in the Afternoon_

The day of the Ceremony dawned bright. Tony was so exhausted from his sneaking around at night, that he slept through breakfast and woke up at lunch time.

He dressed quickly and went to the main dining hall for breakfast. He noticed that all the servants were very busy, running up and down, carrying this and that. One of the frog-like priests was directing them. He walked to the window in the hall and looked out at the long line of wagons and carts, laden with white and blue flowers, waiting patiently to unload their goods.

He ate quickly and decided to find the historian, Milene. _She is not like the priests but she is not possessed either. Maybe she can help me find Pepper._

He knew Le Loup and the men must still be sleeping. He was tired too but was functioning on pure adrenaline. He decided to casually follow the line of servants up the staircase. They all seemed to be heading to the topmost floor.

Once he reached the floor, walked leisurely through the Palace's artistically decorated corridor. He stopped abruptly as he could see a huge blue colored door ahead. Servants were entering and exiting the door. But what had halted Tony in his tracks, was the tall, mustachioed man, standing near the door, deep in conversation with the High Priest. _Consarn it! It is that damn Captain!_

He rushed to stand behind a statue of a mermaid and peered around it cautiously. _Now I cannot walk past him, I have to go back and get a look from somewhere else. He might recognize me._

The Dragon hissed, _Good idea. Stay out of his way._

Tony quietly turned and descended the staircase till he reached the first floor. _Okay, so I cannot check out that door until the coast is clear. Instead I must find the historian._

Then he tensed as he saw two horsemen march towards him. Tony stiffened. _More of these bastards._ He straightened and gave them his sternest look ever. They saluted him and marched on.

Tony relaxed, then he heard a female voice say loudly, "There is no need to be short with me! I have every right to be here." He walked quickly towards the voice. He walked onto the promenade and saw who was talking. The historian was arguing with two horsemen, who were barring her way.

The horseman said threateningly, "You better watch it, girlie... we do not answer to the likes of you."

Tony decided to intervene. "Well then, will you answer to me?"

All three turned to look at him, Milene with relief. The horseman growled at him, "Do not interfere, Count. This is a matter of the Palace."

Tony put his hand on his sword hilt and said, "Let the lady go and step away. If this is a matter of the Palace, let us go to the Palace Steward then."

The horsemen backed away at that. They marched away without looking backwards while Milene exhaled deeply.

Tony said "Are you alright, my lady?"

"I am no lady, Count Rupert. I'm just a humble worker of the Palace." She took a deep breath. "They just scared me, that's all."

She smiled at him. He asked curiously, "What did they want?"

She sighed and turned towards the corridor. "On the fifth floor, the Ceremonial Audo is being prepared. It is the grand auditorium in which the Oracle ceremony will take place. The Chonsario will patrol the grounds and the Palace, until the Ceremony is done. Sometimes, they can get... a little too defensive." Tony snorted. She continued wryly, "They are a violent bunch. But the scariest of them all, is leader, Captain Giurescu."

Tony stared at her. _Finally a name for that evil man._

He tried to sound as casual as possible. "Why are you scared of Giurescu? What do you know of him?"

Milene shrugged. "None of us, except the priests, know much about the horsemen. One day, they just came here and Duke Rorshach told us to obey their every command as if it were his own. Giurescu has been staying at the Palace for a month now, as a guest. He convenes regularly with the priests and the Duke."

"Why are you really scared of him, Milene?" asked Tony gently. _She is hiding something._

The historian trembled and avoided Tony's gaze. "One night, when I could not sleep, I looked out of my window. On the grounds below, I saw Giurescu hit one of the candidates on the night of the full moon and drag him screaming to the Lacus Norturona. In fact whenever a candidate disappears, I know that man had something to do with it."

 _Lacus Norturona? Where have I heard that name before... Oh! The pond at the end of the canal._

He said casually, "What is that?"

"The giant lake behind the Palace. It has been there for centuries, Count."

Milene looked at Tony steadily then. "I am not a fool, Count. I know of the disappearances. But I am not involved. The priests and Giurescu. They are up to something. I just..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I cannot do anything. The priests will kill me if I object. I am helpless. But I cannot bear to see these men and women die without a trace."

Tony caught her hands. "Do not cry, my lady. This will come to an end soon. Can you take me to the Candidates? I just want to see where they are kept."

Milene gasped. "Oh no Count, you cannot go see the Candidates today! The High Priest, Rana, has them under lock and key in his chamber below the Palace. Rana prepares them for the Ceremony with his priests. You will be able to see them only during the Ceremony. I do not know exactly where his chamber is. But it is too dangerous."

Tony kept quiet. Milene was gently pushing him along back to the staircase. "Go back to your room, Count. Do not stay outside."

He sighed heavily and then she whispered to him, "After the Ceremony is over, I will send you a message. Meet me at the mentioned location and time. I think I can help you meet whom you want to meet, then."

Tony felt relieved at that and smiled at her gratefully. Then he walked back to the staircase, deep in thought.

* * *

 _07:45 in the Evening_

A gong sounded and echoed through the Palace's corridors. It was to alert the attendees to proceed to the Ceremonial Audo as soon as possible. Tony was dressed entirely in black, with a black and gold doublet, black breeches and high boots. He had hidden the Dagger of Aramiah in his boot.

He walked up the stairs, to the fifth floor and then proceeded to the giant blue door, with golden handles. He saw that there were two horsemen guarding the door and searching each invitee. Tony tensed up at the extremely thorough body search that was taking place in front of him.

 _I cannot let them search me, They will be able to feel the arc in my chest. And how will I explain that?_

He raised his chin, putting on his haughtiest expression and walked boldly to the door. He was going to enter without going through the check, when one horseman stopped him with a hand in his face.

The horseman growled at him, "You need to be searched, Sir."

Tony looked down his nose at the horseman and fixed him with an icy stare. He remembered his days amongst nobles in the court and spoke in an extremely affected tone. "Do you know who I am, peasant? I am Count Aloyvisius John Ignatius Rupert, the First Count of Hentzau, Kingdom from the North. The noblest of blood flows through my veins. And you dare deign to touch me!"

He glared fiercely at the horseman. "I shall demand your head for this! Loup!" he yelled and out of nowhere, Le Loup appeared, grinning evilly.

"Cut off this man's head and throw it to the dogs!"

The horseman got confused and then Milene came along and said soothingly, "It is alright, it is alright. I am so sorry, my Count, no insult intended."

She glared at the horseman, "Do not offend our royal guests so. Let the Count pass. He is an esteemed guest of Patait. If you have a problem, take it up with the High Priest."

The horseman grumbled but let Tony pass and Milene winked at him.

Tony looked around as he stepped into the Audo. The viewing area was a large circular theater, with a staircase to climb up to reach the vertically arranged seats.

The area was lit by a number of candles, arranged artfully here and there, to provide a gentle blue light. White and blue flowers were scattered liberally everywhere and amongst the seats.

In the center of the viewing ring, was a stage. At least, Tony felt it was the stage. There was a bed on a platform. Above the bed were two large mirrors, arranged such that they would reflect something onto the bed. Garlands of white and blue flowers were draped over the stage's base.

 _I wonder what is going to be reflected and from where._ Tony thought.

He was shooed to his seat by one of the froggy priests. _I've got a nice seat, right in the center and high enough, so I can easily see what is going on the stage._

He saw an ambassador pointing excitedly upwards to the viewer seated next to him. Tony looked up as well and gasped.

 _God's teeth, a giant skylight!_

In the middle of the Audo's ceiling, was a huge, oval-shaped panel of glass painted black. The panel was encircled by a solid ring of silver, engraved with what seemed to be waves.

 _Hmmm,_ whispered the Dragon, _A skylight eh? How do they open it?_

 _I think someone will be on the roof of the Audo, to open it at the required time. But what shall be reflected? Will a light be shone through it?_

 _No, Anthony_ , whispered the Dragon. _It is the moon's light that will fall through. The moonlight from the three quarters moon. Nearly a full moon._

Tony gulped. _I do not understand what is going to happen._

He saw that the Audo was nearly full now. Everyone was in their seats, chattering excitedly.

The clock struck 8. A gong was sounded. The candles were snuffed out. The room plunged into darkness. Tony could not even seen his own hand in front of his face.

A single source of blue light appeared on the stage. It was the High Priest holding a huge candelabra. He was looking magnificently toady in robes of resplendent ocean blue, billowing about him. His white eyes glowed ominously in the blue light.

In Tony's head, the Dragon hissed angrily at the sight of Rana.

He began to speak in a deep tone. "Esteemed Guests of Patait, the hour of the Moon is upon us. We search endlessly for an Oracle to herald the Great One's arrival. Today perhaps, our search will end. Please keep silent during the ceremony and do not get up from your seat. We will now be sealing the Audo's door."

At this, the giant blue door of the Audo was slammed and latched shut.

"The Candidates are here. Secondary Menoleste, please bring Candidate Dante forward."

Tony widened his eyes as the black haired young man from yesterday's presentation, was slowly helped up the stage by one of priests. The man was swaying noticeably as he climbed each step so carefully. His head was lowered and his hands were stiff by his side. The priest gently pushed him towards the bed and then made him sit down on it and lay his head down.

Tony gritted his teeth. _Drugged out of his mind, I bet._

The priest strapped the young man to the bed using a single belt and then Tony realized that it was a not a bed at all, it was a wooden long bench with hinges, because the priest pulled the bench upwards, so the young man was tilted towards the audience.

 _This is getting frighteningly creepy. Why have they strapped him to the bench?_ whispered the Dragon.

The candelabra was snuffed out and the Audo was completely shrouded in darkness. Then a loud scraping sound was heard from above and Tony looked up. _The skylight is being opened..._

Moonlight began to creep in as it opened. Tony blinked as beautifully, pure tendrils of the white light of the moon lit up the Audo in its center, that is on the stage, since the skylight was now completely open.

A thick, cloying smell began to fill his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose. It was not unpleasant but strong and sweet. He saw the air thicken with a foggy smoke. _The priests are burning incense._

Then the chanting started, somewhere off stage. Ominous and indecipherable.

 _Ommmmnnnnnn eeeeeee Aung Neeroooonnaaaaaaaa_

 _Ommmmnnnnnn eeeeeee Aung Neeroooonnaaaaaaaa_

It went on and on.

Through the fog, Tony saw the moonlight reflect off one mirror and bounce onto the next and finally, focus intently on the face of the hapless Dante, who was shivering.

The moonlight stayed on his face, highlighting his sweating brow and cheeks and his mouth stretched in a grimace. It then slowly moved downwards on its own, as if passing itself over Dante, as if searching for something.

The chanting grew louder and Tony blinked hard to clear his eyes and his ears. _How is it possible that the light is moving on its own? The mirrors are not moving... at least, I do not think the mirrors are moving!_

Once the light reached the man's toes, it stopped in place and then jerked suddenly upwards to his face. It shone brightly upon it. Dante opened his mouth in a silent scream and Tony gasped as the moonlight turned a dull blood red.

Dante began to jerk against the buckle then, still not uttering a word and Tony fidgeted in his seat, unable to witness this silent torture. _Whatever you are, end it now!_ he pleaded.

The moonlight astonishingly reversed its path to the skylight, bouncing backwards from mirror to mirror and through the skylight. It disappeared from the stage and the chanting stopped completely. Tony exhaled deeply. The Audo was once again completely dark. He could hear footsteps on the platform, the sound of the belt being unbuckled and then shuffling.

Suddenly the High Priest's creepy white eyes appeared in the darkness, illuminated by the blue candelabra. The crowd gasped and he giggled, the sound creepily echoing in the Audo. "Candidate One has been rejected. Candidate Two is next."

The blonde girl, Eleta was led onto the stage. Like Dante, her head was down and she placed each step carefully like she was treading on water. Her hair was plaited neatly and she was visibly trembling.

She lay down and was buckled in and tilted. Then once again, the candelabra was snuffed out, the chanting resumed and incense began to fill the air. Tony watched with awe as the moonlight creepily snuck back into the Audo and bounced off the mirrors to playfully, land back on Eleta's face.

 _Dragon, how are they doing that?! It is pure light, yet why does it act like it is alive?_

The Dragon whispered in an equally hushed tone, _Anthony, I think it is alive. It is assessing each of the Candidates through the beam of light._

Eleta was crying silently, shoulders heaving, tears streaming down her face. But her torment was short as this time, the moonlight seemed reluctant to linger on her and quickly passed over her once and then left the room. It did not turn red.

Tony mused as Eleta was taken off the stage in the darkness. _Does that mean she was rejected as well or ignored?_

The High Priest came on stage again, announcing ominously, "Candidate Three is next."

Tony tensed and sat up straight in his seat. _God's teeth... it is Pepper's turn._

His heart started to thump loudly in his chest. He watched as Pepper came into view. She was wearing the white toga with its gold belt. Unlike the others, she had not lowered her head but instead, looked straight ahead.

Her reddish gold hair glimmered in the blue light of the candelabra. She swayed slightly as she walked and she was taking deep breaths. Tony gulped hard as he noted her pale, ghost-like pallor.

Multiple emotions were passing through him as Pepper slowly and carefully, climbed the stage, guided by the priest with the tattoo. _They have hurt her, shit, Pepper, I am sorry, I put you through this... I am going to get you out of this, sweeting... Those damn priests!_

He clenched his fists with anger and felt the flame course through his veins powerfully. _I am going to make them pay if it is the last thing I do._

The Dragon said in its serpentine voice, _I too, am horrified at the thought of what Pepper must have gone through. But stay patient, Anthony, tomorrow you can finally face the Being and destroy this evil. Pepper's efforts will not have been in vain._

Pepper was strapped tightly into the bench by none other than the High Priest. As she was tilted towards the crowd, she stared blankly ahead into the darkness, eyes wide and unblinking.

The skylight was reopened and as the moonlight began to bounce off the mirrors towards Pepper, Tony began to mutter the same string of words again and again under his breath.

 _Don't you dare hurt Pepper. Don't you dare... don't you dare hurt Pepper._

* * *

 _My eyes are open, they feel open but I cannot see anything. It is so difficult to breathe. I cannot breathe. I feel as if ... as if I am drowning. I feel as if I am stuck in the frozen lake again. Let me open my eyes._

She did so and saw flashes of light burst in her vision. The light changed color as it flashed. She swung her head from side to side, trying to avoid the light. Then she looked straight into the burning, blinding white light. The light engulfed her, covering her, blinding her in whiteness. In it, she saw multiple slices of time, flicker in and out, each slice clear as though she was there.

First, she felt cold, chilled to her bones. Her teeth started to chatter. She saw herself as a child, feeling cold and about to cry. Then her father hugged her so tight and rubbed her hands and the child her smiled. She saw her mother pulling a cloak over her as she slept.

She saw herself struggle through the snow as she ran away from the slavers. Then falling into the lake and feeling the ice cover her. The coldness in her bones, her despair. Then being pulled out by a face with the warmest brown eyes. _Tony..._ she whispered to the light.

It was spring now. Pepper could feel the breeze on her face. She saw her teenage self laughing with the other girls in the palace as they ran through the green, green grass on the hills of Cumbria. She saw herself placing a daisy chain on her mother's soft hair and smiling into her mother's deep blue eyes, so familiar, so much love in them. _I love you, Mother._

She saw the village women, Magdalene and her cooking together, gossiping and laughing. She saw Tigliath and her lying on her bed, cuddling and snoring together.

Tears fell down her face as spring turned into a dark sky, full of rain and thunder. _Stane..._ the thunder crashing down on her home. The thunder, the fire, her mother... _No!_ she cried out and turned away.

Then she remembered the slaver camp and feelings of helplessness. Tied to the bed while the Slaver loomed over her. Darkness covered her and she could see nothing. Then a blue, glowing light began to shine in the darkness. _The moonstone, Tony's flame._

Pepper remembered Tony training her how to hold a sword and swing it with force. She remembered facing the Chonsario. She remembered facing Morganna and defeating her. She wove her hands through the moonstone's light and shaped it into a sword, which she brandished at the white light, that had appeared in the darkness.

 _Come out and face me!_ she yelled.

Suddenly sunshine fell across her face. She was standing in lightly running water, surrounded by green grass and poppies. Tony was standing in the grass, smiling at her with love in his eyes. _My knight, my Tony,_ she said.

The light flickered and then it was nightfall and Pepper was bathed in moonlight. The moon was so close, yet so far away in the sky, with the stars. She saw herself climb down from a rooftop and stare at Tony in the moonlight, the first time they truly met, face to face.

She saw the lake glimmer in the moonlight as she and Tony raced on horseback through the snow.

She looked at herself in Tony's arms, both of them dancing in each other's arms, in the moonlight. The way they nearly kissed.

Then a tear fell from her eye as she saw Tony cast her out of his room, her heart broken. _He does not love me._

Then he was waving at her from across the lake, so close and yet so far. She sighed deeply and the moonlight caressed her face softly, wiping away the tear streaks on her face.

 _What do you want?_ she asked, tired of the endless shifting through time. _What do you want from me?_

The moonlight glowed eerily in the darkness and she watched it fall and pool thickly around her feet. It whispered to her, **Come away with me, Virginia. Come away with me. I will not reject your love. I have been searching for you for centuries .**

Pepper shook her head as she could see the moonlight fading from her vision. She was returning to the present. The tightness in her chest began to ease. She heard the moonlight whisper to her softly, **I will come back for you, soon... soon... wait for me, Virginia.**

* * *

Tony had not realized how watching Pepper's turn under the moonlight's eerie probe, would wreck him internally with tension. He held his breath as the moonlight fell on her face first and then very, very slowly, began to move downwards.

As it moved over her body, Pepper closed her eyes tightly, something the earlier two candidates had not done. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Her eyelids fluttered as the moonlight caressed her bound form.

Tony wrung his hands helplessly. _God, what is it doing to her? Stop it! Stop it!_

Then he bit his tongue hard as he saw tears stream down Pepper's cheeks. Her shoulders shook.

The moonlight had reached her feet. He tasted blood in his mouth, his anger at Pepper's tears and his helplessness, unbearable to withstand. _She's weeping! God damn it, I cannot take this anymore! I am going to stop that damn light from whatever it is doing._

Tony had bent his knees and was going to when what happened next, stopped him halfway. The belt around Pepper was unbuckled by invisible hands, out of thin air.

And then the moonlight lifted Pepper high above the stage. The entire Audo gasped and Tony stood up, uncaring.

He stared with his mouth wide open as Pepper levitated upwards towards the skylight, horizontally with her arms by her side, hair drifting gently, robe billowing with the motion. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so serene and unearthly.

She stayed there for a minute and then, slowly, she was brought back to the stage and laid down tenderly on the floor. The moonlight lingered on her face for a few seconds, as if it was thinking about her. Then it turned a deep blue and Tony heard the sound of someone's clapping their hands with joy. The moonlight slowly backtracked its path into the room, bouncing backwards and left through the skylight.

The second it did so, candles were lit and the entire audience was on its feet, exclamations and murmurs loud in the room. Tony blinked at the sudden appearance of light after the darkness. Then he looked at the stage.

The Menolestes had come back to the stage, as a unit of blue. They circled Pepper's form on the floor and Tony forgot he was a Count and was not supposed to be concerned with the Candidates. He skipped two steps to land at the bottom of the seating area and walked quickly to the edge of the stage. He tried to see what the priests were doing by bobbing up and down. A horseman had appeared out of nowhere and was growling at him to take his seat but Tony ignored him.

Then he saw the priests were wrapping Pepper up in a white cloth, just like they had used when they kidnapped her. The horsemen were in the Audo now, shooing the guests out. He gritted his teeth as they finished wrapping her, used a chord to tie the bundle and walked away, carrying her still, white form between them.

* * *

 _11:00 in the Night_

Tony had reached the promenade and was crouching behind a rose bush, trying to keep out of sight. After the excitement of the Ceremony, the guests had all moved to the first floor Banquet Hall for dinner. There they had happily tucked into a lavish dinner. To Tony, the food had tasted like sawdust. He desperately wanted to see Pepper and talk to her. It had been two days since they last spoke.

He had gloomily walked back to his room afterwards, when a kitchen boy had come running with a note. It simply said, "Meet M in the Rose Promenade at 11.".

Then he had remembered Milene's promise in the morning, of helping him meet Pepper.

So here he was, waiting for the historian. Tony felt his pocket. It contained some rice cakes and sweet bread he had taken from his room, to give Pepper. It was a silent, cool night. The horsemen and the priests had disappeared abruptly after dinner.

From what he had heard amongst the gossiping guests, the Great One had not selected an Oracle but something else entirely and it had shocked and delighted the priests. They were being extremely tight-lipped about the whole thing. Possibly, because they did not know how to handle the situation. Candidate Three was special indeed.

Tony tensed as he heard a twig crack in the stillness of the night. _Someone is coming._

He heard a soft whistle and cautiously raised his head. Then he stood up, smiling. It was Milene. She smiled back and whispered "Follow me, Count."

He did so. They walked to the edge of the Promenade, then Milene and Tony climbed down the stairs and walked onto the Palace's grounds. Milene explained as they walked.

"The horsemen and the priests are having a meeting at the Lacus. So they will not patrol the grounds at least for two hours. I understand you want to talk to Virginia but be careful, the horsemen must not catch you. You must leave before they return."

Tony stopped walking abruptly. "Wait, you are taking me to Virginia? How do you know I wanted to talk to Virginia?" He stared at her with shock.

She smiled impishly. "Well, the first night you were here, before the dinner, when the candidates were presented, I saw the way you stared with concern at her. You watched her leave with such anguish and you nearly followed her. Then now, during her levitation, you stood up. I would be a fool if I did not realize there was something between you two. And Virginia..." she looked down at her hands. "I heard her mention a name, Tony, again and again... every time she is drugged. Are you Tony?"

Tony did not how to respond to that. He opened and closed his mouth and then Milene looked at the sky and gasped. "We must hurry, let us walk quickly now!"

As she quickened her pace and Tony hastened after her, he asked, "Did you understand what happened at the ceremony? The Menolestes seemed damn surprised. I thought they were expecting an Oracle. Is Virginia the Oracle?"

Milene shook her head. "I do not know whether she is or not. But the priests are ecstatic and the horsemen are agitated."

"Where are we going?"

"Before the ceremony, Virginia and the other two candidates were held in the underground level of the priests."

Tony interrupted with awe. "They have their own underground lair!? Below the Palace!"

She smiled. "It is their exclusive area. No one is allowed in or out without their permission. I suspect it is where they create all their psychotropic drugs as well. Anyways, they deemed that Virginia is now special enough to warrant her own room. So she has been moved to the first floor of the Palace, to the Duke's former quarters."

They had reached a portion of the Palace that jutted out slightly from the main building itself but was still connected to it. There was a large window in the center of the portion.

Milene whispered, "The Duke had a secret room added to his quarters. It is only visible from this side of the Palace. And it can only be reached by unlocking the hidden latch in his bookcase. Or through this window."

Tony saw a tall, shady tree growing very close to the wall. Its thick branches conveniently extended towards the window.

"So that's her window?" He asked.

Milene nodded.

"Good. All I need to do is shimmy up the tree and get her attention."

Milene said, "I had a servant keep a thick coil of rope hidden at the base of the tree. Use it to climb up and to secure yourself on the tree."

Tony was overcome with gratitude at Milene's kindness. He firmly caught her hand in his own and squeezed it with warmth, then he pressed it to his lips. "Milady, once Virginia and I end this mess, I will repay you for this somehow. We owe you."

She flushed and said softly, "Go now Tony... talk to your lady. I must leave. Remember, you have only two hours before the horsemen start patrolling the grounds."

Tony ran quickly to the tree and found the long piece of rope. He made a loop in it, using one end and swung it at a low hanging, thick branch, such that it hooked around the branch. He then climbed up the rope to the branch. He repeated this exercise till he was at a very thick branch of the tree, whose end extended very close to the window.

He tied one end of the rope around himself. The other end he tied to the tree's trunk. Then he straddled the branch and shimmied forward along it, such that he was at the window.

Tony laid his ear gently against the window, listening carefully to see if there was anyone else in there with Pepper. He could not hear any voices. Then he lightly knocked on the window. He heard a gasp and the sound of someone moving around. Then the window latch was opened and through a tiny crack in one shutter, he saw a familiar blue eye peeking at him.

Before he could say anything, she gasped loudly and opened the windows shutters. Pepper leaned out heavily from the window and hugged whatever she could reach of him, tightly.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and relief on finding her. "Pepper, I am so happy to see you but Whoa! Do not knock me off the tree!"

She suddenly seemed to realize how he had reached her and let him go quickly but Tony held on to her hands and drank in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst, who had finally found an oasis.

She was in the room, he was on the tree, crouching perilously on the thick branch, holding her hands. The three quarters moon shone mistily through the tree's branches, lending the scene an ethereal quality.

Pepper seemed very tired. Her eyes were slightly unfocused. Her hair was mussed charmingly and she was wearing a white sleeveless shift. She was warm to his touch and smelt like the Moonflower except in a fragrant way. She smiled at him dreamily and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pepper, were you sleeping?"

She nodded and yawned, then stretched her arms above her head. Tony studiously looked at her face, trying to avoid staring at her chest as the material tightened beautifully across it.

"Pepper" he said gently, "Pep.. are these priests drugging you?"

Her eyes clouded over and she nodded sadly. "The Moonflower," she whispered, "it ... they keep making us take it. Spraying it or drinking it like a syrup or eating it whole." She closed her eyes tightly. "It is very difficult for me to make out what is real and what is a dream."

She shivered and he tightened his grip on her hands.

"What... what happened during the ceremony, Pep? What did that thing do to you?"

She swallowed hard, eyes still closed. "They gave us a double dosage of Moonflower, so that we could commune with It. It made me... It brought back all these memories... I ..." she opened her eyes, they were full of tears. She whispered, "Please Tony, I do not want to talk about it. Please."

He nodded quickly, not wishing to distress her further, stroking her petal soft arms.

He said cheerfully, "Say, you want to take a walk down in the grass? Only for a little while... come on, I can help you climb out..."

Then his voice trailed off as Pepper silently bent down and picked up a thick steel chain. 'I cannot, Tony. I am chained to the bed."

She said sadly.

Tony gritted his teeth with anger. He looked at the sky then, trying to control his temper. _If I had the gauntlet, I could have weakened the chain and then broken it with my sword. Damn it._

Then he swallowed hard as Pepper softly touched his face, fingers caressing his jaw. He leaned into her touch as she started stroking his beard with her knuckles.

"It will be alright, Tony, do not worry so much..." she murmured, eyes melting soft blue. "Tomorrow we will finally see this Great One and then..." she smiled sadly at him. "Then we will both be free."

Suddenly, the urge to tell her how he felt, was overwhelmingly strong. "Pepper," he started, "Pepper, I want, I want to apologize for my behavior in Carinthia." She had knelt down, leaning against the windowsill, head resting on the bottom frame of the sill and one hand still touching his jaw. She looked at him sleepily curious.

He caught that hand in his. He looked at it and stroked it softly, trying to say what was in his heart. "I... I am the world's greatest fool. I was scared of the way you made me feel. And so I ran away, I ran away from you, from the precious gift you were offering. I am so sorry, Pepper."

He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed each finger of hers reverently. "Pepper," he said softly, "please forgive me, please... please let me back into your heart. I've loved you for so long..."

Tony finally looked at her, only to sigh deeply. For she was fast asleep, eyelashes thick and dark against her cheeks, face relaxed beautifully in repose, sweet innocence in peaceful slumber.

He looked at the sky and huffed softly. _I deserved that I suppose. I should do it right. No shortcuts. Anyways I must be going, the waxing moon is high in the sky, it is getting late._

Then he looked at Pepper. _First, I must tuck my lady in her bed._

He undid the rope about his waist and climbed into the room from a corner of the wide windowsill. Then taking care not to rouse her, Tony knelt on the floor, cradled Pepper in his arms and lifted her up gently, holding her against him. She did not stir but instead snuggled closer to him, murmuring against his throat.

He walked slowly to her bed, enjoying the feel of carrying Pepper's soft, warm body in his arms. He gently laid her down on the mattress and pulled the coverlet over her, tucking her arms in. He placed the rice cakes and the bread from his pocket on the bedside table.

He whispered to her, "Good night, Pepper... I will see you tomorrow. I will be there by your side, when the beast comes."

He was going to turn, when he heard her murmur his name. He bent low to her, close to her face and whispered "What is it, sweeting?"

Pepper did not answer, she just raised her head slightly and softly brushed his open lips with her own in a feather-light caress. He kept absolutely still as he felt her soft, moist flesh touch his. _Is this a dream?_

She kept her lips pressed tenderly to his for a few seconds and then whispered slowly against them, her eyes still closed, "Good night Tony... thank you for finding me."

Then she lowered her head back onto the pillow and smiled in her sleep. He raised his head, touching his lips with wonder. He could feel the ghostly imprint of her lips on his.

Tony did not remember climbing down the tree or the long walk back to his room. His heart was so full of emotion, he did not know which one he should feel first. Somehow he found himself in his bed. He drifted off to sleep, the feel of Pepper's sweet, soft, sleepy kiss still on his mouth.

* * *

I am an expert in arranging mirrors to reflect moonlight, thanks to Ubisoft's Prince of Persia - Sands of Time. Finally, it came to some practical use.


	57. Pepper learns the truth

hellokotu - thanks for commenting! and I agree, I think she is my new fav original character :P

* * *

 **De inimico non loquaris sed cogites**

Translation: Don't wish ill for your enemy; plan it

 _ **Day of the Full Moon**_

Tony slept in late once again, tired out from visiting Pepper late at night, in her secret room. But he was rudely awoken by Le Loup shaking him hard by his shoulders.

"My Lord, wake up. Please wake up."

Tony turned over and murmured, "Five more minutes... I want five more minutes...It is too bright"

Then a feminine voice said softly, "Count...Tony. Please wake up now."

That sort of penetrated his fog of sleep. He opened one eye sleepily. He could dimly see Milene staring down at him with amusement. Le Loup was standing next to her, eyes wide at Tony in warning.

He smiled sleepily at Milene, who returned his smile. _Wait, what is Milene doing in my room?!_

He bolted upright, clutching the bed sheet tightly to his chest. _Could she see the arc, did she?_

He shook his head to clear the sleep from his brain. "What... what happened? What's the hub bub? Why are you all in my room?"

Milene looked like she was holding back giggles. She said, "Count, you need to be in the Audo in forty five minutes. The priests have scheduled a meeting to discuss the Oracle." She smirked as Tony continued to stare at her.

"Tony," she said gently, "Get dressed. I will send some food up. Prepare yourself and be there in the Audo."

She smiled at him and walked away. Tony watched her leave and then lowered his sheet. He glared at Le Loup, who looked sheepish. "Pretty woman comes to the door and asks appealingly to see you, How can Le Loup refuse? Besides, she seems to be an ally, no?"

Tony huffed and got out of bed. "Mackie!" He hollered, "Decide what I should wear quickly! I need to be in the Audo in forty minutes."

* * *

Pepper had slept well last night, her spirit soothed on seeing Tony. She was allowed to sleep in with no interruptions and awoke luxuriously at noon.

She stretched herself languorously in bed. The feelings of drowsiness from drinking the Moonflower nectar, had lessened. She stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the large tree next to it, sunshine streaming through its branches.

 _I should be able to climb out of this window and climb down the tree easily enough. Just like Tony did yesterday._

She started to swing her leg up to the window's edge but then the chain tightened painfully around her ankle and she suddenly remembered. _I am chained to the bed. And I have no pin to pick the lock. Great._ Pepper sighed sadly.

Then she heard a low chuckle. And she felt the hairs on her neck rise with fear. She turned and shrieked in horror as the Captain was in her room, sneering at her maliciously.

 _God's teeth! It really is the Captain! How does a dead man walk?!_

She swallowed hard as he stepped closer to her and bared his teeth at her, in a frightening smile. He said in his dreadfully familiar gravelly tones, "My dear, you truly are a force to be reckoned with. I told Rana that you should be chained to the bed and I was right."

Pepper shrank back from him in fear as he came closer. The stench of blood emanated strongly from him. She backed into the windowsill as he reached her. He stood right next to her and looked out of the window. "Hmmmm, you were willing to climb down from such a height, to escape? My lady, I am impressed... a feat indeed."

 _He is so close! Why are his teeth so pointed... what is that shining on them...Good God, is that blood?_

* * *

Tony climbed up the staircase with alacrity. He was dressed in his ceremonial garb. _I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._

He reached the blue door with the golden handles. _Thank the Good Lord, it is still open..._

He entered the Audo and saw all the guests were there, seated. He quickly took a seat at the front.

The skylight was open, so the Audo was bathed in sunshine. Tony was scowling at the hinged bench with its broad belt trailing on the floor.

 _They tied Pepper in that and let that ... that thing touch her mind. After they drugged her senseless with their stupid flowers and incense and ..._

The Dragon chided. _Anthony, stop scowling! You are the Count to these people, curious and snooty. Not a glowering soldier._

Tony straightened and obeyed the Dragon. He felt he was being stared at and turned backwards to see who it was. He smiled politely at a blonde woman amongst the Picaros, who was glaring at him.

Then he recognized her and rapidly turned back around, gulping hard.

 _Ah, your nocturnal acquaintance from that night..._ hissed the Dragon with deep amusement.

The guests were murmuring amongst themselves and Tony was growing impatient.

 _Where are all the horsemen today? Why aren't they here, being their lovely violent selves?_

Then the crowd hushed as High Priest Rana came through the doors followed by his blue entourage.

 _Is he truly blind? His eyes are covered in cataracts, so I assume he is not pretending._

The Dragon whispered, _He is a very powerful mage, Anthony. He is blind but he has more than enough hidden strengths to make up for it._

Rana was on the stage, staying carefully in the shadows, avoiding the sunlight. His priests stood behind him in a wave of blue. They were practically humming with happiness. He rested his hands on his giant belly and beamed down at the audience.

"My friends from far and wide, I stand here before you to let you know that the Oracle has not been chosen."

The guests gasped and Tony saw one of the old men from Rusitania stand up and shout angrily, "Well why the hell not?! What was all that then, with the red haired girl?"

Rana beamed even more. "Let me continue. The Oracle has not been chosen but we have no need for an Oracle anymore. We can directly communicate with the Being now."

Tony sat up straight as the guests clapped and roared their approval. _What about Pepper? What did it want with her then?_

Rana continued, nodding with approval at the crowds reaction. "We spoke to the Great One yesterday. Just a simple introduction. Soon we will take you to meet him all."

The guests started to ask multiple questions at the same time and Rana held a hand up authoritatively. "Soon we will all take our concerns to the Great One. Soon. No one will be left out I assure you."

Tony saw one of the Picaros stand up and ask, "What of the red haired candidate? The one who levitated... what happened to her?"

Others also murmured in agreement to his question and Tony waited anxiously for Rana's answer.

The behemoth-like man giggled loudly and his priests behind him, began to giggle too. "She has been chosen for a much higher purpose than we expected or even dreamed of. A most special candidate she is. The Great One is pleased with our choice."

"What about tonight's full moon? Will we meet the Great One tonight?"

Rana shook his great head. "Not tonight. Tonight the Great One will... He will not be here. He has other commitments."

He left the stage then. Tony looked around him, bristling with anger. He clenched his fists. _I am damn confused and frightened. What is going to happen to Pepper ? I know it must the at the pond, the Lacus. But when? And what is this higher purpose she's been chosen for..._

The Dragon swirled agitatedly in his head. _We must formulate a battle plan. Tonight. Something big will happen tonight._

Tony saw Milene exit the Audo after the priests. _I must talk to Milene as well. She can learn what the priests are up to._

He walked towards the exit, already thinking of his armor.

* * *

Pepper was going to scream when a guttural voice exclaimed, "Giurescu! Step away from her now!"

The Captain growled menacingly as Pepper turned to see the High Priest had entered the room. He was staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Stop growling, you mangy dog!"

The Captain slowly let go of Pepper and walked towards the High Priest.

Pepper tried to calm her thumping heart. Rana beamed at her.

"My child, ignore this ... thing..." he glared at the Captain, who was standing some distance away. "Did you not understand what happened yesterday? When the Great One met you?"

The Captain snorted derisively. Rana ignored him and continued as Pepper shook her head slowly.

"My child, we hoped, nay we expected the Great One would accept you as his Oracle. Instead..." the priest squealed with joy... "He has bestowed a greater honor upon you! One that is completely unexpected but utterly delightful!"

Pepper stared at him wide eyed. "What... what honor?" she stammered out. "What does it want with me?"

Rana practically jiggled with happiness. "He has selected you to be his consort! His companion! His bride... ooohhhh I never thought I would get to witness such an event."

 _What!_

Pepper leaned back against the sill with shock. "Bride! What!?"

The Captain said jeeringly, "The bride has gone white with joy."

Rana shushed him and turned to Pepper. "It is true, my child. The Being has searched your spirit and found you worthy of being his bride. Much like He found our Goddess all those centuries ago... today at the full moon, He will come to claim you as his own."

The priest clapped his hands with glee as the Captain continued, "and then when he is sated with marital bliss, in his gratefulness, he will lend his support to our cause. He will be a most powerful ally. And..." the Captain's eyes gleamed evilly. "With his power, we will take over the land."

Pepper stared from one to the other with growing horror. "You have summoned the Being for that... domination? To take over Patait!"

The Captain laughed loudly. "Such small thinking. With the Great One's might, the whole world shall be ours."

Rana nodded solemnly. "Nothing can stand in the Being's way... nothing ... kings, lords, people will bow to us and all will be ours. Why do you think, so many guests came for the Oracle selection ceremony? We have a representative in every kingdom, each a secret ally, each will be raised to a position of power when we take over."

Pepper whispered, "The King will stop you..."

Both the High Priest and the Captain laughed derisively. Pepper wrapped her arms tightly about herself to control her shivering.

The Captain said, "The child King! You really think he can stop us...he can stop the Great One?"

"He is more concerned with finding a bride than his Kingdom!" The priest added.

Pepper said fiercely, "Someone will stop him! Someone will! Your evil will not win."

She was about to take the Iron Knight's name but she stopped herself mentally in time. _Tony can face this thing and defeat it! But they must not know that he is here. He has the element of surprise! They are so arrogantly confident that they will never see him coming until it is too late for them._

Just then a knock was heard at the door. Rana said sternly, "Enter!"

And the tattooed priest entered. "Your holiness. It is now 5 pm. The solution is nearly ready. You asked to be notified."

He bowed deferentially and left.

The High Priest tapped his chin thoughtfully. "My lady,we must not tarry any more. You must be prepared for the Being's arrival."

Pepper whispered, "What is going to happen to me?"

"Well... the full moon will appear at half past eleven at night. We must be at Lacus Norturona by then. Then the Being will arrive to meet you."

Pepper raised her chin and said firmly, "I will not go along with this willingly. I will fight you and this beast as well. I am no man's property. You have no right to force this upon me or anybody else, just for your evil gains."

The Captain snorted and Rana shrugged. He said gently, "Ah Virginia, when I first saw you in the Temple, I knew, I knew there is a fire in you, that is very attractive. A fire that cannot be tamed. But..." he stepped towards her slowly. "But... with some water, fire can be damped out."

Then he smiled at Pepper, who had backed up against the window sill and removed something from his robes.

 _Not the spray again..._

Pepper tried to move away but the High Priest covered his nose with his other hand and quickly sprayed her generously. She blinked hard as she recognized the scent, sickly sweet and cloying.

She felt the taste of it on her tongue and saw the room and the Captain and the High Priest all spin and swirl in a medley of colors. She lashed out wildly at the swirls and hit something solid that cursed. Then she got another spray in her face and groaned as her eyes began to burn. She closed them and felt herself descend. Something lay her down and began to bind her arms behind her.

Then she saw only blackness.


	58. The Calm before the Full Moon

_Natura nihil frustra facit_

Translation: Nature does nothing in vain.

The Iron Knight armor was all laid out on the floor. While the giant and Mackie were busy ooing and ahhing over each piece, Tony looked out of the room's window, thinking about what the High Priest had said in the Audo.

 _No one can meet the Great One yet, he has other commitments tonight, the night of the Full Moon, when we know that something bad always happens on such nights. And Pepper... she has been chosen for a higher purpose. Something is going to happen to Pepper tonight. And at the Lacus. I can feel it in my bones._

The Dragon was huffing gently, deep in thought as well. _Are we sure of the time and the p\lace? Place yes, time no._

 _Time, why... the moon will be visible in the sky by evening._

 _No Anthony,_ the Dragon chided him gently. _It is summer, the days are longer and the nights are shorter. So the moon will be visible late and we do not know when that is._

Tony ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. _Suppose we are wrong, suppose we go to the Lacus Norturana and she's not there? Suppose... I am too late?_

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Tony whispered at Mackie, "Quick, cover my armor with a sheet!'

He did so and Le Loup opened the door slightly. He closed it then and came towards Tony, holding out a small note. "My Lord, a servant dropped this off."

Tony opened it. In a lovely cursive script, the following was written: I know something about our mutual friend and the special occasion tonight. The head of the powerful people lies. Someone will arrive tonight at the place we spoke off, at the eleventh hour, when the moon is high in the sky. Our mutual friend will be taken there. YOU should go there.

It was simply signed "M".

Tony read the note out loud and Le Loup asked curiously, "Do you understand what it says?"

He nodded grimly. "It will happen tonight at 11. The Celestial Beast will be here. And Pepper will be taken to it." He tightened his jaw so hard, that Le Loup took a cautious step back. "And I am going to finish it off. Let us plan our attack now."

* * *

The hours passed for Pepper in a series of flashes. She regained some semblance of consciousness in these flashes but what she experienced, did not seem real to her. Rather they seemed to be dreams with a twinge of reality.

In her first flash of consciousness, she found herself sitting in the stone bath tub, a sparrow running a sponge over her breasts. She stared weakly at the sparrow, who had tilted its head at her curiously.

"Please let me out of here..." she whispered but the sparrow only chirped loudly at her. Her head fell forward into the water and she felt as if her lungs would burst in the cold water but then her head was pulled out and she took a deep breath and looked up, only to find a sea of sparrows looking at her accusingly.

"Let me out!" she yelled and then she was sprayed with the Moonflower again. So again, the room swirled and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Tony and company were sitting around the pieces of armor, artfully arranged to serve as different locations of the Palace.

Tony jabbed a hand at his gauntlet. "This is Lacus Norturona, the area in which the Celestial Beast is expected to make an appearance. Pepper will be here as well."

He pointed at his chest piece, in the center of the arrangement. "This is the Palace. Where we have the Chonsario and the priests. Now I know the priests will accompany Pepper. I am not sure about the horsemen. But we need to separate them. We cannot take all on at once."

He pointed at his leg shin guard. "This is the town or the city. The horsemen will definitely be at the gates. At least some of them will be. And they patrol the grounds as well."

Tony looked at Le Loup inquiringly. "Now what about King John's Knights? When are they expected?"

Le Loup said in a worried voice, "I should have heard from them by now. When I received the last message, they were onboard a ship to come to Loros."

Tony mused for a minute, then he said, "What about Hereald?"

Le Loup brightened up. "Now there's a soldier to be reckoned with. He is at the inn near Loros, the one where we stayed. So he's right here on time. Not only that, he's brought a small force of 15 to 20 men. He said they were ready to teach the Chonsario a lesson."

Tony smiled, pleased with Happy's support. "Great, so if Happy storms the gate with his force..."

Mackie chimed in, "We can handle the inside of the castle, guvnor! We can sneak around and polish off these foolish horsemen."

Le Loup nodded. "The four of us should be able to handle the few horsemen inside the castle. Then we can attack the ones on patrol and join forces with Happy."

The Giant added, "I can get a few of the lads from The Slutty Spoon to join us. They are anxious to get their hands on the Chonsario... as am I." He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Tony cleared his throat, confused. "How are they five of us? You, Mackie and the Giant, that's three."

Le Loup said "The Giant eats enough for two men and certainly, is large enough for two men, so" he shrugged, "I count him twice. And you also, my lord, won't you fight with us?"

Tony shook his head. "I will be with Pepper. She cannot handle the Beast on her own. Besides, those priest bastards keep drugging her. I need to support her."

Le Loup nodded. "Agreed and I can help here. If we can keep an eye on the priests, when they leave with Pepper, we will wait for a little while and then cause a tiny 'distraction' to get some of them to come back to the Palace. That should lessen your load, my lord."

Tony said, "Good plan" and Mackie asked "What sort of distraction?". Le Loup replied, "It shall be inspired. The likes of which have never been seen before."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to decide on my armor. Where are you going, Le Loup?" as the scoutmaster had stood up. He answered, "I think I will ride to the inn to find out where King John's knights are. I shall return in two hours."

He departed as Tony and the giant and Mackie, started to hotly debate on which piece of armor was most needed.

* * *

In the next flash, Pepper heard the frogs, _how do I know they are the frogs_ , arguing with each other, over something. She opened one eye cautiously. _I was right, they are the frogs, why are they fighting?_ "Oi," she said startling the frogs, "go somewhere else and shout!" They looked at her and _damn it, they are giggling at me again!_

She felt blood rush to her head with rage and she tried to stand up, only to pushed back down by a frog. She was lying on something soft. She could only blink weakly at the frogs as they placed different colors against her and shouted at each other. "Black!" "White!" "Red!" "No, the green!" "No, I want the red!" She closed her eyes again. _I prefer blue... if it matters to anyone._

The next time, she was conscious. At least she felt she was conscious. She was sitting at a table, surrounded by whiteness and a sparrow was holding a spoon to her mouth, urging her to open it. She stared at the offered item. It was a piece of carrot. She took a bite gingerly.

 _Yes, it is definitely a carrot._ She started to eat what was being offered. _Carrot again, bean, potato... turnip? Grape._ The food felt so good to her, it was warm and she could feel her senses coming back to her. _What time is it?_ She bit her lip as she realized she had said that out loud and the sparrow was looking at her alertly. It chirped and she groaned loudly as a damn frog came into view.

 _I know this damn frog, the one with the tattoo on its chest._ The frog held a glass and offered it to her. _Wait, I know what's in it! That damn liquid! No way, I am not going under again!_ She stood up and knocked the glass away only to gasp as the frog caught her by the chin and sat her back down.

 _Why don't I have any strength!_ The frog then pinched her nose hard such that Pepper gasped and he shoved a spoonful of the liquid in her mouth. It lay on her tongue, thick and syrupy. He tilted her head back and she had to swallow or choke. Then he brought one more spoon and she opened her mouth, too weak to object. _The blackness is there on the edges of my vision. Let me be swallowed by it, please._

* * *

After an hour of arguing, it was down to a few pieces of armor. Stealth and agility were needed here. Tony was going to spend some time on the ground and he needed to be flexible. So wearing the entire suit of armor, was not possible.

Tony went over the pieces loudly. "So I need my chest piece because I need to protect my chest definitely. And it controls my fire."

The giant and Mackie nodded.

"I need my gauntlets for blasting fire bombs." He paused to enjoy the look of amazement on their faces. "Yes, gentlemen, I can shoot fire from my hands. Demonstrations later..." as he saw Mackie open his mouth to ask for one.

"No greaves, no shin guards, no helmet, too heavy and unnecessary. Hmmmm... so what can I wear on my arms and legs?"

The giant murmured, "Chain mail chausses for the legs. Arms..." he shrugged, "You will have to go without, My Lord."

"Yes, now for weapons... my curved sword, of course." He unsheathed it and admired it lovingly. "Then my dagger." His avid audience oooed at the sight of the dagger. "And finally, a new weapon, one for long distance stealth damage, given to me by Le Loup." He raised a deadly black crossbow with enhanced sights.

"Now, I am going to take a small shield, preferably kite and a short sword for Pepper, to use. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Mackie, who was giving him a look of deep skepticism.

Mackie said, "This lady, this ... Pepper, who you are meeting at the Lacus, she is going to fight? By your side? I'd need to see it to believe it." He snorted, then stopped at the look in Tony's eyes.

"Mackie, pray you are not on the receiving end of Pepper's sword. She has a mean slicing blow and she knows how to hit a man where it hurts. Now... let us go for some vitals."

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. Pepper smiled as her attendants put the finishing touches on her outfit. _The perfect day for a wedding. My wedding._ Her hair was brushed and left open. A garland of flowers was placed on her head like a crown. Her red dress twirled beautifully about her.

She stepped onto the field of grass towards the altar. A flute started to play and she looked to her left and right, at the familiar faces of family and friends. Then she stopped abruptly as she saw the vicar smiled at her evilly. It was a huge toad. A large black bat stood next to the groom, as the best man, wings extended, blood dripping from its jaws.

"Tony," she cried out, "Tony, what is this? Where are you?"

The bat bared its fangs at her and turned the man sitting in the first chair, right next to the altar. Pepper gasped loudly. She began to cry as she saw it was the mottled grey corpse of Tony, dressed in his armor. There was a giant hole in his chest where the arc used to be, teeming with squirming white maggots. His flesh was peeling off his bones and Pepper cried out his name again.

"But wait, who is the groom!? Who are you?" She yelled at the tall figure, standing at the altar, head covered in a black hood. It turned and extended a skeletal hand to her tenderly and she screamed and screamed as she looked into a silvery orb-like face, with no eyes, only pointed teeth and tentacles crammed in a fearful, gaping maw.

* * *

Tony, Mackie and the giant were lazily sitting in their room, trying not to doze off. Suddenly Le Loup burst in, alert and clutching a missive.

Before Tony could ask, he said excitedly, "King John's elite guard come by sea! That is why they took so much time to reach here. They will be here by nightfall. And and... they have the greatest element of surprise, since they will dock behind the castle."

Tony smiled. _The pieces are falling into place. Now all I need is the full moon._

* * *

Pepper woke up, sweating heavily, heart beating painfully. She was lying down on something hard and cold. She was surrounded by darkness. She tried to sit up but belatedly realized she was strapped down very securely, to whatever she was lying on.

There were buckles fastened tightly at her wrists, thighs and ankles and a giant strap lay across her chest. She swallowed deeply, trying to moisten her parched throat. It felt so dry and scratchy.

Her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness. In fact, her vision was blurry and she could dimly make out dark forms wafting, floating ghostly in the darkness. She moved her head from side to side, trying to shake the blurriness away and then suddenly, she felt a heavy hand on her head, forcing her to hold her still. She shrieked and a disembodied voice giggled above her, in the darkness.

"You! You... damn priest!" she yelled, recognizing the giggle.

The voice, Rana, spoke, now somewhere around her feet, "Virginia, did you have a bad dream? You screamed in the middle."

Pepper tried to lift her head to look at the priest, wherever he was, in the darkness. She couldn't see anything. "This all feels like a bad dream! What did you do to me, you... you toad!"

The voice said, somehow near her right arm, "You just had a little nectar of the Moonflower." It giggled, now at her feet. "Well, maybe more than a little."

The voice moved about in the darkness, confusing Pepper, who was trying to track it. _But I cannot see a darned thing!_

It continued in a patronizing tone, "First a little spray, then a glassful, then a bowlful. But don't worry, Virginia..." now there was a hand on her head patting her, while the voice came from far away. "Now, no more nectar. Do not worry," it whispered soothingly. "No more nectar at all. Nothing but the best for you."

The thought of no nectar comforted her and she lowered her head back down, her neck paining from the effort of holding it up. The voice had gone away. She closed her eyes, bone tired. She tried to sleep.

Somewhere from the darkness, the guttural voice muttered "Who is Tony?" and she opened her eyes with shock.

"Virginia, you need to relax, it is only me. Now hold still or this will hurt you."

She still couldn't see anything but she felt the strap on her right hand loosened and her hand was pushed off the edge of what she was lying on. A string was tied tightly around her right arm, above her elbow and she felt fingers probe the crook of her arm gently.

"Why are you looking for a vein?" she asked suddenly and the voice giggled in the darkness.

"Smart as a tack, you are. You need to relax, Virginia, I am just trying to help you do that." Then she felt a prick on her arm and then pressure. "What did you inject me with?" she whispered as her hand was lifted and strapped tightly to the surface again.

"Nothing, you need to concern yourself with." The voice came, somewhere near her head. "Just relax."

Then she felt the strap on her left arm loosened and she tried to raise her left hand and swat whoever it was away, but she could not lift her arm. Again the string was tied, again she was pricked and then strapped back again.

Now she felt a curious tingling sensation in her toes and a warmth flood her veins. She arched against the central strap, raising her torso, feeling the heat flow in a rush to her chest and her neck and her brain.

Pepper cried out, "What was that for? What are you doing to me!?"

The voice said soothingly, "You needed it, Virginia. You are too nervous, my dear."

She grumbled at the darkness, "Could you be any more vague?" and as the voice giggled, she arched upwards again, feeling the heat flow down to her toes, horribly hot.

She gasped with shock as a candle lit up suddenly above her, and Rana's broad face appeared upside down in the shadows, illuminated ominously by the candlelight. The milky white eyes glowed at her and he said, "The hour of the full moon is nearly upon us, Virginia. Forget about Tony. He cannot stop your destiny. No one can."

Pepper irrationally wanted to argue. She said bitingly, "This is not my destiny. This is not my fate. I control my destiny and I will get out of this somehow." _And Tony will be there..._ she ended in her mind.

Then she remembered the dream. _Tony's body, the arc black and empty... the gaping maw of teeth and tentacles..._

She shivered uncontrollably. Rana's face still loomed over her. "Stubborn child." He placed a cloth over her mouth and pulled it tight between her teeth, pushing back her tongue. "You are determined to have the last word, Virginia. But enough arguing. Now you need to be silent." He pulled the ends of the cloth firmly behind her head and tied them together in a tight knot. He blindfolded her as well.

Rana disappeared and Pepper was starting to relax, when she felt a cloth being draped over her face. Then she felt the fine mist of the Moonflower, being sprayed liberally on the cloth. It seeped through the cloth, through the gag, filling her mouth with the taste of the flower.

As the drowsy, numbing effect of the flower began to take over her mind, she heard the High Priest whisper softly in her ear, "Sleep now, Virginia. When you wake up next, you will be with the Great One. And together, you will bring about the beginning of the end."

And once again, she fell helplessly into the darkness.


	59. The Celestial Beast Arrives

So finally the Celestial Beast is here! I know you must be frustrated that it took so long to get here... but hey, Gods don't come down from the sky every day you know :)

* * *

 _Non ducor, duco._

Translation: I am not led, I lead.

 _Full Moon night, 10 in the evening_

Tony walked rapidly to the small dock by the canal. He had to be at the Lacus Norturana before the Menolestes. He would find a good hiding place and wait for them to come with Pepper. Then Le Loup would arrange for a 'distraction' at the Palace and at least a few priests or horsemen would leave the Lacus. The stragglers he could handle on his own. Then he and Pepper would face the Great One and settle this once and for all.

In anticipation of Pepper's involvement, he had carried along an additional short sword. Le Loup had fussed but Tony had stood firm. They had to tackle the horsemen while he and Pepper handled the Great One.

Milene had helpfully been feeding them information on the priests whereabouts. Tony had left strict instructions with Mackie and Le Loup that she was their ally and was to be protected at any cost. They were to convey the same to King John's knights and Hereald's task force.

Tony knew the Menolestes were now in their secret lair, busy preparing for the Great One's arrival. He shivered suddenly. _They must be preparing Pepper as well. God, Dragon, I hope they do not hurt her._

 _Nay, Anthony, if she is to meet this Great Being, she must be in the best of conditions. But I am afraid they may drug her senseless as you know Lady Virginia will not go along without a fight._

Tony chuckled grimly. _Yes, I know Pepper's temper. Wait, is there someone standing there at the dock?_

He crouched low as he could see a lone figure standing on the dock. As he crept closer, he saw it was a Chonsario horseman, guarding the boats. Tony knelt on one knee, pulled out his crossbow from its sling on his back, aimed and shot off two bolts in succession, one hit the horseman in the throat, the other in the chest. He fell dead on the dock and Tony ran to his body, pulled out the bolts and pushed his body into the water and moved it under the dock.

He debated whether to use a boat to reach the Lacus or to run there. _A boat is faster but if there are more guards at the Lacus, then I am a sitting duck in the water._ He slung the crossbow back and began to run towards the Lacus, with speed.

He looked up at the dark, empty sky. _The moon has not appeared yet. But where have all the stars gone?_

He began to huff with the exertion of running on grass, the heaviness of the steel chest plate beginning to bear on him. He stopped for a minute, breathing deep and then continued running. _No time to rest, no time, I need to be there before they come._

* * *

 _11 in the evening_

Pepper woke up when a voice from the darkness, whispered squeakily in her ear. "Sweet Virginia, time to meet the Great One. First we must go to His meeting place."

She could not see, she could not speak and she could not move. At least on her own, she could not move. Her tongue felt thick and alien in her mouth. There was a curious warmth, continuously flowing through her veins, throbbing within her. She tried to lift her head, trying to push it away but no, it had pinned her self down. Pepper was a prisoner in her own body.

Multiple hands moved over her feet and her hands, removing her shackles and lifting her to her feet. She felt wobbly, her sense of balance disturbed. The warmth seemed to be flowing in her brain as well. She could not stand straight and felt herself being steadied firmly by a pair of hands. She stood in place shakily, not sure of her own knees being able to support her.

Then she heard the heavy footfalls of Rana coming closer. Someone straightened her clothing, whatever she was wearing was long and flowing. Rana came close and wrapped something around her and clasped it around her neck. He caught her chin in his large hand and she shuddered as what she felt was a hood, was pulled over her head.

Then Rana slipped a cuff around her wrist and tugged on it gently. "Come, my child. It is time."

He pulled her along with him and Pepper felt herself walking and walking until she heard the sounds of crickets chirping and felt a cool breeze on her face and body. _Are we outside?_ She smelled the thick incense of the Moonflower, smoky and fragrant.

The ground did not feel flat beneath her feet anymore, it felt gravelly and soft. Then they were walking through grass, the blades tickling her ankles.

The sound of water gently lapping against a shore, came to her ears and she stopped walking abruptly. But Rana kept moving, so so she was dragged along anyway. _Where are we going?_ she tried to say through a mouthful of cloth. Then the tugging stopped and she felt firm hands about her waist, lift her in the air and place her down in something that swayed and rocked frighteningly. She was quickly pushed to sit down on something low and Rana patted her head soothingly.

"Just a short boat ride, my child. Then you will meet the Great One."

* * *

Tony stared absently into the darkness of the Lacus. He was safely out of sight, perched high in a tree, opposite to the clearing's entrance. From here, he could easily see anyone arrive by boat and would remain hidden by the tree's thick foliage. He had been waiting for an hour and some time now.

 _They are here, Anthony..._ whispered the Dragon.

Tony watched through the leaves as two boats entered the clearing, illuminated by large lamps at their sterns. _One froggy priest, one more froggy priest, ah ha and that walking behemoth of a man, Rana is here... wait, he's helping someone hooded out of the boat... That's Pepper!_

He could feel the flame roar inside him as he watched Rana gently pull Pepper along to the middle of the grassy plain. Tony clenched his jaw. _Dragon, those fuckers have drugged her again! Look at the way she's swaying as she walks!_

The Dragon hissed and Tony watched as Rana took off Pepper's black cloak and handed it to one of his acolytes, who was holding a lamp. She was dressed in a long, crimson red, shoulderless dress, which clung beautifully to her slender form. Her hair was open, with a garland of white-and-blue flowers placed on her head like a crown. She was blindfolded and gagged.

Rana had bound her to him by a cuff around her hand. He removed the cuff from his hand, then stood behind Pepper and pulled her hands behind her, to bind them together.

Tony''s control on his temper snapped. He angrily pulled the crossbow off his back and aimed its sights at the giant priest's head. _Just one shot, just one bolt through his massive head and Pepper would be free... I'm fed up of him manhandling her..._

 _And that would accomplish nothing, Anthony but instead, alert the others that you are here. Be patient, you can face him and make him pay for hurting Pepper, make him pay well but later._ hissed the Dragon and Tony lowered his crossbow grudgingly.

Tony looked up at the sky in anger. _No sign of the moon yet. Damn it! Le Loup, now would be a nice time to start the fire! So that these damn priests would go away... grrgh... it is too early..._

Then he watched in confusion as the one by one, the priests climbed back onto the boats.

 _Surely they are not going? Did something happen at the Palace? Did Le Loup start the fire? Wait, even Rana's going! They are just going to leave her here alone?!_

The huge priest had boarded the second boat and was staring at Pepper's bound form as the boat floated towards the bend. She was left behind on the grass, head lowered, with a solitary lamp on the ground.

Tony waited impatiently for the boat to round the bend. At last, it was just him and Pepper in the clearing and he nearly fell down the tree in his haste to get to Pepper. He broke into a run and came to her side. She heard him approach but shied away nervously and he said soothingly, "Pep, Pep, it is me, Tony!"

She lifted her head at the sound of his voice. "Let me get these damn things off you," he said, untying the gag and pulling off the blindfold. She blinked heavily, eyes trying to adjust to the pitch-black darkness. He placed the lamp closer to her and used the dagger to cut the rope around her wrists. Tony rubbed her wrists firmly, to stimulate blood circulation. Pepper inhaled deeply and seemed to be trying to get her bearings.

"Pepper, are you alright?" He asked with concern as he noticed up close, the paleness of her skin and the way she was breathing deeply. She looked at him fully then and he stared into her dilated pupils. "Pepper, say something!"

She closed her eyes and swayed dangerously. Tony pulled her to him, trying to hold her and she leaned heavily against him, head resting on his shoulder, hands hanging limply by her side. She sighed deeply.

 _When I catch that fat priest, I am going to skewer him for whatever he's done to Pepper._

He patted her back and said firmly, "Pepper, listen to me, what do you feel like? Can you stand up straight?"

She whispered slowly, "I am so thirsty. So thirsty. Water please."

"Sure, sure", he had a little flask with him and he raised it to her lips. She drank it all greedily.

"Some more?" When she nodded weakly, he steadied her in place. "Pepper, sweeting, I need you to stand on your own, alright?"

She stood still and he quickly refilled the flask from the lake and returned to her side, pulling her against him, to support her. She drank deep from the flask, leaning on him heavily. She handed the flask back to him and murmured urgently against his throat, "Tony, Tony, listen to me, you have to leave. You have to go."

He gently brushed the top of her forehead with his lips. "I am here, Pepper and now I am not going to leave you. We are going to face this Great One together."

This seemed to jar Pepper and she moved away from him, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Tony! You need to go! You can't stay here! This thing is a monster!" She clutched him urgently, still swaying slightly. "I saw it, I saw it in a dream! It..." she looked at him, eyes welling with tears, "it killed you, Tony!"

He caught her chin firmly. She stood there mutely, staring at him appealingly. _Her eyes are so unfocused. And she is so hot to my touch. I have got to calm her down somehow._

"Pepper, it was just a dream," he said soothingly. "Do not worry. We will defeat this thing." From her cheek, he brushed away the lone tear she had shed.

He placed his hand against her forehead. She was sweating violently and her temperature bothered him. "Pepper," he said firmly, trying to reach her because her eyes were so unfocused, he wondered what she was looking at. "Pepper, what did that fat fuck do to you?"

She swallowed heavily. "They, the...High Priest, Rana, he injected me twice with something weird. It is flowing through me, it is so warm, Tony! I feel so warm! Like I am going to burn up!"

He pulled her against him and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "Pepper, Pepper, relax. Do not think of the burning or the warmth. Focus on my voice."

She trembled against him but remained quiet. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms gently around her. He murmured to her softly, "The night is so quiet and peaceful, don't you think? Focus on the sound of the water, gently lapping at the shore. Take a deep breath, sweetheart, come on, breathe for me." She obeyed him and inhaled deeply, then exhaled tiredly. She stopped trembling then and raised her hand to touch the back of his head, stroking his hair.

He continued to talk in the same soft, gentle tone. "Do you remember the day we came to Loros by boat? We stopped at that stream?" She nodded slowly against him. "You left me to sleep and you went to play in the stream... Remember? The beautiful stream surrounded by grass and poppies and cornflowers."

He felt Pepper smile against his neck. "Then you drove the cart, the wind in your face, the mountains and fields of grass passing us by. Do you remember what that felt like? Your moment in the sunshine. The crisp hillside air. Leave this darkness, this warmth. Go to that place, imagine yourself there."

He began to hum softly, something incoherently, just to calm her. She tightened her grip on him and began to hum along with him. After five minutes, he felt her relax completely against him, then she sighed deeply. She raised her head from his shoulder, her hand still in his hair. "Can we go back there one day?" she said softly. "Please."

Her eyes were not dilated anymore. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. _Still warm but not burning up._ The color had returned slightly to her face and she bit her lip. At that familiar gesture, he smiled in relief. "Sure, Pep, we will go back there. When this is all over, that is the first thing we will do."

She smiled at him then and he recognized that soft look in her blue eyes.

He said "Why don't you splash your face in the pond? The cool water may help you feel better."

He helped her to the edge and they knelt down. Tony scooped water in his hands but Pepper was more direct and simply dunked her head into the cold water. She came up for air, gasping. She rubbed her face with her sleeve.

"Tony," she said clearly, "do me a favor and cut this dress short, please."

He stared at her in shock. "You want me to do what?"

She raised her eyebrow and said "Give me your dagger." When he hesitated, she said firmly with a soft smile, "Come on Tony, trust me, give me the dagger."

He handed it to her, curious to see what she would do. She stood up steadily and gathered the hem of the dress in one hand, giving him a tantalizing look at her slim ankles and firm calves. Then she neatly sliced the bottom half of the dress away. It was now at her knees.

Then she made a tiny slit on one side of the dress and pulled upwards, enlarging it. Tony gulped as she slowly moved her leg sideways, as if to check that the slit was large enough, exposing a creamy firm thigh in the lamp light.

She glanced at him sitting at her feet. "I cannot move comfortably if the dress is too long. So I had to shorten it. Wait, I will need the slit on the other side as well."

She repeated her action on the other side of the dress and Tony's gaze lingered admiringly on her other alluring thigh as well.

"Hey!" she said and he raised his gaze guiltily to her face. She smiled at him, one eyebrow raised. "Knight, why are you staring so at my legs?"

Tony relaxed completely then. _My queen is back._

He drawled at her, "Forgive me, my lady, from my vantage point, they look fantastic."

She snorted at that and he stood up, grinning at her.

She pursed her lips at him, "I don't suppose you brought a spare pair of pants as well?"

He laughed at that, covering his mouth belatedly. "Nope. Sorry."

She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Tony, are you going to ask me to sit this one out? Because you think I'm not ready or that I cannot handle such a battle?"

Tony sensed that Pepper had somehow lost confidence in herself and wanted to check if he had any confidence left in her.

He said calmly, "Pepper, I need you to be in this fight. You are the only one here with me, you have to fight. Also..." He shrugged. If I was going to leave you out of this... would I have brought you this?"

He pulled his kite shield off his back and handed it to Pepper, who took it with delight. "And ..." he unsheathed the small sword and gave it to her... "this".

She whooped with joy and began to stretch herself with the sword, using the techniques he had taught her. He felt a weird sense of pride fill him with warmth internally. "Pep, you remember the stretching techniques I showed you..."

She was halfway through a technique. Sword caught in both hands, hands raised and then sword lowered backwards behind her head. She turned her head, breathing out and looked at him curiously. "Of course I do. I practice them every morning. So I do not forget how to use the sword." She swung the sword downwards in a killing blow and he couldn't help but admire her anew.

Pepper straightened and was smiling at him, when the breeze strengthened and started to whistle eerily through the trees. Tony felt the force of it on his face and body.

Pepper gasped, looking up at the sky. "Tony, look! Look at the moon, it has become so large in the sky!"

Indeed the full moon was clearly visible now, round and white, like a giant shining orb in the sky. It was unusually enormous. Its light was blindingly white in the sky.

Tony said out loud, "It must be very close to the Earth. It seems to be floating right above us."

The moonlight shone upon the clearing and the pond's water started to glow and ripple.

 _Just like the previous time I was here._

The water rose in a slight wave as the moonlight washed over it. The wave came with force, towards the shore, lapping upwards as it broke against the land.

The breeze was gently strong, the grass bending with its force as it moved around the clearing. Pepper's hair billowed gently about her face. She was looking around the clearing silently. "Tony," she whispered, "Tony, the flowers are starting to bloom."

Then he also noticed that numerous buds had appeared in the shrubbery, white and dark blue. They were even scattered in the grass. The buds were tightly closed but seemed to be vibrating slightly.

He watched with fascination as a bud right in front him, slowly and sensually opened its petals and bloomed fully, the delicate white flower glimmering beautifully in the moonlight.

He whispered curiously, "From where did they come from? Where they always here? Or ... have they appeared because of the light?"

He turned to see what Pepper had to say and his words caught in his throat. He swallowed hard at the sight before him. Pepper had knelt in the grass to caress one bud in mid bloom, her finger gently stroking the half opened petals. The moonlight was shining on her and the flower. Her head was bent but her delicate profile was illuminated by the light, her aquiline nose, her cheekbones and the lush curve of her mouth, which was currently set in an alluring half smile.

 _The flowers aren't the only things that are blooming... Pepper..._

Her reddish gold hair shimmered ethereally in the moonlight and she glanced up to look at Tony watching her. He felt his heart thump powerfully as her eyes met his in wonder, the deep blue depths shining like the ocean in sunshine. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and kiss those rose lips senseless as she moaned against him.

She smiled curiously at him and asked softly, "What's the matter, Tony? You seem shocked."

He shook his head at her and glanced up at the sky. _Damn it, moonlight... I'm not going to let you take my lady away. I don't care how great you are._

As if it understood his challenge, the moon turned blood red. Then something happened that made Tony's blood crawl.

A giant drop of something whitish grey, dripped from the moon and dropped with force into the pond.

The water splashed and rippled as the grey mass began to dissolve into the pond. He stared at it warily.

Pepper had not seen the drop falling, she turned as Tony grabbed her arm. "Pep..." he whispered urgently, "something has dropped into the pond... look, it is moving."

They both stared at the grey mass but it dissolved completely into the water. Tony took a deep breath. He was starting to feel on edge. Then the water shimmered again and rose slowly in the form of a small wave. It began to move towards them.

Pepper gasped. The wave seemed almost curious as it slowed down and then ebbed backwards, only to rise again. It reached the edge of the pond and Tony pulled Pepper back from the edge and tried to push her behind him. Of course she had to object and said indignantly, "I have a shield!"

She was about to raise it, when the water rose high up as if it was being pulled. They both followed its upward path. Then it fell back heavily onto the pond, such that it splashed onto the shore with force. Tony instinctively raised his gauntlet over his face and because Pepper was entranced by the water's movement, he held the shield up in his other hand to protect her.

Some of the water splashed harmlessly over the shield and his gauntlet. The pond rippled and was still once more.

Pepper whispered to Tony, "What was that?"

"I do not know. But I don't think that was the end of it. Something is out there."

His fear was founded as they both saw another object, this time larger and reddish gray in color slowly appear on the moon's edge like a giant tear. It started to separate from the moon and Tony moved away from the pond. pulling Pepper with him. "This is going to splash hard, watch out!"

This time, as the drop fell into the pond with force, water splashed heavily onto the grass. Pepper and Tony were sprayed liberally, even though they were at a safe distance from the pond.

Tony shook his head like a dog and looked at the pond. "There is something in the water..." Pepper whispered.

Something white and red was bobbing in the center of the pond. Then slowly a figure emerged, rising steadily, water cascading off its body.

Tony swallowed hard and Pepper gasped loudly at their first sight of the Celestial Beast.

It was a giant, four legged creature, blood red in color. It was the size of a small house. Its two front legs were scaly columns that ended in powerful talons. The rest of its body was like that of a lion's, lightly furred, high chest and powerful back legs with no tail. The beast's diamond-shaped head was regally coiffed with a mane of fine, silver, tendril-like hair.

Its wide silvery eyes, with red pupils gazed down at them from an intelligent face. A gentle breeze blew and ruffled its hair.

 _Dragon, are you seeing this? Look at its mane._ _The fibers are so fine and white..._

The Dragon whispered cautiously, _I do not think that is hair, Anthony. I think that is pure light. And I think it can control the light's movement. Do not make any sudden moves._

The Beast was looking at Pepper with interest. _Is it growling?_ Then Tony stared in horror at a silver tendril extended itself from the mane and headed straight for Pepper.

She was slow in reacting but Tony was not. He brought his sword down on the tendril with force, slicing it in half. Pepper fell back, trying to get out of its reach. The Beast reacted in pain, yowling and retracting the tendril quickly.

It faced Tony then, shaking its head to swirl its mane and roared loudly, exposing finely pointed teeth lining its mouth.

Tony raised his sword in front of him, poised to strike, one knee in front of the other. He shouted as the Beast continued to roar at him, challenging Tony. "Come on you big cat, come at me!". He noticed Pepper had adopted a similar stance a little distance away. _The time for battle has begin._


	60. Such Great Heights

Title from Iron & Wine''s cover song.

Pepper and Tony make a good tag team, don't you think?

GuestFromFrance... long time no see you my friend, hope you are still reading...:)

* * *

 _Aut viam inveniam aut faciam_

Translation: I will either find a way or make one

Tony and Pepper were facing down the large, and at the moment, furious Celestial Beast in all its magnificence.

A mass of silvery tendrils headed Tony's way and he braced for impact, while slicing at them. He managed to chop off some but they hit him anyway, like multiple tiny hammers hiting his torso with force. He stumbled back with pain as they retreated.

The beast began to pace, roaring mightily. _God, that stung! Has it pierced my armor ! No, it hasn't._

He groaned as the multiple bruises began to throb and dimly realized Pepper had knelt beside him, her hand on his chest plate.

"Tony, Tony! Are you alright?"

"Pep, I'm fine... look I'm going to keep him occupied. You need to circle back and find a weak spot. Take the crossbow and shot it."

Tony stood up quickly, ignoring the pain as the Beast stepped forward cautiously, ready for round two. He saw that Pepper had thrown her shield on the grass and had disappeared into the shrubbery.

"Pep! You idiot! Your shield! You left it here!" He yelled without taking his eyes off the Beast, who was growling.

She yelled back from somewhere. "Tony! You need it more that I do, you proud fool! Hold it up when the tendrils attack!"

Tony smiled. _The student has become the master here._ He lifted up the shield, thankfully just in time as the Beast tried a new trick.

The tendrils stiffened in its mane and shot out a dozen, tiny, silver arrows of light rapidly at Tony. He held up the shield, protecting his face and torso. But one of the arrows scratched his thigh. _Just my luck, he has light that can pierce flesh!_

He braced himself as another round of tendrils extended towards him. _Time to show you my parlor trick, you furry fiend._

Tony raised both his gauntlets, joined his palms together and released two waves of blue flame at the incoming tendrils. They got burnt badly and the Beast hastily retracted the surviving tendrils. It tilted its massive head at him curiously.

Tony once again, took up a defensive position, sword raised. _Now that we know each other's strengths, let's dance._

The Beast narrowed its eyes at him and assumed a crouching position. Just then a bolt hit it in the face and bounced off its nose. It blinked with surprise and Tony chuckled. _Good girl, Pep._

* * *

Pepper grimaced as she realized she was running out of crossbow bolts. Tony and the Beast were engaged in their deadly game of flame versus tendril. She was worried because she noticed that Tony was growing tired. The weight of his chest plate, the summer heat and the Beast's continuous attacks were all taking a toll on him. _Plus he's got two nasty cuts, one on his thigh and the other on his head._

She felt warm and flush. _The effect of those damn injections. At least I hope it is that and not... oh no...no... wait I can control it._

She mentally girded herself. Just then the Beast unleashed another torrent of silvery arrows and Pepper gasped as Tony was hit again, this time a nasty gash on his arm.

 _I have got to get involved. But how? I can charge at it... wait! I can cripple it if I slice its hamstrings. Worth a try._

She stepped out from the shrubbery and waited for Tony to unleash a bolt of flame. When he did so and the Beast was distracted, she charged at the furry leg closest to her, sword raised.

She struck hard, slicing through flesh and the Beast roared angrily and turned towards her, raising its leg.

Pepper backed away hastily, feeling very warm and excited. _I am in control, I am control, I will not let it come out ..._

She turned to run when she noticed the Beast had held itself back and was not coming after her. It had raised its leg to lick the cut tenderly, just as a cat would.

Its giant, silvery eyes watched her watching it, curiously eager. Then it ruffled its mane at her and lowered its head and huffed softly at her, as if urging her to come closer. She stood still. A large pink tongue lolled out of its mouth and licked its whiskers. Pepper took one step closer and put her hand forward slowly.

The beast's giant eyes were focused on her and Pepper realized they had contracted to study her. A lone tendril came towards her slowly, like a silvery twirly tail. It was going to touch her when she heard Tony yell. Both she and the Beast turned as Tony charged towards the Beast and threw his sword with force at its face.

"Pepper, get away! Run!"

Before Pepper could do anything, the Beast roared in pain as the sword struck its nose, leaving a nasty cut.

Pepper backed away slowly as the Beast rose to its full height. Then in a vicious swipe, it struck Tony with its front claw. She shrieked in horror as Tony literally flew backwards through the air and landed on the grass with a bang.

He just lay there motionless, sprawled out like a drowned rag doll, eerily still

She wanted to run to him but her legs wouldn't obey her. She swallowed hard as she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. **Thump, thump, thump**. Time slowed down.

She felt the breeze slow, the Beast stand in place, the water still.

She felt the tingling, the burning sensation in her palms, grow. Her eyes started to burn.

 _I will not contain it anymore. I hate my power but you, Beast, you leave me no choice but to use it._

She focused on her rage, her frustration, her anger and felt herself grow warm and then burn with fury.

 _I am tired of being pushed around and feeling helpless. I will not stand idly by and tolerate it anymore._

The sight of Tony lying there motionless on the grass, made the fury pulse stronger within her. She could hear a roaring, whistling noise surround her.

She felt her blood roar as the heat entered it.

Then as one powerful force, the fire and her blood coursed fiercely through her veins, reaching every part of her body and filling her with a burning rage.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling the rage envelop her, surround her, engulf her.

And she took it all in, breathing deep again, feeling the fury set her on fire.

* * *

 _Lesson learned. Flying easy. Landing painful. Ohhh... I do not want to open my eyes. I ache, I ache all over. Good god, has every bone in my body been broken?_

 _Anthony, Anthony ! Get up! Open your eyes! You need to see this!_

Tony closed his eyes harder. _Dragon, please let me suffer in peace._

 _Anthony, it is Pepper! Get up._

Hearing Pepper's name shook Tony out of his ache-filled stupor and he came back to the present and sat up abruptly. The word "Pepper" died on his lips as he looked at said woman in complete shock.

Because Pepper was levitating at least nine feet off the ground, nearly eye to eye with the Beast. Her arms were stretched horizontally, away from her body, palms pointed downwards, feet pointed straight and head regally tilted upwards, with the most serene expression on her face.

Tony watched in awe as she turned her arms, raising her palms to the sky. She moved her head backwards, letting it loll from her shoulders and closed her eyes. He could hear a roaring noise, like that of a blazing fire. The he nearly shrieked as Pepper straightened her head and a burst of flame appeared in each of her palms.

Tony and the Beast watched quietly, too stunned to move as the flames throbbed and ebbed in her palms. She opened her eyes and calmly rubbed her palms together and then a giant ball of flame engulfed her from head to toe.

Tony actually yelled then but shut up when he saw the flame burn around Pepper like a body halo. Her hair gently floated in the wind, ablaze with flame. Her eyes glowed, cerulean blue ignited with a reddish light.

For a moment, Tony had a vision flash through his mind.

Pepper sitting cross legged on an altar, wrapped sensuously in crimson cloth, eyes closed, face calm but hands raised at her sides, an orb of fire in each other, ebbing and burning. Her crown was a wreath of flames that gently rotated. She was surrounded by worshippers prostrating before her, chanting reverently.

 _Is she... is she a pagan goddess of fire? Pepper? Look at her so alight with flame, so... so frighteningly divine, resplendent in her fury. I am ashamed to admit that I am very scared but very aroused at the same time..._

The sound of Pepper's voice, broke him out of his trance. She spoke in a crisp but violent manner, the voice familiar but dreadfully other worldly, "Celestial Being, you have come to my world, for an unknown purpose, which you do not reveal. I have no quarrel with you but..."

The orange flame around her seemed to throb and pulse violently for a second and she continued coldly, "You dared...You dared to hurt someone dear to me. I will not allow this!" she ended on a loud whisper.

The Beast had widened its eyes and Pepper said fiercely, "Time to face your fears, Beast ... time to face me!"

Then she opened her mouth and to Tony's astonishment, unleashed a stream of bright flowing fire onto the Beast.

 _That's..._

 _Yes._

 _She's...I don't believe it... she's..._

The Dragon whispered with pride, _As I live and die. A daughter of aeterna flamma. I knew Pepper was special, I felt it in my bones. She is your soulmate, Anthony. Man of blue Ryunn flame and daughter of eternal fire. You are truly destined for each other._

Tony shook his head with disbelief as he watched Pepper, his Pepper, unleash cascades of fire onto the Beast which had curled inwards to shield its eyes. The fire had singed its tendrils and fur badly and it raised one scaly claw to try and protect itself from the endless stream. Pepper was levitating gently in place and now was juggling two giant orbs of flame in each hand.

Midway through yelling at the Beast to stand down, Pepper glanced at him and smiled radiantly, relief shining in her eyes. Tony could only smile weakly at her, sitting on his rump on the grass, his body aching with pain. Then she returned to the battle and lobbed the two giant orbs at the Beast in succession, hitting it on its torso and mane.

The Beast took the two powerful hits, head on and in a frighteningly quick motion, splashed water heavily onto Pepper.

Tony's heart began to thump painfully in his chest.

 _Crap! I forgot we are fighting it on the shallow end of the pond. I did not expect him to do that!_

She did not dodge in time and the water managed to hit her. Pepper lowered herself clumsily and her flame reduced in intensity. Before she could recover, the beast raised a massive, scaly claw and lowered it over her, forcing her to the pond. It then imprisoned her in a cage of claws.

Tony weakly pushed himself to his knees, trying to stand up. He could see Pepper was gently pinned down by the claw but she was lying in shallow water. He could see her struggling to restore her flame, she was sweating heavily and her face was tense with concentration.

He realized with dismay, that the water had dampened her and she would not be able to restore herself. She collapsed weakly against the wall of claws, staring at Tony with deep exhaustion, strength spent.

Tony began to call upon his own power, his own flame to give him strength. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his bones and stood up straight, girding himself.

The Beast was not paying him any attention and instead, had lowered its giant head to the claw with Pepper, sniffing at her.

 _Noble Ryunn, bless me with your rage, your flame, your power, your passion. I am but a humble channel. Let your flame flow through me and burn away this pestilence._

He saw the dragon unfurl like a giant, red and blue, scaly, swirl of flesh. Swirling through him. The blue flame began to dance in him.

 _Flame of Ryunn, give me strength, flow within me, ignite me with power. Kill me later but give me the power now to destroy my enemy and save Pepper._

He concentrated within and felt the flame roar through him. The Dragon shouted at him _Run towards its lowered face and unleash the flame from your chest!_

He slid the steel lid off the arc and ran quickly towards the Beast, catching it off guard. Tony spewed a torrent of blue flame at its face wildly. It yowled in pain but to his frustration, still kept its claw on Pepper.

Then he found himself being swept off his feet and lifted through the air. He could hear a scream from Pepper, the ground became small and he could see it above him.

 _Great, now I'm feeling slightly sick._

Something had caught him tightly around one ankle and was holding him upside down in mid air. He dimly realized it was a thin tendril. As he swayed there, rather helpless, the Beast's huge silvery eyes came into view, glaring at Tony. Tony winced as he saw his flame had burnt the Beast very badly around its nose. The flesh was raw and pink.

The Beast snuffed at him, releasing a gust of air that made Tony swing. He was upside down but he swung himself forwards, stretching upwards towards his feet. _Come on dagger, please still be there in my boot... please! Wait... yes !_

He extracted the dagger and swung upwards with force, ready to cut the tendril when he felt another tendril coil itself tightly around his chest. It tightened painfully and Tony gasped at the intense squeezing sensation. _I can't breathe. Let go. Oh god, let go!_

Then he felt himself being pulled horizontally in two opposite directions, by the tendrils around his leg and his chest.

Tony started to yell at the immense pain of being pulled apart. He could not breathe, he felt his bones stretch excruciatingly and his torso was being squeezed so tightly. His leg felt like it would be pulled from his body at any moment.

The Dragon was roaring too and as Tony began to black out from the pain, he dimly heard Pepper say pleadingly. "Please... please Great One... stop, stop, do not... do not hurt him. Please do not hurt Tony."

Tony gasped as the painful squeezing vine around his torso was released and he was abruptly dropped backwards, the vine around his ankle, still holding him upside down.

As he rotated in place, he could see the Beast slowly raise its claw and Pepper creep out from under it. She stood there, eyes wide and looked up at the Beast.

Then she said in a firm but pleading tone, "You want me right? You came here for me. right? All this is because of ... because of that ceremony. You spoke to me that day ... in my mind... you spoke to me..." she swallowed hard and looked down at her hands and then looked back up at the Beast, eyes filled with tears.

"Take me with you... I am willing." She whispered. Tony shook his head violently with disbelief.

"No! Pepper, no, no! Do not say that! Don't do this! Wait, wait I'm coming down! Pepper!"

He started to swing in an effort to get free and Pepper continued sadly, "Take me, Great One. I am willing to be your consort. Please... please just let him go... please."

Tony felt his heart constrict with emotion as the Beast lowered its head to the ground, to let Pepper climb onto its luxuriant mane. He watched with horror as it secured her in place with a tendril about her chest.

"Pepper!" He yelled as he saw her standing at the crown of the Beast's mane. "Pepper, don't go! Pepper! Wait I'll do something!"

She stated at him mutely and roughly wiped her hand across her eyes. She raised her other hand in a gesture of farewell.

Tony began to swing himself, so he swayed perilously on the tendril, trying to swing towards the Beast.

But it was too late. He was being lowered to the ground and before he could straighten himself, the giant Beast crouched powerfully on its muscular back legs and jumped upwards towards the sky.

Tony watched it fade into the inky blackness of the night. "Pepper!" he screamed. "Bring her back! Come back here!"

The sky was silent. the clearing was silent. He fell to his knees. His bones ached, his chest burned with pain and his face was bleeding from a cut.

All that was secondary, to the ache in his heart. "Dragon..." he whispered in anguish, looking up at the sky tiredly, "Dragon, how do I get Pepper back ? How..."

The Dragon was silent for a minute and then replied sadly, _I do not know, Anthony. The beast has gone back to the stars. I do not know. ... I am sorry... I am sorry, Anthony..._

He had never heard the Dragon talk with such indecision. He felt a tightening sensation in his chest. The flame ebbed within him and flickered faintly. Deep sadness began to permeate every fiber of his being.

 _I do not know what to do... I ... how can I get Pepper back..._ He held his head in his hands and began to weep quietly.

 _Pepper, Pepper, I'm sorry ... I could not save you... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I let you down... I'm sorry, Pepper._

* * *

So... Pepper's secret is finally out. It is not Extremis because Pepper does not have super strength or regenerative powers. She is a pyrokinetic and can create fire within herself and control it like a weapon.

Some might say "Pepper has never shown this power before, in any of the earlier adventures, when it could have helped Tony. How did she suddenly become a pyrokinetic?"

And my answer to that is, she has been controlling herself all this time but the High Priest's drugs have reduced her to a vulnerable state and she cannot control it anymore. Oh and also, the pain of seeing Tony being pulled apart, made her control snap.

I also feel Pepper's emphasis on training in physical combat, was her way of trying not to be dependent on her mystical power. She hates this part of her, so she has tried to hide it as much as possible. We have all been there.

And I really hate to stop on a cliffhanger but I am going to take a tiny break (1 or 2 days) to finish up this adventure.


	61. Tenebrae Aeternae

_tenebrae aeternae in me vivunt._

Translation: The eternal darkness lives within me

He was walking against the wind, each step a struggle. Some part of him was bleeding, so he left a faint trail of little red drops on the green grass as he walked forward. The chest plate had never felt heavier. His arc ached and throbbed, the sensation relentless. _Or is there a hole in my heart, that aches?_

He had crossed the small dock and he lifted his tired head to look at the Palace. He could hear shouts and yells and swords clashing faintly. _I do not want to fight anymore. I just want... I just want to die here in the green grass._

He lay down then, feeling the dull ache in his arc, throb even more. _It seems to be matching my heartbeat._

He pondered his existence as he stared up at the cool summer sky, black and endless with little beacons of light. _What reason do I have to live for anymore? There is nothing left in me but blood and fire and death. Dragon, you were right, I should have told Pepper... I should have told Pepper I loved her, before... before it became too late._

The Dragon huffed at him silently, too distraught to speak.

 _I understand... Do not speak, old friend, even I ... I feel despair crushing me from within. It is difficult to talk..._

The full moon came into view, white in all its glory and Tony cursed it for a good minute, abuses falling slowly from his lips. _It just floats there, mocking me. You sarding white orb, why didn't you just kill me? You should have just killed me..._

He felt his heartbeat slow and the air still around him. The memory of Pepper sitting in that Beast's mane, flying upwards away from him into the night, made his arc throb painfully in earnest and his vision clouded over. Tony took a deep breath, lungs paining with the effort.

 _So this is love... a few moments of fleeting, blessed wondrous sunshine, followed by... endless cold night with your heart ripped from you and taken to the stars._

He closed his eyes. _Of all the many things I thought, would kill me... a broken heart was not one of them. Pepper... When I die, I hope I will see you amongst the stars..._

He lay there, willing himself to fall asleep and die, when he heard the faint sound of footsteps in the ground, running towards him. He was too tired to react and then a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Tony, Tony, wake up! Dear God, are you alright?" said a familiar voice.

He opened one eye and looked into the worried face of his friend Happy. He murmured weakly, "Happy, you came... you came to fight... I am so glad."

Happy asked with worry, "Tony, are you alright? What happened, where is Pepper?"

 _I do not know how to answer this question._ Tony moaned and another set of footsteps came towards him and then he heard a feminine gasp.

Milene came into view, eyes dark with worry, "Count, Tony, oh my, he's bleeding."

Tony struggled to sit up and Happy had to help him. He asked tiredly, "What is happening in the Palace?"

Happy said with excitement, "The battle is in full swing, Tony. King John's knights have managed to chase the Chonsario to the second floor. And your smart friend here," he smiled at Milene, "well, she had the best idea of them all."

Milene said casually, "I locked the doors to the basement lair and all the priests are barricaded inside." She giggled and Tony had to crack a sad smile. "They are hopping mad but they cannot get out. So it is just the Chonsario for now."

Just then a huge blast was heard and all three turned towards the Palace, Tony forgetting his bruised back and grimacing with the effort. Milene bit her lip and gently passed her hands over his torso. The second floor of the Palace seemed to be on fire, thick orange flames were visible through its windows.

Tony asked slowly, "I take it that was Le Loup's doing?"

Happy nodded, still stunned by the blast. "He and his companions are trying to corner the horsemen. Even the Village folk are here." He paused, unsure. "We came out to see if you and Pep needed help."

Milene asked now, "Tony, where is Pepper?"

Tony closed his eyes, once again replaying the Beast's flight into the sky, carrying away Pepper. His throat closed up and he swallowed. "Pepper... the Beast took her... into the stars... I could... I could not stop him."

He lay back down, the silence from Happy and Milene deafening. Happy said, "There has to... I mean, there has to be a way.. shit..."

Tony looked up at the sky again. The moon was still there. "There is no earthly way to do so, Happy. I do not know how to reach the stars, I do not know how..." he whispered.

Happy looked like he was holding back tears manfully but Milene murmured to him soothingly, "Tony you are badly hurt. You need some care. You need medical attention."

He closed his eyes. "I do not want anything." _Except to die quietly. I cannot ... I cannot believe I failed her._

Milene stared at the Palace. "No one can even find the Priest and the Captain."

"What!" exclaimed Happy, "They have escaped?!"

She shrugged, "I do not know but they are not there in the basement and the Captain is not with his men. I do not think they have left the Palace either. Tony's friends from the city, the workers, they are situated at the gate itself. They would have seen them leave. They are somewhere within the Palace but hidden."

Tony sat up slowly. _The damn Rana and that...that Captain... this is all their doing. They called it here. They called that damn Beast here! They drugged Pepper, made her suffer for two days!_

The Dragon hissed slowly, _I think we should make the High Priest and the Captain pay for whatever they have done..._

Tony felt a slow burning sensation in his chest. The flame was beginning to bubble and froth within him, something it had never done before. He felt it boil and course through him, slowly igniting his blood with a cold rage.

 _Close your eyes, Anthony._

He did so and saw the banners of flame swirl in his mind, blue and violent, the Dragon also unfurling and swirling powerfully. In a booming voice, it spoke to him. "You are on your last legs of strength but you cannot let go of this injustice. You must avenge your lady. Let the flame fill you with strength, with fire, with power! Wreak your wrath upon those who have brought that Beast to this Earth!

The Dragon roared mightily then and shouted, "What say you, Stark?" And Tony whispered back coldly, "Vengeance. I will have my revenge, I will inflict vengeance on those who took away what I loved... even if I die in the process"

Tony opened his eyes and felt the flame burn violently within him. There was a roaring sensation in his chest. He suddenly felt too alive, burning with hate. Happy was staring at him with fear. "Tony, you alright, your eyes flashed blue and your..." he gulped "... the circly thingy in your chest, it is burning violently".

Tony got to his feet, the pain from his bones gone, rage fueling his recovery. "I need my armor. I need to find that damn priest and Chonsario Captain and finish them off. I will not let them escape me."

* * *

Tony had returned to the Palace with Happy and Milene, who had left them to join the fighters on the second floor. They had managed to climb up to his room, using a rope that Happy had fastened on the balcony while leaving to find him. The entrances to the Palace were blocked.

Happy was helping him put on his armor in his room. Every part of his body, except his head, was encased in iron and he strapped the dagger to his boot. When Happy offered him the curved sword, he refused it and instead, rummaged through Le Loup's bag, pulling out a wicked-looking, short, thick, black pike.

"Today, this is my weapon. I'm going to skewer that Priest on it."

Happy gulped but kept quiet. Then he offered Tony his helmet, which Tony refused.

"I want them to see my face. I want them to look into my eyes as I kill them. I want to see it all." He said grimly.

Then as Happy watched with wide eyes, Tony went to the fireplace and picked up a handful of ash, rubbing it over his face, generously on his cheeks and forehead. He then cut his finger and collected his blood in a small dish. He dipped his fingers in his own blood and raked them downwards over his face, drawing four bloody lines from his forehead till his chin, over his nose.

Happy asked tentatively, "Tony, erm... what are you doing?"

He answered coldly, staring ahead emptily into the fireplace. "Tony is dead. Lord Stark is dead. I am the Knight of Ryunn and today I make my final stand. My blood will run but I will not stop until every last horseman is dead." He said, breathing out, the flame blazing through him, roaring in his ears, with anger.

 _No mercy, no prisoners. My hand will not stay, my vengeance will be complete._

He looked at Happy. "Join the others on the second floor. I must see to the priests."

He picked up his pike and they left the room.

* * *

Tony was standing in front of the locked basement door. He could hear the sounds of an object being rammed into the door from the other side, trying to break the barricade. He lifted the barricade and when it was rammed, the door opened with force and the people holding the object, fell forward.

Tony watched silently as they picked themselves up from the floor and stared up at him. "Where is Rana?" He asked quietly, "where is your leader?"

They stood before him, a unit of blue frogs, staring at him mutinously. One of them squeaked out, "We will not tell you, Knight of Iron. We will not."

He raised his pike and said coldly, "So be it."

He saw a horseman charge at him from behind the priests and Tony blasted him with flame, then shoved his pike through the horseman's chest. As the man gurgled in pain, he used his foot to push the body of his pike and braced himself as one of the priests threw something down on the floor, with force.

The narrow corridor was suddenly filled with thick, blue smoke and Tony crouched low, knowing that the smoke would fill the upper air layer and leave the floor clear. He saw the unit of blue break up and he grinned evilly.

"Trying to surround me eh..."

He kicked out at the nearest pair of feet he could see and tripped the priest, who fell heavily to the floor. Tony stabbed him in his huge stomach, then pulled out his pike quickly to turn and hit someone who had stepped behind him. Whoever it was, cried out and Tony remained crouched, then he tripped the feet using his pike as they tried to run away. _Another damn priest..._ he thought as he stabbed this one in the face. Then he rose and saw the smoke dissipating, he could make out a number of blue figures scurrying deeper into the basement, deciding to retreat into their lair, then to face him.

His anger grew and he roared, "I just want to find Rana! I will let you go if you tell me where he is!"

No one answered him, so he took a deep breath and entered the lair of the Menolestes.

* * *

The next hour passed by in a blood-filled haze for Tony. Even though most of their forces were on the higher levels of the Palace, a decent number of horsemen were here in the basement with the priests. But in the end, it did not matter to him.

Flesh and bone had broken and bled to the thrust and poke of his pike. The smell of burning flesh did not disturb him any more as he mercilessly used his flame to burn horsemen and priests alike. He closed himself off from the screams of his victims as they fell to his weapons. _My hand will not stay. There is nothing left in me._

So he had killed more priests and horsemen than he could count. And he still couldn't find Rana. He absently wiped at the blood on his face. _One last room, one last one... Rana has to be here somewhere!_

He stood in front of a large, bronze door with an ornate symbol engraved on it. He pushed against it but the door refused to budge. _It must be locked from the ins_ ide.

He could hear someone scurrying about in there. He mentally counted off the priests, he had killed so far. _They all look the same, fat and short and bald... wait... wait a minute! The one with the tattoo, the tattoo of a wave! They called him something, the... that's it! The secondary Menoleste! He's in here_!

"Goddamn it, you frog!" Tony banged on the door with his gauntlet. "Goddamn it! Tell me where Rana is! I will let you go!"

A squeaky voice said from within, "Just how will you get in, Iron Knight? The door is locked... can you walk through walls as well?"

He heard giggling and that enraged him. He kicked at the door but it was too solid. Then Tony had an idea.

He used his flame on the door's right hinge, blasting it mercilessly, till it seemed weak. Then he charged at the right corner of the door, shoulder first and rammed the hinge. It hurt his shoulder but he ignored the jarring pain and kept ramming the hinge, until it broke.

Then Tony pushed the right side of the door away and he was inside the room. He raised his eyebrows at the sinister shadowed den. The room was illuminated by a few thick candles. Shelves lined its four walls and rows and rows of jars and bottles were neatly stuffed on each shelf. There was a giant skull of some animal on a central shelf, surrounded by flowers and dainty candles.

The heavy smell of the Moonflower hung in the air, sweet and cloying. The center of the room was occupied by a rectangular thick table.

Tony stared at the thick cloth straps present in different edges and corners of the table. He gingerly fingered a strap. _Look at the buckle. This could hold down a man easily. This is a laboratory table._

There was a small box on the table, engraved with waves and he opened it curiously. Inside the box, were three syringes. Tony took one out and held it up to the light. _What a thick needle... it is empty._ Indeed, the other two syringes were also empty.

Then he stiffened as he heard the sound of heavy breathing. _Someone is hiding under the table._ He placed his pike on the table and calmly reached under the table and caught the hider hard by his ear and pulled him out. _Surprise, surprise it is a fat frog._

The priest squealed as Tony slammed him down hard on the table, still catching him firmly by the ear. He tried to rise but Tony quickly pulled his dagger out from his boot and shoved it at the priest's throat, nearly touching the skin. He grabbed the man's thick neck in the other hand, to hold him still.

The priest gulped hard as Tony stroked the skin of his throat with the dagger. "Well Mr. Frog, will you croak about your master? Or do I have to gut you?"

He pressed the dagger gently and the priest croaked out, "What do you want with the High Priest? You cannot hope to defeat him, Knight."

Tony chuckled grimly. "Do not waste my time, frog. All your fellow frogs are dead. No one will come to your aid. Tell me what I want to know and I will let you go".

The priest looked at his blood-splattered armor and bruised face with doubt. Tony growled, "I give you my word, I will let you leave unharmed.

The priest stammered out, "The High Priest is on the roof above the Audo... with Giurescu. They are trying... trying to summon something... to win the fight..."

"How do I get there?"

"Go to Audo... on the stage, behind the curtains... there is a secret staircase. Climb up there and then climb up the ladder to the main roof... let me go."

Tony released his hold on the man and stepped back. He watched the priest edge past him and then suddenly the priest pricked Tony's hand with something. Tony slapped his hand away but the priest began to giggle as he danced out of Tony's reach, holding up a half filled syringe.

"Hee hee Knight, let us see how fierce you are now.. Hee Hee, you have been injected with extract of Moonflower and Siwa... Heehee..."

Suddenly Tony felt light headed, a curious warmth began to flow through his veins and the room began to spin. The Dragon started to roar at him, "Anthony! Control yourself! Stay awake! Fight the drug, come on Anthony, remember why we are here!"

The room began to grow dark and Tony felt his legs give way, he staggered backwards and leaned heavily on the table for support. The priest began to move about, humming to himself contently. He half turned to Tony, "You have been injected with a powerful nerve relaxant. In small doses, it is meant to calm someone down. But in the dosage I gave you," he turned holding up a computer," it will turn your muscles to jelly. You will become limp and compliant. So I can slice off your fingers easily, and he giggled.

Tony shook his head to clear the fog from his mind. He could feel himself becoming tired and the urge to sleep was overpowering. Then he saw the priest pick something up from one of the shelves. Tony's heart began to thump loudly in his chest at the sight of the object. It was an ornate headband, plated in gold, _I've seen that ... that before... on ..._

The priest noticed him staring and chuckled. Something of the last candidate. Pretty thing, slender build, reddish gold hair, big blue eyes... full of spirit. "Of course, she was prepared here. For the Great One."

Tony saw another vision, Pepper in this room. Strapped down firmly to the table, trapped as Rana loomed over her with a syringe. He injected her and then gagged her, laughing as she helplessly felt the drug flow through her veins.

 _They drugged her with this..._ he whispered, his vision clearing. His heart began to beat faster. He clenched his fists, the vision of Pepper swaying in the Lacus, refusing to fade from his mind. He was seething with rage.

"Yes," the priest said. "Rana even gave her two injections, he did not want her to fight the Great One attentions. She was always the most alert of the three candidates. He was fascinated by her temper and said she needed to be controlled."

 _Anthony_ , whispered the Dragon. _Anthony, we need to end the evil. We need to finish Rana off. Fight the drug, focus your energy within._

The priest had come to Tony now, holding up the knife, his froggy eyes glittering maliciously. "I am going to enjoy cutting your tongue out."

The flame roared inside Tony, the thought of Pepper fueling his fury, until he could feel his chest surge with power. As the knife descended on his face, he dodged the cut by sliding sideways and then plunged his dagger into the priest's side, stabbing the side of his stomach.

The priest shrieked and clutched at his stomach, blood spurting out from the deep cut. He knelt in pain and Tony stood in front of him, kicking the small knife away. As the priest struggled, Tony walked away and saw the headband lying on the floor, broken in two. He picked up one of the piece's reverently. His hands shook as he remembered when he had last seen this on Pepper.

 _The day we left for the damn temple. She wore that blue dress ... red gold hair streaming behind her... coming down the stairs with that smile on her face..This is all I have left, I suppose._

His eyes welled with tears and he blinked hard to control them.

Then he slashed the priest's throat, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction as blood splattered upwards onto his face.

As the priest's body slumped forward onto the floor, Tony took a deep breath. He still felt very warm and feverish but the drowsiness was gone. He moved his fingers and stretched himself. _I think we faced the worst of it. I do not feel... sluggish any more. What do you think, Dragon?_

The Dragon growled restlessly, _I'm a little hesitant. There's no telling what are the effects of this drug. But... I do not see what else we can do. We cannot wait._

Tony had found a sink and he carefully washed blood and gore off his pike. Feeling very vicious, he washed his face but used the priest's blood from the dagger, to redraw the vertical blood lines on his face.

He tucked the dagger back in his boot, cooing to it. "You are a very useful tool, my friend."

He found some string, tied a knot in the headband piece and wore the piece around his neck. _A favor from my queen to her knight. If in life, I could not serve her right, then I go to my death willingly to avenge her._

He picked up his pike and left the room.


	62. Kingdom of Amaris

Amaris and his behavior inspired by this song:

 _Chaandanii raatein, o, chaandanii raatein_

 _Sab jag soye, hum jaage,_

 _Taaron se karein baatein_

 _Chaandanii raatein, o, chaandanii raatein_

"Moonlight nights,

The whole world sleeps, I stay awake

To talk to the stars

Moonlight nights" 

Looong chapter... But it just could not be split. I hope you like the being's abode.

I will be taking a break for one day, to write the final battle chapter.

* * *

 _Non est ad astra mollis e terris via_

There is no easy way from the earth to the stars

Pepper woke up to the pleasant, soothing sound of water flowing softly. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling reluctant to wake up completely. White light was shining on her, light like early morning sunshine, not bright or jarring. She raised herself on her elbows. And looked around with awe.

She was lying down on a hill of lush green grass. A gentle breeze blew and ruffled the blades. Due to the height of the hill, she could see that she was standing on a little patch of land surrounded by a deep and vast ocean. The water stretched on endlessly as far as the eye could see, like a rippled, gently swaying carpet of azure. Funnily enough, the water seemed to flowing away from the land.

She realized with some shock, that the sky was pitch-black with light, fluffy clouds but the land and water were illuminated because of the multiple bright stars twinkling in the darkness. She gasped at the sheer number of stars, practically touching each other.

 _Like a canopy of little lights. Where am I? Am I even on Earth?_

Pepper remembered flying upwards into the sky, filled at fear at the vast blackness of space, clutching the Beast's hair tightly. Then she had blacked out.

 _And now I am standing on a hill, looking at an endless sea... Oh! Tony... he's ... he's gone. Or rather... I have gone..._

She blinked back the sudden tears that came in her eyes. _I must not cry, I must not cry... at least Tony is safe... for now. Brave idiot that he is, he's probably gone to challenge the Captain and Rana to a duel, both of them together. Without a care for his wounds._

She grinned involuntarily at the thought of Tony threatening the two villains aggressively. Then she wiped her eyes and straightened her shoulders, mentally girding herself. _First, I am going to try my best to leave, to return to Earth.. and if I can't... If I have to stay here, then and only then will I cry._

She took another look around. Then she gasped as she saw a tree seemingly growing in the middle of the water.

 _How is that even possible? And what sort of tree is it?_

Pepper ran down the hill, extremely curious. She nearly tumbled over as she jogged down the hill, her speed increasing. Then she came to a grinding halt as she realized a good stretch of water separated her and the tree. She peered at the tree, which was broad and shady with low hanging branches.

It was a bright crimson in color, with what looked like white flowers growing on it. Pepper watched as one of its flowers drifted to her, over the water, on the breeze. She plucked it out of the sky and examined it.

 _White and soft and wait... that aroma... Damn it, it is the Moonflower!_

Pepper dropped the flower as if it were poison and looked at the tree. She squinted, trying to get a better look. And then her blood froze as she saw the faint form of someone or something sitting below the tree.

She gasped out loud as the form seemed to be looking at her and then it stood up. Then the strangest thing happened, the form started to walk over the water, coming towards her.

 _Wow, how, how is that possible? Is this really water! ? But I can't see the bottom of the ocean..._

She cautiously put her foot in the water and withdrew it quickly, as it was indeed water and was not shallow.

She watched with trepidation, as the form was walking slowly toward her, smoothly on the water, leaving little dips and dents as it walked by.

 _It is a man... at least it seems like a man. Well, nothing to do but to face him._

He was illuminated by the star light, giving him a silvery glow. From this distance, she could make out he was broad shouldered, lean and tall. She could not see his face.

As he neared, Pepper gasped with awe. _God's teeth, what a handsome man ... being... whatever ... so good-looking..._

Indeed, he was a very attractive man with a thick silvery mane of white hair, and a regal profile: straight nose, beautiful sensual mouth with firm lips and a straight jaw. He stood in front of her, the scent of the Moonflower around him. He was smiling at her in a friendly manner, his dark blue eyes twinkling at her.

The man was dressed simply in a blue tunic and blue trousers with his feet bare. From behind his back, he brought out a dark blue lily and offered it to Pepper.

It looked so similar to the dark flower that was always used to drug her heavily. Pepper turned pale and backed away quickly in fear. _No, no, not that flower, please not the flower again._

A look of worry crossed the Being's face and he said in a deep voice, "Please do not fear me, Virginia... I mean you no harm."

The flower vaporized in his hand and he placed his hand on his heart and bowed slightly. "Let me introduce myself. Amaris... Being of the Stars... And you are?"

 _I know he hurt Tony and I want to react but... but first I want to understand what's going on. He does not seem like the Beast in the clearing._

She said softly, "Virginia Potts from Cumbria."

He nodded, smiling at her reassuringly. "Lady Virginia, would you like to take a walk with me?"

He added, "Give me a chance to explain this all. You must be confused."

She took his offered arm and he stepped towards the water. She halted then and he said softly, "Do not worry, the water listens to me."

He snapped his fingers and the water seemed to ripple powerfully. Its direction changed and it started to move towards the tree island.

The Being stepped onto it and Pepper put one foot forward hesitantly. Then she gasped as her foot found a firm but fluffy surface that she could step on. It dipped slightly as she placed her other foot as well. He laughed as she gently stood on her toes and bounced in place, entranced by the behavior of the water.

"Does the water please you, milady?"

"Yes!" she said with awe, "It is so beautiful...This is all so beautiful, the endless water and the starry sky..."

"I am glad my humble creation is to your liking. Come, let us go to the Yggdrasil... my living area."

They walked together slowly, towards the great crimson tree.

"Virginia, how much do you know of me?" "If you are the Celestial Being, who or what was that Beast on Earth?"

They both spoke at the same time and the Being said, "Please, please go first. Ask me anything you like."

Pepper took a deep breath and repeated her question.

He looked at her thoughtfully and said, "This is my main physical form. But I can assume other forms as well. You saw me in my Moon Griffin form on Earth. I had asked Rana to leave you alone because I wanted to talk to you myself but I saw that ... that warrior and got defensive."

He tensed up and Pepper saw a spasm of pain pass over his face. "I hate the sword and iron of man." he said bitterly.

They had reached the tree and Pepper sighed with pleasure at the sight of the picturesque beach on which the tree was located.

Soft, almost white sand on a gentle slope with the tree located in the center. The waves of the water slowly hugged the sand with foaming waves. White Moonflowers bloomed full on the tree, stark white against the deep crimson. A gentle breeze blew and Pepper watched more flowers slowly fall from the tree, onto the sand.

She walked away from the Being and reverently touched a blood red leaf from a low hanging branch of the tree.

She heard the Being come behind her and she turned. He was looking at her serenely and she asked firmly, "Being..."

"Amaris, please."

"Amaris, I must confess, I'm confused...you don't seem... you don't seem like a vengeful god. You..."

He looked confused now and she carried on, "Why are you helping those horrid priests? Rana... the Oracle and the kidnappings. Innocent people are not given a choice and instead drugged senseless, just for your choosing. And why Earth?"

He said worriedly, "Hold on, hold on Virginia. Kidnapping ? Drugging people... Rana never told me this .. Wait...what's this about people being kidnapped?"

He seemed so confused that Pepper did not know what to say. _Either he's an excellent liar or he's telling the truth... let me ask more._

They were standing under the great tree now. Pepper said, "Amaris, why don't you start from the beginning? Who... what are you really?"

He nodded and spoke, "I was born of the union between a moon of space and a trinity star. Such unions happen every trillion years."

"Space is so cold and empty and vast... beautiful but void of feelings and companionship. As a young one, I would gaze at the Earth instead and I became curious as to how its inhabitants lived with each other."

"I would observe humans in the light of the stars or in the light of the moon. They had these curious concepts of friendship and affection. Connecting with each other mentally and physically, without being in lust. Sometimes without rhyme or reason. I was fascinated by it. I realized how alone I was, in the stars."

He looked up at the tree. "I started to orbit the Earth as a beam of light, burning fast through the sky. One night..." his voice softened, "one night I met another lonely soul... talking to the moon. I listened and then I had to come down from the stars, to get a closer look. "

The water rippled and the Being swallowed hard. "Milene was just a child when I met her. Just a sweet, innocent child. Alone, an orphan, she would talk to me for hours on end, about this and that. Every night. From out of her window or on her tower's roof or her room's balcony. We were... friends and I learnt first-hand why humans treasure such relationships."

"As she blossomed into a beautiful young woman, I realized that I had grown too attached to her. My feelings of friendship had evolved into something deeper. I ... I was in love with her. Another human emotion I never expected to experience."

He chuckled wryly. "But Milene was not in love with me... she... she was so young and full of life and laughter. She filled me with joy. So I never told her how I felt. I did not want to lose our friendship."

Pepper whispered, entranced by his story, "The people of Patait do not know of your friendship. They think you came to her because she prayed to you when..."

Pepper stopped in fright as the sky darkened ominously and the tree began to shake. The water churned. She gasped as she saw Amaris' mane turn crimson red and his eyes hardened like ice.

"The damn ambitions of men and their conquests." He spat out angrily. "That Kroll, that monster of iron and sword. She called out to me and I wanted to take her away immediately but... gentle loving soul that she was ...she worried about her people... She told me to help them first and then we would leave..."

He whispered then, sadness in his voice, head lowered. "But ... I could not save her in time... I was pleading with Milene to come with me, when that monster... that monster killed her... in front of my own eyes. I cradled her in my arms as she died, shedding her blood all over my light."

The water stilled and Moonflowers began to drop gently from the tree, all around the Pepper. The Being's hands were shaking. Pepper touched his shoulder softly and he looked at her with such anguish in his blue eyes that she felt like crying.

"So... that is how, Virginia, I got what I wanted. You see, I experienced what man calls love... immense joy, followed by... endless sorrow when the one you love is lost to you forever."

He sighed deeply. "I wrecked my wrath upon Kroll and his men. In retrospect, I went mad with rage but I managed to calm down eventually and then I remembered my promise to Milene ... to take care of her people."

He said earnestly, "I wanted to honor her memory. I had seen humans construct memorials to honor great beings who had gone. I wanted an architectural wonder that would commemorate Milene's presence through the decades."

"So I created Patait in her memory and guided and aided her surviving people for a while. Then... I left..." he shrugged "I drifted for eons amongst the stars... Alone in my grief, travelling across galaxies and time..."

He looked deep into Pepper's eyes, chips of dark blue marble. "In your human time, it has been a hundred years since Milene died and I created Patait. A hundred years I've spent amongst the stars in solitude. And I was content to mourn for evermore. Then ... a month ago ... I felt my presence being summoned. From Earth... using an old artifact of the stars themselves. The message was not very clear but I felt I was being called back."

Pepper was confused and he must have seen her confusion for he explained, "It is like listening to an echo. You only hear the end of the sentences. Or certain words. So I pieced together the messages. I realized it was from my people, my land, Patait. They wanted my council, my aid. I felt guilty that I had ignored them for so long. So I came back and tried to talk to them."

"They wanted my help in defeating evil forces that have surrounded Patait. The current ruler is inefficient and ignores his people. The people are suffering. The evil is widespread and their allies in other lands are also looking to me for aid."

"I gave them some help for the time being. I can create blooms out of light and darkness, so I created a special flower, Siwa. Its numbing effects can be used as a powerful nerve weapon. They always had the Moonflower, a special bloom that I created on Patait itself. But I blessed their cultivar with the power of drugging the senses."

"While we were able to communicate, I have spent so many years outside humanity, that it is difficult for me to converse with people on Earth directly. So I showed them what I wanted, an Oracle, a messenger so that I could be more involved by communicating easily. I can only commune with a select few. There should be something special about them, that will enable them to understand what I am saying. That's why the Menolestes have been helping me by gathering a select group and I am assessing them."

"That day's ceremony, to my great astonishment, I ... I found something better." He took Pepper's hand in his. She let him because she was very curious to hear his explanation.

He said earnestly, looking at her with something like wonder, "Virginia, I felt a kinship with you that day. When my light passes over a candidate, I invoke their deepest memories to gauge their personality. And I had been disappointed so far. Either the person was too young and immature or there was some element of greed or violence that frightened me."

He whispered in awe, "But you..."

He stepped closer.

"I saw your past. Your family. I felt your grief, your sadness. I admired your strength and courage... you fought back the forces of fate that wanted to destroy you. But... what I liked the most of all ... was your memories of times you had spent in my light... in the moonlight."

Pepper stared at him in confusion. "Times in your light? Moonlight? I don't understand..."

He smiled gently at her. "Some of the best and worst memories of your recent life, the times you experienced the most pain and the most joy, were in the light from my moon. My light. I felt a connection with you like no other."

His eyes were shining a deep blue at her and she swallowed hard. He continued softly, now very close to her, "Virginia, I felt your loneliness in my light. It touched me. I too, am alone. Perhaps two lonely people can find each other in the moonlight and..." he pulled her gently into his arms, "and fall in love."

Pepper pushed him back with force, stepping away.

She raised a hand as he stammered out an apology.

"Your Greatness... you..." she sighed, wanting to let him down gently, "you are a very attractive man... god... and I am touched by your story but... but I love someone else." She said firmly.

He smiled at her sadly. "The man you danced with, in a broken down room, one moonlit night ago? And almost kissed?"

She whispered, "Looking back, I don't know when it happened. How it happened... perhaps in the moonlight itself but I love Tony Stark with every fiber of my being. I cannot imagine life without him. He is ... my one true love."

The enormity of finally admitting the truth about Tony, even to herself made her shiver.

The Being, Amaris spoke softly, "You do love him, I'll grant you that... but did he not reject your love?"

Pepper's heart contracted painfully at that sentence.

"After all your time together, the man says he does not have the same feelings for you. You ran away crying from his room and his home... you wanted to forget him completely."

He pressed on, his words eating away at Pepper's resolve.

"The pain in your tears was unbearably sad. Yet you still love him." He tilted his head with confusion. "Why do you torture yourself? Why waste your love on a man of the sword who will not reciprocate?"

"Virginia, there is something very special about you. I saw you cast fire. Oh yes..." she looked at him then with wide eyes, fearfully. "Do not fear your power. It is a gift. Perhaps you are the reincarnation of another being of light, this time of fire."

"You are special, Virginia. Just like my Milene. Blessed with a gift that you wish to hide."

Pepper asked "I don't understand. What was she hiding?"

"A mere child could communicate with a spirit and then a being from stars. No tools, no aids, nothing. We always spoke as clearly as you and I are now. This power is what drove her parents from her. They feared her. So she hid it from her companions, out of shame. But she still loved her parents and yearned for their approval. I never understood why, when it was so clear they would never love her the way she loved them."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Again I ask Virginia, why waste your love on a warrior?"

Pepper said slowly, "It is not that easy to forget someone you love, Amaris... I can not forget Tony, even though he hurt me terribly. Wait, what about you?" she countered.

"You always came back to Milene, even though you knew she didn't love you. Not only that, after her... her passing, you supported her people, honoring a promise made to a dead person. Then you spent years mourning her."

She paused, trying to be sensitive, "Your Greatness, Amaris..let me ask you this... If there was a chance, any chance, that Milene could come back to you...if you could have her in your life once again... would you take it?"

He looked at her and then walked to the water's edge. He cupped his hands together and dipped them into the sea. He stepped back onto the beach and dropped the water onto the sand. Pepper came closer and peered curiously as the sand did not absorb the water but instead, a medium-sized depression formed in the sand like a small pond, the water resting in the pool. The Being picked up one of the fallen Moonflower blossoms and tossed it into the pond.

Then he knelt next to it and Pepper did so too. She gasped as the water began to glow and suddenly she could see a face, a smiling young woman, her reflection so clear in the small pool of water, smiling up at them.

The Being gently touched the water with his fingertips and whispered in a voice full of pain, "I would do anything to bring her back. Anything just to see her smile at me again with those bright eyes of hers. All the sunlight went away from my life when she died. I am stuck in endless night..."

Pepper comfortingly patted his shoulder and spoke, trying to control her own emotions, " Sometimes we must ask ourselves, is loving someone worth the pain and the anguish? Is it truly worth the sorrow? And we both know, yes it is... we wouldn't do it any differently. We wouldn't stop loving them..."

She couldn't control herself anymore and let the tears fall from her eyes, unheeded. "I do not know if Tony loves me. I do not know if he will ever love me. But... but I cannot leave him behind. I cannot forget him. And, your Greatness," she turned to the Being who was looking at her, "I cannot love you. I am truly sorry."

She braced herself for the Being to react with anger, with rage. But he just smiled at her, eyes soft. The water disappeared into the sand. He stood up and offered Pepper his hand. She took it and he helped her rise.

"I apologize, Virginia." He ruffled his silvery mane and sighed deeply. "I realize now that I behaved in the same manner as Kroll, I came to your land and abducted you without saying a word. How could I be so stupid?!" He whispered, "I am deeply ashamed. I will send you back immediately."

Relief filled her and she felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. "Really! You will take me back to Earth?!" She jumped for joy on the beach and he laughed at her gaiety.

"Yes, I will send you back. But before you go, I want to know, you mentioned kidnappings and the priests... can you explain please?"

Pepper widened her eyes. _Eep, I forgot to explain all about those Menolestes. But I think he has been lied to. He is not the malevolent being, that the priests paint him out to be._

She said softly, "Your Greatness, I fear you have been lied to by Rana and indeed, the Menolestes."

She quickly explained about the priests and the Oracle ceremonies, the kidnapping of the candidates and the involvement of the Chonsario. When she spoke about the drugging being performed on the candidates using the Moonflower, the Being clenched his fists. His mane and the sky turned blood red.

"My noble flower, my gift, my creation," he roared with anger, his voice echoing across the sea, "They dared to use it for harming others!" He turned to Pepper, eyes flashing blue, "I will rain my moonbeams down on the Palace and smite them where they stand! How dare they!"

He exhaled deeply and the water behind him began to rise in small waves. Pepper spoke slowly, trying to calm him, "Your Greatness, I understand your anger, I understand and I am angry too but..." she paused and then continued firmly, "this is not your fight."

He stared at her incredulously. "Virginia, how... what do you mean by that? I have to stop this."

She said firmly, "It has to be stopped, I agree... but if you rain down moonbeams, you risk toppling the entire Palace into the ocean! Amaris... the Palace is on a cliff, yes? That overlooks the Normanian Sea?" He widened his eyes as he understood what she was saying.

Pepper continued "Send me back to Earth." She smiled as the thought of seeing Tony, made her heart sing. "My Knight waits for me. Never fear your Greatness, together he and I will destroy this evil."

Amaris had tilted his head, regarding her with a tender expression. "I must make amends for my rash and stupid behavior. Unfortunately, I have no money or riches... those items hold no value for me. I have nothing much to offer you."

She smiled gently. "Amaris, you do not need to apologize, I understand now how the Menolestes lied to you."

He shook his head wryly. "Well, I must. I must give you something... wait, you can control fire. I will bless you with a gift. Do you accept it?"

She nodded, curious. He covered his face with his hands and then blew onto them. Then Amaris caught Pepper's hands in his own and she felt a soft, slow glow of heat fill her body, from head to toe.

Pepper widened her eyes at Amaris. "What... what have you blessed me with?"

He opened his palm and she gasped in delight at the tiny beam of white flame, ebbing in his palm.

"White moon fire, my own blend of flame and moonlight." He said with pride. "A special type of flame for someone as pure and kindhearted as you. Something to remember me by..." He ended on a whisper.

Then he snapped his fingers and Pepper saw, wide-eyed, as the two waves came towards the shore, in the shape of a watery cart. Amaris took her hand and helped her get in. The water did not touch her but rather suspended her mid-air, such that she was floating.

He held her hand and said "You will now fall downwards but do not get scared, my water will not let you fall. It will drop you on the roof of the Palace, which is the closest it can reach."

Then he smiled. "Good luck, my lady, defeat this evil and save Patait."

He paused and said softly, "Sometimes on a moonlit light, look to the sky and see me there. Please remember me not as the violent Beast or the creator of the drug flowers but... but as a man who admired you for your spirit and wanted to fall in love again." He kissed her hand softly and stepped back.

As the water began to descend, Pepper waved as Amaris faded out of sight. The descent to Earth began and she closed her eyes, hoping and praying that Tony was alive and not destroyed by the combined evil of the Priest and the Captain. _I am coming back, Tony, I am coming back to you..._

* * *

Why does the Beast always have to be a villain?

Yes, he came down from the sky in a dreadful form and attacked two people but what if... he was wrong for a moment?

What if he was misled, mistaken in his assumptions, went along with the wrong crowd that wanted him for their own nefarious purposes?

What if he was threatened and reacted in kind, forgetting his own strength?

What if he was just a lonely being, who wanted a second chance at love? Why should he be denied?

I do not know if it was the right decision or not but somehow I decided to make this 'villainous character', a new friend for Pepper in the stars.


	63. Tony Meets the Animals

_Tarum et clama dimit canibus quatit_

Translation: Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war

Tony climbed up the ladder to the roof. It was around one-thirty in the morning. He was aware that the battle between the Chonsario and his allies, Happy, King John's knights and the Slutty Spoon customers, still raged, this time on the third floor as both sides attacked each other for finishing the fight. But he did not care. He had one single purpose, eliminate the Captain and the High Priest.

He reached the top and pulled himself up onto the roof. The sky was still dark and that damn full moon shone down on the roof. It was a flat, stone plain and had no ramparts or railings or nothing. One side of it, the side away from the ladder, overlooked the cliff and dropped right off into the sea.

 _This is clearly an off-limits area and not meant for visitors... Now where is the..._

He saw two figures in the center of the roof, standing together, huddled over something.

Tony slowly walked towards them. _This is clearly them, one is short and fat, the other, tall and lean._

He wanted to face them head on, so he did not bother to creep and his footsteps rang on the stone floor of the roof. The figures turned towards Tony. He was sufficiently close enough to see them clearly and he halted in his tracks, arrested by what he was looking at.

 _Dragon, Dragon... Why do they... why do they look like that?_

The Dragon hissed angrily. _That damn drug. It has affected your mind somehow. Concentrate Anthony, this will end one way or the other. Do not let their appearance faze you. Be on your guard._

The drug had definitely addled Tony's brain as the figures before him were not human. One was a humongous black toad, with wide, white eyes in its black face. They blinked at him myopically and the toad tilted its head at him curiously. It was wrapped in a beautiful oceanic-blue robe.

The other figure was a large black bat, pointed ears erect, pointed fangs drooling, yellow eyes glowing in the night. Tony knew this was the Captain because from the neck down, its body was that of a man, a tall, slender man wearing a black military uniform and a gold-trimmed pelisse. The bat bared its teeth menacingly at Tony and growled, "You, the Iron Knight... you are finally here."

Tony straightened himself and raised his pike in greeting. "Captain..." he nodded at the Captain, who sneeringly nodded back. "And you must be High Priest Rana? I am the Iron Knight." He bowed and the Toad nodded his head regally.

There was an object on the floor and Tony looked at it curiously. It was a circular, round disc of silver, a pattern woven on its surface.

The Toad uttered in a gravelly tone, "Finally, I get to meet the man that has aggravated Giurescu here so much." The Bat was snarling now.

The Toad continued, "Your legend precedes you, my Lord. The power you have been blessed with, is not something an ordinary man can hold. But you are too late. We have succeeded in getting what we want. All you can do is watch as we will also be blessed with an other-worldly power and will take over the Earth."

Tony chuckled. "So confident, so sure of your other-worldly power? I am curious to know, just what is going on here? How did this meeting of malicious minds take place? Because as I recall, my hairy nemesis, Giurescu, is not too well-endowed," Tony tapped his forehead lightly, "in here. I refuse to accept this is all his doing."

The Captain put one long leg forward, hand at his sword hilt but the Toad said "No" firmly and he stepped back. The Toad said, "My Lord, we need not be enemies. Let me explain. You may realize what aligning yourself with us can mean for you."

"We were simple priests, managing the Temple, spreading the word of the Goddess. But I would look at our Goddess Milene and wonder, surely we were meant for greater things? Patait is a city of wonders and its people are too, all thanks to our Goddess. But... why could not we be like Her and call something holy from the stars? If nothing else, surely we could call back her savior. The creator of this fine city... surely He would remember us as descendants of the original people of the Princess."

The Toad looked sideways at the Captain, his milky eyes gleaming in the night. "Then... one day... Giurescu... a stranger from across the Normanian Sea, came and enlightened us."

Tony could not control a derisive snort at this and the Captain snarled at him. The Toad said gently, "Scoff all you like but the Captain opened our minds to the powers of the Celestial Being that Goddess Milene called down all those decades ago. With power like that, Patait would be unstoppable."

Tony had to interrupt here. "Now how did said Captain enlighten you all? Was it his trunks full of gold and riches? Ill gotten gains from other lands?"

The Captain unsheathed his sword and raised it at Tony. "You sarcastic little eel, I will run you through with my sword and watch you bleed slowly and then..." His bat eyes flashed for a minute and he licked his fangs with his tongue but the Toad raised one webbed limb and said soothingly, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, there is no need to fight as of yet. Lord Knight, are you not in the least bit curious about the Being and how we summoned it? If yes, then please let me continue."

Tony grudgingly nodded and the Toad continue, "Noble or not, our purpose was clear, we were going to overthrow the Boy Ruler and restore Patait to her glorious self, somehow. The Captain and I worked together, trying different artifacts and relics, anything that could communicate with a Being from the Stars. Nothing worked, until one day, we learnt of an artifact that was hiding under our very noses."

He pointed a webbed limb at the silver disc. "This was sitting in Duke Rorshach's secret quarters, on the far side of the Palace. Do you know what this is, Lord Knight? This is a piece of holy rock, one of the rocks that fell from the sky when the Great One rained down moonbeams on the land."

Tony narrowed his eyes in awe. _Another item from a holy rock from the sky, just like the stone in which the Dagger of Aramiah was sheathed._

The Toad said, "Used in the presence of a full moon or a crescent moon, this rock sends telepathic signals to the Being and we used it to summon his presence. Then to talk to the Great Spirit, we used a spirit writing board, made of the finest mother-of-pearl, to get his instructions. And we were right about his benevolence, once we explained our position, he was most willing to help us. In fact, he even wanted an Oracle to make communication easier between us."

"What did you do to the Duke?" asked Tony fiercely. "I refuse to accept that Duke Rorshach would go along with your evil intentions?"

The Bat-Captain began to chuckle evilly and the Toad shrugged his massive frame. The Captain sneeringly said, "Ah the Duke, such a noble, dignified man... desperate to be loyal and serve his sovereign... no vision and no cooperation. So he had to be persuaded... differently." He licked his fangs again and Tony stared at him suspiciously.

"You've possessed him...haven't you?! He's not himself. His mind is not his own!"

The Bat-Captain shrugged and said, "I wanted to finish him off but..."

The Toad snapped at them, "Enough squabbling. Lord Knight,are you going to willingly join us or not?"

Tony said incredulously, "You kidnapped innocent young people and brought them here, to be drugged and assessed by a giant lion-creature from god knows where! Most of them are so traumatized by the drugs, they do not remember what happened. And then there is the matter of the missing candidates. What have you done to them?"

The Toad looked at the Bat-Captain and croaked loudly, its massive black form jiggling with the sound.

The Bat-Captain grinned at Tony in a feral manner and leaned so close, Tony could smell warm blood on his breath. " Wouldn't you like to know? Knight of Iron..."

Tony gritted his teeth, alarmed at the smell. "I will not join your fiendish plans, I am here to smite you both down!"

The Toad tsked. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I hoped, Lord Knight, that you would be smart and join us. Very well," he sighed heavily, "If you will not join us willingly.. you can also be persuaded ..."

Giurescu began to circle Tony, who raised his pike warily.

The Toad said wearily, "My lord, this rabid beast will not kill you but... he is going to hurt you... you are much too valuable an asset to to be destroyed completely."

"Did you hear me, Giurescu?" He said firmly to the Bat-Captain, who was drooling with excitement and cracking his knuckles." "Hurt, subdue, do not kill. We need the knight alive."

"Bleed..." slurred the Captain, licking his fangs once again. "Bleed the knight, break the man..."

Tony blocked out the creature's fevered mutterings.

"Giurescu, you have no honor but I do. I will not fight you in my full armor. I will remove parts of my armor, so that we will be equally vulnerable."

He began to shuck off his armor, starting with his shin guards and greaves. Finally, only his gauntlets and chest plate were left. He stood there, pike raised slightly, one knee forward, one behind.

The Captain grinned at Tony maliciously and growled, "How noble of you to give me a sporting chance, puny human. I fear I will not return the favor, once I've broken you." He unsheathed his sword and screeched to the night sky.

Tony waited and sure enough, the Captain ran towards him, sword forward. Tony raised his pike with both hands and brought it down on the Captain, who raised his sword in time. Iron clashed with iron and Tony pushed with all his might but the Captain was too strong and pushed him backwards. As Tony stumbled backwards, the Captain lunged at him and his sword grazed Tony's cheek.

Tony stepped away, feeling the gash which was bleeding lightly. The Captain grinned evilly and licked the blood off his sword wickedly with his long, inhuman tongue. "Hmm, first blood to me... delicious." he leered at Tony.

Tony circled the Captain, looking for an opening. _He's got a sword, Anthony, slashing and curving motions will be his preference. You have a pike, tire him out with smashes and then go for lunges. Let him swing heavily and hit him when he misses._ Hissed the Dragon.

The Captain charged at Tony, who neatly sidestepped him. When the soldier came towards him, sword lowered to swipe, Tony waited for his swing, ducked and then hit him in the face with the blunt end of the poker. The Captain's head snapped back with the force of the blow. He staggered backwards, clutching his bleeding nose.

He did not give the Captain time to recover, Tony charged forward, kicking him squarely in the chest and twirling the pike, to hit him once again on the face. As the Captain fell to his knees, Tony raised the pike and stabbed it into the Bat-Man's chest with force, until it pushed through his body and out of his back.

He watched grimly as blood spurted out of the Captain's mouth and the soldier clutched at the pike. Then Tony stepped back with horror as the Captain stood up straight, pike sticking through him and slowly pulled out the pike from his torso. He seemed perfectly fine, grinning maniacally at Tony, ears perked up. He tossed the bloodied pike at Tony and Tony saw the wound on the soldier's chest, a giant hole, which had no affect on the man's health.

He whispered in shock, "What... what are you?"

The Bat answered jeeringly, "I am the best and the worst of the undead , human. I will not fall to your sword. Instead I will drink your blood with pleasure and make you my slave."

Suddenly it all came together.. The missing people, the way the Captain left the village battlefield after a mortal wound, the Duke's weird behavior.

Tony exclaimed, "You are a vampire! "

The Bat-Captain roared with laughter, throwing its ugly head back. "Finally the dumb warrior sees the light! The Duke is a slave to my blood lust... I fed him just a little of my blood and Rana's blood and now he blindly obeys our every command."

He smacked his lips appreciatively, "And once I catch you, Iron Knight... I will drink your blood and make you a slave too..."


	64. Fire and Ice

oneiroitane - Thank you for commenting.. glad you liked the plot twist. It was a gamble that paid off.

Any Hellboy fans?

I must mention here that Captain Giurescu was inspired by a character of the same name from Hellboy... who is also an evil vampire and was a soldier in the Hussars.

* * *

 _Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo._

Translation: If I can not bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell.

Tony lay on his back, the taste of dull coppery blood lingering in his mouth. The Captain was chuckling at him from a safe distance. Since he revealed that he was undead, somehow the vampire seemed to have grown more powerful and more hideous to Tony. His chest was now furry and his arms had grown massive muscles, which bulged with every movement.

He had body slammed Tony and then punched him in the mouth so hard, his upper lip was now bleeding.

Tony tiredly pushed himself off the floor and rose shakily. His strength was gone and the Captain did not even seem to be bruised. He picked up his pike and wiped the blood from his mouth.

The Toad was distractedly staring up at the sky as if he was looking for something.

Tony slowly circled the Captain. He lunged heavily at him, thrusting the pike forward. But the Captain dodged the pike, even though it grazed him badly and grabbed Tony by the throat firmly with one hand. He raised him off the ground, tightening his grip painfully.

Tony choked as the Captain grinned maliciously and uttered with glee, "Finally I caught you, little man...now I get to taste warrior blood, fresh and gushing."

He flailed his legs about, trying to kick the Captain but the monster was too far away. The Captain opened his mouth to reveal his pointed fangs. Saliva dripped from them.

"Struggle all you want, my lord... I enjoy it... come closer now."

Tony raised his hands to scratch at the hand around his throat but nothing he did affected the Captain's grip. Tony could hear voices whispering urgently in his head. His heart was pounding and his vision started to fade.

 _I am too weak to use the flame... too weak... maybe this is the end... It feels like the end..._

The Toad said from very, very far away, "Now Giurescu, put him down! I said not to kill him!

Tony's eyes rolled in his head. As he closed his eyes, he heard the Toad say faintly, "What is that light in the sky? What is that?"

For a moment, all was black and still. Then the Captain let go and Tony gasped with relief, falling to his side. He gingerly massaged his throat as he saw the Captain get blasted by a stream of bright orange flame. The Toad was saying something and Tony watched him retreat, the flame blasting the Captain relentlessly, such that he could not get up. The Bat Man was howling with pain. Tony staggered to his feet, staring at him.

"Tony! Tony!"

His heart stopped in his chest. "That voice... it can't be..." he turned his head slowly, "how ... it can't be.."

But it was because standing there in front of him, flame orb in one hand, smiling sweetly at him, was his Pepper, ethereally silhouetted in the moonlight, which seemed to be shining on her alone. She tilted her head to one side and stretched out a hand to him. She was wearing an indigo blue shoulder-less robe and her hair was tied back simply.

"Tony... I am back." she said smiling, those beautifully blue eyes shimmering at him.

"It is a ghost... I am dying... now I can see ghosts?"

The apparition bit her lip, "I am not a ghost, Tony, come closer."

He took a hesitant step forward. "If you are truly Pepper's ghost, I am honored and immensely grateful and very very happy that you are here but that damn Rana could have conjured you up to play tricks with me... Please, please," he stopped, "please be real."

* * *

Pepper concentrated hard and created one more orb. She lobbied it with force at the sprawled out Captain, _the filthy cur_ , and ran to Tony's side.

She gasped with shock as she neared him, standing there, tottering and leaning heavily to one side. He was not wearing much armor, only his chest piece and gauntlets, so Pepper was extremely alarmed to see him covered in blood and gashes.

"Oh my god, Tony, how badly are you hurt?" she exclaimed as Tony knelt to his knees before her, too weak to stand up.

She knelt too, trying to hold him, gently ruffling his hair. She winced at the nasty cut on his forehead, his bloodied lip and one blackened eye. Then she touched his throat, exclaiming at the purple finger marks, left by that brute Captain on the delicate flesh.

"Tony, Tony, are you alright?"

He inhaled so deeply, she was scared he was taking his last breaths. His one brown eye looked at her with awe, molasses soft in color and she caught his hands in her own. "God's teeth, you are so cold!" she exclaimed. "Tony," she said looking around and then at him, "Tony, go away, get off this roof, I will handle these two."

The Captain was growling and was crawling away slowly, the High Priest was nowhere to be seen.

"Is it ... it is really you..." murmured Tony weakly. "The lilacs, you smell... good god Pepper! It is you... I thought, I thought you were gone..."

She smiled tremulously as Tony softly kissed her fingers, murmuring sweet nothings to them. He looked at her with a tear-filled eye and she slowly caressed his jaw with the back of her hand.

"Tony," she whispered urgently, "you have got to get out of here. You can't fight, you are too weak."

"Never!" he said gasping, "Never! I am not going to leave you ever again!"

"Tony, you are too weak... you may not... survive another round of fighting..."

He placed her hand on his arc. "Heal me, Pepper... heal me with your power."

She heard low moans and saw the Captain slowly try to pull himself to his feet. Pepper turned back to Tony who said again, "Pepper! Listen to me! Use your power and move my flame within me. It will give me strength. I..." he nearly fell forward with weakness and she gathered him up in her arms, holding on to him tightly, rubbing his face with hers.

He muttered urgently against her ear, his breath so warm on her face, "Pepper, use your hands and control my flame."

"I cannot, Tony, I cannot ... I might hurt you! It's too dangerous .. I am, I am not used to using my power."

He saw the look of abject fear in her dark blue eyes.

He smiled his crooked smile with his bloodied lip. "I have faith in you...I have complete faith in you." He took her hand and once again placed it on his arc. "Heal me, Pepper. Please ... please help my flame..." he whispered and she began to focus, closing her eyes.

 _Slowly, gently, slowly... I must not hurt Tony._

She felt something within him, low and weak but there and she focused her mind on it, feeling it jump and throb towards her touch.

She opened her eyes and looked into Tony's single brown eye looking at her with such trust, that her heart swelled with love and the fire beneath her fingers began to surge and burn. She willed it to rise and it obeyed instantly, rising to her touch, picking up speed.

Toby gasped and Pepper saw his eyes flash with blue light as she felt the flame flow through him like a fiery wave of power.

"It is so... so mighty, so fiery... so blue..." she whispered, entranced at the feel of living flame and blood combined. "I have never felt a fire like this."

She gasped with the way he threw his head back and roared into the night. She saw his arc burn brightly and she lowered her fingers. Then she watched with wonder as Tony stood up straight and strong, standing tall in front of her, the blue light of the arc shining brightly in the night. There was something hanging from a thread around his neck but she couldn't make out what it was.

He smiled down at her and offered her his arm, pulling her up. Pepper stared at his remarkable transformation.

"I never, I never thought it could do that, my power I mean ... your body feels warm again and you seem... alright."

His eye twinkled at her. "My life, once again, is restored thanks to your beautiful fingers." He bowed low and kissed her hand reverently. "Pepper, my flame is entirely at your service. As well as my heart."

Before she could reply, they turned to the sound of loud clapping. The High Priest was standing a short distance away slowly clapping his hands.

Pepper gritted her teeth. "Rana!" she yelled. "Rana, you lying foul cockroach! I've come to put an end to you!"

The toady priest, huge as ever, was actually grinning at her evilly. "My, my, that was very impressive ... the way you restored the Knight's flame ... what are you, sweet Virginia. . Magician .. witch ? You can conjure up fire and move them with your mind..."

The Captain came into view behind the priest and Pepper noted with satisfaction that he was badly burnt on his chest and his face was singed. He still stood however and Tony said, "He is of the undead ...he is a vampire."

She shivered at that. The thought of facing an undead being filled her with dread.

Then Tony whispered in her ear, his beard ticklish against her soft skin, "Do not fear him, sweeting... You are more capable than you think. You are not alone, I'm by your side. Together we will destroy this evil. Have faith in yourself, Pepper. You are no ordinary woman."

Pepper took a deep breath, smiling slowly at the way Tony had used her own words to him, to restore her confidence.

She said out loud, "Captain, you bastard! I know this was your evil plan to begin with but... but Rana, you didn't need to go along with it! You.. you betrayed the people's faith in you! You lied to the Celestial Being! You have been lying all along and destroying lives in the process!"

She felt her blood boil and her heart start to thump strongly. Her hands started to itch. She knew her eyes were burning orange, from the way the Captain and the Priest were staring at her in wonder.

The Captain recovered from his shock to leer at her evilly. "Finally ... fate has smiled upon me ... I will capture the red haired maiden and the Iron Knight together in one stroke!"

His yellow eyes glowed ominously. "My master will be so pleased. He has been searching for you for so long... Virginia of Cumbria."

"Master !?" said Tony and Pepper at the same time in confusion .

"Enough chit chat..." the captain cracked his neck and stretched out his arms. "I agree!" said Rana. "Let us spar. Time is being wasted."

The Captain pointed at Tony. "This one is still mine. He needs to be broken."

Rana giggled, the sound irritating Pepper. "My lady, what magic trick will you try on me? You are a child in front of my magic."

Pepper snorted derisively. "And just what will you try on me, Priest? Blue and white flowers? I will burn away your magic tricks."

Tony stepped away from Pepper but not before catching her hand and squeezing it tightly. He whispered to her "May your fire meet every target true." She repeated them back to him, earnestly.

Then Tony and the captain slowly walked in parallel, a little distance away, the Captain growling.

The High Priest and Pepper stood where they were. The huge man said, "I take it, this is your first duel?"

She said firmly, "No it isn't. I've faced opponents before."

"Ahhh... but sweet Virginia, this is your first duel with your fire isn't it?"

He giggled at her angry flush. "Never mind, sweet child, you cannot hope to match me anyway. I want you alive and well for what is to come next."

Then he hissed wickedly at her, "I so enjoyed watching you struggle helplessly under the influence of the drug. I look forward to doing it again. And this time, I do not need to save you for any god... I shall have you all to myself ... to torture." He laughed sleazily at her, rubbing his bands with glee.

This made Pepper see red and she moved her hands in a circle, to create a wreath of flame, which she hurled at the priest.

He simply chanted something under his breath and conjured up a cloud of thick blue smoke. Pepper watched as the smoke simply engulfed her wreath, merged with it and fell to the ground as a thick goo.

She gulped hard and focused inwardly to create two orbs. They ebbed and burned brightly in her hands.

 _He's too big to jump, so..._ she threw one orb low at foot level and the other one at chest level. To her dismay, the priest erected a circular shield, made of thick blue smoke. He swung the shield and swatted the orbs of fire back at her. She absorbed them harmlessly.

Pepper circled the priest warily. He was giggling incessantly. "Child, you do nothing but tickle me with your babyish efforts. Fire, if you haven't realized by now, cannot penetrate my smoke shield."

He crooked his fingers at her insolently.

* * *

 _So the drug has finally left me, thanks to Pep's efforts... the Toad and the Captain both look human again...phew!_

Tony picked up his pike and jeeringly told the Captain, " Fanged fiend, are you ready for round 2?"

The Captain snarled and charged wildly at him. Tony knew he would do that, so he dodged quickly and shoved the pike sideways at him. The Captain fell from the shove and Tony took advantage to repeatedly hammer him with the pike, hitting him violently across the chest and face.

He managed to get a few good blows in until the Captain kicked out at him with one of his long legs and connected squarely with tony's jaw.

Tony staggered back in pain, clutching his aching jaw as the Captain straightened himself. He didn't notice the Captain swing until it was too late. The Vampire punched him firmly in the chest and Tony fell over, crying out in pain.

The blow had bruised him badly, he was sure of it. _Hell it has made a dent in the armor!_ Tony saw the Captain looming over him and thought fast.

 _He is sensitive to fire, look at how Pepper burned him._

He concentrated and just as the Captain bent closer, Tony blasted him straight in the face with the flame. The Captain staggered back with the shock, covering his eyes. He moaned, "The light...arrrggghh...the light, it burns me, ooooo the light.".

 _That's it ! Light ! Vampires hate the light !_

* * *

Pepper finally remembered her gift. _Moonfire. White fire from the moon._ She worried her lip. _Worth a try but what form should it take? I need to strike at him. That's it ! Beams !_

Pepper stood straight and closed her eyes, focusing on white light and raw fire. She concentrated all her energy inwards, focusing on her feelings of anger. She hated the priest, she hated the way he made her feel, she hated the way he seemed to tap into her insecurities. She felt herself burn with white light and as the priest blew a cloud of blue smoke her way, she reacted with a cloud of white light smoke.

For the first time ever, she had the pleasure of seeing fear in the toady priest's eyes. Imitating the Being's moon griffin attack pattern, Pepper had created multiple, pointed shards of white light, levitating eerily behind her. Rana widened his eyes but before he could counter, she let them loose, aiming for the priest dead on.

* * *

He blasted the Captain again in the eyes and taking advantage of his blindness, Tony skewered him with the pike and pulled the pike towards himself.

The Captain laughed derisively. "That will do you no good... stupid man... weapons can pierce me but will not wound me."

"No, but light can wound you right?"

Tony caught the pike firmly and blasted the hole in the Captain's chest with flame. The Captain screamed and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

The Dragon yelled, _Yes, Anthony it is working ! Time for the killing blow!_

Tony slid the dagger of Aramiah out from his boot and stabbed the Captain in his heart, plunging the dagger into his flesh. Then he caught the dagger's hilt firmly and released a blast of flame, such that it spilled over his hand and over the dagger. Tony could feel the heat of his own flame on his hand but ignored it because the flame had penetrated the Captain's core and was burning him from within.

The burning smell grew stronger and Tony watched grimly as the Captain's flesh began to turn to black goo and then ash. The damn Vampire whispered to him then, "An excellent battle, Lord Knight ... Necromancer Stane will be so pleased with your progress. You are worthy of his blessing now."

"STANE! Wait, you work for Stane !

It was too late to get an answer as the Vampire's flesh shriveled onto itself and turned into a blackened mass of hard ash.

Tony kicked at the smoldering carcass, stamping out the flesh, desperate to ensure the vampire wouldn't come back to life. He breathed a sign of relief as finally the Captain lay in piles of black hard ash.

* * *

Rana still managed to construct a shield of blue smoke but the shards pierced the shield and weakened it. As it collapsed, Pepper lobbied one final giant white beam at the priest. "Yes! Woooohoooo!" she yelled as the beam hit the floor in front of Rana, tossing him in the air in a blast of white light.

He landed heavily on his back, moaning in pain. Pepper then knelt on one knee, trying to control the feelings of weakness. Her head was throbbing with pain and she felt dizzy. _I knew that would tire me out... shit... I need to recover... Come on! Get up!_

She stood up, swaying slightly in place. She glanced over at Tony, who was trying to retrieve his pike from the Captain's smoldering ashes. He straightened and looked at her with worry, forehead furrowed. He took two steps towards her and she raised her hand at him. "Tony", she shouted, "Do not worry, I will finish this."

"Yes, Virginia... we will finish this." Rana had got to his feet, limping slightly, one hand massaging his back. One side of his toady face was swollen from the fall. He stood there, hands folded, head slightly bowed. "No more holding back. You get hurt, it is okay, I can explain it to the Master." He grinned evilly at her. "You die..." he whispered, "well, I can explain that as well."

He suddenly unfolded his hands and blasted a stream of ice, cold and violently swirling, towards her. Pepper reacted instinctively, countering with her own orange flame, raising her hands and pointing them forward. Ice and flame clashed in a violent mash, both fighting each other viciously for control. Neither Pepper nor Rana were going to give way. Their respective streams of power were pushing against each other, each trying to overpower the other and engulf their opponent.

Sweat gathered on Pepper's brow with the effort of sustaining the steady stream of fire as the ice relentlessly pushed against it, forcing her to dig her heels in. She knew if she failed to keep the flame strong, the ice would overpower her and the priest would win. She gritted her teeth and opened her mouth to silently scream with the effort.

She briefly locked eyes with Tony, standing at a safe distance away. He was looking between them with indecision, unsure how to interrupt them to break the deadlock. "Tony, Tony, do not do anything!" she said loudly.

* * *

 _What do I do! What do I do?! Should I charge at the priest? Should I let my flame out and let it join the fight! Goddamn it, I do not know what to do?!_

Tony paced where he stood, feeling so helpless and unsure. He was awed by Pepper and Rana's deadlock of fire and ice, silvery white and orange streams of raw power, locked in a deadly tussle, neither side giving way.

Rana for once, was flustered, deep in concentration. But Tony was more worried about Pepper, who was straining under the force of the icy stream, her face flush with exertion.

He swore violently under his breath, poised on the balls of this feet. _She cannot keep this up much longer... Dragon, what should I do?_

But the matter was taken out of his hands as Rana started to chant ominously in a guttural tone. The icy stream became stronger and darker, more bluish black and it began to swirl in place, still pressing against Pepper's flame. She began to move backwards slowly, the black mass stronger than the previous icy stream.

Tony watched with growing horror as the black stream became even thicker and more powerful. It surged against the flame and began to take it over, black eating away at the orange. Rana suddenly said "OHGGGGGRU" very loudly and abruptly and the black mass completely engulfed the flame, destroying the orange stream.

Tony charged forward but he was too late. The black mass swept Pepper off her feet, like a giant black wave and in a neat motion, with Rana giggling incessantly, it tossed her backwards.

His heart stopped and he heard a ringing noise, loudly sound through his head as Pepper was thrown off the edge of the roof, the edge that overlooked the cliff. She did not make a sound, she just fell silently and vanished from his sight.

* * *

So... is this the end of Pepper and Tony? Pepper at least... what about Tony? Stay tuned for the next exiting part! Coming in 2 days... nah.. tomorrow LOL


	65. I'll Follow You into the Dark

Hellokutu, thank you so much for your lovely comments :)

Well the battle is finally over with this chapter... finally!

Chapter Title and Quote from Death Cab For Cutie's song:

 _Love of mine, someday you will die_

 _But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark_

 _No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

 _Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark_

* * *

 _She felll! She felll! God's teeth and bones! I'm not going to let her go again! I'm not going to let her go again! Run, damn you, run!_

Tony dropped the pike, ignored the giggling priest and ran single-mindedly to the edge of the roof, ran like his life depended on it for indeed it did. His whole body and mind were chanting the same phrase over and over again. _I am not going to lose Pepper! I am not going to lose Pepper!_

The Dragon was roaring at him but Tony ignored everything and ran straight off the edge into thin air. He began to fall, his body growing weightless but unable to move with the force of gravity pushing him downwards. He was falling though the air, legs first.

He could see Pepper in the distance, falling, hair streaming loose, robe billowing about her.

The Dragon yelled, _What is the plan here, Anthony? I hope you have one!_

 _I do, Dragon, damn it, I am going to fly!_

He closed his eyes tightly, _Now how did I do this the last time? Shit! That was nearly two years ago!_

He focused on the flame, its power coursing through him. He willed the flame to move him. He thought of Pepper. her grace, her tenderness, the joy he felt on seeing her return from the stars. The thoughts filled him with blue light. He heard a roaring in his ears and opened his eyes. _I will fly and I'm going to catch my Queen._

He rotated himself mid air, such that he was falling against the wind, face first. His arms were flat by his side and he slowly released fire from them, to propel himself forward. _Come on sweeting, come on, just a little closer._

He reached Pepper and grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him. She screamed with the shock, she had not known he was there behind her...

"Tony!" her voice echoed in his head.

The bottom of the cliff loomed close, with its rocks and boulders on which the waves of the Normanian sea broke and thrashed violently. Pepper was muttering something in abject fear and Tony held her even tighter against him, feeling her soft flesh against his. He inhaled deeply, the smell of lilacs filling his senses, twirling with the flame.

 _I am not going to let my Queen die. Love, give me wings._ He focused on the flame once again, channeling it through his being. He turned upwards and felt them moving away from the ground.

Tony laughed with relief as he saw they were soaring horizontally along the coast line, the green scenery of Patait lining the edge of the water like a vibrant green border. He raised one hand forward, away from his body, so that he could balance Pepper, who was tightly clinging to him, head to foot, arms around his wait, one long leg entwined with his.

Her face so close, he could see her eyes tightly closed, lips moving, repeating a phrase "God, Tony, God, Tony" again and again, fear etched on her delicate features.

 _I've got you now, my love. I've got you and do not worry, I wont let go._

He tightened his grip on her. His heart swelled with emotion and he felt the flame course through him even more, raw power surging through him and he turned upwards and turned back to the Palace, moving horizontally upwards.

Pepper cracked open one blue eye and looked at him in wonder. She yelled, "Tony, Tony are we dead? Is this Heaven?!"

"Close to heaven, as close as we can get, while still alive." He yelled back, smiling at her.

She stared at him askance and looked down, then screamed "Tony! We are in the air! Shit! The sea, it is way below us!"

He chuckled at her confusion and she exclaimed, "Damn it! Damn it! You can fly! You can fly, Tony!"

She looked down and about her with curiosity and tightened her hands about his waist and just sighed deeply. She muttered, her lips warm against his throat, sending shivers down his spine, "Tony, Tony, Tony".

He snuck a glance at her, her eyes were shimmering azure pools of liquid, the ocean behind her face, deepening the color.

She whispered slowly, "Lord Stark... I have been amongst the stars in the sky, yet you still remain the most wondrous thing I've ever seen..."

Tony blinked away the tears that suddenly appeared in his eyes, the emotion in her voice, hitting him hard in his heart. He couldn't help brushing his lips along her forehead and murmured back "Pepper, the beauty you see in me is a reflection of you... welcome back."

As the Palace roof loomed ahead, Pepper shivered and held him even tighter. She said tiredly, "Tony, I am afraid, I can't, I just can't fight the priest... he's too powerful for me. I am sorry... I am sorry..."

"Hey!" he said firmly, pulling her up slightly, so he was face to face with her. "Pepper! Come on, you held your own very well! You nearly had him also... but your strength is sapped... I know...it is difficult to sustain flame for so long."

He pressed his cheek to hers, trying to comfort her.

 _How can I help Pepper? On my own, I know I'm useless against magic... especially a mage of Rana's caliber. How can I help Pepper?_

The Dragon whispered slowly _Think, Anthony, think .. yours and Virginia's powers compliment each other naturally ... your flame and her fire._

It came to Tony then. _Together! A joint flame! Pure fire and Flame of Ryunn combined! Together!_

He said out loud, "Pepper, we are going to fight Rana together. We can defeat him but you must have faith in yourself, in your power... you need to have faith."

She bit her lip and whispered low, "How can we do this together?"

"We merge our flames."

She gasped as he headed straight for the roof. "Tony! What do you mean, merge?"

"Pep, trust me! Follow my lead on this ! Now brace yourself for landing! Brace yourself!"

Their feet touched the roof together and they came to a running halt, Pepper being dipped in Tony's arms to balance their landing.

She straightened and they saw Rana in the distance, walking towards the edge of the roof to descend the ladder.

"Ho! High priest of Patait!" Yelled Tony, his voice echoing in the night.

Rana slowly turned and goggled with shock at the sight of them.

"Yes, we are still here ! It is not over yet, Rana. You have not defeated us ... come back and face us!" Tony challenged him.

Rana began walking back, a wide malicious grin on his face. He stopped and then unleashed a stream of black goo at them .

"Pep, duck!" Tony pushed her away and blasted the goo with his flame, burning it to thready strands.

Some of it touched his arms and neck and he grimaced in pain. Pepper shook herself. "Did it did it hurt you!?"

"Yes, it stings like a bee... ooooo... Wait he's refiring!" Tony leapt out of the way, falling on his chest as Rana fired another orb of black goo and yet another .

The High Priest huffed slightly as he panted before them. "I must confess I'm rather relieved that you returned, Lord knight. I was afraid how to explain your death to my master ... never mind that ... stand still please..."

As he spewed a torrent of black mass swirling towards them, Tony yelled, "Pepper, flame now!"

She unleashed an orange stream of flame of her own and then it clashed once again with the black goo, pushing against it with force.

Pepper bit her lip with the strain and then Tony stood behind her, leaning into her shoulder and raised his arm, parallel to hers. He released a blast of blue flame, joining with hers that rose to join the tussle.

He focused inwards, trying to matching the intensity of her fiery stream. He felt her shiver against him and she yelled, "Tony. ..what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Pepper ! Focus on the flames, move them together!"

She obeyed him and the blue and orange flames began to entwine together in a twisted ribbon of thick flame. It pushed back against the black goo and Tony whooped with glee as he saw Rana start to tremble with the intensity of their flame.

Pepper was keeping their ribbon of flame, steady and strong and slowly but surely the black goo began to subside, weakening.

Tony slid the door of his arc open slowly and willed the flame to leave him slowly. _Extend yourself, focus your thoughts on the flame. It is part of you ... it is you. Use it to defeat the blackness._

He watched with awe as the thick blue swirl twirled out of him and he directed it towards Pepper's ribbon of fire.

Even though she was busy with the effort of keeping the ribbon, she noticed the third thick stream and shouted, "Tony, what are you doing ? What is wrong with you? ! Take it back! You need it!

"Pepper, sweeting, don't argue now, take the flame, merge it with your ribbon... Trust me, Pepper, I trust you..." he whispered against her soft ear, "trust me ..."

She looked at him deeply and then did as he said, gasping as Tony's flame took on the outline of a dragon, breathing and swirling in blue. It merged into the thick ribbon, adding a new dimension and Pepper's hands shook, trying to control it..

"Tony" she yelled as he began to hum. "What am I doing with this?"

"Push it onto him, attack Rana with it... burn him away!"

He felt the surge of power of the flame, its happiness at being released, Tony concentrated on Pepper's presence. He roared into the night as Pepper pushed the entire ribbon of flame forward, completely destroying the black goo and engulfing Rana.

It fell on him and swirled around him, binding him in two thick strands of blue and orange. He screamed with pain as the strands tightened around him, burning him with fire. Tony took a deep breath and moved the dragon flame forward with his mind. "Pepper, a little help please, raise it up, raise it."

She did so, raising the dark blue dragon stream, high above the priest. Tony yelled, once more calling on all his strength and drove the dragon stream down, right into Rana's open mouth. He forced the flame into the High Priest, driving it into him mightily.

Pepper screamed at the sight of the priest absorbing all the fire, trying to control it, trying to stop it but he couldn't. The fire began to fill him and light streamed out of his eyes, nose, ears and mouth in a horrifying manner.

Then he burst in a fiery ball of blue and orange flame. Tony closed his eyes at the blinding light. _It is done. Pepper is saved. Come back, Dragon. Come back..._

He felt himself falling to the ground and blearily opened one eye to see Pepper standing in front of him, back to him, clapping her hands with joy. He beckoned the flame back, reeling it in like a line of string. And he exhaled with relief as he felt it all return to him.

 _Rest, Anthony, rest my friend, you did well._ The Dragon murmured tiredly, _Virginia is safe. The evil is dead... rest Anthony. Sleep now. We need to sleep._

He felt so bone tired, his body was aching, all his strength gone.

His eyes were nearly closed, when he felt a soft weight against his side and a gasp. Then he felt wetness on his cheek and opened his eyes, to see Pepper kneeling against him, looking at him with concern. Her tears were falling on his face.

"Tony, Tony, are you alright, tell me how to help, you tell me what to do, Tony, Tony, please...hold on...please hold on..."

His heart began to thump softly.

"Pepper, why are you crying? It is finally over..." he rubbed his thumb over her velvety soft cheek and wiped the tears away gently. "Don't cry, my lady... finally you are safe."

She nuzzled his hand and when he was too weak to hold it up, she held it to her face, pressing her lips to his palm and murmuring fervently. "Tony, hold on, hold on..."

She seemed so far away, all cloudy and ethereal. He could taste blood in his mouth again and swallowed heavily. He closed his eyes and blindly felt for Pepper's hand. She caught it instead tightly. He locked his fingers into hers and held them firmly. "Don't let go of me." he whispered.

He heard voices and shouts and Pepper calling someone to get help. He heard heavy footsteps approaching. He was tired to react, to tired to do anything but hold on to Pepper's hand.

He felt shadows move across and try to move him, feeling him over, Pepper shouting instructions left and right. But he just held on tightly to her hand and muttered... "Pepper, don't go anywhere."


	66. Wake up Tony

I think there's been a lot of violence and fighting and tension (Pepper getting kidnapped).

From here on, nothing but Fluff and smut. Only Fluff in this chapter.

Houris - Beautiful women who live in Heaven and are the companions to those who are accepted into Heaven.

* * *

 _Beati Bellicosi_

Blessed are the Warriors. 

He was most assuredly in Heaven. Everything white and serene and he was lying down on the softest white cloud. A gentle light shone from somewhere and Tony watched the pretty houris flit around, here and there, giggling at him and smiling. _I feel so content, so mellow... but something is missing. What is missing?_

Just then, a light shone radiantly from one side of Heaven and Tony gasped as the most beautiful Houri of them all, floated into view. She smiled at him beatifically and sat down next to him. Then she glared at the other houris, who were giggling and staring. She clapped her hands firmly. They left the area and Tony was left alone with the wondrous Houri.

Her blue eyes mischievously looked into his and then they softened as he lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips slowly. Then Tony laid his head on the Houri's porcelain shoulder, feeling her red-gold hair softly fall on his face and inhaling the smell of lilies. He sighed deeply. The Houri stroked his jaw and whispered softly, "Tony, Tony wake up. Wake up please."

He muttered to her, "This is wonderful, I am awake and I am in Heaven."

She stared at him sadly, "But I am waiting for you on Earth. Wake up and come back to me, Tony, please."

He stared at her as she started to fade away. "What do you mean on Earth? Hey, hey, come back! Come back!"

"Come back to me, Tony..." the Houri whispered, blue eyes pleading at him. "Please wake up."

* * *

Pepper pushed back the thick lock of hair on Tony's forehead. _How does his hair grow back so fast?_ She sighed as she stroked his hair gently. After their victory on the roof, Tony had fallen into a deep stupor. She had slept as well but Tony had not woken up yet and two whole days had passed since the battle on the roof.

She bit her lip with worry as she lifted the sheet covering his chest. Tony was liberally covered in bruises, gashes and cuts. The bruises were ugly purple in color, especially the one on his abdomen where the Captain had punched him firmly. There was a nasty cut above his arc and one on his side as well. One of his hands was wrapped in gauze because it had been burnt, the flesh pink and tender.

 _Idiot man and his need to be fair. Did he have to fight the Captain with little to no armor? Did he?! When he comes to I'm going to give him a piece of my mind..._

 _If he comes to , _a niggling voice in her head uttered and she stamped it down firmly.

His one eye was also purple and swollen shut as well as his lip. He had a deep cut on one thigh and some cuts and bruises on his legs. But his legs were relatively unscathed as compared to his back and torso.

The physicians of Patait had gone over Tony thoroughly, to ensure there were no internal injuries or life threatening wounds. They had reassured her, that while he was bruised and there were cuts, he was just tired and his body was recovering with sleep.

Plus Pepper was comforted by the bright piercing light of the arc in his chest. It was blue and shining, so she used it as a barometer to judge that Tony would be okay.

 _I wish he'd just wake up so that I can... I can talk to him..._

She gently caressed his throat. _That damn sarding Captain's finger marks are still on his flesh. I wish the Captain was here... so that I could burn him myself._ She hummed gently, still massaging his throat.

"It looks bad huh?"

At the sound of his mirth-filled voice, Pepper started and stood up from the bed with fright. "Tony!" She exclaimed "You are awake! Oh I'm so glad you are awake!"

She tried to hug him and he tried to sit up to meet her halfway but he just couldn't, so she settled for caressing his jaw.

He was smirking at her in the mischievous manner she adored. But his eyes, her heart fluttered at the deep molten brown color of his eyes.

"Why is it Pep... when I'm injured, I always find you playing with my hair? Or my chest ?"

She said primly, "I was just checking your temperature. Besides," she pointed at the arc, "I was looking at your arc to see if you were okay."

He leaned back against the pillows, swallowing slowly. Then he looked down at his own chest and grimaced.

Tony said jokingly, "Is there any part of me that's not bruised or cut?"

Pepper's temper snapped. _That's it!_

She quickly caught his chin in one hand and leaned closer to him, taking care not to lean on his chest. She smiled evilly when she saw Tony gulp.

"Anthony Edduard Stark... whatever possessed you to fight a vampire without your armor ?!" She said in a low and cold tone.

He gulped again but she did not let go of his chin, enjoying the way his beard tickled her hand as he moved his mouth.

"Well... Pep... in retrospect... that was a stupid thing to do, I will admit it. But..." she raised her eye brows at him. "But ... I did not know that he was a vampire. I wanted to be fair..."

"Fair!" She snorted. "Do you think the sarding Captain would be fair to you if the situations were reversed? Answer me, Anthony!"

He did not seem to know how to answer that, so he kept quiet.

She bit her lip. _I want to tell Tony that he frightened me badly... But I don't want him to see how much... how much I care for him._

"Tony, what about the Celestial Beast? You ran right at an eight-foot monster without a care! How could you be so careless!"

He countered this time, speaking quietly "It had pinned you down and you were struggling to break free. You are right, I did not care, I just did not want it to hurt you. You had suffered enough under those priests." His eyes had hardened with emotion and Pepper flushed.

She sighed and was going to let him go when he cupped her cheek. His callused hand felt so good on her flesh but she held herself firm as Tony looked her over slowly. His lingering gaze was making her heart beat faster.

"Are you okay, Pepper?" He rumbled at her. She nodded in agreement.

"Are you truly fine? Tell me the truth. What did that damn Beast do to you? Pepper, did it hurt you? Did it?" He growled at her, his body tense.

"No, no, he did not." she whispered, "Oh Tony, we were so wrong about the Celestial Being..."

He looked confused and she let him go and then explained about her time with Amaris and the conversation they had. She was busy gushing about the crimson tree, Yggdrasil and its beautiful island on the azure sea and how they walked on water, when she noticed Tony staring at her, his eyes melting whiskey brown, with his mouth quirked up.

"What? What did I say something wrong?"

"No, sweeting...it is just, you seemed to have enjoyed your time with the Beast... I mean Being ... you had your own little adventure."

"With Amaris."

His eyes hardened momentarily. "With the Celestial Being, Great One whatever."

Pepper sighed deeply, remembering her first glance at Amaris. "A very, very handsome man".

He tightened his jaw. "Really ... well you have met him, you should know... I can't judge a man's looks. I will take your word for it."

 _Is Tony jealous ? Hee hee... no, I think he's feeling a bit left out.._

Tony said seriously, "Pepper, you ... I do not know how you handled two days as the Menolestes candidate ... I'm sorry for putting you through that."

Pepper just looked at him with exasperation. "Tony," she said firmly, "How long are you going to feel guilty for sending me to the Temple? Something, I'd like to add, which was my idea in the first place.

His eyes hardened and he let go of her cheek. He leaned back on the pillow again looking up at the ceiling. In a very tired voice, he whispered, "The priests and their damn drugs ... I wish you hadn't gone through that torture. I wish..." he clenched his fists. "I wish I had been there to protect you. I wish I could have spared you from that pain."

"Tony, why do you bring up the drugs?"

He looked at her darkly. "I went looking for Rana and in his basement lair, I found the Secondary Menoleste..."

"The one with the tattoo of a wave on his chest."

"The very same. During our tussle, he injected me with the same drug, Rana used to prepare you for the Celestial Being."

She gasped, horrified. "Oh god, Tony, shit... How did you survive that?"

He widened his eyes at her. "Pepper, sweeting, I just got pricked. Only half the dosage. That toady bastard injected you twice. It is a powerful muscle relaxant. But it must have reacted with your powers. That's why you got agitated instead of going limp."

Pepper mulled over his words as she absently watched Tony's flame flare with his anger. She instinctively stroked his hand. "Tony," she said gently, "forget it. We both experienced it and lived through it. We are stronger for it. Rana is dead. The Captain is dead. Patait is saved. And..." she caught his fingers in hers. "You did it, Lord Stark."

She gasped as he pulled her hand and pulled her onto him quickly. She was now lying halfway on his bare, warm, firm chest, their faces nearly touching. Pepper looked right into Tony 's rich brown eyes, so close to hers.

 _The darkest whiskey with hints of amber and emerald green. How they swirl and lighten._

He whispered to her firmly, "WE... We did this. Not me." He smiled at her so sweetly. She could only stare at him, entranced by the way he was looking at her and the feel of his body under hers. "We, Pepper. You more than me." His eyes darkened now and she felt her heart thump loudly in her chest.

 _I wonder if Tony can hear my heart thumping too._

He was looking at her lips and said in a whisper, "Pepper, we need to... we need to talk."

She whispered, "Back about my powers?" _I dreaded this day ... the day when Tony would find out. I do not know what to tell him._

"No, I mean yes, but ..." he said and raised his eyes to stare deep into hers then. He gave her his irresistible half grin.

"About us. We need to talk about us."

Pepper heard what Tony was saying but she really wasn't paying attention. She shook her head slowly, not sure what she was doing. All she could think about was how beautiful Tony's lips looked. _So firm and slightly pink_.

She just wanted to feel them against hers. _I've felt them once. It was.. heavenly. But I did not love him then. Now I want to feel them one last time. Just one kiss._

She moistened her lips and Tony exhaled deeply, pressing his chest against her firmly. But he did not take his eyes off her lips.

She leaned closer and saw Tony lower his eyes and lean closer to her face. _One kiss. Just one._

She lowered her own eyes and moved her face forward, anxious to meet his lips.


	67. Duke Rorshach

_Esse Quam Videri_

To Be, Rather than to Appear

Pepper leaned in closer, lowering her eyes, lips so close to Tony's lips.

And a loud knock sounded on the door and she backed off. Pepper stood up suddenly, trying hard not to flush. She wanted to smack herself hard.

 _That was close. Pepper! What were you thinking? You stupid fool. He ... you... argggghhh_

She couldn't meet Tony's eyes. But he caught her hand and she stared at him then. He was looking at her sadly, with a pensive half smile. "We need to talk, Pepper. We really need to."

"Sure, Tony." she said. But in her heart, she dreaded the discussion.

She opened the door and curtsied as it was the Duke. She smiled at him and said "Good afternoon, Duke." After the rooftop battle, Milene had helped Pepper and had also introduced to Duke Rorshach, who had finally freed himself from his home.

Pepper had been horrified to learn that the Duke had been possessed by the Vampire Giurescu for nearly a month now. When the Vampire first joined forces with the High Priest, they had gone to the Duke, hoping for his support. But being a good man, he had rejected their evilness and Giurescu had reacted.

Knowing that the Duke was a powerful man and would set the Patatian Royal Guard on them, the Vampire had attacked him then and there. Once he had subdued the Duke, he force fed the Duke his own vampire blood, such that he became an unwilling slave to the Captain. Then the Palace had become the Menolestes, for the Captain made Rorshach sign over command of the Patait guards and army to him. The Chonsario had easily entered the city and the Duke was made a prisoner in his own house and in his own mind.

Milene's visible relief at seeing the Duke walk into the Palace, told Pepper a lot about how the possession had twisted the noble, respectable man. While under the Captain's influence, he had ignored his people and drank like a fish because the Captain wanted him to.

The minute the Vampire died, the Duke had been freed and so, had rushed to the Palace, anxious to find out what was going on.

He and Pepper had become fast friends, especially bonding in their concern over Tony.

"My dear Virginia," He said in his pleasant regal voice, "please do not stand on ceremony with me. I owe you my life, my everything. If it were not for you and your strength, I shudder to think what would have happened to me and my people. I bow to you, fair maiden." He did so and then straightened, smiling deeply at her, his green eyes twinkling at her.

The Duke, Rorshach was a tall man, black haired and broad-shouldered with a soldierly demeanor. For a man in his fifties, he was physically in his prime, due to his military lifestyle. _Somehow he reminds me of Tony, maybe... maybe that's why I feel so comfortable around him...Is it the military manner or the thick black hair?_

She watched silently, a little curious as the Duke stared at Tony with mirth and some other emotion in his green eyes. Tony, on the other hand, was looking at him warily, body tense.

The Duke nodded at him and said, "So my warrior friend, finally you are awake. You gave me and your lady here, quite a scare. Indeed you inconvenienced her greatly as she never left your side, holding your hand and troubling the Palace's physicians for reports on your health."

Pepper was recovering from the jolt of hearing the words "your lady" used to describe her and Tony together. The Duke winked at her mischievously. _Tony's reaction puzzles me, why is he so tense? He told me he knew the Duke, that he was his first mentor._

He continued "Patait owes you both a debt of gratitude, I frankly do not know how we can repay you... In fact, Lord Stark, your dashing heroics have made you a crowd favorite. You have quite the collection of fans. You can ask Virginia here, all the Palace maidens throng your room, whenever she's rarely not around, hoping to catch your attention and she's had to kick them out several times."

Pepper snorted. _Palace maidens, my foot, simpering, giggling idiots, coming here and pretending to cry about the brave hero but actually trying to fall on him, just to touch him.._.

Then she blushed deeply as Tony was looking at her with a wide grin, his eyes laughing at her.

 _Please tell me I did not say that out loud and he did not hear me say it..._

"Pepper is... very protective of me," he said slowly, the laughter still in his eyes. "But," his tone firmed, "I hope the people of Patait know it is actually her who is the hero here or rather heroine." He went on to briefly explain, how she boldly went to the Temple and infiltrated the Palace as a Candidate.

 _He's always making sure people know of my involvement, my efforts. Always. And that I am part of the praise and rewards. He's a proud man, I know that but Anthony Stark is a fair man, he never takes credit when it is not due to him, even at times when he has done most of the work._

She noted him telling Rorshach about the Menolestes drugging practices and how she had to suffer. _Poor Tony, he feels so guilty... I must reassure him._

"Well" the Duke said, "You will be happy to know that all the priests are dead. High Priest Rana is nothing but ash and..." he hesitated, "the others were all found killed where they stood, in their basement lair. Either burnt or bled." He shuddered. "The work of a man, hell bent on destruction. Horrifying."

Tony said nothing, he just looked down at his hands. He swallowed hard and his jaw tightened.

Pepper knew Tony had something to do with this violence. _Yes, he mentioned that the priest with the wave tattoo injected him in Rana's 'room... which is in the basement lair... ... I do not know why you did it but... you should not feel bad._ _Will you get bad dreams about this as well?_

She was standing near him and instinctively placed her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort, squeezing the hard muscle.

He looked up at her silently, eyes searching hers and she said to Duke Rorshach firmly, "They deserved whatever they got. They deliberately lied to the Celestial Being. They abused their relationship with the people. They kidnapped innocent people where they stood and let that damn captain kill the candidates!"

She firmed her lips and raised her chin at the Duke. "They deserved a violent death. I'm glad for it." Then she tried to compose herself as Tony rested his warm head on her hand, thanking her silently for her gesture of support.

Pepper realized the Duke was twinkling at her in a very familiar manner. He said warmly, "Well put, my dear. You will also be happy to know, that all the Chonsario dropped dead, the minute the Captain died."

Both Tony and Pepper gasped out loud.

"Yes, it seems like the Captain had collective consciousness and all the horsemen were connected to him mentally. The minute he died, their brain went dead. Astonishingly dark magic at work here.

He chuckled then. "Your friends, Hereald and Le Loup were witnesses to this event and have taken it upon themselves, to personally count and get rid of all the horsemen. Just to be safe."

Pepper couldn't help but laugh as she had seen Happy's thoroughness in ensuring that this time, the Chonsario were truly dead.

The Duke smiled and said, "I have been to the Marketplace, talking to the people, trying to reassure them, to hear their fears. I'm being completely honest here, no hiding nothing."

He nodded at Pepper. "Virginia, I've met your friend, Prithe. I have made a note of her situation and will definitely help her."

Pepper thanked him softly.

Then the Duke huffed and looked at Tony. "Well, Lord Stark, you and I need to talk about... well, you know about what."

Pepper looked at Tony with shock as he tensed physically under her palm. He growled out, "I have nothing to say to you, Duke."

Then before she could stop him, he swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand up.

He groaned in pain and lay back down, almost immediately. Pepper immediately shouted, "Tony! You stubborn idiot! In case you do not remember, you have been bruised badly and have injuries! Lie still please!"

He lay there, wincing and grimacing as she picked up the poultice from the side table and pressed it to the bruise on his abdomen.

He whined, "Pepper! It hurts, do not press it." But then he shut up at the look on her face.

The Duke was chuckling under his breath and Tony glared comically at him.

"Lord Stark, seeing as how you are currently immobilized ... I'm afraid you have to hear me out."

Even though she was highly curious, Pepper felt this was meant to be a private conversation, so she put the poultice back and was going to move away when Tony caught her hand.

"Stay." he said firmly. He looked at the Duke. "I do not want to have any secrets from Pepper. Whatever you want to tell me, you can say it in front of her."

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, her curiosity at its peak and doing her best to ignore Tony playing intimately with her hand. She bit her lip as he absently locked their fingers together and then unlocked them. She inhaled sharply as he then traced the skin of her palm with his fingers, slowly lingering and then drawing circles. His other hand decided to join the play as well, one hand still stroking her palm, the other holding her wrist gently and softly caressing the back of her hand with its fingers.

 _What is he trying to do to me...My palm is sweating, God dear God... Such exquisite slow, slow torture...ooooh Tony! Stop rubbing your thumb along my skin... Consarn it!...His callused fingers feel so rough yet firm on my skin, especially... my palm... Tony!_

But her brain refused to pull her hand away. She realized with some shock that the Duke had been talking for five minutes and she had not heard a word!

 _Focus, Pepper, Focus on what he's saying._ But she still didn't remove her hand from his, determined to withstand the sensual torture.

The Duke was talking about the past. How he was Tony's mentor and how he was so proud of Tony.

Tony's hands tensed and then he said coldly, "Thank you for your kind words, Duke. But I did not do this for you. I ... I did this for my mother."

Sadness passed over the Duke's face. "I understand, Anthony. I hope... I hope you can think of forgiving me. It has been two years and not a day goes by, when I don't regret my hurtful actions."

Pepper was confused. She looked down at Tony. He sighed and said firmly, "After I was given the Flame of Ryunn... I came to the Duke asking for his council. King Leoric had just thrown me out of his court. And the Duke, he... he felt I had gone mad and banished me from Patait! From my mother's land!"

The Duke said sadly, "Anthony, I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I tried to apologize..."

"Yes, I threw your letters out every month! I do not want your apologies."

Pepper looked from one to the other. "Tony ... surely you can...I mean...". She was confused between Tony's stormy gaze and the Duke's pleading look.

"Tony, he is your mentor right? Surely you can see fit to let go of this... people make mistakes."

His gaze was so dark, she gulped at the emotions there. He exhaled angrily and the Duke said slowly, "Maybe he cannot forgive me because ... because..."

"Because my only living family member turned his back on me, at a time when I needed him the most!" Tony roared

"Family?"

The Duke hung his head. "I am deeply sorry, Tony. That's all I can say. If there is anything you wish of me, ask and I shall give it to you. But I do not want to fight with you anymore. I want to be there for you."

Tony looked at Pepper then, his brown eyes hard and angry. "The Duke is my mother's only brother. He was also my first mentor. We have not spoken since he threw me out."

 _Oh my, his uncle ... no wonder he is angry. It is his grief at being rejected._

"Anthony, please understand what I was going through. I come back from a long and bloody campaign overseas. To learn my loving sister, the only member of my immediate family, was brutally murdered. And then, you, my favorite student, my best pupil, you came to me with tales of madness! Of a fire burning within you and an evil wizard! I reacted foolishly, I know I was a soldier who refused to believe in magic or supernatural events but..."

The Duke sighed here. "I'm not trying to justify my behavior here but I am deeply, deeply sorry and I want to reconnect with you. I... I love you, you are my dear Maria's child and you are my flesh and blood. We have such good memories together... I don't know what more to say." He stormed out of the room.

Tony turned away from Pepper, breathing hard. Pepper said slowly, "Tony... I know you are angry."

He just looked down, face tense.

"Tony, what your uncle did, was not right but sometimes if you love someone, you must forgive them when they do wrong. You must let go of your anger. And he is family." She blinked back tears of her own then, remembering her mother. "You don't realize how much you miss someone until they go away."

Tony was looking at her thoughtfully. She smiled sadly at him. "Holding on to anger is of no use. It eats away at you inside. Your uncle is trying to make amends. He has been through a lot too. Surely you can forgive him."

He sighed deeply. "Yes, you are right. I must... I must let go of my anger. I must forgive him. It is not right."

Pepper smiled at him and went to call the Duke back, who was standing in the hallway, staring out of a window. He was hesitant to return but she silently pleaded with him and he acquiesced.

When he entered, Tony sat up straight, wincing slightly. "Duke, Rorshach, Sir... I realize now that my anger clouded my judgement and that I... I should have explained myself better, I should have opened your letters, I should have spoken to you. I am sorry, I acted like a child. You were my mentor and I did not respect you with my behavior."

Pepper moved away as The Duke came close to the bed and stood near Tony. He clasped his shoulder and said warmly, "My boy, I am the one who wronged you and I ask you for your forgiveness. Family should not turn its back on one another. I'm sorry." He clasped Tony's hand and shook it firmly.

Pepper walked to the window, pretending to be busy. She saw the Duke tearing up and she wanted to give them some privacy. When she turned, Tony's eyes looked suspiciously moist too and she smiled at him.

He coughed and the Duke cleared his throat.

Tony said, "Pepper and me will be leaving as soon as I can..."

The Duke interrupted, horrified, "Anthony, you cannot leave just yet. King Rheiner wants to meet you. There will be a reward."

Pepper added, "Duke, we really should be on our way." Tony nodded. "I have some commitments in Boron that I must see to." At this Tony scowled. She furrowed her brows at him. He quickly stopped scowling.

The Duke looked from one to the other, wide-eyed. Pepper suppressed a grin at his comical expression.

"But... but don't you want to see Patait in all its wonders?"

Tony interrupted here, his expression very tender. "Pepper, we could go back to that stream ...near the inn. You said you wanted to. .. see the meadow and the poppies."

"The beautiful sunshine and the cool stream," she whispered, the memory coming to her. "Yes, yes, I want to go there again..."

The Duke said, "And there will be a ball."

"What!?"

Pepper nearly shrieked with joy. Tony lowered his head onto his hands.

 _A chance to dress up and mingle with guests and dance... oh dancing.. but Tony. ..he hates formal ceremonies like this._

She looked pleadingly at Tony who huffed but then smiled at her. "If that's what you want, then we will go to the ball. You deserve a ball."

The Duke smiled, relieved and said, "I must take your leave here. I have to talk to the ministers and Commander of the Royal Guard. There are repairs needed and preparations for the ball."

He left then, nodding at them both.

Pepper told Tony firmly, "NO".

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pep, I didn't say anything."

She looked at him firmly, "You want to leave the bed."

He goggled at her and she giggled. "Did the Celestial Being give you the power to read minds, Pepper?"

"No Tony but I know you very well now." She smiled at him.

He quirked one brow at her. "You can't keep me here forever, you know."

"Only until you heal."

 _Wait, let me ask him about the string around his neck._

"Tony? While you were sleeping, I found this around your neck." She held up the piece of gold plated wood. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

For some reason, he flushed and avoided her gaze. "It is nothing. Just something I found in Rana's lair... it is nothing."

"So I can throw it away?"

"No!" He tried to sit up to stop her. "I want it please. Please give it to me."

She shook her head at his childish antics and gave him the piece. He put the string back around his neck, pressing it absently against his arc.

 _He's trying to act casual. Is he hiding something?_

"Tony," she said, "Will you please tell me, what is that piece of wood? It seems vaguely familiar."

He looked at her innocently and she was about to press him further, when the door burst open and Happy bounded in like a large dog, rushing to the bed. "Tony, Tony, you are awake!" Then Le Loup, Mackie and the Giant came rushing in as well and Pepper sighed.

 _Let these boys talk to Tony... I will have this 'talk' that he wants, with him later._


	68. Allegro Non Troppo

So this chapter's title is from Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto No. 1 in B-Flat Minor Op. 23 - Allegro non troppo.

Because I wrote this entire chapter, all 7500 words of it, to this classical masterpiece on loop.

There's a quote from a classic Disney movie here, just not in the same words.

Pepper wears:

in-en/listing/195342069/18-discount-the-accolade-wedding-dress?ref=shop_home_active_35

* * *

 _Quos amor verus tenuit, tenebit._

Translation: True love will hold on to those whom it has held.

Tony straightened his clothes for the evening's event. In keeping with Patait's military dressing style, he had opted for a dark blue, high collared short jacket, with a simple gold thread loop at its sleeves and collar. Its shoulders were adorned with gold epaulets. Underneath, he wore a scarlet vest, heavily decorated with gold filigree and buttons. This was something fancy that he had borrowed from the Duke. He wore black trousers with red piping and laced up boots.

King Rheiner was finally engaged and was throwing a grand ball to celebrate his engagement. Of course, this was the ball Rorshach had wanted him and Pepper to attend. Tony, who at the time, had been busy thinking how to excuse himself, ultimately agreed to attend, only because of the visible excitement on Pepper's face. He was finally feeling physically alright, his bruises had faded to a pale yellow and most of his cuts were scabbed over. Except for the occasional twinge in his abdomen and the slight ache in his thigh, he was alright.

Tony was on edge because somehow, Pepper had been steadfastly avoiding his company for the last two days. She would wake up before him, so he could not have breakfast with her, conveniently disappear during lunch time and return straight for supper, which she would eat with Milene. Through his snooping (talking to a chatty stable hand), he learnt that Pepper would ride out to the Marketplace and spend a few hours there. When he tried going to her room at night, he was shooed away by an overprotective chambermaid.

He mentally girded himself. _Tonight's the night. I tell Pepper how I feel. I confess all. I take whatever she says manfully. And then I convince her to take me back._

He heard a knock on the door and said "Enter".

It was Rorshach. He smiled at Tony, pride in his eyes. "Lord Stark... I just came back to see if you are ready for the ball. The ceremonial ball will sound in ten minutes. You and your lady are to be presented to the King."

Tony clicked his heels smartly and stood absolutely straight as Rorshach looked him over critically. It seemed fitting because the Duke had been the first man who had instructed him on the art of dressing for court.

Rorshach said musingly, "You pass muster. I must take my leave now. I must review the arrangements." He paused near the doorway. "Anthony... that young lady... Virginia. Does she know?"

"I am sorry, sir, I do not understand."

He smiled gently, "Does she know you love her? Or are you going to make the declaration today?"

Tony flushed. "Is it that obvious? That I love Pepper? And yes, I am going to tell her today."

The Duke nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Yes, you both can barely take your eyes off each other. She looks at you when you are not looking and you do the same. Best of luck, Anthony, Virginia is a rare woman, a one-in-a-lifetime kind of woman and you need someone like her in your life."

He was in the doorway when he turned to say, pausing slightly, "All is fair in love and war but I would just like to mention this as I am on your side, so... the Count of Hertzau... he is captivated by Virginia and is going to monopolize her company."

He winked at Tony, "Just thought you should be prepared for the war."

As he closed the door, Tony gritted his jaw. The Count of Hertzau was the nobleman from whom he had stolen the invitation to the Oracle Ceremony. Initially Tony had thought he was another corrupt ally of the Menolestes, who wanted to use the Great One's power for his own. Just like the Picaros and the Rusitanians.

But Rorshach had surprisingly revealed that Count Rupert was in fact, his ally and had come to Patait under false pretenses, to find out what had happened to the Duke. Just like Tony and Pepper, he was working in the background, to find a way to infiltrate the Menolestes' circle. Only Tony had beaten him to it. Now he was a welcome guest of Patait and so, would be expected at the ball.

Tony exhaled deeply and lightly closed his eyes. _Count or not, I will not let anyone stand in my way and take my Queen. Be prepared for war, Count._

He sheathed his sword and left the room.

* * *

On the floor directly above Tony's room, Pepper was critically analyzing herself in the mirror. She was very excited about the night's event, the Kings's engagement. _For the first time, I am attending a formal ball as myself. Yippeee! and look at my dress._

An ivory white, velvet and silk concoction, with full tapered sleeves. It had a narrow bodice, trimmed with indigo lace and a rich blue brocade embroidery at the hemline. She had picked this dress from the Marketplace on one of her secret shopping expeditions.

She twirled lightly, admiring herself in her attire. _I wonder if Tony will like it._ Then she frowned deeply. _Why should I care what he thinks? I brought this gown for myself. I care for no one's opinion._

Again something deep inside her, said _LIAR, of course you care what he thinks._

She pushed aside the thought and smiled to herself. _There will be dancing and noblemen and curtsying and music and soft lights... It is going to be magical._

Milene entered and said excitedly, "Pepper, it is time for the ball! You look lovely! Let us make a grand entrance!"

As Pepper left the room, she secretly said to herself, _I hope... I hope I get to dance with Tony._

* * *

Patait was a land of celebration and beauty and so the King spared no expense in making sure his engagement ball would be a testament to this fact. The ball was being held in the Alto Bueno Hall, a massive ceremonial area on the first floor. The Hall's entrance was actually on the second floor as guests had to descend to the area, using one of the two ornate gold staircases.

The Hall was decorated in hues of blue and red tones.

The entire staircase and dining area was covered in a rich, thick, crimson carpet and the room's six large windows had velvet, deep blue drapes with gold tassels. The hall's dance area was large and circular with a hard floor, marked off by its unusually colored flooring, sea blue with oceanic waves. The Palace orchestra played from a raised dais nearby.

There were three gold plated fountains in the hall. Guests were arriving and thronging the hall, lingering around the fountains or near the large windows, in groups. The King had not yet entered with his fiance to be, so the atmosphere was casual and relaxed.

So no one paid any attention to the man and the woman who had entered the Hall from opposite entrances. Each was slowly descending their respective staircase because they were looking at each other with admiration and love.

Pepper was descending the staircase on the right. She could see Tony and only Tony. The noise of the Hall faded away. Time seemed to stand still. She could hear her heart in her ears, beating loudly at the sight of him.

 _My Knight is here. He is perfect in every way. Warrior, tinkerer, nobleman, genius... savior. Look at him, standing there in blue, so straight and regal. His face is so dear to me. So what if he's not mine? Today... today I m going to pretend Lord Stark is my lord, my knight.. just for today.. then I will go back and forget him, no matter how much it pains me to do so._

Tony on the opposite staircase, could feel the flame burn so brightly in his chest, that he felt he could fly around the room. _God's teeth, Pepper, could you be any more beautiful? Could you be any more pure? Queen of my heart, you make me... you make me want to be a better man, just so I am worthy of your love. And I know I am not worthy... But bastard that I am, I am going to tell you that I love you anyway. Then... then it is up to you..._

They both finally reached the bottom and stood in front of each other, both shy suddenly, as if they were meeting for the first time. Tony was the first to come to his senses. He reached for her hand, Pepper placed it in his instinctively and made a little 'o' as he bowed deeply over it. He kissed her fingertips and she shivered at the sensation and the way he looked at her as his mouth caressed her flesh.

As he straightened, she curtsied daintily. Then they smiled at each other, that secret smile that friends give each other in unusual circumstances. Pepper came close to him and whispered, "Did I do that right?"

Tony looked at her, slightly shocked. He whispered back, "Are you talking about your curtsy?"

When she nodded, he murmured, "My lady, it was perfect. Everything about you, is perfect."

She giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the sound and lightly swatted him. "Please, Anthony Stark, look around you, this room is filled with the bold, the beautiful and the powerful. I am just trying to make sure that I do not embarrass myself... I am just a simple woman, struggling to rub away the dirt from under her fingernails."

He offered her his arm and as she took it and stepped closer to him, he whispered in her ear, "This may be a room full of roses but you, my wild rose, are the only one that has bloomed in adversity, the most rare and beautiful flower of them all."

Pepper looked at him in wonder then and said slowly, "Tony, how do you always know just what to say to reassure me, when I am scared?" He just smiled at her. She squeezed his arm.

An announcer said in a ringing voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the King will be making an appearance soon. Please clear the staircase."

Tony and Pepper descended then and stood together, near the large windows. A few people were staring at them curiously, especially at the possessive manner in which Tony was holding on to Pepper but one glare from him, was enough to make them turn away.

All the guests looked at the grand staircase now as trumpets were sounded and then a gong was rung, its sonorous tone echoing through the hall. Then King Rheiner came into view at the top of the staircase. The guests bowed and curtsied as the King descended the staircase to the bottom and stood before them. He asked them to be at ease.

He was a young man of fifteen summers, dark haired and boyish with a downy mustache and a tall, slender build.

A young woman appeared on the other staircase and the announcer said, "Lady Rania of Xandu!"

A pretty blonde girl of twelve summers, descended the staircase timidly and stood near the King. Rorshach stepped close and said loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please greet the King and the Future Queen of Patait, King Rheiner and his fiance, Rania!"

The crowd went wild and the young couple stood together, girl blushing, boy smirking proudly.

* * *

Tony impatiently tapped his foot at the long-winded lecture being given to him and Pepper, by an enthusiastic Lord something of Patait. The man was going on and on about the architectural beauties of Patait and Pepper was listening to him, rapt with attention.

He surreptitiously signaled a nearby waiter for a drink. The waiter came close to him and then the lecturing buffoon took one of the last two glasses. Tony scowled at him and took the last glass off the plate. He offered it to Pepper, who accepted it gratefully.

She gave Tony one of her half smiles and squeezed his arm as if urging him to be patient. Then as the buffoon started to slow down, Pepper smiled winningly at him and said, "My Lord, sorry to leave you but I must have some fresh air."

She walked away then, Tony gladly coming with her. As soon as they were out of earshot, she giggled.

"Thank God, Pepper, I was going to burst with impatience over there! He was prattling on and on..." Tony exclaimed, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Pepper smiled at him over the rim of her glass and he had to smile back. She gently explained, "Tony, that is what happens at balls, people come and talk and socialize. You have to smile back and listen."

Then the sound of music came to their ears. Tony turned to see the Orchestra tuning their instruments.

"Tony, they are going to start playing music," Pepper said excitedly, "The dance floor will officially be open. Let us go there."

They walked there, Pepper practically gliding with excitement. There was a small crowd around the dance floor, people pairing up and chattering animatedly. Tony took Pepper's glass from her hands and handed it to a waiter nearby. Pepper was staring with awe at the couples standing still on the floor, hand in hand, waiting for the music to start.

Tony cleared his throat, took her hand in his and gently turned her to face him. "My lady, would you do me the greatest honor and agree to dance with me?" He asked her, his heart in his mouth. _Pepper, please say yes,_ he silently pleaded.

She nodded, eyes sparkling and they walked together on the floor.

She stood in front of him and he braced himself.

He was amused to hear the Dragon hissing at him, out of the blue. _Okay, Tony, you can do this, remember how it goes, one hand at her waist, one hand holding hers high. To pull her closer, hand at the small of her back. Remember! Not lower than the small of her back. DO NOT step on her toes, one two, one two, step in place, nothing fancy. Look into her eyes but be aware of the couples next to you._

 _So glad you could make an appearance, my friend, thank you for the advice, now shush, I want to concentrate._

He stood straight in front of Pepper, who was grinning at him very mischievously, her blue eyes twinkling at him. He shrugged, "What, what did I do?"

She pursed her lips to stop her smile and said, "Nothing, nothing... it is just, you are tensing as if you are going to fight someone.

Tony, relax. It is just a dance."

He nodded and was going to say something but the music started and Tony put his hand at Pepper's waist, she clasped her hand in his other hand and he raised their joined hands. She placed her other hand on his arm. He swallowed hard and gently moved, she moved with him.

The music played and people twirled but all Tony could do, was look at Pepper in his arms. _She feels so soft. And she moves like the wind through the trees, so light, so soft. And there's the aroma of lilies again, Pepper, Pepper, Pepper...finally._

Her eyes were bright and her red hair shined in the light of the room. He felt a little confident, so he twirled them, making Pepper laugh with joy as he spun her powerfully with him. Then Tony moved his hand to the small of her back hesitantly, his eyes asking her _"Is this okay?"_

She answered by silently moving closer to him, so close he could feel her face lightly graze his slowly. He fluttered his eyes at the feel of Pepper's lush curves pressed to him intimately. She was quiet too, looking down.

They moved in silence, Tony's senses too fully enamored with the amazing woman in his arms, to talk. His eyes drank in her face, as if he was committing her face to memory: her downcast eyes, long, long lashes, how they lay delicately on her porcelain skin, her delicate profile, satiny cheekbones, her sensually pink curved lips and her beautifully firm collarbones, visible because of the scooped neckline of her dress.

Then she raised her eyes. Tony felt his heart stop and start again with a jerk, at the deep blueness of her eyes holding his captive.

 _Azure, oceanic depths, I would give anything to gladly drown in._

He swallowed and she sighed softly, her breath softly wafting over his face. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart which was thrumming painfully, full of emotion. He wanted to press his forehead to hers to calm down but...

 _Slow down, slow down, she's not a court strumpet or some easy lay. You need to be slow. Don't scare her with too much physical contact._

The music stopped, so Pepper stopped for them both and Tony irrationally, was irritated. He wanted to experience more of the slow, swaying torture of Pepper dancing with him. They parted but he took her hand in his and said, "Once again, sweet maiden?"

Her face was flush, eyes bright with happiness and she nodded. His heart lifted. Just then, someone came right next to them and cleared his throat. They both turned to stare. Tony stopped himself from scowling openly.

 _It is the damn Count of whereeverzau._

Count Rupert stood there before them. Tall, regal and attired in his red ceremonial coat, _which I got to wear, so haaah!_

He bowed deeply and smiled charmingly at Pepper.

"My lady, I believe my dance is next." He said in courtly tones.

Both she and Tony spoke at the same time, one voice soft one growling.

"I'm sorry, I'm dancing with him now." "She is dancing with me, friend."

The Count turned slightly to Tony and raised his chin, so that he could look down at Tony, from his perfectly narrow nose. He said loudly, in a very haughty tone, "Do you not know the rules of the court? Lady Virginia's next dance is promised to me, Count Rupert, you uncouth man."

Tony snarled and was going to pounce on him but Pepper pinched his arm tightly. While he rubbed the spot, she said gently "I am sorry, Count, we do not know the rules."

The count softened and said, "See your dance card, Milady. I wrote my name against this dance." And he turned slightly to Tony, his voice hardening, "So I have come to claim my dance."

To Tony's astonishment, the Count neatly pulled Pepper's hand from his, placed it on his own hand and strode away with her. He could feel the flame roaring in him as Pepper looked over her shoulder at him sadly, blue eyes searching his.

"Oh," the Count turned and said loudly, "And the next dance is mine as well, please do not disturb us." He tittered and as the music began to play, he started to dance with Pepper.

Somehow Tony was gently shoved off the dance floor, to stand on its fringes. Like his own panther Tigliath in a fury, he paced its circular edge broodily, glaring at the Count dancing beautifully with Pepper.

 _What just happened!_ whispered the Dragon, equally angry. _Did that upstart idiot take Pepper from you?_

Tony watched them twirl together and felt so warm with anger. _I feel like I could breathe fire, just like Pepper. Look at them, she looks so beautiful like a fairy in white... twirling about, stepping daintily. My Pepper. My perfect Pepper._

Then the Count leaned closer to whisper something against Pepper's soft ear and Tony's vision turned crimson. _Why that good for nothing snooty man, I'm going... I'm going to tear him limb from limb._

"Lord Stark, I think you should dance with me!"

He was suddenly pulled back onto the dance floor, by the charming historian. Tony huffed as they moved together to the music.

Milene was struggling to control her laughter and he glowered at her. "I suppose you heard Count stick-up-ass over there."

She composed herself, cheek red with mirth. "If looks could kill, the Count would be dead and buried by now. You need to calm down, my lord. You are practically steaming."

"Yes" muttered Tony, conveniently ignoring her advice to calm down. "If only looks could kill, my job would be easier."

Then he had to ask.

"Okay, what is the deal with these damn cards?"

She pursed her lips at him. Trying to control her smile. "Well, my lord..."

"Tony, please. I insist."

She smiled easily, "Tony... to prevent one partner from monopolizing the other. we came up with a card system. Since the men are the competitors here, each lady is given a dance card with 10 slots. And the man who wants to dance with her, has to write his name against the numbered dance on her card. This is done in advance. To formalize this and to stop fighting, the Duke stamps each card with his seal."

Tony scowled. "I do not like what I'm hearing. So how come Count Stuffy Ass over there, did not stop me for the first dance?"

Milene smiled sweetly at him. "Because the Duke has a soft spot for you and wrote your name on Pepper's card for the first dance."

Tony widened his eyes at his uncle's thoughtful gesture. "Fine, so how many dances has this Rupert the Great, booked with Pepper?"

The Count twirled Pepper beautifully in place, laughing while she smiled sweetly at him. Tony felt a roaring in his ears.

Milene hesitated. "Oh dear, you are not going to like what I have to say. Well... Pepper has 10 dance slots, you had one, he has four..."

"Four!" Tony exclaimed. Milene shushed him.

"He is a Count and outranks you, my lord. You do not even have your formal title anymore. But the Duke decided to ignore that."

She looked at him sadly. "You get just two dances as per your rank. He gets five. He's taken four with her."

Tony nodded, "Okay, so I get one more."

She winced, "No you do not because Pepper's card is full. She has two dances with the Earl of Sandwich over there." Tony glared at the young red-haired nobleman dancing nearby.

"And another two with the Commander of the Royal Guard."

Tony scowled at the young blonde commander in his smart blue uniform.

"That leaves one dance left..."

"Which the Duke has booked." Milene completed his sentence.

Tony stared at her in horror. "So I had just one dance with Pepper? And it is over !?"

She nodded sadly.

He glanced at Pepper, still dancing with the Count. She was smiling at something he said. Her eyes were lowered and she looked so sweet, so far away.

Tony sighed.

 _Maybe this is Fate's way of telling me to let her go. To let her be. She is better than me. She deserves someone better than me. Like a count or a commander. Someone powerful and good. Not a broken down tin soldier with a hole in his chest._

He looked away then and suddenly it came to him. Pepper falling through the sky, Pepper being carried away by the Beast into the stars.

His heart twitched painfully and his flame flared. _NO... I will not let anyone take her away again. If Pepper rejects me..._ he gulped. _I will accept it. But not this._

He whispered at Milene, a devious idea in his head. "Milene, can I ask you for one last favor?"

She nodded.

"Where are the empty dance cards kept?"

"Empty dance cards? Why I have some in my room. Why do you... wait Tony! You can't be serious."

He shrugged, feeling very devilish. "All is fair in love and war. The Count has declared war."

He raised his chin. "I will counter for my lady's hand."

She looked at him rather sternly. "Lord Stark, I may be stepping out of line here but... Virginia is not a thing to fight over."

He whispered desperately, "She is not a thing. I know that! She is the woman I love and I would do anything to win her heart. I just

... I just want to tell her how I feel. And see if she will accept my love. That's it."

He pleaded with Milene silently. She huffed and said, "I will help you, Tony, because I feel you are sincere. Come quickly, let us go to my room!"

* * *

Pepper absently moved in sync with the Count of Hertzau, who was busy going on and on about his castle and his horse and his land, blah and blah.

She was bored. When she asked the Count to tell her stories of his experience on the battlefield, he scolded her like a child and told her that gently bred ladies should not ask about such matters. He also did not want to talk about his weapons or his people.

 _I wonder where Tony is. When I last saw him, he was dancing with Milene._ She sighed inwardly. _Am I greedy to want one more dance with Tony? No I'm not. I want one more slow dance with Tony. I want ... to dance with my knight._

Then she remembered who she was dancing with. Their second dance was going on and she had a nasty suspicion, the Count had booked a third as well.

She smiled with relief as the dance came to an end and the Count bowed. Then she saw a tall, handsome, blonde man in a dark blue uniform come towards them. As he neared, she recognized him as the Commander of the Royal Guard, Lord Lancelot.

He bowed and kissed Pepper's hand. She smiled at him. Lancelot gave the Count a cool look and said in a commanding tone, "This is my dance, Count."

The Count straightened and said, "Watch your tone, soldier, I have another two dances with the lady."

Pepper rolled her eyes at them both. _Sure, Gentlemen, please argue over me and do not regard my opinion at all... anyways I do not care who I dance with... because the man I wanted to dance with, has disappeared._

She was about to interrupt the fighting, when she saw a dearly familiar dark head moving through the thronging crowd, coming towards her. Tony came into view, grinning at her boyishly, hair ruffled rakishly.

 _Oh Tony... come and save me from these blathering idiots._

She could not stop her smile from deepening as he came to stand next to her. He caught her hand tightly in his own and she squeezed his.

He said firmly, "Gentlemen, it appears we are at an impasse. You see, neither of you have this dance."

The Count and the Commander turned to glare at Tony. Lancelot sneered. "Lord Stark, Lady Virginia's card says otherwise."

"Well, that's just it." Tony smirked at them. "Said card says the next 7 dances are mine and oh, one is the Duke's."

They started to argue and Pepper stared at Tony.

 _How, how is that possible? The Count is insisting it is his turn._

Tony raised his free hand. "Do not believe me? Then take a look for yourselves."

He pulled a card out of his jacket and they all peered at it, Pepper the most curious of them all.

Sure enough, on an ornately decorated card of blue and white, there were 10 lines, each preceded by a number. In a neat bold script, Tony's full name was listed on 7 lines, 1 line had the Duke's name and the other two had Count Rupert's name.

"This is not the card I filled out!" Shouted the count.

"But her name is on the card." Said Tony so sweetly.

 _He's right, that's my name at the top._

Lancelot said, "How the hell did you get 7 dances, you are nothing but a lowly lord. You should get only 2. I'm going to complain to the Duke."

"Sure" said Tony easily, narrowing his eyes. "Good luck reaching him." They turned to see the Duke climbing the stairs, talking to the King animatedly.

Then Tony added, "Plus the Duke has agreed to this because his seal is there on the card, see Gentlemen?"

He pointed and Pepper tried to stop her giggle. _Yes, there's the Duke's seal at the bottom._

The Count and the Commander were mutinously glaring at him and Pepper braced herself for a fight.

Then Tony did something extraordinary. He tore up the card viciously, right in front of them and said firmly, "Enough with the card and the slots. Let us give the lady a choice. Pepper," he said, stepping away from her slightly, but not letting go of her hand. "Whom do you want to dance with?"

She stared at all three of them askance. _This is supposed to be every girl's dream come true. To be the center of attention and have three handsome men fight over her. But... this is actually a nightmare. I want to dance with Tony but I can't openly refuse the other two._

Tony sensed her turmoil and said softly, "Or perhaps you do not want to dance at all?"

 _Thank God, Tony._

Pepper took his opening, lifted her chin and said "You are right, Lord Stark, I do want to dance with any of you. I am tired of dancing."

He gulped and let go of her hand, bowed stiffly to her and walked away. The Count goggled at her and Lancelot smiled at her sadly.

He bowed and said nicely, "Of course, my lady, your wish is my command" and he walked away as well.

Pepper did not wait for the Count's reaction, she turned and saw Milene talking to a group of people about the battle against the Menolestes. She walked away then and quietly joined the group, trying to find Tony. She stood there for ten minutes, joining the discussion now and then.

When someone else from the group started talking, Milene whispered urgently to her, "If you are looking for Lord Stark, he is over there by the fountain."

She whispered back, "Thanks" and walked towards Tony quietly, keeping an eye out for any more gentlemen who wanted to dance.

Tony's back was to her. He was standing in front of the fountain, shoulders slumped. She crept behind him, wanting to scare him, when he suddenly turned around to face her.

"Tony!" She whispered loudly. "What are you doing here, skulking by the fountain?"

He shrugged. "Staring at my own reflection."

She shook her head at his affected nonchalance. Then she took his hand and bowed over it. "Would you dance with me, my lord?"

Tony's face slowly broke out into a grin. He said casually, "I am just a lowly lord... are you sure you want to dance with me?"

She couldn't resist smacking him lightly on the arm. "My lord, you are the Iron Knight, the hero of Patait... Who wouldn't want to dance with you?"

He grinned at her and took her arm. "You are right my lady, we have a reputation to uphold. We are the heroes of Patait for today. Us heroes need to stick together. I shall empty my dance card, just for you." She laughed aloud at that.

They walked back to the dance floor and when Tony stopped to wait for the next dance, Pepper firmly pulled him onto the floor. They started moving to the music instinctively.

This being the second time, she was in his arms, Pepper did not want to be bashful. She moved Tony's warm hand from the side of her waist to the small of her back, moving closer to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder for just a minute, inhaling his musky scent. Then she raised her head.

 _This feels so right somehow._

"Tony how do you always know it is me, when I am sneaking around or trying to hide?"

"Pepper, you look so beautiful tonight."

They both spoke at the same time.

He grinned at her and said, "You go first. How do I know you are there? Hmm I don't know... I have a sense."

"A sense?" She raised one eye brow quizzically.

"Yes, a Pepper sense."

"Alright, since you choose to be vague, Anthony." She sniffed at him but his boyish grin won her over and he spun her quickly, so she gasped in joy.

Pepper surreptitiously started to study Tony. _Good Lord, Tony is so close. And he feels so warm,_ she clutched at his firm bicep under her fingers _and so hard ..._ then she blushed at the dirty sentence in her head. _That sounds so perverted._ She stared with admiration at his broad chest, _But he really is so vitally masculine_ and she gazed at his beard _so virile, but yet so..._ she landed at his lips, _so damn soft in some places..._

Then she looked up, straight into Tony's brown eyes, staring at her with such sensuality, that she moistened her lips instinctively. He immediately shifted his gaze to her lips and she shivered at the way his eyes darkened.

Determined to fluster him, the way he was flustering her, Pepper leaned close to his ear, breathing deeply, not breaking a step and whispered slowly, "Tony..."

Tony stiffened suddenly and she grazed his warm flesh with her lips. She exhaled, feeling herself press into him and his body harden against hers.

He stumbled slightly at that and she leaned back, trying to hide her smile. _Aha,_ she noted his deep flush with pleasure, _you are not as impervious to my touch as you pretend to be, my Lord..._

"Hmm," he said very nonchalantly. "What is it, Pepper?"

She asked firmly, "What did you do with my original dance card? I do not believe that the Count was mistaken when he says he marked four dances with me."

He barked out a laugh and then became wary, his eyes searching hers. "I did something devious, I know, but... do not be angry Pepper, I just ... I just wanted to dance with you."

She smiled at him, "Tony, I am so relieved you saved me from the Count's incessant boasting. But tell me, what did you do? I am dying of curiosity."

He grinned at her and said softly, turning her slowly, "Well, Milene had some spare blank dance cards, so she filled in only my name and the Duke's name, then I went to Rorshach and asked him nicely to stamp the card. After some teasing, he acquiesced and I came to face your handsome suitors."

Pepper did not know whether to laugh or applaud the lengths that Tony went to just to dance with her. She stammered out, "Tony, Tony, dancing with them did not mean anything to me. They were pleasant company, that's it. I do not understand why ... why did you do so much? We could have danced later."

He shrugged at her. "I do not know about later." He grew serious. "I do not know if we will get such a chance again. All we have is now."

Before she could ask him what he meant by that cryptic sentence, the gong was rung twice. The music ended and pepper looked around as people started to move towards the fountains.

Tony tucked her arm in his and told her, "It is time for a lavish dinner. You are in for a real treat now."

They walked to the large dining table.

* * *

After an impressive dinner, Tony and Pepper were taking a leisurely stroll around the room. Talking to people, admiring the decorations, accepting pats of approval and words of gratitude.

Then the announcer shouted, "Will Anthony Edduard Stark and Virginia Potts come to the main staircase please?"

They looked at each other. "This must be the felicitation that the Duke mentioned", Pepper muttered.

"Do we have to go? Felicitations make me nauseous and we had such good food." Tony stuck his tongue out comically.

She shook her head at him, trying to control her smile. "Tony..."

"Ah well, I had to try, Pep". He shrugged.

"Hey! You two! Get over there!" Milene hissed at them.

They hurried forward, Pepper tugging Tony along by the arm.

When they reached the staircase, he very gallantly offered her his arm and they stepped up together.

Then the trumpets were sounded and the King descended the staircase. Everyone bowed and curtsied.

He came close to Tony and Pepper, a wide smile on his youthful face. The Duke was walking slowly behind him.

The the King spoke in his young voice, "Stark and Potts, please rise. It has been brought to my attention by my steward, that you both saved Patait from certain ruin, brought about by evil forces within its government."

He looked at the audience. "Our very own, the Menolestes, our holy men, were plotting behind my back, with external forces, to destroy Patait."

The crowd hushed and tittered.

"But these two brave souls came to Patait's aid and fought bravely to destroy this evil and save us. They deserve our everlasting gratitude."

The crowd applauded thunderously.

The King beckoned at someone behind Tony. A courtier came forward, carrying a tray containing two scrolls.

The King took one and opened it. He displayed it to the crowd. "This is the deed to twenty leagues of Patait land. I confer this land as a gift to Virginia Potts."

The crowd applauded once again as the King stamped his seal onto the deed and handed it to Pepper, who curtsied.

He picked up the second scroll. "This is the deed to the House of Carbonell. When the owner of said House, Maria Stark, passed away, the ownership of the House passed back to the Kingdom of Patait. I give it now back to Maria's son, Anthony Stark."

Once again, Rheiner stamped his seal onto the deed and handed it to Tony, who bowed deeply.

"In addition to this, the Kingdom of Patait gifts each of you, a sum of 1000 gold coins, in thanks for your faithful services."

As the crowd went wild, Tony and Pepper smiled at the King. Tony felt the ceremony was over and tried to take Pepper's hand to walk away with her.

"Wait, Anthony Stark, there is one last thing," the King said regally, smiling at him.

Tony stopped where he stood, eyes wide.

"Anthony, I know you were a nobleman, a Knight of Lorinthia and a Lord. But your title was taken from you by King Leoric."

The crowd began to whisper loudly and Tony flexed his jaw.

"But... I feel you deserve your title once again. Now I know your concerns," he said as Tony opened his mouth to object, "You will not be a Knight or asked to perform any service as part of a duty. But I am a King and I will restore your birthright, your peerage to you. Kneel, Anthony."

Tony obeyed, slightly awed by what was going to come. Pepper was staring at him and the King, eyes filled with happy tears.

The King unsheathed his long, golden sword and Tony bent his head. Then the King lightly touched his sword on each of Tony's shoulders and sheathed it again.

"I, Leroy Alan Frederick Rheiner, King of Patait, bestow upon you the rank of Lord. Rise now, Lord Stark, son of Carbonell and Stark, scion of the House of Carbonell."

Tony rose to his feet and bowed gratefully to the King as the crowd whooped and cheered.

* * *

It was 11:00 pm. Most of the guests had retired to their rooms because of the late hour. The Orchestra was still playing, slow romantic tunes this time and a few couples were dancing.

Pepper laughingly pulled Tony back to the dance floor. "Come my lord, one last dance, this time a slow one. My dance card is nearly done."

He smiled at her and they slowly started to sway in time to the music.

Pepper gasped as she saw one of the other slow dancing couples, was the King and his fiance.

"Look, Tony," she whispered, entranced, "the King is dancing with his future bride. They look so sweet together, don't you think so?"

Tony smiled against her ear. "She's just a child, Pep."

"I know, I know, but somehow, I have a hope that they will do well together, they have a spark you know."

He asked slowly, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, look at the way, he's holding her hand, the delicate way he is guiding her, because she is nervous, this must be her first dance in a court this large. They are whispering to each other, so sweetly in each other's ears."

Tony glanced at them fleetingly, "I wonder what they are talking about. Probably making silly promises to each other. Young Lovers!"

She looked at him, her gaze soft as she looked at his handsome face. "Well my Lord, no harm in having some fun, tell you what, You are going to guess what the King promises and tell me. Then it will be my turn for Queen Rania. The one with the funniest or best guess wins!"

He smirked at her, "Alright, me first."

She watched Tony look at the young King whisper something in his fiance's ear and how Rania smiled shyly back at him. Pepper giggled as Tony put on a light falsetto to imitate the King's youthful voice.

"I promise that I will never ever come to you, straight from a long ride, smelling like a horse."

"Tony! That's rude!"

"Well, it is true, Pep, who likes a man smelling like a horse?"

"My turn, I bet she's saying, if you do come to me smelling like a horse, I get to sprinkle my lady soap all over you!"

He laughed softly. "Good counter."

Pepper saw the future Queen say something to the King, that made him chuckle. She leaned closer to Tony.

"I promise that I will never tell your secrets to anyone except my hairdresser, my costumer and my lady in waiting."

Tony chuckled hard at that. He countered with "I will never ever make the mistake of trying to change you, oh no, that is a mistake no man should make."

Pepper nodded at him, smiling. "That is a good promise my Lord, holds true for older men as well."

He widened his eyes at her. "Point taken, my lady. Your turn."

She watched Rania's eyes sparkle with mischief as she said something to the King. "I promise not to call you any weird nicknames like apple of my eye or sunshine of my heart or...light of my loins."

Tony nearly stumbled with laughter at that. "Light of my Loins! Pep! That's pure genius."

"Your turn, Tony, the King is whispering something, oh he looks serious."

Tony looked at Pepper, all mirth gone from his face. "I promise to never dance with any woman other than you. You are the only woman, my arms will ever hold."

Pepper stared at him. "That's a very serious promise. I'm not sure he can keep it, Tony, being the king."

He sighed softly, pulling her even closer to him, his lips floating over her cheek in a feather-soft caress. She took a deep breath, flustered by his gesture.

He whispered to her slowly, "I'm making this promise to you my lady."

Pepper leaned back in his arms, eyes wide with shock. She gasped at the intense loving look in his eyes and couldn't stop herself from placing her hand on his soft yet prickly beard, stroking it, loving the way Tony closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Tony, I... I do not know what to say." Her heart was beating painfully.

The music stopped and as the couples began to exit the dance floor, since that had been the last dance, Pepper stood still, unsure what to do. Tony gently took her hand in his.

As she stared at him in wonder, he bent low over her hand and he kissed each finger tenderly, saying softly to her, dark eyes locked onto hers.

"Pepper please know this. Come what may, I promise, I will always, always care for you. With all my soul. In this life and the next. My heart is ever at your service, my lady."

She gasped at his words. "Oh Tony, I... I.. Tony... what..." _God Lord, is he saying what I think he's saying._

Her throat felt dry and she gulped, ears ringing with heat. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest.

He straightened, his eyes looking at her with fear and sadness. "Pepper, I... I just want to say what is in my heart. I've been hiding it for so long..."

"Anthony Stark! Lord Stark!"

She turned and Tony stared ahead as the announcer was calling out Tony's name. He swore under his breath but Pepper heard him and whispered, "We need to talk, Tony. We really need to talk about... about us."

He nodded firmly. Then he whispered back, eyes glittering. "Stay awake, Pepper, I will come to you at midnight."

She nodded and then composed herself as she saw some guests heading her way.

 _Be still, beating heart ... tonight we will find out what Tony really thinks of us... and whether his sweet words mean what we think they mean._


	69. Each Coming Night

So FF has not allowed me to upload a new chapter for the past five days, shocking right?

Anyways, finally, today I could upload this chapter. Long overdue.

This was a really difficult chapter to write because, I, like Tony, was unsure how to tell Pepper that he loves her. It is also long.. but I think our heroes deserve it.. after all they have struggled for long as well.

And... Tony is surprisingly good at Parkour! Who knew?

Title inspired by Becca Stevens & Jacob Collier's touching cover performance of " Each Coming Night"

* * *

 _I want to see you. Know your voice. Recognize you when you first come 'round the corner. Sense your scent when I come into a room you've just left. Know the lift of your heel, the glide of your foot. Become familiar with the way you purse your lips then let them part, just the slightest bit, when I lean in to your space and kiss you. I want to know the joy of how you whisper 'more._ – Rumi (his words are better suited for this chapter)

It was the midnight hour. Tony stood on his balcony and looked at the sky. The moon was high up above but was playing hide-and-seek by hiding behind some clouds. There was enough light for him to see the vertical hydrangea trellis next, to his balcony and be able to climb up.

He grinned, pleased at his inventiveness. _No need to deal with that dragon chambermaid or to get Pepper out of her room, where someone might disturb us. This time, no interruptions. I know she has her own room. So,_ he took a deep breath here, steeling himself, _tonight I am going to declare my love to Pepper._

Tony swung his leg over the balcony's railing and reached out to grab the thick vines of the climbing plant. Because he was a little scared that the plant would not be able to handle his weight, he had tied a rope around his chest and its other end to his balcony's railing. It was long enough for him to reach Pepper's balcony and yet support him if he fell.

 _Thank you, Hereald for having such a thick, long coil of rope in your erstwhile collection of junk._

He climbed up the shrubbery easily, to be in line with Pepper's balcony. Its doors were closed. He reached out to grab the balcony railing and pulled himself sideways. He hoisted one foot over the railing and then the other. Once he was standing on the balcony, Tony tried to peer into the room. _The drapes are pulled... I hope she is not sleeping._

He looked down at his hands and then grimaced. _You have come to meet your lady love empty-handed, you dolt!_

Then he looked at the shrub he had just climbed. _How convenient, the plant is in bloom!_

He plucked a thick cluster of white, tiny flowers. _Now all I need, is Pepper._

Tony lightly tapped on the door. It opened abruptly. And the fragrant aroma of lilies hit his senses, making him take a deep breath. Then he gulped hard at the alluring vision standing in front of him.

Silhouetted in darkness and vapory moonlight, was Pepper, wearing a knee-length, sea blue shift. Her hair was open and left around her shoulders simply. He couldn't help but look at her beautiful body, curvy yet slender, showcased beautifully by the clinging material of the shift. Her long porcelain legs and pink feet were charmingly bare.

 _Pepper, can you hear my flame roaring at the sight of you... You truly are a goddess. I want nothing more than to prostrate at your feet and worship you with my mouth._

She looked bewitching but Tony quickly came to his senses because said vision was looking at him nervously, her blue eyes made even bluer by her shift.

 _Flowers, Tony, give her the flowers!_

He thrust the flowers at her and she took them slowly, clutching them tightly to her. Pepper looked at him quietly and he did not know what to say.

 _Say something!_

Before he could, she said "Tony, how did you get here? I was expecting you at the door..."

Her words died on her lips as she noticed the rope around his waist.

Tony tensed as she firmed her lips. _At least if she throws me off the balcony, I won't fall to the ground._

Then Pepper started laughing, her eyes twinkling merrily at him. "Lord Stark, please do not tell me, you actually climbed up here just to talk to me!"

Tony opened his mouth but she was still laughing at him, trying to stifle her laughter with her free hand.

"An entire floor upwards! Oh my, Tony, you never cease to amaze me."

She finally finished chortling, blue eyes full of laughter and he relaxed.

Pepper smiled that mysterious half-smile of hers and gestured at her room. "Well, my Lord, would you like to talk inside or outside?"

He finally found his voice. "Here, Pepper, on the balcony, please."

She stepped to the front of the balcony and he turned and took one step, trying to keep a decent distance.

Pepper turned towards him and tilted her head to one side. She said softly, "You wanted to talk about ... about us?"

Tony swallowed hard. He took her hand in his and grasped it firmly. Pepper was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Pepper, I want to... I want to apologize."

"What for? What did you do?"

"For that night in Carinthia." She shook her head at him, turning to look out over the Palace gardens.

"Tony..."

"Pepper, please hear me out. I know I hurt you that day."

His heart clenched painfully when she murmured, "Yes, you did, Tony."

"I hurt you that day and I am sorry. I was... I was a bastard, I deliberately set out to hurt you."

Pepper was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

He continued, "I said some unforgivable things. I lied through my teeth. I ..." he stopped, unsure how to say what he really wanted to say.

Pepper said softly, "Tony, it is alright. It does not matter. We are... friends and friends fight sometimes. I have let it go."

"No," he said and his grip on her hand tightened.

"No?"

"Pepper, I have been a fool because I have... I have been in love with you since the day I saw you dancing at the Spring fair. And when you said, you had feelings for me... I turned you away... that is something I will regret doing till the end of my days."

Tony kept quiet for a moment, watching a myriad of emotions pass through Pepper's eyes.

She said very quietly, "Why did you turn me away, Tony? Why didn't you... why?"

He sighed deeply. "I was scared. Everything I have ever loved, has been taken away from me. I let fear rule me and I pushed you away, because I did not want to experience love, because I feared the pain of losing you. I ran away from your love. It is a stupid excuse, I know and I am an idiotic, foolish ass for letting you go away."

He fell to his knees then, determined to plead his case. Pepper gasped. "Tony, what are you..."

"Pepper," he said determinedly, "I cannot go back and undo what I have done. No matter how much I want to. But... I can correct my mistake. I am madly, deeply, completely in love with you, Pepper. You have become dearer to me, than life itself. All those months ago, when I pulled you out of the Lake...I thought I was your savior but I know now that you saved me... saved me from a life filled with shadows, thanks to your joy, your presence, your self."

Pepper was staring at him, face pale and lips parted. Her blue eyes had darkened immensely, the color of the ocean on a dark night.

"The Flame is a blessing but...you... you are the truest blessing I have received or will ever receive and for that, I will thank whatever Gods exist above till the end of my days."

He held her still hand to his lips and kissed each soft finger reverently. "Pepper, say something, please..."

She whispered, "How... but why now, Tony? Why are you admitting it to me now?"

He said, "I must confess. When you left Stark Keep, I missed you horribly. My home was empty without you. I missed our friendship, our camaraderie, the way we would train together..."

She sighed sadly at that.

"I pined for you but I was determined to avoid you..." he swallowe as she looked down at him, eyes soft "I was determined not to be around you."

"So when I learnt of this quest and that I had to involve you, I was conflicted because it pained me to be around you and have that distance, that tension between us. But in my heart, I knew I could not trust such tasks with anyone else. You are one of the best partners I've ever had, Pep."

The sight of Pepper blushing charmingly, made him grin.

"It is true, you are a natural with the sword, you do not have physical bulk but you move with graceful force, like a hawk in the sky against the wind. Watching you fight is like poetry in motion but my heart is in my mouth throughout, not because I doubt your ability but I am afraid your opponent will wound you and I cannot bear to see you hurt."

She still held onto the flowers on the railing but removed her hand from his, only to place it on his head, stroking his hair tenderly. He closed his eyes at the soft sensation, loving the way her delicate fingers moved through his hair and lightly grazed his scalp.

"Tony..." she said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, large and shimmering.

"Pepper, you have pulled me from the jaws of death so many times. You have taught me so many things, how to be forgiving, how to be careful, how to appreciate the little things. You have comforted me like no one else has ever done before."

He shook his head like a dog, trying to get himself back on topic. She giggled then, but kept her hand on his head.

"I deviated from what I wanted to say...sorry...I finally realized I couldn't pretend to myself any longer. I realized my mistake. And I was so ashamed."

"But I didn't want to fluster you in the middle of the quest. There were too many things and..."

She nodded gently.

"But I regretted my decision to wait when I saw what the priests were doing to you." He gritted his jaw. "That night in the Temple when they carried you away, bound in a white cloth."

She gasped and stared at him in shock. "Tony, You were there? I thought you left when I went back into the Temple."

He gulped hard. "I stayed at the temple. I saw them…I wanted to stop them but the Dragon...I mean he reasoned with me, that I needed to focus on the quest. But Pepper, I'm sorry."

"Hush Tony… I went there willingly." She huffed at him and patted his head like he was a dog. "What could you do?"

He continued, jaw tensing.

"The first time they introduced you, I wanted to hold you in my arms and tear the ballroom apart. Then I realized they were drugging you. Fuck Pepper…" He felt his flame rage through him at the memory. "That damn ceremony where you were drugged out of your mind. I was so helpless, I couldn't save you."

She was just staring at him. Eyes wide and worried.

His voice lowered to a whisper. "Then the Beast took you into the stars..."

Her hand tensed on his head.

He lowered his head, too many emotions at the memory coursing through him. He whispered desperately, "All my care, all my strength... What was the use? You were gone. I thought I'd never see you again. You were lost to me forever. I couldn't do anything…I just couldn't..."

She let go of the flowers and pulled him to his feet slowly. Then he gasped as she hugged him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. Tony hugged her back with pleasure, nuzzling her soft fragrant hair. He felt her body pressed to him tightly and he relished the sensation, the warmth, the comfort.

 _So this is what is it like to have a woman's comfort. . No wonder the poets write sonnets about it ..._

She whispered in his ear. "Tony, did you kill all those priests in the lair?"

He felt himself tense. "Yes... I... I lost my mind after you ... I was so angry and filled with rage… and I wanted…Pepper, I tell you truthfully, I wanted to die."

She gasped at that, tightening her grip on him. She raised one hand to stroke his hair and whispered softly, "Tony, please do not say that."

"I did want to die. I had told the Dragon when I realized that I love you, I told him that if you died... my life was forfeit as well. So I did not care. I went on a killing spree and I… "

He signed deeply. "I just did not care if I lived or died anymore."

She pulled back in his arms and her eyes searched his face.

 _She is disgusted by my lack of control, by my violence. I do not blame her._

Tony was shocked then as Pepper told him gently, "Tony, why didn't you care for yourself then.. did you take a lot at your wounds after you woke up? The amount of gashes and cuts on your body. The bruises and burns. And that sarding priest drugged you as well."

She tsked at him sternly and he had to add, "Pepper, it was just a prick of the needle."

She pinched his arm tightly then and he yelped. "Sure, it was just a little scratch but then you decided to go and fight a filthy vampire with the drug flowing through your veins. And..." she pinched him again .. "without your armor."

* * *

Pepper shook her head with exasperation at the cutely boyish expression on Tony's face.

"Tony ... you should have a care for yourself sometimes. I came back, didn't I?"

He turned serious then. "What if you did not come back? What then?"

She tried to stop his words by placing her hand on his soft lips. Pepper meant to just place her hand on them but once she touched him, she instead caressed his petal soft warm lips with her fingers.

"I came back, Tony. And if I had come back and you were dead, then?" She whispered to him, the thought of her Tony, her Knight dead, making her heart clench painfully.

The memory of the wedding nightmare came back to her. _Tony's dead body, the hole in his chest and the maggots writhing in it._

She shivered uncontrollably and Tony took one look at her and quickly stepped out of her embrace. He neatly shrugged off his jacket and helped her put it on, closing it tightly around her.

"Pepper, is that better, do you feel the cold still?"

Pepper smiled at him, snuggling into his warm jacket, touched by his gallantry. She did not know what to do next. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but she was feeling so bashful about doing it, even though he had poured his heart out to her. More importantly, some part of her wanted to protect her heart. There were still doubts in her mind.

"Tony... you do know that… I care about you too. I mean," she swallowed "I care about you a lot. But this is..." she broke off, unsure how to continue.

He added, "A lot to take in?"

"Yes and not only that. I... I have plans ... I want to continue with my Inn in Boron... my partnership with Beatrice."

 _Am I explaining things badly here?_

Tony looked confused and Pepper drolly told him, "You know her as The Blonde from Boron."

"Ah..." he said, then he looked at her sadly. "So… you do not want to be with me because you value your independence..."

Pepper shook her head with horror. "That is not what I meant at all." she exclaimed. "I am just saying, I want to keep doing what I'm doing... I want to retain some independence while being with you."

She straightened and looked at him warily.

 _Here's where Tony tells me that he is the man and I am the woman and that I should come live with him and these little pet projects are not important..._

But Tony just looked at her thoughtfully and she was starting to get a little nervous.

"So…" he murmured softly, "you expect me to object to your independence...to your business ventures… to your independent streak…"

She held her breath.

"Pepper…" he said softly. "Pep... sweetheart… I am not such a cruel man to let a bird free, only to catch it and break its wings for flying. Don't you see? I love your independent streak. I terribly admire your passion, your determination and your planning. You are not a shrinking violet or some weak hothouse flower..."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb over it gently. She tried to control her breathing and leaned into his hand.

He whispered to her, "My love, you are a magnolia with a backbone of steel, so fine, so delicate, so graceful but… you roar with determination and spirit. There is nothing that can stand in your way."

He stepped closer to her and brushed his lips over her forehead slowly. "I will not be the man who chains you to him, to appease silly antiquated ideas of propriety… I want to be the lucky man, who gets to watch you soar."

She sighed, his words soothing her fears away. Some of them at least. She stepped back and looked into his melting brown eyes.

"Tony, help me out here, I do not know what to do, how to behave. This is the first time any man has ... I mean…I have not met a lot of men, especially men like you…"

"Charming, attractive fallen knights who like taking you on wild adventures."

She swatted him them and he laughed.

"Tony!"

"Sorry, Pep, sorry, please continue, you have not met a lot of men."

Pepper looked at him desperately then. "Tony, I do not know how to respond to your love… this is first time anyone has ever said to me, what you have said…This is a lot for me and I do not know how…I am afraid I am handling it badly… I am sorry, I am feeling very overwhelmed.." she ended on a whisper, feeling ashamed of her ignorance and her naiveté.

Tony huffed and caught her by the shoulders. _For once, Tony is looking at me with exasperation instead of the other way around._

He said gently, his thumbs drawing circles on her arms, "Hey Pepper, why are you saying sorry? Sweetheart, this is too much to take in. Help me understand… you doubt my love for you?"

Her heart was in her mouth. "Not your love. I mean, you are a Lord, a knight of the realm, you have loved countless women, courtly, worldly, beautiful… How can I compete with that?"

Tony pushed her hair back from her brow. "There is a big difference between love and lust, Pepper and I have never been in love. Yes, I have lusted over many women and I have had sex with them but…" He cupped her cheek again. "I have never loved them. I have never felt this way with anyone before."

"What if you… if you stopped loving me one day?"

He smiled at her and smoothed her cheek comfortingly. "Pepper, I know I have a reputation…But trust me when I say… you are the only woman I have wanted for a long time and I will love you till the day I die. Tell me this, have you seen me with a woman ever since you came to Stark Keep?"

She shook her head, knowing that Tony had not had any of his special "female visitors" for quite some time.

"Do you know why? Ever since you came into my life, all other women have paled in comparison. Even if I look at another woman, I see your face, your eyes, you… Pepper, are you attracted to me physically?"

She immediately answered, "Yes, yes, very… your every touch and caress, drives me wild, Tony."

Then she blushed deeply at the way his eyes darkened sensually, staring into hers.

"Pepper, this is your first time dealing with a relationship like this… So I have an idea if you are open to it."

She looked at him with interest.

Tony took a deep breath. "Let me court you, sweet Virginia. Let me woo you, romance you, let me prove to you that I am worthy of you."

Pepper gasped. As a child, she had listened curiously to tales of courtship shared between the ladies of the Court in Cumbria. She had heard tales of courtship from the Village ladies.

"I never thought… I never thought I would get to experience something like courtship… someone like me…" she whispered, entranced by the idea.

Tony grinned at her and then bowed deeply over her hand. He looked up at her, from underneath his lashes, sensually somber. Pepper's heart started to thump with anticipation for what he was going to say. His beard tickled the sensitive skin of her back of her hand.

"Virginia Potts, I, Anthony Stark..."

Pepper corrected him, "Lord Stark."

He shook his head firmly. "Pepper, that is simply a title, a word… It does not mean anything… especially between me and you…" He punctuated his last words by nipping the soft flesh at the back of her hand and she giggled.

"Now, I, Anthony Stark, stand before you, asking for your permission to court you officially, until such a time that you tell me that my attentions are unwanted and undesired."

His eyes turned bleak. "At such a time, I promise to leave you alone and never darken your door again."

She swallowed at his words and nodded.

He continued, "I will be the perfect gentleman, try to fulfill your every desire and show you through my actions and through my words, just how much you mean to me. Virginia, are you agreeable to my offer of courtship?"

Pepper said softly, "Yes, Tony, yes."

He straightened and she waited expectantly. _Now we will kiss._

But to her abject disappointment, Tony casually tested the rope around his waist, then he looked at her inquiringly.

She cleared her throat.

He looked at her with mild confusion.

"Tony, don't you think… since this is courtship and I have heard… that during courtship…"

He completed her sentence. "Couples kiss, so we should kiss?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, relieved he had taken the hint.

He came close, so close, she could feel his breath on her face.

He looked into her eyes, searching hers and then down at her lips.

She sighed and moved closer to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Pepper lowered her eyes, holding her breath as Tony lowered his eyes and moved his face, his lips towards her own.

 _Yes… yes… finally…_

Then he softly kissed the corner of her mouth, where her lips joined and moved away.

She opened her eyes, breathing harshly, shocked at his chaste kiss.

"Tony…" she breathed out.

The moon had come out from behind the clouds and now illuminated the balcony completely, bathing them in bright, white light.

"Tony…" she implored as Tony turned and raised his leg over the railing. He nimbly did so with the other leg, such that he was now standing on the narrow ledge of the balcony.

He stood before her, devilishly handsome with his ruffled hair, looking dangerously piratical with his plain white shirt with tight breeches and his dagger strapped to one lean leg. She looked into his mirthful whiskey eyes and smiling face.

Then he stopped smiling and asked seriously, "What is it, Pepper?"

She came close to him and whispered to him, "I thought… I thought we could have a proper kiss because… it has been so long…"

She could not complete her sentence because Tony pulled her to him quickly and finally kissed her fully on the lips. She gasped against his firm, soft lips as they moved strongly over hers, claiming her. Then he nibbled her bottom lip firmly, drawing a moan from her at the sensation.

 _Finally, Finally… Finally, Tony…_

He seemed to be saying the same thing.

Tony cradled her face in one hand and used it to angle her better for his lips. She moaned again as he slid his tongue against hers, mating with hers in an age-old dance. Her chest felt as if it was on fire and her heart was beating hard in her ears.

The railing separated them from completely pressing against each other. But this did not matter to Pepper because she raised her hands to catch Tony's collar and pull him closer to her. He groaned then as she realized her breasts were pressed hard against the arc. She could feel its heat warming her. She pulled him even tighter to her and he responded by making sweet, hard love to her soft mouth.

Tony broke off the kiss because they were both out of breath. He bent his head slightly and rested his forehead against hers. They both took deep breaths to fill their lungs with air. He tenderly kissed her nose and each cheek, murmuring sweet words to her face. She still had her hands on his collar and stayed still, enjoying the feel of his beard on her face.

 _Mine, mine, all mine…_ her heart was singing to her. She tried to tell it to calm down.

Drowning in a sea of physical sensation, Pepper did not realize that Tony had moved his mouth until he gently nipped her earlobe between his teeth. She cried out and he moved his lips over her ear, whispering darkly to her, "Pepper, I want to ravish your beautiful mouth but… but I am going to try to be a gentleman here… Should I stay or should I go?"

She didn't even think for a second. Pepper immediately cried out, "Stay, Tony, stay…"

Somehow he quickly hopped over the railing, now back on the balcony. Tony leaned his back against it and pulled Pepper onto him, such that she was leaning on him, flush against his hard, strong body from head to toe. Of their own volition, Pepper's hands found their way to Tony's soft, wavy hair, ruffling it with passion. He rested his hands on the small of her back.

He changed his tempo and apparently decided to go slow because he softly kissed the corner of her mouth and then leisurely swept his tongue along her bottom lip. When she moaned and parted her lips, he once again nibbled on her bottom lip between his teeth.

Pepper moaned deeply and said on a gasp, "Tony… Tony, I want to…"

He let go of her lip to breathe and said harshly against her cheek, "Do onto me as you wish, my lady. I am yours."

She smiled wickedly then and pulled his head back gently, using her fingers in his thick hair. Pepper gently kissed Tony on his jaw and his beard, rubbing her face against it. He stood absolutely still, a slight tremble moving through him as she kissed his ear and bit its tip.

She moved her hands to his beard and stroked it and touched his lips with her fingers, exploring his face. Then she kissed him once again and pressed herself even more firmly against him, feeling his hard, broad chest harden against her soft flesh. Tony groaned then.

Pepper smiled against his cheek and he raggedly whispered, "Touche madam, I think you have ravished me as well."

They separated then, Pepper very shy, Tony grinning at her. She tried to smooth down his hair and he let her, eyes dark whiskey brown. He gently rubbed his knuckle against her bottom lip and she leaned into his touch, touching her tongue to his finger.

"Pepper, regretfully, I have to go now. It is late, you should sleep." Tony murmured solicitously.

She nodded, too full of emotion to speak and made to take off his jacket but he stopped her.

"Keep it, my lady, give it back to me whenever. Besides..." He grinned at her, "You already have my heart, what is a jacket?"

She blushed and he laughed, climbing back over the railing. He was about to climb onto the vine when he caught Pepper's hand and kissed it reverently.

She smiled as he looked at her, eyes dark with passion, and said softly, "Sleep tight, a thousand times. Good night, milady."

"Good night, Tony."

She watched him quietly climb down and then she walked to her bed and lay down in a daze. As she snuggled deeper into the mattress, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Tony from the jacket she was wearing. Pepper drifted into sweet slumber, thinking of her moonlit night in the arms of the Iron Knight.


	70. The House that Carbonell Built

FF readers, you get two chapters today, 28 and 29, since 28 was delayed.

Also, the Adventure is officially over. From here on, chapters will contain only fluff, which is intended to strengthen Tony and Pepper's relationship.

Chapter 31 will contain some details that are crucial to one character's backstory but that's the only exception.

I will not be uploading everyday. Instead, I will upload on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays.

* * *

Tony stood in his bedroom, looking out of the window, which overlooked the canal and the main street. He was in his childhood home after eight long years.

After his parents had died, he had never come back to this house. The memories of his mother lingered here, too strong for him to bear at the time. Then Rorshach had banished him from Patait and the ownership of the house had passed back to the King.

Today he had to be here. After King Rheiner's generous gesture, Tony had to see his house again. Plus he had love in his life now and felt confident he could handle the memories.

It had been well maintained and thanks to his mother's penchant for collecting beautiful art and sculptures, the house had become an informal art showroom.

That was precisely the reason why Tony was hiding in his room. The Keeper of the house, a sonorous portly man named Dantez, was determined to give him a tour, something which Tony wanted to avoid at all cost.

 _I wonder when Pepper will be free from the Queen's activity... I wish I could have shown her my home... I also wish I could see her. We haven't spent much time together since that night... ah, that magical night._

He smiled at the memory of Pepper's sweet lips pressed to his and her passionate moans.

 _Declaring my love to her, has taken a huge load off my chest. I grew tired of hiding the way I feel... now I can know focus solely on winning her heart completely. Pepper's passion and the way she explained her fears... she clearly has feelings for me._

Three days had passed since that magical night. Tony had been kept busy by the Duke, discussing his armor and weapons and how to structure Patait's government, such that evil like the Menolestes could not surface again.

Pepper was now highly regarded by Palace members and surprisingly, even the future queen, Rania, repeatedly sought her counsel.

Tony wanted to climb up to Pepper's balcony yesterday night but had to stop as he heard voices coming from her room.

He waited and waited but it had become too late and he went to sleep, disappointed. He found out from Milene, that the young future Queen had visited Pepper and stayed with her, talking till the wee hours of the morning.

Then Tony saw two horses ride up to the entrance. One was a familiar stocky hairy male, his good friend Happy. The other was a slender woman, her red hood was pulled over her head, so he couldn't make out who she was.

But then he smiled widely as the lady slipped off her hood and dismounted, her beautiful red-gold hair glinting in the afternoon sun.

Tony ran out of his room and around the circular hallway to reach the stairs. He bounded down the steps, two by two and reached the bottom where the Keeper was lecturing the newcomers, about visiting without an appointment.

Tony ignored the conversation and ran towards Pepper, standing there, smiling sweetly at him, dressed entirely in red. He came to a grinding halt before her as he realized he couldn't just grab her and kiss her.

He swallowed and said softly, "Good afternoon, Pepper."

"Good afternoon, my lord."

He bowed deeply and kissed her hand. When he straightened, Tony could not help but grin like an idiot at Pepper, filled with the joy of her being here in his house.

Pepper was looking at him shyly, from underneath her lashes. The Keeper cleared his throat but Tony did not turn to him, he only had eyes for his lady.

"My lord... I was just explaining to the lady, that without prior appointment, no one is allowed to..."

He stopped talking abruptly as Tony turned to scowl murderously at him. "I shall excuse myself, my lord. These are clearly your guests."

"Thank god... Tony uttered, watching the Keeper plod away.

He heard a giggle and turned back to Pepper.

"I'm so happy you are here, Pepper." He said softly. "I wanted you to see my home but I did not think you could come because you were attending Queen Rania's event."

She smiled at him, her eyes so luminously blue. Happy said snarkly, "So where's my greeting, your lordship?"

Tony stared at him quietly and then picked up Happy's large sticky hand and pecked it.

"So happy to see you, Happy." he said drolly as Pepper giggled again.

Happy simpered at him, "Thank you for the flowery gesture."

"Happy, why is your hand so sticky... wait, where did you both come from?"

Pepper answered "I was in in the Queen's boudoir and Happy was waiting outside with the..."

"Jam tarts that were supposed to be served to the Queen's guests." finished Tony as Happy turned a bright red. "Did you ultimately get to eat any tarts, Pep?"

She punched him on the arm as he smirked at Happy. "Tony, stop teasing Happy. What have you been doing all day?"

Before he could answer, they heard the sound of incoherent chatter and multiple footsteps approaching.

Tony sighed deeply and said, "Just what I wanted to avoid."

Happy sighed too. "Brace yourself."

Pepper looked between them, confused. "I do not understand."

A door opened and the entrance room was suddenly filled with young boys of all shapes and sizes, swarming together in an endless barrage of dull brown.

Tony rolled his eyes as the crowd chattered on and on, the noise level amazingly loud. He yelled over the din. "These are the seminary students from the School of Patait nearby. They come here for their art appreciation class." Pepper held her hands to her ears, while Happy shoved at some students who had shoved him.

Tony told him sternly, "Happy, do not pick fights with them please... they are just young idiots." Happy huffed and stood still.

Then a shrill whistle was heard and Tony was immensely glad to see Milene walk in. She clapped her hands loudly and yelled "Oi! You lot! Settle the heck down! This is the house of Carbonell! Show some respect!"

The crowd of boys finally stopped talking and Milene took a deep breath. Then she noticed the three of them standing in the middle.

"Tony!" she exclaimed and pushed her way to them. "And Pepper! What are you doing here? Wait...Oh!" Milene went a bright red. "This is your house... I'm so sorry, Lord Stark."

Saying his name turned out to be a mistake because the boys went wild at the news that the hero of Patait was amongst them. 

"Lord Stark!"

"The knight that vanquished the leader of the horsemen!"

"The knight that fought the great one!" "How did you do it, Sir?!"

Tony found himself surrounded by a sea of eager shining faces and tonsured heads. He blinked at their endless questions, coming at him from different angles.

Once again, Milene whistled and shouted, "We are here to study period art, not to harass the hero! Form an orderly line!" When they didn't move, she yelled, "NOW! Front and center! Dawdlers get extra homework for the day!"

The boys hurriedly obeyed her.

Dantez came back happily, pleased with more guests as he was giving the tour. He stood at the head of the line. Then he said in his sleepy voice, "Lord Stark, it would be an honor if you would join us."

Tony started to shake his head in the negative but he was shouted down by a tirade of boyish voices in chorus. "Please, Lord Stark! Do come with us!"

Milene looked at him pleadingly. He nodded his head reluctantly. Then Tony was pushed into the middle of the line and glanced back, to see Pepper standing where she was.

He whispered loudly to her, as the long, long line of boys, like a human train, began to move upwards. "Pep! Get over here ..."

She hesitated and he stepped out from the crowd, looped her arm around his and gently pulled her along.

"Tony... they have invited you for the tour...not me."

"This is my house and I want you to see it, Pepper.", he whispered slowly against her ear, "Besides... you and me can sneak away and get lost in this large house. I want to show you my mother's boudoir."

She flushed at his nearness, his beard grazing her face and he couldn't resist nipping the delicate flesh of her ear quickly.

At her gasp, Happy who was ahead of them in the line, looked back suspiciously but Tony gave him an innocent expression, so he turned forward.

They climbed the staircase and waited halfway up as the line had stopped moving.

Tony huffed, impatient as always and Pepper smoothed his hair.

"Excuse me, Lord Stark." they heard a squeaky voice say behind them.

Both turned to see a pimply faced skinny youth, blond with a downy beard, followed by another youth, this one stout and dark haired.

"Yes?" asked Tony.

"We... we wanted to ask... "

"Go on"

"Is it true that High Priest Rana died because you blasted him with flames?!"

Tony sighed and looked at Pepper, who had her mysterious half smile on.

"Nope, that's just a myth. We fought him the old-fashioned way... sword versus magic."

"We?" the boys said in chorus.

"Yes, me and Virginia here, we fought the priest together."

The dark one giggled while the blonde snorted derisively. "You are being too kind here, my lord. All women somehow land in trouble and it is up to a knight to save them."

Before Tony could react, Pepper asked very calmly, "Can you carry a sword, young man?"

"No." he said rudely. "I am going to be a monk."

"Well, my young monk, if there is a demon in your temple, would you able to fight it with prayer?"

"I should definitely."

She smiled serenely. "If you cannot, well, then you would also need a knight to rescue you because he can use his sword whereas you would not even have one."

"Now I may not be a knight but..." she pulled out a dagger from her robes and the boys gasped. "but I can hold my own with a knife. So if I get into trouble, I can get out of it... can you say the same?"

She smiled and twirled the knife smartly.

Tony mentally chided himself. _Now is not the time to get aroused, Tony!_

The line started moving and Pepper turned. Tony stared down the young man and his chubby companion, who were looking at him impudently.

"Your lady arms herself. And you are fine with that?" Pimply Blonde jeered at Tony.

He moved his face very close to the boy's and stared at him threateningly. In a firm whisper, Tony said, "My lady can use a broadsword and hack a man to pieces. She has saved my sorry behind countless times. Am I fine with that? Yes, because she is my partner. My equal. I know she will protect my back, come what may. And let me warn you. If you cross paths with her, be prepared for a fight. Virginia will not back down."

The Pimply monk gulped, intimidated by Tony's cold whisper. He and his companion walked ahead to the middle of the line.

Tony was growling to himself under his breath, irritated by the conversation. "Children I tell you... worse than the Menolestes... the demon prince was a nicer foe than them... if these are the future monks... I shudder at the thought... I don't know wh..."

He abruptly stopped as Pepper placed her soft hand on his jaw and stroked him. Then he nearly purred as she rubbed her knuckles slowly over his beard.

 _I love it when she does that with her soft, soft hand._

Pepper whispered to him happily, "I think I found a weak spot on you, my lord." She was enjoying his reaction to her touch, eyes shining.

He knelt his head and whispered back, "My lady, your sensual touch could turn a stone into water. I am just flesh and blood."

She sighed deeply and just then, the ringing voice of the historian came to their ears. The line was moving finally.

Tony and Pepper reached the top of the staircase.

"Now is our chance..." Tony whispered to her. The hallway was circular with two staircases at the opposite sides of its diameter. "We have come up one staircase, we just need to hide until they move ahead, then we can go downstairs."

She tsked at him and he looked at her. "What, Pepper? I want to give you a private tour." Pepper smiled at him and Tony renewed his efforts.

 _Think, Tony, think... where is that alcove... ah ah_

He remembered his mother had a beautiful jade urn with large handles on its sides. To showcase the vase, an alcove was made in the wall and the vase placed on a stand in the niche. He had broken the vase during an enthusiastic session of hide-n-seek but the alcove was still there.

He stopped Pepper gently by the arm, when she was going to continue walking in the line.

"Stand still and follow my lead."

Tony stepped closer to the wall and pointed to the opposite end. In a sotto voice, he began to spout nonsense about the hallway's lighting.

"And you see, Virginia, four score and twenty years ago, the noble scion of Carbonell..."

Pepper grinned at his acting and pretended to pay attention.

Tony's gamble paid off. The boys surrounding them, horrified at another lecture, quickly moved around them like scurrying ants and rejoined the main line.

Tony and Pepper crept along the hallway and Tony pulled her into the alcove. They stood there, heads touching, bent towards each other because the alcove's ceiling was curved.

Pepper giggled and Tony placed his finger on her lips, smirking at her.

"Keep quiet, Pep. Let them go ahead. They will think we are not in the house. Sssh." She nodded.

They waited and sure enough, they heard Milene call out loudly from the next room, "Lord Stark! Lady Virginia!"

Then Happy said loudly, "I think they left! Let's carry on."

"Good man, Happy." Pepper murmured and Tony agreed. They waited till the noise had faded into the distance, then Pepper and Tony stepped out from the alcove. "Ok Pep, come on down the stairs."

They crept down quietly. He took her to a sitting room and opened a back window, pushing open its glass doors. Then he climbed out of it and waited but Pepper did not follow. Tony stuck his head back in, only to see Pepper glaring at him.

"Anthony Stark, how do you expect me to climb out of a window in a dress?!"

He grinned at her. "Raise the dress to your knees, sweeting. Then put one leg out on ground, I will help you."

She firmed her lips at him but did as he said.

Tony swallowed hard as Pepper lifted up her red skirt, slowly revealing her statuesque long lean legs. From his lower vantage point, inch by inch of firm porcelain flesh came into view and he bit his lip, trying to control his body's reaction.

 _God, if you want to smite me down dead... do it now, so the last thing I see is Pepper's lovely legs._

She placed one firm leg downwards on the ground and he grasped her hand, to give her support as she stepped down.

She pulled down her skirt and looked up to see Tony, who had forgotten to control his expression.

He stammered, embarrassed to be caught ogling. "I am sorry, really, Pepper... I ... I stare at you at times ... you have really nice legs.".

She was looking at him with that half smile of hers. He gulped nervously.

She said softly, "Tony ... I do not want to tell you this because you already are incorrigible as it is. But ..." she looked down at her feet and flushed. "I enjoy your long lingering gazes, my lord. And..." her voice dropped even lower. "I admire your body too, from time to time... when you are not looking."

Blood rushed to Tony's head and he felt slightly dizzy on hearing Pepper's soft confession. He cleared his throat. "Truly? You do?"

She smirked at him. "I do, my lord."

"Which part? I mean, what do you like?"

She clicked her tongue at him. "If I told you, then I wouldn't be able to stare at you secretly... come on Tony... I want to see your mother's boudoir."

She pulled him along by the hand.

* * *

 _This house looked deceptively small from the main entrance._

Pepper looked around with wonder as Tony led her through a narrow winding stone pathway, deeper and deeper into the garden.

They finally emerged in a square clearing and she gasped with pleasure at the picturesque garden before her. The stone pathway opened onto lush green grass. Flowery bushes and shrubs grew naturally on the grass in any order, unlike a traditional garden where the growth was arranged. Instead of a wall, the entire clearing was closed off by a thick wooden trellis fence on which multiple vines and creepers wound themselves. Being summertime and these being tropical flowers, everything was in bloom, so the clearing was filled with riotous color. Butterflies and bees gently floated about in the afternoon sun.

At one corner of the clearing, was a conical stone gazebo with a grey slate roof. The gazebo was made of aged, grey stone and was closed, with high, small windows and a single opening. It was neatly surrounded by a hydrangea hedge, beautifully in bloom.

There was a large old moss covered statue in one corner. Pepper took off her shoes and walked on the grass, the blades tickling her feet. She wanted to take a closer look at the statue. It had three legs and a long tail but its head was damaged, so she could not make out what animal it was.

Tony walked behind her and said softly, "It used to be a Barbary lion. Or at least a depiction of such a lion. It is horribly old. The face was covered with moss, even when I was a boy but at least its mane was visible."

"Tony, this is such a beautiful garden... did your mother design this?"

His eyes softened immediately at the mention of his .other. He suddenly looked so boyish and young as he laughed easily. "This garden was my mother's first child. She chose each bush, the creepers, even this ugly old statue, which she found rotting in another Carbonell house."

He paused, glancing down at her feet. "Pep, why have you removed your shoes?"

"I wanted to feel the grass underneath my feet. Is that alright?"

He huffed at her and said, "Of course it is alright, Pep. Wait, I am going to take off mine as well."

Pepper surprised a smirk as Tony pulled off his boots and stood wriggling his toes in the grass.

He said surprised, "It does feel good. Anyways... where was I? Oh yes. My father called this clearing my mother's boudoir since she received most of her guests here. She and I also spent a lot of time here together, I would play in the grass and she would tend to the garden near me."

He knelt down to inspect a tiny flower that was growing on the base of the statue.

Then Tony straightened and said, "Would you like to enter the Gazebo?"

Pepper exclaimed, distracted by the statue, she had completely forgotten, that there was a gazebo. They walked to the stone structure and she entered first. There were two small stools and a tiny table in one corner. Unlit candles were placed on the stone window ledge. But Pepper stared up at the portrait of the woman, high up on the front wall of the gazebo.

Even in a portrait, the vivacity of the lady was evident, from her sparkling caramel brown eyes to her lush smiling mouth. She had thick wavy black hair and a cute little button nose. Underneath her picture, was a plaque that read:

 _"Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes. Because for those who love with heart and soul there is no such thing as separation."_

"Your mother seemed so ... full of life..." she whispered, awed by the presence of the lady in the gazebo. "She looks like you... I mean, Tony, you look so much like her. The thick hair... your lips... I..."

She turned, then to Tony and then turned back quickly because he was looking up at the portrait like her but his eyes were full of tears.

He whispered sadly, "My mother was so vivacious, so charming. When she entered a room, light followed her in. And she was compassionate too. That's why the house of Carbonell is respected in Patait till now. She was not like other noblewomen. She didn't turn her nose up at the poor or the downtrodden. She helped them in any way she could."

Then Pepper heard mirth in his voice as he said, "My mother and father were complete opposites. My father was a knight through and through. But around her, he was a soft romantic man. She had that effect on him. She made sure that even though I was meant to be a soldier, I was well read, I had manners, I knew how to understand art. In fact," He paused her and turned to look at her, "I do not know if you remember this, Pepper, but one day I found you asleep in my tiny library and I put you to bed."

Pepper nodded slowly. She remembered the day after that night, because Tony had winked at her in the dining room, the next morning and she had flushed violently. _I think it was the first time he had ever winked at me._

"Well, what had struck me at the time, as I looked down at you sleeping, was the fact that you could read and like my mother, you were reading, well, something noblewomen usually don't read. You have that in common with her."

Pepper bit her lip at the look in Tony's wide, brown eyes, which were the color of melting chocolate.

He cleared his throat and looked back at the portrait. "When I left for my tutelage under sir Gregory, I missed my mother horribly. I missed her love and her care. I used to come home and run into her arms and hug her tightly. That time, this house was a home. Because she was always here, waiting for me when I came back..."

Pepper did not know how to react to the emotion in his voice.

 _What should I do... should I comfort him? But... he may not like it that I saw him emotional... should I ignore him?_

Then she realized she was being a fool. Pepper turned and hugged Tony tightly around the waist, their faces touching lightly.

"Tony, your mother sounds like a wonderful woman. You have so much of her goodness in you." She gently nuzzled his face. "If she could see you now, she would be so proud of you."

Tony was trying to control his tears, he leaned his forehead against Pepper's heavily and sighed.

He whispered raggedly, "She hated that I became a knight. She hated the violence, the threat of war... what would she say if she saw me now? I am not a knight or a soldier, I am just... a man with a hole in his chest."

Pepper countered, "She would have loved that you are helping people, the way she would. It may not be an ideal way but the circumstances are not ideal either. And you do help people, Tony. You are not a mercenary for hire. You came to help Patait, even though you hardly had any money of your own."

Tony whispered, his voice full of anguish, "Many days I feel so guilty... I should have been there for them... I should have stopped their killing."

She kissed away the single tear that fell on his cheek. She pulled back in his arms and looked straight into his eyes, dark and melting with unshed tears.

"Tony, We cannot go back and change the past but I understand what you... I understand your pain. When someone dies..." she swallowed hard, her own emotions so close to the surface. "Well, we don't have them with us anymore, so we do not know what they would have approved of or hated... and that not knowing, eats at us, the living left behind. We want them to say, it is alright... we want their forgiveness, we want their understanding. But..."

She swallowed hard, the memory of her mother's blue eyes coming to her.

Pepper lowered her head, trying to control her tears. "But they aren't here anymore, Tony... And we cannot live with that guilt forever. We cannot slowly destroy ourselves, trying to please spirits. We just cannot. Instead we need to live our lives and keep their memories alive."

She raised her head to see Tony slightly nodding his head, tears gone, eyes staring into hers piercingly. She cupped his jaw, rubbing her thumb across his chin slowly.

He murmured to her, "You are right, Pepper... I did not think of it that way. I am alive and while I cannot bring them back, I can keep my mother's memory alive."

She nodded at him enthusiastically. "You let the seminary students come here for studying. Open it up to the artists and the public as well, on certain days only. Set this house up as a memorial in your mother's name. Let people come and witness her love for art."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "You are right, Pep. She has already granted a part of her estate to the seminary. But this house as her memorial ... it is perfect."

Pepper continued, "You could even cordon off a part of the house, reserving it for public viewing. The rest of the house could remain yours. That way you could use it as a summer house." She sighed, the idea strangely filling her with pleasure.

Tony nodded eyes sparkling. "The land owner in you has helped me, Pepper. No wonder you have your own inn. It is bound to be a success."

She flushed at his awe and leaned into him slowly. "It doesn't even have a proper roof yet, Tony..."

He snorted. "That is because, Pepper my dear, you have been busy helping others ..."

At her puzzled look, he said, grinning widely, "Me and Patait... You know I'm helpless without you... I always need saving."

He put on a falsetto feminine voice, "Oooooo Pepper ... save me, save me from this nasty villain..."

She laughed aloud as he fluttered his eyes coyly at her, in a very comical manner.

He grinned at her and she couldn't resist his cute expression on his face and his warm eyes. Pepper didn't think about acceptable ladylike behavior, she leaned in and kissed Tony passionately.

Tony seemed slightly shocked by her initiative but he recovered quickly and kissed her back deeply. His warm soft lips and prickly beard made an wonderful contrast on her skin and assaulted her senses. His tongue met hers in passion and Pepper moaned loudly at the sensual magic Tony was working on her sensitive mouth.

She ran her fingers through his hair, lovingly pulling him tighter to her and then stretched herself on her toes to get a better grip.

Though their mouths were engaged in a passionate embrace, Pepper dimly realized that Tony's wide firm hands were gently moving up and down her spine, warming her as they passed over her flesh.

One hand brushed her backside and he withdrew it quickly but Pepper used her one hand to catch his and place it on her butt. She moaned again, surging against his mouth as Tony cupped her flesh firmly, massaging it with his clever fingers and then pulled her against him intimately. She could feel his firm legs, his chest pressed to hers and there was something else as well...

Pepper wriggled against the hard column of flesh pressed to her stomach, to feel it better. Tony groaned and broke off the kiss.

He was breathing hard, like he had run a race but he still held her tenderly in his arms, Pepper gasping for air herself. His hand was still on her butt cheek, moving over it slowly and she sighed as Tony looked at her with passion.

His lips were slightly swollen. Pepper did not think why, she just licked her lips and Tony gulped hard.

"Pep, pep... we need to take this slow." He panted raggedly at her, trying to catch his breath.

"Aren't we taking this slow?" She whispered back, nuzzling his face with hers.

"No... well... we are but..." he wasn't making any sense and he laughed ruefully. "I just cannot keep my hands off you."

She said against his cheek, "My lord, I am the one who kissed you this time."

He started to nip at her ear and Pepper gasped.

Tony murmured reverently against her heated flesh. "Pepper, I am hopelessly and completely besotted with you. I wouldn't let you go, even if the Devil interrupted us to grant me all my wishes. My heart, body and soul is yours, my lady."

His words inflamed her passion even more and Pepper reclaimed his lips suddenly, eliciting a moan from him this time, with her passionate response.

They were so engrossed with each other, that neither regarded the loud, confused voice of Happy calling out for them. Pepper heard it and tore her lips from Tony's, gasping. "Tony! It is..."

"It is the Devil himself, come to interrupt us... just as I predicted..." Tony murmured against her cheek, darkly and Pepper giggled.

Happy was standing right outside now and yelled, "Hey, the tour is over and you two lovebirds better get out here. I know you are in there, Tony."

Happy went on grumbling, so Tony and Pepper reluctantly separated themselves. Pepper straightened her hair and watched curiously as Tony took off his coat quickly and held it in front of himself.

"Tony, what is the matter..." she trailed off as she realized where Tony was holding the coat.

He slowly drew in a breath and exhaled in a whoosh. "I will see you at the entrance in five minutes" he said slowly.

Pepper flushed deeply and Tony sheepishly looked at her. "I cannot help it, sweeting, I find you irresistible but I can stop when we have to. Unfortunately, some parts of my body are slower to react."

He shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other and she giggled. Then Pepper left the gazebo, hoping Happy would not notice her flushed face and swollen lips.


	71. Back on the Road to Loros

_Transit umbra, lux permanet_

Shadow passes, light remains. 

Another night, this time with a waxing gibbous moon, Tony was once again climbing up the hydrangea plant, working his way to Pepper's balcony.

He reached the balcony and gently opened the door. Pepper had mischievously told him she kept her balcony door unlocked, ever since their first kiss.

Tony stood in the room and tried to make out where she was in the dark.

"Pepper..." he whispered, wondering if she was asleep. "Pepper..."

A very soft sleepy voice said here, "Tony. I'm here."

"Pep, are you sleeping? I'm sorry I did not realize... I will go back to my room..."

He was going to place his foot back on the balcony, when she said softly, "No, Tony... don't go. Please, please come here."

"Here is..."

"Towards the bed. Please Tony."

The Dragon whispered, _Ohhhh so romantic. Tony and Pepper sitting in bed... I..._

 _Shut up Dragon._

Ever since he had told Pepper he loved her, the Dragon was contentedly blissful as it was very fond of her. But it had also decided to needle Tony from time to time, about his romantic behavior.

 _Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted._ The Dragon huffed and grew silent.

Tony walked forward slowly. The room was pitch dark and the drapes were closed, so he couldn't see much. He kept walking straight until his knees collided with something solid and he bent and placed his hands on something soft and springy.

 _Great... I'm at the bed, where is..._

His searching right hand touched a warm foot and he quickly snatched it away. Somewhere in the darkness, Pepper giggled.

"Pep... where are you?"

Suddenly the bed was bathed in soft dim yellow light, surrounded by shadowy darkness.

"Tony..." murmured Pepper and Tony hissed slowly at the sight of her.

His lady was lying on the right side of the bed, wearing a short white sleeveless nightgown. She was lying on her side and had propped herself up on one arm. With the other, Pepper patted the mattress tenderly.

Even in the dim light Tony could see her sky blue, slightly puffy eyes blink at him sleepily. Her hair was tied back and she looked so seductive, lying there languorously. She laughed throatily at him and he felt his blood start to pool in his stomach.

"Tony, what is the matter with you? Lie down please ..." she looked at him from under her lashes. "I won't bite you, my lord."

 _But I can't promise you the same._

Tony put one knee and then the other on the mattress and lay down straight, on his back. He folded his hands and placed them on his stomach.

Pepper giggled once again and he turned slightly, very slightly, trying to avoid looking at her. And down her gown. He tried.

 _Look, she's got teeny tiny little freckles along her chest, just above the curve of her... Good Lord, eyes front!_

He sat there, breathing out of his mouth, trying to control his body's reaction. He took a deep breath and her fascinating smell filled his lungs. But it was different somehow. More intoxicating, more aromatic.

"What is that... vanilla?"

"Huh?"

He turned to look at her, keeping his eyes on her face. She shifted closer to him and suddenly she was so close, if he leaned a little bit, he could kiss her.

"Your scent?" he blurted out... "your perfume? Did you change it? It seems different."

She raised one corner of her mouth and now he was busy studying her lips, their pink pillowy appearance, alluring with a light sheen.

Pepper said very sleepily, "Queen Rania allowed me to use her apothecary and he gave me a new blend... Lilies and vanilla bean." Then she looked at him, widening her eyes. "Why does it smell funny? Do you like it?"

Tony said quickly, "It smells wonderful... you smell wonderful, Pepper."

Pepper smiled sweetly at him and then yawned loudly, showing all her little white teeth as she opened her mouth. She stretched one of her hands behind her head and her gown tightened alluringly around her breasts, showing every dip, every rise.

Tony straightened his face and looked up at the ceiling into the darkness. _1... 2... 3...4... imagine Happy in Pepper's nightgown..._

That calmed him down immensely, only for Pepper to scoot closer to him and place her head on his shoulder, sighing. She nuzzled the side of his face, muttering incoherently into his ear, her warm breath on his face.

 _And I'm back to square one._

She was breathing softly and he thought she was sleeping until she softly murmured, "I have been running around today and yesterday, trying to get my deeded land secured and assessed. It is a beautiful piece of land. Perfect for a medium sized house."

He hummed his agreement and turned slightly, to sniff the top of her head.

 _Oh sweet, sweet lord.. hmmmm...what a scent... what a scent..._

He felt as if his bones had become water. Then Pepper asked, "Tony, why are you so quiet? Are you tired too?"

"Yes, yes, I am." He quickly said. "Too many meetings."

She said sleepily, nuzzling even closer to him, speaking against his flesh. "You should have done what I did. Milene arranged for me to use the royal bath and masseur... It was so luxurious, Tony..." she drawled out his name. "I bathed in a luxurious, private pool and then the masseur massaged me so thoroughly. Ooh lord... I feel so boneless... so... soft..."

Tony was feeling the exact opposite. He was busy imagining Pepper bathing and splashing around in the pool and then her body being pressed and massaged until her flesh was all rosy pink and soft.

 _Stop it, you idiot, say something._

He cleared his throat and said "Unfortunately we go back tomorrow."

She sighed and he felt her breath on his neck. "Yes, I've enjoyed my time here but I want to go home too."

Then she placed her hand, right on his arc and he tensed at the sensation. Pepper raised her head slightly, to look down at him. "I'm sorry Tony, is it alright?"

Her eyes were sleepily worried and to reassure her, he tilted his head and kissed her chin. She smiled at him and he chuckled softly. "Of course it is, sweetheart."

She began to stoke the arc gently and Tony, desperate to distract himself, said, "I've got a surprise for you tomorrow."

She raised her head again, smiling slowly at him, eyes sparkling. "Really? What is it? Where is it?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "Now, now Pep... That's for me to know and you to be surprised. Now..." he said gently. "I think you should sleep... we need to leave by noon."

"But Tony..." she yawned again, so innocently, "Tony, our boat leaves in the evening right? Then why are we leaving so early?"

"Well, the surprise is on the way." He couldn't resist kissing the top of her head softly. "Go to sleep, Pep..."

She snuggled closer to him, digging her face into his neck, pressing herself to his side. She raised her hand from his arc and looped it lightly around his neck, fingers on his cheek.

"Pep," he tried gently.

"Tony, you are so warm...Five minutes please... please Tony...please..." she whispered against his throat.

Tony felt himself harden but just lay there as Pepper's breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. He waited for five minutes and then gently edged himself out from under Pepper, taking care not to wake her.

She was sleeping soundly as he sat up on the bed. He pulled the blanket, from the base of the bed, over her body and stroked her soft hair.

He got to his feet slowly, taking care not to jerk the bed. Then he knelt right near the bed's edge, ignoring the painful clench in his pants and leaned close to Pepper. He tenderly pressed his lips to hers as she slept.

"Good night, my queen. Sleep tight." he whispered against their softness.

She smiled in her sleep and he stood up and then winced as his pants were painfully tight.

 _Well, what did you expect was going to happen, when she asked you to lie on her bed?_ whispered the Dragon so softly.

 _Dragon, why on earth are you whispering?_

 _Ssshh, do not wake Pepper!_

Tony shook his head in disbelief and looked down. _Now how can I climb out with this in my pants. I have to use the door._

He blew out the candle by the bed, opened the bedroom door quietly and crept back to his room.

* * *

Pepper shrieked with joy as they thundered along the sandy road, leaving Patait behind.

Today their boat to Lorinthia would leave at 6 pm. They had breakfast and bid farewell to the Duke and Milene at the Palace. Tony had had their luggage sent ahead the previous day. He did this, so they could go racing to Loros in the Duke's fancy grey phaeton with matching high stepping grey thoroughbreds.

The powerful horses raced along in controlled speed but she was enjoying the wind in her hair and on her face as they drove along green hilly dips and valleys of land.

Tony was sitting next to her, face furrowed in concentration with the reins in his hands and his thigh against hers. Being a racing vehicle, the driving seat wasn't really meant for two but she and Tony were narrow enough to fit on the seat together.

She yelled at him, "Tony this is wonderful! Look at the hills fly past!"

He turned and grinned at her widely. "Pepper, this is like controlling two gusts of wind! So much energy, so much strength!"

He turned his face back to the road and clicked his tongue at the horses.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. _Typical man, I'm talking about the scenery, he's talking about the horses._

"Pep, would you like a turn at the reins?"

She nearly fell off her seat with shock. "Tony! They are high steppers ... I mean I do not know if I can control them!"

Tony quirked up an eyebrow in challenge, eyes twinkling at her. "Of course you can, Pep! Here I will guide you. We will control them together."

She scooted closer and he slowed the horses slightly and then moved the loop of reins to her. As she wound her hands around them, he leaned around her and encircled her, so his hands were also on the reins, covering hers. Tony's heavy but soft chin rested on her shoulder.

"Wow! It feels as if they will pull my arms off! Tony!"

"Easy, Pepper, easy." He tightened his fingers on hers and the reins tightened as well.

"Steady hand, sweetheart, steady hand... do not shake, it's okay, you got this." He said against her ear, his low firm tone making her already beating heart, start to hammer in her chest.

She concentrated on the reins and watched the horses carefully. She spent five minutes like that. They were on path and at a decent speed, so she glanced sideways at Tony, only to see him beaming at her with pride.

"What? What did I do?" she said.

He raised his hands at her and she realized with a jolt, that Tony was not leaning on her or guiding the reins anymore, it was completely her in control.

She turned back to watch the horses and the road, smiling quietly at herself.

He leaned closer and said smugly, "I knew you could do it, Pep. You are a smart girl, do not sell yourself short." He whispered this against her cheek, so she impulsively turned her face quickly to brush her lips softly against his parted lips. Taking advantage of his shock, she gently touched her tongue to his. _Just a touch._

He exhaled heavily then and she turned back to the road, a smug grin on her face now. Tony chuckled and Pepper happily continued driving the phaeton.

* * *

Pepper huffed with impatience as Tony tsked at her.

"Now, now, Pepper, just a little bit further. Be patient."

Tony had blindfolded her for the surprise. She could feel the phaeton slowing down gradually and they were on a rough, dirt road. Somewhere off track from the road to Loros.

The sun was shining down on them. Tony clicked his tongue at the horses and said soothingly, "Woooaah wooah boys ... that's it ... calm down now... easy, easy..."

They stopped completely, phaeton gently swaying and horses snorting. Pepper tried to remove her blindfold but Tony caught her fingers.

"No, no, my impatient friend..." he whispered in her ear, tickling her with his beard. "Pep, please wait here for me ... don't move, don't remove your blindfold. Will you do that for me?"

She nodded grudgingly. _If he is being so insistent... I will wait..._

She felt the phaeton move and the sound of Tony's feet touching the ground with a thump. He walked away, perhaps to the back of the carriage and pulled something out of the back. She could feel the phaeton sway and move.

Then he came back to the front, she could hear his footsteps near. He clicked his tongue and the horses snorted and neighed.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Just taking care of the horses, my sweet. Don't worry."

Pepper tapped her foot and waited for ten minutes. Finally she heard heavy footfalls on grass and felt Tony standing next to the carriage, next to her side of the seat.

"Okay Pepper, take my hand and step down."

She gingerly stepped down and then shrieked as Tony bent her knees and lifted her in his arms.

"Tony!" She exclaimed in shock, tightening her arms around his neck.

She felt his one warm arm under her knees and the other around her back, holding her to him securely. He chuckled deeply.

"Come on, my queen, we are at your palace."

"Ooh Tony, can I..."

"No... wait, let me walk a little closer."

They moved forward and Pepper could feel warm sunshine on her face and hear birds singing and chirping. Then the sound of gurgling water came to her ears. Pepper exclaimed, "Tony, where are we!?"

He set her down and she quickly tore the blindfold off. Pepper gasped with joy. They were back in the meadow with the stream. The one they had visited when they first docked at Loros.

She turned to Tony who was staring at her thoughtfully. She whispered "Tony, how... why?"

He said slowly, "The night the Celestial Being came to the Lacus, when the priests brought you to the lake, you were very upset due to the relaxant... you asked to come here. So I thought..." he shrugged, "I thought you would like to come here again. We have the time and..."

Pepper just stared at him. _He remembered...that I asked to come here...wait... he comforted me with the memory of this place... he knew I was happy here..._

She was so taken up with his thoughtfulness, that she suddenly realized there was a tiny canopy set up on the grass, two sticks held up a thick blanket. She walked a little ahead, to peer into the canopy.

 _Some cushions, a sheet on the ground, glasses... glasses! A basket ..._

"Tony, did you do this?"

He nodded, "Yup, I thought we could have a little picnic in the sun. So I got us some food and a drink and..."

Pepper couldn't resist him anymore. She ran back to him and kissed him hard on the lips, holding his cheeks between her palms. Then she stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you, Tony. This is lovely."

He nodded, slightly dazed and she smiled at him. She said, "Should we eat first or wade first?", grabbing his hand and tugging him gently to the canopy.

Tony laughed at her. "Sweetheart, I think you can barely control your impatience. Let us go wading."

She slipped off her shoes, while Tony pulled off his boots and began to pull his breeches up to his knees. Pepper didn't wait for him, she went to the water's edge.

Then she slipped one bare foot into the water and stepped onto the soft muddy bottom of the stream. The water was cold to her skin and she quickly placed her other foot in as well. Pepper took one step forward, watching the water swirl around her feet as she disturbed it with her steps. She had pulled up her dress up till her calves, just below her knees.

"Oh god, it is so cool and wonderful! Tony are you..."

Pepper glanced back at the stream's bank and snorted with laughter as Tony was standing at the edge, one foot poised in mid air, looking down at the stream suspiciously.

"How cold is it?" He asked her sternly. "Seriously, how cold is it, Pep?"

She came towards him. "Come on, you big baby."

He stepped in with one foot and then gasped loudly. "It is cold!"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

Pepper splashed about lightly in the water and pulled her dress up even higher, right to her knees. She was looking at some white flowers, growing on the opposite side of the riverbank, when she suddenly felt water droplets falling on her dress.

She turned to see Tony dunk his head into the stream and then energetically shake his head, like a dog, to clear the water from his face and hair.

Pepper let go of her dress and cupped her hands in the water and splashed him liberally. She covered her mouth in shock when she saw just how much she had drenched him. But Tony just smirked at her and said slowly, "So milady wants to fight with water eh... no problem..."

He bent to splash her when Pepper laughingly pleaded, "Tony, please don't splash me... I don't have anything else to wear and I can't wear wet clothes. Please..."

She smiled sweetly at him and Tony widened his eyes in mock shock.

"What about me? My shirt is all wet!"

Pepper looked at his shirt, really looked at him and felt a tingling warmth spread through her. Tony was wearing his customary plain white shirt and black breeches. The water had drenched his torso, so the shirt now clung to his chest and stomach in a very revealing manner.

 _Revealing and sexy... look at all that moist skin and sinew and bone... he has to take it off._

With sudden clarity, Pepper crisply said, "Tony, you have got to take it off."

He looked at her askance. "Take what off?"

She cleared her throat. "Your shirt. Take it off and you can dry it in the sun. It will dry quickly."

He made a moue. "What about the arc? It is broad daylight. Someone may see!"

She asked him sarcastically, "Who, Tony? There is no one around for miles!"

He nodded and then added comically, "But I will feel cold!"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "I will give you my scarf, you delicate being."

He huffed at her. "Oh alright. I suppose it will have to do."

* * *

Tony watched silently as Pepper cutely waded further upstream, giggling with delight as a fish swam across her feet.

She looked at him, eyes so bright and happy, that he felt a lump in his throat. "Tony!" she exclaimed happily, "It is a huge fish! Look it is coming towards you!"

He glanced down warily and noticed a large shadow move in the water, slowly approaching him. Tony instinctively stood still and waited.

 _Just a little closer ... now!_

He caught the fish in the river and pulled it out of the water. The fish thrashed and bucked in his hand, spraying him with water. It was a large pike. Tony caught it in one hand as Pepper came closer to get a look.

"It will make a nice lunch." He said thoughtfully.

Pepper gave him such a look of horror, that he nearly laughed at her expression.

"No! Tony! We shouldn't! It must have mistakenly come so upstream. Please..." she looked at him with her blue, blue eyes pleadingly, "Can we please let it go?"

Tony sighed knowing that he could not refuse Pepper when she looked at him like that.

"Alright... where should we let it go then?"

She smiled at him gratefully and said, "Follow me."

Pepper walked carefully upstream and Tony followed her gingerly because the river bed was now filled with tiny round slippery rocks. His feet could not get a good grip to walk on, so he had to tread carefully. They walked a little more upstream where the stream started to widen. There was a tiny fall of water over some large rocks.

He asked Pepper teasingly, "What has Milady decided? Where should I let the pardoned prisoner go?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and pointed at the fall of rocks. "That separates the main river from the stream. It must have come from the main river. Can you set it down there, Tony? Above the fall."

He waded carefully to the fall of rocks and gently let the pike go on the main river bed. He and Pepper watched it swim away. She was leaning into him slightly and then she caught his hand and pulled him back towards their stream.

"Tony, let's eat. I'm hungry."

As they waded back slowly, Tony wondered whether he should ask Pepper, the question he had holding back, ever since that night at the Lacus.

"Pepper, we never spoke about your powers." The hand holding his tensed abruptly. He gulped. Her head was turned forward and she was walking slower now.

He stammered out, inexplicably nervous, "Well... it is just that I was pretty much useless against the Celestial Being but you... wow... with the flaming orbs and the stream of orange flame... have you always been able to control fire?"

Pepper had let go of his hand now and had stopped walking. She was staring down at the river bed. Tony stepped close to her. "Pepper..." he said gently.

She turned to him then, eyes full of unshed tears, mouth tense and drawn. Pepper said in a low tone, "Tony, I know you have questions but... but... can we please not talk about it today? Please... I do not want to ruin today... please Tony."

He patted her head softly, trying to comfort her, feeling very guilty for bringing up an upsetting topic.

"Sure, sure, we won't talk about it today."

Trying to give her some privacy, he said "I'm going to go change my shirt and my pants as well. I have a spare pair. You start unpacking the picnic basket. I will come soon."

He stepped out of the river and gave her his hand to help her onto the bank. Then he walked to the phaeton and rummaged in the back for his spare set of pants.

* * *

Tony had been gone for ten minutes. Pepper unpacked the picnic basket, her smile growing with each item she unpacked.

 _Cold slices of meat, round little buns, a big loaf of grain bread, a bowl of butter, lots of fruits and a savory pie of raisins and mince. A whole roasted chicken! Oh and little jam tarts and mince pies..._

She looked around and said, "Tony!" loudly.

 _I wonder how long I can keep avoiding Tony's questions. And he has every right to ask me such questions. About my ability. I never spoke about it or revealed it and suddenly one day I just start throwing fire._

She sighed deeply. _I have to tell Tony the truth. He has a right to know... why I ran away from Cumbria. And why I cannot return there. And if he still wants to court me after learning... what I really am... maybe that is why I want to avoid discussing it with him. I'm scared of his reaction. I'm scared he might ... leave me... he might stop loving me._

She heard Tony whistle loudly as he came from the trees. She shook her head to clear her dark thoughts.

Then she stood up to see where he was. And sat back down quickly because Tony was striding back to the canopy, shirtless. The sight of his bare broad chest in the sunshine, had made her knees weak.

 _Get a grip, Pepper! You have seen him shirtless before. It is nothing, just skin and bone, nothing else._

She took a deep breath.

 _Just skin and bone..._

Tony stood near the canopy, holding his feet to take his boots off, so Pepper surreptitiously leaned forward, trying to get a better look. He was just as broad as she last remembered but somehow, he was leaner and more muscular, his stomach absolutely flat and firm and his rounded pectorals, beautifully contoured and very lightly furred. The arc was shining brightly in the sun and seemed to emphasize his masculine beauty.

She was busy admiring his prominent, firm hip bones and the tantalizing triangle of dark brown hair that seemed to arrow downwards into his pants, when he turned his back to her. Pepper nearly huffed out loud with irritation.

 _Turn around you idiot, I am not done looking... oh wait... why... I have never seen his bare back before._

His back muscles rippled and flexed sensually as he wrung his wet shirt dry with force. Tony had a perfect V-tapered form. There were powerful muscles at the top of his back, below his thick shoulders and then his back took a deep curve till the small of his back, a lovely hollow of firm flesh. Pepper felt her stomach flutter.

He walked to the edge of the stream and laid the shirt down on a large stone, to dry it. As he strode back, Pepper busied herself with laying out the food.

Tony ducked under the canopy and sat down heavily next to her. "Pep," he asked worriedly, "Maybe it is too hot to eat here... you seem to be flushed." She nodded in the negative and handed him a chicken drumstick. He took it from her and she peeked at him, from under her lashes. Then Pepper had to ask because the question was stuck in her brain and wouldn't let her eat in peace.

Her tongue suddenly felt very heavy in her mouth as she asked, "Tony, what... what has happened to your skin tone, you seem to have turned..."

"Light brown?" he completed wryly, "Yeah, you can blame the hot Patait sun and the fact that the Duke and I would spar on the top of Palace's roof every morning, after the Engagement Ball."

He looked down at his own chest. "The sun seems to have colored me dark with its light. I kind of like it."

 _I like it too..._

Pepper ate but she paid no attention to the delicious food as her libido was too busy humming with delight at the sight of Tony's brown bare flesh.

He shivered and she looked at him. "Tony, are you feeling cold?"

He rubbed his hands over his arms and huffed. "Yes, I am, I think goosebumps have risen on my flesh."

She stopped herself from leaning in for a closer look. Then she remembered her scarf. "Wait, take my red scarf. It is long and wide enough to cover your chest."

Pepper rummaged in her bag, pulled out the scarf and handed it to Tony. Who proceeded to drape it around himself in the most maddeningly sensuous manner ever.

He draped it around his neck and then let its ends fall over his bare torso. Then Tony leaned back against his cushion and began to eat some grapes, one by one.

 _Good Lord, is he doing this on purpose?! Any other man would look like a ponce but... he just seems even more virile!_

Hair tousled, red scarf accentuating his coppery firm chest and the arc in the center, glowing bright blue at her. His beloved dagger of Aramiah was strapped to his long leg, making him seem like a dangerous, pagan lord of the woodlands. Pepper had lost her appetite for food and had gained an appetite for something else entirely.

Then Tony looked at her with his twinkling chocolaty eyes and asked suddenly, "Pep, if you were not a lady, if you could be anything you want to be... irrespective of the consequences, what would you be?"

She blinked for a minute, trying to catch up with his train of thought. "Hmmm, me? If I could be anything I wanted to be..."

"A general?"

"No way... too much decision making and I do not want to be responsible for others lives. Let me think..."

"A cook?"

"Tony! Have you tasted my cooking?"

He shrugged and the way his shoulders moved, made Pepper growl with need under her breath. "You improved Magdalene's cooking, so I thought you know..."

She said decisively, "I would like to be a witch."

Tony sat up suddenly and guffawed with laughter. "That is hilarious! You, sweet, proper Pepper, an evil witch!"

Pepper raised her chin at him and said, "I would not be evil, I would help others with my magic. I would make potions and healing salves and help people."

Tony grinned lazily at her. "So you would be a healer then, not a witch."

"No, I would be able to do dark magic as well. If someone deserved it."

"Like what?"

"Like hexes and curses. If you cross my path, well, I would not back down, remember?" She used the very words he said to the training monks about her.

Tony grinned at her, lying back down on the cushion and yawned widely.

"Tony, what about you? If you weren't a knight, what would you be?"

"Me? Well... do not laugh but... I would be a blacksmith."

Pepper pondered over his words for a minute as he yawned again. "Tony, I can see you as a blacksmith, you are good with your hands... You love working with metal. You are so inventive with your armor."

"I built it with Yin Sen, from scratch, when I was captured." he said sleepily. "I have so many ideas for it. I would love to make my own weapons also..." His voice trailed off as Pepper realized Tony was falling asleep.

She quietly put away the picnic basket and cleared the mat. He was fast asleep, head on cushion and she arranged the scarf over his chest, so that it gave him some warmth.

Then she stood up quietly and went to the stream, as she wanted to explore some more before he woke up.

* * *

Tony was in the land of fairies. And they were whispering to him as he lay there, languorous and spent. He sleepily opened his eyes as the fairies danced around him in the afternoon sun. The light shone on them, their glorious, delicate wings glimmering gold and silver. The fairies giggled and tittered at him.

"What is so darned funny?"

 _You, human, you look so funny..._

 _Look at his long, long legs!_

 _Look at the blue light shining from his chest, man with a hole!_

Their endless snickering bothered him and he picked up the other pillow and covered his head with it, trying to drown them out.

Then the fairies quietened and Tony slowly lifted the pillow. He was blinded by a ray of light and he raised his hand to cover it, so he could see where it was coming from. The fairies began to whisper reverently and Tony squinted at the light, trying to make out who it was.

Suddenly, a beautiful fairy appeared before him. Eyes, wide and blue, reddish gold hair and porcelain face, she smiled beautifully down at him. There was a wreath of daisies on her head and she was dressed entirely in white fairy dust. The Fairy Queen knelt next to him.

She said in a commanding tone, "Leave us alone!" And the fairies disappeared.

She bent her head and brought her face close to Tony's, the smell of lilies and vanilla overpowering his senses. He blinked at her stupidly and she stroked his jaw. He leaned into her caress but then he stopped himself.

"I am sorry, Madam, but do I know you?"

She giggled at him in a very familiar manner and said "Yes, you do... It is me, Pepper."

He shook his head firmly. "No, no, you seem to be the Fairy Queen."

Her blue eyes looked into his, brimming with laughter in their deep cerulean blue depths and she kissed his cheek.

She brought her lips close to his, murmuring softly, "Yes, Tony, I am the Fairy Queen, I am also your Pepper."

He sighed as the Fairy Queen kissed him slowly, gentle warm lips softly touching his and firming slightly. Then she pulled away and then leaned forward again, leaving another feather soft kiss on his lips. She placed one hand of light, firmly on his chest and pushed him to lie back down.

Tony lay back on the pillow as the Fairy Queen once again dipped her head and grazed his lips in that aggravating but highly arousing manner. With each light caress of her lips, she teased him but he did not want to pull her to him, because he was captivated by her sensual touches and did not want to frighten her.

She sat back on her heels and stroked his hair, then trailed her hand slowly down his chest and placed it on his stomach. He was breathing deeply now. She stared into his eyes and stroked his stomach. Then she leaned down and slowly swept her tongue along his bottom lip.

When he gasped, she pulled back and cupped his jaw firmly, one hand still stroking his stomach. Again she leaned down and lightly nipped his ear, holding him in place as she kissed a warm, wet path down his neck. She bit a tendon in his neck gently and he trembled under her hand. Finally she returned to his lips, slowly smiling against them. She murmured, "Wake up soon, my Knight. I have need of you."

He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt her soft hand on his forehead, petting him. 

* * *

Tony woke up slowly. He sat up, very dazed and confused. The sun was setting and Pepper was sitting next to him, staring quietly at the lowering sun. She turned and looked at him, smiling warmly. "So sleeping beauty is finally awake?"

He was going to retort, when he stared at her suspiciously. _I distinctly remember being kissed and petted. My lips feel soft and swollen... but did Pepper kiss me? She seems to be busy staring at the sun and is sitting at a distance from me._

He shook his head with wonder. _Then it was all a dream. A wonderful dream._

He sat on his heels and stood up. Pepper was looking at him curiously as he grinned slowly, remembering the soft kisses of the Fairy Queen.

"What is the matter, Tony? Why are you smiling?"

He glanced back at her. "Oh Pep, how can I explain it? I had the most wonderful dream. A dream about a Fairy... anyways, time for us to leave. We need to reach Loros in one hour."

Tony was so busy checking if his shirt was dry, he did not see Pepper smile secretly behind him and hide her handmade wreath of daisies under her dress.


	72. La Belle Mer Bleue

Hello 'GuestfromFrance' ... glad to have you back! Best of luck in your new job and new country. I missed your comments 😛

And no this is my first writing attempt, LOL , i'm very flattered.

New chapter tomorrow and day after as well.

* * *

 _Nulla tenaci invia est via_

Translation: For the tenacious, no road is impassable.

Tony took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty, morning air of the Normanian Sea. The ocean stretched on endlessly in front of him and behind him, a rippling, cerulean blue surface. He stretched himself and began to walk up and down the main deck briskly.

They were aboard the _**Botafogo**_ , a huge galleon warship, complete with battle cannons and three large sails. Normally, warships did not take civilian passengers but thanks to the Duke's influence, Lord Stark and his female companion were allowed on board, as special guests. This was the only ship docking at Loros for the current month, so Tony and Pepper had no choice but to travel with this ship to Lorinthia.

Not that travelling on such a vessel was a hardship. Quite the contrary. As esteemed guests, Tony and Pepper could roam around the ship as they pleased. The Captain was a naval gentleman, who did not balk at the presence of a woman on his ship. So he was pleasant and charming to Pepper. They also got their own rooms on the first floor below deck.

Yesterday they had reached Loros just in time, to board the ship and settle. Both were exhausted from the long ride and their afternoon in the sun, so they had retired to their rooms quickly and eaten. Then they slept early.

Now as Tony walked up the deck, towards the stern, he recalled their arrival at Loros.

 _This is quite a change from the Sambuca._

He nodded as he passed by the Quartermaster.

 _It is going to be a beautiful day. I wonder if Pepper has woken up._

He walked up and down the deck once more. Then he stood at the stern, looking at the approaching horizon. The wind was gently blowing in his face, the sun was shining down on him and Tony took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the briny, tangy air.

 _It feels good to be alive. After two or three close brushes with death, it feels good to be alive._

 _Amen,_ whispered the Dragon, _Amen indeed._

A floor board creaked and Tony heard it but did not glance back. A slow smile started to grow on his face, because he knew someone was trying to creep up on him. And even though the wind was too strong for him to smell her fragrance, he knew who that someone was.

 _Give her this one. Let her catch you unaware for once._ whispered the Dragon gently.

Tony agreed and stayed perfectly still as he felt the boards dip every so gently. Then his vision was blocked by two warm, soft palms. They covered his eyes and he drawled out, "Why, someone has crept up on me... Whoever could it be?"

The someone giggled and he caught her palms and lowered them, kissing them as he did so. He turned to see Pepper standing in front of him, eyes wide and bright, hair drifting gently in the breeze and a beautiful smile on her face.

She stepped to his side and gasped at the view of the ocean from the stern. "Oh Tony, look at the sea... it is so beautifully magnificent and... so blue" she whispered. "It will never fail to take my breath away."

Tony looked at Pepper, adoringly wearing his white shirt, which was too large for her and a pair of his trousers, tied tightly around her waist with an abundance of cord. She had been delighted to wear his clothes, as she missed wearing her lad disguise on this adventure. Her lips were parted with joy and her eyes, blue and deep like the ocean around them, were staring ahead in wonder.

 _Yes, so beautifully magnificent, so blue... she will never fail to take my breath away._

Then Pepper turned to look at him and said in the same awed tone, "But I know from where the view of the ocean will be even better! And Tony, we must climb there together!"

The word 'climb' should have warned him what Pepper was talking about but still he stared at her, confused. "But Pep, the stern is the highest point on the deck. The view is best from here."

She grinned at him mischievously, nodding her head in the negative.

 _Oho..._ the Dragon started to guffaw with mirth. _Your lady has a bold idea... I want to see how you will talk her out of this one, Anthony._

Pepper raised her right hand and pointed away from the stern. "The best view of the ocean is available from that vantage point on this ship."

Tony looked at where she was pointing and gasped with fright. "Oh God no! Pepper, you cannot be serious! We are not climbing that!"

Pepper's idea to get the best view, was to climb the main mast of the **_Botafogo_**. Literally, the highest point on the deck, on the ship and perhaps even on the ocean, as there was no known island in the Normanian sea.

Tony looked at her grinning face and then at the mast and back at her face again. "Pepper," he roared, "are you crazy? That is the main mast! It is so high above the deck!"

"But Tony," she said patiently, "it is perfectly possible to climb the mast. You did so yourself, on the Sambuca. I saw you."

Tony blurted out, "But at that time, I was trying to stay away from you and that was the only place, I knew you wouldn't be able to reach!"

Pepper started laughing in earnest and Tony huffed at her in irritation. "Pepper, this is not funny! It is seriously dangerous! If you slip, if you fall from there, if you fall..." he did not even want to think about it, so he stopped talking.

His lady, aggravatingly, was still smiling at him. Then she said patiently, "Tony, I am sure there is some safe way to climb up there. Come on, see there is a sailor, climbing up there right now. How difficult can it be?"

"Pepper, firstly, it is not only difficult, it is dangerous. Secondly, the _Sambuca_ was a much smaller ship than this one, so its main mast was not that much of a height to climb. Thirdly," he floundered here. "Pep, it just too dangerous. Please."

She bit her lip at his pleading face and Tony relaxed, thinking he had managed to change her mind. Then he noticed a steely, determined glint enter her eye.

 _Good Lord, this woman will be the death of me._

* * *

Pepper stood in front of the main mast, impatiently excited to begin climbing. Hoping to reassure Tony and get some support, she had suggested approaching the ship's Captain for a third opinion, on whether climbing the mast was safe or not.

While the Captain had hemmed and hawed and avoided Tony's glare, he had provided a handy solution to Tony's concern about her safety. She had to be careful where she placed her foot on the rigging and had to be able to hoist herself upwards. It was not difficult for someone with her light body weight or agility. But Tony's worry was if she slipped and fell.

So the Captain suggested that Pepper could be harnessed to the crow's nest at the top of the mast. To do this, a long rope would be looped around her waist and tied, then the other end of the rope would be tied to the iron loops at the base of the crow's nest, which supported the rigging. A sailor would climb the mast in advance to do this.

Tony, of course, had to ask difficult questions, such as would the rope hold her weight, would the loop be able to take her weight, what if the rope broke mid-way and so on. But the Captain had shrugged and said they would just have to accept such risks if they wanted to climb up.

Then Tony had gone one step further and suggested that he be harnessed to the rigging loop and Pepper could be harnessed to him. That way, if he slipped or the rope failed, he could hold on and prevent Pepper from falling. She had rolled her eyes at that but agreed because, whether she liked it or not, it was a good idea.

So here they were finally, standing at the foot of the _Mão Do Demônio_ or the 'Devil's Hand' as the main mast was known amongst the crew. The sailor, who would be securing the harness, had climbed halfway up and Pepper gulped as she saw the man become smaller and smaller to her eyes as he ascended the rigging.

"We do not need to do this, Pep." Tony murmured as he tied a rope around her waist and knotted one end of it firmly. He then tied the other end of the rope to the rope around his waist. She was now anchored to him.

"Tony, it is going to be alright." She whispered back fiercely. "We are going to reach the top, we are going to see the ocean and the view is going to be amazing."

He did not meet her eyes. She whispered mischievously, "You know Tony, you do not need to climb up if you are scared. You can stay here and watch me."

As predicted, he snorted at her. "Really Pepper, if you think I am going to wait on deck, while you risk life and limb to do something foolhardy..."

He stopped mid-sentence as the sailor had reached the crow's nest and was yelling at them to start climbing.

Tony took a deep breath and placed his left foot on the lowest square of the mast's rope rigging. He then placed his right foot and told her, "Pep, climb with me, not after me, as the rope connecting us, should be loose. If it becomes taut, it may snap."

She obeyed him and placed her right foot on another low square. It sagged under her foot's weight but she ignored it and placed her other foot. Then they started to climb up.

 _It feels like climbing an angled rope ladder. One that is swaying with the breeze. But the Captain was right, it takes effort to hoist oneself up. Shit, it is hot!_

Tony climbed one step above her, to her left, silently. They stopped as the sailor who fastened their harness, descended, the rigging swaying with the weight of three adults.

Then they continued upwards, the sun beating down on their heads. Pepper stopped to look around. They were halfway up the rigging, the crow's nest visible now above them. She could clearly see the smallest mast, the mizzen in front of them. They had climbed higher than its height. A gentle breeze blew but it was not enough to cool her from the heat of the sun. She wiped her sweating brow with her elbow.

Tony had also stopped and was looking at her quietly. "Tired?" he asked solicitously.

She shook her head firmly and he grinned sweetly at her.

The wind picked up in strength. Then the ship rocked heavily with the force of a wave and Tony's right foot slipped from the rigging square. Pepper shrieked as he swung backwards, holding on to the rigging with his left hand and foot.

"Hey, Pepper, hold on to the rigging!"

"Tony! Get back here!"

The rope between them was long enough, so Pepper felt nothing but a slight tug around her waist.

The ship dipped again and Tony dangled there for a moment and tried to regain his footing. As he swung back to place his right foot back on the rigging, she leaned sideways and grabbed at him.

She managed to catch his sleeve and pulled him onto the rigging. He stumbled slightly but could place his right foot and leaned himself heavily on the rigging, trying to catch his breath.

Pepper was breathing hard herself from fear. "I got you, Tony..." she said firmly more to herself then to him.

He looked at her sideways and laughed at her shocked expression. "Sweetheart, I got you first." He tapped the connecting rope for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes at his impudent grin.

"Come on Pep... we are nearly there. Let's not let this Devil Hand defeat us."

She nodded and they climbed steadily upwards.

Tony reached the crow's nest and hauled himself onto it. Then he extended his hand and pulled her up. Pepper looked around her. The sea was all around them, endlessly blue, extending as far as the eye could see.

Then she made the mistake of looking down at the deck, far, far, far below. It seemed to be swaying with the motion of the waves. She felt dizzy but somehow Tony sensed her discomfort and pulled her against him firmly.

"Hey, hey... it is okay ... do not look down. Here, look at me, sweetheart. Look at me."

She looked into his dark brown eyes and felt her center, her mind steady itself. He gently helped her sit down on the wooden ledge, leaning her back against the mast.

Tony sat down next to her and pulled out his hip flask from his belt. He lifted it to her lips and made her drink deep. The water felt so good and Pepper drank it all greedily.

Then she rested her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his hand resting on his knee.

"Are you going to say I told you so?" She whispered to him contritely.

He whispered back, "I thought you were going to say I told you so... because you were right Pep... the view from up here is gorgeous. Look there's nothing but ocean for miles."

She raised her head and smiled smugly at him. "See Tony, I told you so... It is a good thing you decided to follow me."

He laughed and then bent his head, to touch his lips to hers gently.

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, my lady, if you will let me..." he whispered to her lovingly, kissing her forehead then.

She turned slightly and kissing him deeply, her hands around his neck, holding him close to her. Tony sighed against her lips.

And so they stayed like that, engrossed in each others company, at the top of the world, ignoring time, ignoring the sea around them, as the _**Botafogo**_ sailed smoothly across the wide blue Normanian Sea.

* * *

Botafogo (Spitfire), was a Portuguese galleon warship built in the 16th century. At that time, it was considered the biggest and most powerful warship in the world.

And to truly understand the crazy stunt that Pepper and Tony pull, i.e. climbing up the rigging of the mast, check out this image: images. .


	73. La Tempête et Le Cauchemar

_Numquam Timebunt Umbrae_

Translation: Never fear the shadows 

Thunder roared all around them, windows banging, the wind howling in the trees and angry streaks of light blasting through the black sky.

"So much power, so raw, so untamed... show me what you can do, girl! Come on!"

He fires a bolt of lightning towards her and she dodges just in time. It hits the wall behind her, scorching it violently.

She stares at him, feeling rage course through her, through her blood, her skin feels hot and flush. She can feel herself burning up, her palms beginning to itch.

She yells at him. "No! You cannot command me to do anything with your vile threats! Put the necklace down!"

His light blue eyes glitter at her with mad glee.

Then a hissing voice speaks inside her head. A serpentine, malevolent, deep Voice.

It says **_Hit him, burn him, destroy him with your fire... you must let go. You must do this, Virginia. Face your fear._**

The Necromancer says slowly, "Very well. If you will not protect yourself, what about your mother?"

She gasps in horror as he turns his attention to her mother and prepares to fire at her.

"Mother! Move away!" she yells and unleashes a stream of orange fire.

The entire courtyard shrieks with awe and fear as she blows a strong stream of fire on the Necromancer , trying her best to burn him.

To her dismay, he conjures up a wall of ice and her flame melts it rapidly, into a pool of water. He winds the water with his fingers, turning it into a whip and lashes at her with it.

She jumps out of the way but the whip catches her leg and she falls down.

The Necromancer lifts her up with just a wave of his fingers and the whip of water is now around her throat, squeezing her.

 _I cannot breathe. I cannot breathe!_

She kicks out but it is of no use, he is holding her in the air by invisible magic.

There is a burning sensation in her chest and she gasps for air.

Again the Serpent Voice hisses at her. _**You are stronger than this. Do not hold back. Let go Virginia! Unleash your flame!**_

She decides to listen to the Voice and with a last burst of strength, she desperately throws an orb of flame at the Necromancer.

He nimbly tries to avoid it but his concentration is broken and he is badly singed by the flame. The watery whip breaks and she falls hard to the floor, gasping for air, body paining from the impact of the fall.

Her mother shouts, "Virginia, are you alright?!" She lifts a hand in response weakly.

Some of his soldiers charge towards her mother and she blasts them with a stream of flame, burning them to cinders.

The Voice in her head laughs violently and it makes her head ache. She realizes the Necromancer is also laughing evilly and she looks up to see him, standing there.

She feels anger, pure anger boil within her. _**Ohhhh**_ says the Voice with glee. **_The rage, the fire, it is so glorious, isn't it my dear... Let him have it, Virginia. Make him burn, kill him, you want to... don't you want to killll him..._** it whispered to her slowly.

She forms fire in her palms and begins to create a giant circle around her, willing it to appear from within her. The Necromancer watches her silently now, alert and eyes gleaming with excitement. She has now encircled herself in a giant orb of flame, violently burning and ebbing.

She trembles slightly with the effort of holding it around her and the Voice whispers to her, _**Well done, my child. Well done... look at how proud your mother is...**_

She glances sideways to see her mother staring at her in abject shock, her mouth wide open, eyes wide with disbelief. There are the charred corpses of the soldiers around her.

The Voice hisses so maliciously to her, _**Is it pride... or disgust in her eyes? After all, it is not every day that one gets to see one's child become a murderer...**_ _ **Murderer... that is what you are, aren't you Virginia?**_

 _No, I am not!_

 _ **Really... look at your mother... she is horrified to see you for what you truly are. A monster... A monster...**_

 _No! Mother! I am sorry..._

Her control on the orb slips and as the Necromancer shoots a blast of lightning at her, she feels the flame explode violently, blasting her with heat. She falls backwards, hits her head hard on stone and then nothing...

She comes to slowly, the sound of the wind howling, bringing her to her senses. Then she looks into blank, blue eyes, so like her own, the face so familiar, the form so still, lying there quietly next to her. Hair singed badly. She looks down at the badly burnt body.

Then she starts to scream loudly with the horror of what she has done and the Necromancer places his foot on her head, pinning her down to the floor. He speaks to her, "Face what you are. Look at what you have done. You monster, you murderer."

As her hands are chained behind her and the Necromancer throws his head back and laughs, the Voice hisses at her, _**Virginia, you are everything the legends say and more.**_

A forked tongue licks her face lewdly and she screams as she is turned to face a huge, throbbing eye with a triangular, ruby red pupil, encircled in a thick, scaly, black rim, enshrouded in darkness. It blinks at her slowly. Her heart begins to beat violently as its gaze moves over her body.

It hisses at her softly, the tongue moistly flicking over her face,

 _ **I am your master now and I am pleased with what I see. You have been judged. I accept your power, your strength and your soul. Accept your fate. As my soldier.**_

* * *

Tony was fast asleep, dreaming of sunny meadows and Pepper running through them happily, with daisies in her hair. He awoke with a start, as his cabin door banged loudly.

"YALDSON", he sat up in bed, exclaiming loudly.

Just then, a particularly vicious streak of lightning burst through the sky and shone through the porthole, illuminating his dark room. A loud, rolling clap of thunder was heard and he took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was funny that the door slamming sound had awoken him, because the sound of breaking thunder had been continuous for some time now.

Tony got off the bed and went to peer out of the porthole.

"The sky is nearly purple with rage and lightning, how magnificent!"

After their energetic morning, spent climbing up the main mast, he and Pepper had enjoyed a late lunch with the Captain, entertaining him with tales of their adventures so far. Then the sky had darkened ominously and the entire crew had stood on deck, as the ship's navigator told them bad weather was coming their way.

Tony and Pepper had helped in any way they could, tying down the rigging, securing the cannons, closing portholes and so on. Finally, around eight in the evening, when the sky had gone very dark and there was not a star in the sky, the Captain had told them to head downstairs and settle down for the night.

Pepper had retired to her room early, saying she was tired. She had whispered to Tony, to come visit her later. But then the Quartermaster had roped him into a game of House of Luck, along with the navigator and the petty officers. It had been late by the time he had returned to his room. He had not wanted to disturb Pepper, so he slept.

"The weather was not this bad, when I went to sleep." He mused as he stared at the storm lash out at the sea, the ship rolling with the violent waves.

The Dragon was humming and then hissed loudly. _Can you hear that, Anthony?_

Indeed, the sound of someone moaning and crying out, was evident between the claps of thunder. Tony listened carefully. Then he opened his door and looked outside.

The sound was clearer here and it seemed to be coming from Pepper's room, two doors down the swaying hallway.

"What the hell? Pepper, hold on, I am coming!"

Tony ran to her door and then ran back to his room, cursing violently.

"Pants! Pants! I can't go to Pepper naked!"

He pulled on his black trousers hurriedly, nearly tripping over himself and then ran back to her room and knocked on the door.

"Pepper, Pepper! Open the door!"

He could hear her scream now and he pushed the door open.

Streaks of lightning bathed the room in an unearthly, purple glow. Pepper was writhing violently on the bed, sweating profusely. She was lying flat on her stomach, head pressed against her pillow firmly, as if she was being held down. Her eyes were closed tightly and she screamed loudly.

"Shit, she's having a nightmare!"

Tony came near her, aiming to flip her onto her back. He caught her shoulder and yelped with pain as the heat of her body burnt his hand.

"God damn it, she's burning up! She is too warm for me to touch!"

One of her arms was hanging limply by her side, the other behind her back but smoke was wafting upwards from both her palms.

He did not know what to do.

"How do I touch her! How can I touch her without burning...Wait!"

He lifted her thick scarf, which was laid out on a nearby chair and wrapped it around his wrists and hands. Then he caught her shoulders, hissing at the heat coming off her and shook her gently.

"Pepper, Pepper, wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

He turned her onto her back and she kicked out at him. Then he shook her roughly, desperate to wake her.

She opened her eyes and jerked upright suddenly, breathing heavily and initially he was relieved. Then Tony looked at her eyes in the dark bedroom and swallowed hard. Their blue depths had an ominous reddish orange light, glowing within them. He then saw stars as Pepper boxed him squarely in the jaw.

He fell to the floor with the force of her blow and she scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room like the Devil was chasing her.

From where he got the adrenaline, he did not know but Tony picked himself up and ran out after her.

The Dragon was actually shouting in his head, _She is going to jump overboard! Anthony, catch her! She is going to jump overboard!_

His heart thumped loudly as he bounded down the hallways and climbed up the stairs two at a time, just to reach the deck. It was raining heavily now and thunder rumbled loudly. Tony ran out onto the wet wooden deck and turned sideways. His heart leapt to his throat.

Pepper was standing a short distance away, palm raised to the sky as if she was going to fire at it. Then she lowered her hand and turned to run towards the stern, like a ghost in white, hair streaming behind her. "She's going to jump! Pepper!"

He raced after her, flame surging within him and roared her name. Then Tony lunged towards her, calling upon all his strength and fell on her heavily. They both fell to the floor, Tony turning last minute with Pepper in his arms, to shelter her from the impact. He landed on his back and shoulder and grunted in pain.

His fighting instincts took over, numbing the pain. Tony turned nimbly and pinned Pepper face down to the floor, pressing her with half his weight, in an effort to subdue her. He did not want to hurt her, so instead of a chokehold, he caught her wrists and held her arms behind her.

The rain beat down on them mercilessly but he did not care. She was cold to his touch and did not say anything. He could not see her face but he yelled to be heard above the thunder, "Pepper! What the hell are you doing!"

She had gone limp under him and he heard her whisper, "I am sorry, Tony, please... please take me back to my room, I am sorry." He realized that they had to get out of the rain as they were both getting soaked. He got off her and she remained on the floor, head turned away.

He lifted her to stand and when she swayed precariously, he knelt, caught her around her knees and hoisted her into his arms. She looped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. As Tony carried her out of the rain, he felt her tremble uncontrollably in his arms and he tightened his grip on her. He could not see her face because she had turned it into his shoulder.

The Quartermaster and a cabin boy were standing on the stairs and looking at them curiously.

Tony spoke firmly, "Towels and a tub of hot water... needed as soon as possible in my room!"

The cabin boy ran to do his bidding. The Quartermaster looked at him with worry. "Is everything all right, Sir?"

Tony cradled Pepper close to him. She had closed her eyes. He said gruffly, "She had a bad dream. She didn't realize she was on a ship."

"Say no more, Sir. We all have our nightmares." He lowered his voice. "Perhaps some whiskey would help her. It soothes the spirit in times like these."

Tony nodded gratefully. "Yes please, if you can spare it."

"I shall send it with the boy, Sir. Good night."

Tony entered his room and set Pepper down, urging her to stand. She stood there silently, hair covering her face, holding the table for support. He laid his coat on the bed and made her sit down on it. Then he lit a succession of candles to light up the dark room.

They were both soaked to the skin. "This won't do," he muttered to himself, "She will catch a fever if we do not get out of these clothes." There was a knock of the door and he exclaimed with relief.

The cabin boy entered with a stack of clean linen towels. Another boy came in as well, holding a small wooden tub. "Set it down by the bed, near the lady please." The boy poured a large jug of boiling water into the tub. The first cabin boy had left and returned with a tray, containing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

Tony thanked them as they left, then he proceeded to open one towel and start to dry Pepper off, rubbing her arms and shoulders vigorously.

"Put your feet in the water." She shifted to the edge of the bed and placed her feet in the hot water, with a slight hiss.

She was shivering and he renewed his efforts to rub her down. He knew he was rubbing her roughly but he did not care, he wanted her to get dry. He rubbed her hair and then muttered gruffly, "Your gown is wet, you need to take it off."

She did not do or say anything, she just sat there, head lowered and Tony decided to take matters into his own hands. He selected the biggest towel of the lot, and wrapped it around her, then he picked up his dagger from the table. When he unsheathed it, Pepper stared at him, wide eyed, eyes filled with fear.

Tony was at the end of his patience, especially with her silence and he roared, "Consarn it, woman! I am not going to harm you! I simply want to get you out of this dress! Hold the towel to you, while I cut it open!"

He paid her no attention then and made a slight tear in the hem of the dress. He looked straight ahead the porthole, caught the gown at the tear blindly and tore it apart. Still Pepper did not say a word, she just held the towel mutely to her as he tore the gown off her.

 _Gently... easy there, Anthony... something has scared Virginia to her core. She is not entirely herself. Do not lose your temper. Easy..._ the Dragon whispered to him soothingly.

Tony threw away the soaking wet gown, now in tatters. He took another towel and wrapped it around Pepper. Then he began to towel her torso off, staring at the porthole ahead, trying not to look at her.

 _My god, she feels so soft. This is a new form of torture, rubbing her through the cloth... I am not going to look down, I am not going to look down... alright, that is enough rubbing._

He stepped away to his trunk, pulled out his tightest button-less shirt and went back to Pepper. He raised her hands above her head and pulled the shirt down over her. She let him do so, like a child. Tony studiously looked at the porthole as he pushed away the two towels around her.

 _I have been staring at this damn window for so long, I can draw it in my sleep._

Once he was satisfied the shirt was on her, Tony picked up the two wet towels and dumped them near the door. Pepper's beautiful legs were completely bare and her feet were still dipped in the tub. She idly swirled them in the water, face lowered.

Tony shivered suddenly. _Shit, I need to change as well._

He picked up a candle and rummaged in his trunk for his braies or loose, drawstring drawers. He found them and picking up one towel, Tony walked to the other side of the bed, away from Pepper's side.

She raised her head and through her curtain of hair, turned to watch him and he growled, "Look away now!"

She turned away then and he quickly pulled off his drenched trousers and dried his legs off. Then he pulled on the dry pants and tightened the drawstring.

Tony walked back to the other side of the room, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and drying himself vigorously. He stepped to the table, opened the bottle of whiskey and took a deep appreciative sniff at the rich, smoky bouquet of the alcohol.

Tony toweled his hair off and then draped the towel over his neck. He did not feel very cold anymore but he knew the whiskey would warm him up completely. He poured two glasses out, only two fingers for Pepper and handed her the glass.

She finally raised her head to look at the glass blankly and then looked at him, shaking her head slightly. He quirked one eyebrow at her and she silently took the glass, raised it to her lips and drank it in one go.

Tony sat down next to her and rubbed her back as she sputtered with the burning taste of the whiskey. "Hey, sweetheart, it is not water, you should have had it slower. There... there... the burning will fade." He kept rubbing his hand along her back, feeling her soft flesh, then he lifted his hand away abruptly.

Tony pushed the tub away and knelt in front of Pepper, who stared at him sadly, blue eyes soft and wide on her face. He caught her chin in his hand and said to her firmly, "Do you want to talk about what just happened? Your nightmare?"

She bit her lip and shook her head slowly. He sighed, exhausted and rather sad she would not confide in him. Tony straightened, rubbed his eyes and said tiredly, "Since you do not want to talk, I am going to go to your room and sleep. Good night."

He turned and put one foot out of the door, when he heard the bed creaking and suddenly Pepper was behind him, her hand soft on his wrist. He heard her whisper pleadingly, "Tony, I am sorry, let us talk please... please, I will tell you the truth now... about my powers."

He turned to look into her beautiful face, eyes blank and sad and mouth drawn in tension. He nodded and stepped back into the room, closing the door.

Pepper got back on the bed, curling her knees under her and Tony pulled a chair closer to the bed's edge, so he could face her. He took a sip of the whiskey from his glass.

"First, I must tell you about Summac..."


	74. Pepper Tells All

_Atrox Melior Dulcissima Veritas Mendaciis_

Translation: The Bitter Truth is Better than the Sweetest Lies

Pepper took a deep breath, Tony's dark brown gaze on her thoughtfully.

"According to legend, Summac was an ancient demi-god of fire. It lived in the stars, burning through space brightly. One day, during an electric storm, it crash landed on Earth. It landed in a dirt-filled field. Its body nearly destroyed, it was breathing its last when a kindly woman passing by, came to its aid. Since it needed fire to live, it taught the passerby how to create fire and how to restore its strength, using wood to burn its fire within."

"The woman helped Summac and in turn, the Demi-God said it would grant any wish of hers. The woman was awed by the power of fire and asked for the ability to magically conjure up fire and control it at her will. Summac granted her wish and she became the first human who was able to control fire. The woman taught people around her, how to use fire with wood and stone. But she kept her own power hidden, fearing they would label her a witch."

"She was also my earliest known ancestor, Elizabetha. The Demi-God had not only blessed her but also blessed her genetic chemistry, such that the gift to control fire, would pass down from generation to generation. But only to the female members of the family and only from mother to daughter. The descendants of the first flame controller, Elizabetha, who have the ability to control fire, are called the Daughters of Summac."

Tony was staring at her incredulously and she tapped his chin.

"I am one Daughter, the last of my line actually." she said sadly. "My mother... my mother was not... I mean, she could not control the flame. She had the power, but she hated it, the ability. She feared it horribly. I do not know why... I think she had a bad experience with it as a child."

Tony tilted his head curiously and she explained. "One of my mother's sisters was a Daughter as well and I do not know, something happened as they played together, as young children. In any case, I never met my aunt who had the power. She died in another land. My mother spoke of her rarely."

"My mother begged of me to hide my power. She said... she said people would fear me for it and it did nothing but harm. She said it was not a blessing but a horrible curse from which our family would never be free... unless we died out."

He asked her slowly, "How did you hide it?"

She shrugged, memories coming back to her. "It was difficult as first, I would randomly start fires and smoke would waft from my hands and... well, I was a very lonely child because the other children were scared of me. They wouldn't come to play with me. But..." she shook her head. "But gradually, I learnt how to stamp it down. I learnt how to control my temper. And I made great friends with the young ladies of court. So I forgot about it. It would only manifest itself when I was very emotional or very angry and I had learned to subdue it, even then."

"All was well. Then one day, the Necromancer Stane came to Cumbria."

Tony stiffened and Pepper saw the arc, which had been glowing soft blue, burn brightly and powerfully in his bare chest. He twisted his hand around the glass and looked away, exhaling deeply.

 _Tall, bald man with a long, flowing grey beard and twinkling light blue eyes. So light, they are nearly translucent. He comes to them in resplendent robes of purple._

 _"My name is Obadiah Stane, I am a humble necromancer from Moria, I come to these lands to learn more about the world."_

 _His voice is so friendly and booming. Indeed, he seems to be a noble, regal man with a ready smile._

Pepper continued. "He was allowed to stay at the Castle because he had impressed the Queen with his manners and his charm."

 _But she feels deep down, there is something about him. Something evil. The way his smile never reaches his eyes. The way his light-colored eyes dart about the place, as if searching for something. The way he looks at her, inspecting her and smiles evilly. As if he knows... he knows there is something wrong with her and can not wait to have her under his control._

"Stane was the perfect guest. He was smart, he was a man of the world and would entertain the Castle's court with stories of adventure and travels. The court was in love with him, he could do no wrong in their eyes."

 _But there are incidents that she notices. Children and animals fear him. Goats turn up dead, throats slit and bled dry. The population of snakes and bats in the area, increases noticeably. He came alone but somehow in a week, he acquires a few companions, hulking brutish men, with dull eyes and speaking in an illegible tongue._

"Stane spoke little about his personal life. He would spend his spare time, reading in the Castle library and discussing with the apothecary."

She pushed her hair back from her face. Tony was still watching her thoughtfully.

 _Then that black day comes, when he shows them his true intent. And in one fell swipe, everything changes._

Pepper swallowed, the next part of her story difficult for her to talk about.

"One night, I could not sleep. A night very much like tonight. I had snuck downstairs to read."

 _Dark, stormy night... the wind howling and shrieking with force, thunder rumbling loud and hard, lightning streaking the sky in angry purple bursts... she cannot sleep. She hates thunderstorms. It had been such a night when her father died... returning home late from a tournament and fell from his horse in the storm. She hates such nights. Something tells her to go downstairs. She does not know what but she goes anyways._

"I found Stane in the library, he was looking for something. He was trying to find a hidden safe, a secret alcove in the library, used to hide something very precious."

 _A single light on in the library. And there is the Necromancer, lurking in the shadows. Feeling behind bookshelves, searching under them, touching the walls. He yells in frustration and she watches him silently. She does not know what to do. She is so stupid, she does not suspect what he is after. But he finds it. He finds the book with the family tree documented. He opens the page and realizes the clue, the first letter of the first names of all the Daughters. The phrase formed, **ignis aurum probat,** is engraved on a plaque below a portrait in the library. _

"Pepper, What was he looking for?"

"He was looking for an ancient heirloom, passed down by each Daughter to the next. The Necklace of Summac. A large fire opal set in gold and hung on a chain of gold links. It is a magical object, much like the Blood Gem that Morganna used to drain energy. It was created by Elizabetha during one of her fire rituals. It is said to contain the Demi-God's raw essence."

 _Stane pulls the portrait off the wall and finds the safe. He smashes his bare hand into the metal surface and breaks the door. She finally finds the courage to step out from under the shadows._

"I confronted him and he just looked at me and laughed. And then he used a spell on me. A spell of immobilization."

 _The Necromancer waves his fingers and suddenly, she is being held against the wall, by an invisible force. It presses against her tightly, so tightly, she cannot not even move a finger. She watches helplessly, as he pulls out the large orange orb, glowing red and gold ominously in the darkness. The Necromancer passes his hands over it reverently. It seems to pulse at his touch._

 _She cries out desperately, "Put it back! It is not meant for you."_

 _He laughs at her derisively. "What do you know, foolish girl? At last, I have found what I require..." He puts the Necklace around his neck and walks towards her, to exit the room._

"I was upset, I couldn't let him just walk away. Every fiber of my being urged me to protect the Necklace. It could not fall into the wrong hands. So my long suppressed power manifested itself, instinctively coming to my aid."

 _Her palms start to itch. She feels her heart throb powerfully. She does not want to control it this time. She wants it to come forth, to burn him. She closes her eyes as the fire begins to burn within her. The Necromancer is about to cross her path. She breaks out of the hold he has on her and levitates upwards. He stares at her with shock._

"After so many years, my power was free. And I was angry. I wanted to hurt Stane for stealing."

 _Her eyes burn with light. She says loudly, "You thief, you liar, you came here for the Necklace!" She forms an orb of flame in one hand. The Necromancer exclaims in awe, "You are... You are one of them!" You are a Daughter of Summac!" She fires the orb at him and he deflects it back at her. The flame washes over her harmlessly._

"He dodged my blow and ran out, towards the courtyard. I followed him, eager to get the Necklace back."

Pepper picked up the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her, feeling a wave of coldness pass over her.

 _She runs down the steps, two at a time. She can hear him laughing in front of her and he leads her to the square, shaded square of the Castle. Thunder roared all around them, windows banging, the wind howling in the trees and angry streaks of light blasting through the black sky. The Castle is awoken now and she sees her mother there, standing by one of the pillars, face white with shock. But the Necromancer is standing his ground, mockingly smiling at her._

"Stane challenged me. He wanted me to show him what I could do."

 _So much power, so raw, so untamed... show me what you can do, girl! Come on!_

"And at first, I held back, unsure. I dodged his blow. Then a voice began to whisper in my head. A horrible voice. Egging me on."

 _Hit him, burn him, destroy him with your fire... you must let go. You must do this, Virginia. Face your fear._

"He threatens my mother and I fight him head on. But he is too powerful for me."

 _Mother! Move away! she yells and unleashes a stream of orange fire._

 _To her dismay, he conjures up a wall of ice and her flame melts it rapidly, into a pool of water. He winds the water with his fingers, turning it into a whip and lashes at her with it._ _The Necromancer lifts her up with just a wave of his fingers and the whip of water is now around her throat, squeezing her._

"Again, the voice in my head urges me to fight, to use my strength, to destroy him and let go completely. I struggle and manage to break free of Stane's magic."

 _You are stronger than this. Do not hold back. Let go Virginia! Unleash your flame!_

 _She decides to listen to the Voice and with a last burst of strength, she desperately throws an orb of flame at the Necromancer._

"I was so angry." She looks down at her hands, moistening her lips. "I was so full of rage, that I wanted to kill Stane, irrespective of the consequences." He was laughing at me. "So I decided to focus all my energy and create a fire bomb. I did not even know what I was doing! I just..."

 _She forms fire in her palms and begins to create a giant circle around her, willing it to appear from within her. The Necromancer watches her silently now, alert and eyes gleaming with excitement. She has now encircled herself in a giant orb of flame, violently burning and ebbing._

She whispered now, "I lost my concentration, I did not have enough strength, I wasn't... I wasn't good enough to do what I wanted to do. And then... the voice said something and I was not looking ahead... I was not paying attention to Stane! He fired at me and I lost control of the bomb! I ..."

 _Her control on the orb slips and as the Necromancer sends a blast of lightning, she feels the flame explode around her, blasting her with heat. She falls backwards, hits her head hard on stone and then nothing..._

Tony was staring at her in rapt attention, whiskey forgotten in his hand. Pepper swallows hard, feeling tears come to her eyes. It pains her deeply, the memory so raw and fresh, it nearly destroys her.

Quavering, her hands shaking, she says, "The bomb burst around me. I heard screams and shouts and saw nothing but light. I lost consciousness. When I came to... when I came to... I saw... my mother... lying there, next to me... dead, burnt... my flame... I killed her."

She ended on a whisper, a single tear escaping her control and rolling down her cheek. Tony moved slightly in shock but held himself still.

 _Blue eyes, that laughed and shone, so like her own, blank and empty. The face so familiar, the form so still, lying there quietly next to her. Hair singed badly. She looks down at the badly burnt body._

 _Face what you are. Look at what you have done. You monster, you murderer._

Tony reached for her then but she pushed his hands away, determined to finish.

"I do not remember much of what happened next. I was taken away... to the dungeon."

 _She is dragged away by her chains, one of his brutish oafs has it tightly in his hands and pulls her along. She cannot fight anymore. All her energy has gone away. She can see Stane hold the Necklace aloft in his hand, lighting illuminating him against the sky, saying something victoriously. The people began to kneel to him. She is dragged into a cell and chained to a loop in the floor. Then when the door slams shut, she is enshrouded in utter darkness._

"I do not know how long I stayed there. I could not believe what I had done. One day, Stane came to see me."

 _He looks down at her, his eyes glittering with malice. "My dear, you fought well indeed. But you really had no chance against me." She has no strength left in her to counter. He catches the chain around her neck and winds it around his hand, pulling her up forcibly to stand._

 _Then the Necromancer holds her jaw in his hand and tilts her head, holding her in place, looking at her greedily. She can feel a throbbing pain in her head and her ears start to ring. But she stays still because she is terrified. He leans close to her and whispers in the serpent's voice, " You will do very well, my dear. Your spirit pleases me immensely." He smiles at her obvious fear and whispers, again in that dreadful voice, "I will enjoy breaking it to bring you under my command." _

She did not realize she had drifted off in her memories until she heard Tony's harsh whisper, "What did he want?"

Pepper swallowed hard. Tony's eyes had turned almost black and glittered dangerously at her, in the dim light of the room. She shrugged, tired now. "I think to join some army of his. I do not know. He left me alone then. But I was scared, so I planned to escape."

Tony nodded, "The sommelier, I remember, he showed you a secret chamber."

She smiled at him sadly. "That was a lie, Tony. I called the dungeon master into my cell, pretending to be sick. And then I stole the cell key from his pocket."

 _There is a dead rat in the corner. She shuffles there on her knees. She pulls against the chain around her neck, struggling to reach the dead animal with cuffed hands. Finally she has it and she pulls its tail apart from its body. Rigor mortis has set in and the tail is stiff and straight like a nail. She uses it to pick the lock at her hands and then on her neck._

"I left the cell. Luckily the dungeon master was at lunch and there were no guards. I wondered where they were. It was too risky to climb upstairs to the castle, so I crept into the toilets and escaped from the sewer."

 _The sewer opens into a filthy stream. There is a guard here, one of the castle's own, guarding a small gate that leads to town. She knocks out the man out, steals his clothes and horse and rides to the town, anxious to meet the people._

Pepper sighed. "The townspeople were so scared and frightened. Some of them who worked in the castle, had witnessed Stane's magic and the ... the death of my mother. So they were in awe of his powers and dared not defy him. But I soon realized they were also horrified... of me."

 _Whispers, loud whispers reach her as she talks to the Aldermen_

 _'Murderer.'_

 _'Sorceress.'_

 _'Killer.'_

 _'Freak.'_

 _'She killed her own mother you know...'_

 _'Fire bursts from her. She is dangerous.'_

 _The Aldermen are terrified. She can see it in their fearful eyes. The way they clutch at their sheathed_ _swords. Mothers send their children inside, the same children she used to play with everyday. Some do the sign of the Cross, others bring out incense. All out of fear. Fear of her._

"The witnesses had told the townspeople what I had done. And my power. They were scared and one of them asked me to leave. They said they would handle Stane on their own."

 _Only one match to light a blaze. The catcalls and yells grow louder. All want her to leave. Fear makes them hate and she can feel their hatred. And she deserves it. Are they telling untruths? Did she not kill her mother in plain sight?_

She shrugged here. "With no support from the townspeople, I just could not stay. I had nothing but the stolen horse and the stolen clothes I wore. So I rode out from Cumbria with just that."

Tony interjected here. "What of the Queen? Your retainer."

Pepper swallowed hard. "Before Stane descended to the library, he stabbed the Queen dead in her bed. That is why the guards of the castle obeyed him wordlessly. He was now in charge."

 _The Queen is dead. Long live the Queen... she whispers to herself as she rides out, alone into the cold, dark winter._

She hugged herself. "I lied to you about how I got captured. The slavers found me traveling on foot, after the horse I rode, fell dead from the cold."

 _"It's an old friend of yours, at least that's what he said. He's been searching for you. The warlock Stane."_

 _He's found me._

Pepper looked deep into Tony's brown eyes and felt the tears come back. "So now, Lord Stark, you know what I really am. A freak of nature who can't control herself, a runaway who the people of Cumbria hate and ..." she stammered this out in shame, "a monster who ... who murdered her own mother..."

She angrily swiped at the tears that had leaked onto her cheeks.

"I cannot go back ever. To my home. They hate me. They will kill me or hand me over to Stane."

Tony asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Pepper said bitterly, "Who wants to give a murderer a second chance? Would you have trained me to be a soldier, if you knew I had blood on my hands? Initially, I did not know you... you could have been working with Stane. Besides Tony..." she paused, "I never intended to stay with you for long."

He looked shocked at that.

"I planned to stay at the Keep for two weeks and creep away one night. Then one thing led to another, and suddenly," her heart clenched painfully with memories of her and Tony, "I did not want to leave..." she whispered. "I thought I could hide away with you... I thought I could have a new life as your squire..."

She looked at him, sitting there silently, eyes wide, face tense. "Do you still want to court me, my lord? I am no lady, I am a runaway killer... I do not deserve your love... Tony... I do not ..."

 _Oh Tony, I have told you everything. If you hate me, I will understand. My heart will break but if you hate me, I will understand... I would not blame you... I hate myself what I've done..._


	75. Stand By Me

Tony exhaled slowly, Pepper's moist eyes piercing him with the despair and sadness in their blue depths.

"Pepper, this is a lot. I mean... I always suspected you were hiding something of your past. But... your powers, your family..."

His voice hardened and she flinched at his next words, "Stane and your actions to counter him."

The bleakness in her eyes grew. She lowered her head.

 _There is only despair and resignation left in her... she feels I have judged her... that I think she is a murderer and I will leave her out of disgust. Ohh Pepper..._

He spoke clearly, "Pepper, I am going to talk plainly. I do not think you are a murderer."

She lifted her head at that and stared at him.

He said. "You have a very powerful gift. Yet you were taught, as a child, to fear it, to be ashamed of it. To hide it within you, for fear that others would reject you. Suppressing something like that, is an emotional and physical burden, that you have had to bear alone for so long. Then one day, evil comes and threatens everything you hold dear. You had to react and your power came to help you. But you were forced into using it suddenly, with no preparation or training, against a magical, experienced foe."

She interrupted him then. "Tony, You have a similar power and you can handle it. In fact, you are a master at controlling it."

"Yes but I was trained for a month by a gentle, learned user of the very same power. I learnt how to control it, not let it control me. And Yin Sen was a very patient, understanding teacher. I made plenty of mistakes. That is what you do when you train. You make a mistake, you pick yourself up and you try again. And you do this again and again, until you get it right. Besides," he smiled wryly, "I am not as good and will never be as good as Yin Sen."

The Dragon whispered gently, _The master has failed more times than the beginner has even tried. Even Yin Sen was once a student. We all are, in the beginning._

She looked away and he caught her jaw gently, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Pepper, let me ask you this... did you want to kill your mother?"

Pepper gasped with anger and exclaimed, "NO! How could you even ask me such a question?! Tony!"

He raised his hands quickly. "It was an accident. A bad one, an unfortunate one. But losing control of your power, does not make you a murderer. Especially when, sweetheart, you were using the power completely for the first time. Pepper, it could have happened to anyone. Besides, I think there was an external force playing with your mind, disturbing you."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when you used your powers to help me at the Lacus, you did not lose control." She looked at him thoughtfully. "In fact, you were in perfect control. Come on, you were facing down a Celestial Being and you hurt him! Nothing happened to me! Also, against the High Priest..."

She cut him off, "Tony, Rana threw me off the roof! I could not fight him!"

"But Pep, you did hold him off for some time right? You blasted the Captain, saving me from being bitten. Then you took on Rana and managed to fight him. Again, he was an experienced magician, trained in the Dark Arts. And you were using your fire for the second time that night... and you were drugged as well. In fact you had been tortured with drugs and tied up, by those sarding priests for three days! Your mental and physical state was disturbed. Still, you did not lose control... you hurt the ones who needed to be hurt."

"Pep, don't you see?" He pleaded with her, trying to make her understand. "Think back to that night when Stane challenged you. Was he playing with your mind? You said there was a voice?"

She said slowly, "There was a voice... a serpentine voice, I have never heard it in my head before...or after that night. But it was talking to me. Tony, it was horrible. It sounded so violent and evil. I ... I could not block it out."

The Dragon hissed angrily, _Stane has done something horrible. If it is what I suspect it is... my god, he has become very powerful since we last met him. There truly is no limit to his evil._

Tony took her hand in his and started at the coldness of her flesh. He moved to sit on the bed, next to her. He began to rub her hands and fingers, trying to warm them. She let him do so quietly.

"Pepper," he said gently, "was this voice urging you to be violent? To let go of yourself and hurt Stane?"

She widened her eyes in horror. "Yes... yes Tony... it urged me to use my strength...You think... you think it wanted me to lose control?"

"I think so, if it wanted to see your strengths, to test you... what better way, than to manipulate you into using your power, to hurt an enemy?"

She whispered again, slowly, as if she was coming to a realization. "And the voice distracted me when I needed to concentrate the most."

She explained as he was confused. "Tony, I was focusing on creating an orb of fire, something that I did instinctively. And it... it told me to look at my mother... and at that moment Stane fired a bolt of lightning at me! I lost concentration! It wanted me to lose."

"Possibly because it had seen enough, it knew you were good enough for what evil it had intended."

She shivered, whether from the cold or his words but Tony picked up his blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her gently.

Pepper had lowered her head and he realized she was crying. She lifted her head and rubbed her cheeks in a child-like manner, that made him ache for her. He wiped one of the tear streaks away from her face, with the back of his palm.

She caught his hand and looked at him with shimmering blue, trembling eyes and he gulped at the emotion in their depths. She asked in a quavering voice, "Tony... do you... do you still want to court me? I mean, I understand if you need some time to think..."

He leaned and touched his forehead to hers, feeling her tremble, trying to hold back her tears. He whispered softly, "My lady, I have so much blood on my hands and yet you continue to see only the good in me. I have let you down many a time and yet you generously forgave me each time. You have not done anything wrong for me to let go. Even if you had..." he swallowed hard.

He nuzzled her face with his. "I love you, Virginia Potts and I will love you till the grave and beyond. Through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, I will cherish you. I will not let Stane's evil taint what we have. I love you and we will face this together."

He took her hand in his and placed it on his arc. She widened her fingers over his pulsing flame.

"This fire is yours to do as you wish." He whispered to her earnestly.

And then he placed her hand on his heart. "And this is yours as well, for what it is worth."

Her hand felt so warm against his bare skin and he brought it to his lips and kissed the palm.

He looked into her eyes. "Pepper, let evil come, we will face it together. You do not need to fight alone anymore, my lady. I am ever and will always be, at your service.

Pepper flung herself into his arms, nearly toppling them both with her force. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered in a tearful voice, "I feared... I feared, Tony... of losing you too. Thank you... thank you... for believing in me..."

He laid back against the pillows and pulled Pepper onto his lap and enfolded her in his arms. She lay across him, her body pressed to him and buried her face in his neck. Then she began to cry quietly.

He tightened his arms around her and began to rock gently. "Let it all go, Pepper, let it go... do not bottle up your emotions anymore. Let it all go. Cry, let it all out. "

He felt silent sobs racking her slight frame and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. His shoulder and neck were wet with her tears but he held her to him, whispering soothing words to her. He kissed her soft hair and said tightly, "Someday we will destroy Stane for what he did to you. Till then, I will not let him hurt you again, sweetheart."

She had stopped crying now and he used a corner of her shirt to wipe away her tears. Her red-rimmed eyes were smiling at him beautifully. She raised one hand to stroke the side of his jaw and he forgot to control his wince when she rubbed the sore spot.

"Tony!" she exclaimed. "Why is your jaw so warm over there?" She felt the area gently and gasped. "It is swollen! Did someone punch you?"

Tony gave her a very blank look, hoping she would not remember but she gasped in horror. "Oh my! Did I punch you when I was not completely awake!?"

He nodded slowly and Pepper looked very guiltily. "Oh Tony, I ... I didn't mean to... I am so..."

He placed his finger on her lips, stopping her mid-sentence. "Do you know what will cure the pain in my jaw?"

She shook her head, curious.

"Your magical healing lips on the area, my lady."

She smirked smugly against his finger but nodded slowly.

Then she placed multiple tiny kisses along that side of his jaw. He growled in pleasure at the feel of her mouth on his face. She kissed her way to his lips and whispered so close to them, "Did you get hurt here as well?"

Before he could nod, she pressed her lips to his, softly.

Her hands curled around his neck, Pepper kissed him slowly, feeling his closed lips with hers as if she was learning their shape, so slowly, that he did not want to breathe to disturb the tenderness of her touch. She touched her tongue to his lips and he opened his mouth, only for her to kiss him softly, tongues meeting gently.

Pepper continued to kiss him like that, soft, slow, drugging kisses with her sweet, warm mouth, pressing herself to him slowly. Tony dimly realized someone was moaning and that someone was him, enraptured with her tender caress. He could feel her long bare legs against his, their soft skin teasing his thighs, her feet writhing against his absently as she kissed him senseless. His hand lay on her back, rubbing her gently and the other was at her neck, holding her tenderly to him. He moved this hand to her hair and she sighed against his lips, as he ran his fingers through the feather-soft waves of hair.

After a few passionate minutes, she broke off the kiss. He was breathing hard and Pepper wound her hands in his hair, ruffling it tenderly. She raised herself slightly and kissed his forehead and his eyes. Then she whispered against his lips reverently, "My Knight. My Lord. My Tony."

He kissed her forehead and they separated. Tony was going to leave the bed, when Pepper caught his arm. "Tony, please... please stay with me tonight. I am... I am scared the nightmare will come back." She said softly, a silent plea in her eyes.

 _Of course, she is still scared._

He stroked her cheek and nodded. "I will not leave you tonight, Pepper. But come now, you should sleep."

He put out the candles. She lay down on her side and he did the same, positioning himself behind her, facing her back. He pulled the blanket over them both. Then Pepper scooted backwards and snuggled against him, pressing her back to him.

Tony mentally counted to twenty because this was not how he intended to sleep. Pepper was oblivious to his silent conflict and caught one of his arms. She pulled it over her chest and held him to her.

Face pressed to Pepper's hair, Tony inhaled deeply, the heady scent of her relaxing him. It also relaxed the extremely tight control he had exercised on his libido so far.

 _God Damn IT!_

He had hardened painfully and he bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning aloud. He huffed against Pepper's hair. He thought she had gone to sleep, when she said softly, "Tony, are you alright?"

He whispered tensely in her ear, "Ignore it sweeting, go to sleep. It will go away."

She giggled and he smiled. _Thank the gods, I made her giggle... Phew..._

She murmured softly to him, "It is difficult to ignore, my lord." Just then a streak of lightning appeared in the sky, lighting up the room in a purple glow.

Pepper gasped in fear and pushed back hard against Tony, inadvertently brushing against his erection.

He gasped at the sensation and gripped her arm tightly. He whispered raggedly, "Do not do that, woman! I am ... I am on the edge here. Really on the edge..."

"Sorry, Tony... sorry. Good night."

He kissed her ear. "Good night, Pepper."

Pepper drifted off to sleep soon, exhausted from the night's events but Tony was wide awake. He was busy thinking about Stane and how he had destroyed Pepper's life. He kissed the back of her head softly and tightened his arm around her gently, holding her close to him.

 _I will not let Stane harm you again, my love. Neither will I let him find you. I will do my best to protect you._

The Dragon hissed, _You need to skill up to face Stane, Anthony. It has been two years since you saw your nemesis and like you, he has grown in strength. You can defeat him but you will need to be stronger and more powerful... You need to completely be one with the flame of Ryunn._

 _I will train harder from now on... and I will also start making discreet inquiries about Cumbria. Just to understand what is going on right now._


	76. The Inn that Pepper Built

Thanks helokutu and Toni for your kind comments.

* * *

 _Docendo Discimus_

"By teaching, we learn."

It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted off Pepper's chest. Finally she had been completely truthful with Tony. And he still loved her, still respected her. He was still hers.

Pepper was embarrassed to face the _**Botafogo** 's _crew after her nightmare. But when she went on deck the next day, all the sailors were their same polite selves. Not a curious glance was made at her or a whispered snarky comment was heard.

 _Tony had something to do with this. He has had a word or more with the crew. Or threatened them with dire consequences._

The thought of Tony glaring down the crew in order to protect her from gossip, made her smile widely. The man in question was standing at the bulwark. The wind ruffled his hair as he used his telescope to peer out at the ocean. He turned to smile at her slowly, looking so boyishly handsome, she felt her breath catch.

 _He truly is my protector. Mine... I feel so blessed..._

She felt shy, at the same time, full of love for him. Love won over shyness and Pepper moved close to him and kissed him on his cheek softly. In broad daylight and in full view of the crew.

She flushed at her forwardness but he smiled even more and pulled her to his side, holding her close to him.

"Good morning my lady... I hope you could sleep after the storm last night." He said to her softly.

"Yes my lord, thanks to my extremely comfortable pillow."

He grinned at her, knowing she was referring to him holding her the whole night. So she couldn't resist teasing him.

"But it was very pokey in one area, one at night and again in the early hours of the morning."

Tony turned bright red and Pepper laughed.

He whispered against her ear apologetically. "Pillows have feelings too, you know. When a beautiful woman is held against it all night... it is very difficult for said pillow to control its reactions."

She whispered back, "I love that said pillow cannot control its reactions around me."

"Pep..." he said growing serious, "I want to talk about your ability... your power to control fire."

She tensed and he said quickly, "Please do not get upset. I just have a suggestion."

She nodded. _Hear him out. Do not jump to conclusions._

"Well... I was thinking about how you... how you call upon your power. It is always through a strong emotion, right?"

"It is always through anger or rage, Tony." She said sadly. "When the Celestial Being swiped at you with its paw and you were hurt badly... I got so angry and I felt so helpless... I was scared... I was scared I would lose you."

He murmured "Well, seeing you fall off the roof, made me fly, so I think it is safe to say our feelings for each other, lend us strength when we think all is lost. But Pep... you should not be ashamed of your power. It is a part of you and you are a part of it and you should accept it with pride."

"It does nothing but harm, Tony. Or kill."

He nuzzled her face lovingly. "Pep, it has saved me twice. Thrice actually. I would be dead today if you had not used it. Patait would be under Rana's and the Captain's control. The Duke would be dead. If you had not used your powers...think what would have happened."

She looked away, confused by his words. _Perhaps he has a point._

"What I am trying to say is that... I want to help you. I want to help you control your power. I can help you use it, Pepper..." he said earnestly.

"You mean you would train me...?"

"I hesitate to use the word, 'train' because ... well, my flame is just a matchstick compared to your fire. Also, you can create fire from thin air. But I can help you practice. I can show you how to focus. How to use yourself, your spirit to conjure it. How to control it. When we fought the Demon Lord Asmoedeus..."

 _Look at him, he is so excited. Any other man would have asked me to hide my powers away. Tony wants to help me use it. God bless him._

"I let out my flame and I used my mind to move it away from me. It was amazing and I want to practice it more. You have the same ability except magnified. We can train and spar together."

He grasped her hands tightly, eyes shining with excitement. "Pepper, the Dragon tells me again and again. That our flames compliment each other. And you could control my flame beautifully against Rana."

She flushed at his obvious admiration. "Tony! That was more you than me."

"No..." he countered. "That was us. Together. Pepper, together our flames are..." he whispered reverently. "Well they are invincible. You used your hands and moved my power within me. I had never felt so powerful before."

He kissed her palms slowly and looked at her eyes, melting whiskey. "Let us train together, my lady... and I promise you ... you will not be helpless anymore."

She gasped at the happiness, his words were bringing her. "I could control it instead of it controlling me."

"Yes and we will start slowly." His eyes twinkled at her.

"What do you have in mind?" she drawled, knowing Tony had definitely collected a number of training ideas.

"Well... we could start with some chickens..."

"Chickens?!"

"Yes, you could practice using your flame orbs to hit them from a distance and grill them nicely." He licked his lips and she laughed at his comical expression.

"Tony! Are you hungry?"

"Starving actually..."

"Let us eat some breakfast then and then we can go over these training plans of yours."

"Ohhh, I have so many ideas Pep, that we can start with. .."

She kissed him mid-sentence and then pulled him along happily. "Come on Tony ... you can tell me more, along with breakfast."

* * *

It was a dull gloomy day. The sort of day where it would not actually rain but seemed as if it would. It did not matter to Tony, his step was light, his mood was happy and he whistled as he dismounted and walked to the milliner, Janice's door. He had come to see if Pepper was at home.

They had disembarked from the _**Botafogo**_ two days ago. He had mentally resolved to give Pepper some space, not to expect too much from her suddenly.

Keeping this in mind, he did not ask her to stay at Stark Keep. He was going to take this slow. And if she stayed two doors down from his bedroom, then all his good intentions would be for naught.

So he escorted Pepper to the milliner's doorstep, carried her bags up to her room and kissed her soundly, then went home. He chuckled now as he recalled her astonished expression, when he left her in her room.

He had let her settle for a day, not meeting her, even though he had paced up and down his Keep, because all he actually wanted to do was meet Pepper. Finally he forced himself to sit in his workshop and work on his armor.

He had told Jarvis and Magdalene, all about their adventure in Patait, his title being restored to him and the best news of all, that Pepper and him were courting. The normally reserved Jarvis whooped with joy while Magdalene cryptically remarked that she was glad, she did not do what she wanted to do before he left for Patait. Even Tigliath seemed to sense that Tony was happy and was behaving like his normal self.

Tony rapped smartly on the door. _We can go for a ride... a long ride... we could go to that meadow! The one I used to go to, to avoid Pepper's company ... and then we can talk... and do other things with our mouths as well..._

He was busy imagining Pepper and himself in the meadow, when the door was opened by Happy's wife Stephanie.

Tony gulped hard, scared of the diminutive woman and her wrath. _She is Pepper's guardian angel. I hope Pepper has told her about us courting..._

Her gaze softened at the sight of him and she said warmly, "Lord Stark... how nice to see you!"

He exhaled in relief. _Thank you, Pepper._

The milliner peered around Stephanie's shoulder and said helpfully, "Lord Stark, Pepper is not here. She left you a message."

Stephanie handed Tony a tiny pink piece of paper. In her crisp but delicate handwriting, Pepper had written:

 _Lord Stark,_

 _I have gone to Boron to work on the Inn. I'm sorry I missed you. Mayhap we can meet tomorrow?_

Tony carefully tucked the note into his coat pocket and asked, "How long ago did she leave?"

Janice said casually, "Oh, she left pretty early in the morning... She just grabbed an apple and left... hey, how would she get lunch?"

But Tony was already running back to his horse, determined to meet Pepper in Boron, for lunch.

"Thank you!" he yelled at the two giggling ladies in the doorway.

* * *

It was a half hour brisk ride but he was at the outskirts of Boron. He left Balthazar, happily grazing in a nearby meadow, with Pepper's horse, Aurora. Now catching the basket of food in his hand, Tony walked to the Inn.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that some changes, for the better, had been made to the Inn. An iron gateway, with an arch, was in place at the entrance to its yard. A tiny vine was slowly growing over the gateway, so when it fully grew, it would picturesquely cover the archway in green. Fresh shoots of grass had grown over the front of the yard. The building itself, still needed work.

He was now slightly unsure of his welcome. _Pepper did not ask me to come here... I should have waited for an invitation...yeesh...what if she gets angry..._

The pretty, Maid from Boron, _what was her name again_ , was standing on a balcony above the main entrance. She shouted out in greeting, "Hello, Lord Stark!"

He nodded back and yelled "Where is Lady Virginia?"

One floor above her, his red-haired goddess poked her head out from a window and yelled, "Tony! Is that you? Whatever are you doing here? Wait, I am coming down..."

Tony huffed in worry. _She does not sound too pleased._

Pepper came running out of the building, dressed in her ordinary brown dress. But she looked adorable because her face was streaked with soot and dust. A large dust bunny was on her forehead and she blew her hair out of her eyes as she came before him, because it had come undone. Tony wanted to lift her up and snuggle her, dust and all but he did not think she would like that.

He gulped at the stern look in her eyes. She said equally sternly, "Anthony Stark, what are you doing here, so far away from your Keep?"

He blurted out his only excuse. "I brought you lunch, my lady."

He lifted the basket and then a loud squeal of delight was heard. Pepper rolled her eyes as the Maid came bounding towards them.

"Lord Stark, why how thoughtful..." She batted her eyes at him and Tony looked at Pepper askance .

Pepper told her strictly, "Go eat lunch, Beatrice."

As the maid walked away, Tony looked at Pepper, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Tony... thank you for bringing lunch. Thank you... but why are you really here?"

He said earnestly, "Pep, I came just to see you. I'm not going to interfere in what you do. If you want me to leave, I will leave."

She watched him quietly and said, "I'm not trying to be difficult, Tony ... I'm just..."

"This is your baby and you want to take care of it on your own. I completely understand. I'll leave."

He turned and took two steps, when she said, "Wait, Tony."

He turned and she came closer. He relaxed when he saw a familiar soft look on Pepper's face.

She took his hand. "We do need help today as Johan is not there and Pyotr cannot handle the work on his own. I mean he can but... it would slow us down. And me and Beatrice are busy cleaning the first floor and second floor."

He nodded, happy she was including him. "Definitely Pepper, I want to help. Just point me in the right direction."

"But..." she bit her lip uncertainly "it is manual labor. I mean you would be a handyman... helping Pyotr with his work. You would need to get your hands dirty."

He pulled her to him. "I want to be handy for you... and to you..." he said mischievously in her ear. She laughed and said, "Poor joke, Tony. Come on, I will introduce you to Pyotr."

* * *

Pepper sat in the meadow, relaxed and content. This was the first time she had sat down in the entire day. She bit into an apple and then whistled gently at Balthazar, who eagerly trotted over. She gave him an apple and one to Aurora as well. Then she stood up.

Tony had brought them a delicious lunch. Beatrice was idly lying down on the grass.

"It is nice to leave all the heavy lifting to the men and just relax..." Pepper said lazily.

Beatrice giggled, a sound most surprising on one as tough as her. "And it is so much fun to watch them do such heavy lifting at well."

She raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, who sighed deeply. "What is so much fun in watching them lift and lower heavy objects?"

The blonde sat up in shock. "Wait, Pepper, do not tell me, you have never secretly watched men at work? What... never?! Shit! You have missed out on an integral part of being a woman! Get up quickly!"

Pepper stood up and followed Beatrice rapidly as she walked quickly to the back of the inn.

"Beatrice, where are we going and what are we doing?"

"It is early noon, right? And Pyotr has to lift and arrange all the stone sculptures in the garden... Perfect viewing pleasure. Come on quietly!" she whispered.

Pepper realized they were at the grilled back gate of the inn's yard. The inn must have had a beautiful hedged garden at some point of time but now the hedge and the garden had fallen into disarray. Pepper intended to redo it after fixing up the inn itself. This gate opened into the yard but there was the low hedge, that separated the actual garden from view.

Beatrice opened the gate, quietly moved inside and hissed at Pepper, "Bend and walk... they must not see us."

She bent at the waist and followed Beatrice, very curious to see what they were sneaking around for.

Beatrice led her along the hedge, reached a point where they could see the back door of the inn and crouched behind it. She urged Pepper to do the same.

"Now in exactly five minutes, we are going to quietly watch Pyotr as he lifts all the fallen statues to their feet." Beatrice rubbed her hands in glee.

Pepper was confused. "What is so fascinating about that?"

"Shush... he is coming... shush"

They were safely out of view as the sculptures were at a viewable but safe distance. Tony and Pyotr came out of the building.

"Oh I forgot, Lord Stark is also here! Now we're in for a treat."

Tony and Pyotr were discussing how to lift the statues. "You lift at one end and I lift at the other." They selected a medium-sized statue of a horse and stood at opposite ends.

"Afternoon sun, make your appearance!" Beatrice whispered cheerfully.

As if it was waiting for her command, the sun began to shine brightly, especially on the two men as there was no shade in this part of the yard.

Pyotr straightened and immediately shucked his shirt off. Tony just rubbed the sweat off his brow.

Pepper whispered smugly, "Tony will not take his shirt off." She knew he would not want to expose the arc.

Beatrice pouted and then grinned. "But he seems to be doing so! Yessss!"

Tony pulled off his sweaty shirt. _How ingenious! He has tied a sash diagonally around his shoulder, so the arc is covered._

Pyotr asked him about it curiously and Tony said, "Injury".

Pepper was starting to feel warm herself as she now had her favorite view to enjoy: Tony's mesmerizing muscular torso. The sash bisected it into two glistening brown halves. She swallowed at Tony strutted around, here and there, analyzing the statue from all angles.

Pepper whispered, "I'm beginning to see the appeal in this activity."

Beatrice just whispered, "Wait for it..."

Then Tony and Pyotr bent at their positions and lifted the statue in one smooth movement. Pepper had a sideways view, so she watched with fascination, at the way his pectorals and abdominal muscles flexed and rippled with the effort. His shoulders heaved and strained to push it into place.

She hummed unconsciously and Beatrice chuckled.

"What?"

"Enjoying the view?"

"What is not to enjoy?"

Tony and Pyotr stood there, discussing which one was next. Again Pepper watched them lift another statue, this time Tony's back was to her, so she could see the muscles on his back, strain and bunch.

 _I wonder if if his muscles feel... just as hard and firm as they look... I wonder what would they taste like under my lips..._

She shifted in her crouched position, feeling ashamed of her dirty thoughts. Then Tony pulled out his hip flask and raised the canteen to his lips, holding his head back as he drank thirstily. The sight of him standing there, all his muscular flesh bared to her, gleaming in the sun, made Pepper flush with arousal. She moistened her lips, suddenly feeling very thirsty herself.

 _Sard off shame... Tony is... too damn beautiful not to admire. Come on, lift something else please!_

Beatrice sighed with lust and said, "Isn't it magnificent? Don't you feel it deserves its own statue?"

Pepper looked at her suspiciously. "It? What are you referring to, exactly?"

She gave Pepper a droll look. "The body part you and me, have been ogling for the past ten minutes. Easily the best part of Lord Stark."

Pepper looked at her wide eyed. "You like his chest too?" For some reason, she started to feel angry at the thought of Beatrice admiring Tony.

"Well..." Beatrice gazed at him adoringly. The men were now taking a short break, talking to each other. "Lord Stark has a wonderful chest and shoulders...indeed a torso. But no, I'm talking about something lower."

Pepper covered her mouth to stifle her shock. "Beatrice, that is very crude! And wait! How have you seen it?"

The thought of Beatrice fondling the front of Tony's pants, made her palms start to burn and Pepper mentally chided herself.

Beatrice whispered casually, "It is there in plain view, how can I not look?"

Pepper asked slowly, "What part of Tony, are you talking about?"

"His taut backside of course... why, what did you think?"

"Nothing." Pepper went bright red. "Nothing. Wait, what's so great about his rear?"

Beatrice huffed rather loudly and they both ducked quickly as the men looked around. Pepper heard Tony call out, "Anyone there? Hellooo..."

They shrank behind the hedge and after a few minutes, Pepper peeked over it cautiously.

"Phew... they both have gone back to work..."

Beatrice said admiringly, "Look at that behind." Pepper concentrated on Tony's derriere.

 _Huh... I have never really thought about it before but Beatrice is right. Tony's behind is so, so attractive. Look at those perfect round globes, sitting so cutely on his back... they look so firm and soft at the same time. And the way they taper to his thighs..._

Tony squatted to observe a fallen statue and Pepper felt herself grow warmer at the way his trousers tightened in that area.

Beatrice sighed appreciatively. "Yup, Lord Stark is one attractive hunk of bearded goodness. From head to toe... I want to lick him silly. In fact one day... very soon ... I'm going to make my move."

Pepper rounded on her fiercely. "What do you mean, make your move?"

"Well..." Beatrice drawled. "He is a very eligible bachelor."

"There are many in the village."

"Not like him."

Pepper silently agreed with her but mulishly shook her head. "You cannot seduce Lord Stark."

"Why ever not?" Beatrice narrowed her eyes at her.

Pepper lifted her chin and stared at her firmly. "Because he is mine. He is my knight and we are courting."

Beatrice quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged. "I do not want to fight with you, my friend. He's yours."

Pepper nodded her head. They both turned back to stare at the men. Then Beatrice murmured naughtily, "But if you ever do not want Lord Stark... I would be more than happy t-".

Pepper did not let her complete her sentence. "He is mine and I will always want him. So back the hell off my man, Beatrice."

Beatrice looked scared and raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture. She sighed softly. "At least there is Pyotr. He is no Lord Stark but he isn't bad, don't you think?"

Pepper was lost in her own thoughts about Tony. Suddenly she felt horribly possessive about her knight. Beatrice's admiring glances and comments about his body, had irritated her.

 _I've got to get Tony alone._


	77. The Secret Room

Warning: Sexy scene ahead.

* * *

 _Si vis amari, ama_ \- If you wish to be loved, love.

Tony studied the cut on his forearm. The dull day had surprisingly turned sunny and he had taken off his shirt, due to the heat. After lifting the numerous statues in the inn's back garden, he and the gregarious Pyotr had tried to take the rickety rackety back door off its frame.

In the midst of that, he had acquired a nasty cut, by carelessly scraping himself against one of the door's edges. There was also a splinter or two embedded in the cut.

He was trying to see how to take out the splinters, when Pepper and Beatrice walked into the yard.

Pyotr said "Oi! That was a long lunch break, ladies." The sharp tongued Beatrice retorted back with some snarky rejoinder.

Tony however, was holding his breath because Pepper was looking at him in a way, he had never seen before. _Her blue eyes have darkened but not with anger. With something else ... why can't I place it?_

The inane chatter going on between Beatrice and Pyotr, faded into the background as he stood still under Pepper's sensual gaze, unwilling to break the silent spell, she was casting over him with her sea blue eyes.

She raked those eyes over his face and then slowly downwards, slowly over his bare chest, his stomach and his legs, finally pulling them back up to his face. He felt every caress of her eyes on his flesh and swallowed hard to control his libido. She followed that movement as well and bit her lip. Then she met his eyes again and he was shocked at the naked emotion in their blue depths.

 _Possessiveness... that is it... it is as if she is marking me with her eyes._

Tony was willing to forget all about Pyotr and Beatrice and pull Pepper in for a deep kiss, when said audience decide to interrupt his and Pepper's sensual trance.

Beatrice said with worry, "Lord Stark! What a nasty cut you have." She came close to him, tsking and reached out to touch his arm.

But Pepper was faster and lifted his arm towards her. She gave Beatrice a dark look and slowly inspected the cut.

Tony hissed as he felt the splinters move in his flesh. Pepper muttered absently, "It is deep but I have some honey and we should be able to remove the splinters and bind the wound. Now, should we stop for the day?"

Pyotr stretched tiredly. "Yes please, that would help. I am all sore from the lifting." Beatrice asked him something about a statue.

Tony opened his mouth to object at stopping so early but Pepper leaned close to him and whispered urgently, "Let them leave, I want to show you a secret room I found."

He nodded and Pepper said out loud, "You two should move ahead. I will return to Lorinthia with Tony." She smiled sweetly at him then. "I will dress your wound, my lord. Do not fear."

Beatrice was looking at them suspiciously but Pyotr pushed her along, muttering, "Let's go, I want to take a nap, come on Beatrice, move..."

They waited for them to leave and as Tony saw them exit the gate, Pepper took his hand and led him up the stairs. He shrugged his shirt on as they climbed.

"A secret room, Pep!"

"Yes Tony, one which is accessible only from the room above. Come on, this way."

They entered a room which had a large hole in the center of the floor. Pepper had tied a rope to the edge of a large armoire and the other end dangled down the hole.

"We can use this to climb down. Let us go!"

She shimmied down the rope and Tony followed her. He looked around the small but charming room.

"This must have been a child's room! Look! There are notches on the wall, possible to mark height! And there is a small blanket thrown here!" Pepper was excitedly pointing out items in the room.

The most attractive feature of the room however, was the large, square window with a wide, wooden sill. Tony walked to it. The sill was rectangular and ran the length of the window. It was clean and blemish-free. Sunlight shone beautifully through the window, into the room.

Pepper came to him and said clearly, "Tony, please hand me your dagger."

He looked at her askance but obeyed her and then winced as she moved the dagger towards the cut.

"Hold still, my lord, I can see the splinter, luckily for you, it is big."

"Luckily!" He exclaimed.

She said patiently, "My lord, it is easy to remove a big splinter because of its size. Additionally you can feel it in your flesh, so you know it is there. With small splinters, you never realize there is one in the first place. Then it festers in your flesh."

She had artfully removed the large splinter from his hand and was working on the next one. Tony was squeamish about splinters, so he avoided looking at his arm. He focused on the reddish gold head, so close to his, bent in concentration.

Pepper removed the other splinter and let go of him to dig through her satchel. She pulled out a tiny bottle of honey, dipped her finger into it and spread it on his cut tenderly. Then she pulled out a white wide handkerchief from her bag and tied it around the wound, with a light knot.

Tony blinked at her loving attention. Then he noticed the initials on the kerchief.

"Who is A E S ?" He asked sternly, suddenly feeling insecure because Pepper had a monogrammed handkerchief, which clearly belonged to a man, in her bag.

She dimpled charmingly and said, lowering her head. "A souvenir of the time when a brave, handsome knight once comforted me during a storm. A man as tender as he is heroic."

He caught Pepper's chin in his hand and raised it, so that she met his eyes. "How long have you know this handsome knight? And where is he now?" Pepper's eyes were sparkling mischievously at him.

"It has been nearly a year that we know each other. And he is standing right in front of me..." she said softly.

He laughed sheepishly. "Good lord, one of my old handkerchiefs. Wait... Pepper, you had it all this time?!" He asked incredulously.

She nodded at him, eyes shimmering blue at him. "Yes Tony, it is one of my treasured keepsakes of you... so my lord," she leaned towards him and kissed his chin softly. "Please return it to me when your wound has dried up."

"I thought you would want a necklace or precious stones or a ring as a keepsake, a token of my love..." he whispered to her softly.

"No, my lord, I treasure it because ... that was the first time I realized you are not as cold as your armor..." Pepper whispered against his chin, his face slowly grazing hers. "And I was so thankful for your kindness..."

He had his cloak with him and laid it on the window sill, towards one corner of the window. Then he pulled her gently to the window sill and sat down, making her sit next to him. Tony kissed Pepper deeply, gently holding her face to his by running his hands through her hair. He stroked the soft nape of her neck as he broke off the kiss, to gently bite her bottom lip.

At her moan, he licked the bite and started to nibble on her upper lip, enjoying the feel of the soft moist flesh between his teeth. Pepper writhed under his hold and he gently but firmly held her in place as he leisurely made sweet, sweet love to her soft, trembling mouth. Their tongues danced together and she pressed herself to him.

Tony wanted to hold her against him, so he broke off the kiss, so that he could adjust his hold of her. She whimpered with frustration.

He pulled her onto his lap, such that she straddled him, branding him sensuously with the feel of her soft breasts on his hard chest. Pepper took charge now, holding his cheeks and sucking boldly on his tongue. He ran his hands up and down her back, stroking her and holding her to him because she was his anchor in this heady sea of passion.

Mouths still mating passionately, Tony passed his hands over the beginning of her backside and pulled her even tighter against him. She moaned then, breaking off the kiss and he started to kiss her neck. Pepper held his head to her neck, roughly pulling at his hair, as Tony nipped her warm, firm flesh gently with his teeth.

"Tony, Tony... Tony! Your beard..." she moaned at him and he raised his head, to peer at her dazedly. Pepper's eyes were tightly closed and her head was thrown back to give him better access. She was nibbling her lip and he asked "Pepper, what is the matter? Am I hurting you with my beard? Is it too rough for you?"

"No, you idiot! It feels so rough, so wonderful... keep touching me, please please Tony...Tony..." she whispered brokenly and he murmured, "If the lady desires more, the lady shall get it." He purposely rubbed his beard against the delicate flesh of her neck and Pepper let out a beautifully abandoned groan.

Tony slowly opened the top three buttons of her gown, so his lips could move over her bared collarbones. She was trembling now and then she gasped deeply as Tony bit her taut flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He laid his nose at the spot, inhaling deeply, drowning in the swirling scent of lilies and vanilla. He nipped her there again, unable to resist the tender spot and Pepper pressed herself to him even more.

"Tony, Tony...", she was saying his name like a prayer and he moved his lips to her collar bone, alternating between bites and licks, kissing her strong but delicate bones under his lips.

"Pepper, Pepper," he stopped to murmur against her neck, "my wild rose, so strong yet so delicate... so beautifully wild..." She was too lost in passion to reply, her face and neck was flushed but Pepper stayed still in his arms, neck exposed vulnerably, waiting for his loving attention.

He did the same to the other side of her neck and other shoulder, choosing to bite her slightly harder. Then he pressed his lips to each hollow of flesh at the base of her throat.

"Pepper," he whispered raggedly, her fragrant soft flesh making him dizzy, "Pepper, my sweet, I do not know who is seducing whom but... sweet lord, it is as if you were made for me to worship." He swept his tongue slowly at the hollow and she gasped violently. "Tony...please... more... more..."

He swallowed hard and opened one more button of her dress. Then Tony slowly used one hand to push off one shoulder of her dress, exposing her thin chemise. The other hand held her to him.

Looking at her, wanting to see her reaction, Tony looked at Pepper's flushed face as he slowly placed his hand on her taut, perfectly round breast, fingers pressing it gently. She swallowed hard and looked down into his eyes. Her eyes were dark blue, the blueness swirling with passion. But he waited, not wanting to frighten her by being too amorous.

She moistened her lips and said, "Tony, touch me, please... please touch me, my lord." He cupped the beautiful globe in his hand and swiped his thumb over the already semi-hard nipple.

Pepper cried out and pulled the hair at his nape. He kept moving his thumb, feeling the little nub harden deliciously under his finger. She was making small, heaving cries. He cupped her breast again and massaged it with his fingers, reveling in the soft taut flesh, so intimately responding to his touch. Her nipple had hardened completely now, the stiff tip impudently jutting through her chemise.

He kept massaging the breast and slid the dress off the other shoulder as well. Pepper's arms were now pinioned to her sides because the dress was lowered to her arms but she did not seem to care, she just arched wildly into Tony's hands as he caught her other nipple between his fingers, tweaking it gently.

She let out a loud, sweet moan at the sensation and he pressed his lips to her throat, trying to soothe her. "Easy, sweeting...easy...you are so goddamn beautiful... your body responds to me so sexily." He raised his head to kiss her and they kissed deeply as he held her breasts in his hand, squeezing and cupping them. She kept pushing herself into his touch and gasped against his mouth as he simultaneously swirled his fingers over each breast, feeling her nipples. He rubbed them a little roughly with his thumbs, then felt them up and down and they seemed to tighten even more. Pepper broke off the kiss, leaned her forehead against his and was breathing harshly now, looking down at his hands and what they were doing to her.

He pinched one nipple hard between his thumb and index finger. Pepper cried out, then pushed herself into his hands and he obliged by squeezing the other breast hard between his fingers. Her responsiveness was driving him crazy. She kissed him desperately and he responded but he did not stop playing with her sweet body.

They were so lost in passion that the sound of someone calling Pepper's name, did not penetrate their deep fog of arousal. Tony heard it finally and broke off the kiss, panting. Someone was in the building, loudly calling "Pepppper...Pepper... Beatrice... anyone there?" He tried to catch his breath. Then he looked at Pepper and felt his heart swell with love. She was so beautifully disheveled, dress off her shoulders, neck red and flush, eyes soft with passion and pink lips moist and swollen.

He tried to stop his grin because Pepper had finally realized someone was in the inn. Tony nearly laughed at the comical expression on her face, when the calling voice finally reached her ears and she gasped. He quickly covered her mouth. "Do not make a sound, it is okay."

She stared at him in horror and Tony grinned. _Sweet young thing... this is her first time being interrupted. Luckily for her, I have a lot of experience in avoiding getting caught._

He gently guided her to stand up and they both stood up and looked at each other. Tony was already damn hard but he felt his cock twitch painfully at the sight of Pepper's pointed little nipples, poking out through the thin chemise. Pepper however, was busy staring at his erection, poking out through his pants.

She whispered frantically, "Tony, that is Johan, he can't see us like this! He will know what we were doing!"

Tony chuckled. "Unless he's completely blind, yes, he will definitely understand what we were doing."

She punched him in the arm and he grimaced. "Tony, this is not funny."

He looked around as Johan's voice grew closer and closer. Then he had an idea.

The room was square in shape. He picked up his cloak, and pulled Pepper towards one corner, farthest from the hole above. He placed her in the corner, back to the wall. She looked up at him, confused. He whispered, "This room cannot be accessed from a floor, only through this hole. We can hide in this corner. Even if Johan looks down the hole, he will not see us in the hole. Trust me, sweeting..."

She nodded and he pressed himself against her and raised his cloak over his head, enshrouding them both. He held up the edges of the coat, so they would blend into the darkness of the room's corner. Pepper was breathing hard, pushing herself into his chest and he whispered against her forehead. "Calm down, my love... relax.. take a deep breath, let it out... relax your breathing."

She obeyed him and he gradually felt her relax against him. Tony tried taking his own advice to calm his own body. But it was no good, he was leaning too close to Pepper, he could feel every soft curve of her pressed to him, especially her aroused nipples. They stood there like that, waiting for Johan to go away.

Pepper sighed in the darkness and Tony kissed her forehead softly. They heard Johan walk on the floor above them and both tensed but held still and quiet. Johan did not enter the room directly above theirs and Tony was silently relieved as his footsteps faded away.

After two or three minutes, they heard Johan close the main door of the inn. Tony stepped away and Pepper exhaled in relief. "Oh god, Tony... that was close..."

He grinned at her and she smiled shyly at him. "Pepper..." he said, wanting to say something, anything about her letting him touch her, "Sweetheart, that was beautiful, you were amazing... I hope I am... I mean...". For once, Tony Stark was at a loss for words but Pepper seemed to understand what he was trying to say and hugged him tightly.

"That was wonderful for me too, my lord... and it was perfect. Thank you for being so tender, so caring with me." She kissed him gently and as he stared at her dazedly, she walked to the rope. "Let's go home, my lord."

She stood there in the fading light, his lady, smiling at him with love in her eyes and Tony smiled back in response, feeling like he could fly. "Yes, let's go home."


	78. Training in the Forest

_Nil sine magno labore_

Translation: Nothing without great effort 

Pepper flexed her fingers, trying to clear her mind. She was waiting in the yard behind the Keep, waiting for Tony. Today was going to be the first time she would practice using her flame.

 _The first day of training myself to control my ... my power..._

Tony had told her she needed to get over her shame. She could not keep calling it her dark secret or her curse or the fire anymore. Mental association was important and the sooner she started treating her pyrokinesis as a power, the sooner she would be able to control it.

 _He has even found a proper, scientific-sounding name for it... pyrokinesis..._

She smiled to herself and then Tony came round the corner, holding a large, steel kite shield. Pepper stared at him, confused and wary. Smart-aleck that he was, he was grinning at her.

"Why are you wearing that? Are... are you scared I will hurt you?" She said sadly.

Tony stopped smiling and came to her. He put down the shield and said seriously, "Pepper, I know you will never hurt me. But I want you let your power out, let it roar and surge. And I am going to be a willing practice target."

She stared to protest, "Tony, really, that is no-"

He caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply, cutting her off mid-sentence. Pepper responded to his kiss eagerly and whimpered slightly when he let her go.

"Good afternoon, Pepper." He said softly.

"Good afternoon Tony... I hope you do not expect to win all your arguments that way..." she said, exasperated.

He laughed and then said, "Come on, let us go to the training field."

"I thought we were going to train here?"

"Nope, I want no interruptions, no distractions, just you and me and the fire. That's it." he said firmly.

He joined hands with her and they walked to the back gate. Tony and Pepper walked over the green grass briskly. It was a bright day but not too hot.

He led her to a clearing of flat grass. There were trees in the distance but not close enough for her to accidentally burn one down. Tony had clearly prepared this area for their practice. There was a wooden bench with six to eight empty bottles on it. The straw training dummy they used for sparring, was also there and Pepper laughed to see that even it was carrying a shield. There was a barrel of water and Tony placed the large, steel kite shield on the ground.

She turned to Tony. "I take it you could not find any chickens, willing to be targets."

He shrugged and answered drolly, "Magdalene objected very ... well, very aggressively to my 'borrowing' some of her chickens. So here I am, empty handed."

She giggled as Tony dropped his shield on the ground and pulled off his chest plate.

He leaned against the bench and said, "Pepper, I want to ask you a question. Please be as honest as possible."

She nodded.

Tony gestured with his hands. "How do you ... you know... i mean, how do you shoot flame? I have seen you conjure it out of thin air..."

"Tony," she said smiling, "That is the essence of the power of Summac, the ability to create fire out of thin air."

"Yes but... can you do it whenever you want? Like if I said, on the count of three, one, two, three, flame on! Could you..."

"No... I will try to explain. It is rarely planned but I feel my eyes burn ... I feel warm inside. My palms start to itch. I feel... pure rage coursing through me... and then..." she shrugged, "the fire just comes from within me."

He was looking at her thoughtfully. "And it is always created through anger? When you get really angry?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we are going to try something."

He arranged the bottles, one on top of the other, such that they formed a glass pyramid.

He stepped out of the way. "Alright Pepper, let them have it. Just knock the bottles down with your flame."

She swallowed hard. "You want me to just..."

"Yes."

"I do not think... I cannot do that Tony..."

"Pep, do what you normally do. I just want to see what you can do."

She steadied herself and raised her hands. But her palms did not itch nor did she feel anything surge inside her.

She shrugged and said simply, "I cannot, there's nothing in me."

He said gently, "Come on, Pepper, try. Please try. The first step is always the most difficult."

She nodded. _I cannot let him down. Not when he has faith in me._

She put one leg back and raised her arms forward. Then Pepper closed her eyes tightly.

 _Concentrate now..._

Still nothing.

 _Come on! Damn you, damn you Summac! You come when you want and when I need you... you aren't there! You have always embarrassed me, destroyed friendships, destroyed... my life..._

In her mind's eye, Pepper suddenly saw her mother's still face, blue eyes wide open and staring blankly at her, lying down on the green grass. A hooded figure in black was walking towards her. She gasped with shock. It had a giant hole in its chest, filled with writhing maggots. Flies buzzed around the figure. She could smell death and decay. The figure stretched out a hand as if asking for hers.

She shook her head at it in fear, silently pleading with it to go away. It tilted its hooded head slightly and then spoke in Tony's voice. "Come on, Pepper, you can do it sweetheart... just try it out. The first step is always the most difficult."

Pepper suddenly felt the flame coursing through her and she blasted fire at the figure. She screamed in rage, at the top of her lungs as she kept firing, desperate to destroy it.

"Pepper! I think that's enough! Pepper! Stop! Please!"

She blinked at the sound of Tony's cry and suddenly the figure and her mother vanished. Pepper's heart started to thump loudly as she stared at the destruction she had caused.

 _No...No...No..no no no... nooo..._

The bench was nothing but a smoldering mass of burnt wood. The grass around it, was burnt badly, a black ring of ash standing out against the green. The air was thick with the smell of burning wood. The lancing dummy was also burnt badly and smoke drifted from its center.

"Good lord..."

"Exactly what I was going to say."

She glanced sideways and gasped with dismay. The large steel kite shield was being held up by someone, Tony, with its base resting on the ground. She stared at it because its grey steel surface had been blackened horribly by heat. The grass around it, was singed badly.

She said softly, "What did I do?"

Tony poked his head out from behind the shield. He said lightly, "You did what I asked you to... you burnt the glass bottles."

Pepper suddenly felt deeply ashamed. "I lost control, didn't I?"

She sensed Tony was trying to protect her. He shrugged casually. "You may have been a little ... enthusiastic."

Pepper looked around again at the bench, the shield, the grass.

She sighed, feeling a deep sadness inside her. Her heart felt so heavy. "So I did it again. I lost control..."

Then she realized something. "Tony, why are you behind the shield?" She gasped with horror. "Good lord... did I blast you as well?"

He stood up and came towards her. "Pep, it is alright, I got to the shield in time. You just turned slightly as you fired. It was an accident."

This was too much for Pepper to bear. "I could have killed you..."

The thought of Tony burnt like the bench, like her mother, because of her vicious evil, broke her resolve. Despair, sadness and horror at what she did, filled her being. She cried out in anguish.

"I cannot do this...I just can't! I can't!"

She ran wildly into the woods, disgusted with herself and her power. Tony called out after her but she just kept running, swiping away her tears.

* * *

Tony watched wide-eyed as Pepper ran into the trees, hair streaming behind her, running nimbly over the dirt path. He was going to run after her when the voice of the Dragon stopped him.

 _Let her go, Anthony... let her go... poor child... this is not easy for her..._

He exhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. "I pushed her too hard... I should not have asked her to do that... She... it brings up too many unpleasant memories for her... the death of her mother is still fresh in her mind." He crossed his legs and sat down on the grass, looking up at the light blue sky.

"Blue and bright and clear... just like Pepper's eyes when she's looking at me tenderly. Dragon, my friend, please help me here... how can I help Pepper? I want... I want to help her..."

The Dragon huffed at him slowly. Tony knew it was thinking deeply. Then it spoke in its deep, smoky voice. _Anthony, Pepper needs to connect with her flame... she hates it... so it hates her... and why does she hate it? Because she has been taught to. Because she associates it with nothing but death and destruction. You need to teach her to associate with something else. With love. And what does Pepper love?_

Tony kept quiet, mulling over the Dragon's words. It hissed him then. _You, Pepper loves you, Anthony. Show her through love, just how wonderful her flame can be..._

Tony swallowed. The Dragon had somehow, hit upon the very horrible doubt, that lay deep down in his heart. "But Dragon..." he said slowly, hating to voice his doubt, "Pepper never said she loves me... I mean... I think she does but... she has never said those words. I... I do not blame her, I do not have the most sterling reputation but..."

The Dragon snorted at him. _Foolish boy, have you seen the way the woman looks at you? Even though I am nothing but fire, I can sense the love in her, for you. She is just scared of saying it_. Then the Dragon said smugly, S _he will say it soon enough. You both are destined for each other._ It snorted again. _Spare me from humans madly in love with each other but too stubborn to admit it._

Tony objected to this. "Hey, I always tell Pepper I love her!"

"Yes but there was a time, Anthony when you refused to accept it..."

"Alright, alright. We have already had this conversation. Now I am going to find her and somehow persuade her to come back."

"Anthony..."

"Yes, I will be slow and gentle, I will not bring up the practice at all."

He stood up and walked into the green, shady forest. The forest and him were friends as he had spent many days, exploring its evergreen depths. He looked down at the ground, following the faint footsteps Pepper had left in the soft dirt. Tony heard a sniff and turned to his left, pushing aside shrubs and low-hanging branches.

He stood there, looking at Pepper, sitting at the base of a tall willow tree. She had wrapped her arms tightly around herself, hair covering her face like a curtain of flame. Tony sighed deeply as he heard her weeping, her whimpers and gulps reaching him where he stood.

Tony walked to her, she peeked at him from underneath her hair and lowered her head to her knees, hiding her face.

He stood in front of her, bending, trying to look at her. "Pep, sweetheart..." he said slowly, "I am sorry... I am sorry I pushed you into doing that."

Pepper raised her head and looked at him, wide-eyed and sad, eyes red and tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

He came close to her and knelt down to sit beside her. She just stared at him mutely, swallowing hard. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tear-stained cheeks softly.

She whispered tiredly, eyes downcast, "Tony, it is I who am sorry, I ... I lost control again. I burnt the bench... I..." she hiccuped and he patted her back.

"Ssssh Pepper, do not say anything. Forget it." He put his arm around her and held her close to his side.

She leaned into him and whispered "I do not think I will ever be able to use it. The fire... I mean the fire... I cannot.."

He rubbed her arm and kissed the side of her head. "It is alright, sweeting." He whispered to her softly, "Whatever you say. I will not push you anymore. Would you like to go for a walk? Just you and me in this beautiful forest."

Pepper nodded and he stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She stood up too and handed him back his handkerchief. Tony smiled at her mischievously. "This is the very kerchief you used to bind my wound that day, Pep."

Pepper smiled slowly back at him. "Then my lord, this is actually my kerchief. I take it back." She said regally and he bowed theatrically. "I am so grateful for your tender ministrations in my time of grief. Without you, I may have bled to death." He said loudly and pompously.

Just as he expected, Pepper snorted at him loudly. "Tony, really... it was just a splinter. A tiny one at that."

"There were two of them and they were painful." He said mulishly.

She snickered and muttered, "Man child..." under her breath and caught his hand. They walked together, over the soft dark ground of the forest, filled with tall, evergreen trees and small shrubs. The trees provided a green canopy of leaves, through which sunlight pored in pockets, dappling the ground with beams of light.

"Tony, where are we...?"

"Sssh sweeting...I want to show you something."

* * *

They came to a thicket of bushes surrounding a small clearing ahead. Tony crouched and Pepper did the same. He pointed ahead and they looked out at the grassland. In the middle of the flat grassy area, was a large tree trunk. It was black and charred because it had been struck by lightning. But all around it, the grass grew, lush, thick and green.

Pepper was staring wide-eyed at the tree. Tony took advantage of her distraction and her face turned away from him, to lean towards her and whisper softly against the soft flesh of her ear.

"The day you had the bad dream... the day I gave you the moonstone... there was a bad thunderstorm."

Pepper shuddered slightly and Tony grinned, knowing her ears were very sensitive. But she did not move away or get nervous, so he mentally congratulated himself.

 _She is getting used to my touch._

He continued, "There was a mighty oak tree here. It had been here for ages. And that night, it was struck by lightning and was burnt badly. It broke into two. The top half was burnt to a crisp. All that remains is its trunk."

Pepper tightened her lips, a look of resignation on her face. "Fire, of course, nothing survives through it." She said grimly.

He blew on her ear gently and she shuddered again, this time taking a deep breath. "Pepper, sweetheart," he growled, "the tree was gone, broken and burnt. The shrubs and bushes underneath, were also burnt black beyond recognition. I know this because I came to this area after the storm. And I was shocked to see that the oak had fallen."

He continued, "Its heavy leafy top had crushed all the undergrowth around it in a wide area. And as the tree began to decompose, the soil became rich."

Pepper had turned slightly to look at him, wide eyed.

"When I came here before leaving for Patait, I was shocked. Yes, the thick shrubbery, the mighty oak was gone but... instead the forest attained this tiny patch of flat green land. With rich thick grass. And the oak stub."

Tony looked at the clearing. "Now look at who has come to inspect it, out of curiosity".

Pepper gasped with delight, clasping her hand across her mouth to stifle the sound. A tiny fawn had entered the clearing, spindle legged and shaky. The sunshine shown on its baby brown coat, with white spots. It hesitantly stepped towards the trunk, cautiously, one leg at a time.

She whispered in wonder. "Oh Tony... how darling... she is so small and innocent."

He smiled at the look on Pepper's face. "She is, isn't she?"

Pepper watched as the fawn finally sniffed at the trunk curiously and licked it. Then it jumped in glee and began to gambol about the clearing. Another slightly bigger fawn came as well and it ran towards it to rub heads.

Pepper whispered almost to herself. "I've never seen a baby deer before. This is amazing."

He leaned towards her and said softly, "The deer never came to this part of the forest before. They come now, only because there is grass."

He kissed her forehead. "You see Pepper, bad things happen especially to good people but the circle of life must go on. We must carry on. And sometimes our tragedies make us stronger. In ways we never thought we would grow."

Pepper was not looking at him but he could make out she was listening to him.

Tony said softly, choosing his words carefully.

You know before the Flame, when I was a Knight, when I was a lord, i had money, soldiers, power. The ear of a king. The admiration of an empire. And then I lost Rhodey. I lost my men. I lost my way. Then I met Yin Sen and the Flame. So I was broken and reborn and at first I hated what had happened to me. But the Flame of Ryunn has blessed me in ways, I could have never imagined. I am not a knight anymore. I'm not a commander of men. No court listens to my every word."

Pepper turned to him, eyes soft. "You are a lord again, Tony."

He chuckled wryly. "A penniless one. One with a broken down castle and a hole in his chest. But yes... I have one treasure that many men would kill to have."

She was staring at him curiously.

"Something infinitely better, than a court or a king or a legion of men to command. Something that is more precious to me than all the gold that exists in this world..."

He couldn't control himself anymore. Tony touched his lips to Pepper's, softly, just grazing them. She whimpered against his mouth. He kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered to her. "Pepper I know... I know you have suffered horribly and I wish... I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I could have spared you that pain. But because you left Cumbria, you came into my life. I know I may be selfish to say this but... believe me sweetheart, I'm a much better man for that..."

"Tony, you were always a good man."

"No... no ... you have taught me a lot, Pepper, you don't realize it and I must show you how but... you cannot understand how grateful I am, that you are here with me. You are the best partner, a soldier could ask for."

"Squire."

He tapped her on the nose lightly. "Partner." He said firmly. "No squire stands toe to toe with a knight, facing down foes together. No squire has his master's back." He touched his forehead to hers. "Not in the way you have mine, Pepper. Not in the way you have my back. I would face hell and the Devil himself because I know... you are at my back. That is why I am trying to help you with your fire. I owe you, Pepper Potts, I owe you so much. Let me repay you. Let me help you use your power. You can control it, I have never seen you back down from a challenge."

Tony looked at her cautiously, nervous of her reaction. Her expression was unreadable. She raised her hand to slowly stroke his jaw. As he leaned into her touch, she held him still.

Pepper stared into Tony's eyes, cerulean blue searching whiskey brown. Any other person, Tony would have shied away from such a soul-searching look but he looked into her deep blue depths, trying to tell her with his eyes, what his words could not.

 _You can do anything, you put your mind to, Pepper. I have faith in you, just in the way, you have faith in me. My love, you are infinitely stronger than you think. Trust me on this._

Then to his utter delight, Pepper kissed him deeply, her tongue mating fiercely with his. For a moment, they remained locked in passion.

After she had kissed him senseless, she nuzzled him and said gently, "Know this Lord Stark, whatever happened in the past, even I will remain eternally grateful that I met you. That I fell down that lake. That you took me to your home."

Then she giggled. "That I brained you with a candlestick and you came after me, catching me on the roof."

He grimaced and she giggled again. Then her face grew serious. "That you came back for me in the slavers camp."

She caught his hands and kissed them reverently.

"I too have never felt as blessed as this, Tony. I owe you so much. But you are right. I think I overreacted. I should conquer my fears. I should move on. I cannot let Stane win. You have trained me to use the sword and I can defend myself because of your teaching. Give me another chance, my lord. Let me try again."

"I have an idea, Pepper to make it easier. At least I think it should work."

She smiled and said, "Then let us go back to the clearing, Tony and try your idea."


	79. Conquering the Flame

That's all for this week. As usual, I end on a smutty note. This is a very looong chapter and if you don't like smut, the last 2000 words can be safely skipped.

All credit for the first half of this fluffy chapter goes to the wonderful gifset created by the great Milene (pepperonys at tumblr) for Pepper Appreciation week (which starts today). The gifset is not uploaded yet but I got a sneak preview (lucky me) :P

* * *

Pepper strolled along leisurely, hand in hand with Tony, back to the clearing behind the Keep.

 _I am going to do this. I cannot go to pieces. Tony is right, I have to move on._

As they entered the clearing, she was pleased to see that the charred bench was nowhere to be seen. Dummy was restored, albeit it had lost most of its hay stuffing but it was still standing. The kite shield was lying on the ground. She realized it was covering the ugly, burnt circle of grass, that had turned black under the bench.

Tony said gruffly, "I did some clearing up. It is a fresh arena for you, Pepper."

She kissed his cheek softly, to thank him for his thoughtfulness. "What should I do, Tony?" she asked. "You said you had an idea."

He made her stand at the beginning of the clearing, facing away from the dummy, the shield etc.

She was confused. He said firmly, "Let us start with something simple, no aiming at targets. Just a stream of flame."

She raised her hands and then Tony suddenly came behind her and held her from behind, such that she was standing firmly against him. He rested his warm, head on her shoulder and raised his hands.

Pepper leaned back against him, feeling aroused by the feel of his hard frame against hers. "Tony..." she whispered. "Not that I am complaining because you feel wonderful...but... what are you doing?"

He chuckled slowly and said gently, "My lady, you feel wonderful too. But this is an idea I want to try out. I want to support you, be part of your controlling. Close your eyes, sweeting. Focus."

She obeyed him and felt Tony arrange his raised arms, such that both her arms were resting on his. She felt him straighten his fingers, imitating what she was doing.

He said, "Take a deep breath and relax. Relax every muscle in your arms, your chest, your neck."

Soothed by his slow calming tone, Pepper obeyed Tony.

"Pepper, can you see your fire in your mind?"

"No, Tony, there is only blackness."

"Alright. Now I am going to talk about a memory or event and you are going to focus on the way it made you feel. Tell me, do you remember the time you saved the Village from the Chonsario?"

She was confused and he said, "Think back, Pepper, think back to that time."

 _All the women and children were safely out... my experiment with the alcohol bomb worked... I rallied those cowardly men... oh how relieved I was to see Tony at the end, standing and alive. I was so scared I was too late..._

"Do you remember the feeling of triumph at the end when the battle was over?"

 _The people hurrahing, chanting mine and Tony's names. The gratitude and awe on their faces. Tony's look of pride._

"Focus on that feeling, Pepper. Focus. Feel your flame hiding inside you, waiting to see the light."

She felt the faint stirrings of heat but nothing else. Before she could say something, Tony asked, "Do you remember the time we raced in the moonlight, by the frozen lake? You on Buttercup, me on Balthazar. I won, remember?"

She smiled. "Yes my lord. I remember."

 _The cold air but the joy of riding Buttercup fast through the snow, the thrill of the race and Tony laughing in the night. Then tumbling together in the snow._

"It was a close match." She murmured smugly.

Tony whispered to her, "Do you remember your time in the stars?"

 _The crimson tree, the handsome Amaris, the blue carpet of water._

"Yes, Tony." she sighed. "It was such a beautiful place."

"Ahmmmm, yes, you told me, i distinctly remember." There was a hint of irritation in Tony's voice and Pepper could not control her giggle.

He said curtly, "What is so funny?"

"You, my lord, you always get so irritated when I talk about Amaris."

Pepper opened one eye and looked at him. She grinned even wider. _Just as I suspected, he is scowling._

"Why do you always get irritated..." Tony refused to make eye contact and she whispered softly, trying to coax it out of him. "Tony... Tony... tell me please..."

He muttered, "It is just... you went up there with that ... that God... lovely considerate fellow, just flew upstairs with you... he could have said something..."

She asked curiously, "Are you... are you..." she did not want to voice her question. She had lowered her hands and Tony had as well, entwining his with hers.

Luckily, Tony was agitated enough to tell her. "God damn it, Pepper," he swore softly. "I was so worried and ... he is a God, weren't you tempted to stay with him in that beautiful land?"

"No silly, I wanted to come back to you." She blurted it out and then bit her lip, shocked at her own admission. Tony just looked at her.

"You did not feel even the slightest temptation to stay..." he swallowed, "To be a God's companion, your every wish fulfilled in a land like no other. A perfect life."

She shook her head simply.

He carried on, voice growing even lower. "The perfect man... or should I say God? Handsome as you say, with his own planet and hanging on your every word. He could give everything you wanted and more..."

She whispered. "He was perfect. Amaris was perfect in every way."

Tony closed his eyes tightly.

She continued slowly, "But he was not you, so he was not perfect...to me."

Pepper licked her lips as Tony opened his whiskey brown eyes, to stare at her wide-eyed. She knew they were supposed to be doing something else but suddenly she felt she had to speak about her time with the Celestial Being.

 _I have to assure Tony..._

"Tony," she said gently, "I had a nice time but Amaris and I have not been friends and faced trials together. He and I have not fought enemies together. He hasn't danced with me in a moonlit salon or kissed me sweetly on a balcony. He has not comforted me in my times of grief, supporting me nor has he trained me, taught me patiently to fight. He hasn't defended me against my naysayers. He hasn't got my back, my lord..." Tony's eyes had turned so dark with emotion, they were nearly black. "He hasn't helped me time and time again. He... he wasn't you, my lord... no one is. There is no one like you, Tony Stark."

Tony touched his lips to hers tenderly and Pepper sighed into his mouth. As they kissed softly, she realized her palms were tingling. Pepper broke off the kiss and raised one of her hands. "Tony... look..."

A tiny flame had appeared in her palm, burning gently. Pepper moved this hand over the other and the flame rolled from one hand onto the next. Then she closed her fist and it faded away.

They both stared at her hands.

Tony was the first to find his voice. "Pepper, can you focus and try that again, please?"

She closed her eyes, remembering her relief when she came back to Earth, to Tony on the Palace roof.

 _I was so happy to see him. He was bruised, he was broken and bloodied by the stupid Captain but... he was alive. My Tony... alive._

She remembered Tony holding her on the ship after her nightmare, holding her as she cried, soothing her with his words.

 _He still ... he still wanted me in his life after I revealed my secret. Tony comforted me like no one else. His beautiful words... he held me close all night, so I wouldn't be scared... he loves me. As I am. With all my ugliness revealed._

She heard Tony gasp and she opened her eyes. Pepper stared down at the brightly burning orb of fire in her hand. As she stared, Tony whispered lovingly in her ear. "It is so beautiful, Pepper, so bright and strong... so passionate. Just like you, my love."

The flame seemed to burn even brighter at his words and its flames rose on her hand. She stared at her other hand, as another orb appeared there as well. Tony moved away from her and she walked slowly with each flame in her hand, feeling wonderstruck.

 _I cannot believe it, I did not think any dark thoughts, I am not angry, yet here I have created flame._

She concentrated. _End flame now!_

The orbs disappeared from her palms. She slowly walked forward on the grass, processing her thoughts.

 _My mind has been cleared... I understand now... It is not just anger, it is any strong emotion. Any strong feelings will make the flame surge within me. Anger clouds me and it. With anger, I was striking blindly. I need to use my emotions rightly to channel it..._

Pepper couldn't help but smile as she saw Tony walking up and down, in line with her, a respectable distance away, hands behind his back, waiting for her to come to him. "Tony, I want to try hitting the shield and the dummy."

He was staring at her thoughtfully but nodded eagerly at her words. This time she led him to the clearing. They stood facing the Dummy. Pepper leaned back against Tony, their faces touching and he raised his hands to support hers.

"Take the lead, Pep." He murmured and she smiled.

She closed her eyes and asked, "Tony when did you realize that you loved me?"

He exhaled and spoke against her ear, "The first day of Spring. You were wearing that blue dress. I saw you dancing on the green grass, under the tree. Time came to a stop. And then it hit me squarely in the chest. I loved you, Pepper. I realized then."

The expressive tone of his voice and the way he held her, made her feel a soft warmth flow through her. She moved her fingers and visualized beams of fire. Then she aimed them forward and looked at her target.

 _No rage, no surge, no blood boiling. Mighty Summac, I am honored to have your power within me. I will not use my anger anymore. I will not control you anymore. I am one with the Fire and You are one with me._

Then she felt the fire flowing through her like a river of heat. Her heart started to pound but her eyes did not burn. She took a breath aimed at the dummy and fired...

A clear bolt of fire that struck it dead center. She heard Tony's audible gasp. She fired another bolt and another until finally the dummy toppled over with her firing.

He let her go and ran to raise the kite shield and prop it up on the ground.

"Come on, Pepper! Blast it off!"

She calmly fired one bolt of flame after the other, from each hand. They hit the shield accurately.

Tony was standing at her side. He said loudly, "Excellent aim! But you need strength for this foe. Fire with force!"

Encouraged by his visible excitement, Pepper closed her eyes and thought _I am one with the Flame and It is one with me._

She repeated this like a prayer and opened her eyes. Her palms felt like they were made of fire, not flesh, so she yelled as she let out a stream of flame, flowing powerfully from her. She dug her feet in and blasted the shield until it fell over with a loud thud.

She was elated but suddenly she felt so tired. Pepper sighed loudly and would have fallen to her knees but Tony caught her and sat down on the grass, cradling her to his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms.

"Pepper..." he whispered his voice filled with worry. "Pepper, are you okay? Talk to me please."

She felt bone tired, her limbs were weak with fatigue, so she just snuggled closer in his arms. "I'm feeling so tired, Tony. So tired. But ..." she smiled. "Did you see that? Did you see me knocking the shield over?"

Tony kissed her nose. "Of course I did. You did it, Pep. You conquered your flame."

"No." she said. "No conquering. I accept it for what it is...a gift and it has accepted me. No more anger or rage, Tony."

He nodded. "This is good news. I'm so happy, Pepper. But that is enough training for today."

She pouted and he laughed, his chest rumbling against her. "My little fire queen, you did great for today but we need to take it slow. Don't worry, you can only grow stronger from here. Now it is time I take you home."

The very thing Pepper did not want to do. Truth be told, she was enjoying Tony's loving attention and wanted to experience more of it in his arms. Their passionate encounter, two days ago at the inn, had just whetted her appetite. All she wanted now was to get him alone and get him to touch her.

 _Who said he needs to initiate the touching?_

She opened her eyes, placed her hand on Tony's neck and quickly pulled his head down, to kiss him deeply. She tugged at his hair roughly, claiming his mouth as hers, boldly stroking his tongue. He growled at her passion and she smiled against his lips.

Then Pepper heard voices approaching and they stopped kissing. She was feeling very frustrated and he chuckled at her murderous expression.

"Tony, why do people keep interrupting us?"

"I do not know, my sweet... wait.. do you want to go somewhere where..." his eyes twinkled at her mischievously, "where we won't be interrupted at all?"

She nodded eagerly and stood up quickly, all her tiredness gone in anticipation of a romantic interlude with her knight. She pulled him to his feet excitedly. "Let's go, Tony, let's go!"

* * *

Tony pulled the shield upright and the dummy as well. Pepper was busy emptying the barrel of water into the grass.

She finished and came to him. "Tony, how will we get there? I don't have Aurora right now, she's in the village."

He smiled and put his fingers to his lips, whistling loudly. Pepper looked at him like he had turned crazy, so Tony just smiled at her.

For a minute, there was silence, then the sound of thundering hoofs could be heard and Balthazar came into view, powerfully running toward them.

Pepper was seriously stunned. "How did you do that... how does he know where to come?"

As Balthazar came close and halted next to them, Tony bowed deeply and said, "My lady, your steed is here."

She clapped her hands in glee. "Yippee! I get to ride Balthazar!"

He quickly added, "With me behind you."

Balthazar had no saddle or reins, so Tony cupped his hands, so that Pepper could mount the large he climbed up behind her.

As his mighty steed whinnied and tossed his great head, Tony caught Pepper around the waist, holding her firmly to him. He nudged the horse forward with his knees and they began to trot over the green, green grass.

As they rode, Pepper laughed aloud with glee. Tony said wryly, "I take it you are enjoying yourself."

"Can we go faster please, Tony?" she pleaded and he obliged, urging Balthazar to gallop. The war horse picked up speed and now they were practically flying over the land, Pepper still whooping with joy.

Tony was taking her to the meadow with the tall grass, located on the western side of the Keep. He loved going there because it was so peaceful and secluded. In fact it was one of his favorite spots to sit and ponder in solitude. .

They reached the meadow and he slowed Balthazar down.

Pepper whispered slowly, "I've been here before."

"Yes... Happy brought you here once to..."

"Ah! Now I remember. When you were hiding from me before we went to Carinthia!"

He flushed, remembering his hurtful behavior in order to push Pepper away but she leaned back and whispered, "All in the past. We must move on as someone once told me..."

She didn't wait for him but dismounted quickly. Tony dismounted. Then he threw back his head and laughed loudly at Pepper's antics in the meadow.

She was running and skipping on the small flower-filled hillocks of grass, whooping wildly. "Tony, it is so beautiful! Look at the flowers!"

A butterfly crossed her path and she stretched out a hand to it. It landed gently on her fingers, for just a second, before flying away. Pepper twirled in place, gave one final whoop and lay down in a grassy dandelion laden patch, the force of her action making all the tufts float away in the air.

Tony walked over to stand near her lying form. Pepper placed one hand on the grass and patted it. "Come my lord, let us lie down and watch the clouds float by."

He couldn't resist her carefree invitation and lay down in the opposite direction such that his head was in line with hers but their bodies were pointing away from each other.

Tony took a deep breath and looked up at the endless bright blue afternoon sky, lying amongst the poppies, Pepper's head lightly touching his. They both lay there in silence watching the clouds flit by.

Pepper said quietly, "A great weight has been lifted off my chest. I feel... finally I feel free ... I was always ashamed of my power but no more... no more..."

He murmured something indistinctly, feeling very sleepy. The afternoon sun, the walking around and the training had made him tired. He yawned. Then a bumblebee buzzed around them loudly and Tony raised himself halfway but Pepper lazily said, "It will go away, Tony, leave him be." So he lay back down.

She was humming something soothingly and he felt very calm, lulled by the tune.

Tony was nearly asleep when he felt a feather soft caress on his cheek. And another on his forehead. He held himself absolutely still because he realized that Pepper had turned her head and was gently kissing his face.

She rolled away and he thought she had moved somewhere. Then he heard the grass rustling and her breath drifted over his face as she loomed over him.

Pepper was lying on her stomach and was kissing his face upside down. First, she softly kissed his closed eyes, then his jaw and his nose and finally she stopped at his lips.

He held his breath, hoping she would kiss him. She didn't disappoint, starting with the corner of his mouth and moving her lips over his tenderly. He couldn't pretend to be asleep any more and groaned loudly. She giggled.

"Tony, have you been awake this whole time?"

He was going to answer her when he realized, that the way she was kissing him was very similar to the way the fairy queen had kissed him in his dream.

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek above him. "Pep... it wasn't a dream, it was you. You were kissing me. You were the fairy queen."

She looked at him confused and he explained dazedly, "Before we left Patait, we went to the stream remember? I fell asleep and I had a wonderful dream... that a fairy queen was kissing me ..."

Pepper smirked so sensually at him, he felt his breath hitch. In a low tone, she said slowly, "Yes my lord, I enjoyed kissing you like that..." she giggled. "You were so sleepy and still for once."

Then she bent and languorously kissed him, touching her tongue to his slowly. She was upside down, so the kiss was curiously different from how they normally kissed but just as sensual. Her mouth was nibbling on his bottom lip softly. Tony was determined to fluster Pepper, in the same maddening way she was flustering him. So he raised his head and slowly rubbed his beard against the side of her face.

She sat back abruptly, breathing hard and Tony smiled broadly at her. She spoke firmly, "My lord, that is cheating, you are not allowed to use your ... your wonderfully rough beard on me." Her eyes were twinkling at him and he laughed.

"Let me get this correct. You are allowed to use all your feminine charms to kiss me senseless but I'm not allowed to use my beard?Sweetheart, your rules are biased."

He pouted and she bent close to him. "Tony..." she whispered, "do you like feeling my lips on your face?"

He goggled at her. "Of course, woman! I - "

She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Then shut up and lie still."

He kept quiet then and Pepper began to kiss his jaw, nipping at it, tugging lightly on his beard with her lips. She kissed a trail to his ear and Tony swallowed hard, so she petted the side of his face to calm him.

She continued her slow tender exploration with her warm lips and he felt his heart hammer loudly in his chest as she moved her mouth all over his face.

* * *

Pepper smiled when she felt yet another shiver pass through Tony as she ran her hands over the sides of his beard.

 _He has been admirably holding himself still for quite some time... now... what if I... do this..._

She moved her lips to his ear and bit the top of it gently. That seemed to do it for Tony. He moved so quickly and suddenly, that one minute, she was above him, the next Pepper found herself lying back on the grass, Tony lying halfway on her and off her. He made a low noise as he kissed his way down her throat and then bit the tender spot where her neck and shoulder joined. As she arched into his mouth, he placed one hand on her breast and began to cup it gently.

Pepper was awash with sensation from multiple points, with Tony's warm but rough hand feeling her softly and his wicked, hot mouth nipping and licking at her throat. She moaned as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb. "Tony, Tony, Tony..." she started to chant his name, desperate to do something.

He unbuttoned the front of her dress and slid his hand inside, to feel her breast through her chemise. She gasped again as this time, she could clearly feel his warm, firm fingers on her skin. He was nibbling on her ear now and had slid his other hand inside her dress as well.

Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. She tossed her head from side to side blindly, desperate for something but she did not know what she wanted.

"Tony, your hands..." She broke off because he was tweaking both her nipples and she just could not speak. "Tony ... Tony!" she gasped out, "I want ... I want..."

He seemed to know what she wanted and Tony pushed off her dress from her shoulders, to reveal her chemise fully. He placed his hands at the top of her chemise, near its buttons and looked at her, his dark whiskey eyes silently asking her.

She nodded fervently and he unbuttoned her chemise, down to her waist. Then, he gently pushed the flaps of it away, baring her chest to his view. Pepper watched as his eyes moved over her bare body so tantalizing slowly, his eyes changing color rapidly, from whiskey brown to molasses dark. He licked his lips and she started to do the same, feeling very hot under his sensual gaze. He raised his eyes to her face and she teased him by dragging her tongue slowly, across her own lip. Tony swallowed hard and Pepper felt so powerful, knowing that she had such an effect on him.

Then she drew her lip into her mouth, biting it slowly and he lowered his head to hers, taking the said lip between his teeth. They kissed and he broke off, whispering against her lips, "Queen of my heart, you destroy me with your beauty and your gaze." She was going to respond but then she gasped deeply instead, because the wicked man had cupped her breast in his hand and was rubbing her nipple.

The feeling of Tony's hand on her bare skin, rough callused fingers rubbing her so damn slowly, made her cry out. He left her mouth and stared down at his own hand, as it moved over her breast, feeling her tenderly.

"It fills my hand so perfectly, so soft, Pepper, you... feel so soft, like a rose petal." Then he dragged his thumb over her nipple and as she gasped, he said in wonder, "Look at this pretty pink tip, so pink, so ..." he rubbed it even more, so pointed, yet so soft. He stared into her eyes then, "You really are a goddess, you know..."

She felt herself flush, even though she was pretty sure she had been turning red this whole time. But the look of awe in Tony's eyes was making her feel emotions she had never felt before. He absently traced her aureole with one finger and Pepper moaned his name again.

Then Tony lowered his dark head and she saw stars as she felt his hot, moist mouth on her breast, tasting her. He kissed her breast, licking it, nipping at it and Pepper felt moisture pool between her legs. She tugged on his hair, silently directing the pressure of his wicked mouth on her body. His beard provided a delicious friction as it moved over her flesh and she realized she was muttering nonsense.

Tony was muttering something to her flesh and she whispered raggedly, "Touch me please, the other one, Tony!" He obeyed and shifted to her other breast, repeating his sensual motions on it. She was taking short breaths now, desperate for air. Then Tony licked her nipple and she closed her eyes with the sensation, seeing rainbows burst under her eyelids. He continued to torture the little nub with his tongue, licking it, licking around it, lapping at it.

A voice in her head, said she was tugging his hair too hard but she ignored it and pressed herself against his warm mouth, desperate for more.

* * *

Tony raised his head from Pepper's beautifully rosy red breast, to look at her. She had closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip, head pushed back against the grass. Her skin was flushed and her hair was spread out around her, like a reddish gold halo.

 _My queen...look at her, all pink and rosy under me..._

He smiled against her skin and rubbed his beard against her breast, delighting in her sweet cry of passion. She moaned out his name as he laved her nipple.

He lifted his head to whisper at her, "Do you like what I am doing?"

She didn't open her eyes but jerked her head.

"Uh uh uh... open your beautiful mouth and tell me, sweetheart, tell me what you like..."

She stammered out as he continued to play with her breast, using his tongue. "Tony... I... I like..."

"Yes? Do you like it if I do this?"

He gently bit the soft flesh under her aureole and she shivered deeply.

"Yes, yes... I do..."

"Okay... what if I blow some..."

He blew air softly on her moist breast, moist from his mouth and she arched powerfully into him. Her little nipple had puckered even more.

"Ooooohhh Tony..."

"So you like that also? Now what if I move over here..."

He kissed the flesh between her breasts, lightly decorated with pale, pink freckles. She tugged on his hair sharply and writhed under him.

"Tony!"

"Alright, alright." He moved back to her other breast and licked her nipple, dragging it against his tongue.

"So, you like that as well... it is amazing, Pepper," he whispered against her heaving chest, "you are so responsive to my touch... so beautifully responsive my sweet..."

He flicked the nipple with his finger and she murmured something indistinctly, tossing her head. His own libido was screaming at him, he was very painfully erect but he firmly controlled his own sexual needs, determined to enjoy Pepper's first taste of passion.

 _I want to sink myself into her and take her...but not like this... not now, now it is her time... I'm the first to teach her passion and damn it! I'm going to do it properly!_

His penis throbbed powerfully and he swallowed hard. _Even if it ends up killing me in the process..._

He refocused on Pepper, who was breathing heavily, eyes still closed tightly.

"Pepper, Pepper," he said, determined to make her look at him. She just nodded tightly and he bent his head to her breast and took her erect pink nipple between his teeth, biting it gently.

He felt her tremble all over, her fingers in his hair tightened and as he raised his head, Pepper opened her eyes to stare blindly into his. They had turned dark with passion but it was the look of naked wonder and awe in them, that made his throat catch.

He kissed her breast with love, trying to calm her, murmuring against her skin.

She was taking short, heaving breaths and now she said urgently, "Tony, Tony... Tony, look at me..."

He raised his head. She continued, eyes pleading with his, "Tony I feel... so strange... my legs, down there... I feel all wet and...there is a tightness... god.. Tony! I can't describe it, I just feel...Tony, what is happening to me... why do I feel like this?"

Tony was shocked at her distress and then he scolded himself mentally for being shocked. _Idiot! She wants release, your teasing has gone on long enough! Help her!_

He kissed her breast again and then moved upwards to take her mouth, kissing her deeply. She was equally passionate and their tongues mated wildly. He slowly lowered his hand, down her body, below her stomach and firmly pressed the flesh above her curls.

She broke off the kiss in shock but he reclaimed her mouth, growling slightly at the soft flesh rubbing against him. Once again, he pressed her deeply. She kept kissing him, her breath hitching but pushed herself tightly against his fingers. Then he palmed the very moist, center of her, roughly pressing her mound through her dress and Pepper climaxed against his hand, gasping into his mouth.

He felt wetness gush against his fingers and kept pressing her as she rode her release out, breathing in short gasps, blue eyes wide open and staring into his. Her face had turned a bright red and he kissed her cheek as she trembled with the after-shock.

'"

Then Tony rolled to his side, took her into his arms and held her tightly, stroking her hair. "There, there... it is okay, Pepper, it is over..."

"I know." she said so sadly, that he could not help but laugh.

"Tony, Tony, that was..." suddenly shy, she did not meet his gaze, instead she buried her head into his neck.

Tony gently pulled her back, to look at her face. She was nibbling on her lip and he softly said, "What's the matter, Pepper?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. "Come on, sweetheart, tell me... tell me what happened? Are you upset at what we just did?"

Now he was the worried one.

She said hurriedly, "No Tony, of course not, what happened between us, was...so wonderful..." she smiled at him slowly, eyes luminously blue and happy and he exhaled with relief. He kept stroking her hair as she continued.

"I have never felt that way before, my lord... your hands, your ... your mouth," she turned red again and he whispered to her, "Pepper, my sweet, you do not know how long I have wanted to touch you, show you passion, watch your eyes turn dark with sensuality... you have the body of a Goddess and the passion of the sea in the sunshine..." he kissed her slowly, whispering raggedly against her lips as she sighed, "my love, all I want to do is worship you in any way I can... "

"Oh Tony, does this mean you don't think of me as wanton and improper... throwing myself at you?" She asked nervously.

Tony sputtered with laughter but the nervous, insecure look on her face, stopped him from laughing out loud. He said gently, "Pepper, I think I am the one who seduced you here, so if there is anyone who is wanton and improper it is me..." She giggled faintly at that and he lifted her chin, to stare into her eyes.

"Do you think it is improper to show your passion? Do you feel ashamed of how you opened yourself to me..."

"Well," she said, her eyes searching his, "I... this is all new to me, my lord and I... I don't know..."

He sighed and said heavily, "My sweet, we aren't following conventional rules of courting... but then...those rules were designed for people who are getting to know each other during the courtship itself."

He stared into Pepper's deep blue eyes. "Pepper, if you feel I am going too fast, then... I will slow down... I will control myself and we do not need to touch. We will take things slow. I won't initiate any more ... interludes... I am sorry."

He was expecting Pepper to agree with his statement. What Tony wasn't expecting was anger.

Pepper pinched him firmly and said, "Tony, if I recall, I am the one who 'initiated' our last two interludes..."

He shook his head in the negative and she countered, "Yes, I did... I am the one who took you to the secret room in the inn and I am the one who asked you today, to go somewhere private, where no one would disturb us... AND I started kissing you, so..." Pepper bit her lip, "it seems that I should be the one slowing down..."

She ended on a whisper and Tony's heart sank.

'

Then she looked at him thoughtfully and smiled slowly. Pepper leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "On the other hand... screw propriety, fuck convention... you and me never follow society's rules anyways." She smiled wryly, "I wield a sword and can control fire, whats' conventional about that..."

Tony gasped in mock horror and said, "Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth...and that too a lady, tsk tsk.."

She laughed at his mimicry and they kissed slowly again. Pepper whispered to him, "I love your touch my lord, so no slowing down... I will not care for what society says we should do or should not..."

He hugged her tightly. Then she yawned sleepily. "Good lord, I feel so tired. I just... I just want to close my eyes, just for a few seconds... Tony..."

She fell asleep and Tony held her to him, loving the feel of her spent in his arms. He held her like that for some time and as her sleep

deepened, he eased himself away. He stood up, quickly pulled off his coat, buttoned Pepper back up and spread his coat over her, like a blanket. She snuggled into it, innocently slumbering.

 _Alright she's sleeping._ He looked down at his penis poking through his trousers and sighed deeply. _Now I have to go take care of my reaction to Pepper's passion._


	80. The Solstice Vigilia

_Vita non est vivere sed valere_

Translation: there is more to life than just being alive

Tony held the reins of Aurora and Balthazar as he waited patiently for Pepper to appear. It was a warm sunny day, the day of the summer solstice.

In celebration of the day, a couple of towns, including Boron and the Village had gotten together and set up a fair. They did this every year and every year, Tony was invited but he never attended.

This year however, things were different.

 _I am courting the most beautiful lady in the land and the shameful thing is that I have never taken her anywhere except to the training field or the meadow!_

The Dragon roared with laughter. _Where has that infamous Stark charm gone?! Poor Pepper..._

 _Sssh... I feel bad enough as it is._

The minute the Village alderman had come to invite him, Tony had thanked him, then he had raced down the hill to the Village to ask Pepper to the Solstice Fair or Vigilia. She had dimpled charmingly and agreed, much to his relief.

So here he was waiting for her to come out of the milliner''s house. He mentally went over the road to the Fair.

 _We take the straight path from here, away from the lake to the east... pass the circle of Carthas. .. twenty minute ride at the maximum. Oh and we have to go down the hill..._

He was busy with his thoughts but he looked up when he heard soft footsteps on the grass, coming towards him.

Tony sighed with pleasure at the sight of Pepper in a simple indigo blue linen dress with long white sleeves and black lacing at the neck.

She smiled at him and he quickly shifted Balthazar's reins from one hand to the other, to take her hand.

She had other ideas and quickly pulled his head down to kiss him deeply. He was lost in her sensual greeting, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something.

He broke off the kiss to whisper, "Pep, do you know that your milliner friend is staring at us from the balcony?"

She whispered back, "I am kissing the most handsome man in the land, I think she's staring because of that."

He flushed at her compliment and she laughed musically. Then he helped her onto her horse and they were on their way.

* * *

They had crossed the circle of Carthas, riding steadily, talking of this and that. Pepper was busy explaining how the second floor of the inn was to be redone.

Tony agreed with her plan and said, "Maybe you should call Leroy Seq from Carinthia for this work. He is a renowned carpenter."

Pepper was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Then she spoke. "But Tony, won't he be expensive, I mean...can I afford him?"

He nodded, saying "Let us talk to him at least. It can't hurt to try. Okay, we have to turn her and ride up the hill and down again."

Pepper halted Aurora and asked curiously, "So Tony... how far away are we from the fair ground?"

"5 minutes ride..."

She was smiling at him cutely and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Then a mischievous glint entered her eye.

 _I know that look, she had the same look on her face when she wanted to climb up that damn Devil's mast of the Botafago..._

"Pepper," he said slowly, "Whatever you have in mind, my answer is no."

She pouted at him and said pleadingly, "Come on Tony, don't be such a spoilsport... it is not dangerous, I just want to have a race."

He stared at her wide-eyed. "A race?! Where? Here?"

"Yup, up the hill and down the hill to the fair grounds, just as you said..." She kept smiling at him.

 _I don't see the harm in a race... there must be some catch here but I can't see it..._

"Alright, we can race. Let's decide on a starting position."

"Hold on Tony." Pepper was still smiling at him in a mysterious manner. "We need to decide the spoils for the winner."

He shrugged. "Why do we need spoils, why can't we just race?"

She rolled her eyes at him and he smirked. "My lord, to sweeten the taste of victory, someone must clearly lose and the other must clearly win."

"Alright, what are the spoils here?"

Pepper seemed to mull it over for a minute but Tony knew she already had something in mind. She looked at him from beneath her lashes, a devilishly sensual look that made his penis twitch and said slowly, "If I win...if I win, my lord, you will let me ride Balthazar."

He nearly fell off his horse. "No!" he roared at her, "Absolutely not!"

Riding Balthazar was a sensitive topic between them as he felt it was too dangerous and Pepper, of course, felt he was being too cautious.

She was not fazed by his reaction but said calmly, "This is just a term, my lord, just a condition of a wager..." Then she turned those melting sky blue eyes on him and he felt his resolve turn to mush.

 _What's the harm in making a wager, there's no guarantee she will win. Besides you get to lay down a term as well._

He growled out, "Pepper, I agree to the term BUT," he held up a hand as she was going to whoop for glee, "The riding will be supervised, I will guide you and the location and timing will be my choice."

"Duration is my choice." she countered. Then as their horses were close to each other, Pepper leaned forward in her saddle and caught his cheek tenderly.

"Tony, I would never ride Balthazar without your guidance... you know that right?" She said softly, "You know I seek your council in all such matters, I respect you and treasure your instruction."

He was touched by her words and the look in her eyes, so he nodded and spoke gruffly, "I agree to your terms."

She smiled at him and he said, "Now my term is if I win, you move back to Stark Keep."

"Done." She said simply and quickly.

Tony stared at her wide-eyed, a niggling doubt in his mind. He voiced it out loud. "Wait, how, why are you agreeing so readily to this? Pepper, did you want to move back to Stark Keep?"

"Yes," she said, "I wanted to. For some time now." She flushed as he kept looking at her. "I want to... I want to be near you, Tony."

He did not know how to react without making a fool of himself, since his first instinct was to jump down from Balthazar and whoop for joy. Then his curiosity won out.

"Pepper, why, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She looked at him softly, "I did not know how it would sound... I mean, it would be highly presumptuous of me to tell you, I want to move back to Stark Keep, just like that."

He shook his head at her. "Not presumptuous at all, my love. Not at all." He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles slowly, looking at her. "So my lady, are we in accord for the terms?"

She nodded primly, "Yes we are, my lord, let us race."

"Not so fast, first we must seal the agreement." He leaned towards her, put one arm around her waist, drawing her to him and took her mouth hard. She gasped into his mouth but quickly recovered and matched his passion, making him groan with her fervor.

Balthazar shifted restlessly underneath him but Tony held the reins tight, to keep him and Pepper close. He broke off the kiss and whispered to her darkly, "My lady, I am going to win this race because I want you back under my roof."

He nuzzled her face with his. "And on your first night back, I am going to give you a surprise."

She leaned back to look at him excitedly. "A surprise! What is it, Tony?!"

"No no, when I win and you move back, that is when you will get the surprise."

She tossed her head at him. "You seem pretty confident of your victory, my lord, mayhap I should remind you that my steed, Aurora, was the finest mare in Carinthia and moves like the wind when she rides."

Her horse whinnied at the sound of her name and Tony grinned at Pepper's haughty look towards him. He took her hand, shook it and said, "To the victor, go the spoils."

She nodded regally at him. "Indeed, my lord, indeed."

* * *

Two horses lined up a little distance away from the bottom of the tree.

One was a black behemoth, a magnificent war horse with a midnight black mane. He tossed his large head and began pawing the ground in anticipation. His rider, the Iron Knight was silently challenging the other racer, with his eyes.

The other horse was a complete contrast to the war horse. Delicate, slender and white as snow with a silky mane of sunshine, it whinnied in excitement and her rider, the Daughter of Summac, blew a loud raspberry at her opponent, giggling at the shocked look on his face.

Then they straightened, reins were tightened and at the end of the Knight's count to three, both horses charged ahead, towards the large hill.

With his powerful muscular build, Balthazar took the lead, surging forward with force, tufts of dirt flying in his wake from his powerful hooves. Aurora was close behind.

From the way the war horse was moving over the land, it seemed clear who would be the victor. As they neared the top of the hill however, the tide of victory turned.

Balthazar had expended a lot of energy to climb up the hill. Being a heavy horse, he was tiring out and this is where Aurora, slender and light, took the lead, reaching the top of the hill first.

Balthazar snorted in anger and rode after her with fury, determined to close the gap. It seemed easy for the war horse because the ride was all downhill from here and riding downwards was infinitely easier than riding up the hill.

In theory, the war horse's thinking was right. But he was struck dumb by the way, the lithe Aurora practically flew down the hill, her hooves barely touching the ground.

She moved like a white cloud in the wind, golden mane streaming, her rider whooping with glee as they neared the finish line. The war horse and his rider knew they were beaten and by a good distance, as they watched the pair cross the finish line.

* * *

Pepper tucked her arm tightly into Tony's as they walked onto the fairground. They had settled the horses and she was still smiling from her victory.

He glanced down at her and whispered good-naturedly, "My lady, you walk in here like a conqueror surveying his latest victory. As the defeated, I fear for my horse."

Tony smiled down at her and she whispered back, "It is only for a ride, Tony... Balthazar is yours and yours only... you look magnificent on him, I could never take your place."

He locked his hand with hers and squeezed her fingers.

Pepper looked around at the lavishly spread Fair, stalls and little booths lined up neatly. There was a decent crowd of people of all ages. Children ran around and played while adults slowly walked and inspected the wares at the stall.s

Tony asked her, "So my lady, what do you want to do first?"

"I do not know my lord, there is just so much to see and do, to be honest."

"Why don't we start by looking at the food stalls?"

She grinned up at him. "You are hungry, aren't you Tony?"

He patted his stomach. "Horribly. Magdalene's cooking yesterday night was so ... well... so bad that I was scared to try her breakfast today morning."

She laughed at his comical grimace and as they walked, hawkers busy crying out to them, he continued.

"At least I'm glad, she stopped trying to poison me."

Pepper stopped suddenly and looked at him, not knowing whether he was joking or serious. "My lord, what do you mean poison? Magdalene would never try to harm you."

He snorted. "She has threatened to, on numerous occasions. But she has never gone through with her threat."

Pepper stopped in front of a pie seller because she saw Tony practically drooling at the aromatic little mince pies on display. They brought a couple and while she neatly ate one, he wolfed down four with a speed that astounded her.

Tony finished eating and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. Pepper noticed he had missed a spot of meat on his chin. She instinctively took the kerchief from his hand and rubbed the spot slowly with it, getting rid of it.

Their eyes met and Pepper moistened her lips, feeling very warm at the way Tony's eyes had darkened at her touch.

 _So mahogany brown, so deep, ... the way you look at me, my lord, I truly feel like a queen._

She reminded herself that they were in public and that she could not be so forward with her affections. But she couldn't resist touching him. So she let one edge of the handkerchief drop and used the fall of cloth, to hide her fingers as they moved over his firm warm lips slowly.

Tony trembled, his dark gaze holding hers captive, as she touched his lips softly. He touched the tip of his tongue to one of her fingers and she caught her breath.

Then she lowered her hand and he whispered to her, "Soon my love, soon..."

She nodded, breathless once again, from the way his eyes promised to do wicked things to her.

Someone called out, "Anthony! Anthony! Lord Stark!" And they both turned.

A tall blonde man in a captain's uniform walked towards them. Tony exclaimed warmly, "Kieran! You, devil, you!"

The men shook hands warmly and Tony introduced her. "This is Lady Virginia Potts from ..." he faltered here and she held her breath hoping he wouldn't say Cumbria. "From Lorinthia."

The soldier bowed over her hand deeply and said, "Charmed, my lady, to make your acquaintance."

She nodded her head and Tony explained, "Captain Kieran is the head of the Guards of Kolthein, a land not far from here. We both trained under Duke Rorshach, in my eighteenth year."

The Captain nodded, smiling widely, "I, this wily charmer and that gentleman Moor, James Rhodes."

At the mention of Rhodey, Pepper felt Tony tense and a look of grief passed over his face.

The Captain looked sad himself and said quietly, "I miss that man. Every time I train and I dodge a blow. I remember his skill with blocking and dodging."

Tony just nodded his head and looked away. Pepper entwined her fingers with his, trying to comfort him. He looked at her and smiled slowly.

The Captain said, "Let us speak of happier times. Lord Stark, what brings you to the Solstice Viligia?"

Tony answered, "I wanted to show Pep- I mean, Lady Virginia, the Fair."

She said, "I have never been to such a grand gathering of businesses before. It really is a well organised event."

The Captain nodded. "Say Anthony, a couple of us soldiers are sampling the local beverages for sale. What better way to celebrate our furlough, then to sit in the sun and drink ourselves merry? Join us, my friend, it will be just like old times."

Pepper looked over at where the Captain was pointing. _Indeed they are making merry._

Four or five men, wearing similar but less decorated versions of the Captain's uniform, were sitting at a long table. At least three or four flagons of alcohol, sat on the table and they kept filling their glasses, drinking deep and refilling them. They were truly in their cups and as they saw Tony, they began to cheer and wave at him loudly, startling the passerbys with their drunken vigor.

"Anthony!"

"Anthony, you ponce!"

"Come here boyo! Have a little drink with us!"

She looked at Tony, who was smiling at them, waving back and her heart constricted with dread because she knew what he was going to do next.

 _He will go join them ... to drink... as he loves to drink with soldiers... these are his old drinking buddies... and Tony is already thinking of Rhodey... so he is going to get drunk and... depressed._

Then she mentally chided herself for judgmental.

 _He hasn't been drinking for a while. So he does deserve this break. I can't change him. I have to ... accept him for what he is._

The Captain said slowly, "I'm not sure it is ideal for the Lady to join us."

Both Tony and her said, "No!" loudly and at the same time.

Pepper let go of Tony's arm and looked at him. She said brightly, "It is alright, Tony, I can take care of myself. Please join your friends."

She pointed at the nearby stalls. "There are some clothing items and household stuff that I wanted to look at. You would be bored anyway."

She smiled up at him, trying to hide her disappointment at losing his company. Tony just looked at her quietly and then smiled at the Captain.

As she stepped to move away, he caught her hand and placed it on his arm.

Pepper stared at him as he said firmly to the Captain, "I am sorry, Kieran. I promised the lady to take her to the fair and I have to keep my promise. Besides... I do not want to drink right now."

She felt warm feelings permeate her bones at Tony's words, relief that he was not going to get drunk and happiness that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

Kieran goggled at him. "But Anthony... we haven't met for so long. The boys ... they wanted to..."

Tony patted him on the arm and said, "Maybe someday. I'm sorry. I made a promise."

The Captain sighed loudly and said, "Good to see you, Anthony. Good day, my lady."

Tony started to lead Pepper towards the stalls she pointed at. She looked back at the Captain, standing there mournfully and had to ask.

"Tony ... why didn't you go with your friends? Don't you...didn't you want to meet them?"

He shrugged and said quietly, "If I had gone with Kieran and my friends, we would have done what we always do... drink till dawn, despair with memories of fallen comrades and fall asleep at the table with a horrible headache the next morning."

He shook his head grimly. "Been there done that. No more ... I will not wallow in memories any more."

There was a bleakness in his eyes and she caught his hand tightly. He looked down at her and Pepper watched as the bleakness turned to happiness and his eyes twinkled at her.

He said softly, "I want to make new memories... memories not splashed liberally with spirits and sadness. I do not want to drown myself in drink anymore. I do not want to remain in darkness and shadow."

She was entranced by the look of love in his eyes as they stared into hers. "I want to step into the sunshine and feel the light on my face. Pepper, I want to be worthy of you and leaving alcohol behind, is one step I can take towards that."

She didn't think she would ever feel any more love for his man than at this moment. His need to leave behind that ugly part of him, just for her, made her heart sing.

Pepper was truly speechless. "Tony ... I don't know what to say... I..."

She wanted to kiss him very badly but couldn't, so she settled for kissing him quickly on his cheek. Then she took his hand and held it tightly.

Tony seemed to be embarrassed by her awe and cleared his throat. "You wanted to look at some household items, Pep."

She smiled at his obvious attempt to change the subject. Then she said, "Actually I wanted to look at the weapons they had on display. Would that interest you, my lord?"

The look of relief on his face, made her laugh out loud and punch him lightly as they walked away to the weapon stalls.


	81. Bulls-eye

GuestFromFrance: Long time, no see! I hope you are happy at your new job.

* * *

After thirty minutes of admiring weapons and finally purchasing a shield that met Tony's high expectations, he and Pepper were walking towards the food stalls once again.

Pepper's eyes were on the clothing stalls, that they passed by and he smiled at her look of longing. "Alright Pepper, let us look at the clothing items, I've denied you long enough."

She smiled gleefully and said, "Why don't you go ahead and get us some food? I will start my browsing."

This suited him and he went ahead, leaving her at the clothing stalls. Tony visited two food stalls, one with roasted chestnuts and the other with venison quiches and shanks. As he waited for the food, he glanced back at the clothing stalls. Pepper was busy pointing out items, haggling with the shopkeeper and inspecting the wares. He studied her slender form in blue, hair tied back neatly but shining in the summer sun and her rosy cheeks.

Tony felt relaxed and extremely contented as he looked at her, happily engrossed in her shopping. He chuckled as she began to argue passionately with the shopkeeper.

 _Your lady drives a hard bargain..._ drawled the Dragon.

 _Yes, she does, she is one smart negotiator._

The Dragon huffed and said slowly, _You did the right thing, Anthony, you have light in your life now, leave the drink in the shadows... I am ...I am proud of you._

Tony widened his eyes. _Dragon... from where is this coming?_

 _I must admit, I knew you loved Virginia but the way you have transformed around her, is truly amazing. Your tenderness, your caring nature, the way you defend her but yet give her a chance, to learn, to try... and today, you put her first. I was always skeptical of love and its ability to inspire people but seeing you... in her light, you have learned how to love. It has made you a better man, Anthony..._

Tony remained silent for a few moments, shocked by the Dragon's admiration and the mighty being chuckled loudly. _I seem to have stunned you speechless... yet another achievement..._

 _You always want to have the last word, don't you?_

Their food was finally done and he picked up two plates and walked towards Pepper, who seemed to have decided on something and was paying for it. She heard him and hurriedly tucked the parcel into her bag. He was curious at her secrecy and asked, "Now what is that? What did you buy, Pepper?"

She blinked at him and gave a slow, mysterious smile. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Tony..."

He shook his head at her and they sat down on the soft grass and began to tuck in, eating with gusto.

"Is it just me or is the food here, very tasty?" Pepper asked.

Tony began to mutter around a mouthful of chewed up food in his mouth. "It is good... because they do not let just anyone come here to cook. The stall owners have to pay for a place in the fair. Since the price is reasonable and the business is good, there is a lot of competition. A committee decides which cooks are the best to represent their region from the many participants."

Pepper was nodding at him and then asked, "So are there any game stalls here? Games we could play. Games where I could defeat you again, my lord."

He quirked an eyebrow at her smug smile. "After my horse, do you have eyes on my Keep as well, my lady?"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Oh Tony... that was hilarious. No my lord, rest assured, no more spoils, I just want to compete with you, that's all."

He thought for a moment. "What about archery?"

Pepper nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that sounds good. Are you done eating?"

He stood up, wiped his hands on his kerchief and helped her stand. They threw away the plates and walked towards the square area at the edge of the fairgrounds, hand in hand.

Tony was relieved that there were just a few youths lined up, waiting for a turn with the bow and arrow. They stood at the end of the line and he whispered to Pepper, "Two types of competition are being offered here. Single means you have to hit a certain number of targets within a certain duration and you win a prize if you do. Dual means you get to compete with another person. Whoever hits the most targets, wins. Which competition are you interested in, Pepper?"

She replied, "Dual, you versus me." Pepper had that steely glint in her eyes, which he knew, meant she was thinking of a strategy to defeat him.

 _To add to my woes, she is actually better than me at archery._

He thought it prudent to mention the terms of the competition again. "Just so I am clear... no spoils go to the victor, correct?

Pepper had schooled her expression into one of extreme nonchalance but it did not fool Tony. _She's thinking of something..._

Then she smiled at him innocently. "Welll... what's the harm in one more small wager?"

"My lady! You already get Balthazar to ride for some time! What more do you want?"

There was no one behind them, so she tugged him down and bit his ear softly, whispering into it darkly, "Yes, for sometime I get Balthazar... but I feel his rider is the true prize... and I intend to claim him as my own... What do you think of that?"

He gulped and then whispered back, "What does claiming entail?"

She whispered against his ear, "You lie perfectly still and let me ravish you, my lord... completely and utterly. Your beautiful body will surrender to my control..."

Every sensually uttered syllable of Pepper's made the blood pool in his stomach and he felt very warm. The images of Pepper 'ravishing' him as she put it so nicely, flooded his mind and he blinked to clear his head.

Tony's mouth said "Yes" before his brain could react and Pepper shook his hand happily. "Thank you, Tony, we are in accord."

"Hold on, hold on... what about me, what if I win?"

She smiled at him. "Alright Tony, what do you want?"

"If I win, you come with me to the nearby city of Dale and you let me commission you, an entire season of clothing". She widened her eyes and he continued quickly, "I know a gifted seamstress over there, one who is a master with the needle and thread... "

"Tony..."

"Pepper, you deserve to wear the best... I have never brought any woman any clothing except..." he flushed here, thinking of the skimpy undergarments he had paid for his paramours, that were hidden all over the Keep.

It seemed Pepper knew what he was talking about because her mouth tightened and she said coolly, "Yes, Tony I am aware of the 'items' of clothing you bought, I've seen them."

He carried on, "I've brought trinkets and undergarments but this wouldn't be the same. Please Pepper..."

She smiled at him and said, "Alright Tony. It would be fun to be commissioned a whole season of clothes! I could specify fabrics, materials, styles etc. Janice is nice but some of her styles are ... old fashioned." She shrugged and said, "But wait! This is only if you win, Tony. Only then."

"Deal. Now we have an accord." They shook and it was finally their turn.

Pepper was standing in front of Tony and she stretched her hand towards the gatekeeper with the fare.

He stared rudely and opened his mouth to say something, that Tony knew he wasn't going to like at all. So he gave the man his most threatening scowl and the gatekeeper quietly took the offered money.

* * *

The two competitors entered the area. There were six targets, arranged in ascending amount of distance, with the first target, 7 meters away from where they were standing. A thin rope marked the cut off line, which they weren't allowed to cross.

They decided to take turns in shooting at each target. The Lady would go first.

She took her position, checked for wind direction and lined up her shot. Then she fired. The arrow hit the inner ring of the target.

The Iron Knight was next and with less indecision, he fired straight and true, to hit a bulls-eye. He waggled his eyebrows at the Lady, who smiled at him serenely. 

**Target 1:**

Lady: 5

Knight: 10

At the next target, the Knight went first, being the high scorer. He fired and hit the inner ring.

The Lady went next and waited for the wind to die down. The Knight smirked at her but she ignored him and her patience paid off. She hit the bulls-eye dead on. 

**Target 2 + 1:**

Lady: 10 + 5

Knight: 5 + 10

At the next target, the Knight hit the inner ring while the Lady hit the outermost ring. 

**Target 3 + 2 + 1:**

Lady: 0+ 10 + 5

Knight: 5 + 5 + 10

The Knight was leading, so he had first chance at Target 4. This time he hit the outermost ring. The Lady scored a bulls-eye. 

**Target 4 + 3 + 2 + 1:**

Lady: 10+ 0+ 10 + 5

Knight: 0+ 5 + 5 + 10 

The Lady was leading by five points but at Target 5, she faltered and hit the outermost ring. The Knight struck the inner ring.

 **Target 5 + 4 + 3 + 2 + 1:**

Lady: 10+ 0+ 10 + 5

Knight: 5+ 5 + 5 + 10

The score was tied and both competitors knew this was it. Whoever hit the last target's bulls-eye, would win the game and the wager. The Knight nodded at the Lady, smiling deeply. He was very confident he would hit the bulls-eye and win. She just smiled back at him sweetly.

He lined up his shot, pulled back his bow, concentrating on the target. And then he made a tactical error. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced sideways at his opponent, standing to his left. The Lady slowly touched her tongue to her upper lip and pushed it gently. She was looking at him from under her long lashes, raking his body from head to toe. He exhaled sharply and let his arrow loose, without aiming. It flew wildly and fell short of striking the target. The Knight slapped his forehead hard.

He stared at the Lady, who serenely took his place, gently moving him aside. In one smooth motion, she lined up the shot and perfectly hit the target in the bulls-eye.

The Knight looked up at the sky, shaking his head with disbelief. As the Lady passed him victoriously, head held high, he whispered darkly, "That was not fair, you know the effect you have on me...Lady Potts."

In a very sultry voice, the Lady whispered back, "All is fair in love and war... Lord Stark." Then she giggled and he couldn't help but laugh at himself.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were leisurely strolling around the Fair, taking in the sights when they happened upon a flat grassy plain, where a number of men and women were gathered.

Tony tensed up, horrified at what was going to happen on the plain and cursing himself for not realizing it. Pepper was busy looking around herself. Just then a yeoman announced loudly, "Join the dance, sirs and madames! Come one, come all and take a place in the line!"

Tony grimaced, trying to look for a way out of the plain. He hated dancing. But then he felt Pepper tighten her grip on his arm and she exclaimed excitedly, "Tony! We are just in time for the dance! How marvelous!"

She asked a nearby couple, "Excuse me, do you know which dance is going to start?"

The lady simperingly said, "The Pavane! Isn't it grand!? The latest courtly dance!"

Tony rolled his eyes at the mentioned dance. _A pretentious, posing ceremony used by the royalty to show off their clothes. Huh! And these simple folk want to imitate them blindly!_

Then he watched Pepper straighten her clothes and touch her hair, making sure she looked alright. She looked at him, eyes shining, smiling so happily at him. "How do I look, Tony? Do I look fine? I want to look my best up there..."

"You look beautiful, Pepper." he said softly, her puppy-like enthusiasm touching him deeply.

She tugged on his hand and pointed towards the middle of the plain, where a small line of people had started to form. "We should go there, Tony, we need to get a good posi-".

Pepper stopped talking mid-way, suddenly turning quiet. "I forgot, you do not like to dance... we can go away then..." She turned to go but not before Tony say the look of disappointment in her eyes, which she was trying to hide. He mentally kicked himself for being insensitive.

 _Don't be an ass! The lady wants to dance, suck it up and dance!_

He quickly caught her hand in his and bowed deeply over it. "My lady, would you do me the honor of being my partner for this dance?" he murmured against her hand. He looked at her and Pepper bit her lip and said slowly, "Tony, you do not need to dance. It is alright, it is just a silly ceremony-"

"I do not need to, my lady, I want to... please accept my invitation."

She nodded, her eyes soft and blue, meeting his with happiness. He led her to the line and they took their places, as the fifth couple.

The musicians sitting in a corner, started to tap their instruments, gently hinting at the crowd to step back from the plain and give the dancers room. The ladies and men, who would be dancing, were separated into two different groups, standing apart, but in line with each other.

The band started to play, a slow flute and drum rhythm and the first couple began to walk towards each other, taking a step with each beat of the drum. The woman crossed to the man's side and he crossed to hers, slowly. She turned slightly and he took her hand.

Then they slowly stepped forward, towards the crowd this time and the next couple did the same, the first couple step-by-step moving in front of them. Tony was watching the dancers carefully because he was not familiar with this dance.

When it was his turn, he took care to step with the music, keeping a careful eye not to walk into Pepper, who crossed him gracefully and took his hand daintily.

 _The swan and the bear, that is what we are... she is gliding across the grass beautifully, while I amble into place, body stiff and tense..._

As she held his hand and they walked forward, one step at a time with the music, Pepper smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand tightly. He nodded, determined not to mess up and took a deep breath as they walked in a straight line, the last of the couples.

The flute began to pick up the pace, now a soulful melody and the couples started to step backwards now, one foot at a time. Tony didn't realize this in time and would have walked into the man in front of him, if it had not been for Pepper's firm halting hand, that pulled him back slightly.

He began to walk backwards, one step at a time. Finally, they had to turn and face each other, not letting go of their joined hands.

Tony remembered what came next and was prepared when the music of the violin joined the symphony of the flute and drum. This was the cue for the men to get down on one knee. He did so in a controlled movement, trying to be as dignified as the others.

As Pepper circled him, he did not let go of her hand nor break eye contact. One side of her mouth quirked and he knew she was smiling at him controlling his urge to fidget. Then it was his turn to circle her and he looked into her blue blue eyes, smiling at him as he did so.

 _Why didn't I notice before, how romantic this dance is... the hand holding, the circling... I guess, with the right woman, I don't feel like a ponce doing this dance._

The next step was to stand facing the crowd, hands lifted and joined and then she curtsied and he dipped his knees. He was rather surprised that it was the end of the dance as the crowd began to clap and cheer wildly when the music stopped.

As the couples walked away and the crowd began to mingle, Tony stood where he was and held Pepper's hand, unwilling to let her go. She was also looking at him, lips curved in a gentle smile.

"Pepper, you move like a dream..." he whispered. "So beautifully light and graceful... It is an honor to dance with you, my lady..."

She smiled softly, eyes shimmering and moved close to him. Then he kept absolutely still as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and softened against him, sighing deeply. "Tony...Tony... it is such a pleasure to dance with you, my lord..."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and they both began to sway slowly. The band was playing a vibrant, moving tune and couples around them, twirled and swirled. But the Iron Knight and the Lady just remained in each other's arms, lost to the world around them, swaying slowly in the summer sun.

* * *

So I am very bad at describing formal dances. To see an actual reenactment o the dance (and grasp what the heck I am talking about) please see this Youtube video:

watch?v=BXZrT4fMgFk


	82. Riding Balthazar

_Tuta timeo ne verum militem. Illa pugnat, in omnibus est._

Translation: The true warrior isn't immune to fear. She fights in spite of it.

They left the Fair around 3 pm, before it got too dark. Tony escorted Pepper home towards the Village. They were both tired from the day's activities as they headed towards the Lake.

With a smile in his voice, Tony asked Pepper, "I suppose, Pepper, you want to learn how to ride Balthazar today?"

She nodded excitedly but then yawned widely and he said gently, "You are too tired, sweetheart, we can start tomorrow..."

"No, Tony, please, today...let me just take a short nap and I will be fine.

She yawned again and he smiled. "I'll tell you what, we can try at night, Balthazar is an experienced horse and we would be able to ride undisturbed. So take a nap and we will meet back at the Lake, at around 8 do you say?"

She agreed and was going to turn her horse towards the Village, when he suggested quietly, "You could come to the Keep, it is closer and then we could both leave from it at night... we need to train Balthazar at the meadow. It is the only piece of land, wide and flat enough for him to be free."

Tony's heart was in his throat, hoping Pepper would accept his simple invitation.

 _She told me she wants to come back to the Keep... I want to make sure that is what she really wants...that she's not just saying it to please me..._

Pepper just smiled and Tony babbled on nervously. "I mean, it is just more convenient, you know, at least that's what I think, no one is home, Jarvis is in the Village and Magdalene has gone to a nearby town, to buy some stuff. And your room is as it is, undisturbed and you could sleep there and then leaving in the evening would be easier as we would be together and-"

He stopped babbling when she caught his hand, squeezed and said, "Tony let us go to the Keep. It would be more convenient."

They rode there together and Pepper dismounted in the courtyard. Tigliath came bounding out of the Keep, like a giant puppy and launched himself at her, chuffing loudly. She giggled and petted him as he wound his way around her legs, rubbing against her. "Hello there, handsome boy... look at you, so shiny! Okay, slow down, slow down, I'm happy to see you too!"

He took the horses and said, "Pep, you head on inside and go to sleep, I will take care of the horses."

She was going to object, when she yawned cutely and he pointed at the Keep and said firmly, "Woman. Go. To. Bed. NOW."

Pepper giggled and obeyed him, taking Tigliath with her. Tony took the horses to the stable, removed their saddles, gave them fresh hay and water and rubbed them down quickly. When he was satisfied, he went inside.

 _I know Pepper must be dozing her somewhere... let me check near the fireplace._

She was not there.

He checked the main hall and the library. Pepper was not there in either location.

 _She must have gone to her old room._

He ran upstairs and gently opened her room's door. _She's not here either... where could she be?_

He checked all the bedrooms on the first floor, except his own. She wasn't in any of them and he was starting to worry.

Then he heard Tigliath growl quietly as if calling him and Tony opened his own room door. To find his queen sleeping sweetly on his bed.

He came closer. As always, he was entranced by the sight of Pepper deep in the slumber, long lashes dark on her cheek, hands tucked under her chin, sleeping on her stomach. She was breathing softly and he bent and kissed the top of her head, stroking her silky hair gently. Tigliath was all curled up himself, at the foot of the bed, right near Pepper's feet.

Tony looked around, shucked off his coat and draped it slowly over the armchair. _Let her take the bed, I will take the chair, I just need a short nap._

The Dragon quietly said, _There are other beds, Tony..._

 _No, I want to stay near Pepper._

As the Dragon chortled, he settled down in the chair and made himself comfortable. He had just closed his eyes when he heard his name being called softly. "Tony...Tony..."

Tony opened his eyes, to see Pepper had opened one sleepy blue eye and was staring at him with mild irritation, her forehead lightly furrowed.

In a drowsy but stern tone, she said "You stubborn man, do you want to wake up with back pain or a catch in your neck? Get in your bed now!"

He hurriedly obeyed her and went to lie down on the other side of the bed, keeping a safe distance between him and Pepper. She turned to face him and as he closed his eyes, he felt her take his hand and cuddle it tightly in her clasped hands.

* * *

Pepper stood in the courtyard, waiting impatiently for Tony to come out of the stables. It was 9 pm and they were going to ride to the meadow. The night was hot with a light breeze and a crescent moon. There was enough light to see and Tony would bring a lantern along.

He came out, leading Balthazar who was snorting with impatience himself and wearing a heavy bridle. Tony had tied a long rope around himself and was carrying a lantern.

He grinned at Pepper and she flushed under his appreciative gaze. "What is it, Tony? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"My lady, trousers and a shirt never looked as attractive as they do on you...very attractive indeed." He looked at her slowly, from her head to her toes, his eyes lingering on her hips and legs and she flushed again.

"Tony..." she was embarrassed by his regard but at the same time, aroused by his dark, focused gaze.

He smiled at her and held Balthazar firmly as she mounted the tall horse. Then he mounted behind her and they started the ride to the meadow.

Pepper leaned back against Tony, enjoying the wind in her face and the strong warm chest pressing against her back.

He said softly to her, "You are a lot lighter than me, so Balthazar will feel nervous at the lack of weight on his saddle. He may shy or refuse to obey. So I'm going to train him to accept your hands at the reins and accept your light weight on his back."

Distracted by the way his beard was grazing the skin on her face, Pepper cleared her throat and asked, "So I take it you won't be riding him along with me?"

"Nope, he needs to accept you on your own. That way you will always be able to command him."

"But Tony..." she said, turning slightly to look at him. "I thought this was a one-time thing. Because of the wager."

He whispered to her, "If you can control him and all goes well with his training... then sweetheart, you can ride him whenever you want... we can share him."

She placed her hand over his at her waist and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you my lord.. thank you for being so generous."

"You have my heart, my lady...everything else of mine becomes yours as well." He whispered to her softly, kissing her ear and she couldn't help but gasp at his tender words.

 _Tony ... when you say things like that ... I do not know what to do. Or how to respond. I love you but... I'm still scared. Why am I scared of giving my heart to you completely?_

He seemed to sense her conflict and kissed the back of her head softly. They reached the meadow and Tony stilled Balthazar, while Pepper dismounted. He handed her the lantern and got down himself. Then he began to tie the rope around his waist to Balthazar's bridle.

"Pep, please place the lantern over there on the grass. I can see well for now but I will need it later."

She did so and came back as he began to explain. "The training technique I'm going to use here, is called longeing. In this technique, the trainer trains the horse from afar, using his voice and a rope to reach the horse commands. Now Balthazar has already been trained but to accept a much heavier weight and to follow battle commands like kneel or raise... I am going to teach him to accept you and to listen to your voice."

He finished tying the rope and holding it, he walked towards the center of meadow, Pepper following him with interest.

"So here's what we are going to do, Pep. Balthazar is going to move in a circle. You are going to direct him using this rope and I'm going to issue commands."

Pepper took the rope and Tony stood behind her, holding her hands. He arranged the rope around her hands and then said loudly "Ho! Balthazar!

The large horse whinnied in response, tossing his great head and Tony guided Pepper to move the rope slowly, urging Balthazar to move.

The great horse began to slowly step forward, when he tried to come towards them, Tony raised Pepper's hand with his own and said "Walk!" firmly.

Using the rope, they guided Balthazar to walk slowly in a circle, Pepper and Tony rotating in place with him.

"Okay now we need to get him to stop. Tighten your hold on the rope, holding it firm." She did so and the horse promptly stopped in place.

"Good girl, now to get him to start walking again, click your tongue gently, making a noise."

Pepper did so and the great horse stared at her, pricking up his ears but did nothing.

"Move the rope slightly to the left, urge him to move."

She said softly "Walk Balthazar, walk."

"Louder, Pepper, loudly."

She repeated herself, in a louder tone.

And he obeyed, slowly stepping forward.

"Now he needs to trot. Keep a firm grip on the rope, shake it gently and move it sideways. Say the command in a firm tone."

She listened to him and moved the rope. Then Pepper called out "Trot!" and smiled widely as Balthazar began to trot slowly.

"Tony, he listened to me!"

"Brace yourself, sweetheart! He's going to pick up speed."

Indeed the horse was trotting smartly with speed and Pepper held on tightly to the rope, keeping it firm and taut between them. Tony had helpfully caught her wrists, strengthening her grip.

She leaned back against him, feeling confident since he was there to support her.

He whispered to her, "The canter next, my love, we need to move from trot to canter. Say the word, just like the trot but stand firm."

Pepper repeated her actions saying, "Hi Balthazar! Canter!"

And the beautiful horse lifted his legs high, easing into a canter, legs moving powerfully as he listened to the rope and her voice.

Tony was still supporting her strongly and they watched Balthazar magnificently canter in the meadow, neatly in a circle.

"Now it is time for him to stop. You need to tighten the rope strongly and say stop loudly. Raise your right hand, palm outwards, fingers spread."

Pepper concentrated, tightening her grip on the rope. She stood tall, raised her hand, keeping a firm grip on the rope with the other and said loudly, "Ho! STOP ! STOP boy!"

The war horse slowed down, gradually coming to a complete stop and stood there, snorting.

Tony handed Pepper an apple and said, "Take two steps away from me. Call him to you... you know how. Praise him, touch him and feed him the apple. He needs to know you approve of his behavior."

Pepper took two steps away from Tony, whistled softly and said gently, "Come here, Balthazar, come here."

The giant horse came towards her and she stroked his great head. He whinnied softly, blew on her and rubbed his head along hers.

She heard Tony chuckling softly behind her. "Why was I worried? The great beast is captivated by you. Look at him rubbing his head along yours. And eating out of your hand."

Indeed Balthazar was busy chomping on the proffered apple from Pepper's hand. She petted his velvety soft nose as he ate and said mischievously to Tony, "Just like his master..."

She saw Tony smile slowly, one of the things she loved about him and say softly, "Yes, both of us are captivated by you. And equally willing to eat out of your hands."

She hid her face by nuzzling Balthazar's large head, trying to hide her smile at his statement.

Tony said softly, "So you get to ride Balthazar now. Are you ready?"

Her heart was racing with excitement and she exclaimed, "Yes!"

He held Balthazar still as she mounted and then Tony said, "Pepper, I'm going to hold the rope but you need to give all the commands vocally. I'm just going to help with tightening and loosening. Do you understood?"

Pepper nodded, suddenly nervous because, suddenly the war horse was a lot larger and taller than she remembered.

"Don't look down, don't look down... oh god! I'm so high off the ground!"

Tony must have been watching because he said soothingly, "Don't look down, look ahead... relax Pep... Balthazar can sense you are nervous and that makes him nervous."

Sure enough, the horse was pawing at the ground and snorting loudly.

Pepper felt as if she was going to cry. "Tony ... I'm scared.."

"Hold on." He rolled up the longe rope and hoisted it around his shoulder. Then he stepped close to Balthazar and caught his bridle tightly.

"Come on, you silly goose, why are you so nervous? You need to try new things, you can't be this frightened."

She said quietly, "I'm sorry Tony... I forced you to do this and now I've lost my own nerve."

Tony made a very funny noise with his mouth and schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Pepper...I was talking to Balthazar."

She went red and he reached up to pat her thigh comfortingly. "Sweetheart, it is alright to be scared. It is okay... just don't panic. You know I got you."

She smiled at him and he said, "Now you, me and Balthazar are going to slowly walk around in a circle and you are going to calm the horse down by talking to him. He needs to get used to your weight and your voice."

Tony started to lead Balthazar and Pepper bent down as much as she could without falling off. She whispered softly at the horse. "I'm not going to hurt you... I just want to ride you, don't worry Balthazar."

He pricked his pointed ears at her and huffed loudly.

Tony whispered, "He's very vain just like me... praise him. He likes it."

She kept talking to the horse in a low cool tone, about how beautiful he was and how magnificent he was and how she was so lucky to be able to ride such a mighty beast.

Pepper was so busy talking to Balthazar that she finally noticed that Tony had left his hold on the horse and was standing some distance away. The lunging rope had also been taken off.

She turned to look at Tony wide eyed and he said "You can do it, Pepper... nudge him gently with your knees. He will start into a trot. Talk to him, use the command."

She took the reins and gently squeezed her legs together. Balthazar took one heavy step and then other and they were walking slowly.

She gently shook the reins and said the word. He slowly eased into a trot and she guided him to move in a circle.

Just as suddenly as it went, her confidence came back and Pepper felt very powerful, sitting atop a war horse, moving majestically over the green grass. She clicked the reins and urged him to canter quickly. He started to move with speed and she whooped with joy.

Pepper leaned closer to him and patted the horse's thick neck to encourage him. Then she urged him into a gallop and he responded beautifully.

She shrieked with happiness as Balthazar thundered up and down the meadow in the moonlight, mane flying in the breeze. Pepper kept one hand on the reins and raised the other to pump her fist into the air with joy. She yelled into the night. "I'm the King of the world!"

They had traveled quite a distance before she realized she had to turn back. Pepper gently directed Balthazar and they turned at at a gallop, to head back towards the meadow. She could see Tony standing there, looking out for her, holding up the lantern. She slowed down Balthazar with the reins and her voice, bringing him from gallop, to canter, to trot.

When they entered the meadow, Tony called out happily, "That was great, now bring him to a complete stop."

She clicked her tongue and pulled back softly on the reins. "Whoa there... whoa.. relax, stop Balthazar..."

He stopped moving and she bent over the saddle to pet him and whisper effusive words of praise. Then she dismounted quickly, the feelings of happiness and joy surging through her.

She walked towards Tony who standing there with a look of pride on his face. "I knew you could do it, Pep... he listened to you very well, look at the way he changed speeds from-"

She pressed herself firmly against Tony and kissed him hard, stroking his tongue with hers. Pepper stood on tip-toe and ran her fingers through his soft scruffy hair and pulled his head down, all the better to kiss him. With her passionate mouth, she tried to convey all her feelings: joy at the ride, love for the way he gave her this chance and gratefulness because he helped her. Tony growled low in his throat as they kept kissing and he put his hands on her butt and pulled her hard against him. She broke off the kiss because they both needed air, chests heaving against each other.

"Tony... Tony... thank you, my lord... thank you..." she whispered raggedly against his face.

He touched his forehead to hers, his familiar loving caress and whispered equally passionately, "Sweetheart, that was all you, I just held the rope..." he smiled as she huffed at him and then kissed her eyes slowly. "Pepper, you know I would do anything and everything for you, my love..."

Pepper's heart was brimming over with love and she was going to say something, when they heard a twig snap in the darkness and Balthazar whinnied loudly in anger.


	83. Under the Canopy of Rain

That's it for this week.

Warning: Sexy scene at the end.

* * *

 _Ammor magnus doctor est._

Translation: Love is a great teacher

They both stared into the shadowy darkness of the trees surrounding the meadow.

Tony called out, "Who goes there? State your business!"

She felt her heart race as five men stepped out of the shadows. From their rough clothing and unkempt appearance, she knew they were brigands or robbers.

The biggest one, Pepper named him Toothful because he had protruding teeth, stepped forward. He had a large axe in his hand and he raised it at Tony.

"Well, well, look what we have here... two faggots in the moonlight, making out far away from home."

His men snickered and Pepper felt Tony tense. They hadn't realized she was a woman because she was wearing Tony's clothes. He subtly pushed her behind him. "We have no quarrel with you, my man. Kindly be on your way."

Toothful laughed loudly. "What manners! Well, we do have something to quarrel about, because you have something I want... your horse! Give it to us quietly and easily!"

Before Tony could reply, one of Toothful's minions, Snotty (continuous sniffling and snorting) pointed at Pepper in wonder. "Cor, blimey... she's a girlie, she is..."

Pepper swore silently as the moon was now high in the sky and they could clearly see her face. The robbers leered at her and Tony whispered urgently, "Pepper, don't look at me but do as I say. Get on Balthazar suddenly and quickly, when I say so."

She held herself still and tense, poised on the balls of her feet. Toothful pointed a long finger at her and said wickedly, "Yes, a woman... and a pretty fine one at that. We will be taking her as well... Come here, girlie..."

He stepped forward, pulling out a coil of rope from his belt. The others began to move forward as well and Tony yelled, "Pepper, now!"

She quickly mounted Balthazar, expecting Tony to climb up after her. Instead he yelled at Balthazar, "Home! NOW!"

Before Pepper could react, the great horse turned and galloped away from the meadow. Pepper looked back in shock, to see Tony unsheathing his sword and the robbers charging towards him.

 _What! Wait! I cannot just leave him to them! There are five of them!_

She tightened her hands on the reins and tried to turn Balthazar, who just didn't budge from his path. They were some distance away and she knew she had to stop him now or they would be too far away.

Pepper bent over the saddle and softly told Balthazar, "We need to save Tony, we can't just leave him. Come on Balthazar, we need to go back." She pulled on the reins and tried to turn the horse and this time he listened to her.

Pepper urged him into a gallop. "Faster, faster! Come on Balthazar!"

They were reaching the meadow when she realised something. "Crap! I do not have my sword with me! Shit!"

As she saw Tony face down four opponents, one of them lunging wildly towards him, Pepper saw the fifth robber creep around Tony, no doubt trying to hit him from behind. Rage filled her and she charged straight towards the outermost robber.

He cried out at Balthazar bearing down at him and jumped quickly out of the way. She stopped Balthazar and as the man stood up and raised his sword, she made the horse rear up and strike at him with his powerful foreleg.

The man got hit squarely in the chest and collapsed to the ground. Pepper dismounted and picked up his sword. Then she climbed back up on Balthazar and headed towards Tony.

"Tony! Move!" She yelled and he moved out of the way as she charged once again into the thick clump of men, scattering them like leaves.

She separated three of them from the leader. _The Leader for Tony, three for me._

On horseback, Pepper raised her sword and swung down heavily on one robber, who raised his wooden shield just in time. The blunt force of the sword made him buckle under the shield and she struck again. This time the shield broke and the robber scrambled away and ran for his life.

The other one shakily stood his ground and Pepper dismounted. She waited for him to strike wildly and then tripped him up. As he lay on the ground, she punched him angrily in the nose. He yowled in pain as blood spurted from his nose and she said threateningly "Walk away now or never walk again... your choice!"

She raised her sword and he stumbled to his feet and ran away, clutching his bleeding nose.

Balthazar whinnied loudly and Pepper turned to see that one of the robbers was trying to ride him. As she ran back to the horse, the man had climbed up into the saddle but Balthazar was having none of it.

He tossed his mane and bucked forward with force, throwing the man off. Pepper laughed and the great horse snorted and tried to step on the man who rolled, screaming, out of the horse's way.

He ran off as well and Pepper nuzzled Balthazar as the horse came towards her. "Good boy..." she murmured. "Wait ...Tony?"

Tony had killed Toothful and was wiping his blade on the grass. Pepper walked towards him tentatively because he seemed tense, even though all the robbers had gone.

"Tony, are you alright?"

He stood and she gulped at the angry scowl on his face.

"Pepper Potts, you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to go home on Balthazar! Yet you came back!"

She was angry now and yelled back, "Tony! What do you take me for! How could I leave you and go! There were five of them!"

"You didn't have a sword, woman!"

"Well, I think I handled them pretty well on my own! Using Balthazar! Nothing would have happened to him! I wouldn't have let them take him!"

He actually growled at her, low in his throat. "It was not him I was worried about, you little fool!"

Tony startled her by suddenly pulling her into his arms with force and kissing her roughly. She remained stiff with shock for a moment and then broke off the kiss, exclaiming "Tony!"

He didn't let go of her and looked at her angrily, his eyes dark and stormy. There was a tic in his jaw and he muttered roughly, "Damn it Pepper! Suppose they had taken you... I was trying to protect you."

"Tony..." she tried to calm him down. "We are a team, remember? We protect each other by having each other's back. If the situation was reversed, would you have left me with five of them?"

He shook his head roughly. She caught his jaw and shook him slightly. "Tony, it is alright. We are both safe now. Balthazar is safe."

Before he could reply, a loud crack was heard from the sky. Tony swore violently as it began to rain. Pepper took his hand and dragged him towards one of the large shady trees. "This way! We can take cover!"

They ran towards the tree, just as another loud crack was heard and it began to rain even more heavily. They reached the tree just in time. Pepper was dry but Tony''s hair was wet and he shook it like a dog.

They watched the rain pour down on the meadow. Tony had remembered to pick up the lantern, so they had a dim yellow light. Balthazar was standing under another tree, grazing lazily.

Tony took off his coat and offered it to Pepper. She shook her head saying, "I do not need it...I'm not wet." Then she tsked at him. "Your hair is wet, Tony! Come here."

He bent his head towards her and she used her kerchief to towel off his hair. As she passed her fingers through his soft damp hair, Pepper felt her heart start to thump, in the way it always did, when she and Tony were making out.

She finished, he straightened and they looked back out at the rain. Tony musingly said, "We can't ride back to the Keep in this downpour. Nothing to do but wait it out."

She moistened her lips. Suddenly the urge to touch Tony, was making her palms itch. They had not been able to touch each other or be alone the whole day. His rough kiss before, had only inflamed her libido.

She gently pushed Tony back against the trunk of the tree and stood close to him. He raised his eyebrows at her and asked slowly, "Pepper, what are you doing?"

She whispered slowly, dragging her tongue across her lip. "If I recall, there was some talk of ravishing..."

Tony''s gaze turned dark as he followed the movement of her tongue. He swallowed hard and she pressed herself to him firmly, from head to toe.

The feel of his hard warm body against hers, especially the way his chest pressed against her breasts, made them both groan. He just looked at her, transfixed.

"Ravishment.. now .." he asked blankly and she rubbed herself against him again, this time entwining her arms around his neck.

"Yes my lord...now...I can't control myself anymore. I need to touch you..."

She did not know what had come over her but she just wanted to touch him.

So Pepper placed her hand on his chest and very slowly, unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her as she opened five buttons and slid her hand inside the shirt.

She smiled widely at the feel of hard, warm male flesh that flexed under her fingers. Tony was holding himself beautifully still and she bit his neck lightly. He shuddered under her mouth and she whispered, "Do you like what I'm doing?"

He moaned out "Pepper..." and she bit him slightly harder. "That wasn't an answer."

He growled out, "Yes I do. I like it a lot."

Then Tony began to babble nonsense as she gently nipped his throat. She kissed her way up his throat, while her hands moved over his chest, learning the hard planes and firmness of his body.

"God, Tony, you are so damn ...firm..." she whispered against his jaw as she felt his flat, hard abdomen, the flesh rippling under her fingers.

Pepper began to kiss his jaw, knowing he was very sensitive there and pressed her breasts against his chest, feeling her nipples tighten excruciatingly.

She moaned at the sensation. Tony was breathing raggedly now. Pepper took his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on him. She could feel his erection poking into her stomach.

"Tony... Tony... Tony..." She whispered against his soft lips. "If your chest feels so hard, how hard does your member feel?"

She trailed her hand downwards, feeling the rough hair below his stomach and then Tony kissed her roughly and turned the tables of seduction.

She was so lost in his passionate kiss, that she didn't even notice that he had turned her and now, she was being pressed back into the tree. Tony took her hands and draped them around his neck.

His wicked hands meanwhile, were busy unbuttoning her shirt. He kept kissing her with rough small pecks, taking her lips and letting them go. She gasped as he finally opened her shirt completely and slid his broad callused hand inside.

Tony leaned back to watch her as she writhed against his moving hand, when it moved over her stomach and dipped a finger into her belly button.

He cupped her breasts in both hands and muttered darkly to her, "I think I like you in a shirt, sweetheart, because it is so easy to access your beautiful body."

Then he bent to take her nipple in his hot, moist mouth and she could do nothing but hold his head in place as he sensually tortured the Iittle nub with his lips.

He bit it gently and Pepper feverishly moved his head to her other breast, which was also desperate for his attention. She was mewling desperately now, eyes closed, seeing bursts of light under her eyelids.

Tony pinched her nipple and licked it with his rough tongue. She felt moisture pool between her legs and began to rock against him gently, opening her eyes.

He used his mouth to play with her breasts passionately, while his questing fingers moved over her stomach and her thighs. Then Tony leaned himself heavily against her, pressing his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes. His arms were braced on the trunk of the tree as he rubbed himself slowly against her. She moaned as his firm chest felt so deliciously warm and rough on her nipples. He kissed her ear and then took her ear lobe between his teeth and she arched into him, his flesh burning her with passion.

"Tony, Tony... please..." she could feel that familiar tightness between her legs and Pepper instinctively pressed herself against his erection. Tony stopped kissing her ear, to cup her cheeks between his hands and kiss her deeply.

As he kissed her, he passed his hands down her back and over her hips. With one hand, he raised her leg and broke off the kiss, to whisper urgently, "Loop it around my hip, sweetheart..".

He guided her leg as she obeyed him and Pepper gasped loudly as Tony's erection was now pressed very tightly against her weeping, core. Even though they were fully clothed below the waist, she could feel the entire throbbing, hard, thick length of him, burning her with warmth. He supported her leg around his hip.

Tony chuckled lightly at the dazed look on her face. "Sweeting, relax, relax, my love." She tried to and then Tony did something truly wondrous. He began to slowly rub himself against her, up and down and up and down. Pepper pushed her head back against the tree hard, the impact hurting her but she did not care.

"Good lord! Oh that feels so good!"

The clothes between them, just added to the delicious friction. She closed her eyes as he began to quicken his movements, grinding against her in short, hard thrusts. He buried his head in her neck, mouthing her flesh wetly and whispering her name raggedly. She was too lost in sensation, to do anything but feel.

The rain, the meadow, indeed the world around her, faded into oblivion as her heart continued to hammer in her chest and she felt the tightness become unbearable.

"Pepper, sweetheart, open your eyes."

She did so and stared transfixed, into Tony's almost black, wide eyes, looking at her with wonder. He whispered to her slowly, "Let yourself go! Let it all go..." Then he bit her neck and that did it for Pepper.

She felt the pressure break through her, like a dam being released and she wailed out his name, feeling moisture gush out between her legs. Pepper saw stars and rainbows, her eyes unfocused, staring blankly upwards at the tree's leafy canopy.

She was dimly aware of Tony cradling her against him, lowering her leg gently. As she came down from her high, he kissed her quickly and stepped away to move somewhere behind the tree. She was too limp to follow him. Then she heard Tony groan loudly, "Yes! YES!"

Pepper moved her mouth to call out shakily, "Tony? Tony, what are you doing?"

He came back to her, tucking his shirt into his trousers. She flushed as she realized what he had done.

Tony grinned at her and cuddled her to his body, kissing her forehead. Pepper wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled closer. The rain was still falling but with less intensity than before. She sighed deeply, feeling very relaxed and content. Tony seemed content too. He said gently, "Let us sit down."

They sat down, his back against the tree, she relaxing against him. Pepper nuzzled his neck and closed her eyes. Tony's warm, comforting embrace was a lovely cocoon for her. She heard him say softly, "Pepper, sweetheart... I am sorry for losing my temper before."

She sleepily said, "I won't leave you behind Tony, I just won't... I got you...". He must have replied but she was drifting into sweet slumber. Her last coherent thought was that she was not done ravishing the Iron Knight, not by a long shot.


	84. The City of Dale

I will confess: In three months of writing, this was the most difficult chapter for me to write. Simply because I had no idea what happens at a seamstress.

It also turned out to be a very long chapter. Funny, huh?

* * *

It was a lazy summer afternoon. Tony was sitting in the Workshop, leaning back on his favorite chair, legs propped up on the table in front of him.

He was about to doze off, his heavy lunch and the hot weather making him very sleepy. He closed his eyes, mentally making a note to go see Pepper in the evening.

Then he heard the door slowly open. He suppressed his smile because he instinctively knew it was Pepper. He feigned sleep because he loved the way she would try to wake him up.

Sure enough, Pepper came closer, softly saying his name. He did not respond, did not move a muscle but just sat there still, eyes closed lightly. He controlled the urge to inhale deeply as her fragrant scent of lilies assailed his senses. He felt her petal-soft fingers brush the hair off his forehead gently.

 _Please don't stroke my jaw, please don't stroke my jaw... you know I can't control myself when you do that..._

The aroma of lilies grew stronger as she bent over him and he felt her soft breath on his face. Then Pepper kissed the bridge of his nose, his cheek and finally, kissed his lips so so softly, gently nibbling on them.

"Tony... Tony", she whispered. "Wake up, handsome... wake up my lord."

Tony still pretended to be asleep and she kept kissing him softly. Then she went for his weak spot: she nipped the hair lightly between his lip and his chin.

He couldn't help but moan and opened his eyes to see Pepper's beautiful blue ones, smiling down at him.

"Tony, you big pretender, you were awake all this time!"

He laughed and pulled her onto his knee. She primly arranged herself over his leg, one slender arm around his shoulder to keep her balance.

Pepper looked sweetly innocent, with her hair pulled back lightly and her flushed cheeks. Tony pulled her closer and kissed her, feeling her press herself into him.

He stopped kissing her to say softly, "Good afternoon, Pepper my sweet."

She shyly said the same to him and he couldn't resist kissing her again, this time teasing her tongue with his.

For some moments, the Workshop was quiet except for the soft movement of clothes as they kept kissing each other tenderly.

Then their sweet interlude was interrupted by the door clanging open. Tony did not see who it was but he tucked Pepper's face into his neck quickly, so she wouldn't be seen.

He relaxed when he saw it was Magdalene, standing there, holding something behind her back. Tony gently rubbed Pepper's back and whispered, "It is okay sweetheart... it is just Maggie."

"So this is why you are always running away to your workshop, Lord Stark... nice place to hide away in."

Tony felt himself flush at Magdalene's snarky jesting tone. He was going to stand up but Pepper held him firmly in place and said sternly, "Magdalene, please don't tease Lord Stark."

Maggie cleared her throat and said, "I would just like to tell his lordship that I caught this huge fish for dinner."

She revealed what she was holding behind her back, a long slimy eel.

Tony wanted to gag very badly. Eel was delicious when prepared by an expert but Magdalene was definitely no expert.

 _Okay now how do I get out of this without hurting Magdalene's feelings? And avoid personal injury, when I do hurt her feelings?_

He was mulling over this concept when Pepper, his guardian angel, saved him. She smiled at Magdalene and said, "But Maggie, Tony is coming to my house for dinner."

He stared at her and Pepper smiled at him pointedly. "Don't you remember, Tony? We are having dinner together today night." He took the hint and nodded his head eagerly.

Magdalene huffed loudly. "Well, your lordship, why didn't you tell me?" Then she stared at the eel thoughtfully. "I think this can keep for an one day..."

"No!" He and Pepper exclaimed together. Pepper explained gently, "It is a freshwater fish, Maggie, it needs to be cooked immediately or dried and preserved."

Magdalene shrugged. "Well I can't do that. I do not know how..."

Tony suggested very very casually, "Then I think you and Jarvis should enjoy it. I will have to miss out."

She glared at him and he raised his hands helplessly. "I can't help it, Maggie, I accepted Pepper's invitation in advance!"

She left in a huff then, closing the door. Pepper looked at him for a second and burst out laughing at his look of relief. She nearly fell off his leg with laughter but Tony caught her just in time.

"Tony! That was so hilarious! Oh my god, Maggie had to catch an eel! You looked so disgusted!"

There were tears of laughter in her eyes as she stood up and sat on the edge of the table. He pouted at her for leaving his lap and she smiled at him serenely. "Tony, I want to talk to you about something. I know and you know, that if I sit in your lap, we aren't going to do much talking."

Tony grinned at that and she ruffled his hair. "You mentioned you knew a seamstress in Dale... someone who could design and stitch beautiful clothing for women."

He nodded and she continued quietly, "Well, I wanted to ... I wanted to get a few dresses made... just a few... to wear you know... I mean I'm tired of what I already have, I want some nice ones ..."

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Could you take me to Dale please and introduce me to her? I know that master seamstresses don't just accept new clients, they want references and if you could help me..."

She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. "Only if you aren't too busy, Tony... if you are, then if you give me her name, I could go there myself and..."

He stood up slowly and caught her hand in his, smoothing his thumb over her soft skin. Tony said, "Of course I'll help you, Pep... I would love to take you to Dale and introduce you to Madame Luna Lestronia"

She smiled at him happily. "Thank you, Tony..."

"So when do you want to leave? We can't go today, it will be dark soon and besides," he pulled his shirt collar up, "I have a dinner invitation."

Pepper said softly, "It is a simple dinner Tony, mostly just vegetables and a small chicken... I hope that's okay, my lord."

He stepped between her legs and held her chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. As she looked at him with shimmering blue eyes, he rubbed the soft lip and then bent his head to rub his beard along her jaw. She shuddered beautifully in his arms and he whispered against her satiny skin, "My lady, I would eat even sawdust at your dinner table. Thank you for inviting me..."

She whimpered as he kissed her jaw, then her chin and kissed his way down her slender neck,. He nipped her shoulder and pulled the flesh lightly between his teeth. She gasped and he licked the bite to soothe it.

"Pepper ... for the love of God... I just can't stop kissing you... your skin, your scent, your intoxicating lips... God woman, I find you irresistible."

He whispered this to her ear and her answer was to press herself against him urgently.

He growled at that and asked raggedly, "Sweetheart, what are you doing for the next hour?" He began to torture her ear lobe with his teeth and she clutched at his shoulders and said equally breathless, "Nothing, Tony, absolutely nothing at all."

He smiled against her skin. "Then we have some time."

"Some time?"

"For us to keep kissing." He kissed her deeply, just before she whispered slowly, "Like we need time."

* * *

The City of Dale was just an hour's ride away from Stark Keep. It was a small city, enclosed by thick stone walls, as it had a history of being attacked by marauders. The heart and riches of the City came from its people, who were strictly traders and merchants. They had a rich network of resources all across the land, enabling them to sell popular and rare goods. Some were land-based sellers who simply brought goods from other towns and sold them in Dale. Some had their own small cottage industries and sold their own goods. Then there were the sea-based traders, who bought and sold goods from across the sea.

Tony explained Dale's industry-based details to Pepper as they rode there together. "So you see, Pep, that is why Madame Luna simply is the best. She has the best materials at her disposal and she is very skilled herself. Her gowns are simply masterpieces."

"Does she make them all on her own?"

"Not anymore, she now has her own boutique, complete with apprentices and a hand-selected group of tailors. She has come a long way." He said thoughtfully.

"How did you meet her, Tony?"

Tony looked nervous and Pepper hide her smile by turning her head away.

"Well," he swallowed hard, "one of my ... mistresses at the time, was very..." he paused here and Pepper couldn't resist teasing him.

"Temperamental?" she offered casually.

"High strung is better. She and me had a very public, very loud fight, over how I had ruined one of her favorite gowns with my clumsiness."

Pepper asked curiously, "How did you ruin the gown, Tony?"

He grimaced. "I came to her, wearing my hauberk and as we kissed, the gown got snagged on the armor and tore when I tried to unsnag it." He grimaced again. "Oh, wasn't Urmi angry... like a storm at sea... and I was desperate to correct my mistake. Especially since it seemed that the gown was irreplaceable because it was from a far away land."

"So I ran to the main town center of Dale, where all the merchants would congregate. I pleaded with every tailor I could find, to fix the gown. I was so desperate. No one wanted to do it because they said it couldn't be done. The damage was too much. I was at my wit's end when this little lady, sitting under a bridge, told me to give her a chance. I had nothing to lose, so I did so. And she fixed the gown perfectly. Urmi was happy, so I was very happy."

He shrugged. "I was so grateful for her help and her obvious skill, that I used word of mouth in King Leoric's court, to help Luna drum up some business. Of course, her great craftsmanship was the real reason she became famous. That was six years ago and now she is so popular, you need to make an appointment a month in advance, just to get a consultation!"

Pepper asked slowly, "So she's really selective about who she designs for?" She suddenly felt very conscious.

Tony snorted. "More like annoyingly picky. She can be a real pain in the..." he trailed off, looking at Pepper's downcast face.

He stopped his horse and reached out to cup her cheek. "Pepper, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

She felt very embarrassed to voice her insecurities and so she tried to fob him off and ride ahead but he held her still and she looked into Tony's soft brown eyes. He dismounted and urged her to do the same.

"Pepper, are you feeling conscious about yourself because of Madame Luna's high standards for choosing her clients? Tell me the truth."

She stared at him in wonder. "Tony, how did you know that?"

He chucked at her. "My lady, there are some days when you are a closed book and some days, when your feelings are very clear on your face. Right now, I can easily see what you are feeling." He sobered and caught her chin in his warm hand, his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"Pepper, why are you feeling insecure?"

"I am just a simple country lady, Tony, I do not want to seem uncouth or ..." she swallowed, "I am not smart or a diamond of the social circle or amazingly beautiful and you said she is an expert in her trade and... if she has high standards for her clients.. I do not want to embarrass you, my lord, especially since I am getting this appointment on your recommendation."

Tony gave her a very patient look. He tucked back a stray strand of her hair that had fallen by her cheek. Then he said slowly, "You may not be a diamond of a social circle or a fancy noble lady and for that I'm very grateful. But Pepper Potts, you are something completely else, something that exceeds Luna's high standards. And as for your beauty," he laughed. "My wild rose, you are an incomparable. Let us go to her shop, my queen, and you will see for yourself, just how you stand out in a crowd."

"My lord, you are biased towards me and you know that." She said primly.

He leaned closer to kiss her cheek and whispered softly to her. "My love, you cannot see your own beauty... trust me... I am the envy of every man, when I walk into a room with you on my arm. Come on Pepper, don't you remember the engagement ball at Patait? The count, the captain, the sailor, the former knight... all begging for a chance to dance with you."

She flushed at the memory.

He continued softly. "I had to resort to sneaky tactics, just to get a chance to dance with you. You can't doubt your infinite appeal." He nuzzled her gently and she smiled against his face.

"I guess I had forgotten about the dancing and the suitors. Do you know what I remember the most about that night?"

He looked at her quietly.

"You dancing with me and telling me that you would dance with no other women. And then you climbing up to my room and kissing me in the moonlight. Our first real kiss. All other events of that night fade into the background. When I think of that kiss."

His eyes had darkened and she whispered, "Let me refresh my memory."

She suited word to action and kissed him thoroughly, nearly pulling him off his feet. Tony was so dazed with passion, that when she stopped kissing him, she rubbed her thumb slowly along his slightly swollen lips and all he could do was swallow hard.

She smiled at him from under her lashes and said slowly, "Just as wonderful as the first time. In fact," she licked her lips slowly, enjoying the way Tony looked at them hungrily, "I think you taste... even better."

Then she giggled, her confidence restored. "Come on, my lord." she mounted Aurora and nudged her horse forward, "Let us ride on. I am eager to see Madame Luna." He followed her, still in a daze.

* * *

The shop **Lestronia's** was situated just where he remembered. On the corner of a busy street, two shops merged into one and the first floor as well.

They left their horses at an ostler and he took Pepper's hand to cross the bustling street. They entered the busy crowded reception of the shop or as it was theatrically named in big bold letters, _The Salon_.

The reception was filled with ladies, waiting for their appointments, waiting to pay or pick up their purchases. In any case, they turned to stare because he was a man leading a woman into a predominantly women's shop.

A few of them tittered, some of them called out to him but he ignored them all and took Pepper to the main desk. The clerk saw him, recognized him and lifted the grail. Tony turned to let Pepper pass through. She was busy staring at the fancily-dressed ladies and they in turn, were busy staring at her.

He said softly, "Pepper, Pepper..." and she turned to look at him, wide eyed. "Time for us to go in." She nodded and tucked her hand in his.

The clerk pushed open the big red door and Tony gently pushed Pepper in. He smiled when he heard her gasp of wonder. She stared around her in awe at the wonder that was _Luna's Boutique_.

Instead of rooms, there was a large open area, like a factory floor. Except this factory had large rectangular windows, letting in beams of sunshine. The first floor was a large ledge, suspended above the ground with two ornate circular staircases. The room or rather arena, was agog with activity. Women and men of all shapes and sizes, walked up and down, calling out or talking loudly. There was a hexagonal arrangement of mirrors, where a model clad in a beautiful gown, posed silently as a customer and an assistant discussed her outfit.

A number of mannequins were scattered around the place, some bare, some wearing beautiful clothing. Three large silk banners, ornately decorated in an oriental design hung from the ceiling, nearly touching the floor. There was a long dining table in the center, laden with rolls of cloth and fabrics and sewing materials. Another similar table was covered with pencils and scales and each seat had a square board to draw on.

In the center of the room, were a number of flat cushions and pillows for customers to lounge on. "Luna calls this something... a Divan?" he said to Pepper, then chuckled as Pepper clearly wasn't paying any attention to him.

She slowly rotated on one foot in wonder, eyes wide and blue, drinking in everything. "Tony! This is!"

She stopped and looked at him excitedly. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Anthony Stark! As I live and breathe!"

He grinned and turned to see Luna descend regally from the curved staircase, a giant tabby cat in her arms. He bowed and took her hand and she said, "You dark charmer, you! How long has it been?"

"Two years, ma'am."

"You devil ... ever since you left Leoric's stuffy court huh? And today you come back to Luna..." she swatted Tony lightly. "What's the matter, handsome? Do you tire of your armor and desire a change? Perhaps something in silk...it would go great with your beard."

He heard Pepper giggle and Tony said wryly, "It is not for me, ma'am, I have come to you for my lady." He placed his arm around Pepper. "May I present Lady Virginia Potts."

Luna stared at Pepper and then stared at Tony, wide eyed. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she regained her senses. "Where are my manners, pleased to meet you, my lady, I am Luna."

She smiled beatifically at Pepper and then looked at Tony. He started, "I want to commission a-"

Luna cut him off. "My lord, I thank you for the introduction but me and Virginia will take it from here." She beamed at Pepper and took her hand gently.

"Come my dear, let us talk. Lord Stark, please see yourself out. You can come back in an hour..." she looked at Pepper appreciatively, "alright two hours. I and Lady Potts have much to discuss."

He watched them walk away, Pepper turning back slightly to smile at him.

* * *

Pepper gazed wondrously around at the magical realm that was Luna's workshop. The lady herself, a buxom chubby brunette with big green eyes, was gently leading Pepper to one of the curved staircases.

"First, let us get you measured, my dear, so we can decide on styles. Come to my measuring parlor."

Pepper climbed up the spindly wooden staircase to reach the ledge above.

Luna extended a hand vaguely. "This floor is all about analytics. Measurements, colors, sizes, fabrics etc." She balanced the cat on one arm and snapped her fingers. "Rolfe!"

A thin young man with his hair tied back in a queue, came out of nowhere, bowing deeply.

Luna said imperiously, "Rolfe, follow us, we need to get Lady Virginia's measurements."

She led them to a section of the ledge, cornered off with room dividers. Luna lowered herself onto a large curved cradle chair and Rolfe made Pepper stand in the center of the section, moving around her, muttering incessantly under his breath.

"Slender waist, ample bosom, delicate coloring... hair... that color, need to be careful about the way the fabric offsets the color... long long legs..."

Pepper was trying to listen to this running evaluation of her body, when she noticed four heads that had popped around the divider. They were staring at her curiously, looking at her from head to toe. One of them whistled appreciatively and she stared at the girl askance. Then Luna clapped her hands loudly and the heads disappeared.

"Pay them no attention, my dear, my models are a curious bunch and always anxious to scope out the competition."

"Competition?"

Luna looked at her deeply, a mysterious smile playing about her lips. "Yes, my dear, in the battle of the sexes, the fairest of them all, wins and so far, you are the most fair I have seen in a long long time. Rolfe!" she snapped at the hapless tailor rotating around Pepper, "Are you done with your assessment? Your continuous muttering is getting on my nerves!"

"Nearly done, madame. Just the final physical measurements."

He pulled out a tape from his pocket and began to take Pepper's measurements. She held out her arms and legs as needed.

Luna casually asked, "So my dear Virginia, how long have you known Lord Stark? And how did you meet?"

Trying to focus on Luna instead of the distracting Rolfe, Pepper answered, "I am an orphan. I was separated from the group I was travelling with and enslaved. Lord Stark rescued me and he trained me to become his squire."

She lowered her gaze at that, remembering Tony's passionate insistence that she was more than his squire, she was his partner. Pepper smiled slowly at the memory. "But we went on adventures together and he made me his partner."

Luna widened her eyes comically. "So the infamous Iron Knight, a reclusive loner, now has a partner?" She whispered in hushed tones.

Pepper nodded and said, "We have known each other for a year, nearabout."

 _Has it really been such a short period of time? I feel as if I've known Tony forever. He is such a part of my life._

Both Luna and Rolfe were staring at her thoughtfully and Pepper flushed under their gaze.

"Come on!" she said "Surely Tony has had partners before..."

"As a knight, yes, but after he left Leoric, he became a complete recluse." Said Rolfe.

Luna muttered, "A female partner longer than 2 weeks never..."

She continued. "There was no sight or sound of him. I am seeing him in town after two whole years. People thought he was dead. And now he comes back, looking better than ever and with a partner in tow. He has changed. And mayhap I am looking at the reason for the change."

Pepper was so glad that an assistant burst into the room, to ask Luna something, because the woman's perceptive questioning was getting to her.

Rolfe was done with his measuring and had noted down everything on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Luna who stood up. "Come, my dear, let us go downstairs to the Boutique for fabrics and designs."

As they walked to the stairs, the giant tabby cat followed them, meowing for attention. Pepper picked up the cat, who purred in her arms. She cradled it as they went down the stairs and then let it loose, once they reached the bottom. It wound itself around her legs, pressing into her and she rubbed its head.

Luna took her to the long wide table with fabrics and once again, clapped her hands. This time a young scruffy girl, black hair falling messily around her face, came.

"Yes, Madame?"

"Rania, we need to decide fabrics for this beautiful young lady here. Lend us your matching eye."

Pepper watched with awe as the young lady quickly and effectively pulled out a number of fabrics from the huge pile and laid them out for approval.

The next hour passed in a blur as Pepper was pulled into a massive discussion between Rolfe, Rania, Luna and two other assistants, on what would the best outfit for her. Materials were appraised and discarded. Rania nimbly made quick sketches and the group would analyse them. In the middle, Pepper was asked to stand up and twirl as Rolfe placed some tulle on her. Luna had loudly exclaimed that Pepper's figure and coloring was too unique to be represented by a model. The skulking models had scowled at that.

At around 5, tea was brought in and the atmosphere relaxed. All the assistants and models came together at the large sketching table to drink and eat. Pepper sat the table with a cup of tea in her hands and the giant tabby in her lap. She stroked it as she sipped and its purr vibrated around them like music.

As she reached for the last piece of seed cake, a model, one of the curious heads who had observed her upstairs, reached for the cake as well. She backed off nervously when she saw Pepper, who then very graciously, pushed the last piece to her. The model nodded gratefully and devoured the piece in one bite.

Pepper listened with a smile to Rolfe argue with Rania on how women hated the truth about their own measurements. She kept petting the plump cat in her lap and noticed Luna staring thoughtfully at her.

Pepper leaned towards and said in a low tone, "What is the matter, Madam? You are staring at me."

Luna just looked at her quietly and said slowly, "You know my dear, with your face, wit, intelligence and beauty, you can do much better than Lord Stark."

This made Pepper narrow her eyes at Luna.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Why are you restricting yourself to one man, that too a former knight? There are wealthier, much more attractive men in Dale who would be pleased to court you and who would suit you better."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Lord Stark is just a simple Lord and a penniless one at that."

Pepper saw red. "Firstly he is not just a lord. He is a good man who helps whomsoever comes to him. He puts his own life at risk for others repeatedly, something no nobleman would do, especially for ordinary folk. He never asks for money or reward. If Lord Stark had, he would have been a rich man because he has helped that many people."

"Secondly I ... I am not courting Lord Stark for his money or his stature. He is courting me. And he is my friend and I wouldn't leave him for anyone. He means a lot to me. I'm not looking for a rich man who can take care of me materialistically. Lord Stark has helped me and continues to help me everyday. My relationship with him is like no other."

Luna tilted her head at Pepper.

"This is all very noble but... a girl has got to eat. What future do you see with Lord Stark?"

"What do you mean?"

'What if he never marries you?"

Pepper swallowed hard at that. A painful vision filled her mind, one of Tony arm in arm with a rich beautiful noblewoman, his wife, someone he had finally chosen to be his mate, two beautiful children, their children and they all lived happily together in Stark Manor,

Then she remembered Tony's impassioned declaration of his love for her, the way he suggested courtship, so that she could know him better and the way he continued to devote himself to her.

Pepper lifted her chin. "I am not looking for marriage. The relationship that I and Lord Stark have, is precious and if it doesn't end in marriage, it is okay."

 _I will always love him. Even if he stops loving me._

Luna smiled at Pepper, this time a genuine smile of gladness that made her green eyes sparkle. "You know, when Lord Stark first wrote to me, asking that I should accept your appointment, I was very skeptical."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was skeptical of you, I'm sorry to admit. I had thought the worst of you, that you were a gold digger. who had managed to bully the poor man into spending money on her. But now..."

Pepper looked at her with amusement, the woman''s frankness charming her.

"I can see why he is madly in love with you and why he calls you the queen of his heart."

Pepper flushed wildly at Tony's favorite nickname for her. In their moments of passion, he had often exclaimed she was his queen but she had never taken him seriously because she felt he was just getting carried away by the moment. Hearing it in broad daylight, spoken matter-a-factly by the seamstress, was a different matter.

Then the little voice in her head spoke its evil little thought to her and she voiced it out loud.

"He is a good man but he has been in love with many women before. I've accepted the fact but some days I feel..."

She trailed off because Luna snorted incredulously and loudly.

"My dear Virginia, Tony Stark has been in lust many a time but never in love. I do hope you can see that." She gasped when Pepper shook her head in denial.

Pepper spoke then. "He must have brought many women here, for wardrobe fittings, for commissioning a season's clothing..."

Luna was adamantly shaking her own head. "No, no, no... You are the only woman to come here, with Lord Stark giving you his recommendation."

"But, Madame, I've seen beautiful clothing clearly made for women, in Lord Stark's home."

"Virginia, were those gowns or... undergarments?"

Pepper shut her mouth hard as suddenly her own argument seemed to make no sense. _They were clearly undergarments, chemises and lingerie... oh my... none of them were gowns or dresses...have I made a mistake?_

Luna continued slowly, "Lord Stark has a well-deserved reputation as a ladies man. And yes, he has been with a lot of women..." she rolled her eyes, "a lot... slutty court hanger-ons who just wanted to be with a soldier, fancy court madams, sultry exotic mistresses..."

Pepper gulped as her mind filled with visions of each type of woman Luna was naming, all mouthing Tony's name seductively.

"But he has never brought them to my salon and he has most certainly never offered to pay for their wardrobe. Never ever. He loves you, that I am sure of. And he desperately wants you to love him back."

The women vanished from her mind with a poof, replaced by Tony himself, sitting back on the grass, smiling at her with that one-sided smile of his, dark brown eyes sparkling at her. The vision of Tony was looking at her with such love in her eyes, that she wanted nothing more, than to fall into his arms and lie down on the soft grass with him.

She shook her head to clear the grinning Tony and then bit her lip as she realized what was Luna's last statement. "I do have feelings for Lord Stark..."

"Yes, my friend, but you have been holding them back, haven't you?"

Pepper lowered her head and Luna continued mercilessly, "You know he loves you but all the ghosts of his countless bedroom partners before you, make you insecure. What if he hasn't changed? What if he will get bored of you?"

"Luna please stop! I ... I know I'm doing wrong by Tony but what if... what if he does get bored of me?"

Luna tsked at her. "Is this the first time you are falling in love?"

"Yes."

"Well, believe me my dear, it is Lord Stark's first time in love as well. He has never behaved with a woman, the way he has with you... he has never spent so much time with a woman as much as he has with you. His limit was two weeks and most of it was in the bedroom."

Rania had been eavesdropping and snickered loudly at this comment. Luna huffed at her and said slowly, "Lord Stark may have his faults, Virginia but he is a gem of a man and you shouldn't let him go."

Pepper said firmly, "For all my insecurities, I have no intention of letting Lord Stark go."

"Good,: said Luna with a smile. "I always wanted to help Lord Stark in the way he helped me. And I hope I've done that today by talking to you."

Pepper asked, "By help, you mean how he would speak about you in court? Drumming up business?"

Luna said softly, "That and the 200 gold coins, he gave me as a down payment for a shop and materials. I had no money to start my own business. Lord Stark loaned me the money but never took it back, even when I could afford to pay him."

Pepper was stunned into silence. _Once again Tony's generosity is evident. No wonder she is looking out for him._

Luna clasped her hand warmly and said, "Do not speak of it to him please. He gets easily embarrassed."

They smiled at each other, finally reaching an understanding.

* * *

Tony sighed deeply as he exited the shop, holding Pepper's hand in his. Pepper had refused to accept his offer of payment for the wardrobe and he was rather miffed about it.

She tugged him back as he was going to step on the street. He looked back at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you want to leave so soon? Or... we could take a look around?" She said softly.

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"We could go look at the shields they have... or even the daggers... I might let you buy me a dagger."

He asked snarkily, "My lady, you won't accept a gown from me but you would like a dagger?"

He huffed and Pepper laughed with mirth, clutching his arm tightly. "Tony, you are hilarious!"

She leaned into him and whispered, "I would like a small knife very much, my lord. And you could engrave your initials on it."

He was persuaded and she continued, "Besides Tony, I cannot accept a whole season's worth of clothing from you. It is just not right."

An idea hit him like a bolt of lightning. _A season's worth of clothing. But what about a single gown?_

Pepper tugged on his hand again and said, "Tony, let us go."

He kissed her hand and said, "One minute, sweetheart, I forgot something in there."

He ran back into the Salon and asked the clerk to give Luna his note. Then Tony hastily scribbled on a piece of stray paper, he found in his pocket. It read:

 _Dear Luna_

 _A humble request: please make a beautiful gown for Virginia. Something different, something unexpected. I will pay for it, it will be a surprise. Send me a message when I should come pick it up._

 _P.S. Thank you, old friend, I know you will do your best._

He handed it to the clerk and walked back out into the busy street, smiling widely at Pepper, waiting for him in the sunshine.


	85. The Lady & The Storm

Warning: Smut ahead

* * *

Pepper watched the dark heavy clouds gather on the horizon, from her bedroom window. It was just 9 at night and was dark with nightfall but the moon had disappeared and the sky had darkened so ominously, that she knew a storm was coming. A storm with thunder and lighting. She could feel it in her bones. The air was hot and heavy and all was quiet.

 _The quiet before the storm._

She sighed and closed the window, rubbing her arms to comfort herself.

 _Of all the days for a storm, it had to come today when Janice is not there and Tony is busy._

Indeed, Janice had been called away to a neighboring town on a temporary job, helping out that town's milliner for a wedding. And Tony was secretively spending his evenings, working on a secret project. At least, that was what he told her.

 _Oh, he's very being cute about it. We spend the morning together, eat lunch together, disappear for our..._ she flushed here, the thought of what she and Tony did together in their little interludes, filling her with warmth. He was an excellent teacher of the art of passion, patient and very thorough.

She shook her head firmly, to clear all arousing thoughts of Tony's eyes dark with passion and his wicked mouth on her willing flesh.

What frustrated her was that they would spend all this time together but the minute the clock struck five in the evening, he would politely but firmly shoo her home. Jarvis and Magdalene were in on whatever he was doing because they were being amazingly tight-lipped about it.

Pepper sighed and then jumped with fright as a loud clap of thunder broke the extreme stillness of the night.

With a morbid fascination, knowing that the sight would frighten her, she opened her window again and looked outside. A streak of lightning burst through the sky, white hot light against an angry purple background.

Pepper closed the window so hard, the glass nearly broke. She pressed herself to the wall, feeling her heart start to pound painfully. Fear sank its dark, sharp claws into her and at the next clap of thunder, she cried out.

* * *

Tony was busy fixing the wooden panel of the last broken window. He hammered the nails into place and then stepped back with satisfaction.

"All done!" He exclaimed. "All the windows are now fixed!"

"That is good, my lord, now we just have to repair the chandelier." Jarvis intoned tiredly.

Tony smacked his forehead. "I forgot about the damn chandelier. Jarvis, do we really need the chandelier?"

Jarvis shrugged simply but Magdalene, dictator that she was, said rudely, "Yes my lord, you do need the chandelier unless you want your guest to fall down in the dark."

Tony grumbled under his breath. Suddenly he remembered the note he had written for Luna. "Maggie, you have got to remind me in two days, to go to Dale and pick up Pepper's surprise."

Just then a loud clap of thunder was heard. It echoed in the long, silent room and he looked at the black sky, heavy with clouds.

"Storm's nearly upon us", muttered Magdalene. But Tony had only one name echoing loudly in his head, "Pepper...", he whispered.

Then he bolted from the salon because he had to reach her. Jarvis shouted with worry after him but he yelled, "I've got to go see Pepper, she is afraid of storms!"

He ran back to the Main Hall, shrugged on his shirt halfway and then ran out into the Courtyard. Swearing at the rolling storm, the claps of thunder getting louder, Tony whistled for Balthazar, who trotted out of the stables.

He swung himself onto the horse, uncaring that he would be riding bareback and nudged the horse with his knees. Man and beast rode through the open gate, as the storm broke and rain started to pour heavily.

Balthazar was used to storms and fast, so they galloped down the hill, around the lake and through the eerily, empty Village, in record time. Tony stopped his horse in front of the Milliner's house and dismounted. He needed to put his horse in the shed around the back, where he knew Pepper stabled Aurora. But first, he wanted to see Pepper.

He led Balthazar as he walked to the front door quickly. A loud clap of thunder rumbled and Tony jumped slightly. He knocked quickly on the door and waited.

No one came to the door. He laid his ear against it. There was no sound from the house. Tony knocked again, this time harder. "Pepper", he called out. "Pepper! Janice! Anyone home?!"

"Where can she be?" he muttered in worry. "Where would she go on a night like this?"

Another clap of thunder rolled through and then a streak of lightning. Balthazar whinnied loudly and Tony realized he had to get some cover.

He led Balthazar to the shed. _I wonder if Aurora is still there..._

The shed was a small, tiled building, that was large enough to just house two horses, without separate stalls. Tony took one step towards the shed and opened its door, only to have a pitch-fork shoved in his face. He gulped at the sharp prongs so close to his face and raised his hands above his head.

Then the figure holding the fork, stepped out from the shadows and he smiled with relief. "Pepper, I've been searching for you all over!" He shouted, trying to be heard over the rain.

"Tony", she said and lowered the fork, "What are you doing here?"

He could see Pepper was scared out of her wits. She was jumpy, her eyes were bright, too bright and she kept clenching her fists tightly around the handle of the pitch fork. Thunder roared around them and Pepper glanced fearfully at the sky and then back at Tony.

He shouted, "I came to see if you were okay."

Pepper startled him by suddenly catching by his collar and shouting at the same time. "Tony, are you crazy riding through a storm like this?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He was puzzled by her anger, when suddenly he remembered. _Her father died on a night like this. They found him the next day. No wonder she is angry... and scared._

He said slowly, "Pepper, I am sorry I didn't-"

She didn't let him finish, she just stormed on. "Tony, you madman! You could have been hit by lightning! You shouldn't have come! I-"

A streak of lighting lit up the sky powerfully and with a muffled shriek, Pepper flung herself at him abruptly, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Tony! Tony, make it stop! Please!"

He held her to him and muttered soothingly. "It is alright, I am here now. Let us go inside the house."

Pepper nodded against him and he led Balthazar inside the shed and closed the door.

Then he ran, pulling Pepper along with him, back to the front door. She used her keys to open the door just in time as another streak of lighting burst in the background.

They tumbled in and Pepper shut the door with force and bolted it hard, as if trying to lock out the storm.

They stood there in the pitch dark and Tony opened his mouth to ask for a light when Pepper helplessly said, "It got too dark and I couldn't find any candles. That's why I went to the shed."

He grinned and said, "Don't worry, I generate my own light." He pulled out the moonstone from his pocket and Pepper gasped in pleasure, taking the stone from him.

"The little stone! Oh, it has been so long, since I've seen it last! Oh Tony! You refilled it!" She launched herself at him, nearly knocking him over and he hugged her back tightly.

Then she pulled back in alarm. "Tony! You are soaked to the bone! Let's get you changed quickly, else you will catch a chill!"

Before he could object, Pepper dragged him upstairs, using the moonstone's light for guidance. She led him somewhere in the darkness, to a room and made him sit on a stool. Then she disappeared, taking the light with her. Tony waited patiently, shivering now in his wet clothes.

Pepper came back with a lone candle and some towels. She placed the moonstone on one side of him, the candle on the other and took his hand to pull him to his feet. Then Tony stood quietly with bemusement, as Pepper began to unbutton his wet shirt briskly, tugging it out of his trousers and pushing it off him.

She started with his head, using the towel to rub his hair firmly, almost painfully and he winced slightly at the pressure. Then she moved to his chest, with a fresh towel.

"Tony, you idiot," she muttered darkly, "look at you, you are so wet! Why didn't you get a anorak or a leatherskin or something?"

He just stayed quiet because truth be told, he was enjoying her warm hands on his chest, moving over his skin through the towel. She raised his one hand to towel it off and the way she rubbed his arm, his elbow and his fingers, with care and firmness, made him hum slightly.

"You take such good care of me, Pepper..." he murmured, feeling very mellow and soft with her ministrations. His pants were wet too but the warmth in his chest from her patient rubbing, helped get rid of the cold.

Pepper was busy concentrating on her task. She finished one hand, then the other. She redid his hair, taking care to rub his ears and his beard. He tried to kiss her but he got a face full of towel as Pepper placed the towel on his face.

"Tony, keep toweling your hair. It must not remain wet. I'm going to start with your pants."

He tucked his tongue in his cheek at her remark and waited eagerly, to see if Pepper would do what he felt she would do next. His instinct was right because, Pepper absently placed her hands on his belt and began to unbuckle it.

Tony realized he had to stop her because her toweling, her hands in his hair and now her soft fingers tugging on his belt, had awoken his libido. He caught her hands in his and raised them to his face, so she had to look at him.

"Pepper, sweetheart, I think I can handle my pants on my own." He said softly, trying not to laugh because Pepper had gone a bright red with the realization of where her hands had been.

She stammered out, "I, I, I am...am sorry, Tony, I did not realize..."

He cupped her cheek lovingly and asked, "Do you have anything to eat? I am rather hungry."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, we have some venison. I can heat it up for you while you..." she flushed again and he chuckled.

"You do that, Pep, I shall see you downstairs in ten minutes, will that do?"

She nodded and said, "I shall leave the candlestick for you as I want the moonstone. And oh, here are some of your old clothes, that you can wear, while your wet clothes dry." She picked up the bright blue rock and before walking out of the door, she turned back and said softly, "Thank you, Tony, thank you for coming down here for me." Then she walked out of the door.

Tony shucked off his pants and quickly dried his legs. He raised the candle and stood there, looking around the room.

 _So this is the room of Pepper Pott's... it is very her. Neat, tidy, not a cloth out of place._ He saw his handkerchief on her bedside table and grinned like an idiot. _She still has it, so she does think of me..._

He heard Pepper calling his name and hurriedly pulled on his pants. And then grimaced. He tried the shirt and then grimaced again. _Oh well, nothing to do but wear it._

He walked down to the dining room, bracing himself for Pepper's reaction. She took one look at him, even in the blue light of the moonstone, and burst out laughing.

"Tony, I am sorry, I had forgotten that I had taken in your shirt and trousers, so that they would fit me better." She held her hand over her mouth, muffling her giggle. His pants were shorter than usual, with the hem of their legs coming to above his ankles. The shirt however, was really tight for him and he felt as if it was going to burst open any minute.

He shrugged as best he could and she, still smiling, set the table. They sat next to each other, Pepper silently watching Tony gobble down her venison stew with bread. He would steal glances at her from time to time. She had titled her head slightly and was sort of smiling at him, her mouth relaxed. In the middle, she pushed his hair from his brow very tenderly.

He muttered to himself, "I need to get a hair cut.

She muttered so softly, that he felt she was talking to herself, "I like your hair all long and soft but then when you cut it, it is equally soft and you look so smart, so handsome."

They just looked quietly at each other, both unwilling to break the silence and the magical spell of coziness around them, thanks to the semi-dark kitchen and the rain falling down outside.

Then they both came to their senses at the same time, Pepper taking his empty dish and getting up quickly, Tony standing up and moving towards the fireplace. Both spoke at the same time.

"Let me put this away..."

"I thinking of starting a fire, what do you say?"

She smiled at him and said, "Please do, Tony, thank you."

While she cleared away the plates and washed them, Tony set up the logs and lit a fire, watching with satisfaction as the room was now bathed in a gentle orange glow and a soft warmth. Pepper came around and lay a thick rug on the floor. She brought two big pillows as well and sat down on the rug, pulling one pillow to her.

He was kneeling to arrange the fire, so Tony just crawled backwards to the rug and lay on it, propping his head up on the pillow. He waggled his eyebrows at Pepper, who was looking down at him, smiling softly, sitting next to him.

"Are you comfortable, Tony?"

He nodded and she stood up. "Hey..." he objected softly and she giggled. "Tony, I thought I would get some wine, do you want some?"

He shook his head and watched her pour herself a glass and come back to him. She also had a dish of grapes.

She sat back down and Tony, determined to be touched, placed his head in her lap, on her soft warm thighs. Pepper gasped and he waited tensely for her to push him off, his eyes wide and looking up at hers. She gazed down at him and then he relaxed as she stroked his forehead.

Pepper took a sip of her wine and then Tony saw her break off a grape from the cluster on the plate and bring it to his lips. She fed him the grape and he ate it, feeling very content and warm. They sat there in companionable silence, Pepper feeling him grapes slowly with one hand, stroking his hair with the other.

When he was next offered a grape, Tony swiped his tongue across her fingers as he took the grape in his mouth, smiling as he felt Pepper shudder. He did it again, two grapes later. He decided to be bolder and for the next three grapes, he let her be. Then when he felt she was unaware, he took her finger as she offered the grape. He sucked her soft finger into his mouth, licking the digit, gently nipping at it with his teeth and finally let it go, slick with his saliva. He looked upwards at her. Pepper was breathing deeply, her eyes had gone a dark blue, her lips were moist and parted. Then she turned the tables on him by taking his hand and kissing his fingers softly.

He dropped his gaze to her mouth as she held one of his fingers to her lips. Then her little, pink tongue darted out and licked the tip slowly, then twirled itself around his finger. She then took the finger into her mouth, sucking on it deeply and let it go to kiss his palm.

When she was done, now he was breathing heavily and she was smiling sexily at him, still holding his now moist finger to her lips.

Tony swallowed hard and growled out, "I see the student has become the master now..."

She smiled and cradled his hand against her cheek. "I still have so much to learn, Tony...but..." she whispered slowly, "I enjoy your instruction."

He was going to pull her down for a kiss, when Pepper looked forward, towards the window. "The storm is over, the rain has stopped," she said softly. Then she looked down at him before continuing, "You can go back to the Keep, Tony, you do not need to stay for my sake. I am not scared anymore."

Tony looked up at her, searching her blue eyes. "Pepper, do you mind if I stay and keep you company, especially since Janice isn't here tonight? I would feel so much better."

Pepper gave him one of her slow, sweet smiles, the ones that started from one corner of her mouth. She pushed back his hair and kissed his forehead softly. "Of course, my lord, I do not want you to worry."

She gently moved his head back to the pillow and he pouted impudently at her. Pepper giggled and said, "You are such a baby, Tony, I am just getting up to put the dishes away."

She stood up and he lay there, now feeling very drowsy with the warmth from the fire.

Tony closed his eyes and felt Pepper return to the rug and sit down. She lay down beside him and rested her head on the other pillow. He was dozing lightly when he saw the faint imprint of blue behind his closed eyelids. At first Tony ignored the blueness. Then as he heard Pepper's breathing quicken and the blue color increase in intensity, he opened one eye cautiously and was astounded.

Pepper was lying right next to him, the moonstone on her chest. Except the stone was empty, a dull grey in color. The flame within it, his flame, was floating ethereally in the air above them, gently like a bright, glowing cloud of blue.

 _Well, that explains the blueness!_

He glanced sideways at Pepper, who was lying on her back, hands slightly raised. She was staring with deep concentration at the flame cloud.

"Pepper," he whispered, not wanting to break her concentration, "please say that you are moving the flame and not a spirit."

She giggled and the cloud shimmered as if it were laughing too. Tony was fascinated as she moved her hands and the cloud moved too, gently floating to and fro.

"Tony," she said gently, "I am controlling the flame."

"Try to do something with it."

She furrowed her brow and the cloud seemed to darken. "Like what?"

"Can you form it into a shape?"

She closed her eyes tightly and he watched in wonder as the blueness took on a faint indistinct shape. It began to pulse and separate, then swirl in place and he realized Pepper was touching it with her mind.

Tony gasped in awe as he saw the cloud take the shape of a delicate wreath. Pepper opened her eyes, looked at her creation and then turned to him. She said softly, "Do you like it?"

He nodded and she closed her eyes again, this time, she formed a square block with the flame.

Tony started to feel his own flame, his own Arc within his chest, pulse and surge through his body. As if it wanted to be handled by Pepper as well.

The Dragon snorted. _Let your flame out, Anthony, give Virginia more flame._

He opened his shirt and slowly slid the steel lid of his Arc open. Then he concentrated, willing his flame to leave his chest. Pepper was so busy with the moonstone's flame that she did not notice the stream of fire leaving his chest.

When she did, she gasped in horror and said urgently, "Tony, what are you doing?! Put it back!"

He knew what she had to do. Tony took her hand and placed it on his chest, right near his Arc. He whispered to her, looking deep into her eyes, "Move my flame, Pepper, you can control it."

She shook her head, eyes huge in her face and he pleaded with her. "Try Pepper, just try... You have done this once before. Just use your power and control my flame."

She stared at him and then exhaled harshly. But she placed her hand right over his Arc and Tony felt his heart start to pound as the Flame of Ryunn moved through him like a blast of blue light.

 _I have never felt this powerful before!_

He could feel raw energy coursing through his veins and he saw Pepper move her fingers, concentrating on his Arc. "Tony," she whispered, "Tony, it is so alive. It..."

"Is it fighting you?"

"No! Quite the opposite! It wants me to touch it!"

He saw Pepper's eyes light up with a familiar orange glow and for a minute, Tony was scared she would lose control.

Instead, the stream of flame from his chest, grew thicker and stronger and Pepper made it rise upwards like a bolt of blueness. It lit up the entire room with its intensity. He watched awe-struck as she closed her eyes and made the blue bolt circle above them, like a giant ring of blue throbbing fire. The moonstone's fire was a smaller circle in the ring.

"Pepper," he whispered, "use the fire from the fireplace, can you control it too?"

She just nodded, eyes open now and staring at the two concentric rings of blue. She kept one hand on his chest and the other, she moved behind her, to extract a stream of fire from the fireplace. Tony watched, smiling widely, as Pepper moved the orange flame to form a third circle of fire, circling between the two blue flames.

"Pepper, sweetheart, this is beautiful... look at what you can do, just with your mind."

He could see her insecurity in her eyes, the way she nibbled her lip and the way the orange flame was slightly feathery in strength. He covered her hand on his chest, with his own hand and squeezed her tightly. Pepper looked down into his eyes, deep blue lights with a faint tinge of orange, visible in the shadows because of the faint glow from the rings of fire above them.

 _I have got to make her see... just how wondrous her gift is, how magical it is._

He caressed her petal soft cheek and said softly, "In the hands of evil, even purity dies. That monster, Stane, has only shown you what your power can destroy. See for yourself, how gentle, how beautiful it is, when you use it to create. And ..." he moved her hand over his Arc slowly, "see how wonderfully it works with my flame. Don't you see, my love, we truly are partners, not just with the sword but with the fire as well..."

The rings seemed to surge with power and light, they began to rotate faster as Pepper moved her hand under his, over his chest, feeling his flesh. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him gently.

"Tony, your faith in me is very humbling. I... I don't know what I've done to deserve you, my lord."

He felt moistness on his flesh and stroked her hair gently with his other hand. "Pepper, I believe in you...like you believe in me... And I won't stop believing in you, sweetheart," he whispered fiercely to her forehead. "You are more than what you think you are..."

She raised her head and he kissed the tear streaks from her cheeks. Then she whispered shyly, "Do you want to see one more shape?"

He nodded, propping himself on his elbows as she sat up. She did not close her eyes, she just stared up at the rings and they began to merge into one single ring, twirling and scattering. Tony watched with wonder as the three rings joined to form a tri-colored wreath of flame, orange, bright blue and dark blue. A faint roaring noise came from the wreath and she rotated it along its horizontal and vertical axis.

"And now I am going to separate them." She said softly and did just that. First she separated the orange flame, still keeping the wreath afloat and moved the orange flame back to the fireplace.

Then she separated the bright blue flame, which Tony noticed, was less that the dark blue one. She carefully guided it to the moonstone, which was lying on the floor. Pepper filled the stone with the little blue flame.

At last the dark blue one remained, swirling powerfully on its own. She placed her hand on the Arc and patted it gently. "Come back, my friend, come back." The thick stream of blue fire obeyed her easily and returned back to his Arc. He huffed with the feeling of light entering him.

Tony sat up, the overpowering effect of the flame reentering his chest, making his heart pound riotously. Pepper rubbed his back as he exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He felt as if he had run a thousand miles in a minute.

She whispered worriedly, "Tony, are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

He caught her hand and gasped out, "It packs a real punch when it comes back."

"What does it feel like?"

He said slowly, trying to describe it..

"It feels like a wave of energy, of light, moving into me, filling my flesh, my veins, my sight, my senses. I feel so powerful and overwhelmed. But it is okay now, Pepper."

Tony gently nuzzled her face and she sighed and kissed him softly, just pressing her lips to his. He waited, willing her to take the lead and Pepper slowly touched her tongue to his lips and then took his lips in hers, her tongue dancing with his. They kissed, bodies hovering close to each other but not really touching. She raised her hand to caress the side of his face and stroke his beard.

He stopped kissing her and gently lowered her and himself to the rug. They lay on their sides, kissing slowly and he rubbed her arm with his hand. Pepper rolled onto her back and Tony raised himself above her, taking care not to crush her with his weight.

He kept kissing her as he slowly pressed himself to her soft body. She gasped as he broke off the kiss to move downward, kissing her chin, her long, slender throat and the pulse beating wildly at its base. Pepper sighed and tilted her neck, so he could easily reach her sensitive collarbones and shoulders. She unbuttoned her dress slowly and he slid it open, pleasantly surprised to see she was not wearing anything underneath.

He looked at Pepper then and she smiled shyly at him.

The peekaboo sight of bare, pink soft flesh, trembling under his gaze made Tony want to slake his lust in her roughly but he tamped down on the feeling. He was determined to be slow and loving.

So he pushed the halves of the dress away gently, revealing her perfect breasts and her beautiful skin. He lowered his mouth to above her right breast, only to feel Pepper's hands at his shoulders, restlessly trying to shove his opened shirt off him. He settled back on his knees and tugged his shirt off and threw it aside, then went back to what he was doing before.

Once again, he lowered his head, licking and nipping at her soft flesh, the aroma of lilies all around him. She had her hands in his hair, caressing his scalp, saying his name over and over again.

He dragged his beard along the flesh above her breast and her fingers tightened in his hair.

Then Tony moved downwards to her breast, the nipple already semi-erect. He touched it lightly with the tip of this tongue and Pepper growled at him. "Tony... you... stop teasing me and bite it please!"

He smiled but did not listen to her. Instead, Tony began to tease her nipples with his teeth and his tongue, alternating between licks and bites until he heard Pepper pant desperately beneath him. He trailed his hand down her soft stomach and then slowly dragged his finger along the soft vee of flesh that covered her hip bones.

Pepper bucked under his finger and grabbed his shoulders roughly. She desperately tried to clutch him to her, so he gently took her wrists in his large hand and held them above her head, pressing them into the pillow. As she stared at him wide eyed, he said softly, "You need to keep these to yourself, my queen, so that I can give you true pleasure." Pepper nodded and licked her lips.

Then he moved his fingers through the soft, reddish -gold curls right above her womanhood. Tony took his time as Pepper writhed desperately under his hold, gasping and mewling softly. He stroked the length of her honeyed warmth with his finger, tracing the delicate slit and she groaned out, "Tony! Tony! What are you doing?"

He looked at her then and felt a rush of possessiveness. Pepper lay there, completely bare to his gaze, blue eyes dark with passion, lips moist and her delicate hands above her head, held by his large ones. Her nipples were tightly erect and he pushed her hands down further into the pillow. Then he raised himself slightly, his mouth at her breast, one hand holding her hands, the other feeling her womanhood slowly. He spoke against her skin, "Relax my sweet, you are going to like what I am going to do..."

He felt shivers pass through Pepper as he kissed one breast and then the other, all the while, touching her intimately. He had not penetrated her yet with his finger but he could feel moisture seeping from her as he passed his finger slowly over her core. Tony glanced up at Pepper, who had closed her eyes tightly and was nibbling on her bottom lip fervently. He slowly let go of her hands and was very pleased to see she still held them above her head, wrists pressed together.

Now his other hand was free as well, so he used both hands to softly, slowly, feel the shape of her, passing his fingers through her curls, stroking her slit up and down, not penetrating her. He teased her like that and knew Pepper was going to come as she had started breathing harshly, her chest heaving with each breath she took. Tony leaned over her, gently pressing himself to her, his mouth at her breasts, kissing and licking them. Finally he kissed his way down her stomach, nipping gently at her firm abdomen, licking her belly button. Then he lowered his mouth to the vee of satiny flesh and licked it along its curve. Pepper bucked her hips violently at the touch of his tongue and Tony laid his palm flat against the top of her mound and pressed it firmly into her.

She cried out as the pressure of his palm hit her sensitive arousal and she pushed against his palm briefly before her body spasmed wildly. He kept feeling her gently as she rode out the orgasm. Slowly her breathing slowed and he lay down beside her. He held her to him, rocking her gently, knowing that Pepper would drift off to sleep. He ignored his throbbing erection and lay there, content to hold Pepper as she closed her eyes and relaxed, breathing softly against him.

She murmured something and he strained to understand what she was saying. Then she tightened her grip on him and said softly, "Please stay with me, Tony... please stay..."

"Of course, Pepper, I won't leave you."

He held her tenderly as she went to sleep and Tony started to count backwards from 100, trying to go to sleep himself.

* * *

I know what you are thinking: This is such a trope, bad storm, girl distressed, hero comes to her rescue but... I couldn't resist.

Besides, sometimes good things happen during bad times and look what Pepper does with the fire.


	86. The Tournament des Pierres

I got slightly tired of writing fluff and decided to add some action...

Two chapters today because I do not want to interrupt the flow of the action... and because I wrote too much LOL

Li(Guest) Thank you for the lovely comment.

* * *

 _Si vis pacem, para bellum_

If you want peace, prepare for the war.

Pepper sat quietly amongst the rambunctious crowd, that had come for the **Tournament des Pierres**. Being a noblewoman, she was allowed to sit in the luxurious high box for the nobility, which provided a good view of the jousting area.

Happy stood at the gate to the box, arguing with the gate keeper. He pointed at her and Pepper knew she had to play a part. She imperiously raised her hand at the gate keeper, keeping her chin high. He let Happy through and he climbed up the box, to sit down heavily next to her.

"Thanks Pepper.. that guy was being a real ball crusher." Happy flushed then. "Begging your pardon."

She smiled and glanced back at the long tilt, covered in a richly embroidered cloth of black and gold. It was a wooden fence that served as a divider, which separated the grassy jousting area into two equal halves.

"Is Tony ready?"

Happy nodded. "Yes, he is in his armor, primed and raring to go. I do not know, who is more excited, him or his horse."

 _He may be excited but I'm damn worried._

Pepper thought back to five days ago.

* * *

 _Five Days Ago_

A bright, sunny day and she and Tony had finished fishing at the Lake. They walked home, hand in hand, with no catch to show for their efforts. They were laughing over Tigliath's hilarious attempts to catch a fish, which just resulted in him getting wet.

As they walked up the hill to the Keep, Tony saw a small entourage of people ride up the hill. From the banner they were carrying, it seemed that the people of Dale, wanted an audience with the Iron Knight. Pepper recognized Luna Lestronia amongst the riders and she waved at her in greeting. Luna waved back but she seemed tense.

"Tony, what is going on? Why have these people come?"

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I do not know Pepper... but I don't think it is because of good news."

The visitors were received, their horses stabled and they were made comfortable in the dining hall. There were 4 men and Luna. They were seated around the fireplace. Tony set a chair for Pepper and stood next to it, leaning against the fireplace.

The men stared at Pepper and one rudely said, "My lord, we seek a private audience with you. Can you please send your woman away?"

She tensed but Tony placed his warm hand on her shoulder and said coldly, "Have a care, man from Dale, how you talk to my lady. She is my partner in everything. If you cannot keep an civil tongue to her, leave my house."

She leaned against his hand as another man quickly said, "Lord Stark, we mean no harm. We need help. Lestronia here, said you could help us. That you help people from far and wide."

He nodded slowly and said, "Tell me, what troubles you?"

Luna said passionately, "The Devil himself has come to Dale! We are powerless to stop him... We need your help, Lord Stark, to destroy him!"

Pepper and Tony were both confused.

The rude man explained. "Our current overlord Duke Kakade is... well...he is ..."

Luna interrupted bluntly, "He is a raging dipso, who cannot control his liquor."

Tony smiled at her and she continued. "You see Lord Stark, Kakade is an alcoholic and a gambler. Dale runs on the industry of its people. Kakade is just a glorified figurehead. But unfortunately for us, he gambled one too many."

Tony said grimly, "So he owes a lot of money in debt."

"No milord, it is much worse. He is completely bankrupt. He gambled more than what he had, which was not much to begin with. He lost everything and now the Devil has his marker and is coming to collect. He intends to take over Dale!"

"And the Devil is?" asked Pepper quietly.

"The Knight Rascar." They said in unison.

Pepper heard a loud gasp and realized it came from Magdalene, who had been eavesdropping as usual. She spat out angrily, "He is the Devil in human form!"

Luna exclaimed as well. "A debauched knight of King Alain, he seeks to buy land, so he can become a duke. He is the scum of the Earth. His cruelty, viciousness and violence know no bounds."

One of the men added sadly, "He simply massacred the people of Dora during a quest. He spared no one, not even the children. And then he made his men salt the earth, so the land would die."

One by one, each member from Dale narrated an anecdote or a rumor about this Rascar. Pepper gasped at the numerous tales of cruelty. She glanced up at Tony, who was stroking his beard quietly.

He raised a hand and the group quietened. "I have heard of this Rascar in passing. But how can I help you? Regretfully, I do not have the monetary resources to help Dale settle its debts. Nor can I simply murder Rascar for being a cruel man."

Luna said eagerly, "Milord, there is a way you can help us. Rascar and Kakade will meet soon to formalize the exchange of Dale's ownership. They will meet at the **Tournament des Pierres** to be held in a fortnight."

Something told Pepper she was not going to like, what was going to be asked of Tony.

Tony said slowly, "You want me to challenge Rascar? At the Tournament?"

"Yes milord! Rascal is a vain, arrogant man who cannot resist a bet. If you challenge him to a gamble and win, then you could save Dale."

Pepper had to interrupt here. "What sort of gamble and what are the stakes?"

"Well, the prize money for wining a match at the Tournament, is at least 500 gold coins. If Lord Stark wins, that amount is more than enough to cover Dale's debts."

Pepper wanted to ask a silly question but she was slightly embarrassed. Tony squeezed her shoulder, so she asked it anyway. "What sort of skills are tested at this Tournament? Is it a duel with swords?"

The rude Dale man snorted but gulped loudly, when Tony stepped out from behind her chair menacingly.

He turned to Pepper and said gently, "No, my lady, a tournament has only jousts."

"You mean ..."

"Two riders face off using lances. Each rider competes to knock the other one off his horse within two tries, using the lance."

Pepper gasped in horror. "This sounds barbaric!"

Tony chuckled. "It is. But it is a very common and very popular sport amongst knights. And gamblers. But gentlemen and Luna, I regrettably cannot compete in the Tournament because I am not officially a knight anymore."

The group became quiet, crestfallen with the news and Pepper breathed a sign of relief.

But her relief was premature. The rude man snapped his fingers and said happily, "But my lord, you can compete as an outlier knight!"

Luna gasped with worry and shook her head but the group cheered at that prospect and Tony seemed to be thinking.

Pepper asked curiously, "Outlier knight?"

Luna said tensely, "A disgraced knight who owes no allegiance. He belongs to no king. Hence he is regarded as a rogue soldier. He can compete in tournaments but the conditions of the joust shall be different."

Tony shuffled from one foot to the other, so Pepper asked suspiciously, "Different? How?"

"Well, there are three tries instead of two. And... it can be a joust to the death. Two knights enter, one knight leaves. In a standard joust, the point of each knight's lance is tipped, so as not to cause any physical damage but here... the lances are uncovered because someone is meant to die. That what makes such jousts more interesting and more risky. That's why their prize is also higher."

Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So basically, you are asking Lord Stark to challenge a crazy, cruel knight to a joust. A joust with uncovered lances and certain death for at least one opponent."

The men nodded while Luna just stared at her, eyes wide with worry and shame. Pepper uttered a very rude word and heard Tony suppress a snort of laughter.

She stood up angrily and walked away. She could hear Tony say to their company, "Give me and my partner a few moments to discuss this proposal."

He followed her as she ascended the staircase and stood in the corridor.

"Pepper... Pepper... let us talk about this."

She huffed and paced in place. "Tony, do not tell me, I pray, DO Not tell me you are going to accept this... this invitation to death!"

He looked at her quietly and she kept talking, anxious to make him see reason. "Tony, I know these people are desperate but I think between them, they can raise the money required to pay off the debt. You do not need to enter this crazy tournament."

She couldn't resist hugging him, resting her head on his hard shoulder. "Tony, please, please, you could get hurt badly, you could..." she did not want to voice the horrible thoughts in her head out loud.

 _You could die, bleeding into the grass on the field..._

"I don't have anyone but you," she whispered slowly. "I don't know what I would do if..."

He held her tightly and sighed. "Pepper, sweetheart, do not worry so much. I have participated in outlier jousts before."

When she raised her head to look at him in horror, he shrugged simply. "I had to do it for the money. My point is, I know how to joust, I know how to win."

He kissed her cheek and whispered to her softly, "My lady, you are all I have too, you know... do not worry... I will come back to you."

"In one piece, I hope". she whispered, still worried.

He chuckled lightly and touched his forehead to hers. "If anything should happen to me, I pity Rascar because I know you will avenge me like an angel of fire."

Then he whispered mischievously to her. "Let us get rid of our guests and you and me can go train for this tournament. Think about it, you get to knock me off my horse. Haven't you always wanted to do that?"

She laughed then but inside she was still fearful. By now, she knew Tony''s mechanism to distract her from worrying was to use humor.

* * *

Pepper came back to the present with a start as the musicians began to play a lively tune, from the bandstand some distance away.

Three days ago, Tony and her had traveled to a nearby seedy tavern and challenged the drunk Rascar to a duel. She had been dressed as a man, so she had a chance to sneakily observe how this devil of a knight behaved.

Pepper had been expecting a creepy man but had been shocked to find that Rascar had the face and body of a god. Long luxurious blonde hair, chiseled face with blue eyes and a lean but muscular body. She had not believed that this man was the same man that Luna and the Dale men had spoken of. But then she had seen him cruelly trip the bar maid and how he had laughed at her fallen on the floor, ale all over her. And Pepper had realized that this man really was the devil.

Pepper had watched Tony stare him down and easily manipulate the vain Rascar into taking the bait and accepting the challenge. Rascar would face the Iron Knight in a joust at the Tournament des Pierres. The winner would win 1000 gold coins. The loser would be dead. Rascar had arrogantly clapped Tony on the shoulder and asked him to dig his grave in advance. Tony had shown admirable restraint and had not reacted at all, to any of the man's nasty taunts.

The hour of the joust was nearly upon them and Pepper glanced anxiously towards the right, the pathway from which the knights would ride, to present themselves before the Tournament master. After the presentation, the joust would start.

 _There are butterflies in my stomach... I must have faith in Tony, I must! He will not fail._

Just then a trumpet was sounded and the crowd started cheering wildly. Pepper and Happy leaned forward and looked to their right as Rascar, Champion of Darcy, entered the arena. She rolled her eyes at his opulent appearance, which seemed to highlight his vanity. The knight wore heavy armor, which was dull crimson red in color. His jousting shield, tied to his arm, was a bright yellow and its insignia was a bright red poppy. His horse had a bright caparison of red and yellow.

Knight and horse regally promenaded in front of the boxes, the knight waving his hand slowly at the cheering audience. She saw a number of women lean forward from each box, desperately handing the knight their favors. He raised his helmet guard and blew kisses to the ladies.

Pepper slowly turned right once again because her heart was starting to pound slowly. _My Knight is here._

Sure enough, while Rascar posed and pouted for the adoring public, another trumpet sounded and her knight, the Iron Knight, entered the arena from the opposite entrance.

Pepper gazed at the familiar sight of Tony encased in pitch-black steel armor, his jousting shield also black with his Arc as its insignia. The Arc shone in the middle of his chest, bright blue. Balthazar was also covered in black with a steel chanfron on his head. Knight and horse entered the arena, quietly dignified as compared to the ninny that was Rascar.

Pepper heard the people in the nobility box start to whisper loudly. She did not like what she was hearing.

 _King Leoric's cast off!_

 _The Devil walks amongst us, the Iron Knight!_

 _Look at the nerve of him, the disgraced fool, competing with nobility! Who does he think he is?!_

 _I heard he killed his best friend and his parents, all to win the attention of a demon who blessed him with an evil power!_

She looked around angrily, the whispers irritating her.

Pepper looked at Rascar bow and preen before the ladies in the boxes, basking in their appreciative endless attention. And she looked at Tony, standing there quietly, patting Balthazar gently, seemingly ignoring the glares and the whispers of the crowd around him.

The Tournament Master stepped onto a podium, four rows below her seat. He cleared his throat and the trumpets sounded again, this time, calling the knights towards the podium. Rascar and Tony rode over.

The Master spoke then, in a loud, booming voice. "Welcome, one and all, to the last day of the Tournament Des Pierres. Today, we have a very special joust between two stalwart knights."

The crowd booed at this and Pepper gritted her teeth. The Master held up his hand and the crowd quietened.

"Alright, alright, let us be dignified. This is a noble tournament. Our first contender, is our current champion of the Tournament so far, Sir Rascar, Champion of Darcy, Knight of King Alain!"

He gestured at Rascar, who bowed theatrically in his saddle as the crowd went wild, cheering for him.

"And the challenger, the outsider, is Lord Stark from Lorinthia!"

Tony just inclined his head shortly as the crowd started to boo, a few clapped and some ladies tittered. Rude words were yelled but Tony remained unfazed and looked straight at the box next to hers. She couldn't see his face because of his helmet but Pepper realized he was searching for someone.

"In this joust, the first man to be unhorsed, loses. There will be a total of three tries. Knight Rascar, Lord Stark, please proceed to your positions."

Rascar came closer to the side of the box, shaking the hand of the Master enthusiastically. He leaned towards the anxious line of ladies nearly falling out the box, desperate to show their affections.

Tony was on the right side of her box, talking quietly to Balthazar. Pepper knew he must be trying to calm his horse down because Balthazar was snorting and pawing the ground with excitement. He kept looking up at the box next to hers and it hit her.

 _He is searching for me..._

She just looked at him, unable to tear her eyes away for some reason. And then her heart told her what she had to do.

Pepper stood up quickly, moving around a baffled Happy and descended the box, gently moving around people, who were busy moving towards the other side of the box towards Rascar. The crowd's attention was on the other knight, so Pepper walked down to the lowest row. The boxes were raised at a height above the ground, so that people could easily see the knights. Standing at the lowest row, put her in line with Balthazar's saddle.

Tony was still looking at the box next to hers, so he did not notice her until she was right next to him and called out his name. He bent sideways towards her and even through his helmet, she could see his eyes twinkling at her.

He said through his helmet, his voice slightly muffled, "Pep, I was looking for you, I thought you weren't going to come. You look so beautiful today..."

Suddenly, Pepper felt overwhelmed with fear and sadness. _Suppose he dies, suppose I never hear his voice again... and I never told him that I love him... I don't know what to say._

Tears filled her eyes and Tony noticed. He cupped her cheek gently with his gauntlet-encased hand and said softly, "Pepper, my sweet, whatever is the matter..."

She couldn't say anything, so she just caught his wrist and held his hand to her face. The steel was cold against her skin but she didn't care. "Tony... promise me... promise me, my lord..."

"Anything, Pepper..."

"Promise me, you will come back to me..."

She could see him smile through his helmet. "Sweetheart, I am not going anywhere..."

"Tony, you know what I mean..."

He sighed and stroked her hair softly. "Of course, I will."

She tightened her grip on his hand. "I am serious, Tony, promise me, no unnecessary risks or foolhardiness. And no being noble. Do what you must."

He patted her head gently. "I will come back to you, my lady."

Then he bent even lower and said softly, "Where ever would I go without you..."

Pepper pulled off the blue ribbon from her hair and she heard Tony's sharp intake of breath as she tied the ribbon tightly around his upper arm.

"My Knight, please accept my favor, a token of my deep feelings for you. I wish you the best of luck. I know you will do me proud."

People were staring at her now but Pepper did not care. She pressed her lips to the palm of his gauntlet and kissed him there. Then she squeezed his fingers once more and said tightly, "Remember your promise, my lord ... you must come back to me, Tony."

He nodded, his eyes glittering, letting go of her reluctantly as the trumpets sounded once more. Pepper stood there, watching Tony turn Balthazar and ride towards his position.

He turned back to look at her and placed his hand on his heart, then raised it to her in a silent salute.

She climbed up back to her seat. And started to say every prayer she knew.


	87. The Joust

_Latrunculorum , similis est bellum, et consilium ex tempore, et quia opus ei ad conciliandos_

Chess is like war, strategy and time are both needed to win

The knights took their positions at opposite ends of the tilt and lined up their horses. Helmets were straightened, shields were tightened. Then each knight was handed a long, ten-pound wooden lance, with a wickedly pointed steel tip, designed to pierce even the hardest armor. The Iron Knight raised his lance in salute to his opponent, who did not bother to respond.

The war horses at each end, started to paw the ground in anticipation of the clash, snorting with excitement. Each rider balanced the lance, in their outer hand away from the tilt and in the other hand towards the tilt, the reins were firmly gripped. A start flag was lowered before each rider.

The Master stood in line with the middle of the tilt, at a safe distance from the actual divider. The air was still with tension as the riders faced each other in the bright sunshine, man and horse tightly holding themselves back, waiting for the signal to move.

The trumpet sounded as the flags were raised out of the way rapidly and the riders sprang forward heavily. Dirt flew up from the ground as the horses thundered forward with might. As they galloped towards the middle, their riders raised their lances to chest level and straightened them, to aim for their opponent's shield.

The spectators, on the edge of their seats, gasped collectively as the Iron Knight missed his opponent but the Champion of Darcy managed to score a direct hit. The impact of the hit hit the Knight hard and he nearly fell off with the blow. Again the crowd whispered loudly as he managed to stay on his horse. He rode to the other end of the tilt.

The Master announced, "Try 1 over. Five points to The Champion of Darcy."

* * *

Pepper used every foul word she could think of, to curse Rascar under her breath as the first Try's score was announced. Happy was equally blue-mouthed with his language as the crowd cheered and whooped. Rascar triumphantly bowed with a flourish as his horse twirled in place. The crowd cheered wildly at his antics.

Meanwhile, Tony was busy straightening his shoulder armor. Pepper watched with concern as he rubbed his shoulder and tried to stretch his neck.

"Oh Happy, I think Tony is hurt! Look, he's rubbing his shoulder! That damn idiot hit him pretty hard!" She bit her lip with worry and stood up quickly, feeling she should go to him.

"Pepper," Happy said gently, "Pepper we can't do anything now... We cannot approach the knights in between tries, only at the end of the tournament."

She sat back down and huffed loudly. Happy said reassuringly, "Come on, you know Tony can handle this... popinjay. This is just the first Try."

Pepper nodded absently, her eyes still on Tony.

* * *

The second Try was about to begin. The warning trumpet was sounded and the knights once again lined up their horses. A fresh lance was handed to each knight at their end of the tilt.

Again the reins were tightened, riders concentrated and the steeds tensed in anticipation, waiting for the sound... and at it, with the raised flag, the deadly march towards each other began anew.

The crowd was cheering Rascar's name, most of them confident that he would, this time, manage to unseat the Iron Knight. But to their surprise, both riders missed each other completely, lances failing to hit. The crowd groaned loudly with collective disappointment and as the riders rode to their respective ends of the tilt, a few started to boo.

The organizers could sense the bloodthirsty mood of the audience and the third Try was started quickly. The riders barely turned their horses around when the trumpet was sounded. Both riders charged towards each other quickly, each desperate to get a hit.

As they reached the middle mark, the Iron Knight tried a different strategy this time and smartly leaned backwards in his saddle to avoid the lunge of the Champion's lance. But he raised his lance and hit the Champion squarely in the center of his shield with massive force. The crowd gasped with the audible clang of steel on steel.

The Knight continued riding forward while the Champion halted his horse rapidly, trying to regain his balance from the violent blow. He was nearly unseated but clambered back on his horse after a brief struggle.

The crowd clapped in appreciation for the Iron Knight's efforts.

The Master announced, "Try Three over. Five points to the Iron Knight. The score is five all. Try Four will be the last and final try."

* * *

Tony stretched his neck and moved it from side to side as he tried to ease the tense bunching of his right shoulder. It was the one hit by the lance in the First Try and he was sure, it was going to bruise because it was throbbing with pain.

 _Anthony, we need to finish Rascar off in the next Try._ _We must_. whispered the Dragon excitedly.

He nodded, too tense to speak. Tony took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

The summer sun was shining down on him, making him sweat inside his steel suit.

 _Consarn it, why is it so sunny today?! I feel like a baked potato in here!_

 _Easy my boy, easy, the last Try is upon us. Any ideas?_ said the Dragon.

Tony glanced over at Rascar thoughtfully, searching for a weak spot. The Champion had dismounted and was yelling at his squire to help him pull off his chest piece.

 _Well, Rascar is a lot taller than me. But to reach him, I need to be able to raise my hand and aim and I just can't! Thanks to this jousting shield that is restricting my movement. Wait, Dragon, what if I take out my shield! Then I can raise my arm high enough to hit him right below his throat!_

The Dragon hmmmmmed for a moment and then spoke, _That could work Anthony but... isn't it dangerous to remove the shield? Without it, if Rascar hits you, your body will get the full impact of the blow since the lance is steel tipped...I recall Pepper telling you not to take any risks..._

 _Well, I won't tell her if you don't._

The Dragon roared with laughter. _Alright, I won't but you will have to face her wrath later, not me._

Tony undid his jousting shield and handed it to a nearby field boy. "Here, my lad, give this to my man, Jarvis, standing there."

The he raised his right arm up and down, now able to move it freely since the shield wasn't there. _There, that feels so much better! Now Rascar,_ he glared at his opponent, _now I am going to hit you so hard..._

Indeed, from the other end of the tilt, Rascar was squinting at him, trying to make out what Tony had done to his armor. The warning trumpet was sounded and Tony lined up Balthazar, whispering in his horse's ear. "The last ride, my friend, just down the road and then we are done. You go back to your stable and I go back to my lady. I need you to run like you have never run before, my mighty steed."

Balthazar whinnied at him as if he understood every word.

Tony was handed a fresh lance and caught it firmly, testing its weight in his hand. His heart was starting to quicken its pace and he glanced at the bright blue ribbon tied incongruously around his arm. He smiled at Pepper's romantic gesture and then lowered his lance and straightened his back. He tightened his grip on the reins, keeping Balthazar calm.

For a moment, the silence was deafening as he blocked out the crowd, the horse beneath him and the world around him and just focused on his opponent and the spot on his armor, that Tony was going to hit with his lance.

Then from far away, he heard the trumpet sound and he felt Balthazar surge forward, like a wave in the rolling sea. Time slowed down as he saw Rascar gallop toward him and he felt himself moving forward in slow motion. His heartbeat echoed loudly in his head as he felt himself raise his lance high, as high as his hand could go. Tony gritted his teeth at the weight of the damn thing, keeping it steady and straight as he pointed it ahead of him. Rascar was nearing him, lance raised high.

He called on the Flame to give him strength as he pulled the lance back and thrust it powerfully forward in one smooth motion, aiming for Rascar. He held himself firm as he poured all his strength into his blow.

His aim was true and he grinned widely as the lance struck Rascar right in his sternum. Tony felt his hand shake and he ruthlessly pushed down on the lance, pushing it into Rascar with force, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Then he yelled with pain as something cold and hard hit him in his ribs. It felt like he had been hit by a boulder as his body screamed with pain. _My ribs! My ribs! He has hit me!_

He glanced down to see that Rascar's lance had stabbed him in the ribs, the tip had just penetrated his armor. The impact of the blow had pained him but then Tony screamed as the tip scrapped across his flesh, cutting him.

 _My right side is on fire! He's cut me!_

He gritted his teeth against the pain and kept riding forward, feeling the lance leave him as he rode away. His entire right side was throbbing and he could feel blood seep from the cut, down his hip and onto his leg.

Somehow he rode to the end of the tilt and turned Balthazar around, feeling the Flame roar through him as his body ached with pain. His ears were ringing and he could hear a faint whistle echo in his brain. He dimply realized the crowd was cheering or booing or doing something.

 _What has happened to Rascar?_

He swallowed as he saw the Champion on the ground, splayed on his back, lance sticking out of his sternum, body still against the green grass.

 _So that's the end of that... I hope... I can't, I can't stand up anymore...I must... get some air._

The tightness on one side of his body had become unbearable and his lungs felt as if they were going to burst. He stumbled down from Balthazar and stood shakily on his feet. Then Tony violently tugged off his helmet and took a deep breath. The world was spinning around him in a riot of color.

He fell to his knees, his right side boiling hot and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself and stop the pain. People had gathered around him but he did not care as he just concentrated on remaining conscious.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the endless noise and the spinning world. Then he felt a cold, soft hand on his hair and a beloved voice calling out his name, from far far away.

He shook his head to clear his ears and opened his eyes to the sea... beautifully blue and endless. He blinked once, twice and tried focusing on Pepper, her red hair so bright, that his eyes started to burn. Her beautiful mouth was moving and he realized she was

saying something but he couldn't hear her from the fog in his brain.

 _Pepper, just... hold me... please... don't leave me...please my love..._

All he had the strength to do, was lean forward blindly and feel her catch him. He was made to rest on a warm, soft shoulder. Tony took a deep breath, comforted by the intoxicating aroma of lilies and vanilla and the red cloud of Pepper's hair in his vision.

He could hear multiple voices yelling and shouting and the ground shaking beneath his knees but it did not matter.

 _I know you will take care of me, my lady, I know ... you always take care of me... Pepper..._

He sighed against her shoulder and felt her hand stroke his jaw tenderly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. His right side was a dull ache. In his mind's eye, he saw blue flames dance and entwine themselves with bright orange flames. As blackness descended on the flames, he smiled and fell willingly into unconsciousness.


	88. Lord Stark Fallen

Tony is seriously injured. This chapter deals with Pepper's POV of his injury.

* * *

The day was a lot like Pepper's mood, dark, gloomy and grey. She was sitting in Tony's room, at the edge of his bed, staring out of the window at the dull day outside. Tigliath's head was on her lap and she stroked it absently. The big cat and her were taking turns, in consoling each other as they waited for Tony to wake up.

Pepper felt tears well in her eyes as she thought back to the fateful day of the Tournament.

 _Tony falling to his knees... eyes so wide in a pale face... the way he was breathing, harshly, painfully, as if each breath was his last... and he fainted..._ _We carried him off the field. He was still breathing but so faintly..._ _Then we pulled off all his armor gently and the cut on his ribs! The bruises!_

She swallowed hard as she remembered the ugly, purplish black color of the large bruises on his shoulder and his back. And the ugliest of them all, the one around his right ribs, extending from his arm pit to his hip bone. In the midst of the bruise was the cut, a vicious jagged gash, at least 3 inches wide and deep.

They had carried him off the field and to the physician's tent. He had tsked at the wound and had frightened the life out of Pepper, by saying while the injury was not life-threatening, Tony would most likely catch a fever and die from it. She had raged at the doctor to treat the wound at least. So he had cleaned the wound with alcohol, under her watchful eye and stitched it close. Then they had transported him home carefully by carriage, so that he could be better cared for, at Stark Keep.

It had been 2 days and Tony had not woken up yet, from his deep slumber. She stood up and stepped to the side of the bed and lifted the sheet pulled to his neck, to look at the wound.

"The bruise is still purple and ugly but the one on your shoulder has become a little better. The wound... Tony... I don't know what to tell you..."

Speaking to Tony, gave her some small measure of comfort as she could pretend Tony was just fast asleep. But Pepper was not happy with the way the wound looked, yellow and puffy. The black thread of the stitches stood out harshly against Tony's pale skin.

"Tony...," she sighed and pushed his hair off his brow, stroking his skin. He felt cold to her touch and she panicked. Then she looked at the Arc and felt slightly reassured. The blue flame burned brightly in his chest.

"Tony, Tony, I wish you could talk to me... and tell me how you feel. I do not know what to do... I do not know what to do, my lord..." she whispered to him softly, bending to kiss his brow.

He did not utter a sound and she was going to have a good cry, when Tigliath, who had been watching her silently, growled lightly.

Pepper stood up as she heard footsteps ascend the staircase. Then the door burst open as Luna entered. Pepper hugged her tightly, happy to see someone who she could cry with.

"Luna, I am so glad you came!"

"Pepper, I have come with the best doctor in Dale, Doctor Handor..."

Pepper let Luna go, to see a kindly, grey bearded man enter the room. Luna introduced him to Pepper and she smiled as he nodded gently at her. "Let us inspect the patient, yes."

Under Pepper's direction, he went to the other side of the bed, the side on which Tony's injuries were located. The doctor lifted the sheet to look at the cut and Pepper kept one hand on one edge of the sheet, to keep the Arc hidden.

She grew worried as she heard the doctor mutter under his breath and then he inspected the wound with his fingers. He did something painful because Tony hissed in his sleep and pushed himself into her side, muttering incoherently to himself.

"Doctor, you hurt him!" she couldn't help but exclaim as she ran her fingers softly through his hair, trying to calm him.

"My dear lady, it is as I feared. Lord Stark's wound is infected."

She and Luna gasped as the doctor touched Tony's forehead. "You see how cold he is? His body is too weak to fight the infection and his flesh is dying."

"Doctor, what should we do?" she whispered, her heart in her mouth.

He wring his hands and said, "We can remove the stitches, make the wound bleed until the infected flesh is flushed out and then cauterize the gash. But..." he shook his head with worry, "there is a great chance he might get a fever. And then he will need to be nursed out of it."

"And if we leave him like this, he will die of an infected wound anyways..." she whispered. _Between a rock and a hard place. Tony, you idiot, I wish you were awake, so I could shake you!_

She sighed. _If there is a chance he could be saved, I have to take it... I will take care of him through his fever... but I need to take that chance... I can't let him just die...I won't ..._

Both the Doctor and Luna were looking at her sadly and Pepper felt tears fall down her cheeks as she said softly, "Let us cauterize the wound. Tell me what you need, Doctor."

* * *

All the materials were gathered and arranged in Tony's bedroom. Pepper, Luna and Magdalene would assist Doctor Handor in his operation. They each had specific tasks.

Magdalene being the one with the strongest stomach, would be by Handor's side throughout, helping with the cauterizing and actual body work. Luna would be the coordinator between Happy and the Doctor, for hot towels, clean up and medicine. And Pepper's task was to hold Tony down and talk to him, keeping him calm.

Everyone had washed their hands and were at their positions. Before the doctor's arrival, with Jarvis' and Happy's help, Magdalene and Pepper had placed an old bed sheet under the side of Tony's body, to be operated on. They had spread a large sheet over him and cut a flap out, just exposing the wound, to make it easier for the doctor to operate.

Pepper was sitting near Tony's head, hands absently ruffling his freshly washed hair. She had given him a tiny head bath today morning and washed his beard as well, absurdly wanting Tony to be clean for the operation.

The Doctor entered the room and her heart began to pound. He nodded at Pepper and gave her a small smile.

"Do not worry, my lady, Lord Stark seems to be a fighter. He will get through this."

He came over to the side of the bed, where Tony's wound was exposed. Magdalene handed him a pair of scissors and the Doctor sanitized them, using hot water in a basin. He then wiped them clean and began to carefully cut the stitches on the wound.

Tony muttered and tossed his head and Pepper stroked his forehead and gently placed a hand on his Arc, underneath the sheet.

The Doctor finished cutting and delicately began to pull out each thread strand, placing them in a basin held by Luna. Magdalene quickly collected a number of towels together, in preparation for what was going to come next.

Pepper spoke softly to Tony, words of comfort, words of love, even gibberish. He seemed to be listening to her because she could see his closed eye lids flutter from time to time. She stroked his face and held him still as she glanced over to count the strands of thread being pulled out.

"Just three more, my love, just three more," she said to him soothingly, feeling his prickly, soft beard under her fingers.

The last thread was finally plucked and Tony made a slight sound as the wound began to ooze with yellow pus. A foul smell filled the air and Pepper covered her nose. Luna had to excuse herself but Magdalene said firmly to Pepper, "You need to watch him now, Pepper, this is going to hurt."

She placed both her hands on Tony's shoulders and pushed him down softly. Pepper looked back and winced as she saw the Doctor press the cut, trying to get the pus to come out. Tony jerked slightly and cried out but she held him firm and kept talking to him.

"It is alright, Tony, shush, don't worry, just a little bit more... just a little more, it will end soon, I promise you."

He tossed his head wildly and raised his hand. She had no choice but to yell "Happy! I need your help!"

Happy promptly entered and Pepper made him catch Tony's shoulders, while she stroked him, trying to calm him down. He was starting to sweat and Pepper, feeling anxious herself, glanced back at Handor. "Doctor, I am not trying to tell you what to do but! How much more?"

The Doctor's brow was furrowed with concentration as he was now using a small knife to cut away the pus from the flesh. Magdalene was effectively collecting the pus, with the small towels and throwing them away.

"Just a little more, my lady!"

Pepper heard a gagging noise and looked straight at Happy, who was looking at what the Doctor was doing. He had gone pale and she caught Happy's chin in her hand, staring murderously at him.

"Hereald Hogan! Look at me!"

He looked at Pepper then, eyes wide and fearful.

"You better not be feeling sick! Happy, I need you to be strong here!"

He nodded silently and she added, "Do not look at the Doctor! Look at Tony!"

He obeyed her as Tony began to move more feverishly now. Pepper glanced back at the Doctor and was relieved to see red blood finally seep from the wound.

Magdalene was holding a towel to the area, soaking up the blood and Pepper felt her heart constrict at seeing the way Tony was bleeding. She looked back at his face. He was sweating lightly and his lips were moving. He had also gone very pale.

"My lady, come here for a minute please." said Doctor Handor.

Pepper gently left the bed and came to the Doctor's side. He had cleaned the wound with water and she swallowed hard as the tear in Tony's flesh was clearly visible now, with its ugly jagged edges and puckered flesh. The center of the gash was a deep crimson red. The area around the gash was white, like a lone island, amongst the sea of purplish black flesh, that was his bruised side.

The Doctor said, "It is time for the cauterizing now. The wound is finally clean. We must seal it."

She nodded silently and he said gently, "This will hurt Lord Stark. I need you to keep him as still as possible."

Pepper went back to Tony's head. A voice in her heart told her what to do. She excused Happy from the room because she knew she could do this on her own.

Pepper lay down next to Tony and kept her head close to his. She kissed his ear and placed her hand firmly on his Arc. She could feel the raw power of the Flame, calling out to her, it was agitated and was rising up to her fingers. She nuzzled his head and nodded to the Doctor.

Magdalene was behind the Doctor, lighting a large candle. The candle's fire burned brightly as the Doctor held a small, flat blade to it briefly. He heated it for just two or three seconds, ensuring the metal of the blade did not turn white. Then he lifted the blade from the flame and brought it to the gash on Tony's side.

Pepper stroked the Arc under her fingers and began to sing in a faint whisper in Tony's ear. She sang an old song to him, one she had heard as a child, a long time ago, the words coming to her perfectly. She felt him stir slightly and she felt his Flame react to her touch, rising to meet her fingers.

Then the Doctor laid the blade flat against Tony's flesh and he cried out in pain and began to jerk. She held him down firmly, singing her song slightly louder, calming down his Flame with her power.

The smell of burning flesh faintly came to her but Pepper kept singing softly in Tony's ear, feeling him grow warm with the pain. He was moaning now as the Doctor touched the blade to his flesh in short one-second bursts, trying to seal the wound without killing the flesh underneath it.

She could feel every movement of his Flame, which was behaving like a galloping horse, fast and powerful and furiously angry. But it was reacting to her voice and her words, trying to calm itself down.

Pepper rubbed her face along Tony's warm one, praying that the Doctor would be done soon. Tony was talking nonsense to himself and she kissed him softly, trying to still his lips. For a second, he reacted to her lips, whispering her name.

Then the cauterizing was over and he went still. Alarmed, Pepper placed her hand on his heart, instantly relieved to find it beating quickly. The Flame was also blue and sort of calm. She raised herself from Tony and wiped her brow with her sleeve, because she too, was sweating.

Magdalene was cleaning away the towels and the blade and the Doctor gestured at Pepper to follow him outside.

She did so but did not move away from the door to Tony's room. He stood there and gave her a thoughtful look.

"The wound has been sealed, my lady but now you need to be careful. Lord Stark is going to catch a fever and you need to bring his temperature down. Cold water presses, soup, poultices etc. I will give you some syrup as well. Check the wound and see if pus comes from it or if it turns yellow."

Pepper nodded and then asked, "What about his bruises?"

The Doctor dismissively shook his head. "There's nothing to be concerned about there. They need time to fade, that's it."

"Now," he took her hand in his. "I must leave. The hour grows late. Keep me informed by messenger. Good luck, Lady Virginia."

Pepper watched him descend the stairs and then went back to Tony's bedside. She made sure Tony was alright and comfortable. Then she pulled up a chair to his bed side and sat in it. Magdalene finished tidying up and quietly left the room.

Happy came bounding in and gave her a pitying look. "Pep, I assume you are going to spend the night here, like this..."

She simply said, "Yes".

Tigliath came bounding in and sat gently on the edge of the bed, curling himself up by Tony's feet.

Happy looked at Pepper quietly and she said, "What is it, Happy?"

"Pepper, you need to rest too, you know that right?"

"I will sleep, Happy, it is just, I need to be close to Tony, that's all. I will sleep, I promise." She was lying through her teeth but she just wanted to be left alone with Tony.

He nodded and handed her a cushion. "Here, use this for your back, so it won't pain in the morning. Good night, Pepper..."

She smiled at him as he left and then Tigliath softly chuffed at her, from his position on the bed.

"I know Tigliath, I know... he should wake up soon..." she patted Tony's head gently. "Did you hear that, my lord, you need to wake up soon, so that we can go riding and we can train some more..."

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "Please wake up, so that I can tell you that I love you... please Tony...". She placed the pillow in her lap and lowered her head onto it, feeling the tears spill from her eyes and wet the pillow.

* * *

Pepper watched the gentle rise and fall of Tony's chest. It was midnight, exactly one day after his wound was cauterized. As Doctor Handor had accurately predicted, Tony had developed a fever. So now her focus was on getting him through the fever, one day at a time. She hadn't slept in four days, ever since they had returned from the Tournament.

During the day, he had been slightly warm but by afternoon, his temperature had risen. So she and Magdalene had started a cycle of cold compresses and poultices to bring his temperature down.

Now as she felt his brow, Pepper grew tense. "Tony, why the hell are you so cold?"

She looked at the window, which was closed. He was sweating but his flesh felt cold to her touch and it frightened her.

Pepper moved to the other side of the bed and lifted up the sheet that covered him. "Your wound looks fine, the scar from the burn is healing properly. Why has your temperature dropped?"

She stared at Tony's slumbering form, eyes closed, hair falling over his face, pale skin moist with sweat. And then she looked at the unlit fireplace in dismay. "Is the room too cold because I didn't start a fire? Dear lord, please don't let it be so... oh my!"

Pepper quickly moved to the fireplace and began to start a fire. When she was finally done, the room began to grow warm. She walked back to Tony's side and bit her lip at his still cold flesh.

"I've got to warm you up but how..." then she remembered another time when Tony had returned from the cold, freezing internally. "I used my body heat to raise his temperature! That's it."

She looked down at him sleeping and began to take off her clothes. Once she was done, Pepper slid into the bed, laying down towards his non-injured side. Suddenly she felt shy, lying so close to him, completely naked. Then Tony shivered in his sleep and she forgot her shyness.

Pepper moved towards him, pressing herself to his side. He was lying on his back and she pushed herself under his arm. She gently placed her arm on his opposite shoulder, lightly holding him to her. His flesh was cold, so she shivered herself.

"My lord," she chuckled through the cold, "You are so cold to my touch but don't worry I am going to make you warm, the same way, you make me warm when you kiss me, when you hold me..."

She pressed one of her legs between his hairy firm ones and gasped at the feel of his rough hair on her sensitive skin.

She felt him stir and Pepper raised herself gently, to kiss his prickly soft jaw. She whispered to him softly, "It is okay, Tony, I am here for you."

She felt her heart beat fast for a moment as Tony turned his head towards her and nuzzled her forehead. She held herself still, willing him to open his eyes. But he didn't and she smiled sadly and lowered herself back to the bed.

The night was still and quiet, except for the crackle of the fire. Pepper absently moved her hand over Tony's chest, feeling his flesh and hummed softly. She tapped her fingers against his Arc, as she had seen him do from time and time. Then she smiled as she felt his Flame answer her tap with bursts of fire.

She yawned and then comforted by the firm, male body pressed to hers, she didn't realize when she fell asleep.


	89. Tony Et la Sirène

While Pepper is inconsolable, Tony has drifted into a fantasy world.

The idea for this fantasy, came from a lovely friend, who has a soft spot for the mythical creature mentioned.

Also, the song Pepper sings to Tony, is "Return to Me" by Dean Martin.

* * *

 _Once again, he was in the Abyss._

 _Oh, he had been here before... it was a cold, empty place. And once again, he was floating aimlessly in the darkness._

 _He knew from his last time here, it was always dark, it was always nightfall._

 _But this time, he could hear voices. He could hear_ _whispers, swirl and echo around him. They were talking about him... or talking to him... he was not sure._

 _Where is the damn light? Last time, there was a moon, where is the Moon?_

 _He saw a grey lance lash out at him from the shadows and he cried out in pain as the lance pulled his flesh apart. It began to poke him and he saw his flesh drift away like sand, into the darkness._

 _What are you doing to me, whoever you are! Come out and face me!_

 _Then a very familiar voice spoke from the emptiness._

 _It is alright, Tony, shush, don't worry, just a little bit more... just a little more, it will end soon, I promise you._

 _If you say so... Who are you? Where are you?_

 _He reached out blindly to see if he could touch the invisible talking spirit but he couldn't feel anything._

 _The lance poked him hard again and he could see a red mist rise from the burning side of his body._

 _What are you doing to me?! _

_G_ _entle hands held him still and he heard the spirit speak to him softly but this time he could not understand what it was saying._

 _He turned around, trying to find the moon._

 _Then he saw it._

 _A bright orange light. Drifting towards me... or am I moving towards it? Does not matter, it is getting closer._

 _He could feel the heat from the light as it moved towards him, it was a brightly burning orange flame, shaped like a large tear. It burned before him._

 _Suddenly he was afraid, the heat from the light was frightening him._

 _It is going to burn me! He shouted into the Abyss, desperate. Help me! Get me out of here!_

 _He tried to move away as the light grew closer and then he heard the spirit again. She, he was sure it was feminine, was singing to him._

 _Return to me_

 _Oh my dear I'm so lonely _

_He could feel the heat on his skin but he paid attention to the voice._

 _Hurry back, hurry back_

 _Oh my love hurry back I'm yours_

 _The light was so close, so close now and he felt it touch him. He screamed in pain and tried to jerk away but the voice kept singing._

 _Return to me_

 _For my heart wants you only_

 _Hurry home, hurry home_

 _Won't you please hurry home to my heart_

 _He was in a lot of pain but he gritted his teeth, determined to bear through it and focused on the voice, trying to distract himself._

 _Then he walked through the light. White-hot, blinding pain touched him everywhere and he felts as if he was set on fire. His heart was beating so fast, he could hear it thud dully in his brain._

 _He throw his head back and cried out and felt his Flame leave his Arc._

 _He opened his eyes and stared as the flame lit up the blackness, swirling above him angrily and violently._

 _It seemed like a deadly wave of blue fire and he could hear a faint roar come from it._

 _Then the voice could be heard again, singing sweetly to him. He tried to search for it in the darkness, hoping the flame would illuminate the being but he couldn't see it._

 _Return to me_

 _Please come back bella mia_

 _Hurry back, hurry home to my arms_

 _To my lips and my heart_

Tony felt himself falling suddenly, falling from the Abyss into further darkness. He fell heavily into water and struggled to breathe, lashing out with his arms and legs.

 _I know how to swim, so why can't I swim!?_

His lungs were going to burst from the lack of air, when he saw something floating towards him. A faint shadow moving through the water.

He looked around fearfully, fearing an attack when he was most vulnerable. The shadow drifted closer and he dimly tried to see who or what it was.

He realized that it had hair, flowing behind it in a thick wave. And it was a fish because it had a huge triangular tail. It swam powerfully towards him and he closed his eyes in fear.

He felt himself rising, being pulled along by something and then he was floating on the surface of an ocean. The Thing had saved him from drowning!

Tony took deep gasping breaths, filling his lungs with air. When he had managed to calm himself, he pushed his wet hair from his eyes and looked around.

He was floating in an ocean, bobbing aimlessly in a very still, calm sea of blue, cool water. The sky above was bright and clear.

"Where... where am I? How did I... where's the Abyss?"

Tony turned and looked around, trying to find land.

Then he heard a musical voice say softly, "Swim to your left, Stark, swim to your left."

The voice seemed to be coming from the very water in which he was floating.

He was scared now, of this, this Thing in the water, even though it had saved him.

Then it called out to him again. "Listen to me, swim to your left, come on, you need to get dry..."

He decided to obey it. _What have I got to lose? I can't stay in the water forever..._

He swam with broad strokes towards the left. There was a strong wind blowing now and he felt waves push him helpfully as he swam. Then he saw it, just there in the distance.

Tony shouted with glee, "Land! Land ahoy!"

He heard the voice laugh below him and the water seemed to ripple with the sound. Then a wave pushed him hard from behind, as if trying to shoo him to the shore quickly. Tony sputtered as his head dipped into the ocean. He swam like a dog, desperate to get to land.

Finally he reached the sandy shore and staggered to his feet, tiredness and sand bogging him down. He managed to walk drunkenly up the soft, sandy bank and collapsed face first into the clean, white sand.

"Good lord, I am so damn tired!" he exclaimed out loud, feeling as if he had been swimming forever.

The sand started to dry on him and he tiredly dusted his hands off but he did not have the energy to sit up. He closed his eyes, blocking out the sky. The water lapped at his feet but he was just too exhausted and stayed put.

Something loomed over him and kissed him softly, pressing moist delicate lips to his.

He should have pushed the Thing away, after all it was kissing him when he was semi-comatose but his heart told him it was alright, he knew her.

 _I know her... really?_

He whispered a name instinctively from the back of his mind, buried deep within him, _Pepper..._ and felt the Thing smile against his lips.

"You need to wake up soon, so that we can go riding and we can train some more..." it said to him in a lovely voice and he nodded absently.

* * *

Tony felt so warm and comfortable, lying there in the sun. He could feel the sunshine drifting over his face and smiled.

Then he heard someone laughing musically and he sat up abruptly. He was lying on the shore, facing the endless blue ocean before him. There were a number of rocks on the side of the shore, oddly shaped rocks, oblong and oval with a light blue tinge.

"Wait, they are glowing..." he muttered to himself.

The sand he was lying on was soft and so fine and white. He picked up a fist and watched it pour away from his fingers.

"Where the hell am I?"

He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. They were slightly moist from his time in the water.

Then he saw the water ripple and he heard the musical laugh once again. Tony yelled at the water, "Who is there? Stop laughing at me!"

He widened his eyes as a huge wave of water began to roll over the previously calm sea. The wave came close to the shore and splashed hard against the rocks and generously splashed him as well.

Tony sputtered as he was once again soaking wet and stood up angrily. "Cut that out!" he yelled at the sea, shaking his fist at it.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to splash you, Stark..." a low feminine voice said from somewhere close and he turned to face the voice.

Tony stared at the vision sitting daintily on the high rock, to his left, smiling down at him. He felt his heart pound in his chest as his brain tried to process what his eyes were looking at.

Impishly perched on the rock, was a very beautiful young lady. He stared at her angelic face, with a delicate nose and high cheekbones. Her air of innocence and purity was contrasted by her lush, rose pink lips, that were curved in a very sensual smile. The lady had a porcelain complexion, beautifully highlighted by a wavy, crown of reddish-gold hair cascading down her back. She had eyes, the deep blue color of the sea behind her, twinkling mischievously at him.

Through the roar of blood in his ears, he lowered his eyes over her completely bare chest, her breasts artfully hidden by her wavy hair. But he could see coral pink nipples peeking at him and he couldn't help but stare as his blood warmed in his stomach.

"Hey," she said with a laugh, "Hey sailor!"

He dragged his eyes up to her face. She was still smiling at him but the vision said firmly, "My eyes are up here, Stark."

He swallowed, nodding mutely because his tongue was somewhere in his stomach. Then he looked at her waist and Tony felt his legs turn to jelly.

Because the vision had no legs. Below her beautifully taut abdomen, was the lower body of a large fish, ending in a wide triangular tail. Her fish body gleamed with a bluish-green sheen, just like that of a swordfish.

He fell to his knees, feeling very warm and the vision straightened and looked at him with worry. "Hey Stark, you got to keep it together! Don't faint on me!"

"You are... you are a...". he whispered, "You are a mermaid..."

She bit her beautiful lower lip and nodded quietly. Then she smirked at him. "What's the matter, sailor, haven't you ever seen a mermaid before?"

He shook his head because he couldn't use his tongue.

The vision sighed with exasperation at him. "Are you just going to gawk at me? Because then I am going to go away..."

He sputtered indignantly at her, "Hey, give me a minute to recover! I was just drowning and now you are here in front of me... it is not every day that a man gets to see a mermaid!"

She threw her head back and laughed musically at him. Her beauty was so spell-binding, he just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Now you're getting your nerve back, sailor! I am glad." she said happily, tilting her head at him.

Tony shook his head and then tilted it and tapped his ears to empty the water he was sure, was swimming around in his brain. Two hard taps and endless shaking later, she was still there in front of him and he huffed loudly.

The vision said softly, "I think introductions are in order. I am Princess Virginia of the Merkovian Sea. But you can call me Pepper."

"Pepper?" He furrowed his brow at her. Somehow the name seemed very familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

"Yup, my nickname." She smiled sweetly at him. "And of course, you know who you are..."

"Do you mind, Princess, telling me who I am?" He realized the sheer stupidity of his question but for the life of him, Tony couldn't remember who he was actually.

She widened her eyes at him. "You are the infamous Pirate Lord, Stark, Scourge of the Seven Seas. Dear me, did you hit your head when you fell into the ocean?"

He mouthed the name she gave him slowly, testing it on his tongue. "Stark, the Pirate Lord? Pirate? Lord?"

Tony looked back at the mermaid, Virginia and furrowed his brow at her. :When I fell, wait... what do you mean I fell? Did you see what happened to me?:

She flushed and looked so guilty that he asked her angrily "What did you do to me?"

The mermaid looked straight at him and said quietly, "It wasn't me, I wouldn't have hurt you..." she swallowed and said, "Your ship strayed into this holy Sea. You know men aren't allowed in the Merkovian Sea, Stark, you shouldn't have come here. My sisters saw your ship and got angry. So they began to sing and your men went crazy with their song. They turned on one another and one thing led to another. Somehow your ship caught fire and went down in a blaze."

He stared out at the calm sea, no sign of this ship she was talking about. "But why can't I remember anything?" He said to himself.

She heard him and said, "Because, Stark, as the ship began to sink, I saw you jump overboard. I think you hit your head on some floating debris."

Then he remembered the dark depths of the ocean. "I was drowning... you..."

The mermaid smiled at him and said, "I searched for you and pushed you to the surface. Then I used my power over the waves to push you to this island. I wanted to save you..."

He stood up and turned. Sure enough, behind him, was a large canopy of greenery, thick shrubs and tall palm trees. Tony took one step forward, suddenly curious about the island. Then something deep inside him, whispered the mermaid's name and he turned.

She was still sitting there on the rock, looking at him sadly.

He swallowed, every fiber of his being urging him not to leave her. _I know her... I feel as if I know her so very well... I can't leave her..._

The mermaid gave him a little wistful smile and said softly, "Go ahead, Stark, I can't walk on land... anyways my duty is done. Take care of yourself."

"Wait," he stepped closer to the gently glowing blue rock and stood next to her shimmering tail. "Do you have to say goodbye,? Can't you stay with me for a little while, Princess?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled happily at him, making his heart skip a beat. "I would love to stay with you, Stark ... please... call me Pepper."

"Okay, please call me Tony."

Pepper looked at the island and said softly, "I can't walk, Tony. How can I follow you in?"

He stretched out his hands and said, "I will carry you. Come. I will catch you."

She pushed herself off the rock and fell softly in his arms. She was surprisingly light for having a fish body and her tail fell over his arm as he cradled her to him. Pepper wound her slender, warm arms around his neck and he looked straight ahead because if he stared down, he could see her breasts and he did not want to anger her by staring.

He carried her over the sand, towards the greenery, feeling strangely comforted by the oddly familiar feel of the Princess in his arms.

* * *

It was nightfall and Tony was setting up his makeshift bed in the middle of the tropical island. They had found a small pond of water, surrounded picturesquely by numerous palm fronds. They had explored the island and there did not seem to be any animals on it, only cawing brightly-colored birds. He had set the mermaid, Pepper, down in the pond and she frolicked there happily in the water as he collected leaves and branches to make bedding.

When he was done to his satisfaction, Tony wiped his brow. The night was warm and he was sweating from all his activity. Pepper had swam to the side of the pond, closest to him and was humming a melody gently.

The tune was very familiar to him and he said its words out loud, "Return to me , For my heart wants you only."

She looked at him, blue eyes wide and luminous in the fading light. "How did you know that, Tony? How did you know the words?"

He shrugged and said, "I think I've heard that song before."

She shook her head at him. "You can't have."

"Why not?" He said mulishly.

"Because that is my song! I wrote it!"

They stared at each other and Tony said out loud, "Are you real? Or am I dreaming? I mean, this seems like a dream..."

She smiled at him and said, "You can pinch me if you'd like."

He did just that, bending to the edge of the pond and catching her soft arm in his hand. Tony gulped at the way she was looking up at him and the way her skin felt against his fingers. She was so close, he wanted to bend his head and kiss her pink, smiling lips.

He didn't pinch her but stood abruptly saying gruffly, "You feel real enough, so I guess you are real and this isn't a dream."

Pepper just smiled at him and then his stomach growled with hunger. She giggled and asked curiously, "What is that noise coming from you?"

"I am hungry."

Her mouth parted in a silent O and she looked around, saying, "I am sure there is something you could eat here, from the trees."

Tony walked away from the pond and took out his knife, clasped to his leg. He heard her gasp quickly and he turned to see Pepper staring at him, eyes wide.

He chuckled at her. "Don't be scared, Pepper, I am just going to use it to start a fire. It is getting dark." He cut off a few branches and arranged them on the ground.

He heard her ask nervously, "Tony, what are you doing?"

"I am starting a fire." He hit two stones together and the sparks set the branches on fire.

Satisfied he stood up. Then he heard Pepper cry out in fear and he turned quickly. She had swam away to the other side of the pond, far away from him and the fire and had pressed herself backwards against the bank, eyes full of fear.

He walked towards her. "Pepper, what is the matter?"

She hugged herself tightly and kept looking at the fire. She shrank away from him as he came nearer and cried out, "Put it out, please! Please put the fire out! Please Tony! I am begging you!"

She covered her eyes with her hands and he saw her shoulders shake as she began to cry softly. "Please put it out... please listen to me!"

He couldn't bear to see her cry, so he cupped water in his hands and put out the fire, stamping it away with his foot. Then Tony slowly stepped close to her.

"Pepper, what is it? Are you scared of the fire?"

She wouldn't look at him, her hair covering her face and moved to the center of the pond. So he shrugged off his shirt and gingerly dipped himself into the pond.

The water was refreshingly cold on his sweating body and he slowly moved towards her. She kept her back to him, her bare shoulders stiff and he gently placed his hand on one. She shrugged it off.

He said softly, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... I am sorry, Pepper, please forgive me, I did not mean it..."

She turned to him and he felt his heart constrict at her beautiful blue eyes filled with unshed tears, tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Don't you know," she hiccuped at him, "don't you know, Stark, that merfolk fear man's fire? It burns so badly! It burns and destroys!"

He swallowed and said apologetically, "I did not know, I did not do it on purpose. I won't light one again, I promise... can we be friends again?" He held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

She stared at him warily and then took his hand. He pulled her softly to him and they floated together, faces nearly touching, bodies brushing each other lightly. He wiped her tears away with his hand and she caught his hand and held it to her cheek.

"I am sorry, Pepper..." he whispered.

She whispered back, "It is okay, Tony, I know you didn't mean to... I just got scared."

He looked up at the darkening sky with worry. "It is getting dark, night is nearly upon us. We need a source of light."

She giggled and he looked at her curiously.

Pepper stuck her chin up at him and said proudly, "Don't worry, Pirate Lord, I can give you light."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow at her in challenge. "Show me."

She whispered, "Let it get really dark. That's when we need the light."

It was soon pitch black and he could hardly see her. "Pepper..." he said to her, "we could really use that light now..."

She giggled and he felt her warm hand on his chest, pressing him right in the center.

"Let there be light!" she said in the darkness and he felt his heart race as a strange blue light began to glow from him.

"What sorcery is this?" he whispered in awe.

"Silly man, the light is within you... it has always been within you..." she said simply.

The pond and the area around them was bathed in a ethereal, light blue glow emanating from him, from his chest. Tony stared down at himself and then at Pepper.

She moved closer to him and whispered, "Do you like the light?"

"Yes, my Princess." He was captivated by the way she was looking into his eyes, licking her lips.

She moved right into him, he could feel her bare breasts press against his chest, teasing his flesh with their touch.

"There is a magic within you, Tony, can't you feel it?"

She was so close to him, he could do nothing but stare at her dumbly.

Pepper sighed then, her soft breath wafting over his face. "I feel..." she whispered softly, "I feel as if I've met you before. As if I've known you for so long. As if we were friends and we did things together and we spent time together and I... I loved you... Why do I feel this way, I wonder?"

He whispered back, "I feel the same, Princess. I feel as if I've known you for so long. And loved you."

"Tony, something deep within me, tells me, that you kiss very well and that I love the way you kiss. But that's not possible ... because I've never kissed anyone before."

"No one?" he said incredulously and she blushed.

"No one, Tony..."

He watched her tongue dart out and moisten her amazing pink lips and he whispered softly, "May I kiss you, Pepper?"

She nodded and he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, feeling the moist flesh tremble at his touch.

He leaned back to see she had closed her eyes tightly, lips still parted. "Thank you..." he said.

Pepper opened her eyes and looked at him with mild irritation. "That was nice but... that's not the kiss I remember, let's try that again."

Before he could react, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down, pressing her lips firmly to his. He recovered from his shock and moved his lips fiercely over hers, claiming her soft mouth. Tony swiped his tongue across her lip and slid it into her gasping mouth. Then their tongues danced in an age-old dance and he smiled as she moaned into his mouth.

She pressed herself urgently to him, branding his chest with her skin and flesh. Pepper wound her fingers in his hair, tugging at him gently as he ravished her soft mouth, again and again, unable to get enough of the taste of her. He ended the kiss by gently letting go of her mouth, only to pull her bottom lip softly between his teeth.

They were both breathing harshly in the glowing blue water and he touched his forehead to hers, trying to catch his breath.

"I hope that wasn't too forward of me." he started.

She sighed contentedly and said, "That was perfect... that was..." she hugged him tightly and he swallowed as he felt her pointed nipples poke against his chest firmly.

"Tony, that was just as wonderful as I remembered."

"What can you remember?" He asked curiously.

She opened her mouth to answer him but sneezed cutely instead and he said, "Let's get out of the water for a while. This is still water, unlike the sea, it has no current and can get cold."

He pulled himself out of the water and then lifted her out and placed her on his makeshift bed. The light from his chest illuminated the small area brightly.

He picked up his shirt and Pepper said "Tony, look at the tree next to you. It has some fruit. You can eat it safely."

He saw what she was pointing at and reached upwards to pluck the strange yellow fruit. He plucked three ripe ones and then walked back to his bedding.

The night was still warm but Tony was cold from the water and hugged himself to get warm. Pepper was sitting up and she took his shirt gently from him.

Then she began to wipe his hair tenderly with it. He sat absolutely still as she rubbed his hair, his beard and then his chest.

"I feel as if we have done this before... you and I..." he whispered to her.

She looked so beautiful in the faint blue glow and when she smiled at him, he pulled her on top of him and kissed her again.

This time, their kiss was slow as they explored each others mouths and Pepper broke off the kiss, to caress Tony's chest with one hand.

"You feel so firm and hard yet so soft..." she whispered in wonder and he took her her hand to his lips and kissed it.

They both sat up and shared the strange yellow fruit, which tasted soft and tangy and exotic.

Pepper yawned and Tony asked her quietly, "Do you want me to take you back to the ocean?"

She looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Do you want me to leave Tony? Because..." she stroked his jaw and he sighed with pleasure, "I don't want to leave you..."

"I don't want you to go either. But don't you need to sleep in the water?"

"I will return to the pond in the morning. Don't worry for tonight."

She smiled and lay down. He lay down next to her, lightly touching his head to hers.

She placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled him gently, in another familiar gesture.

"Good night, Pirate lord."

"Good night, Princess." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, feeling at peace.

* * *

Tony felt he had died and gone to Heaven. Perhaps even Heaven wouldn't be so good.

He did not know how much time had passed on the island but he was enjoying his time with Pepper too much to care.

They spent their day in the sunshine swimming and playing in the ocean. Pepper had taught him how to eat stranger and stranger fruit such as something called a coconut and another strange thing called a banana.

They would lie down in the sand and talk for hours about this and that. Then make sandcastles.

She had a beautiful musical voice and would sing songs to him, some of them in her haunting melodic Mer language.

To carry her around the island easier, Tony had constructed a small sling that tied Pepper to him across his back. They explored more of the fascinating island.

While the days were amazing, he enjoyed their nights together more. They had made the tiny clearing with the pond as their own. After eating fruit for dinner, they would lie back on the grass and gaze up at the stars twinkling down at them. And talk and kiss until they fell asleep.

* * *

One bright day, he told Pepper that he loved her.

And she had tearfully told him, that she loved him too.

They kissed passionately and he made sweet love to her breasts in the sunshine.

That night, he heard Pepper cry as she slept and when he tried to ask her, what had happened, she said nothing but just hugged him tightly.

He knew their time together was coming to an end.


	90. Return To Me

Pepper stared emptily out of the window in Tony's bedroom. It had been four days in total, since Tony's wound was cauterized and he still hadn't woken up. He also had a high fever. While his wound was healing successfully, his body temperature had risen dramatically. He would sweat profusely, toss and turn wildly, and murmur gibberish in his sleep.

She had spent four days in this very room, watching him, caring for him and waiting, endless horrible waiting for him to wake up.

Poultices, medicines, cold compresses and syrups were fed, applied and given to Tony, all in the vain hope of reducing his temperature. But to no avail.

The Village had given up hope that the Iron Knight would rise again and much to Pepper's anger, were busy preparing for a lord's funeral. Happy wouldn't come to the Keep anymore because he kept tearing up around Tony. Jarvis and Magdalene had quietly taken to the bottle. They thought Pepper hadn't noticed.

Pepper was the only one who had not given up hope. She knew, in her heart, that he would pull through. He was just too stubborn to die. That was why she had not yet informed Duke Rorshach, that his nephew was at Death's door.

 _Once there is no hope... then only I will call the Duke but Tony... Tony will wake up... he has to..._

She and Tigliath had taken up a silent vigil by Tony's side, sleeping there as well. At least Tigliath would sleep. Pepper had only slept properly once, the day she had warmed Tony with her body. After that, as his temperature had steadily increased, she had been too scared to fall asleep, out of fear.

 _What if I sleep and he... he just fades away... and I would never even know...until it was too late..._

She turned as Tony once again muttered in his sleep, his eyes fluttering. Pepper stepped towards him and knelt to his side. She touched her hand to his brow and bit her lip in worry.

"Tony, you are so warm, my love, when will your fever go away?" She whispered to him.

"Never you mind, I am here. Remember my lord, remember your promise. Come back to me... Come back to me, my lord."

* * *

Tony was watching the horizon from the shore. For the first time, since he had clambered up to the island, the day was dull and grey.

"Storm's coming." he muttered to the harsh breeze blowing in his face.

Pepper was perched on her favorite high rock, staring into the distance herself.

She cried out softly and then said urgently, "Tony, Tony! You must flee! Now!"

He looked at her with concern. "What, what do you mean, Pepper?!"

"Tony," she swallowed, "our time together is over. It is over, Tony... you must run before they kill you."

"Who?"

"My people, the Mers..."

"What?!"

Pepper nodded her head sadly. "I feared this. I gave my heart to you and they are angry. I am a Princess of the Sea, I am not supposed to fall in love with a non-Mer man, let alone a human. My love," she patted his head, "Please go... they will kill you."

He swallowed hard and looked at the rapidly darkening, churning water. The waves had grown more violent and Pepper cried out again, "Tony, run! They will surface soon!"

"But where should I go?"

"Run into the jungle, follow the white stones! There is a waterfall, you must go there!" She pushed him with her tail and he took two steps away from her.

 _Wait, I can't leave Pepper!_

He turned back and asked loudly, "What about you, Pepper? Will you be okay? What will they do to you?"

She just stared at him sadly, her eyes welling with tears and her silence answered him.

He stood there, arms outstretched and cried out, "Pepper, come with me, let us run away together!"

She gasped but stayed still.

He said urgently, "I am not leaving you here to die, sweetheart, so either we both stay here and die together or you come with me and we run... Pepper!"

She bit her lip and stared out at the churning water. Then she pushed herself into his arms.

He swung her onto his back, using his sling and Tony began to run through the forest, Pepper giving him directions.

As he clambered over the grassy forest land, he felt the ground quake under his feet and the trees shake with force. The sky was darkening rapidly.

Pepper whispered to him urgently, "Run, my lord, run, we must reach the waterfall."

Finally they did so and Tony teetered at the edge. He looked down and whistled low. They were standing on a flat stone ledge, that literally dropped into darkness. Thick water, from the sea, poured down into the abyss, with force. There was nothing visible below.

He lowered Pepper to stand on her tail, next to him.

"That is quite a drop, where does it go?"

Pepper said quietly, "It is the edge of this world, it drops into another."

He raised his eye brow at her and she shrugged. "Tony, it is a legend, no one has ever jumped the waterfall and come back."

They both looked back at the forest. Tony could hear shouts and cat calls as the Mer people seemed to be searching for him and Pepper.

She took her hand in his and squeezed his fingers tightly. Then Pepper looked deep into his eyes.

"Understand this, Tony, if we jump, there is no telling where we will go. It is another land. Another world. You won't be you and I won't be me... and we may not ever see each other again. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Pepper shed a tear silently and he cupped her cheek.

"Pepper my love, we are meant to be together, in this life and the next. Let us jump and meet each other in the next life. Promise me, my love."

She kissed him and whispered to him, "Come back to me, Tony, promise me, you will come back to me."

He felt his vision blur at her words and his right side began to burn. Tony suddenly broke out into a cold sweat.

Then the shouts grew nearer and he looked back towards the shadowy forest. In the depths, he could see angry, red eyes glaring at them from the darkness.

Pepper caught his hand. "Come my love, it is time."

He smiled at her, his Pepper, his Princess and touched her forehead with his. "I will follow you to the ends of this earth, Pepper."

They stepped off the ledge together, falling into the endless darkness, hands clasped tightly.

* * *

He felt as if he was awakening from deep, drugging sleep. He was lying back on something soft. His right side was throbbing gently with pain. He moved his jaw slowly as his mouth felt full of fuzz. It was as if he had licked Tigliath's raw furry back. Tony slowly opened one eye and then the other.

He gently moved his head and smiled slowly. He was in his room, the fire was lit, Tigliath was sleeping at his feet and he was tucked in cozily. Tony could see that it was dark outside as the window was open.

 _Okay, why am I in bed?_

He chuckled as he heard his old friend, the Dragon huff and roar with joy within his head. _Anthony! Welcome back! I missed you, I worried for you!_

The Flame surged within him and he tapped his Arc.

 _Good to see you too, Dragon. What happened? The last I remember... wait! The Tournament, Rascar! The lance!_

He gingerly lifted the sheet on the right side of his body and stared down at the nasty gash on his ribs. _Shit, that looks bad!_

 _You weren't conscious for most of it, Anthony, where did you go?_

 _I was in a wonderful dream realm. With.._ he remembered Mer Pepper and looked at the left side of the bed.

Sure enough, there was his Pepper, fast asleep in a chair, fallen face first on the bed, hair tumbling riotously around her like a halo of red-tinged sunshine, hand outstretched towards him.

 _She was holding my hand. Just like in the dream realm... we jumped..._

 _Virginia has not left your side for the last seven days, Anthony. This is the second time she is sleeping in those seven days._

 _Seven days?! I was unconscious for seven days?!_

The Dragon huffed slowly. _We feared the worst, I was stuck in the Abyss so I could not reach her or you but she never gave up hope._

He stared at Pepper, who was whispering nonsense in her sleep slowly. He couldn't see her face because of her hair.

He strained to listen to what she was saying. "Come back... come back Tony."

Tony smiled and bent slowly to kiss her outstretched hand. Her fingers flexed at his beard grazing them and she murmured his name loudly.

Tony gently leaned towards her, pushed away her hair softly and stroked her satiny soft cheek. Her lashes were so dark and delicate on her face. He passed his fingers over her lips and she began to stir.

"Pepper, Pepper, sweetheart, wake up..."

Finally he couldn't resist it anymore. Taking care of his injury, Tony lay down next to her in the opposite direction, so her head and his head were close. Then he kissed her softly, whispering, "Wake up, my queen, wake up..." against her lips.

He watched with wonder at the beautiful sight of Pepper slowly waking up, opening one sleepy sapphire blue eye and then the other. The eyes stared at him, unfocused and dreamy. He grinned and kissed her nose gently.

"Sleeping on the job, I see..."

Pepper was still staring at him, dazedly and he counted to 10 slowly. At number eight, she sat up, horribly straight and he chuckled.

"Tony! You! Tony...Tony!"

She held her hands to her cheeks and he slowly straightened himself.

He shrugged casually, trying to be very nonchalant about his awakening. "I am back as you can see..."

Then Tony saw Pepper move in a blur as she flung herself at him, arms tight around his neck, face pressed to his shoulder, holding him fiercely. He winced slightly at the impact and rubbed her back as he felt her silently cry into his shoulder, her slender chest heaving.

"Pepper, sweetheart, do not cry anymore," he whispered to her, "I am here, I am back, I came back."

She leaned back in his arms slowly and he felt his heart jerk painfully at the anguish in her tear-streaked face.

"Tony, I thought, I thought... I thought you were gone... I thought... you wouldn't wake up."

He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I just couldn't stay away... I am sorry I couldn't wake up sooner, my love."

He kissed her eyes, her nose and finally her trembling mouth, tasting the salt of her tears as he took her lips tenderly.

"God, Pepper," he whispered to her, "I am sorry I put you through this... I am sorry."

She kissed him back slowly and then pulled back, narrowing her eyes at him. "Anthony Edduard Stark, why the hell did you remove your jousting shield?"

He gulped hard and the Dragon laughed loudly in his head. _I did not tell her, Happy did!_

Pepper was glaring at him angrily and Tony tried to think how to calm her down. He couldn't think of anything, so he tried the truth.

"Okay... hear me out, okay, before you go all orange on me... I knew I had to end the Tournament somehow and the only way to do that was to kill Rascar. So I needed to hit him hard, such that he would never get up. Now for that, I needed the full-range of motion of my-"

Pepper placed her fingers against his lips and gave him a stern look.

He kept quiet as her eyes changed color rapidly in five seconds, dark blue to light to shimmering molten blue and back to light. He knew she was experiencing multiple emotions and was struggling to speak.

"My lord, I do not want to hear any more excuses. If you ever do something so foolish again... I swear Tony, I will run a lance through you myself."

Her mood once again turned sad as she caught his face in both hands and whispered to him, "Tony, you were nearly dead, don't you dare scare me like that ever again!"

Her eyes filled with tears and he wiped away the tears. "No more jousts, Tony, no more..."

"Definitely not!"

She nodded tremulously and he asked slowly, "What happened after I..."

Pepper sighed deeply. "Well, Rascar was clearly dead. I had a huge fight with the Tournament Master, over who should receive the prize money. He was of the opinion that neither you nor Rascar were the winners. But I ..." she smirked evilly, "I managed to make him see reason. One thousand gold coins were received and given to the people of Dale, to pay Kakade's debts. So that's the end of that."

He touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I am alive today because of your care, my lady and you are right. It was foolish of me to put myself in harm's way and I did not think of your feelings. I am sorry Pepper."

She sighed sweetly and said, :How can I stay angry with you, when you apologize so nicely, you damn charmer, you..."

He whispered to her, kissing her forehead. "Pepper you should sleep, please sleep, go to your room and try to sleep."

She shook her head stubbornly and said mutinously, "I am not leaving you, my lord, I am just not. Besides I am not sleepy..."

Then she yawned widely and Tony grinned at her.

"Little liar" he said softly as she rubbed her eyes.

Pepper stroked his jaw, feeling his beard with her fingers. "Alright I am tired but... can't sleep without you, my lord", she whispered tiredly, "I need you next to me."

He lifted up his sheet and made Pepper lie down next to him. He put one arm around her, tucking her into the crook of his arm and softly kissed her head. She sighed, curled into him and placed her hand possessively on his Arc.

"You are not going anywhere, Lord Stark, not without me." Pepper yawned cutely, showing all her neat little teeth and he nuzzled her head.

"Yes my lady, any other commands?"

She blinked heavily and said firmly but sleepily, "And no more jousting and..." she sighed and burrowed into him further, "no more taking stupid risks, Tony..."

"Sure, sure..."

"And... and..." she drifted off to sleep then, mouth slightly open.

He cuddled her to him and she sighed in her sleep.

Then Tony pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered to her, "I am not leaving you and going anywhere, come what may..."

He pulled the sheet around them both and cradled Pepper in his arms.

"My lady, in this life or another, we are meant to be together. One day, I will tell you the story of the Princess of the Merkovian Sea, Princess Virginia."

Then Tony closed his own eyes, content as his Queen was lying in his arms, in his real world.

* * *

The point of this trope (injured hero, medicine woman heroine who never leaves his side) was to show how Pepper realizes she loves Tony and why she should admit that to him.

Just like Tony realized this, when she was taken by the Celestial Beast and he despaired of her returning.


	91. The Lady & The Knight

So we are at Chapter 50 (?! how did that happen).

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Milene's ( ) whose birthday was on the 28th!

She has supported my fic since the very beginning and Knight Tony & Lady Pepper (and me) couldn't have reached here without her feedback and comments...

So I have to wish her somehow but I can't make gifs, I can't make images, I can't make art... all I have is this fic... so...

This is a special birthday chapter for her, I have used one of the best scenes of one of her favorite Disney movies, as the base scene for Tony & Pepper. I've tried to stick to the original movie lines but I've taken some creative liberties as well (of course I will)...

And at the end, of course, there is smut (Which wasn't there in the Disney movie LOL)

Milene, happy birthday from Tony & Pepper & me...

* * *

 _ **6 PM**_

Two weeks had passed since the Tournament. Tony had completely recovered in alarming speed and had been given a clean bill of health by Doctor Handor. Much to Pepper's annoyance, he had promptly resumed his mysterious project work and hadn't come to see her for the last two days.

Pepper returned from her daily trip to Boron, to find a small note on her bed. She opened it curiously. It read:

 _Lady Potts,_

 _Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me at 9 pm? Please come to Stark Keep._

 _Jarvis will come to your room to escort you to the venue._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Lord Stark_

She was still curious and when Janice entered her room, she held the note up and asked, "Janice, do you know what this is about? Tony has invited me for dinner."

The older lady winked at Pepper and said, "His lordship did not tell me anything when he handed me the message. Now... will you be wanting to bathe?"

"Yes... I definitely should, if I am to have dinner. Oh wait! What should I wear to this dinner?"

Janice smiled so widely, Pepper was taken aback. "Go to Stark Keep, Pepper, Magdalene has the perfect thing for you to wear."

* * *

 _ **7:30 PM**_

Tony was sitting in his bath tub, worrying about the upcoming dinner. "Tonight is the night, Jarvis, tonight is the night I ask Pepper to marry me..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he fretted about Pepper's reaction.

"She hasn't said she loves me... what if she doesn't love me... oh god, what if she hates me and I am asking her to marry me! Oh... I am not sure I can do this..."

He hugged himself in despair, then sputtered as Jarvis added a bucket of hot water to his tub, right over his head. His butler muttered solicitously, "My lord, you better finishing washing up, you are starting to prune."

Tony glared at him and was going to argue with Jarvis about trying to drown him, when a knock on the door was heard. Jarvis opened the door to let the village barber, Beo, in.

The short, stout man shuffled nervously to the tub and Tony yelled, "Beo, please do not stand over there, I am not comfortable with you looking at me, while I am in the bath!"

At his yell, the barber nearly fled but Jarvis firmly steered him towards the side of the tub where Tony rested his head.

Tony turned around and glared at both of them. "Why do I need a hair cut anyway?"

 _Because you do not want to propose to Pepper, looking like a shaggy dog!_ the Dragon roared angrily in his head and Tony decided to cooperate, grudgingly agreeing with the Dragon.

Jarvis laid out his clothes, while Tony sat up in the tub, fidgeting as the barber studied his long fluffy mane of hair.

Beo suggested timidly, "If his lordship is partial to the length of his hair, mayhap a queue could be used to tie it back?"

Tony actually roared with disdain. "A ponytail! You want me to tie my hair back! Why you!"

As Beo squealed with fear, Jarvis said sternly, "My lord, it was just a suggestion, Beo did not mean any harm... you have got to calm down, sir."

Tony took a deep breath, trying to follow Jarvis's advice. _I have got to keep a level head. I cannot be so jittery and nervous around Pepper..._

Jarvis handed him a towel and he stood up, wrapping it around himself. Then he stepped out of the tub, apologized to the barber and asked Beo to give him a close trim and shave.

As the barber snipped and snapped away at his hair, Tony mentally counted to 100, trying to calm himself.

The Dragon huffed at him. _Anthony, you care for the girl, don't you?_

 _More than anything in the world._

 _Then do not worry. It will be okay. You need to show her, you want commitment. You want to be her one and only. You want to be the only man in her life. You must be bold, daring! Enough worrying, time's a wasting!_

When he was finally clean, cut and semi-dressed, he walked to his armoire and pulled out a small wooden box. It had the name 'Maria Carbonell' engraved on its lid. He traced the engraving idly, then opened the box and sighed deeply at its contents.

 _My mother's jewelry box. One of my few keepsakes of her._

He took out the item essential to the evening, a delicate gold ring with a sapphire.

 _My mother's engagement ring, she insisted that it be passed on to my bride... Pepper... your eyes are even bluer than this jewel... I hope you like it..._

He was still feeling nervous, so he took out another item, one that was very precious to him, the battered piece of Pepper's gold plated headband, on a thin loop of string. He put it around his neck and tucked it into his shirt, under his cravat. _My good luck charm, please help me today..._

* * *

Pepper was making some final touches to her appearance. Some instinct told her that tonight was going to be special. So she was determined to look her best.

She had gone to Stark Manor and to her old room, where Magdalene had mysteriously handed the most beautiful gown she had even seen.

Pepper smoothed down her buttercup yellow gown. She had no idea from where Magdalene had found it but she was damn grateful. It fit her perfectly, hugging her hips and chest.

It had a deep shoulder-less neck that displayed her cleavage seductively and had no sleeves, just puffed up loops around her arms. As she dabbed lily scent on her neck and collarbones, she realized how attractive she looked.

She also flushed at the thought of what she was wearing underneath said gown, the special article that she had purchased at the Solstice Vigilia.

 _It cost me a pretty penny but..._ she thought of the way Tony liked to slowly gaze over her body with his dark stormy eyes and felt herself flush with arousal. _If he likes it, the cost will be completely worth it... I do so want to please him..._

"You look beautiful, Pepper. So beautiful." Magdalene had entered her room and was looking at her, with what seemed like tears in her eyes. Pepper peered at her quickly but the tears were gone.

"Thank you..."

"Come now, my dear. Let me do your hair."

She brushed Pepper's hair and was going to tie it in a plait, when Pepper stopped her. "Can you tie a top knot please and let my hair fall over my shoulders?"

Magdalene smiled and did as she said, while Pepper pulled on the nearly translucent, fine gloves.

* * *

 **8:55 PM**

Jarvis was at her door. "Excuse me my lady, I will be leading you to the Dining Room."

Pepper gasped in awe. " Dining Room! Jarvis, tell me more!"

He smiled at her serenely and said, "Maam, it is meant to be a surprise. Come, I shall take you there."

He took Pepper to the East Wing, through the locked door, the archway, the moldy corridor and into the Salon.

The room was enshrouded in darkness because the curtains were closed. Jarvis handed Pepper a lamp and she followed him through the silent long room.

"Where are we going, Jarvis? Does Tony want to have dinner in this room?"

He murmured quietly to her, "No ma'am, we are going to the East Salon."

"What?"

Jarvis had led her to a staircase and he lit a candle and said "Down this way, my lady."

He took two steps down and then stood quietly at the side, gesturing at Pepper to descend.

She lifted the lamp and curiously walked downwards, one step at a time. She could see a faint light in the distance, as she walked down the spiral staircase.

Then the light became brighter and Pepper gasped in awe at the large room before her. She was standing on the edge of a staircase, that overlooked a magnificent dining room, with a shiny, wooden floor and large, glass windows. The room was brightly lit because of an ornate, huge, glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

The staircase was covered in a thick red velvet carpet and was painted in gold, with engraved banisters. She looked across to see another staircase on the opposite side of the room. The stairs met at a flat platform in the middle and then descended down to the ballroom.

She stood there, uncertain what to do, when someone stepped onto the landing of the other staircase.

Pepper smiled widely because she could make out it was Tony. Then her smile grew wider as he stepped into the light.

 _Wow, he looks so handsome, is that a new coat? And he's wearing trousers with gold piping! I've never seen him dressed so richly..._

Tony pulled on his superfine, navy blue coat and stepped forward regally. She began to descend as well, unable to look away from him.

 _Gold brocade on his coat, so broad and so blue he seems ... a white cravat... and he's cut his hair so well..._

Tony and her reached the platform at the same time and Pepper suddenly felt her heart start to pound at the way, his eyes were gazing over her with pleasure.

Before she could say anything, he bowed deeply and she reacted with a deep curtsy.

He said very formally, "Lady Virginia, thank you for accepting my invitation for dinner."

Then he offered her his arm and she took it. As they descended to the floor, he whispered to her softly, "May I say you look resplendent in gold, my lady?"

She whispered back equally softly, "You may and may I add, you look very handsome in navy blue?"

Tony flushed and she giggled.

They reached the bottom and she saw that a medium-sized table had been placed before a window. It was set for two, with dinner plates and fancy cutlery and was illuminated by candlelight.

She looked at Tony, her smile growing even wider. "My lord, what is all this? You went to all this trouble for me?"

He escorted her to a chair, pulled it back for her and seated her in it. Then Tony went to the other end and sat down, looking at her with a nervous smile.

Pepper watched him curiously, because Tony picked up his napkin and instead of tucking it into his neck as he always did, he daintily placed it over his lap.

She uncovered the first dish on the table, which was revealed to be a bowl of soup. Pepper took a sip and nearly choked with laughter as she saw Tony glare at the five spoons on the table, trying to decide which one was the soup spoon.

She was going to tease him when he selected the right one and delicately dipped it into the bowl and then raised it to his lips. And slurped loudly.

She couldn't help but giggle and he sheepishly lowered his spoon and tried it again, this time drinking quietly.

 _That's funny, usually he just raises the bowl to his lips and drinks straight from it._

She sipped some more as he used his spoon to drink his soup slowly and carefully.

Then Pepper heard the faint strings of a violin. She sat up straight and clapped her hands with happiness, as she saw Jarvis standing on the landing, raising the instrument to his shoulders.

He began to play a haunting tune and she impishly stood up and ran to Tony's side of the table. Pepper caught his hands in hers and pulled him to his feet.

"Tony, my lord, can we dance please? Please Tony, it has been ever so long since I've danced in your arms."

He nodded and she pulled him onto the floor.

He gently took her arm and led her down a straight corridor, saying softly, "This way, my lady."

Tony opened a door and Pepper gasped in awe at the circular dance room, surrounded by large glass windows, almost the height of the walls. There were rich, red drapes on the windows, which were pulled back, so that the room was bathed exclusively in silvery thick moonlight, shining through the glass.

"Tony, this is such a beautiful room..." she whispered, unwilling to break the magical moment.

Tony led her to the center of the room and she heard Jarvis come to the room, still playing the melody.

Pepper was so impatient to dance, that she took Tony's one hand and raised it high and placed his other hand around her waist. He swallowed hard and she smiled at him.

"Why so nervous, my lord, you and I are old dancing partners..."

He just firmed his lips. Pepper heard the tune grow louder and then she was shocked as a loud, clear voice began to sing in the moonlight.

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 _ **True as it can be** _

Tony began to move her slowly and she whispered, "Who is singing?"

"Magdalene."

"What?!"

She decided to keep quiet because she wanted to pay attention to the lovely music. As Tony slowly moved her in the age-old rhythm of the dance, Pepper listened closely to the song, focusing on the beautiful words.

 ** _Barely even friends_**

 ** _Then somebody bends_**

 ** _Unexpectedly_**

Tony twirled her around and she whispered, "I never knew Magdalene could sing! And so beautifully!"

He just smiled mischievously at her.

 ** _Just a little change_**

 ** _Small to say the least_**

 ** _Both a little scared_**

She could sense Tony had grown confident of his dancing now as he raised her hand higher and moved faster, twirling her beautifully.

 ** _Neither one prepared_**

 ** _Beauty and the Beast_**

"Tony, Tony," she whispered. He hummed at her. "Who is the Beast here, you or me?"

He opened his mouth so wide in shock, that she threw her head back and laughed loudly, her laughter echoing in the moonlit room.

He huffed at her and she smiled at him, biting her lip. Then Pepper gasped with pleasure as he twirled her again.

 ** _Ever just the same_**

 ** _Ever a surprise_**

Her feet flew off the ground as he lifted her in the air and brought her down gently. She could do nothing but feel the magic of the dance take her over, as her handsome partner majestically moved with her, like two swans gliding over a pond.

 ** _Ever as before_**

 ** _Ever just as sure_**

 ** _As the sun will rise_**

Time seemed to slow down and she could hear the song and the music echo through her. She gave herself completely to the dance, letting the movement sweep her away.

 ** _Tale as old as time_**

 ** _Tune as old as song_**

 ** _Bitter-sweet and strange_**

 ** _Finding you can change_**

 ** _Learning you were wrong_**

He raised her hand and twirled her in place, then Tony picked her up lightly and swung her around in a circle. She gasped with happiness at the feeling of flying.

He slowed down as she took a deep breath, the movement making her heart pound.

 _ **Certain as the sun**_

 _ **Rising in the east**_

The way the moonlight shone down on Tony, made her heart swell with love for the man holding her so tenderly in his arms.

She sighed deeply and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, moving her hand around his hip, to pull him firmly into her.

Pepper closed her eyes, savoring the musky, manly smell that was uniquely Tony Stark, mixed with a hint of nutmeg and oak.

 _Tony, Tony, Tony..._ her heart seemed to sing in time with the music.

 _ **Tale as old as time**_

 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_

 _ **Beauty and the Beast**_

She enjoyed his warm, hard body against her flesh, the way they were pressed together, hugging each other and moving slowly in time to the delicate strains of the violin.

Magdalene was singing the last refrains of the song as Tony twirled her away from him and then pulled her close. The music began to fade away and he bowed to her. She curtsied and took his arm, curious to see what he was going to do next.

He opened one of the windows and led her onto a circular, small pavilion, charmingly encircled by a low stone railing. It was a starry night and the moon was high in the sky, bathing the pavilion in white light.

Still holding her arm, Tony led her to the railing and she daintily sat on it, helped by Tony's hand as she lowered herself to the stone surface.

* * *

Tony resisted the urge to wipe his palms on his jacket. He was sure they were sweating profusely as was the rest of him. He looked at Pepper, smiling that mysterious half-smile of hers as she tilted her head at him, standing in front of her.

He swallowed again, his throat too tight because of the damn cravat and opened his coat, carefully pulling out the single, red rose from his inner coat pocket. Pepper gasped with pleasure as he offered her the bloom. She took it and touched it tenderly with her gloved fingers.

"Tony, it is so beautiful... thank you, my lord..."

Her blue eyes were luminous in the moonlight and he stared stupidly into them, trying to regain his senses. Pepper somehow seemed to be even more beautiful tonight, hair cascading like red waves, creamy delicate shoulders exposed and her slender but curvy figure beautifully accentuated by the beautiful gown she was wearing. She placed the rose on the stone seat.

 _Thank you Luna, thank you ..._ he feverishly thought and then ceased thinking as Pepper slowly peeled off her gloves, pulling at the cloth over her fingers.

He could feel all his blood flow from his brain to lower, much lower down his body as she sensuously took the gloves off, first the right hand, then the left and placed them daintily on the stone surface.

Pepper looked at him, eyes shining, regal profile outlined heavenly by the moonlight and placed both her hands on his cheeks. His heart started to pound at her touch and she pulled his face closer to hers and then softly pressed her lips upwards to his, in a feather-soft caress.

"That was lovely, my lord," she whispered to him, "Thank you... thank you for everything..."

Pepper leaned back and smiled at him prettily as he could do nothing but stare at her dumbly. She still held his cheeks and moved her fingers through his beard, caressing his face. He swallowed hard and she whispered to him sexily, "You are awfully quiet today, Anthony Stark..."

"Pepper," he swallowed again, trying to regain his nerve, "Pepper, I want to ask you something."

She let him go and said gently, "What is it, Tony?"

He caught her hands tightly in his and looked into her blue, blue eyes. "Pepper, are you happy... here with me?"

She wrinkled her nose at his question but said softly, "Yes, Tony, of course, I am happy here with you."

He continued nervously, "Do you want to... do you want to go back to Cumbria?"

Her eyes clouded over with sadness and she lowered her gaze.

He stammered on, "Because we could go... fight Stane... I mean, we could go back... If that is what you want... if you want to go back to your home...whatever you want Pepper... I just want you to be happy."

Pepper looked at him through her lashes and Tony felt his heart clench with feeling as she raised her eyes to smile at him. She cupped his cheek tenderly and said softly, "I am happy here, Tony, in Lorinthia... with you, my lord. I have no desire to return to Cumbria."

He tried to calm himself down because he knew what he had to do next. Tony took a deep breath and pushed his leg back to get down on one knee, when Pepper shivered slightly.

He stopped mid-way and said with concern, "Pepper, are you feeling cold?" He did not wait for her answer and shrugged out of his coat.

As he wrapped it around her shoulders, she sheepishly said, "I was so happy to get the gown, that in my excitement, I completely forgot to take a wrap, so silly of..."

He chuckled as she trailed off and then he looked at her. She was staring at his white shirt, right at his Arc and it was his turn to ask "What... what is the matter, Pepper?"

He looked down at himself and huffed loudly as Pepper slowly caught the object hanging from the thread around his neck, between her fingers. It had been hidden by his coat but was now clearly visible against his Arc.

Tony swallowed hard, feeling his heart race as she slowly moved her fingers over it, feeling the gold-plated, battered piece of wood.

"Pep..."

"Tony... what is this?" She asked in wonder, eyes still on the piece.

"Wait," she gasped loudly, "I know this... this is or was a part of my head band... Tony," she raised her eyes to stare upwards into his, "Tony, where did you get this, I lost my headband in Patait..."

He said quickly, "I know, I found this in the High Priest Rana's lair. Your headband was broken into pieces and I picked up one of the pieces. It became a sort of talisman for me."

He shrugged, remembering his despair, his broken heart at the thought of never seeing Pepper again.

"You had been taken by the Beast... I mean... Amaris and this was all I had left of you... I just wanted... this was the only thing left of you, Pepper..." he lowered his head, trying to control his emotions, "I had nothing else..."

 _Focus Tony, remember what we are supposed to be doing!_

He raised his head and looked into Pepper's eyes, which had turned a dark shimmering blue, the color of sapphires in sunlight. They moved over his face as if trying to memorize him. When they focused on him, he felt her gaze pierce his soul and he opened his mouth, determined to say his piece.

"Pepper, I wanted to talk about our courtship..."

"My lord, we can stop courting..."

They both spoke at the same time. But Tony's heart was pounding with fear at her words and the determined look on her face. He took a deep breath and asked warily, "What do you mean, we can stop courting?"

Pepper licked her lips and looked deep into his eyes. "We can stop, my lord, because finally, I have realized what I should realized a long time ago."

He was too scared to speak. But he had to. "What, what have you realized? That we aren't meant for each other, that we..."

Pepper wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a mind-drugging kiss. She kissed him deeply, moving her lips passionately over his, her tongue dancing with his and then mating fiercely. He couldn't breathe with the passion of her embrace.

She broke it off and stood up. They were breathing heavily and she whispered against his face, "Anthony Stark, I am madly, completely and utterly in love with you... and I am so sorry, that it took me so damn long to admit it."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart filled with so much emotion, that Tony wanted to cry and laugh with joy. He couldn't do either because Pepper once again took his lips fiercely, moving her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Tony, I love you and I can't live without you... I love you my lord..." She kept whispering to him.

He moaned against her lips and she kissed his jaw and then his throat. muttering to him, "I am yours, Lord Stark, I am yours, heart, mind and soul... Oh Tony, I can't believe I wasted so much time, I was so foolish..."

He didn't hear her because all that was echoing in his head, were her breathless declarations of love for him. Tony felt the Flame whoosh through him and he hugged Pepper tightly to him, lifting her slightly in the air. She squeaked and then giggled.

He kissed her again for some more breathless moments and they had to stop to get some air.

She leaned back against the stone railing and pulled him flush against her. He was rather awed at her boldness because she firmly ran her hands down his back, feeling his flesh and then over his butt. She pulled him firmly into her and he gasped at the soft feel of her body against his.

"Pepper..." he whispered raggedly, "I ..."

His mind seemed to have turned to mush as she smiled up at him and moved her hands over his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, slipping the buttons off, one by one, tugging it out of his trousers and then, very slowly, pushing it off his body.

Then she placed her hands on his Arc, cupping it lightly and looked into his eyes. "Mine..." she whispered and he smiled at her, loving her acceptance of all of him.

"Yes, Pepper...and..."

He lifted her hands, kissed her fingers and moved them to cover his heart and said, "Also yours...".

"Tony" she whispered, "Tony, make love to me please."

He growled lightly as he pulled her against him hard and kissed her passionately, making her groan with his tongue and her lips, claiming her mouth as his.

Through their kissing, he dimly wondered where Pepper's hands were. Then when she started wriggling against him, he realized Pepper was trying to undo her dress.

Tony broke off the kiss, murmuring against her cheek, "Pepper, what are you doing?"

She smiled in a very sensual manner and said, "I have a surprise for you, my lord... help me undo this dress..."

He placed his hands on the back of neck and wanted to tear her dress off. But some presence of mind told him Luna and Pepper would never forgive him for such a transgression, so he slipped its two buttons off and Pepper shimmied it off.

Then Tony had to take a step back and look at Pepper. He could do nothing but swallow while his mind started to talk nonsense. His Pepper was standing before him, in a shoulder-less chemise that ended mid-thigh. It was made of white spider lace, so fine, so delicate and so sheer, that her flesh peeked out at him seductively.

He could see her nipples playing peek-a-boo with him, her little innie belly button highlighted by one lace panel and her womanhood, shadowed sensually, with her red curls pushing against the whiteness.

His tongue felt very heavy and all he wanted to was lick Pepper, to see if the spider lace would melt right off with the heat of his tongue.

Tony realized he was being very silent and dragged his eyes back to Pepper's face. Even in the moonlight, he could see she had gone red and was worrying her lip.

He tenderly pulled her lip out of her mouth with one finger and she asked him nervously, "Do you like it? It is a little bold and I know ladies don't usually wear something-"

He lowered his head to hers and cut her off mid-sentence, kissing her doubts away. She wound her hands around his neck and he caught her to him, lifted her slightly and stepped away from the railing blindly.

"Pepper," he whispered raggedly, "Pepper, I want to touch you, should we go back to my room?"

"No" she whispered, equally breathless, "too far, can't wait so long..." She rubbed herself against him firmly and Tony growled at her, "Pepper, you little minx, cut that out!"

He realized they would never make it to his bedroom because Pepper was arousing him maddeningly. Indeed she was kissing her way down his throat, nipping at him lightly and then she reached up and tugged on his beard with her lips lightly. He held her away from him then, because Tony was determined not to embarrass himself on this night.

So he led her back to the ballroom, kissing and touching her as he did so. He made her stand in one place firmly and as she giggled, he laid down his coat, then his shirt on the floor. Jarvis and Magdalene had thankfully disappeared, so they had the room to themselves.

Then Tony knelt on the floor and caught Pepper in his arms as she lowered herself. He laid her down on the coat, looking at her in the light of the moon. She was so beautiful, looking up at him, her blue eyes shining in the white light. He was transfixed by her beauty and suddenly, he sat still.

"Tony..." she whispered, "Tony, I love you..."

That jolted him and he whispered to her, "I will never get tired of hearing that... I love you too, sweetheart... with my body, I will worship you..."

He opened her hair, spread it gently around her and kissed her forehead. Then determined to seduce Pepper slowly, Tony kissed her forehead gently, then her eyes, her nose and her cheeks.

He avoided her seeking lips with a smile and gently moved to her breasts, licking her nipples through the sheer lace. She cried out as Tony kissed and laved the tight buds, alternating between them, the material providing a delicious friction against the sensitive flesh.

Pepper was writhing in earnest and he placed one hand on her creamy thigh, stroking the soft, firm skin. Tony kept making love to her breasts with his mouth, while his hand moved up her thigh, parting her gently and slipping his finger to touch her lightly.

At the first caress of his fingers, Pepper gasped and tightened her legs, closing them over his hand. He smiled and took her nipple between his teeth. As she moaned and closed her eyes, he gently parted her legs with both hands this time.

Then Tony moved between her legs and held one of her thighs with his hand. Pepper muttered incoherently as he stroked the inside of her thighs softly.

He raised the hem of the chemise to her stomach and dragged his knuckles slowly through her curls. Pepper was flushed now, lip between her teeth, eyes tightly closed, head pressed back.

He had to say, "Pepper, you are... by far... the most passionate woman I've ever known."

Then he gently touched her red curls and moved his fingers over her moist slit, feeling her intimately. She was making tiny mewling noises as he stroked her up and down, ever so slowly.

Tony bent over her to take one perfectly shaped breast in his mouth. At the same time, he softly pushed his finger into her weeping moist core. She bucked against his hand and he kept mouthing her breast.

Then he pushed one more finger into her. She was slick with arousal and he moved his fingers up and down her, trying to give her pleasure.

"Tony, Tony... what are you doing to me?" Pepper moaned out.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked mischievously and withdrew his fingers.

She actually snorted and pushed herself back at his hand. Pepper wound her fingers in his hair and tugged him lightly. "Don't you dare!"

"Yes maam." He gently pushed his fingers back in. "And what does my lady want me to do with my mouth?"

Her answer was to push his head to her stomach. "I take it, you want me to kiss you here?"

She mewled an answer as he moved his fingers up her honeyed warmth, to caress the tightly engorged bud, at the top of her womanhood. Tony used his mouth to lick and bite her taut abdomen, the smell of lilies driving him wild. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, at the same time, he thrust his fingers against her.

Pepper was moaning in earnest and he decided to stop teasing her. Tony gently slid his thumb in her as well. He used it to flick her nub, while he curved his other two fingers slightly and began to thrust them gently into her.

She was panting now and moving in time to his thrusts and he gently licked the vee of satiny skin between her curls and her stomach. Her fingers were pulling at his hair in passion and he chuckled. _Pepper is just going to pull all my hair off my head, if we keep doing this._

He kissed her curls and then kissed his way back up to her hip bones as his thrusts grew in intensity, Pepper's wetness letting him go even deeper. He lifted his head from nipping at her curls, to look at her.

Pepper was looking straight at him, face and neck flushed, lips parted and very moist, hands pressed to the sides of his head. Her eyes were a dark bluish black with passion. He made one final hard thrust and pressed his thumb firmly against her nub.

Then Tony watched Pepper come apart in front of him as her eyes turned almost black. She threw her head back and he watched her throat strain in a silent moan of pleasure, arching her back. Her hips bucked against his hand and he felt moisture flood his fingers.

She let out a long keening cry and he kept flicking his thumb over her nub, trying to draw out her pleasure. As Pepper came back to Earth, lowering her back, Tony was surprised to realize, that even though he was only concentrating on Pepper, his erection had become painfully rock hard with her response and he was too close to release himself.

 _Too close, damn it! Got to let go!_

He scrambled to his knees and ran for the stone railing, making it just in time, to release himself into a hapless bush. Tony threw his head back and moaned as his seed spurted into air.

"Ahhhh finallly!"

He shook himself firmly, pulled out his handkerchief from his trouser pocket and wiped himself clean.

Then he heard Pepper say his name softly and Tony walked back in. He knelt to her, grinning widely because he could see Pepper was sleepy but she was lightly scowling at him.

"Where did you disappear to?" she said sternly but the effect was ruined because she charmingly rubbed her eyes, to wipe away her sleepiness.

He chuckled lightly and hugged her to him, kissing her hair.

"Tony," she said slowly, "that was wonderful and you always take me to heaven when you touch me..."

"Take you to heaven?"

She punched him lightly and continued, "Yes, you vain man... you know the effect your touch has on me... but..." she looked into his eyes, "Tony, when you will make love to me?"

He softly smiled at her and kissed her furrowed nose. "Soon my love, soon... it is your first time right?"

She nodded and he was happy to see she wasn't shy about admitting it anymore.

"So I want to make sure, I do right by you, Pepper... Sweetheart," he whispered to her, "it has to be perfect..."

She sighed and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Tony. I love you with all my heart." she whispered as she tightened her grip on him.

He kept quiet because her soft admission suddenly made him emotional. Tony blinked away tears and kissed her head tightly again. "And I love you, Pepper Potts... with every fiber of my being."

They lay back down in that magical ballroom, wrapped in each other's arms, blissfully drifting off to sweet slumber as lovers are wont to do.

* * *

I know Tony did not pop the question and he is going to do so... soon...

Don't ask me how big Stark Keep is...it had the East Wing and the East Wing somehow seems to be huge 😃


	92. Lording over Lord Stark

I am sorry for the lack of updates. I was very busy with work.

This is an extra long chapter. And it is purely purely smut. If smut is not your thing, you can safely skip it as there is no plot advancement in here. Just a sexual situation.

Warning: Contains light bondage and sexual content.

* * *

 _Amor meus amplior quam verba est_

"My love is more than words" 

Tony was humming to himself in the peacefully serene workshop. Today he wasn't just content, he was quietly ecstatic.

 _Why shouldn't I be happy? The lady I have loved for so long, who has been with me through so much... has admitted she loves me. And I love her. Everything is right in the world._

He was happily working on a small set of gauntlets, an experiment of sorts. As he measured the piece of steel he would be using for the gauntlets, he thought about the magical night, two nights ago, that he and Pepper had shared in the East Wing.

Tony smiled as he hummed the romantic tune of the song, that Magdalene had sung that night.

 _The night we danced, the night Pepper told me she loved me..._

He stood up, closed his eyes and stretched his arms to his sides, then he lightly spun around, feeling so light and happy.

Tony heard a low giggle and slowly opened his eyes. Then he smiled unabashedly because the lady whose thoughts had made him spin, was standing in the doorway, leaning on the door, smiling at him softly.

"You spin so prettily, my lord."

He batted his eyelashes at her and daintily curtsied. Pepper laughed out loud.

Then she ran up to him and he caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply, holding her tight. When he had kissed her to his satisfaction, he let her go, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Good evening, sweetheart." he said to her softly.

"Good evening, my lord..." she replied, smiling at him.

"Uh uh Pep..." he growled lightly at her, "That's not what you are supposed to call me, remember?" He bit her ear lightly and she sighed and moaned out "My love" breathlessly.

"Yes, sweetheart, that is much better, I love it when you moan..." he whispered tightly against her cheek. He was going to swing her into his arms and take her to his room, when Pepper put her hands on his chest and gently stepped back.

"Tony, there's something I wanted to ask you..." she bit her lip uncertainly.

He swallowed a loud protest. _Good lord, I've spent two days apart from her and it just makes me want her more. I have to control this incessant need to jump her._

He schooled his face to adopt a blank expression and asked solicitously, "What is it, Pep? What do you want to ask me?"

Tony's curiosity was stoked because Pepper was being so cutely and charmingly nervous, like a new born foal taking its first steps. She pushed her hair back, even though it was tied neatly. She had also turned a light red and her eyes were looking at him hesitantly.

She wring her hands together and he caught them in his, rubbing her fingers with his thumbs. "What ever is the matter, sweetheart? Tell me!"

Pepper bit her lip tightly. "Tony, I want to ask you something ... something that is... well, you need to hear me out completely!" She burst out and he nodded, very curious.

She leaned back against his work bench and straightened her chin at him. "My lord... my love..." she amended quickly, "You and me, when we touch each other..."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she swatted him lightly, with lips firmed.

"Tony... I love the way you touch me but I want to... I want to touch you too..."

He was confused and it must have showed because she said, "Oh I touch you but..." Pepper flushed again but determinedly went on, "then you touch me and I turn to mush! I can't think, all I do is just feel and feel and moan and ..."

Tony asked hesitantly, "And you do not like the effect that my touch has on you? Because it makes you lose control?"

"No! No!" She cupped his face lovingly and looked deep into his eyes. "Sweetheart," he flushed at the endearment being used on him, "Tony, I love your touch, I lust for your touch, my love..."

Then she seductively touched her tongue to his lips and slowly licked them. Tony gulped and she whispered slowly, "But Tony, I want to touch you... I want you to lie perfectly still while I explore you... I want to feel every part of you, my lord, and I want to know you..."

She slowly rubbed her lips across his and when he tried to take hers, she held them back, smiling. "See, you are a very passionate person and you give so much, you make me come apart in your arms... I want to know you, Tony... I want to own you..."

"Own me?!"

"Yes, my lord, I want to feel you and make you feel the way I do in your arms. I want to make you mine by staking my claim on every part of you. With my mouth, with my hands, with my..." she gently bit his bottom lip, "with my teeth. You are mine, Anthony Stark and I want to mark what is mine." She suited action to word by running her hands down his back and cupping his butt.

Tony was suddenly very aroused as his libido surged to maximum power, Pepper's words echoing in his head. She pulled him flush against her and grinned wickedly at him, in a way he had never seen before. "I think you would like being claimed, wouldn't you, Anthony? I can feel the passion race through you."

He swallowed and his libido who was in charge now, conferred with his brain, who was highly fascinated by this sensual side of Pepper.

His tongue felt too thick for his mouth as Pepper's gaze raked over his face possessively.

"I have a... I have a ... a..." he stammered out because she was now nibbling on his jaw, knowing it was his weak spot.

"You have an idea, lover?"

"Yes, Pepper, I ... I can't control myself... but you... you should tie me up and do with me as you wish." The words themselves made his cock throb but Pepper pulled back to look at him incredulously.

"Tony! How can I do that?! That's torture, oh god!"

She let him go completely and he quickly tried to reassure her.

"Sweetheart, it is a type of lovers game, I've played it before... it is not torture, it is a way for you to explore me without me taking charge. And you know and I know, if you touch me, I want to touch you back. If I am bound, I am really helpless..."

Pepper was looking at him worriedly but Tony could see he had captured her interest.

"So you don't mind being helpless?" She asked softly.

He swallowed, conflicted by the thought of being helpless and at the same time, aroused by the thought of Pepper touching him all over.

"No my love, I would trust you with everything and anything... I don't mind being helpless under you." And he meant it. Pepper needed to be confident with her sexuality and this was a way she could do so.

She tilted her head at him. "You don't think this is highly forward of me?"

Tony took her hand and caught it tightly. "No sweetheart, I don't want to you to fear my body or your sexuality, there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn more about each other's bodies. Especially since we love each other."

She bit her lip. "You mentioned you had been held prisoner by Stane... isn't this..." She couldn't complete her sentence but he hastened to reassure her.

He kissed her fingers slowly. "Pepper, I love that you care so much about me, that you remember these details, but do not worry, my sweet, what you and me do together, in love, is in no way related to that horrible time. You will not stir any unpleasant memories, be assured."

"So Tony, what are you suggesting I do?" Pepper asked nervously. Tony knew he had to answer such that she gained some confidence to go through with her own plan.

He placed her hand over his heart and drawled out slowly, "I want you, my lady, to stake your claim on me... I want to be claimed, I want to be yours completely..."

"Mine" she said firmly, her eyes gaining a look of possession mixed with love, "Tonight I am going to make you mine, Anthony Stark."

Tony brought his hands in front of his chest, holding his wrists together.

He said, "I am yours to do as you please, my lady." His body humming with excitement.

Pepper looked excited but she was trying to control it. She was thinking over what should be done and finally said musingly, "I need an empty table."

Tony started to empty a table and she went to lock the door, then she helped him out. When it was done, she said firmly, "Lie down on it, face up."

He raised an eye brow at her commanding tone and the command itself. She raised her eye brow back.

"Disobedience will cost you, Anthony."

Tony hid his smile and instead sighed loudly. He lay down on the table, grimacing slightly at the feel of the cold metal surface on his back. The table's length was equal to his height.

Pepper said mischievously, "Move your hands off the table."

He did so and she took a hand, and held it against the table's leg. He tried to see what she was doing, so she pinched him.

"Stop fidgeting, Anthony."

"What are you going to use?"

"Lace, Anthony, laces to be exact..."

She carefully entwined a lace around each of his arms and wrists, such that he was bound firmly to two front legs of the table.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable, Anthony?"

"Nope!" he grinned.

"Are you still fine with this?"

"I'm more than fine, I'm intrigued."

She suppressed a grin but he smirked at her anyways. Then she moved to his legs. She pushed his leg off the table and bound his ankle to the table leg. While she was doing it to the other leg, Tony suddenly realized what a vulnerable position he was in.

 _My hands and legs are bound to the legs of the table and I am stretched out in the middle, like a lunch table for Pepper to look at._

The position meant he had to stretch his chest and keep his core centered, making his abdomen and his hips taut.

 _With both my legs tied, I'm wide open in the middle._

His cock began to twitch in anticipation and he glanced down at it worriedly. _Behave, we need to be patient._

Then Pepper stepped to him and began to open his shirt slowly, sliding the fastenings open. He felt himself harden slightly.

She removed all the fastenings and pushed the sides of his shirt off, such that his chest was completely bared to her. Then Pepper pulled his boots off.

Tony felt himself harden even more as he watched Pepper's eyes darken with pleasure. They were moving slowly over his taut bared chest and his hips, studying him with arousal and fascination.

He wanted to fluster her, so he looked at her from under his lashes in a sensual manner. "Does the lady like what she sees?"

To his pleased astonishment, she didn't flush but instead looked at him straight, a half smile on her lips and said in a very sultry voice, "She does indeed. It pleases her immensely. All this bare skin with firm muscles underneath. What's not to be pleased about?"

"Pepper..." he whispered "What are you going to do to me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Tony..." and she laughed at his shock.

Then she stepped closer and kissed him deeply on the lips.

He moaned and moved against the laces to grab her but she stopped kissing him and said, "If you break free I ... please don't..." she said softly. "Please let me touch you." She stoked his beard, looking at him appealingly and he nodded.

"I won't struggle."

"Oh! I never said don't struggle. I said don't break free. You can struggle all you want. I like seeing you wriggling helplessly, Anthony..."

Her slow drawl stunned him momentarily. Whatever he was going to say, got stuck in his throat because Pepper placed her right hand on his pectoral and stroked him. He bit his lip as she continued to pet him, moving to the other side of his chest, feeling him intimately.

 _God! Her small warm hand feels so goood. . No groaning, Tony, control yourself!_

She traced the arc with one finger slowly, then she felt the circle properly with all fingers, eyes wide in her face.

Her innocent caresses were driving him wild. He tried to control his breathing as Pepper curiously touched the scar tissue around his arc and finally placed both hands above the arc lightly. She looked at him.

"Tony, are you alright?"

He could only nod, swallowing hard.

"You seem to be in pain."

"Nope just ... just keep doing what you are doing."

She smiled at him, a dimple in her cheek showing. Then he moaned loudly as Pepper touched his nipple and traced the hard whorl lightly. She pinched the nub curiously between her fingers as Tony bucked desperately into her touch.

"Tony," she said in a shocked voice but her other hand was doing the same to his other nipple, "what has gotten into you? I'm just touching you, that's all."

 _She knows the effect she's having on me! The little minx!_

He moaned in earnest as she kept touching the sensitive nubs, stroking and pulling lightly. His cock strained against his trousers.

He stared at Pepper in wonder as she moved her hand lower. "From where did you learn to do that?" He asked slowly.

"From you." She answered simply.

Then he moaned again as she began to feel his abdomen, tracing the muscles there slowly with one finger, then another and then her small palm. Pepper clearly was enjoying herself for she had the most mysterious half smile on her face as she stroked him sensually.

He raised his chest, pushing against her hands and tossed his head back hard against the table. She stopped touching him and placed both hands on his face. He opened his eyes just as she nibbled at his bottom lip. He tried to kiss her but she moved away smiling.

"I'm not done yet." Once again she stroked his abs, whispering softly, "I've thought about this often, you know... touching your chest, touching your stomach, feeling your firm flesh on my fingertips, feeling you flex and bunch beneath my touch... It's everything that I imagined and so much more. So hard and warm and firm and ... Oh Tony... what a beautiful body you have..."

He croaked out, his voice failing him because his brain had turned to mush, "It is covered in scars and has a big fiery circle at the center."

"Tony, Tony, Tony..." she chided him, talking so slowly, he thought he was going dumb.

She pinched his nipple lightly, "Beauty lies in the eye of the beholder..."

Then, she lightly trailed her finger tip over his muscles, each one flexing to her touch, grinning at his tortured moan, she continued in a drawl, "and you, my lord, are a beautiful man with the chest of a pagan god."

"Now..." she moved to touch his arc softly, "if you look so good... how good do you taste?"

He raised his neck to watch Pepper lower her beautifully pink moist lips to his arc, kissing the puckered flesh gently.

Toby saw stars and light burn in front of him. She murmured against his arc slowly, her breath wafting over his heated flesh. "Look at the flame burn so blue, so alive... Tony..." she said kissing the arc reverently, "it is so beautiful."

Then he saw her move to his pectoral, extending her soft pink tongue and flicking his nipple gently. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back with force, sensation overcoming him at the moist sweet caress.

"Pepper!" he ground out..."Pepper you .. gawwwdd woman!"

She was kissing his flesh and doing wondrous things to his chest, with that wicked pink mouth of hers and all he could do was moan and buck against her.

"Pepper, please...please..."

"Please what?" she said, her voice muffled against his abdomen, she bit his flesh lightly, "please what Tony?"

He began to hum with pleasure while she kept nipping him, "Tell me Tony..." she licked at her bite, "Tell me what you want."

"Set me free..." he ground out. "God's teeth, Pepper... untie me."

She stopped nipping him and rested her chin on his abdomen, blowing softly on it. "You want me to untie you."

He nodded, looking at her, with hopefully some sense in his eyes.

"And what will you do if I untie you, Tony?"

He growled out, "Touch you."

She pretended to think and then said, "Naaahh".

As he goggled at her, she moved upwards to his neck and licked his collarbone. He tried to kiss her but she nuzzled him and kept licking.

"Pepper..." he muttered against her ear, squirming at her tongue on his skin. "You have to let me go."

She shifted suddenly and moved very close to his face. "My love, you touch me and it drives me wild. I turn into a quivering mass of nerves. So... today is my turn. I want to touch you and explore you and drive you crazy with passion. Today..." she placed a hand on his arc. "Today you are mine to ravish, Anthony Stark."

He gulped at the determined expression in her eyes.

"What are you going to do to me next?"

"Oh..." her eyes sparkled at him as she caressed his lips with her finger. "I've been saving the best for last."

His heart nearly stopped as Pepper moved away from his face, to stand right near the lower half of his body.

"Pepper!" he started growling in earnest, "Pepper, don't, don't..."

"Why not?" she countered, a ghost of a smile around her lips.

"Because I..." he closed his eyes tightly, "I cannot control myself if you touch me."

He felt her come close to his face. He opened his eyes to see her alluring blue ones smiling down at him.

"Pep, it's been a really long time for me..." he whispered. "I mean, I touch myself of course..." her eyes darkened with lust at that, "But your touch, your fingers... if you touch me... I can't... I will not be able to control my reaction."

She touched her forehead to his, pressing her lips to his cheek softly. He exhaled with relief and then she moved her lips to his ear and whispered sexily, "But that's just it my love, I don't want you to control yourself."

He tried to turn his face but she placed her hand on his neck and he held himself back, perversely curious to see what she was going to say.

She looked down at him, like Venus, Goddess of desire, eyebrow arched, lips sensually curved and eyes shining with desire.

"I have decided, I like having you like this, Anthony..." and he couldn't help but grin at the commanding note in her voice.

She touched his lips with her fingers and rubbed her knuckles against his jaw firmly, knowing it drove him mad when she did that. He growled at her but leaned into her hand.

"I like having you tied up all, your raw power and muscles bared for my perusal." She absently petted his arc. "I like feeling your strength surge and flow against my hand."

Then she pushed back his hair from his forehead and kissed him deeply, tongue dancing with his sensuously. When they parted lips, they were both breathing hard and she touched her mouth in wonder.

Then she recovered and said firmly, "What is left... what I am anxious to do, is feel you let go. You are always holding yourself back. Controlling your passion. Going off into the bushes to release yourself. Remaining awake all night, willing yourself to go to sleep in a very uncomfortable position. Yes Tony... of course I noticed!" she said firmly at his open mouth, "You have been controlling yourself for my sake, long enough."

She walked back, to stand right near his groin. All his blood flowed towards his nether regions in anticipation and he raised his head to look at her clearly.

"I want to push you to the brink and then watch you release your passion." And she gently cupped him through his trousers.

Tony gasped at the feel of her hand on him and he banged his head back hard against the table.

 _I did not know I could get even harder! Oh ...her hand ... it is so damn soft... Dear Lord._

He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth as his very traitorous flesh reacted almost painfully to Pepper's hand, pushing into her on its own. He made some sound and she looked at him, wide eyed and a little hesitant.

"I'm going to need some guidance here, Tony. I want to give you pleasure."

He growled out, "Pepper... believe me... you give me nothing but pleasure and ..." the words, a harsh rasp from his throat.

Then Tony moaned violently as she slowly moved her hand and his hips raised themselves of their own volition, to push his desperate cock against her questing hand.

He gritted his teeth at the sensation and saw Pepper looking at him raptly, as if she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away.

He signed inwardly at her passionate need to please him and decided to let Pepper do this.

 _She's learnt a lot and is anxious to try it out. Why should I deny her the chance? She's a very sensual woman and I'm lucky she wants me this way._

He remembered he was saying something before. "Oh yes... wait... I believe you should go with your instincts and do what you feel is best."

She looked at him nervously and he knew he had to give her control, complete control, to get rid of her hesitancy.

His body decided it had enough of the talking and he rubbed himself slowly against her still hand, biting back a groan at the feeling.

 _Why did I do that ?!_

He exhaled and tried to sound casual.

"Pepper, I'm yours to command, I'm yours to ravish, I'm all yours, sweeting... in fact I am so completely under your power that... I will obey your every word. I will ..." he gulped here, Pepper's eyes were shining with excitement... "I will not let myself go until you...until you give me permission to do so."

She gasped. "Tony! Really?!" Her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

"Yes, you give the word and I have my release until then... I will control myself..."

Pepper moistened her lips seductively. Tony wriggled. _What have I got myself into? I'm barely controlling myself as it is and now I have to hold on as Pepper touches me ! Why is my dick doing the thinking?_

He tensed taut as a bowstring, as Pepper's nimble fingers untied his drawstrings. Then she pushed down his trousers slowly. His completely erect penis sprang into view, standing there proud and tall. Pepper gasped in wonder and Tony childishly felt very proud of himself.

She continued to pull down his trousers completely, such that his thighs were bared to her eyes. She left his trousers bunched around his knees.

 _God Lord! I'm completely exposed to Pepper! And I am not in the least bit ashamed. Just highly aroused._

Pepper absently rested one hand on Tony's knee. Then she slowly raked her eyes over Tony's lower half, starting from his knees and ending right at his penis.

Tony felt himself grow even harder under her wide eyed gaze, if indeed physically possible.

She moved her hand to his thigh and gently drew patterns on his skin. She was so quiet, that Tony was going to say something, then she moved forward and gently ran her fingers over his hip bones and the vee of skin above his cock. He closed his eyes tightly and flexed his hips blindly at her.

Then she trailed her hand lower through his hair down there, feeling him and then finally, finally, she touched his penis softly. It twitched in her fingers and she giggled.

Tony opened one eye and looked her askance. "Why are you amused, my lady?"

She shook her head and then it was Tony 's turn to gasp as she held it gently in both hands, wrapping her fingers around it. "It's so pretty."

Tony's brain was enjoying itself too much but he wanted to object to the language being used. "Pretty ! You are calling me pretty!"

She chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, Tony." She bit her lip and slowly felt his member, rolling it between her hands.

"It's so hard but alive and yet soft and warm." Her sweet words were torturing him as much as her soft sensual exploration.

He managed to growl out. "I've heard people use the term, wood wrapped in cloth."

She didn't take her eyes off her hands, but she absently said, "More like iron encased in velvet".

He groaned and jerked at her words. Her soft fingers were caressing his tip and feeling its slit.

"Pepper...Peppper... Pepper..."

"Does it feel good?"

He didn't reply and she tapped his thigh gently.

"Tony."

"Mmmmmmmm."

"Tony, does my touch feel good?"

"Sweetheart..." he moaned out, "Pepper... God if I could die right now, I would die the happiest man alive."

She looked at him curiously. Then she moved her hand lower and Tony's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Gaaaaawwwd, Pepper stop that!"

She was curiously examining his balls. Petting them, stroking them, cupping them in her palm... Tony knew he was saying something because he could feel his mouth moving but it sounded like gibberish to his ears and then her words penetrated the fog of desire in his mind.

"Tony..." Pepper said patiently. "Tony, do you want to come?"

He bucked at her and she giggled.

"Yes! Pepper! I want to come... I want to, I want to..."

"Well... you can't. Not yet. I'm not done yet."

 _I have created a monster..._

Tony didn't even realize, he had said that out loud until he heard her giggling.

He growled at her, narrowing his eyes. "You are enjoying yourself, aren't you? You little minx."

She looked at him, a wide grin on her face. "Immensely, my lord."

She moved down his legs and Tony wriggled himself slightly, to keep his body under control. He exhaled with relief as her hands left his member, to wander to his thighs.

Then she seemed to have read his mind because she put one hand back on his cock, cupping it gently, while she trailed her fingers over his thigh.

He hummed loudly, trying to distract himself as Pepper began to feel the inner skin of his thighs with her soft fingers.

"Again, Tony, there's an interesting contrast here." She said casually, while Tony blew out air from his mouth. "Your thigh is so firm and muscular but... but the skin here..." he pushed his head back into the table and closed his eyes. "It is satiny smooth."

"Just like it is here." He opened his eyes wide at the feel of Pepper's lips on his hip bones. She kissed them both and then trailed her tongue along the veee of flesh in the middle.

Tony just closed his eyes and swallowed once, twice, thrice, just to calm himself from the intense sensation. He could hear his heart in his ears, thumping loudly.

"Tony, you did this to me and it felt wonderful..." she whispered against his skin. "I wanted to taste you here."

She lightly nipped his flesh with her teeth and he bucked and gasped and then practically shouted, "Pepper! I want to... I want to...!"

"What do you want, Anthony?" She had straightened and was running her palm along his thigh. She looked at him through her lowered lashes, her eyes sparkling at him with purpose.

"I want you to...to..." Now his tongue would not cooperate because her touch was too maddeningly soft and light at the same time.

"Say the word? Set you free?"

He nodded fervently. She pouted at him.

"But... wait Tony...what is this...?"

His cock was leaking with precum and Pepper was curiously touching the liquid. The she felt his slit again, sliding her fingers over it slowly and he closed his eyes and blew out of his mouth, trying to calm himself down.

She patted him lightly and he opened his eyes. Pepper was looking at him from under her lashes, biting her lip.

He swallowed hard at the look in her eyes. Dark blue with lust.

"Tony...you are... very aroused right now?"

He swallowed hard, trying to distract himself from the feel of her hand around his moist weeping member.

"Yes I am. Pepper." He growled out.

"But you won't let go, right, until I say so?" She asked sultrily, her thumb lightly stroking his cock absently.

He pushed his head back onto the table and pressed it there hard, trying to control himself.

"Yes, Pepper..." he whispered "I promised...I will come only when you tell me I can."

 _Even if it slowly kills me before that._

"Tony..." She said softly.

He raised his head to look at her. Pepper was looking at him lovingly, her blue eyes shimmering.

Then she said, "Tony, I don't want to torture you anymore. You can come."

"Pepper..." he growled out. "Let go of my dick. This is going to be messy."

She half smiled at him. And slowly cupped his balls, laughing at his moan. "You said I can command you right? That I am in charge?"

He nodded silently.

"Well, my Lord Stark, my command is... I want you to come in my hand."

One part of Tony's brain was screaming to let go, the other was very interested in the phrase Pepper used.

"Okay... from where did you learn that sentence?"

She blushed beautifully and he said grinning, "Pepper... come on ... tell me..."

"Magdalene mentioned it once ... in passing. Please, Tony..." she pleaded, eyes shining. "Please come in my hand."

He couldn't resist her then. "As my queen commands. You need to help me, sweet..."

"Anything.. tell me what to do."

"Ok ,moisten your hands." She coated her fingers with his precum.

"Now..." his voice quavered from the effort of controlling himself. "Now make a fist with your hand and... curl the fist around my base... Yes ... yes... just like that..." She did as he said and he started to breathe out of his mouth, blowing out air loudly.

"Now now.. pump my dick. Move your fist slowly, slowly, up its length and then back down, squeezing lightly. Lightly. But just enough pressure... keep repeating it, move up and move down..."

He closed his eyes as Pepper, _sweet Pepper,_ obeyed him perfectly and began to jerk him off in earnest. He dimly realized he was moaning loudly as her hand moved up and down his cock, gently holding him.

Pepper whispered in awe, "Anthony, you feels so thick and warm... truly iron in velvet... so soft...".

The endless sensations were becoming too much for him to bear, so he closed his eyes. Blue fire began to burn and swirl behind his eyelids as Pepper's hand began to move quicker.

Tony started to mutter gibberish. She used her other hand to stroke his stomach and he whispered her name again and again, like a prayer.

He was so close, so damn close and then he felt Pepper's warm mouth on his stomach. His breath hitched and she gently bit his flesh. Then she licked it. Tony just let go and cried out her name as he released himself in her warm fingers.

He kept saying her name, the only anchor in the sea of sensation and release. Pepper was gently holding him through it. Then Tony lay still as he tried to calm himself.

She bent and untied his legs and then his hands. Pepper took each hand and began to massage his wrist tenderly, muttering about the redness to herself. He did not care at all, he just lay there, boneless and sleepily content.

When she moved to his leg and began to massage his ankle, Tony finally found the strength to sit up and stop her. She handed him a towel and as he wiped himself, he noticed Pepper was shyly looking away.

Tony stood up gingerly, hoping his legs would support him. He tugged his trousers off, from around his knees and went to the window to wash himself with his always handy jug of water. While he did so, he peeked backwards at Pepper.

He suppressed a grin when he saw she was avidly staring at his bare ass and quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her.

He finished washing up and came back to her, not bothering to put on his pants. Pepper was busy looking at the ceiling, a telltale redness around her cheeks and neck. Tony stepped up behind her and hugged her tightly, nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you... sweetheart, for giving me one of the best sexual experiences of my life..." he whispered against her soft ear.

He loved the way, she smiled smugly and then asked in wonder, "So Tony, you have not ever done this before? But you said... you've played this game before..."

He thought for a minute, searching through his memories and then said firmly, "I have played the tying game, by which I have tied women up and given them release but..." he bit her neck lightly and she trembled in his arms, "but no one has ever given me such intense pleasure as you have, sweeting. No one has ever tied me up... and made love to me..."

Pepper turned quickly in his arms and placed her hand over his heart. "You mean, I am the first to claim Lord Anthony Stark... as mine to ravish, mine to hold?"

Her blue eyes shining with love, her voice filled with pride, possession and confidence, made Tony feel like the happiest man on Earth. He touched his head to hers. "Yes, Lady Virginia, you have claimed me as yours... to have and to hold and ravish as you please... I am yours, entirely and everlasting..."

She whispered, "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Pepper..."

They kissed softly and Tony whispered to her, "Move back to the Keep. Please Pepper, I want you close to me..."

She nodded eagerly and he smiled. "Today! you are going to move back in today!"

"Tony! I need to pack, I need to tell Janice!"

"Come on, I will help you! We can do it all today!"

He stepped away and Pepper cleared her throat loudly. Tony looked back at her askance and she quirked her eyebrows at his hips.

"First, my love, you may want to put on some pants."

He grinned at her. "I forgot, I am only yours to admire..."

Pepper stepped towards him, looking straight into his eyes and wrapped one arm around him, placing her palm firmly on his bare ass. She cupped it firmly and Tony gasped at the touch.

She drawled sensually, "Yes, Lord Stark, only I get to see you like this and touch you..." she tightened her fingers and pulled him into her, "only I get to touch you like this."

She bit his bottom lip lightly. "Keep that in mind, Anthony... else I will have to tie you up again and remind you..."

Tony gaped at her in shock as Pepper threw her head back and laughed loudly.

It seemed the student of passion had indeed become the master.

* * *

Domme Pepper seems to be a very popular characterization in Pepperony fiction. While I've avoided the "leather, chains and whip" elements here, I've tried to show a gentler approach to the Master-Slave relationship dynamic.


	93. Let the Fire Out

_Astra inclinant, sed non obligant._

The stars incline us, they do not bind us.

Pepper blinked up at the sun shining down brightly on her, standing once again in the clearing behind the Keep. It was the perfect day for training and she was feeling horribly excited, even more than when she and Tony used to spar with swords. She simply wasn't scared of her powers anymore. In fact, she was eager to see how much more she could do.

Tony came up behind her and tickled her and she laughed happily at his nimble fingers on her stomach. She turned and caught his face, kissing him softly.

Pepper looked into his twinkling molasses eyes and sighed contently. She had moved back to the Keep, much to Tony's abject joy and Janice's sorrow. She knew she was madly in love with the Iron Knight and she wanted to be with him, till the end of her days. There was a simple inner peace, that she had attained from finally admitting this to Tony.

Her ego had been stoked by the endless number of people, commenting on how she had made such an impact in Tony's life for the better but she valiantly defended him, knowing that he had helped her in so many ways, that people just didn't know about.

Tony began to nibble on her ears and she halfheartedly protested even as she held him closer. "Tony, Tony... we came here to train, didn't we?"

He said something indistinctly against her neck and she gasped as he bit her lightly. Then they reluctantly let each other go and Tony cleared his throat. "You, my love, are very distracting!"

In mock outrage, Pepper punched him lightly and he rubbed his arm, pouting at her.

"Okay Tony, what do you want me to do today?"

He ruffled his hair and said slowly, "Welll... today, I thought I would train with you."

Pepper was confused. "What do you mean, train with you? I don't understand, Tony... you are already an expert."

Tony smiled at her. "No sweetheart, not when compared to you... I will explain."

He pointed at the targets he had set up: three boards with a large black circle painted on each of them, the blackened kite shield and another bench lined with bottles, boots and other assorted junk.

Tony continued, "We will start off slow. First the archery range. Then strength test. Then clay shooting with fire." He rubbed his eyes with glee at the last sentence and Pepper raised an eye brow at him. She noticed his armor lying on the ground, a safe distance away from all the targets.

"And Lord Stark, may I ask why you have brought your armor?"

He gave her an innocent look that instantly aroused her suspicions. "That's because I always use my flame with my armor. I need my gauntlets."

"Yes, but you only need your gauntlets, right? Why can I see your chest plate and your...helmet?"

Then a horrible suspicion hit Pepper and she said angrily, "Anthony Stark, if you want to do what I think you want to do... well, I just won't stand for it!"

Tony looked confused but Pepper knew he had understood her statement. She tapped her foot angrily at him. "I know you want to put on your armor and test how strong it is against my flame! So you want me to fire at you! I won't do it, Tony!"

Judging from the sheepish look on Tony's face, she had guessed correctly and he raised his hands to placate her. "Pepper... sweetheart..."

"Don't you sweetheart me, Anthony Stark! That is a very dangerous trick to try and you know it as well as I do!"

"Okay, okay, we will come to that later. Now you are going to use your flame and then I am going to have a go too because I need to keep myself strong."

He patted his Arc. "We have been out of conflict for some time and I do not want to go soft. Besides," he grinned at her, his brown eyes twinkling merrily, "you and me are old sparring buddies right? First the sword, now fire."

She smiled back at him and he gently took her hands and made her stand about 4 feet away from the first archery target.

Tony, imitating the Master of Ceremonies at the Tournament des Pierres, announced loudly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the first of the official Fire Games is about to begin. Take your seats and be prepare to be amazed as the wonderful Lady Virginia blows us away with feats of flame!"

She laughed at his words and steadied herself, concentrating on the target. Pepper raised one hand and Tony said, "Try and hit the black circle only."

Pepper closed her eyes, feeling her power flow through her and let out a blast of fire. It fell short of the target and hit the grass instead. She sighed and Tony whispered to her, "Don't worry, do not get discouraged, remember, we fall, we need to pick ourselves up and try again."

She nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to focus.

 _I am one with the Fire and It is one with me..._ _I am one with the Fire and It is one with me..._

She opened her eyes and focused inwards, feeling her hand shake at the strength of the Fire flowing through her. Pepper let out a blast of fire, bright and powerful enough to hit the black circle and set the target afire.

She gasped at the shock of actually hitting it, while Tony quickly threw a bucket of water at the target.

"And the lady hits the Target. Time for the Knight, to try his luck."

He had put on his gauntlets and so he directly raised his hand. In a smooth motion, Tony hit the target with a fiery ball of blue fire.

He bowed to Pepper and she curtsied at him, giggling at his theatrics.

"Onwards, my lady, the next hapless target awaits."

They repeated the same at the next target, six feet away and Pepper was pleased that she hit it in one go. Tony took two tries and shook his hand wryly, exclaiming, "See, my fire's does not have as much power as yours, it cannot go the distance."

She frowned at him but he grinned at her. "Last one, my lady, this one is a smaller target."

It was also 6 feet away and Pepper closed her eyes and hit it dead on, striking the circle exactly. Tony hit it as well and then told her, "Try using two blasts of flame in succession, alternating your firing hand."

She obeyed him and knocked the target to the ground completely. Tony ran to put the fire out as the target was burning beautifully.

Pepper was silently staring at the fire, taken aback by her own power.

Tony came to her and whispered softly, "I bet you are wondering how something so powerful came from you... so bright, so mighty..."

She nodded and whispered back, "How did you know I was thinking just that? Tony, I can't... I can't believe I have this gift. It just..." she shook her head in disbelief and he patted her head, chuckling.

"All I can say is, you truly live up to the legend of Summac... and I cannot think of no one nobler to be blessed with such a gift..."

He kissed her lightly and she smiled, touched by his words.

Tony smiled at her and said, "Next challenge my sweet... your old friend, the kite shield. Blast it till it falls."

She knew from past experience, this challenge was going to take focus and strength.

Pepper raised both hands focused on the shield and closed her eyes. Suddenly Stane's face came to her mind and she bit down on her lip hard, fear and anger filling her.

She did not even notice the streams of flame coming from her fingers and finally opened her eyes.

The shield was still standing but she was slightly off target with her fire, the grass around it singed black.

Pepper wiped her brow, which was sweating. She was feeling warm and sweaty and a little shaky at the way Stane's face had made her react instinctively.

Tony gently wiped her brow and then handed her his flask. She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he liked to carry ale in it. But he said with a laugh, "It is just water, I promise you."

She took a deep swig, the surprisingly cold water trickling down her throat.

Tony was watching her quietly and Pepper knew she had to tell him how she felt.

She whispered insecurely, "Tony... I... when I focused, I thought of Stane...and my flame was powerful enough but ... did I do the right thing?"

He took her hand in his broad firm one and held it comfortingly.

"Pepper, I know you look for sources of strength to fire your power... I know you focus inside but... I don't want to tell you what to do...because it is your power, it has to be your way... but..." he shrugged.

"You don't think I should focus using Stane?" She completed.

He nodded quietly, a very pensive look in his eyes. "What do you feel when you picture his face in your mind?"

"Anger, fear, helplessness..."

"And hate?"

"Yes... at the back of my mind... I hate him, I hate how he turned my life upside down and how he made me..." she stopped, her eyes filling with tears at memories. Conversely, her palms were hot and burning.

Tony caught her hands in his and she tried to tug them away, saying, "Tony! They are hot!" He entwined his fingers with hers. "Pep, it is okay, I've got my gauntlets on."

Tony touched his forehead softly to hers and whispered soothingly to her. "Pepper, sweetheart, I understand that you hate Stane ... I hate him too... but...you cannot let hate rule you... you cannot let it cloud your judgement... using hate to power your fire... that's not right because hate eats at you inside, slowly but surely."

He caught her hands and looked down at them. "You have a gift, Pepper... I know it has caused you nothing but grief..."

She interrupted him. "No, Tony, I have realized now that it is indeed a gift and that I should appreciate it. It has helped me... especially..."

"In saving your helpless lover, many a time." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but laugh at his wry comment.

"Tony!"

He sobered and they stood quietly for a moment, hands joined together.

She asked him softly, "What do you do, Tony? I have noticed you concentrating. How do you focus?"

"I concentrate on my flame and nothing else. And I try to clear my emotions. I keep a clear head. If I do want to inspire myself, I try to use the positive side of the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, in our first fight against the Chonsario, I was so tired but I kept firing because I thought of rescuing the villagers, not of destroying the Chonsario. The feeling of saving lives inspired me, not the violence or death of the horsemen, vile as they were."

He looked away from her then. "I know it sounds very noble but it isn't always easy and ... I... I haven't always been... I mean I have used hate to power my flame... to destroy... and I do not like what I did... what I became..."

She knew the situation he was referring to and what he had gone through. To get rid of the bleakness that had entered his eyes, Pepper quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Tony sighed into her mouth with pleasure and she placed her fingers on his arc, feeling his Flame surge through him. He broke off the kiss, held her tightly against him and raised his gauntlet covered hand.

"Let us try it together. Raise your hand, Pepper. And close your eyes."

She did as he said. Pepper took it all in, the warmth of the sun, Tony's comfortingly warm body pressed to hers, his rough beard on her cheek and his musky male scent in her nostrils. She was so sensitive to his Flame she could even hear it surging through him, like a gentle river. It seemed to calm her, the soft sound.

In her inner mind, she gasped, as for the first time ever, she saw a giant ring of red fire, swirling and whirling with might. It seemed to be whispering her name and she instinctively said _Summac_.

It pulsed vibrantly and she felt it come towards her and wash over her with a gentle but powerful light. As it flowed through her body, she channeled it mentally.

 _I need to hit the shield, I need to hit the shield._

She saw the shield in her mind, saw its center point. _Too strong, too thick. Its edges are weak, it will lose balance if I hit its edge._

Her fingers itched, the fire, excited like a child to be set free. And she let it free, opening her eyes at the last minute, to watch two bolts of orange fire burst from her hands.

They hit the shield on its left and right edge successively and Pepper gasped with happiness as the giant shield tottered backwards and fell to the ground with a clang.

She turned and noticed Tony standing a little away from her, quietly smiling. The look of pride in his eyes made her blush and she stepped towards him.

"Tony, when did you..."

"I felt you concentrating and stepped away. Did you see Stane this time?"

"No..." she said happily. "I didn't. Tony, I saw... when I closed my eyes, I saw a giant ring of fire calling my name."

He widened his eyes at her. "I see fire in my mind too, but streams and banners... this means..." he caught her fingers in his hand "Pep, this means your fire could be alive, could be sentient."

"I want to try it again. I want to bring the shield down again."

Tony smiled widely at her. "Yes! Pep, let's try that again."

He quickly went over to the shield and moved it back some more, increasing the distance between it and Pepper.

She raised her hands, this time keeping her eyes open and focused on the shield. The sun suddenly shone across the shield, illuminating it vibrantly. And a thought began to echo in Pepper's mind.

 _I want to hit the center... I want to blast it till it falls. The shield must fall._

She heard her fire roar in her ears, as if in answer. And she straightened her fingers and blasted the shield in three short bursts, all aimed at its center.

As it fell backwards to the ground with a clang, Pepper squealed with joy. She whooped and leapt at Tony, who caught her quickly, laughing at her happiness.

He raised her in his arms, exclaiming, "Pepper! That was amazing!"

He lowered her and she smiled softly as he excitedly mimicked her movements. "You moved your hands like this! And the bolts! Pepper, the bolts of fire! You should have seen it! They were deadly but so precise!"

Him being so enamored with her firepower, made her heart swell with love for him. She pulled him towards her and kissed him hard. He seemed taken aback by her enthusiasm. She kissed him deeply, making him moan and press himself tightly to her. When she finally let him go, Tony stared at her dazedly as he tried to catch his breath.

Pepper tapped his chin smugly. "You helped me do this with your tips, Lord Stark... give yourself some credit."

As Tony tugged on his collar vainly, she said mischievously, "Give yourself 12 percent of the credit..."

He stared open-mouthed at her and Pepper suppressed a grin. "I think 12 percent is a decent amount..."

"12 percent! Pepper!"

She shrugged at him, smiling widely. "An argument can be made for 15... if you play your cards right..."

He huffed at her and she pressed her hand to her mouth, to muffle her giggles as Tony indignantly turned his back to her.

She stepped back as it was his turn to try. He took four direct shots at the shield's edges. As it fell, he looked at his firing hand critically. She grinned as she knew his inventor mind was busy comparing his firing power with hers.

"Tony..." she said gently as he seemed deep in thought. "Tony, let it go...".

He was muttering something to himself and she stepped closer and took his gauntlet-covered hand in hers. Pepper began to walk towards the middle of the clearing, gently pulling Tony along, who came after her, still muttering to himself.

She smiled up at the sun. The middle was a dip in the grassy plain and she slowly descended the gentle slope, the blades of green grass crinkling under her feet. The day seemed so clear, so bright. "It is amazing how your perspective can change... just by believing in yourself, in accepting yourself..." she whispered to the sky quietly.

Her statement brought Tony out of his distracted state and he tightened his grip on her hand, tugging her back lightly. Pepper turned and smiled at him.

"Someone mentioned clay shooting?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

Tony clapped his hands excitedly and positioned her to stand at a point in the sloped valley. He explained, "I am going to toss a number of small objects in the air. Not at you! But at a curve, away from you, passing by you. And you need to shoot them."

"In the air!"

"Yes, Pep, in the air. Do not worry, only one object at a time. And I will do so at the count of three. Wait for the count." He kissed her quickly and bolted back up the hill, presumably to get the target objects.

She watched him with wide eyes and a minute later, he was at the top of the hill, holding up something that looked like an old boot.

"Ready?" He shouted.

She replied, "Yes!"

"One! Two! Three! Fire!"

Pepper watched as Tony rotated his hand around and threw the boot in a perfect curve. It flew above her and passed her and all she did was stare at its smooth trajectory in the air.

As it fell to the ground, she suddenly realized she was supposed to shoot it and raised her hand. She turned back to the hill and shook her head wryly because Tony was busy snorting with laughter.

"Alright, yes, I realized too late that I had to shoot the boot in the middle of the curve. Alright Tony, that is quite enough. Let's go again."

He was still smiling widely as she raised her hand. Pepper decided not to look at Tony this time and just focus on the sky in front of her. She heard him ask "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"One! Two! Three! Fire!"

This time, she saw the bottle whiz past and she fired but missed it by a few inches. It fell to the ground and Pepper bit her lip in frustration.

"Again!"

Once again Tony threw a target, another boot and this time, Pepper timed her shot to hit the boot as it descended. It grazed the boot lightly.

She blew out hard, her lack of aim frustrating her. Tony came running down the hill towards her.

"Let's try something easier!"

He stood in front of her, a boot in his hand and without warning, chucked it forwards, high in the air. Then Tony raised his gauntlet and hit the boot mid-air, with a blast of blue flame.

Pepper clapped as he turned to her. "Now you try, Pep..."

"Tony, I have not managed to get a single hit so far."

"Pepper," he said patiently, "what did I tell you?"

She said slowly, "When we fall, we need to pick ourselves up and try again..."

"Yes, so try, it won't be easy but you can do it. Come on!" He raised his hand, clutching a thick piece of wood. When Tony gave her the signal and tossed it, Pepper focused on the rising object and as it began to fall back, she aimed a few feet below it and fired.

Her shot was slightly closer this time and buoyed by her improvement, she tried again until finally she hit one boot squarely, knocking it off course.

There wasn't much time to celebrate because she and Tony had to run around the clearing, stomping out the smoldering targets in the grass, to prevent a fire from starting.

As she caught her breath from the running around, Pepper watched Tony put on his armor, complete with knee guards. He pulled his helmet on, then backed away quickly as she advanced on him with irritation.

"Pepper!"

"Anthony Stark! Get out of that armor right now!"

"Pepper, sweeting, listen to me!" Tony caught her arms and held her at bay as she fumed silently, steam nearly coming out of her ears.

"Okay, Pepper, take a deep breath... I am not asking you to kill me... all I am saying it...someday it may happen... that you need to shoot around me... to hit someone behind me...I am just asking for that..."

She frowned at him, still highly irritated with his dangerous idea. "You want me to shoot around you?"

"I want to see if my suit can withstand your flame. Just as a strength test. Can it handle it?"

"Okay, so then we should first test it, Without you in it!"

She shouted the last part but Tony seemed to be interested in her idea.

"Alright, that's a good idea, let us try that out first. With just the chest plate."

She helped him pull it off and they placed it standing on the grass, propped up by placing one of the wooden targets behind it.

Tony and Pepper took a few steps back and Pepper focused on the armor. She was slightly flustered as the armor was so uniquely Tony's, so deeply associated in her mind with him, that subconsciously she did not want to hit it.

Tony sensed her discomfort and said softly, "I am right here, Pep, we are just checking its strength, that's all."

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling her fingers itch. She opened her eyes and blasted the chest plate lightly.

The fire rained across the armor briefly and she stopped. They both ran over to it. It was singed lightly but had not been damaged by the fire and she was relieved. Her relief ended when Tony, first checking if the armor had cooled down, made to tug it onto him.

He grimaced as it was still hot and put it down quickly. Pepper turned her back onto him and walked away angrily.

 _The man is mad, he is asking me to fire upon him voluntarily... all in the name of an experiment! Well, I won't do it!_

"I won't do it, Tony! I just won't!"

She turned back to glare at him, standing there in his leg armor.

"Pepper," he quickly came after and stopped her angry march away. "Pepper, sweetheart, listen, I know I seem crazy..."

She snorted. "More like dangerously crazy..."

"Okay, okay but hear me out... we do not know Stane's strength... We do not know the extent of what he can do... he is a necromancer, a man who exclusively practices dark magic."

Tony looked deep into her eyes and she was slightly shocked to see fear in his brown depths. "Pep, we do not know what Stane is capable of doing... he created or called up Girescu, who was undead!"

Tony swallowed hard. "What other vile magic does he have under his control?"

"And there's the Snake..." she whispered, the memory of the giant grey eye with its reddish orange triangular pupil, making her shiver involuntarily.

Tony caught her arms in his and rubbed them comfortingly. "We can face anything, Pepper, together, but we need to be prepared for it... all I am asking is just a chance to see how strong my armor is against magical fire."

She nodded reluctantly. "Alright Tony...just a stream!"

She raised her finger at him threateningly. "Just as a test! I am not blasting you with the intention to fire at you!"

He grinned boyishly at her. "Don't worry, my sweet, I have no intention of turning into a grilled chicken. Come. Stand here in the center."

She did so, warning him, "Tony, put all your armor on! I mean it!"

He pulled his helmet on and stood four feet away from her, arms at his side.

"Ready?" she asked, not sure if she was talking to herself or to Tony.

"Yes! Come on Pepper! Just a short blast."

She aimed her hands strictly at his chest plate as she did not want to take a chance by hitting his helmet or his legs. Pepper bit her lip hard and looked at Tony. Her hands were shaking.

 _I do not want to do this...I cannot hit Tony... I just can't!_

She fired a stray shot that missed Tony completely and hit a wooden target far behind him.

"Pepper," Tony said slowly, "I know it is difficult... but..."

She reacted angrily. "Difficult is putting it mildly! You want me to hit you with this!"

She raised her hands. "Hit you with fire! Tony, come on! I love you dammit! I can't!"

 _I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry..._

She sniffed loudly and turned away from him. He came up behind her and hugged her, his steel armor hard against her.

"Pepper, I am not trying to torture you or give you grief, I am just..." He sighed against her and she pleaded with him. "Tony, I am not strong enough to do this... please Tony... I hit my mother with my fire and ended up killing her!"

She turned around and hugged him tightly, uncaring of the hard steel armor.

"I love you Tony, I don't want to hurt you..." She whispered sadly. "Please... I can't ever hurt you..."

He nodded gently and she let him go, wiping at her eyes.

Tony tipped her chin up with his hand. "Hey... don't cry sweetheart. Want to see a trick? A trick with my Flame?"

She nodded and he stepped away from her and slid the lid of his Arc open.

Pepper widened her eyes at him in shock. "Tony! What are you doing?"

He smiled widely at her. "Wait and see, my love, wait and see."

She watched quietly as a thin wisp of blue flame began to stream out of his armor, rising lightly into the air. It was hesitant and shy and seemed to pause.

Tony concentrated and it twirled upwards with a smokey trail.

"You see, Pep, I am not as good as you, with my flame but..." she gasped in wonder as the wisp began to thicken, "I can control it somewhat."

The wisp had turned into a powerful blue ribbon of glowing, throbbing fire. It swirled and curled around an invisible point. Tony closed his eyes and began to whisper under his breath.

She shrieked in awe as the ribbon head began to take the shape of a mythical beast of yore, a shape she had seen only in paintings and art. Thin tendrils and tiny horns began to form on its wide brow. It had a serpentine face with deep-set hollow eyes and a long gaping mouth, filled with pointed teeth. Its nostrils were flared and scaled heavily. It was a thick outline in the pulsating blue flame. At last, a huge pair of horns appeared on the back of its large head.

"The Dragon... is this the..." she whispered in wonder as the being began to swirl around above them, the ribbon turning into a long, cylindrical body, with lean arms.

Tony nodded. "I have seen this form before, when I let my flame out in the fight against Asmodeus the Demon Prince. But... it wasn't so detailed then..."

The form wafted towards Pepper and she backed away slightly, so it huffed at her, tiny puffs of light blue smoke from its nostrils.

She grew bold and stretched out her fingers. The ribbon of fire...the Dragon gently moved against her fingers and Pepper gasped out loud at the burning, warm strength of the Flame, the same power she felt, whenever she touched Tony's Arc.

The ribbon began to roar faintly but kept pressing at her hand and Tony laughed. She smiled at him." I think It likes me."

"Him and he definitely does, Pepper, the Dragon has always liked you..."

Tony was looking at her lovingly and something inside her began to glow. Suddenly Pepper felt very warm inside and she closed her eyes. She saw the ring of fire in her mind's eye, rotating in the darkness. It trembled and flew towards her. She could dimly see it take a shape, mid-flight. Then all was dark.

And she heard Tony exclaim and opened her eyes. Her hand was raised and somehow, out of her control, a thick stream of fire was leaving her fingertips. She could feel something moving with her and instinctively, Pepper began to move her own fingers, shaping the stream.

The bright orange stream began to take shape, twisting and moving until finally, the shape of a flying beast was visible. Thick, feathery wings out of flame, a large tail trailing behind the body, a narrow chest and a delicate pointed head. The eyes of the beast glowed dark red, a rich contrast to its orange body. Pepper was confused as to what the beast actually was.

"Tony, it seems like some sort of bird...isn't it?" She asked, curious as it flew elegantly around them, wings beating gently, its very movement, fiery poetry in motion.

"Not just any bird..." Tony whispered behind her, his voice filled with wonder, "it is a phoenix! Good Lord, Pepper, you have a phoenix within you!"

"A phoenix?" She whispered in confusion. "Wait! You don't mean..."

"A fire-bird from the Sun... that lives forever... and regenerates itself in fire and flames... Could Summac have been a phoenix? That crashed onto Earth to die? That would explain its association with the sun and fire... Pepper, what a glorious beast!"

Indeed, the fire-bird was flying majestically around the clearing, leaving behind a fine trail of flame, its tail gloriously orange in the setting sunset. Pepper could see it had grown a fine crest of flame feathers, shining brightly. From its lower position, the Dragon roared at it suspiciously and she suddenly was afraid for her fire being.

"Tony, what if your Dragon attacks it?" She whispered.

Tony hugged her from behind and rested his prickly heavy head on her shoulder. His beard tickled her ear and she shrugged her shoulder but that only increased the prickly sensation.

He tightened his grip around her waist and sighed deeply. "Somehow my love, I have a feeling they will be friends."

She wasn't so sure as the Dragon surged upwards to the fire-bird, with a mighty roar, its blue body long and lean. The two flame beings began to circle around each other, each wary of the other. Then they raced towards each other and Pepper closed her eyes in fear.

"Oooohhhhh!"

"Relax, Pepper, look..." Tony's deep voice was in her ear and she opened her eyes and smiled with relief.

The Phoenix and the Dragon were excitedly swirling and twirling around each other, in loops and circles, as if getting a good look at each other. They then started to move in a circle, each trying to outdo the other.

She laughed at the way, the Dragon kept nudging the Phoenix, trying to gain the lead. And the Phoenix would just push the Dragon back into place quickly. Then it swatted at the Dragon with its tail.

"They seem to be racing..." she giggled, "Tony, they are racing!"

Tony's response was to kiss her cheek and she moved her face to kiss his lips.

Pepper turned in his arms and whispered against his face, "Tony, thank you for showing me such an amazing sight... thank you... you always know how to make me smile... thank you, my love..." she kissed him deeply, her tongue dancing against his, holding him tightly against her.

They kept kissing, the flame beings still circling above them, the magic of the moment making Pepper kiss Tony all the more harder. She ran her fingers through his cut hair.

Finally out of breath, they stopped kissing. Taking deep breaths, Tony whispered to her, "It may have started out as my trick but... I think you have outdone me, my love... I am dumbstruck by your Phoenix... "

"And I by your Flame... I love you, Anthony Stark..." She nuzzled his face and he whispered back, "I love you too, Pepper, I will always love you..."

The roar of the Dragon made them look up and Pepper exclaimed at the darkening sky above them. "Tony, I think it is going to rain!"

As if it was waiting for her permission all this time, a thick droplet of water fell from the sky. Then another and another.

The Dragon fire raced back towards Tony's Arc and he laughed loudly. "Alright, you big coward, scared of a little water... come back now!"

The Flame surged back into Tony, who gritted his teeth and held himself firm as the wide, broad, blue body of the Dragon disappeared into his Arc.

The Phoenix gently lowered itself towards Pepper and moved against her fingers. It drifted towards Tony and lightly circled him as if looking him over. Then it gently drifted over Pepper and magically, fell like a melting wave of light over her. She felt a gentle warmth flow through her. It felt as if the fire within her, had finally accepted her.

Then it began to rain in earnest. Tony, silly man that he was, simply stood in place and stared up at the sky. She picked up her skirt and said loudly, "Tony we have got to get out of the rain! Run!" and started to run back towards the Keep.


	94. By the Light of the Fire

The next two chapter are Epilogues.

Warning: Sexual Content ahead.

* * *

 _Amor Vincit Omnia_

Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to Love.

They ran back to the Keep, Tony laughing as Pepper exclaimed "It is so cold!". She lifted her skirts and ran like the wind, her red hair flying with her. He tried to keep up with her but it was difficult as he was still wearing his helmet and chest plate.

They rounded the wall, their footsteps ringing on the cobbled yard. Pepper ran to the door and opened it quickly. Tony stood in the center of the yard, looking up at the grey sky. He tugged off his armor and held it in his hands. As the rain fell on him, the cold water relaxing him somehow, he had a singular thought.

 _This is the day, today is the day, I am going to ask her, I am going to ask Pepper to marry me..._

He stood there with his eyes closed, the feeling of knowing what he had to do, washing over him, like the falling rain.

He smiled as he felt a warm hand on his collar, tugging him backwards and heard Pepper's exasperated voice exclaim at him, "Anthony Stark, will you get in from the rain please!"

He let her tug him into the house and they stood there at the entrance, dripping wet. He placed his armor down and pulled off his knee guards and gauntlets. Pepper was shivering and Tony took advantage of her distraction, to hold her arms. "Stay right here for just a minute."

She nodded and he ran to the living room. He quickly started a fire and pulled out the soft fur rug from the trunk in the room. Tony spread it in front of the fireplace.

When he returned to the entrance, he huffed loudly as Pepper, of course, had disappeared. She must have heard him for he heard her say, "Tony, I am looking for some towels... wait... wait... got them!"

She came from the kitchen, hands full of towels. Determined to get her to the fireplace, Tony quickly picked up her in his arms, without warning.

Ignoring her surprised squeak, he cradled wet, soft Pepper and walked to the fireplace. He gently set her down on the rug and she promptly stood up, huffing at him. But he just grinned at her and she shook her head at him.

"I was perfectly capable of walking..."

"I know, I just want an excuse to pick you up."

Pepper quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off his shoulders, chiding him firmly. "Anthony Stark, get out of your wet clothes now! You will catch a fever!"

She was so effectively undressing him, that he decided to help her by undoing the buttons at the back of her dress. He was nearly done, when he noticed Pepper's hands had stopped around his hips. She had undone his trousers but was hesitating at his drawstring braies. He watched as she blushed prettily in the firelight, her delicate face turning a light red. But she didn't move her hands away.

He gently raised her chin with one hand, to look into her blue eyes. She swallowed as he guided her hands in undoing the strings, not breaking eye contact. Then he let the braies fall down completely and Pepper gasped as she stared at his bared cock. Tony gritted his teeth as he could feel himself hardening under her curious gaze.

"It is nothing you haven't seen before, my love..." he muttered to her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at him then and he picked up one of the towels from the floor and wrapped it around his hips, pushing his braies down completely and stepping out of them.

He stood in front of Pepper, preening slightly as she stared at him wide-eyed and curious, her eyes moving all over him avidly. Even though she had seen him naked, she still looked at him as though he was a wonder and Tony enjoyed it.

He gently turned her around and undid all the buttons on the back of her dress. He kissed her neck as he pushed her wet dress off her body. She was clad in only her chemise now and she turned around to face him.

Tony gulped rather audibly as he could see Pepper's body beautifully outlined in the thin, clingy chemise, her erect nipples impudently poking through the wet cloth. A memory came to him so vividly, that he had to say something.

He took a towel and began to softly rub her hair. She sighed and stood perfectly still. He cleared his throat and said softly, "Pepper... I do not know if you remember... but after we fought the slavers... you came to my room... and stood there in front of the fireplace... in a shift..."

Pepper was peeking at him from under the towel, a half-smile around her lips.

He admitted guiltily, "I could see your body completely, the material was nearly transparent... and I didn't tell you... I wanted to say something but your... your amazing beauty just..."

He did not know where he was going with this but Pepper placed her soft fingers on his arc and Tony looked into her eyes, captivated by the way they had turned a melting dark blue.

"I remember, Tony," she said softly, smiling at him, "I remember being so scared of what I was going to do but I felt I had to do it... I had to thank you somehow and giving my body to you was the only way I knew how."

He opened his mouth to apologize for his behavior but she pressed her fingers to his lips gently.

"And you... you saw how scared I was... you could have taken advantage, you could have done the deed, what was I to you, just a runaway slave... but you..." she moved her fingers over his face, touching him lightly, "Tony, you let me go, you controlled your passion and let me go... that day I realized..."

"Realized?" he whispered.

"I realized you were a good man and that I was safe with you..." she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I am so lucky, so damn lucky, that it was you that pulled me out of the lake, Lord Stark..."

He felt his throat close up with emotion at her words and cleared his throat. "I am the lucky one here... I don't know what I did to deserve you..."

Pepper sighed and said softly, "I love you, Tony, I love you so much."

He smiled and then she shivered. Tony suddenly remembered she was still in her wet clothes. He gently pushed her back from him and undid the buttons on the front of her chemise. Then he looked at Pepper, who nodded silently.

He pushed the chemise of her ivory shoulders and slowly pushed it off her, the wet material clinging to her flesh. He moved it downwards off her hips, off her long legs. She stepped out of it daintily and he placed it on top of his wet clothes.

Pepper was completely naked, so Tony looked at a point beyond her shoulder, trying valiantly not to look at her.

She giggled and said softly, "Now whose being shy, huh?"

Then she bent and picked up a towel from the pile of them on the floor. He took it from her and began to rub her down, starting with her lovely shoulders and arms, her soft chest and her narrow waist. Then he knelt and took his time around her hips, smiling as he heard Pepper smother a gasp, at the way he used the towel, to wipe the moisture away from her thighs and her legs.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as he lifted one delicate foot, wiped it dry and then did the same for the other.

Tony pressed his face against her soft firm stomach and pressed a kiss to her belly button, feeling her skin tremble under his lips as he wrapped the towel around her hips. He whispered against her, "I love you too, Pepper, truly, madly, deeply...I love you..."

She tugged on his hair lightly and they stood naked in front of each other, eyes locked in a silent dance of mutual love.

Tony smiled down at her. "Why don't we sit down? We need to get warmed up and what better place to do so, than by the fire?"

Pepper smiled back but then said worriedly, "But Tony, what about Jarvis and Magdalene? Won't they come back?"

"Nope, I take it you didn't see Magdalene's note... they have gone to the nearby town for some christening ceremony...they won't return till tomorrow afternoon."

He waggled his eye brows at her mischievously but Pepper surprised him by smirking right back and drawling out in a very sensual manner, "So that means you and I are completely alone tonight... good..."

She brightly suggested "So Tony, do you want some wine?" He nodded and she turned to the table to fetch a bottle. He took advantage of this, to quickly rummage through his wet trousers. He was looking for the very article he had been carrying around since their magical night in the East Wing: his mother's ring, a sapphire set in gold, surrounded by diamonds.

Tony found the little box and then looked down at himself. _I am wearing nothing but a towel, where do I keep it on me?_

He heard the clink of glasses and realized Pepper was coming back towards him. So he quickly tossed it in a corner behind the fireplace.

Tony lay back on his arms, propping himself up. Pepper lowered herself to the floor, tucking her knees neatly under her. She poured out two glasses of wine and handed one to Tony. He clinked his glass to hers, said softly, "To your good health, my love" and drank deeply, draining the glass in one shot.

He wanted the wine to give him some courage because he was suddenly feeling very nervous. Pepper drank slowly and put her glass down. Then she rubbed her arms and Tony asked, "Pepper, do you still feel cold?"

She nodded, looking sweetly innocent and childlike to him, hair undone and slightly wet, eyes bright on his. Tony stood up and went to the trunk, where he found a large linen blanket.

He came back to the fireplace, handed it to Pepper and sat back down. He expected Pepper to wrap it around herself but instead she clambered into his lap slowly. He held her gently as she faced him and wrapped the blanket around them both.

She sighed and said softly, "Now I feel warm...", her chest against his, her arms around him, her head leaning against his shoulder and the ends of the blanket falling around them.

Tony hugged her and held the ends of the blanket together at her back. He began to rock gently and Pepper snuggled into his chest even more, her head burrowed into his neck and shoulder.

They sat there in companionable silence, the fire crackling gently and the shadows growing in the room as evening turned into night. Tony kissed the top of Pepper's head softly, thinking she had gone to sleep, she was so quiet and her breathing so even.

"Sleep, my love, sleep..."

She surprised him by raising her head and kissing him gently, pressing her lips to his in a very soft caress. He felt her smile against his lips. "I am not sleeping, Tony, I was just enjoying this... this peace... your arms around me..."

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Pepper, there's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

She leaned back in his arms and looked at him curiously, her eyes shining in the firelight. "What is it, my lord?"

His brain was screaming out instructions that his tongue was refusing to obey. Pepper looped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. "Tell me, my love, tell me what is it...".

 _Come on Tony, tell her how you feel, ask her... man up now!_

He swallowed and stammered slowly, "We may not have met under conventional circumstances..." she smiled at that, "and we don't have a conventional relationship..."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you asked me to train you, then you came with me on adventures, we fought foes together, seen impossible things together..." He closed his eyes briefly and she leaned her forehead against his, "Pepper, you have saved me in more ways than you think..."

She huffed at him and he said firmly, "Yes, you have and I am not just talking about battles and enemies. You have saved from me, from a life of eternal loneliness, you are the only one," he looked into her sapphire eyes which were gazing into his, "you are the only one Pep, who looked past my armor, who looked past my Arc, who became my friend..."

She smiled softly at him and he whispered, "I have trained you as well as I could but when it comes to love... there are times when I've let you down..."

She caught his jaw in her hand and he gulped as Pepper stared at him with a rather steely glint in her eyes. "Tony Stark, we agreed to leave that event in the past... why do you still beat yourself up over that? I've made stupid mistakes too!"

"Like what?" He widened his eyes so comically, that she giggled.

Then Pepper looked at him very patiently. "I never really told you how I felt... I missed you in the stars, I worried about you in Patait... then we started courting and I was in love with you but I never told you, even though you were so loving and good to me..."

She kissed his forehead softly. "Do you know when I realized how foolish my behavior was?"

He shook his head, eyes still wide. Pepper admitting her secrets, was fascinating him.

Pepper bit her lip. "When you entered that stupid tournament, I was so damn worried... I kept telling myself, that the minute it was over, I would tell you how I felt!"

She hugged him suddenly, nearly toppling them over. "Then you fell on the grass and my heart stopped...I thought I had lost you, my lord. I thought I had lost you... "

She sighed against him and he patted her back. Pepper continued in a soft, trembling voice, "You did not wake up for four days... four days... and I hated myself, I would never be able to tell you how I felt, how I loved you..."

She pushed herself back, to look at him with shimmering eyes, a tear gently falling down her cheek. He rubbed it away with his thumb. "Tony," she murmured, ruffling his hair, "We both held our feelings back. We both made mistakes... but now..." she looked deep into his eyes, smiling at him. He felt his Flame surge with happiness.

"Tony, I love you and you love me. Forget the past, the future holds everything for you and me."

He nodded and said slowly, "The future is what I wanted to talk about, at least, what I am coming to."

He gently set her down on the rug and she sat on her knees.

Tony moved on his knees, towards the fireplace corner and picked up the box. He held it in one hand and moved back to the rug. Pepper was looking at him curiously.

"Tony, what do you have in your hand?"

He bent forward on his knees and took Pepper's hand in his free one. Tony kissed each finger softly and then let it go.

He lifted his face to look at Pepper. He opened his other hand and revealed the box.

She gasped audibly as he flicked the box open and took out the ring. Then he held the ring in both hands and said gently, "Pepper, you are the greatest gift a man could ask for... in every way and every manner. I count myself most fortunate to have met you... now I sit before you, my heart in my hands and I ask you: Will you make me the luckiest man in this land and consent to be my wife?"

Tony's heart was thudding loudly as he stared into Pepper's wide blue eyes, which had turned light sky blue with shock. Her mouth was parted in a silent 'O' and she was just staring at him blankly.

Then she cupped his face in her hands. "Tony Stark, my teacher, my training partner, my savior...my love..." She kissed his lips softly, "I would be honored to be your wife, my lord..."

He could hardly believe his ears as Pepper kept kissing him, his lips still from the shock of her accepting his proposal. She smiled against his mouth and leaned back on her heels.

He was still dazedly staring at her and she teasingly said, "Well Tony, is that beautiful ring for you or for me?"

Tony took her hand in his and reverently slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand and she stroked his hair softly.

"Pepper, I swear," he said seriously, "I swear to spend the rest of my days, keeping you happy and safe and striving to be worthy of you..."

"Tony," she said softly, "my knight, my lord, you are and have always been worthy of me, I swear to worship you with my mind and body. I've got you, my Lord..."

"Well," he grinned charmingly at her, "I got you first. I pulled you out of the Lake, remember?"

Pepper threw back her head and laughed joyously. "Tony, somehow you always find a way to say that..."

He pulled her back towards him and kissed her hard. She moved against him and Tony lay back as Pepper draped her long, lean self over him.

She was lying on him, her slender body pressed to his from head to toe and her mouth taking his tenderly, lips and tongue moving in time to match his. Tony moved his hands over her bare back, gently holding her to him. Without letting go of his mouth, Pepper caught one of his hands in her own and moved it to the towel covering her backside. She guided his hand to push the towel off and then touch her.

Tony broke off the kiss and as she kissed his neck, he stroked her petal soft curves. Pepper shifted against him restlessly, a deep shudder going through her as he kept petting her, whispering soft words of admiration. Her pointed nipples were branding him with sensation and Tony cupped her backside and slowly rubbed his towel-clad hips against her softness.

Pepper cried out and bit his neck but he just kept rubbing against her until she was shuddering against him. He moved her thick curtain of hair away from her face and kissed her ear. She was muttering his name indistinctly and he gently parted her legs, to slip his fingers against her womanhood.

Then she bucked in earnest as Tony began to stroke her slit up and down, feeling her moistness under his fingertips.

"Good lord, Pepper," he whispered in awe, "you are already wet..."

"My love... Tony..." she moved helplessly against his fingers and moaned deeply, "Tony, touch me please... please Tony..." Then she gasped as he thrust one finger into her moist core.

She was slick with arousal and he wasted no time in thrusting one more and then another finger into her. Pepper was now moving herself back and forth, against his still fingers. He used his other hand to push her torso upwards, so that he could touch her breasts easily.

Pepper moved herself according to his direction and raised her chest slightly. Tony grinned widely as her new position meant her rose pink nipples dangled tantalizingly close to his mouth, like ripe cherries. He raised his head and laved at one dangling erect tip.

Pepper cried out his name raggedly and began to move more urgently against his fingers. He kept licking the nipple, her hair falling like a reddish gold curtain around him, her womanhood soft and warm against his questing fingers and the beautiful porcelain flesh pressed intimately to him. His other hand was at her ribs, moving slowly over her soft flesh.

Pepper was keening now but he patiently kissed the valley of flesh between her breasts and moved to the other nipple. He felt her core tighten around his fingers and he knew she was close. So he raised his head and gently bit her erect nipple.

Pepper threw her head back, her beautiful neck arched in passion and let out one long, wailing cry. Her hips remained still and he felt her release on his fingers.

As she collapsed weakly against him, sated and flush with arousal, he gently hugged her to him. He could feel his own erection, painfully hard now, pushing strongly against the towel.

Pepper exhaled heavily against him and he smiled. Then Tony widened his eyes as he felt her hands at the towel.

Pepper raised herself off him and sat down between his legs, knees tucked under her. She took off the towel and held him in her fingers. Tony took a deep breath and growled out, "Pepperrr..."

She tilted her head, a half-smile playing around her lips and said throatily, "Your turn, my lord."

Then using the skill she had shown the night she tied him up, Pepper began to slowly drive him mad with her clever fingers. She held his erect cock firmly and began to move her fist up and down slowly. Tony closed his eyes and tried to hold out.

After a gloriously torturous minute of Pepper's soft but firm fingers moving over the length of him hard and fast, Tony was so close. But he still had some control. Then Pepper grinned sexily and cupped his balls in her other hand. That did it for him. He just let go, with a loud groan of pleasure.

He pumped his seed all over Pepper's feather soft hand, hearing her soft gasp and felt his heart thump loudly. Then Tony just lay there, every bone of his body melted with pleasure.

Pepper began to wipe him with a towel and he murmured a protest but she shushed him firmly, so he let her continue. Then she lay down beside him, curling under his arm and pulling up the blanket over them both.

"Tony, we need to sleep in our own beds, we cannot sleep here..." she murmured sleepily, nuzzling his chest.

"Yes, Pepper," he said, close to drifting off to sleep himself.

Pepper placed her hand on his Arc, a familiar gesture of hers that Tony loved. She lay her ringed finger against the Arc and looked at it, smiling sleepily. "Mine..." she whispered softly and closed her eyes.

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, Pepper, the ring is all yours..."

Pepper opened her eyes, luminously dark blue and smiled at him, love shining in their blue depths. Tony just looked at her. "Tony," she said softly, "I was talking about you..." and she tapped her ring against the Arc, "you are mine and I am yours. Now go to sleep, silly, we need to go upstairs soon."

"Sure, Pep, just five minutes."

The fire grew low and darkness fell around the Keep but the Iron Knight and the Lady from Cumbria did not care, they slept blissfully in each other's arms.


	95. The Game of Chess

Tomorrow, the final chapter of this huge adventure.

Thank you Li, for your kind comment.

* * *

He looked down at the chess board in front of him. His pawns and knights were scattered about the board but he smiled as he could make sense of the chaos. After all, it was his board.

He stroked his beard and moved his piece.

To a bystander, it would seem that Necromancer Stane was playing chess with himself. If there were any bystanders. Whereas once the Castle of Cumbria was a bustling court of the land, it was now a dusty tomb. And the thought made him smile.

"Who would have thought? Who would have thought that the butcher's boy from Moria, would become the king of a kingdom?"

His voice echoed in the large throne room.

The he rolled his eyes as a deep, serpentine chuckle filled the silent, cobweb-filled throne room.

The voice in his head began to whisper sarcastically, _Sitting on a dead woman's throne fills you with dreams of grandeur... My, my, you humans are to be pitied. Obsessed with being the king of the mud pile when..._ the room began to shake slightly, _when there is heaven above you, waiting to be destroyed!_

Stane closed his eyes as he felt the Serpent slither closer and closer. He knew it was there because the temperature in the room decreased drastically, all of a sudden.

"Serpent, I was merely..."

 _You were merely thinking of far you have come along... how much you have accomplished... admirable sentiment... but there is still much more to do, my friend._

It opened its mouth, its forked tongue glittering in the dim light. _Soooo muccchh morrree,_ it ended on a deep hiss.

He laughed now. "Really Serpent, what more is left? The Iron Knight has passed all our tests. So has the Lady, for that matter."

The Serpent and him always had conflicting opinions on their chosen candidates. He was intrigued by the sheer resilience of Lord Stark, formerly a noble knight who had been known for his prowess on the field as well as in the bedroom.

But in the two years since they had met, Stane was now impressed by the way the knight had turned his life around, becoming a savior of sorts. His exploits had made him renowned as the Iron Knight.

The Serpent chuckled again. _Goodness and valour, no doubt instilled in the man by Ryunn... Ha! Noble intentions indeed. Now my candidate..._

Stane sneered. "A mere sheltered waif who ran away from the first conflict she came across. Or rather, that came to her."

The Serpent tsked at him loudly. _Now, now, Stane, it is not what they start as, it is what they become, how they evolve... the red haired one ..._

It hissed happily _the waif has turned into a warrior. What was in her for so long, stamped down and controlled... Has finally stepped out..._

The lidless eyes glowed red as its voice thickened. _Red glorious eternal fire!_

Stane nodded absently. "All to open a gate."

One minute the Serpent was a safe distance away, the next it was in his face, flicking its tongue maliciously at him.

 _Don't you see Stane..._ its voice deep and slithery, _the girl opens the gate to untold power... and whoever controls the gate. .._

"Controls the power." completed Stane.

 _So we must... we must control the girl. She must be ..._ it licked its fangs slowly. _She must be mine, body, spirit, mind... all mine to control._

Stane raised his eyebrows at the Being. He had heard all this before. The Serpent loved to hiss about how he was going to break the red-haired girl. Then Stane decided to tease him, knowing he was poking a dangerous beast.

"You can play whatever games you want with the girl but... how are you going to break her?"

He thought back to the slender flame haired girl on the rainy night. Glaring at him with anger and fire streaming from her fingers.

"She's not going to come along easily."

The Serpent lazily slithered around him. _She is a spirited one. I saw that, I admire it... if she didn't have spirit, I would have let her be... but she has so much fire... and she has developed an unfortunate weakness._

"She is insecure."

 _No Stane... you haven't been listening to the reports of the spies. You haven't been listening to the Necklace._

The orange Orb around the Serpent's scaly neck began to pulse. The Serpent tenderly caressed it with its tongue.

 _Orb of Fire and Light, soon... soon your power will be set free... by a disciple from your noble house... and then together... we will unlock the door to everlasting might!_

Stane huffed loudly. "This is all very well and good but stop taking in riddles, Serpent! How should we attack the Lady and the Knight?"

The Serpent chuckled at him. _Butcher's boy, we separate them and bring her to us. In our stronghold, in our fort._

It waved a large scaly claw over the chess board and Stane suppressed a loud groan. The Serpent had moved all his pieces around, destroying his game.

 _Now look here, Stane. We are in black. The Bishop and the Rook. All the way on this side._

 _And here... equally small... are our good opponents... the Knight and the White Queen, the fairest of them all. All the way across the board._

Stane exclaimed, tired with the Serpent's playacting. "Exactly! We are far away from them! So far! Why would the red haired girl come back?! She was chased away by her own people!"

The Serpent raised his claw. _Patience, my friend, patience... the Queen,_ it emphasized sternly _has fallen in love with her Knight._ It guffawed evilly. _Hopelessly in love._

Stane was confused. "Surely Lord Stark is the King?"

The Serpent hissed at him. _Stane! The Knight piece is more powerful than the King. But of course, it is second to the Queen._

It whispered thoughtfully, _The waif started out as a lowly Pawn but look how far she has come... she is the Queen... the real prize... we capture her and the board is ours... I have digressed, where were we?_

Stane said slowly, "You destroyed my ongoing chess game because you were going to tell me, how we going to capture Your Queen!"

The Serpent hissed. _Yesss now I remember. She loves the Knight. So we use that against her. She needs to lose confidence in her Knight. She needs to see, he can't protect her. Once she sees that and gets scared... she will run again and this time... we will be waiting in the shadows... and will chain her once and for all._

Stane mulled it over. "I know she will run when scared. But you said it yourself, we need to shake her security... how do we do that? The Iron Knight is ... well, he is a force unparalleled."

The Serpent hissed jeeringly. _He is indeed. But I wonder.. is Lord Stark a match for your Knight?_

Stane grinned with maliciousness. "Good heavens! I'd forgotten about him."

Out of thin air, the Serpent conjured up a black Knight piece on the board. It placed it in line with the Rook and the Bishop.

On its own, the Black Knight piece moved towards the white side of the board slowly.

The Serpent hissed slowly, its tongue darting about its fanged mouth. _We send our Black Knight of Horror. To square four where the Iron Knight sits._

The black chest piece hovered above the white Knight piece.

 _Black destroys White._

Suddenly the black chess piece smashed the white one viciously into the board, grinding it to a fine powder.

Angry at his candidate being dismissed so easily, Stane objected. "Lord Stark can just be broken. He has his uses as well. There is no need to waste the Flame of Ryunn!"

The Serpent raised its evil eyes to him and he gulped at the yellow triangular pupils focusing on him.

Then It said in a threatening manner, _Do not speak to me of that power! I only care for the White Queen, not for some tin man with a flame in his chest. My sole objective is to separate them and if killing her Knight does that... so be it! The White Queen is scared and feels alone._

The board began to shake lightly.

 _So she runs away again..._

The White Queen moved backwards to a black square on the shaking board.

Then the Serpent hissed with happiness. _She runs right into our trap and we take her..._

The Black Bishop rose above the board and flew down over the White Queen.

The Serpent grinned a toothy grin and hissed slowly, _Bishop takes White Queen. Game over._

The Bishop chess piece disappeared and the White Queen piece slowly started to change color.

Stane stared at the now blood red Queen piece, still vibrating slightly on the still chess board. "May I ask Serpent, what are your long terms plans for the girl?"

 _Of course you may. I will show her the extent of her power and then turn her into the living incarnation of Ninea. the red witch queen. She has the skill, the power... all she needs is the temperament and I will teach her that..._

It bowed its scaly head reverently to the red chess piece and hissed deeply. _Summon your Black Knight, Stane, from the depths of this castle. He has a job to do._

Stane clapped his hands and one of his minions appeared, bowing deeply.

"It is time to awake my champion. He has a job to do. Bring him to me now!"

The minion disappeared and returned, carrying a glass goblet filled with a black ash.

He handed it to Stane, who emptied the ash on the ground. Then he cut himself lightly using the edge of the glass and let his blood drip onto the ash.

As the ash congealed with the blood and began to simmer, the Serpent slithered around the simmering mass and hissed evilly.

 _Go forth. Black Knight of Horror. Go to Lorinthia. Find the Iron Knight... and break him to bone and blood. Do not harm the girl. The girl is mine..._

The black mass began to bubble and the Serpent turned to Stane. _Send a few foot soldiers and only one of my Dark Legion beings. I do not want to attract a lot of attention._

Stane rubbed his hands together. "The door to power will soon be opened."

 _Yes, my friend... soon..._

* * *

I know it seems like I have revealed the entire plot of the next adventure but all i can say is... even the best made plans are meant to be thwarted.


	96. Epilogue II - End-Credits Scene

It is with a heavy heart, that I upload this epilogue and end the "Something Celestial This Way Comes" adventure. It ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned and our heroes have come a long, long way. I enjoyed writing every chapter of this adventure...

Think of this as an end-credits scene (a type of scene, a certain studio has become famous for) which connects two minor characters. They may seem minor, but they remain two of my favorite original characters. I wish I could have written more of them.

Thank you for reading, commenting and remaining interested in this story.

Thank you, all those who have added my story to their favorite list!

Thank you, Li, hellokotu, Toni, Jansaav for your comments and for reading!

And a special thanks goes out to GuestfromFrance. Your comments are hilarious! You seem to love BAMF Pepper...

The next adventure is going to end the Iron Knight saga. I'm going to take a two week break to write it. It is going to have angst, magic, smut and of course, Pepperony.

See you soon!

* * *

Milene finished going through another giant historical tome and sighed tiredly. Ever since the Iron Knight and Lady had destroyed the Menolestes, King Rheiner had appointed her as the High Priestess of Patait. She was also the chief historian, an honor bestowed upon her by Duke Rorsach, because of her immense knowledge of Patait's history.

While these appointments were something she had previously only dreamed of, it also meant she had very little time to herself. Her days and evenings were spent in either the Royal Seminary or the Palace.

Duke Rorshach had assembled a number of learned scholars to head Patait's religious and education systems. These scholars had previously been shunned by the Menolestes and had remained in exile for many years. She and them were now responsible for Patait's learning. While the scholars were there to help, ultimately the sole responsibility rested on her shoulders.

All this responsibility meant that some days she would collapse on her table for sheer exhaustion but then... she soon got a reason to stay up late and enjoy her nights of solitude.

And that reason, strangely enough, was the mysterious voice from the moon who would talk to her.

A few days after Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had left, Milene had been settling down to another silent night at her workbench, when a deep voice began to speak to her from the starry sky.

At first, she had thought she had gone crazy and had ignored the voice. Who had kept talking to her, asking about her day and finally had wished her good night. When she had ignored it for the third night in a row, it had wistfully wished her goodbye and fell silent.

Oddly enough, she had missed the voice and had spoken to some of the learned elders about her experience. They had hemmed and hawwed but had not given her a clear answer. It had been the straight talking Duke who helped her. He had simply told her to ask the voice what it was. There were mysterious things in the universe and she should not fear them out of ignorance.

So on the fourth night, Milene had opened her window and had nervously whispered a greeting to the crescent moon up in the sky. At first, all had been silent and she had wondered whether it had all just been a dream. Then the voice had spoken back.

One small greeting had grown into a conversation about the Menolestes, then a lively debate. She had not noticed the time and had ended up talking to it till the wee hours of the night.

The voice had been friendly and interesting and fun. As she had yawned, it had gently urged her to sleep and whispered good night. When she had asked for a name, it had not responded, so she had simply named it the Moon One.

The next night, she had started the conversation again. And that was the beginning of her nightly talks with the Moon One.

It was a wonderful companion. The Moon One seemed well-versed in almost everything under the sky. And it would leave her small but thoughtful gifts. Like a silver spoon with her name on it. Or a bouquet of Moonflowers, completely in bloom on her windowsill. Or her favorite of them all, a silvery scarf of the lightest material.

They would talk about every topic possible and she was glad to have a friend, someone who was there for her, who listened to her patiently and who seemed interested in almost everything she had to say.

Tonight was a moonless night and Milene whispered to the pitch dark sky sadly. "Where are you tonight, my friend? I wonder... where do you go when the sky is empty?"

She sighed and shut her window slowly. As she blew out the lights in the room, the floor was illuminated in a shimmering, shining light.

Milene gasped in wonder as the light began to glimmer, pushing away the darkness. It was if the moon itself was here in her house, outside the window. She heard a gentle clinking and clanking coming from the ceiling.

She asked nervously, "Who is there..."

Then a familiarly deep male voice answered her. "Milene, it is me... I have come to see you..."

"Voice?! Moon One!? Is that you?"

She opened her window and stuck her head out. She could vaguely see a shadowed form standing above her. A firm, broad hand extended towards her. She did not know where her sense had gone but Milene climbed out of her window sill and caught the hand, who hoisted her upwards.

She clambered up onto the roof and nearly lost her grip but strong hands held her steady and helped her stand up.

Milene straightened, only to look at the tall man, standing against the night sky. It had been pitch black but to her surprise, the sky was now dotted with thousands of twinkling little stars.

The man stepped closer to her and she muffled a gasp because he was a very attractive man. Silvery white hair and a regal profile with a beautifully sensual mouth and a straight jaw. He stood in front of her, the scent of the Moonflower around him.

"Good heavens, you are even more attractive than Lord Stark!" she blurted out before she could control her tongue and his dark blue eyes twinkled at her.

He bowed deeply at the waist.

"Milene, it is I, do not be afraid... I am the voice from the moon... we know each other... we have been talking for nearly a month now..."

She mulishly shook her head. Her mind was full of questions about this man from the moon.

Then he held out a single flower in his hand. She gasped as the bloom was a delicate, lily-like flower, colored in a deep rich purple.

"For you, Milene, your own variant of the Moonflower."

She finally found her voice. "You made your own variant of the Moonflower?!"

She peered at him, smiling down at her. "Who, what, who are you?!"

He backed away slightly, holding his hands up. "Call me Amaris. I am the one who has been talking to you all these days... as to what I am..." he shrugged, "well, I am a ... I am a being of light from the stars."

Milene felt her brain implode with his statement. "You came from the stars?! Literally? How? Can you fly?"

He smiled at her and sat down elegantly. "Sit and we shall talk... as we often do..."

* * *

Amaris kept himself still, trying not to frighten Milene any more than she already was. The beautiful young woman was skittish and he knew he had to be slow. Just because he was used to surprising humans with his presence, that did not mean they were used to him.

He watched as she swallowed hard and bent down, sitting a safe distance away from him. She primly tucked her skirt around her.

He whispered in wonder, "I must confess I have never seen hair of your shade before... I mean I come to Earth very rarely but I have never seen that color before..."

She shrugged nonplussed. "It is just plain brown blonde, nothing unusual. Plenty of others have it, especially in Patait."

"But it glimmers like honey with sunshine in it!" He blurted this out and flushed. She covered her hand with her mouth and giggled cutely.

He had heard that sound before but was transfixed by it coming from her, the way her nose crinkled and her beautiful eyes shimmered at him in the darkness.

"Now your eyes... have you been to the stars, Milene?" She shook her head in the negative.

"Your eyes are the exact shade of the third, broad ring of Saturn... that shade of brown... so familiar to me..." He swallowed because he had forgotten what little earthly manners he knew. "I am sorry, may I call you Milene?"

She smiled widely at him and her eyes softened. "Of course you can, Amaris! I ... I feel as if I know you..."

He placed his hand over his heart. "You do know me, we talk practically every night. I know you, that you love cats and chocolate, you love history, you are the High Priestess and the Chief Historian, you love the colors blue and purple, you like music and song-"

Milene held up her hand and said pleadingly, "Stop! It is evident that you are here and we talk but..."

He shut up, watching emotions play across her face. "Do you... do you fear me?"

"I do not fear you but... I am a little curious... I mean, what are you exactly?"

So he explained. His origins, his life so far, how he had helped Virginia from Cumbria.

Amaris looked at the woman sitting away from him, with his heart in his mouth. She gazed at him in awe.

"My god, you are the Celestial Beast! I mean..." she waved her hands excitedly, "You are the Great One! The Being that spoke to the Goddess all those years ago!"

He said quickly but firmly, "I am no Great One! I am... just a simple being... and when I knew the Goddess, she was just a girl... and I used to talk to her, just like I speak to you..."

 _And just like all those years ago, I have fallen in love with another young lady on Earth, this time without even meeting her until now._

Milene was wringing her hands in her lap and he said slowly, "I see you have more questions..."

"Yes, I do! Where do you live? Is it an actual planet or a plane of existence or a dimension? Do you see other beings? What do..."

She had an endless list of questions and he tried to answer all of them as best he could, charmed by her curiosity.

When Milene had finally exhausted all her questions, she sat there quietly, just looking at him.

Amaris asked laughingly, "Are you thinking of a new set of questions?"

But he sobered as she gave him a quiet pensive look. "Amaris, how did you find me? Why me? Why do you want to talk to me?"

He swallowed. "This is a difficult question. I met your friend, Virginia and after she left, I grew curious. I could not interfere in the goings on at the Palace because... well, I cannot interfere in the affairs of men directly... but... "

He looked into her eyes, seeing the brown depths pool and darken. "But... one day... I heard you singing... in the night..."

She gasped and flushed. "Good lord, you heard me singing! Oh no! God! My singing is horrible!"

He laughed as she covered her face with her hands. Then he gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Milene! It wasn't horrible! I was very charmed by your song to the Moon... I accepted it on my father's behalf. You sang so beautifully and such a touching song."

He paused, trying to recall the words but she looked straight at him and began to sing, softly and sweetly.

 _"Moonlight nights,_

 _The whole world sleeps, I stay awake_

 _To talk to the stars_

 _Moonlight nights"_

"Yes," he whispered back as she stared away from him, "that's the song... I felt... I don't know how to describe it, I felt you were talking to me... and I had to talk to you..."

"Amaris... I..." she pushed her honey-colored hair back from her face and whispered slowly, "You know, I saw Lord Stark and Virginia together... and I... I admired the love they had for each other... but that... romance, love... it is not for me... I know that... I would much rather have good friends and that is why," she smiled at him softly, "I am so glad you found me, Amaris... I really appreciate your friendship, our conversations together... truly I do..."

She bent her head. "I am sorry for not being more accepting of you, when you came here but I was..."

Amaris had stopped paying attention to her because he felt his heart break at her innocent words. I love her but she sees me as nothing but a friend... just like young Milene... all those centuries ago.

Milene had stopped talking and was looking at him wistfully as he remained lost in his thoughts.

Can I do this again? Can I spend time with another human... knowing ... knowing she will never feel anything more for me than friendship? Can I do this to myself again, watching her grow old and remain her friend? Never letting her know how I really feel... Should I walk away before I hurt myself again?

She searched his face and then looked down at his hands, holding the flower he had made for her.

"May I?" She held out her hand and he gave it to her, still remaining silent.

Milene very delicately tucked the flower in the neckline of her dress. She sniffed it lightly. He stared at the contrast of the rich purple against the alabaster skin of her neck.

She whispered softly, "Thank you for this, Amaris... thank you... I shall treasure it always..."

Then she looked into his eyes and he was captivated by the way they lit up from within, like the rays of the Sun shining on those dark rings of the distant planet. He felt the same light in his heart, filling him with feelings of affection and joy.

And he had his answer.

Surely it is better to feel something, better than nothing. Cold empty stars of light... do I want to become like them? Or do I want to feel the emotions of humans and feel alive? As long as I remain in her life, in her memories, what does Love matter? Friendship is equally important. And she is my friend first. After all these centuries alone... it is nice to have a friend...

He held out his hand and she slowly touched his fingers. Then Amaris shook her hand firmly. "Thank you for being my friend." He said, slightly stiff, very unsure of how to proceed.

Milene smiled impishly and shook his hand back. "Amaris, I am glad you listened to my song... I pity your ears, I hope you haven't gone tone-deaf due to my singing!"

He laughed at the humor in that statement and began to object. "My dear Milene, do you listen to your own songs? I mean, come on, you sang so sweetly and you pronounced the words beautifully... I heard it so well, all the way in the sky! My only tiny complaint, you should sing a little louder...

"And upset the neighbors!" she exclaimed. "Break their ears as well..." she tsked at him and he couldn't help but smile. "You are just biased, Amaris, biased toward me! I take it you haven't heard many humans sing..." she said primly and he snorted at her.

The fact that he could snort, astounded him momentarily and Milene laughed at his comical expression. He grinned back at her.

He said softy, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She smiled back at him, the stars in her eyes and said equally softly, "I think our friendship has already begun, Amaris, visitor from the stars..."

As the stars twinkled above them, the Celestial Being and the Historian sat on the roof, talking about this and that, ignoring the passing of time, as friends in deep conversation are wont to do.


	97. Death Comes on a Pale Horse

Finally the beginning of the end begins!

I am going to follow the same pattern of uploading: new chapters every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes on Thursdays.

GuestFromFrance - Sorry to hear that your boss troubles you with his antiquated expectations of what women should look like.. you hang in there, things will get better and yes, there are men that are progressive out there.

* * *

 _"Then I looked and saw a pale horse. Its rider's name was Death,"_

Revelation 6:8

Green, green grass. She was running over it, fast and quick. The sun shone down on her brightly.

She laughed loudly as she realized she was going to win the race. A competitor groaned somewhere behind her but she did not turn back or stop. She just kept running.

Suddenly the track changed. The bright day turned inexplicably to night. She was running on stone, towards a cliff, towards the Abyss.

She tried to stop, she pushed back on her heels, but she could not. She just could not stop running. Voices were whispering to her loudly as she ran towards the edge. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She heard her name being called out. "Tony! Tony!" _Wait, that isn't my name? My name is... what is my name?_

It is too late to think about that now, as with a final leap, she jumped off the cliff and descended into blinding darkness. As she fell, the air whistling around her, she saw a whiteness. _Is this the light at the end of the tunnel..._

Then she realized what the whiteness was and cried out. "Someone help me! Save me!"

 _It is too late... you are already gone..._

Rows and rows of sharp pointed fangs, gleamed brightly in the darkness of the Abyss.

She was falling into the mouth of the Beast.

 _It is too late for me..._

 _That's right... it is too late._

 _Why do you sound so familiar to me?_

 _I have always been with you... my friend..._

* * *

Tony woke up with a gasp. He pushed off the bed clothes as he was sweating lightly. His heart was pounding in his ears. He shook his head to try and clear it.

He spoke out loud, trying to make sense of the dream.

"Okay, what was that?"

But the Dragon was strangely silent.

"Dragon... where are you? Why so quiet?"

Tigliath jumped up on the bed, growling softly and Tony absently stroked his furry, large head. "Well, Tigliath, where do you think the Dragon has gone?"

He shrugged, the mysterious nature of the dream still bothering him. "Why teeth? I have been to the Abyss three times now and I have never seen teeth! And..." he rubbed his jaw. "Why was the voice so familiar? I am sure I have never heard that voice before but..."

Tony closed his eyes, trying to hold on to the memories of the dream. "Running... falling into the Abyss... Why was I running in the first place? I was... wait, I was racing someone!"

Tigliath chirruped with annoyance and Tony looked at the window. Faint orangish tendrils of sunlight were distantly visible on the horizon.

He said thoughtfully, "It is not yet daybreak, I can sleep... for a little while..."

He yawned and lay back on his pillows, Tigliath's warm head on his chest. _Only for a little while._

* * *

It was just daybreak, so no one noticed the five mysterious riders that rode around the Village, towards the Lake. Dressed entirely in black, they seemed like soldiers. But again, there was no one around to notice one rider, who rode slightly behind the rest.

An unusually tall man, a heavy hood obscuring his face and torso, rode on a pale, painfully thin horse. It should not have been physically possible for such a frail horse to carry such a heavy rider. But there was nothing normal about either the horse or its rider.

The small troop had clearly come with a mission in mind as they looked neither left nor right nor stopped on their ride. They also seemed to know the way to the Stark Keep.

They galloped up the hill overlooking Stark Keep, nestled in the thick foliage of the forest. The hooded rider raised his large gloved hand. The riders halted. He dismounted from his pale horse and silently observed the Keep.

One of the other riders squeaked, "How can we get in? This is a small fort! There is no way we can breach that iron gate!"

The hooded rider's back was to the others but he turned towards them ominously and the horses shied away from him nervously.

The riders were equally nervous and one of them started to squeak out an explanation, when the hooded rider again raised his hand.

In a deep voice, he said slowly, "Lord Stark will come to us. Ride into the forest. Take your positions under the oak tree. Hide the horses. I will draw Stark out."

The riders obeyed, leaving the hooded man and his pale horse, atop the hill. The man pushed off his hood and looked up at the sky. He pulled off his glove and then held his fingers against his eyes. He bent his head slightly and began to whisper ominously in a fell tongue.

* * *

He was running over cobblestones to his home. Where his mother was waiting for him. He could see her standing there in the doorway of the house. Her dark hair drifted in the breeze as she waved at him.

He ran into her arms and she lifted him up high. "My son! Finally, you are home!"

He knew she missed him when he went away. She hugged him tightly to her. He tightened his arms around her, trying to blink away his tears. It wouldn't do for his mother to see him crying. After all, he was now a knight-in-training.

She kept murmuring his pet name, "Tony, Tony", over and over again. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with her comforting vanilla smell. Her softness, her warmth, her pearls as they pressed into his face.

She finally set him down, her eyes were slightly moist and as he stared up into her beautifully familiar face, his mother ruffled his hair lovingly. "Why do they cut your hair so short, Tony? You have such beautiful hair..."

She cupped his face and he leaned into her hand, feeling a deep peace within him. He was home, at least for a little while.

"Come my son," she said softly, "I have prepared your favorite food. Lamb stew. With carrots, without peas!"

She laughed musically at his wide grin and taking his hand in hers, she led him to the table.

He sat down and tied the napkin around his neck. She placed a steaming dish in front of him and sat down next to him.

He looked down at the dish and felt violently ill. The food was filled with worms, white, squirming worms that writhed in and out of the vegetables and meat.

"Mama, what is this..." his words died on his lips as he looked at his mother.

His mother who had turned white with decay. Bluish green patches mottled her delicate face. Her dark brown eyes had glazed over. She was sitting stiff in front of him, rigor mortis clearly evident in her stiffened limbs.

A vicious cut had slit her throat, nearly cleaving her head off her neck. The cut was deep and he could see maggots eating her flesh, moving slowly through her. His heart started to pound as he realized he was looking at his mother's corpse.

Then she opened her jaw and he smelt the sickly stench of rot and decay. Her jaw unhinged on her face and fell to the ground.

"Look for me in the clearing, Anthony..." the corpse whispered to him, jawless mouth gaping, "Come to the clearing, Anthony."

She stretched one stiff, rotting hand towards him and he screamed in fear.

* * *

This time, Tony jerked upright and stood from his bed quickly. He was panting lightly and wiped his sweating brow. He wanted to vomit and cry at the same time. The smell of death and decay remained in his nostrils.

He swallowed hard, trying to clear his head, once again after another disturbing dream.

"Sard it, what is wrong with me?! Two nightmares in one night!"

It was now clearly morning and he looked out at the peaceful, quiet day, the birds singing in the trees.

Then he remembered his mother in the dream and rubbed his eyes. The vision of her haunted him.

"I haven't dreamed of my mother in ages... is this a sign? What was she trying to tell me?"

He rubbed his eyes again and then suddenly, the dream's message came to him. "The clearing! She distinctly said come to the clearing! Is there something there?"

Tony knew he had to go down there. There was a niggling thought in his head that said he had to do it, he had to listen to the dream.

The Dragon was still silent but Tony pulled on his trousers and shirt quickly, suddenly feeling desperate to reach the clearing as fast as possible.

He didn't bother with his shoes or sword but clasped the dagger to his ankle. Then he stepped out of his room and paused for a minute outside Pepper's door.

He gently opened the door and looked down at her sleeping form, her hair a reddish gold halo on her pillow, Pepper's delicate face with her lashes dark on her cheek, Tigliath's head on her stomach.

 _She looks so peaceful in her sleep... I shouldn't wake her... let her be. I will come back and tell her about the dream..._

He closed the door and tip-toed down the stairs and out of the main door. The entire Keep was quiet and he quickly walked to the back gate and walked towards the clearing.

It was a short distance away and he ran lightly over the green grass, the blades tickling his feet.

Tony entered the clearing and looked around thoughtfully. The area was serenely still in the daylight.

"So why am I here, exactly? What is going to happen or come to me?"

He was confused now. "Was the dream really telling me to come here? Or did I ... hear the wrong place? I ... what am I doing here?"

Then he heard his name being whispered from the forest beyond the clearing. Tony pulled out his dagger and walked into the forest.

The familiar voice was calling his name again and again. He yelled into the green depths of the forest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Come closer, friend, come closer..."

"Where? Reveal yourself! How do I know you?"

"Come to me, Anthony..."

Then he saw a tall, hooded figure standing beneath an oak tree. Its back was to him. Tony walked towards the figure cautiously, dagger raised high.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure turned and at first he blinked at what he was looking at. He raised his dagger to strike at the figure. Then Tony recognized the features. He gasped with shock and horror, the dreadfully familiar face filling him with dread.

"It can't be... good lord, what have..."

"Good to see you again... Lord Stark."

Tony realized that something was creeping up behind him. He turned but it was too late, he felt his world spin with the violent blow to his head and as he fell, everything faded to black.

* * *

Dreams are going to be a constant in the first part of this adventure. And they are going to get pretty tutti-frutti as the chapters progress. I am upping the fantasy level as well because...well there's a talking Serpent and a necromancer, things have to get fantastical!


	98. The Black Knight

_I look alive._

 _I am dead inside._

 _My heart has holes._

 _And black blood flows._

 _\- Anon_

Pepper was adrift in a peaceful dreamless sleep, when she heard something whisper to her. A serpentine deep voice that kept saying something. She grumbled at it to go away but it kept whispering, disturbing her sleep.

Finally she opened her eyes and blinked hard, trying to clear her mind of sleepiness. She heard it again.

 _Virginia, find Anthony._

She tilted her head to one side. "From where is the voice coming?"

 _Find Anthony now. He needs you..._

She was wide awake now and said, "Hello!" But the voice had disappeared.

Pepper stood up and stretched. She could see that Tigliath had disappeared from her room. The big cat had developed a habit of sleeping alongside both Tony and her, alternating between their rooms in short intervals. She had dimly noticed Tigliath's arrival during sunrise.

Pepper wrapped herself in her robe and walked to Tony's room. She knocked on the door and waited. Then she remembered how deeply Tony could sleep and she entered the room.

She was surprised to see the bed empty. Typical man, he hasn't worn his robe. Or shoes...

The bed was rumpled, the blankets tossed wildly.

She headed downstairs. Tigliath was loudly chirruping by the main door. He was circling in place and making her feel dizzy with his movement.

"Alright, Tigliath, alright." She opened the door to let him out. But the big cat just stood there and growled softly, looking up at her with his amber eyes.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to go out?"

He growled again, put one paw forward and looked back at her, growling incessantly.

Pepper realized Tigliath wanted her to follow him. She said slowly, "Let me change my clothes and I will come with you."

The cat's behavior and Tony's absence was starting to worry her. She ran back upstairs, quickly changed into a dress and ran back down. Tigliath was pacing worriedly in the courtyard.

He yowled at her and she walked to the Workshop. Pepper opened the door and looked inside but Tony wasn't there. She called out his name but received no answer.

She looked in the stables but Balthazar was in his stall.

 _So wherever he's gone, he's gone on foot..._

Normally she wouldn't have worried. But Tony would not have disappeared without telling her, either in person or with a note. Also, Tigliath would have gone with him. Instead, the big cat was now tugging gently on her skirt.

She decided to give in and said softly, "Tigliath, show me where Tony's gone."

She followed the big cat as it padded slowly to the back gate. Pepper opened the gate and saw Tigliath bound towards the clearing.

"Hey! Slow down!"

She ran to keep up with the big cat, who was running rapidly through the tall green grass. Pepper stopped short as she saw the panther disappear into the forest beyond the clearing.

"Tigliath! Come back you!" Then she muttered to herself, "Tony Stark, I had better find you sleeping under a tree..."

She walked slowly into the lush green forest. The sun shone in spots, through the thick green canopy of tree leaves and branches. The woods were quiet except for the occasional chirping of a bird or two and she walked aimlessly.

"Tigliath..." she called out softly, not sure why she was whispering, "Tigliath, where are you?"

Then she nearly shrieked as the big cat softly crept out from the shrubbery. "You scared me!" she scolded Tigliath, only to see he was carrying something in his mouth.

Pepper took the object from him and felt her heart start to thump loudly in her chest. It was the Dagger of Aramiah, unsheathed.

"Tony loves this dagger..." she whispered to herself. "He would never leave it behind. Something has happened to him! Tigliath," she said firmly, "where did you get this from? Show me!"

She followed Tigliath to a large oak tree. Pepper bend and looked around her, her worry growing. "Three sets of footprints but only two of them leave... oh!" She gasped as she noticed a few reddish spots on the flat ground. "Blood! Is it Tony's? The dagger is clean, so he didn't use it..."

She straightened and stared into the dense, green undergrowth of the forest.

Pepper took one step forward and stopped suddenly, as she heard the serpentine voice roar in her head. _No! You must go prepared!_

"Prepared? Whatever do you mean?"

It roared again. _Prepare yourself for a fight! Go back, wear armor and come here again, you will need it to save Anthony! Do it now!_

She didn't argue further. Pepper turned on her heel and ran back to the Keep.

* * *

There was a loud buzzing noise in his ear and he shook his head to get rid of it. The buzzing stopped and restarted in his other ear. So he shook his head again and the buzzing went away. Then he opened his eyes and blinked once, twice to clear his vision.

Tony came to consciousness slowly, his head and face throbbing with pain. He was also feeling very hot. His shirt was torn off, so he felt very warm as the sun shone down on him brightly. As his vision cleared, he realized he was standing in the middle of two trees and each arm of his was chained tightly to the trunk of each tree, effectively immobilizing him in place.

He pulled on one chain as hard as he could but it held. His fire felt weak and there was a dull ache in his chest. He tried to hold his head straight but the effort was too much. His tongue was dry and heavy in his mouth.

"I feel so weak... as if... wait, I felt the same way when ... when Morganna dr..."

A deep gravelly voice completed his sentence. "When the Witch of Carinthia drained you off your powers. Using the Bloodstone."

Tony blinked as a tall figure spoke from behind him, from the undergrowth.

"It is interesting, how she identified you from the crowd. But you knew each other at some point of time, didn't you Stark?"

The figure stepped into the sun, standing a short distance from him. It seemed like a very tall man, his face shrouded by a thick black hood. He wore a black tunic with a red symbol painted on it. Tony squinted to stare at the symbol but he couldn't make out what it was.

Then he felt his heart race as the figure pushed the hood back and turned to face him. Tony stared into a very familiar face, a face he never thought he would ever seen again.

The thin, neat mustache... the broad forehead and noble brow... the short jaw... it can't be...

He said loudly in disbelief. "It can't be... You were dead... I saw you fall... it can't be you... my friend..."

The figure bared its white teeth at Tony, in a semblance of a smile.

"Friend indeed... It has been so long, has it not, Anthony Edduard Stark...the last time I saw you, you were riding ahead on the snow... I am glad you remember... I wondered how to make you remember who I was..."

Tony swallowed and shook his head, trying to clear it of disbelief. "Good lord, Rhodes! How...how is this possible? You survived the attack?"

The tall figure laughed maliciously, his raucous laughter in the stillness of the forest, sent birds fleeing from the trees.

"No Anthony... there was only one survivor of that damned bloody night... the man who led me to my death." Then he moved quickly and punched Tony in his ribs, under his chained arm.

Tony wheezed with the pain, his lungs shrieked with the force of the blow. He gasped and tried to remaining standing. While the tall one, Rhodes, just flexed his hand.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, smiling darkly.

Tony said faintly, "Rhodes..." Then he was punched again, this time in the face. He felt blood in his mouth and then the figure stepped closer to him and caught his neck tightly.

"Look at me, Stark... do you see anything that remains of your friend, James Rhodes? Do You!?"

The figure's hands were harsh and painful on this throat. A thick smell of decay came from him and Tony exhaled slowly, trying to rid his nostrils of the cloying smell.

He could now see giant, red gashes across the bottom half of Rhodes face. Gashes that seemed like he had been scratched viciously by a claw. What frightened him more was the the figure's eyes. Light grey with no pupils, blank empty pools that focused on nothing.

"Okay if you are not Rhodes...what... who are you?" He rasped out and the gloved hand around his neck tightened for a minute and then let him go.

He rocked backwards on his heels and felt faint. Water was thrown on his face and the shock jerked him to focus.

"Now Anthony, don't faint on me... you used to be a lot tougher..." the figure smirked and walked away slowly.

Tony was angry now and he spat out, "Hey! You scarred fiend!" That attracted the figure's attention and he turned back to Tony. "Whatever you are, let me go!"

The figure shook a giant, gloved hand at him. "No Anthony... I am afraid you are needed... you are needed by my Master."

"Are you... did Stane send you?"

The figure grinned evilly. "I am Necromancer Stane's Black Knight... just like you were King Leoric's knight three years ago... but..."

It stepped closer to Tony and whispered slowly, "My Master is not from this Earth. It is the Lone Wanderer, the Devil from the Depths of the Abyss... it pulled me out from Death's hand and I will do its bidding...There is nothing left of Rhodes in me, Anthony Stark...Nothing human is left in me... so your pleas will do you no good."

He punched Tony hard again, this time right in the stomach and Tony fell to his knees. He gagged and spat out a wad of bile onto the grass.

He manged to wheeze out, "What's the matter, Black Knight? Are you just going to hammer me till I die? Why don't you let me free and we go a round or two? Is this a fair fight, me tied up?"

He was staring at the Black Knight's booted feet and he winced as the figure painfully pulled him to his feet by his neck.

"Such a smart aleck you are, Stark... such a smart one... but your empty taunts will not distract me from my mission..."

"What is your mission? What do you want?"

The Black Knight grinned again and began to flex his fingers. "It is not you per se that my Master wants..."

A cold sweat began to drip down Tony's spine. "Pepper?" he whispered.

The fiend chuckled. "Yes, your red-haired companion... my Master wants me to bring her back to Cumbria..."

"You have used me as bait..." Tony whispered in dread.

"Yes, Anthony... your mate must be looking for you as we speak... and when she comes..." He snapped his fingers viciously. "Well, then you will no longer be needed."

The Black Knight pulled off his gloves, revealing thick fingers made of pure bone. He flexed the bone fingers and they glistened an ugly white in the sunshine.

Tony's heart was racing. _No, Pepper, no... he mustn't catch her! He mustn't... Dragon!_

The voice in his head was eerily silent. Tony focused on his Flame, trying to bring it to life but he was just too weak. He could feel it pulsing in him faintly but it wasn't strong enough.

The Black Knight was busy issuing orders now and Tony studied him quietly. Then he saw it. A thick chain was around the Knight's muscular neck. There was something round hanging on the chain, like a pendant but it was hidden inside the Knight's tunic.

The Knight turned to Tony and caught him staring. He grinned his teeth fiendishly and pulled out the object from under his tunic. Tony felt a splitting pain in his chest and cried out. It felt as if his Arc was being ripped from his body. He gritted his teeth to absorb the pain and watched in horror as the object was revealed to be a small red orb, eerily glowing on the Black Knight's chain.

The Knight held it up and brought it closer to Tony, who groaned in pain as it neared him. "A fragment of the Bloodstone, Stark... does it pain much?"

He held it close to Tony, who began to feel his Arc leave his body. He cried out from the blinding pain and the Knight took the chain off his neck and placed on it on a low hanging branch. It was close enough to make Tony feel weak and drained. He sagged against his chains and struggled to stay upright.

The Knight observed his weakness and said wickedly, "After I capture your mate, I am going to use this stone to absorb all your power, your precious Fire and take it with me... leaving your empty shell of a body behind."

He looked up at the sky. "Can you smell it? The smell of a human... approaching us." Tony gasped in fear as four foot soldiers stepped out from the undergrowth.

The Black Knight turned to leer at Tony. "Your Queen approaches, Stark... start saying your prayers... not that they will do you much good..."

Tony closed his eyes, trying to block out the Knight's evil grin and the throbbing pain in his chest. He was trying to regain his strength to break the chains. But his mind was on Pepper and what was waiting for her.

 _Pepper... my love... I am trying my best here... Good lord, I must... I must break free... I can't let them take you..._


	99. Finding Tony

That's it for this week. Tune in next Friday for the exciting continuation of Pepper versus the Black Knight!

* * *

 _A hero is somebody who voluntarily walks into the unknown._

Tom Hanks 

Pepper stood at the edge of the forest and swallowed hard, once, twice, thrice. She felt the same way that she felt before any battle, nervous, excited, sweat pooling at the base of her spine, palms itching lightly. Tigliath growled low at her side and she felt slightly comforted.

 _Is this the first time I am going into a fight without Tony by my side?_ She recalled her memories and nodded to herself. _Yes it is... okay Pepper, don't panic! You can do this. Come on! You have to do this! Tony could be hurt or injured or..._

She swallowed hard again, not wanting to complete her own thought.

She grabbed the sword hilt at her belt, to assure herself she was armed. When she had returned to Stark Keep, Pepper had been at a loss for what armor to wear. She usually would have worn leather or light chain mail but her instinct had kept telling her, this was going to be a fight like no other.

So when the serpentine voice had told her to wear Tony's armor, initially she had balked but then the voice had told her firmly that she had to because Tony needed her help.

The voice had returned at intermittent intervals and Pepper was starting to think she was talking to Tony's Dragon of Ryunn. Which just increased her fear of what had happened to him.

So she had grudgingly tried on Tony's chest plate. It hung on her because he was obviously broader than her but it would definitely protect her. She just walked a little stiffly, in order to bear its weight.

Pepper had refused to wear Tony's gauntlets or helmet or leg guards because she did not want to wear herself down with too much armor. She had her own broadsword and round shield.

 _I feel like a walking iron castle but I know... the chest plate will deflect any sword blows..._

She looked at Tigliath who was clearly in the mood for a fight. Jarvis had thankfully found the big cat's armor set and they had fitted it on him. Jarvis had objected to Pepper going alone but there was no time to look for Happy and she did not want to take Jarvis either, so she had insisted she would at least start the fight, while Jarvis tried to fetch Happy.

Pepper tied her long hair into a neat bun, unsheathed her sword and walked into the forest. Tigliath had taken the lead and she followed him stealthily. As she walked, she went through the pre-battle routine that Tony and her would normally do together.

 _Hands loose, feet loose and limber... sword balanced,_ she moved the sword quickly from one hand to the other, _I favor my right hand..._ she stretched out her hand with the sword and swung it in an arc.

 _I cleave, I cut,_ she took a step back and thrust the sword forward powerfully, _I stab..._

Then she sighed deeply and whispered to herself, "May your blade meet every target true."

Tony would always say this to her but this time, she had to say it to herself.

Pepper saw that Tigliath was leading her towards the meadow Tony had shown her. _The flat grassy patch where the mighty oak fell during a thunderstorm... the one with the dead trunk in the middle..._

She slowed down and held her sword in front of her. Tigliath's fur was raised on his back and he was growling viciously now. Pepper looked ahead as the meadow came into view, the afternoon sun shining down on the grass.

She gasped as she saw Tony between two tall trees, at the edge of the clearing. His arms were chained to their trunks and he was on his knees, his head bent on his bare chest.

"His Arc... am I too far away? Why is it so shining so dimly... wait! Tony!"

She yelled, "Tony! Tony! Are you alright?! I am coming!"

As she stepped out onto the flat grass, ready to break into a run, he lifted his head, stared at her in shock, then yelled back in warning, "Pepper! Don't! It is a trap! Pepper, go back! Run away!

She stopped in place, heart thumping, brain dimly registering Tony's bruised face. Something red was twinkling at her from the tree he was chained to but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Tony?!" She asked hesitantly, Tigliath growling angrily by her side. Even the big cat did not take a step forward and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight.

Then she saw something huge and dark emerge from the shadows behind Tony. "Tony!" she yelled as a tall figure pulled him by his neck painfully and made him stand.

Tony yelled back at her, "Pepper! Watch your flank! Watch you-"

His words were cut off because the figure punched him hard in his sides and he wheezed and sagged against his chains.

She screamed in anger and raised her sword at the dark figure. "Hey! Why don't you come out here and fight me! You coward! Come on!"

The figure stepped out from the shrubbery and she gulped as she saw a muscular, tall hooded man, wearing a black tunic with a red symbol painted on it. He had a huge axe in his massive gloved hand and with the other, he pulled Tony's head back hard.

This made Pepper see red. Her palms were burning hot now and she snarled at the figure. The man raised his gloved hand and crooked three fingers at her in a come-hither gesture.

She stepped forward and Tony yelled again, "Pepper! Don't! He's not human!"

The figure just stood still. Then Pepper gasped as she saw four soldiers, dressed in black, faces covered by helmets, emerge slowly from the bushes around the meadow.

Tigliath growled and she said tightly, "Easy boy... we got this."

One of them shot an arrow straight at her and she blocked it easily with her shield. Then he ran towards her, knife raised and Pepper blocked the blow with her shield.

She pushed the soldier with her shield and when he backed away, chest exposed, she stabbed him through the chest in a single, clean blow. He fell to the ground and Pepper caught her breath. The other soldiers just stood there, weapons lowered and she heard someone clapping loudly.

It was the dark figure, by Tony's side. He was clapping at her jeeringly and she scowled at him. Then he spoke in a deep, slightly foreign voice, "Well done! Well done! First blood drawn! I must say Stark," he shook Tony by the neck firmly, "you have trained your Lady well."

Then he laughed maliciously, the sound muffled by his large hood that obscured his face.

 _He knows Tony?! Who is he? What does he want with us? No time for that now..._ she noted as the soldiers raised their weapons and began to close in on her.

Pepper assumed a defensive position, Tigliath crouching menacingly by her side. "Well," she said firmly, "Come on boys, let's dance!"

Tigliath struck out with his paws, guarding her back and she in turn, minding his. Two were in front of her, one faced Tigliath behind her. She blocked the first one's axe with her shield, then clashed swords with the second. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the axeman come towards her side, so she pushed the swordsman away and turned to dodge the axe.

It missed her narrowly but she was close to the axeman, so she nimbly shoved her elbow in his face. Pepper heard a snapping sound and hoped it was the man's nose.

Tigliath was busy taking on the other soldier, so she left axeman moaning there for a second and parried swordsman with her shield.

He fell for her parry and she shoved her sword viciously through his chest and pulled it out. He fell to the ground as well and Pepper turned to face the axeman. Except there was another soldier standing next to him, crossbow raised.

Pepper swallowed hard, feeling her heart slow with dread.

 _Is my mind playing tricks on me? Didn't I stab this man in the chest? Didn't I see him fall?_

The crossbowman shot an arrow straight at her and she stepped sideways just in time. It grazed her ribs and would have cut her deeply but Tony's steel armor protected her.

She absently tapped the steel lid of the Arc in the armor and raised her shield. Pepper was feeling tired now, the hot sun, Tony's heavy armor and the need to keep holding the shield up, all contributing to her fatigue. She recounted the men quickly, as they circled her, trying to make sense of who she had killed and whom she hadn't.

 _Crossbowman, pikeman, he's the one who faced Tigliath... I distinctly stabbed someone, then axeman and swordsman... I killed swordsman..._

She looked down at her sword and once again, a feeling of dread crossed her. _There is no blood on my sword... how... how is that possible?_

As if he understood her confusion and wanted to answer her, the crossbowman tugged off his helmet and Pepper shrieked with horror.

"He... it... where is his face?! Oh my god! What foul sorcery is this! Good Lord!"

The soldier in front of her, had an eggshell colored head but it literally had no face, no ears or eyes or any facial features for that matter. With its neat round hairless head, it looked like a freshly painted staircase banister, its whiteness shining.

It tilted its neck at her slightly and she screamed at its appearance, the blank whiteness of its empty face frightening her.

The axeman did the the same with his helmet. Tigliath growled in response to her scream and Pepper tried to calm herself.

"Pepper!" She heard Tony yell. "Pepper! Use your power! They aren't human! Blast them away, Pepper, you can fight them, do not fear them!"

The dark figure who had been leaning forward on his axe, straightened, turned towards Tony and boxed him hard on the jaw, exclaiming loudly, "That's enough chatter from you, Stark!"

Pepper saw Tony's head loll on his shoulders as he seemed to have been knocked out cold. The sight of him beaten and bloodied, filled her with rage and anger.

Her vision turned orange and her palms turned deathly warm. She pulled off her gloves and clenched her fists with anger. There was a warmth flowing through her and she suddenly felt a fiery blaze light up in her chest.

She remembered the day they trained together, when the fire being came from her.

 _Tony had called it a Phoenix..._

She concentrated on the memory of the fiery winged beast, its magnificent tail streaming behind it in a glorious blaze and felt her heart race.

She absently noted that one of the faceless ones had brought out a small beaker of brown, goo-colored liquid and was swirling it lightly.

Pepper felt calm, composed and focused. She could feel the Phoenix surge through her, shrieking now.

It whispered firmly to her, _We are one, you and I, we are one, two sides of the same coin, we come from the fire and we return to it. It shall burn all those who hurt what we love..._

"Yes," she whispered back. "Yes."


	100. Fighting the Banisters

As I so rudely ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger :), here's the next chapter one day early.

Pepper is a Bad Ash MF in this chapter... 

* * *

_And that proud look as though she had gazed into the burning sun,_

 _And all the shapely body no tittle gone astray._

 _I mourn for that most lonely thing; and yet God's will be done:_

 _I knew a phoenix in my youth, so let them have their day._

William Butler Yeats, in "His Phoenix" in The Wild Swans at Coole (1917) 

Pepper dropped her sword and the faceless ones shook their rounded white heads at her. There were four of them now, facing her and Tigliath.

One of them, the axeone stepped forward. She saw a small dark line appear on its white surface, crudely drawn as if by a child. The line moved and curved.

Pepper gritted her teeth as she realized the axeone was grinning at her. Her fear was gone now, replaced by a white-hot rage but she was in control.

"So..." she said slowly, concentrating on powering her flame, "you think this is a game? You want to play with me, banister head?"

The axeone nodded slowly, the crude grin still drawn on its blank white surface.

She lifted her hands to her mouth and blew on them gently, sending a wave of fire towards the faceless ones, who scattered like leaves at the sight of fire.

Tigliath turned to chirrup at her softly and she said gently, "That's right, Tigliath... we are going to play a game."

She raised her shield and her hand at the faceless ones. "You heard me, banister heads? We are going to play Catch AND Cook. I am It, you heads need to run. Else... get burned..."

The faceless ones stepped towards her as a white wall of blankness, so Pepper lobbied a flame orb at the pikeone.

It hit the soldier straight in the chest and it let out an unearthly howl and began to run around wildly as its body was on fire.

The other three stood their ground and the axeone threw the beaker down with force. It crashed on the grass and filled the air with a pale, wispy brown fog.

Pepper narrowed her eyes and looked around her carefully. "Something is trying to creep up on us! Tigliath, watch yourself!"

Tigliath growled as she heard the dark figure say in his booming voice, "Lady Virginia, face a stalwart member of the Dark Legion!"

Then they heard a whooping, yowling sound emerge from the brown cloud. And as the fog began to clear, Pepper looked at the beast before her with horror, her breath catching in her chest.

It was a round poo-colored ball of a beast, that looked like it was made from bone and gristle. She watched as the ball opened to reveal eight arachnid-like legs with pointed ends. Its tiny head was spiked heavily and its mouth was a mass of fangs and teeth, that dripped with saliva.

Tigliath was growling angrily now, tail wagging, fur raised and she whispered to herself, "From what hell have you come from?"

The beast whooped loudly and the dark figure said evilly, "Meet the Mugermutch, with the compliments of Necromancer Stane!"

She jerked her head towards the figure, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. "Stane!? You are Stane's minions!"

The figure bowed deeply to her and the faceless ones bowed as well, the incongruity of their behavior alarming her further.

"My Lady," the figure said in his menacing voice, "There is no need to fight... Come quietly with us... We won't hurt you, I promise..."

She swallowed and looked at Tony's bent head. He was still unconscious and she asked, trembling, "What about Lord Stark? Will you let him go?"

The dark figure tightened his hands around his axe and looked at Tony. As he flexed his hands and then raised his head, she could see him bare his teeth at her and Pepper knew.

 _What am I thinking?! These are Stane's foul beasts, they will kill Tony!_

She raised her hand and said loudly, feeling light and fire flow through her, "I am not afraid of any minion of Stane's! Set Tony free or face my wrath!"

The dark figure said slowly, "Very well, my Lady, if it is a fight you want... so be it!"

He yelled something in a fell tongue and the faceless ones walked towards her slowly. Tigliath moved slightly away from her, his whole posture tense as he concentrated on the whooping Mugermatch in front of him.

Pepper took deep shallow breaths, feeling the coil of fire unfurl within her, willing it to move through her limbs. She dropped the shield for a moment, to form a fire orb in each hand.

She saw the crossbowone sneakily aiming for her and she held herself back, waiting for the arrow. As it came towards her, she turned slightly, then lobbed both orbs at the crossbowone, trying to set him on fire.

She didn't wait to see what happened. Pepper picked up her shield and blocked the axeman's blow, then shot him with a bold of fire. She turned to dodge the sword swinging at her from behind and shot off another fire bolt.

Her fire bolts were doing some damage but not enough and Pepper gritted her teeth in irritation as she kept dodging and firing at the axeone and swordsone, who were taking swings at her.

 _Think Pepper! Think! You need to use your flame but how!_

Then she had an idea. _What my touch burns them? If I touch them with heat... perhaps their skin is their weak spot!_

She shoved her shield at the axeone and when he stumbled backwards, she caught his hand. It was so cold and clammy that she nearly let go but instead, Pepper focused all her energy on it. Her palm started to burn and she fired off a deflecting shot with her other hand, to blind the swordsone.

Pepper held the axeone firmly and began to burn it with her hand, feeling the heat flow from her to the faceless one. Its drawn-on mouth began to move jerkily and she whispered to it, "I caught you, fiend."

She increased her strength, feeling fire pour out of her and the faceless one began to yowl as she saw it turn orange with her flame.

"Time to cook." And the faceless one fell to the ground like a lump, still alight with fire. It started to pool into a thick white paste, smoke rising from it.

She wanted to watch what happened to it but she realized the swordsone was still around. She picked up her shield and blocked its first stab, then its second jab.

It managed to hit her on the third stab but again Tony's armor saved her and she silently thanked the Dragon who had urged her to wear it.

Then she parried the faceless swordone and punched it squarely, where its nose should have been. Its head snapped back and she caught it by the throat and began to focus her fire on its neck. As she squeezed her hands around its throat and felt her fire rage in her hands, Pepper glanced sideways and ducked as a crossbow bolt shot towards her.

The bolt grazed her arm and as she wasn't wearing any armor there, it cut her flesh and Pepper swore viciously. She tightened her grip on the swordone and lifted it slightly off the ground, choking it hard. She began to burn it with her fire and turned, using it as a shield as she raised her free hand to fire three straight shots at the crossbowone.

Two shots hit the grass and the crossbowone answered with two arrows of its own but she used the swordsone as a shield to protect herself.

Then Pepper felt the swordsone's white paste-like flesh melt under her fingers and she shook off the white goo, to rapidly fire off one, two, four, six rounds at the crossbowone, in quick succession.

They hit their target and she watched in satisfaction as the crossbowone began to melt where it stood.

She wiped her sweaty brow, easing the heavy chest plate off her chest momentarily as the adrenaline of the fight faded away.

Pepper looked around.

"Three down, what about ... aha!" The pikeone had finally stopped running around and had smashed itself into a tree, where it dissolved slowly.

Then she heard Tigliath yowl and she remembered he was facing the spider spiked thing. Pepper muffled a shriek as the Mugermatch scratched Tigliath viciously with one of its spider legs.

She shot a bolt of flame at it and it rolled out of the way quickly. Then it shot one of its spikes at her, which hit her in her thigh painfully. Pepper pulled the spiky thing out and tossed it away angrily.

The beast fired some more of the spikes and she raised her shield to protect her neck and head. One more spike hit her in the other leg now and Pepper picked up her broadsword from where she had dropped it.

Tigliath circled the thing, crouching low and dodging as rapidly as he could, whenever it would fire spikes at him. The big cat went back on the offensive, giving Pepper some time to study the Mugermatch

 _It really seems like a spider with fangs... how does one kill a spider? Smash it?_

She studied the fanged mass of bone and shuddered. _No, I have nothing to smash it with but..._ she watched as Tigliath ran towards the beast, swiping at its legs and then jumped back rapidly.

 _Tigliath's trying to trip it up... because! Spiders have a soft underbelly... if I get this one on its back, he can claw at it!_

She raised her sword and ran at the Mugermatch, raising her shield to block out the spikes being shot at her. Pepper ignored the pricking sensation as some spikes struck her and then she brought her sword down heavily onto one spidery leg.

She managed to cleave it and nearly gagged as a wad of sticky fluid shot out from the severed limb, onto her armor.

"Yewwww! It smells!" she grumbled and hacked backwards, this time, hitting the Mugermatch in the face. It rolled angrily towards her and she jumped sideways to get out of its path.

Tigliath followed the rolling ball and then Pepper decided to aggravate the beast by firing at it.

She fired off three shots, one of them hitting the moving ball. It whooped angrily and sped towards her and she held herself still, raising her sword high.

"One, two, three!" she counted loudly and brought the sword down hard, smashing it into the spider thing.

It couldn't reverse in time and spasmed with the blow. It shakily uncoiled itself and Pepper smiled as she saw it was bleeding, the smelly sticky goo leaking from its bony mass heavily. With a deep growl, Tigliath pounced on it, tooth and claw bared, to claw at its underside.

"Tigliath, I think you can handle this now..." and she turned towards the other end of the meadow, towards the dark figure, who was stretching himself.

Pepper raised her sword to him and said, "You! Stane's minion! When are you going to face me, huh?"

The dark figure stepped onto the clearing and she held herself straight, trying not to shiver.

He said softly, menace coating every word, "Do you know what I am? I am the Black Knight from the Abyss..."

He pushed his hood off, revealing himself to be a bald, coffee-skinned man with a thin mustache. He had a thick muscular neck to go with his broad-shouldered, heavyset frame and height. The Knight had empty grey eyes that glowed at her and she swallowed, suddenly feeling very small. One side of his jaw was covered in a ugly mess of red scars.

Then he tore off his black tunic and Pepper shrieked in fear. From the neck below, the Knight was completely enshrouded in a thick black gooey mass that seemed to be his skin. It oozed and moved over him like a living armor. He pulled off his gloves slowly and she saw the same mass covered his massive arms and hands. But his fingers were actual thick bones, creepy and white.

 _It is his armor... and what is that... in his chest..._

A symbol was being drawn in the midst of the black swirling goo in the middle of his chest. It was red in color and Pepper narrowed her eyes at it.

 _It seems to be a coiled... snake?_

She gasped, the horrible thought coming to her suddenly and the Knight laughed wickedly. "I am a creation of the Master, you have met Him, haven't you, Virginia of Cumbria?"

He raised his mighty battle axe. "My Master desires your presence at Cumbria Castle... last chance, Virginia, come quietly and I shall not hurt you... but..."

He tightened his grip on his axe and the symbol began to swirl hypnotically. "Fight me and I shall break you... just a little... just enough to drag you back to my Master..."

She positioned her sword below her shield, tensing herself for the fight ahead. Pepper sneered at him. "Let us see what you are made of, Black Knight. Come at me!"


	101. Battling the Black Knight

_A Robin Red breast in a Cage_

 _Puts all Heaven in a Rage_

\- Auguries of Innocence by William Blake 

The heady rush before battle made her feel alive. She stretched out her hand and swung her sword in place.

"Cleave, crush, stab...cleave, crush, stab!"

She repeated the exercise until her limbs were loose and free.

Then she straightened and saw red hair flying in the sunshine.

"Uh...from where did that come from?"

She ran towards the source of color and saw it was a slender red-haired woman, running towards a huge black cloud.

The cloud seemed to be made of smoke and ash and something else, something inhuman.

She ran towards the woman and stretched out a hand to stop her but she couldn't. She couldn't reach the red-haired one in time.

"No! Virginia! No!"

Virginia ignored her and ran, sword raised, yelling a battle cry, as the smoky black mass billowed and puffed towards her.

* * *

Tony came to with a jerk, his heart pounding violently. He looked around and stood up shakily.

"Where the hell am I? Oh..." he tried to move his arm and realized he couldn't move.

Then he remembered where he was.

 _The meadow...Rhodes!_

As he saw the undead version of his friend menacingly walk towards the center of the meadow, he broke out in a cold sweat.

 _Pepper._

Looking very small and slender wearing his chest plate, Pepper was facing down the tall and large Black Knight. She looked straight at her opponent and then quickly hopped out of the way as the Knight took a huge swing with his axe at her.

Tony pulled desperately against his chains. "Stop you fool! Leave her be!"

Then he gasped harshly as the battle axe swung down again, hitting the grass with a mighty Thwack! as it missed Pepper.

 _Thank god she's light and quick! By the time he swings, she manages to move away!_

He saw Pepper breathing hard as she moved again, to dodge another swing. Then the Knight reached out towards her and she moved away from his grip but fell backwards in the process.

"I can't just watch! I have to do something!"

He pulled on the chains again, calling on his power but his head and chest began to throb and he fell to his knees in pain.

Then Tony remember the source of his weakness. He glanced sideways at the red orb nailed to the tree.

"Damn you, Bloodstone!" He yelled in anger.

He glanced back to see the Black Knight strike out at Pepper, who blasted him in the chest with a stream of fire.

"Yes! Fire! Maybe that can..."

Then he groaned loudly as the flame was swallowed up harmlessly by the black goo on the Knight's chest. He saw Pepper's face fall with disappointment, then she yelped as the Knight swung his axe.

The blade clipped her lightly in the chest and she fell backwards from the impact of the blow.

"Come on Pepper! Get up! Move!"

She got to her feet slowly and Tony cursed violently.

 _She's tiring! Of course she is! She's been fighting these fiends for some time now! I have to help her, I have to get in there somehow!_

Fear and dread coursed through him. He stood up, focused and pulled hard on his chains, trying to break them but they held.

Then he looked down at his Arc, which had started to burn brightly. _Can I break them with you? No time to delay!_

Tony gritted his teeth and moved sideways, as much as he could being tied up, to aim the Arc towards one chain end, tied around the tree.

His chest and head were throbbing with pain but he ignored it and urged his Flame to burn from him.

He heard a faint roaring within him and said loudly, "Dragon! Come on! Together now!"

He shot out a small blast of flame that missed the chain completely and hit the ground.

As he took a deep breath, Tony looked up to see Pepper come at the Black Knight, sword raised. She swung her sword at the Knight, whose black mass absorbed the blow. He then reached out, alarmingly quick for someone so huge.

This time, she didn't move away quickly enough and Tony's heart jerked painfully as the Knight picked her by the throat. The fiend grinned at Pepper, who wriggled and struggled against the bone hand on her throat.

He shook her lightly and then he caught her hair with the other hand.

She cried out and Tony felt fiery hot rage boiling within him. He felt his fire flow through his veins. He closed his eyes and saw the blue ribbon of Flame swirling within him.

Then he opened his eyes and aimed at the chain once again.

This time he hit it and the blue fire melted the chain end quickly, freeing one of his hands. He quickly freed the other in the same way and reached up towards the jewel on the tree.

The blinding pain was making him sweat and his heart was racing but he ignored the intense feeling in his chest and pulled the small Bloodstone off the tree and threw it to the ground. He smashed it viciously with his foot and heard the Dragon roar in his head.

 _Anthony! Go to Virginia! Use her fire against the Black Knight! Burn him!_

His heart was pounding in his ears as Tony saw the Black Knight still holding Pepper. He looked down at his hands. The chain shackles were still on them but he saw the broken chain trailing in the grass and had an idea. He pulled the chain end off the tree, so he had the complete chain.

The Knight's back was to him, so Tony began to run quickly towards the Knight. As he neared the tall figure, he jumped onto his back. Before the fiend could react, he quickly wound the chain around the thick neck, doubling it along its length, in order to choke the Knight. Tony pulled backwards on the chain, his legs nearly touching the ground.

The Knight was so strong that even though Tony had jumped on him with force, he just moved slightly but he did not let go of Pepper.

Instead he held her and stretched one bone hand backwards, to try and catch Tony. Tony could feel the sticky clammy coldness of the black mass against his chest. He tried to knee the Knight in the back but the mass just stuck to him like paste.

The Knight was still feeling around for him and with one hand, Tony punched the back of his exposed head hard. That shook the Knight and he dropped Pepper.

 _His head! His head is still flesh and bone! That has to be it!_

Tony yelled, "Pepper! Use your Fire! Burn the chain."

The Knight was shaking now, trying to throw Tony off. An ordinary man's neck would have broken, with the way Tony was pulling on the chain. But the Knight was just immobilized, albeit temporarily. Pepper took advantage of his distraction and stretched her hands out. Tony saw her eyes flame orange.

She levitated slightly off the ground and both the Knight and Tony stared at her in awe as she looked like a fire-breathing angel, with her red hair billowing lightly around her and her bright, glowing orange eyes. Red, blazing fire surrounded her like a halo.

Pepper bore down on the Knight, hands stretched towards him and touched the chain with her flaming hands. Then she began to burn them in earnest and Tony let go of them with a yowl as he felt the heat on his hands.

He backed away rapidly as the Knight let out a gurgle and tried to dislodge Pepper's flaming hands from the chain around his throat. She wasn't having that and tightened her fiery grip on the metal, turning it white-hot with heat.

The Knight gasped loudly and Tony gulped in fear and awe as Pepper muttered angrily in a voice very unlike her own, "The sound of your heart in your ears, the light fading from your eyes... tell me, Black Knight, how does it feel to have your life being choked from you?"

Pepper's hands were now completely around his throat, burning the Knight with glorious fire. The black mass was swirling and coagulating wildly as if it was struggling to stay alive. It began to dissipate in a thick black smoke as Pepper continued to burn the Knight alive.

Tony could do nothing but watch in horrified awe as the mass melted away. Then Pepper snarled angrily and caught the two ends of the chain in both hands. With a vicious jerk, she pulled them in opposite directions and neatly severed the Knight's head off his melting torso.

Tony felt sick to his stomach but controlled the urge to gag as the head rolled on the green grass and began to crumble into ash, smoke billowing from it. The Knight's inky black mass of a torso and legs, became a fine black powder in front of his eyes and blew away with the wind.

Pepper was standing there, hair open, face and neck full of sweat, hands raised by her side. Her eyes were still bright orange and slightly unfocused as the fire gradually faded from her palms. He came to her, worried because she was weaving very faintly, where she stood.

She focused on him and then nearly stumbled, hands held high, backing away from him, eyes wide with fear.

"Pepper..."

"No! Don't touch me! I might burn you! Tony! Don't!"

He gently touched her bare arm and smiled softly at her. "It is okay, Pepper, you won't burn me..."

Then he pulled her into his arms, burrowing his head in her soft neck. She hugged him back tightly and he inhaled her scent deeply. He wanted to comfort her and perhaps comfort himself too.

"Tony... Tony... I am so glad you are okay..." she whispered to him tearfully.

He could feel her heartbeat racing against him and he whispered back, "Pepper, I am so sorry... I couldn't fight him... I was too weak..."

She pulled back and looked him over, gasping loudly. "Tony, look at your chest! That monster punched you so damn hard!"

He tried to fob her off, his injuries now a dull ache on his bruised body but she looped her arm gently around him and gave him support to walk.

Tigliath walked slowly over to them and Tony saw that even his cat was scratched. He bent to look at the scratches and Pepper shouted out a greeting as Jarvis and Happy entered the clearing. Happy and Jarvis supported Tony as they slowly made their way back to the Keep.


	102. The Goddess after the Battle

Domme Smut ahead. You have been warned.

This smut scenario was an idea from 'igotyoufirst' way back in the third adventure, City of Carinthia, "it would be interesting if tony and pepper like...took care of each other's post-battle wounds" 

* * *

_Climb on board_

 _We'll go slow and high tempo_

 _Light and dark_

 _Hold me hard and mellow_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me_

\- Come on, everyone knows this song.

When they had finally reached the Keep, Jarvis and Happy had taken Tony up the stairs to his room. He had been able to walk slowly but needed help in staying upright, so Happy and Jarvis had supported him on either side while Magdalene prepared a healing poultice for his chest and back.

Tony had insisted on lying down and hardly had they lain him on the bed, that he promptly fainted from pain and exhaustion. Jarvis had insisted he would take care of Lord Stark but Pepper had stood firm and together, they had cut away his bloodied tattered clothing.

Then Pepper had finally listened to Jarvis as Magdalene came with a warm comfrey poultice and she had finally retired to her room, to tend to her own wounds. She had some bruises and some scratches from the Mugermatch's spikes but nothing serious.

Pepper sat down quietly by her room's window, wondering of the horror of the battle she had just taken part in.

 _The Black Knight... what manner of beast was he? He definitely was not human! That black goo..._

She shivered as she remembered the way he had squeezed her throat, how her blood had pounded and she had thrashed around, desperate to stop him.

Then she heard a knock on the door and Magdalene poked her head in. "His lordship has awoken and is desperate to see you, Pepper."

She giggled at the older woman's comical expression of irritation.

Pepper stood up and went to Tony's room. As usual, Lord Stark was determined to be a difficult patient. He was grumbling to himself, over the amount of the bandages and rags on his chest and instead of lying down, he was sitting on the very edge of his bed, feet firmly on the floor.

Then he saw Pepper and tried to stand up, tottering weakly on his legs. Pepper rushed to him and gently pushed him back down, tsking at him. "Tony," she said exasperatedly, "You are supposed to be resting!"

Tony looked at her urgently, deep lines of worry around his swollen jaw. "Pepper, how hurt are you!?"

She sighed. "I have some bruises but nothing major. Rest assured, Tony, I will heal."

He shook his head mulishly. "Show me. I must see for myself."

"What?! Tony?!"

"Pepper, take off your shirt and your pants. Please show me your injuries! I want to see if you are okay!"

She sighed, knowing Tony would not let up and she did not want him to strain himself further. She glanced quickly at the door but Magdalene had left, shutting it behind her.

Pepper glanced back at the bed where Tony was sitting up slightly, legs spread over its edges. She stepped between his legs and took her shirt off, wincing slightly as the bruise on her ribs throbbed.

He tried to push himself up but before he could, she sat down next to him and turned towards Tony. He tenderly rubbed the bruise with his fingers, feeling its slightly swollen edge.

"Your gambeson protected me... as did your armor of course." she smiled but he kept frowning.

"Pants also, take off your pants, Pepper."

"Tony..."

"I saw that rolling thing shoot at you... Please, Pepper."

He seemed so worried that she pushed her pants off, standing before him in her braies.

Tony bent and gasped loudly as the painful bruise on his ribs, objected to his movement. She gently pushed him upright and lifted her leg on the bed, so that he could take a closer look at the scratches on her leg.

"Tony, you will get salve all over your fingers." she murmured but he clearly wasn't listening to her.

He kept touching her, muttering angrily to himself under his breath and she cupped his jaw, urging him gently to look up at her.

"Tony, they are just small gashes, I am perfectly alright..."

He slowly took her hand and kissed her fingers softly, whispering, "I hate it when you get hurt, Pepper... I hate it..."

She ruffled his hair gently, saying equally softly, "Well, I do not like you getting hurt either, Tony, but you never listen to me, you are always getting bruised and bloodied..."

Then Pepper gasped loudly as she felt a large, moist spot of mottled blood at the back of Tony's head.

"Tony! You are bleeding over here!"

She touched the spot with her fingers. "Good lord! Why didn't you tell me?"

He sheepishly shrugged. "I must not have realized it. Come to think of it... I was knocked out in the forest. Hey, where are you going?"

She had pushed herself off the bed and stepped to the sideboard to pick up some salve. Pepper took the entire jar, sat back down on the bed and cradled his head gently, to reach the wound. She applied some salve, smoothing down his hair, wincing at the bloodied spot.

"Tony... you idiot," she said softly, "how do you always get in trouble..."

He murmured, "Trouble comes to me, I suppose."

She looked at him, dark purplish bruises all over his chest and his bruised face with his swollen lip and his black eye. "Tony... lie down and go to sleep."

He caught her hands tightly and said, "Pepper, just lie down with me for a while please... please..."

She lay down alongside him and gently reapplied the salve on one of the bruises on his chest. He trembled underneath her fingers but lay perfectly still. Then, because she was so particularly fond of his torso, she couldn't resist touching his warm, hard flesh.

Pepper slowly touched his Arc and then massaged the flesh around it with her fingers. She then traced the outline of his pectoral muscle, feeling his skin tighten under her finger. Tony's breathing started to deepen but he didn't say a word, he just lay there with his eyes closed.

So she grew bolder and moved her hand to his stomach. _Firm, hard, flat and so responsive to my touch,_ she thought as his abdomen rippled under her fingers. She touched his tiny belly button and Tony let out a small moan.

Pepper withdrew her hand, suddenly remembering he was injured. "Tony, I am sorry, does your chest hurt?"

He had closed his eyes tightly but opened one dark eye to give her such a look of lust that she flushed.

"Pepper," he said tightly, "please keep doing what you are doing...please..."

"But Tony, you are injured. You need to rest." she told him. "You should lie perfectly still and sleep. I will leave you alone."

She was going to push herself off the bed when he caught her hand and said pleadingly, "Pepper, please... please don't leave me tonight... Please... stay with me..."

She was caught between letting Tony rest and providing him comfort which he seemed to want.

 _Truth be told, I want to hold him, I want to love him... I want to banish the wounds and blows that the monster made on his body..._

She lay back down again and slipped off her braies. Then she whispered slowly, "My lord, I will touch you but..." she caught his chin firmly and he gulped, "you are not going to lift a finger, you are going to lie back and let me take care of you... is that clear, Anthony?"

He nodded, a gleam in his eyes and she recognized that gleam, from the one night, where she had tied him up and touched him.

 _He wants me to take charge... and take care of him... and I am going to do just that._

"Anthony... raise your hands above your head." He did so and she held them in place with her hand.

She looked down into his molten whiskey eyes, fixated on her. Pepper said firmly, "You are not going to move them until I tell you to...Is that clear?"

He nodded eagerly and then she bent down and nibbled gently at his lips, making him moan.

She whispered against them, "I want to hear you moan, Anthony, long and hard... do you understand me? Don't be shy."

"Yes, goddess..." he whispered back reverently.

"Good boy. Now lie perfectly still while I touch you..."

Still holding his hands in her hand, she pressed her lips to his chin, kissing his jaw. Then she moved downwards, kissing his strong neck, feeling the skin under her lips shiver. She nipped the flesh that connected his neck to his muscular shoulder and he cried out.

"Hush my sweet, hush..." she pulled the flesh there between her teeth and then licked at it, to soothe the bite.

Tony was muttering nonsense, so she said, "Say my name, Anthony, I want to hear it on your lips."

As she kept kissing downwards, Tony started to whisper her name endlessly and his ragged desperate tone turned her on even more.

She kissed his firm, musky flesh, so hard and so warm under her lips. Then Pepper laved his coppery taut nipple and Tony bucked under her hands, saying her name as a plea.

She raised her head, mentally chiding herself for forgetting he was wounded.

"Anthony... are you alright?"

He nodded silently and she relaxed. Then she placed her hand firmly on his Arc, so he wouldn't buck. She went back to the nipple, licking it, blowing cool air on it, feeling it against her tongue. Pepper took it between her lips and sucked on it gently.

Tony moaned long and hard and she laughed, suddenly feeling very powerful by the way he was reacting to her.

"You are so sensitive here, my sweet..." she rubbed the back of her thumb against the little nubbin that was erect and tight.

"So delicious, I can't get enough of you, Anthony..." She kissed the flesh around it and then bit it tenderly.

Pepper pushed herself up and looked down at her conquered hero. She had let go of Tony's hands but he very obediently, had kept them above his head, still in place, eyes closed tightly, head thrown back.

She kissed his Arc tenderly and then gently caressed his bruised ribs. Then she made her way down to his stomach, feeling his flesh flex and bunch under her lips.

Pepper slowly made love to his abdomen, taking her time with her mouth, making little nibbles and bites as she pleased. Tony simply lay there and shuddered with each touch of her lips. She licked around his belly button and he moaned out her name loudly.

Pepper giggled and moved back up to his face, placing her finger against his lips. "Sweetheart, not so loud, Magdalene will wonder what I am doing to you..."

He nodded silently, eyes dark brown pools of arousal and Pepper kissed him hard, taking his tongue roughly. She felt his bloodied lip and then let go, caressing the bruised lip with her fingers.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"Never, my lady, never..." he whispered back raggedly and raised his head to take her lips.

She kissed him for a moment and then gently but firmly pushed him back against the pillows.

He swallowed hard as she licked her lips and said sternly, "Anthony... what did I tell you to do?"

"You told me to lie still..."

"Yes and where are your hands?"

He had moved them to his sides and Tony quickly raised them back up over his head.

She lowered her face to his. As she stroked his jaw, he swallowed hard and she whispered throatily against his lips. "For that transgression, I am going to have to punish you, sweetheart."

The minute she said that, Pepper thought she had gone too far but Tony whispered back raggedly, "I am yours to do as you please, Goddess..."

She kissed him again, delighted with his response. Then Pepper raised herself and looked down at his bruised body. She wanted to touch his back, so she gently said, "Anthony, lie on your good uninjured side please..."

He lay on his side and she stretched out behind him, sighing with pleasure at the sight of Tony's bare, muscled back. She urged him to raise one arm upwards and gently touched his back muscles, stretched beautifully. He shivered but didn't move and she kissed the nape of his neck.

"Very good, Anthony, you please me greatly with your restraint..."

He whispered slowly, "Do you like what you see, Goddess?"

She bit the back of his shoulder blade and as he exhaled with pleasure, she whispered in his ear, pressing her bare self against him. "I love what I see, I love every part of you, Anthony... and it is all mine."

Suiting action to word, she kissed the back of his neck, bit his shoulder blades hard and then worked her way down his back, biting and licking every gloriously taut inch of Tony's back. He kept trembling under her mouth, especially when she licked the small of his back, lingering over the dimpled hollow of flesh.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony," she sang against the hollow, blowing over his flesh, "hold still now... while I go lower..."

He tensed because Pepper pushed away the covering around his hips and started to touch his bubble butt. Tony gasped and pushed backwards into her touch. She massaged the pert flesh, grinning to herself.

"I just can't decide... do I like your tiny nipples?" she looped one hand around him to feel one nipple between her fingers. "Or... do I like your firm butt?" She squeezed one cheek gently and Tony hung his head back, breathing raggedly.

"Pepper..." he moaned and she tightened her fingers around his nipple.

"I think you should call me Goddess... l like the way the word rolls off your tongue..."

"Goddesss..." he moaned again as she dug her fingers right into the meatiest part of his butt.

Pepper did not know what this persona of hers was but all she wanted to do was make Tony moan and touch every part of him, while he held still.

So she tried a triple assault. She kept teasing his nipple with one hand and kept massaging his cute butt with the other but she used her teeth to lightly graze Tony's shoulder.

The effect was impressive, he shuddered violently and pushed back hard against her fingers. "Goddess... please... please!"

"What is you want, Anthony? Do you want me to stop?"

And she let go of his nipple but not of his butt, she wouldn't do that.

"No," he moaned rather helplessly, "Please don't stop but... please touch me... touch me..."

Pepper was confused for a moment and then she mentally smacked herself.

She kept one hand on Tony's butt, firmly cupping and squeezing it. The other, she moved to his front, to his very hard cock, which practically pushed itself into her fingers.

Pepper raised herself slightly, to look at him.

"Anthony... you have gotten so damn big..." she whispered, actually awed by how erect his member was, the huge nearly purple column throbbing against her fingers.

She slowly squeezed it and he groaned again. "Goddess, please..."

She said firmly, determined to prolong the pleasure, "Uh uh Anthony, your punishment, you can't come unless I tell you to..."

He moaned pleadingly and she squeezed his ass again in warning. "No letting go until I say so... control yourself, my love..." she nibbled on his ear as his cock pulsed in her hand, "I going to keep touching you and you need to hold back just a little longer..."

"Goddesss" he said raggedly, "what are you doing to me?"

"Just trying to give you pleasure, my lord... just trying to do that..."

As she kept dragging her fingers lightly over his cock, Tony leaned back and whispered, "Goddess, permission to turn towards you..."

She said, "You don't turn, let me..." and Pepper lifted herself over Tony to face him, lying on her side.

She immediately went back to touching Tony's cock, delighting in its contrasting satiny texture and stiff turgid length. Tony was breathing in huffs now and he whispered raggedly at her, "Goddess, one more request."

"Tell me, Tony." she said, concentrating on seeing if she could make him even harder with her efforts.

"Goddess, can I touch you please... please..."

Pepper raised her eyes to Tony's pleading ones, a look she couldn't resist. Besides, she was feeling a very familiar tightness herself and wanted his fingers. "Alright, Anthony..."

Tony lowered one of his hands and as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he moved towards her core, gently playing with her curls.

Pepper bit her lip but controlled herself as she focused on her hand on his cock. Tony seemed determined to fluster her and moved his clever fingers lower, feeling her intimately but not penetrating her.

She sighed and then kept still as he tenderly moved his fingers all over her womanhood, stroking her and touching her softly. "Do you like what I am doing?" He asked slowly and she quickly took his lips, kissing him feverishly as he kept stroking her.

When they parted, Pepper realized she was mewling from his clever fingers stroking her passionately. She couldn't speak with the intense sensation but she felt slick and swollen down there.

Finally his fingers slowly penetrated her and he felt her wetness. Tony looked down at his fingers and then growled out, "I will take that as a yes..."

She begged on a moan, "Tony... Tony... don't stop please... please don't stop... ooooohhh Tony, don't stop..."

His answer was to thrust his fingers harder into her and she began to push against them.

Pepper closed her eyes and then snapped them open as she remembered what she was doing before he touched her.

"Anthony!" she started harshly but ended on a moan as his fingers moved deliciously inside her, in a powerful rhythm, "Anthony! I supposed to be pleasuring you, not the other way around!"

He looked at her absently, fingers still moving inside her. "Okay... you keep touching me and I will keep touching you and we will see who can hold out the longest."

"A competition, I like that!"

She moved both her hands back to his cock, stroking it eagerly. Tony jerked, huffed and thrust his fingers with more force against her.

"Pepper!" he groaned, "Pepper!" She could feel his cock tighten and then to send him over the edge, Pepper moved one hand to his balls and gently squeezed one.

Still he held back, gritting his teeth with control and she gently whispered, "You can come, Anthony, you have my permission."

Then Tony released himself all over her hands, crying out her name passionately, his eyes closed tightly.

She let him ride out his release, working his cock with her hands till he had completely spent himself and then patted him gently.

Tony's eyes were closed and she thought he had fallen asleep but then he moved his fingers within her and touched a part of her she never knew existed. Pepper gasped and turned onto her back.

Tony moved closer to her, hand still within her, feeling and moving over her intimately. She pushed her head back hard against the sheet, feeling the world spin.

"God! Tony! What are you doing!"

He chuckled slowly. "Doing onto you as you do onto me, Goddess."

He moved his fingers against that wondrous part of her, pinching it lightly and she closed her eyes and cried out, nearly arching off the bed. She was mewling desperately now as Tony kept touching her there, stroking her and then pressing against the spot hard.

Pepper caught the bed sheet hard in her fists and writhed as he inserted one more finger into her and touched something else entirely, this time hooking his finger upwards into her intimately. She pushed down hard on his hand and began to chant his name loudly, knowing only he could release her from this exquisite torment.

Tony said softly, "Pepper, let go... let go, sweetheart..."

"Let go of what?!" she exclaimed right back and then she stopped thinking as his fingers curved against that one spot and his rough thumb pressed against the other spot together, in one singular motion.

Pepper shook as her release went through her in waves, each wave making her cry out as she shuddered with the force of the wave. She felt a gush of wetness between her legs and she closed her eyes, adrift on a sea of sensation.

She tightened her legs against Tony's hand, still thrusting in her and rocked against it hard, trying to prolong the feelings going through her. She dimly realized he had pushed her hair off her face and was murmuring soothing words to her.

Finally her heartbeat slowed and Pepper could open her eyes, still feeling very sensitive. Tony was gently moving his fingers and she moaned out his name, the last ripples of her release leaving her.

"Tony... Tony... that was..."

He gently kissed the side of her head, smiling at her as his hand lightly stroked her curls. She sighed and turned into him, nuzzling his neck.

"Pep, between you and me, we have made quite a mess of the bed."

She giggled at his matter-of-fact statement and then cuddled him close to her, taking care not to jostle him too much.

They lay there quietly in blissful silence, Pepper contentedly snuggled up to him. Tony was lightly touching her neck and Pepper felt his fingers tense on her.

She looked up at him. He was clenching his jaw and his eyes were a dark focused brown.

"Tony, what is it?"

"The dammed Knight... his finger marks are around your throat..."

She said soothingly, "Tony, it is alright, we are both safe now... what did he want but? Why had he taken you?"

Tony looked away and shrugged.

Then Pepper remembered the Knight's words to her. "Wait!"

She sat up. "They have come from Stane! He said he was Stane's Black Knight..."

Tony glanced up at her, worry all over his face and she lay back down. Then she whispered with a false bravado. "We can handle whatever Stane throws at us... you and me together."

 _I am as scared as Tony... What does Stane want? And what if he stops sending minions and comes himself? Can we truly face him?_

She heard Tony wince in pain as his chest tightened and she realized she had to calm him down.

So Pepper looked deep into his eyes and cradled his jaw in her hand. "It is alright Tony, we can face this, whatever it is..."

Then she kissed him deeply and murmured against his face. "I love you, Tony."

He kissed her nose lightly and whispered back, I love you too, Pepper... Stay with me... please."

She knew Tony was shaken by the battle and didn't want to leave him. "Alright Tony, I will stay with you..."

He raised himself slightly. "Let me get this stained sheet off the bed."

Pepper glared at him and he hastily amended, "Or you could help me take it off, I won't get up..."

She left the bed, pulled off his stained sheet and tossed it in the hamper. Then Pepper got a fresh sheet and handed it to Tony, who wrapped it around his hips.

She lay back down beside him and curled into him, keeping her hand on his Arc, feeling the Fire surge beneath her fingers.

"Go to sleep, Tony." she said firmly.

"Yes, Goddess." he said obediently and she smiled.


	103. In Dreams

That's it for this week. Next chapter on Friday, the 16th.

* * *

 _"They've promised that dreams can come true - but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too."_ \- Osar Wilde

The clearing was a short distance away and he ran lightly over the green grass, the blades tickling his feet.

He looked around thoughtfully. The area was serenely still in the daylight.

"So why am I here, exactly? What is going to happen or come to me?"

He was confused now. "Was the dream really telling me to come here? Or did I... hear the wrong place? I ... what am I doing here?"

Then he heard his name being whispered from the forest beyond the clearing. Tony pulled out his dagger and walked into the forest.

The soft familiar voice was calling his name again and again. He yelled into the green depths of the forest. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Come closer, Tony, come closer..."

"Where? Where are you?! Do I know you?"

"Come to me, Tony..."

Then he saw a slender, hooded figure standing beneath an oak tree. Its back was to him. Tony walked towards the figure cautiously, dagger raised high.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure turned and at first he blinked at what he was looking at. He dropped his dagger in shock.

He gasped with horror, the dreadfully familiar face filling him with dread.

Pepper stood in front of him, red hair softly falling around her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes were now an empty dull grey. From the neck down, she was covered in a gooey black mass, that oozed and thickened around her.

She smiled sweetly, head tilted slightly in the way he loved. He dimly realized she was lifting a skeletal hand to his face. She cupped his jaw, her bone fingers horribly cold and hard against his flesh.

He shuddered at her touch and then widened his eyes in fear as a giant portal of light and smoke suddenly appeared behind her.

His heart began to pound as Stane stepped out from the portal, dressed in purple, grinning evilly at him with his cold blue eyes.

"Stane!" He yelled angrily.

Pepper let go of him and said softly, "I love you Tony, I always will but..." she stepped back towards Stane and lowered her head.

Then she raised her empty eyes at him and whispered sadly, "But I belong to the Master now..."

His vision turned red with rage and he clenched his fists as Stane possessively caught Pepper by the chin and kissed her, locking eyes with Tony as he took her mouth hard.

"STANE! Let her go, you bastard!"

His heart pounding, he ran towards them, fists raised, ready to kill and destroy Stane but he ran right into an invisible wall.

He banged his fists helplessly against the invisible barricade and yelled but it was no use. Stane caught Pepper by the arm and led her into the giant portal.

"Pepper! Pepper! Don't go! No!"

Stane looked back at him and laughed. "You should have taken better care of her, Stark! You couldn't protect her!"

He was pounding against the invisible barrier and ramming it desperately but the portal started to close on them and he could do nothing. He watched as Stane pulled Pepper into his arms.

They disappeared from sight and he heard Stane's voice echo in his head.

"She's mine now. My Queen..."

Then he felt a wrenching pain in his Arc and he fell to his knees.

"Nooooo! Pepper come back! Come back!"

* * *

Tony sat up in bed with a jerk. His heart was pounding as if he had been running a race. His entire body was wet with perspiration and he shoved off his blanket and walked towards the window.

The sun was rising and he tried to calm his racing heart with deep breaths.

 _This is becoming too much of a habit! Why am I dreaming so much?_

Ever since the Black Knight attack four days ago, his sleep was plagued by nightmares. The dreams varied, they were of his parents dying, of seeing Rhodes die, of seeing himself dead or at his own funeral.

 _But today's dream was really disturbing..._

Then he remembered how the dream ended and Tony walked quickly out of his room. He slowly opened Pepper's door and looked at her bed.

 _Phew! She's still there! It was just a dream! Just a dream..._

He blinked at Pepper, lying down serenely on her side, facing away from him.

 _Is this a dream? I need to make sure this isn't a dream..._

He quietly tip-toed to her bed and knelt down slowly till he was level with her sleeping form.

She stirred in her sleep and turned toward him, lashes dark against her cheeks.

 _Look at her ... so quiet, so calm... so beautiful, even in sleep..._

Her mouth was slightly opened and her hands were tucked under her chin. She pushed her blanket away absently and he gently pushed her jaw shut, smiling at her child-like behavior.

He touched one stray tendril of hair on her pillow with his fingers.

 _I can't let Stane take you from me, Pepper...I can't lose you.. you are all I have..._ _Rhodes... the Black Knight said that his Master wants you. But what do they want with you?_

The memory of Stane kissing her in the dream, made him tighten his grip on her stray hair strand.

Pepper murmured something indistinctly and he gently stroked her satiny cheek with one finger.

 _There, sweeting, there, it is alright... I won't let them take you, Pepper... Stane and his companion... whatever it is... they have hurt you once...I won't let them hurt you... I won't let them hurt you again._

He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to her forehead for a second, closing his eyes, taking in her heavenly lily scent.

Her lips softly curved in her sleep and she burrowed herself into the pillow further.

Tony stood up and pulled the blanket over Pepper's slumbering form.

Tigliath padded in and Tony said softly but sternly, "Guard her.. guard Pepper."

The big cat sat on his haunches near Pepper's bed and gazed up at him solemnly.

Tony nodded at him and left the room. He had to start training. He had to protect her.

* * *

It was noon. Tony was at the back of the yard, standing still after four hours of sword practice with full armor on. He had done typical sword exercises and attack drills, without taking a break.

He walked over to a nearby table and picked up his flask. Then he took a long drink of water, trying to regain his strength. The sun was high in the bright sky and the armor was a dead weight on him, making him feel hot and tired.

 _I need to be stronger...I faced one minion of Stane's and I crumbled... I can't tire so easily. I can't!_

Again the morning's dream came to him and made his hands shake.

 _He takes her away in a portal... he takes Pepper away... he turns her into that thing... wait the Knight said... the Master wants her only... they wanted my fire but they want Pepper as she is... what could they want with her? Her power of flame? Surely Stane is powerful enough to conjure fire on his own... surely he is... Dragon, what do you think?_

There was no answer and Tony felt a burst of anger at the Dragon. _Where are you?! Where are you disappearing to? Answer me!_

Of late, the Dragon had been acting very strangely. It would disappear for long periods of time and be very silent and brooding, when it was around. He knew this because he could hear it huffing and snorting and talking to itself in a foreign tongue angrily.

Other than inquiring about Tony''s health from time to time, it was being very short with him and he was starting to lose his patience. It did not even want to talk about the Black Knight and when Tony brought up his dreams, it would abruptly go away.

Tony was so deep in thought, that when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his fighting instincts kicked in. Without seeing who it was, he caught the hand, pulled it forward and pinned the body against the desk, folding the arm behind the person's back.

"Tony!"

He let go immediately and stepped back in horror at what he had done. Pepper straightened and turned, looking at him wide eyed.

"Tony! It is just me! Why did you do that? Didn't you hear me calling your name?!"

He opened his mouth and shut it, mind a complete blank. He raised his hands and then lowered them quickly.

"Pepper, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to..."

She looked at him up and down. "Why are you wearing your armor? All of it?"

 _I cannot tell her I'm training... She will want to know why... what can I tell her? That I'm too weak to protect her anymore and I'm ashamed of it... think of something!_

"I...eh..ah... I was just testing it out! I wanted to see if everything was working!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he hurriedly pulled off his helmet. "Pep, I was just seeing if it works fine. Where have you been?"

"I went to the inn to meet a carpenter that Beatrice had called. We met, settled on a price and I came back."

She stepped closer to him and leaned against him, sighing deeply.

"Came right back to my handsome fiance..."

He took a deep breath himself and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Pep, I'm perspiring heavily here..." he murmured but he bent his head forward because her cool hands felt so good against his scalp.

She whispered softly, "Tony, I really don't care that you are sweating... now shush..." then she pulled down his head to kiss him deeply, sliding her tongue against his. He caught her tightly to him and kissed her back, desperate to remove that horrible dream from his mind.

Not leaving her lips, he moved away slightly, to push his chest plate off him because the hard steel would hurt her.

She stopped kissing him, to help him take it off and place it on the desk. Then she ran her hands over his perspiring torso, his undershirt clinging to him because of the moisture. She tugged the cloth away from his pants.

Then Tony closed his eyes and gasped loudly as she moved her nimble fingers under the shirt and caressed his bare stomach.

Pepper moved her hands higher and he pressed himself against her, craving her touch as she whispered sultrily, "Tony... you should get wet more often... I find you irresistible like this..."

She nibbled on his chin and he shuddered. Then she whispered in his ear, "You look so sexy, my lord...my knight." Again she kissed him deeply, hands still moving over his chest and he was enjoying the kiss, when she broke it off.

Tony huffed at her but she was staring at him curiously. "Wait a minute. If you just tried the armor on to see if it is okay... why are you sweating so hard?"

 _Now what should I tell her?_

Before he could reply, they heard a loud thud as a window was opened somewhere above them.

Magdalene poked her head out of the window and shouted "Lovebirds! Lunch is served!"

Tony did not know whether to laugh or shout back but Pepper promptly started giggling and he smiled. She hugged him lightly and said mock sternly, "You heard the lady... come on, fellow love bird."

Pepper pulled his shirt down, took his hand and gently pulled him towards the Keep. He followed her, relieved that she had forgotten her question.

* * *

He was riding his horse hard across the blinding white emptiness, the brightness of the snow burning his tired eyes. Desperate to reach somewhere, anywhere away, from his pursuers. The deathly cold had penetrated his bones and he doubted he would ever be warm again.

An arrow whizzed by his head and he ducked low, praying he would not be hit in the back. Another arrow shot past him and he kept praying, urging his horse on harder and harder.

He looked back quickly. Out of his huge contingent, so very few were riding away with him. An arrow hit one of his soldiers, riding close to him and he watched with sadness as the man fell dead from his horse.

Then he felt himself flying and the white ground rose up to meet him. The ground hit him hard, he felt the pain on his body, in his bones and air whoosh from his lungs with the impact. His heart was racing and he knew, he knew he had to get up and keep running.

He realized his horse had thrown him. The beautiful brown beast lay in front of him on the white snow, head twisted at an odd angle, tongue lolling out.

He looked behind him and in front of him. _The wolves behind me and the cliff in front._

Then he saw a familiar figure ride towards him. He smiled, relieved. They could ride away together. They could escape this white hell.

As his friend approached, he wondered why the horse moved so slowly. Then he widened his eyes in horror and felt his heart skip a beat as his friend slowly slid sideways from his saddle, to tumble to the ground.

He began to run towards him, adrenaline, anxiousness making him ignore the freezing numbing cold and he lifted his legs high, to run over the thick, white snow.

He finally reached his friend, lying there eerily still, hands outstretched and twitching slightly. The snow beneath him, had turned crimson, thick with blood.

He saw the dagger poking out from the gap in the armor. _So much blood, so much life leaking away onto the white soft snow._

But his friend was still alive. He knew it. He would not let him die.

He took off his friend's helmet, to see where the wound was. And once again, his heart stopped as beautiful red hair, like fire, fell from the helmet.

"No... no it cannot be... no ... not Pepper, Pepper..."

But it was her, delicate face pale and bloodless, eyes wide and blue staring up at him, flickering lightly. He could see the wound, it was between her shoulder blade and her neck. He pressed down on it, tried to stop the bleeding but there was too much blood.

She whispered to him, "Tony, why... why did you lead me to my death? I thought you loved me... I thought you loved me..."

He watched the light fade from her eyes as she gasped. Her blue eyes stared at him emptily, wide and still like a frozen lake. He closed them with his fingers gently and lay down beside her, feeling his own heartbeat slow in the cold, numbing snow beneath him. The dreadful chill made his blood freeze in place and he felt his Fire fade out as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes, gasping. The dream had been so real, he still felt the coldness of the Hills of Nioh in his bones.

Then a warm thing pressed against him, murmuring softly and he looked at Pepper, who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

They had eaten lunch and had sat down to read one of his history tomes together. But the good food and the lazy afternoon sun, shining through the windows, had made her sleepy. So halfway through, she had leaned on him and drifted off sleep. And he had done the same.

He gently lowered Pepper's head to the open large book and stood up. Tony took the cushion from his chair. Then he gently lifted Pepper's head and slid the cushion under it.

Satisfied she was comfortable, Tony stepped out into the courtyard. It was nearly evening and the sky was growing dark.

He exhaled loudly, trying to calm down. _Truth be told, I am scared... why am I getting these dreams? Why am I dreaming so much about death... today I saw Pepper taken by Stane... and then I saw her dying._

He felt goosebumps rise on his arms. _Are these premonitions? Is Pepper... going to be taken from me? Because I can't protect her, because I'm too weak, because I..._

Then Tony remembered why he had been drained of his strength. _The Bloodstone! I was weakened by the stone! If I... If I learn to tolerate it... if I toughen myself against it..._

He looked back at the Keep. _I couldn't help Pepper and she needed me... what if it happens again... Stane will win and Pepper... I will lose her. What does not kill me only makes me stronger. I need to train myself to adapt to the stone. I need to be stronger._

He heard a serpentine whisper. _I do not think that is a good idea, Anthony..._

"Dragon!" He exclaimed out loud. "Where have you been?! Why am I getting all these dreams? What is going on?"

There was something about the Dragon's tone that made Tony even more nervous. The note of uncertainty.

 _I... I cannot answer that, Anthony... I do not know what to tell you... all I know is... the Black Knight was the result of dark, black magic... I've seen that magic once before... only once._

"Stane has grown stronger..."

 _This is not the work of Stane!_ The Dragon explosively said, the exclamation echoing in his head. Tony swayed in place with the sound. _This is something else entirely! If it is what I think it is ..._ the Dragon started talking in a foreign tongue.

Tony said sarcastically, "Could you please stop talking in riddles and talk in English please?"

There was only silence and Tony stamped his foot down hard. "Damn it! Gone again!"

He had made up his mind. "I need the Bloodstone and I better get it before it becomes too dark to see." He walked towards the Forest quickly, determined to return before Pepper woke up.


	104. The Bloodstone Cometh

Soooooo after watching the latest Avengers: Infinity War trailer(such a nice relaxing trailer, don't you think?), I really did not want to start this arc of the adventure this weekend...

* * *

 _And into the forest, I go,_

 _to lose my mind_

 _and find my soul -_ Anon

Pepper stood in the doorway of Tony's room, staring at his empty bed. It was seven in the morning.

 _Lord Stark is a nocturnal creature... if he stayed up half the night, he should be snoring in his bed... so why is it empty?_

She looked around the disheveled room, another thing that was bothering her.

 _Clothes strewn everywhere, his shoes on his bed, half-eaten food on the table. Tony can be an eccentric genius at times but he is relatively neater than this._

Something glimmered on his desk and she walked over to it. Then Pepper gasped softly at the Dagger of Aramiah lying on Tony's desk. She picked it and ran her fingers reverently along its jagged, sharp edge.

 _Why would Tony leave this behind? He loves this... this is just like the day he disappeared...the day the Black Knight came. I hope nothing has happened to him._

Magdalene came into the room and started grumbling about the mess.

Pepper turned quickly but Maggie spoke, "If you are going to ask about his lordship, I saw him leave at six. He said he had some work and he would come straight for dinner."

"For dinner!" Pepper exclaimed. "That's a long time. I wonder what he is doing."

Magdalene shrugged and Pepper decided to help her tidy up. She started folding one of Tony's shirts and raised it up to the light. Then she looked at its collar critically. _Just as I suspected, torn and frayed... have to darn this one._

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered that darning Tony's clothes had been her favorite pastime, when she had started living at Stark Keep.

Magdalene cleared her throat and Pepper looked at her. "Maam... I want to say something but I ... I don't mean no disrespect..."

"Of course not, Maggie, tell me, what is it?"

She looked at Pepper in her gaze. "I am beginning to fear for Lord Stark's sanity... he has been acting very weird since the... since he was kidnapped by that undead creature."

Pepper lowered her head. She did not want to admit that the same fear was plaguing her as well. Tony had been acting very weird over the last week.

Magdalene continued, "He is never here in the mornings, he never eats lunch and he comes very late for dinner. He does not talk to us except in monosyllables. He is very snappish and rude. Hereald told me that Tony does not go to the Village either. He's been avoiding Hereald as well. And..."

She stepped closer to Pepper. "Lord Stark disappears with his armor and sword. Where is he going with it? What is he doing?"

Pepper kept quiet. She had her own list of Tony's weird behavior, which she kept to herself.

 _He has been avoiding me too. Either he's not around or he is busy in the workshop. Behind a locked door. Something he has never done before. And he is doing something very secretively. Which he just won't tell me._

She sighed. "I agree, Magdalene, Lord Stark has been a little... strange of late. But rest assured, it is just the after-effects of the fight. He will be his normal self soon."

And then she decided to tell a big lie. "And I know what he is doing with his armor and sword. He is going to a smithy in a nearby town and trying to strengthen it."

Magdalene narrowed her eyes at her and Pepper knew the older woman was a sharp tack and would not be fooled easily. "Be that so? Alright, my lady, but... but he has his own smithy here! Why does he need a blacksmith?"

Pepper shrugged trying to be casual. "He insists he needs professional help."

Magdalene continued to clean as Pepper walked to the window and stared out of it, thinking deeply. Tigliath bounded into the room and rubbed against her. She scratched his ears absently as she kept thinking, trying to piece together the puzzle of Lord Stark's behavior.

* * *

He rode through the forest, searching, looking.

 _What am I looking for?_

The trees whispered to him, "For the Witch Queen, stupid man, the Witch Queen."

 _What?_

From the ground, a rabbit spoke to him. "Today is the day of the Witch Queen's coronation."

 _I thought there already was a Witch Queen._

A deer snorted at him. "There was, silly man, but today... today a new queen is being crowned. After 500 long years of absence, a new queen will sit on the throne of the forest."

The entire forest tittered and whispered with glee. "Witch Queen, Witch Queen, Witch Queen."

He looked around him nervously as Balthazar whinnied loudly in fear.

A hedgehog, nearly indiscernible against the green shrubbery, stood on its tiny hind legs and said firmly, "Iron Knight, you are going to be late! Ride ahead please!"

 _What am I doing at this coronation? And why am I dressed in my armor?_

The animals began to chide him. "Ride on, Iron Knight, do not be late."

A toad croaked sarcastically at him, "Your esteemed presence is required. You must not be tardy."

They were all being so forceful, that he rode on until he heard the trees whisper, "Iron Knight, leave your horse here and go on foot."

He did so, trying Balthazar's reins to a branch and began to walk into the thick shadowy canopy of trees, the green undergrowth crunching under his foot guards.

It was humid and he was sweating lightly, with the heat and fear. _Why am I scared, I am going for someone's coronation, that's all..._

He kept walking through the thick forest growth, ducking to avoid the low hanging branches of the trees. Then he stopped abruptly as a boar stood in front of him. A boar standing on its hind legs.

He swallowed hard as its beady little eyes looked at him critically.

"The Iron Knight, I presume?" It said in a very cultured, cutting tone.

He nodded.

It knocked its hooves together. "You are late, come follow me."

He followed it down a narrow tunnel of trees and grass, which finally opened into a small grassy clearing.

Animal and man stared at him as the Boar led him before the huge oak tree, that cast a mighty shadow, enveloping the clearing in green.

Sunlight shone through the thick branches of the oak. He saw a large hole in its trunk. A pagan design was painted in red around the hole.

He looked around at the group in wonder. _Boar, hedgehog, rabbit, is that... a stag? And there's a pig and there is ..._

Then he gasped and he felt his blood boil as he looked at Stane, grinning wickedly at him. _Why! That bastard?! What is he..._

Someone caught his left arm and he turned to look at the young girl standing next to him. She whispered soothingly, "Do not fret, Iron Knight. Stane will get his comeuppance sooner or later. Right now, the coronation is about to begin. It wouldn't be polite to start a fight."

She smiled sweetly at him, her golden hair shining in the whispery sunlight, greenish grey eyes twinkling at him. "Be patient, Lord Stark. You are an an esteemed guest."

He whispered back, "Just why am I here?"

She widened her eyes and whispered back, laughter in her voice, "Because you are the Iron Knight, silly man, of course you have to be here."

He heard the beating of a drum and Stane and the girl stepped away from the crowd, to stand next to the hole in the tree.

Stane said in his deep, booming voice, "Loyal followers and subjects, today we are blessed to attend the coronation of the Witch Queen. The future Queen approaches."

The entire assembly knelt and he knelt as well, trying to fit in.

Then he looked up as the tree's hollow was suddenly filled with fire, a great, roaring blaze. He gasped as the flame poured out of the tree.

The fiery tendrils rose and roared upwards and he watched in awe as a feminine figure began to form from the flames. Tall, slender and delicately outlined, a hooded figure stood before them, head lowered.

She pushed off her hood and he gasped with horror, a cold sweat running down his back. It was Pepper, clad in a blood-red sheath, with cascading waves of red hair, glowing like the fire around her.

Her dark blue eyes coldly passed over the kneeling group of animals and people. Then she met his shocked gaze and she winked at him.

He looked at the ground, his heart pounding as she said in a cold, fearsome voice, "I am here for my crown, bring it to me now."

The golden-haired girl conjured up a beautiful jeweled crown and the roots of the oak lifted on their own and twisted to form a wooden throne.

Pepper sat down regally and Stane and the girl gently placed the crown on her head. There was a burst of flame as the crown rested and Pepper threw her head back and laughed, her wicked laugh echoing around the clearing.

Stane proclaimed, "All hail the Witch Queen!"

The entire assembly repeated the words, including him and Pepper said firmly, "Rise my subjects, arise and greet your Queen!"

The group rose and clapped and cheered. The Pig grunted in glee as the Stag bellowed and stamped its mighty hooves.

She smiled at them all, in a way he had never seen Pepper smile before.

Then she looked at him and her smile widened. "I see the Iron Knight is here."

The group hushed and started to whisper.

"Quiet!" she commanded. "Step closer, Knight."

He obeyed her, fearful but fascinated by this form of Pepper.

She smiled up at him and stood, extending her hand to him. Something deep inside him, made him take the hand and bow deep over it, kissing her cold fingers.

"Iron Knight," she said as he raised his head to look into her shimmering blue eyes. "Kneel before me and accept me as your Queen."

 _I should object... this isn't Pepper! This isn't her!_

Something hissed in his ears and his head. _This is your Queen. Accept her..._

So he obeyed and knelt. He felt her touch him lightly on both shoulder blades and the crowd behind him gasped. Then Pepper commanded, "Rise, Iron Knight, my champion!"

The crowd cheered as he rose. Then without warning, Pepper thrust her hand at his Arc and ripped it from his chest. He cried out as pain blinded him, the feeling of the Flame being wrenched from him.

His eyesight dimmed and he felt the ground shake beneath him as Pepper held his flame in front of him as a shining, bright blue orb of fire. He collapsed to his knees, his heart beat slowing as she cupped his jaw and whispered, "Your Flame is mine, thank you for your service, brave knight."

As his eyes closed and he felt himself fall to the ground, he heard the crowd cheer, "Long Live the Witch Queen! Long Live the Witch Queen!"

* * *

Tony gasped and jerked upright, his hand going to his Arc instinctively.

"It is still there... it is still there!"

He looked around, trying to come to his senses.

"The clearing, the animals! The oak tree! Where am I?!"

Then he exhaled sharply as he realized he was sitting in his arm chair by the fireplace in his room. The fire crackled and he stood up shakily, his heart pounding.

"Just a dream! Just a dream... it was just a dream... Calm down... calm down..."

He tapped his Arc, felt his Flame within him and tried to slow his breathing down.

Then he remembered. "Pepper!"

Tony walked out of his room and stood next to her door. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped. He could hear Pepper giggling and Tigliath purring loudly.

"You like that, don't you Tigliath!" He heard her say, laughter in her voice.

For some reason, he didn't want to disturb her. _She is okay... and she is here... her laughter, it sounds so different from... from the Pepper in my dream..._

He remembered the Pepper in the dream, her cold blue eyes, her evil grin and shuddered.

 _And then she pulled my Arc out from me... right after naming me her champion..._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, his mind filled with too many worrying thoughts and stress.

 _What is going on? Why am I seeing these dreams? Do they mean something?_

He walked back to his room, closed the door and locked it. _Oh good Tony, lock the door, that will keep the dreams out!_

Tony poured himself a glass of ale and sat back down to stare broodily into the fireplace. _The first dream came on the day Rhodey... the Black Knight came here... it is either me in the dreams... or that girl... there is a girl in the dreams... running over green grass and into the Abyss... what do these dreams mean?_

He stood up and walked to his desk. Then his hand shook as he placed it on the knob of the last drawer. He felt his Flame roar as he opened the drawer. Then Tony sank to his knees in pain as the object within the drawer, glimmered at him.

He gritted his teeth at the blinding agonizing pain surging through him in waves. "Gaaah! Got to keep it open, got to face it!" Sweat was pooling on his brow and with a groan, he slammed the door of the drawer shut.

Tony used the desk to help himself stand up and he tottered back to his chair and sank into it heavily. He wiped his brow with his arm and drank the entire glass of ale in one gulp. The alcohol burned his throat but he needed something to distract himself from the heaviness in his chest.

On the day he had the dream of Stane taking Pepper away, he had gone back to the meadow and with a lot of painful effort, collected each sliver of the smashed Bloodstone in his kerchief. He had brought them back to the Keep and hidden them in his room.

 _Thankfully, that day, Magdalene was out and Pepper was sleeping, so no one noticed me struggling with the effect of the Stone._

He had put the kerchief in his drawer and had been horrified when he opened the drawer the next day, to see the slivers had somehow joined back together, to form the original jewel in all its bloody glory. It was as if it had never been smashed.

He couldn't touch it, it was too painful, so he had contented himself to look at it for as long as he could physically bear. It was a lot smaller than Morganna's stone but it seemed even redder in color and had a painful effect on him. And this stone was set in gold and looped on a thick golden chain.

In his room, he continuously felt its presence, a dull throbbing ache in his chest and his brain. When he gazed upon it, blinding pain hit him, his Arc felt as if it was being ripped from his chest and he would always stagger to his knees, wave after wave of pain racking him.

 _The funny thing is... I have been looking at it for three days now and I don't feel any stronger... rather,_ he gripped his Arc firmly, _I feel as if I am getting weaker... I feel tired and I want to ... I want to rest... But I can't! I cannot sleep!_

Tony did not know whether it was because of the Bloodstone or the nightmares or both but he just did not want to sleep. He suspected it was the nightmares. He was scared of them, their intensity, the horrible visions they showed him.

So he hadn't slept completely for five days now and he was started to feel the effects of his insomnia. Especially since he was also training himself everyday, in full armor, in a field far away from here.

 _My eyes burn, my body aches and I keep blacking out from time to time... but we need to get stronger, we need to be able to face this! The more we face the jewel, the more stronger we grow... isn't that right Dragon?_

Then he shook his head at the silence. _Of course, you aren't there... of course you have disappeared..._

Ever since he had brought the Bloodstone home, the Dragon had disappeared from his head. At first, Tony was worried but now he was just angry. _Typical flaming beast... disappears when I want to talk..._

Just then there was a knock on his door and he sat up straight and stared at the door in fear. Then he heard Pepper ask softly, "Tony... is everything alright? I heard a slam..."

He kept quiet, hoping she would go away. _I don't want to talk to you, Pepper, I can't face you..._

Tony knew he was being irrational but for some reason, he did not want to tell Pepper what was going on with him. The insomnia, the dreams, the Bloodstone, his secretive training, he was hiding all this from her. Of course, it made him feel guilty.

 _I love her... I love her dearly but I can't ... I just can't let her know the truth... after all... there is something about her that Stane wants..._

Initially he had started training to strengthen himself, in order to better protect Pepper from Stane But lately, a horrible thought repeatedly plagued him.

 _Am I training so hard to strengthen myself... against Pepper?_ He looked at the drawer with the Bloodstone and felt his hands shake. _What if these nightmares aren't just dreams? Are they visions of the future? Is Pepper going to ..._

He swallowed hard, knowing how powerful Pepper had grown with her fire.

 _At first, she was just a strong swordwoman but now... her fire... the way she can use fire against her foes. She is really formidable, the strength of eternal fire within her._

He heard a hissing whisper. _What do the dreams keep saying? Pepper joins Stane... Pepper is Stane's queen... what if she did so willingly... and you, her poor Knight, thinks to protect her..._

He stood up in shock. _Dragon, is that you?! How can you..._

But the same doubt was in his mind too and Tony shook his head desperately to clear it.

 _Too many thoughts, too many dreams... am I losing my mind?_

Then he heard Pepper softly speak, "Tony, I hope you are sleeping..." she sighed heavily, "I will see you in the morning, my lord, please... don't run away so early to wherever you are going... good night."

He clenched his fist hard at the hurt in her voice. _Pepper, I can't... you can't help me... what if you are going to hurt me?_

Tony felt moisture in his hand and looked down to see, he had clenched his fist so hard that the glass in his hand had broken. The jagged edge had cut him deeply but he hadn't felt any pain.

He tossed the broken glass away and stared down at the deep cut. Blood flowed clear from the wound and he was fascinated by its color.

 _So red, so bright... just like the stone... I must take another look... Surely its effect on me, will lessen._

He tied his hand up with one of his kerchiefs and opened the last drawer. As his Arc started to pain, he took a deep breath and focused on the stone. _I am going to pick you up, damn you!_

He bent and picked up the stone. At first it was cool to his touch but he felt it grow warm. Tony could feel his head throbbing again, like it was going to split in two. But he determinedly placed the jewel on the desk and walked back stiffly to the chair.

Then Tony sat on the chair and stared at the jewel, trying to ignore the pain. _I am going to get used to you... even if it kills me..._

And he sat there like that, locked in a staring match with the Bloodstone as the night carried on.


	105. Following Lord Stark

I'd just like to mention, that in the last chapter, it is not the Dragon that speaks to Tony about Pepper, but the Serpent.

 _The Dragon's words are in italics_

 _The Serpent's words are in italics and are underlined_

I can't really differentiate much between the voices textually because they are both snake-like beasts. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

 _When mistrust comes in, love goes out -_ Irish Saying.

Pepper gently eased Aurora into a trot as she surreptitiously followed Balthazar and his rider. It was early morning and they were riding away from the Keep, towards the north east.

Today at daybreak, she was awoken by a strange moaning coming from Tony's room, followed by him swearing violently. As she had heard him dress, she had realized Tony was leaving on his mysterious activity, which meant he would disappear the whole day.

So she was determined to follow him and see where he was going. She had quietly dressed and waited for Tony to step out. The minute she had observed him leading out Balthazar from her window, Pepper had sneaked down the stairs and waited for Tony to exit the Keep.

Now she had managed to find his trail because he wasn't riding very fast. _But I need to be careful... I don't want to spook him... I just want to see what he is doing..._

She followed Tony at a safe distance. Finally as she hid behind a clump of trees, he dismounted in a fallow field, leaving Balthazar to graze freely.

 _He is wearing his chest plate... and he's got his curved sword._

She watched Tony perform sword drills and exercises with his sword, moving about the field nimbly.

 _I know he hasn't been sleeping... so where is he getting his energy from?_

As she watched Tony train some more, practicing cleaves and thrusts with his sword, Pepper felt sadness grow in her heart.

 _He is training but why didn't he tell me..._

She stepped out from behind the trees, determined to confront him but backed up quickly as she saw him whistle for Balthazar.

 _Is he leaving? No, he is... he is taking out something from the saddle... a tiny box..._

Tony held the box far away from himself and walked to the middle of the field, slowly, almost painfully. He placed the box on the ground and pulled off his helmet. Then he bent and she watched wide-eyed as he opened the box. He covered his eyes with his hand and picked something up from it, holding it far away from himself.

 _What is that in his hand... it is shining in the sunlight... is it a brooch? And why is he moving so slowly?_

Then Tony straightened himself and she saw him bring the object closer to his body.

 _Good lord, his entire body is shaking! Why!? What is that in his hands?!_

Then Tony fell to his knees painfully, slowly moving his clenched hand back towards himself. His face was scrunched up tightly in pain and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

Pepper couldn't control herself anymore. She ran towards him, determined to stop him from whatever he was doing. He saw her and dropped the object he was clutching.

"Tony! What are you doing?!"

She helped him stand up but he backed away from her weakly.

"Pepper, what are you doing here?" He said.

She could see the Arc blinking faintly in his chest. Then he repeated his question harshly.

"Did you hear me? I asked what are you doing here?"

"Tony, I..."

"Did you follow me? Did you?"

He seemed to be angry and she answered firmly, "Tony, you have been acting strange. I wanted to see..."

She took a step back as Tony advanced on her in a rage, eyes flashing at her. "You wanted to see what I was doing? Because you were so curious, right? As usual! You have to know everything I am doing!"

She was angry now herself and stood her ground. "I am concerned about you! You don't sleep, you hardly eat! Ever since the day when the Black Knight came ..."

The mention of that name brought an immediate change in his attitude. She saw him withdraw into himself. His eyes turned cold and hard. She reached out to take his hand but he stepped away from her and turned his back to her.

Then he said coldly and quietly, "Virginia, please do not interfere in my business. I do have my own life. We do not need to do everything together."

She swallowed hard, his words piercing her like knives. "Tony, I was just trying to..."

He turned then and she was saddened by the remoteness in his eyes and his rigid demeanor. "I need time on my own, to do things I have to do... I hope you can understand that."

 _He called me Virginia... I haven't heard him call me that in so long... has he tired of my company? Of me? I do tag after him a lot... the irony is, I told him I want to be independent. I want to have my own business. And here I am interfering in his._

She lowered her head and said softy, "I didn't mean to spy on you, Tony, I just... we always train together, so I was curious why..."

He just gave her a stony look, so Pepper said quietly, "I am sorry... I will not interfere anymore, in what is clearly your business."

She turned and walked back to the thicket of trees where Aurora was grazing. Pepper mounted her horse, trying to swallow the hard lump in her throat.

 _Why do I feel like crying? He has asked me to mind my own business. That's all... He doesn't need me nagging over him... he wants to be independent._

Tony was still in the field, bending over and feeling the grass with his hands. He picked something up, something she couldn't see. Part of her was curious and wanted to know what it was, what he was doing with it. Then she remembered the coldness of his eyes and turned Aurora back towards the Keep, feeling a strange numbness in her chest.

* * *

It was a rainy night and Pepper was sitting in front of the fireplace, a large book on her lap. Three days had passed since Tony had caught her following him to the field. She was respecting his wishes and giving him the space he requested.

This meant she and him were hardly talking. He would leave in the morning and come late at night, eating dinner on his own. Then he would go to his room and lock his door. She heard him do this every night. And she could do nothing about it and was very frustrated about her helplessness.

 _How do I confront him? What do I confront him about? He's asking for some time to himself, what's wrong with that?_

She shut the book and began to pace in front of the fireplace. Tigliath was slumbering behind her chair. The house was quiet because Jarvis and Magdalene were asleep.

 _Only I am awake because... because I can't sleep... and why can't I sleep?_

Then she looked at the main door of the Keep.

 _I can't sleep because I am waiting for the master of the house to return._

She heard a dark rumble outside as the rain began to pour down even heavier.

 _Where has he gone on a night like this? Where could he be? And when will he be back?_

Pepper looked at the fireplace and sighed sadly to herself. _All I can do is sit here and wait for him. Wait for Lord Stark to return._

She sat back down, raised her knees up on chair and rested her chin on them. Staring into the fireplace, she thought, _Tony, where are you? Please... please come back..._

* * *

She woke up drowsily, feeling herself being moved gently. Pepper shook her head, trying to clear it of sleep. She was being carried up somewhere slowly, cradled against a warm, slightly moist chest.

A strong pair of arms held her firmly against said chest, one underneath her knees, one around her back. She was too sleepy to open her eyes completely but she sighed deeply, recognizing the familiar musky male scent that was uniquely Tony's.

She looped her hands around his neck and snuggled deeper against him, feeling very warm and comforted. He rubbed his chin against her forehead, his prickly beard tickling her.

"Tony..." she said sleepily.

"Ssshhh, it is okay Pepper... sleep. It is very late."

She wanted to say more but was too tired. He took her into her room and laid her down on the bed.

Pepper felt her blanket being drawn over her.

Then Tony bent and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, my lady and a thousand times good night..."

She reached up blindly and cupped his cheek. "Tony, I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you too Pepper... I honestly do."

Then he left her and she felt somewhat at peace, knowing she still had his love.


	106. The Sting of Love

So this chapter ends on a cliffhanger BUT I will be posting the next two chapters of this arc, on Monday and Tuesday, so you nice readers do not curse me for ending on a cliffhanger.

* * *

 _"Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,_

 _Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."_

\- _Romeo and Juliet,_ Shakespeare

The beat of the drum seemed to beat in time with her heart. Loud, throbbing and in a particular rhythm. She could hear both in her ears as she slowly ascended the winding steps of the circular dais.

She knew there was an audience. Through the darkness she could dimly see faces and eyes. Someone whispered her name. She knew it was her mama trying to comfort her.

So she kept on climbing, the wings of responsibility sitting heavy on her. Finally she was at the top. A lone candle marked her spot to stand.

She picked it up and raised it, trying to see how many people were in the audience. She heard a giggle and she realized her friends were already there. The thought comforted her slightly.

Then a bright light shone on the three of them, highlighting the dais. She raised her hand to block out the light but her friend pushed it down, tsking at her.

The booming voice of the Grand Acolyte came over the area.

"Friends! Family! Neighbors! You are here to witness the ascension of our very own to greatness."

The light focused on her friend closest to her, Arora.

The Grand Acolyte said majestically, "First I present the Goat. Skilled in the art of war and power."

Then the light focused on her and she gulped hard, feeling very nervous. She felt Suadh grip her hand in comfort and then let it go.

"Next I present the Crow. Unparalleled in strategy and subterfuge."

Then the light moved to her friend Suadh in the center of the dais, away from her.

"And last but not the least, the Lioness. The warrior, the hand of light and of goodness. Greet them, citizens of Hyperonia! For together, they are the Chimera, Guardians of The _Miào_ and of this land!"

The crowd started to cheer wildly, whooping and screaming their names. Flowers were tossed onto the dais. She felt shy but Suadh whispered loudly, "Wave, you idiot!" And so she did.

The lights were lit and she could see familiar faces, smiling and waving at them.

She looked at her friends on either side of her, the Goat with giant horns gleaming above her head. And the Lioness nodding regally at the crowd with her mighty mane, a soft smile on her face.

 _This is it... finally I am a Guardian...what I have been training my whole life for... finally..._

Then the room went dark and a low whisper was heard.

 _Great power can be yours if you... step into the shadows and snuff out the light._

The crowd was murmuring loudly and then a loud cry was heard. She felt something moist on her hands.

Then the lights came back on and she heard screaming and shouting. The crowd began to stampede wildly, desperate to escape.

"Where are you all going? What is happening?" She cried out, confused and bewildered.

She looked down at her hands, covered with warm red blood.

She looked to her left but the Goat was gone. All that was left in her place was a single broken horn.

Then she heard a moan of pain and looked to her right. And screamed.

For the Lioness lay before her, bleeding out from a stab wound on her stomach.

She knelt, trying to stop the bleeding with her hands but it was too much.

Then her friend caught her hand tightly and wheezed out, "Why didn't you help me? Why weren't you there? I had faith in you... I trusted you..."

She saw the light leave the Lioness and then there was only darkness.

* * *

Pepper walked quietly through the forest, Tigliath padding softly by her side. It was noon and once again, there had been no sign of Tony during lunch.

There was no work at the Inn because of the carpenter's delay, so she had nothing to do and had decided to take a walk on her own.

Somehow her footsteps led her to the meadow. She stood at its entrance.

"So peaceful and green in the sunshine... no mark, no sign of the violence from that day... as it should be..."

She walked through the meadow, smiling as Tigliath rolled around playfully in the grass.

She softly said to the big cat, "Do you miss Tony as much as I do? Or does he at least pat you on the head, from time to time?"

She hugged herself lightly, thinking of Tony. "Aggravating man. I know I should give him his independence but... truth be told, I miss his company... his attention... I miss training with him, darn it!"

She huffed loudly and then looked at the edge of the meadow. She could see a chain tied around the trunk of a tree.

Pepper walked to the tree, idly looking at it.

"So there is a remnant of that day... Tony was chained up here. I wonder what the Knight wanted... he beat Tony up pretty badly."

She stopped and looked back at the meadow. "We never did talk about it... and now I do not know how to talk about it with Tony... he became so distant that day when I mentioned the Black Knight's name..."

Pepper suddenly felt very sad. "I don't know what to think any more... I do not even know just where Tony is. He could be anywhere really. God damn it!"

She slowly walked back the Keep, Tigliath plodding along behind her.

She passed by the stables and heard a familiar deep whinny. Pepper stepped inside and saw Balthazar in his stall. He whinnied loudly at her and she walked over to pet his large soft head.

She rested her face on Balthazar's mighty neck and sighed deeply.

"Where is your master? Where has he gone today, this time without you?" She cooed to the giant horse who snorted at her softly.

Pepper knew where sugar cubes were kept in the stable and fed Balthazar one. She petted him for a while longer and then left the stables. She stood on the steps of the main door, ready to step into the house, when she saw the Workshop door was slightly ajar.

"I should close it. Something might crawl in."

She walked to it and was going to shut it, when she heard a low cry of pain.

Pepper stepped in and then froze in place. Tony was slumped over the table near the smithy. His arms were limp by his side and he seemed to be crying out in his sleep.

She ran to his side and shook him gently. He was wearing one of his tattered vests and was sweating heavily. His fists clenched and he suddenly sat up stiffly. He saw her and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Pepper! What on earth!"

He stood up shakily and wiped his face with his hands. Pepper made him sit back down.

Tony was staring blankly at the floor. She was shocked, to see his hands were trembling and he was taking deep breaths.

She knelt by his side and took his trembling hands in hers, trying to calm him. He barely looked at her, he was just muttering to himself.

She tried to get him to look at her. "Tony... Tony, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

He nodded and she asked slowly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He rambled, "It is either me or the girl. The girl's dreams, they feel like memories. I mean... why am I dreaming about a girl? And they are so clear! They are so vivid! I feel as if I have lived them, I am there! The other ones... where I am..."

He looked down at her and Pepper was shocked to see fear in his eyes.

"Pepper, they are horrible... I can't... I..."

She saw him focus on her and then she saw him pull himself together and turn cold and distant. He stood up and walked away from her, turning his back to her.

 _He doesn't want to confide in me anymore... It hurts... but I'm going to find out why._

She stood up and said clearly with a false bravado, "Tony, would you like to talk?"

He had his back to her and she saw him stiffen visibly. "There's nothing to talk about, Virginia. I just had a bad dream." His voice was harsh and cold.

"Tony..." she tried firmly. "Tony Stark, would you at least have the decency of looking at me, when I'm talking to you?"

He turned and gave her such a disdainful look, that she controlled herself from shuddering.

"Tony, you have been acting very strange lately. You do not sleep."

He shook his head but she said loudly, "You can deny it all you want but it is true. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are so tired and pale. There are dark circles under your eyes. You hardly eat, Tony... you are always training or disappearing... and you said it yourself, you keep getting dreams."

"Tony..." she said softly, "Please tell me what is going on."

He shrugged. "I have just been busy with things. My own things."

He was acting like she was taking up his time but she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Tony ... you don't even talk to me anymore. Ever since that day..." she gulped and pressed on, "Ever since that day in the forest, when the Black Knight came..."

Tony exploded then and she took three steps back.

"Do not talk about the Black Knight! Do not bring up his name!"

He was glaring at her and she was slightly scared to see his flame weakly flickering at her. _Normally it burns a bright blue. The weak flickering light means he is tired and weak but from where is he getting the energy then? From where is he getting his rage?_

Pepper stood her ground, lifted her chin and said firmly. "Tony, I think I have a right to know about the Knight! I fought those things off too!"

"You want to know about the Knight!" He roared, "Let me tell you! The Knight was my dear friend Rhodes, who Stane resurrected from the dead! And sent him here to kill me!"

She was horrified. "Stane knows such dark magic ...resurrecting the dead?"

Tony was clenching his fists angrily. "It's not just Stane... he had another force helping him... I think you know him or it... The Master..."

She felt cold all of a sudden. "The Serpent..." she whispered with dread.

In two quick strides, Tony walked up to her and was face to face with her. She felt her heart thud at the anger and darkness in his eyes.

"Virginia, do you know why the Black Knight came here? Do you know what was his true purpose?" He whispered to her coldly.

She shook her head.

"He came here to capture you... to take you back to Cumbria, back to Stane and the Master."

She gasped and would have stepped back but Tony caught her hand tightly.

"Tell me the truth, Virginia! Tell me! What do they want with you?"

"I don't not know, Tony..." she answered softly. "I honestly do not know."

"The Knight said you have untold powers and ..." he gritted his teeth, "Do you know what I keep seeing in my dreams? Do you know what I see? I see you..." he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I see you hand in hand with Stane! I see you becoming the Witch Queen of the Forest! I see you taking my Fire from me! So I ask you, Virginia, just how powerful are you?"

She was very scared and confused. "Powerful? What do you mean? I..."

Tony spoke tightly, "You never told me about your powers ... your ability to manipulate fire... and now ... now that I have helped you become even stronger... what is your game here? Do you seek to take the Arc from me? Do you?"

He actually growled at her and she tried to wrench her hand away.

"Tony, you are hurting me... let me go please..." she said quietly and Pepper saw a shadow pass through his eyes. The hard molasses depths flickered at her and then he let her go and stepped away.

Tony was practically trembling with rage and he picked up a spanner and banged it hard on the table.

She jumped at that and said sadly, "You feel that I lie? That I secretly seek to hurt you? That I am Stane's minion? Tony... how could you-"

He interrupted her coldly. "You may not have started out as his spy but..." he stuck his hand in his left pocket and Pepper noticed the odd bulge in his pocket.

 _What is that? And why is he rubbing it absently?_

She refocused on Tony but she was still curious as he kept moving his hand in his pocket.

"But what Tony? Because of dreams and the Black Knight's words, you doubt me... you think I'm going to go to Stane, now that I am so powerful as you put it? That I want to join him and his Master?"

He just glared at her and she said sadly, "It is very apparent to me that you don't trust me... you don't trust me anymore."

She felt a harsh tightness in her heart. "After all we have been through together... I thought you loved me Tony... I thought you..."

 _I am not going to cry... I am not going to cry.._

He didn't say anything and she harshly pushed down the lump of sadness in her throat by swallowing hard.

"So what should I do, Lord Stark? Do you want me to turn myself in? Will you throw me in the Village jail because I am Stane's supposed spy? Or do you want to kill me yourself before the Master comes to Lorinthia?"

He said in an angry low tone, "I doubt the Village jail would be able to hold you. I think you are too powerful, even for me..."

She felt his words stab her in her soul, his distrust, his obvious fear of her, and worse of all, his hate.

 _Fear of what we cannot understand, begets hate. And he hates me because he fears I am so powerful, I seek to destroy him._

Pepper felt a stray tear trickle down her cheek, slipping past her control. She angrily wiped at it with the back of her hand.

"Very well, Lord Stark... since you won't do anything and I don't want to draw evil here, I guess I should... I should leave then. I should leave Lorinthia."

 _I should leave you... before I hurt you as you feel I will do so..._

She looked down at the blue sapphire ring on her finger, twinkling brightly at her.

Pepper looked up at Tony, willing him to look at her, to meet her eyes but he was moodily staring at the ground and still fiddling with whatever was in his pocket.

 _I can't believe I'm going to do this. I just... can't..._

She tugged the ring off her finger and stepped towards him, with it in her palm.

As soon as he saw it, Tony turned pale and looked straight at her. She could see his eyes flicker repeatedly at her with emotion.

"This is yours, Lord Stark... please take it back..."

He just stared at it and she felt another tear fall down her cheek. "Tony, I do not think you want to be engaged to a would-be sorceress. Besides you don't trust me... so how can we be together?"

He still wouldn't take it and she took a deep breath and placed it on the table by his side.

As she turned to leave, he caught her hand and she looked back at him.

He just stared at her, a storm of emotions in his eyes. She tried to pull her hand away but he held her fast.

She pleaded with him, desperately feeling the need to run away. "Tony... please... you won't trust me and I can't... I don't know how to make you trust me... I can only give you my word, that I am not Stane's minion, that I am not trying to hurt you... I love you, Tony... I would never hurt you..."

Again a spasm of something passed over his face and a muscle in his jaw jerked. Tony stared at her, eyes stormy brown. "Pepper... I ... I don't want you to go... I ..."

She lashed out at him. "Then don't do this to us! Why don't you trust me? Why don't you have faith in me!"

He didn't say anything, just looked down mutely as if trying to clear his thoughts.

Pepper turned and he grabbed her hand with both hands. He must have removed his hand from his pocket because something fell from it to the floor, with the sound of tinkling glass.

She stopped and turned to stare at the bright blood red gem on the floor.


	107. The Fog is Lifted

So the Bloodstone is like the Tesseract, it played on Tony's insecurities and manipulated him into thinking Pepper is going to destroy him. This of course, was the Serpent's plan all along. Separate Pepper and Tony, so that Pepper would run away again.

Tony is at fault here as well because he didn't talk to Pepper, when he really should have.

* * *

 _The memory of you emerges from the night around me_ \- Pablo Neruda

Pepper stared at the eerily familiar looking gemstone on the floor, blood red and glimmering.

"Tony, from where did you get this? It looks like the Bloodstone that Morganna had..." she lifted her gaze to Tony. He was very pale and she noticed his hands were shaking.

"Tony... are you alright?" She was worried because she saw him swallow hard and clutch his Arc.

"I... I am... I am nearly used to it... it is just... from time to time, its strength weakens me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "From time to time, it weakens you? I don't understand... what are you doing with this stone?"

His gaze hardened and he said gruffly, "Never mind. It is mine."

Tony bent to pick it up but she was quicker and she picked up the stone.

She straightened and stared at it in her palm. _Glimmering red, so red, just like blood, thick and crimson blood..._

A memory flashed through her mind.

 _Stabbing my dagger into Morganna's chest, in a visceral blow. Blood spurting from the wound. Morganna crying out and stumbling to her knees in pain. Morganna looking at me, her face so pale in Death's grasp but her eyes, burning bright with anger and hate. A thin trickle of blood falls from the corner of her mouth. She tried to say something but then... her lifeless body falls backwards, slowly._

She felt a surge of power flow through her. S _o many have fallen to my hand... they deserved it, each and every one of them._

She glanced at Tony, pale and shivering slightly. His Flame was flickering at her weakly.

 _I wonder if Tony is truly capable of facing Stane... he couldn't handle himself against the Black Knight, could he?_

She remembered the chain around the tree.

 _Yes... he was chained there, helpless. I had to do it all. I had to kill the banisters. I had to kill the whatcamacallit that the Black Knight set on us... wait! I am the one who faced the Black Knight, head on! What has Tony done?_

Pepper was filled with a cold rage. She glared at Tony, angry at his very presence.

 _How can he protect me anymore? He is weak in front of Stane's power... what assurance do I have, that Lord Stark can help me?_

She felt the stone throb in her hands, as if agreeing with her. It began to glow red and she closed her hand possessively over it. _Mine... now you are mine..._

Then she blinked as a ray of sunshine hit her in the face. Pepper raised her hand to block it out. And realized that the sun was reflecting off something on the bench.

 _My ring... well... Tony's ring ..._ she stared at the bright blue sapphire ring. _He gave it to me because he... he loved me... it was his mother's ... I and his mother were the only women who really loved him..._

Unbidden, memories of Tony and her together came to her mind.

 _Swinging my sword at the dummy with the correct form, making a deep slit in its belly. Jarvis and Magdalene applauding me. Then Tony comes over, clapping hard, grinning at me with admiration. He pats me hard on the back and praises me..._

 _The beast's giant eyes were focused on me. A lone tendril came towards me slowly, like a silvery twirly tail. It was going to touch me when Tony yelled. Both I and the Beast turned as Tony charged towards the Beast and threw his sword with force at its face._ _"Pepper, get away! Run!"_

 _Tony jumped after me when Rana threw me off the roof. He flew to save me..._

 _Tony whispering in my ear, his beard ticklish, "Do not fear him, sweeting... You are more capable than you think. You are not alone, I'm by your side. Together we will destroy this evil. Have faith in yourself, Pepper. You are no ordinary woman."_

 _"Tony, what are you doing ? What is wrong with you? ! Take it back! You need it!_

 _"Pepper, sweeting, don't argue now, take the flame, merge it with your ribbon... Trust me, Pepper, I trust you..." he whispered._

 _At the engagement ball, he... he offered me his arm and whispered, "This may be a room full of roses but you, my wild rose, are the only one that has bloomed in adversity, the most rare and beautiful flower of them all."_

 _The burning orb of fire in my hand. "It is so beautiful, Pepper, so bright and strong... so passionate. Just like you, my love."_

 _The flame seems to burn even brighter at his words and its flames rise on my hand. The fire flowing through me like a river of heat. I take a deep breath, aim at the dummy and fire... only to hit it dead center._

 _The shield, its center point. Too strong, too thick. My fingers itch, the fire, excited like a child to be set free. And I set it free, two bolts of orange fire burst from my hands, hitting the shield on its left and right edge. The giant shield totters backwards and falls to the ground with a clang. Tony standing a little away from me, quietly smiling. The look of pride in his eyes..._

 _"I love you, Virginia Potts and I will love you till the grave and beyond. Through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, I will cherish you. I will not let Stane's evil taint what we have. I love you and we will face this together."_

Pepper shook her head, feeling her thoughts collate and clear. She walked over to Tony, who was staring at her warily.

He tensed as she pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was cold and clammy to her touch but she trailed hers fingers over his beard and he leaned into her caress, nuzzling her hand.

 _My Knight... my Tony ... he loves me and I love him..._

The gem throbbed in her hand and suddenly she saw her mother's dead face, eyes blank and empty, body burnt. Pepper cried out but then she had an epiphany.

"Tony! Tony! The gem! It is manipulating us! It is trying to weaken us emotionally! It is playing with our minds!"

The gem started to heat up in her palm. Tony stared at her incredulously.

"Have you gone mad, Pepper?"

She huffed at him. "From where did you get this?"

"The Black Knight was using it... to weaken me... it has some effect on my Fire... I thought to..."

He swallowed hard and she continued, "Then this is Stane's dark object! Remember Morganna's Bloodstone?! It not only had an effect on the body but on the spirit itself! Remember how it made all the courtiers fall under a spell of lust! Such that they revolted against their own ruler!"

Tony murmured, "The Black Knight mentioned it was a remnant of that stone."

Pepper gasped at him and he just shrugged tiredly. "Tony, why were you using it then? You know this is a dangerous object."

He shook his head at her mulishly. She realized Tony was quite completely under the spell of the Bloodstone.

 _So I have no choice but to destroy it myself... with...what?_

Then she realized with what. Pepper pulled out the dagger of Aramiah from her waistband and Tony shouted at her, "Pepper! No!"

She paid him no attention and in one quick motion, slammed the gem down on the table and stabbed the dagger into it.

Tony grabbed her in an effort to stop her but he was too late. The dagger pierced the jewel and they both watched in silent horror as thick red blood began to ooze from it. A strange gurgling noise came from it, almost like a stuck pig.

Tony clutched his arc and fell to his knees yelling, as a red light shone from the gem. "Pepper, stab it, finish it off quickly!"

She did so and the jewel cracked into a thousand pieces and the pieces burned away into ash.

Tony was breathing heavily and she helped him to a chair.

"Water... please... I need..."

She ran to his convenient windowsill jug and poured a glass. Then she handed it to him and he gulped it down hard.

"Tony." she touched him gently, "What has happened to you?"

He caught her hands tightly and stood up. She steadied him and he leaned back against the table.

"I... I don't know what came over me... I just wanted to strengthen myself because of the dreams."

She stood by his side, rubbing his back. "These dreams...you keep mentioning dreams... when did they start?"

Tony closed his eyes tightly. "I have been having strange dreams ever since the day the Black Knight came... in fact I went to the forest in the first place because I had a dream about my mother. She asked me to come there..."

"Tony... tell me everything please. From the beginning..."

He looked at her and nodded. "The Black Knight said Stane and the Master want you back. So he was using me as bait to capture you. After we came back to the Keep, I slept peacefully but since then... Pepper, I have been having nightmares every night."

She just looked at him in shock.

"I can't sleep, I am so scared of the dreams... they are so real... and each one is worse than the last."

"What were they about?"

Tony explained some of his dreams to her and she noticed a recurring pattern.

"So either you dream someone's memories or ... of me?"

He ruffled his hair. She was happy to see some color return to his face.

Tony growled out, "First the dreams about you, all featured you dying. In some horrible manner. And I was powerless to stop it. I couldn't save you, I was useless!"

She could see the frustration, the anger in his tense frame. Then he looked at her, his eyes bleak. "Then they became worse."

"How?"

"You become Stane's ... he takes you away in a portal and you leave with him willingly... you and him work together... you want to be with him... one dream I had, he makes you a queen... the queen of the forest..."

She shuddered at what he said, then asked incredulously, "Queen of the forest?"

"Pepper, I know I sound crazy but..." Tony swallowed and said sadly. "These are the visions I would get every night."

"Tony..." she said gently, "Did the dreams worsen when you started training with the Bloodstone?"

She smiled sadly at his guilty look. "Tony, I know you didn't come from the clearing with the stone, because I and Jarvis undressed you that night. You didn't have the stone on you. So you must have..."

He caught her hands suddenly, "Pepper, you had to face the Black Knight alone! I could not do a damn thing! I was so weak!"

Then he whispered to her, sadness and worry in his eyes. "I failed you because I was incapable of standing up to that damn stone!"

"Tony!" She exclaimed. "You decided to torture yourself with a dangerous magical object, all because you were insecure?!"

"You do not know what I went through, chained up to that tree!" He roared at her. "I had to watch you take on those soldiers and what not! Alone! He... it could have hurt you! They could have ..."

He swallowed hard and looked away from her. "They could have killed you... and all I could do was watch... I failed you..."

She stood in front of him and gently ran her hands through his hair. Tony surprised her by pulling her tightly to him and burying his face in her neck.

She looped her hands around his neck and hugged him hard because Pepper realized he was crying quietly.

"Tony... Tony, why didn't you just tell me all this?"

He was silent and she continued, "I know you haven't been sleeping..." she whispered softly, rubbing his back. "And you haven't been eating either... Tony..."she turned her head and kissed his ear, "Tony, I worry about you too, I am just as helpless as you are..."

She heard a muffled inquiry as Tony said something against her neck. "Yes I do... you took a stupid risk with that joust and I had to sit there and watch you get hurt badly. How do you think I felt? Before that, you fought the undead Captain... without your armor! I was helpless there as well and waited, prayed for you to get up. I can't protect you either... and so I have definitely failed you."

He pushed himself back and looked at her, brow furrowed, eyes brown and moist. Then Tony said fiercely, "You have never failed me! You are one of the best warriors I know! Aside from your fire power! You have always come through for me!"

His impassioned statement made her feel slightly teary eyed herself. "No one has failed anyone then... we are a team right?"

He caught her hands firmly. "We are. We are a team. And you are my best and favorite student... even though you are the only student I have ever had. No one else could bear to be taught by me."

She giggled but then sobered and asked him sternly. "Tony, why didn't you tell me about your dreams and about your doubts? Didn't you want to confide in me?"

He said sheepishly, "I didn't want you to think less of me... I ..."

"Why of all the!" She exclaimed loudly. "You know, for being a genius, there are some matters in which you are very thick, Anthony Stark!"

Tony shrugged in that charmingly offbeat manner of his and said quietly, "I have never explained my shortcomings to a woman before... I thought... I am new to this, Pepper. I don't know how to behave in a relationship."

She shook her head at him. "Next time, Tony... tell me what is going on... and do not go off secretly to train on your own!"

He said seriously. "I truly am sorry, Pepper, I am sorry for being so cold to you and hiding stuff from you. And being so cold and distant and rude." He kissed her hands reverently and she sighed in pleasure at the feel of his beard on her soft skin.

He turned her hands over and kissed her palms reverently. "I am such an idiot... please forgive me..." he whispered gently.

"Yes, you are... you are a prize idiot..." she said slowly "but..." she linked her fingers with his and then leaned tenderly against him. "You are my idiot... and I love you, Tony Stark... as you are, perfectly imperfect..."

He kissed her lightly and they held each other for a long moment and Tony blinked at her as he moved his hand behind him, feeling around the table.

Pepper looked at him curiously but realized what he was searching for, when he lifted the sapphire ring up. Tony swallowed hard and took her hand.

"Pepper, please forgive me... and please... take me back into your heart... I love you and I trust you, my lady..."

She kissed his nose and said softly, "You never left my heart, Tony... and you never will..."

Tony slid the ring back on her finger and kissed it. "I can't believe I came so close to losing you ... so close... and all over a stone..."

Pepper murmured, "Tony... tell me... tell me about the Black Knight... was it really Rhodes?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes it was.. the face... my friend's face. And he knew me, Pepper, he mocked me..." she felt him tense.

"I can't believe Stane brought him back from the dead..." he shook his head lightly. "Is there no limit to that man's power? To be honest, I am not sure if he is even a man anymore... and how do I face him? How I can stand against a wizard?"

She pinched him lightly and he pouted at her.

"What did we just discuss, Lord Stark?"

He gulped at the stern look in her eyes. "That I am a lovable idiot?"

Pepper touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She linked her fingers with his and leaned into him.

"Tony, take a deep breath."

He obeyed her and exhaled on a sigh.

"Tony..." she said firmly, "I know Stane is frighteningly powerful. I know he seems to have the support of some other worldly creature... but ..." she kissed his cheek.

"But you and I have each other. And we are going to face him and whatever he calls up... together. Together Tony. You are not going to bear this burden alone. And come what may..." she tightened her grip on him and he squeezed back, "we are going to be together. Is that clear?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded with a smile.

Then Pepper hugged him and said softly, "Tony, I am sorry about Rhodes... it must have been difficult for you to see his face on a being like that."

He exhaled harshly, idly looking at their joint hands. "Stane picked the perfect psychological weapon... the undead version of my best friend whose death I have always felt guilty off."

She said firmly, "Don't humanize the Black Knight. That thing had no resemblance to your friend. Your friend would never do that to you."

Tony just nodded quietly. She realized something.

"When did you last eat, Tony?"

He thought for too long and then shrugged. "I don't remember."

She pursed her lips at him. "Come then, let's go eat something."

He shook his head. "Let's not go back in... I just want to stay here with you... for a while."

She tapped his nose lightly. "I have an idea. Give me five minutes."

Pepper left Tony in the Workshop and ran back to the Keep. In the kitchen, she quickly picked up a block of cheese, some apples and a jar of stewed plums. Magdalene was busy cleaning the oven, so she quickly took a large loaf of bread as well and sneaked out of the kitchen.

She went back to the Workshop to find Tony still leaning against the table, looking exhausted.

"Alright Lord Stark." she said sternly. "Sit your cute butt down and start eating."

He widened his eyes at her hands full of food but listened to her. Pepper searched for a clean knife amongst Tony's junkyard tools but she couldn't find any, so she used the Dagger of Aramiah.

She cut a slice of bread and a piece of cheese. Then Pepper placed it in front of Tony, who scarfed it down like a hungry wolf.

He grinned at her. "You take such good care of me... I don't deserve you."

She sighed, exasperated. "Well Tony... you really need watching."

She began to cut the apple into halves as he ate another slice of bread with the plums.

Pepper had a niggling thought. "You said the first dream came on the day The Black Knight came here... what if Stane is giving you these dreams?"

Tony opened his mouth in shock and she made a disgusted face at his mouth full of food. "Tony!"

He swallowed and said, "I never thought of that... it could be... what I do know is the dreams got worse as I spent more time with the Bloodstone."

He kept eating and she asked, "What does the Dragon say about all this?"

Tony wouldn't meet her eyes and said gruffly, "It hardly speaks to me anymore. In fact we haven't spoken in days..."

Pepper sat back in shock. "Since when? Did you fight with it?"

"What! No... it just... it grew quiet ever since the first dream."

He thought for a moment, chewing slowly. "I asked it about the dream and it was very vague. Then it told me not to get the Bloodstone and I..." Tony gave her a sheepish look.

"And of course you decided to be stubborn and get it anyways." She completed, shaking her head at him. "But Tony ... this is worrying... was the Bloodstone blocking the Dragon?"

He shrugged. "Could be... but I feel perfectly fine now. Must be the company..." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she huffed it at him.

Pepper handed him an apple slice and he ate it.

She said, "You are just good with words, Lord Stark. Just good with words."

She handed him another slice and this time, Tony took it directly from her fingers, licking them lightly with his tongue. Pepper flushed and lowered her head as he kept kissing her fingers.

Then Tony stood up and took her hand. "Come, I want to show you something."

Pepper stood and he led her to the edge of the smithy, where a thin cloth covered something placed on its edge.

Tony placed his hands on the cloth. "Before the Black Knight came, I was working on these. They are not done yet. It is just a concept, I wanted to see if it could actually be of any practical use."

She stepped closer, curious as he lifted the cloth. Then Pepper gasped in wonder at the delicate, bluish silver gauntlets that lay there. Tony picked one up and turned it over, explaining, "I know you fire from your fingers, so the glove just protects the back of your hand and wrists, leaving your palm free."

Pepper took the glove from him, marveling at it. "It is so light! How is that possible, Tony?"

"Because, my love," he tapped her nose lightly, "This is not steel, this is Mithril, a special type of metal, known for its lightness but it is just as strong as steel. And more malleable. Of course, I could mold it only because I have a different sort of Fire, one with a higher range of temperature."

He tapped his Arc proudly and she exclaimed, "You forged these using your Fire!"

"Yup, my Fire can melt it easily and I could create the outline from it. I used one of your gloves for reference. It is just to protect your hands as they are. And Mithril can withstand the heat of your fire as well, whereas iron would get burnt."

She held out her hands. "May I?"

"Of course, Pepper." Tony gently fitted the gauntlets on her hands and she marveled at the unique feel of them. They covered her fingers and her hand till her wrist perfectly but they felt as light as air, as if cloth was placed on them.

"They fit perfectly, I am glad. There's more. Here, look at these."

He moved another covered cloth aside and Pepper felt a slow grin bloom across her face at what she saw. "Tony," she whispered in awe, "arm guards?"

"Yup, again light enough for you to move freely but keep your arms protected."

Tony fitted one on her arm and she moved her arm in awe. "Tony, it really doesn't feel like armor. Look at how easily I can move my hands!"

He wasn't paying any attention to her, because he was busy staring at the smithy. Tony scratched his jaw absently. "I think I have enough Mithril to make a set of knee guards as well. Your boots should protect your shins well enough. But I will have to think of something for your chest."

Then Tony stopped, tilted his head at her and said, "Pepper, it is just a concept, you don't need to use them if you want. I can remelt them an-"

She cut him off mid-way, by quickly pulling down his head for a deep kiss. After she had kissed him senseless, she exclaimed, "Of course, I am going to use them! You brilliant man! Thank you, Thank you for thinking of me..."

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her lightly against him. Tony gasped out, as she showered his face with tiny kisses. "I am an idiot, Pepper, but I do have my uses."

She took his lips hard and used her tongue to make him shudder lightly. "You are my idiot and I love these gloves and the guards... I can't believe you made these for me... how thoughtful... Lord Stark, I need you... I need you now..."

He whispered back, "Pepper, I really have been neglecting you for long, let me make that up to you sweetheart."


	108. Fade Into You

Tony may be an idiot but he is trying to make up for his idiocy.

Pure smut for a while. To see the story advance, skip right to the end of the chapter.

* * *

 _I want to hold the hand inside you_

 _I want to take a breath that's true_

 _I look to you and I see nothing_

 _I look to you to see the truth_

\- "Fade Into You" - Mazzy Star

Tony moved so quickly, one minute she was standing, the next he had scooped her up into his arms.

"Tony!' Pepper gasped, smiling widely at him.

He said firmly, "I am trying to sweep you off your feet here, my lady."

Pepper looped her arms around his neck and sighed happily as he carried her out of the Workshop and back to the main house. He entered the main door and walked with her in his arms to the stairs.

Pepper raised herself slightly to look behind him. To her utter mortification, she saw Magdalene peeking at them from the kitchen. Then she flushed deeply as Magdalene gleefully winked at her.

Tony was climbing the stairs and said drolly, "I take it, my curious as ever cook noticed us."

She nodded, embarrassed and he chuckled as he walked to her bedroom. "Pepper... you have nothing to feel shyabout. Maggie knows that I love you."

He kissed her forehead as he entered the room. "And she also knows I am an idiot and that I am making amends."

Pepper was confused. "Tony, why are we in my room? You have a larger bed."

"Exactly," he whispered, "For what I intend to do, I need a smaller bed."

He laid her down on the bed tenderly and went to the mantelpiece.

She settled herself against the pillows and watched him as he tended to the fire. Then Tony stood near the bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Tonight Pepper," he said as he unbuckled the dagger from his waist. "Tonight, my lady, is your night."

Even with the faint light of the fire, she felt herself grow warm at the way he was looking at her.

"Tony..."

"Now my lady... you just relax." And he knelt down by the side of the bed.

Tony leaned over her and kissed her forehead softly, while he opened her hair. She was beguiled by the way his mouth explored her face, first her eyelids, then her nose and then her cheeks. He left feather soft kisses on her, all the while running his hands gently through her hair, arranging it on the pillow. Then he cupped her face tenderly and kissed her mouth softly.

She sighed into his kiss as he moved his lips tenderly over hers. Pepper pulled his head down for a hard kiss.

He broke it off, whispering to her, "Tonight, sweetheart, we are going to go slow... nice and slow..."

She pouted at him and was going to object but he moved his wicked lips to her ear and began to nibble at it. She turned her head to one side, to give him better access.

Pepper was so distracted by his mouth on her ear, that she didn't notice Tony unbuttoning her shirt to her waist. She did notice however, when he moved his warm hand to her breast and began to stroke her bare nipple.

She lay back, panting, as his mouth moved over her throat and his hand moved over her breast.

"God Pepper... I love it when you wear my clothes...so easy to take off..." he muttered hotly, nipping at her collarbone and she arched into his touch as his thumb flicked over her nipple.

"Tonnnnny..."

He moved back and completely pushed her shirt off her body. She helped him pull the sleeves off her arms.

"Tony!" Pepper moaned as his one hand kept teasing her nipple, while Tony looked around absently.

"Pep, where should I put this?"

"Anywhere, just... focus on me, please!" she pleaded desperately, realizing she was being very demanding.

Tony smiled down at her. "As my lady commands..."

Then he lowered his head to her right breast, his hand still teasing the other with his fingers.

Pepper was lost in a sea of sensual abandon as Tony laved her nipple and then flicked it with his tongue. He took it between his lips and sucked on her gently. She raised one hand to tug at his head and gently move it to her other breast.

He moved away from her then and she moaned in protest.

"Hush Pepper, I am right here, I just need to ..."

Tony climbed onto the bed and sat himself between her legs. He looked at her, his brown eyes sparkling.

"You know, Pepper," he whispered in awe, "I have dreamed about seeing you like this."

He trailed his finger slowly over her face, lingering at her mouth. "You, your glorious beauty bared to me," his finger moved down her throat as she met his eyes, "your hair spread out like a fiery halo," then Pepper gasped his name as his finger reached her stomach and slowly traced its curve, "and my name on your sweet lips..."

She opened her mouth to ask a question but quickly forgot what she was going to ask as Tony once again, lowered his head to her breast and bit it gently.

She moved her hands urgently through his soft hair as the man used his clever tongue to tease her flesh wildly.

"Tony... oh God... more more.. please!"

She felt him smile against her skin and he moved his head to her other breast. She nodded in approval, sighing at the feel of his tongue on her nipple, rubbing it up and down roughly.

The Pepper tightened her grip on his hair as she felt his fingers move over her hips. Her pant's buttons were undone, he moved the flap away and Tony moved his heavy hand down over her, his lips never leaving her breast.

She felt him touch her curls and Pepper writhed against him feverishly as he began to stroke her lazily with one finger.

"Tony... Tony!", she pushed at his shoulders.

"Yes?", he raised his head, mouth moist he was doing to her chest.

"Take off your vest please..." she whispered tightly. He pushed himself away from her breast, pulled his vest off and flung it somewhere. Then Tony placed his hands under her hips, cupping her lightly. He pulled her pants off her completely.

Pepper was now completely naked to him, yet she didn't feel in the last bit shy. In fact, she preened slightly at the appreciative way his dark gaze was roaming over her body.

"Consarn it, Pepper..." Tony whispered in awe, What did I do to deserve you? You truly are an houri..."

Pepper thought hard for a moment, trying to recall what the meaning of that word was but she stopped thinking when he simultaneously licked her erect nipple and moved two fingers within her.

Then she groaned hard and moved her hands wildly through his hair as Tony's mouth kept nibbling at her and his fingers were thrusting within her. She gasped at the double assault, not knowing where to focus as he kept licking and biting her, all the while her womanhood was tightening itself in time for his thrusts.

Pepper was dimly aware that Tony's mouth had left her breast and was kissing her abdomen.

"You smell like heaven, woman... and you feel like a cloud, lush and soft..." He muttered against her stomach, then he licked her belly button and she arched her back.

"Tony... where are you going..."

"Shush... today, my Goddess, I am going to worship you with my tongue."

He slowly trailed the tip of his tongue along the long vee of flesh between her stomach and her curls and she pushed her head back hard against the pillow, groaning loudly.

He kissed his way down to her core, moving his mouth over her curls. Pepper raised her head to see what exactly he was doing. Tony was lying flat on his stomach, half off the bed, half on it.

He said slowly, "Fold your knees, that's it." and then he spread her legs apart. Pepper whispered, "Tony, what are you doing?"

He just smiled widely at her and spread her legs even more. "Now you need to keep these two apart, sweetheart."

She nodded absently, feeling her heart race as he lowered his head. Then Tony kissed her right above her womanhood and she gasped. "Tony, you! Don't!"

"Why not?" He said, his voice muffled as his mouth kissed her intimately, moving over her nether lips.

"Because..." she couldn't think straight as he lightly nibbled on her inner thigh. "Because, it is not right! That is... ooooo... it is not right, I mean!"

She heard him chuckle. "Pepper, just relax and keep your hands on your knees, keeping them apart."

Somehow she obeyed him and Pepper began to mewl as Tony kept kissing and nibbling at her womanhood. At one particularly firm intimate bite, she closed her legs over him and he tsked loudly at her.

"I am sorry! I ... I can't help it!" She said desperately.

He raised himself slightly and said softly, "Pepper, why are you so tense? Don't you like what I am doing? Do you want me to stop?"

"No! I like it! Don't stop but..." she bit her lip, hesitant. "The feelings are too strong, I instinctively want to close my legs!"

Tony said soothingly, "It is alright, don't fret love, I know what to do."

He lay back down and looped his hands over her thighs and moved them apart. Then she felt his lips on her and this time, when she tried to close her legs, Tony held them apart firmly.

"Tony! Tony! More please!"

She heard him chuckle and then Pepper gasped and saw stars because in one smooth motion, Tony licked her. She started to pant as he kept licking her, first, hard long swipes, then soft slow ones, all up and down the length of her womanhood. His beard tickled the sensitive skin on her thighs, a delicious abrasion that contrasted with his soft tongue.

He raised one hand to tease her nipple with his fingers and she closed her eyes and let out a long moan at the double sensations wrecking her body.

"Pepper," she heard him say through the sensual fog in her brain, "you taste so good, my sweet. I just can't get enough of you... what about here, what do you taste like, here?"

He suited action to word and slowly began to lick something at the top of her core.

She opened her eyes on a gasp because this new sensation was intense. Something deep within her, began to coil and tighten.

Tony kept moving his tongue around the area. Then he licked at it, over it and pushed at it and all Pepper could do was moan.

She had raised her hands over her hand and was holding on to the bed frame because Tony's wet and warm tongue was feeling her most intimately. Again, his rough beard grazed her and she raised herself slightly, craving more of the sensation.

Now both his hands were on her breasts, one cupping a breast, the other teasing the other breast's nipple as he kept his mobile mouth on her. Tony was now thrusting his tongue at that sensitive spot and Pepper began to push herself against each thrust.

She felt very moist and slick and so damn warm. Then he pinched her nipple hard between his fingers and she had to exclaim,

"Tony! Good Lord!"

"Relax Pepper," he murmured against her, "just relax."

"How can you expect me to, when you are...! Oh!" she arched off the bed as one hard lick of his sent a wave of feeling through her.

Then Tony moved his hands away from her breasts and she felt them against her, probing her gently. Pepper wound her fingers in his hair, pulling it rather hard as she held his head against her, basking in the ecstasy of his lips now kissing that very sensitive area.

She felt his fingers hook and curve into her and Pepper just let go, closing her eyes tightly, seeing rainbows of light beneath her lids. She shuddered and gasped as tremors started from her abdomen and moved through in a ripple of feeling, her legs shaking with the sensation.

Tony's mouth was still on her and he moved his tongue and send a second ripple from that area and she heard herself scream out his name from far away.

Her heart was racing and she kept mewling as the waves of sensation slowly ebbed and faded. Tony was still holding her legs apart, one hand at her breast, the other caressing her stomach.

He was looking at her wide-eyed, with wonder in his beautiful brown eyes. "Pepper, wow, that was... I actually felt you shiver."

She was very awed herself by what had happened and rubbed her moist forehead with the back of her hand. "Tony..." Pepper whispered, suddenly feeling very thirsty, "Is there any..."

He didn't wait for her to finish. Tony moved off the bed, quickly and quietly. Pepper was too exhausted to get up. Her bones seemed to have turned to jelly and her body just wanted to drift endlessly on the after effects of what Tony just did to her.

She propped herself up on her elbows as Tony came back and handed her a glass of water. She drank deeply and then called out, "Tony, where have you disappeared to? Come back please..."

He said something from the washing chamber and then Tony returned to the bed and sat on its edge. He gently pushed her legs apart and Pepper realized he had a moist cloth in his hands. Then she went a bright red as he wiped her womanhood tenderly with the cloth, cleaning her.

"Tony", she squeaked out, clamping her legs shut on his hand. "Tony, you don't need to do that! It is not proper!"

Tony grinned so sexily at her that Pepper bit her lip hard. "Pepper," he drawled out, "Sweetheart, I used my tongue on you and you came hard in my mouth... I think we are past the stage of being shy around each other. Besides," he gently but firmly pushed her legs apart, "let me take care of you, lie back and close your eyes."

He raised his eyebrows at her and she obeyed him, feeling very cherished as Tony wiped her gently. When he finished, he went back to the washing chamber and Pepper waited for him to return. She sat up and patted the side of the bed, hoping he wouldn't leave.

Tony smiled at her and sat down right next to her. He moved his arm around her and hugged her to him sideways. She looped her arm around his back and leaned her head on his shoulders.

Tony sighed contentedly and Pepper whispered slowly, "Tony... thank you... for what you-"

He placed his finger on her lips and said tenderly, "Pepper, you don't ever need to thank me for what we do together in bed. I love you, sweetheart and it is my pleasure to give you pleasure, in any way I can... after all," he smirked mischievously at her, "I am renowned for my skills in the bedroom as well as the battlefield. I need to keep them honed."

She couldn't help but punch him lightly and Tony laughed loudly. Then he became serious and looked at her, whiskey eyes soft. "Pepper, I can't believe I came so close to losing you... I mean... because of my insecurities and doubts, I lashed out at you and..." she felt him exhale long and hard.

Pepper hugged him tightly. "Tony, it is okay, I shouldn't have threatened to go either, I just felt so... so hurt by your shutting me out... next time Lord Stark" she looked up at him earnestly, "next time, tell me what you are going through... I am your partner, right?"

He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. Tony said solemnly, "You are... in every way. And you are right, I can't keep my fears within me..."

"And if you get another nightmare... come to me, Tony, tell me, we will sort it out together... I am always here for you." She cupped his jaw and kissed his chin. "I am always going to be here, irrespective of what the dreams show or say."

He nodded and stood. She smiled up at him and Tony asked hesitantly, "Do you mind if I stay... if I stay with you... tonight? I just..." he swallowed hard and she realized he was scared of getting another dream. She felt a rush of anger towards Stane and his Master for the evil torture they had imposed on her knight but Pepper schooled her features and stood up.

"Of course you can stay! I insist!" She kissed him lightly, feeling him relax against her.

"We can spoon and sleep. I know you like that." He said softly as she stroked his hair.

She was confused. "Spoon? Do you want a spoon in bed?"

Tony chuckled. "I don't need a spoon but I shall show you."

She pulled on her night shift and Tony took off his trousers and stood there in his braies. He was still hesitant, so Pepper gently pushed him onto her bed.

He lay on his side and guided her to lay down on her side as well and back into him. Pepper pushed backwards against his warm chest and legs and sighed with pleasure as he looped one arm around her, holding her to him.

"We have done this before. You are right, I like sleeping like this." She murmured sleepily as she felt his breath waft over her shoulders and hair. Pepper felt Tony was semi-hard and she looked back at him and asked, "Tony, what about you... I mean..."

He kissed the back of her head and said, "Sleep, Goddess, sleep. Tonight is all about you."

Then he whispered slowly in her ear, "But later, if you wake up and want to ravish me in my sleep, please feel free to do so..."

She giggled and then moved her hand backwards, to cup his butt. Tony sighed and said, "Just like that..."

Then they both finally fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

For the first time, in nearly two weeks, Tony had a peaceful and dreamless night, lying in Pepper's bed, holding his lady love tightly to him.

He awoke in the wee hours of the morning because he heard a familiar serpentine voice softly calling his name in his mind. _Anthony... Anthony... wake up... wake up my friend._

He opened his eyes quickly and sat up halfway.

 _Virginia is sleeping..._ hissed the Dragon, _Take care not to awaken her..._

Tony looked down at Pepper who was lying on her side, arm under her cheek, nestled comfortably in the curve of his body.

 _Okay, I need to get out the bed. How do I..._

Then he began to shuffle forward on his butt, trying to reach the edge of the bed. He got off the bed and came to Pepper's side. She was murmuring something softly, so he gently stroked her hair and she stopped, curling into her pillow with a sigh.

Tony looked down at her and felt a surge of powerful feelings move within him, love and protectiveness. Then guilt hit him as he remembered their argument and how close he had come to losing her.

He turned and walked to the window, looking out at the darkness.

 _Dragon, where the hell have you been?! Do you know what has been going on for the past few weeks?_

 _Anthony, let me explain..._

 _You weren't there! You just disappear all the time! And I needed you! I..._ he pinched his nose. _I nearly pushed Pepper out of my life today... all because of insecurities and doubt! You were supposed to help me!_

 _You are right, Anthony, I let you down. I am truly sorry. Please... I ask for your forgiveness._

Tony gulped loudly with the shock of the Dragon admitting its fault.

The Dragon sighed tiredly and hissed slowly, _I did not know that the Bloodstone would affect you so. I knew it was evil but to what extent... But that is no excuse for my behavior. And all I ask for... is your understanding. There are things at work..._ here it paused and said very slowly _I cannot explain right now... I am going to ... but I ask for your patience and some time._

Tony listened carefully, confused at the note of deep sadness in the Dragon's voice. _Is there any way I can help?_

The fiery being exhaled loudly. _I wish you could, Anthony, I wish you could... but these are my sins come to haunt me and I must face them alone. They are not in your mortal plane. But thank you for the offer._

 _Anthony,_ it rumbled, _I may be gone at times but I will return to you always. I am here for you. And please do confide in Virginia as well. Do not shut her out. I must go now. Remember I will come back to you always._

He felt it drift away on a smoky huff and Tony sighed deeply himself, feeling more confused than ever.

He leaned his head against the glass of the window and closed his eyes.

"Well, at least today there weren't any dreams... I should be happy."

Then he heard someone say, "Tony... Tony..."

He turned and saw Pepper, lying on the bed with one eye open, looking at him.

He came to her side and bent to stroke her hair. "Pepper, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

She whispered, "Did you have another dream?"

"No, sweetheart, the Dragon wanted to talk."

She caught his hand and whispered, "Then get back in bed. It's late."

He chuckled and climbed back over the edge. Pepper turned towards him as he lay down and placed one arm firmly on his chest. She curled herself into his side and and whispered firmly, "Tony Stark, the next time I catch you leaving my bed in the middle of the night, I will tie you down, sir. Is that clear?"

He grinned and she stroked his chin tenderly, saying, "Go back to sleep, you. You can tell me what the Dragon said in the morning."

"I will, Pepper. I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."


	109. The Anniversary Tournament

This week's special: Fluff!

* * *

 _In archery we have something like the way of the superior man. When the archer misses the center of the target, he turns around and seeks for the cause of his failure in himself_ \- Confucius

Tony watched with bated breath as the archers were led to their positions. He of course, was busy looking for one archer in particular, tall and red-haired with a black shortbow.

Winter had officially started in Lorinthia. It had snowed lightly at night and there was a thin blanket of snow on the ground. The weather was cold but not cold enough to be unbearable.

So the annual Town Hall gathering of the Village had been approved to go ahead. And for the first time in three years, ever since Lord Stark had returned to his ancestral Keep, his lordship had decided to grace the occasion with his presence.

He had always rebuffed the invitations sent to him and the villagers expected no different this time around but surprisingly Lord Stark had accepted. Then the townspeople realized the reason behind his change of heart and were glad for it. Not only would Lord Stark be attending, he had magnanimously decided to sponsor a tournament to be held before the gathering.

Tony had wanted to hold a jousting tournament but Pepper had threatened him with dire consequences, so he had quickly suggested archery instead. The Village elders were agreeable but in a very surprising and controversial move, he had insisted on two competitions, one for men and one for women as well.

Comments and grumbles were muttered galore about this new age thinking, that didn't sit too well amongst the elders. But they were too scared of his Lordship, to actually argue back and so the women of the Village would finally get a chance to compete on a stage.

Of course Pepper was participating and much to Tony's horror, so was Magdalene. She and Pepper had been very sporting with each other about the whole competition. But he was still scared that Magdalene would be a sore loser and take it out on them later, with horrible cooking.

Pepper had practiced a lot and Tony was very sure she would win. The tournament had started an hour back and finally the men's competition was over. He had been impatiently waiting for the women's round to begin.

 _Where is Pepper? I am so excited... wait! There she is!_

He forgot himself and waved excitedly at her.

His lady, in his opinion, the best contender of them all, was standing at the third position, checking her bow and arrow.

Pepper looked up and waved back at him, smiling softly. Tony heard some snickering behind him and turned with a murderous glare, that silenced the would be scoffers. They bolted away with alacrity and he turned back to gaze at Pepper.

Happy came to stand beside him and whispered, "All is ready, Tone. The headman is aware and willing of your plan. Don't worry."

Without taking his eyes off Pepper, Tony whispered, "She looks so pretty... with her new coat and bow." He sighed.

Happy whistled softly. "You are really in love with Pepper."

He stared at Happy with shock. "Of course I am. I am not marrying her for convenience! If I could marry her tomorrow, I would! But..." he scowled darkly.

Deciding to get married had been easy. But since he was a nobleman and she a lady, they couldn't simply get married. They had to formally announce their intentions and they had to perform the customary monetary exchange between bride and groom. Tony had insisted he did not believe in that archaic tradition but Pepper had told him they should do the exchange with a nominal amount, just to avoid lectures from the Village elders.

Then their engagement would be announced in all the surrounding churches, so that if anyone had any objections or news of either party, they had ample time to come forward. Plus, he and Pepper had to be formally engaged for some period of time, before they got married.

Tony frankly wanted to elope and be done with it. All this waiting made him uneasy. Then his thoughts softened.

"Happy, Pepper wants to plan the wedding properly, venue, food, attire, everything...I can't deny her that... I want her to be happy."

Happy raised his eye brows at him. "Even if she insists you wear a bright blue tunic with gold piping to the wedding?"

Tony swallowed hard at the thought of wearing a such a ridiculous outfit. Then he nodded his head firmly.

"If that's what Pepper wants... that's what she will get."

Happy shrugged. "The things we men will do for the fairer sex."

Tony wanted to object but he was distracted by the specifications of the outfit. "How did you have such a peculiar color in mind? Hereald..." he smiled widely, "Did Stephanie make you wear such an outfit for your wedding?"

Happy grimaced. "NO!" Then he said slowly, "My tunic was mauve."

Tony clapped his hands over his mouth, trying to control his laughter at the mental image of Happy in such a costume.

"Alright Stark! That's enough laughing at my expense. So you have picked a date?"

He shrugged. "Not a date but we have a season."

"Good enough. And..." Happy hesitated here, "what about Stane?"

The name made Tony tense and he felt his Fire roar in response. "What about him? He is always going to be a threat but... it is something we have to live with. I know one day or the other, we have to face him..." Then Pepper caught his eye. She winked at him mischievously.

He felt a gentle warmth flow through him and he smiled back at her. "You know what, Happy?" he turned to Hereald who had been observing this exchange. "I think we are going to be okay."

Happy grinned back at him. "I think so too, boss."

Then trumpets were heard and the crowd stopped murmuring to pay attention. The Headman announced loudly, "Ladies and gentlefolk, the Women's archery tournament is about to begin! Please maintain silence as the participants take their places."

Tony watched as the targets were brought forward, 5 leagues away from the archers. Pepper stretched herself and then raised her bow, taking aim.

"Round 1, hit the target within the outermost black circle. On the count of three, fire away."

Tony was relaxed as Pepper pulled her bow back and lined up her shot, closing her eyes.

 _This is an easy target for Pepper, she has hit more difficult targets during our training sessions._

"One, Two, Three, Fire!"

At the end of the count, a volley of arrows were released and with a crescendo of loud thunks, they hit the targets. Tony smiled smugly as he saw Pepper had hit the target dead center.

Happy whooped loudly, startling some spectators. "Bulls-eye!"

The Headman announced, "Those who have failed to hit the target or failed to hit within the circle, please leave the arena."

Out of 15 participants, only five remained. Magdalene was one of remaining participants and she nodded firmly at Pepper, who smiled back at her.

Tony rubbed his hands with glee. "Come on Pep, only two more rounds."

The Headman announced loudly, "Round two shall consist of two turns. Each archer must stand at the line and hit the first target dead center and the second target's innermost ring. With each turn, the distance between the archer and the target shall be increased. Failure to hit the target according to the required detail, shall result in elimination. The First turn shall commence on my count."

The crowd was excited now and Tony smiled as he heard some spectators, one of them being the Maid from Boron, excitedly cheer on Pepper.

The targets were moved a league back and once again, Pepper raised her bow.

"One, Two, Three, Fire!"

Again the arrows were released. Pepper's arrow hit the target dead center. The crowd cheered and now four participants remained.

The targets were moved back another league and now Tony began to mutter under his breath. "Seven leagues now, come on Pepper, you can do this!"

She was so still and focused, her gaze on the target, unblinking, unwavering. As the count was sounded, Pepper released the bow smoothly.

He watched, his heart racing as the arrow sailed through the air and hit the innermost ring.

Happy exclaimed and the crowd cheered.

Pepper turned to wave and she waved at Tony as well. He raised his hands and waved back, shouting, "Come on Pepper! You can do this! Bring home the prize!"

Tony saw Magdalene lean around Pepper and narrow her eyes at him, her mouth set in her typical sardonic smirk and he hurriedly shouted, "Best of luck to you too, Maggie!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and he shrugged in confusion. "God help me, the woman frightens me at times."

Happy muttered, "I am more scared of her, now that I know she can use a bow and arrow well. Did you know of this secret skill of Maggie's?"

He shook his head in the negative. "Hush now, Happy, the last round is upon us!"

The Headman announced, "In the third and final round, whomsoever hits the bulls-eye or closest to the bulls-eye, shall win!"

Tony held his breath as the Headman counted down and the arrows flew one last time. Then he jumped on the spot because Pepper hit the target in the innermost circle again. All four participants had hit the target but Pepper's was the closest to the bulls-eye, so she won.

He whooped loudly and ran towards the fence of the arena. Pepper was red in the face, blushing hard as the crowd applauded and cheered wildly. She waved back at them shyly.

Tony stood at the fence and she came over to him and caught his hands tightly. "Tony, I did it! I won!"

He said proudly, "Of course you did, Pep! You blew the competition away! I knew you would win!"

She tightened her grip on his hands, eyes sparkling blue at him. Then Pepper leaned closer and whispered, "I won because I have the best teacher an archer could ask for."

He shook his head. "I did not teach you how to shoot. You are naturally talented. You are even better than me."

Then the Headman''s booming voice was heard "Congratulations to Lady Virginia for winning the Ladies leg of the Tournament. Winners, please proceed to the podium to collect your prizes."

Pepper and the winner in the men's competition, Aland, the moneylender, walked towards the podium as the roar of the crowd increased.

Tony started to feel hot under the collar as the blond man took Pepper's hand and they climbed the podium together.

He heard the Dragon gleefully chortling in his head and muttered shortly, "Pray tell Dragon, why are you so amused?"

The Dragon hissed mirthfully, _Isn't this the same handsome blond man who danced with Pepper under the May tree last year? And you were doing the same as you are now... fuming with jealously from afar..._

Tony growled under his breath and the Dragon said soothingly, _Now, now Anthony... I am just teasing you... remember that a lot has changed since then, Pepper is your fiance now._

As if she knew Tony was feeling jealous, Pepper looked straight at him and winked at him naughtily. He couldn't help but grin at her playfulness and the Dragon whispered smugly, _And it appears she is as hopelessly in love with you as you are with her. So I was right all along..._

"What do you mean, Dragon?"

 _Anthony, I always told you that Pepper is a wonderful girl and you shouldn't let her go. You are meant for each other... I am so happy, the both of you realized my rightness in this and decided to get together._

Tony opened his mouth to argue with the Dragon, when he noticed the Headman gesturing at him to approach the podium.

"Oh god, I know what he wants me to do... oh no..."

The Headman said loudly, "I call upon Lord Stark to present the prizes to the winners!"

Tony shook his head rapidly in the negative but the crowd went wild and started to cheer even louder. He distinctly heard the words "Iron Knight!" and "Lord Stark!" being shouted joyously as he approached the podium.

He climbed the steps to the crowd chanting his name and raised his hand in greeting. They whooped and roared with such enthusiasm that Tony felt quite humbled by all the attention he was receiving. He bowed deeply to the crowd.

The Dragon murmured, _You see... they feared you and yet in barely a year, you are their knight, their champion... people remember not what you say or do but how you make them feel and... you have done good by the Village. I am indeed proud of how far you have come, Anthony._

He nodded as he waved. _I owe it all to you and Pepper, Dragon... if not for your Fire and Pepper teaching me to be more open, the villagers would still fear me._

The Dragon snorted loudly and Tony smiled, knowing it was embarrassed by his praise.

Tony straightened, turned to the winners, nodded graciously at Aland with a stiff face and then bowed at Pepper, who dimpled prettily and curtsied.

He was handed a wreath and a small pouch of ten silver coins by a small girl, who smiled cutely at him. Tony patted her head and presented the items to Aland.

Then he was handed another wreath and another pouch, this time for Pepper. She stepped forward and he quietly handed her the pouch but couldn't resist placing the wreath on her hair, tilting it jauntily.

Then amidst the cheers, someone started booing loudly and a couple of others joined whoever it was.

Tony turned towards the crowd and yelled firmly, "If you have something to say, stop hiding amongst the crowd! Step forward and say your piece!"

He narrowed his eyes as three or four young men stepped forward. He had seen them around the village. The tallest of the lot, a wild-eyed dark-haired young man, said sullenly, "I do not know why, Lord Stark, you think it fitting to award a wench the same prize as a man on the same stage. How can you compare her skill to Aland's?"

Another one chimed in rudely, "Your thinking may work in the towns and the cities but we know the place of a woman is not on the archery field or any arena for that matter!"

They started to boo and the dark-haired one said loudly, "You should keep a firm hand and a good eye on your wench, Lord Stark, lest she gets ideas above her station in life!"

Tony saw red. He put his hand on his dagger at his waist and tensed his muscles to lunge at the youth because he knew the fellow was going to spit insultingly on the ground. _I am going to show him just what I think of his statement!_

Then he felt Pepper place her hand softly on his sword arm, placed on his dagger. He glanced at her sideways. She was looking up at him, her cerulean blue eyes gazing deeply into his, trying to tell him something silently. He realized what she was wordlessly saying.

 _She wants me... to leave this be... This boy wants me to react, he wants to get attention for his opinion. If I react, I become a feudal lord imposing his will on his subjects. I become, once again, an object of fear to the villagers._

Pepper said quietly, "Lord Stark, let me handle this please. I know if I need you," she tightened her fingers on his arm, "You are here for me." she whispered with a half smile.

He swallowed hard, knowing he had to have faith in Pepper to fight her own battles at times. Tony lowered his hand from his dagger and stepped back slightly as Pepper moved forward. He straightened himself to his full height, still at her side and glared murderously at the group of youths.

 _One wrong move or word, punk... and I let you have it..._

The crowd was divided now, some were siding with the youths and yelling angrily at the other side, mostly ladies and quite some men, who were arguing in Pepper's favor. Happy whistled loudly and piercingly, to stop the yelling. "Hey, everyone! Quiet down! Lady Virginia wants to say something!"

They finally quietened down and she cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, our young friend is partially right." There was a loud gasp from Pepper's friends sitting together in the stands.

Pepper raised her hands and with a gentle smile, said loudly but firmly, "Hear me out, please! I agree that comparing Aland's skill and mine is not fair. Simply because Aland," she nodded at the blond man who nodded back with a wide smile, "has been practicing for years and is an expert. Whereas I am a novice and have acquired my skill only because of excellent tutelage from his lordship."

The crowd cheered at his name and Tony muttered, "Pepper... you know that's not true."

She whispered, "I know no such thing, Lord Stark, so shush."

She continued loudly, "I will freely admit that I cannot match Aland's skill and do not considered myself his equal in that regard. As to the matter of women not competing," she smiled down at the youth calmly, "Young man, the women weren't competing against the men, they simply were competing with each other. Why does that scare you so much?"

He protested hotly, "I am not scared of any woman. It is not their place to pick up a bow and arrow."

Pepper shook her head gently. "The women aren't going to leave the village and become soldiers if they practice archery." The crowd laughed loudly at that.

"Neither are they going to turn on the men, if that is your true concern."

Again loud laughter was heard and Tony grinned.

 _She has managed to put him in his place by pointing out a few truths. She's a smart girl, my Pepper._

The youth had gone bright red now and his companion chimed in, "Today it is their own competition, tomorrow the women will want to compete with us."

Pepper smiled widely and countered, "Are you so insecure of your own abilities that you are scared of a little competition? That too from, as you put it, someone is not your equal in skill and can never be."

The crowd started to hoot at the boys and their apparent leader opened his mouth to argue further but no words came out. He was stumped for an argument.

Then Tony had an epiphany. He said loudly, "I see no harm in competing against a woman because, as Lady Virginia says, I am confident in my abilities and will do my best. Perhaps my lady," he turned to Pepper, "we should test our skills against each other?"

Pepper raised her eyebrows incredulously at this. He smiled widely at her shock but she recovered quickly to smirk at him.

"Very well, my lord."

The crowd, contrary to his expectations, roared its approval.

They stepped off the podium and walked to the center of the large area in which the tournament was being held.

Tony announced, "I think we have seen enough of stationary targets. Lady Virginia and I are going to compete at clay shooting. Now we need someone to throw the target along a circular path. Any volunteers?"

Lots of hands went up but he chose the normally shy village baker who was waving very enthusiastically with his hand.

The target needed to be thrown from a height, so the baker and the Headman walked back to the podium.

Tony was handed a bow and three arrows and he tested the bow. Pepper took her bow, which was slung off her back.

He grinned at her mischievously and she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Then they spoke at the same time.

"My lady, care to have a friendly wager?"

"My lord, let's place a bet on the outcome!"

She giggled and he said softly, "Great minds think alike. The wager is on. What are the stakes? I must confess, I can't think of anything at the moment."

Pepper said firmly, "The loser does whatever the winner wants him to do."

"Agreed." They shook on it.

Then something in what she said, struck Tony.

He turned to Pepper and said, "Him? Whatever the winner wants him to do?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you so confident you are going to win, Virginia Pepper Potts?"

Pepper pushed her hair back, bit her lip to hide her smile and looked at Tony with a very familiar gleam in her blue eyes. He recognized that gleam.

 _The one she gets when she becomes the Goddess and..._ he suddenly remembered what Pepper liked to do to him in those situations and felt his blood pool in his stomach.

Tony cleared his throat and Pepper said quietly, "Yes, Anthony Stark, I aim, I win and I conquer, so..." she leaned closer and whispered throatily in his ear, "prepare yourself to be conquered, my Lord. You have no idea what I have in store for you this time."

He widened his eyes comically at her and she laughed.

Then they saw the Headman signal that the baker was ready. He announced, "Three turns for this challenge. Winner who hits the target the most, at the end of three turns, wins."

Tony gestured at Pepper. "Ladies first."

She looked to the sky, placed an arrow in her bow and raised the bow. The target was fired and Pepper hit it cleanly, knocking it to the ground.

The crowd clapped riotously and then Tony concentrated as it was his turn.

He saw the target, predicted its trajectory but fired late and just nudged it. He grimaced as the crowd made noises of disappointment.

The Headman monotoned, "End of the First Turn, 1 - nothing to Lady Virginia."

The crowd cheered and he heard someone say faintly, "You can do it, Tone!"

Then the second turn was signaled and Pepper had the first try. This time she missed and the crowd gasped.

Tony grinned at her, aimed and fired and hit his target.

The Headman monotoned, "End of the Second Turn, 1 - 1 each. Final round is the tie breaker."

Tony said softly, "Good luck, Pepper."

She smiled and repeated the same to him.

Tony was going first this time and he focused and hit the target head on.

The crowd cheered wildly but shushed almost immediately because it was Pepper's turn.

There was a stillness in the air as she lined up her shot. The target soared through the air and Tony watched with happiness as Pepper hit it dead center.

The crowd jumped to its feet, cheering and he stepped quickly towards Pepper and clasped her by the arms. "Well met! Well met indeed!"

He could see Pepper was relieved as well and the Headman intoned, "End of the Third Turn, 2 all around. Match ends in a tie!"

Tony waved at the excited crowd and raised Pepper's hand high as well. People came forward to congratulate them and Tony was so busy listening to some townsfolk, that he didn't notice Pepper slip away.

When he did he looked around and Happy who had come over, said, "She has gone to change. For the gathering? And the dance? You do remember the dance right?"

Tony suddenly remembered that the Town Hall gathering and dance would be taking place in half an hour. And that he needed to change as well.

"Happy, you have my clothes right? Then let's go, I need to look my best. All part of my plan."


	110. The Village Gathering

Spoiler: Tony just cannot leave dance cards alone, tsk, tsk...

* * *

 _I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_  
 _I've never seen you shine so bright_  
 _I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_  
 _They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_  
 _And I have never seen that dress you're wearing_  
 _Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_  
 _I have been blind_

\- Lady in Red (Chris De Burgh) (yes, I know this is a very ancient song but romance is romance)

Pepper stepped nervously into the Great Hall. It was 8 pm and the Village Gathering was about to begin. The hall was already full of Village folk and she looked around for a familiar face. She and Magdalene had returned to the Keep to change into their formal clothes, after the archery tournament. Then they had come back to the Great Hall together.

She saw Janice waving at her and rushed towards the little group of women, whom she knew from the Village. There were oohs and aahs at her gown and Pepper smiled.

She was wearing an azure blue satin gown covered in tiny, dark blue gemstones, that shone and shimmered as she moved. The gown had a plunging neckline and back. It was tailored perfectly, accentuating her slender frame as it fell in soft folds around her shoes. Luna having an eclectic taste, had given it a unique look, by adding a thin, decorative, dull silver belt and matching shoulder clasps in silver, instead of sleeves.

She knew her friends would love her gown but she was interested only in one person's reaction and said person was nowhere to be found.

"My, Virginia! That is a beautiful gown!"

"Where did you get it from?"

"Blue suits you so well!"

"Thank you, ladies," she said graciously. "It is from Madame Luna of Dale. A skilled craftswoman. I commissioned her to create an entire season's collection for me."

"Luna Lestronia _ **!** " _Stephanie gasped. "Why, I have heard, she only takes commissions by reference and those are notoriously difficult to obtain."

Pepper smiled and said softly, "Well, Lord Stark knows her well and managed to refer me. This dress is her masterpiece."

The ladies started to murmur as someone stood behind her. Even before she heard his voice, she knew it was the aforementioned lord. He said slowly, "Truth be told, my lady, with a beauty like yours, even a sack on you will look like a masterpiece."

She turned and met his dark gaze. Tony looked at her, his gaze slowly raking over her from head to toe and Pepper flushed with pleasure at the intense admiration in his eyes.

"God's teeth, Pepper... you look stunning..." he whispered, meeting her eyes with frank wonder in them. Then realizing there were eight avid pairs of eyes staring at them, Tony cleared his throat and bowed deeply at the waist. He straightened and offered her his arm.

"Ladies, I hate to take Lady Virginia from you but we must discuss something urgently."

They giggled and tittered at him and Janice said knowingly, "Would you like to share this urgent matter, Lord Stark?"

Tony went red and Pepper took pity on him and took his arm, holding it tightly. "I shall return later, friends." she said lightly as she stepped away with Tony.

He was leading her to the center of the hall, right in front of the small stage, where the musicians were tuning their instruments.

She whispered to him, her lips nearly touching his ear. "So Tony, what is this urgent matter you wanted to discuss?"

Pepper smiled mischievously, knowing Tony had made up a matter as an excuse to lead her away from the group of ladies. But she wanted to hear him admit it.

Tony whispered back, "I must know... urgently, my lady... how do you always manage to take my breath away?"

She whispered slowly, "Lord Stark, believe me, you are making me feel equally breathless."

Indeed Tony looked very dashing in a steel grey, herringbone doublet coat, made of tweed, with a stand collar and long sleeves. Again, Luna's skillful hand was apparent, as the bottom of the coat was cut irregularly. The coat was tailored to his strong build with perfection, hugging his broad shoulders and narrow waist. She loved his touch to the outfit, which was wearing black riding breeches with silver buttons below the knees.

Tony smiled and then stiffened. "Good Lord! All the Village elders are standing right there! They are so boring! Come my lady! We must make our escape!"

Pepper giggled as he opened a small door that led to the backyard of the hall, that overlooked the rear entrance of the town.

She was charmed by the beauty of the landscape around them, the snow a white blanket contrasting beautifully with the darkness of the night. Tony took off his doublet coat and handed it to her.

"Tony! There's no need for that! It isn't snowing. I can manage, I have a shawl." She held up the wispy shawl that had come with the gown.

Tony snorted derisively. "How will that ribbon keep you warm, Pepper?"

She punched him lightly but accepted the coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. He tsked at her and helped her wear it, buttoning the middle button to keep it closed around her.

Pepper smiled at Tony, looking so handsome in his white collared shirt. She asked, "And how are you going to keep warm, my lord, if I have your coat?"

He whispered, "Like this." And Tony gently leaned forward and touched his lips to hers in a feather-soft caress.

She sighed as he kissed the corner of her lips and then kissed her cheek.

"Tony..." she murmured, trying to make him kiss her harder.

Then Pepper squealed as he nibbled on her really sensitive ear lobe with his teeth gently. Tony kissed her ear and then moved to her throat and she gasped and caught his head tightly as his warm mouth kissed her flesh.

"Tony... Tony... Tony..." she moved her hand through his hair wildly.

His lips moved over her collarbone and then Pepper arched herself into him as she felt his hand caressing her breast, through the satin. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, then pinched it lightly between his finger tips and she moaned loudly.

Tony pulled his head back and touched his forehead to hers, breathing hard. "Pepper, we should stop. I won't be able to hide my reaction if you-"

She kissed him hard, cutting him off. Then Pepper rubbed herself against him slowly and Tony made a strangled noise in his throat.

"Pepper! Sweetheart please!" He pleaded.

But Pepper no longer cared for the gathering, she just wanted Tony and badly. She looped her hands around his neck and kissed his chin.

"Tony... what if we sneak out of the gathering and go back to the Keep? Just you and me... in front of the fireplace, my lord..."

He goggled at her, his mouth wide open and she whispered slowly against his ear, "Even though the archery challenge was a tie... I will concede the victory to you and let you claim me, my lord... claim me as your prize..."

Tony's eyes had turned molten brown and Pepper knew she had his aroused interest.

"Pepper," he whispered in wonder, "are you saying, what I think you are saying?"

"Lord Stark..." she nibbled at his ear and then whispered slowly against it, "I will let you tie me to your bed with my silky ribbons... and you can ravish me all night..."

Tony gulped hard, closed his eyes and Pepper smiled with glee. Then he opened his eyes and gave her a very sorrowful look.

"Pepper, we cannot... we cannot leave the gathering. You do not know how much this pains me, but we just cannot."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

 _Tony never likes attending public events. Especially when people can corner him and ask questions. So why does he want to attend this one?_

She asked out loud, "Tony, why do you want to go back in? It's just a gathering."

Pepper grinned because Tony had the most comical look of torn desire on his face, like a child asked to choose between chocolate and pudding.

"Pepper... there is an event for which we are both required. Something big."

"Really?" She widened her eyes. "Us?"

"Yes, you and me. In fact," he tilted his head, listening. "We should go in. We will be called soon."

"Called? What? Where?" She was confused.

Tony smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, my love. Don't worry. It is all part of my plan."

They slowly stepped back into the Hall. The crowd had increased and Pepper pushed her hair back. She handed Tony his coat, then helped him into it and dusted the snow off his hair.

Pepper bit her lip as she realized that in her passion, she had mussed up his hair wildly. She patted it down with her hands and he smiled at her.

"Come my love. It is time."

"Time for what?" she whispered, confused.

He took her hand and tucked it into his arm. Then Tony began to move through the crowd, with her at his side. People moved aside to make a path for them and she heard whispers ripple through the crowd.

"Tony..." she asked as she saw, he was leading her towards the small raised stage, "What is going to happen?"

He just smiled at her and they climbed up the stage. Pepper blinked at the numerous eyes on her, amidst the gentle lighting of the hall.

Then Tony took her hand in his and squeezed her fingers. "Breathe." he whispered.

She obeyed him and he spoke in a clear voice to the crowd, "Ladies and gentle folk of the Village, you know us well enough, I think. I hope there is no need for introductions."

The crowd laughed lightly and she was awed by his confidence.

He smiled and continued, "A year ago, nearly to this date, Lady Virginia, a talented and wonderful woman entered my life. Little did I know, just how much she would bless it with her presence."

He turned towards her and she stared into his eyes as Tony said slowly, "We have trained together, faced perils together, she has saved me numerous times from certain death and... I stand before you today, a better man and a noble lord because of her. She is the bravest, most capable and trustworthy individual I have ever known."

Pepper felt her heart race at the look of love and devotion in his whiskey brown eyes. The crowd was whispering wildly and then there was a loud collective gasp as Tony went down on one knee, still holding her hand.

 _What?! Tony has proposed to me already, so why is he..._

He looked at her piercingly and said solemnly, "Lady Virginia Potts, in the presence of the Village, I humbly ask for your hand in marriage. I swear upon my mortal soul, I will strive to keep you happy and remain forever faithful and steadfast, for as long as I draw breath. My wealth is yours, my home is yours and my heart is ever at your service."

She felt tears fill her eyes at his promise and his words.

 _Lord Stark, a mighty Knight, a nobleman, is proposing to me in front of a large audience, clearly showing everyone he is honorably asking for my hand..._

"Tony," she whispered, feeling her heart swell with joy, then she said loudly, "Lord Stark, my answer is... Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I would be honored to be your wife!"

She heard a squeal of delight from the crowd and in the back of her mind, she thought, _Beatrice, it has to be her..._

For a moment, Tony seemed relieved and she wanted to smile at that but Pepper controlled her facial features as he rose and the Headman stepped forward, holding a small box. He opened it and she watched wide-eyed as Tony took a ring from it and slid it onto her finger.

Pepper looked at the delicate but firm band of gold, with an intricate pattern in its center. There was a bright blue stone in the center of the pattern, glowing in a very familiar manner. She realized what it was and her mouth fell open with shock.

Tony whispered, "It is the pattern of my Arc and a small stone with my fire."

She gulped and looked at him and the Headman said gently, "Lady Virginia, please place the other ring on Lord Stark's finger."

Her hands were shaking but Pepper picked up the other ring in the box, a simple band of gold and slid it onto Tony's fingers.

She held onto his hand as the Headman announced, "Lord Stark and Lady Virginia are now engaged to be married."

The crowd went wild then, clapping thunderously and cheering boisterously as Tony raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, without taking his eyes of her.

She smiled weakly, feeling very emotional and he grinned at her. As the crowd kept cheering and they turned to leave the stage, he leaned towards her and whispered to her mischievously, "Now we can leave the gathering, if you still want to, Pepper."

She whispered back, "Tony, I... I don't know what to say..."

He kissed her cheek quickly and said, "Say that you will grant me this dance, my lady."

Once again Pepper was shocked as Tony led her onto the floor. The crowd had moved away, forming a wide circle around them and the lights were dimmed.

The Headman said monotonously, "The newly engaged couple shall have the first dance."

She was still dazed as Tony bowed to her. He grinned at her and Pepper realized she was just standing there and staring at him dumbly. She curtsied quickly.

The she stepped close to him and he lifted one of her hands in his and placed the other, high on her back. He whispered to her, "Do not be nervous, my love, we are old dancing partners, you and I... after all, we have met before haven't we, once upon a dream..."

The musicians started to play a tune she knew very well and Pepper felt her lips part with surprise. Then the Village singer, Figarina, began to sing in a low musical voice,

'Once upon a dream.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...'

"Tony... you... you remembered... from so long ago..." she blinked away tears, "you remembered my song from the Salon!"

Tony smiled and said softly, "How can I forget the first time I held you in my arms, the first time we moved together and we nearly kissed... how can I forget, Pepper?"

He moved her slowly back and then forward to the rhythm of the song. She felt as if her heart was going to burst from the emotions it was trying to contain. Tony must have sensed something because he whispered in concern, "Pepper, are you alright?"

"Yes Tony." She blinked away her tears. "I must be the happiest lady in the world right now... it is a little overwhelming."

He chuckled and she said with a smile, "How, when did you plan this?"

He twirled her lightly as the music swelled and Tony said smugly, "I agreed to sponsor the archery tournament on the condition, that the Village elders bear witness to my formal proposal and start announcing our names in all the nearby churches. They have been dilly-dallying on the subject, too long for my liking. I needed to force their hand. Oh and I also insisted on a dance."

He held her tighter. "Pepper," he asked nervously, "is this to your liking? I know it is late to ask but... I wanted it to be a surprise and I wanted you to be happy... did I embarrass you?"

She shook her head at him in wonder. "Tony, this is a very beautiful surprise, I am truly a lucky woman."

Her new moonstone ring glowed at her and Pepper said softly, "Another ring as well... Tony, I already have your mother's sapphire ring, you didn't have to..."

"I used my mother's ring for good luck... I wanted you to accept my suit but I didn't believe I had a chance and I wanted all the help I could get... Besides, that is a family heirloom meant for you, as a woman of the Stark family. This is... this is from me to you. Pepper," he whispered earnestly, "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart and I wanted to show you that it is yours..."

Pepper just realized something. "You made the ring yourself, didn't you?"

He nodded silently and then added, "With a little help from Happy. He held the mold in place."

She felt her throat clench up with tears and she swallowed hard trying to clear it.

He touched his forehead to hers as Figarina stopped singing. The room was lit again and other couples began to step onto the floor, joining in the dance. But Pepper and Tony ignored them, eyes locked onto each other.

She moved her hand from his broad shoulder to his neck and softly touched the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingertips. Then Pepper, unconcerned about the people around them, slowly pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his. She heard someone say "Oh my!" but she didn't care, she just kissed Tony gently and ended it by lightly touching her tongue to his. Then she wound her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"I love you, Tony Stark..."

"And I love you, Pepper Potts."

And even though their song had ended and the music's tempo had changed, the Lord and Lady remained lost in their own dance, slowly moving to the tune in their hearts.

* * *

Tony walked through the large crowd of village people, milling and moving towards the dance floor. He carried a glass of ale in his hand for Pepper.

They were taking a break from dancing, to mingle with others. At least Pepper was mingling, he was silently following her and disappearing at convenient intervals like this, when he got bored of conversing.

He reached the spot where he had left her and found her deep in conversation with the Maid from Boron. Beatrice was whispering something of interest in Pepper's ear. Then she raised her hand and Tony nearly dropped the glass. She was holding the very object that he had been trying to hide from Pepper all night.

 _Oh dear... I think I have been caught._

Pepper studied it and then turned towards him, a nonchalant look on her face.

 _Okay, I am not going to be fooled by that look. I am going to remain calm and deny everything._

He reached her, handed her the glass and she took a small sip. Beatrice was still there, grinning at him. Tony resisted the urge to shake his fist at her.

"Tony Stark..." Pepper said coolly. "What is this I have in my hand?"

She raised the damned object, a white plain card with Beatrice's name and multiple lines to write on.

He shook his head. "I have no idea." He was lying through his teeth and hoped she wouldn't notice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? Lord Stark, you have no idea what this is?"

He shrugged. "It seems to be a card."

"Precisely. It is a dance card. And I learnt that every single woman in this hall has got one. Except me."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Except you? What an injustice! Who could have done such a thing?"

Pepper just looked at him and Tony started to feel hot under his collar.

"Tell me something, Lord Stark, how did the Village elders, who do not frequent balls and parties, get the progressive idea to use a dance card for the gathering?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and Pepper tapped her foot.

Just then, Hereald bounded over to them. Pepper turned to him and said firmly, "Happy, do you know anything about this card?"

Happy opened and closed his mouth, doing his best to look like a goldfish. He looked appealingly at Tony, who shook his head slightly to warn him to keep quiet. Then Pepper stepped close to Happy and gave him a threatening glare. And of course, Happy caved.

"It is a dance card, Pep." He said quickly.

"I can see that, Happy. What I would like to know is, who is giving out these cards and why wasn't I given one?"

Tony couldn't control his tongue anymore. "Pepper, why do you need one? You are engaged."

He realized he had unwittingly admitted his guilt, when she rounded on him rapidly. Pepper was now standing very close to him, looking at him coolly. Happy and Beatrice made their excuses and quickly escaped.

"Tony Stark!" She said loudly, then flushed as some village folk passed by, staring at them curiously.

"Come away! We need to talk about this privately." She took his hand and dragged him to a more secluded corner.

Then Pepper poked a finger hard into his chest and said quietly, "I know you are behind this, Tony, so start explaining."

"Well," he stammered, feeling very nervous at being caught, "Pep, sweetheart, look, the Village elders were discussing one day, that a lot of men start fights at these sort of gatherings, over the chance to dance with available women. So I just mentioned this to them as a suggestion, they liked it and every woman got a card."

She tilted her head curiously at him. "So why didn't I get one?"

Tony didn't know how to answer that, without risking further poking and Pepper's wrath. She didn't seem angry but her blue eyes were searching his face and her delicate mouth was in a straight line.

"Tony..." she said firmly, "did you make sure I did not get a card?"

He nodded silently and she shook her head at him.

"Anthony," she said in a low firm tone and Tony suddenly felt very aroused because she only used his full name when she was in "Goddess" mode and in that same tone of voice. He swallowed hard and looked down at his feet.

She caught his chin firmly in her hand and Pepper lifted it, to make sure he was looking straight into her eyes. "Explain this, you devious man."

He was going to keep quiet when she decided to play dirty and moved closer to him and clasped his shoulders.

Tony clenched his fists, trying to control himself as Pepper held herself tightly against him, pressing every inch of her soft luscious body to his. He felt all his blood flow to his groin and made a small noise in his throat.

"Anthony," Pepper said slowly, "you better tell me your reasons for this act of mischief."

He shook his head mutinously and Pepper, sultry temptress that she was, surreptitiously moved one hand to his behind and pinched him hard.

"I did not want anyone else to dance with you!" he blurted out. She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued babbling, "Pepper, you know I am a jealous idiot, you are so beautiful and I knew that all the village men would want to dance with you, just like last time, under the May tree, with that blond idiot, whats his name..."

"Aland." She said softly.

"Yes and the dark-haired one and there was another one, Clint, Clifton... something like that. Anyways, they all danced with you and I didn't get to. I want to dance with you again and-" He stopped talking because Pepper kissed him hard. Tony felt her lips move roughly over his and he kissed her back, equally passionately.

They kissed heatedly for a moment and then Pepper pushed herself away, touching her lips slowly. Then she held out her hand. "My dance card, please."

He swallowed, knowing she had every right to demand it. Tony reached inside his coat pocket and handed Pepper her dance card. She looked it over and then nodded at him. Then she said pointedly, "I will be taking a short promenade on my own."

He opened his mouth to object but she was walking away. Then in a very sultry move, Pepper looked back at him, over her shoulder. She gazed into his eyes and then slowly lowered her eyes. Her gaze moved over his chest and ended at his hips. Tony felt his cock twitch violently as she licked her lips slowly and quirked one eyebrow at that area.

"But I expect to see you on the dance floor shortly, Anthony, after you have calmed down. Am I clear?"

Tony looked down to where she was looking and muffled a gasp. He hadn't even noticed he had an erection that was pushing against his breeches impudently. He clasped his hands over the area, trying to hide it and Pepper smiled at him, her eyes gleaming.

Then she said softly, "My lord, you are definitely going to need something larger than just your hands". She giggled and walked back to the main hall, while Tony looked around for the back door.

After standing outside in the chilly night air for fifteen minutes, his 'reaction' was gone, so he reentered the building and walked to the main room. The crowd was gathered in a circle around the musicians, clapping enthusiastically as some of the village folk were singing a ditty to a very catchy tune.

Tony went on tip-toe, trying to find Pepper in the crowd.

 _Didn't she say she would be taking a short promenade on her own?_ hissed the Dragon thoughtfully.

Tony muttered slowly, "Yes but I think fifteen minutes is enough time to leave Pepper on her own."

Then he saw Happy and raised his eyebrows at him inquiringly. Happy shrugged helplessly and pointed towards the left side of the hall. Tony stood nearly on tip-toe, trying to see above the milling and moving crowd.

 _Where is she? Where could she have-, there she is!_

He walked over quickly to the little cluster of people, standing in the left corner of the hall. Then Tony's steps slowed as he approached.

Pepper was standing in the middle of a small group of men. At a cursory glance, it seemed to be made up of every eligible bachelor in the Village. Tony growled low in his throat.

 _Consarn it! There's that blond idiot! Aland! And that broad dark-haired one! And the brown-haired one! And another one!_

 _Now, now, Anthony, watch your language..._ murmured the Dragon.

Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, straightening his shoulders. He told himself quietly, "I am going to be a gentleman, I am going to be dignified and calm..."

 _Even if it kills you..._ whispered the Dragon, who then made a huffing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

He walked slowly to the group, trying not to clench his fists as he saw Aland say something that made Pepper laugh loudly. Tony came close but did not announce himself.

He was going to when Aland, without noticing him, said in his clear youthful voice, "The next dance will be starting soon, Virginia." He held out his arm. "May I have the chance to dance with you?"

Tony gritted his teeth as the handsome blond man smiled charmingly, exposing rows and rows of sparkling white teeth. His blue eyes twinkled at her and Pepper smiled back at him.

Then the dark one, Clint or Clifton cut in. "Really, Aland! I wanted to dance with Lady Virginia!"

"Too slow, Clint." said Aland smoothly.

Clint turned to Pepper and said softly, "Perhaps the dance after Aland's, my lady? Please do me the honor. Please."

Tony sighed heavily. _I should let Pepper have some fun. I cannot monopolize her company all the time._

He turned on his heel to leave, when he heard Pepper say clearly, "Gentlemen, I am truly honored by your attentions, believe me but I must sadly turn you all down."

He turned back around to see Pepper lift her dance card and continue speaking, "You see, my dance card is full. I am afraid I cannot pencil in any one of you."

Tony watched with confusion as Pepper's swains grimaced and groaned, almost comically in unison. Clint/Clifton scowled darkly. He asked irritably, "Well, whose dance is it then?"

Tony had the same question on his lips. Pepper lifted her card and grinned widely, "My fiance's, of course. See for yourselves."

The men peered over her card and then moved backwards, grumbling. Tony absently took a step forward and felt his heart race as Pepper turned to look straight at him. She smiled beautifully and said softly, "And he is now."

She took two steps towards him because he was standing there, confused and took his hand. He heard the other men huffing and grumbling as she led him onto the dance floor.

The music started to play and Tony dazedly assumed his position, placing one hand on Pepper's shoulder and the other clasping her hand and raising it. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Wait a minute!" Tony said and looked down at Pepper, who looked at him serenely. "You ..."

"Yes Tony?" she asked quietly.

"Pepper, when I gave you the card," he said slowly, "there wasn't anything written on it... so..."

He felt his mouth curve into a grin as Pepper smiled mysteriously.

"Pepper Potts," he asked, curious, "did you write my name all over your dance card?"

She nodded impishly and moved closer to him as they moved to the music.

Pepper moved her hand around his waist, bringing her flush against him. Tony closed his eyes at the sensation, feeling her nuzzle his chin.

"Do you remember, Tony, when we were in Patait, at the engagement ball, we saw young King Rheiner dance with his bride?"

He nodded, eyes still closed, Pepper leading him in the dance and guiding his steps.

"Well," she whispered softly, "they were making vows to each other. Today since we are engaged formally, I make one such vow to you, my lord."

"Which is?" He murmured.

"You are and will always remain my dance partner. So do not worry, Tony, you will always be on my dance card." She leaned back and smiled at him.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. "Pepper," he murmured back, charmed by the way the Hall's lights shone on her delicate profile, eyes sparkling at him, lips curved and soft in the gentle glow of the hall. "Pepper, you do not need to do that... I will be more reasonable, I promise... I ..." he nuzzled her cheek, "I shouldn't monopolize you all the time..."

She sighed and whispered, "Tony, if you had just given me the card, I would have written your name all over it."

She looked deep into his eyes and said, "There's no need to be jealous. All other men pale in comparison to you, Tony Stark."

He whispered back, "As do all women in front of you, Pepper Potts."

Pepper smiled. "It is settled then. Now hold me closer and not so chastely."

Tony understood what she said but pretended not to. "Whatever do you mean?"

She shook her head ruefully at him and used her hand to nudge his arm. Tony grinned and lowered his hand from her shoulder, slowly down her soft skin to the small of her back. He gently moved his fingers and she sighed.

"Tony Stark, I love you..." Pepper whispered to him and he spun her around, making her laugh. "I love you too, Pepper Potts."


	111. After Party

I couldn't resist, I wanted to write tipsy Pepper.

The mentioned song "The Friar in the Well" is a medieval folk song.

Synopsis (from Wikipedia):

A friar tries to seduce a maiden. She cites fear of hell for refusing. He says he could whistle her out. She hangs a cloth in front of the well and invites him home, with directions to bring money. Then, she declares that her father is coming and tells him to hide behind the cloth. He falls in. When he pleads for help, she tells him that if he can get her out of hell, he can whistle himself out of the well. Sometimes she reminds him that St. Francis never taught his friars to seduce maidens. Eventually she helps him out, refuses to return his money, and sends him home, dripping wet. The story spreads, and she is commended for her cleverness.

* * *

 _If music be the food of love, play on._ \- "Twelfth Night", William Shakespeare

The Gathering was finally coming to an end. After a scrumptious dinner that had the guests groaning as they left their seats, Tony stood at the Hall door, saying goodbyes and thank yous to the village folk as they left.

The Village Headman and the elders had conveniently disappeared after dinner and the task of thanking people for their attendance, had fallen on to him as the highest ranking noble in the vicinity.

His hand had been shaken and kissed too many times in the past thirty minutes and his mouth was paining from the pleasant smile he had plastered on it. But Tony was mentally counting off the minutes and the guests, till the Hall would be empty.

Pepper had been with him but ten minutes ago, she had excused herself and he wondered where she had gone. The Village clock sonorously struck 12 am and with it, the last guests filed out.

Finally he shut the doors and leaned against them, exhaling heavily with relief.

 _Thank God! It is done! Next time, I am going to leave first! Without even eating dinner!_

He heard the Dragon chuckling in his head. _I am glad you enjoyed yourself this evening, Dragon..._

 _Now Anthony, my boy, do not tell me you did not enjoy dancing with your sweet fiance again and again._

Tony smirked with happiness and the Dragon said softly, _She is a patient one, your Pepper as you like to call her, she forgave you rather too easily for your little stunt with her dance card._

 _Well, it is the infamous Stark charm, you see, that persuaded her to let it go._

He shook his head wryly as the Dragon guffawed loudly in his head. _Alright Dragon, that will do._

Tony walked back to the main hall, searching for Pepper. He saw there were still a number of people, Beatrice, Janice, Stephanie and some other ladies and men as well, hanging around the stage. Pepper was also there, busy talking to Beatrice's friend, Pyotr, the friendly young man from the inn.

He was confused because the musicians had left but some of the men had clambered onto the stage, with some instruments of their own.

Pepper and her ladies were all in the middle of the hall, heads together, busy whispering to each other. Magdalene had climbed up on the stage. She was swaying slightly and Tony widened his eyes with horror as he realized that she was very foxed.

Sure enough, Magdalene burped loudly and when she was admonished by Janice, blew the hapless woman a raspberry very rudely. Tony muffled a snort.

Happy came over to him and leaned on him dreamily. He sighed loudly on Tony's shoulder and Tony realized his friend was also foxed, judging by the strong bitter smell of ale coming from him.

"Happy," he gently inquired as Magdalene began to wave her arms at the village musicians, "Happy, my friend, just how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a tad, Tone, just a tad." Happy hiccuped charmingly and then said in a sotto voice, "It is not just me, all the ladies are tipsy too."

Tony sighed heavily. "Great! Tipsy ladies and foxed men. And here I was trying to clear the Hall out."

Then he heard the slow beating of the drum and Magdalene announced loudly, "Ladies and Gents, the stuffy elders have finally left." The people in the Hall cheered at this.

Magdalene raised her hand triumphantly and continued, "And not a moment, too soon, if I do say so! Anyhooo, without further ado, us ladies, I mean, other than me, shall be dancing a merry jig to an old ditty. I present, Janice, Stephanie, Beatrice and the Lady Virginia."

Tony widened his eyes with shock as Pepper and the aforementioned ladies stood on the dance floor in two rows, hands joined. They curtsied deeply as the few spectators cheered them.

"And I..." Magdalene hiccuped loudly again, "I shall be singing..." someone booed and Magdalene shouted back violently, "Well you cocksnipe, I'd like to see you sing then! Come on!"

Tony had wanted to object himself but shut up, fearing Maggie's fearsome wrath. Besides, he was curious to see Pepper dance with the villagers.

Whoever it was, backed off and Magdalene held her head up proudly, "Without further ado, I give you, The Friar in the Well!"

The flute started to play in a low and slow tune as the ladies made a circle by joining hands at a center point and slowly moving around.

Maggie began to sing.

As I lay musing all alone,

fa, la, la, la, la

A pretty jeast I thought upon;

fa, la, la, la, la

Then listen a while, and I will you tell

Of a fryer that loved a bonny lass well.

fa, la, la, la, la

fa, la, la, lang-tre-down-dilly

The ladies dipped once and kept moving round and round, as the flute kept playing.

He came to the maid when she went to be,

Desiring to have her maidenhead,

But she denyëd his desire,

And told him that she feard hell-fire.

Once again the ladies dipped and began to move in the opposite direction now.

Then the drum and the harpsichord joined the solemn flute and turned the tune into a jaunty, catchy melody. The spectators began to slow clap as the ladies stamped their feet hard on the floor as they kept moving in a circle.

`Tush,' quoth the fryer, `thou needst not doubt

If thou wert in hell I could sing thee out:'

At this line, the spectators laughed loudly.

`Then,' quoth the maid, `thou shalt have they request;'

The fryer was glad as a fox in his nest.

Then the ladies moved apart and stood in a horizontal line, shoulders touching, facing the audience. They had all clutched their gowns up in one hand, to give them freedom of movement. Tony was temporarily distracted by the sight of Pepper's pretty calves.

As Maggie sang the next stanza, the ladies began to lightly jump in place and kick up their heels, in time with the melody.

`But one thing,' quoth she, `I do desire,

Before you have what you require;

Before that you shall do the thing,

An angel of mony thou shalt me bring.

The pace of the dance had quickened as the ladies exchanged places mid-dance, moving lithely between each other, all the while, kicking up their heels.

Tony felt himself grin as he saw Pepper was really enjoying herself. Her face was flushed, hair moving with her movement, she was smiling widely and singing along to Maggie's ditty. Her arms were entwined with Stephanie's on one side and the Beatrice's on the other.

Then the music tempo increased and the ladies made pairs. They joined hands and began to spin each other around on the spot. This somehow encouraged the spectators to participate and they joined the ladies with glee.

`Tush,' quoth the fryer, `we shall agree,

No mony shall part my love and me;

Before that I will see thee lack

I'le pawn the grey gown from my back.'

Now couples and singles, young and, old, all were dancing merrily to the cheerful tune as Maggie kept singing. Tony looked around and saw that even Happy had joined the dancing crowd, holding his wife Stephanie as they moved enthusiastically about the dance floor.

Pepper and Beatrice had paired up and were gleefully shouting as they danced like pagan fairies, red and blonde hair being tossed wildly.

Tony tapped his foot to the tune and then he began to walk through the dancing crowd, being careful not to bang or bump into anyone as he did so. He was moving towards Pepper and Beatrice.

He reached them just as Pepper dipped Beatrice. She looked at Tony and nearly dropped Beatrice in shock.

"Tony" she exclaimed and pushed her hair back, "I thought you had gone home! I...!" Pepper flushed charmingly and Tony cupped her cheek softly. Not breaking eye contact with her, he asked Beatrice, "Mind if I cut in?"

He heard Beatrice laugh and she ran off. Tony caught Pepper about the waist and pulled her into his arms. He twirled her and then raised her in the air and she laughed out loud with joy. As he lowered her, he whispered, "Shall we dance wildly, my lady?"

She smiled beautifully and then kissed him hard, her tongue mating wildly with his, her hands rifling passionately through his hair. She broke off the kiss and then Pepper said sultrily, "See if you can keep up with me, Lord Stark!"

Tony laughed at Pepper's eager challenge and clasped her tightly in his arms, determined to show her just how wildly he could dance.

* * *

They danced all night till the wee hours of the morning. Pepper was now very tired. So she leaned contentedly against her knight as they walked up the hill near the lake. They were on their way back to the Keep.

"Tony," she said sleepily, feeling so drowsy and boneless, "Tony Stark... you dance well, you..."

She felt his chest rumble against her cheek. Pepper had her arm around Tony's neck and was leaning into him, because for some strange reason, she just couldn't stand straight.

Tony murmured softly, "Pepper my sweet, you are truly foxed." He chuckled lightly. "A first for you, I take it."

She felt the need to object. "Hey... I am not fixed! I mean foxed! I am just... a little tired."

He asked teasingly, "Now, now, Lady Virginia, be honest, how many glasses of ale did you have?"

Pepper abruptly stopped, which made Tony halt too. She looked at him straight in the eye, tilting her chin up. "Lord Stark, I shall have you know... I did not have any ale!"

Tony held up the lantern he was holding, to look at her. Then she hiccuped and he laughed. "Okay, my lady, then how much wine did you drink?"

She bit her lip at that, knowing she had to come clean. "Well... a glass or two..."

He quirked one eyebrow her and she bent her head and whispered, "If I have to be honest, I should say four..."

"Four!" he exclaimed mirthfully and she flushed.

"Tony! What can I say? The grapes are in season! It wouldn't do to let them spoil on the vines!"

He grinned widely at her and she smiled back. Tony looked so cute in the moonlight, that she couldn't help but kiss his nose.

"Besides... Lord Stark... I have every right to make merry... know ye that I am to be married?"

Tony held her to him with one firm hand around her waist. She was wearing his coat and he tightened it around her. "Indeed my lady," he whispered as they walked on, "pray tell me more of this marriage..."

Pepper grinned and then deepened her voice, trying to sound like the Headman, "The Lord of the Village, scion of the House of Stark, shall wed Lady Virginia, that's me. And they both shall live happily ever after, in Stark Manor, with their cat and their horse and their dragon."

Tony guffawed loudly and she took offense. "Tony, what is so funny?"

"Nothing, my love, nothing... alright we are finally here. Home sweet home."

Pepper stared agape as she saw they were at the main door of the Keep.

"How did we ..." she gestured backwards, "how did we reach so fast?"

Tony smiled at her and said, "My lady, since you are the bride and future lady of the Keep, may I escort you to your room?"

She said haughtily to him, teetering slightly, "Of course you may, your lordship."

Then Pepper shrieked with delight as he swept her up in his arms and kicked open the door.

Tony stood in the hallway and Pepper loudly exclaimed, "The Lady and Lord Stark have arrived!"

Then she clasped her hand over her mouth to shush herself and he grinned at her. "Do not worry your ladyship, Jarvis and Maggie are still in the village. They are too," Tony cleared his throat, "too tired, like you, to come back walking."

She placed her finger against his lips and whispered loudly, "I am not Lady Stark yet... shush..."

He looked at her and said solemnly, "You are in every manner and way, Lady Stark. All that remains is a ceremony." He kissed her finger gently and she sighed.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," she murmured as she kissed his ear. Then Pepper said equally solemnly, "You also need to make love to me completely, my lord, then only I can truly be Lady Stark."

Tony turned a bright red and she smirked at him.

"Have I ever told you, Lord Stark, I enjoy seeing you flush." She gently cupped his cheek. "Red is such a lovely color on your skin."

He began to carry her up the stairs and Pepper asked teasingly, "What's the matter, Lord Stark? Cat got your tongue?"

Tony just shook his head at her as they reached her room. Then he pushed open her bedroom door and gently set her on her feet.

Pepper swayed slightly, feeling the ground move under her feet and he caught her to him, to steady her.

"My goodness, Tony... how does one walk straight when one is foxed?" She said, leaning against him.

He chuckled softly. "So Pepper, you finally admit that you are foxed?"

She moved back and scowled at him. "Tony Stark, it does not do to remind a lady that she is inebriated... now Lord Stark... I have helped you many a time, when you came home, wounded or sloshed... so today you need to help me change please."

He grinned widely at her and said, "As the lady commands... how should I ..."

"Unclasp the shoulder cuffs." she whispered sultrily.

Maybe it was the alcohol but Pepper felt it was truly because Lord Stark looked so sexy, that she was feeling extra frisky.

Tony held up a blanket and made her hold it in front of her. He placed his warm heavy hand on her shoulder and unclasped the metal cuff.

The end fell away and he did the same for the other. Pepper grinned evilly because Tony was looking away as he did this. To give her some privacy. But she didn't want any.

She dropped the sheet down and stood there in her blue shift, that started at her chest and ended at her knees. Tony made a small noise in his throat as he gazed upon her.

Pepper was determined to fluster him, so she raised her hands above her head, knowing that the shift material would tighten over her chest. She closed her eyes and stretched languorously, smiling secretly as she heard Tony swear softly.

When she opened her eyes, Tony was standing there, molten brown eyes looking into hers. She moved closer to him and pressed herself to him, feeling his hard frame tremble against her.

When he still didn't kiss her, she sighed gently and then placed her hands on his hips and cupped his butt, holding him tightly against her.

"Tony Stark, I do declare, your backside should be captured in art and prose, for the centuries to come." Pepper whispered sultrily, caressing said butt lightly with her hands.

Tony flushed and she murmured, "My Lord, you look amazing and..." she took a deep breath, leaning into his neck and sighed, "you feel so good... Tony, I want to lick every part of you..."

But the aggravating man just clasped her firmly by the shoulders and held her away. "Pepper" he growled out.

"Don't 'Pepper' me..." She caught his jaw in one hand and lightly patted it, knowing it was Tony's weak spot. His jaw tightened under her fingers and he put up an admirable effort to stay still but his beautiful brown eyes, the sensual emotions rifling through them, made her moisten her lips.

Pepper moved her hand to his hair and whispered against his cheek, "I distinctly remember talk of ravishment... before we had to go back inside the Hall..."

He murmured tightly, "Pepper, sweetheart, you are very foxed... you should go to sleep."

She kissed him slowly, taking his lips tenderly between hers, slowly touching her tongue to his. Pepper felt Tony close his arms around her and lift her gently against him. She sighed with happiness as she felt herself being lowered to her bed.

Pepper closed her eyes as Tony moved his mouth to her ear, looming over her on her bed. Then his lips left her and she felt the bed move as he stood up. She quickly opened her eyes to see Tony grinning as he pulled her blanket over her.

"Pepper, go to sleep, you need to rest." he said as he tenderly tucked her in.

"But I am not in the least bit sleepy!" She said and then amazingly, she felt herself yawn loudly. Pepper blinked, suddenly feeling sleepy as Tony knelt by her bed and gently stroked her hair. She liked what he was doing, so she lay back down and caught his other hand as he kept stroking her head.

Tony murmured soothingly, "Sweeting, you have had a busy day, you competed in not one but two tournaments, then you had to dazzle the villagers with your gown and your dancing... sleep now, please."

She pouted at him and then yawned widely. "I won both tournaments too... winning was exhausting..."

Tony said mildly, "I thought the second tournament, the one between you and me, ended in a tie."

Pepper winked at him. "I only conceded victory, my lord, on the condition of ravishment. Now I take it back..."

He laughed softly and then kissed her mouth lightly and then kissed her nose. She sighed and closed her eyes and felt him press a gentle kiss to her each eyelid.

Pepper tightened her grip on his hand and kissed it. "Tony, go to sleep..." she ordered sleepily, eyes closed.

She heard Tony chuckle softly and then he whispered to her, "Sleep tight, my love, a thousand times, good night".

She repeated the same to him and fell fast asleep.


	112. Meeting the Queen

Warning: Chapter contains smut...

Tony and Pepper are going to "go all the way" soon, very soon. I promise Lol..

* * *

 _Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't._  
\- Macbeth, William Shakespeare

It was such a beautiful day. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh clean air. She shucked off her shoes and felt the grass tickle the undersides of her feet.

Holding her shoes in her hand, she walked in the sunshine casually, waving at passersby, on her way to the _Mià_ o. As the familiar structure loomed in front of her, she felt as she always did when she gazed upon it, peace settling within her.

 _In my two years as a guardian, it never fails to calm me with its humble presence._

The _Miào_ was nestled in a dip in the valley, on a treeless patch of land. A small stream of water encircled the building. There was a foot bridge to cross the stream. Because of the water, the grass surrounding the building, was lush and green.

Little lilac bushes and rose plants grew. The building itself was a bright blue with red columns and a rectangular tiled roof with pointed ends that extended upwards. It did not have grand statues or golden decor. Just an ornate stone bird fountain, which was placed at its entrance.

The _Miào_ was small and simple but beautiful. More importantly, it housed a very special inhabitant and she was proud to be one of its guardians.

She crossed the bridge, put her shoes down on the grass and was going to enter the building, when she saw something dart into the forest from the corner of her eye.

She turned and looked at the hilly forest that grew beyond the _Miào._

 _It is getting late, I should not go into the forest now..._

But she was curious as always and slipped her feet back into her shoes. Then she bounded into the forest. As she pushed the shrubs and small bushes back to make her way, she heard the soft murmur of voices coming from her left. She moved in the direction of the voices and came to a small clearing of stones.

She could see two people sitting on the little stones, heads bent towards each other. From the clothes, the slender build and the golden hair, she knew one of them was Arora.

 _But who is the other? I must get closer, I cannot see her clearly._

She wasn't looking where she was going and she stepped on a twig that snapped loudly.

Arora jumped to her feet, shielding the other person. "Who is there?" she cried out angrily.

The other person stood up and she was curious to see, that it was a tall slender woman, wearing a blood-red cloak. The woman's face was covered by the hood of the cloak.

Arora saw her staring and said irritably, "It is just you... humph! What do you want? Go away!"

Then the woman said in a low sweet tone, "Now, now, my dear, there's no need to be rude... come here, my young friend, come closer."

For some reason, she felt drawn to the woman and moved closer. The young woman pushed back her hood and she gasped at the bright red hair, that glimmered in the dim light of the forest. The woman had a youthful, delicate, regal face with pitch black eyes that sparkled at her.

The woman smiled and said, "Another guardian! I am honored to be in such exalted company. And I know Arora is the Goat, so you are?"

"I am the Crow." she whispered nervously.

The woman shook her hand, a soft and cool touch on her skin. "Pleased to meet you, young Crow. Let me introduce myself, I am Ninea, Queen of the forest."

"Queen?" She asked softly.

The woman grinned widely. "Yes, young Crow, see, here are some of my subjects."

She turned around and gasped as a small brown boar entered the clearing, followed by a pink pig. What shocked her, was that the animals were walking upright on their legs, as if they were human. They came towards the woman and bowed deeply.

"What on earth?!" She exclaimed and turned back to the young woman. "How?"

The young woman laughed softly and said, "I have many tricks up my sleeve. I shall show you if you'd like. Do you like flowers?"

Without waiting for her answer, the young woman closed her eyes and then opened her fist and handed her a blood red flower out of nowhere.

She took it hesitantly, feeling the soft wide petals of the flower. It had a black stigma and small white stripes on its petals.

"I've never seen a flower like this before..." she said in wonder.

Ninea threw back her head and laughed. "My young friend, there is some much I can show you, so much I can tell you. Would you like to sit and talk with us, for a while?"

She was scared, instinct telling her to leave and leave now. So she said stammeringly, "I... I must... I must go. There is cleaning to be done and my practice... sorry."

The young woman tilted her head curiously and said softly, "Some other time, then, young Crow. It was nice meeting you."

She turned on her heel, giving the pig a wide berth as it approached her. It glared at her meanly and squealed hoarsely, so she ran away as fast as she could.

She could hear the woman and Arora laughing at her. But she just kept running until she was back at the _Miào._

She caught her breath as she saw Suadh stand at the shrine's steps, calling her name.

"There you are!" Her friend exclaimed worriedly as she drew nearer. "I was looking for you! I need your help! We need to heal him!"

She was confused and then she saw what Suadh was holding in her hands and gasped in horror.

A small red panda, lay in her hands, blood dripping from the deep gash on its side. It was breathing harshly and Suadh said sternly, "There is no time to lose, open the door and let us use the Fire of Hokai! Only It can cure him."

She pushed open the door, they walked in and Suadh gently lay the panda by the altar. They knelt down before it and bowed their heads, beginning to pray.

They saw the altar light up with a bright blue flame that glowed eerily in the darkness.

Suadh intoned reverently, "Noble Hokai, we bring before you, a wounded creature of the forest. Kindly help us."

She pleaded mentally too, willing the fire to move through her. She felt the light travel within her and she joined hands with Suadh, trying to pool their energy.

She could hear the gentle roar of the Fire surge through her and she stood up.

The voice of The Hokai whispered softly in her head, **_Come to the animal. Touch the gash._**

She obeyed and felt raw energy flow through her towards the panda. The animal cried out and she softly petted its head, whispering soothingly, "There , there, I am not going to hurt you, it will heal, don't you worry."

Suadh had come to stand by her side and she was also holding the panda gently.

Then they watched as the fire washed over the animal with a bright blue light. The Hokai was humming loudly now and the panda levitated upwards gently.

The fire throbbed and the panda was slowly lowered into her hands. She cradled it tenderly and saw that the wound was completely healed.

She was awed as always by the blessings of The Hokai and bowed deeply. "Thank you, oh mighty one."

The Hokai huffed gently at them and the Fire went out, engulfing the shrine in darkness.

She walked out of the building, Suadh behind her and bent, to set the panda down on the grass.

The little animal stood up, gingerly shook its legs out and then walked away. It looked back at them and raised a paw as if to say goodbye.

She stood up, smiling with happiness and turned to Suadh, who was standing beside her.

"The Hokai never says no to healing, no matter how small or big the creature is. It is truly a wonder."

But Suadh was thoughtfully staring at the panda, running ahead in the distance. Then Suadh spoke, "The Hokai told me, the gash was not natural. It was caused by some malicious magic. Who or what could have done that?"

She kept quiet, thinking. _The young woman, the Queen... she has some power... wait! The flower, red with white stripes... it looked like... it looked like the panda.. it can't be! How did she..._

She gulped hard and then shook her head, to clear it of the horrible thoughts going through her.

 _It is just a coincidence. The color of the flower matching the panda's fur... just a coincidence. I'm being fanciful._

She snuck a glance at Suadh, who was still gazing into the distance.

 _I cannot tell her anything... Arora could get into trouble. And I do not have any proof that the young woman actually performed such an act. They might think I'm crazy. It is just a coincidence._

She turned back to the _Mià_ o and pulled Suadh along. "What is done is done." she said brightly, "The Hokai came through and that is good."

But the niggling doubt remained, a frightened whisper echoing in her mind. _What if the young woman did this? Who is she and what is her power?_

* * *

Tony opened his eyes, suddenly conscious. He was breathing evenly. He clearly remembered the dream but it hadn't scared him. Rather, it had made him think.

He sat up and pushed off the blanket. _Surely these dreams mean something? I must analyse them._

He stood up and began to pace. Then he heard a sleepy voice murmur, "Tony, what is it?"

He had put Pepper to bed, then she had snuggled up to him so cozily, that he couldn't resist taking off his jacket and pants and lying down with her, just for five minutes. But somehow, he had also fallen asleep.

Tony turned to see Pepper slowly sit up on her bed. The sight of her, all rumpled and sleep soft with bed hair, made him smile.

"It is okay, Pepper, I just had a dream. Go back to sleep."

She yawned cutely and then blinked hard, her slumber-filled blue eyes suddenly focusing.

"A dream!" She stood up and came to him hastily.

"Tony, are you alright? What happened in the dream? Or was it a nightmare?" she said with concern, catching his arms tightly.

He chuckled lightly and pushed her wild hair back. "It wasn't a nightmare, sweeting. Just a dream."

Pepper took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. "It is cold. Come back to bed and you can tell me about it."

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, then watched with amusement as Pepper cutely settled herself on his lap.

She lifted the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then she looped one arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a laugh and she sighed contentedly. "Very comfortable, Tony, please continue."

He explained the dream to her and Pepper was quiet for a long minute. Tony thought she had gone to sleep but he felt her warm fingers move absently on his chest.

She asked softly, "You mention a girl, is it the same girl as in the previous dreams?"

"Yes... it is... but she said..." he closed his eyes and tried to recollect the dream. "She said two years as a guardian..."

Pepper looked at him curiously. "Why do you think that is important, Tony?"

"Because" he said quietly, "I distinctly remember dreaming about a ceremony where I think... she was made a guardian."

"A guardian of what?"

"In my dream, I saw a shrine... at least that's what I think it was... an altar." Then he gasped. "Blue fire! I remember now."

Tony shifted, holding Pepper to him. "Pepper! I saw a bright blue flame come from the altar! It healed the injured animal!"

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Is it... is it like your flame?"

"My flame cannot heal wounds, especially not one as deep as the one on the animal."

He took a deep breath and whispered to Pepper, "The Dragon is silent anyway, so I cannot ask it."

"Have you asked where does it go?"

He shrugged sadly and she stroked his beard. "It is alright, Tony... we will get to the bottom of this. You said a name, Hokai... does it sound familiar to you? Have you heard this name before?"

Tony was trying to focus on what she was asking because Pepper had moved her fingers under his shirt. She was gently caressing his Arc.

He exhaled hard, determined to concentrate. "I have never heard the name before. I know the Dragon's name is Ryunn. And I do not know the girl's name either."

Now Tony held himself perfectly still because Pepper's nimble fingers had moved downwards to his stomach.

He murmured stiffly, "You should sleep, Pepper, it is late."

Then Tony gasped loudly because Pepper rubbed the base of his cock with the palm of her hand. He growled at her as her eyes gazed sensually into his, sapphire pools of light.

He felt her palm gently press him and Tony tightened his grip on her, even as he thrust upwards, desperate for more contact.

"Pepper..."

"Tony," she said seductively, "I do not want to sleep." He watched as her pink tongue moved over her soft open lips and he felt himself harden painfully.

"Sweetheart..." he growled out as Pepper smiled at him, 'You have had a long day and..." he stopped because she palmed him again, "and you are foxed."

"Tony," she said slowly, "I appreciate you being a gentleman and not taking advantage of a lady, when she is foxed but..." she trailed her fingers downwards and he stopped breathing. "I can assure you, my lord, I am completely in my senses now."

He exhaled heavily as she stroked the head of his cock with her fingers and she looped her other hand around his neck and nipped his jaw tenderly.

Pepper whispered against his beard, "You may remember that I ceded victory to you... and to the victor, go the spoils."

She touched her tongue to his lips and he said raggedly, "I do remember but Pepper... I cannot just dominate you..."

She pulled back and looked at him in confusion. "Why not, Tony? I am very willing."

He tightened his jaw, not wanting to ruin the sensual mood by explaining his dilemma and bringing up unpleasant memories.

 _I can't tie Pepper up! She's been tied up and drugged by those sanding priests! If I do the same, it will upset her and I do not want to do that!_

He sighed and then had an idea.

"Okay... let's try something new. As the victor, I get to tell you what to do and you shall do it."

Pepper had a very sensual gleam in her eyes and asked casually, "You are going to tell me what to do? And I have to obey you?"

"Yes." he nodded firmly.

"Alright, my lord. Command away."

He said with a smile, "Go to sleep, Pepper."

She pouted and asked softly, "Tony, do you really want me to sleep? Are you tired?"

He swallowed, knowing he couldn't sleep either now because he was semi-aroused. So Tony sighed and kissed her gently.

"I'm just kidding, Pepper... I want to touch you."

"And I get to touch you too." She whispered excitedly.

"I thought I was commanding you," he said gently, then chuckled as she nodded guiltily. "It is alright, Pepper, I want you to touch me as well, so ..."

He stood up, so she had to stand as well. Tony threw another log on the fireplace, so they would be warm. Then he came back to the bed and moved his hands to his waist to take off his braies. He raised his head and looked inquiringly at Pepper when she cleared her throat.

"My lord," she murmured, looking deep into his eyes, "may I?"

He nodded dazedly and then gritted his teeth as Pepper slowly undid the strings of his braies, the movement of her fingers torturing his already eager crotch. Once they were removed, she stared at his semi-erect member as he stood bare before her.

Tony was trying to pace himself because he wanted to give her pleasure as well but Pepper's fascinated gaze was making it difficult.

"Tony," she said in wonder, "how does it become so stiff?"

Before he could answer her, she gently brushed her hand against it, making it twitch and Tony groaned. He caught her hand and said tightly, "Pepper, sweeting, now is not the time for a science lesson. Get on the bed on your knees."

She giggled and then raised her eyebrows at his command. Not breaking eye contact, Pepper did as he said.

"Now, Pepper, spread your knees and raise your shift to your hips. Bunch it around your stomach."

Tony felt his chest tighten as inch by inch of her tantalizing smooth flesh was revealed to him.

He pushed at his own cock. _Hold there by, hold!_ as Pepper's beautiful thighs were bared to his view.

She bunched up the shift and twisted the fabric into a knot at her waist, so she would not have to hold it up.

She stared at him curiously as he mimicked her pose on the bed, kneeling in front of her.

"Okay, Pepper," he said with a grin, "here is my command, I will touch you and you can touch me at the same time."

She nodded eagerly and he said, "Wait, you need to do as I tell you and... no one comes until I say so. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay, ladies first." And he suited action to word by gently moving his index finger between her legs.

She parted her lips silently and moved her hand towards him but he caught it and whispered, "Sweeting, remember, you do as I say and I didn't say touch me. Patience, little one..." as she took a deep breath because he added another finger to his stroking motion, "Patience."

Tony gently stroked Pepper with two fingers, feeling her core soften and swell slowly to his touch. He pushed one finger into her and then withdrew it quickly. He watched as Pepper's breathing began to grow harsh with his caresses, so he gently pushed two fingers into her and resumed the slow thrusting motion.

"Alright, Pepper, you can touch me."

She moved her hand towards him and he closed his eyes at the sensation of Pepper's soft fingers circling his member. She moved her hand up and down the length of him and he whispered her name slowly.

Then she cupped his tip in her palm and he thrust blindly into it. At her soft gasp, Tony opened his eyes and remembered he was supposed to be touching her too.

So he resumed his stroking and Pepper nibbled her lip between her teeth as Tony added a third finger. She felt slick with arousal and he looked down at her hand and suppressed a loud groan as the sight of Pepper's hand moving over him, excited him even more.

"Harder, sweetheart, touch me harder."

She obeyed him, firming her grip and Tony closed his eyes as he felt himself grow even more stiff in her hand. He enjoyed the way she was touching him for a moment.

Then he opened his eyes when he dimly realized that Pepper had let him go. He looked at her to see she had thrown her head back and closed her eyes. She was flushed and sweating lightly, holding herself stiff, hands firmly grasping the mattress. She let out a long moan as he thrust his fingers deeper and crooked them in her.

"Rock into my fingers, Pep." He said and she listened to him, moaning again as he timed his thrusts with each swaying motion of her hips.

He realized she was very close to release, thanks to his intimate stroking and caressing, so Tony murmured softly, "Hey Pepper... look at me, sweeting."

She raised her head and gave him a very dazed look, eyes drunk with passion.

He told her gently, "You can't come right now, alright? Not until I saw so."

She nodded sadly and Tony grinned and said, "Alright, sweeting, I won't torture you anymore. We both are at the edge as it is. Lower your shift."

Pepper did so as Tony lay down on his back. She grinned at the sight of his member jutting upwards proudly and he shook his head at her wryly.

"Alright, Pep, take my braies and spread them over my hips please."

She did as he said and he growled when her arm brushed over his erect cock. "Pepper," he narrowed his eyes at her, "you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

She shook her head in the negative but the look of mischief on her face made him laugh. Then she touched his night shirt and he nodded, so she pushed the shirt upwards to his neck. Pepper ran her hands slowly down his bare chest and Tony groaned loudly.

"Okay, temptress, now kneel between my legs."

When she had settled herself, he raised his hands and unbuttoned her shift to her waist, baring her beautiful breasts.

"You really are a goddess, Pepper." he whispered in wonder as he softly cupped one in his hand. She sighed and bent towards him, so he flicked his thumb over the erect tip.

Pepper pushed herself against his hips and Tony said tightly, "Lie down on top of me."

She widened her eyes but lowered herself over him, naked chest to naked chest and hips to hips, only the thin layers of his braies and her shift separating them. He could feel every inch of her through the material.

Pepper looked into his eyes as her flesh pressed to his and he murmured, "Rub your chest against mine."

She did so and they both let out a collective gasp as the sensation of his rough chest rubbing deliciously against her soft breasts, copper hard nubbin to pink nipple. "Again..." he said tightly, "slower. Wait! Be careful of the Arc! I do not want it to hurt you!"

Pepper murmured softly, "It will not hurt me, Tony, relax..."

Then she obeyed him and he heard his heart in his ears as the feeling became too much for him to bear.

Tony placed his hands on her backside and gently but firmly urged Pepper to move her hips against his cock. She did so and gasped loudly.

Then he held her still and raised himself lightly to rub and press against her. Again Pepper groaned and he whispered tightly, "Okay, Pepper, we have to move together alright."

She nodded quickly and they both began to rub their hips against each other, the cloth doing little to prevent the excruciating friction. Tony helped Pepper by angling her hips using his hands and urging her to press harder.

He knew his cock was rubbing her clit from the way she starting panting. He increased the speed of his movements, making her catch up with him. He kissed her lightly as she rubbed against him.

Tony was very close to release but wanted Pepper to be there with him, so he said tightly, "Alright Pepper, you can come, let go, sweeting."

She just kept thrusting blindly against him and he decided to help her. Tony slid his one hand between their touching hips and rubbed Pepper's clit as she thrust against his cock. She gasped, closed her eyes and went still and shuddered violently against him. Her fingers dug into his arms as Pepper rode out her release.

Watching her come apart so majestically, made him let himself go and he closed his eyes as he spilled his seed. Pepper was lying on him completely now but Tony did not care, he just hugged her to him as the last of his release left him.

As they came back to earth, they were both breathing heavily, moist with sweat even though it was cold. Pepper tucked her head under Tony's chin, nuzzling him and he stroked her soft hair.

She absently petted his Arc and he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Pepper..." he said softly, "I need to clean us up, so we can sleep, so I am just going to roll you to one side." He looked up and grinned, because Pepper was fast sleep, lashes dark against her cheek.

Tony gently caught her and turned to his side, easing her onto the bed. Then he stood up and walked to his washing chamber to clean himself up. He also cleaned up the bed as best he could, without disturbing Pepper.

Tony put another log on the fire and then turned to tuck Pepper in. As he was arranging her blanket, she sleepily opened one eye and said drowsily, "Tony, come stay with me... I need you to keep me warm."

He sat by the side of the bed and stroked her hair., grinning at her words. Then he shrugged, eased himself into the bed, lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Pepper snuggled into him and he drew the blankets over them both.

"Goodnight, my lady." He whispered to her and she murmured something back, kissing his throat. Then the room was silent, except for the crackling of the fireplace and the gentle breathing of the two lovers, cuddling each other as they slept.


	113. Trying out Mithril

Shout out to GuestfromFrance: Where are you? I miss your comments :( I hope your new job is not tiring you out

* * *

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

 _To the open arms of the sea_

\- "Unchained Melody"

Pepper skipped through the courtyard towards the back gate. She was horribly excited because today she would train with the new Mithril armor that Tony had made for her.

She reached the gate, then looked back to see Tony trudging along behind her.

"Come on Tony!", she said excitedly, "Let's go! We need to start!"

He yawned loudly and rubbed his hair. Tony was not a morning person, so today's training was particularly painful for him, since it was 6 am. But they could only train when it wasn't snowing and it was a chilly but clear morning. It had not snowed last night, so the snow was thin on the ground.

She ran back to him and took the sack containing the Mithril armor from him. "Here I will help, let's go."

As they walked to the clearing, Pepper ahead of him, Tony chuckled. "Alright Pep, we are finally here. Now I need to warm up."

He started to take off his coat and his shirt. She stared at him askance. "Tony, what are you doing?"

He stood there in his vest and rubbed his arms. "I need to warm up, a small jog will do... good lord, it is brisk today!"

Then Tony began to jog in a circle around the clearing, lifting his legs high. She watched him for a moment, admiring the attractive view he provided while jogging.

Then Pepper decided to join him mid-way. She ran to his side and matched his pace. He glanced at her as they jogged side by side and Tony said teasingly, "Now why do you need a warm up, you are excited as it is!"

She laughed and they took one more lap together before stopping.

Tony shivered as he pulled on his shirt haphazardly and Pepper giggled and moved closer to help him. "Tony! Look at your collar!" she said, adjusting it as he quickly pulled the ends of the shirt together to button them.

As he buttoned his shirt, she gently adjusted his cuffs and held up his coat for him to slide his arms into it. Then he buttoned the coat as well and she rubbed his arms to give him warmth.

Tony caught her hands before she could let him go and pulled her into his arms. She sighed with happiness as he softly kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Pepper, my love..." he nuzzled her and she giggled as his prickly beard tickled her.

"I hope you are finally awake, my lord." she said, stroking his beard.

"I think I am...so are you ready to try on your new armor?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed loudly, the sound echoing lightly and Tony laughed as Pepper ran to the sack containing the armor.

He walked to her and dug around in the sack. "Okay, stand still and give me one hand."

He lifted up a wrist guard and fitted it on her hand. Pepper fidgeted impatiently because Tony was studying her wrist intently, muttering to himself about the fitting.

"Could be a little tighter, but then it would chafe the skin... maybe be little looser, perhaps..."

She tried to reach the sack with her other hand, so she could pull out the other guard. Tony saw what she was doing and grinned widely.

"Alright, my impatient one... let's put everything on." He fitted the other wrist guard, then the arm guards.

Pepper stood, arms outstretched, bending and moving her arms, marveling anew at the feel of the metal on her body.

"Tony, they are so light! And so delicate! They feel as if they are made of the softest cloth!"

Tony was kneeling before her and fitting the knee guards. She felt his hands linger over her knee.

"You have always liked my legs, haven't you Tony?" She said with a smile, touching his bent head lightly.

Then Pepper trembled as Tony gently caressed the back of her thigh before moving his hand upwards. He said slowly, looking up at her, "How can I not admire them? Sinfully soft and endlessly long, fair columns of smooth flesh." He moved his hand over her backside, making her breathless.

Tony stood up suddenly, a gleam in his eyes. He winked at her sexily and said, "Should we skip training today and... do something else, just as energetic?"

For a minute, Pepper was tempted but she looked down at the Mithril gauntlets and stepped back firmly.

He nodded wryly but she whispered slowly, "Later Anthony, later."

Tony smirked at her and cleared his throat. "So knees, arms and wrists are covered... thoughts, complaints, feedback about the armor?" He asked, suddenly all business -like.

Pepper said musingly, "It feels very light yet firm."

"Can you move your limbs easily?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good. Any particular guard is tight or pinching?"

"No, Tony."

"Well then," he dug around in the sack and pulled on his own gauntlets. "Time to try them out in the field."

Tony once again rummaged in the sack and pulled out a number of bottles.

"Okay Pepper, first target practice. Horizontal range of motion. Take your position and wait for the count down."

He walked away from her and counted to ten. She concentrated and fired at the bottle flying in the distance.

Pepper managed to clip it but she was pleased to see that the gauntlet had not hindered her flame in any way.

"Once again now..." Tony said and he threw another one.

This time she hit the bottle, bursting it. Pepper shrieked with glee.

They kept at it for at least fifteen minutes until Tony stopped to inspect the gauntlets. He caught her hands in his and looked them over critically.

"No singeing or blackness. So this is a clean flame. The material is intact as it should be. Any hindrances while firing?"

"None whatsoever."

"Okay, now for some vertical firing. I want to see if there is any interference or drag caused by the gauntlets."

The next hour passed by in a blur as Tony put Pepper's fire power through multiple tests, all in an effort to ensure the gauntlets were fine.

He saw she was tired and they took a break. Tony emptied the sack, then spread it on the ground and urged Pepper to sit down. He wrapped his coat around her and pulled on his chest plate and helmet.

"Tony," she asked, "what are you doing?"

"I'm just going through my sword exercises. You rest for a while. Here." he handed her his flask. "Have a sip."

She raised her brows at him and gave him a stern look. "Tony Stark! It is very early in the morning to have a drink!"

He grinned at her naughtily. "Have a sip and see what it is."

Pepper took a curious sip and sighed with pleasure as she realized it was mulled cider, still warm, thanks to the metal flask.

She sat there, sipping as Tony performed his sword drills.

 _The way he moves his sword and body in tandem, so mighty yet so elegant... and the focus in his gaze... the concentration..._

Then she flushed as she recalled their time together after she smashed the Bloodstone, when Tony made her the object of his focus.

 _And two nights ago, when he told me_ _exactly_ _what to do..._

"Pepper," Tony's voice brought her back to the present. He came over to her and she suppressed a giggle as she saw he was struggling to take off his helmet. Pepper stood up and helped him.

"Pep, I have an idea. And I want to discuss it, so I can find a solution."

Pepper said gently, "Why don't we sit down and talk?"

They both sat back down on the sack. Pepper made Tony place his head in her lap, so she could play with his hair while he talked.

"Pep... I just realized something. I need to find a way to reflect light. Off my armor. The Bloodstone did not have a physical power over me, it had a magical one. So if I could reflect such dangerous waves off my armor, but how does one reflect magic? It has to be through light! And that's why..."

Tony went on and on about light deflection but Pepper wasn't paying him any attention because she was too busy smoothing down his hair. It was all mussed up from his helmet. She patted the wavy tufts down and then gently pushed them up again.

 _So soft and fine... look how dark they are against my fingers... is his hair black or dark brown... it seems black here... but no... here it is clearly dark brown. So wavy too... compared to this hair, his beard is so prickly with an undergrowth of softness... like a dog... I don't think Tony would like me comparing his beard to a dog's coat!_

She focused again when Tony suddenly asked, "What do you think, Pepper?" and turned towards her, lifting his head.

Pepper was caught off guard but she thought quickly and said, "You should try it out, Tony. It wouldn't hurt to try."

He grinned at her and asked, "Should we spar now?"

This excited her, she stood up and offered him her hand. "Yes! Tony, let's!"

"Alright, you have your armor. I will take off my chest plate."

"No! Why!"

"Because Pepper," he explained patiently, "it simply wouldn't do for me to spar with my armor on. Fairness, my sweet."

Tony took off his plate and looked around for his sword, while she picked up hers. At least Pepper thought he was looking for his sword. He came towards her, holding two long twigs.

"Anthony Stark, what is that for?"

"Why for sparring of course. Here's yours and this is mine." He handed a twig, which she stared at.

"Why can't we spar with our swords!?"

"Because I have seen you on the battlefield and I am scared you might slice my head off." He smiled at her so sweetly, that she couldn't help but smile back.

"You are right, my lord, who knows..." Pepper assumed an attack position, raising her stick high. "I might miss your head and cut off the Stark jewels by mistake. What a loss that would be..." she smirked mischievously at the look of horror on Tony's face.

He swallowed hard, assuming the defensive pose and looked at her wide eyed. "Good lord Pepper..."

As Pepper lunged forward, he said, "Wait a minute! You are trying to intimidate me before the fight!"

She struck at him but he deflected her blow. Pepper grinned widely at him and Tony said in mock horror, "For shame, woman, I taught you that trick!"

He blocked her other blow as well and she stepped back, trying to find a weak spot.

"What can I say?" She raised her twig high, feigning an attack and as he raised his twig to counter her, she kicked him lightly in the chest.

Tony fell over on his ass and Pepper stood over him triumphantly, pointing her twig at his throat. "I learned from the best. Do you yield, my lord?"

He lay back panting lightly, brown eyes twinkling at her. "I'm afraid, my lady, you will find ... I am not such an easy lay!"

Pepper giggled as Tony quickly rolled away, scrambling to his feet and picking up his twig.

He waggled his eyebrows at her as they once again circled each other. "Get it Pep, easy lay?"

She huffed at him. "Tony Stark, your head is seriously in the gutter."

He struck at her but she moved out of the way and then their twigs clashed, bringing them close.

Pepper bit her lip with mirth as Tony leaned into the clash, giving her a heavy lidded sensual look or what she called his 'bedroom' eyes.

"We have got to stop meeting like this, my lady..." he drawled, batting his eyes at her coyly.

She was struggling to control her laughter at his antics, when Tony's twig snapped into two. He balanced himself, looking at his twig in confusion. Pepper stepped back and laughed loudly.

"Huh... today is not my day." He threw his twig away, shrugging.

Then Tony raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender as she pointed her twig at him.

"Your sword is broken, knight. Do you finally yield?" Pepper said, smiling sweetly.

Tony closed his eyes and she thought she had won. Then like a flash of lightning, he charged at her, head lowered like a bull, catching her around the waist and pushing her to the ground. He turned last minute, so that he fell on his back and she fell on him, facing away.

Pepper lay there on top of him, shocked at how quickly he had moved. Tony wound his hands around hers and entwined his fingers with hers, effectively holding her in place.

He tightened his grip gently and drawled against her ear, "My, my, how the tables have turned... the conqueror becomes the conquered."

But Pepper still had one trick up her sleeve. She moved herself slightly downwards until her hips were in line with his. Then she wriggled, pressing her backside against him firmly and he groaned loudly.

"Pepper! That is a low blow! You fight dirty, woman!" He growled in her ear. She laughed and said, "Who is the conqueror now?"

Pepper wriggled again and Tony exhaled loudly. He let go of her hands and she turned, now facing him. She moved up his body, making sure that Tony could feel every inch of her and leaned over his face.

Tony lay absolutely still, brown eyes staring into hers and Pepper softly whispered, "Do you yield, knight?"

He shook his head firmly and then she kissed his jaw, moving her lips over his beard, her hand holding his face still. He groaned again and pushed upwards at her and Pepper giggled.

"Yes, my lady, I yield... I yield, now please torture me some more..."

Tony kissed her hard and they lay there, kissing each other passionately, arms wrapped around each other. Then a slight tremor passed through Tony and Pepper remembered that he was lying right on the cold ground.

She quickly pushed herself off him and stood up. Tony make a small irritated noise and she told him sternly, "Tony Stark, have a care! The ground is freezing! You will catch your death of cold!"

He made a face at her and stood up slowly. "Alright, Pepper, alright... now since you so deviously," He cleared his throat loudly and she smirked at him, "won the sparring contest, you get to decide what we do next."

"Ooooo", Pepper squealed in happiness, "I have just the thing in mind."

"What's that, Pep?" Tony asked good-naturedly, "Do you want to ride Balthazar?"

"No, my lord," she said smugly, "I have already mastered that challenge. I want you to show me how to use your curved sword."

She struggled to keep a straight face as Tony gasped and turned slightly pale. "Good lord, Pepper! That! Oh!" he sputtered comically.

"Please, Tony, please! I just want to try it out, I do not want your sword... I just want to take a few swings with it and experience what it feels like to strike with such a sword... please..." she said softly, catching his hand in hers.

He sighed and shook his head at her. "Pepper Potts, you really fight dirty... alright, I shall teach you how to use my scimitar. But we need to be careful because it is a different type of sword. I do not want you to get hurt."

Tony had left his sword by the start of the clearing, so he quickly picked it up and came back to her. "And we are going to need... Dummy, where are you? Wait, there it is."

Pepper smiled as they walked over to the tattered straw dummy.

"Poor Dummy. It has been through so much sparring and training with you and me, hasn't it, Tony?"

Tony examined the dummy critically. "It needs more stuffing. Especially after you are done with today's session. Remind me to get some hay from the stables the next time, alright Pep?"

She nodded and Tony unsheathed his sword. Pepper stared in wonder at the short sword with its wickedly sharp curved edge, gleaming in the sunlight. Its hilt was made from intricately crafted black and dark blue leather, arranged in bands across its width.

"What is this type of sword called, Tony? Sci maa ter?"

"You've nearly got it right, it is a sci miii tar." She mouthed the letters after him as Tony lovingly ran his thumb along its curved edge.

"She's small but deadly, very useful for cleaving and tearing. This sort of sword is effective against lightly armored foes because it is not strong enough to dent heavy knight armor. For those foes, I prefer to use my old broadsword or battle axe. But my scimitar," he raised it upwards and then brought it down lightly, "lets me swish my way through a horde in no time."

He stood in front of her and held the sword flat in his palms. "Here, Pepper, hold the sword by its hilt, pointing it downwards."

She gingerly caught the hilt and took it off his hands. Pepper caught the sword with both hands because it felt heavy to her.

She stood there, sword pointing downward, nearly touching the ground, trying to find the strength to lift it up. "Tony, it is very hefty, I do not think I can lift it."

Tony came around behind her and supported her from behind, placing his hands over hers. "You just need to get used to the feel of the sword, wait, let us lift it together."

She sighed and relaxed back against him, as she felt his hands supporting her, while she lifted the sword up. Pepper straightened her arms, to point the sword away from her and Tony did the same. Thanks to his hands, the sword did not feel so heavy.

"What next?" she asked.

She could feel his breath on her ear, as he spoke, "Swing it, like this." She followed his lead, moving her hands with his as he moved his hands towards the right and then quickly towards the left.

"See, that's a sideways slice. Now the other side. Shift the hilt slightly to your left hand, still keeping your right hand closed over it. You are just shifting control from one sword hand to the other."

Again they moved together, this time swinging from left to right.

Pepper felt a gentle warmth flow through her, coming from behind her. She realized it was from Tony's Arc, because her back was pressed to his chest. She could feel his fire roar and pulse in her own body and widened her eyes with the realization.

Tony chuckled slowly, his hands still with hers on the scimitar, pointing it straight. "Pepper, let me guess, you can feel my Fire moving through you as well?"

"Yes Tony," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment. "I can hear a soft roaring... how is that possible?"

She felt him smile against her hair and then he kissed the side of her face. "I do not know how or why, but my Fire... just wants your touch, my lady. It reacts very powerfully whenever you are close by."

She smiled widely as he softly murmured, "You have a gift, Pepper, do not ever let anyone tell you otherwise. If your ancestor who saved Summac, could see you now... she would be so proud of how you have excelled in your power."

Pepper flushed and said demurely, "Tony Stark, you flatter me too much for my own good."

"Nope, not as much as you need... now you can control my scimitar too. Close your eyes, focus on your strength, your inner strength. Channel it through you. Move the sword with your strength, I am right here, supporting you."

She did as he said and felt Tony move their joined hands backwards, raising the sword high.

"Now, Pepper, raise it up and cleave left, with force!" He said and they moved the scimitar together. She heard its faint whistle as it sliced through the air.

"Again! Up and cleave right!" Again they moved the scimitar through the air.

"Okay, Pepper, now for something difficult. Strike left, then turn it quickly to slice at the right, in one motion."

Pepper bit her lip and focused all her energy on the sword in her hands. She felt Tony firm his grip on her hands, giving her support. Then they lifted it lightly, then swung it hard towards the left. She shifted the weight of it from one hand to the other, Tony holding back and then made a neat slice to the right.

She lowered the sword and opened her eyes happily. She turned around, only to see Tony was not there behind her. He was standing a safe distance away, grinning at her.

"Come on, Pepper, you got this!" He cheered her on. "Try out the moves on dummy!"

She smiled and lifted the sword. It was heavy but Pepper knew she could handle the weight on her own. She swung the sword at dummy in a downwards slash and then turned direction mid-way, to strike the dummy upwards.

Pepper lowered the sword panting as the dummy bled hay from all sides, leaving a largish pile of straw on the ground. Tony came by her side and placed his hand on her shoulders.

He kissed the side of her head lightly. "Well done Pepper, looks like you have learnt another weapon."

She smiled up at him and handed him the sword, using the exact way he had given it to her.

"Tony, how did you get such a blade?" She asked curiously as he sheathed it. She widened her eyes as Tony stared away from her, sadness clouding his face.

He exhaled sharply and said, "A warrior from the East gave it to me as a gift because he felt I would use it better than he could." Then he tapped his Arc lightly. "It was not the first gift he had given me."

He looked at Pepper with a wistful smile around his mouth. "I wish you could have met Yin Sen, Pepper." Tony smiled to himself as he looked at his Arc. "He would have loved your enthusiasm to train and how you can get up on time. I am afraid I vexed him with my tardiness."

They both laughed at that and Pepper hugged Tony impulsively. She burrowed her face in his neck and placed her hand on his Arc, enjoying the surge of power as his Fire rose to her fingertips.

"You do his memory proud, Tony. And you are a good teacher." She whispered softly to him. "I am honored to be your first student."

He tightened his arms around her and said, "And I am humbled that you attribute your talent to my teaching."

They stood quietly like that, hugging each other until Pepper felt a soft moist mass on her cheek. She looked up to see snow flakes falling gently from the sky.

"Tony, it is snowing..." Then she laughed as he stuck his tongue out to catch a stray snowflake.

"Tony!"

He moved his lips and said, "Tastes wet." Then he bent his head to hers and kissed her softly. "Now you..." he whispered against her lips, "you taste like heaven."

She deepened the kiss and as lovers are wont to do, Tony and Pepper ignored the falling snow and enjoyed a few stolen moments in each others arms.

* * *

So for this chapter, I went with the whole Ghost trope of Patrick Swayze standing behind Demi Moore and guiding her with the pottery wheel :P


	114. The Truth about Virginia Potts

Finally Pepper's secret is out! I am relieved...

* * *

 _Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say._

\- Mitch Albom

Tony had his arm around Pepper, so he hugged her sideways as they walked through the back gate, towards the house.

"That was a great training session," he said to her, smiling widely, "I have said it before and I say it again: You are the best sparring partner, a knight could ask for."

As Pepper smiled smugly, he said naughtily, "And I especially like the way we set things right AFTER we spar...", he winked at her and she smacked him on the arm lightly.

They both came to a stop at the sight of the beautiful black carriage in the courtyard. Tony whistled appreciatively at its classic, clean lines and perfectly matched, black thoroughbreds holstered to it. A man dressed in a fancy black uniform, was holding them still. There was a royal-looking crest on the carriage's doors.

Pepper asked in a loud whisper, "Tony, who are they?"

Tony shrugged, equally curious. "I have no idea. Say my good man, what are you doing here? Who has come a visiting?"

The driver said haughtily, "The King and Queen of Nesswadia have come to visit the Lord of this Keep."

Tony smiled. "Well, that would be me. Where are these esteemed guests?"

The driver snorted in derision. "If you are Lord Stark, I will eat my hat."

Tony chuckled, knowing he looked like a stable hand, with his simple shirt and trousers, rough winter coat and dirty boots.

Pepper said drolly, "Would you like some ale with your hat?" Tony snickered and then the main door opened.

Jarvis stepped out, looking flustered. "My Lord, the-"

Tony said with a smile, "I know Jarvis, I know, the King and Queen are here. I am coming inside."

The driver's mouth was now wide open with horror and as they passed him, Pepper whispered, "I would recommend starting from the brim."

They entered the house and Jarvis murmured, "I have seated them in the drawing room, Sir, by the fireplace."

"Good man, Jarvis."

Pepper took Tony's hand and whispered, "Do you think we should freshen up slightly first?"

He looked down at himself. "Yes, I should at least. I reek of sweat. You, on the other hand..."

He looked admiringly at Pepper dressed in his breeches and thick jacket.

"Pepper, have I ever told you that you look amazingly arousing in men's clothing... especially," he lightly cupped her backside and pulled her towards him, "especially from the back."

She whispered throatily, 'Yes, Tony, you have mentioned a couple of time. And I would like to add that you look very nice from the back as well." he grinned widely, "I must admit, my lord, I prefer you out of your pants but..." she placed one firm finger against his lips, "now is not the time to discuss each other's finer points... we have guests, Lord Stark."

He pouted and she whispered in his ear, "Let's have a mutual appreciation discussion later... without pants... Go and change, I am waiting for you right here."

He nodded eagerly and ran upstairs to change his clothes, holding the sack with their armor parts.

Tony quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes, washed his face and changed his shoes. He kept his sword in his room and applied some musk, so he smelled pleasant.

He then went downstairs where Pepper was waiting for him.

"Tony, that was quick."

"The faster we meet and greet, the faster they go and the faster we get to appreciate each other." he growled tersely and Pepper suppressed a giggle.

They stepped into the drawing room where a couple was seated. A small child was sitting on the rug by the fireplace, playing with a toy horse. A large man with a sword, was watching the child.

Jarvis intoned loudly, "Lord Stark and Lady Virginia are here."

The man with the sword came forward and said in a deep voice, "May I present His Royal Highness, King Cusrow of the Island of Nesswadia."

The seated man rose. He was tall and blond with a luxurious golden beard and a pointed nose. Tony realized he had to bow because this man was a king. He bowed quickly and saw Pepper curtsy, as best she could in her trousers.

The King nodded his head curtly at them and then stared at Pepper. Tony controlled himself from scowling at the man's avid staring, only because Pepper had placed her hand gently in his.

The King said in a soft cultured voice, "I am sorry for staring, my lady, but you are indeed a diamond of the first water. I was expecting you to be beautiful because of your lineage but..." he turned backwards and said, "My dear, don't you think the resemblance is uncanny?"

Again, the man with the sword announced, "And Her Royal Highness, Queen Claudia."

The woman rose and came forward from her seat. Tony felt Pepper's hand tense in his and he blinked hard himself. For the Queen was a slender, auburn-haired, delicate woman, slightly shorter than her husband, who bore a distinct resemblance to Pepper.

 _The hair... Pepper's hair has a rich, redder hue... and she has her cute freckles but this lady, the hair color, the facial features, the way she holds herself... even her eyes... lighter than Pepper's but..._

Tony bowed to the Queen but she quickly stepped forward and clasped a shocked Pepper by the arms.

"Virginia, don't you remember me? I know we met so long long ago but surely..."

Pepper whispered in a hushed tone, "Claudia?"

The Queen gasped with happiness and hugged Pepper to her tightly. "Oh cousin, I am so glad to see you! It has been so long since we met..." she blinked away tears, "Virginia, I am so happy to know you are alright! When we heard about Cumbria..." she looked at her husband, "I worried for you!"

The King must have sensed Tony's confusion because he smiled widely and cleared his throat. "Claudia, my dear, perhaps you should sit down and explain why we are here and," he nodded at Tony, "also introduce yourself clearly to Lord Stark."

The Queen smiled and dimpled prettily at Tony, who bowed to her. "Lord Stark, I am Queen Claudia. And," she held out her hand as the large guardsman gently led the child to her, "this is the future King of Nesswadia, Prince Cyril."

Pepper knelt and gently shook the child's hand. The golden-haired boy reached out to grab her hair and she laughed and pulled him into her arms, picking him up.

The Queen took Pepper's hand and they both sat back down, Cyril sitting quietly on Pepper's lap. Tony looked around and was confused as to what he should do.

 _I am so happy Pepper has found some family... perhaps I should leave them alone? I mean, she should spend some time with her cousin..._

Pepper looked up at him, a wide smile on her face but a weird hesitant look in her eyes.

 _She's nervous, why? Of my reaction? But I am nothing but happy for her..._

Pepper spoke, "Tony, Claudia is my first cousin from my mother's side. My mother's elder sister's daughter. Do you remember me telling you once, about how my aunt went away and never came back to Cumbria?"

She smiled at the Queen. "I met Claudia when we were seven, when she had come for a short visit. What fun we used to have, playing together! Do you remember, Claudia? Flower picking and playing with mud..."

Claudia squealed and said excitedly, "We used to fool everyone by pretending we were one and the same person!"

She turned to her husband. "Virginia and I looked so similar, that we would pretend to be the same girl and confuse the castle guards who were watching us! I am Virginia! No, I am! They used to wonder how Virginia was in two different places at the same time! Oh Virginia!"

She touched her head to Pepper's. "I am so sorry, we have not seen each for so long... but with the distance and my mother's health and my marriage..."

The King came to stand by her side and with a gentle smile, told her softly, "Perhaps, Claudia, my love, you should start from the beginning."

"Oh yes! Let's see! Nesswadia is a week's journey from here, by ship. I have lived there all my life, with my mother, Princess Adele. I met Cusrow at a ball when I was eighteen and we fell in love. He asked me to marry him a year later and we have been married for 6 years now." She clasped her husband's hand and he continued.

"We would have come earlier but this naughty fellow," he ruffled his son's head, "was too small to handle the journey. However this year, I came to know that one of my dearest friends, Rheiner of Patait, got engaged and I had to attend his wedding. So we made the trip."

Tony exclaimed, "Patait! I know King Rheiner. My uncle, Duke Rorshach is the Steward of Patait."

The King nodded and Claudia said, "That's how we came to Lorinthia! You see, on our way to Patait, I wanted to go to Cumbria."

She faltered here and Tony saw Pepper's face fall with sadness. He clasped her shoulder in comfort and noticed the King looking at him thoughtfully.

Claudia continued slowly, "We were at the outskirts of Cumbria when we were warned by a band of gypsies, that the Kingdom had fallen and that an evil necromancer, called... Stane, I think, had taken the throne for himself. Then our bodyguard, Peron, risking his life, infiltrated Patait to find out what happened."

Tony was very interested in hearing this. "What did you see in there? What is happening in Cumbria?"

The burly guard, Peron, said deeply, "The whole place is heavily guarded by humans and things alike. I say things, because I do not know how to describe them. They are not human, that is all I can say. The people have become slaves."

Pepper gasped at this.

"They work all day long and at night, they are locked into their own houses. No one leaves or enters the city unless the Necromancer says so. The people seem to be under some sort of spell. They never talk or even move their faces. Their eyes are blank and empty."

Tony felt his Fire roar through him with anger at Stane's evilness. "What about the Necromancer himself?"

Peron shrugged. "I never saw him and for that I am thankful. I feared I would not be able to leave if I did, so frightening was his sorcery. Do you know, it is permanently winter in Cumbria? The temperature is freezing and there is ice everywhere. Magic, dark magic at hand." He crossed himself quickly.

Pepper asked curiously, "How did you get in and out then?"

Peron grinned proudly. "Through the sewer pipe in the river, my lady. There are multiple tunnel ways from the pipe but I followed one that led me to the town center, empty and abandoned. So I stayed there and could observe all quietly."

He said in a low voice, "I wanted to help some people out but... they are so lifeless and dead-like, that they did not understand me. I could have snuck them out through the sewer pipes but..."

Tony asked, "Are there no guards by the sewer? Why, I wonder."

Peron said thoughtfully, "There were no guards there. All the human guards seemed to be around the Castle itself. The things, they patrol everywhere. And I think the Necromancer has no fear of people sneaking in. And no one from the town, is in control of their own mind, to sneak out."

Tony had more questions but Claudia spoke then. "When Peron came back with this information, I knew we could not go there."

The King spoke, "We cannot counter magic, not as we are. What of the Queen? Has Stane got her under some sort of spell? How are you free, Virginia?"

Pepper swallowed hard and said, "The Queen died the night Stane took over."

Claudia's eyes filled with tears then. The King lowered his head and said sadly, "That evil man... he killed her... Long live the Queen..."

Pepper quietly asked, "How did you find me?"

The King spoke, "We moved on to Patait, where we discussed Cumbria and our need to find you, to make sure you were alright. Rheiner then spoke of his own kingdom and how he had nearly lost it to his own religious order. Then... he spoke of how a former knight, a man from Patait and his lady, a red-haired woman with a mystical power, had saved Patait."

Claudia interrupted, "She sounded remarkably like you, Virginia and my mother had told me... that she knew you had the ... you know what I am referring to?" She raised an eyebrow at Pepper, who nodded. "So Rheiner said to seek you out in Lorinthia, where you were living with a Lord Stark."

She looked at Tony. "I thank you, Sir, for taking care of my cousin all this time, when she needed help."

Tony barely heard her. He was busy piecing together different snippets of the conversation because there was a loud thought echoing in his mind.

 _Claudia's mother, Princess Adele. Claudia married a King. This is Pepper's first cousin. Her aunt is the one Pepper, told me about, the aunt who went away because she had Pepper's gift... The Queen is dead... how is Virginia free? How..._

The Dragon stirred and said quietly, _It is as I guessed once... Pepper is more than she appears..._

Pepper was looking up at him, still with that nervous look in her bright blue eyes. Tony shook his head, the murmurings in his head annoying him.

 _I am missing something here..._

Suddenly his brain focused on what Claudia was saying. "Virginia, I am so sorry about your mother, my aunt Helen... I am sorry and sad that you have lost your birthright... is there no one who will fight Stane?"

 _Aunt Helen... Pepper's mother... the Queen of Cumbria died the same day as Pepper's mother... Stane stabbed her in her bed... But did she really die like that? Wait! Claudia knows about the gift... birthright and lineage... The gift is passed down from mother to daughter... Claudia's mother a princess, had the gift, Claudia does not have it but is a princess...What does that make Pepper?_

He felt his heart beat painfully, his mind knowing the truth but his heart refusing to accept Pepper's secret.

 _It can't be... It can't..._

Then the King exclaimed angrily. "It is an outrage that the noble house of Potts has been usurped from the throne of Cumbria by a necromancer! Why, why did he choose Cumbria of all places?"

Tony asked slowly, "Noble house of Potts?"

The King smiled at him. "For the last five centuries, a member of the Potts family has occupied the throne of Cumbria, the good Queen Helen, Virginia's mother, being the most recent ruler. A wise and just ruler. May she rest in peace."

He felt faint. The roar of his Fire was deafening in his ears but Tony's stubborn heart insisted on hearing it spelled out one more time. He asked, his own voice sounding weak to him. "So that makes Pep- I mean, Virginia, the..."

"The Princess of Cumbria," he heard Pepper say from far away, in a quiet tone. "I am or at least I was, the Princess of Cumbria."

Tony turned to her. Pepper, the Princess, was looking at him silently, thoughtfully, her eyes soft and worried. She said, "It does not matter anymore... Cumbria is lost."

Claudia exclaimed, "But Virginia! With your mother gone, you are responsible for Cumbria and its subjects! So now you are the Queen."

Those words echoed loudly in his head. _The Queen. Queen Virginia of Cumbria... The Queen is dead, long live the new Queen. Queen Virginia Potts of Cumbria!_

He was dimly aware that the people in the room were talking but Tony couldn't breathe.

He stepped backwards, murmuring some excuse and walked quickly outside, out of the house. He stood in the courtyard and heard Magdalene loudly exclaim, "Lady Virginia is actually a Queen!" from the kitchen window.

Tony smiled tensely, happy that at least someone like him, was shocked.

 _Anthony,_ whispered the Dragon, _breathe in and out... breathe my boy..._

He whispered incredulously to himself, "How did I not see this? How... why... Pepper is the Queen?!"

He somehow ended up in the stables, standing near Balthazar's stall. His horse came over to nuzzle him and he absently patted Balthazar's velvety nose, his mind still reeling with the news.

Tony felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Pepper, wide-eyed and nervous.

"Tony..." she said softly, "I know this must be a shock..."

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

 _Beautiful blue-eyed fire queen of my heart... a waif from the water, turned out to be a Queen... my Pepper... is the Queen of Cumbria... is she mine anymore?_

Tony shook his head hard.

 _I need some air, I need to get out of here!_

He opened the stall door and swung himself onto Balthazar.

Pepper said quietly, "Tony..."

Tony said tersely, "I am sorry, I need to think, I need some air, I need to get out of here, I will leave you to your guests."

He guided Balthazar out and rode hard out of the Keep, not looking back, wishing he and Pepper had not returned to the Keep, after their training.


	115. Hiding Away

_If you knew the secret of life, you too would choose no other companion but love._

\- Rumi

Pepper watched Tony ride out of the Keep, like all the hounds of hell were after him. She swallowed hard, feeling the aching despair of fear in her chest.

"I knew this day would come, I knew I would be found out... But I did not want to hurt him! Oh god, will he forgive me for this?", she cried out, standing in the stable door.

Pepper lowered her head into her hands and was going to cry when she heard a serpentine whisper, _Virginia..._

She raised her head, curious because the sound seemed to be coming from her mind. _Virginia,_ the voice whispered again and she said questioningly, "Dragon?"

 _Yes, Virginia, it is me... remember this... Anthony loves you... no matter how harsh his actions are... remember... he loves you... do not leave him to his doubts... remind him who you really are... not just a crown..._

She nodded and the Dragon snuffed at her gently, _You of eternal fire and Anthony of my Fire, are made for each other. Do not let your birthright frighten him away. Make him see reason. After all, you are the sensible one._

It roared with laughter at its own quip and then all was quiet.

Pepper whispered, "Thank you..." and walked back to the house.

Claudia stood up when she came and asked worriedly, "What is it? Why did Lord Stark leave?"

Pepper opened her mouth, unsure what to say, when the King Cusrow said quietly, "He did not know you were the Queen of Cumbria. It has shocked him. He needs time to think."

She stared at the King and he said with a soft smile, "I was looking at him all the while. Lord Stark has eyes only for you. He loves you dearly. But not for your throne, just you as you are. He truly did not know of your royalty. The look on his face..."

Pepper lowered her head, biting her lip in stress. "Lord Stark... Tony has had some bad experiences with royalty. He... he does not think highly of monarchs and queens. I do not know how he will take this."

The King said slowly, "You love him as much as he loves you..."

She nodded firmly and realized Claudia was looking at her and her husband, wide-eyed. Claudia said sputtering, "It is all fine for him to love you, Virginia but you... you do realize that you and Lord Stark have no future together?"

Pepper just looked at her quietly, while Claudia continued, confused, "I mean, the man is a just a lord, and that too, not a lord from a distinguished family. His mother may have been a lady but his father was a soldier, a knight, who fell to the sword. I-"

Pepper interrupted her gently. "My dear Claudia, Lord Stark's lineage does not matter to me in the least. I would not care if he was a lord's son or a butcher's son. He is the love of my life and I do not care a whit for money or propriety."

"What's more," she added firmly, "I plan to marry him. We are engaged. To be wed in Spring."

Claudia gasped comically and the King just smiled at her quietly.

Pepper exhaled, hearing her own words about her and Tony had given her confidence.

Claudia recovered from her shock and rallied her argument. "But Virginia! You are a Queen! You cannot marry a nobleman! Especially one as poor as Lord Stark! You are meant to marry someone of your own class and breeding, someone who will be the next King or Prince of Cumbria! Think of our house, the house of Potts!"

Pepper said softly, "I am proud to be from the House of Potts and proud of my lineage but... would I give up the man I love, to do right by a throne?" She smiled. "I would not. Lord Stark is worth more to me than a crown. Than even Cumbria."

Claudia gasped loudly again and she continued, "I know it seems disrespectful, I know I seem foolish but ... you do not know Lord Stark like I do... we have been through so much together... he saved my life, not knowing who I was, he accepted me as an equal in his home and the battlefield, he has taught me so much and..." she flushed thinking of her gift, the Power of Summac, "he has seen my worst and loves me for it."

She lifted her chin up and said firmly to Claudia, whose mouth had fallen open, "Yes, Tony has seen my power and he and only he has taught me how to accept it, how to be proud of it and how to use it rightly. We are one, Tony and I. I will not leave him because I need to marry according to my station."

"The Elders will not like this," whispered Claudia. "They will not like any of it."

"I do not care for their opinion. In fact, if they remained in Cumbria, then they are not in their faculties as your guardsman mentioned. And I am no longer Princess Virginia of Cumbria. I have no station. I am a runaway and the Iron Knight asked me to be his wife. And I will marry him and will be honored to remain at his side, till the end of my days, come what may."

The King asked, "Virginia, Lord Stark used to be a knight?"

"Yes, Your Highness, he was cruelly cast aside by his own King, whom he faithfully served for many years. His rank may have been stripped from him but he is still a knight in skill, a very powerful warrior and a good man."

"Can he not fight Stane? Free Cumbria from the Necromancer's grasp?"

Pepper sighed and said, "I have no doubt in his capabilities but... I cannot, I will not ask him to risk his life and limb to fight that evil. Stane is a mighty foe and... oh let me speak the truth! Can't you both see?" she appealed to them, "I cannot bear to lose Tony, I cannot! Cumbria is simply not worth the risk of him taking on Stane and dying... It is simply not worth it..." she ended on a whisper.

Then she straightened, determined to make her point. "The Queen of Cumbria is dead, may her soul rest in peace. The Throne has fallen. For all who are concerned, the Princess of Cumbria is lost as well. Please... please accept this and be happy for me."

Pepper smiled at Claudia, tears in her eyes. "I may have lost a kingdom but I found a love worth double its value and I am truly blessed."

The King surprised her by clasping her hands tightly in his. "I heard a wise man from across the ocean, from a foreign land, once say, " _Reason is powerless in the expression of Love_ ". I know now what that means, looking at you and your knight. You are truly blessed and not just with wealth."

He looked at his wife thoughtfully. "Who are we to stand in your way, especially after we should be happy, just knowing you are alive and well?"

Claudia rose and came to them, she placed her hand over their joint ones. "Cusrow is right, I am sorry... we should be happy you are safe from that evil and you are with the man you love. Virginia, do accept our happiness at your engagement and please... invite us to your wedding. We will come for it, I promise you."

Pepper hugged Claudia and then hugged Cusrow too.

The King said, "We must leave now, we have a boat to catch from the nearest port, Loros."

Pepper picked up Cyril and kissed him. Then she hugged Claudia tightly, saying, "I thought I had no family but I am so glad that you found me, Claudia. Do not be a stranger."

Claudia said tearfully, "Virginia, if you ever need us, send word by boat and remember, you can come to us always. Come to Nesswadia."

Pepper watched them leave and then signed loudly. _Now where has Lord Stark gone to... and more importantly, when will he return?_

* * *

Tony stared moodily at his glass of ale. It was his second glass and he already wanted a fifth.

 _I just want to get drunk and forget... forget what I have learnt._

 _This seems familiar... sitting at a bar, alcohol all around you, waiting to get drunk, so you can fall into a dreamless sleep... Tsk Tsk_ said the Dragon with a deep hiss. _I thought you had put such days behind you, Anthony..._

Tony whispered slowly, "I had done so... for a woman... sorry, for a queen..." he snorted. "How did I not see it?"

The Dragon huffed tiredly. _There were certain clues about her, that even I see now in retrospect but the past is not important Anthony... the future is... you need to go back to Virginia._

Two days had passed since he had run away from his own house. He had taken up residence at a rather seedy bar on the outskirts of Lorinthia. The young dark-haired girl who was serving drinks, cleaned the bar table and smiled at him.

Tony smiled back faintly and then stared at the shiny porcelain statue, hung close to the ceiling. It was a common cheap statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock.

The statue was poorly crafted but it made him recall his time in the Abyss with the Mer Princess Pepper and he felt his heart clench with pain.

He smirked sarcastically at himself. "Now that dream time seems like an omen... Pepper, royalty... even the Abyss was trying to show me."

The Dragon huffed so loudly that Tony grimaced. _Anthony, exactly how long are you going to hide away in this ... shabby establishment?_

He grimaced. "I do not know how to face her. Another royal in my life. I feel as if... I don't know her anymore."

 _It is just a title... it does not change what Virginia is... what you love about her... she is more than just a crown. Deep down, you know that. That is not all you are upset about... admit it, at least to yourself._

Tony spoke slowly to his ale glass. "Yes, truth be told, Pepper being the Queen of Cumbria is a shocker... but how could she keep such a big fact about herself from me? She's been lying for a year."

He pushed away his glass and noticed that there was a commotion behind him. Tony turned slowly and saw a burly patron argue with the skinny barkeeper, catching the smaller man by the scruff of his neck.

"You cocksucking smellfungus, you promised us a wench!"

"I know, sir, it's just... there are none right now."

"Well then," the burly one chuckled evilly, his companions chortled as well. "Who is that then?"

They pointed at the bar and Tony saw the dark-haired girl, who had been polishing glasses, drop a glass in fear. Her hand was at her throat and she was trembling.

The barkeeper stammered out, "That is our cook. She has been working as a waitress today... we are short handed... she is not that type."

The burly one threw back his head and guffawed loudly. He stood up and flung the barkeeper away like a twig. "We do not care, mate... all we want is a hole to stick our bracmard in. Be it willing or unwilling."

At this, the young woman nimbly darted behind the door and ran into the kitchen, locking the door firmly.

Tony stood up as the burly one reached the kitchen door and began pounding on it with his fists.

"Open this door, woman. And I promise I wont hurt you too much."

Tony clenched his fists and felt his Flame surge within him. _Looks like you got your wish, Dragon. I am not going to get sloshed tonight._

The barkeeper ran at the burly lout, trying to move him away. "Sir! Please! I implore you! She is no-".

The lout turned and punched the barkeeper hard in the face. He fell to the ground in a heap.

Tony gently pulled the barkeeper away and then stepped up to the burly man as he heard the woman calling for help. He tapped the lout lightly on his shoulder.

The man turned and Tony looked into his thick heavily jowled face. He said softly, "Here now mate, the lady is not willing. Leave her be."

The man turned and smirked at Tony, revealing rows of chipped and broken teeth.

 _Great... he is a brawler..._

"What is it to you, jobbernowl? What are you, defender of the bar?" He laughed loudly at his own joke.

Tony smiled slowly and said, "As a matter of fact, I am a defender of sorts. Perhaps you have heard of the Iron Knight?"

Then he grimaced as he saw a thick trail of snot slowly falling from the lout's nose. The man wiped his nose with the back of his hand and Tony shuddered.

"I have..." said the lout musingly, "But here now! You claims to be the Iron Knight!" He threw his head back and guffawed loudly. "Hear this, boyos, this here pissant claims to be the mighty Iron Knight."

Tony sighed and stretched his neck and his hands out, preparing himself for the fight. The lout eyed him curiously and then smiled. "In any case, tiny man, a bit of exercise always puts me in the mood for a good fuck. So..."

He swung drunkenly at Tony, who easily dodged his punch with a quick step to his left. The lout shook his head and then jabbed at Tony again, who ducked. This time, he punched the lout squarely in the stomach and the man wheezed and doubled over.

Tony shook his fist in pain. "Oh my, you are a solid piece of flesh! Better get my gauntlet."

He turned and moved quickly as the lout's friend, a skinny smelly man, came at him with a stool. The stool crashed to the floor and Tony smartly double punched the skinny man, once in the face and then in the chest.

 _Where are my gauntlets? Oh wait, I left them at home!_

Then he saw stars as he felt a fist hit him firmly in the shoulder, spinning him around with force. Tony took another blow to the chest and then hit back blindly, connecting with something hard that snapped.

He grimaced as he saw he had hit the lout in the nose and it seemed to be broken. The lout was clutching his face now, yowling loudly as blood poured from it.

Then someone shouted raucously, "Fight! Fight!"

 _Oh shit... that tears it..._


	116. Lord Stark Returns

So on AO3, igotyoufirst described the lout from the bar hilariously as a "bar-ogre". I liked it so much, I decided to use it in this chapter.

Also, to avoid ending on a cliff-hanger, I will be uploading the resolution to this little scenario tomorrow and on Tuesday as well.

* * *

 _If you are irritated by every rub, how will you be polished?_

 _-_ Rumi

Tony stepped over the fallen skinny friend as the bar room broke out into a vicious fight. Suddenly glasses of ale were being thrown across the room as everyone found someone to punch. The young barkeep was conscious and kneeling on the floor, hands over his head, trying to shout over the din but to no avail.

The lout's friends were in the thick of it and Tony saw they were really getting into the spirit of things, by picking up stools and chairs to hit people with.

 _Now what! Wait, the girl! I must get her out of here!_

He stepped around the bar, picked up his sword from his stool and then left the room. Tony quickly ran to the backyard, knowing the kitchen would have another entrance. He stood there, staring the wall, puzzled. _Oh crap! There isn't another entrance. How do I get her out?_

The shouts from the bar grew louder and Tony looked around. _Come on, there has to be a way in and out... wait!_ For he saw there was a small window. He saw someone moving in there, so he walked to it and rapped on it sharply.

Then he then heard a fearful scream. Tony said hurriedly, "Miss, it is okay, I am trying to help you! You can't leave through the bar! Can you climb out of the window?"

He heard the girl come towards the window and she said in a small, scared voice, "How do I know you are not with them? I am scared! Leave me alone!"

Tony sighed loudly and was going to cajole her, when he heard a snuffling, snorting noise and turned around. He shook his head in irritation, for standing in front of him, nose bleeding profusely, was the bar-ogre.

"Oi! Little man! I have a bone to pick with you! Come here and fight me!"

"Sir, haven't you had enough of this?" Then the ogre quickly moved towards him and before Tony knew it, he was punched hard in the face.

He felt the blow shake him all the way to his toes and Tony fell over on his rump, clutching his eye. Dimly, he looked up to see the bar-ogre was going to punch him when he was down, so he rolled out of the way quickly.

He wasn't fast enough and felt a boot kick him firmly in his butt. Tony cried out in pain and then stood up quickly. The ogre grinned evilly at him as he moved closer to Tony, arms outstretched. "I am going to tear you into two, little man!"

Suddenly Tony had had enough. "I am not little!" He yelled and as the bar-ogre stepped towards him, Tony brought his foot down hard on the man's toes. The ogre howled and before he could react, Tony kneed him in the groin. The bar-ogre clutched his privates and fell to his knees in pain. Tony was catching his breath, so he was taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance behind the lout. He grinned as she brought a flower pot down hard on the ogre's head.

For a moment, the giant being swayed in place and then fell flat on his face. Tony and the girl whooped with joy. Then Tony remembered that the ogre had friends.

"Okay young lady, we need to get out of here! Now!"

He put his fingers to his lips to call Balthazar, when the girl said tearfully, "Please, sir, my fiance... he's still in there..."

Tony shook his head to clear it. "Your fiance? Who..."

She said softly, "The barkeep... Klein, we are betrothed. I cannot leave... I cannot leave without him."

Tony cussed violently and the girl stepped back, defeated. "Sir, you can go if you want, I must save him."

She turned to go back to the kitchen and Tony sighed loudly, knowing what he had to do.

"Alright, young lady, alright, we need to rescue your Klein." He held out his hand. "I am Tony and you are?"

She said softly, "Felicity."

He shook her hand and she asked, "Do you have a plan? To get back in quietly."

Tony stared at the window. "I think I do."

* * *

Pepper slowly walked back to the Keep. Night had fallen. Two days had passed since the Nesswadias had visited Stark Keep and Tony had ridden away.

The first day, she had seen her cousin and her family off and then, she had drifted aimlessly around the East Wing, trying to gather her thoughts. Magdalene had confronted her, bringing up her lineage. What followed was a surprisingly tearful argument about her keeping such a secret for so long but at the end of the argument, she and Maggie had made their peace with each other.

The next day, she had spent entirely in the Village, visiting Stephanie and Happy and their two amusing children. It had been a pleasant distraction that had kept her from thinking about Tony and the way he had reacted to her secret.

Today, she had woken up late and taken a long ride on her own. Now night had fallen. Pepper climbed up the Hill and stood there quietly, staring down at the Keep. _I remember this view... I was running away from the slavers, desperate to put as much distance between them and me as possible. And I had wondered whose house was this..._

She sighed. _I do not know how to explain my lineage to Tony. I have hidden such a big secret for so long. No wonder he is hurt..._

Then she looked down at the rings on her fingers, one a dark blue, one glowing brightly. Pepper smiled and straightened herself.

 _Well... Tony can be angry and hurt. I am going to apologize and explain myself and resolve this. The man is stubborn but I'm not going to let him push me away!_

She touched the arc ring softly. _Now his lordship better come home, so I can have this discussion with him. Else I am going to have to ride out and find him._

She heard a deep serpentine voice whisper to her, _Anthony is on his way home. He started out, doing something stupid but..._ The voice chuckled, _but fate stopped him in time._

Then Pepper smiled as she saw the Keep gates open. She recognized Balthazar's mighty outline, even in the shadowy darkness. "Thank you, Dragon." she whispered.

Then she furrowed her brow in confusion at the smaller horse following him.

 _Tony's brought someone with him... but whom?_

She quickly descended the hill, ran lightly across the clearing behind the Keep and to the back gate.

Pepper used her key to open it and ran to the main door. She opened the door and silently observed the scene in front of her.

Tony was sitting in his favorite chair, his head in his hands. Magdalene was chiding him loudly. Looking down at the floor, Pepper realized why.

His boots were full of muck and he had walked into the house without taking them off, leaving a lovely trail of muddy prints all over the floor.

She then noticed the couple standing nervously at one side. A very young couple, barely in their twenties. The scruffy blond young man was wringing his cap in his hands and the pretty dark haired girl next to him, put her arm around him and hugged him gently.

That is when Pepper noticed the dirt marks on the girl's apron and the amount of mud on the couple's shoes as well.

Tony finally lifted his head very tiredly and Pepper took one look at his bruised and bloodied face and leapt into action.

"Magdalene!" She said sternly and the entire room looked at her in shock. "Maggie, leave the floor for now! Get some water and honey please!"

Magdalene thankfully listened to her and Pepper rushed to Tony, who had leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes tightly.

She gently moved her fingers over his face, noting his purplish swollen eye and bloodied lip. His shirt was sprinkled with blood and what looked like spit.

"Tell me, Tony." she said matter-o-factly, "Where does it hurt?"

"It hurts everywhere," he croaked out, "even my ass hurts."

Before Pepper could comment on this, the girl spoke up timidly, "He did get kicked on his behind, miss."

Pepper noticed the boy's nose was bleeding and she asked, "What about you? How badly are you hurt?"

He said softly with a shy smile, "I am okay. Just a small punch." He shrugged as the girl tsked at him and gently touched his face. "I am okay, really, Felicity." he said to her.

Pepper smiled as she saw how comfortable they were with each other. _Young love..._

Then she turned back to Tony, who had sighed deeply. Magdalene came over with a tray, containing a jar of medicinal honey and cold compresses.

She handed one to the girl, who promptly held it against the boy's nose, trying to stop the bleeding. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in his.

Magdalene came closer to Pepper, eyebrows busy making gestures at the young couple.

Pepper gave her a quelling look and took a compress, holding it against Tony's bloodied eye. He grimaced and she said gently, "Alright, my lord, would you like to explain what happened?"

Tony silently took another compress and pressed it to his shoulder. Then he said shortly, "It was nothing. If you will excuse me, I would like to retire to my room."

He tried to push Pepper's hand away from his eye, so he could stand up but she held firm.

She asked solicitously, "Are your legs injured, my lord?"

He shook his head, not looking at her, so she neatly sat sideways on his lap, leaning closer to him, so she could tend to his face.

Tony huffed loudly at her closeness but he stayed still as she gently pressed the poultice to his eye, trying to soothe the swelling. He avoided her gaze, so Pepper caught his jaw and made him look at her.

She looked into his open brown eye and whispered firmly, "You have been gone for two whole days, Tony Stark. I am not going to let you disappear to your room in a huff. Not until I know you are okay. So you better start explaining."

For a moment, they had a staring competition, mutinous brown at patient blue and finally Tony gave way. He said shortly, "I was staying at a nearby tavern."

"The Skanky Bush." said the young man helpfully and Pepper could not help but giggle.

Tony scowled. "Yes, a very aptly named tavern. I was sitting at the bar quietly, minding my own business, when a local patron started a fight. I had to stop it, so I tried to. And I got hit once or twice. That's it."

The boy said quickly, "It wasn't all that brief as Tony puts it." Pepper turned towards him and smiled encouragingly at him. He started to explain. She remained on Tony's warm lap, looping one arm around him gently for balance, listening to the boy talk about the great bar fight.

At the end of it as Klein was enthusiastically explaining how Tony had gotten him out of the fighting bar, Pepper studied Tony.

She smiled at him and gently pushed back his hair from his brow. Tony quietly looked at her, unspoken emotions swirling in his one normal eye. She gently stroked his beard and he instinctively leaned against her hand. Then she felt his jaw tighten and he moved his face away, staring at the ground.

Pepper opened her mouth but realized they were in company. She turned back to the couple. "Alright, you two, you are staying here tonight. Maggie, give the young lady, the upper room please. The young man can stay down here."

The girl, Felicity, met her gaze and Pepper recognized the silent plea in her green eyes.

She nodded, understanding and said, "Better yet, let them both sleep here, downstairs. Do you mind, Felicity? Those rooms are horribly dusty. We will give you some bedding, you can remain warm by the fire."

The way they both grinned at her happily, made Pepper instinctively smile back. Maggie opened her mouth to object but Pepper gave her a stern look and she shut it.

She stood because Tony was fidgeting. He slowly pushed himself up, ignoring her outstretched hand of support. He moved towards the staircase and the boy Klein stepped towards him, Felicity close behind.

"Tony, I do not know how to thank you for helping us... I owe you everything. You saved Felicity and you came back for me. I... how can I repay you?"

Tony told him gently, "You and your lady are too young to be running a bar, especially one frequented by such rough patrons. Isn't there someone you can go to? What about your parents?"

The boy flushed and looked at his feet. Felicity spoke clearly, "Klein and I only have each other. We are childhood friends."

She squeezed the boy's shoulder hand and continued, "We ran away from our hometown because... well, my father had sold me to our overlord, to pay off his debts. Klein used to work for the overlord as a servant. When he saw I was a prisoner, he rescued me from the overlord's cabin."

The boy told Tony with a touch of nervousness, "We have been on the run ever since. The overlord was very angry and must have reported us to his lord. If they ever find us, they will..." he shuddered involuntarily and the girl kissed his cheek softly.

Pepper was amazed by the story of the two young lovers. Tony said quietly, "I understand you are engaged to each other?"

"Yes," the boy said shyly, "We plan to marry once we have a steady job and some money."

Tony rubbed his chin, thinking as Pepper said, "You cannot go back to the Skanky Bush. What if those goons come back?"

The boy swallowed hard, despair evident on his youthful face, while Felicity just looked at them sadly. "You are right, my lady, but where can we go?" She said softly.

Then Tony snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!" He turned to Pepper. "What about Boron? They would be safe there!"

Pepper exclaimed, "That's right!"

He explained to the couple, "Boron is a small township not far from here. A twenty minute ride. It is quiet and the people are good decent folk. You wouldn't have any trouble."

Felicity said, "That is good to hear, Tony. We could look for some simple work, couldn't we, Klein?" He nodded, eagerly.

Then Pepper spoke, "I can help you there as well. I am building a small inn on the edge of the town. And I need staff. You both could work as cooks or as receptionists. The pay is not much but you would be able to live on premises."

The girl clapped her hands with glee as the boy broke into a huge smile. "That sounds wonderful, your Ladyship!"

"Please." she smiled, "Call me Pepper. There is no need for titles."

"Okay...Pepper." said the boy shyly. The girl instinctively hugged her and Pepper laughed.

"Thank you so much, Pepper! You have helped us so much!"

The boy hugged Tony. He stiffened and gently patted his back.

Felicity moved closer to him and she said joyfully, "You too, Tony! Thank you for saving me!"

Then Pepper hid her smile as Felicity softly kissed Tony on his cheek and he turned bright red with embarrassment.

He caught Pepper's eye and she winked at him, enjoying his cute discomfort.

But he didn't say a word, he just lowered his head and walked away to go upstairs.

Pepper watched him go and then decided to help Maggie. She gathered bedding materials and once the young couple was settled in front of the fireplace, she said her goodbyes and went to her room.

Pepper shut the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. _Now I can stay here and let Tony sulk or..._ she sighed deeply, _or I can confront the dragon in his cave._

She heard a low curse and was confused for a second until she realized it must be Tony.

 _That's it! I am going to talk to him whether he wants to or not!_

She looked down at her walking dress and boots. _But not like this. I need to freshen up. I need to ambush Tony._

Pepper smiled wickedly. _And I know just how to do it._


	117. Queen of his Heart

Do not miss tomorrow's chapter! Smut Warning in advance. 

* * *

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_  
 _Doubt that the sun doth move;_  
 _Doubt truth to be a liar;_  
 _But never doubt I love._

\- Hamlet, William Shakespeare 

Tony stood in front of the fireplace, his arms raised slightly. He took a deep breath, trying to clear the throbbing ache in his left shoulder, where he had been punched . He had tried to pull off his shirt but had forgotten about his injury.

He swore loudly, "Goddamn it!"

"My lord, may I help you?" A low voice said from behind his door.

He knew who the voice belonged to and gritted his teeth. "There is no need." he growled out.

Of course Pepper did not listen to him and entered the room. He felt her hands on his back, gently feeling him.

She moved in front of him and stood close. Her warm hand passed over the large purple bruise on his shoulder.

He hissed as she pressed it slightly.

Pepper looked at him with soft blue eyes and said gently, "Tony, you can't stretch your shoulder anymore. Let us do this one arm at a time."

She unbuttoned his shirt completely and pulled it out of his trousers. She then unbuttoned the cuffs of both sleeves.

Tony wanted to object but he was curious to see how she would take off his shirt.

Pepper stepped even closer, such that she was brushing against him. He took a deep breath, the intoxicating scent of lilies filling his nostrils. Then she supported his injured left side by placing one of her hands on his back, holding him firm.

She helped him shimmy his right hand out of the sleeve, by bending his elbow and his wrist.

When his right hand was free, she turned her attention to his injured side and gathered the shirt in bunches, carefully moving it off by the sleeve.

Tony stayed silent, rather astounded by her gentle handling of his injury. He stood there in his pants, bare chested and barefoot, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

Pepper nudged him to sit in a chair and threw another log on the fire. He watched her walk to the window and open it.

Tony exclaimed, "Pepper, what on earth, it is freezing outside!"

"My lord," she said distractedly, as she seemed to be collecting something from the sill, "You need something cold on your bruise. What better than some ice?"

She placed whatever she had collected in a neat square of cloth, that Tony recognized as one of his kerchiefs. Then Pepper closed the window and came back to him with the kerchief.

She knelt between his legs and reaching up, gently placed it on his left shoulder. Tony jerked upwards, yowling, nearly knocking her over.

"That hurts! "

"Tony, if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! Do not be so delicate! It is a little cold, that's all!"

Tony growled something indistinct even to himself.

Pepper said, "If you hadn't had gone to sulk, this wouldn't have happened!"

Tony grumbled, "If your secret hadn't shocked me so, I wouldn't have run away to sulk!"

Pepper was smiling at him. She gently pressed it against his bruise and he relaxed slightly.

He churlishly muttered, "Thank you for helping me with my shirt."

Pepper said quietly, "You're welcome."

Then Tony took a deep breath and looked at Pepper, kneeling before him, leaning tenderly on him. He gulped hard as he realized what she was wearing, a knee-length, flowing white sheath with full sleeves. She looked at him, wide-eyed, hair tied back neatly.

 _She seems so fragile and ... child-like... why do I feel as if I have seen her like this before?_

Then she murmured, "I shall get more snow..." and made to stand up. He offered her his hand and she placed her warm one in his. As was his habit, Tony rubbed his thumb over her fingers as she used his hand to support her ascent.

Then Pepper was standing in front of him, in front of the fireplace and Tony realized that her chemise was so sheer, that the firelight rendered it nearly transparent.

He slowly dragged his eyes up over her slender frame, starting from her delicate feet and narrow ankles, up Pepper's heavenly long lean legs and creamy thighs. He felt his cock throb as his gaze moved over her pretty reddish brown curls hiding her womanhood.

Then he continued to move his eyes upwards, over her taut belly that he knew was satiny soft, her beautiful firm breasts and her delicately profiled neck with its dips and hollows. He lingered over her lush pink lips, curved into a soft smile and met her eyes then, staring into the beautiful, deep blue orbs, shining like the ocean at night. The look of love and tenderness in them, made him swallow hard.

Tony felt Pepper's soft fingers slowly touch his face and linger over his bruised eye. "The swelling has reduced." she murmured thoughtfully.

He couldn't find his tongue but thoughts were racing through his mind like fishes through a stream.

 _Pepper always takes such good care of me when I am injured... or even when I am alright, she cares for me... I cannot believe she didn't tell me... she has been hiding this for so long..._

But he spoke of something completely unrelated to his thoughts.

Tony spoke slowly, "Pepper, the first night after the slavers, when you came to my room," he saw her eyes flicker at that, "you were wearing a shift just like this one." He shook his head, amazed at his burning need, to tell her this now.

"Yes," she said softly, her fingers gently pushing back his hair from his forehead.

"I had been sitting here, in this very chair and I could see right through your shift," he whispered, "and I had wanted to be a gentleman and look away but I couldn't take my eyes off you. I just couldn't."

Pepper just looked at him silently, eyes soft.

"Before you came in, I had wondered what should I do. You see, suddenly, I was responsible for someone else, something frighteningly new to me. And then you offered yourself to me and I wanted you so badly."

"But you did not hurt me, Tony." she whispered. "You are a good man, my lord."

Memories of Pepper assailed him and Tony said quietly, "Why am I thinking of that memory, of that time now? Because after that day, my view of you changed. I had always dreaded responsibility but I had realized then, that by killing those slavers, I was responsible for you. And somehow it didn't scare me. I didn't want to slake my lust on you because... well, I am not that sort of man, to take advantage. But I also felt responsible for you. I could not hurt you."

He stood slowly, looking at her sadly. "Pepper, I did not want anyone to suffer what you suffered under the slavers, so I eradicated them. And then you found me in the cold and saved me. Again you blew me away with that act. No one had cared for me like that... at least not for a long time... I had forgotten what it was like to have someone's care..."

She was going to interrupt him, so he said, "Please hear me out."

Pepper nodded and he continued, "Then you came to me and asked me to train you... and we started training together... that's when I felt a kinship with you. I felt you were just like me, someone who had lost their family, their standing, their everything and was lost in turn. And I thought that like the Dragon had helped me, I could help you. From that kinship, I found purpose and a friend."

He smiled sadly, "We became good friends, didn't we, Pepper? Finally I had someone and someone had my back."

She took his hand and whispered to him fiercely, "Tony, I still have your back. Nothing has changed."

He whispered slowly, "But it has, Pepper, don't you see? We aren't the same at all. You have been lying to me for a year."

Pepper flushed and Tony turned and walked to the window. Looking out at the white snow, he swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the thick lump of emotion in his throat. He pressed the kerchief to his shoulder.

Suddenly angry at himself, he said, "Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I see the truth? Why didn't I think about how you ended up here? Looking back, I realize there were so many clues to your lineage."

He closed his eyes, recalling memories. "You could read and write... only a gentle-bred lady would know that. You could ride well and sing too... again tell-tale signs of a lady but you knew how to cook?" he muttered questioningly.

Pepper looked at him and said quietly, "I spent a lot of time in the kitchen, I learnt a lot from the castle cooks."

"Is that normal? The future queen spending time with the hired help?"

She said slowly, "I did not have a conventional royal upbringing, Tony. My father was a social man but he cared more for his family and his friends than a rich court life. And after he died," she smiled sadly, "my mother had to fight politically for her crown, for the throne. There were many so-called friends and relatives, who felt a man should be king. But she held strong and the throne remained hers. Then people avoided us, so we lived a very isolated life. I did not have balls and soirees or courtly gatherings but I had simple pleasures like gathering flowers or cooking, drawing or playing the pianoforte for the castle inhabitants, be they servant or soldier. My mother did not care much for titles, my lord, and I do not either. Titles do not make a man great, his deeds do."

He ignored that and refocused. "So that explains why you get along well with the villagers and others, you do not have the airs of those typical from a royal family."

She nodded in agreement.

"So what else? What else did I miss? You may not have airs but you have the manners of nobility. You know how to dance."

"Yes," Pepper smiled softly. "I used to practice with my friends and I had a tutor. He would teach me singing and dancing and courtly manners."

"So that explains that." Tony laughed sarcastically. "Good breeding shows, you were always more polite and had better manners than me. I just put it down to the fact that you were a lady. What else have I missed, Pepper?"

She said in anguish, "Tony... is this really necessary?"

"Oh yes, it is, Princess!" He said angrily and she flinched at his tone.

Tony shoved his hands in his pants, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and shake her. "I want to understand exactly how I foolishly fell for your lies, that you were just a noblewoman. Let's continue, shall we? The power of Summac... it has been passed down, from generation to generation of women in your family, right?"

She nodded.

"So all the female members of your house, have the power or pass it down to their next descendant. A royal house of pyromancy..." he mulled it over for a second, "yes, I can see that. The noble house of Potts, actually the royal house of Potts, has the strain of a magical power... Your mother told you to hide your power because it wouldn't do to have a royal who could magically control fire. I mean, no one in your house, has ever been open about this gift, correct?"

Pepper said quietly, "It is a family secret. If the people of Cumbria knew that their rulers could control fire, they would think they were being ruled by witches."

She lowered her head. "Anyway, they do think that I am a witch... because there were many witnesses, that saw me murder my mother with my misfire at Stane."

For a minute, Tony completely forgot he was angry with Pepper. He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek.

"Pepper, you did not murder your mother. After my recent experience with Stane's sorcery, ergo in the form of the Bloodstone, I am more convinced than ever, that Stane or his master, whatever it is, performed some trickery and killed your mother. Or they deflected your fire towards her. Whatever it is, I do not think you murdered your mother, Pepper."

She raised her head and he felt his heart clench at the unshed tears in her eyes. They spilled onto her cheeks and Tony gently stroked her soft skin with his thumb, wiping them away softly. "And if your people do think that, then their view should be corrected."

Pepper smiled weakly at him. Then he remembered he was arguing with her and he lowered his hand.

Tony continued with his train of thought. "So Stane thought your mother had the gift?"

"No," Pepper said slowly, "Stane did not care for the actual gift of fire itself. He came to Cumbria because he wanted to steal the Necklace of Summac."

"Ah yes! I had forgotten!" Tony smacked himself hard on the forehead. "Why didn't I realize this at the time? Your mother was the Queen and Stane took advantage of her hospitality, to search for the Necklace! Of course! That is why he had the run of the Castle!"

Pepper nodded.

Tony's thoughts were clearer now. "The slavers were after you because Stane had set them on you."

"That's right. They did not know I was a runaway princess. Stane simply told them I was his escaped prisoner."

"So Stane wanted to seal his claim over the throne by imprisoning the last living heir to the throne of Cumbria. You. Because your mother, the Queen was dead. If you remained alive, you could contest his claim."

Pepper said softly, "Yes, that is one reason but... there is something else."

"What, what is it, Pepper?"

Pepper looked at her hands and sighed loudly. "It is just a theory but... I have read the books in the library, detailing the power of Summac, the way it trickled down through my family. And the books repeated one fact: The Necklace is magical but it can only be wielded successfully by someone who is worthy of the Power of Summac. Our house motto is "Ignis aurum probat" which stands for "The fire tests the gold". Stane or rather Stane's master must have realized, that it wouldn't be enough to just have the Necklace, if he wanted to use it, he need to be worthy of controlling it. And that worthiness is only present in a true Daughter of Summac."

Tony took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "In any case, now you are safe from Stane and... it doesn't change the fact that I did not notice that you were of royal blood."

She interrupted angrily, "Tony, I understand how you feel about royalty and their ilk. I know you have experienced disloyalty and hurt at the hands of King Leoric and his court but I am not like that! I wasn't brought up with courtly intrigues and richness and ugly gossip. I am just an ordinary country girl, who happened to came from a long line of royals, that's it. You know that, don't you?"

Pepper moved closer to him and looked deep into his eyes. "Do you think there is anything of your King Leoric in me? Any of the spite, the malice, the cruel pettiness? Be honest please."

He swallowed, recognizing the truth of her words. "I will give you that, Pepper, you aren't anything like a royal with regards to behavior. You do not have any airs or graces. You treat everyone as your equal or better."

Her eyes searched his. "Then why are you angry with me, Tony?"

He caught her arms and said tightly, "Because you lied to me, Pepper! You didn't tell me the truth!"

Pepper kept quiet, he saw her gulp hard and he continued ruthlessly, "You could have said something! At some point! We have..." Tony let her go and moved away, "We have fought together, gone on grand adventures, spent so much time with each other. I..." he turned to look at her, "I have been nothing but honest with you, about myself. Yet,you still kept this from me?"

She said firmly, "Do you remember how we met, Tony? You rescued me and took me to your home. Try to understand what I was going through at that time. There I was a runaway, with slavers on my trail. There was a price on my head. How could I confide in you then? How could I trust you? You could have turned me over to Stane for the reward! And would you have even believed me?! A woman dressed up as a man, with nothing but the clothes on her back, that I was the princess of Cumbria!"

Pepper swallowed hard. "You know, I was so happy after you saved me from the slavers camp because of the very fact that you saved me, not knowing I was of royal blood. I was just a runaway and you came back for me, Anthony Stark. Not only that, you refused my payment and you took me into your home, your life. Just me. As I am. You wanted to help me, for me. That is how I realized that you are a man worth his weight in gold."

She smiled softly and said, "It is not just you who have treated me well. Even the villagers have always treated me well and were good to me. They treat me like a lady, even though till this day, I have never told them about my family. In fact, I never even mentioned that I was of noble birth."

Tony looked down at his hands and said gruffly, "You are good to them, Pepper. You listen to them, talk to them like human beings. Of course they would like you."

He chuckled. "I daresay more than half of them are in love with you. Happy is one of your biggest fans. And so is Jarvis. And then there's Maggie..."

Tony looked at her and smiled widely, "You must be aware by now, that Magdalene is famous for being one of the most crotchety and irritable inhabitants of Lorinthia."

Pepper laughed loudly and then quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Tony!" She said chidingly but her eyes were sparkling at him.

"It is true and I suspect Maggie is proud of it. But..." he absently caught Pepper's hand. "She is very fond of you. She is your staunchest defender. After the archery tournament, when some idiots," he scowled, "were still grumbling about your win, she rounded on them so quickly! It was hilarious!"

Then Tony sobered and looked deep into Pepper's eyes. His anger had faded away.

He said solemnly, "Truth be told, Pepper... it is very easy to love you... there is so much to love..."

 _And that's the truth. I do not want to be angry any more. I love Pepper, Queen or not... if she will have me..._

Pepper placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him deeply, eyes luminously blue. She whispered, "For a man of iron and sword, you are actually very tender, Anthony Stark, especially with your words."

She moved her fingers through his beard, stroking him and he sighed.

"Tony..." she said softly, "I am truly sorry I didn't tell you about... about Cumbria. About my being the Queen. I... I realize now that I should have confided in you, especially when you listened to my story on the ship and still loved me. You still wanted to be with me."

He said gruffly, "Your power cannot change the way I feel about you, Pepper."

"Well, then why should my lineage? Honestly Tony... I do not even have a kingdom anymore. I am truly an orphan. I have nothing. Except.." she pressed her lips to his gently, "you... all I have is you, Lord Stark. And that is something I will remain eternally grateful for."

She placed her hand on his bare Arc and whispered softly, "Tony, my lineage has given me nothing. I could never be free about my powers because of it. I always had to behave in a certain way and do only certain things because of it."

Pepper leaned on him gently. "The most free I have ever been, is with you. You taught me how to be independent. And you are the only one, who accepted me for what I am truly. How does a cold dead throne of duty compare to such a love, the love of a good man like you?"

Tony felt his throat tighten at Pepper's soft words. He searched her blue eyes. "Pepper... you have a responsibility to your rank ... queens do not marry below their station. And they especially do not marry lords whose titles have been stripped from them and who are..." he swallowed hard, "poor."

She firmed her lips and his own quirked because he knew he had irritated her with his remark about money.

"Lord Stark... if you had accepted payment for every quest, every helping hand you gave, every act of kindness... you would have been the richest man in Lorinthia. I alone, owe you so much. And you are not poor, my lord," she pinched his nose, "you spend your money on your people. Like hosting archery tournaments to give women a chance at competing."

He looked down at his hands and said softly, "You would marry a man, who cannot give you richness and luxuries and a courtly life? You are a queen, you deserve better. This keep is all I have and I know it does not compare to a palace."

She caught his chin and gently lifted it, so he met her eyes.

Pepper said, equally soft, "I do not want and will never want those things, Tony. I have everything I will ever need, here." She placed her hand on his Arc.

Tony had to ask because he needed to hear it from Pepper's lips.

He caught her arms, looked at her solemnly and whispered, "Pepper, are you sure you do not want your throne back? Your kingdom? We can get it back, my queen."

Pepper furrowed her brows. "Tony, why do you call me a queen? I -"

He whispered bashfully, "I've ... I've always called you the Queen of my heart... in my head at least."

Then Tony turned red at Pepper's soft exclamation of joy. "Tony Stark! You astound me with the depth of your regard for me..."

Then she hugged him tightly and he rubbed his chin against her forehead.

Pepper said fiercely, "Let Stane have his throne! And the Necklace of Summac! I have something infinitely more precious."

She caught his chin in her hand and looked straight at him. "I have the love of the Iron Knight... the greatest gift a woman could dream of..."

He nodded and said solemnly, "My sword and my life is yours as well as my heart, Pepper... I am yours, come what may."


	118. At Last

The moment you have all been waiting for... *drum roll* going all the way smut!

I would just like to thank everyone for their patience. I know I have delayed this moment for so long, so I hope the wait was worth it! Let me know what you think...

* * *

 _Tonight we're the sea and the salty breeze_  
 _The milk from your breast is on my lips_  
 _And lovelier words from your mouth to me_  
 _When salty my sweat and fingertips_

 _Our hands they seek the end of afternoons_  
 _My hands believe and move over you_

\- "The Sea and the Rhythm" - Iron & Wine

Pepper responded by pulling his head down for a deep kiss. She wound her fingers through his hair as their mouths mated passionately. He held her tightly, feeling her soft curves against him.

"Tony..." she whispered slowly against his lips, "I need you now, my lord. I need you."

He moved backwards, Pepper still kissing him slowly until he felt the bed behind him.

Tony sat down blindly and watched transfixed as Pepper stood in front of him and languorously opened her hair, the tresses gloriously cascading around her shoulders like liquid fire. Then she reached behind her and must have undone something because she quickly pushed off the shift from her shoulders.

The dress fell to the ground with a soft whoosh. Tony felt himself harden at the sight of Pepper's breathtaking nude body. The fire behind her, illuminated her curved sensuous form and made her eyes shimmer like azure pools of light as they gazed upon him.

He could feel his heart race at her beauty and Pepper picked up one of his hands from his knee. She bent her head and kissed his fingers reverently, her eyes never leaving his, her mouth curved softly.

"Do I please you my lord?" She whispered against his palm.

He nodded dumbly and then gasped as she slowly drew his index finger into her mouth and sucked on it slowly.

She gently removed it from her mouth and kissed his palm. Tony couldn't help but move his hand to her soft breast. He cupped the firm globe, then rubbed his thumb across the taut pink nipple.

She arched into his hand and placed one hand on his uninjured shoulder to brace herself. Then Pepper moaned his name sexily as he pinched her nipple lightly and began to play with it.

Tony pulled her closer to him and made her stand between his legs. She clasped him tightly now as he fondled both her breasts with his hands, cupping and squeezing the satiny smooth orbs of flesh.

As he touched her, Tony kissed her stomach and then nipped the soft flesh between his teeth. He felt Pepper tremble and he kept nibbling her. Then he licked her belly button and she pushed herself hard against his mouth.

He wanted to taste her, so he pushed himself off the bed, to go on his knees and hold Pepper firmly by the waist. She whispered his name raggedly as he bent his head and moved his mouth downwards.

He kissed the flesh right above her womanhood and felt her shiver. He smiled against her silky skin, nipped it gently and then blew on the teased flesh. Pepper moved her hands to his hair and began to move her fingers against his scalp.

"Tony... Tony more... please... please my lord..."

Her ragged pleas just inflamed his own passion and he felt his cock throb painfully between his legs, constrained by his trousers.

But Tony stamped down ruthlessly on his urges. He made Pepper spread her legs slightly. Then he looped his hands under her thighs, holding her in place. This brought him flush against her warm musky womanhood and his hands on her lush backside.

Tony gently used his tongue to lick her clit slowly. She was already moist, so he could taste her arousal on his tongue. His hands moved over her behind and squeezed it gently.

Pepper's response was to push herself against his mouth while she gasped loudly, tightening her grip on his head.

"Tony!"

He licked her again and she thrust herself once again, pushing his tongue against her further.

Tony moved his mouth downwards over her, kissing and nipping her nether lips lightly. Pepper mewled loudly and he felt a shudder pass through her.

When he bit the flesh on her inner thigh, she cried out, pleading, "Tony, I can't, I can't stand..."

He smiled against her and said, "Alright, Pepper..."

Tony stood up quickly and turned Pepper. He gently made her sit on the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs.

Before he lowered his head, Tony looked at Pepper sitting there before him, glorious in her naked splendor, legs spread, cerulean blue eyes unfocused and wide, pink lips slightly parted. Then she met his gaze and blushed wildly, redness filling her face.

That made his heart clench with love for this beautiful vulnerable angel on his bed, giving herself freely to him.

"Pepper, I love you." he said softly and she smiled shyly at him, touching his face.

"I love you too, Tony..."

Then he grinned devilishly, just to make her blush again. "I love the way you taste, my queen."

True to form, Pepper turned even redder and he lowered his head to her.

"I love the sounds you make when I lick you here."

Saying so, he slowly dragged his tongue up the length of her slit.

She gasped and he moved his tongue to her clit and flicked it lightly.

"And when I lick you here."

Again Pepper groaned loudly and she lay back on the bed, giving him better access to her. She was panting now, her chest heaving with each breath.

Tony kept licking and nibbling her as she twisted her hands in the sheets, her moans growing more desperate. He put his hand on her belly and drew patterns on the sinfully soft skin with his fingers, making her writhe even more.

Then he pulled her even more towards him and took her clit between his lips. He pinched it gently between them.

Pepper came in his mouth, thrusting against him as she let out a keening wail.

Tony kept licking her throughout, helping her ride out her orgasm. He raised his head as he felt the last tremors move through her.

Pepper lay there, eyes closed tightly, head pressed against the mattress. Her hands were moving around absently and he took one in his hand, squeezing it. She opened one eye then and squeezed back.

"Tony Stark..." she said dazedly, "Your tongue is... is magical... How... how do you know how to do that?"

He opened his mouth to explain, then thought better of it.

It didn't matter because Pepper gently urged him to stand. She remained seated and slowly undid the buttons of his trousers, then shepulled them down.

He stood there in his braies and watched Pepper caress his covered semi-erect cock gently with her fingers.

Then she undid his braies and pushed them down his legs.

He stepped out of them and she moved her hands up and down the length of him and felt his leaking tip.

"Pepper," he whispered desperately and closed his eyes as she cupped his balls, then rubbed her thumb across his tip.

"Tony, she whispered back, "Tony, make love to me please."

He opened his eyes with a jerk at her soft statement. Pepper was looking up at him, eyes luminously blue in the dimming firelight. She softly moved her fingers around him and he pushed himself into her touch.

"Tony, please... please make me yours... I want you inside me, my lord..."

"Pepper," he said slowly, touching her soft hair, "I thought we were going to wait until we were married."

She opened her mouth in horror and any other time, Tony would have found her expression of shock comical. But he was very aroused and wanted Pepper to move her hands over him and give him some release.

Of course, Pepper would choose this very moment to argue and did just so.

"My lord," she said determinedly, "We are getting married in spring! Why should we wait so long? We are already promised to each other. Besides..."

She stood before him and shook out her hair.

Tony felt she looked like a pagan creature of myth, emerging from the depths of a forgotten universe, beautifully nude in the faint glow of the fireplace.

"Besides, Tony," she whispered and moved closer to him, pressing every bare curve of her body to him, until he felt branded by her soft warm flesh. "We love each other and we have done everything but the final act. I love your hands on me, I want... I want all of you, my lord."

He was finding it very hard to retain a rational thought because Pepper put one hand on his hip and pulled him right against her heavenly soft bare body. His erection pressed against the soft but firm smoothness of her stomach and she rocked slightly, making his cock rub against her. He gasped and closed his eyes but she caught his jaw and he opened them to right into her eyes.

"Make love to me, Lord Stark, please..." she said and pressed her lips to his, ever so softly. "I love you and I want you to make me yours... completely."

And suddenly he did not want to deny himself or her anymore.

Tony whispered against her lips, "Alright, Pepper, alright, let's make love."

She smiled and then gasped in glee as he bent and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the side of the bed.

Tony gently laid her down and then ran back to the fireplace, to put another log on it.

He snuffed out all the candles, so the room was bathed in only firelight.

He turned around to see Pepper lying in his bed, curling back up against his pillows, reddish-gold hair spread around her, firelight illuminating her golden satin skin. She patted the bed invitingly and smiled at him.

 _She looks so right in my bed..._

Then Tony asked, "Are you warm enough?"

She bit her lip and said softly, "I will be when you get back in bed, Lord Stark."

He grinned at that and obeyed her hastily, running to his side of the bed. Tony lay down on his side and pulled Pepper into his arms, kissing her.

They kept kissing as he moved his hands all over her slender body. He played with her nipples, cupping her breasts as he did so and then moved his hands down the deep dip of her back, caressing her curvaceous backside.

Pepper's hands were moving all over his body feverishly. She broke off their kiss to move her mouth to his throat as she touched his abdomen and then slid her hands around his back, feeling him.

She kept rubbing up against him as she touched every inch of him and the sensation was making him even harder with need.

He rested his hands on her butt, squeezing the soft globes and leaned his forehead against her, trying to catch his breath. She tenderly kissed his injured shoulder and then bit his collarbone lightly as her one hand drifted down to cup him firmly.

Tony gasped and caught her wandering hand quickly. He looked into her eyes and said tightly, "Pepper, sweetheart, I am trying to take things slow."

She looked at him from beneath her lashes and said softly, "Why, my lord?"

He took her hands and looped them around his neck. Then he moved his hand to touch her core and she sighed softly. "Because, my love," he whispered against her lips, nibbling them as he gently caressed her nether lips with his fingers, "This is your first time, I do not want to hurt you with my need."

She nuzzled his face as he kept stroking her tenderly, feeling her womanhood swell with arousal, at his touch. Pepper was very wet and he slid two fingers into her easily, crooking them upwards. She gasped and pleaded, "Tony, you will not hurt me, please my lord, take me now..."

He turned over and leaned sideways to take out his sheath from the side table.

Then Tony moved on his knees between her legs. Pepper propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he gently fluffed a pillow and lifted her hips, to place it under her, adjusting the position of the pillow as needed.

Then he slowly rolled his sheath onto his erect cock, gritting his teeth. He looked up to see Pepper watching him, wide-eyed.

"What is that for, Tony?" she asked curiously.

He grinned at her, "So, my love, you do not get pregnant." She still looked confused, so he explained, "I spill my seed in this, not in you." She parted her lips in a silent O and he stroked her knee, smiling at her.

Then he moved over her, trying not lie too heavily on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance, parting her legs. He kissed her nose gently and whispered, "Pepper, this might hurt a bit but it will get better after, I promise." She smiled at him and he gently moved into her.

Then Tony closed his eyes briefly at the feeling of the tight, snug moistness of her, surrounding him.

"Good lord, Pepper! You are so tight! You feel so damn good!"

But he forced himself to focus, to keep himself in check, to be slow as his cock moved completely inside her.

Tony looked down at Pepper, who was biting her lip, blue eyes wide. He asked with worry, "Pepper, are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

She said softly, "I feel so full, so stretched and you... your cock is so big!"

He panicked and semi-withdrew because he was clearly hurting her, when Pepper grasped his arms and said, "Oh Tony, don't! It is okay! Please!"

She tightened her core and he groaned at the powerful sensation of her womanhood intimately holding him inside. He was even deeper inside her now and Tony gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

Pepper lightly moved her hands over his back and asked quietly, "Did I hurt you?"

He looked at her worried face and tried not to laugh. Then Tony shook his head, looking at her in wonder. "Pepper, that felt great, do it again. Tighten yourself around my-"

Then Tony groaned loudly as she did so, tightening her core around his hard cock.

"Do you like what I am doing?" Pepper whispered curiously and he answered tightly, "Yes! Pepper, you need to do that, every time I thrust into you, alright?"

She nodded and he pulled out completely and then slowly moved back into her. She clenched herself around him wonderfully and just then Tony wanted nothing more, than to spill his seed inside her. But he had to give her pleasure first.

So he kept thrusting into her lightly, feeling Pepper learn the rhythm, tightening around him as he thrust. Her hands were moving over his back, lightly scratching him and he could see she was panting lightly.

"Does it still hurt?" he growled out as she bit her lip. Pepper whispered raggedly, "No, Tony... it doesn't hurt... it feels so hard and..."

Then she started to moan as he increased the intensity of his thrusts and Tony moved his hand between them, to lightly flick her clit. Pepper gasped and called out his name desperately.

He rubbed her as he began to move even faster now and Pepper tightened her hands on his back.

"Pep, sweetheart," he said, his heart racing with effort of holding back, "let go, just relax and let go."

He bit her shoulder lightly and thrust into her heavily. Pepper let out a loud cry and pushed up hard against him, her head back against the pillow, eyes closed shut.

Then Tony let himself go, dimly aware he was shouting her name as he spilled his seed, feeling his release move through him like a white-hot wave, flashes of light appearing behind his closed eyes. His Fire roared as he kept saying Pepper's name like a prayer, giving himself up completely to the heady rush of his orgasm.

He finally came back to earth, lying there heavily, trying to calm his heartbeat down, on a very soft, warm pliant body. Then Tony realized he was lying on Pepper. So he rolled off and caught her hand, taking deep breaths.

Pepper sighed and moved into his side and he turned and gently kissed her forehead.

"Tony... finally..." she whispered and he laughed softly.

"Indeed, finally... Pepper," he growled at her with a grin, kissing her hand quickly, "But sweetheart, you were magical! I cannot feel my legs... or anything else for that matter."

She giggled and placed her hand on his Arc, stroking it lovingly. He leaned his head against hers, murmuring words of love to her, holding her to him.

As his breathing finally calmed down, Tony slowly sat up, knowing what he had to do.

He got out of the bed, walking to the washroom and Pepper asked worriedly, "Tony, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, my love, I just need to take care of you, that's all."

He poured some water onto one of his washing cloths, squeezed it dry and then came to Pepper's side of the bed. He sat down on the edge and moved the cloth between her legs.

In the dim light, he saw Pepper flush and she tried to close her legs, murmuring, "Tony, I can do that myself. You do not need to."

"Sshhh," he whispered as he wiped her carefully, "Let me take care of you, Pepper."

He met her eyes and smiled softly, "I want to, sweetheart."

She smiled back and stroked his hair as he finished cleaning her. Then Tony stood up and she caught his hand.

Pepper said quietly, "Tony, I want to take care of you too."

He nodded, slightly awed as Pepper came to the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his now soft cock, gently rolling the sheath off him. She stood up, pushed him back on the bed, winking at him and disappeared into the washroom.

Tony lay there and she came back with another wash cloth and sat on the bed. Then Pepper leaned close to him and just as he had done for her, tenderly wiped him clean, very thoroughly.

He whispered to himself, "No woman has ever done this for me." And she replied dryly, "Well then, most of the women you were with, were idiots, my lord."

Pepper finished wiping him, went to dispose of the cloths and then returned to the bed. He lay down and she lay down beside him, quickly snuggling into him.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked solicitously and she replied, "Can we cuddle for a while?"

"Sure."

He lifted one arm and she moved into his side, settling herself under his arm, placing her hand on his chest.

"Tony, is your shoulder paining?" She asked, feeling it gently with her fingers.

"No, it is just a bruise, Pep, do not worry."

The warmth from the fireplace made the room cozy and Tony murmured softly, "Pepper, I am sorry, for storming out, for leaving you alone for two days... basically for sulking."

She lifted herself slightly, resting her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes.

He continued, "I am truly sorry, please forgive me." She moved closer to his face and kissed his cheek gently, whispering back, "It is all in the past, Tony, it does not matter."

Pepper pushed his hair back from his forehead and he said, "I hope I did not hurt you too much, while we made love. The first time is always painful. And I do not have any experience with virgins."

She giggled and said, "Well, Tony, it did hurt me a little at first but..." then she nuzzled him and whispered, "but then I enjoyed it. A lot and I really want to do it again. And again."

She lightly trailed her fingers down over his abdomen and he growled out, "Pepper, you will be sore in the morning as it is. You need to rest, sweeting."

She shook her head and muttered, "I am not so delicate, Tony, I am perfectly fine." Then he grinned as she yawned loudly.

Tony knew Pepper was going to drift off to sleep, so he murmured, "Sure then, I am game if you are. But I need ten minutes to recover, Pep."

She objected sleepily, "Ten minutes, Tony!", moving her hand possessively on his Arc.

"Till then, what if I talk about what I am planning for your armor?"

Pepper yawned even more widely and Tony gently pushed her back onto the pillow and turned on his side. He laid his hand around her, hugging her close to him.

She lifted her chin and gazed drowsily into his eyes. "Tell me, Tony..."

"Well, you have arm guards, wrist guards and leg armor. Now I want to make something that will protect your torso. Steel plate armor is very heavy and it will weigh you down, since you strike hard and fast but... Mithril is much lighter, you have seen so yourself. So a Mithril chest plate could protect you without hindering you. Now I need to actually design such a plate because you are a lot more narrower than me, across the chest, so..."

Tony trailed off, smiling as he felt Pepper lean into him heavily, settling herself under his chin, her breath drifting on his skin. Her lashes were dark on her fair cheek and her lips were slightly parted as she was wont to do, while sleeping.

"Pep..." he whispered softly. But she just murmured his name and moved closer to him.

 _Fast asleep, just as I predicted._

Tony pulled the blankets tighter over them, taking care to cover Pepper's bare back and shoulders. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "Sleep tight, my love and a thousand times good night... I love you."

Pepper smiled in her sleep and he closed his eyes, feeling very content that his Queen was back in his arms and all was right between them.

* * *

Yes, linen sheaths existed in olden times. No, I am not sure if they were around in the Medieval age. But Tony and Pepper advocate Safe Sex!

Two chapter next week (since this week, I went overboard and uploaded 6 chapters!). Friday or Saturday, I am not sure.


	119. The Serpent Plots

And now, a word from our sponsors.

* * *

 _Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires._

Macbeth, William Shakespeare.

It was a freezing cold day. Then again, it was always cold in Cumbria but today it seemed colder.

Stane shivered and pulled his cloak around him tighter as he stared out of the grand balcony in the Throne Room.

He heard a shuffling wheezing noise behind him and asked sternly, "Well, what is it, Mortdecan?"

He did not need to turn, to know it was the chief scout master, one of Stane's old minions since his time as a simple wizard.

Since then, the once human Mortdecan had evolved into a rather grotesque being of scale and fang, which made his spying and scouting skills invaluable. All thanks to Stane's growing expertise in dark magic.

The thing bowed deeply and wheezed, "My liege, I have word from Lorinthia. My spies report that the Lord and the Lady are well and together still."

Stane sighed deeply. "Of course they are. After the Black Knight was destroyed, I did not hold much hope. I knew they would rally together. But I had hoped the Bloodstone would do some damage."

He stepped back into the room to sit on the throne. "Now then, Mortedecan, tell me more."

The thing wheezed, "My liege, I do not think the Bloodstone has worked. Because -"

They both jumped as a deep serpentine hiss echoed in the dusty room. The walls began to shake and Stane shook his head with irritation.

Then a portal of darkness opened in the middle of the room, like a tear in the very fabric of space. It made no sound as it opened and the Serpent slithered out, hissing loudly.

Mortdecan bowed so low that his horns nearly touched the floor. Stane merely yawned. He knew he was being disrespectful but he didn't care. He was starting to get annoyed with the Serpent's mysterious disappearances.

"Good morning Serpent, so nice of you to make an appearance."

The Serpent lowered its giant diamond-shaped scaly head and blinked slowly at him, its triangular, ruby red eyes studying him. It then opened its mouth, exposing large pointed fangs and a forked tongue and surprising for a snake, rows of tiny teeth lining the back of its mouth.

Stane got the distinct impression that it was laughing at him.

 _Stane..._ it hissed lazily, _not only is your scout master's information wrong... it is also very old._

Stane watched as it slithered over the floor to menacingly circle the hapless Mortdecan.

"Master, I can assure you, I came to you as soon as I heard!" wheezed the spymaster, trembling violently as the Serpent locked eyes with him, ruby red glowing orbs gazing demonically into the spymaster's hooded eyes.

The Serpent stuck its forked tongue out and flicked it at the spymaster.

 _You think!_ It enunciated strongly with a loud hiss, Y _ou think that the Bloodstone did not work!_

The spymaster nodded timidly and the Serpent began to sway in front of him, lightly swinging from side to side.

 _And you tell us this now!_ The Serpent suddenly lunged forward and the spymaster fell backwards in fear. _NOW!_

 _You fool..._ hissed the Serpent as it made a wide coil around the spymaster with its huge grey slithering body. _The Bloodstone did not work because it was destroyed!_

This startled Stane. He sat up. "What do you mean, it was destroyed! No earthly blade can pierce it!"

The Serpent turned its massive head back towards him. It hissed slowly,

 _That is just it... it was pierced by the blade polished by a stone from the cosmos. A famous blade, formerly in the custody of the King of Carinthia. And now in the custody of your Lord Stark, gifted to him by the King for his services._

Stane flushed then, realizing he had completely forgotten this. "Oh! That is how..."

 _That is how they had also defeated that foolish woman apprentice of yours... Morganna..."_ completed the Serpent with a sneer.

"But! Surely," sputtered Stane, "surely the stone did something!"

The Serpent blinked slowly and hissed thoughtfully, _It did perform as expected, it weakened Stark and heightened his insecurities. So he reacted by lashing out at the girl._

"So", asked Stane curiously, "did Stark rally his strength in the end and destroy it?"

He scowled as the Serpent threw its head back and laughed jeeringly.

 _No, Stane! Your knight remained a fool to the end. He would have listened to the stone. It was the girl who realized its power and saved him! The waif from the water!_

Then the Serpent hissed slowly and bared its fangs. _Virginia is ... a force to be reckoned with. I always felt she was the stronger of the two and I have been proved right._

Its tongue lightly licked its fangs and it closed its eyes lightly. _She will make a good disciple. So much raw untamed power and the brains to use it! And once she is trained, I will resurrect my Queeeenn..._

Stane, however, was upset over the loss of the Bloodstone. "Another stone destroyed. Yet another. And my Black Knight is gone! And all for naught!"

The Serpent chuckled evilly and Stane snapped at him, "What is so funny, Serpent? Do you know the trouble and effort involved to get the Black Knight! To resurrect Stark's old friend! The amount of magic involved and the sacrifices!"

Then he pushed himself back against the throne as suddenly the Serpent was right in his face, blowing cold air onto him. Stane swallowed hard as he stared into its malevolent eyes, gleaming red at him in their scaly grey rims. Being so close, he could even see a faint jagged cut across one scaly rim.

The Serpent hissed out slowly, _Calm down, Stane... or I shall have to calm you down..._

Stane nodded in fear and the Serpent continued, _If I recall correctly, I am the one who created the Bloodstone, infusing it with my malice and my hate, so I have also spent time and effort... and to resurrect the Knight, I am the one who actually pulled the dead one from the depths of the Abyss... I am the true Master here, so do not dare lose your temper with me!_

It huffed another blast of cold air onto his face, chilling him to the bone. Then the Serpent turned and slithered back towards the scout master.

Stane took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air. He wiped away the thin ice that had formed on his face. He hated it when the Serpent came close to him and did that.

 _Stand up creature! Do you have any more useless tidbits to convey?! Or are you quite finished?_

The scoutmaster slowly stood and whispered faintly, "They are engaged to be married... by next spring. I saw the engagement ceremony myself."

Stane slammed his fist down hard on the arm rest of the throne. "Consarn it!"

Without looking at him, the Serpent lazily asked, still swaying gently before the scout master, _What is the matter, Stane? Don't you like engagements?_

"We are no closer to capturing the girl or the knight! The Black Knight has failed, the Bloodstone failed and they will not be driven apart!"

He huffed as he saw the Serpent circle the scoutmaster, eyes fixated on the poor thing, who was shivering violently. The

Serpent lowered its head and poised itself stiffly, body still swaying lightly. Then it began to lick its fangs and Stane grimaced because he knew what was going to happen.

The Serpent blew a fog of thick, cold smoke onto the scoutmaster, who coughed and moved about blindly, trying to get out. Then it opened its giant jaws and lunged for the man's feet, biting him hard.

Mortdecan screamed loudly as the Serpent chewed on him slowly. Stane closed his eyes, feeling nauseous as the sound of bones cracking and flesh being chewed, joined the screams and filled the Throne room. Finally the screaming stopped and he opened his eyes, just to see the scoutmaster's bloodied head disappear into the Serpent's mouth.

Stane still felt ill because the Serpent was licking its bloodied fangs and lips contentedly, all the while making slurping noises.

He pinched his nose hard. "Must you, Serpent, must you eat one of my minions every week?"

The Serpent let out a loud burp, spraying the floor with a fine mist of bone and blood. _Pray tell, Stane, what use do you have for a scoutmaster? When I can tell you everything, you need to know._

Stane sighed loudly, feeling the need to get some answers. "Alright, what do we know?"

He started counting off the points. "One, we sent a powerful undead creature to kidnap the girl, which was defeated. Two, the Bloodstone was supposed to drive them apart and the girl would leave Stark. That did not happen either! Three, Stark and the girl are closer than ever! What is more, the would-be-Queen of Cumbria has no intentions of returning to her kingdom! So, all-seeing, all knowing Master from the Depths of the Abyss, what do we do next?"

The Serpent was silent and still. It closed its eyes and began to hiss slowly, like steam escaping from a pot.

Stane muttered to himself, "I suppose we could send a small army of soldiers, perhaps even another Mugermatch or two... surely they aren't that powerful... or maybe something else from the Abyss, another member of the Dark Legion, to capture Stark and the girl... bring them here..."

Then the Serpent whispered malevolently, _There is no need for an army, Stane. The girl will come to us. I see it all._

Stane opened his mouth to argue but then he saw the Necklace of Summac glow around the Serpent's neck, an orb of dark orange. The Serpent kept the Necklace with him at all times. It had managed to cloak the jewel's appearance on its body with a spell, so that it was visible only when the Serpent willed it so.

It bent its head and tenderly flicked its tongue at the glowing orb. _The Necklace reminded me of a very human emotion: guilt. Something that my future disciple has plenty of. Something that we use to our advantage._

Stane was confused. "Guilt!" He exclaimed. "Pray tell, what is she guilty of?"

The Serpent let out a long rasping sigh of annoyance, that he knew was directed at him.

 _Stane, do you remember what is was like to be human? Do you remember what is was like to feel a sense of guilt towards something or someone who you were responsible for but failed?_

Stane tightened his jaw. "Yes Serpent, I do remember such emotions. But my point is, what does guilt have to do with Virginia?"

The Serpent lowered itself to its belly and slowly slithered around the room.

 _She has a lot of humanity and this is her home. No matter how far Virginia runs from Cumbria, it remains there in the back of her mind. She may have escaped but what about those she left behind?_

Stane gasped with understanding. He grinned slowly. "I see...We should show Virginia how her subjects are suffering?"

 _Now you have caught on, Stane... after all, Virginia may not want the throne but ... these are her people, are they not? She needs to feel guilty for what has happened to them. She needs to feel as if she can stop it. And so she must face us. Virginia must face her fears._

"And what of the Knight?" As soon as Stane asked this, he realized it was a stupid question.

The Serpent thought so too, because it actually began to move with laughter, its grey body wriggling wildly on the floor.

"Alright Serpent, there's no need to laugh quite so! I know that Lord Stark will accompany Virginia."

The Serpent finally ceased its raspy laugh and rose from the floor. It blinked its eyes lazily at Stane. _The Knight and the Lady are our prey but they are no ordinary prey. They are wolves and to hunt a wolf, we must draw it out... All we need to do is bait them here. With a convenient lure._

The red eyes dilated and gleamed with an unholy light. _We line the trap, the wolves comes down the mountain and then..._ it snapped its jaws loudly.

"And then?" inquired Stane softly.

 _And then I have my disciple and you have your knight. Whether in pieces or as a whole._ The Serpent snorted with glee.

Then it refocused on him. _So Stane, snap to it. You have work to do. Find a lure from the people of Cumbria. A good one._

It hissed. _Someone who knows young Virginia. And who knew her mother. We must show the Iron Knight and the Lady of Fire... just how bad things are in Cumbria._

Stane nodded and stood, excited to get to work. "I shall do so immediately. I shall line up some candidates and choose the best one."

He walked to the doorway and then stopped and turned back, a question on his lips.

The Serpent had regally draped itself around the throne and was gently humming to the glowing necklace around its neck. Its mighty head lay on its coiled grey body, eyes closed. Its tongue flickered out and it hissed slowly, _As for me, I shall go to the Abyss and find us a hunting party._

"A hunting party?"

 _Yes..._ it opened one eye lazily, _we can't send the bait alone to Lorinthia... we want to send a message... we need to show them just what they will be up against..._

Then it hissed softly to itself, _The Bonehunters should do..._


	120. Tony and Painting

Two chapters today... because I was a *beep* on Saturday and I am very sorry and determined to make up for my *beep*ness.

This one is the fluff. Next one is the smut...

* * *

 _Don't you know yet?_

 _It is your Light that lights the Worlds._

\- Rumi

Tony stood on the inn's roof and peered down.

"Good Lord! We are very high up!" exclaimed Pyotr, standing next to him, holding the harness. Tony agreed silently, calculating the distance between the harness hold point on the roof and the actual ground. He was busy arguing with himself, on whether the harness would actually take his weight.

 _I say it is a risk but I know you will not listen to me and want to try it out anyway._ hissed the Dragon lazily.

"That's right, Dragon, nothing ventured, nothing gained..." murmured Tony under his breath.

Pyotr asked curiously, "What did you say, Tony?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and smiled at the young man. "Let us begin. Help me put on the harness."

It was a cold but bright day. Tony and Pepper were at the Inn, fixing little things and applying finishing touches. One such touch was painting the window frames on the outside of the building. While the ladies were busy cleaning the mess in the rooms made by the carpenters, the men were on the roof, debating on the fastest way to do their job.

The first floor was not so much of a problem. The second floor windows were. Pyotr had recommended using a tall ladder to reach the frames on the second floor but Tony had rejected the idea because each window was too far apart. The painter would have to paint a frame, descend, move the ladder and then climb back up to repaint another frame. It was too much effort and not effective at all, in his opinion.

So he had come up with a rather dangerous idea of suspending himself from the roof, using a horse harness tied to a holding point and floating down to paint the frames.

Tony would move from top to bottom, painting a frame on the second floor, then painting the frame directly below it on the first floor. Pyotr would hold the rope steady from the roof and help lower it as needed.

"Tony..." said Pyotr hesitantly as Tony tightened the horse harness across his chest. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure I am, sure." He looked at the young man. "Why Pyotr? Are you getting cold feet?"

"It seems dangerous. Does Lady Virginia know what you are doing?"

Tony tried to keep a straight face at the mention of Pepper's name.

 _Virginia does not know of your foolhardy plan to paint windows, does she, Anthony?_ hissed the Dragon.

 _No, she doesn't._ He gulped. _She does not need to. I will be done painting before she finishes cleaning._

 _And knowing Virginia like I do, she would not approve of your foolish plan to reduce effort, would she, Anthony? c_ huckled the Dragon.

"Shut up, Dragon." Tony said out loud. Then he realized Pyotr was staring at him and he coughed loudly.

 _The young man thinks you have lost your mind in more ways than one._ The Dragon was roaring with laughter and Tony huffed at it.

"Okay, harness is on and tight. Let's look at the pin now."

To get to the roof, Tony and Pyotr had climbed up a ladder in the attic. The ladder was suspended from the roof with the help of two iron loops on the roof's floor.

Tony and Pyotr looped the long thick rope around the loops and knotted them tightly. Then they tied the rope to the harness.

Both men walked back to the edge of the roof.

Tony noticed Pyotr was wringing his hands nervously and he clapped the younger man on the back. "Do not fret, my young friend. If I do fall, which I won't, I still have my safety net."

The safety net or rather cart was a large cart of hay that Tony had conveniently placed on the side of the building that he would climbing down. The cart was lined up with him, so if he fell, he would fall in the cart. At least according to his calculations.

"When I go down, I will move the cart, so that it is in line with my next descent."

Pyotr nodded and went to get the paint and brush.

The Dragon hissed mirthfully, _All these preparations but I shudder to think what will happen if Pepper should catch you._

Tony grimaced, scared of the very same.

"No time to discuss that now. Fingers crossed, she won't even notice."

Pyotr came back with the small tin of paint and a brush. Tony placed the brush in his trousers and tied the tin to his leg.

Pyotr placed a thick sheet of cloth on the ledge, so when the rope would move over the ledge, there wouldn't be friction between it and the ledge, and so the rope wouldn't tear.

Tony stood at the ledge of the roof and crouched on his haunches. He turned and then slowly lowered himself off the roof, while Pyotr caught the rope firmly.

Tony dangled off the roof as Pyotr controlled the length of the rope, giving Tony enough to reach the window frame on the second floor.

"Alright, I am in position!" yelled Tony. "Hold fast."

He quickly painted the frame, using paint and brush. Then he yelled back, "Okay Pyotr! Lower me some more!"

He grinned as he felt himself being lowered again, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.

"A little more lower, just a tad!"

He painted that window and said, "Okay! First floor done! Pyotr, let go!"

The rope was completely let go and Tony fell rapidly towards the ground. Luckily the cart was there and he fell into it, the soft hay breaking his fall.

He laughed loudly at his own shock and he heard Pyotr shout loudly from the roof, "Tony! Are you alright?"

"I am! But next time let go slowly!"

"Sorry!"

"It is okay, I am climbing up now for the second set of windows! I will need your help in the middle!"

"Sure I am right here!"

Tony jumped off the cart and moved it back in line with the second set of windows. Then he checked his harness and its fastenings and started to climb up the rope.

"This is a good workout!" He huffed with the exertion of climbing up the rope vertically.

 _Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that._ hissed the Dragon lazily.

"You are really no help, Dragon!" He quickly painted the first floor, called out for Pyotr and then within a minute, reached the second floor.

Tony finished the second floor as well and quickly clambered up onto the roof, using Pyotr's hand for support.

He and Pyotr grinned at each other widely. "I have to say, Tony, that was quickly done!" said Pyotr.

"I know! Okay, four windows done! Four more on the other side..."

Pyotr said, "Let me go down and move the cart to the other side of the building."

"Yes, thank you, till then I will retie the harness and take a moment's rest."

Pyotr ran down and Tony took a long drink of water from his flask. Then he redid the harness and the loops, double checking the knots and the tightness of the rope. He moved the sheet of cloth to the other side of the ledge and stepped onto the ledge.

Pyotr arrived just in time, huffing slightly. "The cart is moved, Tony. You are all set."

"Thank you, my friend." Tony started to lower himself down. Pyotr grabbed the rope and controlled his descent. Tony quickly painted the second floor window and then yelled, "Pyotr, all done! Lower me, please."

Tony whistled as he was lowered, then as the window came into sight, he gasped loudly. For standing at the window sill, looking at him coolly, was none other than Pepper Potts.

He did not know how to escape because there was nowhere to go but down. So Tony decided to face the fury. He waved insolently at her.

"Hi Pep! It is me! Tony, your friendly, neighborhood handyman!"

She exhaled slowly and said sternly, "Tony Stark, just what do you think you are doing?"

He shrugged charmingly. "Well, Pep, if you recall, Pyotr and I were going to paint the windows, so I thought why should we use a ladder, I mean, it is double work, double effort and I do not know if we actually have such a tall ladder, I know it doesn't seem safe but there is a cart of hay below and if I fall, I will not fall, I can safel-"

She raised a hand to silence him and he promptly shut up. "Tony, I do not want to hear any excuses for this foolhardiness! What is wrong with you?!"

He pointed downwards and she looked down. "See, Pep, what I am trying to say is that there is a cart below, if I should fall, I will fall into it."

Pepper shook her head at him worriedly, a frown on her face. "Tony Stark, I leave you alone for one job and you!" In a quick, lithe movement, she reached out and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him closer. "You aggravating man!" She said tightly and Tony gulped hard because he knew she would smack him.

She settled for poking him in the chest with one finger, enunciating each sentence.

"You!

"Had to find!

"The most dangerous way to paint window frames!"

She tightened her grip on his shirt and he tried to cajole her.

"Pepper, sweetheart..."

"Tony, if you fall, do not expect me to come take care of you!" She said angrily.

"Firstly," he said softly and pushed her hair back, "I will not fall... and secondly," he kissed her cheek, "I know you cannot resist taking care of me, can't you, Pepper? Remember... I am your lord in perpetual distress."

Her lips quirked at that and he smiled winningly. Then Tony batted his eyes at her in a very ladylike manner and made a pout.

Pepper started to giggle and he said in a high, girly voice, "Oh brave Virginia, fair warrior, won't you save me from my own foolhardiness?"

She said softly, "Anthony Stark, I would like to see you in this room, once you are done."

Just then he heard Pyotr yell, "Tony, what's going on? You have been still for a long time! The rope! It-"

He didn't need to hear the rest, he said quickly, "Just one kiss for good luck." Then he kissed Pepper on the lips, taking her by surprise and she let him go.

He swung back, yelling "Pyotr! Just hold on! One minute!" In front of a stunned Pepper, he rapidly moved the brush up and down and yelled back, "Alright, let go! Let go sl-"

But the rope snapped and he fell down on the soft hay of the cart, the air whooshing from his lungs. He dimly heard Pepper shriek. But Tony just lay back on the hay, his heart racing and his Fire surging through him with excitement.

"That was close..." he muttered up to the sky, seeing the clouds gently drift by.

Then he grinned sheepishly as Pepper loomed over him, blue eyes wide and worried. She had climbed into the cart and was gently moving her hands over his body, checking for injuries.

"Tony," she whispered, "Are you alright? You fell so fast."

He chuckled lightly and said slowly, "Lord, your fingers feel so good, Pepper..."

Then Pepper pinched him hard and he sat up quickly, catching her hands. "That hurt!"

"I hope it did, Tony Stark!" She shook her fist at him and he quickly tried to scramble off the cart, scared now.

He rounded the cart rapidly because Pepper had clambered off herself and was advancing on him. Tony widened his eyes at what she was holding: a large broom.

He heard someone giggling incessantly and smiled at Beatrice, who was leaning out of a window on the first floor.

Then he felt the broom smack him lightly and he yelped.

"Pepper! Do not attack me please! I won't do it again, I promise!" He raised his hands to protect his head.

All was quiet for a minute and Tony cautiously peered under one raised arm. He could see Pepper coolly watching him and he gingerly lowered his arms.

Pepper said sternly, "Tony Stark, what if I show you a much easier and less crazy way to paint the remaining two windows."

He nodded eagerly. "Sure, Pepper, I am very interested in seeing it."

She took his hand firmly and pulled him into the inn and up the stairs. He followed her meekly like a child as Pepper led him into a room, freshly scrubbed clean.

"Job well done, Pepper!" Tony said appreciatively and then clamped his mouth shut because Pepper just glared at him.

She moved him towards the window and stood close. Then she leaned down to take his brush still strapped to his thigh. Tony wanted to say something dirty but he thought the better of it.

Pepper took the brush, dipped it into the can of paint and scrapped the excess paint of the brush on the rim of the can. Then she leaned against the window sill and lowered the brush to paint the bottom part of the window frame.

Tony admired her silently as she stretched herself to paint the side frames as well.

When Pepper leaned back in and raised an eyebrow at him, he blustered and said, "Well, how would you paint the top frame then? You cannot lean out so much from the window."

She smirked at him and then picked up her broom. Tony backed off nervously, sure she was going to smack him with it.

But Pepper simply tied the brush to the bushy end of the broom using some string. Then she dipped the brush into the paint and leaned out of the window, holding the stick end of the broom.

Tony made a silent o as she lithely moved the broom brush across the topmost frame. Pepper leaned back in, straightened and just looked at him quietly.

Tony shrugged and said, "That is equally dangerous. You could have fallen backwards."

Pepper just firmed her lips at him and tapped her foot. He decided to beat a hasty retreat before she started shouting.

Tony edged backwards towards the door, all the while chattering incessantly, so as to distract Pepper.

"So... Pep, thank you for finishing up and I must commend you on a job well done in here. But I am sure... I am sure there are other things to do. So I'm going to get back at it and leave you alone..."

Pepper said quickly, "Tony, you will have to sweep the roof. No shortcuts, nothing dangerous about it. Here." she handed him the broom. "I trust you know how to use this."

He grinned at her, "Yes, ma'am, I do."

He turned to leave and he was nearly out, when he heard Pepper call his name softly.

Tony leaned back in and she said quietly, "Anthony, if I catch you up to mischief this time, what will I do to you?"

He gulped hard at the look in her eyes and the use of "Anthony".

Her gaze swept him from head to toe and he said the first words that came to his mind. "Put me over your knee and spank me with this broom?"

Tony grinned as Pepper burst into peals of laughter, her body shaking with mirth.

"Tony!" she gasped out, blue eyes shining at him, "Tony, that is hilarious!"

"Yes, lord Stark, that is indeed hilarious." He heard a feminine voice behind him drawl out.

Tony turned slowly to see Beatrice smile mischievously at him, eyebrows raised. He felt heat fill his cheeks as she said, "I would have never imagined that was something you liked. Ah, there is so much to learn from the opposite sex."

He beat a hasty retreat, nearly flying down the stairs as Pepper burst into giggles again.


	121. Hay-Bale Lovers

Smut warning!

And one more chapter tomorrow.

* * *

 _Please, remember me_  
 _As in the dream_  
 _We had as rug-burned babies_  
 _Among the fallen trees_  
 _And fast asleep_

\- The Trapeze Swinger, Iron & Wine

Pepper sneakily rounded the corner of the barn. Pyotr and Beatrice were surprisingly nowhere to be found. Which suited her very well. Because she wanted some alone time with her knight.

 _I know that Tony, sensitive idiot that he is, thinks I am a fainting flower and need time to rest from our night together. So he left me alone for 1 day. But I do not need any rest. What I do need is my knight. Now all I need to do is find said knight and show him who... aha!_

For before her, standing at the well, was Tony. He was leaning lightly over the edge of the well, trying to reach for the rope to raise its bucket.

He made a very attractive sight, body stretched forward. His brown coat moved upwards, giving her a good look at his tight butt in his black breeches.

But Pepper's mind was first and foremost on doing some mischief, so she bent and cupped some snow in her hands, shaped it into a small ball and aimed for said butt. Then she threw the snowball.

It hit Tony right in the ass and he yelped with shock. She quickly darted back behind the corner, struggling to stifle her giggles. She heard Tony call out, "Hey! Who did that?!"

Then all was silent and Pepper quickly made a number of small snowballs. She leaned back around the corner, to see Tony once again, with his back to her, leaning over the well.

Pepper suppressed a smirk and threw another snowball at him, this time aiming for his back. To her surprise, Tony ducked and turned quickly, shouting with glee at her. "Aha! I knew it was you, Pepper!"

She saw he had his arms full of snowballs and he said, "Two can play at this game. Tak-"

Before he could complete his sentence, she fired two shots straight at him. One hit him in the chest and the other in the face. Tony let go of all his snowballs in shock and Pepper couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression.

He wiped the snow off his face and ran quickly around the well, and ducked behind it, using it as a barricade. She heard him shout, "Pepper Potts, if you want a war, you have got a war! Be prepared to be bombarded, my lady!"

She ducked around the corner quickly and then back again, just in time to avoid his snowball that hit the wall instead.

"Rotten aim, Tony!" she called out.

 _I must get closer... wait, let me come around the other way!_

She ran around the barn, moving to the other corner, trying to catch Tony off-guard. When she leaned around the corner, she was excited to see Tony still watching her former position, kneeling behind the well. Finally, he stood up, confused and Pepper took this chance, to throw another snowball at him, once again hitting him firmly in the face.

"Oi! That is it!" Tony ran around the well, straight towards her and Pepper made a run for it, running back around the barn.

She could Tony close behind her, rounding the corner.

Pepper shouted gleefully, "You cannot catch me, Tony! I am faster than you!"

Then she was at the entrance of the barn and darted into it quickly.

The barn was deserted but full of fresh hay. She knew this because Pyotr had told her that it would be too cold for the horses outside, so they could be stabled in the barn. And he had had it filled with fresh hay.

Pepper hid herself behind one of its large doors and kept absolutely silent.

She heard the crunch of his boots on the hay and then Tony whispered, "Pepper Potts, you little minx, when I catch you... you just see what I am going to do to you."

He moved further inside and she could see him from around the door's edge. Tony walked towards a large mound of hay in one corner and gingerly poked at it.

Pepper stifled a giggle and then slowly crept out from behind the door. She went on tiptoe, being as quiet as possible.

Tony had his back to her and was busy staring at the mound of hay. He didn't notice her and she quickly pushed him into the mound.

Then Pepper picked up a smallish bale and held it in front of her as Tony struggled to his feet.

She couldn't help but giggle because he was covered in hay, making him look like a scarecrow.

Tony shook himself like a dog, dislodging some hay off his body and picked up a bale.

He raised his in one hand as if he saluting her with a sword.

"Shall we spar, my lady?" He whispered, eyes twinkling and she replied, equally quietly, "Yes, my lord."

Then Tony lunged at her with his bale and she avoided his blow by darting sideways. Tony once again, fell face first into hay and Pepper laughed gleefully.

He stood up stiffly and pushed the hay off him.

Then Tony gathered up another bale and crouched, gesturing at her impudently to come at him.

Pepper wasn't going to fall for that trick. So she stood her ground. Sure enough Tony got impatient and came at her, shoving her lightly with his bale of hay.

She countered by shoving her bale into his face and running away as he sputtered with a face full of hay.

Pepper ran to the ladder that led to the barn's upper ledge. She quickly climbed it. Reaching the top, she realized with glee, that the ledge was stacked with square blocks of hay.

 _Fantastic! More throwing material!_

Tony scrambled to his feet and came to the ladder. He put one foot on the rung, ready to hoist himself up and she whistled at him from the ledge's edge.

He looked up at her and stroked his beard evilly. Then he said in a theatrical villainous voice, "I am the evil Count Hertass and I am here to storm your castle, fair Virginia!"

She said with a laugh, "Is that so? Well, Count... can you handle my defenses?"

He leered at her and she giggled. "Fair Virginia! I can handle anything you throw at me!"

"Oh yes? Then catch this!" Saying that, Pepper dropped a large square bale right on top off him.

Tony yelped and tried to jump out of the way but the bale hit him firmly, bursting open.

Pepper laughed riotously as Tony shook his fist at her. "Pepper! That is not fair! You have all the ammo and I have nothing!"

She tossed one more bale onto him and he growled and began to roll up his sleeves.

"That's it, you minx! I am coming up!"

Tony began to climb the ladder very determinedly and Pepper threw another bale onto him but he shouldered the blow and carried on climbing.

Then she smirked because this had been her plan all along.

She unbuttoned the first buttons of her shirt and lay on the bales of hay all over the floor. She lay on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, feet towards the ladder.

When Tony came into view, he pulled himself onto the ledge and then stopped in place, staring at her, swallowing hard.

Pepper knew her pose exposed her cleavage in a most becoming manner. She wasn't wearing a shift, so Tony was getting an impressive eyeful.

She shifted slightly, angling her hips upwards and he made a low noise in his throat.

Then Pepper said his name softly, looking at him through her lashes. He opened his mouth and closed it dumbly, his eyes dark with lust.

But Tony still hadn't moved from his position, so she moistened her lips and played with the last button on her shirt.

Then Pepper said throatily, "My lord, it appears you have stormed the gates."

She unbuttoned the button but kept the shirt on, exposing more of her breasts and he exhaled loudly.

She winked at him and whispered, "So... get your handsome self over here and take the castle."

She crooked a finger at him and Tony sank to his knees, walking on them towards her. He sat back on his heels between her legs and she sat up on her knees as well.

Pepper cupped his face with her hands and kissed him tenderly, feeling his lips with hers.

"My lady, the door to the barn is wide open." he whispered hoarsely against her lips as she began to unbutton his shirt and pull it out of his breeches.

"I know, my lord and I do not care. I want to love you."

Pepper pushed his shirt off his shoulders, all the while, kissing Tony and realized he had pulled her shirt out of her trousers. She lowered her hands, so he could push it off her. When they were both bare to the waist, he placed his hand on her breast and stroked it gently. She sighed and pushed herself into his hands.

She looped her arms around his neck as his clever hands drove her breasts wild with sensual torture, teasing and touching her.

"Pepper, aren't you sore from yesterday?"

"Tony", she said firmly as her hands scratched his back lightly, "I am not sore at all and I want you, now touch me!"

Then Pepper's hands roved over his muscled back desperately as Tony began to play with her nipples, pinching them lightly.

"Tony... Tony..." she whispered as he bit her neck lightly and one callused hand moved downwards, tenderly over her stomach. She gasped and arched against his chest as he palmed her hard, through her breeches.

Pepper let go of his neck and moved her hands all over his chest, feeling his hard muscles and firm abdomen. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing harshly, watching her as she unbuttoned his breeches and gently pulled his semi-hard cock out, holding him in her hand.

"Pep..." he said raggedly, "anyone could see us if they..."

Pepper closed her hand over the turgid warm length of him, feeling him tremble.

"If they pass by..." Tony groaned out.

Then he stayed absolutely still, hands gently holding her as she kept touching him intimately, moving her fingers up and down. She rubbed her thumb over his sensitive head, feeling his slit and he groaned loudly.

"They won't see us, my lord..." she whispered soothingly, "now let me pleasure you, please..."

Then with her other hand, she began to caress his balls and he thrust against her, holding onto her for support, whispering nonsense to himself.

"Do you like what I am doing?" she asked hesitantly because this was still new to her and he opened his eyes.

She swallowed at the look of deep arousal and love in the dark brown depths and he growled out, "Pepper, for the love of god, your hands are magical, please don't stop. Please sweetheart..."

She smiled at his pleading tone and stroked his balls harder as she kept massaging his cock. She could feel him grow hard and thick with her moving fingers. His cock throbbed in her hand and she tightened her grip.

He closed his eyes and whispered her name over and over again as she began to rub him faster, one hand still playing with his balls.

Then Tony caught her hand and said desperately, "Pepper... I want to come inside you... so my love, it is your turn now."

She let him go reluctantly and he spread his shirt over the hay and gently pushed her back, to lie down on it.

He tenderly opened her hair and spread it around her and then lowered his head to her breast, touching the tip of his tongue to one erect nipple.

Pepper pushed her head back against the hay as Tony made sweet love to her breasts, taking turns with his mouth and his hands. She moved her own hands to his hair, ruffling it as he took one nipple in his mouth and pinched the other with his hand.

He moved his mouth all over her breast, gave her nipple one long lick and finally bit it gently with his teeth. She could feel his firm body half lying over hers, his erect cock pressing into her thigh.

She moaned loudly at his tender loving movements and then he moved downwards, kissing a hot, wet path down her stomach and finally reaching her curls.

Tony sat up and pulled off her pants. Then he lowered himself between her legs, lying on his stomach and blew softly onto her core. She tightened herself in response and then Pepper closed her eyes and gave herself completely to sensation as Tony's wicked tongue licked the length of her.

She bent her knees and he pushed them up, holding her legs in the air as he licked her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue and taking it between his lips. She mewled wildly, feeling his grin against her and then he pinched it lightly with his fingers as he penetrated her nether lips with his hot tongue.

"Tony... Tony...oh Lord! Tony!"

He held her legs even more apart, exposing more of her to his wandering, wicked tongue until she was writhing with sensation, feeling a deep tightness grow in her stomach.

She thrust her hips upwards against his tongue and felt two of his fingers move into her, making her even more wet with their tender stroking.

She was very aroused and swollen and then he gently massaged her clit with his fingers, making her gasp. "Tony! Tony!" she burst out, "Tony, please.."

He rubbed his rough beard against her thigh and she lightly tugged on his head, pleading again, "Tony... please... please my lord..."

"Say the words, Pepper... come on, say the actual words, sweetheart." She heard him say and then he began to thrust his fingers hard into her, so she cried out, "Alright! Please take me, please..."

"Come on, Pepper..." Tony said mildly, "you can be dirtier than that..."

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily and raised herself slightly, using her elbows.

Pepper felt her heart clench at the sight of Tony, hair ruffled wildly, beautiful whiskey eyes bright and twinkling at her, broad muscular shoulders in her immediate view, his mouth moist from her.

As she stared at him, he lowered his head and she watched as he dragged his moist tongue along the vee of flesh above her core. She gasped and said, "Tony, please thrust your hard cock into me."

Tony pushed himself up and grinned mischievously at her. "So sexy, to see the prim and proper Virginia Potts use such dirty language. Tsk tsk..."

She flushed and he cupped her cheek tenderly, making her meet his eyes. "I am just teasing you, I love it when you talk dirty, Pepper... it just drives me mad... my goddess on earth..."

Emboldened now by his passionate gaze, Pepper said, "Please my lord, I want you to ravage my soft body with your hard thick staff until we both are spent with release."

Tony's eyes turned nearly black with arousal and he quickly stood up. She watching, moistening her lips as he slowly pushed his trousers down his legs.

He stood in front of her, bathed in soft sunlight, magnificently male with his muscled warrior body, bright blue Arc shining in his chest and his cock stiff and erect, jutting out proudly, broad shoulders straight and noble head tilted regally.

Tony said softly, looking at her seriously, "The first time we made love... it was your first time, so I did not want to frighten you with my need, with my body but now... I stand before you and ask... my Queen, do I please you?"

Pepper moistened her lips and raked her gaze over him, from head to toe, drinking in every splendid part of him and then met his gaze. "Yes, my lord, in every way..."

He smiled slowly and knelt to pull out his linen sheath from his trousers. He rolled it onto himself, then he moved over her, settling himself against her body. She felt every firm, warm inch of him as he slowly pushed his cock inside her.

Pepper gasped at the sensation of Tony filling her completely with his hard length and he whispered against her cheek, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, Tony... you feel perfect..." she said on a sigh. And he began to thrust against her slowly. She moved her hands to his back and began to pant his name as she tightened herself around him with each thrust.

"Tony... harder... harder," she pleaded, feeling the tightness grow in her stomach, scratching his back lightly as he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

Then Tony surprised her by lifting himself up and sitting back on his heels, still holding her against him. He held her by the hips and then he cupped her backside and pulled her up onto him, the back of her thighs rubbing against his thighs.

"Pepper," he said softly, "Sweetheart, wrap your legs around me."

She did so, hooking her legs around his broad torso. He whispered her name and she held on to him, gasping at how the change in position pushed him deeper into her.

Pepper closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he began to thrust in her, now hitting her clit on every thrust.

He moved his hands to her stomach, stroking her as they moved together.

Then she felt Tony's hand against her clit, rubbing her gently. She mewled helplessly as his fingers caressed the nub, while he kept thrusting hard into her, filling her with his cock.

He stroked the small of her back with the other hand and held her by the hip, raggedly whispering her name.

The sensation became unbearable and Pepper opened her eyes and felt herself let go. She kept crying out his name as she dug her nails into his back. Her release moved through her in waves, making her legs shake. She felt Tony spill his seed and groan heavily as he leaned backwards, thrusting finally into her.

Sweaty and moist, they both came back to earth, panting heavily. Tony gently lifted her onto his chest, holding her in his lap. He kissed her cheek tenderly and then he lay back onto a hay bale. She was lying flat on top of him and Pepper grinned as she saw him close his eyes.

She sleepily kissed his chest and stroked his Arc with her fingers as he took deep breaths, Pepper rising and falling lightly with his chest movements.

"Tony, am I too heavy for you? Should I roll off?" she whispered.

He hugged her and whispered back, "No my love, you feel so good on me..." Tony softly kissed her forehead and she sighed happily.

"And you wanted to wait for us to get married, before we could experience such heavenly bliss." she chided Tony gently, moving her hand to stroke his beard.

Tony grinned at her and growled mock sternly at her, "I was trying to be a gentleman and not ravage your soft body with my...", he furrowed his brow, "what words did you use?"

"With your thick staff." she completed with a smile.

"Exactly, Pep."

She caught his chin in her hand and said softly, "But Tony... I must tell you... you really are a gentleman, you take such care of me, my lord." She kissed his lips tenderly, "I feel so cherished."

He deepened the kiss, murmuring his love for her, against her lips and they kissed passionately for some time, Pepper moving her hands through his hair as she lay against him.

Then they heard a loud neighing and looked up as Aurora trotted into the barn and whinnied a greeting at them. The horse then proceeded to snack on some hay.

Tony shrugged. "It appears I have been compromised."

She giggled and he whispered against her ear, "You shall have to marry me, fair maiden."

She softly patted his head and whispered back, "It shall be my pleasure, my lord."

Pepper lay against him lazily and said, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

He nodded and said, "But Pep, it is late and I am sure your Beatrice will come searching for us."

Then Tony whispered naughtily, "We can resume our ravaging in my nice warm bed at Stark Keep."

She sighed as he nibbled on her ear and then sat up. "Yes, let us go home."

Tony tilted his head at her and then pulled her back down. She laughed as he cuddled her to him and said softly, "You want to spend five more minutes together?"

He nodded and they both lay quietly together, up in the hay stack.


	122. Meet the Hokai

Ninea is inspired by The Queen of Blood, Nimue from Hellboy. She was the greatest of all Britain's witches. You can read more about her over here: wiki/Nimue

That's it for this week.

* * *

Sonnet 71:

 _"If you read this line, remember not_  
 _The hand that writ it; for I love you so_  
 _That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot_  
 _If thinking on me then should make you woe."_  
\- Sonnet 71, William Shakespeare

So quiet. So still. She could hear her own footsteps as she walked over the dirt road.

A gentle breeze blew as she passed through the village.

 _Empty and silent as the grave._

Her own words chilled her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

She knew what had happened but she did not want to accept it. She could not accept it. Her steps quickened.

 _I will grieve later. Now I must focus. I have to remember my duties._

She tied her hair up and removed her Gong bow from the sling across her back. Then she slowly climbed up the hill that overlooked the _Miao_.

The green grass and the bright sunshine, made the scene before her seem so incongruous.

 _But it is happening. And it is happening now._

Suadh stood before the _Miao_ at its steps. She said angrily, hands raised. "Turn back! Turn back, I say! You are not welcome here."

But the hooded young woman standing on the bridge, calmly replied, "Step aside, child. You are no match for me. Do you know what I am?"

"I do not care!" yelled Suadh. "I am a Guardian of this temple. I will not let you harm the Hokai!"

The Witch lowered her hood. Her blood red hair glimmered in the sunshine. "Call out your Hokai! Where is he? Still hiding in his Shrine!" She said with a loud laugh.

"Go back to the hell from whence you came, Witch!" yelled Suadh, looking very small, in front of the tall woman who was levitating slightly off the ground.

She crept nearer, able to see the Witch and Suadh better now.

The Witch smiled at Suadh. "So you do know what I am? Well, then step out of my way. Go shooo."

The Witch swished her fingers and a powerful gust of wind blew Suadh sideways, knocking her and the bird fountain over. The Witch then smacked her hands together and the wind beat down hard at the doors of the Shrine, trying to break them open. But they held fast.

Suadh stood up as the Witch made a loud sound of annoyance.

"Here now! Do not tell me, the Hokai only comes when a guardian calls him!" The Witch shrieked with anger and Suadh grinned tauntingly at her.

"Open the doors, girl!" yelled the Witch in a dark deep, unearthly voice and the sky grew dark. The wind blew against the doors with even more force and the entire _Miao_ rattled slightly.

"Never!" Suadh struck a defensive pose and unsheathed her Dao. "To get to the Hokai, you must face me first!"

The Witch stared at her for a second and then said in the same fell voice. "I do not have the patience to fight with children. Arora! Take care of this girl!"

She gasped with horror as she saw Arora run at Suadh from the forest, Ji spear raised high.

 _Oh no! Arora! How could you?_

Suadh was shocked too but she didn't remain shocked. Her friends clashed weapons and began to fight in earnest.

She lay down on her stomach and aimed her bow at Arora's head. But her hand shook at the thought of killing her friend.

 _I cannot. There is still hope. Maybe Arora is under a spell or something. I cannot hurt her! Perhaps I can just stop her..._

She aimed for Arora's foot and shot an arrow. It missed her and Arora carried on fighting.

Then she decided to target the Witch instead, who was now ominously chanting, hands pointed towards the sky, which had turned dark grey with no clouds.

The Witch clapped her hands loudly and she saw a giant orange bolt of fire shoot from the sky and strike the ground hard, with a loud roar.

She aimed her bow at the Witch and fired at her but the wind was too strong and her arrows harmlessly drifted away.

The Witch was laughing now and as she laughed, the sky growled angrily and another bolt of fire zoomed down and hit the roof of the Shrine.

It struck the roof hard and one of the pointed horns at the roof's edge broke off and fell on Suadh and Arora still fighting below.

She screamed but Suadh managed to stand up, shaking the dust and debris off her. Arora stood up shakily as well. Then she saw Suadh lower her sword and extend a hand towards Arora, as if trying to reason with her.

Just then, another ball of fire hit the steps of the _Miao._ As the smoke cleared and in the ensuing fiery blaze, she saw Suadh fall to the ground.

She began to run, run like the wind, towards her friend blindly, uncaring for the bolts of flame falling around her. She avoided the bridge because of the Witch and jumped the narrow stream, to land on the other side.

 _Suadh! Suadh! Suadh!_ The name was the beat of her heart as she ran to her fallen friend, lying so still on the grass.

Arora backed away as she approached and she fell to her knees, trying to staunch the flow of blood pouring out of the deep wound on Suadh's chest.

 _So much blood, so much blood!_

"No! Suadh! Hold on!" she said as Suadh just stared up at her, breathing faintly, brown eyes looking at her with a silent plea.

Then Suadh took her hand and whispered, "Take my sword... protect the Hokai... do not let them..."

She held on to the weak hand as the life left her friend, the light fading from her eyes, her body stilling.

From far far away, she heard Arora whisper in shock, "I did not mean to... I did not want to kill her... but she would not listen to me... Ninea needs the Hokai..."

She looked up at Arora standing in front of her, staring wide eyed at Suadh's body.

The words struck her to her very core. She saw a blue flame flash before her eyes and felt a rage begin to fill her. Somehow her hand closed around Suadh's fallen Dao and she slowly tightened her grip around it.

In a quick but deathly move from her kneeling position, she raised the sword upwards, slicing at Arora's face viciously.

Arora staggered backwards, clutching her eye and shrieking in pain. She was dimly aware that the _Miao_ was completely on fire but she didn't care. All she wanted was to avenge Suadh.

She advanced on Arora, Dao raised and then suddenly, she was swept off her feet, pushed backwards hard, by an invisible force. She hit the grass hard and the breath whooshed out of her with the impact. Her back and head ached but she crawled to her feet shakily, only to see the Witch calmly clap her hands.

She saw a white hot streak of lightning hit the _Miao_ and the entire building split into two with a loud crack. She moved quickly to one side, ignoring the pain in her body as wood and stone crumbled to the ground.

She glanced at the Witch and felt fear chill her to the bones.

The Witch was three feet off the ground, red hair floating about her eerily as she stood with her arms outstretched. Her eyes were closed lightly and two blazing orbs of red fire appeared in her hands, out of thin air.

She realised the Witch was aiming for the only thing left standing in the _Miao_ , the tiny stone altar with its incense sticks.

"Is this the Mighty Hokai?" bellowed the Witch with glee, black eyes gleaming evilly in a deathly pale face. "A mound of stone with two sticks!"

Then she gasped and the Witch tilted her head curiously as a blue light emerged from the stone. It drifted up dreamily and a tiny shape began to form. It looked like a small round egg.

A soft voice whispered faintly on the air, **_Ninea, Witch Queen, leave me alone. Haven't you spilled enough blood?_**

The Witch smirked evilly and said, "I will suck the energy out of you till you are nothing but a shell, Hokai! I need your power to break open the Abyss!

Then without warning, the Witch lobbied an orb of fire at the blue egg. She watched, her heart in her mouth as the fire engulfed the egg, who absorbed it whole.

It quivered and shimmered like sparkling blue water and then stayed still. The Witch threw another orb in a rage and the same thing happened.

But she noticed a tiny crack had formed on one corner of the egg.

Time suddenly stood absolutely still as she looked at Suadh's body, laying on a bed of bloodied grass. She tightened her grip on the Dao, Suadh's sword, wide and sharp in her hand.

Then she looked at the egg and thought, _I swore an oath to protect you... I could not save my friend but I can try to save you. Even if it is the last thing I can do..._

She glared at the Witch. "You!" She stepped in front of the egg and saw the Witch widen her eyes curiously.

"Little crow..." The Witch murmured wickedly, "still alive?"

"Yes. I am alive." She moved one leg back and the other forward, calling on her training, nearly kneeling, her core tight, body poised forward slightly. She held the sword vertically in front of her face and held it perfectly still.

 _I can do this. I must do this. I must counter this evil!_

She bellowed with all her strength at the Witch, "Face someone who can fight! Face me!"

She heard the Witch laugh derisively but she focused on her strength. She closed her eyes and saw a blue wall of flame. _I am a Guardian of Hokai. I will fight to my last breath, to prevent this evil from harming the innocent, the weak, the helpless. Hokai, I will not leave you._

Curtains of blue flame danced inside her eyes. She opened them and saw bright orange fire head straight for her.

 _I feel no fear, only purpose._

She focused on the fire towards her and using her blade, she sliced down hard, cleaving the bolt in two.

The Witch widened her eyes at her. "So ... there is more to the little Crow, than what meets the eye."

The Witch nodded at her regally but she wasn't fooled. She braced herself and glanced back slightly, at the bright blue egg which was glowing faintly.

"Run, Hokai, run..." she whispered. "I shall keep her at bay as long as I can. Run."

The soft voice whispered to her gently, _**I will not leave you either, little Crow. I will help you.**_

"How?"

 _ **I am within you and around you, friend, use my energy, focus on your enemy.**_

The Witch blew a stream of blood red fire onto her, shrieking viciously. She focused and felt a gentle warmth flow through her. She tightened her grip on the Dao and felt the warmth flow through it like an antenna.

She bellowed with all her might, "You shall Not pass, Witch!"

And instinct told her to rotate the sword in one hand, forming a blue shield of light, that blocked out the Witch's fire.

 _How... how can I do this... how am I doing this?_

 _ **You are a Guardian,**_ said the Hokai simply, _ **the power was in you all along.**_

Through the shield of blue light, she could see the Witch shriek in rage and she smiled.

 _ **That was good.**_ said the gentle voice. _**Why don't you try hitting her back? Ooh oh look up!**_

She looked up to see a fiery ball rain down on them and she raised the Dao high, using the shield as an umbrella.

The fire bore down on them mercilessly but she held firm, gritting her teeth with the effort.

 _ **Use her own fire against her, little Crow. Move the energy. Feel its essence and move the energy. It is all flowing through you.**_

She obeyed the voice and swiftly lowered the sword, to fling the red fire back at the Witch.

The Witch gasped loudly as she tried to dodge her own fire.

 _Now I must strike!_

She closed her eyes and willed the blue fire within her, to form a sharp spike. Then she opened her eyes to see a blue pulsing Qiang of light, pulsing and glowing in her hand. She sheathed her Dao.

Then she aimed the spear at the Witch and threw it with force. It struck the Witch in the shoulder and she screamed in pain.

 _ **Now you have got the hang of it!**_ The Hokai roared in her ear, nearly deafening her. _ **Fire at will.**_

She kept firing at the Witch, multiple Qiangs forming seamlessly in her hands. Her firing was making an impact, she could see the Witch tiring, even though she was blocking some of the spears.

A strange tear of darkness had formed above the Witch, through which light and dark was seeping through.

The Hokai whispered, **S** _ **he is trying to escape. Not long now, little crow. You are doing well.**_

Then one Qiang struck the Witch clean through the chest. The Witch gasped and fell backwards heavily, letting out a long moan of pain.

She raised her hands in victory and heard the Hokai hiss desperately, _**Look to your left, little Crow, to your left!**_

But it was too late. She cried out as she felt a spear pierce her side, the pain unbearable. She turned and felt another jab pierce her stomach. Clutching herself, feeling her flesh torn and blood seep from her, she fell to her knees, pain racking her body. Then she looked up at greenish grey eyes, one of them bleeding from a slash across it, boring into her with a cold rage.

Arora said slowly, "I am sorry but you have your oaths and I have mine. Do not get up."

Then Arora walked away towards the Witch. She tried to get up but could not, the pain was too much. She tried to lift her sword or summon another arrow, she tried desperately to focus her energy.

 _Do something... I need... I need to do something!_

 _ **Sssshhh,**_ whispered the Hokai, _**sssh little Crow. It is alright. Do not worry.**_

Her vision was fading. She could hear her heartbeat slow in her ears as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She dimly realized that Arora and the Witch had disappeared.

The Hokai began to chant, _**Keeeeen Krorooon Nueeeert Nueeert Uhmmmmmm**_

She blinked and lay down, staring up at the clear blue sky, feeling the crisp grass beneath her.

"I just want to sleep..." she whispered, feeling a deep sense of peace.

The Hokai stopped its chanting, to whisper, _**You came to my aid, friend. Let me help you now. Shush.**_

She was quiet as the Hokai kept chanting and then she saw blue fire move towards her face, from her toes, like a bright burning stream of water.

 _ **Close your eyes.**_ whispered the Hokai.

She felt fire enter her nose and enter, her filling her with light. She felt energy flow through her, picking up speed and surging like a mighty river.

 _ **You are not going to die today, little Crow. I will not let that happen.**_

The pain disappeared and she opened her eyes and sat up. Then she passed her hands all over herself.

She exclaimed in awe, "The wound on my stomach! It is gone! The one on my side as well! Hokai! How did you do this?"

Then she noticed the empty egg shell before her.

Something whooshed around her with a gleeful yell and she screamed.

 _ **It feels good to fly around!**_

She heard the being whoop with joy as it flew quickly and rapidly around her in a large circle.

"Slow down! Stop! What are you doing?"

The being came to a screeching halt and landed on the grass in front of her.

She stared in wonder at the tiny blue thing, floating lazily above the grass. It had a long thin snout with sparkly dark blue eyes and whiskery tendrils sprouting from its nose and jaw. There were two tiny horns right at the back of its head, with cow-like ears.

"Hokai... are you a lizard?" She asked curiously, forgetting to be awed.

The being sat down hard on the grass. She noticed it had the lower body of a cat, lightly furred. It huffed a cloud of blue smoke at her.

 _ **I am no earthly form, young Crow.** **But...**_ it raised its bushy dark blue eyebrows at her, _**I am Not a lizard!**_ It shook its feathery tail at her.

She laughed and asked, "How did you do that?"

The Hokai shrugged and licked a paw. _**I have the power of healing through light. But it is not all powerful, I cannot bring back the dead or missing limbs. Besides you were young and the wounds were deep but small. You have seen me do this, before.**_

At the mention of the dead, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She glanced sideways at her fallen friend lying on the grass.

The Hokai huffed loudly and said sadly, _**I am sorry, little Crow. I truly am. I was very fond of the Lioness, she was such a chatterbox when she was in my house, that I was much entertained by her presence.**_

She let the tears fall freely as she gave the Hokai a watery smile. "Suadh loved being a Guardian. So did I."

The Hokai said softly, "Come... let us give your friend a fitting farewell."

She stood up and the Hokai said, "Pick her up and place her in the broken Miao."

She lifted Suadh tenderly, struggling because of Suadh's height and the Hokai swiftly came to her aid, gingerly catching Suadh's legs.

The _Miao_ was nothing but rubble and they placed her right in the center, on a pile of wood and stone.

 _ **Step back please.**_

She did as it said and watched wide eyed as the Hokai started to chant. The broken wood pieces and stone debris around the _Miao_ began to float in the air magically and then the Hokai clapped its paws with a soft sound.

In a whirlwind of materials, the wood and stone came together to form a small square structure with a little door. The Hokai drifted around the structure, chanting all the while and a bright blue cloth of fine silk, appeared out of nowhere, to drape around the square.

The Hokai came back to stand next to her and she saw that the bird fountain had been restored.

It puffed blue smoke into the air and whispered gently, _**Suadh died with great honor, protecting what she had sworn to protect. For that I will remain grateful. So I give her my house.**_

A small sign appeared on the grass alongside the bird fountain. It read, Here lies a great warrior, the Lioness of Hyperonia. 

Then it was her turn. She knelt on the green grass and said, "Suadh was the best warrior, our little village had. But she was more than just that. She was chosen to be the Lioness because she had nobility and generosity and compassion."

She placed her hands, palm down on the grass and whispered softly, "She was also my dearest friend. And I will cherish every memory I had with her."

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling sadness wreck through her and she heard the Hokai whisper in her head, _**Accept your sadness, embrace your grief. Let it flow from you.**_

She did so, memories filling her mind, thinking of all the times, the fun and sorrows she and Suadh had shared together. Her palms began to tingle. She felt tears fall from her eyes and she let them fall freely.

When she had calmed down, she opened her eyes and stood up and stared. For the square structure was now surrounded by small white flowers, blooming delicately.

"From where did they..." she whispered in awe as the flowers moved gently with the breeze.

 _ **From you...**_ said the Hokai. _ **Your tribute to your friend... came from your grief.**_

She moved closer to the square structure and placed Suadh's Dao gently before the door.

"Rest in peace, my friend..." she whispered to the door, placing her hand on it.

Then she silently walked away from the structure and crossed the bridge. The Hokai drifted alongside her.

She stood at the top of the hill and looked over the once vibrant village, now eerily silent and empty. Then she looked back at the clearing with the stone structure.

She felt like crying again, especially because of the sweet way the Hokai had tilted its head and was looking at her.

"There is nothing left for me here..." she whispered sadly.

It coughed out a puff of smoke and said, _**I too, have nothing left. I lost my home and my village. I am like you, alone.**_

She asked, "What about the Witch?"

It huffed. _**The Witch is not dead. She may return to this earth or not, I cannot tell but... there is always going to be evil like hers. And you and me can stop it.**_

She shook her head. "How can I stop evil like that? You saw what happened back there."

It swooshed around her and said softly, _**I saw a young girl take on a powerful magician, irrespective of the odds against her, doing her best to protect something that could not protect itself. Is that not brave? Evil prevails when good people do nothing. You could have let me die. What am I to you?**_

She said softly, "I could not just let you die. I took an oath."

The Hokai tilted its head at her and twitched its ears. **_Is an oath the only reason you saved me?_**

She smiled at it and said, "It was not just that... I did not want the Witch to hurt you."

Then she was taken aback because the Hokai moved close to her and rubbed itself tenderly against her stomach. She could feel its light touch her.

 _ **You and me together make a very good team. I am just a young spirit, I still need a Guardian. More importantly,** it looked up at her, **I need a friend. Like you. Don't you want to be friends?**_

She laughed at the wide appealing eyes it made at her and patted its horned head. "I do... I too need a friend..."

It whispered thoughtfully, _**I can teach you so much, young Crow and in return, you can show me so much too. I am very eager to learn.**_

It extended a hairy small paw at her and said, _**At least let us go together to the next village and see what happens. Agreed?**_

"Agreed." She shook the paw, feeling her palm tingle as they touched.

She picked up her bow and slung it across her back. Then she and the Hokai began to walk away from the village.

The little being ran on all fours beside her.

"What is your name, little Crow?" It asked curiously.

She smiled and whispered her name.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes, not knowing how to feel.

 _I feel so incomplete... I wanted to know her name. I wanted to... Her friend... Suadh... I have never heard that name before._

He sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes. He was sitting in the library, a giant historical book in his lap.

 _I must have been reading... and drifted off to sleep._

Then Tony heard the sound of women laughing and talking. He grimaced, just recalling that Pepper and Magdalene were having a hen party. And he widened his eyes in horror.

 _If they catch me here, I will be dragged into one of their endless cooking discussions! I must flee!_

He stood up quietly and looked around. _My room! Yes, I can hide out there! Wait!_ _If I go up the stairs, they will surely see me from the kitchen._

Then Tony saw the large library window and had an idea. He quickly climbed out of it and crouching low, crept under the kitchen window.

 _If I reach the stables, I can saddle up Balthazar and ride off!_

He was nearly clear of the kitchen, when it opened slowly and someone leaned out.

Tony glanced upwards, resigning himself to his fate when he grinned. For it was his Pepper smiling down at him.

She raised her eyebrows at his crouched pose and he placed his finger against his lips, to signal that she should keep quiet.

Pepper nodded and he jerked his head to the left, to gesture at the stables.

She smiled and he crept away, determined to reach the stables.

Once Tony was inside, he closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling with relief.

Balthazar nickered at him and he smiled, stepping over to pat his horse. Tigliath was contentedly sleeping in a stall on a large bale of hay. He opened one amber eye at Tony and then closed it quickly.

The stable door opened and Pepper stepped in, grinning widely.

"I saw you, Tony Stark and I caught you!"

The dream had left Tony with an indelible, lingering feeling of sadness, of regret, of friendship lost.

In his mind's eye, he saw the white flowers by the grave, blowing softly in the wind. He saw the sheathed sword and the bird fountain.

Then the image of Pepper flying up to the stars in the blackness of the night, sadly looking down at him, flashed through his mind. And then Pepper falling off a cliff without a sound.

His heart clenched hard at the painful memories.

Pepper was standing there, she was saying something, pushing her hair back from her delicate face. But he didn't hear her.

In three steps, Tony closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. She stopped talking and he burrowed his head in her neck and just hugged her tightly, his arms around her back.

Pepper kept absolutely quiet and he felt her arms move around him, hugging him back. Tony swallowed, trying to get rid of the huge lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and smiled faintly as Pepper's intoxicating lily fragrance filled his lungs.

They stood like that for a long minute, Tony reluctant to let her go. She asked softly, "Tony... did you have another dream?"

He just nodded and Pepper started to rub his back, tightening her grip on him. "It is alright, Tony... it is alright... we are going to figure this out. We have to."

"I will not let that Witch hurt you, Pepper... I will not...", Tony muttered tightly to himself, aware that he was confusing a dream with reality.

Then he kissed the side of her face and kept hugging her, comforted by the feel of his lady in his arms.


	123. The Village by the Wadi

There are three parts to this story, where the Dragon finally talks about its origin and how it is linked to what Stane is up to.

* * *

 _"Look like the innocent flower,_  
 _But be the serpent under it."_  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

Pepper lazily traced the shape of Tony's Arc with her finger, smiling as he murmured her name in his sleep.

It was a sleepy afternoon in Stark Manor. Tony and her were in the Workshop. They had spent the whole morning in a nearby town, Sourton. While the Inn was built, it needed materials such as foodstuff, toiletries, furnishings etc. So she and Tony had traveled to the town to buy such materials in bulk, to reduce on the cost.

Haggling and bargaining was her forte and she enjoyed the experience. However, she knew that Tony had hated every minute of it. However, he had behaved himself admirably and had been the perfect companion. She had been impressed.

So when they had returned to the Keep, she had seen his face fall, when they learnt that Magdalene had decided to hold a meeting of her cooking club on that very day.

Pepper had suggested hiding out in the Workshop, to escape from the crowd of women. Now they were both cuddling by the warmth of the slow burning smithy, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Tony had been dozing in his huge armchair for sometime now, with Pepper curled up in his lap very comfortably.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed with contentment. Then she decided to mischievously wake Tony up.

She gently stroked his jaw and felt him tighten his arms around her in response. Then Pepper lightly nipped his chin with her lips and felt a tremor pass through him.

 _Ah... so you aren't as fast asleep as you seem to be, my lord._

Then she slowly touched her lips to his and moved back.

He did not make a sound, so she repeated the action, pressing slightly harder.

Still nothing from Tony. Pepper laid soft butterfly kisses all over his face, lingering on his jaw. Then he quickly moved his mouth and kissed her hard.

"Pepper..." he growled at her, mid kiss and she laughed.

She held herself back, looking into Tony's grinning face with his sleep drunk eyes and said, "My lord, if you want to sleep, I can go away."

He stared at her musingly and she moistened her lips. Then Tony pulled her close and kissed her again, moving his lips passionately over hers. She moved her hands through his hair as their tongues mated wildly and Tony stroked her back.

Then she heard a serpentine voice whisper slowly, _Virginia... Virginia..._

She broke off the kiss in fear and then realized it was Tony's Dragon.

Tony straightened and then she saw him focus as well, tilting his head curiously.

 _Virginia, Anthony..._ The Dragon whispered again, C _an you both hear me?_

They both replied at the same time,

"Yes."

"Yes I can, Dragon."

Tony asked, "How are you doing that?!"

 _It is mainly due to Virginia's growing expertise over her fire. But I have learnt some new things and one of them includes the ability to speak to others, who do not carry my fire. I am very sorry to interrupt your time together._

She lightly pinched Tony because he was making a face and replied, "It is alright, Dragon, we were just talking."

Tony asked slowly, "Has something happened?"

It exhaled tiredly _. I have learnt something and... I want to tell Virginia and you the truth... the truth about my disappearances, my recent behavior. And myself..._

"Go ahead, Dragon, please." said Pepper softly.

She stood up and was going to move to another chair, when Tony rapidly pulled her back down into his lap, growling in her ear, "This is just as good a seat as any other."

She suppressed a smirk and he said, "Well Dragon, we are all ears."

The Dragon whispered, _Open your Arc, Anthony and let my Fire out._

He did so and she watched as the wispy bright light began to drift upwards from his chest. It moved towards her and she smiled as it wound itself around her fingers slowly.

 _Close your eyes, both of you..._

Tony said grudgingly, "Dragon, you better not be playing a trick on us." But he closed his eyes and she did the same, wondering what was going to happen next.

Then Pepper saw a bright blue light flash inside her closed eyes and she felt light flow through her.

 _Keep your eyes closed at all times. I am going to show you where I came from._ whispered the Dragon.

She gasped as clouds of blue smoke began to form in the darkness of her mind. The smoke cleared to form a scene, dreamy and hazy.

First, she saw green grass under a light blue sky. Then a valley of trees and flatland. A huge mountain range in the backdrop. And a sleepy little village.

"Tony," she exclaimed, "Are you seeing this?"

She heard him say, "Yes, I can! But Pep, it seems so familiar! The thin green grass and the mountain..." then he snapped his fingers, exclaiming, "Dear God! This is the village I keep seeing in my dreams! Where have we come?"

The Dragon huffed. _You haven't traveled anywhere, Anthony... this is a memory. Now let me tell you a story._

The Dragon continued, _You are looking at the land of Hyperonia... a land of mountains and valleys. And this is a tiny village of farmers, the name of the village lost in the mists of time._

There was a note of sadness in its voice and she wondered at it. Then it seemed to shake itself and huffed.

 _The village was set up by a group of wanderers in the shadow of a mighty mountain, Wadi, a hundred years ago. They were fortunate to find a place such as this, a small slice of paradise on earth._

Pepper looked around in awe, seeing the simple village of yurts and treehouses, with a small dirt road and people moving about their business. Children played outside the huts in the bright sunshine and she smiled as a little donkey pulled a cart of onions past them.

 _The beauty and natural richness of this place could all be attributed to a single, powerful source, The Hokai._

Tony gasped audibly as the scene shifted to a green clearing with roses and lilacs. A small stream encircled a tiny blue house with a horned roof. A little bird fountain stood next to it. Pepper was curious at the architectural style of the house but she heard Tony exclaim, "I know this house. It is the Miao!"

The Dragon chuckled in a puff of smoke and said gently, _Yes, Anthony, you have seen this before, haven't you? In your dreams..._

Tony said, "Yes, I have but not as myself. As someone else, a girl."

 _Yes, well, I am coming to that. You see, all natural structures have a soul and The Hokai was the soul of the mountain Wadi. It had hidden itself in the valley, ever since the mountain had grown from a tiny hill to the magnificent structure of rock and earth that it was now. And The Hokai also had grown into a powerful spirit. It had seen the wanderers looking for a home and generously decided to let them stay. All it asked for, in return, was that they would guard it and let it slumber in peace._

The Dragon huffed and they were now inside a treehouse or rather a treehall, with a small stage and curtain.

 _Now the wanderers weren't fighters or warriors. Only one of them was a former solider. So he agreed to guard The Hokai but as he grew older, he knew he could not do it forever. So he selected three of the settlers, whom he felt had promise._

Pepper was now looking at a portrait of three young men, standing in front of the _Miao_. A much older man stood in the center, his arms on their shoulders.

 _The first soldier trained these three young men in the art of warfare, to be the best guards they could be. And thus started the tradition of the Guardians of The Hokai. Every twenty years, one expert from the Guardians would be chosen as the Acolyte and he or she in turn, would appoint the next three Guardians from the village's youngsters. The Acolyte would train the chosen three to be warriors and they would swear a sacred oath in the presence of The Hokai, to protect it at all costs._

Now Pepper could see the treehouse slowly fill with people. The lights were dimmed and she watched three young girls ascend the stage.

Tony said softly, "I saw this... in one of my dreams... these three are to be the next guardians."

A tall, bearded man dressed in black and face painted with blue paint, stood behind the girls and began to speak in a foreign tongue.

The Dragon spoke softly, _Each Guardian was distinctly identified by a skill and an animal or bird of the forest. You are looking at the last generation of Guardians._

 _The Lioness..._

Pepper watched as the light focused on a tall brown-haired girl with twinkling brown eyes and a slender, athletic build. She nodded her head regally at the audience.

 _The Goat,_

This time, a petite svelte girl with greenish grey eyes and hair like sunlight, bowed to the cheering crowd, grinning mischievously.

 _And finally, the Crow._

A skinny black-haired girl with long hair that nearly covered her face and deep-set black eyes. She was easily the shyest of the lot and at the Lioness' prodding, raised her hand to wave nervously at the crowd.

The Acolyte raised their hands in tandem and the crowd went wild.

Tony said, "This is the Chimera! I remember that word."

Pepper watched as the girls grinned and the hall emptied, the Crow's mother kissing her softly as she came down from the stage. She asked softly, "Dragon, why do you say this is the last generation?"

The Dragon sighed deeply with sadness and her vision filled with blue powdery smoke. _All will be clear, Virginia... soon..._

The scene changed to the three girls on a hilltop, the Acolyte circling them and shouting instructions. She watched wide-eyed as he put them through grueling training exercises with sword, spear and shields.

The Dragon said, _The Lioness was unmatched with a hand weapon, be it the Dao or the sickle._

And the brown haired girl indeed displayed an impressive routine with a slender sharp sword with a broadish blade, twirling it about her and then slicing two melons mid-air as the Acolyte threw them at her.

Then the Dragon's voice tensed. T _he Goat was all about power and domination using long weapons._

The blonde picked up a pike and began to jab and thrust at the Lioness, trying to stab her. But the Lioness dodged her nimbly for a while, only to be finally tripped up by the pike. The Goat smirked at her and helped her up, the Lioness grinning shook hands in a sporting manner.

"And the Crow?" asked Tony curiously as the black-haired one just watched the other two silently.

The Crow picked up a Dao and showed off a mediocre stab and thrust routine. She fumbled with the spear and the Goat defeated her easily. The Acolyte tsked at her but the Lioness helped the Crow to her feet and dusted her off. She then whispered something in the shy girl's ears, whose frown turned into a smile.

The Dragon sighed with exasperation. _The Crow was very insecure of her own abilities. But there was one thing, she was sure of and that was her talent with the Gong bow._

Pepper grinned as she saw the Acolyte threw a tiny rock high in the air. The Crow quickly pulled back her bow and swiftly knocked it down with a single arrow. The Acolyte then pointed upwards at a high point on the mountain, a flower on a thin branch, growing from the cliff itself.

The Crow aimed and hit the flower straight off the branch. It drifted down on the wind to them and the girl gave it to the Lioness, who grinned and ruffled the Crow's hair.

Pepper said softly, "They seem to be friends."

The Dragon was quiet for a long moment as the Goat seemed to want a flower of her own and tried to hit one down in the same manner. She tried but just could not hit a flower. The Crow aimed and hit one down for her. She handed it to the blonde girl, who smiled and tucked it into her hair.

Then the Dragon spoke softly, _They were all friends, good friends, they had known each other since they were children._ Then it puffed a cloud of smoke and the scene changed.

Pepper watched in awe as time passed by, the village grew and so did the girls. They stood in front of the _Miao_ and she saw an artist create a portrait of three young women, the Lioness with a Dao, the Crow with a Gong bow and the Goat with a large Ji spear, grinning, the Acolyte, now old and grey in the center, proudly catching them by the shoulders.

The Dragon said quietly, _Alas... this peace was not meant to last. For the Witch came to the valley._

The scene changed to a view of a figure at the top of the mountain, looking down at the village. Pepper watched as it was revealed to be a slender, young woman, dressed in red, with a hooded cloak covering her face. She slowly descended the mountain top, walking towards the deep forest.

She felt Tony tense beneath her and he muttered angrily, "The Witch Queen of the Forest! It is her!"

Pepper was confused. She asked, "Tony, do you know her?"

He said tensely, "I have seen her in at least three dreams, in the last one, she..." He gasped loudly and the Dragon huffed gently, _I know Anthony, I know... I know you have seen her... let me explain for Virginia's sake._

The young woman pushed off her hood and Pepper was struck by the resemblance between herself and this witch. "She looks..." Pepper whispered, "she looks a lot like me..."

Tony said slowly, "She does, Pepper, that is why the dream upset me so much... do you remember me telling you about it, where Stane crowns you in a forest and you rip out my Arc... it was actually her... it was her in the dream..."

The Witch smiled slowly as a pure white stag with a mighty head of antlers came to her and bowed on one knee. Pepper watched in awe as a little pink pig and a boar, walking on their hind legs, came forth as well and bowed to the Witch.

The Dragon stirred and huffed out, _The Witch Queen or Ninea as is her name, was actually an old evil that walked that earth. She was a very powerful sorceress, who was thrown out of her own coven because they feared her power. Banished, she decided to seek out more power, in an attempt to rule the heavens and below. And so she made her way to the mountain Wadi, because she knew, from her dark ways, that the soul of the mountain would be a very powerful source of energy, that she could use for her wicked plan._

Then Pepper gasped as the blonde young woman, the Goat, came into view, hesitantly approaching the Witch. The Witch smiled and extended a slender hand, which the young woman kissed.

The Dragon said very sadly, _The Witch had done her homework. She had studied the village from afar and had learnt of the Guardians. She knew she needed a person on the inside... and she picked the most vulnerable of the Guardians, the young Goat, who always wanted more... whose thirst for power just wasn't satisfied, with what was offered by The Hokai._

The Goat knelt and offered up her spear and the Witch moved her hands over it, muttering something in a fell tongue. The spear began to glow with an unholy red light. Then the Witch grasped the Goat by the shoulders and Pepper widened her eyes because a portal began to open before the two women. They walked into it and disappeared.

Pepper asked quickly, "Where... where have they gone?"

The Dragon whispered, _To the Abyss... the Witch realized that in the young Goat, she had found a disciple, someone who obeyed her every word and whom she could teach her dark arts to. She corrupted the Goat by showing her just what dark magic could do._

The scene before them changed. The Acolyte was training them again but the Goat kept rolling her eyes at his instructions. When she and the Lioness sparred, she knocked the brown-haired girl down hard with her spear and did not help her up. She sneered at the Crow, who kept quiet as the Lioness defended her.

Tony said thoughtfully, "She has seen the power of the Witch and become enamored with it. Now her Guardian duties seem a chore. She has changed."

 _Exactly, the Goat became more secretive, more vicious... more violent._

The scene changed to the Goat sneaking into the forest around the _Miao_ and ignoring the Acolyte as he called for her.

Then Pepper gasped in horror as she saw the Goat aim her arrow at a sparrow on the mountain, trying to shoot it down. Before she could fire, the Lioness pushed her bow away, knocking the arrow off its course. They shouted at each other and then started fighting with their fists and the Acolyte separated them, chiding them both.

The Dragon said quietly, _She lost her ability to feel pity, compassion, she lost her humanity somewhere in the Abyss... she was no more the smiling, happy girl of sunlight... but the Crow still felt some hope for her._

Now Pepper saw the Crow talking to the Witch and the Goat in a clearing of stones. The Witch handed the Crow a flower, who accepted it and ran off, back to the _Miao_.

Tony said softly, "I have seen this as well... the Witch tried to gain the Crow's trust. But the Crow was scared... wait! So the gash on the red panda! The Witch did it!"

Pepper saw the two young women looking at the horizon as a small four-legged animal bounded happily in the grass. The Crow seemed worried and the Lioness took her hand and squeezed it.

Then they walked back quietly to the _Miao,_ hand in hand.

The Dragon whispered bitterly, _If only she had said something, if only she had mentioned the strange young woman to the Acolyte but... she didn't...she sought to protect her friend... who did not deserve it!_

Pepper furrowed her brow in confusion and then once again the landscape was filled with puffy blue smoke.

She heard the Dragon blow the clouds harshly and they waded away into wispy puffs. She was looking at the village again but it seemed very quiet.

Tony said sadly, "I know what is going to happen." The Dragon just sighed deeply.

She saw the Witch leave a house, standing straight and tall, an evil smirk on her face. There was a bright orb of light in her hand, which she squeezed until it disappeared. Then Pepper watched as the Witch walked into the next house and the next, each time exiting the house with a similar orb of light in her hand.

Pepper asked slowly, "What is she doing ... what is she doing to them?"

The Dragon huffed sadly. _Much like the Bloodstone of the Demon Asmodeus, the Witch had the power of extracting energy from life sources. So she drained the village of its life._

Pepper whispered in horror, "You mean she... she ..."

 _She killed everyone, not sparing woman or child. And then she went for the most powerful source of them all, The Hokai._

The scene changed again. Pepper realized she was standing a little distance away from the bridge that led to the _Miao_.

She saw the Witch levitate off the ground and fire endlessly at the _Miao_ as the Lioness and the Goat fought each other.

"Oh no!" Pepper gasped in sadness. "The Goat turned on her own friend!"

The Dragon snorted angrily. _She had no friends anymore, no family. She was not a Guardian anymore. She owed no loyalty to the village or its people. The Goat had truly become the Witch Queen's disciple in every way._

The Lioness lowered her sword for a moment and stretched out her hand to the Goat who just stared at it quietly.

Then Pepper gasped loudly as a bright ball of fire hit the _Miao_ and the Lioness looked up, distracted. In a quick move, the Goat used her spear to stab the Lioness in the chest, wounding her mortally.

The Crow burst onto the scene, falling to her knees and holding the Lioness in her arms but it was too late. Pepper saw the young woman grow still and the Crow stand up coldly. She struck at the Goat, only to be pushed back by the Witch.

Then the _Miao_ was destroyed and Tony whispered, "Now the Hokai comes forth."

Pepper watched in awe as a small, round object floated daintily out of the wrecked _Miao_ , to hover before the bridge, a bright shiny blue.

"Tony," she whispered as the orb started to pulse blue light. "Tony, it looks like your flame."

He replied, "Yes it does. And somehow the Crow seems to know how to use it... just like my flame..."

They watched silently as the Crow bravely stood her ground and fought off the Witch, amazingly using the blue light from the orb.

Then Pepper saw the Goat creep closer, spear raised and she shouted instinctively, forgetting it was just a vision.

"Watch out! No!" she cried as the Crow fell to her knees, blood pouring from her as the Goat speared her.

"How could you? You were her friend!" cried Pepper in anguish as the young woman lay there dying.

Tony said soothingly, "Pepper, it is alright, you will see... do not worry."

 _Indeed Virginia,_ the Dragon huffed slowly, _do not worry, the Hokai.._. it said with a smile in its voice, _the Hokai came through for the little Crow._

Pepper watched with astonishment as the orb cracked and blue light began to pour from it onto the young woman, bathing her in a unearthly blue shadow. Then the Crow sat up, wounds healed and The Hokai flew around her in happiness.

"How? How did it do that?" she asked curiously.

 _It is a spirit of pure energy. It used its energy to heal. The ways of the spirits are mysterious indeed._

Then Pepper giggled at the tiny lizard-like being flying around, going "wheeeee" with joy.

Tony asked softly, "Now they say goodbye ... goodbye to the Lioness."

Pepper watched as a small square monument was constructed over the dead Lioness. The Hokai and the Crow paid their respects.

"Tony, is this the last dream you had... which you told me about..." she asked.

"Yes, Pepper, it is..."

They watched the Crow and the Hokai walked away together and the scene faded to a smoky landscape of blueness.

Pepper asked softly, "She was just a girl, a young girl alone... what happened to her?"

The Dragon huffed slowly, _The Hokai was also young and helpless. You see, the spirit of the Mountain would be reborn every hundred years. And so the Witch was facing a young spirit, who needed help, who was still finding its way and learning its powers._

The smoke gave way to a bustling town, the Crow and the Hokai timidly walking through the streets together.

The Dragon said wistfully, _It is often said, that we find what we never imagined to find, when we aren't looking for it. The Crow needed a friend, a mentor. The Hokai needed a friend too. So much like you and Anthony, the two found what they needed in each other._

Pepper watched as a young man ran through the streets, a crowd shouting after him. He pushed the Crow aside but she caught him quickly and held him fast. A gentleman took his purse from the young man and handed the Crow a coin in thanks. She used it to buy some food, which she neatly divided between her and the Hokai.

Again the scene changed. A banker surrounded by ruffians, trying to rob him. The Crow burst on the scene, skillfully taking on the ruffians with a simple bamboo Gun or staff, knocking them down. The Hokai helped by tripping them up with its ghostly form.

Tony asked, "Can't they see The Hokai?"

"No. It reveals itself only when it chooses to."

The Crow defeated the ruffian and the grateful banker caught her hands and kissed them fervently. He handed her a small purse of coins.

Then multiple scenes passed before their eyes. The Crow tying her hair into a top-knot as the Hokai's wings grew larger. The Crow and the Hokai fighting off a horde of bandits attacking a caravan. The two of them saving a village from an evil magician.

The Dragon huffed slowly, _The Crow and the Hokai traveled the countryside together, fighting evil and training always, to get even better._


	124. The Dragon's Transformation

Part II of the Dragon's Origin.

Tune in next week, for Part 3!

* * *

 _"Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak knits up the o-er wrought heart and bids it break."_  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

Pepper gasped as she saw the Crow being felicitated by a large gathering, now a tall young woman in her late twenties, elegantly dressed in black with a neat top-knot. A large ornate sword, decorated in silver with a wooden handle was handled to her and she bowed over it.

 _The Crow became a known warrior, famous for her fighting skill and her courage. Her reputation spread far and wide. And with her, the Hokai had also grown._

Pepper stared in awe at the blue lizard-like being, with magnificent wings, a large, scaly body and four muscular legs, that hovered near the Crow, a smile of pride on its serpentine face.

The crowd cheered wildly as the Crow bowed to them.

The Dragon said musingly, _She was offered a position as the head of the Imperial Army of the land. A position of wealth and power._

Tony said softly, "But she did not want it. Power and riches held no appeal for her."

The Dragon said with a note of pride, _You are right, Anthony, she was ever curious, she wanted to see what lay beyond the ocean. And so..._

They watched the Crow board a ship, the Hokai drifting along with her lazily.

 _The Crow and the Hokai crossed the ocean together._

"But," asked Pepper, "how could the Hokai leave the mountain? Isn't it his... its body?"

 _No, Virginia, the Hokai was the spirit or soul of the mountain but it could always return there whenever it wanted to. Physical distance would not hamper it. So it felt assured that even if it left, it could always go back._

The scene changed to a small fishing village. A crowd of fishermen were gathered around the Crow, who was now older, dressed again in black, ceremonial sword sheathed at her waist. They were explaining something to her animatedly as she listened attentively.

Then she put on a set of armor, taking care to protect her chest and her head. She was handed a metal Dun(shield), decorated with the face of The Hokai.

The Dragon recited softly,

 _Boldly they rode and well,_  
 _Into the jaws of Death,_  
 _Into the mouth of hell._

She felt Tony tense beneath her. Then Pepper understood why as she saw the villagers line up, dressed in similar armor, armed with small swords and spears. She blindly reached for his hand, gripping it, to give him some support. He squeezed back and said quietly, "They are going to war."

The Dragon remained quiet as the Crow mounted a white horse and led the villagers to a mountain. Then she exclaimed with horror as the 'mountain' slowly revealed itself as a green, hairy beast with huge curved horns and a gaping feline mouth.

It roared mightily at the villagers but the Crow raised her sword and brought it down. Fire arrows rained down on the beast and the villagers charged at it.

 _They faced a Muginku, another mountain spirit, this one malicious, who intended to eat the villagers._

Pepper watched with dismay as the villagers seemed to be no match for the beast, no matter how hard they tried.

The Dragon said thoughtfully, _It was too powerful. Even for the Crow._

They saw the Crow charge valiantly at the Muginku's leg, jump onto it and climb up the leg slowly.

Tony exclaimed, "She is crazy!"

The Dragon laughed and Pepper cheered as the Crow climbed up to the Muginku's head and blinded it in one eye by stabbing the eye with her sword.

Then Pepper gasped in horror as the Muginku tossed its mighty head and the Crow flew upwards in the air. The beast then viciously gored the Crow with its horn and tossed her to the ground.

Pepper felt her eyes fill with tears as the Crow lay there, bleeding profusely through the stomach, body mangled. The Hokai flew to her and gently nuzzled her. But she was dead. It threw back its scaly, whiskery head and roared loudly to the sky.

"It is going to heal her." said Tony confidently.

 _No, Anthony, the wound is too deep... Besides she is dead..._ said the Dragon quietly.

"It cannot just let her die!" exclaimed Pepper, feeling very sad as the Hokai lowered its head over the Crow's body and seemed to be shaking with grief.

The Dragon hissed softly, _It will not. It loved her too much to let her die..._

They watched with astonishment as the Hokai began to glow bright blue, nearly blinding them with the brightness of its light. It then burst into a blue mass of light, engulfing the Crow.

Pepper exclaimed, "It is so bright!'

Tony said at nearly the same time, "Dragon, what is it doing?"

The Dragon just laughed softly and Pepper and Tony then exclaimed with awe as the Crow rose, but not as a human.

She had a long serpentine body, thick with dark blue scales and a heavy, pointed tail, covered with thorns. She had two small forepaws and two muscular back legs, armed with thick claws.

The Crow straightened her slender neck to reveal a horned head, with a toothy broad snout and huge red eyes.

She opened her mouth and let loose a stream of powerful blue flame.

Tony whispered shocked, "Dragon... she turned into a dragon!"

 _Yes Anthony, the Hokai gave up its energy, its spirit for its friend, in order for her to live. Now she could fight the Muginku!_

Pepper still couldn't believe it as the Crow sprouted two large scaly wings from her back and flew high into the air. While she wasn't as large as the Muginku, she was the size of a single floor house and as she bore down on the Muginku, the Crow made for an impressive sight.

The villagers started to cheer as the Crow unleashed a steady stream of fire onto the Muginku, burning it violently. It screamed and tried to cover itself but to no avail.

Then it reared on its hind legs and hit at the Crow, who swiped at it with one claw, knocking it backwards. Then the Crow caught the Muginku by the neck with its forepaws and ripped its throat open, roaring wildly as it did so.

The beast lay there dead and the Crow lowered itself to the ground, licking its paws as the villagers cheered and screamed its name. "Ryunn!" "Ryunn!"

Then it crouched on its hind legs and flew upwards into the sky with a mighty roar, disappearing into the heavens.

Her vision was filled with blue smoke and she saw it fade away from her mind's eye. The Dragon whispered, _You can open your eyes now._

Pepper opened her eyes, to see Tony blinking his widely in shock.

The tendril of blue fire aimlessly drifted into the smithy. Pepper could hear a familiar tune playing in her mind.

The blue fire merged with the fire of the smithy and the tune grew louder and now Pepper could hear it in her ears.

Pepper was shocked herself but the look on Tony's face was truly comical. He abruptly stood and she scrambled to her feet.

The blue fire throbbed wildly as the Dragon began to chuckle, _Anthony Stark, in our three years together, I have never seen you so speechless!_

 _I am sure you have a lot of questions, ask away..._ said the Dragon in the smithy lazily, then continuing with its gently humming.

Tony walked closer to the fire and whispered, staring at it in shock. "You... you are a woman?"

The way he asked and his expression made Pepper giggle. The Dragon said lazily, _I show you a different land, a mountain spirit, an evil beast, an epic battle and your first question is about whether I am a girl... indeed Anthony..._ it snorted at him derisively.

Pepper could not control her laughter because Tony was opening and closing his mouth, looking a lot like Happy in goldfish mode.

The Dragon said softly, _I am no longer human, Anthony, I am a spirit. I am on a higher plane. So sex and gender do not apply to me._

Then it puffed at him, filling the air with powdery blue smoke. _But I used to be a woman. Yes._

Tony made a weird noise with his throat. "You never said you were a woman! I mean! You should have said something!"

 _You never asked... how very chauvinistic of you to assume I was a man..._ hissed the Dragon in amusement. _Why does it matter to you so much?_

"Because!" Tony burst out, "I! There were times when I was...! And you were there! And to think you were a woman!"

Pepper covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter as the Dragon said dryly, _Yes, Anthony, I was so fortunate to witness you in your naked splendor many a time. I have also borne witness to your seemingly endless nocturnal activities with multiple bedroom partners. But do not worry,_ it huffed out on a laugh, _I always left you alone after some time._

The flame in the smithy, began to take shape. A serpentine face formed, with deep-set hollow eyes and a gaping mouth. Thin tendrils and tiny horns began to form on its wide brow. It was a thick outline in the pulsating blue flame. At last, a huge pair of horns appeared on the back of its large head.

The Dragon said slowly, _Those dreams you have been seeing, Anthony... not the ones with Virginia dying or hurting you.. the other ones where you saw things through the eyes of a girl... you were experiencing my memories... when I was young and human._

Pepper asked with a smile, "So the girl, the guardian? That was you? The little Crow?"

She saw the fiery being grin a toothy grin. _Yes Virginia... My real name is Ryunn._

"And did the Hokai really die?"

The fiery avatar of the Dragon lowered its head and blew out smoke from its nostrils. It whispered sadly, _Yes it did. The Hokai was...my friend, my mentor, my... everything... we spent so many years together, fought so many battles and he... he sacrificed his life and his presence, to give me back my life._

"Is there no way, he could have been resurrected or saved?" asked Pepper gently.

"Yes, could he be reborn from the mountain?" added Tony.

 _You do not understand,_ said the Dragon sadly. _A mountain spirit exhausts itself over time and is reborn from the mountain. The Hokai chose to transfer all its energy, its life force to me... because of this, the mountain Wadi crumbled where it stood._

Tony asked, "Because the Hokai was gone?"

 _Yes. The spirit can survive without a body. But a body without spirit..._ the Dragon lowered its head. _The fire of the mountain passed on to me and I keep it alive in spirit through my disciples._

Pepper asked curiously, "So Dragon, how did you become a spirit?"

The Dragon lazily drifted over the fire, on its back. _I wandered the cosmos for a long long time. Because I was no longer human, I knew I could not resume my life as a warrior._

 _Then I heard a cry for help from the same land, Hyperonia, where I had lived as as a human so long ago. Again a group of settlers, again sorcery._ _And so I came down from the skies to fight for the people._

 _But this battle... my body was broken and in pain. I was simply tired. So I expelled my energy, my life force over the inhabitants of the land. And much like my Acolyte, I became a teacher to those I felt had promise._

Tony asked, "So there are others like me? Who have your fire?"

The Dragon straightened itself. _Well, not any more. A long time has passed since I became a spirit and my fire does not simply move from one body to another. You need to be worthy._

It sighed deeply. _I passed on my teachings as best I could. But the right to bear my spirit..._

It drifted towards Tony and huffed all over him affectionately, just like a horse blowing air. He grinned at the fiery being.

 _That honor I reserve only for a few._

Tony asked curiously, "Dragon, why haven't you told me this before?"

The being sighed loudly and straightened. _I do not like talking about my past, Anthony... much in the same way you do not like talking about yours. It pains me... but I must tell you now because I believe I have learnt why Stane is after Virginia._


	125. The Present

_"By the pricking of my thumbs,_  
 _Something wicked this way comes."_  
― William Shakespeare, Macbeth 

Pepper felt her heart quicken and Tony moved closer to her and took her hand in his.

"What is it, Dragon? Tell us..." he said tightly.

The Dragon soundlessly glided towards them and circled them. She looked up at it as it blew multiple clouds of smoke out of its nose.

It whispered slowly, _I am a spirit, so I can travel between worlds and planes. I rarely leave Anthony because I have no need. But nearly a month back, at dawn I heard a voice calling to me. A voice, I thought I would never hear again._

The Dragon quickly swished through them and hovered over the smithy. Then it blew into the smithy and lit it with blue throbbing fire.

 _Come closer... come closer, my friends._

Then they heard a low young girlish voice whisper, "Ryunn, Ryunn, my friend, come to me. Seek me in the Abyss... I am waiting."

The Dragon puffed into the smithy, causing billowing smoke to spill from it.

Then Pepper saw a ghostly apparition appear from the smoke and she jumped back in fright. Tony caught her by the arms and steadied her.

"There now Pep, it is just a vision. Nothing to be scared of."

The apparition took shape and she saw it was a feminine figure with a sword, reaching towards them.

Again it whispered, "Ryunn, my friend, don't you remember me? Little Crow... come closer."

The vision faded and the Dragon circled the smithy. Tony moved to watch it as it mused slowly, _I did not know what to think. The voice, the figure. And the name it called me... Little Crow...,_ it came to a stop and said in a hushed whisper, _All the people who knew me by that name... are long dead._

It turned to them and said quietly, _Coincidentally this happened on the day the Black Knight came. I did not know of your turmoil, Anthony because I had already disappeared into the Abyss. And I could not connect back to you for some time._

It puffed slowly and said, _By the time I came back, you were interested in the Bloodstone. And here I..._

The Dragon huffed and moved away from them. Then it lowered its voice. _Here I made a grave mistake. Instead of paying attention to what you were doing, I was more interested in learning about the apparition._

 _You see..._ it hissed hard, _I was blinded by hope, by memory._

Tony said quietly, "You thought it was your friend, the Lioness."

 _Yes,_ said the Dragon sadly, _and I kept disappearing into the Abyss to search for her. To find her and..._ it drifted to the smithy and sadly looked into it, _to bring her back..._

The Dragon then straightened and blew hard onto the smithy, making the blue fire roar. Pepper stepped back quickly.

The Dragon roared angrily, _That is how the Witch fooled me! For three weeks!_

It whooshed in rage above them.

Pepper and Tony said in tandem, "The Witch!"

 _Yes!_ bellowed the Dragon now swirling fast, _For days, I traveled deeper and deeper into the Abyss, trying to pin down the figure. And it would haunt me elusively with hints about its true identity. And finally I managed to catch up with it, only to realize it is a conjured spirit from memory!_

Tony raised his hands and tried to flag the Dragon down. "Slow down, Dragon! I am confused!"

The Dragon slowed to a stop and drifted down to eye level. _Put aside my experiences in the Abyss, for a moment. Think about Stane. He imprisoned Yin Sen because he wanted Yin Sen to give him the fire. He did not know enough magic to extract it._

It hovered close to Tony. _But nearly three years later, when you saw Morganna in Carinthia, she had a magical device, powerful enough to extract the flame from you. Morganna called upon a Demon Prince, who gave her this power. But wasn't she just a court lady? It is not an easy task to summon a being from the depths of Hell. How did she get enough expertise to call upon a Prince of Darkness?_

"She mentioned a wizard," said Tony softly, "could it have been Stane?"

 _It must have been. If so, how did Stane get this knowledge? Because when we met him, he didn't know this. Now think about the undead Gieruscu. Do you think Stane is a powerful enough mage to create such a creature?_ _And knowledge of the Celestial Being and the ability to guide the Menolestes into calling down such a presence. Again dark arcane knowledge, not known to many, let alone a simple wizard._

It drifted towards Pepper. _Virginia, my dear, when Stane came to your kingdom, he knew a little too much, didn't he? How could a man know about the power of pyromancy being handed down through generations of women of a noble house? And of a magical relic, the Necklace of Summac? Isn't it a closely guarded secret known only to members of the house of Potts?_

She nodded, seeing the Dragon's point.

The Dragon huffed loudly. _These aren't ordinary facts to learn or come by. And then,_ it huffed slowly at her _, Didn't you mention seeing a great lidless amber eye talking to you? When you used your power?_

Pepper swallowed hard and Tony took her hands in his. She looked into his brown comforting eyes and whispered, "Yes, a dark voice, it wasn't Stane, it spoke to me, urging me to hurt him.."

Tony said tightly, "When I heard your story, I mistakenly thought Stane had become so powerful, that he could project his mental thoughts externally, trying to influence you. But what if it isn't him? What if there is someone else?"

Then she gasped as she remembered the words of the Black Knight. "The Black Knight said, its master is not from this Earth. It is...," she thought hard, trying to remember the thing's words, "He called it a wanderer? A being from the depths of the Abyss... this thing that created it."

Tony said harshly, "Could the Witch be this Master, that is spoken of? Could Stane have found her or called upon her in his learning of dark magic?"

The Dragon drifted slowly, seemingly lost in thought. _It has to be the Witch. Who else knew enough to create a vision, so true to the form of my friend, Suadh? And I saw the Witch fall but she didn't die... she disappeared into a portal._

It moved with purpose then, making Virginia slightly dizzy.

 _Here's what I know. Stane or his_ _Master wanted to capture Virginia. For that they needed you, Anthony, to be incapacitated. They also knew I wouldn't just let you walk into certain danger. That I can sense magic. So they fooled me into entering the Abyss, where they know, Anthony, that you cannot reach me. And they distract me there._

Tony said tightly, "After that, I am blinded by the Bloodstone working on my insecurities."

 _Troubled enough to doubt Virginia. And the Bloodstone drove you to try and break your relationship with her. If you had done so, she would have left this Keep. And perhaps Stane would have been waiting to capture her then._ Said the Dragon sorrowfully. _Again I would not have let this happen, I would not have let you fall so deep under the Bloodstone's spell!_

"So to prevent you from helping Tony, you are called into the Abyss." Said Pepper, seeing the pattern. "But Dragon, what happened to you in there? Where you attacked?"

THE Dragon huffed a huge wad of smoke in irritation. _I am so angry at myself! I followed this apparition right into a trap. A force field of energy trapped me in the Abyss. Binding me tight as the Bloodstone worked its darkness on you, Anthony._

It moved towards Pepper and huffed gently onto her, ruffling her hair. _But you, you were the only one of us who held fast. Your quick presence of mind noticed the effect the Stone had on Anthony and you destroyed it in time. You had faith in your Knight. Thank the heavens for that, Virginia. Thank the heavens for you._

She flushed and Tony grinned, cupping her cheek. "Teacher's pet..." he murmured with a wink.

She smiled and asked the Dragon, "So how did you escape?"

The Dragon took a deep breath. _I finally learned that the force field was tailored to contain any object of my energy i.e. spirit fire. So I went cold, I lowered my fire's temperature and managed to break free. But it was a struggle._

 _Then I came back and saw, much to my relief, that you were alright, Anthony. So I went back in to determine what had happened. I searched far and wide looking for the Witch but I could not find her. That's when you started getting those dreams about me... my memories. I was reliving them, searching for clues and because of our powerful connection, you saw them too. I hope they did not upset you too much._

Tony smiled gently and said, "I just felt sad. They didn't upset me. Not like the ones the Stone gave me..." he shuddered at the memory.

The Dragon took a deep breath and looked at them. _But I sense a growing tension in the Abyss._

"A tension..." whispered Pepper in dread.

 _Just like the ice on the frozen Lake cracks under pressure, so is the Abyss somehow stretched thin. As if it is being forced to break from the inside. As if something is preparing to break free from it._ Whispered the Dragon.

Then it puffed out clouds of smoke. _I feel... that the Witch wants to do, what she intended to do, all those centuries ago._

"Break the Abyss..." whispered Tony.

 _Yes... if that plane is broken, all sorts of evil and dark fell beasts will besiege this earth. There is no limit to what can be called from the Abyss. You have seen it, Anthony, you know it is an infinite divider between worlds. A plane purely composed of dark energy. The Witch may also seek to harness this power to use it, to make herself a literal queen of darkness. She is powerful enough to manipulate that much energy and with it, she can rule this earth and beyond. She will be unstoppable._

It drifted towards Tony and tilted its head at him. _She has already sent things from the Abyss. The Black Knight and the other ball creature. Something foul. What was it called?_

"The Mugermutch? Asked Pepper.

 _Yes. Those are not ordinary beasts, conjured by magic. The Witch is able to move between this earth and the Abyss. Just like me. The difference is she is able to bring things out of it and I cannot._

"What does she want with Pepper, then?" asked Tony angrily.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as the Dragon slowly floated over the smithy.

It hissed softy, _The Necklace of Summac... an orb of energy... could it also work as a key?_

"A key?" exclaimed Tony, confused, but Pepper understood what the Dragon was taking about.

She stepped closer to the smithy, Tony behind her.

"Dragon, you said that the Abyss itself is a plane of energy. A very powerful field of pure dark energy. What if the Necklace can match the energy in that plane and open it?"

The Dragon puffed gently, _That is_ _what I am think too, Virginia. I feel the Necklace is powerful enough to match any energy signal. It can break the Abyss. And here's where you come in._

She shook her head, confused. "But I have never been able to control the Necklace."

It said softly, _My dear, have you ever truly tried it?_

Pepper shook her head. "I only learned of its existence, when I was 16, when I discovered a book in the library detailing the story of how my ancestors got their power. But not much was written about its powers."

 _Yes,_ hissed the Dragon thoughtfully, _The gift from a magical half-god to its Acolytes. None of your ancestors wanted anyone to know of its existence, so they kept it hidden well._ _But what is the saying associated with your power? Ignis aurum probat..._

 _What if only a true descendant of Summac could control it? Someone as powerful as the very first woman from your family, to have this power..._

The smoky spirit drifted closer to her face and gently puffed onto her. _The Fire tests the Gold... You have been tested in multiple ways and you have blazed through your trials. Your fire burns with the avatar of a phoenix, a bird reborn from the flames. You are a true daughter, Virginia. You know this to be true. Wasn't the phrase mentioned under your portrait in the library?_

Pepper sighed and nodded. Tony kissed the side of her head. "So Stane needs Pepper to control the Necklace because he can't. But even the Witch cannot control it?"

 _No... she cannot. The Witch can conjure fire through magic but the ability to control the Necklace, must be out of her reach and believe me, she must have tried her best._

The Dragon rose above them both and towards the window. It stared out into the bright afternoon sun.

"We know what the Witch wants and that Stane is with her. What must we do next?" asked Tony quietly.

The Dragon hissed slowly, _We must be vigilant and be prepared._

Tony nodded and Pepper narrowed her eyes. She asked slowly, "Be prepared for a fight?"

The Dragon whispered, _Yes, this will be a fight like no other. The Witch will not stop until she gets what she wants. There is no limit to what she is willing to do. You have seen what she has done so far. You need to be prepared for the worst._ It turned towards them and huffed loudly. _Both of you..._

Pepper swallowed hard, feeling the horrible ache of fear fill her. The thought of facing Stane and that horrible lidless eye, made her feel like crying.

Then she felt Tony take her hand and turn her to face him. He cupped her cheek. "Pepper, we both need to prepare. Do not worry, we will be vigilant. You and me. Together."

She hugged him then as Tony said firmly, "Dragon, we are not going to charge into Cumbria to face this Witch. Frankly, it is not necessary and we are not ready. Let Stane and his whatever have the Necklace."

The Dragon puffed out smoke slowly. _I understand Anthony, I feel the same. I am just advising you to be vigilant. And based on my experience in the Abyss, I have a training suggestion for you both._

Pepper looked up from Tony's neck, her arms still around him. "Do tell us, Dragon, please." she said.

 _You should practice lowering the intensity of your flame. Indirectly changing its signal. That way, if the Witch decides to use a force field against you, you will be able to break it, using your flame._

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good suggestion. We will focus on that the next time, we train, Dragon, thank you."

The Dragon drifted towards them, circling them slowly. _Open your Arc, Anthony, I must return._

He did so and then the smoky being hissed slowly. _Before I take my leave, I must say something else._

They both looked at it as it moved its head from side to side, seeming very indecisive.

Then it looked between them, speaking deeply, _I am ashamed that when you both needed me the most, I was not there. Especially you, Anthony._

Tony opened his mouth in astonishment.

The Dragon said sorrowfully, _I should have stayed with you, I should cautioned you against the Bloodstone. Instead I went to chase a ghost. The Abyss brings back shadows of the dead, not the dead themselves. I failed my friend, Suadh, all those years ago and this time, I failed you as well. I apologize to you, with all my heart._

Then it lowered itself to the floor and bowed deeply, nearly touching the floor with its mighty head.

"Dragon!" exclaimed Tony, "You didn't fail me! I was angry at that time but I realize you had to do what you had to do."

He lowered himself to his knee and looked at the smoky spirit, head still bowed.

"You have been with me for so long. You have helped me in so many ways and thanks to you, I am a better man and," he looked up at Pepper, "I met the love of my life. You cannot have failed me, old friend. Come now, no apologizing please."

The Dragon rose and nudged Tony with its head, puffing smoke all over him. He laughed and then it came towards Pepper and softly nuzzled her face. She felt its ghostly spirit touch her and she smiled, leaning into the caress.

 _I am very fond of you both, remember that always._ It hissed gently and then added mischievously, _Virginia more than you, Anthony, at times._ Then it roared with laughter and whooshed back into his Arc as Tony scowled.

Pepper could not help but giggle as Tony shut his Arc, muttering, "Has to have the last word, always, it just has to."

Then he took her hands and pulled her hard against him.

"Now my love," he whispered tenderly to her, "what were we doing before we were interrupted... oh yes..."

He kissed her slowly and she wound her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately.

"Tony," she murmured as he kissed her cheek, "We need to think about the training, the Dragon spoke off."

"Later, my love, later..." he whispered softly and she decided to agree with him because today they had each other, no matter what may come tomorrow.

* * *

So right from Adventure 1, Stane and his Master seem to have had a hand in every villainous calamity our heroes have faced, from the Slavers to the Demon Lord to the Menolestes.

And I have shown the Serpent using the Necklace but it is only using it to observe Pepper. It cannot use it for its true purpose.

And the biggest point of them all: The Dragon feels Stane is working with the Witch. But the Serpent has clearly mentioned more than once, that it wants Pepper to use the Necklace to break the Abyss to bring back its Queen or the Witch. So then who is the Serpent? You are all very smart (esp igotyoufirst, who has been pointing out plot holes in my fic, right from Adventure 1). I am sure you will figure it out :)

I have tried to tie all the loose ends together but if there is anything I have missed, do let me know.


	126. Bella Notte

_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

 _And we call it bella notte_

 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

 _On this lovely bella note_

\- Bella Notte, Disney's Lady and The Tramp

It was a brisk and cold winter's night of the full moon. The Lake was lightly frozen over with ice and the moonlight shone off its surface, bathing the area in an ethereal light. The ground was covered in snow, deceptively deep in some areas and thin in others.

At the edge of the Lake, away from the Village, the two contestants faced each other. They were none other than Lord Stark and Lady Virginia.

The air was chilly, the night silent and the hour late, so there were no nosy villagers to intrude upon the cozy scene of the contestants debating.

The Knight and the Lady had had many a contest between them, so the debate concluded by agreeing on a new challenge: racing on foot.

Then another debate started, this time regarding a wager and its terms. After much deliberation, especially by the Knight, they finally agreed upon the terms and exchanged a firm handshake.

The contestants climbed up the hill, overlooking the Lake. The Knight jogged lightly on the spot and stretched his every muscular limb out impressively, while the Lady daintily stretched her legs once and was done.

The course of the race: down the hill, around the lake in a lap and up the hill again, back to the starting position.

They knelt and counting loudly together, "1", "2", "3", they were off.

The Lady nimbly descended the hill, while the Knight tumbled down, nearly falling over in his haste. The Lady took an early lead as they started to run across flat land but the Knight caught up mid way, panting lightly.

Then the Lady mistakenly stepped into a deep bank of snow and stumbled. The Knight completely forgot that they were supposed to be competing and helped her out, anxious to make sure she was okay. When he saw she was, while she was recovering, he quickly raced ahead to take the lead.

He was very confident he would win as he neared the hill. But surprisingly, with an amazing burst of speed, the Lady managed to catch up with him and they both ascended the hill together.

Here gravity took its toll on the Knight, who was the heavier of the two. He staggered up, staring in astonishment as the Lady literally flew up the hill, leaving him behind.

He tried his best but it was too late as she crossed the finish line, just as he reached the top of the hill.

There she was victorious, hopping with glee on the spot, the moonlight shining down on her, as the Knight tried to catch his breath.

Then the Lady launched herself at him, kissing him with a loud smack and he couldn't help but smile at her joy. But the Knight sighed loudly because he dreaded what was to come next.

* * *

Pepper practically skipped up the staircase, on her way to Tony's room. It was late, around half past ten and all were asleep. All except her and Lord Stark. She smirked as she approached Tony's room.

 _And if things go as I intend, then we won't be sleeping... for a long time._

She knocked on the door and heard Tony say, "Enter". She pushed open the door and smiled at her handsome knight, standing there in his breeches and night shirt. Tony just scowled at her and she laughed. Pepper walked quickly to him and took his hand, gently tugging him out of the room.

"Come my lord, times a wasting, the night is young!"

He grumbled under his breath as they left the house and entered the stables. Tony walked over to Balthazar's stall but

Pepper hurried to him with his coat.

She helped him into it, murmuring smugly, "You need to keep warm, Tony, I do not want you to feel cold."

He just scowled at her and Pepper looked deep into his eyes, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair.

"Tony Stark," she said firmly, trying not to laugh at his chagrin, "whose idea was it to have a foot race?"

"Mine..." he muttered.

"And whose idea was it, to lay bets on the outcome?"

"Also mine."

Then Pepper kissed him deeply. As they parted, she noticed with satisfaction that he was slightly breathless and looking at her dazedly.

"Come on, Anthony...", she murmured "Let's go."

Tony nodded and led Balthazar out of his stall. "I will take off his bit and bridle, once we are in the East Wing garden."

She held one lantern and he held the other. They walked together to the back of the Keep and then around the main West Wing, to enter the huge East Wing garden.

Tony walked ahead with Balthazar but Pepper lingered near the entrance, entranced by the wild beauty of the lush garden.

The garden had numerous bushes and small shrubs, now overgrown because no one had tended to it for long. But even in the dead of winter, pockets of it were in bloom.

Moonflowers dotted the landscape, shining white sparkles in the darkness. Tiny, light red winterberry bushes blossomed in the middle of the once neat garden. There was an large statue of a lady holding a water jug, the porcelain figure glimmering in the moonlight.

She was busy looking around in fascination and walked straight into Tony, who had stopped to let her catch up. He looked at her, grinning widely and whispered, "Why are you so fascinated by this run down old garden, Pepper?"

Pepper looked around her and whispered back, "It may be run down but it has so much promise, Tony... I mean," she pointed at a spot far way, "you could build a small ornamental pond there. The garden has such picturesque benches, though some of them need repairing! Most of the plants still bloom."

She leaned against him and smiled. "It just needs a little attention, Tony."

His molasses brown eyes flickered with emotion and he hugged her to his side. "It needs the loving touch of the Lady of the house. Just like everything else in Stark Manor. And I'm sure, once you give it your attention, it will surpass its previous grandeur."

She hugged him back and then Balthazar nickered lightly as if to remind them to move.

They walked through the silent garden and came to the deserted smokery. Tony said musingly, "I wonder if Balthazar can fit through the door."

Now it was Pepper's turn to glare at Tony because he seemed gladdened by the possibility that his war horse wouldn't make it through the door.

Tony grinned naughtily at her and said softly, "And if he cannot fit, what then, sweet lady? The bet gets called off?"

She smiled sweetly, "Then we do this outside, my lord, in the freezing cold."

He dropped his jaw in shock and said quickly to Balthazar, "Come on my large friend, please fit in the smokery, else death by frozen balls awaits us."

Pepper giggled and Tony slowly moved the horse towards the door. But Balthazar neighed nervously, tossed his great head and snorted loudly.

Tony exclaimed, "Balthazar, you big scaredy cat, you are still scared of the dark! Pepper, would you please-"

She didn't wait for him to finish, she went in before them and used the light from her lantern to look around. The smokery was rarely used nowadays because of Tony and hers culinary preferences. So its rafters were empty and the fire pit in the center, bare and dry.

It was the perfect place for what she was planning to do.

For a long time, Pepper had wanted to sketch Tony. But while Lord Stark was definitely not ashamed of his appearance, he was charmingly shy of being the subject of a portrait.

So he had artfully dodged all her attempts to draw him. Pepper had managed to make a few sketches of him while he was sleeping but she wanted a proper portrait, one that captured all of Tony Stark's splendor.

So when Tony had smugly suggested placing a bet on who would win the race, she had the idea of getting him to sit for a portrait. And she had won.

So according to the terms of the wager, Tony had to sit patiently as she made enough sketches to construct a proper portrait later. It was going to be a long night for him, because Pepper had a lot of sketches in mind.

She walked over to the pit and using her lantern, started a small fire. Now the room was bathed in firelight and Balthazar lowered his large head and walked in. Tony led him to the center of the room, near the fire pit and took off his bridle and bit.

"Pepper, are you warm enough? Is the light enough for you to see?" Tony asked with concern.

She smiled and answered, "Yes Tony, I am perfectly fine, what about you and Balthazar?"

Tony rubbed his arms and raised them before the fire. "I think we are warm enough. If we do get cold, I can put my coat back on. Will that do, maam?" He smiled at her.

She replied serenely, "Anthony, you are the subject here, you must be comfortable in your surroundings."

He glared at her darkly and said, "I am not at all comfortable being the subject in the first place."

Pepper gave him a cool look. "Well, Anthony, keep that in mind, the next time you want to a place a bet with the running champion of Cumbria Castle."

Tony grinned boyishly at her. "I am curious, Pepper, were you a model student in neat braids or a tomboy, with a wooden toy sword, clashing with all the schoolboys?"

She smiled at his description and told him gently, "I will answer all your questions, Anthony, but we must start. It is late and I want us to go back to your room on time."

Tony raised his eye brows in confusion and asked curiously, "Why Pep, we have lots of time, I mean, do not rush with your work... wait!"

She smirked as he took the hint and gasped with delight. "Oh! Yes, let us go back to my room on time, we must! So what do you need Pep?"

He helped her move a small bench, to use for holding her sketch book and pencils. Then they arranged the lanterns, such that Pepper got enough light to see and draw.

Now Pepper was ready with her tools and her bench. She ooked at Tony, who was standing by Balthazar, patiently waiting for her instruction.

She stood up, critically assessing the light and the subjects. "Tony, move a little to the left, take Balthazar with you, little more... that's perfect! Stop moving!"

Pepper sat down on her small stool and looked down at her blank page. "First, I am going to make a few sketches of you and Balthazar casually. With no actual poses."

She started her sketching as Tony stood stiff and straight, hand on Balthazar's neck, the horse's head nearly touching his, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Tony," she said gently, "I am not going to shoot you. Relax, my lord and look at me please."

He scowled darkly and she giggled.

"Pepper," he whined, "this is a very strange activity, can't you just sketch something that looks like me and be done with it? Why do I need to pose?"

"Because, my lord," she said absently, drawing his broad frame in rough strokes, "I am trying to capture you.. not just paint on a canvas. Now stand still..."

Pepper draw Tony quickly and roughly, just as practice for the later sketches. Then she bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. Because now came the fun part of the wager.

"Anthony, disrobe please."

Tony widened his eyes and squeaked out, "So soon! I thought you would need more sketches of me in clothes!"

"Nope. I have enough, now I need to start some formal sketches and you need to be naked for that. So!" she clapped her hands authoritatively, "Take off your clothes, handsome man."

A portrait was one thing but Pepper wanted to capture all of Tony Stark's splendor. And that meant painting him in the nude. Something Lord Stark had initially refused to accept as a term but she had fooled him by challenging his vanity, by suggesting that he could not actually lose a foot race to her. So this condition was included as part of her terms for the bet.

She covered her mouth to hide her smirk as Tony swallowed hard and started to unbutton his shirt. He took it off, hung it neatly on a rafter and then did the same for his pants. He silently looked at her and she firmed her lips.

"Everything, Anthony, even your braies."

He swallowed again and she watched avidly as he pushed them down his legs and hung them up.

"How do you want me, ma'am?" Tony straightened and asked stolidly.

Pepper drank in the arousing male vision in front of her, the firelight bathing his broad shoulders, blue Arc shining in his strong torso and his flat abdomen. She admired his narrow hips, his virile manhood and his muscular lean legs.

Then she moistened her lips and said sultrily, "Every which way, I can have you, you beautiful devil."

She saw him flush even in the firelight and lower his gaze. Then Pepper said quietly, "Stand absolutely straight, hold your shoulders back, feet slightly apart and hands behind your back."

Tony obeyed her beautifully and she sighed with pleasure because the pose just accentuated his masculine warrior frame. Then Pepper quickly sketched Tony in this pose, trying to capture as many details as she could.

 _The broad shoulders, the narrowing waist... perfectly triangular... that's it! Now for the legs..._

Tony was standing stiffly, eyes not meeting hers, so to ease his sense of embarrassment, Pepper decided to distract him by talking about her school days.

"Hey," she said softly and he looked at her. "You asked me about my days in school, right?"

He nodded eagerly and she smiled as her pencil moved over the sketch book. "Well, Tony... I did not have a private tutor, I went to an actual school with other girls and boys of the kingdom. So in the actual schoolroom, I was a model student, hand always up, asking questions, answering questions, very eager to learn."

"I knew it." He said smugly, "Did you have ribbons in your hair?"

"Yes, Tony, blue and pink ones."

He grinned happily to himself and she murmured, "However the moment, school was out..."

Tony widened his eyes and said, "Do tell, Pepper!"

She noticed he was now quite at ease, the stiffness gone, his molasses eyes twinkling with glee, at her reminiscing.

"First, Anthony, let's move on to the next pose. Raise one hand, turn slightly towards Balthazar and place your hand on his muzzle as if you are leading him. But keep looking at me."

She didn't take her eyes off Tony as he struck the pose.

 _This was one of the poses that I have prioritized the final portrait and I need to get it right._

This pose showcased his noble side profile, so she spent time in getting those details. She also drew Balthazar's regal head but did not draw his body because she could capture that later.

He gently said, "Please, Pepper, continue with your story."

"Oh yes, the minute the bell rang and we could leave class, I would run out like a bat flying from a cave, anxious to be free. I would race down the stairs, opening my hair as I did so and reach the yard first, shucking off my shoes and joyous, just to run barefoot in the green grass."

She sighed at the memory and he said softly, "You loved to run?"

Pepper looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "I did. I love the wind in my hair, on my face, the feeling of weightlessness, I felt...", she shook her head, looking at the fire, "I felt as if I could fly. But you... you, my lord, have actually flown... I am sure it is an experience you must have enjoyed."

Tony snorted and she giggled at his look of derision. "Pep, I have flown on two occasions only, once when I first escaped Stane and then in Patait, when I flew after you. Believe you me, both times, I had no idea what I was doing. I just..." he shrugged, "I just had to and luckily, I could."

She nodded and carried on sketching.

Tony asked softly, "Aside from running, what else did you like to do as a child?"

Pepper smiled, still sketching. "Well, we used to play battles all the time."

"Battles?"

"Yes. Wait. Now I need you in the second pose. Both you and Balthazar should face me, but not completely."

Tony gently moved Balthazar, the mighty horse tossing his head and whinnying.

She smirked as Tony whispered loudly into Balthazar's pricked up ears, "I know old chap, I know, but the pretty lady won the bet and we have to do as she says. Next time," he placed his hand on the horse's nose. "The next time I race on you". Balthazar snorted in agreement.

Pepper badly wanted to tease Tony. So she said smugly, "Actually my lord, I have defeated you in a race, when you were riding Balthazar, so I do not see how that would make a difference in your ability to win."

He growled at her and she giggled. "Now, Tony, look at me. Face neutral, one arm natural by your side. One arm on Balthazar's mane, in the shadow.

Tony did as she said and Pepper took a fresh sheet, quickly drawing an outline.

She was busy drawing but she smiled to herself as she remembered another schoolyard memory. Tony asked her curiously, "Pepper, why are you smiling? Am I looking funny?"

She looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. "Tony, why are you so conscious? Surely I am not the first woman you have stood before, completely naked."

Tony muttered darkly, "I have been naked in front of other women. But... none of them asked me to stand naked in a smokehouse with a horse."

"Well, Tony," she said, smiling slowly at him, "I must say that out of all my previous models, you are so far, one of the most good-looking. And you do strike an attractive pose. And... you have the best body." her eyes roved over him appreciatively.

Tony preened smugly, looking at her and then widened his eyes in horror. Pepper struggled to keep a straight face as he sputtered, "Out of all your previous models! Pepper! You! What!"

She gave him a cool look and asked mock-sternly, "Anthony Stark, I am an artist. Are you telling me what I should or should not have painted?"

He swallowed hard and then murmured, "No, I mean, you are... you are an artist. I can't really tell you what to paint but... but Pep, one question."

"Yes..."

"Were ..." he whispered slowly, "Were they also naked? Like naked, naked? Oh, please tell me they kept their braies on!"

She couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, making Balthazar whinny as if he was laughing too.

"You know two of my former models, my lord." Pepper said with a smirk.

Tony dropped his jaw and then tightened his fists. "Who! Who!"

"One of them is your feline companion and the other one is standing next to you, naked as you are!" she giggled out.

Balthazar stuck his tongue out as Tony looked at him, straight faced. Then he relaxed, huffing loudly.

Pepper said, shaking her head, "Tony, all I have painted so far, are fruits and landscapes. The first living things I attempted to paint are Balthazar and Tigliath. And now you."

She smiled at him as he raised his chin at her and said firmly, "Good to know."

"Now Anthony, last pose, turn towards Balthazar and touch your head to his lightly."

She watched as he obeyed her perfectly.

Tony looked at Balthazar and muttered, "You better not kiss me, you silly horse." The horse snorted and affectionately nudged him hard, nearly pushing him to the floor. Pepper giggled as Tony quickly moved back into position.

Then she quickly sketched them together, happy to see her sketches of Tony were improving with each pose.

When she was satisfied, Pepper looked up and saw that instead of looking at Balthazar, Tony was studying her intently. She lowered her gaze and realized that Tony was semi-aroused.

He sighed loudly and said softly, "Pepper, I can't help it, you look so beautiful in the light, when you draw. I am sorry." Then he looked back at Balthazar.

She stood up, smiling as she saw Tony give her a secretive sideways glance. Pepper picked up her sketch book and a pencil and walked close to him.

He let go of Balthazar and turned towards her. She stood right in front of him and caught his prickly jaw in her hand. Then she slowly rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip, while moving the rest of her fingers over his chin. Tony closed his eyes lightly and nuzzled her hand.

Pepper leaned into him lightly as she continued to stroke him with her hand. "There is one more pose of you, my lord, that I wish to capture." She whispered softly.

He opened his eyes and straightened his head, looking at her. Pepper placed her free hand on his shoulder and gently touched her lips to his, moving them slowly over his. Tony stayed absolutely still, only his lips moving as slowly as hers, his tongue touching hers gently as she kissed him open-mouthed.

Pepper trailed her hand over his bare chest and down to his stomach, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers. She kept kissing him, languorously slow, feather-soft and delicate, as if she was tracing the shape of his lips with hers.

She stroked his abdomen gently and felt him tremble against her. Then Pepper let his lips go and stepped back.

She smiled softly as Tony was looking at her with passion-drunk eyes, smoldering whiskey brown with arousal, body taut and tense.

"This is the look I wanted," Pepper whispered, afraid of ruining the moment. "The way you look at me, my lord, as if I am the most beautiful woman on this Earth."

"You are, Pepper, you are the most beautiful woman on Earth and in the Heavens." he whispered raggedly and she flushed at the tone of reverence in his voice.

Tony did not blink, he just stood still, staring into her eyes as she sketched his noble face, his straight nose, his firm lips and neat beard, his deep-set eyes and his wavy, silky hair. She tried to capture the intense look on his face but she feared she wasn't talented enough to do the look true justice.

When she was done, Pepper lowered her pencil and book and turned back to place them on the stool. Then she came back to Tony, staring deep into his eyes and looped both her hands around his neck, pressing herself completely against his bare body.

He caught her to him and she kissed him hard, moving her hands to his hair, to pull his lips firmly against hers, using her tongue to make him shake with passion. Tony moved his hands all over her back and she rubbed her stomach against his cock, making him moan loudly.

Then Pepper leaned back and said, slightly dazedly, "I think I have enough sketches. Let us get back to Stark Keep and start the second part of the wager."

He smiled widely and she nipped his jaw lightly. "Anthony, my love, the things I am going to do to you..." she whispered against his cheek, smiling as Tony tightened his grip on her.

* * *

In case you were wondering why there is nearly always a full moon in my writing, it is not because I am a werewolf, it is because I am fascinated by the moon.

Yes, this is the "Titantic sexy nude sketching" trope and no, I am not ashamed of using it.


	127. The Winner Takes It All

Smut and Domme warning!

Not your cup of tea, then please do not read, no plot in this chapter...

* * *

 _Side by side with your loved one_  
 _You'll find enchantment here_  
 _The night will weave its magic spell_  
 _When the one you love is near_

\- "Bella Notte", Disney's Lady & the Tramp

They went back to the Keep. Tony entered his room as Pepper went to hers, to put away her sketchbook. He was very excited for what was going to happen.

He turned as Pepper entered, wearing a simple shift. She looked at him from beneath her lashes.

He shucked off his trousers and moved to unbutton his shirt but she caught his hands and whispered, "I want to do that... get on the bed, Anthony... on your back..."

Tony nodded eagerly and took off his shoes, lying down on the bed.

Pepper piled up a large number of pillows and made him rest his back against them, so his chest was raised. Then she walked to the left side of the bed and took his left hand. She pulled it upwards, towards the post of the bed's headboard.

Tony watched, feeling his heart race as she tied his wrist to the post, using a wispy blue scarf. He recognized the scarf as the one she had worn at the Town Hall gathering.

She smiled at him and asked softly, "Is it too tight? Is your wrist in pain?"

He shook his head and she moved away and did the same to his other wrist, using another wispy scarf, this time a red one.

Then she moved to the foot of the bed and looked at him enquiringly. "Anthony, I am going to tie your legs too... is that fine?"

"Yes, yes, Goddess, it is..."

She tied his legs to the posts at the end of the bed. He looked down at his spread legs and then sideways at his tied hands.

 _So here I am, once again tied up, stretched out and very helpless..._

Then he took one look at Pepper, kneeling on the bed in her shift, her eyes gazing lustfully all over his stretched tied up body. Tony felt his blood pool in his stomach.

 _So worth it..._

She straddled him and slowly traced his Arc with her finger. Pepper said softly, "I know that these bonds are nothing in front of your strength but..." she bent and kissed his Arc and he held himself still at the sensation.

"But..." she whispered, "I thank you, Anthony, for the way you are willing to surrender yourself completely to me."

"My pleasure." he whispered hoarsely and she straightened.

Then Pepper pushed his hair off his brow and kissed his forehead lightly. The she kissed his nose, cradling his face in her hands. She kissed his lips softly and he sighed into the kiss.

But when he tried to deepen it, she moved away, kissing him on his chin and nipping his beard lightly.

He trembled at that and she moved her fingers to the side of his jaw, stroking him tenderly. "You are very sensitive here, aren't you, Anthony?" she said as he rubbed his face against her fingers.

He nodded as she kept stroking him like a cat. Then Pepper moved her fingers to his collar, unbuttoning it slowly. She was straddling his chest, leaning lightly into him, her hips pressing against his.

Pepper unbuttoned his shirt, agonizingly slowly for his liking. Then she pressed her hips against his cock and he growled, pulling against his bonds.

She tapped his nose lightly and said strictly, "No, no, Anthony... no struggling... you need to be patient... patience, my love... do not worry. I will take care of you."

Then Tony heard her soft gasp of pleasure as his shirt was unbuttoned completely to the waist and she pushed it away from his chest.

He panted as she moved both her hands over his pectorals, stroking him and she teased his nipples lightly with her finger tips.

"Pepper!" he yowled and pushed against her and she leaned close to him, pressing her chest to him and whispered against his ear, "So sensitive there as well..."

Tony could do nothing but writhe as Pepper tortured him sensually with her hands. She kept stroking him and petting him. Then she touched his Arc and caressed the puckered flesh around it. She lightly scratched his back and then his ribs with her nails.

Then he watched with wide eyes as she lowered her mouth. Tony groaned loudly as her lips closed around his nipple and gently teethed him.

She kept one hand firmly on his Arc, keeping him still as she laved his nipple with her tongue. Then she moved her head and tortured the other one with her wicked tongue as well, circling the nub and then licking it hard, pushing it up and down with her soft warm tongue.

He was gasping for breath and felt her hands soothingly caress his heaving chest as she whispered, "Slow down, my love, we have all night, never fear..."

Tony nodded, swallowing hard and Pepper moved upwards to kiss his throat and gently move downwards to his Arc. He felt his cock twitch at the touch of her lips on his Arc.

The bright blue light illuminated her face, her parted lips as she stared into it with wonder. "It never fails to astonish me, living fire within you, Anthony... so bright and blue"

She kissed his breast bone above it and then smiled against his skin. His stomach rippled as her hand caressed his abdomen, moving over it lovingly.

"So warm and strong, you are, my magnificent knight, all this strength, all this power...all mine to touch..." her fingers were drawing intimate patterns on his stomach and his muscles flexed against them in response.

"Pepper..." Tony said raggedly. She stopped and caught his chin. He looked into her big blue eyes and she asked him firmly, "Anthony, do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head hard, horrified that she would ask such a thing and Pepper smiled. Then she bit a tendon in his neck and he yelped. She licked the bite with her tongue and kept nipping along his shoulder while her fingers stroked his abdomen and dipped into his belly button.

Tony pushed his head back hard against the headboard and grimaced at the impact.

Pepper raised herself over him and tsked chidingly at him, before taking a pillow and placing it behind his head. This pressed her chest against his face. Tony wanted to kiss it but did not want to be punished, so he held back.

She lowered herself back down and traced his cheek with one delicate finger, moving it to his lips. He kissed it and then sucked on it slowly.

She smiled at him and she lowered her hands back down his abdomen and down to his hips and Tony stopped breathing.

Pepper slowly undid the strings of his braies, purposely brushing her hands against his cock, which was straining against the material.

"Raise your hips, Anthony, so I can take these off." she said softly, not lifting her eyes from his member and he obeyed her, so she could pull the linen braies off his hips and push them down to his thighs.

Then Pepper smiled and he felt his fire roar in his ears along with his heartbeat as she slowly cradled his member in her hands.

"Pepper," he thrust upwards slightly, "Pepper, please..."

"Anthony, would you like it if I talk dirty?"

"Yes, Pepper!" he groaned out because her fingers were gently moving over his cock and the soft feel of them was excruciating on his hardening flesh.

"Anthony, your cock is so damn hard..." she whispered in awe, "like a battering ram."

Tony snorted and Pepper giggled.

"Well, that is an exaggeration." she whispered. Then he felt himself harden more as she moved one hand to his balls, cupping them lightly.

"Or is it?" she whispered thoughtfully as she lightly moved her fingers, making his balls run through them, feeling them intimately. "It seems to be getting bigger and bigger..."

He just swallowed as her one hand pressed down where his cock met his hips and then she rubbed it slowly to his testicles, while her other hand held his cock lightly and rubbed its tip.

"Hard and firm... It fills me up so thoroughly and when you thrust into me..." she sighed and he gritted his teeth as her hands moved all over his crotch, making him painfully erect.

He met her eyes and Pepper quirked an eyebrow at him. "So quiet, Anthony... do not worry, making you come is my utmost aim."

He gasped at that and she smiled at him sweetly. Then Pepper let his member go completely and Tony huffed in disappointment.

But he groaned loudly as she lowered her mouth to his abdomen and kissed his belly button.

"So tiny and cute... this is the truly cutest part of you, Anthony." she whispered to his stomach and gently bit him. He pushed back against the pillow behind him as she kept nipping his flesh downwards while one hand returned to pull gently at his cock.

"Pepper... what are you doing to me, goddess?" He groaned out.

Tony felt her soft lips on his hipbones and he strained against his bonds as he realized where her mouth was headed.

"Pepper, hey, hey! Look at me please!" He pleaded, trying to catch her attention. She lifted her head and smiled beatifically at him. Her hands caressed his groin hair and he forgot what he was thinking.

Then Pepper asked sweetly, "Yes, Anthony?"

"Pep, Pep, you do not need to do that!" he blurted out.

She raised her eyebrows at him and looked down at his crotch. He glared at his cock because it seemed to pleading the exact opposite, by standing at attention.

"Anthony, your mouth says no but your body..." she gently moved her fingers under his tip, touching his gland and he made a loud noise, "seems to be saying yes..."

Then Pepper gave him a sultry look and moved forward to place her hand on his Arc. He swallowed hard as her dark blue eyes searched his.

She whispered throatily, "Anthony Stark, I want to hear you scream my name when you cum. And since I am the Goddess right now, you better listen to me."

He nodded mutely and she kissed him deeply, using her tongue to make him moan into her mouth. When she pulled back, he felt dazed with lust and Pepper smiled at him sexily.

"So... lie back prettily and let me taste you, my sweet."

Then she lowered herself and Tony exhaled hard at the lovely touch of Pepper's lips to his cock.

She kissed his member all over, pressing her lips softly to his throbbing flesh.

"So soft, your lips are so damn soft! Arggh!" he gasped out and felt Pepper grin.

One of her hands tickled his testicles and he could hardly contain his passion, moving restlessly against the bed.

Pepper then lay completely on her stomach and moved both her hands upwards to stroke his abdomen as her mouth moved over his cock. Then he closed his eyes as she licked the length of him slowly with her tongue, upwards, soft and moist.

He could feel her nimble moist tongue, licking every inch of his cock from base to tip and back down again. He knew he was leaking hard and Pepper must have realized this for she turned her attention to his slit, probing it gently with the tip of her tongue.

"Pepper!" He practically screamed out but she just kept at it.

She stopped licking him and he opened one eye. Pepper was holding his cock straight and looking at it critically and Tony opened his mouth to ask her if something was the matter.

Then his question died on his lips as she flicked the skin at the underside of his tip with her tongue. He thrust his hips upwards at that, closing his eyes and gasping heavily. His heart was racing at her soft caress.

He heard Pepper giggle and she exclaimed, "Tony... you nearly took my eye out with that! Sit still!"

He opened his eyes and saw she was laughing at him, her hands stroking his stomach. "I am sorry, Pep..." he whispered dazedly.

"Should I do that again?"

"Please," he whispered, "please..."

Then she flicked the sensitive area again and he groaned loudly. Pepper held the base of his cock in her hand and said sternly, "Anthony, you know the rules. You can't come until I tell you to."

The ends of her hair were agonizingly tickling his flesh but he groaned out "Yes", trying to control himself.

"Good man..." she said and then she moved her moist clever tongue to his balls, to lick him there.

Tony began to chant her name like a prayer until she finally let up and stopped licking him.

A fine sheen of sweat coated him and he lay his head back against the pillows and tried to catch his breath. Pepper sat up and gently stroked his tip with one finger.

"Tony, you have gotten so big..." she whispered in awe.

He swallowed hard and said, "Pepper, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, I want to..." he looked at her desperately, "I want to pleasure you... please..."

Pepper smiled slowly and said, "Alright but I am not going to let you go, Anthony, so I am sure you must have some bright ideas."

Tony nodded and whispered, "Straddle my chest and lean over me."

She did so and he shuddered as Pepper's warm moist body was pressed to his, agonizingly soft to his flesh.

Pepper caught his head gently and lowered her lips to his mouth, kissing him gently. He kissed her back, their tongues languorously touching each other. She moaned low in her throat and he deepened the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip as she leaned back.

Then Tony whispered, "Move upwards and catch the headboard."

Pepper moved, placing her chest right in line with his face. He grinned and kissed her breasts through her shift. She gasped and then moaned as Tony licked her nipple slowly through the linen. He flicked it lightly and took her entire breast in his mouth, sucking on it gently.

Pepper pressed herself even more against him and he turned to the other breast, teething her nipple. Then he laved it, giving it long hard strokes with his tongue. She started to pant as he kept licking and teasing her nipples with his tongue. Then Pepper pushed herself off him, breathing hard.

Tony growled and she smiled at him, saying, "I love your mouth, sweetheart but right now," she looked down his body and he followed her gaze.

Then he flushed as he realized what she was looking at. She laughed and whispered throatily in his ear, "Right now, I want you hard and strong inside me, moving together until you spill every last drop of your self into me."

Tony felt his erect cock jerk at her words but he was very shocked at how his sweet innocent Pepper had learnt to talk so dirtily.

"Pepper," he whispered slowly, "how do you-"

She placed a finger against his lips, saying, "Later, my knight, all explanations later." Then she kissed him hard and fast.

Tony recovered from her kiss just in time, to see Pepper move to his legs. She quickly raised her shift above her head, giving him a view of her sensuously curved body, lean and slender with her pink erect nipples and reddish gold curls.

She knelt between his legs and untied them. "I want you to be able to move your lower half freely, Anthony."

Then she pulled his braies completely off and ran her hands admiringly along his legs.

He held himself still, trying to control himself as Pepper slowly stroked his thighs with her fingers. Then she trailed a finger over the inner part of his thigh and he groaned loudly.

She moved to one side to pull out his sheath from the cupboard. Tony braced himself, breathing hard as Pepper slowly rolled the sheath over his very hard cock, her soft fingers brushing over his length as she pulled it down over him.

He concentrated on not making a sound until he felt her mouth close over his tip.

Tony groaned long and hard as Pepper's warm, moist mouth sucked him gently, her tongue pushing against his cock in her mouth.

She let him go and said with a laugh, "Shh! Do you want to wake up the household?

Tony just panted, looking at her pleadingly. Pepper smiled softly and said, "Alright, Anthony, alright, enough torture, you have behaved beautifully tonight."

He found his tongue and rasped out, "Pepper, you need to untie me, if you want to make love."

She simply looked at him, blue eyes shining with mischief and said, "No I don't, you beautiful man. I have you right where I want you."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. _She can't be doing, what I think she's going to do..._

Then he grinned from ear to ear as Pepper straddled his hips and positioned herself right near his cock. She untied her hair and shook it out, letting her glorious fiery mane cascade down her back and around her. He gulped loudly and Pepper looked at him from beneath her lashes.

Then she moistened her lips and said sultrily, "I am going to ride you, Anthony Stark, until you cum hard inside me."

Tony watched, his heart racing as Pepper gently held his erect cock and rubbed his leaking tip against herself. He moaned as her soft warmth teased his throbbing member.

"Anthony, I am so wet." She whispered.

Then she raised herself on her knees and excruciatingly slowly, took his cock within her, sinking down on him with a soft gasp.

Tony said raggedly, "God! Pepper, you are so damn tight! Oh!"

She moved herself up and pushed down again, gently holding him upright. "Anthony, do you like what I am doing?"

"Yes, Goddess, yes!" he cried out as her movements grew faster. Pepper was rapidly moving on top of him, moaning herself, head thrown back. He felt his cock push into her glorious womanhood, pulsing within her.

Then Pepper slowed down again and Tony said tightly, "Come on, Pepper!" as she withdrew completely. He gasped loudly as she then sank down hard on him.

Pepper began to move quickly again, bouncing up and down on his penis, her breasts heaving with her movements. Her head was thrown back, hair a fiery halo around her, bottom lip between her teeth as she ground against him in passion.

He felt he was going to burst from the tight control, he had exercised on his libido. Tony gritted himself, especially when she began to tighten herself around his cock.

"Pep! Pep! Touch yourself, please!" He cried out. She looked at him, eyes dazed with passion and he repeated, "Use your fingers and touch yourself as you thrust down on me!"

She listened to him and mewled softly as her fingers touched her clit. He moved his hips upwards to pound into her softness, filling her to the hilt.

They were both gasping hard now and finally Pepper whispered, "Tony, please, please come inside me..."

Tony let go completely as she thrust down on him one last time. He roared out her name as he felt his white-hot release come inside her tight core, his body shaking with the force of it.

Pepper tightened around him beautifully and with his last vestige of strength, he angled his hips upwards and thrust into her heavily. He could feel her wet hot core convulse around his cock as she reached her release.

She moaned loudly and collapsed heavily on his chest, soft body pressing into him. Tony wanted to touch her but he was still tied up, so he just took a deep breath and whispered her name. He was so boneless and spent from his passion, that he would have happily remained bound to the headboard and fallen asleep just like that.

But Pepper regained her senses and moved upwards to untie him. She rubbed his wrists, murmuring at the marks on them from the bonds. Tony didn't care about that, he quickly cuddled her to him, kissing her soft hair.

"Pepper" he whispered reverently, "Pepper, that was amazing... you truly are a goddess..."

He felt her smile against his chest and he said, "Pepper... I cannot feel my legs... seriously woman... you have won me in this matter, as well."

Pepper got up with a jerk and pushed her hair off her face. "Tony, your legs!" she yelped and was going to move away, when he caught her tightly to him.

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Do not worry about my legs, they are perfectly fine, I am not letting you go, sweetheart." Pepper giggled and Tony moved his hands over her hips slowly as he kissed her softly.

They kissed slowly for some time, relaxing in each other's arms, murmuring words of love to each other.

Finally Pepper raised her head and touched her forehead to his, nuzzling her face against his. "I love you, Anthony Stark..."

"And I love you, Pepper Potts. But I have a question."

Pepper smiled widely. "I bet you want to know from where I learnt how to talk dirty."

He nodded eagerly and she said with a blush, "Well... Magdalene taught me."

Tony dropped his jaw in abject shock. "Magdalene, my irascible cook, who has the world's meanest temper... she taught you how to talk like that?" He was stupefied and Pepper giggled.

She buried her face in his neck and whispered, "She also told me about this lovemaking position... so that I could be on top and look into your eyes as I thrust myself upon you."

Tony swallowed hard, trying to get over his shock. "Magdalene told you about-"

He shook his head in derision and Pepper looked at him, stroking his beard. "Did you like it, my lord?" she asked shyly and he kissed her nose. "I loved every minute of it, Pep, you can tie me up and take advantage of me, any time you want."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around his Goddess and cuddled her into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Next week, Infinity War is releasing, so to prevent Marvel from stealing my thunder, there will be no chapters until the 3rd of May.


	128. The BoneHunters Come

I wish I had some fluff for you,e especially after the snuff film that was Infinity War.

But this chapter... is definitely not fluffy.

Tune in tomorrow for another non-fluffy chapter.

* * *

 _The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls._

\- Edgar Allan Poe

Tony sighed tiredly as he looked down at his gauntlets.

"I do not know, Pepper, I just do not know if I can do this, at all."

Pepper and him were in the clearing behind the Keep, training once again. It was mid-afternoon and for once, it was not snowing. There was a moderately thick layer of snow on the ground but it was not difficult to walk in.

Today's training was going to focus on leveling up their firing skills i.e. the intensity and distance of their respective flames, Pepper's eternal orange fire, that came from within her and Tony's blue Fire of Ryunn.

The Dragon had mentioned that they needed to learn how to control the intensity of their fires, so that is what he and Pepper had been practicing for the past hour.

The ever-reliable dummy stood in the center of the clearing, freshly stuffed with hay, while he and Pepper took pot-shots at it. It had been Pepper's turn last and he had to admit, she had managed to do a fine job of reducing the strength of her flame, according to her will.

Tony, however, was floundering and was beginning to get disheartened.

He pulled off his gauntlets and knelt down on one knee, looking up at the dummy. Pepper came close to him and placed her hand on his head, stroking his hair.

"We can do this, Tony, let me help you, tell me what is the matter..."

He sighed in frustration. "I just can't control its strength! The Fire always burns the same!"

She knelt as well and asked, "How do you fire from your gauntlets, Tony?"

He pointed at his Arc. "My fire comes from my Arc but using this pipe in each arm," he removed his arm guard to show her the thin pipe along his hand, "I siphon the flame to my gauntlet, which is reinforced to withstand the heat."

Pepper tilted her head thoughtfully. "So your actual power source is only the Arc? Your gauntlet's firepower depends on it completely?"

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Which is why I must be able to control the fire from the Arc itself." Then he lowered his head. "But I just can't. I just don't have the skill."

She gently cupped his cheek and he looked at her. "Why don't you let me try? Please, Tony. I can help you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean, Pep, I do not quite understand..."

She stood up and he did as well, ever curious to see what Pepper had in mind.

Pepper guided his movements such that he was facing the dummy. She lifted his right hand, then asked, "Do you prefer this hand to fire?"

He nodded and she said, "Raise it as if you are going to fire, Tony."

He did so and she moved very close to his chest, facing him and nearly leaning on his chest. Then Pepper placed one hand on his Arc, spreading her fingers. As always, his Fire seemed to come to life at her touch and he felt it surge within him.

"Calm down, my love." she whispered and Tony couldn't help but grin.

Then Pepper placed her other hand on the crook of his raised elbow, turning herself slightly.

She said softly, "I am trying to feel how your flame moves within you. So now I need you to fire."

"Pepper..." he murmured, "If I fire, the heat might hurt you, you are too close."

She looked up at him, blue eyes molten soft and quirked one corner of her mouth upwards to widen into a smile. Then she turned her head and kissed his chest-plate covered heart, murmuring, "You will not hurt me, Tony... do not worry."

He wanted to argue but didn't and fired a bolt of blue flame outwards. Pepper's hand was still on his Arc and she tapped it restlessly.

"Once more, please, try to fire continuously as if you are burning something." She said.

He did so, raising his hand and this time, Tony felt his heart race as Pepper moved her fingers over his Arc and his fire seemed to respond to her movements.

He could feel a surge of power move within him, so mighty that his hand shook slightly as he fired. Then he saw his fire spew out brighter and thicker than he had ever seen it, a blazing inferno of blue flame unleashed from his hand.

"Steady, Tony, steady..." she whispered as he could hear the Fire roaring loudly in his ears, nearly deafening him. He took a deep breath to calm himself as the raging inferno kept pouring out of his hand.

"Okay, stop." Pepper said and Tony stopped firing. He felt very shaky and he closed his eyes.

He heard Pepper say his name and he opened his eyes and looked up into the dark blue, shimmering sky. He took a deep breath, searching the sky and then with a start, realized he was lying on the ground, his head and half of his chest in Pepper's soft lap.

"How am I ... on the ground?" He asked, dazedly.

"Tony, are you alright? You just crumpled." She asked in concern and he nodded.

"Pepper... has anyone ever told you that your eyes are the color of the sky on a cold winter's day? So damn blue." he whispered.

Pepper smiled and murmured, "Now I know you are alright because you are flirting with me, even after nearly fainting."

She gently pushed his hair off his forehead. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch of her fingers on his skin.

"Pep, what happened?" He asked lazily.

"I guess I overdid it. I was trying to move your fire, to see if I could control it but it... "

"Got too excited?" He helpfully added.

"Yes." she said. "It has a life of its own and it rose to my command and I lost control. I am sorry, Tony." Pepper said contritely and he opened his eyes.

Pepper was looking down at him guiltily. He reached up and used his thumb to nudge her bottom lip out from between her teeth.

"Hey now, Pep, come on, it is okay." He tapped his Arc. "I have seen how my fire reacts to your touch... just like me..."

He raised himself slightly, to lightly brush her lips with his in a feather-soft caress.

He felt her arms move around him to cradle him tenderly as Pepper deepened the kiss, moving her lips over his softly. They kept kissing for a long minute until finally to catch her breath, she raised her head and gently lowered Tony back to her lap.

He smiled at her, her face flushed with passion, lips slightly swollen and red from his beard and eyes sparkling at him like sapphires.

Tony rolled over and moved to his knees. He looked at Pepper and winked slowly at her. "And just like that, Sleeping Beauty woke up from his slumber with a kiss of true love, from the beautiful princess."

Pepper snorted in laughter and he moved his hands to theatrically cover his Arc and tilt his head coquettishly at her.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up and he took it, rising as well.

Then Tony said, "What do you say to trying that again?"

She looked at him hesitantly. "But Tony... I mean... I do not want to hurt you..."

He clasped her arms and shook her gently. "Pep," he whispered, "you did not hurt me... I just got over-excited, that's all. You know that happens with other parts of me as well, right when you touch me." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she smirked.

"Alright, brave knight, let us try that again, but...". She waggled her finger at him, "Do not get excited."

He looked down at his Arc and said, "Did you hear that, behave yourself in front of my lady!"

Pepper giggled and he raised his firing hand once again.

Then Tony heard the Dragon growl slowly, _Anthony... evil draws near... it is the work of...,_ it hissed angrily, _the Witch ... Stane ... their evil is here._

Tony lowered his hand in shock. Pepper caught it and he shook his head at her, eyes wide.

"Dragon, where are they?" He asked and felt her tense.

 _They are close..._ the Dragon roared angrily and then hissed, _They are chasing something! Quick! Quick, you must hasten to them! Hurry, hurry, both of you!_

Tony shouted, "Pepper! We must go! Come on! Arm yourself!"

She didn't hesitate, she picked up her sword and his. Tony put his fingers to his lips and whistled sharply.

Pepper handed him his sword and he sheathed it quickly. "Tony, what about your armor?"

"There is no time, Pep! Stane's evil is here! And it is up to something! We must stop it!"

From around the Keep, Balthazar thundered up to them, tossing his mighty head. He came to a grinding halt before them and Tony knelt and cupped his hands, so Pepper could step into them and climb up onto the saddle. He hoisted himself up behind her and took the reins.

He whistled thrice, this time calling Tigliath, who answered with a yowl from some distance away.

"He will catch up with us! Let's go!"

Then he turned Balthazar and flicked the reins hard, to urge his horse to gallop. Tony held Pepper to him and they raced off, picking up speed as they rode up the hill.

Tony said tightly, "Something is being hunted by whatever Stane has sent... we need to fight it. Are you ready?"

He felt her nod and then swore. "Damn it, Pepper! You do not have your shield! Or any armor for that matter!"

"But I have my sword and my new guards and gauntlets!" She countered.

He looked at her as Balthazar galloped fast over the snow-covered land. "I do not suppose you will listen to me and just watch the fight from afar?"

"Nope" Pepper said impudently and he sighed worriedly.

"Do not worry, my lord, we will defeat whatever Stane has sent.." she squeezed his hand around her waist.

They were galloping down the hill and the Dragon hissed, _Ride past the Village! They are on the Boglands! Hurry!_

He jolted the reins, forcing Balthazar to go even faster as they rode around the forest surrounding the lake and passed the Village.

Pepper turned and looked behind. "I can see Tigliath coming..."

Then they burst forth to clamber up a small hill and Tony halted Balthazar at its top.

Before them, stretching on for miles, was a flat treeless plain of land, covered with pure white snow.

Pepper whispered in awe, "Not a tree in sight!"

"Yes..." Tony said absently, scanning the plain, "these are the Boglands. There was a great marsh here but after a drought, the area dried up. The land is still soft in some pockets."

Tigliath bounded up behind them growling, hackles raised, looking out at the plain.

Pepper caught his hand. "Tony! Look!" she exclaimed, "Look there at the edge of the plain!"

At the very end of their line of sight, right at the beginning of the Boglands, he could see a figure running over the white land.

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look.

"What is he or she running..."

Then Pepper exclaimed, "There are things behind her! Look!"

A four legged creature scampered after the figure, whooping loudly. Then another joined it and Tony saw with horror, that there were at least five of those things, creating a violent din with their whoops and yowls. Tigliath growled angrily and then raised his head and roared loudly.

Tony commanded, "Tigliath, charge!" and the black cat set off at a brisk pace, bounding skillfully over the snow, towards the figure who was approaching the middle of the plain.

Then he clicked the reins and yelled, "Yaah, Balthazar!" They rode down the small hill at breakneck speed, Tony guiding Balthazar through the land with a gentle tug and pull on the reins, here and there, ever mindful of the dips in the plain.

As they neared the figure, Tony got a better look at the strange clambering creatures and felt his heart begin to thud.

"God's teeth!" He swore harshly as he could see what they were. "What on Earth? Are they even from this Earth?"

The creatures were large but very skinny, twig-like beings with four spindly legs and pointed feet. They were eerily skin-colored and naked.

Pepper whispered, "Tony, look at their limbs, they are jointed in place! Their knees are broken and turned towards each other!"

Indeed, from the way they arched their back and held their legs stiffly, the creatures seemed like huge mannequin dolls, with external joints on their limbs.

He felt Pepper shudder lightly and he whispered against her soft ear, "Pep, do not take risks, swing hard and fast, protect yourself first, attack later. They are made of flesh and bone. If they aren't..."

He smiled against her cheek, "Then, my love, let them taste the fury of your fire..."

She turned into his embrace and nuzzled him back, whispering, "You do the same, Tony."

"Oh, I intend to... I am going to go on foot, you take Balthazar."

"What! No! Tony!"

"Pepper, no time to argue! I have my armor. Besides, he will listen to you and he does not need to be controlled, he knows how to behave in a fight."

He let go of the reins and Pepper said, "May your blade hit your every target true."

"And yours too."

Tony noticed, his jaw tightening with anger, that the figure lay sprawled on the ground, while the creatures surrounded it, clawing at it and whooping.

Then one of them looked up, saw Balthazar approach and started to yowl. The others noticed as well and began to yowl as a unit, making a deafening row.

He jumped off Balthazar, who had slowed to a walk and was whinnying loudly, the yowls upsetting him. Pepper patted Balthazar's mighty neck, soothing him, "It is alright, they are just trying to frighten you..."

Tony saw Tigliath approach the circle of creatures from the other side. He was on one side, Pepper and Balthazar in the middle. The three of them neared the circle cautiously.

He could see that figure was face down in the snow, arms outstretched. From her attire and the long dark hair visible against the white snow, he guessed it was a young woman. Her soft sobs made Tony tighten his grip on his sword hilt.

"Whatever you are!" He yelled at the creatures, "Move away from the woman! Leave her alone!"

The creatures reared their heads at him and Tony got a good look at their horrific faces.

"They have no eyes in their narrow cylindrical heads... just skin and... long, pointed beaks... what fell beings are these?" he whispered to himself.

 _These are dark things from the Abyss,_ hissed the Dragon, _watch yourselves, Virginia and Anthony._

He was close enough to make out, they had absolutely no feathers or fur or hair of any kind, completely smooth with sores and pock marks in random areas.

One of the creatures had a long dog-like snout, instead of a beak and opened it wide, to bare its teeth in a snarl at him.

"Easy, chaps!" Pepper yelled tightly, "You are on our land! Back away from her!"

The creatures stared at her quietly for a moment and then crouching on their hind legs, straightened their backs to sit up. They raised their fore legs, which Tony now saw, were actually hands and with a loud "tick" sound, thin, razor sharp claws sprouted from their fingers.

"Alright," said Tony, "If you want to talk that way," he unsheathed his sword and raised it high. "We can talk that way." Pepper did the same.

Then he swallowed hard as one of the creatures came towards him, blue beak glistening. It straightened completely, standing only on its rear legs and he saw it was at least 7 feet tall, hands crooked weirdly at the elbows, claws towards him.

Tony side-stepped to separate it from the rest and it ran straight at him, beak opened and emitting that horrible whooping noise. He dodged and it turned quickly to swipe at him with its claws.

The battle was on then as the creatures split up. He saw Pepper engaging one and two cornering Tigliath as one stood guard over the fallen woman.

But Tony had no time to think because the creature astoundingly kicked at him with one raised leg. He avoided the brunt of the kick but still fell back onto the snow, breath knocked out of him. Then he rolled quickly to one side as it struck at him powerfully, swinging both arms with force. Snow flew up from the ground and he stood up rapidly.

The creature once again faced him, tilted its eyeless head at him and opening its beak. It struck at him viciously with its beak and he dodged it just in time. Tony circled it quickly.

 _It cannot turn quickly because it is too spindly._

So he raised his sword and slashed at its back legs. He grinned in satisfaction as the creature let out a yowl of pain and fell forward. Then Tony felt himself being lifted in the air and he flailed his legs wildly.

"Crap! One of them has got me from the back!"

He realized that another one of these things had sneaked up on him and was holding him by his chest plate. He could feel the sharp claws against his back.

"No time to lose! I must get.. down!"

He kicked backwards as the creature turned him and Tony was suddenly very close to a long sharp black beak and the eerily skin-colored face. He felt his heart began to pound faster.

 _Their eyes are sewn shut! And what is that smell!_

A strong odor of rotting flesh emitted from the creature, who growled and tightened its grip on him.

Tony thought fast and raised his sword to stab it. The creature moved its other hand to catch his sword, so he turned his sword, just in time to cut the approaching arm off.

It whooped loudly but did not drop him, it just tottered backwards and he felt ill from the swaying motion. Then he swung himself forward and stabbed it in the center of its chest, pushing his sword deep.

Inky black goo spewed out onto him and his sword but he ruthlessly pushed harder until the beast fell backwards.

"Aaargh!" Tony yelled as he fell face first into the snow with a whoosh. He was stunned for a minute and then pushed himself off, shaking the snow off.

He turned to see the one-armed creature lying next to him, motionless with black goo covering its chest.

"You better stay down." he muttered. The he saw a shadow fall on the snow and turned to face the other blue beaked creature.

* * *

Pepper saw Tony take on one of the stick thingys. The snouted one stayed back to guard the woman on the ground, who Pepper could see, was still alive.

Then she saw the remaining three assess her and Tigliath critically. They tilted their beaks and whooped softly to themselves.

Before she could move Balthazar forward, Tigliath sprang before the horse and roared angrily at the thingys.

That helped them decide and apparently they felt Tigliath was a greater threat for they moved towards the big cat.

Only one was left staring her down. Or rather standing in front of her, for it had no eyes. Just two blank spots.

She was scared, her heart racing but she patted Balthazar for comfort and whispered, "Come on Balthazar, we can handle this one."

The red beaked stick or Red as she decided to name it, hunkered down on all fours and slowly stepped sideways.

She grimaced at its disjointed limbs, that looked like someone had broken them and then tied them back with string.

Then she realised Red was trying to sneak around her and she turned Balthazar. Neither took the first step.

Then Pepper heard a painful yowl and turned quickly to see Tigliath, surrounded by the other two, who were swiping at him.

That pissed her off and she flicked the reins, such that Balthazar galloped forward with force. Pepper raised her sword and bore down on the two creatures circling Tigliath.

She heard a yowl of annoyance behind her and realized Red was chasing her but she didn't care, she had the advantage of speed and she moved ahead.

The other two were so busy harassing Tigliath, that they did not notice her until she reached the first one and hacked at it hard from horseback.

It screeched and reared back but she had already moved on to the other one, slashing it as well.

Then Pepper rode on, trying to draw them away from Tigliath, giving him some space. She saw that she had successfully managed to separate two of them from him.

They were looping after her and she turned Balthazar suddenly and charged straight at them.

Pepper gasped loudly in fear as the one closest to her, stood up completely on its hind legs.

"It is so tall! How can I... wait let me circle it!"

Murmuring praise to Balthazar, she skillfully turned him just in time to avoid the creature's wide kick.

Then she quickly moved around its back to slash at its legs from behind.

Black goo gushed out and she raised her sword in victory.

Then Balthazar whinnied loudly and she just turned, only to be pushed off her horse with force.

Pepper landed with force on the snow, feeling the impact painfully in every part of her. She raised herself slowly, only to scream when the wounded stick figure loomed above her, yellow beak clicking, clawed hands stretched towards her menacingly.

She was too dazed to react in time and raised her hand weakly.

Suddenly the creature was blasted away to one side by a bolt of blue flame. It fell on its back, yowling in pain. Tony stepped into her view, raising his sword in both hands and plunging it into the creature's chest.

A fountain of black goo gushed upwards towards him and sprayed him lightly. He didn't even flinch, he just twisted the sword even harder into the creature and finally it gave a loud gurgle and died.

Then he removed his sword with a loud 'swhuck' from its body, came to her side and knelt.

Her heart was still racing and he gently pushed back her hair from her forehead.

"Pep, I am here, tell me, where does it hurt?" Tony asked with worry, his hands on her shoulders.

Pepper just shook her head and said, "I just fell hard. My back aches slightly."

"You stay here. I will handle the other two."

"Two are left? How many did you kill?"

"Two ... well... three now..."

She leaned forward into him and sighed, feeling comforted by his warm body pressing into her.

"Tony..." she whispered, nuzzling his cheek. "Thank you for saving me..."

"Pepper" he whispered back, "I nearly had a heart attack when that creature knocked you off Balthazar."

"I am alright." She kissed his nose and then tried to stand.

He helped her up. Pepper looked around and saw the snouted creature running after Tigliath. The dark-haired woman was still lying on the snow.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Where's Red?"

"Red?"

"Yes, there was a large red beaked one. Where is it..."

Then she gasped loudly as she saw Red charge towards them, shrieking loudly.

Tony raised his sword but Pepper closed her eyes lightly and raised her hand. A stream of bright orange fire gushed out of her palm, straight onto the red beaked creature.

It yowled loudly as she ruthlessly showered it with fire, not letting up. Pepper raised another hand and began to slowly walk forward, burning the creature all over.

Tony said, "Good job Pep! Let me finish him off."

She stopped firing and Tony ran towards Red, who was cowering on the ground, its skin blistered badly from the fire.

At the sound of Tigliath growling, Pepper picked up her sword and ran to his aid.

The snouted creature was harassing Tigliath and she gasped as she saw it had scratched the cat badly.

Pepper saw red and felt a surge of rage pass through her hands. She felt her fire spill out of her hands onto her sword and cover the blade.

She turned towards the creature who had left Tigliath and was bounding towards her on all fours.

Pepper threw her sword straight at its head, piercing it squarely. The snouted one screeched in pain and halted in place, falling to its knees. Then she ran at it, hands raised and blazing fire and fired multiple bolts of flame at it.

The being writhed in agony as it was set ablaze. She walked closer and managed to pull her sword out of the burning mass.

Tigliath limped over and she ran her hands over his chest, gasping as she felt the deep gash. The big cat lay on his side, chirruping loudly.

Tony came over and knelt too, patting Tigliath's head. "It is okay, it is okay. It is just a cut, don't worry. You did good, boy."

He looked at Pepper and took her hand, leading her to the fallen woman.

"We need to get the young lady out of the cold. She is at death's door. I will hoist her onto Balthazar and stay back with Tigliath. Take her to the village. Keep her somewhere warm and send Happy back with a cart for us."

She nodded and walked over to the woman, who was unconscious but breathing. She felt very cold to Pepper's touch. Tony whistled and Balthazar came close to them.

He helped Pepper into the horse's saddle and then gently picked the woman up and arranged her face down over Balthazar's back. Pepper started to shrug out of her coat.

Tony glared at her and she said firmly, "Tony, she is freezing! She needs it more than me. It is just a short ride!"

He made a face and then shrugged off his coat. "Take mine, it is bigger. Besides I have my chest plate."

Pepper shook her head at him but took the coat and draped it over the young lady.

She then took the reins and turned Balthazar towards the village. "I will send help, Tony! " She said, looking back at him as she rode away.


	129. The Visitor from Cumbria

One more chapter tomorrow...

guest and Toni: Thanks for commenting, guys, I am glad someone missed me, its been damn quiet. Lol...

* * *

"Believe me, every heart has its secret sorrows, which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he is only sad."

 _– Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Hyperion_

Pepper quietly let herself into the guest room. She had returned to the Keep two hours ago, with the unconscious dark-haired woman and the village doctor in tow. Tony was still in the Village with Tigliath.

While taking the young lady into the Keep, Pepper had gotten a good look at her face and had been shocked to see, it was someone she knew.

With Magdalene's help, they had placed her in a room and the doctor had given her a thorough inspection.

The lady's name was Callgenia. As children, she and Pepper had studied and played together. When she had become a young woman, she had been appointed as a junior lady-in-waiting to Queen Helen, Pepper's mother.

 _How did she escape from Cumbria? And find her way here, so far away from home? Poor thing being chased by those ... creatures..._

After checking Callgenia, the doctor had said that she was suffering from frostbite in her toes and fingers. She also had a number of bruises and small cuts all over her body. Then the doctor had taken Pepper aside and had informed her that Callgenia was severely traumatized from her ordeal and most probably, would not make it through the night.

While he had done all that he could, her heart was too weak. There was nothing more that could be done for her.

But Pepper was determined to save Callgenia at any cost. She had let the woman sleep, while she had told Maggie about what had happened on the Boglands.

Now she sat beside the bed and watched the young woman sleep. Pepper gently took the woman's hand in hers and held it, studying the faint rise and fall of the Callgenia's chest.

 _She's become so thin... and haggard..._

Then the woman stirred in her sleep, eye lids fluttering wildly and murmuring.

Pepper bent and stroked her forehead, trying to soothe her. "Hush Callgenia, it is alright, you are safe now."

The woman tossed fitfully and opened her eyes weakly.

She blinked up and stared at Pepper, her brown eyes unfocused. "What... Virginia... I found you... oh finally..."

She tried to sit up and Pepper helped her by propping the pillows behind her and helping her up.

Callgenia sat up weakly and coughed. Pepper handed her a glass of water and raised it to her lips, helping her drink.

"Your Highness, I am so happy..." she whispered faintly, her eyes blinking at Pepper. "I am so happy, I found you... do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, Callgenia." Pepper replied slowly. "Do not strain yourself. We can talk once you have gained strength."

She smiled weakly at Pepper. "Your Highness, I am afraid... I won't make it. I feel..." she closed her eyes tightly, alarming Pepper who grasped her hand.

"I feel so cold. Endlessly. But I must..." with visible effort, she opened her eyes, "I must tell you..."

"The room is cold. Let me toss another log on the fire."

"No, Your Highness, it does not matter. The cold has seeped to my bones. I will never feel warm again. I know this to be true for I have seen this death in others."

"Callgenia, please..."

"Your Highness, let me tell you about Cumbria... I must before I can't..."

"Yes but please, no titles. Call me Pepper... you used to call me that..." Pepper sat on the edge of the bed.

Callgenia leaned back and said in a whisper, "That was before... before you became the Queen...I... I feared you were dead, my lady. The Wizard... he... he is a horrible man..."

"Stane." uttered Pepper tightly.

"Yes... the day your mother died... we saw you taken away... and the next day, you escaped and came to us... I remember..." she squeezed Pepper's hand weakly.

"But the aldermen turned you away and you left..." She looked down at the bed sorrowfully. "The Wizard was so angry that you escaped. He came to the town and had all the aldermen burnt alive in the town's square."

Pepper gasped in horror.

"And then he... he ...", she covered her face with her hands and said in a muffled voice, "he put some sort of spell on all of us."

Pepper narrowed her eyes. _Claudia's body guard had said the same._

"What sort of spell?" She asked gently.

Callgenia said sadly, "We weren't in our senses. Our minds weren't our own. And day and night, we worked like dogs. Tilling fields, making food and other menial activities. All to take care of The Wizard's soldiers."

Pepper gulped and asked, "Does he have an army?"

"He has a small one. Weird creatures, not from this earth." She crossed herself faintly. "The devil himself is in Cumbria."

She looked at Pepper sorrowfully, "We did not know what we were doing and what we weren't. The last conscious memory I have, is the day your mother died. After that..." Callgenia shook her head sadly. "I get flashes of my old life sometimes. Being free to do as I please. Having a mind of my own. Walking in the sunlight, with my friends."

She smiled at Pepper. "Spending time in the company of your mother. I miss her. She was a good, just ruler and she took care of us. She died for us."

Pepper felt her heart constrict painfully at these words. _My mother took care of her subjects. And she died because of me. Now there is no one for them. Because of me._ Then she straightened. _Not now Pepper. Focus on what Callgenia is saying._

"How did you escape?" Pepper asked out loud.

Callgenia sighed loudly and looked at her hands. "Somehow my consciousness came back to me. I found myself lucid and ... I was... I was in..."

Her eyes filled with tears and Pepper asked with concern, "What...where were you? Tell me please."

"I was in the Wizard's bed! My clothes were torn and on the floor!" She covered her face with her hands. "I do not how long he... what he was using me for..." she cried in anguish. "I do not know what he has done to me!"

Pepper sat back, breathing hard. She let go of Callgenia's hand because her palms were tingling and warm.

"There is more..." Callgenia looked at her with despair. "I got out of the bed, looking for something to wear. And then I saw pieces and scraps of clothing strewn all over the floor. Torn dresses, shifts... even shoes!"

She ended in a whisper, "Suddenly it was very clear what the Wizard was doing with the women of Cumbria in their senseless state."

Pepper closed her eyes, trying to take in all what Callgenia was saying.

 _I feel like crying and burning something at the same time. Stane, I knew you were evil but..._

She opened her eyes and Callgenia said, "I do not know what brought me to my senses. But I did not waste time. I knew I had to get out of there! So I left his room which was on the topmost floor and I made my way down to the toilets, just like you did."

"The sewers." Pepper whispered.

"Yes and from there, I swam down the river that the sewer opened into and managed to leave the Castle and the Town. But I was still not in the clear."

Callgenia looked away from Pepper. "I do not how, but I managed to avoid the numerous patrols that roam around Cumbria. I snuck around mostly at night. It took me two days to leave it completely."

"Two days!" exclaimed Pepper. "How did you survive? What did you eat?"

Callgenia shrugged. "Berries mostly. Once I caught a rabbit and ate it raw. I was desperate. But I finally managed to make my way to the outskirts."

She looked at Pepper with a smile. "When I crossed the border, I was so happy. I felt as if I was free. Even though I was freezing and starving and I had to put more distance between me and Cumbria. And for a day, I had some peace. Then..." she swallowed hard and whispered, "Are they all dead?"

For a moment, Pepper was nonplussed. "I am sorry, who are all dead?"

"The beaked ones ... are they all dead?"

Pepper said firmly, catching Callgenia's hand tightly. "Yes, they are, I told you, you are perfectly safe."

She nodded, unsure, as if she felt Pepper was humoring her. "They came at night. Silent and beaks clicking. Something told me to climb a tree and wait. And sure enough, I saw them in the darkness."

She started to shudder. "Horrible things. Yowling and whooping... I let them pass."

Callgenia started to mutter to herself. "I saw them pass me... but they must have hung back. Smart things... waited for me to leave the forest and then..." she shuddered again.

Pepper repeated firmly, "Callgenia, they are dead. All of them."

She nodded and then looked straight at Pepper, catching her hands in her cold ones. Pepper looked deep into dead tired, brown eyes, puffy and surrounded by dark circles.

Callgenia whispered slowly, "I left my mother and brother behind... I just left them. I was so desperate to get away..." A tear trickled down her cheek, "I did a horrible thing but I just wanted to get away... to be free... finally I am free..."

Pepper swallowed hard at the depth of despair in the eyes searching hers. "Yes, Callgenia, you are..."

"And I... I am never going back... never, The Wizard will never get me back..." she whispered determinedly, her brown eyes flickering. "He won't get me..."

"No he won't," whispered Pepper, pulling the blankets up to cover Callgenia better. "You are safe here. Sleep now. Rest. Tomorrow you can see the sunshine again."

She felt her throat close up at the way Callgenia's face lit up at the mention of sunshine. "Yes... sunshine...", she closed her eyes, "I have a lot to look forward to."

Pepper yawned herself and then stood up, only to feel Callgenia tugging on her hand. "Please, Pepper, please stay with me for a while..."

Pepper smiled and sat back down. "Sure I will."

She sat quietly as Callgenia drifted off to sleep. She was feeling mighty tired herself, so Pepper leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

 _Just for a minute. Just for a minute. Tony will come soon and I will wake up..._

One minute she was dozing, the next she felt a gentle hand at her shoulder, shaking her.

Pepper shook her head and opened her eyes slowly turning upwards. "Tony..."

Then she saw it was Magdalene looking at her sadly. "What is it, Maggie?" Pepper whispered but she knew what it was.

She slowly turned to the bed. Lying there peacefully, eyes closed, was Callgenia, her hand touching Pepper's. She wasn't moving and not a sound came from her.

Pepper stood up and gently placed her hand on the woman's wrist. Then the crook of her elbow. Then she moved the back of her hand near Callgenia's nose. No signs of breathing or movement.

"How long was I sleeping?", Pepper asked in a hushed voice.

"An hour, I think." said Maggie gently. "You couldn't have done anything, ma'am, she was too weak. The cold, the fear, the exhaustion... her heart just gave out."

Pepper felt Magdalene clasp her shoulder in silent comfort. She just looked down at Callgenia's peaceful form.

 _I could not save you. You came all this way here and I could not save you. I could not save anyone from Cumbria but myself._

Pepper tightened her fists so hard, that her nails dug into her palms.

"Rest in peace, sweet Callgenia...", she whispered out loud as she raised the blanket to cover the woman's body and head.

Then Maggie blew out the candles in the room and they both left.

* * *

It was ten at night when Tony tiredly rode into Stark Keep. He quickly unsaddled Balthazar and gave his horse some food and water, settling him in the stable.

Then he entered the main house and walked to the kitchen. Magdalene and Jarvis were quietly eating. He smiled as he sat down at the table and Maggie handed him a plate of hot meat stew.

"What a day... phew... thank god, it is nearly over." He picked up his spoon and dug into the food with gusto.

Then Tony suddenly realized that Pepper was not there. He nearly stood up when Jarvis said, "Sir, Lady Virginia is in her room."

"Did she eat?"

"Yes she did." Jarvis looked at Maggie and then Maggie asked gently, "How is Tigliath? Virginia told us, he got cut pretty badly."

Tony sighed. "That he did. He needed stitches. So I couldn't bring him home." He finished eating and said, "I must go see Pepper now."

Magdalene caught his hand and said quietly, "The young woman you saved, my lord, I am afraid she has passed away."

He stood still. In his mind's eye, he saw the dark haired form on the white snow. "Oh... I... thank you for telling me."

Tony quickly bounded up the stairs and went to Pepper's room. He knocked on the door and at her soft, "Enter", he stepped in.

Pepper was in bed, face turned away from him. He said apologetically, "I am sorry, I did not know you were sleeping."

She did not look at him but murmured slowly, "It is alright, Tony. I am just tired that's all."

Tony really did not know what to say. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and said, "I heard that the girl died."

"Yes..." Pepper said blankly, no trace of any emotion in her voice. "She was too weak and couldn't recover. She died in her sleep."

Tony wanted to ask Pepper to look at him because he hated talking to someone whose face was turned away.

He said quietly, "What about her-"

Pepper said quietly, "I will ask the village undertaker to come by and arrange for her to be buried in the town lot."

He nodded and then blurted out, "Pepper, are you alright? I mean any injuries or... you fell off your horse pretty hard-"

Again she cut him off numbly, "I'm just tired, Tony. I hope you are alright. We can talk tomorrow."

He understood the dismissal and turned to leave. As he put one foot out of the door, Tony said softly, "Good night, Pepper."

But she didn't answer him. He stepped out of the room and as he closed the door, he felt very uneasy.

"Why didn't Pepper want to talk to me? Could it be she's upset about the woman dying? Then why won't she tell me?"

The Dragon stirred sleepily. _Well, Anthony, maybe she needs some time alone. To process it. You should sleep too. It has been a long day. For both of you._

He was in his room now, half shrugged out of his coat. "But Dragon, I do not want to sleep. I feel very wide awake."

Then Tony snapped his fingers in glee. "I know what! I can work on my lattice Arc! Yes!"

He quickly pulled his coat back on and stepped out.

"Now Dragon, since Pepper is sleeping, you will be the one who I bounce ideas of. You can help me with your insights!"

The Dragon sighed loudly and hissed dryly, _Oh what an honor... I can hardly contain myself._


	130. 500 Miles to Cumbria

_Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two, Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four_  
 _Lord, I'm five hundred miles from my home_

\- "500 Miles", Peter, Paul & Mary

She opened her eyes to look up at a grey stone ceiling.

 _How can that be? My bedroom ceiling in Stark Keep, is made of wood._

Then she realized she was lying in a large bed in a strange unfamiliar room. And she looked down at herself, only to see she was completely naked. A white sheet was pooled around her bruised feet.

 _Wait... why are my feet bruised?_

She slowly looked at her body. There was scratches and gashes all over her. She examined a rather unusual mark on her breast.

 _They look like teeth marks... why would Tony bite me so hard there? And why are there rope burns on my wrists?_

Then she saw her shift lying on the floor, torn viciously in two, one of her slippers at its side.

And then she took a good look at the room she was in.

 _A single window, high up on the wall, too high to reach from the floor. A dark room with curtains drawn but I know it is day time for light is shining through the curtains. A large black bed with four vertical columns and a high rectangular panel above me._

 _No furniture except for a table full of candles and glass beakers. And in the corner, a..._

Then she swallowed. For hanging on a hook on the opposite wall, was a set of robes in rich purple. Below them, were flat clog-like shoes. And a thick black wooden cane.

 _Tony doesn't have any clothes in purple. So whose room is this... and what I am I doing in it? Like this?_

The lock clicked and she sat up absolutely straight, pulling the sheet over her exposed body.

Then she screamed in anguish, her heart racing, for a face she never wanted to see again, had entered the room and was leering at her evilly.

 _"_ My dear, you are finally awake. And so eager."

A tall, bald man with a long, flowing grey beard and twinkling light blue eyes. So light, they were nearly translucent.

 _Stane!_

He walked towards her and she tried to scramble off the bed but as she did, he waved his hand and something tightened around her neck, holding her in place.

She felt her neck and realized a collar had formed out of thin air around it, chaining her to the bed.

Stane grinned at her and said, "You aren't going anywhere, your Highness."

As he loomed over her, she moved as far back as she could, screaming, "Don't you! Don't you dare touch me!"

He said wickedly, "That's not what you said last night..."

His eyes roamed all over her body, barely covered by the thin sheet and she tried to hide herself.

"What have you done to Tony? Have you hurt him?"

He dodged her punch, catching her wrist firmly. "Virginia, who is this Tony? An imaginary friend of yours?"

She opened her mouth and then shut it. Stane pushed himself off the bed and whistling loudly, walked over to the table.

 _He seems so at ease. So relaxed. As if..._

She shook her head, trying to block out the horrible thought.

Stane looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are we having one of our monthly fits? Where you do not remember where you are and fight with me? Come on, Virginia."

He shrugged at her and then said with a wide grin, "Okay, let me refresh your memory. You were the princess and then," he idly picked up a glass beaker, "I found the secret of Summac and you killed your mother, while trying to stop me."

She flinched hard at that and he nodded. "Oh, you did do it, Princess, there's no denying it."

Stane began to move the beakers, doing something with them.

"And then you were thrown into prison for being a murderer and I took over your kingdom." He inspected a beaker, "And your people are happy under my rule."

"They are slaves!" she whispered angrily.

He grinned at her. "What difference does it make? They are under my rule. And you have been an excellent bed partner for the past one year. But it is time for something new."

"One year..." she whispered in horror. "Then I never... I never escaped Cumbria."

Stane looked back at her. "Oh no, my dear. You never did. I took you from your jail cell, only because I wanted to sleep with you."

Then he smiled at her. "But now Virginia, you are going to perform your true duty. What you are destined for."

She lifted her chin mutinously. "I won't do it. Whatever you want, I won't do it, Stane."

Stane tsked at her. "So much fire. "But my dear," she saw him hold the beaker and walk towards the black wooden cane. "I have ways of making you agree."

"I won't do it, Stane." she said as he picked up the cane and came towards the bed. "You can beat me all you like."

Stane laughed loudly. "Child! I am the most powerful necromancer, this land has ever seen."

His blue eyes shone eerily. "Why would I resort to brute force, when I can use my magic to make you do what I want?"

He placed the cane against the bed and caught her by the ankle, pulling her towards him. "After all, I used magic to make you my bed slave, didn't I? And it worked so well... you don't seem to remember, all that you and I have done in this bed."

His eyes roved over her body with lust and she shuddered.

Then she pulled herself back as he chuckled and lifted the cane. He poured a clear liquid from the beaker onto the cane and threw the beaker away.

The cane began to hiss loudly and she asked fearfully, "What is that? What is going to happen?"

Stane looked at her as the cane began to writhe and move on its own, hissing loudly.

She pushed herself back against the wall, trying to get away from whatever he was doing.

Stane said menacingly, "My dear Virginia, I have enjoyed you for a year but it is now time you meet the Master. It is most anxious to make you its disciple in every manner."

She watched in horror as the cane twisted itself to look at her with red eyes. Then in a terrible familiar voice, it hissed, _Finally, my dear girl, we meet once again. This time, you cannot escape me. One way or the other, I will break you._

She screamed as the writhing cane flung itself at her, fangs bared. Then all was dark.

* * *

Tony yawned loudly and stretched himself luxuriously. He had been working on his design for his lattice of light armor, for two hours now, without a break.

"What is the time?" He looked out of the Workshop's window and grimaced. "Dear god, it is pretty late! I should sleep."

The Dragon was busy snoring, he was sure of it, so he snuffed out the candles in the smithy, leaving one lit to walk back to the Keep.

"Wait a minute, it is a beautiful night, why do I need a candle?"

Indeed, the moon was in fine form, bright and creamish yellow, crescent shaped, up high in the sky. He snuffed out the candle and stepped out onto the Courtyard, smiling in wonder as its light bathed the yard before him.

Tony chuckled lightly to himself. "Didn't Pepper have a friend, who lives on the moon or is the moon or is the son of the moon?" He shook his head, "Whatever or whoever you are, I salute you, what a beautiful night..."

Then he remembered the day's events: the beaked creatures, Tigliath getting scratched and the woman dying. His thoughts sobered. He looked back up at the moon and whispered softly, "Whatever may happen during the day, the night will come... and so life must go on."

Just then, a shadow fell across the courtyard's cobbled steps and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in tension. Tony walked forward and turned to stare at the roof of the stables.

 _Something... or someone is up there... what are they doing in my Keep?_

The shadow had disappeared from his sight and he rubbed his eyes. _Perhaps I was dreaming? But..._

Then he swore under his breath as he could clearly make out a slim figure moving across the stable's roof, silently creeping towards the outer wall.

He was going to shout but then stopped himself in time. _I must climb up there and see who it is!_

Tony noticed a rope hanging down the stable wall. _Thank you fiend, now I can easily catch up with you!_

He caught the rope and quickly climbed up the wall, hauling himself onto the roof. Then he slowly rose from his knees to stand up shakily.

 _Easy Tony, easy... don't fall. Tigliath my friend, I could have used your climbing skills now._

He gingerly crept on the roof tiles, trying not to make a sound as he moved towards the figure who had reached the high wall.

The figure was clad completely in black, was bulky around the torso and was shrouded in darkness because of the branches of the trees that hung over the high wall.

Tony peered in the darkness as he moved closer to it, quietly.

 _He or she or it! Is going to climb over the wall. How the hell does it know that is the lowest point of the wall?_

When he was close enough, he unsheathed his dagger and said threateningly, "Oi you! Creeper! What are you doing on my roof?!"

The figure halted on the spot, standing still.

"Turn towards me slowly! Hands where I can see them! Do not try anything funny!"

The figure turned and stepped away from the high wall. The moon shone down clearly now on a very familiar feminine form. The figure removed her hat and he saw reddish gold hair fall out of it and glimmer in the moonlight.

Tony nearly fell off the roof in shock. "Pepper!" He exclaimed. "What! What are you doing up here!"

He realized she was dressed up in her lad disguise, breasts bound, baggy pants and boots. A stuffed sack was at her side.

Tony whispered in shock, "You are running away? Why?"

She shook her head, unwilling to answer and he moved closer. Pepper had tied a rag around the lower part of her face but he could see her puffy red-rimmed blue eyes looking at him with sadness.

"Have you been crying?" He asked with worry. "Pepper, what is the matter?"

She just looked down and Tony felt cold dread fill him. "Are you leaving because of me? Did I hurt you?"

He racked his brains, trying to replay the last few days but he couldn't think of anything he had done to hurt her.

Pepper stepped closer to him and pulled off the rag.

"Tony," she said quietly, "I am not leaving because of you. I..." she looked down at the courtyard. "I must do something, so I need to leave for a while."

"Leave for a while?!" He said incredulously. "You are sneaking out of my house in the middle of the night! Because you want to leave for a while!"

She flushed at his tone but nodded and said firmly, "I am leaving for a private mission, my lord, and I beg of you, understand my need and let me go."

Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. _I must not get angry. I must find out what happened._

"Pepper..." he said slowly, "could you at least tell me, why you are leaving? I think as your fiance, I have at least that right."

She bit her lip hard and looked straight at him. "I am going back to Cumbria. And I am going alone."

Tony stared at her for a moment, the word 'Cumbria' echoing in his ears.

"You want to go back to Cumbria? Why Pepper? What has happened?"

Then Pepper said explosively, "The land has been overtaken by an evil wizard! Who is torturing my people! I have to do something! I can't just stay here!"

Her words made sense but somehow Tony felt slightly hurt. "A year has passed since you ran away from said land. And now you want to go back? Why so suddenly? I thought we were getting married!"

She said coldly, "This isn't about us, Tony. I can't get married. Not while this is going on. And you wouldn't understand."

That pissed him off and he gave up. Tony threw his hands up in the air and bellowed, "You want to go back to Cumbria? Fine! Go back! I am not going to stop you!"

He walked towards the edge of the roof and knelt by its corner, so he could clamber down. Pepper was still standing where he had left her, still looking at him."

He heard her whisper sadly, "Goodbye, Tony..." and turn back towards the wall.

Then Tony thought long and hard.

 _What is wrong with me?! I love Pepper. Why am I giving up on our love so easily? I can't just walk away from her!_

He stood up and walked back towards her. "Pepper!" he called out. "I think you should tell me why you are really going back to Cumbria."

She didn't turn around but said quietly, "To face Stane. And his Master. And to free my people."

"But why now? Why all of a sudden?"

Then he had an epiphany. "Does this have to do with the girl who died? The creatures chasing her?"

He knew he was right from the way Pepper tensed, still turned away from him.

"Pepper... she came from Cumbria, didn't she?"

"Her name was Callgenia..." Pepper replied quietly. "And I knew her. As children, we played together. At the age of eighteen, she became one of my mother's ladies-in-waiting. I knew her well enough." she ended on a whisper.

"She told you about Cumbria?"

Pepper turned and came towards him, saying, "Do you know what her last words were? I left my mother and brother behind but I just wanted to get away... to be free... finally I am free..."

"Free from Stane..." he said grimly.

Pepper lowered her head. "Do you know what she told me before dying, Tony?"

He heard her voice tighten and she clenched her fists. "Stane has got all the residents of Cumbria in a mindless state. They cannot control their own bodies. All day long they work as slaves."

He nodded. "Peron told us the same."

"But..." Pepper whispered, "Do you know what Stane has been doing to the women of Cumbria in this mindless state?"

Tony clenched his own fists now. "He's been taking advantage of them."

"Yes. He uses them as his bed slaves until he tires of them and then he disposes of them. That's how she escaped. Callgenia was in his bed and regained consciousness. She left the castle in the same way I did."

Suddenly Tony realized why Pepper wanted to go back to Cumbria. He stretched out his hand. "Pepper..."

"Tony... I had a nightmare after she died. I saw myself in Stane's bed and from the marks on my body, it was obvious he had been using me for some time."

Tony growled low in this throat, angry at the image she had cast into his mind.

Pepper looked at him sadly. "In my dream, I had never escaped Cumbria. So Stane turned me into his bed slave, just like he did with Callgenia and others. Against my will and I am not in my senses."

"It was just a dream for me. But for all those women still in Cumbria, it is a day-to-day reality."

Tony said softly, "You want to stop Stane. You do not want your people to suffer anymore."

Pepper nodded, mouth tense. The she said tightly, "What am I doing here? Hiding away in a far away land... while my people are suffering under the rule of a madman and his demonic master..."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Pepper continued to speak, her voice filled with anguish.

"The price Callgenia was willing to pay for freedom. What horror she has gone through? And for what? Because when she needed a ruler, the ruler wasn't there."

"Pepper..."

Another tear spilled onto Pepper's cheek and she swallowed hard. "Because her ruler was busy getting engaged and living her life to the fullest. I am just like your King Leoric. I am just as petty and selfish. I left my people behind. For Stane to torture."

Tony couldn't stop himself from angrily interjecting, "Really? You are like my former king? Have you made your people starve, so you could throw a massive party? Have you increased the taxes when there was a drought going on? Have you sent your soldiers to fight innocent farmers?"

He huffed angrily as she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Do not indulge in self-pity and compare yourself to King Leoric. You may have left your kingdom behind, Pepper but you are no selfish monarch."

Pepper said angrily, tears in her eyes, "I am not feeling pity for myself! I am alive! And well! But my people are suffering! It is not fair!"

Tony reacted. "Alright! So what should you have done? Tell me, Pepper! Should you have stayed? To suffer with your people?"

He moved closer, carrying on ruthlessly, "Should you have stayed to become Stane's mindless sex slave? Is that fair?"

Some part of him felt bad for pushing her, especially since she seemed so vulnerable, with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

 _But I have to make her see reason._

Pepper stammered out, "I... I would have fought him... I would have ..."

Then she lowered her head as he said firmly, "You would have been powerless to stop him, Pepper. You cannot counter magic."

Then his voice softened. "Pepper, you escaped from Cumbria, not because you were running away from your people but because you knew you could not fight Stane at that time. Besides, didn't your people turn on you?"

She nodded sadly and whispered, "The Aldermen did... they paid for that, with their lives."

He swore but quickly continued, "You were alone. You had no one. And you had to face a necromancer. Of course you had to preserve yourself, my love. After that, were things easy for you?"

Pepper asked in confusion, "I do not understand."

"Well..." he said slowly, "you were set upon by those damn slavers. That was not an easy experience, right?"

"Right..."

"You escaped from them too and then you met a crazy knight who made you fall through a frozen lake with fright."

She smiled weakly through her tears and he said gently, "Things haven't been easy for you either, Pepper. You haven't enjoyed yourself, living off riches. You learned how to defend yourself, you became a skilled warrior and you have fought evil many a time."

He took her hands in his and she looked up at him. "You learned how to accept your powers. Now you are ready to face Stane as an equal. You cannot feel guilty about strengthening yourself."

"Yes." Pepper said firmly, "I am strong enough. I have to do this, Tony. Please... please try and understand."

He touched his forehead to hers and she sighed softly. "Pepper, I never objected to you going to Cumbria. I understand you must do this and I completely support you."

He saw her smile faintly and Tony raised his head. "So we need to make preparations for leaving. When do you want to leave?"

Pepper stepped back and shook her head mulishly. "I am going alone. Tonight. You do not need to come with me, just because we are getting married."

Tony caught her hand as she turned. "Pepper Potts, do you think I want to accompany you out of a sense of duty?" He asked coldly, wounded by her insinuation.

She looked back at him, wide-eyed and whispered, "I cannot ask you to come with me, Tony. You do not have to."

"Pepper, I asked you to come with me to Patait to help my people. You didn't have to either. We weren't even together then."

He squeezed her hand. "I put you in horrible danger. I owe you for that. I will come with you to Cumbria to repay my debt."

Pepper said firmly, "Your debt has been repaid in full, my lord."

"When?" He countered.

"When you flew after me, on the Palace rooftop. You saved my life. There is no debt to repay."

Tony was stunned. _Why doesn't she want me to come with her?_

He pushed on. "I took an oath. When you told me of your powers and the grief Stane had wrought upon you, I swore you wouldn't have to fight alone, Pepper. I swore we would make Stane pay for hurting you! You told me... you said we were partners! That we were a team! That one couldn't go running off to danger without the other! Have you forgotten that?"

 _I must make Pepper lose her temper, then she will truly reveal what is bothering her..._

Sure enough, Pepper was clenching her fists in anguish. She said quietly, "Tony, I haven't forgotten but... that doesn't mean you need to come with me to Cumbria... please...please do not..."

Tony asked sadly, "Do you doubt my ability to fight? Do you feel I will fail to protect your back or..."

He stopped when he saw tears spill onto her cheeks. Pepper rubbed at them in a very child-like manner, using her palms. She hiccuped softly and sniffed into her palm.

"Pepper..." he whispered, saddened terribly by her tears and feeling guilty that he had pushed her. "Pepper, don't cry, please."

He reached for her but Pepper moved back and sat down abruptly on the roof. She sat there sadly, hiccuping with grief.

Tony sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Pepper said in a tearful voice, "I don't want to lose you, Tony... not you too..."

He kept quiet, knowing she had to let it all out, to gain some peace. So Tony kept absolutely quiet, stroking her hair.

She looked up at the moon, lashes spiky with tears and said, voice breaking. "Everyone I have known and loved is either dead or enslaved in Cumbria... my mother... my friends... Stane has taken so much away from me... what if he takes you too?"

Then she suddenly moved her arms around him sideways and leaned on his shoulder, crying quietly. He kept stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head.

She was muttering tearfully against his shoulder, "I do not want anything to happen to you, Tony... I do not want to lose you... I ..."

He moved one arm around her and whispered, "Pepper, nothing is going to happen to me... you know why?"

He felt her shake her head against his shoulder.

"Because you are going to save me... you always have... don't you see? You are going to protect me and I am going to protect you. No one is going to get hurt."

She lifted her face and looked at him sadly. "Stane is a very powerful wizard, Tony."

"You are a very powerful pyrokinetic. Set him on fire." Tony said firmly.

Pepper whispered, "It is not that simply. And he has this... this Witch... the Master helping him... how do we face that?"

He nuzzled her head and whispered back, "Like how we have faced every foe... together. Pepper, together you and me are going to put a stop to this. Once and for all."

She sighed loudly and looked at him searchingly, her tear-moist blue eyes shimmering in the darkness. Then she whispered, "We could be marching to our deaths."

"If that is so, then my dear...", he kissed her cheek gently, "then to die by your side, will be such a heavenly way to die. But, Pepper..." Tony took her hand and said, "No one is going to die except for Stane and his whatever Master. We are going to stop them, restore peace and happiness to Cumbria and get married and live happily ever after."

"Happily ever after..." she repeated softly.

"The Knight and his Queen... the Queen of his heart... in this very Keep, with our cat and our horse and our cranky cook."

She giggled at that and Tony smiled. Then he took out his kerchief and gently wiped her cheeks.

He said solemnly, "Pepper, you have got my back, I trust you like I've never trusted anyone before. Do you feel the same about me?"

"Of course." she said, equally serious. "I know you have my back too."

"Then I trust you with my life, sweetheart." He placed her hand on his Arc. "I know you will not let anything happen to me."

She closed her eyes and kissed him softly and slowly, one hand stroking his jaw.

He returned the kiss in tenderness and whispered against her lips, "And I am not going to let anything happen to you, Pepper. We will defeat this evil, my Queen. Together."

She whispered back, "Together...".

Tony pushed Pepper's hair back from her face. "It is very late, my love and you have had a very tiring day. Shall we go back inside and go to sleep?"

Pepper nodded and he stood up, helping her to her feet.

Then Tony climbed down first. "Pep, throw your sack down, I shall catch it."

She did so and he caught it easily. Pepper climbed down as well and he lifted the sack, feeling its weight.

"Pep, exactly what were you taking with you? This sack is so light!"

She smiled at him and said, "Clothes, some food and an extra pair of shoes. Oh and a coat."

"What about Aurora? Why didn't you ride out on her?"

Pepper looked away and said, "I wanted you to have something of mine. Something to remember me by. She is a very distinctive horse. You and I were both there when King John gifted her to me."

Tony tightened his jaw as she looked down at her feet.

"You are a right idiot, Pepper Potts. Something to remember me by... really? What about the gauntlets? Did you take them?"

She nodded without looking at him.

Then he noticed the Arc engagement ring shining on her finger. Tony took her hand in his and gently rubbed the ring.

"Why didn't you leave this behind?" He asked quietly and Pepper bit her lip. "Because I wanted something of yours... and the ring is very precious to me... Tony, I am sorry for trying to run away, I a-"

He didn't wait to hear the end of her apologies, he dropped the sack and kissed her, his fear of nearly losing her, making his kiss desperate and hard. Pepper sighed into his mouth and he moved his arms around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Pepper..." he growled against her lips, "you little fool, if you had gone," he nibbled on her bottom lip, "I would have followed you. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth, just to be with you. Don't you ever do that again. I have a good mind to put you over my knee and spank you till you can't sit down for a week."

She touched her tongue to his lips and he groaned loudly.

Then they heard the kitchen window open and a loud cantankerous voice shouted, "For heavens sake, love-birds, it is very late! Will you stop making such a din and go to bed, the both of you!"

The window shut itself with a slam and Pepper giggled. Tony smiled at her joy and kissed her nose. "Before Maggie throws us out of my own Keep, let us go to bed."

They walked back to their rooms, arms around each other, trying to be as quiet as possible. Tony saw Pepper to her room and gently pushed her inside it. Pepper looked at him for a moment and whispered, "Good night, Tony..."

He stepped into his own room and placed the sack down on the floor. He thought back over what he and Pepper discussed and sighed loudly with relief. _Thank god I was in the workshop._

Then Tony realized something and smacked himself loudly. "I am such a fool!" he muttered as he quickly shrugged out of his coat and went to Pepper's room.

He knocked on her door, only to find her sitting on the bed, still clothed, looking at her feet. Pepper looked at him as he entered and plopped down on her bed.

He felt his heart clench at the look of relief and gladness in her eyes. _She is scared of having another nightmare, but she won't admit it. Never mind, Pepper, I am here for you._

He casually said, "It is too cold in my room. Do you mind if I stay with you, tonight?" He looked at her from beneath his lashes.

Pepper bit her lip, then nodded happily.

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Pep, the hour is late, we need to sleep. Stand up, let me..."

She stood up and Tony gently took off her clothes. He cut away the binding at her breasts, tsking at its tightness. Like a child, Pepper just stood quietly and let him do so.

Then she lay down and he tucked her in. Tony quickly pulled off his own clothes and slipped into the bed behind her. He spooned her and held her to him tenderly.

He kissed the back of her head and Pepper whispered softly, "Tony, I love you... and I will always love you."

He whispered the same to her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

One more chapter tomorrow. To end this angst.


	131. Morning Delight

So I took Amstspp's comment as inspiration:

"I wonder...do these two ever get so caught up in the moment that they don't use protection? Would love to see that play out and then reactions!"

Okay this chapter is pure pure Smut, absolutely no plot whatsoever, its just smut after three violent, angsty chapters.

If Smut's not your thing, skip it completely.

* * *

Pepper woke up slowly, opening her eyes. She blinked lazily, watching the slow rays of daylight stream into the room from the window.

Then she felt something insistently poking her in the small of her back. Something hard and warm. She nearly giggled as she realized what it was.

She was lying in bed with Tony, as usual they were spooning, with him behind her. After their talk on the roof, she wanted to be with him, scared of another nightmare. Tony had held her tenderly in his arms, till she fell asleep.

He was a little distance away from her but his semi-erect cock was greeting her in its customary manner by pushing itself into her back.

Pepper grinned to herself.

 _This happens every morning yet Tony gets so embarrassed when I talk about it._

She was lying on her right side, so she moved her left hand behind her without turning and slowly touched him. She moved her fingers over his hard throbbing length, that now pushed itself into her hand.

 _As if it knows it is me._

She stroked him softly with her fingertips and smiled with pleasure as his cock swelled even more under her touch.

 _I do not see why he needs to be embarrassed... it is a perfectly natural reaction... so what_ _if I do this..._

He sighed deeply and muttered something as she caught his tip in between her fingers and felt the moist slit at its end.

Pepper closed her eyes briefly and then decided she didn't want to sleep anymore. She wanted Tony. Badly.

She stretched her hand back as much as she could and moved it downwards to cup his balls.

At that, Tony suddenly moved into her hard and fast, pressing himself against her back.

She moaned at the feel of his firm muscular body pressed against hers so deliciously, especially since his cock was now rubbing against her backside, branding her flesh with its hardness.

Tony pushed his blanket off, so that she and him were both bare to the thighs. The fire was lit, so Pepper did not feel cold, especially with the warm male heat covering her back. He silently moved one hand under the side of her body she was lying on, to cup her right breast, pulling her back against him.

He moved his face into the crook of her neck, rubbing his beard against her skin.

She trembled at that but he quietly lifted her outer left hand and turned it. Then he moved it such that it bent at her elbow and touched the back of his head.

Pepper wondered what Tony had in mind as she stroked his soft hair.

Then she felt his left hand at her other breast and then moaned loudly as Tony simultaneously pinched both her nipples between his fingers.

He kissed her ear lobe and took it in his mouth and nibbled on it as he kept playing with her breasts, squeezing and cupping them.

Pepper writhed helplessly against him as his hands tortured her sensuously and his hot mouth moved over her neck.

She kept whispering his name but he remained silent and kept touching her, licking her neck slowly with the tip of his tongue.

Pepper curled her toes against his hairy legs and pushed back as he continued to play with her nipples until she was a mewling mass of need.

Then Tony bit her shoulder hard and moved his outer hand, caressing her stomach and then resting on her hip.

She sighed and rubbed her butt against him, enjoying the feel of his skin touching hers. He moved his free hand over her butt and squeezed one cheek hard.

She groaned loudly as he traced the curve of her butt with his finger and slowly stroked it. Then he gently bit her earlobe as he caught her firmly by the hip and moved his cock over her curved backside, rubbing himself over her.

Pepper whispered raggedly, "Tony... Tony... please..." and then smiled as she felt his hand move to her curls and touch her.

She closed her eyes in bliss as his moist mouth kissed her ear, while his hand stroked her nether lips slowly and his one hand was still at her breast, playing with her.

Then he rubbed her clit with his fingers and Pepper wriggled upwards. He bit her neck gently, as if to tell her to sit still and continued to tease her with his fingers.

Not making a sound, he left her clit and moved his hand under her thigh and raised her leg sideways.

"Hold it up." he growled at her throatily and she obeyed him, gasping as he moved his hand back to her core and began to stroke her slowly with his fingers. Her raised leg meant she was more accessible to his fingers and Tony seemed to be taking full advantage, alternating between rubbing her hard and fast and then, slowing down with gently lazy strokes.

"Tony..." she keened out as his hand was driving her mad with its intimate stroking.

"Prop yourself up on your elbow." he whispered against her ear and once again, Pepper obeyed him. He kept playing with her nipple and he whispered, "Turn your face towards me. "

She did so and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands stroked her intimately, one teasing her breast and the other slowly thrusting within her.

Pepper pushed herself into his moving fingers, trying to breathe through the multiple passionate ways, Tony was torturing her sensually with his hands and mouth. He kept kissing her, tongue playing with hers and his other hand left her breast to move tantalizingly slow against her stomach.

She broke off the kiss, panting and felt him smile against her cheek.

"Tony," she pleaded, not knowing what she wanted, "Tony... more... please..."

His silent answer was to move his other hand to her nether region as well and Pepper cried out as both hands felt her all over, touching every moist aching part of her until she finally gave up and closed her eyes. She leaned back against him and heard him whisper hoarsely, "God Pepper, you are so damn soft... so soft everywhere, my love."

She clenched herself against his fingers, feeling so slick with arousal and so close to the edge.

Then Pepper decided to take the lead and moved her hand from his neck, to reach behind her and hold his throbbing erection. This made Tony gasp and she smiled wickedly.

Then she moved her fingers and he moved his and they both moaned in unison, at the way they were stroking each other.

"Tony," she gave in finally, "Tony, take me please."

She moved her hand back to his neck and he held her raised leg firmly with one hand and in one smooth movement, pushed his cock into her. She moaned loudly, for he was so hard and so deep inside her, filling her to the hilt.

He then slowly began to thrust into her, holding her leg up and she held on his hip tightly, holding him to her as they rocked together.

Tony bit a tendon in her neck as he kept thrusting powerfully into her, making her dizzy with arousal. She was panting heavily and he growled at her, "Pep, hold your leg up, do not let it fall."

She nodded weakly and then opened her eyes in a rush as she felt his fingers pinch her clit softly as he thrust. She whispered his name fervently and then Tony did three wondrous things at the same time: He bit her ear lobe, thrust up hard into her, all the while rubbing her clit and she felt a very powerful wave of release move through her, making her cry out his name loudly.

Pepper closed her eyes, feeling the wave ebb outwards, making her shudder in his arms. Her elbow gave way and she fell on her side completely, trying to catch her breath. He was still moving inside her and his mouth moving over her neck, whispering her name as she literally saw rainbows.

She dimly realized that Tony was holding her leg up now and he thrust once hard and released himself with a loud groan, filling her with his seed. He kissed her shoulder blindly as he held her still and she moved her hand behind her to feel him within her.

He collapsed on his side as well and sighed heavily against her neck.

"Tony... that was..." she murmured, rather speechless by the intensity of their lovemaking.

She could feel him taking deep breaths and then he kissed the back of her head and sighed heavily.

"What ever is the matter?", Pepper said worriedly, turning to face him. Tony was looking down at the sheet, not meeting her eyes.

He idly moved his fingers on her arm, stroking her. Then he whispered slowly, "Pepper, I did not use my sheath to protect you."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and he said, "You could get pregnant."

Pepper suddenly felt a rush of joy filling her at the thought of carrying Tony's child. Then she studied his sad expression and she asked with worry, "Don't you... you don't want a child with me, Tony?"

He exclaimed with shock, "Pepper! How could you ask such a question?"

Then he rested his hands gently on her stomach and looked straight into her eyes and said solemnly, "Pepper Potts, do you know how much I day dream of a little red-haired girl with sapphire eyes, following me into the workshop and not letting me do any work until I play battles with her? Of course, I want children with you, sweetheart. I was content to let the Stark name die with me before I met you. Now," he kissed her forehead, "now I want eternity by starting a family with you."

Pepper wanted to cry with emotion at his soft words but she settled for a watery smile and kissed his chin.

"It is just that..." he said hesitantly and looked at her with worry, as if he wanted to say something but was scared of her reaction.

"Tony," she said softly, "tell me, what is the matter?"

He caught her by the arms gently and said pleadingly, "If you are pregnant, Pepper, please don't come with me to Cumbria. Please, Pepper, please!"

He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered raggedly, "Pep, please have our child here in our Keep. Where it will be safe."

She stared at him wide-eyed as the thought of being pregnant and fighting Stane filled her with dread.

Pepper shook her head firmly. "Tony, never! If we are pregnant," she moved her hands to his cheeks and and gazed into his soulful brown eyes, "Tony... if we are having a child, no one is going to Cumbria."

He swallowed hard and asked, "I can get your kingdom back, my Queen, with Happy... as long as you stay-"

Pepper placed her fingers against his lips, stopping his words. Then she said quietly, "Tony Stark, you listen to me... No one is going to Cumbria if we are having a baby. We are both going to be here with our child. Is that clear?"

He nodded and kissed her fingers. She sighed and nuzzled him. "Just think, Tony, a little girl or a boy... of our own. A little Lord Stark, with a mischievous smirk and tousled hair and a warrior's heart."

He sighed deeply and whispered back, "Or a little Lady Stark... soft and pure and as fierce as her mother, running wildly over the grass."

She smiled against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

He whispered sleepily, "I am just going to wash up and come back to sleep. alright?"

She nodded and let him go. Tony sleepily strolled off the bed, into the washing chamber and she followed him. He lit a candle because it was dark in the room and turned towards her as she moistened a washcloth and wrung it dry.

Tony stared at her in shock, nearly dropping the candle.

"Tony, what-"

He dazedly touched her neck and stroked her tendon. Pepper was confused at the look of horror in his eyes.

"Pepper, how hard did I bite you?"

She laughed, relieved it was just that. He passed his hand down to her shoulder and her waist, tsking loudly to himself.

"Shit Pepper, my teeth and hand marks are all over you! I am so sorry, I got carried away in my passion!"

"My lord," she said softly, stroking his hair. "It is alright, I love the way you held me and made love to me, today morning. It was very passionate and very hot." Pepper batted her eyes at him but Tony was having none of it.

"I am going to make it up to you." he said determinedly, quickly rubbing her clean and then cleaning out the cloth, to wipe himself as well.

"Tony...", drawled Pepper, trying not to giggle at his extremely contrite expression. "Tony, it is perfectly alright, I scratch you a lot too, I am sure I've hurt you!"

He led her back to the bed and gently made her lie down on her back. Then he followed her onto the bed, lying next to her on his stomach.

Tony lowered his lips to her neck, softly licking his bite mark and she gasped and held his head.

"Pepper, I am sorry, I bit you so hard..." he murmured against her skin.

"Tony... you idiot... you..." then she gasped as he licked her neck tenderly.

"Dammit, I marked you here as well." He murmured and she sighed in his arms, closing her eyes.

He moved his tongue down to her collarbones, licking her softly and then to her breastbone where he softly nipped her. Pepper smiled in anticipation, knowing he was going to lick her breasts.

When he didn't, she opened her eyes and shook her head because Tony was busy examining his palm print on her stomach.

"Shit, Pepper, what was I doing in my sleep?"

She raised herself and caught his face in her hands. "You were giving me the time of my life. Stop worrying about a few finger marks, I scratch your back all the time, I am sure I hurt you."

He shook his head guiltily and she gently tugged on his face. Pepper licked her lips and whispered coquettishly, "You know, you did ignore one part of me, when you were spooning me."

Tony nodded wryly and then grinned. "I am very apologetic and going to give that part of you a lot of attention now."

She smiled and lay back, closing her eyes.

Then Pepper opened them wide because Tony gently rolled her onto her side. "Pepper, I need you to raise yourself on one elbow."

She was damn curious to see what he was up to, so she did so as he lay on his side, perpendicular to her. Then Tony told her, "I need you to raise this leg," he tapped her outer leg, "raise it straight up."

She did so and he moved her other hand such that she was holding up her leg.

Then Tony moved himself between her raised leg and lay with his head on her thigh. Pepper gasped softly as she felt his breath right on her core. He supported her raised leg, with his own hand and moved his other hand to her stomach.

Then she shuddered with arousal as Tony lazily licked her slit, from bottom to top.

He pushed his tongue right into her, licking her hard and she bucked against it. Because he was resting one side of his face on her thigh, his beard was tickling her sensitive skin with its roughness.

Pepper felt Tony smile as he drawled out, "This is a great way for me to lick you out completely. Wouldn't you agree, Pepper?"

Before she could reply, his tongue pushed at her clit and then he pressed her clit down with the flat side of his tongue. Pepper closed her eyes and held herself still as Tony began to play with her, using just his tongue.

She also felt his hand move up her stomach to lightly circle her nipple and she nearly dropped her leg.

She heard Tony chuckle and he said softly, "Pepper, don't let go of your leg, sweetheart. I want to keep tasting you..."

Then he continued licking her slowly, pushing his tongue up and down and then taking the little nub into his moist mouth and sucking on it gently.

Pepper stared dazedly at the fireplace, hearing herself murmur nonsense as his hand teased her nipple with lazy pinches and pulls. Her nether region was on fire because Tony was slowly loving her womanhood with his wicked tongue, while his nimble fingers were playing with her nipple. He flicked it and flicked her clit with his tongue at the same time and she squirmed against his mouth, pushing herself into him.

He held her leg tighter and began to touch the tip of his tongue to her and then withdraw, imitating the way he would thrust into her with his cock. She was panting now, holding herself tight as he aggravatingly teased her with this game of touch and pull back.

Pepper was just settling into the rhythm of his tongue, when Tony changed pace and began to lick her clit hard and fast, rubbing his tongue upwards quickly. He also left her breast and moved his hand downwards to crook his fingers and thrust them hard into her.

She was shuddering now on the brink of release, he was holding her leg up firmly with his strong hand while his tongue and fingers kept moving into her punishingly sensual. The fire was beginning to dance before her eyes as she felt her stomach tighten with need and her core ache with arousal.

"Tony, Tony!" she keened out, desperately knowing only he could give her what she wanted so badly.

She moved her hand down to pat his head and tug on his hair lightly, pushing his tongue into her.

Then Pepper finally let go with a long ragged sigh and shuddered violently as her orgasm spun through her from her stomach to her toes, while Tony enthusiastically licked at her.

She was so sensitive to his licks now, that she mewled at the touch of his tongue there while her body still shook with release.

He finally lay still and Pepper tried to catch her breath. Then Tony propped himself up on his elbow, lazily touching her stomach and grinning at her.

"You look like the cat that got into the cream..." she murmured tiredly, exhausted from her release.

He raised his eyebrows high at her statement and she flushed, realizing where his mouth had been not too long ago and what cream must have sounded like.

He gently leaned closer to her stomach and kissed it tenderly. "Pepper, believe me," he whispered against her flesh, "I am a damn lucky cat."

She smiled and patted his head. "Good cat, now what about you?"

She turned onto her back and he sat up, shaking his head gently. "Pepper, it is nearly morning, don't you want to sleep?"

She shook her head mutinously and Tony smiled at her beautifully, tilting his head to one side. "You are insatiable, my queen, you know that, right?"

She sat up on her butt and he moved onto his knees. Tony said softly, "Do you want to try a rather different position? One that I read... somewhere..."

Pepper gasped with excitement and said "Yes, please, Tony!" She moved closer to him, growling, "How do you want me?"

"Sit on your butt and move much closer to me. Then stretch your legs, keeping them slightly apart and bent at the knees. Wait, this time, let me get my..." he pulled out his sheath from the side table. He moved himself and she did the same.

Pepper scooted closer on her butt and raised her stretched legs to throw them around his hips. But she kept some distance between them.

She enjoyed the feel of Tony's muscular warm hips under her calves and he looked her, eyes dark with lust and whispered in awe, "Pepper, I love having your beautiful legs around me." He moved his hands behind him and leaned backwards slightly.

She wrapped her hands around his cock and began to massage him gently with her fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure, head tilted back as she touched his balls with one hand.

Pepper pulled and caressed Tony's cock until it was completely erect in her hands, leaking slightly at the tip. He whispered raggedly, "I think that's enough teasing for one day." and she laughed.

Then she slowly rolled the sheath into his stiff cock, enjoying the way Tony trembled at her touch, murmuring her name like a prayer.

Pepper held his cock upright as she slowly positioned herself, such that his cock was right at her core's entrance.

He whispered, "Now I am going to hug you around the waist."

He did so and slowly pulled her onto him, both gasping at the intensity of the movement. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and wriggled even closer while he supported her back with his hands.

The closeness of the position meant she was staring right into his big brown eyes, now nearly black. She touched his hair and felt his frame tense as he withdrew himself and thrust powerfully into her.

Pepper cried out at that and then they both withdrew together, till he was completely out of her and then quickly moved back into each other hard.

"Pepper, again, come on." he urged her and they began to move like that in a rhythm, withdrawing and then thrusting back together.

Pepper blindly followed Tony's lead as he kept moving into her hard and deep. Her legs moved against his hips as he thrust into her, sweat pooling at their joined limbs. She threw her head back and was gasping now as he seemed to have grown harder within her and then Tony moved his hand to gently stroke her.

"Pepper, look at me, please..." he said raggedly and she looked into his whiskey brown depths, as he touched her clit with his hand. She felt herself let go and convulse around him, throwing her head back in rapture. Tony thrust into her again and again, finally releasing himself.

Pepper leaned forward on him, resting her head on his shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Tony was still shuddering lightly and she stroked his back.

He met her gaze and kissed her tiredly, murmuring, "I hope my Queen is sated."

She nodded, equally worn out herself and he gently laid her back down on the bed, cuddling her to him. She sighed in his arms and whispered, "I love you, Tony Stark. With all my being."

He kissed her forehead and murmured her name. She smiled against his chest and slept contentedly, dreaming of a mischievous little girl and an angelic little boy running around the Keep, while she and Tony watched them proudly.

* * *

So that's it for this week. Next week, two chapters and so on. I cannot upload more than two because I am currently posting another Pepperony fic as well, "The Long Road to Normal", an IW fix-it fiction. Switching between the present and the Middle Ages is not easy. A Time Stone would really help here!

The next arc of chapters, is all about Tony and Pepper preparing to go to Cumbria and making the journey. Lots of fluff and smut before the final battle *gulp* which is something even I am not looking forward to.


	132. Planning the Journey

I needed to write an outline of how Tony and Pepper are going to go to Cumbria, so this chapter came from that outline. It should also make things less confusing for you to read, in the later chapters.

* * *

Tony sleepily washed his face and stretched languorously. He yawned widely as he did so and looked around his room. Then he furrowed his brow as he realized someone was missing from his bed.

"Pepper, where are you? You hyper-active woman..." he scowled at the bed, which was neatly done, except for his side. "How does she get up so early?"

 _Perhaps it is not that she gets up so early but rather that you wake up so late..._ hissed the Dragon slowly. _And you are always late, Anthony._

He stretched again and looked out of the window. "Why Dragon, it is just eleven in the morning! What is so late about that?"

 _Hmmmm,_ mused the Dragon. _Oh... I do not know... you could be late, for example, for a certain meeting that was kept specifically at eleven, so that you would be on time._

Then Tony realized with horror, that there was such a meeting and that he was once again late.

He now recalled, that Pepper, being an early riser, had gotten up before him and whispered to him, that she was sending messages to set up a meeting with Happy and Beatrice, to discuss their plan to take on Stane. He had sleepily agreed with her and she had kissed him and disappeared.

Tony swore loudly and quickly pulled on his pants as the Dragon whooshed around in his head, tsking loudly with mirth.

 _Late as usual, Anthony...,_ it hissed. He shook his head at it and pulled on his shirt, then pushed it rapidly into his trousers, buttoning them up.

"Do I need shoes? No! I don't!"

He looked at his hair, patted it down with his hands as best he could and raced out of his room. Tony ran down the stairs and then came to a grinding halt at the bottom.

Seated around his fireplace, were the meeting's participants. Happy sat on the settee, luxuriously stretched out and grinning widely at him. Beatrice was perched on a stool, with Pyotr standing behind her. Both of them smiled at him, Beatrice as usual, grinning at him mischievously.

Pepper was standing at the table, leaning back against it, looking relieved.

He nodded at them all, saying, "Good morning, sorry I am late, I apologize. I hope everyone has eaten."

Happy chuckled and Magdalene came with a tray of mugs containing something hot and fragrant. She started to hand them out and Tony took this chance to quickly step over to Pepper's side.

She shook her head at him and he leaned closer and whispered, "I am sorry, Pep. I am."

Pepper smiled and whispered back, "It is alright, Tony, you were just five minutes late."

Then he moved his lips against her petal-soft ear, feeling her tremble slightly and whispered teasingly, "You see, I was very exhausted because at dawn today, an Houri woke me with her soft hands and we made sweet love for two hours until the sun was shining in the sky. She wore me out with her beautiful body and her cries."

Pepper turned a bright red and he kissed her cheek, with a grin. "Anyways, that is why I am late."

She turned into his kiss and pressed her lips to his lightly and he felt her lips curve into a smile as she kissed him.

Then a gentle ahem was heard and they both looked left as Magdalene was right next to them, holding the tray of mugs.

Tony tried not to glare as Magdalene waggled her eyebrows at them suggestively, while Pepper smiled serenely.

She placed two mugs on the table and then turned but not before muttering softly, "The rate you two love birds are going, it is a wonder this house hasn't been set on fire with all the sparks. Especially from lamp-light man over here."

Pepper laughed, holding onto Tony's arms, while he scowled at Maggie's retreating back.

Then she let him go and he took a deep sip of the hot stuff, which turned out to be mulled wine. He made an appreciative sound in his throat and Pepper neatly adjusted his shirt's collar as he drank.

Then he turned back to the other people in the room, mimicking Pepper's stance by leaning back against the table. Tony cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

He looked at Pepper encouragingly, trying to get her to speak this time.

She looked at him and then spoke in her clear voice, "Thank you for coming here, today morning, on such short notice. We have called this meeting because Tony and I have some news and we wanted to discuss it with you."

Pepper took a deep breath and continued, "As you may know, I hail from Cumbria. I ran away when an evil necromancer overthrew the ruler of Cumbria and took the throne for himself. I..." she faltered here and Tony squeezed her hand lightly, "At the time, I was not strong or brave enough to face the necromancer. You know him, we have all met him in some form or the other."

She looked at Beatrice. "The necromancer is the one who taught Morganna how to summon the Demon Prince of Lust in Carinthia." Beatrice tightened her fists with anger.

Pepper looked at Happy. "Happy, the Chonsario and their undead Captain, the vampire Giurescu, they were Stane's men, sent here to find me and terrorize the Village."

Hereald stood up angrily and bellowed, "Why that yaldson!"

Tony raised his hands and brought them down, to gesture at Happy to relax. The big man sat down quickly, muttering angrily to himself.

Pepper said clearly, "The Menolestes attempt to take over Patait, Stane was behind it. And the Black Knight who came here recently, and kidnapped Tony, again Stane's henchmen."

Beatrice gasped and Pytor looked at her thoughtfully. He said quietly, "What do they want with you, milady?"

Pepper kept quiet and Tony knew she did not want to talk about her lineage and admit that she was the Queen of Cumbria. So he stepped in.

"Pepper was a witness to Stane's evil actions against the former ruler of Cumbria, may she rest in peace. And Stane wants her dead for this. Not only that, Stane is not content with only ruling Cumbria. He has some ambitious plans."

Pyotr nodded in understanding and Pepper said slowly, "You may have heard of the young lady who was chased here by some strange creatures."

They all nodded and Pepper said sadly, "Her name was Callgenia. She was a friend of mine from Cumbria. And she told me how the people are suffering under Stane. So I and Tony have decided... we have decided to stop Stane once and for all. We are going to travel to Cumbria and put an end to his reign."

Everyone in the room took an incredulous gasp and started talking at once. Magdalene who Tony knew, had been eavesdropping on them, from the kitchen, burst into the main room, exclaiming loudly, "You are going to face the evil that sent those abominations here! And killed that girl with fright! Are you two absolutely crazy?!"

Pepper just raised an eyebrow at her and Maggie flushed but did not back down. Happy stood up and said sadly, "I thought you wanted to get married."

"We do, Happy...", said Pepper softly, she took Tony's hand in hers, "we truly do but... this is something I have to do."

Tony squeezed Pepper's fingers firmly and she looked at him. "This is something WE have to do." he said firmly as her bright blue eyes stared into his. "We, Pepper, we are in this together. Till the very end."

She put her arm around him and held him to her side, smiling up at him with so much love that his fire roared within him.

"Thank you for reminding me, my lord." she said softly.

Tony looked around the sea of incredulous faces. "I and Pepper are going to free Cumbria from this necromancer's evil and we are going to come back and have a grand wedding, to which you are all cordially invited, in fact you are the first to be invited. But now, we need your help."

The three guests came closer, Happy nodding eagerly. Beatrice rubbed her hands. "What do you need?"

"First off," said Tony, "we need to map out how we are going to journey to Cumbria. Come around the table, please." Tony spread a map of the land, flat on the table, holding it down with some paper weights.

"Right now, we are here in Lorinthia...", he poked his finger at it on the map. "And Cumbria is all the way over here." he trailed his fingers upwards to the great patch of land.

Pepper said softly, "Cumbria lies on grassy flat land. I took two days to travel from it to the outskirts of Lorinthia and then another day to reach the Village."

Tony said, "You took the way past the Torquin Forest and over the pass of Chatrapath towards Lorinthia right? Landing right by the Lake."

She nodded and Happy said, "But you cannot go to Cumbria through that way anymore, Tony. The pass is thickly covered in ice and snow. Too thick to ride across."

Pyotr nodded and Beatrice added, "Even the girl from Cumbria, your friend, Pepper, she must have come from a different way. She came onto the Boglands, so she came from the other side of Torquin Forest."

Tony said quickly, "I am trying to avoid the Forest at all costs."

Happy asked curiously, "Why Tony?" and even Pepper looked at him.

"Firstly it is a very dark and deep forest. Difficult for the horses to navigate the thick undergrowth of trees. Secondly, it is huge! If something is in there, something of Stane's, we could easily get lost and never find our way out. I want open ground, so we have a fighting chance at whatever Stane throws at us."

Pyotr said, "I second that, Tony." and even Happy nodded.

Then Tony pointed at a spot on the map, towards the North of the Keep. "I have a way in mind. A way that goes through flat open planes. A way by the old ruins of Tristam, the house of the great lord Pillai."

While the others mused and rubbed their chins, Pepper looked at him quietly, blue eyes soft and he nodded at her, trying to tell her his thoughts with his eyes.

 _I know that way because I remember that is where the slavers took you, when they had kidnapped you from the Keep. That is also the first time you saw me as the Iron Knight._

A slow smile bloomed on her face as Pepper seemed to understand what he was saying. He watched as her eyes turned melting marble blue, the color that always captivated him.

 _The color of the sky when the angels have swept it clear of clouds._

So Happy said loudly and broke their staring spell, "So you will pass Tristam and then? Follow the path of the great river, Corinthian upwards?"

Tony nodded, moving his finger up along the mark of the river. "Yes, we take a barge here, to cross the river. Then there is farmland and we ride across it. We pass the springs of the river and finally enter the border of Cumbria, right near Lake Trinos."

Pepper exclaimed, "Why, that will bring right at the back entrance of Cumbria castle!"

"Exactly! And from there, we can study the lay of the land, see what patrols or guards Stane has kept for the Castle and sneak in through the sewers. If we pass the front of the Castle and try to enter those sewers, we are sure to be observed."

Happy rubbed his forehead. "But Tony, this way is longer than the others. You will reach the border at the Lake in three days."

"Yes, Happy and we can use the next day for planning a way in. This route may be longer but it is safer because I have a strong feeling that Stane will not send any of his minions by this way."

Pepper asked curiously, "Tony, how you be so sure? After all, the Black Knight, the stick creatures, even the Chonsario, they have all entered Lorinthia somehow. Who is to say something else of Stane's won't cross our paths?"

Tony looked around at the group and triumphantly said, "I mentioned we need to cross the river. Well, the crossing is a heavily guarded gate. There are at least 10 guards each, from King Leoric's and King Tennyson's armies, because of the shared border between the lands due to the river. No one can just cross it without some alarm being raised. I am sure Stane knows this and that is why all his minions have come to our village by the trail taken by Pepper. Only the stick things came from the Boglands because they were chasing poor Callgenia through the forest. The guarded crossing is why I have faith in this route."

Happy whistled and Pyotr said in wonder, "If horrible creatures such as those would have passed the crossing, there would have been a fight and the alarm would have been raised. They wouldn't have been able to sneak in undetected. You are right, Tony... the crossing would guarantee an undisturbed route to Cumbria."

"But Tony," asked Pepper with worry, "You mentioned these are royal soldiers. Why would they let us cross? We will be travelling with weapons and armor. Surely they won't let us pass just like that?"

Tony smirked. "Good question, Pep and that is why we will get our good friend, the Village Headman, to write us a sealed note, saying we have been summoned by the ruler of Cumbria and have the right to pass bearing arms."

Beatrice clapped her hands softly and Pepper looked at him with a smile. "Tony, you really have thought of everything."

He preened slightly as others chimed in their agreement. Happy punched him lightly on his arm. "So Tone and Pepper, when do we leave?"

"Yes!" said Beatrice excitedly, "When do we leave?"

Pepper bit her lip and Tony looked at her, passing this duty to her.

She spoke softly, "The truth is, Beatrice, you aren't coming with us." Beatrice made a sad noise and Happy shrugged, saying, "This one isn't for kids."

She scowled at him but Tony said, "Happy, you aren't coming either."

"What! Tone! Come on! You need me on this one!"

Beatrice and Happy started arguing with him and Pyotr just smiled sadly at them. Pepper whistled shrilly, causing everyone to stop talking.

"One at a time! Happy, you go first."

Happy looked at them in angry goldfish mode, eyes furrowed heavily, mouth wide open with shock. "I am an experienced fighter. I have fought those stupid horsemen with you two! I have fought that horrible woman with the skeletons and the what not! And..." he looked at Tony meaningfully, "I came through at Patait bringing the cavalry. How can you say I shouldn't come?"

Pepper said softly, "Happy, we aren't saying you should not come because of your skills. You are an asset to me and Tony. But.." she took his hand, "You have two small children. And Stephanie. If something should happen to you..."

Happy face fell and Tony clapped him hard on the shoulder. "My friend, you are one of the bravest men I have ever met and you are used to handling massive things between your hands but... your family needs you, Happy. More than me and Pepper."

He nodded sadly.

Beatrice said firmly, "Okay now, what is your argument for me not coming? I do not have a family."

Tony was distracted by the way Pepper was looking at Beatrice. _It is the way she looks at me when she is dominating me: coolly with firm lips, trying not to smile._

Then she spoke in a low firm tone, "Beatrice, you may not have a family but you are in a relationship, right? And plan to take things further?"

He felt a tingle wash over him.

 _That voice... oooo... that delicious tone... I remember it from... when she tied me to the bed and moved that luscious mouth of hers all over my hard-_

He came back the present with a start when Beatrice asked loudly, "What does that have to do with anything? My fiance is perfectly happy to come along with me."

He looked between the ladies with confusion. Pyotr said softly, "Tony, we are engaged, me and Beatrice."

Tony couldn't help but exclaim, "What the Hell!" loudly. Pepper pinched him lightly.

Beatrice gave him a naughty grin. "Aye, Lord Stark, I understand your shock, I had first set my sights on you and wanted to stake my claim but...", she grinned at Pepper who glared at her in warning.

Tony looked sideways at Pepper with fascination. _She's practically fuming... I must know more._

Beatrice continued slowly, "Let's just say you were already claimed and most possessively."

She shrugged casually. "I was devastated, of course and troubled Pyotr to let off steam. But then," she hugged the shy blond man and kissed him loudly with a smack. "That's when I realized he was the real treasure."

Tony did not know what to express more shock at: Beatrice admitting she liked him or her engagement or that Pyotr was the man for her.

He shut his mouth and murmured in awe, "My congratulations, Beatrice, Pyotr is a wonderful man."

Pyotr flushed and Tony looked at Pepper mock sternly.

"My lady, we are going to discuss my claiming and possession at length." He whispered to her, making sure to touch her ear with his lips. He felt her slow smile and slight nod.

Before Beatrice could continue arguing, Pepper said gently, "Beatrice, you and Pytor are starting your lives together. You are finally free from poverty and manual labor. You have a wedding to plan. We cannot ask you to give all that up to get into a fight that has nothing to do with you. Besides..." she took Tony's hand, "If anything should happen to Tony and me, then you will get the Inn."

Beatrice gasped and Tony tightened his jaw.

 _This is a possibility I have to accept._

 _Yes,_ hissed the Dragon sadly.

 _But if something, anything happens to Pepper... I will follow her into death. You know that, Dragon._

 _I do, Anthony and I will not stop you._

He felt a soft hand stroke his jaw and he looked at Pepper, who was smiling softly at him. She seemed to have guessed his melancholy thoughts and was trying to comfort him.

Tony nodded at her and she continued, "Beatrice, stay here, take care of the inn, please. You have worked harder, than I, for it."

Beatrice looked down at her hands and said quietly, "I am not pleased about this, Pepper. I do not want to let you go without some help from us."

Tony said slowly, "I understand your feelings, Beatrice but we cannot, in full conscience, take anyone with us and guarantee their safety. And Pepper is right. You have to take care of the inn and Pyotr. He is a very handsome man and a prize. Some other woman might snap him up in your absence."

Beatrice narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "No one would dare to... unless they want to meet their maker."

They all laughed at her threatening demeanor and she sighed and leaned back against Pyotr. "What if, my lord, we do not come with you immediately but we come as backup?"

Happy immediately pounced on the idea. "That's a good idea, kid. Tony, Pepper, if you do not return in a week, we travel to Cumbria. What do you say?"

He could make out Pepper did not like the idea but Tony knew a bit of backup wouldn't hurt. _Still I do not want anyone to follow us into a trap... especially if we are already dead._

"Happy, make that two weeks." He shrugged as Happy said, "Come on Tony!"

"My dear fellow, we are going to reach Cumbria in three days. It doesn't make sense to come after a week."

Pepper said softly, "I know you guys want to help but please be careful."

The meeting came to an end. Beatrice and Pyotr left. Magdalene needed a ride to town, so she went with them.

Happy lingered, looking between them sadly and Pepper caught his shoulder. "It is no use making puppy eyes at us, Happy, we are not going to change our minds."

Happy nodded and then muttered darkly, "I don't suppose, you fine folks are taking a cart on the journey?"

Pepper giggled loudly and Tony looked between them in confusion.

Happy said wryly, "I could hide away in the cart and come with you guys. Just like Pepper did when we went to Carinthia."

Tony said with a grin, "I would catch you in a day, Hereald. All our food would disappear."

Happy smiled back and sobered. "Are you planning to take food? Won't that weigh you guys down, especially with the armor?"

Pepper said, "We may take some dry food but from what Tony tells me, we can buy food from the surrounding farm land and use that as we go inland."

"Besides there is always the river." Tony added.

Happy nodded and left.

Pepper and Tony slowly entered the quiet house. Tigliath sauntered after them and went to lie down in front of the fireplace.

Tony walked to the table to close the opened map and place it carefully back in its place on the bookshelf. Pepper stood by the table and looked at him with a smile.

"Tony, I am glad I listened to you and we told them about Stane and Cumbria. Now I feel bad for suggesting we should have just left without saying anything."

He touched his nose to hers and said, "My lady, sneaking off at night is your forte. I doubt anyone would have noticed."

She flushed at that and he nuzzled her slowly, whispering, "The house is empty, even though it is very early in the morning..."

"It is lunch time, Tony Stark..." she whispered back with a smile.

"For those of us who wake up at this time, it is early morning. Now... what should the Lord and Lady of the Keep do?" he said and lowered his lips to hers slowly, closing his eyes.

"I know just what to do..." she whispered against his lips and smiled.

* * *

Two more chapters for this week, Sun and Monday.


	133. Such a Simple Thing

Okay, this is a very long, very smutty chapter, so you have been warned...

See you next week!

* * *

 _'I'll make my heaven in a lady's lap'_  
\- William Shakespeare, Henry VI part 3 – Act 3, Scene 2

Tony raced into the Keep at break-neck speed. He bolted into the living room and looked around. "Pep!"

 _She isn't here._

He ran into the kitchen and looked around. Magdalene scowled at him and raised her rolling pin in a threatening manner. He beat a hasty retreat and ran up the stairs.

He bounded into Pepper's room and grinned widely. For sitting serenely on the bed, a pile of clothes in front of her, was the lady herself, head bent over something white in her hands.

She did not look at him but just asked absently, "What is it, Tony?"

"Pep!" He quickly stepped closer to her and waved his diagram at her. "Pep! Take a look at this!"

Much to his aggravation, Pepper still did not look at him. Tony saw she was busy moving a needle, over what seemed like a shirt of his.

She muttered, "Tony, how do you manage to wear out your cuffs so quickly and so effectively? They are practically powder on your shirts."

He knew she wasn't going to pay any attention to him until Pepper finished with the shirt. So Tony sighed loudly and plopped down hard on her bed, making the clothes bounce on the mattress.

He absently moved his hands over her neatly tucked-in bed spread and looked at Pepper. She was still engrossed with his shirt and he sighed again. Then he rolled around from one side to the other, enjoying the softness of the bed.

"Tony...", he heard Pepper say sternly and he turned towards her with hope. Which quickly died when she glared at him. "Stop shaking the bed." she enunciated clearly and he nodded, chastised.

So Tony sat up and crossed his legs. _What to do, what to do, while I wait...hmmmm_

He whistled softly as he watched Pepper stitch his collar up. _How did she finish the cuffs so quickly?_

He decided to admire the woman in front of him.

 _Look at her delicate but cute nose. She wrinkles it if I kiss her there. And those charming pale freckles._

He grinned to himself.

 _Peppering her face. Hee, hee, that is why she is called Pepper. I wonder if she would like it if I called her Freckles instead. Let me try it out..._

He said softly, "Hey Freck!"

Pepper did not even look up and Tony shook his head. _Nah! Pepper suits her best. Then there's her endless blue eyes... they go well with her hair. The reddish gold and the deep azure blue. Beautiful porcelain coloring. Pepper's got such a noble face._

He rubbed his own beard with a grimace. _Whereas I look like a ruffian. Huh. Anyways, back to Pepper. Pointed and regal profile with a noble forehead. She really looks like a queen. So dignified, so majestic._

Then Tony lowered his gaze and took a deep breath.

 _Now for those sinful lips... curved lush soft pink pillows on her face. So warm and soft. The bottom lip is slightly bigger than the top, which makes her even more desirable. I think they are my favorite part of Pepper's face... wait... that sounds dirty! But she can't hear me, so it is okay._

Pepper moistened her lips as she lifted the collar to the light, tightening the stitch. _Sorry Pepper's lips, I forgot that my truly favorite part is that agile, pink devilish tongue. I love it when she uses it against my ear. I love it when she delicately licks her lips with it._ _And when she nibbles on her bottom lip. She pulls that soft part of her into her beautiful mouth and her little teeth nibble on it... I want to nibble on it so badly... So soft and that little sound she makes in her throat, when I do that... Lips or tongue... wait, why choose, its a heavenly mouth! A mouth built for kissing and being kissed and nibbled on. All part of an intoxicating woman. She tastes like sweet, sweet-_

"Tony... Tony..."

He stopped thinking and focused. Pepper was looking straight at him, her lips quirked in a half smile, eyes laughing at him. "Tony," she asked gently, "are you alright?"

 _No... because my pants are slightly tight now..._

Tony cleared his throat and said out loud, "I must have dozed off there. Sorry, you were saying..."

Pepper smiled widely now. "You dozed off with your eyes wide open, staring at my lips? Really?"

He put on his most nonchalant expression and said, "Yes? I did... I do that sometimes."

She smiled at him and he cleared his throat. "So Pep, what can I do for you?"

Pepper said softly, "You came to me, remember? You wanted me to take a look at something..."

Tony smacked himself and she giggled.

"Of course! I forgot! Take a look at this!" He unfolded his parchment and handed it to her.

Pepper studied the paper curiously. "This is a..." she hesitated, "nice pattern for a window?"

Tony's jaw dropped. "Window! No Pep! This is a pattern for my new Arc!"

She looked confused.

"Remember once we were training and I told you I want to design a lattice of light, so that I could block out harmful magic like the Bloodstone..." he quirked his eyebrows at her because he always ran his ideas by Pepper, before doing them, so he was a little shocked that she didn't remember.

For some reason, Pepper flushed and murmured, "Of course, Tony, so explain this to me, how will this work."

"Well," he moved closer to her on his knees and opened the parchment. "You see, wait, let me wake up the Dragon as well. I want it to hear this. Dragon!" he bellowed and Pepper giggled again.

The Dragon huffed loudly. _Yes Anthony, there is no need to shout, I am old but not deaf. What is it?_

"I was just going to explain my lattice of light idea."

 _Go ahead then._

Tony said excitedly, "Blocking out light is easy because one just needs to use a mirror that deflects that energy outwards. But I realized that blocking out magic would be more complicated because magic is not of a finite physical composition. So I needed to think magically. The Bloodstone gives out rays of malice and evil. So I need something that does the opposite, magically. And then I wondered, what gives out rays of goodness or hope? I mean, do we-"

The Dragon sighed loudly and huffed out, _Anthony, please get to the end of this explanation, I beg you. I am too impatient for your monologue._

Pepper hid her smirk behind her hand.

Tony grumbled, "Pepper is willing to listen to me."

 _Virginia is much too polite for her own good. And love is truly blind and apparently deaf too, at times._

Pepper giggled and Tony huffed. "Alright, I shall get to the point. The Dagger of Aramiah destroyed the Bloodstone with a single blow. How? Because it is a divine blade from the stars? No! It has been sheathed in a rock from the stars! So its silver is imbibed with magical properties. Well! What if my Arc was made of such silver!"

Pepper tilted her head curiously and the Dragon said, _Merely a silver ring would do nothing._

"That's where the lattice comes in. A lattice of such silver, keeping out harmful rays! Hence this pattern!" He stabbed the diagram. "I drew it myself."

"And..." he beamed at them both, "When I received the Dagger of Aramiah as a gift, I also got the rock from the stars! So I polished a bar of silver with the rock for a week and I am going to make a new Arc from it!"

Pepper looked at him, wide-eyed with awe. "Tony, that is impressive! You seem to have thought of everything!"

The Dragon hissed slowly. _In theory, your new Arc should work, Anthony. Good thinking... The pity is we will not be able to test it unless you come in contact with another evil object like the Bloodstone._

Tony was slightly deflated at realizing the Dragon's point was right on point. Pepper ruffled his hair.

"Tony... I'm sure your Arc will work. Don't fret so."

He grinned at her and said, "I have another thing I want to discuss.. with you, Pep. I feel you need to have a suit of armor for facing Stane."

Pepper looked at him sideways and said primly, "Thank you, but no thank you, my lord. I am content as I am."

"Pep..." Tony said gently, "you can't wear just leather and expect to be protected. You saw the Black Knight. Dodging his blows and taking no hits, you were still bruised and scratched. You need to be better protected at chest level."

"Tony, I was wearing your chest plate and the bruises were from me, landing hard on the ground in it."

"It was loose for you. You should have worn padding. Did you see the scratches on your legs? From not wearing leg guards, while facing that poo ball!"

Pepper laughed hard at that, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. "Tony! It wasn't a poo ball! It was made of flesh and bone... at least I think so..."

He shrugged. "Whatever... it hurt you... now a nice sturdy steel plate suit, like mine, will keep you safe and unscathed."

"Tony...", Pepper sighed with exasperation. "It is difficult for me to carry such heavy armor and fight. I am not used to it like you."

"Besides...", she said firmly, "I prefer to roll and circle my opponents with speed. I cannot match them with strength, so I must best them in agility. And your armor makes me as agile as a steel drum!"

The Dragon snorted but Tony felt a little hurt by Pepper's statement. "Do you think I look like a steel drum in my suit? Or a tin can...", he whispered, remembering a few hurtful comments from some former opponents.

Pepper leaned across the bed on her side and propped her head on one hand. She invitingly patted the space next to her and Tony lay down as well, his face upside down but turned towards her.

She patted his head with her other hand and whispered, "Tony Stark, you look absolutely magnificent in your armor." She lowered herself down and moved closer to him.

"I still remember the first time I saw you in your armor. Do you remember?"

He racked his brains. "When you rescued me from the snowstorm?"

"No...", Pepper smiled gently and stroked his hair. "You came to rescue me from the slavers..."

Tony nodded, remembering.

"I was tied up and sick with fear. Then I heard your war cry. And I remember seeing a beacon of blue light shining in the darkness, giving me hope, that someone had come to help me. And then, my lord..." she leaned closer and kissed his nose. "Then you rode down the hill, clad entirely in blackish blue steel, so mighty, so powerful."

She sighed girlishly and whispered against his forehead. "My own Sir George, come to save me..."

He smirked and she softly pressed her lips to his. "I shall never forget that memory of you, Tony... you magnificent man... in your suit of black steel."

She kissed him slow and tenderly and Tony sighed against her soft lips, moving over his with love.

The angle of the heads made the kiss unusual but no less passionate as Pepper used her bottom lip to nibble on his top lip. Then she left his lips to nibble on his beard and he groaned loudly.

Tony was going to reach for her, when they both heard a loud smoky cough.

 _I hate to interrupt the two of you canoodling..._

Pepper flushed and Tony muttered, "Liar."

 _But,_ the Dragon continued firmly, _I must agree with Virginia on the question of a suit._

Tony sat up, ready to argue, spurred on by Pepper sticking her tongue out at him in triumph.

 _A suit will simply weigh her down and hinder her ability to be nimble and quick. As she rightly stated. Also, Anthony, there is not enough time to train Virginia, to fight bearing such a dead weight._

"But Dragon!" Tony protested. "There is no telling what Stane will throw at us! She can't just face them in simple leather armor!"

Pepper sat up and leaned against him. "So concerned for my safety..." she whispered tenderly against his ear. "Thank you, my lord." She softly kissed his cheek and burrowed herself into him, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

He hugged her and whispered back in worry, "Of course I am concerned, Pep! I do not want anything to happen to you!"

 _There is no need to whisper, both of you, I agree with that concern as well..._ said the Dragon chidingly. _While I disagree for a suit ... Anthony,_ it hissed slowly, _don't you have some Mithril left with you..._

"Yes, Dragon and a decent amount."

 _Then my boy... you do not need a suit! There is more to armor than just suits._ _Surely you can build something protective for Virginia, out of Mithril by coming up with your own design?_

Then Tony gasped as it came to him. "I do have an idea! And the Mithril will keep it light!"

Pepper furrowed her brow at him and he said softly, "Pep, your gauntlets are made of Mithril, do they hinder you?"

She shook her head and said, "Alright Tony. I am sure you will make something right for me. After all..." she beamed at him, "the gauntlets are perfect and so light on my hands."

He smiled back. "Then it is settled!"

The Dragon puffed out smoke and whispered, _And now, since I am not needed anymore, I shall return to my slumber and you two can continue canoodling._ It left on a loud laugh.

Tony grinned widely at Pepper. She leaned forward and he closed his eyes, expecting her lips on his, instead she kissed his nose and then nothing.

He opened his eyes to find her sitting back at the edge of the bed, the same shirt in her lap and she bent over it with a needle.

He opened his mouth and Pepper gave him a cool look. "My lord, I need to darn your shirts. Please behave."

Of course he took that as a challenge.

Tony scooted over on his knees to the pile of clothes in front of Pepper. He picked up the first item, one of his vests. He noticed Pepper sneaking a glance at him and so he lifted the vest to the light.

"What is so wrong with this vest, that it needs darning?"

Pepper put down her needle and thread and looked at him as if he was crazy. Tony kept his expression cool and nonchalant but inside, he was grinning.

"Tony, the material is stretched thin across the chest! And look at the holes in the armpit area! And its hemming!"

He said calmly, "So it is basically in ruins right?"

Pepper nodded incredulously.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do." He calmly rolled it into a ball and tossed it out of the open window.

Pepper gasped angrily. "Tony Stark! That was a good vest! Why did you-"

He picked up another vest and inspected it, equally critically. "Gone as well. Hemming, sleeves, material, humph! Not good enough for me!"

He threw this vest out as well. Pepper glared at him and he picked up a white shirt.

Tony looked it over with confusion. "What's wrong with this shirt? It looks perfectly fine to me."

She huffed loudly. "The cuffs are horribly frayed, the collar needs darning, a button is missing."

Tony took one more look and quickly pulled the shirt on him. Pepper glared and he looked down at his cuffs. "It seems perfectly fine to me. No work needed. You are being very picky, young lady. Next shirt please."

He took another shirt by the sleeve only, to find Pepper tugging on the other sleeve. "Tony Stark, let go of the shirt and let me darn it in peace!" she growled at him.

He tugged on the shirt mulishly. "It does not need darning!"

"Yes, it does!" she tugged it towards her.

"No, it doesn't!" he countered with a hard tug.

"It does!" "It doesn't!" They both tugged and the shirt tore loudly in the middle, down the collar. Tony let go of his sleeve quickly as Pepper gasped in outrage.

"Okay, now it needs mending. That's on you." He said, shoving the shirt back at her.

Then Tony got a face full of shirt as with a loud cry, Pepper started balling up shirts and throwing them at him. "Tony Stark! You! You meddling, distracting ninny!"

He dodged her throws and then nearly fell off the bed as Pepper threw a large pillow at him, hitting him in the chest.

Tony huffed loudly with shock and then picked up the pillow and threw it back at her. She tried to dodge it but the pillow nudged her and Pepper fell off the edge of the bed, needle and darning kit flying off with her.

Tony sat up on the soft bed, his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Pepper!" he shouted, scrambling to the edge of the bed, on his knees. "Pepper, I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

The sneaky woman leapt up at him and once again, boffed him hard in the face with the pillow. "Take that, you fiend!" Pepper cried at him.

He fell back into the bed, clutching his face and Pepper bounced onto the bed after him, smacking him soundly with the pillow, across his arms, chest and legs, in fact any part of him she could smack.

Tony tried to protect himself by covering his torso and head with his arms. He finally yelled, "I yield, Woman! I yield!"

She let up smacking him for just a moment and he took advantage of that, to sit up quickly and grab her by the waist and toss her onto the bed.

He rolled halfway onto her and Tony tickled her ribs, angling himself across her body to keep her in place.

Pepper shrieked with laughter. "Tony! Please! Stop!" She wheezed out as he moved his fingers over her ribs and her stomach quickly.

She was red in the face and Tony decided to stop before she choked. So he raised both her hands above her head and lowered himself slowly over her body, moving his legs between hers.

His face was close to hers, torso pressed to her soft chest and his hips aligned with hers.

"Do you yield, sweet darning fairy?" He whispered against her cheek.

"If I am a fairy... what are you, a devil?" Pepper whispered.

He rubbed his beard against her neck and she sighed and arched against him. Suddenly the mood turned sensual as Tony kissed her ear and then the corner of her mouth. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it slowly, making Pepper groan.

"Do you yield?" He asked again. "Sweet fairy, do you yield to the Devil?"

"With all my heart...", she whispered on a gasp as he rubbed his chest against hers, "I yield, my lord."

"Since you yield so nicely..." Tony smiled and let her arms go. He was going to raise himself up, when Pepper wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her.

Tony swallowed hard as her sapphire eyes darkened in a very familiar manner. Pepper whispered sultrily, "I am your captive. Now teach me sin, you sexy Devil."

She moistened her lips with her little tongue and he watched the movement, feeling it in his stomach.

"It is broad daylight, Pepper..."

"All the better to see with, my lord."

"We haven't had lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

"I am, my lord but not for food. I am hungry for you..." The siren beneath him, wriggled her hips slowly and he groaned at the sensation.

Tony stared at her in shock. "Pepper! Maggie can hear us! She's in the kitchen and this door is open!"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him derisively. "Tony, you and me make love, nearly every night in this room. Are you telling me Maggie hasn't heard us once?"

He flushed at that because he had gotten some weird looks from Maggie on some days. So it was very obvious she had heard them, especially since he had picked up Pepper's habit of groaning loudly, when he was carried away by passion.

"Besides..." she leaned up and whispered, making sure her tongue touched his ear, "Besides, once she hears the way you make me groan as you thrust your virile self into me... Maggie is smart enough to leave us alone. I want you, Tony Stark. I want your hard, firm body against mine, your soft lips on my skin and your erect cock in my hands, throbbing against my fingers."

Tony urrped softly, her words making said cock twitch with need. "Pepper, I really wish you had not learned how to talk dirty."

Pepper said slowly, "I have an idea for what we should do, Tony, but..." she lowered her gaze and blushed charmingly, "but I do not know if you will..."

Tony was extremely intrigued. He gently nibbled on her delicate ear lobe, knowing it was Pepper's sensitive spot.

She exhaled hard and trembled beautifully in his arms. He whispered against her cheek, "Tell me, fairy... don't be shy."

She said haltingly, "You have a book ... a foreign book, filled with..." she paused and bit her lip.

Tony knew perfectly well, which book she was talking about but wanted to hear it from Pepper's lips. "Go on, my love..." To encourage her, he bit her neck gently.

Pepper shuddered again, closed her eyes and blurted out, "The book is filled with pictures of people making love in very intense positions! I think we should pick one and try it out!"

Tony felt his cock twitch hard in agreement. He blew on Pepper's ear softly. "Really... you want to try out one of the passionate positions..."

Pepper opened her eyes and smiled slowly. "Yes, my lord... please..."

"Have you decided on a position?"

"No, I wanted us to look at the book together and decide."

He kissed her nose. "Fantastic idea. I shall get the book right now and we can start."

Tony once again raised himself, only for Pepper to rise with him.

She whispered, "I have it in my desk."

Now he was frankly shocked and it must have shown because Pepper said with a smile, "I bring it up to my room from time to time. I like to..." she flushed again and Tony lay back down, making her lie back down with him.

She giggled and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Pep... what do you do with the book?"

"I like to read it. Look at the positions." Pepper bit her lip and whispered, "Imagine you and me in those positions."

Tony was aroused and shocked by her words at the same time. He whispered in awe, "What never fails to astound me, Pepper Potts, is the way you are so perfectly prim and regal..." he leaned closer to her, "And so sensually wicked at the same time."

He kissed her hard, capturing her moan. "I am fascinated by your contrast of fire and ice. You enflame my passion, like no other, my lady..."

She smiled against his mouth and whispered, "Let's start reading, my lord."

They got off the bed and Pepper moved towards her cupboard. Tony grinned as he saw her pull out the large, brown book and lift it.

She grinned back at him and said, "So where do you want to sit?"

He pushed her giant armchair into position, before the fireplace and gestured at it, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "Alright Tony..."

He sat down in the armchair and she looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Don't you think you are a little overdressed? Especially for reading a book such as this."

Tony stood quickly and took off his pants but kept his braies on. He shut the door and turned around to see Pepper undo her dress and stand there in her simple linen chemise.

He sat down in the chair and Pepper sat on his lap, snuggling backwards against him. He groaned inwardly because her soft bottom was pressed against his groin and he wasn't sure how long he could withstand such torture. She opened the book on her knee and he rested his head on her shoulder, an arm around her waist as they both looked at the first page.

"Right, so this page...", Pepper said thoughtfully, "is all about the various terms and stuff."

"Boring, next page!"

"Tony..." she said chidingly, "We must do this right. Now here's a position. The Capricorn."

They both looked at the man and woman intimately twisted into each other and laughed. He said gently, "Sorry, Pep, I am not that acrobatic."

"Neither am I, Tony, okay next one. Ooh... the Gemini."

He smiled as he remembered their passionate morning of a few days ago. Pepper said softly, "We used this position that day."

She leaned back against him and whispered lovingly, "It was amazing, you were so deep inside me, Tony, and the way you looked at me as we moved..." she sighed softly and Tony felt his cock twitch.

 _Down boy! Pepper wants to read and we need to let her chose a position before we get frisky!_

"Oh Tony, look at this one!" He focused on Pepper. She whispered in awe, "The woman is on all fours and the man... he's thrusting within her from behind."

Tony snorted. "That's the oldest position ever."

Pepper gasped. "Ooh look here, she's upside down and he's thrusting into her! How is that possible!"

He was finding it very difficult to concentrate because Pepper's body was pressed to his intimately, her lily fragrance driving him to distraction. He began to nibble on her ear, gently pulling on the soft lobe.

He felt Pepper shudder but she turned another page.

Tony smiled to himself. _Let me see if I can distract my eager scholar from her study._

Pepper once again gasped in wonder, at yet another exotic position, twisting her head from side to side, trying to understand what was drawn on the page in front of her. "Tony, this one is called the Spider! It looks difficult! He's on his palms, she's on her palms and they move together to meet in the middle?"

He traced the outline of her ear with his tongue slowly. She took a deep breath but kept on reading. So he moved his arms upwards to cup her breasts in them.

She gasped and laid her head back against his shoulder, exposing her neck to him. He gently bit it as his hands played with her nipples, pinching them and teasing them with his fingers, through the chemise.

Tony moved his mouth to her shoulder, kissing her collar bone as Pepper began to writhe in his arms. His thumbs flicked across her nipples in tandem, the erect buds pushing against them. He bit her shoulder lightly and she trembled violently as his hands tightened on her breasts.

"Tony..." she moaned out. "We are supposed to be reading!"

He rubbed his beard against her neck and she cried out, nearly dropping the book. Tony leaned forward and caught it just in time.

Pepper said chidingly, "Tony, you can't..." then she gasped because he squeezed her breast hard.

"Pep..." he said throatily as she arched back against him with a loud moan. "I have to touch you... when you are in my arms, I want to touch you... like this..." he suited action to word and pinched one nipple lightly as he nibbled on her neck.

"Besides..." He lifted his head.

Pepper was looking at him sideways, skin flushed, her eyes slightly dazed.

"Besides," Tony said gently, kissing her softly, "I have a few suggestions."

"Do tell, Tony." she murmured against his lips and he let go of her breast, to reach from behind and turn a page.

"How we start with this..." he pointed at a acrobatic position.

Pepper made a silent 'O' with her mouth and whispered, "The Pisces... what's next?"

Then he flipped the pages rapidly, trying to find the right position for them, nothing too acrobatic or difficult or weird for Pepper.

"Aha!" Tony said in triumph, "this and this!", he jabbed his fingers at two adjoining positions.

Pepper gasped loudly. "Two? The Leopard and the..." she gasped again, "the Cat! Are you saying we change position mid-way?"

He chuckled, burrowing his face in her soft hair. "What's the matter, curious fairy? If I recall, you are the one who wanted the Devil to teach you sin."

Then Tony was the one who was surprised because Pepper quickly got off his lap and unbuttoned the chemise, shoving it off her body. She held out her hands to him and said wickedly, her blue eyes gleaming, "Come, my devil lord, I am most anxious to be debauched!"

He let her pull him up and she lay down on the bed. Tony placed the book on the edge of the bed and turned it to the page with the Pisces position. He pulled his braies off and knelt on the bed.

Pepper was on her back, so he moved towards her on his knees and sat back on his haunches. Facing her, Tony lifted her legs up and pulled her back and hips onto his kneeling lap. He pushed her raised legs towards her head, pointing away from his face and spread them slightly, giving him a clear view of her womanhood in all its glory.

"Pep, place your hands on your knees, keeping your legs still." he whispered. She obeyed him and he moved his hands to her thighs, holding her to him.

Then Tony grinned and lowered his head, blowing a soft stream of air over her reddish-gold curls. Pepper shuddered and then began to tremble as he lazily lapped at her exposed core with his tongue.

He slowly licked the length of her with multiple strokes and then lingered on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. He flicked it once, twice and then pushed at it with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a long moan from Pepper. She writhed and he held fast to her, whispering against her skin.

"Calm down, Pep, I am just getting started."

"Tony..." she said dazedly, "your tongue..."

"You want more..." he murmured, "Whatever my lady commands."

Tony began to lick Pepper out with earnest, torturing her clit with hard rough strokes and then soft nudging ones. He could feel the little bud swell under his tongue as he kept touching it. He nibbled on her nether lips softly and then moved upwards to pull on her curls and kiss her mound.

He could feel Pepper holding herself under control, her body quivering and she was oddly silent. Tony decided to make her squeal, so he gently moved his fingers around the satiny smooth thighs he was holding.

He was holding her legs slightly apart and then he suddenly pushed them close, in time for his tongue to push against her clit.

Pepper let herself go then and he lapped at her musky release, feeling her quake with the force of her orgasm. She was crying out his name and Tony held her through it, kissing the back of her thighs to try and soothe her.

She relaxed, taking deep breaths and he lowered her legs, moving between them.

Pepper raised her hand and Tony closed his eyes as she gently caressed his cock, pulling it softly between her fingers. He leaned forward to give her better access and she cupped his balls.

He held himself still, taking deep breaths as Pepper touched him intimately. When he could take it no more, Tony urged Pepper to rise.

Tony sat back on his hips, legs folded beneath him. Then he helped Pepper move such that she was on her knees and hands before him. Finally he shuffled forward on his butt until he was right underneath her, between her spread legs.

He held his cock upright and rolled his sheath onto it. Then Tony slowly raised his hips up, rubbing himself against the curve of her soft butt. They both groaned as his hard cock rubbed itself against her smooth soft skin.

Tony gritted his teeth at the sensation and then gently moved his fingers over Pepper's core, stroking it slowly. She clenched herself around his fingers and whispered in confusion, "Tony..."

He smiled and withdrew his fingers. Then he pulled her backwards onto his lap, thrusting his cock into her in one quick motion. Pepper gasped at that and he placed one hand on her butt, guiding her as he began to move within her.

This position let him surge within her deeply and he thrust into her, moving her hips in tandem with his thrusts. Pepper was holding herself upright on her palms, shuddering with his forceful thrusts and whispering his name.

Tony was so close to release but he wanted to show Pepper how a different position made things more intense. So just when he felt her clench around him, he withdrew.

She gasped with annoyance and glared back at him. Tony grinned and said tightly, "Get on your back, sweetheart, quickly!"

Pepper rolled onto her back. Tony crouched back on his heels and spread her legs widely. "Now prop yourself on your elbows and raise your chest."

The minute she moved into the position, he moved himself over her body, fitting himself over her curvaceous form. Tony lay his head in her neck, his chest against hers and using his hands, palm down on the bed, he held himself over her and then sheathed himself within her womanhood, between her spread legs.

She was so tight and moist, the friction between their bodies so deliciously arousing, that he clenched his fists to control his urges to pound into her senselessly.

Tony rubbed his chest against her soft breasts with their erect tips, making Pepper cry out. He began to move within her, making sure to rub every part of him against her satiny soft body.

Pepper was nibbling on her bottom lip, eyes wide and drunk with passion. He kissed her nose lightly and then kissed her hard as he kept thrusting within her.

"Fairy," he whispered against her lips as he moved within her, her body rocking with his, "I love you, I will never experience this joy with another. I am yours, Pepper, until the grave and beyond..."

Pepper clenched herself around him and he let go of his control, spilling himself within her. His release racked through his body and he closed his eyes and roared her name as he collapsed onto her. Tony felt Pepper shudder with her own release and he blindly nibbled on her neck, trying to give her more pleasure.

Finally, when he could feel his legs again, they both lay there spent with passion, a fine sheen of sweat coating them both, Tony lying on top of her, head burrowed into her soft neck.

He raised himself, remembering he was heavier than her, only for Pepper to pull him back down. She clasped her arms around him, holding him tight to her and sighed contentedly.

Tony chuckled and whispered against her ear, "So did you like my choice of positions?"

She bit her lip and whispered back, "I did, my lord, but next time, we are trying the Wheelbarrow!"

He laughed loudly and Pepper asked coquettishly, "Might I please read in peace now, my lord, now that you have shown me delicious sin?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and then said, "Only if you let me rest my tired head on your lap."

Pepper's eyes lit up at that and she cupped his cheek. "Of course, my lord."

They both got up then and after quickly freshening themselves up and putting on some of their clothes, Pepper sat back down on the bed, with her book.

Tony lay down, his head in her lap. He smiled at the softness of her thigh and her stomach under his head and her fragrance in his nostrils. She bent and stroked his brow and he burrowed himself even deeper into her, closing his eyes.

"Comfortable, my lord?" He heard Pepper ask softly.

"I swear, Pepper, you are most sinfully soft and fragrant pillow ever...", he murmured as her fingers stroked his hair now, patting it into place. "Keep doing that please, your fingers feel wonderful."

She continued to do so, humming gently and Tony was falling asleep, when he heard a low familiar chirrup and then a growl. Pepper giggled and he opened one eye to stare into a pair of inquisitive amber eyes on a whiskery, furry feline face, very close to his.

Tigliath tilted his head and was looking at him curiously, chirruping softly. Pepper said on a giggle. "Tony, I am afraid you are in Tigliath's spot. He loves to lie down in my lap, when I am darning or reading."

Tigliath nuzzled Tony's face. He raised himself slightly and said slowly, "Tigliath, bugger off. Today, this is my spot."

The big cat yowled noisily at him and he repeated himself sternly. Pepper stopped petting him and instead, began to pet Tigliath's head.

Tony stared at her in outrage as the big cat began to purr in pleasure.

She was laughing silently, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Pepper!" He said in shock, "Why are you encouraging him?"

"I can't help it, Tony..." she let go of her book to pet Tony's head with her other hand. "You both are so soft... his fur and your tufty hair."

Tony was slightly appeased by her words and lay back down. Tigliath yawned at him, exposing his pink feline mouth with neat sharp teeth. Tony opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You have teeth, I have a tongue, what of it, cat?"

Pepper laughed loudly, startling both of them. "Tony, you are being absolutely ridiculous, come on, there is enough space on my lap, here... move a little."

He grumbled to himself as Pepper gently nudged him to her other thigh. Tigliath lay down, nuzzling his head on Pepper's thigh while Tony glared at him from the other.

Pepper bent and kissed his brow softly. "Go to sleep, my lord."

He gave Tigliath one last glare and closed his eyes, inhaling her sweet scent and burrowing into her. But he muttered one last threat.

"Tigliath, if you shove me out of Pepper's lap while I am sleeping, so help me god, the consequences shall be dire, I assure you."

Pepper giggled again and resumed stroking his hair, so Tony sighed and fell asleep in his lady's lap.


	134. Changing the Arc

Readers beware: Long SMUTTy chapter...

* * *

Pepper sneaked into the Workshop with the tray. She wanted to surprise Tony while he worked on his smithy.

Compared to the chilly morning outside, the Workshop was nice and toasty and she enjoyed the warmth. Then she took one look at Tony the blacksmith and felt a different sort of warmth fill her.

Tony was standing over the smithy, dressed in one of his well-worn sleeveless vests and low-slung white trousers. Through the smoke rising from the smithy, she could see his Arc shining bright blue in his chest. He was whistling merrily to himself.

She watched him silently, fascinated by the way his powerful arm muscles bunched and flexed as he slammed the hammer down hard on something he was holding.

His hair was wet with perspiration and he used his forearm to rub his forehead, again providing an excellent view of glistening muscles along his arm and shoulder. Then Tony put down his hammer and tongs on the edge of the smithy. He took a deep breath, expanding his broad chest and exhaled powerfully.

Pepper sighed with pleasure as he quickly pulled off his vest, revealing his muscled chest, slick with sweat from the heat of the fire before him.

He picked up his hammer and examined it, then went back to hammering. This time, she enjoyed the way his whole chest rippled with his movements. She kept enjoying the view until Tony said slowly, "Does the lady like what she sees?""

Pepper flushed at being caught ogling and Tony chuckled with mirth. He waggled his eyebrows at her and said sexily, "Should I turn around? Maybe you might like that view as well?"

Emboldened now by the sensual heat of his gaze, Pepper said throatily, "Please do, my lord. I would like to see that."

Tony smiled and turned around, presenting her with his equally broad, sinewy back. Pepper made a small noise in her throat, because his pants were so low-slung on his narrow hips, that the top of his beautiful backside was visible. She moved towards him.

 _We have made love so many times now but this man still arouses me on like nothing else. However, I am not going to show Tony, how much his sweaty sexy appearance turns me on. I am sure he has something to show me. I am going to be cool and collected, I cannot jump him anytime I want!_

She could see sweat trickling down the small of his back and into his pants, so she moistened her lips, the urge to lick it off him, overwhelming.

 _Even though I badly want to... Pepper! Self control!_

Pepper brought the tray of ale over and placed on the table next to the smithy. "You can stop presenting yourself, my lord."

He turned and grinned at her boyishly. "What can I do for you, Pep?"

She said softly, "I thought you might be thirsty, so I got you some ale."

His grin widened and she poured him a glass. Tony drank deep and Pepper felt her stomach clench, at the way his strong throat moved as he drank.

 _Stop staring!_

Anxious to distract herself, she looked down at the Smithy's edge. "What are you making, Tony?"

He finished drinking and placed the glass back on the tray. "You won't have any?" He asked her.

She shook her head and he stood next to her, a little distance away.

"I was working on the lattice for my armor."

She stared at the intricate framework of fine silver, shining in front of her. "And where will this go?"

He tapped his Arc. "Right in here. I am going to change my Arc. Actually..."

He held up the silver lattice with the tongs. "I am going to solder this lattice into a silver ring, the size of my Arc. And then I will remove my old Arc and replace it with this new one."

Pepper widened her eyes. "Tony, isn't that dangerous? I mean! You will actually be taking out the steel ring embedded in you!"

Tony took her hand and bent over it. He kissed her fingers tenderly and looked at her. "That's where you come in, my love. You are going to change it for me."

Pepper exclaimed with horror, "Tony! What! No!"

He squeezed her hand and said, "Pepper, you have such narrow dainty hands. You can easily reach inside me and pull the ring out from within me. Plus my fire won't hurt you. And it listens to you." he added, tapping her nose.

She was sputtering, trying to refuse his request as Tony gently moved her to stand back from the smithy.

"Give me five minutes to join the lattice to the new ring."

He held up a soldering iron and she watched in awe as he skillfully soldered the lattice into a wide and thick silver ring. Then he cooled the ring, by dipping it in water with the tongs.

Then Tony handed Pepper the ring. "Mind it, it is a bit hot in the corners."

Now the lattice was embedded evenly in the ring. She held it gingerly as he dug around in a toolbox.

Then he came back to her and whispered, "So are we ready to operate?"

"Tony..." she said shakily as he led her to a flat empty table. "Tony, I do not think I am the right person to do this."

He ignored her and quickly shimmied onto the table and lay down flat on his back.

Pepper shook her head as Tony smiled up at her. "Well my lady, come on...".

"Tony!" she nearly wailed out. "Tony, I can't!"

Tony seemed determined to ignore her. He tapped his Arc and said, "Take out the cover. You have to reach into my chest and lift the inner ring out. Alright?"

She shook her head, scared and he grinned at her. "Pepper Potts, talk to me."

"You know... I ... uh ... I do not think I am qualified to do this. Perhaps the apothecary or Happy..."

He smiled slowly, his brown eyes twinkling at her. "You're fine. You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met, you'll do great."

She gulped hard and placed her hand on his Arc, which roared against her palm.

"Easy boy..." murmured Tony, "Don't scare the lady."

But Pepper couldn't laugh as she really was scared and he said soothingly, "You know, I went to the Headman."

Pepper unscrewed the cover of the Arc and answered him absently, "You did?"

"Yes and I got a very official-looking letter, stating that you and me are rangers, officially summoned by the King of Cumbria. And we can carry all the weapons we want."

Pepper gently took off the lid and placed it on the side of the table.

Tony flame was blazing wildly from his chest, bright turquoise blue and she stroked his skin below it.

He took a deep breath and she heard a faint roaring noise come from his Arc.

 _The fire of the mountain. Still alive and bright after all these centuries. In my Knight..._

Then she focused on what he was saying. "So Pep, except when we are alone, you are always going to be dressed as a youth."

Tony gazed up at her softly and she said, "It is alright, Tony. It is for the better."

"Well... I like seeing you in your womanly attire but... you are right, we won't attract attention that way."

Tony paused and said gently, "You are doing great, Pepper. Now lower your hand into my chest."

She swallowed hard and he said, "You can do it, my love. Please."

Pepper lowered her hand into the bright blue hole in his chest.

"Tony! You are so hot! I mean...it is so hot in here!"

He swallowed and she asked with concern, "Am I hurting you?"

"No Pep... it just feels different, that's all. Please continue."

Pepper moved her hand cautiously, then grimaced when she touched something moist and soft.

"EEeewwww... Tony..."

"That, my dear, is my flesh tissue that has grown over the ring. Do not worry, feel for the bottom edge of the ring."

She moved her hand blindly, feeling slightly sick from touching the moist walls of Tony's chest. His fire raged over her hand harmlessly.

Tony began to hum and then she found the ring's edge, feeling the warm ring of steel.

"I found it, Tony!"

"Okay, now in one smooth movement, you need to move it upwards until you can lift it out of my chest."

Pepper felt her heart race as she did just that. The steel ring moved upwards smoothly and she lifted it out of his chest in triumph.

Then she felt like gagging because it was covered in blood and mushy flesh.

"Pepper..." Tony said patiently, "I know it is disgusting, so stop staring at it and place it on the table."

She did so, making a weird noise with her throat.

"Now Pep, take the new ring and embed it in my chest."

Pepper held the ring inwards, using her fingers against its inner edge and shuddered as she moved it into into his Arc cavity.

"Pep... I was thinking."

She smiled faintly, because she knew Tony was trying to distract her from the icky task she was doing.

 _He is so sweet that way... so thoughtful..._ she thought, looking up at his face. He was grinning at her.

"I have a surprise for you. As soon as we finish with my fixing."

"A surprise!" she said curiously. "Really?"

"Yup! I made something for you! I hope you like it."

Pepper smiled at him, her hand moving within his chest. "Tony! You didn't have to... you are so good to me..."

He grinned at her and said, "Well, am I, really? If I were so good to you, would I ask you to put your hands in me?"

Then Tony furrowed his brow. "Wait, that sounds dirty. I didn't mean it like that." She giggled at his contrite expression and then Pepper realized the ring was not moving downwards anymore.

Tony said softly, "You have done it, Pep, now take out your hand and let me sit up."

She quickly removed her hand and began to wipe it with a clean cloth as Tony sat up and looked down at his new Arc.

"Looks good, right?" He said excitedly and he placed the cover on it.

Pepper looked at the lattice pattern that shone faintly, illuminated by the blueness of his fire and asked worriedly, "Does it feel okay, alright? Are you in pain?"

Tony cupped her chin and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. "Pepper, I feel great. Let me try it out."

She watched as he moved to his armor trunk and picked up one of his gauntlet. He came back to her and she helped him fit it on, as Pepper wanted to learn how to place his armor on him.

Then Tony raised his hand, focused and blasted out a short but powerful stream of fire. He yelled as he did so and Pepper gasped in awe as the lattice lit up brightly in his chest, blazing blue with his fire.

"Fits great, feels great, looks great... and you are a great surgeon!" He said to her, with a wide grin.

Pepper finally relaxed and said firmly, "Don't ever, ever, ever, ask me to do anything like that, ever again!"

Tony looked at her quietly, brown eyes soft and searching hers. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I don't have anyone but you, Pepper."

She felt so touched by his words and his trust in her. Pepper leaned into him and stroked his jaw with one hand, as she whispered back, "You're all I have too, you know."

He softly kissed her and then stepped away, smiling. "Now can I show you the surprise?"

His excitement was infectious and Pepper nodded. "Alright Tony, where is the surprise?"

"First," he said, walking over to the Smithy well and leaning behind it, "Here is your Mithril armor as promised."

Pepper gasped as Tony lifted up a shimmering chain mail shirt with short sleeves and a v-neck. The Mithril shone in the light of the fire, purplish and silverish.

She touched it reverently. "So light yet so ... so strong!"

"Yup! And you can try it out when we train. This is meant to be worn under your leather armor. It will protect you from any cuts or stabs along your torso."

He looked at it critically and then at her, sizing her up. "It is a bit long for you, so it should protect your hips as well."

Pepper smiled at him and said, "Thank you, thank you, Tony! This is wonderful."

He shook his head at her. "But Pep, this is not the surprise."

She smiled again as Tony grinned at her. "I know you didn't mention you needed it but... I felt you did. So I made this just for you. Enough of using my old weapon."

Pepper's mouth dropped open with shock as Tony lifted a black leather scabbard. He pulled out a gleaming longsword and raised it in the light.

She stared at it with awe as Tony murmured, "You can use it two-handed for stronger blows or one-handed with a shield. The blade is flat and of tempered steel. Wheel pommel and a pure leather hilt, for a better grip."

He held it out to her in his hands, blade flat against his palms and Pepper ran her finger along the tapered blade, shining in the sunlight. "So sharp..." she whispered in wonder, at the fine craftsmanship of the blade.

"Yes, it is good for parries and thrusts as well as cleaving heavy blows. Your signature style. It shouldn't be hard for you to adapt to this type of blade. It is very similar to the broadsword except it is more powerful."

Pepper noticed something etched on the blade. She read the inscription out loud. "May your blade hit every target true."

She looked up at Tony. "My lord, you always say this to me before we go into battle... I ... Tony..." She felt like crying at his gift. "Tony, this is too much... my lord, I can't believe you made a sword for me."

He cupped her cheek tenderly. "You are my Queen, believe me, it is an honor to craft something for you, Pepper."

He bowed lightly and she caught his head in her hands, kissing it tenderly. "Thank you, Tony, thank you..."

Tong straightened and said softly, "I feel like having a drink, do you want one?"

She was thirsty now and nodded. Tony poured out two glasses and raised his in a toast. Pepper smiled and did the same.

He announced regally, "A toast, to the Fire Queen of Cumbria, her power and skill in battle will wipe out all those who stand in her way."

Tony was about to drink when Pepper said, "And to the Iron Knight, more than just a skilled warrior, he is a man of many talents and I am a most fortunate queen to have such a man to call my own."

His eyes looked into hers with love shining from them, as they both drank deep. Pepper finished her ale in one long swig and placed her glass down.

 _No more self control... I want to seduce my knight now..._

Tony tidied up a bit and was saying something. "Pep, why don't I take a bath and then we can go for a nice long ride in the sno-"

He stopped talking because Pepper had stepped right behind him.

With one finger, she gently traced the muscles at the top of his bare back and he shuddered at that and whispered her name. Then she moved, pressing herself against him, looping her arms around his narrow waist and gently bit a muscle. He moaned loudly and turned in her arms.

Pepper smiled as Tony took her mouth passionately, his hands moving through her hair. She kissed him back hard, her tongue mating wildly with his and she caressed his back.

When they stopped kissing, both were breathing hard.

"Pepper... I want you, sweetheart but I am damn sweaty," he whispered, "and I am sure I stin-"

Then he groaned as she gently licked his neck, whispering back, "You are irresistible to me, like this, my lord. Let me taste you." She licked a long stripe up his neck and he shuddered under her tongue.

Then Pepper moved her hands down his flat abdomen, feeling his moist warm flesh as she kept licking his salty taut skin. He smelt so musky and essentially male, that her senses were overcome with passion.

Tony's hands moved over her back and then clasped her arms as she moved her hands to his hips. His pants were so low that she could see his hip bones jutting over them and she traced one with her finger and then lightly trailed the finger through the baby soft arrow of fine hair leading down to his crotch.

Tony growled low in his throat and moved his hands to his pant fastenings but she was quicker and in one smooth swirl of her finger, she undid the knot. The halves of his pants fell open and she gently pulled out his cock, which throbbed against her hand.

"What's this, Lord Stark... no braies, instead you are stark naked under your trousers... tsk tsk." she teased him, gently caressing him with her fingers.

Pepper giggled as she saw Tony turn bright red, his ears turning pink and he muttered, "It gets so hot near the smithy. Too hot to wear underpants."

"Indeed..." she cooed as she cupped his testicles hard in her hand and he swallowed hard, eyes burning into hers. "In truth, Lord Stark," she whispered sultrily as she used one hand to fondle his balls while the other moved up and down his rapidly hardening cock, "I prefer it when you wear no braies."

She leaned into his warm body, hands still touching him intimately and sighed in contentment. "You are so magnificent in your maleness, Tony... It is a shame you can't walk around naked all day."

She thought he would give her a snarky rejoinder back but Tony just closed his eyes and swayed slightly in place as she kept touching him.

Pepper felt her own need rise at his complete surrender to her touch and she let him go. Then she pushed his pants to his knees and he stepped out of them, pulling them off him.

Then she said, "Tony, turn around and stand still."

He silently obeyed her, dark brown eyes smoldering at her as he turned. She pressed herself to his back until her arms were completely around his bare chest.

"That day in the morning, you spooned me and made love to me so hard and intense, touching me all over..." She whispered against his back. "So today, I am going to do the same to you... touch you all over until you are crying for release."

She stood on tip toe and bit his shoulder blade, to emphasize her point. Tony moaned her name raggedly and Pepper smiled against his hot skin.

She stroked his pectorals with her wandering fingers as she moved her lips all over his muscled back, nibbling and licking at will. Tony trembled, when she teased his hard nipples with her fingers and then moved her hands down to his abdomen.

"Good lord, Tony... you have the most splendid body ever..." She whispered against his back bone and bent to nip him lightly as her hands moved down to his cock.

He thrust against her hands, crying out as she moved her hands over the length of him, feeling him harden under her fingers. She rubbed his tip with her thumb and lightly stroked the sensitive underside of his penis' head. He moved his head back in passion and she bit his tendon as she pulled his cock lightly between her hands.

"So damn hard... and powerful... I love it when you thrust into me deep and long."

"Pepper...", he whispered, "harder please... harder..."

"Soon my love, soon..." she whispered and moved one hand to his butt. Pepper squeezed one taut warm cheek of his backside and Tony gasped with pleasure. She kept the other hand on his cock, teasing him with her fingers.

Then she lowered herself to her knees, kissing her way down to the small of his back.

"Pepper..." he growled out and she murmured, "Relax my love, relax, I am not going to hurt you."

She licked the hollow and then kissed the top of his butt. He trembled against her lips and then pushed against her hand as she gripped him roughly.

She squeezed his butt and then bit one cheek gently. Tony groaned loudly as she licked the hurt with her tongue.

"Pepper..." he said raggedly, "I am very close... please... Pepper..."

Pepper bit him one again and felt his precum leak onto her hand, holding his cock.

She wanted this to be about him, because he took such care of her each time they made love. So Pepper stood up and moved to the front of him. Tony looked at her, eyes nearly black with arousal, breathing heavily, entire body tense with need.

She looked down at his very erect cock and held it, feeling it pulse beneath her fingers. "Let me pleasure you, my Knight. Come here."

He lowered his head and she softly pressed her lips to his as she began to move her hands up and down his cock.

Tony gasped against her mouth and she nibbled on his jaw as her hands began to move faster over him. He whispered her name and closed his eyes tightly as she cupped his balls.

Then Tony came in her hands, spurting his seed onto the floor as he moaned loudly with the force of his release.

She felt the tremors pass through him as she milked his seed from him. "That's it, Tony... you beautiful man..." she whispered against his cheek as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I need to clean up..." he said drowsily and she whispered, "You do not need to do anything. Let me take care of you for once. Stand still, Tony."

Pepper took his pants and spread them over the edge of the well. She then guided Tony to sit on the edge of the unlit well. "Stay here." she said firmly and he grinned weakly. "I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

Pepper brought the water jug and clean cloths from one of the cupboards and came back to Tony. She cleaned his now soft cock tenderly and rubbed the cloth down his legs as well. Then she mopped up his spent seed from the floor and threw the stained cloths away.

Once she was satisfied everything was tidy, Pepper went back to Tony, hoisted herself up on the edge of the well and leaned against him. He moved his arm around her and nuzzled her sleepily.

"Thank you, Pepper... that was wonderful..."

She stroked his chest gently and whispered back, "It was my pleasure completely, truth be told, I wanted to jump you from the time I entered the workshop."

He chuckled and said, "I know... I am that irresistible." Then he kissed her forehead lightly. "Give me 8 minutes, sweetheart and its your turn."

"Tony," she said firmly, "It is quite alright, I do not need a turn. You need to rest."

He smiled at her and said, "Are you telling me, you did not get in the least bit aroused, by licking and biting my butt? Because I could have sworn, you were enjoying yourself."

Pepper flushed and Tony roared with laughter. "Well, my lord," she said demurely, "I must admit, I did get aroused by that."

"Well, my love," he kissed her ear, "I will use my hands and mouth to ensure you are very aroused."

She felt her womb tighten at his soft words. "And then Pepper, I am going to place you on the edge of this well and make love to you till we both see stars."

Pepper licked her lips at his words. He stood up and she did the same, smiling as he turned her.

Tony quickly unbuttoned the back of her dress. She kept absolutely still as he pushed it off her shoulders, baring her chest. Then she stepped out of the dress and raised her eyebrows at him as he neatly folded it and placed it on a chair.

"Here now! You are stark naked under your dress. Where is your shift, young lady?" He said, shocked and she smirked back at him.

Tony clasped his cheeks, saying in a high voice, "Pepper Potts! You came here to seduce me, didn't you? You wicked wicked girl."

She snorted with laughter and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. His hands moved all over her body, stroking her and she caught one and placed it at the part of her that was aching for attention.

Tony pulled back and kissed her nose as he stroked her lightly.

"Okay, Pepper, I want to touch you deeply, so ..." He made her lift one leg sideways and place it on the smithy, holding her other side to him, for support.

Then Tony began to stroke her exposed core and Pepper gasped with need as his fingers penetrated her deeply. He thrust into her hard as his thumb stroked her clit and she clung to him desperately. She tilted her head and kissed him hard as he touched her intimately.

Then Tony made her lower her leg and lean back against the well's edge. He guided her to spread her legs and keep them straight. Then he lifted her hands above her head and said firmly, "Pepper, do not lower your hands at all, is that clear?"

She nodded, excited at what he was going to do and Tony lowered himself to the floor and knelt between her legs. His warm breath wafted over her womanhood and she gasped as he gently licked her with his tongue. He placed one hand on her thigh, stroking it softly, while the other tightly held her butt, keeping her still as he began to make love to her core, tenderly and slowly.

Pepper gasped and sagged against the well behind her as Tony used his tongue to lick every inch of her, from her clit to the bottom of her nether lips. She thrust herself against his mouth and he tightened his hand on her hip, stilling her movement. Then he moved his hands to hold her hips and pull her against his mouth even more and she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

She felt very moist and swollen as his tongue caressed her intimately, playing with her clit, rubbing it round and round until the little bud was so swollen, she could feel it pulse in time with her heart. She lowered her hands to his head and he looked up at her and removed his tongue from her.

Pepper protested with a growl of her own and Tony grinned at her. "Hands up, beautiful, you heard what I said."

She reluctantly lifted her hands and closed her eyes as she panted his name, when he licked her in one long swipe.

Just then, they heard a loud knock at the door. Tony stood up quickly and protectively pulled her into his arms, covering her nakedness with his body.

He whispered, "I am sure it is just Magdalene, come to see where we have disappeared to. Shussh..."

They watched the door as whoever it was, rapped smartly again.

"I locked the door, Tony." Pepper whispered. "But wait! Suppose they come to the window?"

Tony chuckled softly and said, "They won't be able to see anything through the window, it is too dirty. Now... where were we?" he kissed her forehead and lowered himself back down. Pepper raised her eyes in shock as he once again moved his mouth against her.

"Tony!" She hissed as the knocking continued impudently. "What are you... ooooo!" she said softly as he pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit and rubbed it.

Tony looked at her and whispered, "Shussh..."

Somehow the thought of someone walking in on them or hearing them through the door, heightened Pepper's arousal and she covered her mouth with her hands as Tony relentlessly used his tongue on her, holding her hips against his mouth.

She could see the shadowy figures standing by the window and Pepper whispered anxiously, "Tony, they aren't going anywhere!"

He stopped licking her and leaned his head against her thigh, ticking her sensitive skin with its roughness. The shadowy outlines seemed to be discussing something outside.

But Pepper shifted slightly and then took a deep breath because Tony's beard was rubbing against her sensitive skin, tickling her with its roughness.

He absently tilted his lips and kissed her thigh softly. "Pep... they are going," he murmured against her skin. "Relax sweeting."

Pepper was staring at the window as the figures appeared to turn. Then she forgot all about them because she felt Tony blow air onto her curls. He spread her legs a little more and she felt his warm mouth take her clit between his lips, sucking on it gently.

She took shallow breaths as her heart began to race and subdued her mewls with her hands. Tony lightly squeezed her butt and sucked on her clit at the same time.

Then Pepper let herself go, feeling Tony lap at her as she came hard against his warm mouth. She sagged back against the well, her knees weak and he stood up, holding her against his warm body.

They were both sweating now from their lovemaking and Tony grinned as she sighed heavily.

"They have gone now, Pep..." he whispered, "Ready for round 3?"

"Round 3...", she said dazedly, then gasped as he picked her up and quickly placed her on the edge of the well.

"Wait here." he said softly and ran to a side table, to take something from it. Pepper grinned, when she saw it was his sheath which he rolled onto himself.

"Luckily I had a spare one here."

Tony bent his hands at the elbows and said, "Raise your legs and tuck them into my arms." She did so and he quickly pulled her against him, her backside resting on the well's rim.

Pepper looped her arms around his neck as Tony cradled her against him. His stiff cock was rubbing against her stomach and Pepper whispered in awe, "I thought you said 8 minutes."

"Sweetheart, I can barely control myself around you." he said tightly, concentrating on something between them. Then Pepper moaned as Tony thrust himself within her and pulled her completely into his arms, carrying her against his firm muscular body.

She tightened herself around him because he was so deep inside her, buried to her hilt, filling her with his hardness.

"Tony..". she whispered raggedly, "move, damn you! Move!" because the sensation was very intense.

He took a deep breath and thrust heavily into her again and again, her legs rubbing against his muscled arms, her hips chafing against his hard hips, the sweat on their skin, adding to their arousal.

Tony kept pumping into her, hard and fast. Pepper curled her legs around him, taking him even deeper and began to mewl with passion as his thrusts were bringing her intense pleasure.

She tightened her grip on his neck, feeling him move in and out of her with force, the tightness in her belly unbearable.

He touched his forehead to hers and whispered against her cheek, "Pepper... I love you... Queen of my heart."

She felt the tightness grow in her and finally burst forth like a dam. Pepper yelled his name as they both found release at the same time, Tony spilling his seed hotly into her.

He leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily, sweat trickling down his cheek. Tony gently laid her on the edge of the well, unwrapping her legs from him.

He sat down on the ground, leaning back against the well and muttering tiredly to himself. Pepper slipped off the edge and sat down next to him, on the ground. She took his hand and he pulled her onto him, tightening his arms around her.

She nuzzled his chest and kissed his throat slowly. "I knew I made the right decision when I decided to come see you with some ale." Pepper said dreamily, placing her hand on his Arc.

Tony rasped out a laugh, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. Then he whispered, "So sweaty men turn you on, huh Pepper?"

She bit her lip to hide her smile and he whispered slowly, "The next time, I am working with the smithy, I am not wearing any clothes."

She laughed at his statement and he kissed her forehead. "You can jump me any time sweetheart. Any damn time."

Pepper sighed and snuggled even closer. For a while, the steamy Workshop was quiet as the two lovers drifted off to sleep there, worn out from their spent passion.

* * *

I cannot believe I did not include this scene before. This is such a pivotal Iron Man scene.

Inspiration for the smut in this scene: What if Pepper had walked in on Tony in IM2, when he was making the Palladium Arc? I bet no one would have gone to the Stark Expo :P

This is the sword, that Tony made for Pepper:

/medieval-weapon/medieval-swords/knight-bastard-medieval-sword-1329/


	135. The Flame's Melody

"Music is a language that doesn't speak in particular words. It speaks in emotions, and if it's in the bones, it's in the bones." ― Keith Richards

Tony looked up at the dusky sky. It was early afternoon but seemed like evening. The day had been cold, the afternoon colder still. He blew onto his palms and shuddered slightly.

Then he saw Pepper walk onto the meadow behind the Keep and felt warmth flow through him. Her beautiful hair was open and floating gently with the light breeze. She was dressed in a long coat and trousers.

He watched her run lightly down the slope and walk towards him. She met his eyes with her sapphire blue ones, sparkling with happiness.

 _Somehow this woman gives me peace... I am not scared of death as long as I can give the same peace to Pepper by giving her back her kingdom... giving her back her people's respect..._

The Dragon huffed softly and said, _A noble sentiment, Anthony but... if you die, I fear Virginia will die a slow death mourning your passing, till she can join you in the grave._

Tony gaped, then he shook his head hard to clear it of the dark words. T _hat is horribly macabre, Dragon!_

 _Yes but do you honestly think Virginia will ever love another man after you are gone? Tell me, Anthony, would you love another woman if she dies?_

"No!" He said loudly, startling a few birds and Pepper who stopped in her tracks.

Tony smiled to reassure her and whispered tensely to the Dragon, "Do not speak of Pepper dying!"

The Dragon hissed, _No one is going to die, Anthony and you are the one who started this macabre conversation!_

"We are going to discuss this later!"

Pepper said softly as she approached him, "Tony, what is the matter? I heard you exclaim as I came towards you. Are you alright?"

"Leg cramp, Pep. Just startled me, that's all. Shall we train?" he said brightly.

"Sure, I am ready, let's go."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Pep, you need to put your new armor on. To test it out. If it needs adjusting, tightening etc. Put it on and come back."

She grinned widely at him. "That's just it, Tony, I have it on!"

Pepper pulled off her coat and Tony whistled in appreciation as he saw she was wearing the Mithril chest plate. It shone on her brightly, purplish silver in the dimming light.

Pepper had a long-sleeved shirt under the chest plate. She rolled up her coat sleeves and he saw she was wearing her gauntlets and arm guards as well. She flexed her arms and whispered hotly, narrowing her eyes at him, "I am ready for battle, Sir Knight... where be our foe?"

Tony pointed at himself. "I am afraid, Pepper, today I am going to be your foe."

"What?!"

"Yup..." he gently led her to the middle of the field and put on his gauntlets. "Today, my dear, you and me are going to have a fire equipment test."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and Tony braced himself for an argument.

"Tony, are you going to ask me to fire on you? I wont! I won't do it!" She crossed her arms and glared at him mulishly.

"Pep..." he said jokingly, "what if I fire on you first?"

She just stared at him angrily and he said softly, "Pepper, we spar with each other right? That time you do not hesitate to hit me with your sword. In fact you seem to delight in thwacking me. So why should using our firepower on each other be different?"

"Because I know how to control my swing and slash of the sword, so as not to hurt you!" Pepper said angrily. "But fire? No Tony!"

He caught her hands in his. "I want to see if your armor can stand up to anything. What if it can't?" Tony looked at her pleadingly. "I also need to check my armor. What if Stane has a fire like yours and uses it on me and it burns me to a crisp because my armor can't stand it?"

Then he grimaced because Pepper had bitten her lip so hard that she left teeth marks on it.

He cupped her cheek. "You want to be safe, how about this? Let me put my chest plate on Dummy and you blast it first. To check for weak spots."

She nodded grudgingly and he quickly fastened his chest plate to the straw dummy. The plate was heavily tilted because the dummy was unevenly stuffed with hay and the plate wouldn't fit completely around it.

Then Tony walked back to Pepper.

She raised her hand and he saw her mentally gird herself. Then Pepper fired a straight powerful bolt. It struck the dummy straight on the plate.

With his smithing gloves, Tony pulled the plate off. Then he and Pepper assessed it critically.

"Not a scratch or a burn." he said proudly. He wiped the soot coveted Arc with his sleeve to clean it. "Phew, the new Arc is intact as well. The silver stood up to the heat as I calculated."

Pepper watched him as he gingerly put the plate back on. Then she said firmly, "Tony, I know how to test my armor. Without you firing at me. I place my armor on dummy."

Tony opened his mouth to argue but then he looked into her wide blue eyes and saw fear.

The Dragon hissed softly at him. _She does not want to do this, Anthony. It is dangerous and you know Virginia already has bad memories associated with her fire. Do not tax her. It will traumatize her further and she may not want to use her power after that._

Tony agreed silently and said out loud, "Actually you are right, Pep. We do not need to fire at each other."

The relief in her eyes made him feel like a right idiot, for being so cruel to suggest that they fire on each other in the first place.

Pepper took off her coat and unclasped her Mithril shirt. She then made the dummy wear it.

As they stepped back, Tony chuckled at the sight of the dummy wearing the magnificent purple shirt. "You look great, Dummy. But do not get attached, it is my lady's armor..."

Pepper smiled at him. Then she raised her hand and fired at the dummy. They both gasped as the flame roared off the armor, setting the dummy on fire.

Tony calmly put out the fire with the bucket of water nearby. Pepper stared at the shining mail shirt, completely unscathed by the blast.

"There isn't even a mark of soot on it! How is this possible!" She exclaimed, wide eyed.

"The power of Mithril, my love..." he said kissing her forehead sideways. She looped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"Tony... thank you for this... and thank you for understanding my fears and not pushing me...", Pepper whispered.

"You do not need to thank me, Pep. It was an honor to make your armor. And..." He held her to him, whispering, "I do not mean to push you... I was just being cautious but... I do not want to make you sad, by forcing you to fire upon me."

She sighed happily and held him tighter.

Tony said, "But I must thank you for seducing me in my workshop. It is a memory, I shall treasure every time I turn the Smithy on."

She smirked and murmured, "If you liked that, my lord, you will love what I have planned for tonight."

He furrowed his brow at her and she smiled mysteriously.

Then Pepper took his hand. "It is time for your lesson now. Stand in front of me."

"My lesson?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, that day, before those creatures came, we were working on the intensity of your fire. Remember?"

"Oh yes!"

Tony stood in front of the dummy and raised his gauntlet.

Pepper had pulled off one of her gauntlets. She raised her bare hand and placed it on his Arc. "Fire at the dummy as long as you can."

He did so and Tony felt Pepper's fingers move on his fire. He braced himself for the surge in power, just like last time.

Instead, Pepper rested her head right next to his Arc and began to hum.

Tony gave her a sideways glance and she stopped humming, to whisper to him, "Tony, look ahead and let me do what I have to do."

He obeyed her and as she kept humming, he noticed the tune was very familiar.

Then he was astonished as the Dragon began to hum the same tune loudly in his head, in a deep growly tone. The tune filled his senses, Pepper and the Dragon matching musically. It drowned out the roar of his Fire.

Then Tony realized that his Fire's roar had stopped. The only sound was the tune. And he glanced at his firing hand, to see that his flame had reduced to a tiny stream, like a candle's flame.

"How did that happen?" He whispered in wonder.

The humming stopped and Pepper smiled up at him.

"Pep, how did you-"

"Let's try that again." She whispered happily.

He nodded. Again he lifted his hand, Pepper placed her hand on his Arc. His fire burst forth but the minute she started humming, the tune seemed to echo in his very being.

Then Pepper began to sing softly. He strained to make out the words.

" _Oh, my love_  
 _My darling..._ "

He felt his Fire begin to slow down like a surging wave, slowly turning into a gentle stream.

" _I've hungered for your touch_  
 _A long, lonely time..._ "

He watched as his fire slowly reduced its strength to a mere flickering flame.

Then he felt Pepper move her fingers and the flame sparked up again, burning a little brighter.

" _And time goes by so slowly_  
 _And time can do so much_  
 _Are you still mine?_ "

It ebbed and burned bright blue and then the roar pounded in his ears so hard, he gasped out loud.

Once again, the tune had stopped. Tony looked at Pepper, mouth open in shock.

"Okay.. somebody explain this to me... please..."

Pepper smiled softly at him. "The last time we tried to do this, Tony, I realized that I was just trying to force your flame. Instead I should have been trying to calm it. The Dragon was humming this tune, the day it explained its story to us. It seemed to calm itself down with the tune. The melody seems to soothe it. So I thought... since Dragon's fire burns within you... this may work..."

The Dragon huffed softly. _A tune from my childhood. It never fails to soothe me when I hum it._

Tony nodded. "I heard the Dragon humming as well but it was just a tune. From where did you get the words?"

Pepper whispered, "I wrote them."

Tony exclaimed in awe, "You wrote those amazing words... and they march the tune... wow Pepper!"

She flushed as he expected and buried her face in his neck.

He chuckled against her skin. "Why so shy, oh great singing one?"

"Tony!" she said with a giggle and raised her head.

Then he said softly, "Please teach me how to calm my flame."

"Sure Tony. Let us do this together."

She moved in front of him and placed her hand on his Arc. Then Pepper said softly, "I am going to sing slowly and you need to hum along with me, helping me with the tune. Is that okay?"

He nodded and raised his hand.

Tony started to fire and then instead of looking at the dummy, he looked at Pepper, leaning on him slightly, one arm around his waist, the other raised, fingers tenderly moving over his Arc.

She raised her head and looked at him as she began to sing. He began to hum the tune, hesitantly at first and then loudly as Pepper nodded at him.

He could hear the tune in his head, musical and sweet and Tony closed his eyes, to see the blue curtains of fire in his mind's eye, turn into a light, wispy blue ribbon, drifting gently in the darkness.

He felt the roar become silent as the tune grew even louder. Then he opened his eyes, to gaze straight into Pepper's eyes.

The intensity in the shimmering azure depths gazing into his, made his heart beat painfully slow.

 _The sky shining over the deep blue sea... my Queen, Pepper, what would I be without you?_

She smiled slowly at him and Tony lowered his head and kissed her gently. The tune was still echoing in his head as he explored her soft lips tenderly with his, very slowly as if he was learning their every curve and dip, their plump softness and the intoxicating taste of them.

She sighed into his mouth and he gently touched his tongue to hers. He felt her fingers tenderly moving over the hair at his neck, feeling the strands between her fingers.

He left her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Pepper, I love you..."

She whispered, "Tony, I love you too... with all my heart..."

Then Tony looked back at the dummy. His fire had completely stopped. He held Pepper to him and said, "I have got this, watch."

He fired two sharp strong bolts at the dummy, hitting it hard, nearly toppling it.

Then Tony began to hum the tune, feeling his fire slow and ebb within him. He concentrated on his fire, humming louder and stronger, seeing the difference in the strength of his fire with the change in tune.

 _It is slower with the tune but if the tune gets louder, its strength increases. What if I..._

He hummed a little softer and slower, slowing down over the tune and his fire turned to a mere candlelight flame, flickering in his hand.

"Tony, I think you have got it..." whispered Pepper in awe.

He nodded and stopped firing. "I think I have, the tune does slow my Fire down but the louder it gets, the stronger the intensity of the flame. If I hum softly and slowly, it reduces in strength."

 _Well done, Anthony and Virginia... you have figured out a secret that I was never even aware of._ hissed the Dragon.

He was sweating lightly, so he tried to rub the sweat off his brow with his arm. Pepper reached up and rubbed his brow with her sleeve.

He hugged her against him and sighed loudly.

"Tired?" She asked with concern.

"A little..." he said, exhaling hard.

"Do you want to go back inside? I have something to show you."

He raised his eyebrows at her and Pepper smiled up at him happily. "Yes! Lets!"

Tony picked up his armor pieces and put out the smoking fires on the Dummy. Then he turned towards Pepper, who said with a giggle, "Race you inside!"

She dashed off and he ran after her, shouting, "Let me be very clear, no bet was placed on the outcome of this race, Pepper Potts!"

Tony followed Pepper into the Keep and into the main house, trying to keep up with her. She reached the library and stopped, turning to face him.

He ran into her and caught her lightly, pulling her into his arms. Pepper giggled as he twirled his mustache with one hand. "Aha, fair maiden, I have caught you!"

Tony nuzzled her neck and she sighed but then gently pushed him away, saying, "Tony, I want to show you the portrait I made of you... would you like-"

He didn't let her finish, he was so excited. Tony caught her hands in his, exclaiming loudly, "Portrait! Pepper, of course I do!"

Pepper caught his chin in her hand and shook him gently. "Let me get my sketch book then. Wait here."

He paced about impatiently as Pepper went to her room. She returned finally.

Tony stood behind Pepper as she placed her sketch book on the table. "How many are there, Pep? Have you painted any? Are they all in pencil?"

'Tony!" she said with a laugh. "Let me open the book! I am trying to be careful, so I do not jostle the pictures. They might smudge."

He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder and she rubbed her cheek against his, saying, "For someone who was very reluctant to be sketched, you seem very excited, my lord."

He growled back, "I want to see if you have captured my likeness." Then Tony gasped as she opened the book and he looked over her shoulder, at the first page of sketches.

As he stared, Pepper explained gently, "These are rough pencil sketches of you and Balthazar, bare enough to help me with later sketches."

Tony was stunned by her talent. Some sketches had him roughly etched, one was an extreme close up of his eyes, shaded exquisitely with pencil, another was of Balthazar's noble head in profile.

"Pepper, these are beautiful..." he whispered in awe.

She smiled and turned the page. "Now these are all body sketches."

Tony flushed because these sketches were of him naked and Pepper had managed to sketch nearly every part of his body from his arms and torso to his ankles and feet, in great detail. A large sketch was of him standing straight with his arms behind his back. There was a sketch of his old Arc from the front and the sides and he smiled at that. Then the next sketch made him flush again because it was of his erect cock.

"Pepper..." he whined, "did you have to... come on, Pep..."

He met her eyes and she burst into cute girlish giggles, shaking with mirth. "Tony!" She exclaimed when she had finally stopped giggling. "What are you so embarrassed about?"

"You wouldn't... you won't show these to anyone, will you?" He asked nervously and she shook her head firmly.

Pepper turned back to him and caught his chin. She kissed him softly and whispered, "These are for my eyes only, Tony... do not worry... I will not share glimpses of my knight's beautiful body with anyone."

He smiled and laid his head back on her shoulder. "I like the Arc ones."

She nodded. "Me too. I am going to separate them from this page and make a proper drawing, which I can paint."

He whispered against her ear, "I am learning so much about myself from your sketches, Pep. For example, I knew I was blessed with good organs but don't you think I am exceptionally well endowed?"

Pepper snorted loudly and then broke into wild laughter and Tony said dryly, "My lady, you are the painter here, you have made me seem like Samson, broad, muscular and a god in the nether region."

Pepper just kept laughing and Tony shrugged. Then he scowled at one particular sketch. That of his backside.

"Pepper Potts," he said slowly, "was it necessary to sketch this part of me? Why do you need my backside? I am going to be facing the viewer in the final portrait."

She bit her lip and said quietly, "That's just it, Tony Stark, for your final portrait, I painted you from the behind, so that cute bubble butt of yours will be in full display."

Tony raised his eyebrows to his hairline and felt his heart race. "Pepper!" he squeaked out in horror. "I don't believe you!"

Pepper smiled widely and said, "I am just teasing you, Tony. That one is also for my private collection."

He relaxed against her and she turned the page. Now there were a lot of sketches of Balthazar in the stables and Tigliath, on his bed, bouncing around in the snow and slumbering in a ball of fur.

"These are some random sketches I made," she said softly.

"I admire your ability to capture the many moods of Tigliath, his relaxed state, his slumbering pose, his playful manner..." he said with wonder.

"Would you..." he asked hesitantly, "would you make a formal portrait of him? I want a piece of art that depicts my cat, so that people will remember that the Iron Knight had a beast of tooth and claw, that fought with him in battle."

Pepper exclaimed with happiness, "Of course, Tony! It would my pleasure! I will start it as soon as I can."

Then she turned the page and said, "These are some more of my random sketches."

Tony saw that Pepper had managed to sketch nearly everyone they knew, from Jarvis and Happy to the shy baker. He chuckled at a sketch of Magdalene crooning to a spoon.

"You should make this a portrait as well! Except, instead of a spoon, it should be a knife! A knife suits Maggie more."

She smacked him lightly. "Behave my lord."

A pose of him sleeping, caught his eye. Tony leaned around her, looking at it with admiration. Pepper had sketched him fast asleep on a pillow, his bare chest and face facing her, eyes closed lightly, relaxed in slumber.

"Pep, when did you do this? I do not remember posing like this!"

She smiled serenely and whispered, "The afternoon after our pillow fight. You were so exhausted from our love making, that I couldn't resist."

Then Pepper closed her sketch book and turned around. "Now are you ready to see your completed portrait?"

"Yes, please, Pep!" he said with excitement. From his library shelf, she brought out a single sheaf of rough parchment and Tony gaped at it.

It was an exquisitely detailed black-and-white sketch of him and Balthazar in charcoal. He was wearing clothes and holding his horse by the bridle.

Tony whispered, "I look so regal and noble... an amazing accomplishment..."

Pepper snorted and then whispered softly, "But this is not your formal portrait. This is just a charcoal sketch of your likeness."

She went back to the shelf and brought out a large glass frame. Then she placed it on the table. Tony stared down at the colored portrait in awe.

It was one of the poses Pepper had made him do, completely naked. He was turned towards Balthazar, one hand on his horse's muzzle. Pepper had rendered him bronzed and muscular, the visible side of his body, arm and leg drawn to give an impression of contained strength and power.

The color scheme was rich and bold, the fleshy tones making him and his horse seem extremely life-like. Now Tony had seen many formal portraits of knights and what set this one apart was the lush sensuality in the portrait.

His crotch was in shadow, so it was not due to his nudity. No, what astounded Tony, was the way Pepper had drawn his face and eyes. She had drawn him looking towards her, his gaze passionate and aroused, his eyes staring out of the portrait with smoldering intensity, his body taut and tense.

He said in hushed tones, "Pepper, I ... I did not know I could look like this..."

Pepper said softly, "I love it when you look at me this way, my lord, I feel so protected, so cherished and yet so free."

She leaned back and nuzzled him. "This is how I want history to remember you, not just a knight of iron but also a man of flesh and bone, who loved as powerfully as he fought. You conquered my heart and soul, Lord Stark."

He gulped hard, feeling rather overcome by the depth of emotion in the way she had depicted him.

Pepper turned and hugged him, whispering, "This portrait will also preserve the legend of the sexy Lord Stark, don't you think?"

He laughed at that and said, "More like Lord Stark naked, if anything..."

She smacked him lightly but grinned. He was so busy teasing her, that Tony forgot all about her promised surprise in the later half of the day.

* * *

This is going to sound damn funny, it sounds ridiculous to my own ears but... whenever I write a chapter where Tony and Pepper train together, I use "Unchained Melody" as an inspirational soundtrack. I do not know why but somehow the music inspires these sort of chapters.

There will be a smutty chapter tomorrow and its continuation on Sunday.


	136. Surrender to Lord Stark - Part 1

So this is Part I of a two-parter smut chapter.

It is pure smut, no plot advancement, so you can skip it safely.

It is a scene that I wanted to write about, for a long time but I was hesitant to do so, considering the events of the previous adventure, "Something Celestial This Way Comes."

Tune in tomorrow, for the next part.

* * *

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
 _You saw her bathing on the roof_  
 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_  
 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
 _And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

\- "Hallelujah", Jeff Buckley

Tony stood in his Workshop, gazing out of the window. It was 10 pm. He and Pepper had supper and had settled down to read in the library. Then Happy had come by and he and Tony had started discussing weapons. Pepper had disappeared mid-way. Then Happy wanted to see Tony's new Arc, so they had gone to the Workshop.

Of course, on seeing the Arc, Happy had gotten all excited and wanted to test it out, so they had a friendly battle, facing each other with axe and sword respectively.

An hour later, when Happy had left, Tony had settled down to do some tinkering. Four hours had passed since then. He stretched his neck and his shoulders, tired from his work.

Then he heard a soft knock at the Workshop's door. Tony was confused because of the lateness of the hour but he ran and quickly opened the door.

Then he smiled. For Pepper stood before him, a shy smile on her face, head lowered. Oddly enough, she was dressed in a large black overcoat, that covered her from head to ankle.

He said happily, "Pep, where have you been? I missed you."

She didn't meet his eyes but murmured deferentially, "My lord, the hour is quite late. May I ask, if you are retiring to bed?"

He raised his eyebrows at her tone. _Low, shy and funnily enough hesitant. Whats going on? And since when does Pepper ask for my permission to ask a question?_

The Dragon snorted in a manner suspiciously like a laugh and Tony thought sarcastically, _Alright, Dragon, as if you know what's going to happen._

It didn't say a word, it just huffed at him and was silent.

He nodded and she lifted her head slightly to peer at him through her lashes. Tony gulped slowly at the way her blue eyes seemed to draw him into their endlessly azure depths. A corner of her soft mouth curved up and he was fascinated by the delicate lush line of her lip.

He shook himself to clear his mouth of the sensual haze and asked, "What can I do for you, Pep?"

She smiled slowly, those pillow soft lips curving gently and murmured, "I am here to ask, if I can have the pleasure of your company, for a while."

"Of course, I was about to join you but..." he sheepishly shrugged, "Well, I've been in here for quite some time now, working and I desperately need a bath."

He winked at her mischievously. "After that, my lady, I am all yours."

Pepper blinked slowly and moistened her lips, her pink tongue darting out between them. He followed the movement with his eyes hungrily, suddenly desperate to kiss her.

She murmured softly, "My lord, I have taken the liberty of drawing you a bath. I hope you do not mind."

Her words penetrated the lusty fog in his head. "A bath? Pepper, you did not need to do that. I would have taken one here or in the stables, using Balthazar's trough."

Pepper straightened quickly, giving him a very stern look. "In the stables?! Of all the crazy ideas!? Tony! The water is freezing, you will catch your death of cold!"

He grinned at her and she seemed to shake herself for she once again lowered her head and whispered demurely, "My lord, there is no need for you to bathe in the stables. Please come with me, I have made the preparations for your toilette."

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Pepper took his hand and lifted it to her lips. She kissed his knuckles slowly and then his fingers, looking at him from beneath her lashes as her mouth touched his flesh. "Please... my lord... please..." she whispered sultrily and he swallowed hard.

"Sure, Pep, let's go."

She smiled and Tony closed the door of the workshop, walking back to the Keep with her, her hand still holding his. He was curious as to what she was up to, with her black overcoat and her drawing him a bath.

They entered his bedroom and Tony widened his eyes in shock as he saw the big copper bath tub in his room, artfully placed in the center, near the fireplace. The fire was lit, enveloping the room in a soft orange light and warming it comfortingly.

A stack of towels, his soaps and musk as well as his dressing robe was placed on his bed, ready for his bath.

He looked back at Pepper in awe. "When did you do all this? Thank you, Pepper! So nice of you to get my bath ready!"

She just nodded and stepped into the room with him, leading him to his chair and making him sit down.

"Let me get the water, my lord..." she whispered and he heard a knock on the door. Pepper went to the door, he saw her bring in two buckets of steaming hot water and place them near the tub.

Tony stood up and came towards her, determined to help her but she quickly said, "No, my lord, you need to sit still. I will handle this."

He silently insisted and helped Pepper empty the buckets into the tub, steam rising from the hot water as they were poured. Then he watched, curious as she scattered a mass of petals into the tub. A sweet fragrance rose in the air and Tony took an appreciative sniff.

"That smells nice." He whispered and she smiled at him as she took his hand and led him back to his seat.

"Lily petals, my lord, I hope you do not mind using my fragrance."

He grinned at her. "Smell as heavenly as you? Who in their right mind, would object?"

Pepper smiled and placed her hand on his Arc. She gently pushed him backwards into his seat. Then she lowered her head and fiddled with the buttons of her coat, standing in front of the fireplace.

Tony tilted his head curiously and then felt his heart race as she began to unbutton the black coat slowly, revealing her beautiful porcelain white throat and collarbones. He swallowed once as the top of her chest came into view and she lowered the coat over her strong shoulders, two thin blue straps visible on them.

"Pep..." he rasped out as she unbuttoned the middle of the coat and then the bottom, giving him a glimpse of what she was wearing underneath, something wispy and blue, "Pep, what are you-"

Pepper smiled at him and let the coat fall off her shoulders with a whoosh. Tony forgot to breathe, drinking in the sight of her clad in a sky blue, knee-length chemise. A thin dark blue belt was tied in a bow around her narrow waist. The material was so wispy and sheer, it floated around her like a pale cloud, clearly revealing her slender siren body to him in all its glory. Below the belt, he could clearly see her sensuous curvy thighs, her reddish-gold womanhood and even the outline of her belly button. Above the belt, the chemise clung lovingly to her slender form.

He raised his eyes and actually woofed, because the chemise had a very low demi-cup neckline. Her breasts nearly spilled out of the dress, her coral pink nipples actually peeking at him from the neckline. Pepper's long, firm arms were bare and she folded them on her chest and he growled low in his throat because the motion just seemed to emphasize her sexy figure.

Tony couldn't get enough of her, raking his eyes over her up and down, feeling his cock painfully twitch in his trousers, his throat so dry and his tongue heavy in his throat. Then Pepper cleared her throat and he dragged his eyes from admiring her endless legs, all the way up to her blue eyes that were twinkling at him.

"Does my appearance please you, my lord?" She whispered throatily.

He nodded dumbly, his mind still occupied with her legs and then Pepper knelt in front of him. Tony made a funny noise in his throat because those heavenly breasts were now in level with his hands and he wanted to squeeze them.

Then he realized what Pepper was doing. "Pepper!" He said in shock, "Let go of my leg, I can take off my own shoes!"

He bent forward but Pepper put her hand on his chest and gently urged him to lean back in his chair.

"I have got this, my lord." She said softly with a smile and went back to undoing his boots. Tony sat back and concentrated on his breathing because all his blood seemed to be in his nether region. Pepper moving her hands over his legs, wasn't helping matters.

Then she pulled his boot off in a quick motion, smiling with triumph. He licked his lips because the movement just made her chest jiggle in a very alluring manner. One nipple had cheekily slipped out and he fought the urge to flick it with his thumb.

"My lord, are you thirsty?" Pepper asked with concern.

He dropped his jaw, not knowing what to say. _I am damn thirsty but not for any liquids._

She didn't wait for his answer and quickly pushed herself off the floor. Pepper moved to his table and poured him a glass of ale. She handed it to him and knelt back down, now working on his other boot.

He took deep sips of the ale as she took off his other boot. Then she stood up and neatly placed his boots by the fireplace.

Tony finished his ale and she took his glass and placed it on the mantelpiece. Then he watched, eyes wide as she bent over him, her face nuzzling his and began to unbutton his shirt. He kissed her nose and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with her intoxicating lily scent.

Her fingers nimbly undid his shirt and then she lightly ran her hands over his bared chest, feeling him lovingly. When he tried to kiss her mouth, Pepper straightened and said, "Please stand up my lord, so I can undress you."

A part of Tony wanted to ask what she was up to, the other part blindly obeyed Pepper and stood up. She undid the button of his trousers, which were suddenly too tight. Then she pulled his shirt out of them completely and pushed his braies down his thighs. He saw the corners of her lips move and leaned closer to her, touching his forehead to hers.

"What amuses you, my lady?" He whispered.

She sighed and whispered, "Not amusement my lord... desire...". He heard his heart pound in his ears as Pepper whispered, "May I touch you, please... please, my lord?"

He nodded and placed his hand on her soft back, to brace himself, caressing her gently as he felt Pepper touch him softly, her fingers moving over his tip. Tony sighed loudly and burrowed his face into her neck as she skillfully moved her hands over his cock, giving him immense pleasure with her long strokes and gentle tugs.

He let her sensually torture him for a few minutes and then pulled back. Clasping Pepper by her bare arms, Tony looked at her and smiled. "Pep, I need to take a bath now. Then ..." he gently kissed her lips, "then you and I are going to touch each other into oblivion."

Pepper whispered shyly, "May I give you a bath, my lord?"

Tony moved backwards, not sure he heard her right. "I am sorry, You... want to... what?" He asked incredulously.

Pepper lowered her gaze and murmured, "I could be your bath attendant. Most lords do have such attendants." She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. He felt his stomach clench at the melting pools of blueness, searching his.

"I could rub your back and soap you all over and wash your hair. But really, I will do whatever you would like me to do for you. I am here to see to your every need."

He stared at her open-mouthed. Tony knew that what she said was true, many lords did have bathroom attendants but he had found that practice very invasive to his privacy. Bathing was to him, an intimate activity and he had never indulged in a common bath with his paramours for the same reason.

But the thought of Pepper washing him with her soft hands and taking care of him was very arousing. He could hardly think straight from the rush of blood to his groin.

Still he had to ask. "Pepper, are you sure, you want to do this? Don't you think it is a little demeaning to... be my bathroom attendant?"

She looked at him directly and whispered, "No..." firmly. "It would be my pleasure, my lord."

Tony nodded, very interested in seeing what she would do next.

Pepper smiled at him and knelt to push his trousers and braies down to his ankles and then he supported himself using her shoulder as she took them off him. She took off his shirt as well and draped them neatly over the chair.

Taking his hand, she led him to the bath tub and Tony got into it gingerly. He gave a loud gasp of pleasure as the warm water covered his body. Then he sat up because Pepper was busy walking around his room.

Tony cleared his throat loudly to get her attention and she turned to give him a beatific smile. "I am coming to you, my lord. Just putting these things away."

He pouted at her and she quickly put his clothes away and came back to him. 

He lowered himself even more into the water, leaning back against the edge. Pepper dipped a small cup into the water, filled it and began to gently pour the water over his chest.

Tony hummed lazily, feeling very calm and slightly guilty at how much he was enjoying the attention. Then Pepper moved behind him and leaned over the edge, her hands moving over his wet shoulders.

She began to knead the knots in his neck and his shoulders, with her warm but firm fingers. Tony closed his eyes and leaned back, enjoying the way she was touching him.

Her hands rubbed and pulled at his flesh gently yet firmly, such that he was beginning to become boneless with relaxation. He felt something brush his lips and opened one eye, to see a grape being dangled before him.

Tony looked up at Pepper with a wide grin. "What's this then?"

"I thought you might be hungry, my lord." she murmured.

He took the grape between his teeth and ate it as she moved her hands to the muscles in his back. Pepper dug her thumbs in deep, massaging the top of his back with force and he groaned slowly, from the way his muscles stretched and relaxed under her fingers.  
Then another grape touched his lips and he took it as well but not before making sure to lick the finger that offered the grape.

Tony smirked as he heard her gasp. Then she began to massage the back of his neck and he swallowed hard.

"Pep," he asked softly, "Why are you doing this?"

"It is my pleasure to take care of you, my lord." she said softly.

He was going to question her further, when she gently kneaded the left side of his neck and he shuddered involuntarily. Another grape was offered to him and this time, Tony caught her hand and kissed each finger slowly.

Pepper gasped again and he kissed her wrist before letting go, turning to grin at her.

She flushed and bit her lip.

"What should I do next, my lord?" she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

Tony was astonished. This demure, shy, submissive avatar of Pepper's had him stunned. And, he was horrified to admit it, aroused. Then Pepper offered, "Should I wash your hair?"

"Ooh yes!" 

"Lean back please, my lord."

Tony did as she said and closed his eyes. At the first touch of her soap covered fingers on his scalp, he took a deep breath. She began to move her fingers over his hair, pushing the soap into it.

He felt peace fill him as her fingers drew patterns on his scalp, swirls and gentle pulls and gentle scratches.

Pepper giggled and he opened one eye. "What is it, Pep?"

"Tony, my lord," she said in a voice full of mirth, "you are purring! Just like Tigliath when I stroke his head!"

He leaned back into her fingers as she rubbed his scalp and muttered softly, "I am not purring... I am merely making a noise in my throat."

Then he felt her fingers move to his chin and rub soap into his beard, in the same firm but gentle manner. He leaned into her caress and began to hum contentedly. Pepper fed him another grape and he idly nibbled on her fingers.

She giggled and massaged the soap into his beard thoroughly.

"Pepper..." he muttered sleepily, "you would make a very good barber. Your touch is so confident yet firm."

"Won't my knife at your neck make you nervous, my lord?" She whispered back and he opened one eye to look at her.

His lady was smiling at him and he grinned back.

"I think you would be better than my barber, with his constant efforts to curl my hair."

She laughed loudly at that and he scowled darkly. Then Pepper bent and kissed his nose softly. "Your hair is all done, my lord." she whispered.

However, Tony was not done with her touch yet, not by a long shot. He wanted her hands all over him.

So he tilted his head backwards, looking at her upside down. "You still need to scrub the rest of me."

He felt his semi-erect cock throb as Pepper moistened her lips slowly and whispered a soft, "Yes." She moved to the side of the tub and knelt on her knees. Then she picked up the scrubbing sponge and rubbed soap into it. Tony watched her silently as she squeezed the sponge.

Pepper straightened and moved closer to the edge, lowering the sponge over the top of his chest.

He caught her hand and said firmly, "Come behind me and lean over me to do it."

She nodded, eyes wide and did as he said. This time, when Pepper lowered the sponge, her breast was right near his mouth. He stretched his tongue and lazily licked her nipple, the one that had been peeking at him for so long.

Pepper squealed and nearly fell forward into the tub, Tony bracing her in time. He chuckled and turned in the tub on his knees.

"Pep, are you alright?"

Her hand was on her chest and Tony quickly pulled her forward and captured her lips in a kiss. He kissed her passionately, running his hands through her hair and over her back, stroking her as his tongue played with hers.

Pepper kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them. She sat back and gasped, "Tony... my lord... your bath..."

He growled out, "Forget the bath." and tried to catch her but she quickly moved backwards and danced out of his reach with a giggle.

"My lord, the water will get cold, please turn back around!"

"But Pepper!" he pouted, "I want to touch you, sweetheart!"

She placed her hands on her hips and said quietly, "After your bath, my lord. After your bath, I will sit still and you can..." she lowered her head and whispered, "you can do with me as you wish."

This intrigued Tony and he sat back quickly, determined to behave until after the bath. He draped his hands over the back of the tub. "See, no hands, I will be good. Come back here, my lady."

She smiled and came back to the edge, this time moving in front of him. Pepper lowered the sponge over his chest and began to rub him with it.

Tony sat still, taking shallow breaths because the roughness of the sponge and the way Pepper was using it on him, was a new level of sensual torture.

She rubbed it excruciatingly slow over his nipples and then lingered over his Arc. Then she lowered her hand and rubbed it across his abdomen.

He could feel his muscles tighten and dropped his head back, sighing loudly.

She kept scrubbing his stomach and he whispered, "That feels so good... you are an amazing attendant, Pepper..."

He heard Pepper say sultrily, "Well...what if I do this, my lord..."

She moved the sponge over his cock and Tony raised himself up, catching the edges of the bath tub with his hands, lurching at the way she rubbed him.

"Pepper!" He gasped out loud.

She softly shushed him and with her other hand, she gently pushed him back down into the tub.

"Sit down, my lord!" she said with a laugh, "you are supposed to be relaxing."

"How can I relax, woman, if you are touching me like that!" He growled and Pepper giggled.

But she didn't let up with her stroking and his heart was pounding loudly as she gently rubbed the sponge over his length. Tony closed his eyes and let sensation take over as Pepper's fingers joined the sponge, both pulling and rubbing him at the same time.

She cupped his balls in her palm and he thrust into her hand wordlessly, urging her to touch him harder. Even though that part of him was submerged under water, he still felt swollen and heavy with need.

Pepper's soft yet firm fingers touched the throbbing head of his cock, feeling it and then gently caressing his slit.

"My lord, it feels so big and warm..." she said in awe. "And so hard..."

Her soft words brought him even closer to the delicious edge of release.

"Pepper!" he rasped out, "I can't! I can't hold on... Pepper please..." Tony did not know what he was pleading for but Pepper knew.

She tightened her hand around him and he raised his hips, gritting his teeth as Pepper began to pull his cock gently from base to tip.

She whispered to him, "Am I giving you pleasure, my lord?"

"Oh! Pepper! YES!" he moaned out, closing his eyes as he thrust upwards into the air blindly, his heart racing with arousal. She tightened her grip and then slowed down to a maddening slowness and then quickened it. He felt her lips on his cheek and he took her mouth, kissing her desperately as he himself let go in her hand.

She whispered soothing words against his lips as he shook with the force of his release. Tony slowly came back to Earth, staring up at the ceiling.

"Pepper...", he groaned out, "Pepper... Pepper..."

She giggled. "I hope you are alright, my lord..."

"That was amazing." He said dazedly. "You...", he straightened and gently kissed her nose. "You are amazing...".

"I should hope so, my lord." Pepper murmured, with a twinkle in her eye. "I learned to make love from the best."

Tony growled with pleasure at her words and sat up. He quickly pulled her tightly against him, kissing her feverishly. She moaned into his mouth as he moved his lips over hers, tasting the honeyed sweetness of her mouth while his hands cupped her breasts.

"Pepper... sweetheart..." he whispered against her cheek. "I have to have you, my love."

"I thought you would be tired out from... from...", she whispered dazedly, because his hands were busy teasing her nipples.

"No, my dear." He bit her ear gently, making her gasp. "I want you. Now..." he moved his hands to the bow of her gown, "Now how do I take this frilly thing off?"

Pepper astonished him by moving away and standing up.

"My lord," she said firmly. "Your bath needs to be finished."

He stared incredulously as Pepper turned the drainage tap at the bottom of the tub and drained the dirty water into a bucket.

"Pepper!"

She firmed her lips and then lowered her gaze, whispering softly, "Please let me finish your bath, my lord. Then you can..."

He watched with fascination as Pepper flushed wildly, her cheeks turning red. "Then I will bare myself to you and you can touch me all you want."

Tony swallowed, the image of Pepper writhing on his bed, the frilly gown open, her beautiful body bare to his hands as he touched her everywhere, was making his heart pound.

She was looking at him from beneath her lashes and he snapped to attention, suddenly realizing he had to speed things up to get what he wanted.

Tony stood quickly and said, "Alright, let's finish my bath."

Pepper smiled and brought another bucket of tepid water, close to the tub. She filled the small cup with water and poured it over his chest, washing away the soap. Tony was impatient however and simply lifted the entire bucket and poured it over his head, splashing water everywhere.

"My lord!" She exclaimed in shock. "Please sit back down and let me wash you."

Tony puffed out water from his mouth and took a good look at Pepper.

 _She keeps calling me 'my lord', keeps blushing, insisted of taking care of me, insisted on giving me a bath, will let me do whatever I want..._

He narrowed his eyes at her, as she gave him an innocent wide-eyed stare.

 _What is Pepper up to? Does she want what I think she wants... no! It cannot be!_

Pepper repeated gently, "My lord, please... there is no need to rush. Let me wash you properly."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly. "But my sweet, I hasten because of the promise you made... to let me touch your naked siren body, on my bed."

She flushed again and he kissed the tips of her fingers, slowly sucking one into his mouth. "Isn't my every wish, your command, Pepper?"

His suspicions were confirmed when she lowered her head and whispered sultrily, "Yes, my lord, I am yours to command."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "Hand me the other bucket please." She did so and he poured it over himself, washing away all the soap.

She took it from him and placed it on the ground. He stepped out of the bathtub and held his hands by his side.

Then he said imperiously, "Towel me dry, Princess."

Pepper widened her eyes and he smirked to himself. But she obeyed him beautifully, moving behind him with the towel. She dried him off thoroughly, starting with his back, moving forward to his chest.

He grinned because he felt her linger on his butt, rubbing it almost reverently with the towel, before slightly squeezing it and then moving downwards to his thighs.

She stepped away, saying "All done, my lord, just your hair is left."

He held out his hands for the towel, so that he could dry his hair but Pepper just smiled sweetly at him and said, "Allow me, my lord."

He bent his head and she ruffled his hair with the towel, gently drying it off.

When she was done, Tony shook his head like a dog, sending water droplets scattering everywhere. She grinned and held out his robe. He turned and stuck his hands into it and wore it, tying the sash loosely around his waist.

Pepper asked softly, "What would you like to do next, my lord?"

His answer was to gently pull her flush against him. Tony looked down at her, in her sexy blue robe, her eyes not meeting his, tongue moistening her lips.

He caught her chin tenderly with one hand and with the other around her back, he slowly kissed her, very softly and languorously. Pepper sighed into his mouth as he wound his hand into her open hair.

"Pepper Potts... what exactly are you doing?" He whispered against her lips, touching his tongue to the corner of her mouth.

She sighed again and then shuddered when he left her mouth to kiss her ear. He nibbled on the soft lobe as she trembled in his arms.

"Come on, sweetheart..." he whispered against her ear, "I know you are up to something. Tell me what it is."

She swallowed hard and Tony pulled her even closer to him, bringing her body right against him. He then bit her neck softly and she cried out, "My lord, I want you to claim me like I claimed you!"

Tony held her back and asked slowly, "Explain it to me. Tell me exactly, what you want me to do, Pepper."

Pepper moistened her lips, her eyes wide and luminously blue. "My lord, we have played this game... where I ..." she flushed, "where I take charge and claim you. I touch you all over and you control yourself for me. You told me once, you would play the same with your... former paramours."

He narrowed his eyes. "Pepper, do you want me to tie you up and make love to you?"

She nodded eagerly and Tony shook his head incredulously. "No! We are not playing that game!"


	137. Surrender to Lord Stark - Part II

This is the second and final part of the smutty chapter.

* * *

 _I don't want learning, or dignity, or respectability._

 _I want this music, and this dawn,_

 _and the warmth of your cheek against mine._

\- Rumi

Tony moved away from her and walked to his bed.

 _She does not know, she does not realize...how do I explain without bringing up unpleasant memories?_

Pepper remained where she stood. He turned back to look at her and felt his heart clench at her expression of confusion and hurt.

"Pepper..." he said softly, "Try to understand, love, I can't play that game with you."

"I don't understand why, Tony." She said softly. "Please help me understand. Don't you want to touch me that way?"

He swore and ran his fingers through his hair. Tony went back to her and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Pepper... I saw what those priests in Patait did to you. I cannot do the same to you, sweetheart. I just cannot."

"Priests? Oh the Menolestes... Tony, what does that have to... oh!" she exclaimed, finally understanding. "You would have to tie me up and ..."

"I saw how those sarding priests kept you, bound and drugged." He muttered tensely, the memory of the flat table with leather cuffs in the High Priest's chamber, coming back to him. "And when they brought you to the Lacus Norturona."

Tony clenched his fists. "You were so scared because of their drugs and the blindfold and the cuffs. You were actually swaying and they just left you there, helpless like that!" He said angrily. "Pepper, we shouldn't!"

She lifted her hand to caress his cheek and whispered, "My lord, are you going to drug me?"

"No!"

Pepper stroked his beard with her fingers and leaned against him. "Tony, I know you do not want to bring up unpleasant memories. And you are right, the tying up and the blindfold... it is very similar to what the priests did to me. But," she looked into his eyes, "but we love each other. And I trust you."

She kissed his jaw. "I know you would never hurt me. I know your touch, I cherish it. I know my lord, that what we do together when we love each other... there is no similarity between it and the tactics of the Menolestes."

He clasped her hands, holding her to him. "Pepper, I'm scared... of making you remember... of hurting you in my passion..."

She kissed him softly. "Believe me, my lord, I want this. I have wanted this for some time now. I want you to claim me, I want to experience the same feelings you do, when you have let me take control. I want to be yours completely. Please Tony."

He looked into her deep blue eyes, shimmering at him with love. Pepper whispered, "I love you, Tony Stark. Help me erase the memory of those priests binding me, with a better memory, one of your tender claiming of my body."

Tony suddenly realized what Pepper was asking for. And knew he could not refuse her.

He touched his forehead to hers and kissed her gently. She sighed in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, pressing herself to him.

He moved his lips away from hers and whispered against her cheek, "Alright, Pepper, I shall claim you. But we are going to do things my way. Is that clear?"

* * *

Pepper smiled, she was very excited. Tony said firmly, "Take off your robe. Slowly." He enunciated.

She nodded and undid the bow, opening the dress up. Then Pepper slowly raised the hem, Tony's eyes following the movement. She paused at her hips and then shimmed it up, above her chest. He swallowed and she raised it over her head, making sure to wriggle herself slowly as she took it off.

She heard a low growl and dropped the dress, lowering her head, not meeting his eyes.

Pepper stood perfectly still and straight as Tony circled her tightly, she could feel his breath on her shoulders as he looked upon her, taking his time and studying her.

His hand casually stroked her between her shoulder blades and she shivered. Then he stood in front of her and said darkly, "Look at me."

She raised her head to look into smoldering whiskey brown eyes, gleaming with arousal, raking her nude form as if entranced by her. Pepper swallowed hard and he cupped her chin in his warm hands.

Tony whispered firmly, "You will not call me by my name. You will only address me as your lord. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

He rubbed his thumb absently across her lips and she shivered again.

A corner of his mouth curved up in a smile and he whispered, "So responsive, so delicate and soft... I shall call you Princess."

She moistened her lips and his eyes followed the movement of her tongue, darkening even more.

He gently guided her to stand near his side of the bed.

He said firmly, "I know you will have a hundred counter-arguments but I am not going to tie you to the bed posts, is that clear, young lady?"

Pepper opened her mouth to argue but he placed his finger across her lips and looked straight into her eyes.

"Princess, who is in charge here?" Tony whispered hotly.

"You are, my lord." She whispered back, lowering her gaze.

"Then you are going to listen to me, right?"

She nodded, biting her lip and Tony caught her chin, staring at her lips.

He lowered his head to hers, whispering, "I love it when you nibble on your own lips. But now I want to nibble on them."

He kissed her softly, true to his word, nibbling on her lips gently. She sighed into his mouth and lifted her arms towards his head to feel his hair.

Then Tony pulled back and looked at her, tsking loudly. "Princess, that was a test. You are not to touch me at any cost. Is that clear, young lady?" He told her sternly, chucking her chin lightly with his fingers.

Pepper said demurely, "Yes, my lord."

"Good." Then he moved away and came back to her. She felt her heart race as she saw what he was holding: one of his handkerchiefs folded neatly into a rectangular strip.

"Pepper," Tony asked her solemnly, "Forget the play, forget the claiming. Are you sure, you want to do this? I do not want to scare you, my love..." he whispered to her tenderly.

Pepper smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "My lord, I have never been more sure of anything. Please trust me."

He nodded and she was enveloped in darkness as Tony tied the handkerchief gently around her eyes, blindfolding her.

She could see a silver of light from its bottom and she felt Tony's fingers softly touch her bound eyes. "Are you okay," he asked. "Is it too tight?"

"No, my lord, all is good."

"Very well then." She felt his lips on her nose and then on her lips.

Then he pushed her back gently. She could feel the bed behind her knees and lowered herself on it.

"Lie down, flat on your back and raise your hands above your head."

She did as he said and felt the bed dip as Tony joined her on the bed. He pushed his hands beneath her and gently moved her across the bed, such that she was in the middle of its breadth.

"Much better." He said. "Now I have you just where I want you."

She felt him take her wrists and then he whispered, "I am going to tie them together and you have to keep them here, like this, raised above your head. Is that clear?"

Pepper nodded and felt him bind her wrists lightly with a soft strand of something, she could not understand what.

"Is it too tight? Move your fingers please."

She did so and then felt his lips on her ear, whispering firmly, "Princess, if you want to stop the game, at any time, you can do so. Just say the word. I am going to keep talking to you and you need to tell me exactly how you feel at each point, alright?"

She nodded and he lightly pinched her calf. "No nodding. Tell me."

"Yes, my lord."

He growled low in his throat. "Pepper, you are a such a sight to behold." She felt his finger move slowly down her wrist, down her arm and shuddered as he whispered, "You are completely bare to my eyes, your body is mine to claim as I see fit and I am going to make you feel every caress, every touch, every lick and every nibble..."

She shivered at his dark tone and then Tony asked with worry, "Am I frightening you?"

"Never, my lord."

"Do you feel comfortable?"

"Yes and I am..." she raised her hips slightly, "I am most anxious for your claiming, my lord."

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Princess, we are going to go slow and steady. I want to make love you until you are screaming for release."

She felt his warm lips at her throat, kissing her there. Then she felt his lips on her chest, raining kisses on her breastbone.

Pepper sighed when she felt the warm tip of his tongue lick her nipple, making the bud tighten painfully. He kept laving at it and she moved restlessly.

Then he took the nipple into his mouth and bit it gently. Pepper bucked upwards, crying out and he let it go, murmuring soothing words to it and licking it softly.

She then felt his warm mouth on her other breast, making small nibbles across it before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

She pushed herself back hard against the mattress as he kept sucking on her, the feel of his warm moist mouth on her skin unbearably arousing.

"Princess, I can't hear you..." he said chidingly and she moaned out his name.

"Much better."

Suddenly his lips left her breast and she was confused. Then Pepper felt Tony's hands on her calves, grasping them softly. He must have moved down the bed because he lightly trailed one finger under her knee and she gasped.

"Now... to your heavenly legs."

She balled her fists, tugging at the coverlet because she felt Tony's lips on her calf, kissing it slowly up and down.

"My, my, what legs you have, Princess... to die for..."

She giggled at his fervent tone and felt him lick her knee.

"You laugh, sweet lady but you do not understand the unparalleled wonder of your legs."

He moved his lips all over her knee and calf, kissing and nipping at her, his other hand idly stroking the other leg.

"Stairway to heaven..." she heard Tony whisper against her thigh. His beard tickled her flesh and she took a deep breath, when he nibbled on her inner thigh.

Pepper wanted to touch him but she settled for asking, "I do not understand, my lord..."

"Heaven, my sweet, is what lies between your legs... and right now, these silky sensuous columns of skin and flesh," he kissed her thigh, "these are the beautiful stairways to that wonderful palace."

She giggled again and then gasped as he rubbed his prickly beard on her sensitive skin. Pepper trembled and held on tighter. She couldn't see, so the darkness seemed to be accentuating her senses, especially her skin's reaction to Tony.

He licked a long stripe down her inner thigh and Pepper cried out at the moist and deliciously hot feel of his tongue.

"I can feel you trembling, my lady, does my tongue please you here?" He whispered as he licked her other thigh this time.

She murmured, "Yes, my lord." shakily holding it together. She couldn't see what he was doing next and the suspense made her arousal, all the more potent.

Then Pepper felt Tony's warm breath on the flesh above her knee. "And here?" he asked, biting the flesh gently.

"Yes, my lord, yes."

Then she gasped loudly as she felt his lips tugging at her curls.

"And here? Do you like what I am doing here?" He whispered against her mound, his lips scorching her skin there.

She blindly thrust her hips toward him and heard him chuckle. He blew softly onto her core, making her tremble.

"So eager, so willing for my touch, aren't you, Princess?"

Pepper pleaded, "Please my lord, please..."

"I shan't let you down, sweet thing. Not after you have let me touch your soft warm heaven."

She felt his lips nibble at her tenderly, his beard tickling her even there. Pepper gasped and thrust herself forward, pushing herself against those agile warm lips.

He caught her about the hips and held her firmly still as he licked her core lazily with one long stroke of his tongue.

She began to pant as his strokes grew longer and slower and then Tony said teasingly, "I cannot hear you. Should I stop?"

She felt him move away and Pepper said desperately, "My lord! Please! Do not!"

She felt his lips kiss her hip bone and he murmured softly against her flesh, "Don't fret, Princess. I could not leave you now, even if my life depended on it."

Then Tony moved his lips over her curls and finally kissed her clit. She moaned and thrust herself towards him.

He caught her left leg and said, "Raise your leg, Princess."

Pepper raised her leg and felt Tony hook it on his shoulder. She could feel his warm back against her leg.

"My lord, she asked confused, what are you-"

Then she gasped as she felt his tongue lick her intimately.

"This way, I get to reach more of you. Hold on, sweetheart."

She tightened her fingers desperately around the sheet because Tony began to push her clit with his tongue. She felt him flick it and rub it in circles and then flick it again.

Pepper pushed her head back and groaned loudly. She felt his lips curve against her. "So loud, Princess, what will Maggie say?"

She couldn't be bothered about Maggie at the moment, especially when Tony's wicked tongue was torturing her so excruciatingly. All Pepper could do was focus on the darkness as she felt herself moisten and swell under his caress.

She felt his fingers in her now, thrusting into her hard while his tongue still licked at her clit. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it slowly.

Pepper cried out his name and Tony said in warning, "Hey Princess, remember the rules, you cannot come until I saw so."

She moaned sadly at that and he chuckled. "Just hold on a little more, Princess, I am trying to give you the release of your life."

Tony sucked on her clit some more and she tossed her head from side to side. She could feel herself sweating with the effort of keeping her control, under his agile mouth, his hands on her hips holding her still.

Then he lowered his tongue to lap at her and Pepper pleaded raggedly, "Please, my lord, please, have mercy, please... I cannot..." her legs were shaking and she knew she had to let go.

Tony kissed her nether lips softly and said, "Hold on, Princess, hold on just a little more..."

He crooked his fingers and pushed inside her gently. She mewled and he moved his fingers deeper into her and then stroked something deep inside her.

Pepper swallowed as she felt herself clench around his eager fingers. Then she felt his breath waft over her clit and he began to flick it firmly with his tongue.

"My lord!" She gasped out and then heard Tony say, "You can come now."

She let go of her control, feeling a powerful wave of sensation move through her body, her legs trembling with its force. Her stomach tightened and she cried out his name, pushing herself back against the mattress. Tony's tongue was still lapping at her and she shuddered again and again at the sensation of his tongue on the very sensitive part of her.

"Easy, there... ssssh..." he whispered as she felt him cradle her in his arms, holding her against him. She could feel his warm chest through his robe and nuzzled him, feeling spent and boneless.

Pepper took deep breaths, trying to catch her breath as she felt Tony stroke her hair softly.

"Should we stop? Are you tired?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"No." she said, shaking her head, burrowing into him. "No, please, my lord, I want more."

She blindly tilted her head up, trying to find his lips. Then she felt them and they kissed long and hard, his tongue gently playing with hers.

He broke off the kiss, to move his lips to her ear and nibble on her lobe. "So you want more, sweeting?" He whispered.

She nodded and then gasped as his tongue traced the outline of her ear.

He nipped her ear gently, asking firmly, "Answer me, Princess, open your sweet mouth and answer me."

His commanding tone made her belly twitch. Pepper swallowed because Tony's warm mouth was moving over her neck but she steeled herself and said, "Please my lord, more... please..."

She felt Tony cup her jaw in his hand and rub her lip with his thumb. He took the lip gently into his mouth and bit on it gently. Pepper whimpered and then he left her. She felt the bed shift and he tenderly undid her wrists and brought her arms down to her chest.

She could feel Tony rubbing her wrists firmly, with his hands.

"Does it hurt?" He asked with concern.

"No, my lord. I am fine."

"Ready for more?"

"Yes, my lord."

He let go of her wrists and pushed her shoulders up.

"Sit up, Princess."

She did so and he said, "Kneel and sit up straight."

Holding the mattress beneath her, because she couldn't see, Pepper moved her legs out from under her and then knelt on the bed, knees spread.

She felt Tony move on the bed and suddenly he was right behind her, his hard chest pressed to her back, his head nuzzling her neck. He had taken off his robe and she could feel his hard male body, pressing against her soft skin.

He placed his hands on her hips and whispered, " Okay Princess, spread your legs even more, keep your back straight and head high."

She did as he said and he took her hands and raised them above her head, then she felt him curve them and wind them backwards around his neck. His face was now burrowed in the crook of her neck.

"Well, well," Tony whispered darkly in her ear, "I have got you, just where I want you, Princess. So very vulnerable, exposed to me completely, arms locked around my neck, gloriously naked in my lap, your soft thighs rubbing against mine. Anything you would like to say?"

She shook her head, sighing loudly as he rubbed his beard against her neck.

She felt him tilt her head back and he said firmly, "You can moan and shake all you like but you cannot let go of my neck and you cannot come until I say. Is that clear, Princess?

She nodded and he bit her neck not so gently, making her shiver uncontrollably. "Repeat what I said."

Pepper whispered softly, "I can moan and shake all I like but I cannot let go of your neck and I cannot come until you say so, my lord."

"Very good. If you do either, I will turn you over my knee and spank your ass till it is raw." He squeezed her ass to illustrate his point and she bit her lip and whispered, "I won't do either, my lord."

"So damn obedient...", he said softly against her ear. "Now I am going to touch you all over and I want to hear you moan loudly."

"Yes, my lord."

She felt his hands cup her breasts and then squeeze them hard, kneading them with his fingers. Pepper swallowed her moan but then cried out as he bit her neck.

His hands were now playing with her nipples, flicking them and pinching them. She could feel them tighten painfully and his callused fingers rubbed against their softness, making the sensation even more arousing.

Tony's hot mouth moved over her shoulder, biting the bone hard. She arched back against him, trying to hold on, trying not to let go of his neck as his beard rubbed against her exposed skin, its roughness torturing her sensitive skin.

She felt one his hands stroke her stomach while the other continued to play with her nipple and squeeze her breast. His fingers caressed her stomach and then dipped into her belly button.

She pushed back against him and he bit her neck even harder.

He said roughly, "Hold still, Princess. Remember. You do what I tell you. Do you want me to stop?"

Tony removed his hand from her stomach and Pepper cried out, "No! My lord, please! Don't stop! I am sorry, I will control myself!"

She bit her lip and felt his hand leave her breast to rub her lips tenderly. "Easy, sweetheart, easy... I do not want to leave you either. You are so damn soft, Princess... like a silken pillow..."

He kissed her cheek. "And you smell divine. Everything about you, excites me like nothing else." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Then he tilted her head tenderly with one hand and kissed her lips softly, sliding his tongue into her mouth to lazily play with hers. Her knees felt weak, especially because Tony's other hand was now stroking her clit, still sensitive from her release.

She moaned into his mouth, trembling as his fingers tapped the little nub and then flicked it hard. Pepper struggled slightly but she felt Tony's hand around her neck, holding her firmly in place, his mouth lazily explored hers, in tandem with his fingers gently stroking her.

Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. Pepper took a deep breath and he stopped kissing her. He kept touching her, making her wet and slick with need, her breath coming in short pants.

"Do you want to come, Princess?" He whispered tightly against her ear.

"Yes, please, my lord, please."

"Well," she felt him grin, not yet. "Hold on. Move up, raise yourself slightly and spread your legs even more."

She did so and then Tony thrust three fingers hard into her and she cried out, arching back against him. Pepper tightened herself around them as he moved them in and out of her, fast and hard.

She was mewling now and then his fingers left her. She could feel his chest heaving behind her and he growled tightly in her ear, "The way you feel, the way you moan out my name, can you feel what you are doing to me, Princess?"

She felt him press his very hard, erect cock against the curve of her butt, so warm that it felt like a brand against her skin.

"Yes, my lord." She whispered back and then he bit her ear lobe.

He muttered darkly, "I am going to shove it into your wet tight pussy, again and again until you are begging for release."

Pepper swallowed hard at the dark promise in his words and then gasped as he held her hips firmly and began to rub his cock against her butt, its tip leaking over her skin.

"Sweet Princess, you have no idea how you have enraptured me with your sweet spell of passion." Tony whispered against her ear as she began to shiver from his movements against her. "I claim you, body and soul. Do you agree to my claim?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do I please you with my claim?" And she was touched by the note of vulnerability in his voice, hidden behind his passion.

"Of course, my lord, I am yours and yours alone, in this life and the next." She whispered back firmly.

She felt Tony's lips curve against her neck and then he dropped his head to her shoulder, licking it gently.

"Alright, sweeting, let go of my neck and keep your arms in front of you."

She removed her arms from his neck and stretched them before her, feeling a little numb. Then Pepper smiled to herself because she felt Tony's arms move over hers and gently stretch her. She felt his hands at her wrists, rubbing them and massaging them.

Then he did the same at her elbows until the numbness had gone.

 _Even in the heat of his passion, he never forgets to take care of me..._

Tony whispered in her ear, "Do your arms feel numb?"

"No, my lord, thank you."

"My pleasure, Princess. Now bend forward, that's it."

With his hand at her back, he moved her gently, such that her head was now resting on the mattress, tilted to one side, with her butt was in the air.

"Keep your arms over your head and in front of you."

She felt Tony's hands on her hips and his body behind her. Then in one smooth movement, she felt him thrust slowly within her, filling her to the brim with his throbbing cock.

"Oh Tony!" Pepper forgot herself momentarily and then quickly said, "Sorry. Sorry, my lord."

She felt Tony withdrew himself completely and then lean over her back, his hard chest pressing against her skin, once again moving his cock within her.

Pepper moaned again and he muttered harshly, "Am I hurting you?"

"No! No my lord!"

Okay, hold on, alright. He began to thrust within her, hard and fast, his hips slamming into her butt. She gritted her teeth at the sensation and clenched herself around his cock, with each thrust.

"Pepper!" He moaned out her name. "God, you are so tight and wet! Yes, do that! Tighten yourself!"

She felt his lips move feverishly on her shoulder and then he bit her neck gently. Pepper gasped and pushed back against him. His hands were now at her breasts, cupping and squeezing them as Tony pushed into her relentlessly.

Her stomach was unbearably tight with need and she could feel the tension coiling within her. Then Tony began to play with her nipples and she pleaded, "My lord! Please!"

She felt his hand at her clit, stroking it and he growled in her ear, "That's it, Princess, you can come..."

Pepper clenched herself around him and let herself go, her orgasm moving through her powerfully, that she burrowed her head in the mattress and cried out loudly. Tony collapsed against her, his chest heaving as she felt his release spew in her.

They both lay there quietly, she was now flat on her stomach and Tony was lying on her, still inside her, his sweaty torso moving rapidly with his deep breaths and pushing against her back.

"Princess..." he gasped out, "I can't feel my legs. Wait, let me get off you."

He pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back, one hand absently patting her hair. She caught her own breath and sighed. Then Pepper turned and snuggled into his side before raising herself and asking, "May I touch you, my lord?"

Tony grinned at her tiredly and pulled her tightly against him, kissing her softly all over her face. "You may. Come cuddle me, Princess. I want to snuggle."

He suited action to word and turned onto his side, moving his hairy muscular leg between her soft ones and wrapping his arms around her.

Then he sighed contentedly and whispered, "Pepper, you were simply magnificent, so obedient yet so...", He kissed her forehead hard and then her nose, "So damn passionate. You truly are a Queen, my love. In every way."

His soft words made her heart swell with love and Pepper nuzzled his face. "And you, my lord, staked your claim on me equally magnificently."

"Did I scare you?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Not at all."

"Did I ... trigger any unpleasant memories?"

She kissed him hard, her tongue mating hard and fast with his until Pepper finally moved away, whispered, "No silly, you didn't. Now stop worrying."

She closed her eyes and heard Tony whispering words of love to her but Pepper was too sleepy, tired out from being passionately claimed by the Iron Knight. And she would have it no other way.

* * *

I hope you liked Dom Tony and Princess Pepper.

Next week, no chapters because... some people have exams (not me, thank god!) and should not be reading fanfiction. You know who you are.


	138. Tony & Elysande

So this chapter was written based on long-time reader, Amstspp's great idea:

"As Tony's dreams are always so vivid in this story, would love to see you do a play on the scene from IW from the park. Tony, his dream of their child, etc."

This is the dream and in a later chapter, Tony and Pepper are going to discuss this dream.

* * *

 _Why does the eye see a thing more clearly in dreams than the imagination when awake?_

\- Leonardo da Vinci

He was walking on green crisp grass. Grass warmed by the summer sun. He looked up at the sky, marveling at its bright blue canopy.

 _What a glorious day._

There was a spring in his step as he walked towards the training field behind the Keep. He smiled to himself.

 _Our old training ground, Pepper and I sparring together ... with fire, sword and shield..._

At the thought of Pepper, he quickened his steps. _It is early afternoon. I wonder what she is doing. Can I catch her unawares and persuade her to have a quick cuddle?_

Then he heard the sound of a child crying loudly.

 _What the hell! Where is it coming from?_

He started to run as the crying grew louder and more desperate.

He rounded the thicket of trees at the end of the meadow and then came to a grinding halt at the sight before him.

There in a gentle dip of grass, was his training field. All was quiet and normal except for the fact that Dummy was on fire. Blazing with fire, to be exact.

He rubbed his eyes with disbelief and exclaimed, "How on Earth?" And ran towards it.

Sure enough, the entire straw dummy had been set alight with a bright orange flame that crackled and burned with a vengeance.

He could still hear the crying but decided to ignore it for the moment because he needed to put out the fire.

 _If the wind takes a stray spark and sets the grass alight... God forbid!_

He ran towards the back gate of the Keep and jumped it quickly.

He exclaimed with relief, "The barrel of stable water! Yes!"

Then he dipped a nearby bucket into the barrel and ran back to the meadow, huffing with the effort.

He got as close as he could to the dummy and threw the water on it. The fire fizzled out in spurts, but Dummy was still smoking, so he took off his coat and wrapped it around his hands, so he could beat out the weak flame. Finally the fire was vanquished and he took a deep breath.

Then he heard a soft fearful voice say, "Father?" hesitatingly and he turned.

Standing a little distance away, was a little girl. With riotous flame-red hair, big blue eyes filled with tears and chubby cheeks. She couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 years old.

He shook his head to clear it because words and thoughts were buzzing loudly in his head. Time stood still and quiet. He took two steps towards her but she didn't back away, she just stood her ground, moist eyes blinking up at him.

Then she swallowed hard, a look of fear filling her eyes and whispered tearfully, "Father, I didn't mean to. I am sorry. I didn't mean to set it on fire. I just lost control. I am sorry."

She swiped her hand across her cheek to wipe away her tears and looked down at her bare feet, dragging them in the grass. She didn't meet his gaze and was babbling to herself quietly. So he knelt down on the grass and patted her head. He did not know why but it seemed so natural to do so.

She still looked down and he cupped her chin gently, tilting her face upwards.

Moist eyes, as dark blue as sapphires, looked up at him, filled with fear and sadness. The face was so familiar and yet different with its delicate button nose and chubby cheeks. She drew her quivering pink bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it cutely.

The very familiar gesture made his heart thump loudly in his chest. Something deep within him, whispered a name and he asked automatically, "Pumpkin? What happened? Are you alright?"

The girl whispered back, tearfully, "I did this, Father. I was playing with the girls and I got angry with Gregory because he pushed me in the mud. See?"

She held up her dress, which was generously stained with mud at the bottom.

"And then I ran away and I came back home and found this meadow and..." she gulped hard, "And I was so angry and my palms started to itch and I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt warm and flush, like I was burning up from inside. And I could feel something flying in my chest, pleading to come out and I had to listen to it and I just raised my palms and then..."

She swallowed hard and he said gently, "And fire burst out and set Dummy alight?"

"Yes, Father! Yes! Bolts of fire just sprung from me and I couldn't stop them and I didn't know what to do. I was scared, I was scared of the fire. I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry."

Tears spilled down her chubby cheeks and she began to hiccup, staring at him pleadingly.

The urge to comfort her, was so overwhelming that he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She nestled her head in his neck and he felt her tears on his skin.

He stroked her hair softly and then it all came to him in a blinding flash. Memories assailed his senses.

 _My daughter. My first child._

 _A baby in a bassinet... she has her mother's eyes and hair and firm grip._

 _She has my mother's face. Pepper is so tired after the long birth but she's alright._

 _A precocious little flame haired toddler..._

 _I call her Pumpkin because she has the chubbiest cheeks ever and the sweetest kisses._

 _She was very sick when she was four and I went mad with worry. But luckily Pepper knew what to do._

 _Now a young girl._ _She has the gift of gab and the will to fight and charge into situations bravely._

 _Pepper wants her to be a lady. I want her to be a warrior queen. Why can't she be both?_

He rubbed her back, cooing to her, "It was an accident, Pumpkin, don't be upset. No harm, no foul. I put out the fire in time. I'm just happy you weren't hurt."

She pulled back in his arms and whispered slowly, "Is there something wrong with me, Father?"

Her real name came to his lips so naturally. "Elysande Maria Stark, from where ever did you get that idea?" He said incredulously.

His daughter looked down at her feet and whispered, "It is not normal to shoot fire from your palms. What if I am a witch? An evil one?"

He bent his head and peered at her. "Pumpkin, you aren't a witch. You have a rare and special gift, that has been passed down to select women of your mother's family, from time immemorial. Sweetheart, you are the newest member of the Daughters of Summac. An honor reserved for the brightest and best of the Potts line."

He reached for her hands but she hid them behind her, shaking her head mutinously. "I might hurt you, Father."

"No, you won't." He said firmly. "You just need to learn how to use your gift."

He took her hands and kissed her palms reverently. "We will teach you how to use it, how to accept it. It lives within you and you can do so much good with it."

"Fire burns and destroys, Father." His little girl said clearly to him. "How can I do good if all I can do, is burn things down?"

He grinned at her and ruffled her hair. "That's a good question, Pumpkin. Always question things. Don't just accept what is told to you."

She nodded and looked at him with rapt attention.

He said softly, "There is good and bad in everyone, Elysande. You can use your sword to wreck vengeance or be merciful and stay your hand. The same is with your gift, your fire. You can use it to destroy and burn or..." he placed her hand on his Arc, "or you can use it to create."

Elysande's eyes widened and she exclaimed with awe, "Father! What force, what a fire! I can feel it moving underneath my fingertips! This lives within you?"

He smiled at her excitement. "Let's make a deal, Pumpkin. I will show you my fire and you show me yours."

"Whatever do you mean, Father?"

"You said there is something flying in your chest. Let it out. Don't try to control it. Trust me. Trust it."

Her eyes went wide with horror. "No, Father! What if I hurt you?"

He said softly, "Pumpkin, do not worry, you will not hurt me. Don't be afraid, sweetheart, I am here with you."

He slid the lid of the Arc open and saw the blue wispy form of the Dragon emerge, puffing smoke from its nostrils.

Any other girl would have shrieked in fear. Elysande clapped her hands with glee and said, "Such a beautiful dragon! I want to touch it!"

His fire rushed towards her with a roar and moved around her, like a bright blue ribbon of flame and smoke. It nudged her gently and she giggled and then laughed as it puffed smoke all over her in a loud whoosh.

He watched, transfixed, as his girl twirled on the spot, arms outstretched, giggling loudly as his fire seemed to dance with her, swirling and whirling around her, roaring loudly.

 _It seems to like her even more than it does Pepper. She has the gift... my daughter has my Queen's gift. Oh Pepper, I wish you hadn't missed this beautiful sight!_

Then he gasped as a bright orange being began to rise from Elysande's hands. It began to take shape and he saw it was a small bird with a thick feathery tail. The tail flared into a fan of flames as it glided around the twirling girl and the blue spirit.

"Look Father!" She exclaimed happily. "It came out! It is the being from inside me! It is so glad to be free!"

He couldn't believe his eyes but his heart was filled with joy and wonder at the sight before him. The fiery bird began to emit a piercing cry and his dragon roared back in answer.

He said loudly, trying to be heard over the din, "You see, Pumpkin, there is something wondrous in you! You shouldn't fear it!"

She squealed with delight and he saw she was beginning to tire. "Alright, call your beast back and I will call mine."

He willed his fire to come back to him and he saw Elysande's bird gently nuzzle her before fading into the air.

His daughter ran towards him, whooping with joy, "Father, that was amazing!"

He made her lean on him as she caught her breath.

"Father, that was so much fun!" She caught his cheeks with her soft hands. "We must do that again!"

"We will, Pumpkin, but aren't you tired now?"

Elysande nodded and he heard a low growling noise. He looked around, thinking it was Tigliath but then she giggled and said, "It is me, Father, I am feeling hungry."

He stood up and took her hand. "Let's get something to eat then."

They walked back to the Keep, through the back gate, her tiny soft hand in his.

"Father," she said softly, "I am sorry about Dummy. Will it be alright?"

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side.

"It is alright, Pumpkin, as long as you are safe, nothing else matters. Besides, your mother has burnt Dummy many a time, poor thing. And it always seems to recover."

She smiled and asked curiously, "Was Mother a mighty warrior? Like you?"

"Even mightier and so fierce. She could shoot down foes with her bow and arrow and shoot giants fireballs from her hands. That's why I try not to get on her bad side."

He mock shuddered and Elysande laughed loudly, her blue eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Father!"

"It is true, your mother is a force to be reckoned with." He said with a smile. "And someday you are going to be even mightier than the two of us. You can do anything you put your mind to, Pumpkin. The world is yours for the taking."

They entered the courtyard and then he heard the loud sound of women cackling and talking all at once.

 _Uh oh..._

Elysande gasped. "Oh no Father! Aunt Maggie's cooking club is in session!"

He looked around and quickly pulled her to the Stables. "Quick! Let's hide in here!"

They hid behind the stable door, listening carefully as the women seemed to be moving between the main living room and the kitchen.

He did not want to get caught by the cooking club, so he peered out cautiously.

"Well, Pumpkin, I do not see how we will get to eat anything now... unless we want to go inside and get bombarded by the ladies."

He didn't hear her response, so he looked around him. His daughter was busy saying hello to his horse, who was in his stall. The big Balthazar was softly nickering and nudging her with his giant head as she petted him enthusiastically.

"Father, Balthazar is so pretty!"

He snorted. "Pretty ugly, if you ask me."

Balthazar whinnied loudly at this insult and he said, "Shush you! We are trying to hide."

Elysande stroked his horse's nose and cooed to it gently. He rolled his eyes because Balthazar was shamelessly enjoying the attention, nuzzling her even more and blowing air all over her head.

"Father," his daughter asked innocently, "Can I ride Balthazar please?"

"Absolutely not, Pumpkin!"

"Why not? He's so gentle and beautiful." She said guilelessly, making big blue eyes at him.

 _Just like her mother, my daughter has designs on my horse. I know that look. And it is not going to work._

He said cajolingly, "Pumpkin, Balthazar is many things but he is not gentle. Besides, you are too small. You need to be taller to control him."

"Well, then... can I have my own horse? One that I am tall enough to control."

He opened his mouth and then shut it at that, confused as to what to say.

 _Pepper distinctly warned me that Elysande gets a horse, only when she's thirteen. And not before that. Or the consequences will be dire. For me._

"Ermmmm Pumpkin..."

Elysande came towards him, batting her big blue eyes. "Please Father, please, I will take care of him. Please Father. I want a horse ever so much."

He was in a real tight spot and then he had an idea. _Let me put this on Pepper._

He crouched down and took her hands. "Pumpkin, if it were up to me, you can have a horse tomorrow."

"Really! Father!"

He quickly raised his finger to her lips. "Hey! We are supposed to be hiding, remember!"

Elysande nodded with a giggle.

"But, my sweet, it is not up to me. Your mother does all the purchasing and money handling, remember. So you are going to have to convince her."

He turned out his pockets. "See... I simply do not have any money."

Her little face crumpled and he kissed her forehead. "There, there, now, till then, we can go riding together, alright, on Balthazar."

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose softly, whispering, "I love you so much Father.", her bright blue eyes looking into his.

He felt a tight lump in his throat at her nearness, her warmth and unwavering love shining in her eyes. "I love you too, Pumpkin, don't you ever forget that."

Then he rubbed his beard against her face and she shrieked with laughter. "That tickles! Father! Your beard tickles!"

He shushed her again, hugging her to him. "We have got to get out of here. What do you say to a ride together, now?"

Elysande hopped on the spot with excitement. "Yes! Please! Now!"

Then he heard the low growl again and she said cutely, "But I am still hungry, Father."

He was hungry too and was going to suggest they go to the Village, when a wonderful aroma filled his nostrils.

He took a deep appreciative whiff and Elysande did too, saying, "Father, what is that heavenly smell?"

"Smells like meat... and bread and fruit..."

They both looked at each other and said in tandem, "Mince pies!"

He and her quickly peered around the stable door. The women could still be heard talking but the delicious smell was even thicker and stronger outside. 

"The pies are on the windowsill, Father. I know it!"

"I know, Pumpkin but unless we go inside, we can't get any."

"What if..." she looked at him innocently, "what if we borrow a few?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Elysande, are you suggesting we steal mince pies from Maggie's windowsill?"

She said reasonably, "Well, if we went inside, we would eat those pies straight up, so we aren't really stealing, we are just borrowing them as per our convenience."

He looked at her appreciatively. "I like your justification and I agree to it but... we simply cannot get caught."

"Oh no, Father, we won't."

"Well, since you are so sure of that... what's the plan, Pumpkin?"

"We creep to the windowsill, I climb on your back, Father, extract the pies and we slowly creep back here."

He patted her head. "Excellent plan, young lady. You shall make a fine strategist."

Elysande grinned at him widely and he pulled on her chubby cheek.

"Come Father, come, let's hurry before they leave the kitchen."

They both bent low and quietly snuck out of the stable. As they approached the kitchen window, he crouched to his knees and began to slowly move forward, Elysande right beside him. She was bending low. He moved ahead of her and placed his hands on the ground. She gently placed one knee on his back and hoisted herself up slightly.

He held his breath and stayed absolutely still as he felt Elysande balance herself and then reach for something up above. He could hear Magdalene lecturing loudly on the virtues of honey over suet and he prayed she wouldn't notice his daughter.

Finally Elysande removed her knee and whispered, "I've got them! Let's go Father!"

They beat a hasty retreat back to the stables, she giggling and clutching a little pile in the front of her dress. They sat down on two upturned crates and Elysande gently let go of her dress. Four pretty pies spilled out, still hot and fragrant.

For five minutes, there was silence as he and her ate the pies voraciously. He offered her three, knowing she was hungry but his daughter, being the considerate girl that she was, ate only her share.

Once they were done, they dusted themselves off and he asked, "So... how about that ride?" She shrieked with glee, then they both shushed each other and he helped her onto Balthazar.

"Father..." she asked softly as he mounted the horse behind her and took the reins.

"Yes, Pumpkin." He said, trying to kick open Balthazar's stall with his foot.

"If Balthazar has a baby, the baby would be our horse too, so at that time, can I have one of the babies as a horse ? It wouldn't cost anything, so Mother would be pleased."

He opened his mouth and shut it.

 _Now how do I explain that Balthazar isn't going to get babies any time soon?_

"Erm well..." he walked the horse out of the stables and out of the Keep in a slow canter.

Then his daughter said smartly, "Of course I know that Balthazar will not get babies himself."

She patted the side of his horse's head.

"But if you put him to stud, then he should get babies with a suitable mare. In that case, in the first or second turn, you get to keep one baby and the mare's owner-"

He interrupted her because he was horrified.

"Elysande!" he said sternly and she looked back at him, eyes wide and innocent. "How do you know about putting Balthazar to... to..." he didn't want to complete his sentence.

"Well Father... I asked Uncle Happy, how do his cows get babies, when he doesn't have a bull and he explained how stud services operate."

He mistakenly jerked the reins hard and Balthazar neighed loudly as his daughter laughed.

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to clear his mind and focus on reality, the hazy but believable realness of the dream still lingering in his senses.

He was in his bedroom, it was dark and quiet and a warm, soft Pepper was curled up tightly against him, nestled into his shoulder.

He absently kissed the top of her hair as he replayed the dream in his mind.

 _I had a daughter. Elysande. Pumpkin. I loved her. She was ... perfect And so real..._

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

 _A child... I know Pepper and I have discussed having one but... I do not know... if I can be a father..._

The Dragon calmly whispered in his mind, _You are scared of being a father because of how your father treated you._

 _Yes, Dragon. I am my father's child. What if I do the same to my child?_

 _Anthony,_ huffed the Dragon softly, _Would you separate your son from his mother and send him to be a squire, to a knight in a foreign land?_

 _No! I wouldn't do that to him! Or Pepper! She would be devastated! I couldn't do to that to another, knowing how I suffered! Being a knight or soldier, is not the future I want for my child!_

 _Okay..._ hissed the Dragon, _would you ignore your child because it is a girl and hence, cannot carry your name or title and cannot be trained to fight?_

Tony was so outraged by that statement, that he sat up abruptly. He quickly caught Pepper before she was jostled, scared that she would wake up. But she didn't, she just burrowed herself even more into him.

 _Dragon! How could you even think that! Never! I would love her! I do not care about my name or title! And there is more to life than war! Besides, if she wants to learn how to fight, then I wouldn't stop her just because she is a girl! Pepper is a woman and she fights! And she is one of the best fighters I have ever seen!_

The Dragon chuckled. _Anthony, I am only mentioning the standard behavior of most knights towards their children. Look within you and ask yourself: would you repeat the mistakes of your father? I think not. I feel you are a much better man that your father ever was, may his soul rest in peace._

He lay back down, the Dragon's words calming him. _I would look to my mother as an example for how to raise my children. Her kindness, her benevolence, her unwavering faith in me, even though, she hated that I was to become a knight._

 _Exactly, Anthony! And you will not be alone. Virginia will be there too and together, you will be the best parents you can be. Do not fear the future because of impressions from the past. Denying yourself the right to be a father, just because you had a cold, distant father, is not fair to you or Virginia._

Tony yawned, suddenly relaxed. _You are right, Dragon... I would love my child or children... and do my best by them... and Pepper... A little Lady Stark... I can hardly wait now..._

Then he heard the Dragon whisper, _I wonder, what would happen when the_ _little Lady Stark grows into a beautiful woman... would you be so calm, Anthony, when young swains come around, asking for her hand in marriage._

Tony opened his eyes wide at that. _Oh Good Lord! I completely forgot about courtship! I am going to surround this Keep with bramble and thorns!_

The Dragon guffawed joyously, _Anthony... I was only jesting, there is time for that... besides, that is a phase of life as well and you will accept it as it comes. Go back to sleep. You have to wake up soon, to leave..._

He closed his eyes and held Pepper even tighter, breathing in her lily fragrance, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know that in Infinity War, Tony mentioned the name "Morgan" and I wanted to use the medieval name, "Morganna"

BUT unfortunately, I have used that very name for the female villain in the 2nd Iron Knight adventure: City of Carinthia.

So I had to pick a new name.

One more chapter tomorrow.


	139. The Journey to Cumbria Begins

So Pepper and Tony begin the long road to Cumbria with this chapter. The next five chapters will detail this journey. And then the fight begins.

I've uploaded a map as well. For each chapter, it will show the areas that Pepper and Tony are passing through. The complete map will be revealed when they cross the border of Cumbria.

To see the map, go to Tumblr, top-dawg27 - /post/174763162926

Thanks for reading! See you next week!

* * *

 _Who lives sees, but who travels sees more..._

\- Anonymous

The sun rose slowly, lighting the sky with its orange-red tendrils. Pepper watched its rays gently shine through the bedroom window and sighed softly. "Today's the day... the day we leave for Cumbria."

She glanced back at the bed, where Tony was lightly snoring, sleeping on his side, his face turned towards the window.

Pepper sat on the bed's edge and gently shook him, murmuring, "Tony, sweetheart, wake up."

He muttered something and hid his face under the blanket.

She whispered, "Tony, we need to leave. You said we had to be at the Corinthian crossing by 12 pm. Remember?"

She shook him again and he rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly.

"Oh god!" he grumbled, "What an unearthly hour to wake up!"

Pepper stared absently at the window. "The day is finally upon us and I find myself... losing my nerve." she whispered. "I never thought I would ever go back to Cumbria. This is my home and yet I must leave to save my former home. I must. But I do not want to leave my sanctuary."

She swallowed hard, fighting the urge to cry, to snuggle back into the bed beside Tony and never leave its comfort.

He sat up and leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, Pepper, I know how you feel. When I had to go to war, my bed never felt warmer, never felt softer or so comforting."

He nuzzled her. "But we must go. We must persevere and face this evil once and for all. Else we will never be free, my love."

Pepper nodded, knowing he was right. "At least I return to Cumbria with you, my lord. If nothing else, I have you." she whispered.

She lowered her head, letting the tears flow from her eyes and Tony swung his legs off the bed and cupped her face to kiss her tears off her cheeks. "Do not cry, Pepper. We will triumph in this quest. And till the very end and beyond, I am with you, my love. Please do not cry."

Pepper looked at him through teary eyes. "Hold me... Tony, hold... me... please..." she whispered brokenly and he took her in his arms and gently rocked her as she wept silently.

* * *

They stopped their horses on the hill, overlooking the Village on one side and the Keep on the other. Pepper swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Tony clasped her shoulder in comfort.

"I am sorry, Tony..." she said softly, "I am such a weeping willow today."

"It is alright, Pepper, that was a difficult parting, even for me." he said gently.

They had gone on adventures before but somehow this adventure or rather battle, seemed more fatalistic than the others. So their close friends had come to see them off. Pepper's entire women's club had cried, tough Beatrice had cried and Happy had cried the most.

Even Magdalene had surprised them by suddenly bursting into tears, when Tony told her and Jarvis, they would get the Keep, if he never came back. She had hugged Tony then, much to his astonishment and threatened to spit on his grave if he didn't come back alive, something that had made Pepper giggle through her sadness.

Saying goodbye to her dear friends had been hard. But the hardest parting for Pepper had been saying goodbye to Tigliath, who had simply purred and laid his giant furry head against hers for a long moment, as if trying to tell her that he would miss her. Then he had rubbed himself against Tony and bounded into the forest, disappearing like a black flash of lightning amongst the snow.

Pepper hadn't cried through it all but now, standing on the snow covered hill, looking down at the hidden Keep nestled in the thick foliage of the forest, the lump she had been swallowing all day, was aching in her throat badly.

Tony moved his horse closer to her and hugged her to him, kissing her forehead. "Pepper, it is okay to feel sad at leaving... there now, sweetheart, there now..."

She nuzzled him and whispered, "I never thought I would be so happy here. That's what is making this so difficult. Once again I am leaving a place I love, for the unknown."

He kissed her cheeks and whispered, "We will come back, Pepper... I have faith in us."

She nodded and swallowed again. Then she clicked the reins and they rode down the hill and away from the lake.

The snow was light on the ground, making it easy for the horses to quickly move across the land. They had their weapons on their person and their armor pieces bundled up in saddle bags on their horses. Tony was wearing his chest plate under his bulky coat, to cut down on weight.

They rode silently for two leagues until they came to the banks of the river Corinthian.

Pepper gazed at the wide broad bank of the river with its gushing blue stream of water. "It isn't frozen over..." she whispered.

Tony murmured, "It won't freeze. The water moves with too much force, coming in strong from the Norman sea. But while there is no ice, the water itself is chilly."

She nodded and noticed a large line of people and animals in front of them.

Tony scowled. "Now we need to wait our turn to get across." He leaned closer and whispered, "Pull your hat down over your face. Speak only when spoken to. And speak with a manly tone."

"Tony, I have disguised myself as a man before. I know what to do." She said shortly.

He grinned at her and whispered, "I do not know how many people you fooled with your act, my lady. It is very hard to mistake you for a man."

She smiled back snarkily, narrowing her eyes at him. "Not everyone stares at me as much as you do, Lord Stark."

He lowered his gaze to her lips. "Not everyone has lips as sinfully luscious as yours, Lady Virginia. Especially not men."

She flushed and he grinned. Then Pepper swatted him firmly. "That's enough out of you, Stark."

The line was moving forward quickly. It was made up of people of all shapes and sizes. Some were noblemen with entourages of servants, some were simple travelers like them, but most were farmers accompanied by their animals.

Pepper raised herself in her saddle and saw that there was a gate at the end of the line, flanked by four burly soldiers, clad in chain mail. They had the insignia of King Leoric on their shields and armor.

Each traveler would step forward and the soldiers would check his documents thoroughly. They would let him through only if the paperwork satisfied them. Those with no paperwork or details missing on their documents, were turned back. Some travelers were being searched.

Pepper whispered to Tony, "If they search me... they will come to know I am a woman."

"It won't come to that, Pep." he whispered back tensely. "Our paperwork is sound."

Then the sound of thundering hoofs was heard and Pepper turned to see a knight in steel armor on a white horse in full barding, ride past the line and straight to the gate. He dismounted and joined the guards in checking the travelers.

Pepper was scared now and Tony leaned sideways in his saddle and covered her gloved hand with his. "Relax Pep. If you get tense, they will get suspicious. Just relax. We aren't doing anything wrong."

It was their turn and she gently nudged Aurora forward, to stop in front of the guards.

One guard imperiously raised his hand and Tony handed him their papers. As he studied them, the knight came closer and looked at Pepper with suspicion.

He was a rather short, skinny man, with stringy brown hair and narrow beady eyes. His mouth was all pursed up and he had a weak beardless chin.

"What is your profession?" the knight asked in a high snotty voice.

"We are rangers, sir." said Tony deferentially.

"Rangers! With such fine horses!" He snorted and a guard snickered.

The knight continued, "More like thieves! Trying to take these beasts across the country!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Tony. "Get down from the horse, you thief!"

Pepper gasped but Tony didn't move a muscle. He calmly asked, "What is my crime?"

"You steal horses! This is not your horse! A fine beast such as this, cannot belong to a layabout like you!" Screeched the knight.

Tony said quietly, "Maybe not to a layabout but could he belong to a former knight?"

The knight snorted but then huffed abruptly as Tony removed his hat and looked at him quietly.

He sneered at Tony. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the former leader of the Iron Legion... the disgraced knight, Anthony Stark, formerly a lord... what are you doing here?"

"I am a ranger now and need to enter Cumbria." said Tony quietly.

The knight said sarcastically, "Once a madman, always a madman!"

Tony said politely, "Please let us pass. We have our papers."

"Show me!" The guard handed the knight their papers, who took them with a derisive snort.

Pepper watched him angrily, feeling her palms itch. _I do not like the way he is acting towards Tony._

The knight looked at their papers and then smirked at Tony. He took one step towards Aurora and looked up at Pepper critically.

She lifted her head and looked down her nose at him. The knight reached out and caught her horse's bridle. But Aurora pulled her head back, tossed it and snorted at him.

"Hammer, let us pass." said Tony quietly.

The knight said with a sneer, "Well, Ranger Stark, your papers are in order. There is one thing that bothers me... you have been called to Cumbria by its King. Really?"

He looked around at his men. "The King of Cumbria calls on a mad disgraced knight for his services. How believable is that?"

His men guffawed and Pepper gritted her teeth .

Hammer looked at Tony and said with a sneer, "Pray tell, what is the name of this monarch of Cumbria, who has summoned you, Stark?"

Before Tony could answer, Pepper said gruffly, "Firstly, the current King is actually a Queen. Her name is Queen Helen Potts... first of her name and 15th ruler of Cumbria from the house of Potts."

She felt her heart clench as her mother's face flashed before her eyes. But she continued with her lie.

"The Queen has summoned us for a matter of royal importance. And Sir Knight..." she said trying to control her temper, "You may not be aware, that the Iron Knight stands before you, a champion of the common people!

The crowd around them, began to whisper and titter.

"The Iron Knight! I thought he was a myth!"

"I heard he saved Patait from a moon demon!"

"I heard he saved Carinthia from an actual demon!"

"He is a savior of the people! He never takes money for his help!"

"Did you see him defeat the knight Rascar!"

A few people shouted Tony's name and he looked around, nodding at them. He gave Pepper a stern look, which she returned back.

Hammer seemed irritated, especially when the cheers turned into a roar with people beginning to chant, "Iron Knight! Iron Knight!"

Tony tilted his head at Hammer and asked softly, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

The short knight scowled at him. "Are you carrying weapons?"

"Yes, we are and it is mentioned on our permit." Pepper said firmly.

Hammer glared at her. "Do not interrupt your betters, you filthy fool! Know your place!"

Tony moved so quickly, that Pepper was astounded. He aggressively reached down and lifted Hammer by the scruff of his armor in one hand. Then he lightly shook him. The guards came forward and Pepper dismounted, rushing to his side. The crowd gasped and muttered.

Hammer seemed stricken with fear as Tony said angrily, "Don't you dare speak to my companion that way, Hammer!"

He tightened his grip on the man's throat and Hammer squealed, "Alright! Alright! Surely we can let bygones be bygones!"

Tony growled deep in his throat and the guards whispered loudly amongst themselves, scared to approach them and unsure what to do.

Pepper said loudly in a gruff tone, "Lord Stark, it is alright. Let us be on our way." He did not look at her but she saw a muscle flex in his cheek.

Then Tony shoved Hammer to the ground, who shakily stood up. Then he ran to his horse and mounted it. He screeched, "Arrest that man and his companion!"

The guards surrounded them and Tony unsheathed his sword. Pepper did the same and stood at his flank. The crowd began to jeer and boo at the guards and Tony raised his hand.

"My friends..." he said to the guards, "I have no quarrel with you. We simply want to pass."

Pepper watched with tension as the guards seemed to mull it over. She was preparing herself for a fight, when the head guardsman said, "We do not want to fight either. Especially not with the Iron Knight."

Tony bowed from his waist at the guard and the guard did the same. Then he gently nudged Pepper. She realized what he was trying to tell her and quickly mounted Aurora. The guards opened the gate and gave them way. They rode towards a medium-sized barge, anchored at the bank of the river.

"Quickly, Pep..." Tony muttered, looking behind them. "I do not think Hammer is as mature as his guards."

She turned and saw the brown-haired, scrawny knight shaking his fists at the guards.

Pepper clicked her tongue, urging Aurora to trot faster towards the barge. Tony did the same with Balthazar.

They rode towards the barge, where they handed their papers to another guard, who checked them over. Then she dismounted and gently led Aurora up the ramp and onto the barge.

Pepper moved towards the port side of the barge, leading Aurora. She held the horse's bridle firmly but was pleased to see that her horse was calm and collected.

Then she glanced over at Tony leading Balthazar and smiled. Balthazar was nervous and kept tossing his head. Tony was gently leading him on with soft words and pats on his muzzle.

Pepper touched Aurora's muzzle lightly, to let her know she had to stay in place. Then she walked over to Tony and Balthazar, who was shying nervously, refusing to calm down.

"Balthazar, here..." she cooed to the big war horse as she handed him a sugar cube. He scoffed it up quickly and nudged her gently for another one.

She giggled and handed him another one. The horse was so distracted by the sugar, that he tamely let Tony lead him to a tethering pole and settled down quietly.

She tethered Aurora as well. A loud gong was rung and the barge started to move. Pepper walked over to the ship's railing where Tony was looking out at the river.

She stood at his side. He said quietly, "The barge should go upstream now. We can't just cross the river. The bank on the other side is full of rocks."

Then he looked at Pepper and they both spoke out at the same time.

"Tony! That knight, Hammer is an idiot! Pay him no heed!"

"Pepper! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper and put you in danger!"

For a moment, they both stared at each other and then they burst into laughter.

"Tony..." she said softly, taking his hand. "Tony, that man... that stupid knight. He was a ripe ass! You should have ignored him!"

Tony clenched his jaw and said, "He should not have spoken to you like that, Pep."

"How was he to know I am a woman? Or your fiance? For all appearances, I do look like a lowly squire."

Tony shook his head and said, "Even so, he shouldn't have jeered at you. Respect should be given to all, even squires."

Pepper smiled at him. "My lord, you are right but you are the only knight, I have ever seen who treats others as his equals. It is no use expecting goodness from swines like Hammer."

Tony smiled but then looked at her contritely. "But I did forget myself. What if those guards attacked us? We could have fought them but they could have hurt us badly and where would that have gotten us." He shook his head. "I am sorry, Pepper."

She stroked his hair. "I am sorry, I didn't boff that scrawny knight when I had the chance."

Tony chuckled and Pepper asked softly, "Did you know him, Tony? He..." She hesitated, not wanting to hurt him by bringing up painful memories. Tony looked at her tiredly.

"Pep, it is in the past. We were both King Leoric's knights. Hammer was always envious of me, especially when I became the captain of the Iron Legion. He was so happy when Leoric asked me to leave because of my..." here a note of bitterness entered his tone, "because of my madness."

Pepper felt her palm tingle with anger at his words. He caught her hand and bent over it.

Then Tony gazed up at her with his soulful whiskey brown eyes and said softly, "Actually, I should be grateful to Leoric for kicking me out of his service. If I had remained, I would never have come back to my Keep, never have improved my behavior, never have helped the Village and..." he kissed her palm lingeringly, "never would have met you, Pepper Potts."

She sighed at his words and Tony smiled at her. "I am a madman... truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

Pepper quickly looked around. There was no one around on their side of the boat and Balthazar was standing right in front of them, nicely hiding them from view.

She quickly kissed Tony, smack on the lips, lingering for just a second, enjoying the taste of him.

Then she pulled back. He was grinning at her boyishly and said softly, "Pepper! You bold one! Men don't kiss each other!"

Pepper couldn't resist teasing him. "You don't say! Such a handsome man like you... I'm sure some knight must have tried his luck at least once."

He flushed aga and she giggled.

She moved closer to him and whispered, "It is cold but not as cold as it was in Lorinthia. In fact, the weather is pleasant."

He nodded and replied, "If it wasn't for the circumstances, this would be a very enjoyable journey."

Pepper sighed and looked around her. The bright blue water, the sound of its gentle lapping against the boat, the lush greenery on either bank of the river, surrounding the water.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the crisp, clean air. The sun shone on her, warming her to her very soul.

Then she looked sideways at the tall broad-shouldered man standing next to her, his brown eyes gazing into hers with love.

Pepper felt a sense of peace fill her being. The feeling of dread, the sadness of leaving Lorinthia, the lump in her throat, all had faded into the background, as she took in herself and Tony at this moment.

"Even if the circumstances aren't ideal," she said, leaning on Tony and looping her arm around his waist, "I think this will be a wonderful cross-country trip, just you and me and the countryside. Riding over farmland and eating off the land."

She nuzzled his neck and Tony stiffened. "Pep..." he whispered, "what are you doing?"

She pinched his butt and made him jump slightly. He chuckled. "I think this fresh river air has made you frisky, my dear." He rubbed his face against hers.

Pepper whispered back, "I think the thought of having a certain, eminently desirable, rugged knight, all to myself for the next three days, is making my knees weak."

He gasped and suddenly Pepper moved and turned Tony, such that his back was pressed against the ship's railing. She leaned against him and kissed him hard, cutting off his murmured protest.

Tony recovered quickly from his shock, to kiss her back, running his hands over her hips, holding her against him. She used her tongue to tease his and their mouths moved passionately over each other. They kissed for what seemed to Pepper, like a wonderfully, endless moment, until Balthazar nudged Pepper hard in the back. She let go of Tony's mouth, eyes still closed from passion, face hovering close to his and he exhaled heavily, his chest rising to meet hers.

She felt his nose rub against hers slowly and he whispered, "Pepper, I want your sweet lips but my damn horse wants more sugar from your sweet hands."

She laughed out loud at that, opening her eyes to Tony's twinkling brown eyes looking into hers. Balthazar's large head gently nudged her again and she turned with a smile.

She pulled out another sugar cube from the pouch in her coat and the horse neatly plucked it off her hand and nibbled on it.

Tony held her against him and they both heard the gong sound again and the rallying cry of "Land Ho!"

They both turned to watch the barge slowly approach the opposite bank of the river, a clear earthy stretch of land. The anchor was dropped.

Tony untied the horses from their post and led them both towards the ramp. Pepper moved ahead to hand their papers over to the guard at the ramp's bottom. She tensed slightly because along with the guards, here was another knight, this one extremely broad but short.

He casually stared at her and Tony as he followed her with the horses but much to her relief, the guard handed their papers back and they were allowed to pass peacefully.

She mounted her horse and Tony his. Then they clicked their reins and rode away from the bank. As the farmlands came into view, Pepper gasped with wonder.

The farms draped the landscape in multiple green and brown squares of earth, looking like a picturesque patchwork carpet in the gentle sunshine. Fields of carrots, potatoes, onions and spinach were on either side of a broad dirt road. They cantered slowly on the road, passing the people toiling away in the fields.

The grain fields were bare with nothing but scarecrows. Away in the near distance, she could see a green, grassy hill, looming over the flat farmland.

Tony pointed at the hill and said, "Let us have lunch there. We can see all of the farmland from the hill."

"Yes, lets!" She said excitedly and urged Aurora into a gallop, determined to reach the hill. Tony did the same and they both rode towards the hill and then climbed it at a steady pace. The hill was covered with lush green grass and a large herd of cows were contentedly grazing, lifting their heads lazily to stare at them as they rode up the hill.

When they were at the flattish top, Pepper dismounted and dropped backwards on her back, enjoying the feel of the crisp grass beneath her. She sighed with pleasure and saw Tony dismount as well. He fell to his knees and his grinning face loomed over her.

"My lady likes the grass, I take it..."

"Oh Tony! It's been so long since I've felt sun-kissed grass." She stretched herself out and exhaled deeply. "And that was such a long ride, I just want to lie back and relax."

Tony chuckled, kneeling in the grass beside her and she caught his face and gently pulled him down for a slow languorous kiss.

He kissed her back equally slowly, his lips nibbling hers, his chest pressed to hers lightly. Her tongue teased his and he broke off the kiss to gaze into her eyes.

She sat up and nuzzled his face. Then Pepper whispered in his ear, "Sitting here in the sunshine with you, on top of the world looking down on all creation... I have never felt more blessed to be alive."

She kissed his ear and felt him shiver against her lips. Then Tony turned his face and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed each other slowly in the grass.

Pepper heard a low growling noise and broke off the kiss in confusion. "From where is that noise coming from?" She asked out loud.

Then she took one look at Tony's bright red face and fell backwards with laughter. "Tony! Are you hungry?!"

He muttered sheepishly, "Breakfast was so long ago. And I did not even eat much, I do not have much of an appetite at such early hours."

Pepper stood up quickly and held out her hand. Tony took it and pulled himself up.

"Come," she said brightly, "Let us have some lunch and then we can decide what to do next."

She gently clicked her tongue and called out Aurora's name. The golden horse trotted obediently towards her and Pepper took out their packed rations from her saddle bag.

Magdalene had packed a small lunch for them and she quickly spread a small cloth on the ground and then began to unpack each item.

"Some bread rolls, some dry cheese, apples and carrots and...", she said as she placed each item down. Tony quickly pulled out a small flagon of cider from the packet and opened it.

He handed it to Pepper, who took a small sip and then he drank some, smacking his lips with happiness when he was done.

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him. "Lord Stark, I thought you were hungry?"

He smirked. "I am but I prefer the liquid version of apples."

She giggled and for five minutes, they both ate quietly on the grassy serene hill, while the cows and their horses grazed around them.

Pepper finished eating and lay back in the grass, propping herself up on her shoulders. She noticed Tony staring at something with great interest.

"Tony, what are you looking at?"

Still looking away from her, he said thoughtfully, "I think I can see a farmer struggling with his plow in the field to the left of us, below the hill."

She peered in the direction he was pointing at. Pepper could vaguely make out a male figure pushing hard at something vertical in a field, his oxen patiently waiting in front of him.

Tony stood up and she did too, pulling her scarf around her face and lowering her hat.

"Let's go see if he needs any help." she said brightly to Tony, who smiled back.


	140. The Farm Below the Hill

I wrote this chapter soon after watching IW... and yeah, I am not ashamed to admit, the movie left enough of an impression on me, to want to give my medieval Tony, the same dream, the same hope of a farm and a child... far away from war and blood.

* * *

" _But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

 _Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,_

 _Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

 _When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,_

 _So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_

 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._ "

—from "Sonnet 8", William Shakespeare 

Tony stretched himself as the sun finally sank into the horizon. They had spent half of the morning and the entire afternoon, working on the fields with Farmer Wilhelm.

He was the very farmer, whom they had seen from the hill, struggling with his plow. Tony and Pepper had rushed down to help. Then as Tony and the Farmer had pushed the plow out of the muddied earth, Pepper had gently urged the oxen forward.

They managed to free the plow and the Farmer had gratefully offered his thanks. It was at that time, that Tony had asked if they could work for him for a day, in exchange for shelter at night.

The Farmer had insisted his shelter wasn't much and they would have to rough it but that was something they both had been prepared for.

They had shaken hands on it. Then Pepper and the Farmer's two boys had gone to the other fields, to pull out ripe potatoes and carrots, while Tony and the Farmer had plowed the empty field to prepare it for tilling.

They had spent six hours on the field, with a short break for tea and now finally, it was time to go in for supper.

Tony grimaced and Pepper came to stand behind him.

"Why the face, Stark?", She asked in her put on manly voice.

"Well, Potts..." he drawled, "I just realized that the country keeps earlier hours than the city. So now," he sighed, "we are going to have to eat an early supper and sleep early. Something I find very hard to do."

She chuckled and then Farmer Wilhelm came over to them. "Supper's nearly ready." he said in his youthful voice. "If you good sirs would like to freshen up, my boys will show you to the outhouse, where you can wash yourselves a bit."

Tony knew Pepper was paranoid about her cleanliness and would be relieved to clean up, so he wasn't surprised, that in her joy, she would forgot her act of pretending to be a man.

She forgot to put on her deep voice and exclaimed softly, "A wash would be heavenly! Thank you, Farmer Wilhelm!"

Then she flushed and lowered her head as the Farmer started at her feminine tone.

Wilhelm opened his mouth to say something but Tony interjected smoothly to point at the house. "Farmer, I think your missus is calling you."

Indeed, the Farmer's wife was halfway out of the window, gesturing at them and calling out, "Wilhelm, Wilhelm, come help me with the chicken!" The Farmer excused himself and ran back to his house.

Tony covered his hand with his mouth to stop his laughter as Pepper exhaled with relief.

"Consarn it! That was close!" she exclaimed cutely and he couldn't hold it in anymore, her swear making him laugh hard.

She smacked him lightly because he found it damn amusing.

"Tony, that's enough!"

Then the Farmer's two boys came bounding towards Pepper, squealing her name with glee.

"Pepper! Pepper!" They skidded to a halt, charmingly shy before Tony.

He grinned and knelt as Pepper took the boys by the hand. "Tony, this is Jeremiah...", she patted the older black-haired boy's head. "And this is Alfred or Alfie for short." She ruffled the blonde's tufty hair.

He felt a pang in his soul as little Alfie smiled at him with a missing tooth, a button nose covered with freckles and sky-blue eyes, just like Pepper's.

 _If I and Pepper had a son, would he look like this mischievous imp?_

He caught the boy around the waist and raised him high as he stood. Alfie whooped with joy and Tony raised him, to settle him around his shoulders. The boys were shrieking with laughter, Pepper smiled at him and Tony smiled back.

Then they heard the Farmer bellow and the boys giggled childishly.

Alfie pulled on Tony's hair, steering him towards the back of the house. "This way! This way!"

He obeyed and Pepper followed him, Jeremiah tugging her along.

They were led to the back of the house, where a small water pump was in the middle of the stone yard. Behind the pump, was a shed.

Alfie excitedly jiggled on Tony's back and he set the little boy down. "Sir, let me show you what to do!"

The older Jeremiah snorted "I am sure they know how to take a bath! He smells so nice!" the boy said, pointing at Pepper.

She smiled and Alfie, paying his brother no attention, decided to show them how to wash. He brought out a sponge from the shed and started to move the pump enthusiastically.

Tony stepped in to help him and the little boy held the sponge under the flowing water. He then moved the sponge to his chest but his brother imperiously shouted, "You need to take off your shirt first, dummy!"

Alfie scowled at him but quickly pulled off his shirt and rubbed the sponge with enthusiasm, all over his chest.

Pepper was giggling but Tony kept a straight face as his older brother sighed with exasperation and took the sponge. Then he began to scrub his younger brother thoroughly.

"It helps if one bather scrubs the other." he said solemnly to Tony as his younger brother wriggled like a fish under his patient scrubbing. "Why don't you two start? We mustn't be late for supper."

Pepper looked at Tony wide-eyed but he smirked and began to unbutton his shirt. "Pepper, you can wash me." He said with a smile as he pulled off his shirt and draped it on a nearby stool.

She took a sponge from the shed and came back to the pump. Pepper used a little water to rinse out the sponge. Then she pumped hard to soak the sponge in water.

She raised the sponge and Tony knew what she was going to do, so he closed his eyes, grinning widely. Sure enough, Pepper plopped the sponge down heavily on his head and squeezed it, soaking him thoroughly.

The little boys laughed wildly and he grinned through it as Pepper washed his hair and rubbed his shoulders with the sponge. He bent a little, to give her easier access. The water was cold and refreshing, especially since they had been working in the winter's sun for so long.

She rubbed his chest thoroughly, hiding his Arc with the sponge from time to time. But the boys were too busy enjoying themselves with the water, to notice.

They finished just as Pepper was soaping his chest and started to give her helpful instructions.

"Pepper, clean behind his ears!"

"Is his belly button clean? Check for belly dust!"

"What about his neck... did you clean his shoulders?"

"Make sure every part is clean! Mama says you must scrub every part!"

She obliged them willingly, grinning widely as she scrubbed each and every inch of his chest with the soapy sponge. Mindful that they were in company and delicate company at that, Tony was exercising a tight control on himself.

Pepper was enjoying his discomfort, he was sure of it, her eyes were sparkling with mischief at his predicament. She was rubbing concentric circles on his chest with the sponge, slow and steady, lingering over his nipples.

When she lowered the sponge to his hips, he caught her hand and looked into her sparkling azure eyes. Tony leaned closer and whispered against her ear, "You little minx, you would do well enough to leave that part of me alone..."

Pepper whispered sultrily, "Well, my lord, we need to make sure every part of you is clean..."

He grinned and murmured, "When it is your turn, I will be sure to do the same onto you, my lady."

She giggled and Tony glanced sideways at the boys who were drying themselves enthusiastically with a shared towel.

He muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "You are safe, Pepper, as long as your defenders are here."

She flushed and Tony straightened. He filled the sponge with water and was about to move towards the shed, for some privacy. Then he heard footsteps ringing on the courtyard.

Tony kept his back to the courtyard, because he wanted to keep his Arc hidden.

He heard the Farmer call for the boys and the pitter-patter of little feet as they followed him. Then he turned around and got a chestful of wet sponge as Pepper threw her sponge at him with a giggle.

Tony shook his head at her and raised both sponges in his hand. "My lady," he drawled, "You have no more firepower."

Her eyes widened at that and he moved slowly towards the pump, taking his time to soak it with water. Then Tony aimed a wet sponge at Pepper.

She covered herself with her arms and then lowered them, saying, "Okay, okay, I suppose that's fair, I threw one at you, so you deserve a throw as well. Just let me take off my shirt and my binding. I do not want them to get wet."

Pepper took off her shirt and the cloth wrapped around her breasts. She then closed her eyes and kept her arms at her sides, holding herself still in preparation for the wet sponge.

Tony smiled softly. He moved closer to her and gently rubbed her with the sponge. She opened her eyes and he kissed her nose.

"I forfeit my throw." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him back softly and slow, winding her arms around his neck, pressing her bare chest to his. They kissed like that for a long moment and then Pepper broke it off, exclaiming, "Tony, we will be late for dinner! Let's wash up quick!"

He laughed and followed her towards the shed. Pepper took off her clothes and quickly and effectively cleaned herself. Tony dried himself with a towel and watched the shadows of evening fall across the courtyard.

He sighed and looked at Pepper quietly. There was something on his mind and he wanted to say it.

"Pep..." he said hesitantly. She looked at him and Tony said slowly, "When this is all over..."

At her confused look, he explained, "When we find Stane and his whatever, master, leader etc. and finish them off and free Cumbria and all that..." Tony took a deep breath, "I was thinking..."

He paused, going over his next words in his mind, because he did not want to sound stupid. Then Tony felt her hand on his. Pepper moved closer to him, her eyes gazing into his. "Yes, Tony?"

He swallowed, feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. "I thought I would give up these quests and adventures and... start a farm."

"A farm?"

"Yes..." he continued now, on false bravado, "you have an inn and it needs fresh produce, doesn't it? To use for cooking food. So I thought I would buy some land near it and start a small farm..."

Tony looked at Pepper and said earnestly, "No more blood, no more swords... the simple life for me, growing carrots and potatoes, some chickens... a cow or two..."

She just stared at him, wide-eyed, making him more nervous and he started to babble.

"I mean, it is not that I don't want to fight anymore, I want to help people, I do but I just want to live... I want to live in peace as well... I want to work soil with my hands, I want to give life, take care, nurture it, instead of cutting it down with a sword... besides, when we have children and we are going to have children, I do not want to leave them and go to war. I want to teach them and stay with them and watch them grow up."

"Pepper," he clasped her arms, "I know I am a warrior but I do not want to die as one, I want to die old in my bed, with you by my side, happy and at peace."

She surprised him by hugging him tightly. "Tony," Pepper murmured, "your vision sounds so peaceful and beautiful. You will get your farm, Tony... never you fear..."

He said quietly, "I did not tell you this because... you were upset at leaving and I did not want to trouble you but... today morning, I had a dream."

Pepper asked worriedly, "Tony, what was it about? Are you alright? Why didn't you say something?"

Tony looked into her deep blue eyes and said softly, "Have you ever had a dream... which felt so real, so solid and so true, that when you woke up, you were upset that it was just a dream... and you wanted that dream to be real..."

She looked at him quietly and he continued, "In my dream, I met a young girl with red hair and blue eyes and the power of fire within her."

Pepper gasped and Tony smiled, saying, "Oh, she was just starting to learn the skill, she accidentally fired at Dummy and was upset. I knew her name, I knew her, Pepper, she was so real and so wonderful. She was our daughter, Elysande."

"Elysande..." murmured Pepper softly, "I have heard that name before... I have read of it... but where? Anyway, then what happened?"

He looked up at the clear darkening sky, a smile growing on his face as he recalled the dream. "I called her Pumpkin. And we... I let my Flame out and just like you, she could control it. And she had a phoenix within her..."

Tony looked back at Pepper and saw her eyes were moist with tears. "Oh Tony!" she exclaimed softly, "you dreamt of our child... and she was blessed with the power of Summac as well..."

He hugged her and whispered, "She wanted to ride Balthazar, just like someone I know and was very good at arguing with me, again like her mother."

Pepper giggled in his arms and he pulled back, touching his forehead to hers. "Pepper, when this is all over... I want... please... I want to have a baby with you... please, Pepper. I want a child."

"Yes, Tony," she whispered back, "I want to bear your child... and our lives will know peace."

They stood there quietly for some time, holding each other as the sky grew black with night.

Then the peacefulness was disturbed by the patter of feet running towards them and Tony quickly pushed Pepper behind him and held the towel up to his Arc.

Jeremiah came around the corner, saying loudly, "Sir! Pepper! Mother asks if you will join us for dinner?"

"Yes, we will. We will be right there."

The boy nodded and ran back.

Pepper quickly dried herself off as Tony changed into a set of clean clothes.

"Holding up dinner, Potts, with your long baths!" he mock scolded her. She grinned at him and he finished changing, to help her dress quickly. Then they both ran back to the main house, to have supper.


	141. Keeping Quiet in the Ox Shed

SMUT warning

And that's it for this week. Next week, there won't be any uploads because I have to write the next few chapters.

* * *

 _When I am with you, we stay up all night._  
 _When you're not here, I can't go to sleep._  
 _Praise God for those two insomniacs!_  
 _And the difference between them._  
\- Rumi

Pepper listened carefully as she lay on the warm double blanket, staring up at the ceiling.

After a lovely simple dinner, Farmer Wilhelm had told them where they could sleep. One person could sleep inside with the boys on the floor. The other would have to manage in the oxen shed by sleeping on a high stack of hay.

 _Of course Tony, being the gallant idiot, had to volunteer to sleep in the shed. He just had to! Well! I want to stay with him, so I'm just going to have to creep into the shed!_

She sat up slowly, being very careful, not to disturb Jeremiah and Alfred sleeping on either side of her.

They were sleeping soundly, so emboldened by this, Pepper quietly scooted forward on her butt until she was not lying between them. Then she stood up slowly and crept away towards the front door.

She quietly let unhinged the lock and then heard a small voice whisper, "Pepper, where you going?"

Pepper turned, alarmed because she wasn't wearing her binding and her hair was spilling from her hat. Tiny Alfie was sitting up from the floor, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sssh..." she said. Thinking fast, she gestured at her coat draped around her chest.

"It is cold, so I am taking this to Tony. Go back to sleep. There's a good lad."

He nodded and yawned, then dropped back to his pillow and was immediately asleep.

Pepper opened the door and quickly slipped outside. Then she snuck around the right, towards the oxen shed and opened its gate.

The shed was quiet and lit with just a single lamp, hung in the middle. She could make out the large outlines of the oxen in their stalls. A strong bovine smell was in the air and she shook her head to clear it.

Then she saw another light shining at the end of the shed and Pepper began to make her way towards it, looking down to avoid the pats of oxen shit on the floor.

Tony was lying back on a huge bale of hay and grass, still in his trousers and boots. Pepper smiled as she saw he had rumpled up his shirt, to use as a pillow for his head. He had draped his blanket around his shoulders and covered his face with his hat.

 _Is he asleep?_

Just then, an ox chose to defecate loudly right near her foot and Pepper quickly stepped to the side, with a loud gasp.

Tony woke up at that, sitting up. He held out his lantern and then grinned broadly when he saw it was her. He waved at her and she waved back.

Pepper raised her finger to her lips, urging him to be quiet. The walls were very thin and the farmer and his family were all sleeping in the house, whose wall was common with the shed. So if they spoke here, they could be heard.

Tony nodded in understanding and stood up, coming to her, moving between the slumbering oxen. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "Pep, what are you doing here? It is late, you should be sleeping."

She whispered back, "Tony, I am too used to sleeping next to you. I can't sleep." She hugged him tightly, snuggling into his warm bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her hat. Then he whispered, "Pepper, this is just a shed, there is no bed in here. Just hay. You will be uncomfortable. Please go back to the house."

She stubbornly shook her head and he sighed loudly. Then Pepper leaned back and smiled up at him, raising her finger to his lips. Tony kissed her finger and she caressed his cheek.

"By the way," he whispered as he held her to him, "Your choice in nightwear is fascinating."

Pepper giggled. She was wearing one of Tony's long well-worn night shirts, so long for her that its hem came to her thighs. It was very soft with long sleeves, that she had rolled back. Her coat was around her for warmth and for hiding her breasts, their outline clearly visible through the thin shirt. She was also wearing his sheer white braies and had stuffed the front with a rolled-up linen towel to simulate a crotch.

Tony was staring with wonder at the tiny bulge in her pants and she tipped his chin upwards, so he met her eyes.

"What's so interesting about my crotch, Ranger Stark?" she whispered sultrily.

He whispered naughtily, a twinkle in his eyes, "Fake crotch. I never thought I would be aroused by a pair of braies with a fake crotch."

Pepper giggled again. "Can we cuddle for five minutes?" she whispered.

"Alright, just for five minutes and then you go back inside."

She nodded in agreement and Tony helped her navigate through the oxen rumps around them. She took off her hat and lay down on the soft hay, he lay down next to her. She shucked off her coat.

Then Pepper snuggled right up to him and Tony lifted his blanket to cover them both. She sighed with contentment and felt him grin against her cheek.

For some time, they lay there quietly together, the oxen and hay all around them, while the wind blew outside. A particularly powerful gust rattled the thin wooden windows of the shed and Pepper pushed herself even more against Tony.

He whispered in her ear, "Are you scared?"

She nodded and Tony tightened his grip on her. Pepper lifted her head up and kissed the corner of his mouth. He silently looked at her and she placed her hand on his Arc.

Then the wind blew hard with a dreadful howl and she closed her eyes tightly in fear, burrowing deeper into Tony's chest.

She felt him kiss her forehead and then her closed eyes tenderly. "Do not be scared, my love, I am here with you." he whispered lovingly and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

She took his lips slowly with hers, moving over his mouth intimately. He kissed her back equally slowly and she felt his hand move around her back, holding her against him.

She was on her side, so she moved one of her legs between his. Then Pepper lowered one of her hands from his neck and stroked his chest, comforted by his warm hard flesh.

Tony broke off the kiss to lean his face against hers as she kept stroking his chest with her fingers gently. He trembled lightly and she kissed his neck.

Then Pepper gasped as she felt a hot hand cupping her breast and rubbing its nipple. She was going to moan but Tony quickly captured her mouth. He undid two buttons to slid his warm hand into her long night shirt and touch her bare skin. She arched into his hand as he gently pinched her nipple between his fingers.

She broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes blindly as his fingers teased her nipple till it was taut with passion. Tony smiled at her, drawing circles around the erect bud with his fingers. She mewled softly and he mischievously tsked at her.

Then he whispered in her ear, "You need to be as quiet as a mouse, Pepper Potts. Or ..." he let go of her breast.

She gasped and pulled his hand back onto it. He smiled at her and kissed her neck, his firm muscled chest rubbing against her soft one. Pepper propped herself up sideways on one elbow in the hay. Tony quickly undid her shirt to her waist, so her breasts were bared completely to him.

Then he leaned forward, bent his head, cupped one breast in his hand and touched his lips to it. Pepper bit her lip hard to stop her moan as Tony sucked on it slowly, his mouth so moist and hot against her skin.

He pulled back and licked her nipple gently, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. She covered her mouth with her hand as he flicked the pointed tip lightly and then once again, closed his mouth over her breast and sucked on her gently.

"Tony... Tony... please... I can't!", she whispered raggedly, her body shaking with need.

Tony quickly sat up and pulled Pepper onto him, settling himself between her legs, her body lying on him.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked softly and he shook her head with a grin, tightening his arms around her.

"You are as light as a cloud, my lady and equally sinfully soft."

Then he raised his head and kissed her slowly, while his hands played with her breasts again. Pepper stretched her hands forward, over his head, as Tony made sweet love to her mouth.

She felt her breasts swell under his touch, the feeling unbearably arousing. His hands were all over her body, touching her stomach, caressing her ribs, playing with her nipples, while his mouth kept moving under hers, kissing her passionately.

He cupped her butt and squeezed it tightly, making her gasp with passion. His fingers lightly stroked her in the hollow between their cheeks and she shook her head helplessly, moving her mouth against his.

Then he broke off the kiss and moved himself down her chest. His beard scratched her throat and Pepper moaned softly. Tony lifted his head and looked at her chidingly.

She nodding in understanding and he began to lave her nipple with his tongue. Pepper cradled the back of his head, supporting it as he licked her breasts with his moist tongue till she was panting with need.

He rubbed his prickly chin against one erect tip and she pushed herself upwards, rubbing herself against his stomach. Tony bit her nipple hard then and then licked the hurt with his warm tongue, murmuring apologies to her skin.

He lowered himself beneath her even more and she was shocked when he started to kiss her stomach slowly, running his tongue around her belly button. Pepper pushed her head into the hay and closed her eyes tightly, struggling to control her moans.

He kissed her belly and then nipped at it gently, making her tighten herself.

She opened her eyes quickly and propped herself on her elbows as Tony was now at her curls, gently tugging on them with his lips. Somehow her braies were around her knees.

 _I am not going to make a sound. I am not going to... oooo!_

Pepper couldn't see him but she felt his mouth curve against her. She was burrowed into the hay, her lower body raised, with his warm face below it.

Then her heart pounded as she felt his tongue around her clit. He licked it hard and Pepper mewled, closing her eyes tightly at the sensation.

Then she felt Tony's fingers move on her thighs and grip her butt hard. He cupped her backside, holding in her place as he tortured her clit with his agile tongue. Still propped on her elbows, shaking with the effort, Pepper bit her lip and took deep breaths as Tony licked her raw.

He pushed the nub with the base of his tongue and then flicked it and she pushed her hips into his face, wanting him even deeper. His hands were absently stroking the back of her thighs, his callused fingers rubbing against her sensitive flesh. They then moved upwards, to thrust into her womanhood from behind.

She gasped at that and felt his fingers dig into her butt as he lowered his tongue to lap at her, with long and hard strokes. Pepper shuddered and grasped at the hay as Tony mouth moved over her intimately until she felt swollen and so moist with need.

She had to do something. So she moved downwards until she was face to face with him. Pepper kissed Tony's wet mouth, tasting herself on his lips. She rubbed her hips against his, feeling his cock push into her through his thin pants.

She wriggled to push her braies off her legs and then kissing Tony all over his face, she undid his trousers and slid one hand in to palm him.

He gasped loudly and it was Pepper's turn to tsk at him as she stroked his hard throbbing member with her fingers. She felt the hot huge head of his cock gently, sliding her fingers over it and under it, feeling its underside. It pushed itself into her fingers and she pulled it gently from base to tip, rubbing its slit.

Tony bucked into her hand, thrusting himself upwards, murmuring her name like a prayer.

She loved the way he gave himself over to her completely and blindly. Pepper cupped his balls gently and then rubbed his leaking slit. She kept touching him until he was erect and throbbing and so damn hard in her hands.

She heard Tony whisper something and looked up at him.

His eyes were bright, focused pools of brown, gazing into hers with dazed passion. "Claim me, Goddess... please..." he whispered tenderly.

She felt her womb clench at his whispered plea and Pepper undid his pants, pulling his erect cock out. She knelt between his legs and he helped her push them down to his ankles.

Then Tony pulled out his sheath from his coat and she took it from his shaking hands.

Pepper held his erect cock straight in one hand, feeling a shudder move through him as she quickly rolled the sheath onto him. Then she straightened, positioned herself over him and placed one hand on his Arc.

She sank down hard onto his erect cock, feeling his hard virile length fill her to the hilt. Tony pushed his head back into the hay, murmuring tightly to himself. She bit her lip to stop from crying out at the delicious feel of him inside her.

Pepper placed her hands on his firm chest and began to move up and down, thrusting herself onto him. Tony moved with her in tandem, pushing his cock into her, whispering her name fervently.

She lowered her head and kissed him blindly as he began to thrust upwards into her heavily, pushing his cock deeper.

They moved together like that until she was so close to the edge and she could feel Tony holding himself back, waiting for her.

Pepper stroked his nipples with her fingers and Tony gasped and moved his hand to their joined bodies. He gently pushed his finger into her.

The added penetration broke her control and Pepper threw her head back and sighed loudly as she finally let herself go. Her eyes were closed, so she could see bursts of light underneath her closed eye lids as her body was wracked with wave after wave of release.

She felt Tony spill his warm seed inside her and his muffed groan of passion. He trembled and shuddered within her and then she collapsed on his warm, heaving chest, taking deep breaths.

Pepper kissed his Arc which was blazing blue in the dim light. She lay over him, enjoying his rough hairy legs against hers, his hard muscular chest moving her up and down with his deep breathing and his warm musky skin against her bare skin.

"I claim you, Iron Knight..." she whispered to his shining Arc, "I claim you as mine, in this life and the next..."

"I am yours, Queen of my Heart, in this life and the next." he whispered solemnly to her.

She smiled against his chest and then moved upwards to nuzzle his neck. He moved his arms around her and gently hugged her to him, kissing the side of her head.

Pepper closed her eyes contentedly and then felt Tony chuckle, his chest rumbling beneath her.

"What is it, Tony, what's so funny?"

"I think our passionate encounter, my love, has disturbed up the inhabitants of this barn. They are all glaring at us."

She raised herself and looked sideways. Then Pepper covered her mouth to stop giggling because the oxen closest to them were staring straight at them. The nearest one twitched his ears at them in curiosity.

Tony adjusted the blanket over them better and then placed his coat over them as well. He then pulled Pepper tighter against him. She looked at him questioningly and he murmured, "They are staring, Pep!"

She snorted with laughter as Tony scowled darkly at the oxen, one of whom bellowed loudly.

"Ssssh... do not wake up the entire household! Go back to sleep!" He whispered urgently at it.

She turned his head towards her. "Settle down, my lord. Let's go to sleep. I am tired from claiming you."

Tony touched her nose gently. "Pepper, sweetheart, go back to bed."

"I am in bed, Tony." She said drowsily. "But you keep talking."

"No, I mean, go back to your bed. Inside."

Pepper opened one eye and glared at him. "I cannot sleep inside without you, Tony Stark. So either you join me in the house or you shush and go to sleep."

He stroked her hair softly. "Pepper, it is warmer inside. You will be more comfortable."

Pepper sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Feels nice and warm and comfortable around here, thank you."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Well... then you need to wake up early and go back to the house in the morning. Before anyone catches you like this. All curvy and soft with your fake crotch."

"Admit it, Tony... you like my fake crotch..." she whispered with a smile, drifting off to sleep.

Just before she fell asleep, she felt Tony tighten his grip on her and whispered back, "I love you, Pepper... fake crotch and all... good night, my love."

And she lay there on top of her knight, finally falling asleep in his arms.


	142. Castle Altenstein

After a long day of riding, they stopped at the broken down iron gates of Altenstein Castle.

On a flat plain of grass, lay the ruins of what must have once been a magnificent castle. Now all that was left were broken stone walls, platforms and columns and a large crumbling tower. All covered liberally in dark green moss.

Pepper stared at the ruins, trying to hide her horror.

"Tony... you want us to stay..." she gulped, "here for the night?"

"Yes." He said cheerfully, dismounting and leading Balthazar through the open iron gates. "It is cool but not too cold. Since it is a clear night, we can enjoy the fresh open air as we sleep. And don't worry, Pepper, it is perfectly safe. There aren't any wild animals around. Many travelers have stayed in these ruins."

She decided to stay on her horse and rode through the gates, turning up her nose at the ruins around her.

"If you say so, my lord." She said skeptically, riding in step beside him.

"Ah I forget. My Queen has seen better castles and comes from a majestic one herself. How can the simple rustic appeal of Altenstein stand up to such comparison?" He said theatrically.

She snorted so loudly, that a nearby rabbit was disturbed and rushed away in the grass.

"Alright, my lord. Since you vouch so much for this castle, I shall not complain. Where exactly are we going to stay? Not in that crumbling tower, I hope."

"No, my Queen. The tower is unsafe because it may collapse any moment. But we shall be staying yonder." He pointed behind a wall and she raised herself in her saddle, trying to see what he was pointing at. Then Pepper gasped with awe.

Surrounded by a number of smaller broken down walls, was a large square stone platform, with four semi-intact walls and no roof. She could see it actually had three walls and one side was an ornate stone arc. Each wall had windows carved into the stone. The platform was reachable by a small staircase, covered with grass and daisies.

Tony said, "The platform you see before you, Pepper, was the main banquet hall of the Castle. It is also the only structural part of the entire castle that still stands. And it shall be our abode for tonight."

"Come on, Tony, I want to take a closer look!" she said impatiently.

"Well then, you better dismount and go ahead on foot. Give me Aurora's reins. There is a lot of broken stone hidden in the grass and I do not want the horses to break a shoe."

She slid off Aurora and broke into a wild run, dashing towards the stone structure, feeling the light breeze blow in her face. Pepper took off her hat and let her hair spill free, as she ran, happy to spread her legs after the long day in the saddle.

She reached the steps, panting lightly and waved at Tony, as she watched him lead the horses through the grass.

Pepper climbed the steps and walked under the ragged stone archway, to enter the square hall. She looked up at the endless black starry sky ceiling, the stars twinkling down at her picturesquely. The hall was as large as the entire courtyard and main living hall of Stark Keep.

As Tony had mentioned, the walls were in a pretty decent condition. The hall was bare except for one or two stray pieces of old furniture. A faded banner hung on one wall, the cloth too worn out from time, to make out what had been depicted on it.  
She squealed with delight because there was a fire hearth in one corner of the hall, complete with firewood.

"Does this castle please my Queen?" She heard Tony mischievously ask, from behind her.

"Oh Tony! It's so charming! Just right for the two of us!" Pepper turned to see him enter the hall.

He chuckled and came towards her, holding one saddle bag. "I let the horses graze freely, they will return to us when they are done."

Tony stretched his arms out, with a deep sigh. "Anyhow, it is a clear crisp night, so I am not worried. Now..." he rubbed his hands together, "what is for supper? I am starving."

She dug around in the saddle bag, exclaiming with joy as she pulled out a small bag.

"Tonight's dinner menu is..." Pepper held up the bag, "potatoes..." She giggled at Tony's grimace. "And, my lord... chicken!" She pulled out a small chicken, wrapped in cheesecloth.

"Chicken!" shouted Tony with glee. "Why didn't you say so! Let me start the fire!"

A few minutes later, she and Tony sat before the slowly burning hearth, their chicken and potatoes roasting on its grill. Tony had found two intact stools from the other end of the hall for them to sit on.

Pepper took a deep breath and asked, "Tony, how much further do we have to ride?"

He looked at her simply. "Tomorrow we should be at the borders of Cumbria. Then onwards to Lake Trinos and then the backside of Cumbria Castle."

She swallowed hard, realizing their journey was nearly at its end.

 _There is no telling what is going to happen... no matter how much we train or prepare... we simply do not know what we are up against. The day I face Stane... is nearly upon me... and I am still scared._

Pepper felt a gentle nudge and looked at Tony. He grinned at her and asked casually, "So Pepper, what type of wedding do you want?"

She looked at him in confusion, her melancholy thoughts still with her. "Wedding?"

"Well..." Tony said slowly, "when this is all over... there is going to be a wedding, Potts... and I know that most women plan their wedding as little girls, so do you have any such dreams in mind?"

Pepper said softly, "Tony, I ... I do not know if we should plan a wedding... I mean..." she looked into the fireplace, trying to control her fear, "I do not want to be morbid but... Tony," she whispered, "we do not know if we will survive our fight with Stane. To think about a wedding..." she lowered her head, not knowing how to continue.

She felt Tony's warm hand hold hers in her lap and squeeze them gently. Pepper lifted her head to look into his soft brown eyes, specks of brightness dancing in their molasses-colored depths, reflecting from the firelight.

"Pepper..." he said gently, "I agree, we do not know what the future might hold... Stane may take our lives... But my love, he cannot take away our dreams, our freedom or our feelings for each other..."

She had to agree with him there. "I know that, Tony. And believe me, I agree to that."

Tony smiled slowly at her. "Then what is the harm in dreaming? As long as I breathe, I dream and I hope. You, Pepper Potts..."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tightly, his eyes not leaving hers, "A love like yours... is something I never even dreamed of having. And for being blessed with it, I will remain eternally grateful. Alas, I am but a man... and I am greedy for more... so I dreamed of a child, our child. And I will do whatever it takes to make that dream a reality. Cheer up, my love, Death may be before us tomorrow but we have tonight and we have each other and our dreams. And that is something it cannot take away from us."

His words touched something deep inside her, pushing aside her fears. Pepper lifted her hand to his jaw and cupped it firmly, rubbing her thumb across his prickly beard. Tony leaned into her caress and she leaned forward, kissing his brow.

She whispered against his skin, "You and me, a small church in the sunshine and a short service, surrounded by a few of our closest friends. That's how I picture us getting married."

As she pulled back, Pepper giggled at the look of shock on Tony's face.

"Why are you so shocked, Tony? Let me guess. You thought I would want to be married in the huge cathedral... with an Archbishop presiding the service and esteemed guests from all corners of the land."

Tony continued for her, "And afterwards, there would be a parade through the streets of the city, where the townspeople can see the newly married couple. And then a lavish feast in a huge hall for all the esteemed guests, drinking and eating till the wee hours of the morning."

She shook her head at him. "Tony, that happens when one monarch weds another monarch."

He nodded. "I see. And here a Queen is marrying a nobody."

Pepper squeezed his jaw and shook him slightly. "A knight is marrying a lady. That's it. No royalty. Me and you getting married in a nice simple ceremony with our close friends."

She touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes, sighing. "Just picture it. A sunny day, flowers and rice streaming down on us as we walk from the church, hand in hand, finally as Lord and Lady Stark."

He whispered back, "And then there will be a dance."

Pepper pulled herself back and smiled at him with delight. "Really, Tony? We can have a dance? I thought you hated dancing."

He smiled at her lovingly. "I hated dancing with fancy court ladies and noblewomen."

"However..." he touched her nose lightly, "I love dancing with you, Pep. In fact..."

Tony stood up and she looked at him. "The chicken and potatoes need to roast. So that leaves with time for ourselves. And we are in an esteemed castle, run down though it is."

He bowed regally at the waist, extending his hand towards her. "May your humble knight have this dance, my Queen?"

Then he said wryly, "Actually, I am not even a knight anymore. Without a sovereign to serve under, I cannot be a knight. I do not why I keep saying it."

Pepper looked at Tony and something in his words jarred her. She took his hand and stood up, saying softly, "You do not serve King Leoric anymore. Neither are you a knight of Patait."

"That is right, I serve no one." He said with a smile.

"But aren't you my knight, Lord Stark?"

Tony's eyes darkened and he said solemnly, "I am. I am ever at your service, my Queen. I swear it."

"Then I am going to do something that I should have done a long time ago."

Pepper let go of his hand and moved towards her saddle bag. From it, she pulled out her new broadsword, the one which Tony had made just for her.

She unsheathed it and went back to Tony, who widened his eyes.

"Pepper..."

"Lord Stark, do you recognize me as the rightful Queen of Cumbria?" She asked him quietly.

"I do." He said with a firm nod.

"Then kneel, Lord Stark."

Tony knelt on one knee before her and bowed his head.

She raised her sword and lightly tapped his right shoulder and then his left with it. "Do you swear, Lord Anthony Stark, to serve me, Queen Virginia Potts of Cumbria?"

"I do, Your Highness." he whispered.

"Do you swear to protect me with your sword?"

"I do."

Pepper sheathed her sword and said, "Rise, Lord Stark, as a Knight of Cumbria."

Tony stood up and looked at her quietly. Then he took her hand and bowed over it, kissing it lightly. "My life and my sword are yours, my Queen. I will restore your throne to you or die trying."

His solemn words scared her and Pepper pulled him hard against her, hugging him. She whispered softly, "Tony, I don't care for my throne. All I want is you and your love."

He hugged her back and she sighed with contentment at the feel of his strong arms around her. Tony kissed her ear and his beard tickled her, making her giggle.

* * *

I am so sorry for the lack of updates... and my excuses are horrible, so I will write none.

Two more chapters tomorrow.

Altenstein is a real run down castle in Bavaria, Germany


	143. One Last Moonlight Dance

SMUT warning...

* * *

Tony then let Pepper go but held on to her hand, looking at her with happiness.

She said firmly, "So, Lord Stark, your first duty as a Knight of Cumbria, is to dance with your Queen."

He bent over her hand and kissed her fingers reverently, his eyes never leaving hers. "It would be an honor, my Queen."

Tony straightened and she stepped into the circle of his arms, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other clasping his. He placed his broad warm hand on her hip and the other squeezed hers.

"We have no music but that's never stopped old dancing partners such as you and I before." He whispered to her, brown eyes darkening as they gazed into hers.

Before she could reply, Tony twirled her quickly, making her gasp with joy. He moved her slowly and gently as the moonlight shone down on the ruins, illuminating the stone floor in silvery ethereal light.

Pepper smiled as they danced silently over the gleaming stone floor, over the shadows cast through the stone windows, moving down the length of the hall, away from the fire.

But there was a burning question at the back of her mind that just wouldn't go away, so she cleared her throat and asked lightly, "So Lord Stark," trying to be as casual as possible, "just how many Queens have you danced with?"

He chuckled and whispered against her ear, "Only you, my Queen, only you and that is the way it shall remain till the end of my days."

Pepper wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but she was pleased to no end, with his answer.

She looked at him from beneath her lashes.

"I just..." she whispered, feeling conscious about what she was going to say, "I just asked because... I know you have spent more time in a royal court than I have and you must have danced with countless worldly noblewomen, so I was just... curious, I suppose..."

Tony's response was to pull her closer against him, his hand moving from her hip to the small of her back. Pepper looked up at him, feeling so comforted by his warm hard body against hers.

He whispered, "Pepper, yes, I have danced with a lot of, as you put it, worldly noblewomen in courts across the land but..."

Tony touched his lips to her forehead. "All pale in comparison to you, my love... trust me, Pepper... you are unlike any other woman I have ever known... and I am blessed to have you..."

She felt her eyes moisten at his soft words and Tony grinned widely at her.

"Hey now, no tears, Potts!"

He twirled her once again, making her shriek with glee, tears forgotten.

"I love it when you do that, Tony!" She exclaimed as he masterfully guided her into a neat turn, by the corner of the hall.

"I know Pepper, do you like it if I do this?" He asked and quickly caught her by the waist and lifted her, raising her towards the sky.

She clutched his shoulders and closed her eyes, the bright light from the Moon, shining beneath her closed lids.

Then Pepper felt Tony lower her and she bent her head to brush his lips with hers as she descended back to the floor. She felt her feet touch the floor but didn't let go of the intoxicating man in her arms, kissing her so tenderly with his firm warm lips, his woodsy scent filling her senses and his strong firm body pressed to hers.

She wound her fingers in his hair and touched her tongue to his, feeling his body tremble at her touch. They kissed for a wonderfully long moment, lips moving each other passionately.

Tony finally pulled back, gasping for air and Pepper smiled, touching her own lips with wonder.

"To answer your question, Lord Stark, yes, yes, a thousand times, yes! I love it when you lift me to the stars!"

She soothed his ruffled hair back into place as he caught his breath.

They gazed into each other's eyes, Tony lifting Pepper's hand to his mouth, to kiss it. Then a loud popping sound disturbed them and they turned quickly to look at the fireplace.

Pepper giggled as Tony tensed and pushed her behind him quickly.

"What the hell! Pepper, get behind me!"

"Tony..." she said, now laughing as he looked around suspiciously, fists raised defensively, "It is just the potatoes, my lord. A potato burst on the fire."

He glanced back at her and she took his hand and pulled him towards the fire.

"Yes, Tony, it is that. I think the potatoes are overheated. We should eat now. Come on."

They walked back to the fire, hand in hand. Just as she suspected, the potatoes were bursting from their skins but the chicken had cooked right.

So she lifted one wooden skewer of chicken from the fire and handed it to Tony. He sat down with it but waited for her to move the potatoes to a tin plate. Then Pepper picked up her own skewer and sat down, on the stool next to him.

They ate silently with gusto as the chicken was juicy and tender and they were both damn hungry. Pepper divided the potatoes equally and they ate them as well.

Tony finished before her because he had gobbled his food up as usual. He stood up and set about cleaning up and preparing their bedding.

Pepper finished eating as well and added some more wood to the fire. She sat contentedly in front of the burning fire, smiling to herself. Tony finished his work and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on him happily.

Then Pepper decided to tease him. She mischievously said, "By the way, my lord, for our wedding dance, I thought I would ask Magdalene to sing."

As she expected, Tony shifted abruptly, turning to stare point-blank at her. "Pepper, sweeting, you can't be serious!" He said incredulously.

"Why not, Tony?" she said innocently. "Maggie sings well. We have heard her sing before, at the Town Hall, remember... for our engagement."

He opened and shut his mouth and then said slowly, "Pepper, she was sloshed beyond measure. And you, sweetheart, were so tipsy, that you have mistaken her drunken warbling for tuneful singing."

Pepper nearly fell off her stool with laughter at Tony's words and chagrined expression.

Trying to catch her breath, she said, "Oh Tony! I am so going to tell Maggie, you said that about her singing, when we see her again!"

He shook his head in horror. "Then my sweet, there will be a wedding instead of a funeral. And she will definitely, sing at my funeral."

Pepper giggled and caught his jaw, pulling him closer to kiss him tenderly. She whispered against his lips, "Everyone adores you, my lord. Especially Magdalene. After all, you were the Village's most eligible bachelor until I claimed you for my own."

Then she gasped as Tony nibbled on her bottom lip, making sure to rub his beard against her sensitive skin.

"Pepper," he murmured as his lips grazed her cheek and then moved to her ear, "My queen, I am utterly and completely yours."

He took her hand and placed it on his Arc, kissing her ear as she feverishly moved against him.

"Take me, love me, my knight." She cried out as he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit it gently.

Tony lifted his head, his molasses brown eyes dark with passion, gazing into hers hotly. She moistened her lips and he lowered his gaze to them, growling low in his throat.

"Yes, my queen." He whispered and quickly pulled her onto his lap. She wound her legs around his waist, her fingers playing with his hair as she tilted his head slightly and took his lips hard, her tongue mating wildly with his.

Tony wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly, pressing his muscular warm body against her.

Pepper kept kissing him passionately, dimly aware that his hand was moving over her chest. She let his lips go, leaning her forehead against his, breathing hard as she watched him unbutton her shirt.

He gently tugged it out of her trousers and pushed it off her shoulders. She moved her hands behind her to help him take it off. But instead of pulling it off her completely, Tony pushed the material down to her elbows.

Pepper looked at him curiously and then felt a slow warmth seep through her veins at his heavy-lidded look of passion. His eyes searched hers and she shuddered with excitement at what he was silently asking for.

She nodded eagerly, aware that her arms were locked behind her, thanks to the shirt's sleeves stuck at her elbows. This meant her chest was exposed to him completely and she couldn't touch him in return.

Tony clasped her by the arms, holding her upright and Pepper flushed with arousal and shyness as his glittering eyes raked her bared breasts slowly, his jaw clenching as she felt her nipples tighten under his sensual gaze. He lowered his eyes to her stomach and with one finger, lazily stroked her belly button.

She moaned and wriggled, so he cupped her cheek with one hand, the other still supporting her back. He used his thumb to rub her bottom lip softly.

Pepper licked his finger and felt his body harden against her. He let go of her lips and moved his hands around her back, standing up swiftly.

Her legs were wrapped around his hips and Tony hugged her to him as he carried her to their bedding and lowered her gently down onto the soft blanket.

Pepper sat cross-legged, arms behind her and watched as Tony slowly took off his own shirt. He then pulled off his trousers and bries, sitting down cross-legged before her, completely naked.

Her fingers itched to touch the muscular taut male body before her, glistening golden from the light of the fire. Tony grinned at her and then bent forward and undid her trousers, pulling them off her.

Then he gently lifted her back onto his lap. He moved his hands behind her to massage her elbows and asked with concern, "Pepper, are your arms numb, should I take this shirt off?"

She shook her head quickly and rubbed her chest roughly against his, her pointed nipples brushing his tiny male ones. Tony groaned loudly and clasped her arms tightly.

"Sweetheart," he whispered raggedly, "slow down..." he bent his head to kiss her neck and she trembled as his teeth grazed her soft flesh.

"Besides," Pepper heard him softly, "Who is claiming whom here?"

"You are, my lord, you are claiming me..." she whispered tightly, closing her eyes as his lips moved down her throat to her collarbone and nibbled on it.

She felt him smile against her skin and then Tony tilted her back slightly, so that he could kiss her breast bone. She opened her eyes when she felt his warm hand cup one of her breasts and squeeze it softly.

Pepper looked down at Tony's bronzed fingers around the pale globe of flesh, his thumb rubbing her nipple. She trembled again and he whispered darkly, "So soft and fits my palm so rightly."

He tightened his grip and she gasped. Tony kissed her cheek softly as his hand kept playing with her breast.

Pepper whispered, "Please, my lord, please..."

"Do you want more?" He whispered against the corner of her mouth as he pressed his thumb against her nipple. She nodded blindly and he gently moved his hands to the middle of her back, supporting her as she tilted backwards.

Pepper sighed loudly as Tony lowered his head to one of her breasts and took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hard and she cried out at the feel of his wet hot mouth on her flesh. Then he bit it gently and licked the hurt with his tongue, whispering her name.

He transferred to his attention to the other breast and Pepper shivered as she felt his tongue lave at her other nipple and then tease the tip until it was painfully erect. He then nibbled around it, making small bites on the sensitive flesh, so she moaned loudly.

Pepper felt herself being lowered backwards even more as Tony made love to her breasts, teasing her mercilessly with his warm agile tongue. His warm mouth moved downwards to her abdomen and she felt him kiss her belly button.

Then he slowly traced its outline with his tongue, dragging the tip along her taut stomach and she pushed her head hard against the floor and writhed against him.

"My lord!" she gasped out as his warm lips grazed her stomach, her flesh clenching with the sensation. His hands were holding her hips and he dug his fingers into her buttocks, holding her against his mouth.

"God's teeth, Pepper!" Tony whispered hotly against her skin as he nipped her gently, bent over to reach her stomach. "You could tempt an angel into sin with your lush body and passion..."

Then she felt him grin against her flesh. "But I am no angel, sweetheart..."

Pepper felt Tony gently lay her down, such that her head and the top of her body was lying on the blanket below. Then he raised her lower half.

She watched, her heart racing as he loomed above her. Tony hoisted her legs onto his shoulder and then, with his hands cupping her butt, lifted her hips to his face.

His beard brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and Pepper murmured incoherently at the multiple prickles of sensation moving through her body.

Tony, sensing her turmoil, purposefully rubbed his jaw against one thigh and she cried out loudly.

"Easy, sweeting, easy..." she heard his whisper and then Pepper lost all train of thought as she felt the hot moist tip of his tongue press slowly against her clit.

"Tony! My lord!" She amended quickly, writhing against his hands as his tongue licked her clit slowly. "Please!"

She twisted her fingers in the shirt fabric as Tony lowered her hips slightly to nibble on her mound, pulling her nether hair gently between his teeth. He then swiped his tongue across her clit again and Pepper saw stars.

"My queen, do remember you can't come until I say so..." She heard him say from far away.

The next few minutes passed in a sensual blur as Tony licked her clit raw, using long slow licks and short, hard presses, with his tongue. She could do nothing but feel and cry out as her hands were beneath her, immobilized and he had her by the hips.

Tony kissed her clit and then gently drew it into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. Pepper bucked her hips against him, gasping and he tightened his grip on her hips, to lick her core intimately.

Now Pepper was so wet and swollen with need that even the slightest caress could send her over the edge. As if to prove her right, Tony gently blew onto her womanhood, making every nerve tighten in response and she whispered raggedly, "My lord... please! Have mercy on me... I can't take it... "

Tony gently kissed her left thigh and said softly, "I love you, Pepper... I will not torture you any more, you may come."

She was going to say she could control herself a little longer, when she felt his tongue lap at her and then, flick her clit hard. Pepper let herself go, Tony holding her shaking hips as her release swept through her powerfully, making her shudder wildly with its force.

She closed her eyes and kept saying his name, feeling his strong hands steady her as she came apart, with his head between her legs.

Pepper felt herself being lowered to the blanket, her body soft and pliant, nearly boneless from her spent passion. She slowly opened one eye to see Tony smiling at her, as he stroked her thigh with one hand.

Pepper lowered her gaze to his hips, where his other hand was slowly touching himself. She moistened her lips, whispering, "May I do that, my lord?"

"No, Pepper," he whispered back, "You are just going to watch me."

She was confused by his words. Tony just grinned at her and moved forward towards her. He pulled the shirt off her elbows and then down her hands, freeing her. Then he gently brought her hands to her stomach and began to massage her elbows.

Pepper sighed with pleasure as his fingers tenderly rubbed her flesh, reducing the stiffness in her arms.

"Tell me where it hurts, Pepper." he asked with concern.

"It is just a little stiff, my lord"

Tony huffed with annoyance. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have left them behind you for so long... It was thoughtless of me..."

She raised one hand to caress his jaw. Pepper looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "The stiffness is minimal and well worth the pleasure you give me, my lord... and the regard you have for me..."

His eyes darkened as her hand stroked his beard, her thumb moving over his hair softly.

"You are all I have, Pepper... and your love means a lot to me too."

Then he tensed as she rubbed her knuckles over his jaw slowly, feeling his beard hair prickle against her skin. Tony caught her hand and kissed her palm fervently. She gasped as his tongue lazily licked her fingers.

Pepper closed her eyes, a smile growing on her face as he slowly took one of her fingers into his mouth and bit on it gently.

Then she felt her hand leave his mouth and opened her eyes. Tony held her arms straight by her wrists and gently pushed them back, arranging them over her head, stretched out.

He firmed his grip on her wrists and looked down at her. "You are going to keep these there, until I say so."

She nodded, her pulse quickening as he moved back to sit on his knees, between her legs. He held his semi-erect cock in one hand.

"My lord, why are you touching yourself, when I can..."

Tony pursed his lips, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile. "Oh, I am not touching myself, my inquisitive Queen, I am going to touch you..."

Then he slowly hovered over her, making sure to rest his member on her stomach. She clenched herself at the feel of its warm firm length on her skin, twitching slightly against her soft flesh.

Tony moved forward, rubbing himself against her abdomen and Pepper gasped with pleasure at the sensation.

"It feels so good..."

"No, sweetheart," he growled out and moved back slowly, dragging his cock backwards, "you feel so good."

Tony began to move back and forth like that, rubbing himself against her stomach. She could feel his cock harden slowly with each forward and backward moment, her flesh branded by its excruciatingly slow caress against her.

He had closed his eyes as he moved back and forth, his mouth slightly open, breathing hard and whispering her name.

Then Tony quickened his rocking and she pushed her hips upwards trying to increase the pleasure from his movements. Her blood pooled in her stomach and she felt the aching tightness grow in her core as his throbbing member moved against her skin.

He moved away from her and she made a little noise in her throat. Then Pepper moistened her lips as she watched Tony put his linen sheath on his turgid cock, hissing slightly as he did so.

She shuddered as she felt his broad hands cup her backside and raise her hips. Pepper moaned as Tony slowly sheathed himself within her, filling her inch by inch.

She raised her hands to move them towards him but controlled herself in time and held on the blanket beneath her. Tony grinned at her and whispered, "Good girl..."

Then he withdrew himself and thrust into her heavily again, making her moan anew. He closed his eyes, rocking his hips against her in hard powerful thrusts, his hands holding her against him.

Pepper could feel his muscular hairy thighs beneath her soft ones, creating a delicious friction between their bodies as he moved himself within her. This added to the tension building within her.

Just as she was managing to control herself, Tony shifted and whispered, "Sweeting, wrap your legs around me, please."

She did as he said, gasping as he moved over her, the change in position thrusting him even deeper into her. Pepper was mewling now as Tony's hips pounded hers relentlessly.

"My lord... please!" She pleaded and his eyes locked gazes with hers.

Tony clenched his jaw and shuddered as he stopped moving. He bent, touching his forehead to hers and whispered raggedly, "Pepper, my queen... I thank all the gods that you have blessed me with your love... My heart is forever yours, in this life and the next..."

His tender words made her tighten herself around him and he kissed her nose, his body shuddering against her.

"Let go and join me in the stars, my love"... he whispered as he took her lips hard and thrust inside her heavily.

Pepper closed her eyes, her heart racing as she let herself go, her hands feverishly moving over Tony's back. She tugged his hair lightly as her release racked her in one powerful wave after the other. Tony groaned loudly, his lips still touching hers and shuddered under her hands.

Then she came back to Earth, looking up at the numerous twinkling pinpricks of light above her, the stillness of the night, making her heartbeat sound so loud. As she stared, the pinpricks sharpened into stars in the inky black night sky.

Tony rolled over and lay down beside her, his hand stroking her forehead. He pushed her hair back and kissed her temple. She turned into him and nestled herself in the crook of his arm, one hand possessively placed on his Arc.

Pepper whispered, "Death may be before us tomorrow but we have tonight and we have each other and our dreams."

She looked into her knight's soulful dark brown eyes and smiled, knowing this to be true.

And so the lovers slept under a blanket of stars, unafraid of what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

I love it when they dance... and I love writing them dance... *sigh* but sadly, this is going to be their last dance for a while.

No uploads next week, sorry, I have to work on the weekend :(


	144. It Came From Lake Trinos

I am back after a long break!

Pepperony week is coming up and I intend to write three one-shots, so I am going to suspend this fic for at least 2 weeks.

Two more chapters before I do that... I am participating in the WIP week, so I have to space out my uploads..

* * *

 _It is vain for the coward to flee; death follows close behind; it is only by defying it that the brave escape._ Voltaire

It was early afternoon by the time, Tony and Pepper finally reached the border of Cumbria. It wasn't snowing but the air was chilly and thick. They stood at the gate of the border crossing, the outpost seemingly deserted.

"It seems," he said, looking around at the abandoned guard posts and watch tower, eerily silent and empty, "Stane and his whatever, are not scared of visitors. Or maybe they do not have any guards, even remotely human, to stand watch."

Pepper was oddly quiet and he saw she was looking up at the watch tower.

He rode over to her and asked, "Pepper, what is the matter?"

She pointed upwards and Tony gasped at the huge red banner hanging from the watch tower's deck. Against a black background, was a giant grey snake, coiled to strike, red eyes gleaming on the blackness

He swore under his breath and looked at her. Pepper swallowed hard and lowered her head. "We are in his territory now." She whispered.

"Hey!" Tony said harshly and she looked up at him. "Pep, now is not the time to lose our nerves. We are going to put an end to this now. We are going to free Cumbria from this,", he pointed at the banner, "this monstrosity!"

She straightened and Tony saw a steely glint enter Pepper's blue eyes. In a quick movement, she raised her hand and shot a bolt of fire at the banner.

It caught on fire and started to burn. Pepper stared at the flames and said quietly, "You are right, Tony, no more time for self-pity or fear. We are in the monster's den. We are going to set it alight and watch it burn."

He moved Balthazar closer to her horse and clasped her shoulder. Tony whispered in her ear. "Together, my love, together. It is not far now."

He saw the corner of her mouth tilt up and Pepper softly kissed his cheek. "Together, my lord... "

Then they rode out of the camp and on the gravelly road, towards the inland of Cumbria.

Tony looked around as the horses galloped over the gravel. They were entering deep lush forestland, trees and shrubs on both sides of the road. The undergrowth was so thick that he could not see past it.

 _The endless Forest of Torquin._

The trees were so tall and thick, that the road was enveloped in shadow. He was starting to get nervous and lifted out his sword from his saddle bag. He tied it to his belt and saw Pepper had done the same with her sword. Her crossbow was slung across her back.

They rode on for another four leagues, the forest seemingly endless. Finally they came to a small hill. Pepper stopped her horse and Tony reined in Balthazar.

Ahead, some distance away in the horizon, he could see a tall stone tower with a conical red roof, rising above the forest land before them.

Pepper whispered, "Cumbria Castle. We are so close."

Tony observed the lay of the land and said "How close are we? A day, an hour?"

"I should say 5 hours away."

"So if we ride on straight..."

"Then we should land right in front of the main gate of the town." Pepper widened her eyes. "Which is something we do not want to do."

"No. We must circle around and go to Lake Trinos. Set up camp, rest for the night and then start scouting the castle tomorrow."

She nodded and pointed to her left. "I guess we ride this way, then?"

"Yes. Take the lead please, Pepper, the road is narrow and I need you to set a path for me and Balthazar to follow."

Pepper clicked her horse's reins and Tony followed her at a slower pace as she rode through the thinning underbrush and shrubbery. Leaves and dirt crackled as Balthazar heavily stomped his way after Aurora.

"How much further, Pepper?" he yelled after her, aware that his horse was tiring.

"Not much, Tony!" She turned back and yelled. "Nearly there in fact!"

He patted Balthazar's mighty neck and whispered to him, "Not far, old boy... then some nice grass for you and a restful night, alright?"

His horse whinnied and surged on. The trees had started to lessen and Pepper finally came to a stop. Tony saw her and then tensed because she held up her hand in warning. Pepper quickly dismounted and pulled her crossbow off her back, to hold it in firing position.

He reined in Balthazar and jumped off, quietly unsheathing his sword. He stood behind her, trying to see what had alerted Pepper.

Lake Trinos loomed in front of them, dark blue water serenely still, surrounded picturesquely by trees. It was nestled in a dip in the land and its grassy bank was at a gentle slope, leading down to the clear water.

Tony was confused. "What is it, Pep? What do you see?" he whispered to her, scanning the lake and its surroundings.

Pepper shook her head lightly. "I felt... I thought I saw something moving in the water. I thought...", she lowered her crossbow and pushed her hair back, sighing loudly.

She turned to face him, her blue eyes wide and fearful. "I am sorry, Tony, I am simply jittery. Ignore me."

He sheathed his scimitar and held her gently. "Let me catch you a nice lunch and then we can settle down and relax for a while. Why don't you set up camp, till then?"

Pepper smiled and asked, "What's for lunch, handsome?"

Tony said with a wide grin, "If I tell you, you will not let me catch it, so I will catch it, clean it and cook it. You simply start a fire, lay out some of that nice ale we brought with us and get comfortable. Tony Stark is the Maggie today, is that clear, Madam Potts?"

He kissed her nose and she smiled.

He put his sword back into his saddle bag and instead, took his dagger and hunting knife, tying them to his belt. "Pepper, I need your crossbow please."

She handed it to him. "Leave the horses free, they need to graze." he called out as he walked into the forest.

Tony wanted to hunt something light and small for lunch, like some rabbits or a pheasant. He was used to being on the road, hunting and foraging for food, where it came. But he knew Pepper was too squeamish to actually hunt something and clean it and then eat it. So he decided to spare her from the unpleasantness of hunting and do it himself.

He settled down in a bush and raised the crossbow, waiting for his prey to cross his path.

* * *

Pepper stood up and kicked dirt onto the fire to put it out. She and Tony had finished eating a nice lunch of grilled rabbit and wild carrots, cooked on an open fire.

Tony was looking for the horses, whistling to get Balthazar's attention. The giant black horse came towards him and Tony held out a carrot. Balthazar chomped it up eagerly and then Aurora shyly stepped forth and daintily took a carrot as well.

He smiled as the white horse ate from his hand and Pepper had to ask, "Tony, why are you smiling so?"

"Aurora is just as shy as her rider, when I first met her." He stroked the horse's muzzle tenderly. "And just as soft and beautiful." He whispered, looking straight at Pepper.

She grinned with pleasure and picked the cooking pan to clean it.

Tony quickly came to her side and took the blackened vessel from her hand. "Pep, I will clean it. You put out the fire and rest for a while."

Pepper said, "No, Tony, it is alright, I can rest afterwards."

"No, my lady, I insist." He took the pan away and walked towards the river bank.

She took off her coat, rolled it up to use as a pillow and placed it on the ground. Then Pepper lay down on her side, looking at Tony. Instead of washing the pan, he was playfully skipping stones on the water and she shook her head at his antics.

Pepper raised herself a little on one elbow and called out, "Tony Stark! Stop doing that and wash the pan quick!"

He looked back at her with a grin and she patted the ground next to her. "Hurry up, so that we can spoon."

Tony widened his eyes and quickly tugged off his boots. He picked up the scouring brush and the soap from the grass, above the bank. Then he walked towards the water's edge, pants raised to his knees, pan and brush in either hand.

The water was so blue and still. Tony stepped into it, just enough for the water to reach his ankles. Then Pepper closed her eyes lightly, the sound of him scrubbing the pan, reaching her ears.

She relaxed completely, burrowing her head into her cloth pillow. But the sound of violent splashing made her open her eyes abruptly.

She sat up and her blood froze because Tony had disappeared. The pan was thrown on the bank and the water rippled gently. The air was eerily still.

The horses whinnied loudly and Pepper got to her feet quickly. She called out, "Tony!"

She picked up her crossbow and took two steps towards the dirt bank. The ripples grew larger and she could see tiny bubbles break the surface of the water.

She aimed her crossbow and then cursed. _How can I fire into the water? I might hit Tony._

Suddenly Tony surfaced from the lake, gasping loudly, completely drenched.

She ran towards him but he raised his hand and yelled, "Pepper, don't! There's something-"

Then Pepper shrieked loudly as a large floating eye slowly emerged from the water behind Tony. He was in the middle of the lake and waded towards the bank urgently. Her heart started to thump loudly in her chest.

"Tony!" She screamed as the big eye rotated its clotted blood red iris to focus on Tony as he moved away from it.

"Pep! Get away!"

She saw a large red tentacle rise from the water and straighten like a pole in the air. Then it began to move and Pepper suddenly realized what it was going to do.

"Tony! Watch out!"

The tentacle fell heavily across the Lake's surface, like a whip, violently splashing Tony with a giant wave of water. She saw him try to stay afloat but then another tentacle and another rose from the water and swooshed down onto him.

Tony slashed at one with his dagger, cutting it but the other grabbed him hard around the waist.

He tried to cut it away but it was thicker than the other one, red and fleshy like a vine. Pepper moved around the bank, trying to get closer to the eye or the thing.

 _So I know it has tentacles and an... an... eye... but what about its body?_

"Tony! Can you free yourself?"

"Trying to, Pepper! But this thing is-"

Then she saw yet another tentacle reach for him. Pepper raised her crossbow and aimed right for the eye.

She fired at it twice but the arrows missed the eye. Then as the second tentacle wrapped around Tony and raised him from the water, Pepper fired a third arrow that hit the murky red eye.

She grinned as the eye shivered violently with the impact. It quickly dropped Tony, withdrew its tentacles and submerged rapidly into the Lake.

Pepper ran back to the bank to help Tony out as he dazedly waded towards her.

She caught his hand tight and hauled him onto the bank. He was sputtering and shivering, so she used her power to heat her hands a little and rubbed his arms up and down, trying to make him warm.

Tony shakily stood up and she grasped him tightly to her side, so that he leaned on her.

"Tony, what the hell!" She said as they walked back to the fire.

"That thing is not going anywhere!" he said urgently. "We need to kill it."

"What if we just ride away?"

"No! We can't! It is a clearly something of ..."

He stopped abruptly at the sound of water splashing loudly. They both turned to watch in horror as the Thing slowly emerged from the middle of the lake, water cascading down its body.

"What sort of monster is this?" She whispered in horror at the sight of its complete form. It was a pink squirming mass of flesh, the size of a barn, covered in tiny white spots. The large reddish pink eye covered most of its face.

It had no legs, only a dozen or so, red slimy tentacles, also lined with white spots.

"Tony..." she whispered quietly as the red iris stared point-back at them, creepily silent, "Tony, what do we do?"

He came behind her and Pepper noticed he was wearing his chest plate and gauntlet.

Tony handed her, her sword and whispered to her, "I am going to wade into the water and fight it. Stay here and give me backup."

She caught his arm firmly as he took two steps forward.

"Tony!" Pepper growled in his ear as she held him back. "You are not going to take this thing head on!"

"Why not?" he countered angrily.

"It is too big and it will easily hurt you with its tentacles! This is madness! We need to come up with a plan!"

He grumbled to himself and she said, "What about fire? Let me try to burn it!"

Before Tony could object, Pepper quickly ran forward and raised her hand. She saw the Thing raise one of its tentacles as if it was waving at her.

Then Pepper fired multiple short bolts of fire at the giant eye, trying to warn it to back off.

A few bolts hit the Eye and it trembled violently, its pink flesh quivering and shimmering.

"That's it, Pepper!" Tony yelled from behind her. "Keep firing!"

Pepper fired again and again but to her dismay, the Thing seemed to have caught on to their strategy. It started to thrash violently with its tentacles, making the water rise up like a wave. Her fire bolts were swallowed by the waves of water.

She could see Tony had started firing as well, aiming higher than her but the Thing flicked his bolts away by waving its tentacles in front of its giant eye.

"Tony, this isn't working!" She yelled, tiring now from the repeated firing.

Then Pepper ducked quickly as she saw a wave of water being sploshed towards her. She got wet and heard Tony yell her name.

She looked up at him and her heart began to pound because the Thing had raised two tentacles high in the air and brought them down rapidly in the Lake, setting up a giant wave of water, which rolled straight towards Tony, half in the river, half on the bank.

 _He's got his armor on! Too heavy for him to swim in! I must reach him!_

She ran back to his side and caught his hand, tugging him backwards but the cascading wave fell heavily on them both. Pepper was under water, looking around blindly, trying to surface. She raised her hands to pull herself up but then she felt something tighten around her leg and looked down.

A tentacle held her tightly. She was holding her breath, her heart thumping loudly in her ears as she struggling to free herself. But she had nothing to cut it away and her vision turned blurry.

Then suddenly she was free and being pulled upwards towards the light. Pepper gasped loudly as she surfaced, taking deep gulps of air, trying to breathe.

She dimly realized Tony was holding her to him tightly, his sword in his hand. He had pulled her onto the bank or what was left of the bank. They were partially in the water because the Thing's cascading waves had eroded the river bank, causing the Lake to grow larger as its bank diminished.

Pepper was trying to breathe, looking at Tony wide-eyed, holding onto him for dear life. He pushed her hair back, his eyes looking into hers with worry.

"Pepper, sweetheart, are you alright?" He said raggedly.

She nodded and looked around her. "Where is the Thing?" she exclaimed, because it had disappeared.

Tony muttered tightly, "It seems to tire when it spends time on the surface. I think it can breathe underwater only, so it needs to submerge itself from time to time. It disappeared after I cut its tentacle on you."

She leaned against him, comforted by his arms around her. "Tony, what are we going to do?"

They both heard the Dragon hiss worriedly, _You need to work as a team._ _Stop trying to take it on directly. It is too powerful._

"You are right, Dragon!" Tony said firmly. "The water is its stronghold, we need to get the beast out of it."

Pepper shook her head. "Tony, it doesn't need to leave the water, so it won't. Think! What are its weak points?"

"The giant eye, for one." He said wryly. "If we could get a clear shot at it..."

"Yes, I hit it once but not hard enough to wound it mortally." She thought hard for a moment. "The eye... and its pink squirming flesh."

Tony was going to say something but she felt him tense and she turned. Pepper swallowed as the Thing once again rose from the water, its red eye blinking angrily at them.

Tony pushed her behind him, shielding her with his body. He raised his sword defiantly and shouted, "Oi! Big Eye! Come for round three?"

They both gasped as the Thing reacted to Tony's words by opening a slit of a mouth, revealing a gaping maw of large sharp teeth. It then roared at them, its eye blinking rapidly.

Pepper took two steps back, pulling Tony with her. "The Dragon is right! We can't face this thing head on!"

Tony was muttering dazedly, "So much teeth... toothes... teeth... Good Lord."

A tentacle darted out towards them but Tony cut it down swiftly.

"Pepper! Suit up! Please!", He called out, "I will handle this but I need your help soon!"

She scrambled onto the crumbling bank, to get her gauntlets and shirt.

Pepper pulled them out of her saddle bag and tugged her Mithril shirt on quickly. Tony was valiantly fighting the mass of tentacles coming at him, swishing and cutting them away with his sword.

She looked at the eye and was shocked at its expression. _It seems so relaxed... its tentacles are actually limp and not tense... it is no longer angry..._

Then she gasped with the realization. _It is playing with Tony! Trying to tire him out, so it can easily overpower him!_

Pepper's vision turned orange as she felt a rush of rage pass through her. She whispered angrily to herself, feeling her palms tingle, "I am going to burn its tentacled mass to hell! Set it alight and watch it turn to ash!"

Then it hit her. "What if I set it alight? Its entire body? Since it is above the water, it would burn as a whole!"

She looked down at her hands. "But how?! Think, Pepper, think! You need to set it on fire! The fire needs to burn away the body! You need to cook it... wait! That's it!"

She moved to the fireplace, where the cooking fire was still burning. "I need grease! Or oil!"

Suddenly Pepper remembered, that Magdalene had insisted she take a bottle of cooking grease along. Her exact words had been "If firewood is too damp, a little bit of grease can help start the fire. Take it, Lady Virginia. It won't occupy much space."

So she rummaged about in her bag. Tony yelled, "PEPPER! I could really use your help right about now!"

"I am coming, Tony, I have an idea!"

"Great, sweetheart but please hurry up! This bastard eyeful of a fiend here, is too getting too handsy for me!"

"Found it!"

She picked up the bottle and her crossbow and ran quickly to the bank. Pepper saw that the Thing was relentlessly splashing Tony with large waves of water, trying to submerge him.

"Tony, keep it distracted!"

"What! Pepper, what are you up to?"

She looked at the bottle and looked at the distance between her and the Thing. _Too far... If I throw it from here, I will definitely miss!_

Then she realized, she should circle closer to it from the opposite bank. Pepper ran there quickly, huffing as she moved into position.

"Tony, hold on! Hold on!"

"Trying to!" He yelled out and then she shrieked as she saw the Thing shoot a large thick tentacle at Tony, wrapping it around his chest.

He yelled as it began to tighten its grip and slowly pulled him closer to its gaping mouth.

"Now or never!" She dipped her arrow into the bottle, coating the arrowhead with the oil. Then Pepper willed her flame to set the arrow on fire.

She pulled it through her bow and fired. It hit the Thing and she heard it roar in pain as the fiery arrow struck its flesh.

"Again!" She shot another fire arrow and another, her anxiousness to help Tony, somehow making her aim true and straight.

The Thing roared again and again as Pepper kept hitting it with fire arrows.

Then Tony called out her name and she looked at him.

"Good work, Pepper! But you need to burn it in the water! Throw the oil at the water around it and use your fire!" He yelled and slashed down at the tentacle holding him.

She widened her eyes at his words. "Of course!"

Pepper slung her bow behind her. She took a deep breath, uncorked the bottle and threw it straight at the Thing. The bottle bounced harmlessly off the side of its pink flesh.

As the giant red iris turned to look at her, she jumped off the bank, diving towards the Thing, arms outstretched in front of her.

She yelled, "I am one with the Flame and It is one with me! Mighty Summac, bless me with your power!", calling on all her strength and fired mid-air, straight at the Thing in a glorious stream of orange.

She could see the deep blue water rise up to meet her but she didn't let up on her firing. The Thing began to shriek and roar and Pepper grinned.

The water hit her hard as she dove into it face first, diving through its depths. The Lake was clear at this side of the bank, so she could easily see the large mass of tentacles underwater, that was keeping the Thing upright.

They were writhing about madly and she ducked as a stray one darted towards her. From underwater, Pepper saw flashes of blue fire burst above her.

 _Tony!_

The tentacles writhed again and then went still. She swam towards the surface, trying to stay as far away as she could from the creepily motionless appendages, aimlessly floating in the water like thick strands of pink hair.

Pepper surfaced and gasped, filling her lungs with air. The Thing was floating on the surface of the Lake, tentacles and all, its giant red eye clouded over and staring aimlessly at the sky.

It was badly burnt, its flesh was charred and black, its tentacles all around it. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air and she wrinkled her nose.

Suddenly Tony was in front of her, clasping her arms. "Pepper, you were magnificent! The way you flew through the air! Like a red-haired avenging angel and your fire blazing before you, what a sight!"

She grinned at his expression of awe but before she could reply, he pulled her into a tight bear hug and kissed her ear, murmuring loving nonsense to her with relief.

She hugged him tightly as well, relieved that their ordeal was over.

"That was close, Tony..." she said softly, "that thing nearly drowned you."

"Good thing I had you." He whispered back.

She tightened her arms around him, suddenly aware of what they were facing. "Stane's presence has tainted the countryside as well. There's no telling how many such monstrosities, we must face..."

"We need to be alert, Pep. Do not worry. We can handle his evil."

Just then, they heard Balthazar whinny loudly. "Now what!" exclaimed Tony, helping Pepper climb onto the crumbling bank.

His horse was tossing his mane and neighing loudly. Aurora was doing the same and Tony rushed to calm them.

"Hey you two, what happened? It is alright, it is alright, the evil eye thing is dead."

Pepper looked up at the sky and gasped. It had turned a deep angry red and grey with mottled black clouds.

"Tony!" She yelled. "A storm is coming!"

A powerful gust of wind rippled the Lake and blew against her heavily, nearly pushing her off her feet.

"Pepper! We have to find shelter! Let's ride!" Tony yelled at her as the wind started to howl.

"Let me collect my stuff!" She ran back to get her crossbow and sword, which she had dropped near the bank.

"Hurry, Pepper!"

Tony had gathered up the saddle bags and handed her the rolled up coat as she approached the upset Aurora.

He held the horse by the bridle firmly and she quickly mounted her.

Pepper cooed to the nervous horse, who was rolling her eyes wildly and tossing her head. "Easy girl, easy... its alright, we will find shelter soon."

Tony swung himself onto Balthazar and turned his horse. Then a blinding, purplish streak of lightning hit the ground in the near distance and Pepper screamed in fear.

Her horse reared and she had the presence of mind, to tighten her grip on the reins and calm her down. Tony yelled, "Pepper, don't be afraid, we need to move now!"

She took a deep breath as a loud clap of thunder shook the air around them with its ferocity.

 _Come on, Pepper, get a grip!_

"Follow me!" Tony shouted and he rode into the trees. She rode after him, rain pouring down on them heavily, the thunder growing louder and louder.

"Tony, where are we going?" She yelled, blindly urging Aurora ahead, trusting his path through the bushes and trees.

"Keep up, Pepper!" was all he said, urging Balthazar to move faster.

She clicked the reins, whispering urgently to Aurora, trying to calm her horse down. "It is okay, girl, even I am scared but Tony seems to know where we are going... not long now..."

Then Pepper felt something hard and knobbly hit her head. She gingerly rubbed the spot and looked up.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed for small heavy stones of ice were now falling from the sky.

"Tony! It is raining hailstones!"

"Hold your shield above your head, Pepper, not far now!"

She saw him do the same and Pepper pulled her shield from the side of her horse and held it above her head. It was difficult to ride now for the hailstones were pouring down around her, some managing to hit her legs and Aurora.

Her horse neighed in pain and she petted her mane, softly whispering to her.

Then she looked up and saw that Tony had disappeared. Pepper turned Aurora in a circle, desperately looking for Tony.

"Tony!" she cried out, the din of the falling stones drowning her out, "Tony! Where are you!"

Nothing but endless greenery and the falling hail was to be seen. She shouted again, "Tony! Tony!"

Then she froze as something rustled from the bushes ahead of her. Pepper pulled out her sword and held it before her, her heart thumping loudly.

She relaxed immediately when Tony's face came into view.

"Damn it! Where were you? You scared me!"

He came quickly to her side and told her, "Pepper, get down! Come on! Quick! I have found a cave!"

She dismounted and he urged to keep her shield up, as an umbrella. Tony took the reins, gently pulling Aurora as he took Pepper's hand and quickly led her into the bushes.

"This way, Pepper! This way!"

She followed him, holding onto his hand for dear life as it was difficult to see in front of her. Tony led her to a rocky outcrop and she could now see a small cave in the distance.

"Quickly, Pepper, quick! I do not want you to get hurt!" He urged her and she ran quickly to the mouth of the cave. There was an overhanging ledge of branches and leaves, which Balthazar was calmly munching on.

"How is he so calm?" she exclaimed, patting his neck.

"Because he's had 3 cubes of sugar." said Tony wryly, "I used your trick. Come inside. I've got the horses."

She gulped and took one step forward into the dark cave.


	145. Taking Shelter from the Storm

I took a too long break from this adventure. My apologies and if you are still reading, thank you :P

One more chapter tomorrow.

* * *

The snow fell heavily over the green forest floor, covering everything in a smooth and deep blanket of whiteness. The hail had finally stopped but a cruel howling wind still blew, shrieking as it moved between the thick foliage.

Tony watched the snowfall quietly from his spot near the entrance of the cave.

 _So this is what Pepper's cousin-in-law, the King, meant when he said a foul coldness had settled in the area. I must admit, it is alarming if you think about it. In the morning, it was cool but sunny and bright. Then it started raining and now there is a blizzard! Ludicrous!_

The Dragon stirred and whispered drowsily, _There is magic in the air, Anthony. I feel this master of Stane's... it needs the cold to live easily. Something to keep in mind._

He nodded and smiled to himself. _Dragon, why do you sound so sleepy?_

 _B_ _ecause, Anthony, I am tired from your morning escapades with that eyeful monster._

 _But Dragon, you weren't fighting it! How can you be tired?_

 _Worrying about you and Virginia, is a tiring task on its own. Now excuse me... while I..._ The Dragon drifted off the sleep, with a loud snort-snore.

The wind whistled loudly and Balthazar came towards him, nudging him gently with his large head. Tony patted his horse, murmuring, "There, there now, it is just the wind. Nothing to be scared about."

He turned around and led Balthazar, deeper into the cave, straight towards the bright orange light coming from its center. It was a small, cozy den, with a firm rock bottom and a smooth low roof, high enough for the horses to stand upright easily.

The cave was just large enough for him and Pepper to settle in the center with a fire, while the horses roamed around behind them, preferring the deeper end of the cave, where the sound of the howling wind could not be heard.

Pepper came into his view, sitting before the fire, bundled up in her coat and rubbing her hands together. He walked towards her, saying, "Pep, are you still feeling cold?"

She looked up at him, smiling tremulously. "I am, Tony, I do not why I feel chilled to my bones, as if I will never feel warm again."

He knelt by her side and took her hands in his, shocked at how cold they were. Tony began to rub them with his own, trying to get them warm.

"The storm will let up, Pepper. I am sure of it. Do not worry. How about something to eat?"

She nodded and they stood up together, moving towards their bags.

After searching his bags, Tony said, "Okay, I have some apples, some cheese and... a full bottle of cider!" He exclaimed with glee, "How is that possible?! I thought we drank it all!"

"We drank the bottle Maggie gave us, Tony," said Pepper dryly, "this bottle came from Farmer Wilhelm and his wife." She took it from him quickly. "And we are saving it for later."

She pulled out some bread and salted meat. "This is what we have and it will do for now."

He grumbled, "Salted meat... bleukkk!" But kept quiet at Pepper's stern look.

Pepper turned back to the fireplace and using her knife, started to cut skewers of wood from a large log, to use for holding the food over the fire.

Tony muttered to himself until she giggled and said, "We can catch fresh game tomorrow, you little child. For today, this will do."

He remembered the cider and said hopefully, "Can we at least have some cider? To liven up this dull meal?"

Pepper smiled at him. "Sure, Tony but..." she said firmly as he reached towards the bottle, "only after dinner. We must drink it on a full stomach lest we get tipsy."

Tony smirked at her. "And some of us get more tipsy than others, so we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her and Pepper flushed, shooing him away.

Tony made a face and decided to see to the horses. He picked up the four apples and cut them neatly. Then he whistled for Balthazar and Aurora to come closer and fed them the pieces.

"That's all for you two, I am afraid. Tomorrow, we are going to have to clear some grass for them, Pep."

"We will, now sit down and let's eat. The bread is done, the meat is nearly warm."

He sat down beside her and began to dig into the toasted bread and cheese. Pepper ate as well and from time to time, they turned the meat grilling on the fire.

She said worriedly, "Tony, I am afraid we will need more firewood for the night. Especially since it is so cold and we will need the fire as we sleep."

Tony looked around him. "There's nothing in here that we can use? Instead of going outside?"

Pepper looked around as well but the cave was empty of any material that could be burnt.

He nodded, saying, "It is alright, I shall get some after we finish eating."

She said smugly, "We shall get some. I am not letting you go out there alone."

Tony argued, "Pepper, you are already freezing as it is! Why do you want to step out in this blizzard? Stay here where it is safe and warm."

She repeated firmly, "I am not letting you leave this cave alone, Tony. It is not safe. We will go out there together." He was going to argue some more, when she gave him a pleading look and caught his hand. "Please Tony, I do not want you to be alone out there."

He sensed she was scared and nodded. "Alright, Pepper," he said, ruffling her hair. "Let's eat and leave."

They finished eating the meat. He put his thick jacket as Pepper cleared the food away. She was already wearing a coat but he wanted her to have more protection from the cold, so he handed her a thick shirt of his to wear underneath her coat, but over her shirt.

As Pepper changed, Tony consoled Balthazar who was complaining loudly as the horse sensed they were leaving.

"We are just getting firewood and coming straight back." He cooed as he stroked his horse's velvety soft nose. "I do not want to go out there any more than you do, my friend but we need fire. Calm down now. It is alright."

His horse snorted and nuzzled him hard. Tony sighed and petted him some more.

"Balthazar really... why can't you be like Aurora? Look how calm she is."

He heard a loud muffled giggle and turned to see Pepper covering her mouth with her hand, her blue eyes full of mirth.

"He's just like his master, a worrywart..." she said teasingly.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "I agree, my lady, half the grey hairs on my head are thanks to you."

"The ones on my head, also owe their creation, to you, my lord." She said softly, "And I would have it no other way."

He smiled at her and picked up his dagger and the small axe. Then they both moved towards the entrance of the cave.

Tony was relieved to see that the snow had stopped falling but the wind had picked up in strength, blowing harshly, rattling the trees as it moved through them.

He felt Pepper shiver as she stood beside him and he whispered, "Pep, you do not need to come with m-"

She cut him off with a quick hard kiss. He felt her smile as she murmured against his lips, "Why do I fear the night, when I have the Iron Knight of Cumbria besides me?"

He whispered back, "My love, let's hurry back, so we can spend the night in each other's arms."

Pepper took his hand and together they walked out of the cave. The Moon was high in the sky, bathing the area in bright light, so they could easily see the path before them.

The endless white carpet of snow on the ground, was thick and soft. They had to lift their legs high to walk through it. Even though the snowfall had stopped, it was bone-chilling cold and Pepper held on tightly to his hand, using him for balance.

They had walked some distance away from the cave. The wind had died down, so they could hear nothing but the eerie silence of the forest in the night.

Tony raised his lantern and looked around in annoyance.

"Consarn it! The trees here, are too big! It would take a lot of time to cut them down!"

"What if we climb one and just cut off its branches?" Pepper suggested.

He shook his head. "Too dangerous, Pep."

She pointed at the left. "Let us try over there, Tony, we didn't arrive at the cave through that way."

They walked to a little shaded area, where indeed there were a number of shorter trees, just as tall as him and Pepper. Tony handed Pepper his dagger and said, "I will cut down the trees, you shuck off the branches and gather them together."

She nodded and he quickly began to chop at the nearest tree, with the axe. He cut it down swiftly in four key strokes and Pepper pulled it towards her and began to cut off the leafy branches, using the dagger.

Tony had an idea. "Hey Pep. Hold up. Let me do this."

She moved away and he placed his foot on the middle of the tree's trunk and quickly chopped the trunk in half.

"Makes it easier to carry later." He said.

Pepper resumed chopping off the branches and Tony asked, "Should I chop down one more tree?"

"Yes please, Tony. We could be snowed in tomorrow as well."

He looked around, searching for a mature tree that was short enough to chop. The wind had started again, a horrible shrill whistle moving between the trees.

It picked up in intensity and he looked up to see the trees were shaking with the force of the gale.

"Pepper!" Tony called out in warning. "We better hurry up! The wind's back!"

The wind had grown into a shrieking gale and Tony quickly chopped down the other tree as well. He split it in half and picked up the two halves.

"Pepper! Let's go back!" he yelled at her, trying to be heard over the howling wind, "We can shuck off the branches inside!"

She nodded and picked up her two halves. Holding the lantern between his teeth, Tony began to lead them back to the cave.

The wind was whipping the snow on the trees into a frenzy, so the cold air mixed with snow, was right in their faces as they moved towards the cave, holding the wood.

Tony could see the cave in the distance and looked back. Pepper was some distance behind him as she was struggling to carry the two heavy logs of wood.

"Pepper! Let me put mine in the cave and I will come back to help you!"

Then he heard the wind howl and a loud crack. They both looked up to see a thick branch laden with snow, fall from a tall tree near Pepper. He watched in horror as both branch and snow fell heavily on her.

He didn't think, he tossed his logs away and ran back towards her. She was on the ground, covered by the thick snow, he could only see her legs moving.

"Pepper! Pepper, are you alright?" Tony reached her and began to push the heavy snow away, trying to free her.

She was moving her hands about, doing the same and he quickly caught her hands and pulled her to her feet. Pepper stood up sputtering.

Her face was red from the cold and snow covered her hair and body. He held her head, checking for a cut or bump, trying to make out if the branch had hit her.

She stammered out, "Da... Da...Dam...n it! I... I... feel so cold! The snow! Snow... is all over me! Oh it is so cold!"

He held her hands and was alarmed because they were stone cold and stiff.

"You need to get out of here! Come on! Leave the logs!"

Tony pulled her along with him rapidly and they both ran towards the cave. He stopped mid-way to pick up one of his logs as it started to snow. Finally they reached the cave and ran inside.

Tony tossed the logs down and moved towards Pepper. She was breathing in short gasps and hugging herself tightly. He was frightened because he did not know what to do.

"Pepper! Did the branch hit you? Are you alright? What should I do?"

"Start... start the fire..." she said, her teeth chattering. "I am... too cold... need heat..."

He did as she said and began to cut off the branches from one log. Pepper was walking up and down slowly on the spot, rubbing her hands.

Tony chopped the large log into halves quickly and began to start the fire. He was alarmed by Pepper's slow movements and short tight breathing but focused on getting the wood to burn.

As the fire began to grow in strength, he stood up and took her hands, rubbing them with his. She was still cold, her face stiff and pale and her eyes wide and blue on his.

"Tony... Tony... help me take my clothes off... too stiff..." she whispered slowly.

He gently undid her coat, swearing under his breath as snow began to fall from it. Then he took off her two shirts, trying to be gentle because her limbs were very stiff and tight. Her clothes were wet and filled with snow.

Pepper stood there, shivering in her binding and her trousers, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. She moved one trembling hand towards her belt and he realized what she was trying to do.

"Pepper, let me!" Tony said firmly, undoing her belt and pulling her trousers and braies down. He knelt and lifted her feet to take them out of the pants.

She was visibly shuddering, her entire frame shaking, so he bundled her into a blanket and made her sit before the fire.

Pepper raised her hands before the crackling fire and took a deep breath. Tony sat down beside her and touched her forehead. She was still cold to his touch.

"Tony..." she said slowly, "Tony... don't worry. It takes time for the body to restore its temperature. I am fine."

"Did the branch hit you?"

"No... thank god, it didn't..."

He moved his hand inside her blanket and touched her stomach, swearing at the coldness of her skin.

Pepper said with a small smile, "Language, Stark."

But he paid her no attention and moved his hands upwards to her bound chest, feeling the cloth.

"Damn it Pepper! The material is soaked! We need to get this off!"

He pushed off the blanket and turned Pepper towards him. She sat before him silently as he used his dagger to make a tiny slit in the cloth and tear it off from her.

"You could have unraveled it, Tony..." she whispered softly.

"No time for that, you need to get warm, Pepper!" He said as he once again covered her with the blanket, wrapping it tightly around her. Tony picked up his blanket and began to rub her legs and feet, trying to get rid of the stiffness in her limbs.

"Can you use your fire power to warm yourself up?"

"No, Tony, I am too cold... too cold to do that..."

He looked into her soft blue eyes as he moved his hands over her limbs and asked tensely, "Pepper, what else can I do? Tell me, please!"

She shook her head gently, closing her eyes. "Nothing else, Tony... it is alright... don't worry..."

Pepper gently cupped his cheek with her hand and he shivered at the chilly touch of her skin.

She whispered, "Sorry... I didn't realize..." and was going to move her hand away, when he caught it and kissed her palm hard.

For a minute they sat there quietly, Tony rubbing her legs as Pepper's breathing calmed down. He was feeling thirsty and looked around for his water flask.

Then Tony had an epiphany.

"Pepper! That's it! You need to drink the cider!"

He stood up quickly and she looked at him, confused. "Why..."

"Because! Alcohol warms up the blood! How could I forget this!"

Tony searched her bag for the bottle of cider and found it. He poured some out into a small cup and held it over the fire with a branch.

"Let me just warm it up a bit."

"It could work..." he heard her whisper to herself.

Then Tony handed the cup to her.

"Be careful, the cup is hot. Now drink, Pepper!"

She took a small sip and then another and then drank the whole cup in one go.

Tony smiled with happiness as Pepper's face filled with redness. She exclaimed, "My, that's warm! Oooh, I can feel it all the way to my toes!"

He poured out some more into the cup and she drank deep once again. Then Pepper burped loudly and he laughed loudly.

"Tony..." she said, now bright red with embarrassment.

He sat down beside her, pouring a little more for her. She shook her head and said, "That's enough for me, don't you want some?"

He raised the cup to his lips and took a long hard swig, the spicy tart apple taste warming his blood.

Tony wiped his lips and asked, "Do you want some more?"

"No, thank you, my lord, I have had enough." Pepper said primly and he was glad to see some color had returned to her face and she was not shivering anymore.

He stood up and moved towards the other log. Tony use the small axe to clear off the branches from the log.

Then he quickly chopped it into smaller halves. As he looked at the log, he grimaced.

 _We only have enough firewood for half the night... I will have to manage... I do not want Pepper to worry._

"What's the matter, Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing, sweeting, bending too much, it is nothing."

"I am sorry, I let go of the other two pieces." she said quietly.

Tony turned towards her and said softly, "Pepper, it wasn't your fault. A giant pile of snow fell on you! Your health is worth more than pieces of wood... now would you like something to eat?" She answered him with a wide yawn.

"That's it, Pepper Potts... to bed with you!"

"What... Tony... it is so early! It is just the cider, come on, I am not sleepy at all!"

But Pepper yawned again, this time closing her eyes with the strength of the yawn.

He found the thick rug that they used for sleeping and unrolled it beside the fire, close to Pepper.

"Come on, sweeting, time to sleep..." he said, urging her to move onto the rug. She did so, without protest and then lay down.

Tony rolled up one of his dry shirts and placed it under her head as a pillow. Then he covered her with both blankets.

Pepper said sleepily, "Tony... I do not need both... what will you use to keep warm?"

He stroked her hair and said, "I will sleep in my clothes, my lady. I need you to stay warm."

She blinked at him sleepily and he bent and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Pepper."

"What are you going to do, Tony?"

He straightened and looked at the discarded branches of the chopped logs.

"Well, I am going to try and feed those to the horses. Should be safe. They weren't oak or chestnut trees, so..." he trailed off because Pepper had fallen asleep.

Tony moved away from her and then gathered up the branches as quietly as possible. He moved towards the horses at the back of the cave and lay the branches down.

Balthazar nickered at him softly and Aurora came over to eat. He patted her soft head, sighing quietly to himself.

 _I do hope Pepper is alright..._

 _She will be, Anthony,_ said the Dragon sleepily, _but you can help her by joining her._

Tony was confused now. _What do you mean?_

 _Do you recall, when you went to destroy the main camp of slavers to the north of the Keep? And you returned half-frozen?_

"And I woke up next to Pepper..." he whispered. "She was hugging me to her, warming me up with her body...That's it!"

 _Yes, Anthony..._ the Dragon hissed softly as Tony began to pull off his coat. _You can keep Virginia warm with your own body heat as well._

He stripped down to his braies and then shifted the wood on the fire, so that he could add the new log. Then he lay down behind Pepper and lifted the blankets.

He snuggled up against her and pulled the blankets over them both. Tony hugged Pepper gently to him.

He shivered slightly as he was away from the fire and the blankets didn't cover him completely, so his back was more or less exposed to the cold air. But Pepper's temperature felt normal to his touch and that pleased him.

So Tony mentally steeled himself, determined to bear the cold at his back. He burrowed his face in Pepper's fragrant mass of soft hair. He closed his eyes, smiling at he heard her murmur his name in her sleep.

"It is alright, my love," he whispered very quietly, "I will keep you warm."

And he fell into a deep sleep.


	146. The Warmth of the Phoenix

Fifty chapters! :O

Even I am shocked...

SMUT at the end of the chapter 

* * *

_She was_

 _Fire in the night_

 _And when she burned_

 _The whole world turned_

 _To see what shone_

\- Atticus

He opened his eyes and looked around him. There was nothing but darkness, around him, above him and beneath him.

He realized he was slowly drifting in this endless area of pitch blackness.

 _And why am I completely naked..._

Suddenly he felt a freezing coldness surround him. He shivered uncontrollably as he tried to float away from the cold but he couldn't seem to escape it.

 _God's Teeth! So cold... so damn cold... I... I must..._

His blood was starting to freeze, his bones felt as if they were made of ice and he was breathing in short gasps, trying to keep his chest warm.

He wrapped his shivering arms around himself and tried to curl into a ball but the coldness wouldn't go away. His skin had turned stiff and icy to his own fingers.

 _Cold... so cold... what is this place..._

He looked around him blindly but could see only the darkness and feel only the endless bone-chilling cold.

 _Is this... the end... am I dead..._

Then he heard something in the darkness. A faint sound. He peered into the inky blackness, trying to see what made the sound.

He widened his eyes in shock as he could see a tiny orange fleck shining in the black distance.

He watched wide-eyed as the tiny fleck seemed to be approaching him, growing in size. And his heart began to pound with excitement.

 _What is that?_

Then he gasped as it picked up speed and swooshed towards him. Suddenly the blackness seemed dwarfed by the large fiery being of reddish orange light, zooming towards him.

 _It... it has wings!_

He tried to move back but it kept coming towards him. He could hear nothing but the loud roar of fire as the being flew towards him.

Now he could clearly see what it was and he dropped his jaw in awe.

 _A bird! A bird of fire! Bright and blazing red fire!_

The large bird of flame moved around him in a circle, emitting a piercing shriek as it straightened its magnificent wide wings to glide seamlessly in the darkness. It had a curved beak and a delicate crest of fire tendrils that danced with its flight. And its tail was a wondrous train of feathers, blazing bright with flames.

It circled him, shrieking at him as if trying to tell him something. His instinct told him to stretch his hand out. He did so, trembling as the beast flapped its wings and hovered before him.

He could feel the heat of its fire on his body, on his face but strangely enough it did not burn him, he did not feel any pain.

He grazed it with his fingers and felt nothing but a gentle warmth at his fingertips. Emboldened by this, he placed his hand on its chest, feeling gentle warmth and the softness of feathers.

 _I know you... I've walked with you once upon a dream..._

Then he smiled, closing his eyes as the beast wrapped its wings around him, enveloping him in bright red fire.

* * *

Warm gentle fingers moved over his back tenderly, warming his flesh with their slow touches. He sighed as they moved to his chest, stroking him slowly, his skin tingling with the heat from their touch.

Tony was no longer cold, a gentle flowing heat moving over him in a wave. Then he felt his own fire roar loudly in his ears and opened his eyes.

"Pepper..." he whispered in awe as he gazed into her eyes, deep sapphire orbs looking at him with love. Tony looked down to see her hand on his Arc, his fire rushing up, as usual, to her touch.

He swallowed as his fire moved through him in a whirling blaze, Pepper's eyes gleaming with the blueness from his Flame.

Her lush lips curved into a small smile as she whispered dreamily, "So blue, so powerful... the way it lives within you..."

"You are one to talk, my lady." Tony said wryly, "You can create fire from your fingertips. Surely, that is more powerful."

"But this Fire," she moved her fingertips over his Arc and he gasped as his Flame reacted to the tiny movement and moved even faster, "this Fire, Tony... is truly magical... and is alive..."

"Pepper, are you alright?" He asked with concern as she sighed softly. "Are you still cold?"

He took a deep breath as she placed one hand on his heart and the other at the back of his head. Pepper looked up at him, her lips curving into a beautiful smile and he couldn't help but grin back at her.

"My lord," she whispered throatily as her fingers moved through his hair tenderly and massaged his scalp.

"With a love like yours," she pulled his head down gently and whispered, "How can I remain cold?"

Then she touched his lips with her own, oh so softly and slowly, that he held still from the sensation. Pepper nibbled on his lips tenderly as if he was made of cotton. Tony growled low in his throat and felt her lips curve against his face.

The hand on his heart stroked him and her tongue teasingly touched his. He deepened the kiss, moving his arms to her hips and cupping her soft backside, to pull her flush against him.

Pepper made a pleading noise in her throat as his mouth ravished hers hotly, his lips feverishly claiming hers as his hands massaged her soft skin. He kept kissing her, drowning in the feel of her moist soft mouth beneath his and her lush curved body pressed against his, her nipples hardening against his chest.

He moved one of his legs between her soft thighs and pressed up against her core. Pepper gasped at that and pulled back from the kiss, to rub herself harder against his thigh. He could feel the moisture from her heat against his skin.

Tony caught her chin in one hand, holding her still as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the soft flesh.

She writhed desperately against his leg, mewling and he let her mouth go, to squeeze her soft breast and thumb her nipple.

"Tony!" she cried out and he lowered his head, still holding her chin, to gently bite her neck, while his thigh rubbed harder against her aroused warm core even more.

Pepper shuddered against him and then suddenly turned the tables on him by teasing his nipple with her free hand.

Tony let go of her chin, his hand falling to her hips as she traced the outline of his nipple with her fingertip. It was his turn to shudder as her other hand did the same to his other nipple.

"Pepper..." he moaned out as she moved her hands over his chest, stroking him and feeling his flesh slowly with her fingers.

Then she lowered them to his abdomen and he clenched his muscles as her fingers gently caressed him.

"Pepper..." he whispered, "Pepper..."

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling and whispered, "Shush, Tony... it is my turn..."

Then she rubbed her knuckles against his stomach and he groaned loudly, closing his eyes.

"Tony, have I ever told you that you have a beautiful stomach... so hard and muscled, yet so...soft." his abdomen clenched as she lazily trailed her fingers in circles over his skin.

He laid his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath as Pepper palmed his cock softly. She tightened her grip and he gasped, clasping her arms.

Pepper swiped her tongue across his lower lip, her hands busy untying his braies, brushing against his cock excruciatingly. She kissed him softly as he felt her nimble fingers slip into the cloth and slowly pull his cock out.

Tony whispered her name over and over against her lips, breathing hard as she cupped his balls and then slowly moved her hand over his length. "You are so beautiful, all over, my lord... so virile and so," he gasped as her thumb flicked his tip teasingly, "So responsive..."

"I object to nothing but the use of the word 'beautiful' ", he rasped out as her fingers began to move all over his cock, feeling him intimately.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to hang on to his control because his woman was driving him crazy with her devilishly soft but firm hands.

"Pepper!" He cried out as she tightened them on his now semi-erect cock, her fingers traced the outline of its tip and then caressed it softly.

"What do you want, Tony?" she whispered against his ear. "Tell me."

She licked the outline of his ear with her tongue and he blurted out, "More!"

Pepper moved back, letting him go and he huffed loudly at that. She tsked at him and gently pushed him onto his back, then moving to lie on top of him.

"You want more... yes, my lord, I will give you more..."

Tony watched, his heart thumping loudly as Pepper lowered herself down his body to his hips. He clasped her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"Pepper..." he said tightly, even as his traitorous libido desperately wanted her to go on.

"Shush, my lord," she whispered, blowing onto his hardening member and making it twitch with need. "Just lie back and relax." she said, placing her hand on his Arc and pushing him to lie back down.

He did as she said and then closed his eyes as her warm lips kissed the flesh above his groin while her hand lightly stroked his cock.

Tony took a deep breath as her lips moved lower and even lower. She licked his tip, making him cry out, the sensation overwhelming. Her tongue moved over it, tasting him and licking him until he saw stars.

He moved his hands downwards and wound them in her soft hair, groaning loudly as Pepper took him completely into her warm soft mouth. She began to suck on him gently and Tony threw his head back hard against the floor.

"Pepper!"

She moved her head up and down and over his cock, her hands playing with his balls all the while. Tony felt as hard as stone. His heart was throbbing in his ears. He felt one of Pepper's hands sneak under his hips, to stroke his backside.

He tightened his grip in her hair, taking care not to hurt her as he began to thrust lightly into her hot passionate mouth. She took his length even deeper into her mouth and he gasped and shuddered violently.

Then she gently let him go and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Pepper..." he said, thinking she was done.

"Wait, my lord, I am not done yet." Pepper said with a mischievous smile. Then she lifted his cock in one hand and lowered her lips to gently nibble on his balls.

Tony cried out and quickly caught her shoulders, lifting her.

"That's enough! I want to..." he sputtered, his tongue tripping over the words because he was drowning in sensation. "Pep! I want to come inside you!"

She nodded eagerly and lifted herself on her knees. Then Pepper sank down hard on his erect cock, filling herself to the hilt. They both groaned at the same time and Tony caught her by the hips.

"God's Teeth! You are so damn tight!"

Then he rocked himself against her, making her moan. He kept rocking as she began to clench herself around him. Tony was right at the edge of his control but was holding back, trying to make sure Pepper was right there with him.

"Come on, sweetheart! Come for me!" He cried out, thrusting into her hard. She lowered her head, her glorious fiery mane tickling his chest and cupped his jaw.

"I love you, Tony." Pepper softly whispered as she rocked her hips into his thrust and Tony lost control.

He roared out her name as he felt his white-hot release come inside her tight core, his body shaking with the force of it. Pepper tightened around him beautifully and he could feel her wet hot core convulse around his cock as she reached her release.

She moaned loudly and collapsed heavily on his chest, soft body pressing into him. Tony sighed with contentment and tenderly stroked her soft hair.

After a while, he whispered, "Was it you warming me up as I slept?", stretching upwards to kiss the top of her head.

Pepper propped herself up on his chest with her elbows and looked down at him. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed so deep and soft as she touched his face.

"Yes, my lord and I should be very angry at you for freezing yourself... but I love the way you look out for me."

Then she lowered her head but not before Tony noticed tears gathering in her eyes. He sat up, settling Pepper in his lap and cupped her chin, to raise her face to his gaze.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

She quirked her mouth upwards in a sad smile. "Tony, my love, I fear horribly that you will put yourself in danger to keep me safe. Putting your life at risk to save me..."

He blurted out, "Of course, I would, Pepper! I love you! I couldn't bear it... if anything were to happen to you!"

She pushed his hair back from his brow and gently touched her forehead to his. Tony felt her soft face against his, their lips nearly touching, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Tony... I know how you feel... because I feel the same way..." Pepper whispered lovingly. "I do not want any harm to befall you either. So... promise me... you will take care of yourself... and not risk your life to come to my aid."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

Tony felt her lips curve against his cheek and Pepper said with a laugh in her voice, "Anthony Stark, you have no intention of keeping your promise, do you my lord?"

He moved back and looked at her. "Would you keep the same promise, my queen?"

Pepper shook her head, biting her lip and Tony cradled her face in both hands. He gently kissed her eyes, her nose and her lips.

"I can't stop trying to protect you, Pepper. We just need to be extra careful and vigilant."

"Yes, Tony. We need to be. Together." she said clearly.

He smiled and they both lay down, side by side. Pepper was fast asleep in a few minutes, her hand as always on his Arc.

But Tony lay awake and stared up at the ceiling quietly, listening to her breathing even.

 _What troubles you, Anthony? The battle ahead?_ whispered the Dragon.

 _No... well, yes... I need to keep Pepper safe. I want to protect her at all costs but I worry... I worry I am not up to the task._

 _Anthony..._ hissed the Dragon. _From where is this insecurity coming? You've protected Virginia before admirably._

 _The stakes are higher, this time, Dragon. Much higher._

 _Rest Anthony... tomorrow is a new day and we go scouting for a path into this wretched castle. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Go to sleep._

He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Pepper's stomach, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So in the previous chapter, as igotyourfirst noted yesterday, I used the trope "you're freezing so guess what, I'm gonna warm you up with my body heat".

But today I reversed it and twisted it by letting Pepper warm Tony up with her FIRE. :P

My fic is full of tropes, can't help it. (or maybe I can but I don't know how)


	147. Scouting the Castle

One more chapter tomorrow.

* * *

Pepper felt goosebumps rise on her skin as she gently pushed aside a snow-filled branch and stepped forward. She and Tony were making their way towards the back gate of Cumbria Castle. Their destination: the giant sewer pipe that opened under a small bridge near the back gate.

 _The very same pipe that I crawled out off, a year ago, in my escape from the castle..._

She felt a branch beneath her foot and shifted her step, in order not to break it. They were trying to make as little noise as possible because some sixth sense told her that there would be guards at the bridge.

The land ahead was covered in trees and shrubbery and she kept pushing away the low-hanging branches to move forward. Pepper reached a gap in the shrubbery and felt her heart start to thump in her chest.

 _Once again, I am back at my castle...what horrors await me this time..._

Then a loud crack echoed in the silence of the woods and she flinched. She turned back to glare at Tony, who had stepped forcefully on the very branch she had avoided.

He sheepishly whispered, "Hey Pep, you know I am not good at sneaking around."

"That is why, Tony, I told you I would scout, you stay put..." she whispered back, heatedly.

"And leave you alone? No Potts!"

Pepper's lips curved into a soft smile at his determined expression.

 _I may be back but this time, I am not alone... the Iron Knight is with me... his protectiveness and his love as my shield..._

Then she waited for him to reach her, trying not to giggle as Tony moved forward slowly, hilariously stepping cautiously forward, trying not to step on any more branches.

He reached her and they both knelt to peer through the gap. She could see the walls of the castle in the distance and went on her belly, slowly creeping forward.

Tony copied her and they moved through the gap, trying to stay low.

They were on a small hill that overlooked the bridge and the moat of the castle. Below the bridge, the sewer pipe was still there, spewing mottled blackish-grey water into the moat.

But it was the large oxen cart on the bridge that caught her eye, manned by two men. The cart was covered with a thick cloth and surrounded by flies.

She watched one man hold the oxen still as the other pulled something out from the covered cart. He tossed it into the water with a loud splash and Pepper gasped in horror.

"Is he... is he throwing... is that a body?!" she whispered as Tony swore under his breath.

The lifeless body began to float down the moat and they watched as the man pulled out another body and threw it into the moat.

Then the other man took off the cover completely and Pepper felt her stomach churn as she saw the cart was piled high with bodies, male and female alike, limbs stiffly projecting from the pile.

She heard the Dragon hiss loudly in her head as the man pulled out a young woman's body from the pile.

This was too much for her to bear, so she quickly turned away, hastily crawling to her feet as bile filled her throat.

Pepper blindly pushed away the shrubbery, trying to move away from the hill. Once she was at the bottom, she leaned against a tree and emptied her stomach into the snow, her mind swirling with the horror of the vile scene she had just witnessed.

She felt Tony come up behind her, his hands rubbing her back as she vomited her breakfast. She was done but still stood bent over, feeling weak and flushed.

He stroked her hair and then helped her straighten, holding her against him as she took one shaky step forward.

"There now, Pep, easy there..." Tony whispered in her ear as he led her away from the hill. She leaned on him heavily, grateful for his strong arm around her waist. He handed his flask of water and she drank deep.

They walked quietly for a minute and then Pepper raised her head, realizing that they were heading back to the campsite.

"Tony..." she stopped walking, "Tony, I am fine. I just..." she lowered her gaze, focusing on the whiteness of the snow, "I just lost control back there... I am sorry."

He kissed her temple softly, whispering, "Pepper, what we saw... was horrible. I feel sick myself. Don't apologize, sweetheart. Now, you stay here, I need to take another look."

She tightened her grip on him quickly. "What! Tony, no, please!"

Tony looked into her eyes and whispered calmly, "I am just going to go back and see what is happening. And I will be right back and I need you to stay here till then. Don't worry, Pep!"

Pepper bit her lip but nodded and Tony patted her head and then walked back up the hill. She waited quietly, looking down at the ground, the eerie stillness of the forest ringing in her ears.

 _Never fear, Virginia..._ the Dragon slowly hissed, _we will rid your land of this foul evil... put an end to it once and for all!_

She mentally steeled herself, realizing the purpose in the Dragon's words was hers as well and then saw Tony step out of the shrubbery.

"We cannot use that way to enter. Two guards are patrolling the area and another cart of bodies has joined the one of the bridge.

There is too much movement." he said softly as he came towards her.

Pepper shuddered involuntarily at the mention of another cart. "Another, Tony?" She said shakily.

"In any case I am glad we cannot use the sewer pipe. I do not think I would have been able to crawl through the water, filled as it is with bodies..."

She covered her head with her hands, shudders passing through her. Then Pepper felt strong arms envelop her and a prickly jaw rub against her hair. She wrapped her arms around Tony and burrowed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Easy there, sweeting..." he crooned to her as she tried to calm down.

"Tony, I do not know what's come over me... I am just a bundle of nerves... I am sorry, my lord, I truly am..." she hiccuped with a jerk and he rubbed her back. "I am just... terrified..."

He nuzzled her head softly. "Pepper, sweetheart, it is alright to be scared. I am afraid too."

"Really, Tony?" she whispered, feeling a warmth slowly trickle through her as his Arc pressed against her chest.

"Yes, Pepper." Tony stroked her hair. "The last time I met Stane, his goon killed my friend Yin Sen. And I had to flee for my life because I was hopelessly incapable of fighting him."

"You are not incapable now, Tony." Pepper said fiercely, tightening her grip on him. "You have grown into a formidable deadly warrior of Ryunn since then."

"And you aren't a frightened fugitive on the run either, Pepper." Tony whispered against her ear. "My love, you are a fire-wielding warrior in your own right, a true Daughter of Summac and..." he pulled back and looked at her solemnly. "You are the rightful Queen of Cumbria. By the might of your fist and the fury of your flame... Stane will pay for what he has done to you."

Pepper looked into his whiskey brown eyes shining with determination and felt her fingers tingle. She placed her hand on his Arc and felt empowered by Tony's Flame rising up to her touch.

"Yes, my lord. I will make him pay..." she whispered fiercely and whether it was Tony's Fire or something inside her, she could not tell but she could hear a faint roar in response.

Tony smiled at her tenderly and she couldn't resist pulling his head down quickly for a hard passionate kiss, her lips moving over his feverishly, her fingers in his soft tufty hair.

He growled low in his throat as she parted slowly from him, dragging her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Pepper." Tony whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you too, Lord Stark..." she said, wanting nothing more than to kiss him forever. But Pepper knew she had to complete their scouting mission, so she stepped away.

She cleared her throat. "Well, since we cannot go through the sewer, we need to find an alternate way inside."

Tony looked into the distance. "How many gates are there into Cumbria?"

"Three, the front, the back and the traders entrance."

"A separate traders entrance? Whatever for?"

Pepper smiled at the memory. "Something my mother introduced because the traders would block up the main entrance to Cumbria with their large carts and manpower. Initially everyone opposed the idea but once they saw how the traffic at the entrance cleared up, they were so happy."

Tony looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "A large cart at a separate entrance. Do you remember-"

Pepper completed, "How we entered Patait? With the rubbish truck? Yes I do! Could we do it again?"

Tony said excitedly, "Let's check out that entrance." He raised his fingers to his lips and blew a short sharp whistle.

Pepper glared at him as the sound rang through the forest. Tony shrugged sheepishly.

"Pep, how else can I call my horse?"

They both turned as Balthazar thundered up from one corner of the forest, tossing his snow covered mane.

Tony cupped his hands and knelt, so she could hoist herself into the tall horse's saddle. Then he pulled himself up behind her and took the reins.

She pointed towards the west. "That way!"

He clicked his teeth and Balthazar broke into a swift gallop, bounding over the snowy landscape. Pepper was careful to pull her hood over her head as they moved towards the west side of the castle.

"Tony!" she said loudly, "we mustn't get too close! They mustn't see us." She felt him nudge her with his chin in agreement and leaned back to relax against his chest.

Then Pepper recognized the path they were travelling to and pulled on the reins. Balthazar halted, standing still at a fork in the forest.

She explained softly, "To the right is the castle. We must go ahead on foot and quietly. I'm not sure where we will emerge."

He nodded and they dismounted and crept ahead on foot, Pepper taking the lead. The bushes had thinned and they were now walking on a dirt road, cart tracks deep on the ground.

Suddenly they heard a loud rattling behind them and a shout. "Oi! Off the road, you louts!"

Pepper and Tony quickly hopped to one side as a horse drawn cart rumbled past them. She managed to stay on her feet and turned back to see Tony on the ground, sprawled on his back, cussing loudly.

Pepper giggled and held out her hand to help him to his feet.

"Rude, ignorant swine..." muttered Tony, trying to shake the snow off his jacket and pants as he stood.

Then they continued along the dirt road and stopped. Before them, were at least ten large carts, in a ramshackle line. Tony slipped his hand in hers and they stood still, observing the carts as they inched forward towards the entrance.

Pepper leaned to one side, trying to see what was happening at the gate but the carts were obstructing her view.

"Wait here." said Tony and before she could object, he quickly stepped forward, darting in between the carts, peeking out from between them as he moved towards the gate.

She gasped loudly and was about to follow him when she realized something.

 _I cannot get too close! What if someone recognizes me? Even with my hood pulled over my face, I cannot take such a chance!_

Pepper stood on tip-toe, waiting for Tony to return. The line of carts slowly moved forward and she was relieved to see Tony shuffling towards her, his hat pulled low on his face.

He had his hand out as if he was begging for alms, his head lolling on his shoulders. She saw one of the cart drivers spit at him as he passed, narrowly missing Tony.

Pepper bristled at the insult but controlled herself because Tony had raised his head slightly and was making eyes at her. He approached her and she heard him whisper as he passed her, "Follow me at a distance lest anyone be looking."

Pepper let him walk away from her and then followed him back into the forest.

"Well, Tony, what did you see?"

He shook his head ruefully. "Pepper... I am afraid we can't go in that way either... the carts are being searched."

"What!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, the guards are going through each cart's cargo thoroughly. Also, there seems to be a list of expected goods, that is being referred to by a keeper of sorts... I mean, he checks the list, checks identification papers of the driver and then the cargo is searched. An effective security process. How would we sneak in?" 

Pepper asked worriedly, "Do you think Stane knows we are here? Is that why he has introduced stricter security? Trader carts were never searched before nor was there a list of goods to be received."

Tony caught her shoulders and said softly, "Pepper, it doesn't matter if he knows or not. We are here to finish this. Focus on that. Focus on getting in."

She thought hard and said hesitatingly, "We could check out the front gate, I know we can't get in through there but it wouldn't hurt to take a look."

He nodded and before he could whistle, Balthazar trotted over to them. Tony chuckled and Pepper looked back at him as she readied herself to mount the war horse.

"Why do you laugh, my lord?"

"I think Balthazar has been kept away from action too long. I thought he would enjoy roaming around freely in a forest but he has turned into an obedient puppy and follows us everywhere."

Once again, they rode, this time past the traders gate and towards the front of the castle on a dirt track. On their left, through a thick canopy of trees, they could just make out the tall stone wall of the castle, stretching on for leagues.

"Just how big is Cumbria Castle?" said Tony loudly, trying to be heard over the wind in their faces.

Pepper thought for a moment. "It is not very large."

"Pepper..."

"Alright, it has the usual castle infrastructure. Large throne room, decently sized ballroom ..."

"A swampy moat." he muttered in her ear.

She said wistfully, "It was clean and clear when I was around. I wonder what Stane has done to the inside of the castle. The high walls and gates seem to be intact and in good shape."

"Is there a dungeon?"

"No but there is a gaol on the outskirts of the town. I should add, that the town and the castle are within the same walls."

"So if we wanted to get in the castle through the town..."

She said, "We would have to get past the gates to reach the town. But I must say that passing through the town, seems very risky to me."

Tony muttered, "Someone might recognize you."

"In their stoic, undead state? Perhaps... but I am more fearful of standing out from the crowd of villagers and being noticed by Stane's henchmen."

Pepper sighed deeply. "That is why I thought the sewer would be the best way in. We would emerge right in the heart of the castle."

For a moment, she considered using the sewer, trying to put aside her disgust. Tony observed her quietly as they kept riding.

The image of the limp, wide-eyed pale bodies floating in the still water, made her shudder and she shook her head decisively.

"I cannot go through the sewers. I am sorry, Tony."

"And I am not entering the castle, leaving you to your own devices to enter." He said firmly, nuzzling her neck. "We stay together, Pepper. Come what may."

She held Tony's hands, which were at her sides holding the reins. "Yes, my lord... come what may."

They rode quietly for another league and then Tony asked, "Pepper, what building is that?"He pointed at the castle wall.

She furrowed her brow in confusion at the tall wooden structure, partially visible through a gap in the shrubbery.

"I do not know, Tony. Let's take a closer look."

He reined in Balthazar and they dismounted. As they crept through the bushes towards the wall, she gasped as the structure came completely into view.

"It is a watchtower!" Pepper exclaimed as she looked up at the high towering building.

"And newly constructed, by the looks of it." Said Tony musingly. Then he hissed, "Get down!" and pushed her head down.

They crouched down on their knees, bending low at the waist as a narrow beam of light shone onto the ground before them and then began to move from side to side.

Looking through the shrubs they were hiding behind, Pepper could see that the ray came from the tower.

"Tony, what is that?"

He stared upwards at the tower, eyes narrowed. "I can't clearly make out because of the glare from the light but it seems that someone is controlling the path of that beam from the tower."

"But it is the middle of the afternoon! Why would someone need a light, to see what's on the ground?"

She felt Tony stiffen beside her. "I do not think it is meant for casting light, Pepper."

"Whatever do you mean, Tony?"

He had raised himself slightly on his knees and was looking ahead, at the ground around the tower. She did the same and saw a little fox, roaming around on the snow, searching for food. The beam swung towards it.

Some sixth sense told Pepper to close her eyes and she did so quickly, hearing a loud yelp of pain.

Tony swore violently beside her and she opened her eyes to see the beam chasing the fox across the snow, leaving a trail of burnt soil in its wake as the fox bounded this way and that, to avoid its reach.

"It burns what it touches." he said grimly. "A good long distance guard weapon for a tower."

"But how... how is it even possible?!" Pepper whispered in awe as the beam finally stopped shining, when the fox disappeared into the shrubbery.

They were both startled, when the Dragon whispered slowly, _There is no telling, what foul devices this master of Stane's, has pulled from the Abyss._

"Dragon, do you think this master truly is the Witch, Ninea, from so long ago?", she asked softly.

 _I cannot tell for sure, Virginia but,_ it puffed deeply, _but the level of arcane knowledge that we have encountered so far... is possible only by a master of dark magic. Someone even more powerful than the lead Menolestes priest..._

"Rana." whispered Tony tersely.

 _Yes, who was a formidable magician. We need to be prepared for the absolute evil. This will be a battle like no other but ... you are powerful enough to face it. I have immense faith in you both._ "

She smiled, touched by the Dragon's solemn words. Tony was still looking at the tower and said quietly, "I think we have found our way in."

Pepper gasped loudly and he covered her mouth quickly, with his hand. She glared at him through her eyes and he said with a grin, "I can see you do not agree, my lady. Let's move away from this area and argue about it quietly."

Tony stood up, extending his hand and she took it, rising to her feet. They crept back towards the dirt road where Balthazar was patiently waiting for them, tossing his thick mane.

Pepper reached the horse and then rounded on Tony. "I know what you are thinking and I do not agree! It is too dangerous! That beam could cut us down where we stand!"

Tony held up his hands and she stopped.

"Pepper..." he said gently. "Pepper... so far the Tower seems to be the easiest way to get inside the castle's walls. All we need to do is take down the guards stationed in it."

She countered, "Firstly, Tony, we do not know how many guards are up there and secondly, they are armed with a magical beam of light! Besides, once we climb up there, we will be at the same height as the castle wall but how do we get down to the ground? The castle wall is very high."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Are we sure that the Tower is close to the actual castle? Is it possible that we would get down from the tower and be at the village?"

Pepper shook her head firmly. "No. The Tower is alongside the castle itself. I am sure of it. Let me draw and show you."

She picked up a stick from the ground and began to sketch a map in the snow.

"Cumbria castle has three gates. The front gate, the back gate by the bridge and the traders entrance. We just came from the traders entrance and and are now between the front gate and the traders gate. The village is near the back gate, some distance away from the castle."

"So Pepper," said Tony softly, "if we use the Tower, we don't need to get to the ground. We just enter the castle straight away."

She stared at him, wide eyed. "Tony, I don't understand. How can we jump from the Tower to the castle wall? There is sure to be a gap in the middle. It is not humanly possible to jump such a wide gap."

Tony smirked at her cheekily. "Trust me, my lady, I have something up my sleeve."

Pepper was still confused, especially when the Dragon started to guffaw loudly in mirth.

"Alright, Tony, if you say so. But getting to the castle from the Tower is one thing. How do we take out the guards? They are at a height and will see us."

"Never you worry, Pepper. We will use our favorite strategy, 'Distract and Conquer'."

Pepper narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him but he just smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"My love, let us return to the cave. We can go over our strategy as well, while we decide our gear."

She nodded and he helped her mount Balthazar. Then they rode towards the cave.


	148. The Caspian Tiger

The Caspian Tiger was one of the largest cats to live in a range extending from eastern Turkey, Mesopotamia, the Caucasus, west and south of the Caspian Sea in Iran.

* * *

Pepper and Tony rode back towards the inner circle of the forest, away from the castle.

It was a cold but bright day and he was happy that they had found a way to get into the castle undetected. His arm was around Pepper's waist and Tony tightened his grip on her slightly as Balthazar galloped heavily over the snow covered ground.

 _We will have lunch and then I'm going to persuade my lady to have a little nap with me... preferably without clothing._

His sensual musings were interrupted by the sound of loud disturbed neighing. Balthazar whinnied back loudly in response and halted where he stood, shaking his head in agitation.

Tony tightened the reins and Pepper said, "Whoa, whoa there, Balthazar, calm down!"

The big horse pawed the ground hard and they were startled to see Aurora burst forth from the shrubbery, galloping towards them, nostrils flaring.

He was worried now and Pepper slid down from the saddle as her horse trotted towards her, tossing her golden mane and whinnying.

She stroked Aurora's muzzle softly and whispered soothing words, trying to calm her horse.

"There girl, what's the matter? What happened?" she cooed to the nervous filly.

Balthazar had become nervous too and refused to move forward.

Tony dismounted and scanned the horizon. They were at the bottom of the small hill, close to the cave. He could see the thicket of trees around its entrance.

Pepper came up behind him. "Something has spooked Aurora badly." She said softly.

He peered into the green mass above them and withdrew his sword.

"Something is out there, Pepper. Walking by the cave. We need to be on our guard and see what it is, on foot."

She unsheathed her sword and they slowly and quietly climbed up the hill.

They reached the thicket and cautiously approached the burrowed entrance to the cave. Then they froze in place as they heard a loud snarl.

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Is that an animal? Or another... monster?"

Pepper said loudly, "I have never heard an animal sound like that, before!"

"Careful, Pepper! Be as quiet as possible!" He said, tip toeing forward. He quietly wove through the trees, Pepper following him.

Then Tony stood still, holding her back as he looked upon the beast standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Good Lord! What is that?!"

The beast was huge and furry with a long tail and a noble, diamond-shaped head with pointed ears. It was very similar in build to Tigliath but it was massive and its coat was a deep fiery orange, filled with thick black stripes.

"Why is it so angry?" Pepper whispered behind him.

"I wonder the same."

Then they heard a low angry growl and Pepper hissed, "Tony, look!"

Another big cat crawled forward from the dense shrubbery. It was even larger than the first one with a black muzzle and torn ear.

The two cats sprang at each other, front paws raised and collided in a mass of fur and claws. They growled and snarled at each other as they fought viciously

"Whatever are we to do?" Pepper whispered in worry. "They are fighting over the cave, our bags are still in there with our armor, food etc."

 _Those are tigers!_ Hissed the Dragon excitedly. _I've seen them before! When I was a child! In my native land! I did not know they roam the forests of Cumbria._

Tony was thinking hard. "Is it possible to take on two cats without armor? How can I chase them off?" He muttered softly.

Pepper caught his hand tightly. "No one is fighting them! That's suicide!"

He couldn't help but grin at her fierce expression. "I know, sweeting, I know but we need to chase them off."

Then there was a loud slam and they both looked back at the fighting cats. One had pushed the other into a tree hard and was pawing at its face.

"This could go on for a long time." Tony muttered.

"What about fire?" Said Pepper quickly. "Wild animals are afraid of fire, aren't they?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, usually they are wary of fire but these are... different beasts. They may need more convincing. But what's the plan, Pepper? You cannot just run at them, hands blazing!"

She giggled softly. "Tony, I will warn them off with fire bolts and shots. Meanwhile, you can sneak into the cave, get the bags and then we can escape with the horses."

Tony dropped his jaw with horror. "Potts, if you think I am leaving you alone to keep two large cats at bay while I get our things... you must be mental, sweetheart!"

"Tony..." Pepper said with exasperation. "I have my fire power and my sword. I am not going to fight them, I am just going to scare them off till you can get inside the cave and come back. Besides, what alternative do we have?"

Tony was going to argue but the Dragon hissed, _Virginia has a point, Anthony. You can't wait for hours until the beasts finish fighting! We need to plan for tomorrow!_

Pepper grinned at him triumphantly and he had to acquiesce because he couldn't think of any alternative.

She said clearly, "I lead, you follow me. I start to cast fire, you get inside the cave. Agreed?"

Tony clasped Pepper's hands tightly.

"Pepper, you fire at those beasts with all your might and use your sword if needed but if they get too close, please...", he touched his forehead to hers, "please run away."

"I won't leave you, Tony." She said firmly, confirming his worst fears.

"Pepper, I will wear my gauntlets and come out fighting, I swear. I can take them. But you are going to run, if you have to. Promise? Promise me, Potts."

She nodded grudgingly. "Are you ready, Tony?"

He nodded, poised on the balls of his feet. They stepped out of the bushes and approached the mouth of the cave cautiously.

Tony had his sword raised as they neared the still squabbling cats. He could sense a growing warmth from Pepper and noticed she was clenching and opening her fists repeatedly.

The cats were wrestling on the floor of the forest, their loud snarls filling the air. Luckily in their fight, they had moved a little distance away from the cave's entrance.

Tony saw that they were distracted and inched towards the cave. "Pepper, follow me!"

They ran as quietly as they could into the cave. Tony found his bag and filled it with the small axe and other articles lying on the ground. He pulled out his gauntlets and put them on while Pepper gathered the cooking dishes and put them in her bag.

"Tony! What about Balthazar's saddle?"

"Leave it behind. I want my hands to be free, so that I can fire if needed. Get your shield out, Pepper." He told her sternly and she did so, slinging her bag onto her back.

They crept quietly back to the entrance of the cave. The growling had stopped and Tony was now suspicious.

"What is going on outside?"

He shifted the weight of the bag on his back and raised his hands, calling on his Flame. Pepper was right beside him, her eyes glowing slightly.

Tony carefully leaned out of the cave's entrance and looked from side to side.

 _No sign of the tigers..._

Then he grimaced as he saw the bloodied corpse a little distance away. One tiger had clearly lost the fight and was lying in a pool of blood, its face and throat slashed badly.

He heard Pepper gasp loudly with horror and caught her hand urgently.

"We must get out of here! The other one may not have left the area and may be wounded! Quick!"

Tony stepped out of the cave and whistled shrilly for Balthazar. He could hear his horse whiny in response. Pepper and him began to run away from the cave and towards the landing below the hill.

It had started to snow again but he could see before him clearly. Then he heard the thundering of hooves and spotted Balthazar in the distance.

He sighed with relief and then his blood froze as a loud roar sounded behind them.

They both turned to see the bushes shake and the surviving tiger emerge, baring its bloodied teeth viciously. It studied them, growling low in its throat, its fur in hackles.

He muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "It is going to pounce... do not make any sudden moves, Pepper."

"Tony, do not worry, I am going to fire if it gets too close."

He stood tensely, slowly raising his arms, feeling his Flame poised and ready to fire. The tiger lowered its head, turning towards him and then lowering its body to the ground.

Suddenly the standoff was disturbed by Balthazar bursting onto the scene, whinnying loudly and charging straight at the tiger. They were all shocked but luckily the tiger was shocked the most of all because it roared loudly and sprang away.

Balthazar reared on his heels and shoved his hooves at the tiger's face. Pepper took advantage of the tiger's fear and whooped loudly, lighting her fists up and moving towards it.

The beast had had enough and ran back into the forest, yowling loudly. Tony caught Balthazar by the reins and yelled, "Pepper, climb up! Come on, we need to get out of here before it comes back!"

He helped her climb up and pulled himself up behind her. Tony gently turned Balthazar around, aware that his horse was carrying a lot of weight, both him and Pepper and their bags.

So he urged him into a gentle trot, moving away from the hilly area and onto clear land.

They rode away slowly, Tony looking behind from time to time. After riding for a while, they heard a soft whinny close by. Then Pepper exclaimed with joy as Aurora trotted up towards them.

She leaned from the saddle and spoke lovingly to her horse as Tony hoisted all the bags onto Aurora, tying them to her saddle.

"You were a smart girl. You warned us about the tiger."

Then Balthazar snorted and shifted, so she patted his neck and cooed to him as well, murmuring praises in his pricked up ears. Tony sighed loudly and Pepper straightened.

"Whatever is the matter, my lord?"

He whispered against her ear, "You keep spoiling my horse, my lady." enjoying the way she shivered at the contact.

"My lord, we just escaped a dangerous beast, thanks to your horse barging in, hooves flying." She leaned forward and patted Balthazar's side. "I think he deserves some praise."

Tony looped his arm around her waist and pulled her back hard against him. He kissed her ear, making her tremble once again and whispered, "And what about his master? Doesn't he deserve some praise too?"

Pepper turned slightly towards him, her lips curving. "My lord, you have become just as spoiled as your horse. But..." she whispered sultrily, pressing herself against him. "Find us a nice warm cave and I shall spoil you truly."


End file.
